Universe Densetsu
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Secuela Sailor Stars. Tres estrellas fugaces regresan a la Tierra para buscar el verdadero lugar al que pertenecen. La vida de las Sailor Scouts cambiará para siempre, mientras el más grande misterio del Universo es descubierto. S&S, A&T, M&Y, L&A, R&N. [Capítulo 44 - Dramática tragedia]
1. Recuerdos de una Estrella Fugaz

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo I – Recuerdos de una Estrella Fugaz**

_La guerra contra Sailor Galaxia había terminado. Por fin la paz había regresado a la Tierra y al resto del universo. Las Scouts estaban de vuelta y finalmente Serena se había reunido con su querido Darien. Con la Princesa Kakyuu de vuelta, a las Sailor Starlights les llegó la hora de volver a casa. Las Inner Scouts, Darien, la princesa Kakyuu y las Starlights se encontraban en la azotea de la preparatoria, al atardecer. La hora de la despedida había llegado._

– _Muchachos ¿tienen que irse tan pronto? – preguntó Amy, con cierta tristeza._

– _Sí, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando – respondió la princesa Kakyuu._

– _Pronto construiremos un nuevo plantea en compañía de nuestra princesa – dijo Yaten._

– _¡Buena suerte! – exclamó Luna, mirando al peliplateado con ojos brillantes._

– _Muchas gracias, Luna – respondió Yaten, guiñándole un ojo. Luna se sonrojó, lo que hizo enfadar a Artemis._

– _¡Luna! – replicó el gato blanco._

– _Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo – dijo Seiya._

– _Fue gracias a ti, Seiya – le dijo la rubia, sonriendo – con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante._

– _Bombón… - Serena levantó el rostro para mirar fijamente a Seiya, acción que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara – Eh… sabes, yo nunca me olvidaré de ti – añadió él, con voz segura._

– _Sí, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos – respondió Serena con una sonrisa. La mirada de Seiya era seria, en tanto Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu rieron._

– _Nunca entiendes, bombón – dijo Seiya, llevando una mano a su rostro._

_-Parece que no te entendió – añadió Taiki, mientras Yaten no podía dejar de reír, debido a la "inocencia" de Serena._

– _¿Qué? – preguntó Serena, confundida._

– _No entendió – dijo Amy, cerrando los ojos._

– _Nunca entiende nada – agregó Lita sonriendo._

– _¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tú también, Amy? – las cuestionó Serena, quien seguía sin comprender las palabras de Seiya._

– _Serena, eres una niña demasiado despistada – le dijo Mina._

– _Siquiera entiende eso, Serena – dijo Rei, algo enfadada._

– _No lo sé, por eso estoy preguntando – replicó Serena, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Pues jamás en tu vida lo entenderás – respondió Rei, empezando a perder la paciencia._

– _¡Ay Rei, no me molestes! – reprochó Serena, haciendo reír a sus amigas._

– _Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo la princesa, mientras caminaba hacia el borde de la azotea, seguida de sus guardianes._

– _Oye Darien – Seiya se volteó para mirar a Darien con seriedad._

– _¿Mmm?_

– _A partir de ahora tú te encargarás de protegerla – añadió Seiya – Qué coincidencia, estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido – Seiya guiñó un ojo._

– _Sí, ya lo sé – respondió Darien, con una ligera sonrisa._

– _Nos vemos, bomboncito – dijo Seiya, dándoles la espalda y alcanzando a sus amigos y su princesa. Levantó una mano en señal de despedida y tanto él como Yaten y Taiki se transformaron en Starlights._

– _Cuídense mucho – dijo Maker._

– _Nos vemos – añadió Fighter._

– _De verdad se los agradezco mucho, chicos – dijo la princesa._

– _Hasta luego – se despidió Healer._

– _Tampoco nos olvidaremos de ustedes – dijo Lita._

– _Cuídense mucho – les dijo Amy._

– _Pueden venir a visitarnos – dijo Mina. _

– _Las estaremos esperando – agregó Serena._

– _Adiós – dijo Rei finalmente. _

_Las cuatro mujeres se convirtieron en estrellas fugaces y ascendieron al cielo._

– "_Gracias Seiya" – fue el último pensamiento de Serena al verlas partir._

Esa noche Serena no podía dormir. Constantemente mantenía en su mente el último instante que vio a Seiya. Había dado vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente se rindió y se levantó, abrió las ventanas y se asomó a la pequeña terraza de su habitación, contemplando la brillante luna llena.

"_Seiya, finalmente he comprendido tus palabras, aunque me tomó dos largos años, pero bueno… sé que soy algo ingenua."_

La Princesa de la Luna se sentía sola nuevamente ¿La razón? Su amado Darien estaba más alejado de ella que nunca. Hacía ya seis meses que Darien había pedido su mano en matrimonio, sin embargo sus padres no habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión.

– _Es demasiado pronto_ – había dicho Kenji Tsukino, su padre.

Y el hombre quizás no estaba del todo equivocado. Serena apenas había terminado la preparatoria y sus padres pensaban que lo mejor era que ingresara a la universidad y empezara a valerse por sí sola, antes de convertirse en esposa. Además, sus padres no confiaban plenamente en Darien, ya que habían visto cómo su hija sufrió por causa de él.

Sin embargo, Serena no se esperaba la reacción de Darien, ante la negativa de sus padres. El joven estaba furioso ante los constantes rechazos por parte de la familia Tsukino y terminó por culpar a Serena por no intentar convencer a su familia. Últimamente Darien había decidido descargar su ira con ella, hecho que obviamente no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

– _¡Serena, podrías intentar persuadir a tus padres! Estoy seguro de que seré un buen esposo para ti ¿¡Por qué no te esfuerzas más! – _esas eran las palabras de Darien, siempre que tocaban el tema del matrimonio. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, la rubia prefería guardar silencio para así no empeorar las cosas.

Serena empezó a sentir frío, así que cerró las ventanas y se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia fuera. Sólo la noche, la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de la angustia de la princesa lunar.

– Estrellas… Seiya, en verdad te extraño ¿qué estarás haciendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Han pasado dos años, pero su recuerdo sigue aquí.

La relación entre el Príncipe de la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna no andaba del todo bien y no ayudaba el hecho de que ella constantemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que normalmente se enfocaban en una persona: Seiya. A pesar de su intenso amor por el príncipe Darien, Serena no podía negar que Seiya se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Ella confiaba en que el tiempo la ayudara a olvidar los confusos sentimientos que el chico le había provocado, sin embargo habían pasado ya dos años desde que él partió de la Tierra y ella aún no podía olvidar la forma en que su corazón palpitaba cuando estaban cerca, no podía olvidar su aroma, sus brillantes ojos cual zafiro, la calidez de su corazón. La chica se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, debía dejar de pensar en él. Eso no le ayudaría a resolver sus problemas con Darien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Del otro lado de la Galaxia***

– ¡Listo, por fin quedó arreglado!– vitoreó Maker cuando ella y su compañera Fighter acabaron de poner en su lugar las últimas ventanas del Templo del Sol – Dentro de poco nuestro amado Kinmoku recuperará su esplendor, ¿no lo crees, Fighter?– la castaña no recibió respuesta de su compañera - ¿Fighter, estás ahí?– añadió, sacudiendo una mano frente al rostro de Fighter.

– ¿Eh?– la pelinegra se sobresaltó – Lo siento, ¿qué decías?– Maker suspiró.

– Olvídalo, tienes la cabeza en la Tierra, con esa niña, la Princesa de la Luna_, –_ la mirada reprobatoria de Maker hizo que su compañera empezara a enfadarse – parece que no entiendes que Seiya Kou ha desaparecido, vamos Fighter comprende cuál es tu lugar, tú perteneces a Kinmoku, eres una de las guardianas de la Princesa Kakyuu.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé, Maker!– su paciencia se había agotado, ni siquiera le importó elevar el tono de su voz – Pero… tú no entiendes… _–_ tomó a su compañera por lo hombros _– _¡No entiendes lo que se siente perder un trozo de tu corazón y saber que jamás podrás recuperarlo! – Maker le dio la espalda, en tanto la pelinegra notó cómo ésta apretaba los puños.

– Claro… como siempre sólo piensas en ti misma… tú eres la que no entiende – Fighter no entendía la reacción de su amiga – ¡Ni siquiera te imaginas cómo me sentí cuando tuvimos que partir! – gritó la castaña sin poder contenerse.

– Maker, ¿acaso tú…?

– Esto es increíble, ¿es que ustedes no pueden estar ni un minuto sin pelear?– la discusión de las Stars fue interrumpida por la llegada de su compañera, Healer, que miraba a ambas Sailors con gesto reprobatorio. Fighter ignoró el comentario y se alejó rápidamente, mientras Maker miraba hacia el cielo, donde ya empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

– Muy bien, díganme por qué diablos ustedes dos se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo… desde que regresamos las cosas han ido de mal en peor, Maker– Healer se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

– Creo que Fighter debería entender cuál es su lugar– dijo Maker. Healer contempló el cielo también.

– Ya veo… Parece que Seiya Kou aún sigue vivo dentro de ella.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? Ese no fue más que un disfraz, un disfraz para poder cumplir con nuestra misión, ¡esa no es nuestra verdadera identidad!– argumentó Maker, perdiendo la paciencia.

_Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento tan extraña siendo Maker?_

– Yo creo…_ –_ Healer no pudo continuar. En ese momento sintió una intensa energía a su alrededor – Maker ¿sientes eso?

– ¿Pero qué rayos…? – Maker también podía sentirlo. La castaña volteó hacia su compañera- ¿Healer?

– ¿Maker?– preguntó a su vez la peliplateada _– _¿Por qué tomaste la apariencia de Taiki Kou?

– Y tú… tú eres… Yaten Kou – murmuró Maker, quien se miró a sí misma, mientras Healer hacía lo mismo.

– ¡Maker! ¡Healer!– Seiya Kou se acercaba a sus compañeras, bueno, ahora compañeros, corriendo apresuradamente, pero se detuvo de golpe _– _¿Yaten? ¿Taiki?

– ¡Seiya!– exclamaron ellos al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces…

– Taiki… - volteó a ver al joven, pero ya no estaba _– _digo, Sailor Maker – dijo Yaten, confundido, recuperando su forma de Sailor Scout.

– Parece que volvimos a ser Starlights– dijo Maker, mirando a sus dos compañeras que había recuperado su forma de Sailors.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?– preguntó Fighter, confundida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***La Tierra. Ciudad de Tokio***

Serena tenía enfrente un gran plato de panqueques, sin embargo en lugar de comerlos, simplemente jugaba distraídamente con su tenedor.

– Serena ¿es que acaso no tienes hambre? – preguntó Sammy, extrañado con la actitud de su hermana mayor. Normalmente habría acabado su desayuno en menos de cinco minutos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, cariño? – Ikkuko Tsukino miró preocupada a su hija _– _¿No te gustó el desayuno?

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices, mamá! ¡Por supuesto, está delicioso!– tomó el tenedor y empezó a engullir sus panqueques rápidamente. Su madre y su hermano la miraban extrañados.

– Nunca cambiarás, Serena– dijo Sammy, observando de reojo a su hermana – Mejor me doy prisa, tengo que ver al entrenador Togashi – dijo el chico, apurando su jugo de naranja, al tiempo que su madre iba a atender el teléfono.

– ¿Acaso entrenas también en verano?– preguntó Serena, con un trozo de panqueque en la boca y algo de miel en su mejilla.

– Sí, el entrenador insistió en que me uniera al equipo de fútbol americano de la secundaria– Serena lo miró asombrada – Parece que al fin notó mi gran talento– añadió orgulloso el chico.

– ¿Gran talento?– pregunto la rubia, conteniendo la risa.

– Así es, hermanita, ¡soy todo un prodigio! Ojalá Seiya estuviera aquí, así podría presumirle mis grandes habilidades– al escuchar "Seiya", Serena se sobresaltó, dejando caer su tenedor que sonó estrepitosamente al chocar contra el plato.

– ¿Acaso dije algo malo?– Sammy se preocupó al ver la reacción de su hermana y cómo sus ojos parecían empezar a llenarse de lágrimas – Serena…

– No… no es nada, descuida Sammy, es sólo que… _– _ Serena bajó la mirada – extraño a Seiya y… Darien ha estado tan distante que…_ – _ella sacudió la cabeza - ¡Ah olvídalo, es una tontería!– se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, dejando sus platos en la cocina. Sammy se quedó mirando preocupado a su hermana mientras desaparecía. Era evidente que no se trataba sólo de una "tontería".

Serena llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Una gata negra la miraba desde la cama.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Serena?– la rubia miró a su inseparable amiga Luna y sonrió. Si había alguien en quien pudiera confiar, esa era Luna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Kinmoku***

La Princesa Kakyuu estaba en su habitación, mirando su reflejo en el gran espejo de su tocador. Sonreía al pensar que después de todo, la paz había regresado a su querido planeta, sus ciudadanos habían recuperado su alegría y poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba: ese extraño presentimiento que había estado teniendo desde hacía seis meses. Trató de no pensar en ello y concentrarse en lo que sería su coronación. Día a día se daba cuenta de que sus más cercanas amigas, sus Starlights eran embargadas por la tristeza y deseaba hacer algo por ellas.

– Hemera, desearía que estuvieras aquí– se dijo a sí misma con nostalgia, recordando a su querida amiga, aquella mujer que había sido como una madre para ella cuando se quedó sola.

– _Kakyuu… – _la princesa se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba. Una sutil voz femenina susurraba su nombre – Kakyuu…

– Imposible, esa voz es de…_ – _se levantó y corrió hasta su armario, sacando de él un hermoso espejo de plata – Pero si eres tú…_ – _el espejo se iluminó. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con destellos plateados y unos hermosos ojos violeta le devolvía la mirada _– _¡Hemera!– exclamó emocionada, casi dejando caer el espejo.

– _Querida Kakyuu, nos encontramos de nuevo…_

– Pero cómo… tú me dijiste que…_ – _la mujer la miró con melancolía.

– _Sé que te dije que no era posible que nos volviéramos a ver, no obstante, las circunstancias actuales lo ameritan _– su voz sonaba angustiada.

– Hemera ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? He tenido un mal presentimiento desde hace tiempo, aunque pensé que era sólo mi imaginación.

– _Tan astuta como siempre, querida Kakyuu… Los hechos del pasado están por volver a repetirse _– Kakyuu le devolvió la mirada asustada, sus manos empezaron a temblar – _Estoy segura de que últimamente has tenido visiones, visiones del pasado _– la princesa de Kinmoku asintió sorprendida.

– Esos terribles acontecimientos, la destrucción, la tristeza, las he visto de cerca y no he dejado de soñar con eso desde hace seis meses. ¿Eh?… quieres decir que…_ – _Hemera asintió.

– _Estoy segura de que tus guardianas ya lo sintieron, Kakyuu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer _– la princesa asintió débilmente – _Ya es hora de que me vaya, mi tiempo está por agotarse._

– Hemera…_ – _Kakyuu dejó el espejo encima de su tocador y colocó su rostro entre sus manos.

_No esperaba que esto volviera a pasar, entonces es cierto que la oscuridad empezará a cubrir de nuevo el universo, igual que en aquella ocasión cuando mi amada abuela Kasumi estaba en el trono de Kinmoku._

– ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Kakyuu!

_¡Fighter! Hemera, tenías razón, es momento de llevar a cabo mi misión. Aunque quisiera saber qué es lo que deseas transmitirles y por qué precisamente a ellas… Un momento ¿no será que…?_

– Ya basta Fighter, no seas tan ruidosa– la reprendió Maker – Discúlpenos princesa, necesitamos hablar con usted.

– Adelante, mis queridas Starlights– las puertas de la habitación de Kakyuu se abrieron y las Scouts entraron, con Fighter a la cabeza, arrodillándose ante su princesa.

– Princesa, discúlpenos por molestarla tan temprano pero…_ – _empezó Healer.

– ¡Algo muy extraño sucedió anoche, princesa!– dijo Fighter, alterada.

– Por un momento nosotras… nosotras… ¡Tomamos la forma de los varones humanos que fuimos hace dos años!– añadió Maker. Sin embargo Kakyuu no parecía para nada sorprendida.

– Mis queridas amigas, ha llegado la hora de regresar a la Tierra– dijo la princesa en tono sereno. Las tres guerreras la miraron sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Regresar a la Tierra? ¿Así de repente? ¿Por qué?

– Disculpe princesa, creo que escuché mal– dijo Maker, con voz temblorosa, mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pensamientos que se enfocaban en una sola persona, una chica de cabello azulado.

– Para nada, querida Maker, he dijo "ha llegado la hora de regresar a la Tierra".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Notas:_

_Hemera: __en la mitología griega, diosa primordial, personificación del día._


	2. Mi verdadero Ser

_Notas iniciales:_

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maestra Naoko Takeuchi. Además, en este capítulo aparecerá una canción, White Reflection de Two Mix._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo II – Mi verdadero Ser**

***Kinmoku***

– Disculpe princesa, pero ¿podría explicarnos el motivo de su decisión? – preguntó Maker, tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

– Hay preguntas que necesitan respuesta, queridas amigas – la princesa se puso de pie frente a sus guardianas – ¿No es así? No es coincidencia que sus apariencias cambiaran anoche.

– ¿Acaso usted sabe qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Fighter, impaciente – ¿A qué se debe?

– Me temo que no, Fighter, no obstante hay una interrogante mayor que debe resolverse primero – las Scouts se miraron entre ellas – Es necesario que aclaren sus sentimientos, su corazón necesita encontrar la paz, necesita entender adónde pertenece.

– ¡Princesa! – exclamó Healer – Nosotras sabemos adónde pertenece nuestro corazón ¡Somos Sailor Starlights! Sus protectoras, nuestro corazón pertenece a Kinmoku, aquí a su lado – Kakyuu sonrió dulcemente.

– No debes engañarte, por favor, Healer – su tono no era de reproche, más bien era como si estuviera tratando de hacerle entender a un niño pequeño – Busca en tu interior, tanto tú como tus compañeras saben que un trozo de su corazón siempre pertenecerá a la Tierra – la figura de Sailor Venus fue lo primero que Healer imaginó, haciéndola sonrojar.

_Cómo es posible… yo soy una guerrera, no puedo permitirme tener estos sentimientos, pero… no comprendo por qué cuando me convertí de nuevo en Yaten se sentía como si fuera mi verdadero ser._

– En ese momento… – Fighter intervino en la conversación – cuando volví a ser Seiya, sentí… ¡Sentí como si ese fuera mi verdadero ser! – Maker y Healer la miraron sorprendidas: era exactamente lo mismo que ellas estaba sintiendo. Kakyuu sonrió.

– Cierren sus ojos – las Stars obedecieron.

La princesa extendió sus manos y con sus poderes hizo brillar al máximo las Semillas Estelares de sus guardianas.

_Ni siquiera yo recuerdo todo aún, muchas de mis memorias están borrosas, pero el hecho de que mis Stars estén perdiendo sus poderes, sólo puede significar una cosa: en sus almas se esconde un secreto que ellas deben descifrar y aunque tengo el presentimiento de que yo conozco ese secreto, no puedo recordar de qué se trata. _

– Presten atención a lo que voy a mostrarles – las tres Scouts asintieron sintieron como si cayeran en un profundo sueño.

_Seiya, Taiki y Yaten aparecieron en un planeta desconocido y desolado. Por la apariencia del lugar, estaban en medio de un campo de batalla. Allí debió haberse librado una gran batalla, puesto que todo estaba destruido. Había trozos de carruajes que en su época de esplendor debieron ser de oro puro; retazos de armaduras, lanzas destrozadas, arcos, espadas rotas, flechas. No parecía haber señales de vida en ese sitio._

– _¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó Yaten._

– _No lo sé… Y ¿por qué hemos tomado esta apariencia nuevamente? – añadió Taiki, pensativo. Seiya sólo se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor._

– _¡Miren allá! – dijo Seiya, señalando la cima de una colina, donde estaban las ruinas de lo que debió ser un imponente castillo dorado. Yaten y Taiki dirigieron la mirada al sitio que Seiya les señalaba._

– _Parece que este lugar alguna vez fue un reino – dijo Yaten – pero ahora está devastado ¿qué habrá sucedido? ¿Y por qué la princesa nos trajo aquí?_

– _Alguna clave debe haber en este lugar, tal vez la respuesta a la pérdida de nuestros poderes se encuentre aquí – respondió Taiki._

– _Muy astuto, joven – los tres muchachos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una misteriosa voz femenina; rápidamente se voltearon y se encontraron frente a una mujer. Ella portaba una armadura de oro sobre sus ropas blancas, además tenía una larga capa gris y un báculo con el símbolo del sol, en su mano derecha. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de plata – Un reino, efectivamente, el glorioso Reino del Sol, devastado por los Hermanos de la Destrucción._

– _¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstranos tu rostro! – exigió Seiya._

– _Cálmate Seiya… ¿Tú sabes por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Taiki._

– _Lo único que puedo decirles es esto: esos poderes de Sailor Scouts no les pertenecen en realidad – respondió la mujer. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos._

– _¡Qué rayos estás diciendo! – explotó Yaten _– _¡Ni siquiera nos conoces! ¡Somos Starlights, guerreras del planeta Kinmoku! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que…?_

– _¡Yaten, ya tranquilízate! – lo reprendió Taiki – No tienes por qué actuar de esa manera, sin embargo – le dirigió a la guerrera una mirada desafiante – debes explicarnos qué es lo que quieres decir._

– _No puede decirles más. Piensen en lo que les he dicho. Si algo no te pertenece, se podría decir que es "prestado", si esos poderes están desapareciendo, es porque están regresando a sus verdaderos dueños – los Kou se miraron mutuamente. Ella parecía conocer su situación – Su pasado encierra muchos secretos, secretos que ustedes mismos deberán descubrir. Por ahora, debo marcharme, mediten mis palabras. Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver – la mujer les dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse._

– _¡Espera! ¡Dinos quién eres! – gritó Seiya, tratando se seguirla. Pero ella levantó su báculo, que emitió una intensa luz, impidiéndoles ver. Los muchachos mantenían los ojos cerrados para protegerse de la intensa luz que desprendía el báculo._

– "_Helio, tú lo descubrirás" – Seiya escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le sonaba realmente familiar - ¡Bombón! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás bombón?_

– "_Yue, la verdad será descifrada" – Taiki podía escuchar claramente la suave voz de Amy, aunque no entendía por qué, era como si ella estuviera hablando directamente a sus pensamientos._

– "_Tsubasa, ánimo, sé que lo resolverás – la voz de Mina se coló en los pensamientos de Yaten. En ese momento la luz de extinguió, la guerrera enmascarada había desaparecido y los tres jóvenes estaban de vuelta en la habitación de la princesa Kakyuu._

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó angustiada la princesa.

– Princesa ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó Seiya, incorporándose lentamente – ¿Usted pudo ver eso?

– Me temo que no, esas imágenes eran un fragmento de sus memorias pasadas, guardadas en sus broches de transformación.

– El broche de transformación – Yaten buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón – ¡No está! – sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, pero sin éxito alguno: las Sailor Starlights se habían ido.

– Esa mujer dijo… "Esos poderes de Sailor Scouts no les pertenecen en realidad" – dijo Taiki, mirando a su princesa – ¿Será por eso que…?

– Creo que esa mujer tenía razón. – dijo Seiya, pensativo – Nos hemos quedado sin poderes.

Yaten no salía de su asombro. Las cosas había dado un giro: primero había estado en la Tierra para encontrar a su princesa, luego regresaron a Kinmoku para recuperar sus "antiguas vidas", de repente sus poderes desaparecían y esa extraña mujer, el Reino del Sol, y también estaba la voz de Mina que había escuchado… eran demasiadas preguntas, al parecer todo lo que había creído durante tanto tiempo no era más que una ilusión.

– Yo… yo… escuché la voz de Mina – Yaten por fin habló – de Sailor Venus – rectificó.

– ¿La voz de Venus? – Yaten asintió – Imposible, porque yo escuché a Sailor Mercury – dijo Taiki – Seiya…

– Yo no escuché a ninguna de ellas… yo escuché… a bombón – se sonrojó por un instante – digo, a Sailor Moon… Helio… Princesa ¿quién es Helio? – Kakyuu frunció levemente el ceño.

– ¿Y Yue? – añadió Taiki.

– ¿Y Tsubasa? – Yaten miró a los otros dos muchachos, confundido – Así que los tres escuchamos algo distinto.

– No sé quiénes podrán ser esas personas, pero estoy segura que tienen algo que ver con su pasado, con la pérdida de sus poderes…

– Princesa Kakyuu… - dijo Taiki – creo que usted tenía razón, es momento de regresar a la Tierra – Seiya y Yaten lo miraron sorprendidos, podían ver la decisión en el rostro de Taiki, aunque al principio Maker siempre insistía en que no había motivo para volver – Tengo el presentimiento de que regresar nos ayudará a encontrar algunas respuestas.

– Opino lo mismo – respondió la princesa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Discoteca Shooting Star***

Serena había estado algo decaída recientemente, por ello sus amigas tuvieron la gran idea de salir juntas y divertirse. La popular Discoteca Shooting Star de la ciudad de Tokio fue el destino elegido, aunque la idea la tuvieron Mina y Rei, quienes alegaron que sería genial que todas pudieran olvidar sus preocupaciones, escuchar buena música, bailar y por qué no, conseguir algún chico apuesto. A Serena la idea no la habían entusiasmado en un principio, pero sus amigas insistieron tanto en que necesitaba distraerse, que finalmente dio su brazo a torcer.

Esa noche Mina había pasado a recoger a sus amigas en su automóvil nuevo, regalo de su padre por haber terminado la preparatoria. La chica se había esmerado en aprobar su examen de conducción y pronto obtuvo su licencia para conducir. La casa de Serena fue la última parada de Mina antes de fijar su rumbo al popular centro de entretenimiento. La madre de Serena no había puesto ninguna objeción, es más, ella pensaba que era una excelente idea que su hija se distrajera y olvidara, aunque fuera por un momento, sus problemas con Darien. Kenji no había estado del todo convencido, pero su esposa se encargó de interceder.

Las Scouts llegaron, Mina estacionó su auto y caminaron hacia la entrada preferencial. Las chicas se ahorraron la molestia de tener que esperar en la larga fila que se extendía por toda la cuadra, ya que la madre de Amy tenía una membrecía VIP, obtenida gracias a que el dueño de la disco era un viejo compañero de la universidad y que además estaba enamorado de ella.

– Bienvenidas a Shooting Star – les saludó una joven en la recepción. La chica llevaba su cabello castaño trenzado, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje al estilo griego, una toga blanca, sujeta en la cintura con un fajón dorado, joyas de oro y sandalias – Mi compañero las llevará a su mesa.

Se aproximó un apuesto joven, alto, bronceado, de cabello un poco largo, rubio, de ojos verdes. Él vestía una túnica blanca, que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos. Mina, Rei y Lita lo miraban con ojos brillantes.

La mesa de las Scouts estaba en la Zona VIP, exclusiva para la gente más adinerada y famosa. En la entrada de la zona, había unas cuerdas de oro, que la separaban del área común. VIP tenía la mueblería más moderna, traída desde Europa. La mesa de las chicas era redonda, de cristal, con un gran sillón de forma redondeada, de color negro; las luces de neón rodeaban las columnas aledañas, tenían la mejor vista del escenario y un rápido acceso a la pista de baile.

– ¡Este es el mejor lugar! – exclamó Rei – Amy, tu madre es la mejor – la peliazul sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Kostas – les dijo el chico que las había guiado hacia su mesa – Estaré encantado de atender a tan hermosas damas esta noche. Este es el menú de cocteles – el muchacho accionó un botón del control que tenía en la mano y en la mesa se reflejó una imagen de cada uno de los cocteles que ofrecía en lugar – Si deslizan su mano así, irán apareciendo uno a uno – Amy deslizó la mano sobre la superficie de la mesa.

– ¡Yo quiero un Martini! – exclamó Mina. Serena no sabía si era correcto beber un coctel con alcohol – Serena vinimos aquí a divertirnos, no vamos a terminar ebrias, descuida – Serena asintió y deslizó la mano sobre la mesa en busca de una bebida que llamara su atención.

– Creo que pediré un Daiquirí – el chico anotó el pedido en su pequeña computadora.

– Probaré el Bloody Mary* – dijo Lita.

– Tráeme un Martini también – agregó Rei, sin apartar sus ojos del apuesto mesero. Amy aún no se decidía, tampoco estaba muy convencida de si debía beber alcohol.

– Ni se te ocurra pedir un jugo – la detuvo Mina, que estaba sentada a su derecha. Amy asintió resignada, no era buena idea discutir con Mina, además no se iba a sobrepasar.

– Quiero un Alexander* – dijo la peliazul. Kostas les sonrió a todas y se retiró.

– ¡Aaaah es guapísimo! – exclamó Rei, emocionada. Mina tomó sus manos y ambas se pusieron a gritar.

– Chicas, dejen de comportarse así – replicó Amy, sonrojada, ya que los gritos de sus amigas captaban la atención de las personas de la zona VIP.

– Es muy guapo, se parece al chico que me rechazó – dijo Lita, suspirando. Sus amigas rieron, esos comentarios eran típicos de la chica de Júpiter. Después de unos minutos, Kostas regresó con sus cocteles.

– Si necesitan algo más, sólo tienen que presionar este botón – el chico colocó un pequeño control blanco sobre la mesa y señaló el botón azul – Con su permiso – el muchacho se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Bien chicas ¡llegó la hora de brindar! – exclamó Mina, levantando su copa. Las demás Scouts la imitaron.

– ¡Brindemos por nuestra amistad! ¡Porque seremos las mejores amigas para siempre! – dijo Serena, con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Salud! – exclamaron las cinco chicas al unísono, para luego beber sus tragos.

– Creo que también deberíamos brindar por el gran triunfo de nuestra súper inteligente amiga Amy – añadió Lita – ¡Puntuación perfecta en el examen de la Toudai! – la peliazul se sonrojó y le dio las gracias. Todas levantaron sus copas una vez más.

Las scouts continuaron platicando animadamente. Ahora que habían terminado la preparatoria era tiempo para que todas cumplieran sus sueños. Amy había logrado entrar en la Toudai para estudiar Medicina, Mina estaba en la Academia de Actuación Stelle, propiedad de una famosa directora francesa, Lita había ingresado en la Academia Internacional de Gastronomía, Rei ingresó en la Toudai también, para estudiar Relaciones Internacionales, y en cuanto a Serena…

– Creo que debí haber presentado el examen de la Toudai también – decía Serena, con cierto remordimiento – Sólo pensaba en estar con Darien, ahora todas ustedes realizarán sus sueños, pero yo…

– No te preocupes por eso, – dijo Amy para animarla – siempre tendrás otra oportunidad para presentar el examen, es más yo te puedo ayudar a prepararte – los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y tomó las manos de la peliazul.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Eres la mejor, Amy!

– Por cierto Serena, nunca nos dijiste qué querías estudiar – dijo Rei.

– Creo que me iré por Sociología – respondió la rubia – Me ayudará a ser una mejor reina, ya saben…

– ¡Este no es momento para hablar de los estudios! – las reprendió Mina, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cintura – Escuchen la música, nos está llamando ¡Vamos a bailar! – en ese momento, el DJ había programado música electrónica y las personas bailaban mayoritariamente en grupo – ¡Arriba! – las demás Scouts asintieron y siguieron a Mina; Amy asintió algo avergonzada, ese tipo de cosas realmente no iban con ella.

Pronto todas olvidaron sus preocupaciones e inhibiciones y simplemente se dejaron llevar por el contagioso ritmo de la música. Incluso Serena estaba feliz, las scouts pudieron ver la brillante sonrisa de su princesa, después de tanto tiempo.

– ¡Michiru! – exclamó Serena al notar que había chocado con alguien y esa persona resultó ser la chica de cabellera verde – ¡Haruka! – detrás de ella venía la chica de cabello corto.

– Hola chicas – saludó Michiru al ver a las scouts – Qué sorpresa encontrarlas por aquí.

– Necesitábamos salir a divertirnos – dijo Mina, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás.

– ¡También vino Setsuna! – agregó Lita, mientras Setsuna se acercaba con algo de dificultad – Vaya, sí que tienes admiradores – Lita le guiñó un ojo, viendo cómo los caballeros volteaban para verla pasar.

– Vamos a sentarnos, quiero beber algo – dijo Michiru a Haruka.

– ¡Quédense con nosotras! – exclamó Serena, las demás asintieron. Así todas las scouts se sentaron juntas. Mina llamó a Kostas para que tomara las órdenes de sus amigas recién llegadas.

– Ya verán, el mesero está guapísimo – dijo Mina, muy contenta. En un par de minutos Kostas estaba nuevamente con ellas.

– Vaya, pero si eres Michiru Kaioh – dijo Kostas, con sorpresa, al ver a la chica peliverde, la aludida asintió con una sonrisa. Haruka miraba al chico con recelo – Soy un gran admirador de tu música.

– Muchas gracias – respondió ella – Un Bloody Mary.

– Tráeme un whisky – añadió Haruka, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Michiru.

– Una copa de vino tinto – agregó Setsuna.

– ¡Yo tengo hambre! – dijo Serena – Quiero una pizza.

– Enseguida señorita ¿desean algo más?

– Ese platillo de carnes mixtas suena bien – dijo Michiru – Así podríamos comer todas – las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y Kostas se marchó. Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido mientas veía al joven alejarse – ¿Acaso estás celosa? – Haruka se sonrojó ligeramente. Las demás scouts rieron – Lo que pasa es – Michiru bajó la voz – que a Haruka no le agradan los chicos atractivos.

– Ya te dije que no te lo tomes tan en serio – replicó Haruka. Michiru rió y se acercó para besar a la rubia en la mejilla.

Kostas regresó en minutos con las órdenes de las chicas. Serena empezó a comer su pizza a toda prisa, como si no hubiera comido nada en días. Las chicas compartieron el platillo de carnes, que contenía desde carne de cerdo hasta camarones jumbo. Todas comieron hasta quedar satisfechas y continuaron platicando. Ahora la música era más lenta, ideal para las parejas. Un hombre rubio, de ojos miel, vestido de traje, llegó para pedirle a Setsuna que bailara con ella. La mujer asintió gustosa; a ella se unieron Haruka y Michiru.

– Disculpe señorita – Amy se volteó cuando alguien colocó su mano en su hombro.

– ¡Richard! – la peliazul se puso de pie para abrazar a su viejo amigo de la secundaria.

– Qué gusto verte Amy, estás hermosa – la chica se sonrojó, mientras sus amigas reían pícaramente – Hola chicas, qué bueno verlas.

– Y a ti, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Richard – le dijo Serena.

– Sí, estuve estudiando en Inglaterra, incluso entré en la Universidad de Oxford, pero me enviaron a hacer una pasantía, así que estaré dos semestres en la Toudai – comentó Richard – Amy supongo que nos veremos en el campus. Felicidades, puntuación perfecta en el examen de admisión, sigues siendo brillante – la joven se sonrojó al ser halagada – Por cierto, ven conmigo un momento, quiero presentarte a una persona – el chico se despidió de las scouts y Amy se fue con él.

– ¡A Richard le gusta Amy! – exclamó Mina – ¿Se dieron cuenta que no dejaba de mirarla?

– Amy es una chica muy linda e inteligente – dijo Serena – Es natural que los muchachos se interesen por ella, pero…

– Pero su corazón tiene dueño – Lita terminó la frase de Serena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Richard tomó la mano de Amy para guiarla entre la gente hasta una mesa algo alejada de la suya. Se encontraron con una chica castaña, de ojos negros.

– Amy, ella es mi prima Clare – Richard las presentó – Clare, ella es Amy, una buena amiga mía.

– Es un placer conocerte al fin, Amy – dijo Clare con una sonrisa – Richard me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

– Un placer Clare – respondió Amy – Espero te haya dicho cosas buenas – añadió la peliazul, riendo.

– Por supuesto, él mismo dice que no podría decir nada malo de ti – añadió Clare, mirando de reojo a su sonrojado primo – Bueno ya tenemos que irnos, me encantó conocerte, supongo que nos veremos en la Toudai, vine con Richard a una pasantía de dos semestres, yo estudio filología.

– Entonces allí nos veremos.

– Te acompañamos a tu mesa – cuando Amy estuvo de vuelta en su mesa, Richard se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – Nos veremos… Sailor Mercury – le susurró el antes de marcharse.

Amy tomó su lugar entre Mina y Serena. Podía sentir las fijas miradas de sus amigas posadas en ella.

– Así que Richard está de regreso – dijo Rei. Amy asintió sin mirarla.

– Tú le sigues gustando – añadió Mina.

– Cómo crees –Amy negó con la cabeza – Además yo… – la peliazul bajó la mirada, tratando de sacar de su mente a aquel castaño de larga cabellera – No es nada, olvídenlo – añadió ella rápidamente para que sus amigas no notaran su tristeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Richard y Clare se encaminaban al estacionamiento.

– Es una linda chica, Richard – decía la castaña – Tienes buen gusto.

– ¿Crees que tengamos futuro? – preguntó Richard, pensativo. A pesar de tener una excepcional habilidad para ver el futuro, el chico no podía ver si Amy y él alguna vez llegarían a estar juntos. Los primos abordaron el auto de Richard y partieron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina, Rei y Amy se habían levantado para irse a bailar con unos muchachos que las habían invitado. En tanto Lita y Serena terminaban de comer.

– Ya tenemos que irnos – las Outers reaparecieron. Era alrededor de las diez de la noche – No quiero dejar a Hotaru tanto tiempo sola, aunque ella insiste en que no me preocupe.

– Es cierto, además tengo entrenamiento con el equipo – añadió Haruka – y Michiru tiene ensayo para su próximo concierto. Cuídense preciosas – Lita y Serena se despidieron de ellas. Las Outers se despidieron con la mano de las otras Inners y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

– ¡Buenas noches! – se escuchaba la voz del DJ por los parlantes distribuidos por la disco – Hace dos años que dejaron la escena musical, sin embargo esta ciudad sigue recordándolos, hablo de Three Lights – las chicas se sobresaltaron – así que escuchemos su gran éxito, dedicado a todos los admiradores de estos tres muchachos – empezó a escucharse Nagareboshi He. Las mujeres gritaban y coreaban la canción a todo pulmón.

– Three Lights… – murmuró Serena con algo de tristeza. Seiya era una constante en sus pensamientos y ese momento no era la excepción – ¿Algún día regresarán? – sus amigas pudieron sentir la tristeza en las palabras de la rubia.

– Es lo que más deseo – añadió Amy con la mirada baja – Pero creo que no es sano guardar falsas esperanzas.

Amy sólo pensaba en Taiki. Ese chico con quien tenía tanto en común, ese chico que había logrado cautivarla con su inteligencia, su personalidad y con lo apuesto que era. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vio, pero su recuerdo estaba tan vivo como entonces. Su corazón rogaba porque él regresara, pero su mente le decía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

– Ya verás que los volveremos a ver – dijo Mina, con decisión.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas. Mina se dijo a sí misma que jamás perdería la fe de que algún día volvería a ver a su querido Yaten. Día a día había creído en eso, pero también pensaba que quizás no fuera lo mejor albergar tales esperanzas. Sin embargo, tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante sus amigas; ella sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Amy hacia Taiki y también estaba consciente de que Serena extrañaba mucho a Seiya.

_Serena y Seiya hacen una pareja adorable. No sé por qué últimamente he estado pensando que la relación de Serena y Darien terminará, es un extraño presentimiento que he tenido, pero será mejor no decirle nada a Serena._

– Así es – afirmó Lita – Taiki y Seiya no querrían verlas con esas caras de tristeza, ánimo chicas.

– ¡Bien dicho, Lita! – vitoreó Mina – Ahora tomemos otra copa para celebrar.

– ¡Mina! – la reprendieron sus amigas.

– Recuerda que tú conduces, quiero llegar entera a mi casa – dijo Rei.

– Miren parece que alguien va a cantar – dijo Serena, señalando al escenario, donde estaba una chica de cabello rojo rizado, enfrente del micrófono.

– ¡Pero si es Aya! – exclamó Mina al verla.

– ¿Acaso la conoces? – preguntó Rei.

– Es la novia de Yu.

– ¿Yu?

– ¿No lo recuerdas, Serena? Yusuke Obata, mi vecino, mi amigo de la infancia – respondió Mina.

– Oh sí, ya me acordé.

– ¡Hola a todos! – exclamó Aya, levantando un brazo y haciendo el signo de amor y paz – Nosotras somos Delta Star, soy Aya Hitomi, ellas son Shaina Takada – señaló a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos azulados – y Minami Togashi – la tecladista, de cabello verde azulado y ojos negros – Nos sentimos honradas al poder cantar aquí esta noche, ¿extrañas a alguien a quien quieres? – las scouts asintieron, cada una en su corazón sabía a quién extrañaba – pues la canción que vamos a interpretar es para ti, se llama "White Reflection"

_I feel your love Reflection / siento la reflexión de tu amor_

_Mitsumekaesu Hitomi ni / en tus ojos mientras miran fijamente los míos_

_Egaite Haruka na neverending story / escribiendo una distante historia sin final_

_Kanashimi mo itami mo / mientras aparto la tristeza y el dolor_

_Furikiru you ni habataku / extiendo mis alas_

_Anata ga kureta Tsubasa wo / y en mi corazón abro las alas_

_Kono mune ni hirogete / de valor que me has dado_

_Aa kakegaenai ai no kodou wo / ah quiero sentir el latido de tu irremplazable amor_

_Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai / eso me enloquece_

_I feel your love Reflection / siento la reflexión de tu amor_

_Atsuku yume wo kasanete / uniendo nuestros sueños pasionalmente en uno solo_

_Ayamachi osorezu ni / en nuestra juventud nos buscamos_

_Motomeau seishun / sin temer a nuestros fracasos_

_I feel your love Reflection / siento la reflexión de tu amor_

_Mitsumekaesu Hitomi ni / en tus ojos mientras miran fijamente los míos_

_Eagite Haruka na neverending story / escribiendo una distante historia sin final_

Así terminó la canción de Delta Star. Toda la gente vitoreaba al trío de chicas, quienes hacían una pequeña reverencia tomadas de las manos. Mientras escuchaba la canción, los pensamientos de Serena se enfocaron en una única persona: Seiya. La chica se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tan seguido en él, era cierto que lo extrañaba, era cierto que él tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón, pero también era cierto que ella tenía a Darien, el chico al que amaba.

– Son muy buenas – dijo Rei, sacando a Serena de su ensimismamiento. En ese instante el celular de Serena empezó a sonar. La chica miró en la pantalla, era Darien.

– Hola Darien – las demás scouts se volvieron hacia su amiga – Estoy en Shooting Star – el rostro de Serena se tornó serio – ¿En este momento? De acuerdo, nos vemos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – la interrogó Rei.

– Darien dice que tiene que hablarme de algo muy importante que no puede esperar – Serena estaba nerviosa. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y temió que él quisiera terminar con ella – Ya viene por mí.

– Tranquila Serena, esta es una gran oportunidad para que arreglen su situación – dijo Amy. Serena asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – Chicas creo que es algo tarde, deberíamos irnos.

– Tienes razón, mañana tengo entrenamiento con mi abuelo – dijo Rei. Las chicas pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la disco.

– La próxima vez que vengamos nos quedaremos hasta el amanecer – dijo Mina.

– Claro pero la próxima vez traeremos chofer designado, ya saben, sólo por si acaso – agregó Lita, guiñando un ojo.

El auto de Darien se estacionó enfrente de las chicas. Serena se despidió de sus amigas, quienes fueron al estacionamiento por el auto de Mina; en tanto Serena se subió al auto de Darien, con mirada nerviosa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Calles de Tokio***

– Hola mi princesa – Darien la besó tiernamente en los labios – ¿Qué tal tu noche?

– Bien, nos divertimos mucho, – respondió Serena con una sonrisa – incluso llegaron Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru. Las chicas no paraban de decir que el mesero estaba guapísimo, pero claro que para mí no hay hombre más guapo que tú – Darien le sonrió y concentró la mirada en el camino – Dime ¿cuál es el misterio? Sonabas muy serio cuando llamaste – el rostro de Serena lucía angustiado. Darien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– No te preocupes, no es nada malo – Darien estacionó doscientos metros después – Pero antes, – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo – te pondré esto – cubrió los ojos de Serena con el pañuelo.

– Darien ¿por qué…? – Darien la silenció con un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Ya lo verás – el chico puso el auto en marcha nuevamente.

Serena aguardaba ansiosa. Luego de unos quince minutos, el auto se detuvo. Darien salió y fue hasta el otro lado para ayudar a la rubia a salir. La tomó de la mano y la guió. Instantes después Serena sintió que sus pies se hundían en el suelo. Darien caminó un par de metros más y le descubrió los ojos.

Serena se quedó impactada. Enfrente de ella estaba el océano, estaban en la playa. En la arena yacía una manta, sobre la cual había un candelabro dorado, una botella de vino en una cubeta y una deliciosa cena servida en una elegante vajilla blanca.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Darien. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, besándolo en los labios.

– Oh Darien es precioso ¿tú hiciste todo esto? – el chico asintió.

– Sé que últimamente no he sido un buen novio, así que pensé en compensarte – la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la manta, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y se sentaron.

– Sabes que te amo y yo sé que tú me amas, no tenías que molestarte.

– Era necesario, nuestra última noche juntos debía ser perfecta – Serena contuvo el aliento, mirando a Darien, confundida.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso estás… estás terminando conmigo? – Darien negó con la cabeza y se acercó más para abrazarla.

– Por supuesto que no, es sólo que – Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su novio – mañana partiré a Inglaterra.

– ¿Inglaterra? ¿De qué hablas?

– Sí, escucha me dieron una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford – le contó el joven, muy emocionado. Serena lo miró con sorpresa, sin decir una palabra – ¿No te da gusto? Estudiaré en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, es una gran oportunidad después de lo de Harvard.

– Tú no me habías hablado de eso – la voz de Serena tenía un cierto tono de reproche. La chica se liberó del abrazo de su novio. Por qué, por qué Darien, pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros.

– Pero ahora te lo estoy diciendo. Sé que últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo contigo, pero estaba ocupado con el papeleo para la universidad y… – Darien notó que Serena lo miraba molesta – Serena…

– Entonces… ¿cuándo… cuándo partirás? – se le rompía el corazón de sólo pensar que Darien se alejaría de ella otra vez, que la dejaría sola.

– Mañana, en el vuelo de las 10 de la mañana – Serena miraba fijamente a su príncipe, sintiendo una inevitable sensación de "deja-vu".

– Así que… me dejarás de nuevo – la chica bajó la mirada, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en su regazo.

– Serena – él acercó a ella, levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – no es mi intención lastimarte… – la joven trató de esquivar la mirada de su novio – Sabes que te amo y que añoro casarme contigo, pero este también es mi sueño. Cuando regrese podremos hacer nuestra vida juntos.

– ¿Ahora qué pasará?

– Sucede que esta noche es sólo para nosotros.

– Darien es más de medianoche, mis padres se preocuparán y…

– No te preocupes, al rato los llamarás y les dirás que estás conmigo y que yo te llevaré a casa para que no se angustien. Ahora – tomó el rostro de su novia delicadamente entre sus manos – te demostraré todo mi amor, con mis labios, – la besó con pasión – con mis manos, – las manos del muchacho recorrieron la espalda de la chica, por debajo de su blusa – con todo mi ser – Darien recostó a Serena en la manta, quedando sobre ella, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por la suave piel de la rubia.

– Da-Darien nos verán… - murmuraba Serena entre besos.

– Nadie pasará por aquí a esta hora – respondió Darien, besando el cuello de la chica.

La rubia se puso nerviosa, no podía moverse. No estaba segura de que lo que estaba por hacer fuera lo correcto, sin embargo las caricias de su novio terminaron mermando su sentido común. Entre besos y caricias, sus ropas quedaron a un lado, mientras los futuros soberanos se demostraban su amor de la forma más especial, volviéndose uno solo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Notas:_

_Martini: es un coctel hecho con vodka o ginebra, además de vermut seco y decorado con una aceituna._

_Daiquirí: coctel hecho a partir de ron blanco y zumo de limón. Existen variedad de combinaciones para este trago._

_Bloody Mary: coctel que lleva vodka, zumo de tomate, una pizca de sal, una pizca de tabaco y jugo de lima._

_Alexander: es una mezcla de ginebra, licor de chocolate y nata. _


	3. Sentimientos en Conflicto

_¡Saludos! Les dejo el mensaje original:_

"_Hola, estoy de regreso, aunque les confieso que estuve pensándolo para continuar subiendo esta historia. Seré franca y les contaré por qué: ayer revisando mis reviews me encontré el comentario de una amiga que se llama Uchihyu, ella me indicó acerca de una persona llamada Annie-selene, que al parecer piensa que estoy copiando una historia llamada "El corazón del cosmos". Tengo que decir que me sorprendí mucho a leer el comentario, así que busqué la historia y me di cuenta de que esta persona le hizo ese comentario a la traductora, ya que según sé, la historia tiene su versión original en inglés. _

_A decir verdad, me entristeció y a la vez me molestó leer lo que esta persona dijo, y que debido a ese comentario, otras personas empezaron a comentar acerca de ello… En realidad no soy de las personas que se intimidan o se dejan llevar por las cosas negativas que digan sobre mí, solamente deseo aclarar que en ningún momento ha sido o será mi intención copiar la historia de alguien más, ya que yo misma sé lo difícil que es escribir una historia de calidad. _

_Si de algún modo le he hecho creer eso a alguien, entonces me disculpo, me disculpo de antemano con SolarGuardianChick, la autora y con Kentauride Jay, la traductora por cualquier malentendido. En mi historia también habrá muchas referencias a la mitología griega y otras más como la japonesa y egipcia, la razón es que me encantan y he estudiado mitología por varios años._

_Al final me dije, es mejor que quienes leen me den su opinión y me digan si les gustaría que continúe subiendo mi historia en esta página. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo III – Sentimientos en Conflicto**

_Esa noche, con la luna, el mar y las estrellas como silenciosos testigos, Serena entregó su inocencia a su príncipe, al amor de su pasado y su presente. La cena quedó olvidada, mientras los jóvenes demostraban el amor que se tenían de la forma más única e inolvidable: entregándose en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amaban. Poco a poco Darien fue desprendiendo las ropas del cuerpo de su amada, al tiempo que las tímidas manos de ella desabotonaban su camisa. Pronto sus prendas quedaron de lado. Darien tomó posesión del cuerpo de la muchacha, con lujuria, con deseo. _

_Ella se sentía desfallecer, jamás había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas en un solo instante: deseo, dolor, amor, lujuria, cansancio. Ella lo amaba, por eso no había dudado en entregarle su inocencia a él, se había dejado llevar, aunque algo en su interior le decía que eso no era lo correcto. Mientras su novio le hacía el amor, en los pensamientos de Serena no dejaba de aparecer un muchacho de ojos azules y largo cabello negro. _

_No entendía por qué cada vez que Darien la besaba podía sentir a Seiya cerca, cada vez que la tocaba, en secreto, inconscientemente quizás, añoraba ser tocada por ese muchacho que se convirtió en una estrella. Incluso estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre en más de una ocasión. Algo andaba mal con ella, hacía el amor con Darien, su príncipe, su novio, su futuro esposo; pero no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya, su amigo, su estrella._

Serena despertó sobresaltada. Los recuerdos de lo que había vivido a medianoche estaban nítidos en su mente. Aún estaba dolorida y agotada. No había logrado dormir más que dos horas. Unas profundas ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos azules, le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy confundida. Mientras estaba con Darien no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya

_¿Qué se sentirá ser besada por él? ¿Por qué cuando Darien me tocaba pensaba en Seiya? ¿Por qué aunque han pasado dos años no logro olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tengo estos confusos sentimientos hacia él? Se supone que yo amo a Darien, él es el hombre de mi vida entonces ¿por qué?_

– ¡¿Por qué? – exclamó Serena, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Luna despertó sobresaltada y subió a la cama de su princesa.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó la gata negra, mirándola preocupada. La rubia negó con la cabeza, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

– ¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – insistió Luna.

– Luna… no sé qué es lo que me pasa – dijo Serena sin mirarla a los ojos.

– Si no me cuentas no podré ayudarte.

– Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento – la mirada de Luna se tornó preocupada – Siento que mi relación con Darien no tendrá futuro, Luna.

– Serena, no pienses eso. Él te ama, él regresará y estarán juntos nuevamente. Su amor ha traspasado el tiempo, ustedes podrán superar esto también – Serena sonrió levemente.

_Darien me ama y yo lo amo ¿Pero entonces qué son estos confusos sentimientos que Seiya despertó en mí? _

– Supongo que tienes razón – la chica bostezó y se tendió en la cama nuevamente – Seiya… _– _murmuró Serena para sí misma.

_Esta vez Seiya no estará conmigo para apoyarme, tendré que ser fuerte._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio***

Tres muchachos y una mujer bajaban de una camioneta BMW negra. Los jóvenes llevaban gafas oscuras. Los tres chicos eran Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, mejor conocidos en la Tierra como el grupo Three Lights; la mujer que los acompañaba era la princesa de su planeta, Kakyuu. Ella vestía una enagua gris, larga hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca de botones y zapatos de tacón alto, negros. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos, además llevaba lentes.

– Muchachos, puedo seguir sola, _– _dijo la pelirroja – no creo que quieran que alguien los descubra tan pronto.

– Pero princesa – replicó Yaten, con gesto de preocupación.

– No me llames así, recuerda que aquí soy Kaoru Hideki _– _añadió Kakyuu – No te preocupes, estaré bien. Tan sólo seré la Dra. Hideki, experta en Bioquímica egresada de la Universidad de Leipzip.

– Recuerde que nuestro planeta la necesita – agregó Taiki, mirando a su princesa con seriedad. La mujer asintió y cerró la puerta del auto.

– Déjeme ayudarla – dijo Seiya. El pelinegro sacó la maleta de la mujer y la colocó en un carrito para que ella pudiera transportarla más fácilmente.

– Adiós queridos amigos, pronto nos veremos, _– _se despidió Kakyuu – estoy segura de que encontrarán la respuesta… y nada de reverencias – añadió la pelirroja al ver que los muchachos estaban a punto de inclinarse ante ella.

– Buena suerte, Dra. Hideki – dijo Taiki, abrazándola. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Kaoru caminó hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

– Ella estará bien – dijo Seiya, colocando una mano en el hombro de Yaten, cuyo rostro denotaba preocupación. El peliplateado sonrió levemente.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos llamar la atención – añadió Taiki, sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Sus amigos también subieron al vehículo y el castaño lo puso en marcha.

– Entonces ¿cuál es el plan para regresar a la vida pública? – preguntó Yaten, sentándose en el asiento de atrás. Taiki lo miró por el retrovisor.

– Ya he hablado con nuestro antiguo manager, me dijo que un amigo suyo es dueño de una disquera aquí en la ciudad, así que ha propuesto una firma de autógrafos y una sesión de fotos, mañana por la tarde – respondió el castaño.

– Es una buena oportunidad – comentó Seiya, mirando por la ventana.

Las calles de Tokio, hacía dos años que no transitaban por ellas, aún así Taiki parecía recordarlas muy bien. Seiya suspiró, recordando los momentos que vivió con Serena.

_¿Qué habrá sido de bombón? De seguro ella y su novio están muy felices juntos, ella ya debió haber terminado la preparatoria, quizás ingresó a la universidad… Bombón, juro que lo intenté, día a día me decía a mí mismo que tenía que dejarte ir, que tu recuerdo no era más que eso, una memoria del pasado. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, sólo espero que tú seas feliz junto a Darien._

– Saben, tengo hambre ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? – dijo Yaten.

– No sé si sea una buena idea, sabes que… - Taiki se vio interrumpido por Yaten, quien gritaba: ¡Mina! _– _¿Qué te pasa? – Seiya señaló hacia un gran anuncio publicitario:

"Sentimientos en conflicto, la nueva obra de la gran directora Madame Revelliere. Presentando a las brillantes estrellas en ascenso: Mina Aino y Yusuke Obata". Allí aparecía Mina, vestida como una princesa, junto a un chico rubio de cabellos rizados y ojos color miel, vestido de príncipe.

– "¿Brillantes estrellas en ascenso?" – leyó Seiya. Taiki detuvo el auto enfrente de una pequeña cafetería – Veo que Mina no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo – los muchachos bajaron del vehículo, pero Yaten se había quedado mirando fijamente el afiche. Seiya lo empujó hasta el interior de la cafetería.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Dentro del aeropuerto***

Darien llegó con cuarenta y cinco minutos de anticipación, hizo todos sus trámites en el aeropuerto y se sentó en la sala de espera, mientras leía un libro de Fisiología Humana.

_Es extraño, pensé que me dolería más separarme de Serena, pero no fue así, incluso le dije que no quería que viniera hoy hasta el aeropuerto a despedirme, ya que eso sólo lo haría más difícil, en especial para ella. Espero que Serena esté bien a partir de ahora, tiene a sus amigas con ella para apoyarla. No puedo evitar pensar en la extraña sensación que percibí cuando hacíamos el amor, es como si todo mi amor por ella, como si todo ese "amor más grande que el universo", se hubiera esfumado. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que aún guardo fuertes sentimientos hacia la Princesa de la Luna. Es contradictorio, lo sé._

– Disculpe, _– _Darien levantó la cabeza. Una hermosa mujer pelirroja se dirigía a él _– _¿Podría decirme cuál es la puerta de abordaje para Oxford, Inglaterra? Mi vuelo es el 504.

– Es la puerta 5 – respondió el muchacho – Parece que tenemos el mismo vuelo – Darien le enseñó su boleto de avión.

– Oh qué bien – la mujer se sentó junto a Darien – Fisiología Humana ¿eres médico?

– Estoy en proceso, voy en camino a la Universidad de Oxford. Por cierto, soy Darien Chiba.

– Un placer, me llamo Kaoru Hideki, también me dirijo a Oxford – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

– "Pasajeros con destino a Oxford, Inglaterra, favor abordar por la puerta 5" – anunció una voz femenina. Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a abordar su avión.

_Esta mujer Kaoru Hideki, me parece muy familiar, es como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué será?_

_Darien Chiba, este muchacho… Me parece conocido, tengo una extraña sensación de deja-vu, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Casa de Serena***

– Serena ¿es que no piensas bajar a desayunar? – preguntó Luna. Ya eran las diez de la mañana y Serena no había querido salir de su habitación. Aunque la chica no lloraba, Luna pudo percibir la tristeza que la embargaba, con sólo mirar sus ojos.

– No tengo hambre, Luna – respondió la rubia, cubriéndose con su cobija – Sólo quiero dormir.

– No puedes quedarte en tu habitación para siempre, mejor vayamos con las chicas, tal vez a los videojuegos o ¡ya sé! A comer un pastel.

– Prefiero quedarme en casa.

– Si querías verlo ¿por qué no fuiste a despedirte de él al aeropuerto?

– Porque… me pidió que no lo hiciera – Luna se quedó extrañada con su respuesta – Me dijo que sólo haría las cosas más difíciles para ambos, además como ya nos habíamos despedido anoche – Serena se sonrojó al recordar la forma especial en que se habían "despedido".

_Serena, no puedes derrumbarte, tienes que ser fuerte, para eso tienes a tus amigas. Verás que el Príncipe regresará y podrán casarse, formar una familia, esa anhelada familia que viste en tu futuro… El futuro, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento… Espero que no sea más que eso, un simple presentimiento._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Cafetería Blue Moon***

Los Three Lights entraron en una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a unos metros del aeropuerto. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada que encontraron, cuidando que nadie los reconociera, ya que si alguien llegaba a reconocerlos, se arruinaría su "grandioso regreso a los escenarios", según palabras de su manager. El mesero fue a tomar sus órdenes. Cada uno tenía un trozo de pastel y una taza de café enfrente.

– ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? – preguntó Seiya, ya que Taiki estaba leyendo el periódico.

– La verdad no, espera – el castaño volteó la página que estaba leyendo y miró fijamente la siguiente.

– ¿Taiki? – murmuró Yaten, al ver el rostro sorprendido del castaño.

– "Estudiante de la preparatoria Juban obtiene calificación perfecta en prueba de admisión de la Universidad de Tokio" – Taiki colocó el periódico sobre la mesa para que sus amigos pudiera ver. Abarcando toda una página del periódico había una foto de Amy, acompañada por un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

– "La Srta. Amy Mizuno, egresada de la Preparatoria Juban, de 18 años y aspirante a médico, obtuvo la puntuación perfecta en el examen de admisión para la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio. La Srta. Mizuno será la encargada de dar el discurso inaugural el día de mañana, en presencia de importantes personalidades de la nación nipona" – leyó Seiya. Los muchachos se quedaron impresionados.

– Vaya, Amy es un genio – dijo Yaten, tomando el periódico para leer el resto de la noticia.

_Sigues siendo la misma chica inteligente que conocí, además sigues siendo hermosa, Amy. No pude olvidarme de ti, aunque siempre me decía que mi corazón estaba completo en Kinmoku…. Sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Casa de Serena, al día siguiente***

_Serena se encontraba en la azotea de la preparatoria. La chica miraba hacia el campo de fútbol; un avión pasó surcando el cielo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas._

– "_Darien ¿por qué no me escribes? Me siento muy sola sin ti. Me siento sola, Darien" – Serena se derrumbó en el suelo, con las lágrimas cayendo sin cesar. Entonces una figura masculina se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó por los hombros. La chica levantó la mirada._

– "_¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?" – preguntó Seiya, sin titubear – "Déjame reemplazarlo" – Serena no sabía que responderle, era cierto que Seiya se había convertido en una persona sumamente importante en su vida, pero ella tenía a Darien, ella amaba a Darien. La rubia no hizo más que guardar silencio, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientas Seiya la miraba fijamente, como esperando una respuesta._

– Yo… yo… Seiya no sé qué hacer… - Serena seguía acostada en su cama, tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y daba vueltas, mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

_Serena se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, esperando pacientemente el regreso de su príncipe. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente volverían a estar juntos. Frente a Serena estaba Darien, vestido con sus ropas de príncipe. La chica corrió para abrazarlo, pero él le dio la espalda._

– "_Lo siento Serena, lo nuestro ya no puede ser" – dijo el joven. Serena se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa._

– "_No, no digas eso por favor, sé que lo nuestro puede ser como antes Darien – el chico negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto – ¿Dime, qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Es porque aún no ingresé a la universidad? Si es por eso te prometo que me esforzaré y presentaré el examen de la Toudai, haré lo que sea por mejorar, por ser una mejor novia, pero no me dejes por favor" – le suplicaba la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos y caminando tras él._

– "_Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya no te amo Serena, no puedo estar contigo – respondió Darien, con mirada seria – Me he enamorado de alguien más, lo siento, sigue con tu vida, encuentra a alguien más, sé feliz" – Serena vio cómo Darien tomaba la mano de una mujer de larga cabellera. La chica trató de reconocerla, pero una luz envolvió a la pareja y le fue imposible ver quién era. Serena sólo podía ver cómo ambos se alejaban de ella._

– "_¡Darien! ¡No me dejes! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡TE AMO!" – gritaba la Princesa de la Luna, incesantemente. Pronto dejó de ver a Darien y se derrumbó en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Su corazón estaba destrozado, no tenía consuelo, su vida de desmoronaba poco a poco, dejándole un enorme vacío – "¿Ahora qué haré? No me queda nada, no tengo razón para seguir adelante"_

– "_Claro que sí – la chica escuchó una voz familiar, así que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azulados: Seiya. El muchacho se arrodilló delante de ella, abrazándola – porque yo siempre estaré contigo, mi dulce bombón" – Serena se abrazó a él, sintiendo como si la vida regresara a ella._

– ¡Seiya! ¡Ay, ay! – Serena despertó de golpe, cayéndose de la cama.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Darien le decía que su relación se había terminado, porque se había enamorado de alguien más, ella lloraba desconsolada, pero entonces apareció Seiya, como la primera vez que Darien se fue, apoyándola, permaneciendo a su lado

– Seiya ha aparecido otra vez en mis sueños, cómo quisiera verte, querido Seiya – murmuró ella para sí misma – Este mal presentimiento no desaparece…

– ¡Serena! – se escuchaba la voz de Ikkuko, que iba subiendo las escaleras _– _¡Llegarás tarde! – Ikkuko entró en la habitación de Serena _– _¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó la mujer, al ver a su hija sentada en el suelo, con las cobijas enredadas a su alrededor.

– Me caí accidentalmente – dijo Serena, riendo nerviosamente _– _¿Qué decías?

– Oh sí, llegarás tarde a la Toudai – respondió su madre, con las manos en la cintura.

– ¡Es cierto! – Serena se puso de pie a toda prisa, corriendo a su armario y revolviendo los cajones en busca de un vestido _– _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi vestido blanco?

– Serena, acabo de plancharlo, ve a ducharte que yo te lo llevo – dijo Ikkuko _– _¡Date prisa! – la apremió la mujer. Serena corrió al baño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Oxford, Inglaterra. Universidad de Oxford***

Darien y Kaoru se separaron al llegar al campus de Oxford. Él fue guiado hacia la oficina de la asistente personal del decano de la Facultad de Medicina, la Dra. Ángela Thompson, una mujer morena, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

– Bien Sr. Chiba, este es su horario de clases y demás documentación necesaria para que se adapte a la institución – la mujer le entregó una libreta azul, con el emblema de la universidad – Dentro está todo especificado, cualquier consulta, no dude en acudir a mí.

– Muchas gracias, Dra. Thompson.

– Ahora permítame llevarlo hasta las residencias estudiantiles – él siguió a Ángela hacia un edificio que estaba detrás del edificio de Ciencias de la universidad. Las residencias estudiantiles eran un complejo de apartamentos, ubicados en tres edificios de diez pisos cada uno – Edificio 1, piso 5, habitación 230 – Ángela le entregó una tarjeta plateada que funcionaba como llave de acceso,

En tanto la Dra. Kaoru Hideki estaba en la oficina del decano de la Facultad de Medicina, el Dr. Frank Wilshire.

– Me alegra que haya podido venir, Dra. Hideki – decía el Dr. Wilshire, un hombre alto, mayor, de escaso cabello blanco y poblado bigote, vestido con un impecable traje azul marino y corbata celeste – Me preocupé con la ausencia de la Dra. Dada, quien está embarazada, por eso pensé en acudir a usted, una autoridad en Bioquímica.

– Es un honor, Dr. Wilshire – respondió la pelirroja – Integrarme al cuerpo docente de esta institución me llena de alegría.

– También a nosotros, no lo dude, nuestros estudiantes aprenderán mucho de usted – añadió el hombre, sonriendo complacido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Universidad de Tokio (Toudai)***

El auditorio principal de la universidad estaba organizado y decorado para albergar la ceremonia de bienvenida del próximo curso. En el centro de la estancia estaban acomodadas las sillas para los estudiantes, quienes se sentaban de acuerdo al nivel en el que estaban, iniciando con los de primer año. A la izquierda se ubicaba el cuerpo académico y administrativo de la universidad. A la derecha se encontraban personas muy importantes del país: ministros, inversionistas, investigadores, empresarios.

Las scouts estaban allí para apoyar a sus amigas, Amy y Rei, que iban a ingresar a la Toudai. Serena llevaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta las rodillas, de tirantes gruesos. Lita llevaba pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, sujeta en la cintura con un fajón rojo. Mina vestía una falda azul marino y una blusa rosa pastel. Serena, Lita y Mina ingresaron al auditorio, acompañadas de la señora Yuuna Mizuno, la madre de Amy, reconocida doctora, subdirectora del Hospital General de Tokio y miembro del equipo de investigación médica de la Toudai. Yuuna era una mujer delgada, estatura promedio, de cabello azulado, largo hasta los hombros y hermosos ojos cafés. Rei y Amy habían llegado antes que ellas, ya que tenían que ocupar sus lugares entre los estudiantes. Yuuna llevó a las scouts hasta donde estaban platicando Amy y Rei.

– ¡Rei! ¡Amy! – exclamó Serena. Las chicas se voltearon para saludar a sus amigas. Amy vestía un conjunto de enagua y saco, en color azul marino; mientras Rei también llevaba un conjunto, en color gris.

– Hola chicas – saludó Amy – Me alegra que hayan podido venir.

– No nos perderíamos tu discurso por nada – dijo Lita.

– Ya va a comenzar – dijo Yuuna. Las chicas se despidieron y siguieron a la madre de Amy hasta sus asientos, ubicados detrás del equipo de investigación.

– Hola chicas – saludó Michiru, sentándose al lado de Lita.

– ¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! – exclamó Serena al ver llegar a las dos Outers – No sabía que también vendrían.

– Michiru es miembro honorario de la sinfónica de la universidad, así que la invitaron – respondió Haruka – Estoy aquí como su acompañante.

El auditorio se quedó en silencio. Entonces subió al escenario un hombre mayor, de escaso cabello blanco y bigote del mismo color, vestido con un impecable traje negro, con una corbata color vino. El hombre tomó el micrófono y dio comienzo la ceremonia de bienvenida.

– Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Bienvenida de la Universidad de Tokio – decía el hombre – soy el Dr. Soichiro Takahashi, rector de esta institución, para comenzar, deseo compartir con ustedes algunas palabras… _– _así inició el discurso del rector de la Toudai.

El Dr. Soichiro Takahashi terminó con su discurso y fue aplaudido por los presentes.

– Ahora llegó el momento del discurso de los estudiantes de primer año, _– _dijo el Dr. Takahashi – su representante, la señorita Amy Mizuno – la chica se puso de pie y subió al escenario.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Amy tenía la completa atención del público. Su interacción con la audiencia era excelente. Mientras su mirada recorría al público, pudo ver a sus amigas, percatándose de que incluso Haruka y Michiru estaban presentes. El ministro de educación parecía muy impresionado con las palabras de la muchacha. Su madre la miró orgullosa, Amy le sonrió levemente, preparándose para terminar.

– Muchas gracias –concluido el discurso de Amy, la chica recibió los aplausos de los presentes. Llegó el turno del rector para continuar con la ceremonia.

– Gracias Srta. Mizuno. A continuación tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer. Para eso quiero invitar al Dr. Akira Tsukishiro, decano de la Facultad de Medicina – era un hombre de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta los hombros, de ojos azules, vestido con un traje azul. El doctor subió al escenario y estrechó la mano del rector.

– Muchas gracias, Dr. Takahashi. Es un honor para mí anunciarles el convenio que establecimos con el instituto de investigación medicinal de la Universidad de Leipzip – el doctor hizo una pausa – Para hablarnos acerca de esto, tenemos a la Dra. Yuuna Mizuno, directora del instituto de investigación de Toudai – la madre de Amy se puso de pie y subió al escenario – y a la Dra. Megumi Hoshida, directora del instituto de investigación de la Universidad de Leipzip – la Dra. Hoshida era una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos azules.

– Gracias, Dr. Tsukishiro. Como bien ha dicho, la Universidad de Tokio y la Universidad de Leipzip han establecido un convenio, de manera que se realicen investigaciones en conjunto, que vayan en pro del desarrollo de la medicina moderna – dijo la Dra. Mizuno – Dra. Hoshida.

– Así es. Ambos institutos están dispuestos a compartir sus conocimientos, por lo tanto, la Dra. Mizuno viajará a Alemania para integrarse al equipo de investigación de Leipzip. En tanto yo permaneceré en Japón, para ser un miembro del equipo de Tokio – la Dra. Hoshida cedió la palabra nuevamente a Yuuna.

– Confiamos en que esta integración nos permitirá salvar más vidas – concluyó la Dra. Mizuno. La multitud aplaudió a ambas mujeres con entusiasmo.

– Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia – dijo el Dr. Takahashi, tomando la palabra nuevamente – Para finalizar, uno de nuestros estudiantes tiene un aviso importante. Por favor pase al escenario, Sr. Yusuke Obata, estudiante de Periodismo – Yusuke era una muchacho de cabellera rizada, rubia y ojos color miel. El chico también vestía un traje, color gris.

– Se lo agradezco Dr. Takahashi – dijo el muchacho – Como parte de nuestro proyecto para el curso de Locución y Televisión, mi equipo y yo planeamos un evento muy especial. – Mina miró fijamente a su amigo. El muchacho hizo una pausa, para causar más expectación – Ellos formaron el grupo más exitoso de Japón, hace dos años abandonaron la escena musical, pero ahora están de vuelta, ¡estoy hablando de Three Lights!

En cuanto Yusuke terminó de hacer el anuncio, el auditorio quedó en completo silencio. Instantes después, se escucharon los murmullos de los estudiantes. Las chicas gritaban de felicidad, pues verían a sus ídolos de nuevo, después de dos años. Yusuke sonrió complacido; su proyecto sería un éxito.

– Los muchachos de Three Lights se estarán presentando mañana a las tres de la tarde en la Disquera Solaris, aquí en nuestra ciudad – añadió el muchacho, entre los murmullos de la multitud – Darán una conferencia de prensa, además habrá una sesión de fotos y firma de autógrafos. Y por supuesto que mi equipo y yo estaremos presentes para proporcionar una cobertura total del evento.

Las scouts se quedaron sorprendidas. Tanto había añorado su regreso y ahora parecía que su deseo se había cumplido. Tres estrellas fugaces estaban de regreso en Tokio.


	4. Inesperada Noche de Fiesta

_En este capítulo aparecerá una canción: __**Don't Cry **__de __**Guns N Roses **__(la versión original, lo aclaro porque hay una segunda versión de esta misma canción)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo IV – Inesperada Noche de Fiesta**

**Cafetería de la Toudai**

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería de la universidad, donde muchos estudiantes aún comentaban acerca del regreso de Three Lights a la ciudad.

– Me parece increíble__– dijo Lita.

– Me gustaría saber el motivo de su regreso – añadió Amy, con mirada pensativa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Amy? – preguntó Mina - ¿Acaso no te alegra saber que volverás a ver a Taiki? – la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

– Claro que sí, es sólo que me parece extraño – respondió la peliazul.

– No digas eso, mira el lado bueno ¡Veremos a los muchachos otra vez! – exclamó Mina, emocionada. Serena había permanecido en silencio, mirando distraídamente su taza de latte de vainilla.

– ¿Por qué estás tan callada, Serena? – preguntó Lita.

– ¿Eh? Es sólo que… - Seiya, has regresado. Es como si las estrellas hubieran escuchado mis deseos. La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando – Bueno yo… tengo deseos de verlo… ¡de ver a los chicos! – rectificó. Sus amigas sonrieron. Las Inners estaban conscientes de que Seiya se había convertido en una persona sumamente importante para Serena y que ella lo había extrañado mucho desde el día en que se fue, así que verlo sería bueno para ella, más ahora que la rubia había estado deprimida por la partida de Darien.

– Lo mismo digo – dijo Rei - ¡Entonces mañana iremos a Solaris! – las demás asintieron, entusiasmadas.

– Así que esos sujetos están de vuelta – las chicas se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Haruka – Me gustaría saber por qué.

– Se suponía que se quedarían en Kinmoku y harían su vida allá – agregó Michiru

– De seguro extrañaban nuestro hermoso planeta – dijo Mina – O quizás extrañaban la calidez de las personas de la Tierra.

– O quizás… -intervino Michiru, con una ligera sonrisa – extrañaban a unas hermosas mujeres terrestres en particular – miró de reojo a Amy, Mina y Serena.

– No me agrada lo que dices, Michiru – dijo Haruka, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

– Oh Haruka, ya sabemos que a ti no te agradan los muchachos atractivos – dijo la chica de cabellera verde, guiñando un ojo. Haruka se sonrojó.

– No empieces con eso otra vez, además – su rostro se tornó serio – tengo que mantener vigilado ese tipo, no quiero que esté coqueteando contigo otra vez, ni mucho menos con mi princesa.

– ¿Acaso estás celosa? – preguntó Michiru, mirando a su compañera con picardía. Haruka iba a replicar, pero la peliverde intervino – Anda, ya vámonos que el director de la orquesta nos espera. Adiós chicas – las Inners se despidieron de la pareja.

– Chicas tenemos que salir a celebrar esta noche – dijo Mina cuando las dos Outers se hubieron marchado. Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

– ¿Celebrar? ¿Esta vez qué vamos a celebrar? – preguntó Amy.

-Pues… tu exitoso discurso y… y… ¡recuerden que pronto empezarán las clases y ya no podremos divertirnos!

– No sería mala idea – intervino Serena. Las demás la miraron sorprendidas, pues no creyeron que Serena tuviera ánimos para salir esa noche – Además, cuando empiecen la universidad no tendremos tanto tiempo para divertirnos juntas – Serena se reprochó a sí misma por no haber tomado el examen de la Toudai.

– Sabes que siempre nos veremos, tonta – replicó Rei – Y bien ¿adónde iremos?

– ¡Pues a Shooting Star! Es el lugar de moda – respondió Mina, emocionada.

– Sabes Serena, aquí en la universidad impartirán algunos cursos libres – dijo Amy – Podrías fijarte, tal vez haya alguno que te interese – el rostro de la rubia se iluminó.

– ¡Amy de verdad eres genial! Parece que siempre encuentras una solución para todo – la elogió Lita.

– Chicas, nada de hablar de estudios ahora – las reprendió Mina.

– Tienes razón – dijo Serena - ¡Entonces esta noche saldremos! – las scouts asintieron – Pero con una condición…

– ¿Condición? – preguntó Rei.

– Sí, que tu madre nos consiga reservación en zona VIP de nuevo, Amy – susurró la rubia.

– Claro, hablaré con ella – respondió Amy. Las scouts pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería para prepararse para su "noche de fiesta".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Three Lights**

– Es increíble que hayamos conseguido este apartamento de nuevo – dijo Yaten, dejándose caer en un sillón. Los chicos vivían en el mismo apartamento que habían conseguido la primera vez que estuvieron en la Tierra.

– Tienes razón, tuvimos mucha suerte – dijo Seiya, mirando por la ventana – Desde aquí tenemos una gran vista.

– Pero el apartamento aún es un desastre – intervino Taiki, sentándose al lado de Yaten – Nos faltan cosas por desempacar.

– Sí, que aburrido – añadió Seiya, bostezando - ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche?

– No sé si sea una buena idea – comentó Taiki – Se supone que no debemos salir en público hasta mañana.

– Oh vamos Taiki ¿acaso tú quieres estar encerrado aquí lo que resta del día? – replicó el pelinegro – ¿Qué opinas tú, Yaten?

– Creo que no es mala idea ¿Taiki? – dijo el peliplateado, mirando a su amigo. Taiki suspiró, ellos eran como dos niños. Si se negaba no dejarían de molestar, así que terminó cediendo.

– Supongo que no tengo opción ¿adónde iremos?

– Yoichi me habló acerca de un lugar llamado Shooting Star – respondió Seiya – Dice que el lugar es muy popular en esta ciudad, - Taiki lo miró con seriedad. Lo último que quería era ser acosado por las fans en un club nocturno – no te preocupes, reservaremos la zona VIP y le pediré a Yoichi que nos envíe un par de guardaespaldas para mantener alejadas a las fanáticas.

– Apresúrate y llama a Yoichi antes de que me arrepienta – la dijo Taiki. Seiya asintió contento y tomó su celular para llamar a su manager.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Amy**

– Entiendo, sí te lo agradezco, Hideo, adiós – Yuuna Mizuno dejó el teléfono – Listo Amy. Sabes algo, tuvimos mucha suerte, al parecer planeaban cerrar la zona VIP a petición de unas personas, pero él no tuvo inconveniente en reservar un sitio para ustedes.

– ¿Cerrar la zona VIP? ¿Quién pudo pedir tal cosa? – preguntó Amy, extrañada.

– No me dijo nombres, sólo mencionó que fueron unos muchachos – respondió Yuuna, sentándose en el sofá, al lado de su hija – Además, me dijo hoy tendrán noche temática y el tema será Hawaii – sonó el timbre y la chica se apresuró a abrir.

– ¡Hola Amy! – saludó Serena. Con ella también estaban Rei, Lita y Mina. La peliazul las invitó a pasar y las scouts se sentaron en la sala.

– Hola chicas, qué gusto verlas – saludó Yuuna.

– Buenas tardes, Sra. Mizuno – la saludó Lita.

– Por cierto Amy, toma – Mina le entregó una caja blanca. Amy la miró extrañada – Es tu atuendo para esta noche – añadió la rubia. La peliazul abrió la caja y empezó a sacar su contenido. Allí había una falda hawaina, un top hecho con lo que parecía ser cáscara de coco, un collar, una tobillera, un par de pulseras y un lei*.

– Pero Mina… - empezó Amy.

– Parece que ya sabían acerca de la noche hawaiana – intervino Yuuna. Las chicas asintieron.

– La gran Mina Aino siempre tiene información precisa.

– Se verán muy bien vestidas así – dijo la madre de Amy, levantándose del sofá – Bueno creo que yo iré a prepararme para el turno de la noche. Siéntanse como en su casa, chicas y diviértanse mucho esta noche – las scouts le agradecieron y la mujer se marchó hacia su habitación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Universidad de Oxford**

Darien estaba sentado en una banca, en uno de los hermosos jardines del campus, leyendo un libro de Bioquímica. En unos días más las clases comenzarían, así que aprovechó para adelantar las lecturas que abarcarían durante el semestre, además de familiarizarse con el ambiente universitario de Oxford.

– Disculpa, – el pelinegro levantó la mirada al escuchar una voz femenina. Ante él estaba una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes – ¿podrías decirme dónde está la oficina del Dr. Wilshire? – Darien se quedó anonadado por unos instantes. La chica era en verdad bonita.

– Claro, sigues ese pasillo hasta el fondo y te toparás con la oficina del doctor – respondió el muchacho.

– Eres muy amable, gracias – la chica se fue en la dirección que Darien le había indicado.

_Qué extraño, no sé qué me sucede últimamente… primero fue con esa chica, Kaoru, que me parecía muy familiar y ahora con esta chica que acabo de conocer… siento una extraña aura proveniente de ella, es muy familiar también… Vaya debo estar enloqueciendo. ¡Oh sí! Ahora que lo pienso, no he llamado a Serena, bueno creo que lo haré más tarde, es mejor que termine con este capítulo primero._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Discoteca Shooting Star**

– Oh vamos Amy, relájate – decía Mina, tratando de convencer a Amy para que saliera del auto. La peliazul estaba muy avergonzada con la forma en que sus amigas la habían hecho vestirse –Si tenemos suerte, algún chico guapo se fijará en nosotras – le susurró la rubia, guiñándole un ojo. Amy terminó por acceder y las scouts caminaron hacia la entrada preferencial.

La zona VIP estaba vacía, al parecer las personas que había hecho la reservación aún no habían llegado. Las únicas personas allí eran dos hombres altos, fornidos, vestidos con trajes negros; y dos muchachos vestidos al estilo hawaiano. Igualmente, el interior del lugar estaba decorado con motivos que recordaban a la isla: tablas de surf, palmeras, muebles de madera tropical y vistosos estampados. La mayoría de las personas iban vestidas al estilo hawaiano.

– Buenas noches, señoritas – saludaron los dos meseros. Uno de ellos era Kostas, el muchacho que habían conocido la vez anterior. El otro muchacho era alto, de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes.

– ¡Kostas! – exclamó Mina, emocionada.

– Es un honor que aún me recuerden – dijo el chico, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Él es mi compañero, Shawn – el pelinegro hizo una pequeña reverencia también – Estamos a sus órdenes – las chicas se sentaron en su mesa, que resultó ser una enorme tabla de surf, en conjunto con unos sillones de madera y estampados coloridos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fuera de la discoteca**

Tres chicos bajaban de una camioneta negra, con vidrios polarizados. Los tres llevaban gabardinas y lentes oscuros. El auto estacionó enfrente de la entrada preferencial. Afuera aguardaban dos hombres altos y corpulentos, vestidos con trajes negros.

– Gracias Yoichi, si todo sale bien estaremos en deuda contigo – dijo el muchacho peliplateado, Yaten.

– Sólo espero que no nos descubran – dijo Taiki.

– Relájate, recuerda que mañana tendremos un día muy pesado – le dijo Seiya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De vuelta con las chicas**

– ¡Kostas, otra ronda! – gritaba Mina desde su mesa, levantado su copa vacía.

– No te emociones, Mina – dijo Lita.

– Tranquila Lita, si apenas vamos por la segunda – dijo Rei, secundando a la chica de Venus – Chicas, tenemos que hacer un brindis.

– Pero antes ¡Shawn, tráenos ese tequila! – exclamó Mina. El muchacho cumplió la orden rápidamente - ¡Ahora sí podemos hacer ese brindis!

– ¡Por el regreso de Three Lights! – exclamó a su vez Serena, levantando su trago.

– ¿Qué sucede, Amy? – preguntó Rei, al ver que el rostro dudoso de su amiga – Eso sólo un trago, para celebrar – Amy suspiró y terminó accediendo.

– ¡Salud! – dijeron las scouts al unísono.

– No fue tan malo – murmuró Amy.

– Disculpe señorita – Shawn se acercó a Amy, llevando un Martini – El joven de allá se lo envía – señaló hacia atrás, donde estaba un chico castaño, sentado con dos muchachos más.

– ¿Eh? – sus amigas se levantaron para ver de quién se trataba. Shawn se retiró, dejando a una Amy muy sonrojada.

– ¡Pero si es Ryuma Hiko! – exclamó Rei.

– ¿Lo conoces? – le interrogó Serena, volviéndose para mirar al chico.

– Ryuma Hiko – intervino Amy, levantando lentamente la mirada hacia sus amigas – Estudiante de Medicina de la Toudai, obtuvo la segunda calificación más alta en el examen de admisión – sus amigas se sorprendieron. Un chico guapo e inteligente estaba interesado en Amy. Mina le sonrió pícaramente.

– Está muy guapo, deberías acercarte a él – le susurró la rubia. Amy negó con la cabeza – Oh vamos, no es como que Taiki se va a aparecer por aquí en este momento…

– Buenas noches – las scouts se voltearon al escuchar una voz masculina muy familiar.

– ¡Ta-Taiki! – exclamó Amy, tapándose la boca con las manos.

– ¡Yaten! – gritó Mina al ver aparecer al lado del castaño a un muchacho peliplateado, que sonría con prepotencia.

– Mina no seas ruidosa, no queremos que nadie nos descubra – susurró el peliplateado, volviéndose para comprobar que no los hubieran descubierto.

– ¡Seiya! - dijo Serena, mirando fijamente al muchacho de ojos color zafiro. El chico le sonrió ampliamente.

– Hola bombón – agregó Seiya, levantando una mano en señal de saludo – Hola chicas. Así que fueron ustedes las privilegiadas que se quedaron con este lugar – dijo el pelinegro, sentándose al lado de Serena y pasando un brazo por la espalda de la rubia. Sus amigos también se sentaron, Taiki al lado de Lita, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Amy; y Yaten al lado de Seiya.

– Tuvieron mucha suerte, se suponía que este lugar era sólo para nosotros – dijo Yaten con prepotencia.

– Tenemos contactos muy importantes – respondió Mina, sin dejarse intimidar por los penetrantes ojos verdes del peliplateado – Por ejemplo, el dueño de este lugar es amigo de Amy ¿cierto?

– En realidad es un antiguo compañero de la universidad de mi madre – rectificó la peliazul.

– Como sea, de todas maneras el tipo adora a tu madre y también a ti – añadió Mina.

– Dejando eso de lado – intervino Rei, mirando a los chicos – Es una gran sorpresa que hayan regresado.

– En realidad hubiéramos esperado que estuvieran más sorprendidas – dijo Seiya – Pocas personas lo sabían.

– Es que ayer hicieron el anuncio en la Toudai – agregó Amy.

– Supimos lo del examen de admisión, eres sorprendente, Amy – dijo Seiya - ¿Verdad Taiki? – Seiya no recibió respuesta - ¿Taiki? – el muchacho se sobresaltó, pues sus ojos no se había apartado de la chica peliazul.

– Eh… sí, sí… – respondió el castaño, recuperando la compostura.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, bombón? Apuesto que me extrañaste mucho.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – replicó Serena, fingiendo enfado, mientras sus sonrojadas mejillas la traicionaban.

– Estoy seguro de que sí me extrañaste – dijo Seiya, abrazándola. Serena se sobresaltó, pero no intentó separarse de él, su cuerpo no respondía, su corazón le decía que eso era lo correcto, pues la hacía sentir bien. Cuántas noches había añorado ser abrazada por su querido Seiya.

– Muchachos ¿cuál es el motivo de su regreso? – preguntó Lita, con curiosidad.

– Pues es que imaginé que bombón no podría vivir sin mí, entonces…

– ¡Seiya! ¡Qué arrogante! – replicó la rubia.

– En realidad necesitamos respuestas – dijo Taiki, acomodándose sus lentes.

– ¿Respuestas? – preguntó Amy.

– Sí, muchas cosas sucedieron antes de volver aquí – respondió Taiki.

– Perdimos nuestros poderes de Star Lights – dijo Seiya en voz baja. Las chicas se sorprendieron con la noticia. Yaten miró con cierto recelo a Seiya, pues no le pareció lo más prudente comentar algo tan importante – Ellas son nuestras amigas, podemos confiar en ellas – añadió rápidamente Seiya, antes de que alguno de sus amigos dijera algo más. Yaten y Taiki estuvieron de acuerdo y entre los tres empezaron a contarles acerca de sus continuas transformaciones y la visión que les mostró al Princesa Kakyuu, omitiendo la parte de las voces que habían escuchado cada uno.

– Poderes prestados – reflexionó Amy – Su pasado encierra muchos misterios entonces. Así como nosotras recordamos nuestra vida pasada como guardianas, sé que ustedes lograrán descifrar esos secretos – Taiki le sonrió.

– Pero este no es el momento para hablar de ello – interrumpió Seiya. El pelinegro llamó a Kostas – Tráeme un whisky – Taiki por su parte ordenó un Martini y Yaten una copa de champaña. Los chicos se deshicieron de sus lentes oscuros.

Dejando de lado el dilema de los Kou, la conversación se centró en las chicas: qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo, qué harían ahora que habían terminado la preparatoria. Amy y Rei ingresarían a la Toudai, Mina continuaría en la academia de actuación y Lita ingresaría a la Academia de Gastronomía. En cuanto a Serena, ella dijo que quizás tomaría un curso de etiqueta y protocolo para aprender a comportarse como una princesa. Al decir esto, Seiya notó un dejo de tristeza en sus azules ojos. En cuanto a los chicos, Taiki se mostró interesado en entrar a la Toudai, alegando interés por la Neurología; Yaten se encogió de hombros, diciendo que probablemente no tendría tiempo para nada más que su carrera musical y Seiya dijo que a él le interesaba integrarse a algún equipo de fútbol americano, como antes lo había hecho en la preparatoria.

– Buenas noches a todos – decía el DJ – Vamos a amenizar el ambiente con una pieza más suave, aquí les va "Don't Cry", disfrútenla – entonces la música cambió a una tonada más lenta y romántica.

_Talk to me softly / Háblame suavemente_

– ¿Bailarías conmigo, bombón? – Serena se sorprendió con la invitación, pero accedió gustosa, tomando la mano de Seiya. El pelinegro rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

_There's something in you eyes / Hay algo en tus ojos_

– Bombón ¿te sucedió algo? – Seiya había notado que el brillo en los ojos de la rubia parecía haber disminuido. Ella lo miró, confundida – Tus ojos… no son los mismos de antes – la chica bajó la mirada, recordando la partida de Darien e intentó contener las lágrimas.

_Don't hang your head in sorrow / No bajes la cabeza apenada_

_And please don't cry / Y por favor no llores_

– Darien se ha ido – el pelinegro la miró sorprendido – Obtuvo una beca para estudiar en una universidad en Inglaterra – Seiya comprendió al instante el motivo de la tristeza en los ojos de su bombón: Darien Chiba se había marchado de nuevo. No puedo creer que otra vez la haga sufrir. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo necesita?

_I know how you feel inside / Sé cómo te sientes por dentro_

_I've been there before / Lo he sentido antes_

_Something's changing inside you / Algo está cambiando dentro de ti_

_And don't you know / Y no lo sabes_

– Entiendo, así que es eso – Serena se recostó en el pecho de Seiya. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tal vez no sea lo correcto, tal vez no deberíamos estar tan cerca, pero… en este momento me siento bien, me siento completa. Te extrañé, Seiya – Pero sabes bombón – la chica se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos zafiros que la hipnotizaban – yo siempre estaré contigo – el rostro de Seiya mostraba decisión. No necesito más tiempo para saber adónde pertenece mi corazón. Mi corazón le pertenece por completo a la Princesa de la Luna, mi dulce bombón. Serena le sonrió ampliamente y se recostó nuevamente en su pecho.

_Don't you cry tonight / No llores esta noche_

_I still love you baby / Aún te amo, nena_

– Seiya gracias__– susurró Serena, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una inmensa paz que hacía mucho no sentía. _Bombón, aún te amo, no he dejado de amarte. Si tan sólo supieras el dolor que siente mi corazón al estar tan cerca de ti, pero no poder tener tu amor._

_Don't you cry tonight / No llores esta noche_

_Don't you cry tonight / No llores esta noche_

_There's a heaven above you, baby / Hay un cielo sobre ti, nena_

_And don't you cry tonight / Y no llores esta noche_

– ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Y Sammy? – susurró Seiya al oído de la rubia, provocando que su piel se erizara.

– Ellos están bien, creo que en verdad les agradaste, en especial a Sammy, siempre me decía que ojalá estuvieras de vuelta para que lo ayudaras con su entrenamiento ¿sabes que ingresó al equipo de fútbol americano de la secundaria?

– Eso es obvio, yo soy una persona muy agradable – respondió Seiya, muy orgulloso de sí mismo – Creo que tendré que enseñarle un par de trucos a Sammy.

_Give a whisper / Dame un susurro_

_And give a sign / Y dame un suspiro_

_Give a kiss before you tell me goodbye / Dame un beso antes de que me digas adiós._

– Seiya__– los jóvenes se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados.

Serena podía percibir la calidez del pelinegro, no hacían falta las palabras para describir lo que él pensaba, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Él notó confusión en los ojos de ella, quiso saber más ¿acaso ya no era feliz al lado de Darien? Seiya se acercó lentamente al rostro de Serena, sus deseos de besarla eran cada vez más fuertes. Serena se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le era imposible alejarse de él, muy en su interior, ella deseaba probar los labios de ese chico. _No puedo hacer esto, yo amo a Darien, pero ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirar a Seiya? ¿Por qué sus ojos me hipnotizan de esta manera? _Los labios de Seiya estaban a centímetros de los labios de la rubia. _No, no puedo hacerlo, a ella no le gustaría, ella tiene a Chiba, si lo hago tal vez arruine nuestra amistad. _Seiya se conformó con darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_Don't you take it so hard now / No lo tomes a mal ahora_

_And please don't take it so bad / Y por favor no pienses mal_

_I'll still be thinking on you / Seguiré pensando en ti_

_And the times we had, baby / Y en los momentos que tuvimos, nena_

Serena se sintió extrañamente decepcionada, ella esperaba que Seiya se atreviera a besarla. Un beso suyo ¿qué se sentiría? Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que él una vez lo había intentado, aquel día, antes del concierto final y ella lo había rechazado. _Seiya siempre piensa en mí, no me besó porque no desea dejarme más confundida, además debe de pensar que yo no deseo besarlo. Un momento ¿acaso en verdad deseo besar a Seiya? Ahora estoy más confundida que nunca, ya no sé qué es lo que siento por Seiya._

_And don't you cry tonight / Y no llores esta noche_

_Don't you cry tonight / No llores esta noche_

_Don't you cry tonight / No llores esta noche_

_There's a heaven above you, baby / Hay un cielo sobre ti, nena_

_And don't you cry tonight / Y no llores esta noche_

– Estás muy callado, eso no es normal en ti – le dijo Serena al pelinegro.

– ¿Mmm? Yo sólo… – respondió Seiya – No necesito palabras para expresarte lo que siento – la mirada llena de amor y ternura fue suficiente respuesta para Serena, que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, debido a la cercanía de Seiya. Bombón, mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, haría lo que fuera por estar contigo. Cómo me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes – Sabes, te ves adorable vestida así – la rubia se sonrojó, pero le sonrió agradecida.

_And please remember that I never lied / Y por favor recuerda que nunca mentí_

_And please remember / Y por favor recuerda_

_How I felt inside now, honey / Cómo me sentí por dentro, cariño_

_You gotta make it you own way / Debes hacerlo a tu manera_

_But you'll be alright now, sugar / Pero estarás bien ahora, amor_

_You'll feel better tomorrow / Te sentirás mejor mañana_

_Come the morning light now, baby / Llega la luz de la mañana, nena_

_And don't you cry tonight / Y no llores esta noche_

– Gracias por bailar conmigo, bombón – susurró Seiya, abrazándola una vez más.

– No ha de qué – Seiya y Serena regresaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

– Srta. Mizuno – el chico castaño de antes de acercó adonde estaba Amy. Taiki lo miraba con recelo – ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? – la chica se quedó sorprendida y no supo qué responder. Sus amigas reían por lo bajo al ver la molestia en el rostro de Taiki.

– Por supuesto, Ryuma – Amy no supo cómo negarse y terminó accediendo. El muchacho sonrió complacido y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a la pista de baile.

– ¿Quién es el chico? – preguntó Seiya con curiosidad. Taiki no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pareja que acababa de irse.

– Se llama Ryuma Hiko, es estudiante de Medicina en la Toudai – respondió Rei – Escuché que él y Amy llevarán varios cursos juntos este semestre.

– Creo que acabas de conocer a tu competencia, Taiki – dijo Yaten. Taiki se volteó irritado. Al terminar la canción, Ryuma acompaño a Amy hasta su mesa y se despidió de ella besando su mano. La chica se sonrojó notoriamente y ocupó de nuevo su lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la peliazul inocentemente al ver a sus amigas tratando de contener la risa.

– No es nada – respondió Lita, mirando de reojo a Taiki.

– ¡Te dije que eran ellos, Asumi! ¡Seiya! – la estruendosa voz de una chica bajita, de cabello azul y ojos negros los hizo sobresaltarse.

– ¡Tienes razón, Sara! ¡Ahí está Taiki también! ¡Te amo Taiki! – gritó una chica más alta, de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Amy no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño - ¡Mira Lina, ahí está tu novio Yaten! - ¿Novio?, pensó Mina.

– ¡Yaten, Yaten! ¡Sabía que regresarías a mí! – gritaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos miel. En cuestión de instantes la zona donde Three Lights estaba se vio rodeada de fanáticas frenéticas que trataban de llamar la atención de sus ídolos.

– Maldición, ya nos descubrieron – se quejaba Yaten, colocándose en vano sus gafas oscuras de nuevo.

– Era demasiado bueno para durar – suspiró Taiki.

– A ver señoritas, manténganse detrás de las cuerdas doradas – los agentes de seguridad que cuidaban la zona VIP trataban de mantener a raya a las fans.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que se vuelvan insoportables – dijo Yaten, poniéndose de pie.

– Supongo que tienes razón – Seiya estuvo de acuerdo. Él y Taiki se pusieron de pie – Nos veremos después, chicas – los muchachos se despidieron de las Scouts y salieron por la puerta trasera, siendo escoltados por dos guardias más.

– ¡No es justo! – gritaba una chica, mirando con ira a las scouts - ¡Ellas estuvieron toda la noche con los chicos!

– ¡Y la niña rubia del peinado extraño estaba bailando con MI SEIYA! – señaló a Serena que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– Contrólese señorita, ellas tenían reservación – las demás iban a replicar, pero el hombre continuó – Además son amigas del dueño. Así que no me hagan sacarlas de aquí – las fanáticas se voltearon enfadadas, murmurando insultos contra las scouts.

– Creo que a partir de ahora seremos las enemigas públicas número uno – dijo Rei.

– Lo mejor es irnos de aquí – opinó Lita. Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Había sido una noche bastante extraña. Lo último que habían esperado era que los Three Lights se aparecieran en una discoteca, mucho menos que las fans del trío las llegara a considera "enemigas". No podían negar que había sido divertido e inesperado, pero al fin y al cabo, para tres chicas en particular, el regreso de aquellas estrellas fugaces había traído la felicidad de vuelta a sus corazones.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas**

Lei: corona de flores.


	5. La vida de un ídolo

_En este capítulo aparecerá un fragmento de la canción __**Todokanu Omoi **__de __**Three Lights.**_

_Sailor Moon es propiedad de la maestra Naoko Takeuchi._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo V – La vida de un ídolo**

**Casa de Serena, 8 am**

Serena despertó cuando los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro. La chica se desperezó y se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Recordaba la noche anterior, su inesperado reencuentro con Seiya, el baile que compartieron, el intento del chico de besarla… Un beso… _¿Qué tal besará Seiya? _Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar de su cabeza "las imágenes comprometedoras" de un beso con Seiya. Definitivamente debía dejar de pensar tanto en él.

– Buenos días – la saludó Luna, que recién había despertado– Hoy te ves muy feliz.

– Lo estoy, anoche tuvimos una velada… mmm ¿cómo decirlo? Muy interesante – respondió Serena, sonriendo.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues cuéntame, anoche apenas llegaste te acostaste a dormir.

– Adivina quiénes están de regreso – los ojos de la gata se abrieron con la sorpresa.

– ¿No me digas que…?

– Ajá ¡Three Lights regresó! – exclamó Serena, muy feliz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Los muchachos regresaron? – Luna recordó la tierna mirada de cierto muchacho de cabellera plateada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – No me digas que ya los viste – la rubia asintió –¿Acaso fue anoche? – la chica volvió a asentir – Claro, eso explica por qué estás tan feliz esta mañana ¿eh? – agregó Luna, guiñándole un ojo a su princesa.

– De hecho hoy estarán presentándose en Solaris. Las chicas y yo iremos.

– ¿Solaris? ¿Ese lugar del que todos hablan últimamente? – la chica asintió –¡Llévame contigo! – los ojos de Luna brillaban ante la emoción de volver a ver a Yaten.

– Supongo que no puedo negarme – dijo Serena, mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamentos Yashima**

El edificio Yashima estaba situado a un par de cuadras de la Universidad de Tokio. Es residencia, mayoritariamente, de estudiantes, profesores y médicos.

Esa mañana, un hombre rubio, con lentes oscuros, bajaba de su Mercedes Benz plateado. Saludó al guardia de seguridad en la entrada del edificio y entró en el ascensor, presionando el botón con el número 10. Minutos después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el hombre caminó hacia la segunda puerta, una elegante puerta de madera oscura con el número 58 en ella. Tocó el timbre y aguardó. La puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia, de cabellera rizada y ojos azules apareció frente a él.

– Buenos días, Dra. Hoshida – la saludó el rubio. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

– Vaya, vaya, Mizuki Hoshida, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– En verdad mucho tiempo, hermana.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? Pasa – Mizuki entró detrás de su hermana, mirando a su alrededor. El apartamento de Megumi era muy amplio, con paredes blancas y grandes ventanales. Las paredes eran de color melocotón, los muebles de color negro y los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Mizuki se dejó caer en un sofá, mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma? – dijo Mizuki acercándose a la cocina.

– Pan de especias – la mujer sacaba de horno un apetitoso pan.

– Creo que vine en un muy buen momento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí tu delicioso pan de especias.

– ¿Quieres café, té o jugo de naranja? – preguntó Megumi.

– Café, por favor.

– ¿Con dos de azúcar? – él asintió. Megumi sirvió dos tazas de café recién hecho y las llevó a la mesa, luego cortó el pan y se sentó a la mesa, enfrente de su hermano.

– Esto está delicioso – dijo Mizuki, mordiendo un trozo de pan.

– Cuéntame cómo están las cosas en Leipzip, supe que tu equipo de investigación se unió con el equipo de la Toudai.

– Así es ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Yuuna? – el rubio asintió – Pues ella será quien viaje a Leipzip en mi lugar.

– Claro, la Dra. Mizuno es la persona más capacitada para guiar a tu equipo de investigación. Por cierto ¿qué hay de Helena y Surya?

– A Helena la aceptaron en la Universidad de Oxford, donde hará su posgrado – Mizuki la miró, sorprendido – Y en cuanto a Surya, pues vendrá de intercambio a Japón, estudiará en una secundaria de la ciudad.

– Siempre supe que Helena tenía talento para la medicina, después de todo, te tuvo como su tutora ¿Dónde está Surya ahora?

– En la India, con su abuelo. Llegará el martes en el vuelo de las diez de la mañana.

– Entonces supongo que se quedará contigo – Megumi asintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café – Casi lo olvido, oye Gumi, ¿estás libre esta tarde?

– Así es, tengo libre el fin de semana, a partir del lunes empezará mi trabajo en la universidad y en el hospital ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Ven a Solaris, habrá un evento importante en mi querida disquera.

– ¿Evento importante?

– ¿Has escuchado acerca de un grupo musical llamado Three Lights?

– ¿Three Lights? – preguntó la rubia, con curiosidad – Sólo recuerdo que mencionaste por teléfono que los apadrinarías a partir de ahora, pero no los conozco.

– Pues son bastante populares aquí, se retiraron hace dos años, pero ahora están de regreso y mi viejo amigo Yoichi me los presentó, son unos muchachos muy talentosos, además son muy populares entre las chicas – el hombre le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

– Ay Mizuki, no estoy en esas edades, pero veo que al parecer dejarás tu vida de trotamundos para quedarte finalmente el Tokio y encargarte de tus negocios.

– Sí, creo que he viajado suficiente, por ahora ¿quieres escuchar a esos chicos? – la mujer asintió y Mizuki se acercó al equipo de sonido, sacando de su bolsillo su dispositivo USB para insertarlo en uno de los puertos.

_Yume no naka de nan domo / Entre sueños muchas veces_

_So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita / Secretamente nos besábamos_

_Tsuki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni suikomare teiku / Fui tragado por tus hermosos y brillantes ojos claros_

_Kimi no naka de madoru mu / Caí dormido en tus brazos_

_Nuku mo ri ni tsutsumarete sou / Fui rodeado por tu gentileza_

_Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto / ¡Ah! Nunca dejes que despierte_

_Tsuraku sa kebuno sa / Grité lleno de dolor_

– Vaya, en verdad son buenos – dijo Megumi.

_Esa canción… Es como si… Supongo que debe ser eso._

– Entonces debo suponer que vendrás.

– ¿Acaso tengo opción? – el muchacho negó con la cabeza – Eres un niño. Oye Mizuki, cambiando de tema ¿has encontrado a tu princesa? – el rostro del rubio se tornó angustiado.

– Aún no, pero verla es lo que más deseo.

– No te angusties, verás que pronto aparecerá – la mujer le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa compresiva.

– Eso espero, hermana, eso espero.

_¿En dónde estarás? Presiento que estás cerca, pero cada vez que capto tu cálida aura, repentinamente desaparece, por favor, dame una señal, mi amada princesa._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Three Lights, 2 pm**

Seiya entró en su habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras secaba su larga cabellera negra con otra toalla. Acababa de tomar una ducha, mientras pensaba en su inesperado reencuentro con la Princesa de la Luna, su adorado bombón… Había estado a punto de besarla esa noche, pero se había contenido y ahora se lamentaba. _Quizás debí arriesgarme_. Pero no. Ya lo había intentado una vez y ella no pudo corresponderle porque tenía a alguien más en su corazón y, lamentablemente para Seiya, ese alguien seguía estando en el corazón de Serena. Si tan sólo la hubiera conocido antes, quizás las cosas serían distintas.

Seiya trató de despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y terminó de vestirse. Esa sería una larga tarde. Entre las entrevistas, sesión de fotos y firma de autógrafos, apenas tendría tiempo para respirar. Seiya suspiró resignado, esa era la vida de un ídolo y tendría que acostumbrarse a ello si es que quería encontrar algunas respuestas a los desentrañables misterios de su pasado.

– Seiya, se nos hará tarde ¿estás listo? – preguntó Taiki, llamando a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro.

– Estoy listo – dijo Seiya, abriendo la puerta y apareciendo completamente vestido y preparado. Ambos muchachos entraron en la sala y se sentaron en el sofá enfrente de Yaten, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

– ¿Es qué piensas? – le preguntó Seiya.

– No me entusiasma eso de las entrevistas, de seguro nos harán un montón de preguntas tontas como "¿Tienen novia?" "¿Habrá un concierto de reencuentro?" – el pelinegro rió ante el rostro fastidiado de su amigo –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Yaten, somos ídolos, eso es parte de nuestra vida – respondió Seiya – No veo que Taiki se esté quejando.

– Es cuestión de acostumbrarse – añadió Taiki – No será tan malo, Yaten. Además, estoy seguro de que tu Admiradora Número 1 estará allí – el peliplateado lo miró confundido por unos instantes.

– ¿De quién hablas? – cuestionó Yaten, haciéndose el desentendido, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente al recordar a una chica rubia de ojos azules.

– Pues de esa chica de anoche, Lina – Yaten se levantó del sofá, sobresaltado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa chica es una verdadera molestia!

– Relájate, sólo bromeaba, por supuesto que estoy hablando de Mina Aino – aclaró Taiki, conteniendo la risa, mientras Seiya no dejaba de burlarse de su temperamental amigo peliplateado.

– Pero qué tonterías dices – reprochó Yaten, desviando la mirada. Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Seiya se encargó de atenderlo.

– ¿Hola? Ah eres tú, Yoichi. De acuerdo – Seiya colgó el teléfono y miró a sus compañeros – Hora de irnos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Setsuna**

Setsuna y Hotaru vivían juntas en un amplio apartamento, junto al de Haruka y Michiru. Setsuna tomó la decisión de dejar el apartamento de sus compañeras Outers, ya que pensaba que Uranus y Neptune necesitarían "privacidad". Como Sailor del Tiempo, Setsuna tenía que viajar continuamente a la Puerta del Tiempo, por lo que podía dejar a Hotaru con sus compañeras durante su ausencia, así que un apartamento al lado de las otras Outers era muy conveniente.

Esa mañana, Hotaru estaba especialmente insistente ¿La razón? Quería que Setsuna la llevara a Solaris para presenciar el gran regreso de Three Lights.

– ¡Por favor, mamá Setsuna!

– No entiendo tu insistencia. Tú ya los conoces, Hotaru – decía Setsuna – y los conoces muy bien. Es más, puedes verlos cualquier otro día. Hoy será un caos, estoy segura de que cientos de fans estarán allí y será una locura, de seguro no podrás ni acercárteles.

– ¡Oh vamos! Será divertido – Divertido, quizás para ti, pensaba Setsuna – Además quiero conocer a Mizuki Hoshida.

– ¿Mizuki Hoshida? ¿Ese hombre que salió en televisión la semana pasada? – Hotaru asintió con la cabeza – ¿El compositor de música clásica?

– ¡El mismo! Es un hombre brillante.

– Pues parece un hombre algo egocéntrico.

– No debes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas ¿Entonces qué dices, mamá Setsuna? – la pequeña no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, Setsuna suspiró, resignada.

– Supongo que no tengo opción ¿cierto?

– ¡Gracias, mamá Setsuna! – exclamó Hotaru, abrazando a la mujer.

_Que esos muchachos estén de regreso es bastante extraño. Se suponía que se quedarían en Kinmoku y reconstruirían su planeta y sus vidas, pero ahora parece que han cambiado de parecer. Aunque puede que sea una simple casualidad, no es la primera opción que consideraría; debe haber algo más detrás del regreso de esas tres estrellas fugaces. Creo que tendré que hacer un viaje a la Puerta del Tiempo muy pronto, tengo un extraño presentimiento._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disquera Solaris**

Solaris era una disquera bastante reciente en la ciudad. Fue fundada por el cantante y compositor de música clásica Mizuki Hoshida. Ampliamente reconocido en Europa, ya que creció en Alemania junto a su hermana mayor, y fue allí donde inició su carrera musical. Cuando regresó a la tierra que lo vio nacer, Japón, Mizuki decidió experimentar con otros estilos musicales, convirtiéndose en vocalista de una banda de rock; donde luego decidió retirarse para convertirse en productor y poder viajar alrededor del mundo, en busca de nuevos talentos. Su último viaje fue por Gran Bretaña, tres meses antes de que regresara a Tokio para hacerse cargo de sus negocios.

Días atrás, su mejor amigo, Yoichi Obata, actual manager del grupo Three Lights, lo había contactado para hacerle una interesante propuesta: convertirse en productor de los muchachos y lanzar el próximo material discográfico del grupo. Yoichi confiaba en el gran talento de su amigo y a Mizuki la idea le pareció excelente. El rubio incluso planeó el reencuentro de Three Lights en su disquera, para hacer publicidad y ayudarlos a tener un exitoso regreso a la vida pública.

Las puertas del gran edificio de estilo contemporáneo aún estaban cerradas, sin embargo cientos de fanáticas ya esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de sus ídolos. Los medios de comunicación también hicieron acto de presencia, preparándose para dar cobertura completa de la unión entre Three Lights y Mizuki Hoshida.

Las Scouts también estaban allí, en primera fila, esperando ansiosas al igual que el resto de las fanáticas. No faltaron las miradas despectivas por parte de las chicas que se habían encontrado la noche anterior en Shooting Star.

– ¡Estoy ansiosa! ¡Puede que hasta salgamos en televisión! – exclamaba Mina, muy emocionada.

– Oye tú, rubia escandalosa – Mina se volteó indignada y se encontró con una chica de cabello rosa, que la miraba amenazadoramente con sus penetrantes ojos color miel – Tú y tus amiguitas se creen muy importantes sólo porque estuvieron con ellos anoche ¿no?

– ¿Y si así fuera qué? – la retó Rei, quien intervino en la conversación.

– Déjalo Lina, no vale la pena – añadió una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros.

– Pero Sara…

– Sólo quiero advertirte algo, niña del peinado extraño – Sara miró fijamente a Serena, que le devolvía la mirada, confundida – Olvídate de Seiya, él es mío ¿entiendes? – la rubia frunció el ceño.

– ¿Oye qué te pasa? Eres una grosera, además hablas de él como si fuera un objeto.

– Ya dejen de actuar así – intervino Asumi – Sepan que haremos lo que sea necesario para que ellos se fijen en nosotras, somos sus fans número 1.

– ¡No lo creo! – exclamó Mina.

– ¿Qué dices, rubiecita? – preguntó Lina, enfurecida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres problemas? – la retó Mina.

– Mina, por favor, ya cálmate – le rogaba Amy, mirando cómo la atención empezaba a centrarse en la acalorada discusión que sostenían las chicas.

– Pero si ellas fueron las que comenzaron, Amy – se excusó la rubia.

– No se pongan a su nivel – añadió Lita, con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio.

– Señoritas, por favor no discutan – Mizuki Hoshida llegó y se colocó entre las Scouts y las otras tres chicas problemáticas – No es correcto que unas hermosas damas peleen así – las aludidas se sonrojaron con la cálida sonrisa que el hombre les dedicó, entonces se separaron – Así está mejor.

– ¡Señor Hoshida! ¡Por aquí, señor Hoshida! – decía un fotógrafo.

– ¡Señor, por favor, unas palabras! ¿Qué significa para usted ser el productor de Three Lights?

– Señor Hoshida, díganos ¿las cláusulas del contrato ya han quedado establecidas? – en cuanto Mizuki hizo su aparición, los reporteros empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas, pero el rubio simplemente sonreía.

– No es el momento. Oh miren, ya llegan los muchachos – en ese momento, una elegante limosina negra se estacionó justo enfrente del edificio.

– ¡Quiero ver!

– ¡Aaah ya llegan los muchachos!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**En la limosina**

– ¿Escuchan las aclamaciones? – decía Yoichi a los muchachos – Sí que los han extrañado.

– Ya lo creo – dijo Seiya, sonriendo carismáticamente.

– Va a ser un largo día – suspiró Yaten.

– Relájate, es hora de volver a ser estrellas – añadió Taiki, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a su amigo.

– ¡Aquí vamos! – exclamó Seiya, al tiempo que la puerta trasera del vehículo se abría, dejando ver a la multitud de fanáticas y periodistas que aguardaban ansiosamente su llegada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**De vuelta en Solaris**

La puerta trasera de la limosina se abrió, al tiempo que un par de agentes de seguridad, vestidos con trajes negros y corbata a juego, colocaban una alfombra roja sobre la acera. Los gritos de las fanáticas no se hicieron esperar, cuando Yaten salió, con sus gafas de sol puestas.

– ¡Por aquí, Yaten! ¡Es para la revista Look! – gritaba una reportera.

– ¡Yaten por aquí! ¡Estamos transmitiendo a todo el país! – escuchaba tantas voces a su alrededor que no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

– ¡Yaten, una foto para el periódico de la Toudai! – exclamó Yusuke, al tiempo que Yaten se quitaba las gafas, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes y volteaba hacia donde estaba el chico, que lo tomó un par de fotografías.

– Yaten ¡Coméntanos el porqué de su regreso!

– ¡Yaten, Yaten, por aquí! – gritaba Lina, tratando de llamar la atención del joven ídolo de cabellera plateada.

– ¡Él no se fijaría jamás en ti, escandalosa! – replicaba Mina, con una mirada de suficiencia. En ese momento, Yaten volteó a ver a la rubia, al reconocer su voz. Sus miradas se encontraron por un fugaz instante. Mina se perdió en los ojos verdes del chico y él la miraba con cierta sorpresa.

_Pero si es Mina, aunque la vi anoche, no me había percatado del brillo especial que tienen sus hermosos ojos azules ¡Oh vamos, Yaten! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?_

– ¡Es Taiki! – los gritos de las fanáticas despertaron a Yaten de su ensoñación. Taiki hizo su aparición a lado de su amigo, quitándose los lentes de sol.

– ¡Taiki! Cuéntanos acerca de este repentino regreso – exclamaba un reportera de la televisora Vía Láctea – ¿Qué los hizo salir de su retiro?

– Taiki, con lo brillante que eres ¿piensas ingresar en alguna universidad de Japón?

– Dejemos las preguntas para después – respondió Taiki.

– ¡Taiki eres tan guapo! – exclamó Asumi, con mirada soñadora. Amy la miró de reojo para luego fijar su vista en el muchacho castaño. Taiki dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia los ojos azules de Amy. Los jóvenes sintieron una conexión instantánea.

_Nunca me cansaré de mirarte, Amy. Eres hermosa y única._

– ¡Ahí está Seiya! – gritó un grupo de chicas, que se devoraban a Seiya con la mirada. El chico se limitó a sonreírles y luego volteó hacia donde estaba Serena.

– ¡Hola bombón! – Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar el sobrenombre por el cual Seiya solía llamarla. El chico se quitó las gafas y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar y desviar la mirada

_¡Seiya, tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? Con todas estas fanáticas enloquecidas que no nos aprecian mucho, en especial después de lo que pasó anoche… además, hay una infinidad de reporteros ¡Ay no!_

Seiya no le dio importancia a las quejas generales de las fans, que le reprochaban que se hubiera fijado en Serena e incluso la llamara por un sobrenombre. Él simplemente se unió a sus compañeros y estrechó la mano de Mizuki, causando que una lluvia de flashes inundara la entrada de Solaris.

– ¡Bienvenidos a Solaris, muchachos! – dijo Mizuki, estrechando la mano de los Kou – Caballeros, adelante – añadió él, dirigiéndose a los chicos y su manager – Agente Echizen, por favor que usted y su equipo se encarguen de organizar a nuestros invitados – un hombre vestido de traje negro y gafas oscuras asintió. A continuación, un equipo de seguridad se encargó de organizar, primero a los periodistas, para que pasaran a la sala de conferencias.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con los chicos**

Mizuki guio a Three Lights y Yoichi a su oficina, ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio. La entrada estaba flanqueada por una amplia puerta de madera, la cual el hombre abrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a sus invitados.

El interior del recinto era impresionante. Las paredes eran de color verde olivo y estaban decoradas con cuadros; los pisos de mármol negro; en el centro de la estancia, yacía un gran escritorio de madera oscura, había estantes repletos de libros, un gran piano de cola blanco y varios instrumentos más; además había una puerta directa al estudio de grabación y lo más curioso: un tobogán que descendía en forma de caracol.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo Yaten, mirando a su alrededor.

– Por favor, siéntense, – Mizuki señaló cuatro cómodas sillas de terciopelo que estaban enfrente de su escritorio – en unos momentos iremos a la sala de conferencias. Echizen se está encargando de preparar todo.

– No, no te apresures – respondió Yaten – No tengo muchos deseos de volver.

– No seas así, Yaten – lo reprendió Taiki.

– Relájate Yaten, tu admiradora número 1 está aquí para apoyarte – dijo Seiya, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. El peliplateado fingió no haberlo escuchado.

– Bien chicos, supongo que ya habrán tenido tiempo para revisar el contrato – dijo Mizuki. Yaten y Seiya se miraron con cierta culpabilidad, claro que ellos no habían prestado demasiada atención a la copia del contrato que Yoichi les había entregado, tan sólo se limitaron a escuchar a Taiki mientras él, pacientemente, se los explicaba.

– Pues, verás… – empezó Seiya.

– Los tres estamos de acuerdo, Yoichi tomó una buena decisión al hacerte nuestro productor – respondió Taiki.

– Excelente, es un honor, muchachos – dijo Mizuki, con una sonrisa – Entonces sólo falta que firmemos – Yoichi fue el primero en firmar, a continuación lo hizo Mizuki, después Taiki, luego Yaten.

– Seiya, te toca firmar – decía Yaten, pero el pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida – ¿Seiya?

– ¿Eh? Lo siento – se excusó el muchacho, tomando la pluma que el peliplateado le tendía – ¡Listo! – entonces el teléfono de la oficina de Mizuki empezó a sonar. El rubio presionó un botón para contestar.

– Señor Hoshida, todo está preparado.

– Muchas gracias, Echizen, vamos para allá – el hombre se puso de pie – Hora de irnos, caballeros – Taiki, Yaten y Yoichi caminaron al frente, mientras Seiya se quedó rezagado, contemplando el retrato que estaba detrás de la silla de Mizuki. En él estaba un muchacho, de unos 17 años tal vez, junto a una joven de unos 20 años, ambos rubios y de ojos azules; él llevaba un elegante traje azul marino y ella un vestido blanco – Ese soy yo, – aclaró Mizuki, al notar que Seiya miraba con interés la pintura – hace varios años, claro. Y ella es mi hermana Megumi.

– Es extraño, esa señorita me parece familiar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**En la sala de conferencias**

La multitud aguardaba ansiosa la aparición de los jóvenes ídolos. Los agentes de seguridad se habían encargado de acomodar a los periodistas en una zona exclusivamente reservada para ellos, mientras los fans tenían su sitio reservado en una serie de asientos, similar a un estudio televisivo.

– ¡Three Lights! – gritaban las muchachas, al tiempo que los chicos salían hacían su aparición en la sala, precedidos por Mizuki Hoshida y Yoichi Obata. Los cinco hombres se sentaron en una mesa rectangular, que tenía ya micrófonos para cada uno de ellos.

– ¡Qué tal, Tokio! – exclamó Seiya, haciendo enloquecer a la fanaticada.

– Estaremos al aire en 3, 2, 1 ¡Ahora! – dijo el camarógrafo de la Toudai, haciéndole una seña a Yusuke para que comenzara.

– ¡Buenas tardes Tokio! Estamos en la disquera Solaris, en exclusiva con Three Lights, quienes después de dos años de ausencia, han regresado para deleitarnos una vez más con su música. Ellos son ¡Seiya! – el pelinegro sonrió carismáticamente - ¡Taiki! – el castaño sonrió amablemente –¡Yaten! – el peliplateado lanzó una fría e indiferente sonrisa – Además tenemos a su manager, el Sr. Yoichi Obata y al propietario de Solaris, el Sr. Mizuki Hoshida, genio de la música clásica. Transmitiremos en exclusiva la entrevista de esta tarde.

– Pues bien, comencemos con esto – dijo Mizuki.

– Soy Izumi Akashiya, de la televisora Vía Láctea – intervino una mujer morena, de cabello platinado, recogido en una cola alta; y ojos negros – Creo que esta es la pregunta que todo Japón se ha estado haciendo ¿Cuál es el motivo de su regreso? – franca y directa.

– Pues eso es porque sabíamos que las fans nos extrañaron durante estos dos años de ausencia – respondió Seiya – Además, dos años fue tiempo suficiente para descansar y resolver algunos asuntos que teníamos pendientes. Pero francamente ¿quién no nos extrañaría? – agregó el pelinegro, sonriendo con prepotencia.

– Tan carismático como siempre – murmuró Yusuke.

– Sr. Obata – intervino un periodista de la revista Idol, la revista adolescente más popular de la ciudad – dado el regreso de Three Lights, suponemos que pronto se anunciará la fecha para el próximo concierto.

– Ciertamente ese es un asunto que hemos discutido. Así es, habrá un concierto de reencuentro, sin embargo los detalles de dicha actividad serán anunciados próximamente.

– ¿Algún adelanto? – intervino una reportera del periódico de la ciudad, una mujer rubia.

– Lo sentimos, pero es una sorpresa, no podemos revelar detalles – respondió Taiki.

– ¿Es cierto que Three Lights firmará un contrato con Solaris? – preguntó Yusuke. Mizuki rió, pero Yoichi miró extrañado a su sobrino.

– Vaya, qué rápido corren los rumores – comentó el rubio, entre risas.

– De hecho el contrato ya se ha firmado – aclaró Seiya – Estaremos complacidos de que un hombre como Mizuki produzca nuestro próximo disco.

– ¿Entonces está confirmada la producción de un material discográfico? – los interrogó el representante de una televisora.

– Así es – dijo Yaten, secamente.

– ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuál será el estilo musical que reflejará su disco? – añadió rápidamente Izumi, de Vía Láctea.

– No lo sabremos hasta que comencemos a grabar – respondió Taiki.

– Bueno, creo que es momento de que le demos la oportunidad a las estimadas fans para hacer sus preguntas – dijo Mizuki, fijándose en la mirada de frustración en el rostro de Yaten – A quienes tengan preguntas, les voy a pedir que presionen el botón rojo que está enfrente de cada asiento – todas las fanáticas empezaron a oprimir el botón, esperando que las eligieran para hacerle sus preguntas a los jóvenes ídolos.

– Sí, la señorita del cabello rosa – Lina se puso de pie, emocionada por haber sido elegida primero. Mina la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente esa chica empezaba a fastidiarla.

– Gracias. Tengo una pregunta para Yaten – Genial, pensó el peliplateado con sarcasmo – Dime Yaten ¿cómo es tu mujer ideal? – la sala se quedó en completo silencio, todo la atención se centraba en la chica y en la cara de perplejidad del muchacho, quien no podía creer la clase de pregunta que le estaban haciendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? – la muchacha asintió emocionada.

– Qué pregunta más fuera de lugar – intervino Mina, que no pudo contenerse. Yaten miró extrañado el rostro enfadado de la rubia - ¿No crees que eso es algo privado?

– ¡No te metas, rubiecita! – reclamó Lina. Mina la miró indignada y estaba a punto de replicar, pero Yaten intervino.

– ¡Cálmate Mina! – susurró Artemis desde el interior del bolso de la chica.

– Artemis, pero si esta tonta… – parecía que Mina estuviera hablando sola, entonces Rei le dio un codazo – Lo siento, lo olvidé.

– Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré – Mina miró al peliplateado, sorprendida. No esperaba que Yaten fuera a contestarle a Lina – Me gustan las chicas alegres, seguras de sí mismas, espontáneas, extrovertidas y que no teman mostrarse como son en realidad. Francamente odio a las chicas falsas y a aquellas que sólo quieren a una persona por su imagen – el público se quedó impactado con la respuesta del peliplateado. La chica se sentó y se quedó en silencio.

– Creo que estoy algo orgulloso de ti, Yaten – le susurró Seiya al oído.

– Mina, recuerda que esta entrevista está siendo transmitida por televisión – le susurró Amy a la rubia – Trata de calmarte, eres muy impulsiva.

– Lo sé, Amy. Lo siento, es sólo que… ¡esa chica me desespera! ¿Quién se cree que es?

– Siguiente pregunta – dijo Yoichi.

– Tengo una pregunta para ti, Taiki – dijo Asumi. Amy la miró de reojo y luego volteó hacia el castaño – Aparte de ser una estrella en la música ¿hay algo más que te interese? Tal vez una carrera universitaria o algo así – el muchacho lo meditó unos instantes para luego responder.

– Me gustaría estudiar Medicina. No puedo ser una celebridad para siempre ¿cierto? – Así que medicina, pensó Amy, con una extraña y repentina alegría en su interior.

– ¡Yo, yo! – exclamó Sara, levantando los brazos. Qué chica más ridícula y escandalosa, pensó Rei – Seiya ¿tienes a alguien especial en tu corazón? – el pelinegro permaneció en silencio. Antes de poder responder, Serena intervino.

– ¡Oye! ¡Eres una indiscreta!

– ¡Serena! – la reprendió Luna, asomando la cabeza desde el bolso que la rubia llevaba.

– Pero Luna, sí…

– ¡Serena! – exclamó Lita, al darse cuenta de la forma en que la gente miraba a Serena.

– Sí, lo siento – se disculpó la chica, con un ligero sonrojo – Lo siento Seiya, a quien le preguntaban era a ti, yo sólo… ¡Olvídalo! – el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante la reacción de la rubia.

– Bueno supongo que no tiene nada de malo responder ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Sí, tengo a alguien muy especial en mi corazón. Es una chica única, dulce, tierna, amable, que siempre se preocupa por los demás, también es algo despistada… Pero ella se robó mi corazón – mientras decía estas palabras, los ojos de Seiya estaba fijos en Serena, quien trataba de hacerse la desentendida – Y yo espero poder capturar su corazón algún día.

– Hermosas palabras, Seiya – intervino Michiru, de manera sorpresiva. Las scouts se voltearon y allí estaba ella, junto a Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru – Ahora, si me permites, tengo una pregunta.

– Adelante – le dijo Seiya.

– ¿Había algún sentimiento de por medio que los hiciera regresar? – los muchachos se miraron mutuamente y fue Taiki quien tomó la palabra.

– ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente, Srta. Kaioh?

_¿Desde cuándo se dirigen a mí de manera tan formal? Además, no sé por qué se hacen los desentendidos, saben exactamente qué es lo que quiero decir, _pensó la peliverde, sonriendo ampliamente.

– Quiero decir que quizás había algún motivo personal ¿no, chicos?

_¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de esta mujer al preguntar eso? ¿Qué intenta probar? Esto está siendo transmitido a todo el país, no comprendo su actitud… A menos que, claro ese debe ser el motivo… Apuesto que ella y Tenoh piensan que soy una amenaza para la relación entre el Príncipe de la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna, más ahora que Chiba está en Inglaterra. La cuestión es, que si piensa eso, significa que algo no anda bien entre ellos._

– Nosotros regresamos para transmitir nuestros sentimientos por medio de nuestras canciones – respondió Seiya, con voz segura – Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los artistas musicales ¿no es así, Srta. Kaioh? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Estoy seguro de que mis amigos pensarán igual que yo – Yaten y Taiki estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del pelinegro.

– Creo que las palabras de Seiya son muy ciertas, los artistas expresamos nuestros sentimientos a través de nuestra música. Estoy seguro de que usted estará de acuerdo, Srta. Kaioh – añadió Mizuki – pues yo mismo he escuchado las hermosas melodías que usted interpreta con su violín.

– Por supuesto, la música es nuestra forma de expresión – respondió Michiru – Gracias por responder, Seiya – la chica volvió a sentarse, pero en ese momento fue Setsuna quien se puso de pie.

– ¿Mamá Setsuna? – susurró Hotaru, extrañada.

– Sólo algo más, quisiera saber qué los inspira a escribir sus canciones. Por ejemplo, los antiguos griegos tenían a sus "musas" ¿Ustedes tienen a sus "musas" también? – Taiki rió por lo bajo, mientras Yaten le dedicaba a Setsuna una extraña sonrisa.

– Una musa – respondió Taiki, pensativo – Puede ser. Cuando quieres escribir algo realmente bueno, debe haber alguien o algo que te inspire, que haga brotar de tu interior las más hermosas palabras o la más bella melodía.

– Ustedes son unos muchachos muy astutos – respondió Setsuna antes de volver a tomar asiento.

– Ya lo creo – agregó Yaten, sonriendo con cierta satisfacción.

– ¡Vaya! Creo que esta entrevista se puso interesante. Debo decir que me he divertido bastante – intervino Mizuki – Muchachos, si les parece, pasemos a la sesión de fotos, estoy seguro de que muchas querrán una fotografía junto a ustedes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sesión de fotos**

Mizuki condujo a los muchachos a una sala más amplia, donde aguardaba un equipo de expertos fotógrafos, preparados con sus cámaras digitales de alta definición. Los primeros en tener el privilegio de fotografiar a los chicos fueron los reporteros de periódicos y revistas, quienes los retuvieron durante un buen rato. Cuando finalmente los medios de comunicación los dejaron libres, llegó el turno de complacer a las fans.

– ¡Es mi turno!

– ¡Quítate! ¡Yo quiero fotografiarme con Seiya!

– ¡Te dije que no! ¡Apártate!

– ¡Taiki! ¡Taiki, escógeme a mí!

– ¡No, a mí!

– ¡Yaten, Yaten! ¡Ven, quiero una foto contigo!

Era tal la cantidad de fanáticas que los rodeaban que los pobres chicos no sabía dónde mirar ni a quién elegir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Yaten**

– ¡Yaaaaaten! – se escuchó la molesta voz de Lina, que se pegó a Yaten como goma de mascar – Anda, vamos a tomarnos una linda foto juntos.

_¿Acaso esta chica no sabe lo que es el espacio personal? Qué irritante es esto. Vamos Yaten, respira, respira, tienes que calmarte, si no hay fans, no se venderán los discos, así que tienes que cooperar._

– Ya, no seas tan ruidosa – replicó el peliplateado, tratando de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras Lina se abrazaba a él.

– ¿Sabes que se vería lindo en la fotografía? – preguntó la chica, con tono meloso, lo cual irritaba cada vez más a Yaten. Mantener la compostura se hacía cada vez más difícil para el chico.

– ¿Qué?

– Esto – la chica tomó el rostro de Yaten entre sus manos, acercando sus labios a los de él. El chico se había quedado estático, sin reaccionar, los labios de la chica rozaron los labios de Yaten, pero una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¡Yaten!

– ¡Mi-Mina! – dijo el chico, entrecortadamente, mientras veía cómo la rubia se acercaba adonde estaba él, mirando con indignación a Lina – Yo… ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos intentabas hacer?

– Nada – respondió Lina con tono inocente, tomando la fotografía que le tendía uno de los fotógrafos. Cualquiera diría que ellos en verdad se besaron por la imagen que mostraba la chica con orgullo, restregándosela a Mina.

– ¡Dame eso! – dijo Yaten, tratando de arrebatarle la foto.

– ¡No! ¡Adiós Yaten! ¡Adiós, rubia entrometida! – la chica se marchó apresuradamente, dejando a una Mina muy indignada y a un molesto Yaten.

– ¡Maldición!

– ¡Yaten! ¿Cómo es que dejaste que esa tonta te acorralara de esa manera? – Mina se volvió para reclamarle al peliplateado.

– No… ¡yo no quería! Es que ella… ella… ¡ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar – se excusó el muchacho.

_¿Pero qué rayos…? ¿Por qué le doy explicaciones? Pero es que no puedo dejar que ella piense que yo quería besar a esa chica… Qué locuras estoy pensando, si Mina ni siquiera es mi novia ¿por qué me preocupo tanto?_

– ¡Lo siento! – dijo de repente Mina – Lo lamento, no tenía que reaccionar así, Yaten. Quiero decir, tú no tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

_¿Pero qué hice? Como si él fuera mi novio, ¿por qué le estaba pidiendo explicaciones? ¡Actué como una tonta! _

Mina hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Yaten se lo impidió, sujetándola por la muñeca.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué no venías a tomarte una foto conmigo?

– Bueno yo… Eres un arrogante – dijo Mina, abrazando a Yaten, mientras él hacía lo mismo y finalmente sonreía con sinceridad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Taiki**

– ¡Taiki firma mi poster! – Asumi le entregó al castaño un afiche con una fotografía de él, con sus lentes, libro en mano y sonriendo con su acostumbrada mirada llena de madurez – Quiero que escribas "Para Asumi Katsuragi, con amor de Taiki".

– Claro, lo que… – Taiki se detuvo – ¿Qué dices? "¿Con amor?"

– Así es – respondió la chica, con una sonrisa llena de astucia.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Taiki ¿parece que bromeo? – el castaño le lanzó una mirada seria – Está bien, olvida lo de "con amor de Taiki" – el chico firmó entonces el poster y se lo devolvió a la chica – Oye Taiki, sabes soy estudiante de medicina, además me encanta la poesía, aparte de eso, tenemos muchas cosas más en común.

– ¿De veras? – dijo Taiki, sin mucho interés, mirando a Amy a lo lejos, que estaba platicando con Rei y un chico castaño.

– ¡Ajá! – pero Taiki no le prestaba atención –¿Taiki, estás ahí? – la chica trató de llamar su atención, pero el muchacho no la escuchada – Entonces… – Asumi colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taiki y acercó su rostro al de él.

– ¡Oye, qué pretendes! – el castaño forcejeaba con Asumi, tratando de alejarla de él.

– Oh lo siento, no quería interrumpir – dijo una sutil voz femenina.

– ¡Amy, espera! – Amy le sonrió tímidamente.

– Descuida, más bien disculpa mi intromisión, Taiki.

– Ya lo comprobé – murmuró Asumi – ¡Nos veremos, querido Taiki!

– ¡Amy, Amy! – Taiki tomó a Amy por los hombros con delicadeza para que lo mirara.

– Dime.

– Lo que pasó ahora… esa chica – él trataba de excusarse, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, sólo sentía que tenía que aclararle la situación a la peliazul.

– Pero qué dices – empezó a decir Amy, tratando de contener el extraño sentimiento de dolor que le provocó ver a Taiki con una chica.

_Pero qué tonta soy, no sé por qué me siento así. Después de todo es Taiki, él es inteligente, amable, apuesto, culto… Puede estar con quien desee._

– No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

– Sí bueno, es que yo… – Taiki, quien siempre pensaba lo que decía, esta vez estaba teniendo problemas para explicar por qué había sido tan impulsivo – Amy ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana?

– ¿Eh? Yo… claro que sí.

_¿Acaso Taiki acaba de invitarme a salir? Oh no, de seguro estoy soñando o delirando._

– ¿Amy? – la llamó Taiki, al ver que se había quedado con la mirada perdida. La peliazul le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, que lo hizo sonreír de corazón a él también.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Seiya**

– ¡Por fin estás libre, Seiya! – exclamó Sara, fingiendo enfado y aferrándose al brazo del pelinegro.

– Sí, supongo – dijo el muchacho, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a Serena. Desde que había empezado la sesión de fotos, Seiya había estado intentando acercarse a la rubia, pero parecía que ella estuviera huyendo de él. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, Serena o fingía no haberlo visto o desviaba su atención diciéndole: "Mira Seiya, tienes que atender a tus fans" y se marchaba.

– ¡Seiya! ¿Podrías al menos sonreír? – se quejaba Sara, al ver que Seiya estaba distraído.

– Lo siento – el pelinegro esperó a que les tomaran la fotografía para separarse de la muchacha – Si me disculpas.

– No, espera… – la chica vio cómo Seiya se acercaba adonde estaba Serena – ¡Esa tonta chica! – decía Sara, mirando a la rubia con rencor.

– Oye bombón – Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Seiya a sus espaldas.

– Ah eres tú, Seiya – murmuró Serena, tratando de disimular el ligero tinte rojizo de sus mejillas.

– Serena, iré a saludar a Nicolás – dijo Lita, marchándose y dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué has estado huyendo de mí?

– ¿Huyendo de ti? – la rubia rió nerviosamente – No sé de qué hablas.

– No finjas – dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo al notar al nerviosismo de la Princesa de la Luna – ¿Estás nerviosa?

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

– No lo sé, tú dime, bombón – Serena trataba de evitar la penetrante mirada del chico, pero le era imposible apartar sus ojos de los hermosos ojos color zafiro de Seiya.

– ¡Ay Seiya, eres imposible! Bueno si quieres saberlo, te lo diré ¡no puedo creer que me llamaras bombón enfrente de todas esas fans frenéticas!

– ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Seiya sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – Tú eres mi bombón – la chica se sonrojó – Te ves linda cuanto te sonrojas, bomboncito.

– ¡Seiya, deja de avergonzarme! – se quejó Serena, con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

– ¿Y yo que hice? – se defendió Seiya, con voz inocente – Si es por lo que dije en la conferencia, no sé de qué te quejas. Sólo dije la verdad.

– ¿Eh? – Serena recordó las palabras del pelinegro, cuando le preguntaron su había alguien en su corazón: "Es una chica única, dulce, tierna, amable, que siempre se preocupa por los demás, también es algo despistada… Pero ella se robó mi corazón. Y yo espero poder capturar su corazón algún día" – Pero qué dices… – Seiya se acercó para estrechar a Serena entre sus brazos – Sabes que tus fans van a odiarme ¿cierto? – añadió la chica, sin separarse de él, pues se sentía muy cómoda al estar cerca de Seiya.

_Haces las cosas tan difíciles, Seiya. Yo amo a Darien, no tengo que dudarlo, pero tú te has clavado en mi corazón como nadie, me es imposible olvidarte, más aún estar lejos de ti… Pero no logro poner mis sentimientos en claro y Darien no ha llamado, quisiera saber cómo está, si llegó bien, quisiera saber cómo es Inglaterra, cómo es su universidad… Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar con él._

– Tengo una idea – los jóvenes se separaron – ¿Qué tal si tú y yo tenemos una romántica velada esta noche a la luz de la luna?

– ¿Velada romántica?

– Claro, eso hacen las parejas ¿no?

– ¿Parejas? Seiya, nosotros no somos pareja – respondió Serena. Seiya ignoró el comentario de Serena – Oye…

– Pasaré por ti a las 8 – Seiya se volteó para marcharse – Nos veremos, bombón.

– ¿Tengo otra opción?

– Eeeh sí, aceptar mi propuesta o… – Seiya se quedó pensativo – aceptar mi propuesta.

– De verdad eres imposible ¿Acaso hay forma de decirte que no? – Seiya le guiñó un ojo y negó inocentemente con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Mizuki**

– ¿Qué dices? Apuesto que te divertiste tanto como yo ¿verdad, Gumi?

– Fue una entrevista muy interesante. Son unos muchachos muy peculiares – respondió Megumi – No sabía que Michiru Kaioh estaría aquí.

– Sí, no la veía desde que dimos un concierto simultáneo en Francia hace un año.

– Mizuki Hoshida – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué tal, Michiru? – saludó el rubio, con una sonrisa. Ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

– Muy bien, veo que estás de regreso – dijo la chica – No has cambiado – el muchacho sonrió.

– Por cierto, te presento a mi hermana, Megumi.

– Mucho gusto, Srta. Kaioh – dijo la rubia – Megumi Hoshida. Me encanta tu música – Michiru sonrió, agradecida.

– Michiru, ya tenemos que irnos – intervino Haruka, que llegó acompañada de Setsuna y Hotaru. Haruka miró a Mizuki con cierto recelo.

– Veo que viniste con tus amigos – dijo Mizuki, mirando a las mujeres que acompañaban a Michiru.

– Así que tú eres Mizuki Hoshida – decía Haruka – Michiru me ha hablado sobre ti. Soy Haruka Tenoh – la chica estrechó la mano del hombre con fuerza.

– Haruka Tenoh, la persona a quien Michiru más quiere – dijo Mizuki – Vaya saludo – Haruka sonrió levemente.

– Por cierto, ellas son Setsuna – Michiru señaló a la Sailor del Tiempo – y Hotaru – añadió ella, señalando a la Sailor más joven.

– Es un placer – dijo Mizuki, besando la mano de Setsuna y luego la de Hotaru. Mizuki levantó la mirada y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Setsuna, quien lo escrutaba con cierto interés. El rubio miraba fijamente a la mujer.

_No puede ser, pero si ella es…_

– Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos – la voz de Michiru sacó a Mizuki de su ensimismamiento – Fue un placer conocerla, Srta. Hoshida – las Outers se voltearon para marcharse, pero Michiru se quedó atrás para decirle una última cosa al rubio – Oye Mizuki, esperaré una invitación para ese concierto simultáneo del que me habías hablado – el hombre asintió sonriendo. Michiru se volteó, pero antes de marcharse definitivamente, dijo algo más – Sabes, Setsuna es soltera – la chica de cabello verde le guiñó un ojo y se marchó con las otras Outers.

– Así que Setsuna – intervino Megumi – Es una mujer muy atractiva, hermano – la mujer le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

_Esto es algo que no me esperaba y de seguro Mizuki tampoco._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con las Outers**

Las cuatro Sailors exteriores iban en el auto de Haruka. Setsuna miraba distraídamente las calles de la ciudad, recordando los brillantes ojos azules de Mizuki; había algo en él que se la hacía muy familiar, pero no podía entender por qué.

– ¿Mamá Setsuna? – Hotaru no recibió respuesta de la mujer – ¿Mamá Setsuna?

– ¿Eh? – dijo Setsuna, con la mirada perdida – Lo siento, Hotaru, estaba distraída.

– Eso pudimos notarlo – intervino Haruka, con una media sonrisa.

– Mizuki es un hombre atractivo ¿cierto Setsuna? – añadió Michiru, mirándola por el retrovisor.

– ¿Qué? – Setsuna no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente – Sí, bueno… es algo guapo…

– ¿Sólo "algo guapo"? – preguntó Michiru, no muy convencida – ¡Si es muy atractivo! Deberías ver cómo lo idolatran en Europa.

– Michiru – murmuró Haruka, con el ceño fruncido.

– Oh no te enfades, sabes que tú eres la única para mí – dijo Michiru, besando a Haruka en la mejilla.


	6. La angustia de una Princesa

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo VI – La angustia de una Princesa**

**Casa de Serena, 6:30 pm**

_No sé cómo rayos acepté salir con Seiya. Bueno supongo que la razón es bastante obvia: es imposible negarle algo, es demasiado testarudo y jamás acepta un no por respuesta. Siendo honesta conmigo misma, me agrada la idea de que estemos solos y podamos conversar tranquilamente, no como en Solaris, con todas esas fans lunáticas que de seguro ahora me odian, más después de que Seiya me llamara "Bombón" enfrente de todas ellas, frente a las cámaras… Un momento… ¿qué acabo de pensar? ¿Qué me agrada la idea de estar a solas con Seiya? ¡Eso es muy contradictorio! Ay no, ni yo misma me entiendo, soy un caso perdido… Si tan sólo Darien estuviera aquí, quizás no tendría todos estos confusos sentimientos._

– ¡Serena! – la rubia se sobresaltó al sentir las afiladas garras de Luna en su mano.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? – se quejó Serena, acariciándose la mano y mirando a Luna, con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Por fin reaccionas!

– ¿Eh? – murmuró la rubia, confundida.

– Desde hace rato te estoy hablando, pero tú estabas muy perdida en tus pensamientos – dijo la gata, subiendo a la cama – Ponías expresiones muy raras en tu rostro, un momento estabas sonriendo, luego parecías angustiada, después frustrada, hasta te sonrojaste por un momento – la chica se sobresaltó ante el último comentario de Luna.

_En definitiva algo anda mal conmigo. Desde que Seiya regresó, mi cabeza es un caos… No, esto no es desde que Seiya regresó, creo más bien es desde que se marchó de la Tierra la primera vez._

– Lo siento, Luna, estaba distraída.

– Eso pude notarlo – le dijo Luna. El rostro de Serena denotaba confusión – ¿Te pasa algo?

– Pues verás… es que… – la rubia no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que estaba pasándole. Por un lado, pensaba que eran sólo ideas suyas y que lo mejor era ignorarlas; además, no quería que Luna la reprendiera por algo como "Seiya despierta extraños sentimientos en mí, no sé qué siento por él".

– ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me contaste aquella noche?

_Flashback_

_Una semana después de que Seiya y los demás se marcharan, Serena comenzó a tener sueños en los que el chico de larga cabellera negra era protagonista. Incluso cuando estaba con Darien, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran y terminaran en Seiya. Su continua distracción estaba afectando su relación con Darien._

_Noche tras noche, Serena miraba al cielo y contemplaba las brillantes estrellas del firmamento recordando a la estrella fugaz que se llevó un trozo de su corazón._

_Esa mañana, Serena bajó a desayunar como de costumbre, discutió con Sammy y comió los ricos panqueques que su madre le había preparado… Sin embargo, en el momento en que su hermano había mencionado a Seiya, su expresión cambió: los recuerdos de su querida estrella se arremolinaron en su cabeza, junto con los recuerdos de sus últimas discusiones con Darien. Sammy notó la mirada triste de su hermana; intentó preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero ella se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, dejó sus platos en la cocina y corrió hacia su habitación._

_En cuanto la rubia entró en su recámara se dejó caer en el suelo. Luna notó la tristeza y la preocupación en el rostro de la joven Princesa de la Luna._

– _¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Serena?_

– _¿Eh? – respondió Serena, algo distraída – Descuida, no me pasa nada, Luna – la expresión en su rostro no terminó de convencer a la gata._

– _Serena, te conozco desde que tenías 14 años, te conocí en tu vida pasada, así que no te creo nada._

– _Luna… es que… es algo confuso y quizás tonto – dijo la chica – Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto._

– _Quizás yo pueda ayudarte. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto? – la rubia asintió con la cabeza – Anda, cuéntame._

_-Bien, ahí va – empezó Serena – Sabes que mi relación con Darien no ha estado bien del todo ¿cierto? – Luna asintió con la cabeza, escuchando con atención a su compañera – Y también sabes que quiero mucho a Seiya – la gata no respondió, solamente se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena -¿cierto? – la gata negra asintió nuevamente._

_-¿Quieres ir al grano? _

– _Es que… es que… es difícil, Luna – Serena suspiró profundamente – Últimamente he tenido sueños… en estos sueños recuerdo todo lo que viví con Seiya, desde que lo conocí, hasta que tuvo que marcharse a Kinmoku. En uno de mis sueños, lo veía diciéndome "yo nunca me olvidaré de ti", esa frase que me dijo antes de irse… En ese momento no comprendí sus palabras, pero ahora las comprendo a la perfección y… Luna ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en él! ¿Entiendes? – el rostro de Serena denotaba frustración – Sé que no está bien, que tengo a Darien y un hermoso futuro a su lado… pero… pero, hemos estado tan distanciados que ¡me siento sola! – gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas – Necesito a alguien que me apoye, alguien que me diga que todo estará bien, como Seiya lo hizo – la rubia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ahogar su llanto. _

– _Serena – empezó Luna – Serena, mírame – la chica levantó el rostro, mirando a la gata, con ojos llorosos – No te tortures de esa manera. Sé bien que Seiya fue y sigue siendo una persona importante en tu vida, no puedes obligarte a olvidarlo; él es un gran chico y sé que tú lo quieres mucho, eso no es algo malo. Tienes a Darien, pero eso no significa que no puedas querer a otras personas._

– _Luna yo… _– _la rubia miró con sorpresa a su amiga – en realidad no entiendo. Tengo a Darien, pero incluso cuando estoy con él pienso en Seiya, algo anda mal conmigo._

– _Serena, eres una adolescente, es normal sentirse así._

– _Pero soy una princesa, Luna – respondió Serena, con rostro angustiado – Cargo con un destino, con una responsabilidad y no sé si seré capaz de gobernar como la Neo Reina Serenity sintiéndome así._

– _Aún es pronto para pensar en eso, Serena – dijo Luna, tratando de disimular la extraña preocupación que empezaba a surgir en su interior – Ya verás que las cosas entre tú y Darien mejorarán._

– _Ojalá que así sea – dijo Serena – Oye Luna, _– _la gata posó sus ojos en su princesa – ¿Crees que algún día vuelva a ver a Seiya?_

– _Estoy segura que sí, no pierdas la fe._

_Flashback End_

– He vuelto a verlo – dijo Serena – pero aún no logro descifrar qué es lo que Seiya me hace sentir – Luna miró a su princesa con gesto preocupado.

_El corazón de la Princesa de la Luna está perturbado. Espero que las cosas mejoren entre ella y Darien… Aunque no sé por qué últimamente ha tenido un extraño presentimiento… algo me dice que… No, pero pensar eso sería una locura. Pensar que el Príncipe de la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna tal vez no estaban, en realidad, destinados a estar juntos… ¡Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando! Si tan sólo pudiera volver a ver a la Reina Serenity… _

– Serena, en lugar de perderte en tus pensamientos, deberías estar preparándote para tu cita con Seiya – la rubia se sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápidamente, corriendo hacia su armario.

– ¡Pudiste avisarme antes! – la chica lanzaba la ropa a su cama, tratando de decidir qué debía usar esa noche – ¿Tal vez un vestido? ¿El rosa? No, mejor el blanco ¡No, no! ¡Ya sé! Mejor el turquesa – Serena sujetaba un vestido turquesa, strapless, largo hasta las rodillas, con pequeñas lunas doradas, como decoración en el borde superior del pecho.

– Es un vestido muy bonito – dijo Luna, con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Mejor me doy prisa! – la rubia salió precipitadamente de la habitación, pero instantes después la puerta volvió a abrirse – ¡Y no es una cita!

– Lo que tú digas – respondió la gata, mientras Serena volvía a cerrar la puerta. Luna tomó el teléfono celular de Serena y marcó al celular de Mina.

– _¿Hola? Lo siento Serena, Mina está tomando una ducha _– decía la voz de Artemis del otro lado – _Le diré que…_ – el gato blanco se vio interrumpido por la inquieta voz de Luna.

– ¡Artemis! Qué bueno que fueras tú quien contestara.

– _¡Luna! Vaya esto es una sorpresa ¿cómo estás? Si quieres hablar con Mina, ella…_

– No llamé para hablar con Mina, necesitaba hablar contigo – replicó Luna, con voz preocupada.

– _¿Conmigo?_ – Luna no respondió – _¿Sucedió algo?_

– Más bien creo que "algo" va a suceder.

– _Luna, me estás asustando_ – respondió el gato, empezando a preocuparse – _¿Le sucedió algo a Serena?_

– No… bueno… Es sobre ella que quería hablarte – Luna hizo una pausa – No estoy muy segura acerca de cuál es el futuro por el cual hemos estado luchando.

– _¿Qué dices?_ – cuestionó Artemis, confundido – _Pero si ya sabemos que la Princesa de la Luna se convertirá en la Neo Reina Serenity, que gobernará Tokio de Cristal al lado de su esposo, el Príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión y que tendrán una linda hija._

– Ese es el futuro que se nos ha mostrado, lo sé – replicó Luna – Pero recuerdo que una vez la Reina Serenity me dijo "el futuro está en constante cambio, nada es definitivo".

– _Luna ¿acaso…?_

– Artemis ¿crees que haya posibilidad de contactar a la Reina Serenity?

– _¿A la Reina Serenity?_ – preguntó Artemis, aún confundido por las palabras de Luna – _No lo sé, tal vez usando el Cristal de Plata._

– El Cristal de Plata – Luna se quedó pensativa – Si Serena se marcha… no creo que lo lleve consigo… – la gata volvió a dirigirse a su compañero felino – Artemis ¿puedes venir a casa de Serena después de las 8?

– _¿Tienes algún plan?_

– Ya lo verás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Three Lights**

– No puedo creer que vayas a salir después del agotador día que tuvimos – decía Yaten, quitándose los audífonos y sentándose en el sofá – ¿Acaso no estás cansado?

– La verdad después de un relajante baño de burbujas me siento como nuevo – respondió Seiya, terminando de abotonarse su camisa de color azul cielo – Oye ¿dónde está Taiki?

– Tomando un baño.

– Qué relajante – Taiki acababa de entrar en la sala, vestido con un pantalón deportivo, color negro y una camisa blanca. El chico secaba con una toalla su larga cabellera castaña – Veo que ya estás listo, Seiya – el aludido asintió con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba su chaqueta negra.

– ¿Qué harán esta noche? – le preguntó Seiya a sus compañeros.

– Dormir – respondió Yaten.

– Escribir un poema – añadió Taiki.

– Vaya, qué divertido – dijo el pelinegro, con sarcasmo – Procuren no divertirse demasiado sin mí.

– Ya mejor vete – le dijo Yaten, colocándose nuevamente los audífonos.

– Oigan muchachos ¿ustedes se fijaron en esa pintura que estaba en la oficina de Mizuki? – preguntó Seiya. Yaten volvió a quitarse los auriculares.

– ¿Esa que tú mirabas fijamente? – intervino Taiki – Imposible no verla, era enorme. Esa mujer se me hace familiar y Mizuki… es extraño, siento como si lo hubiera conocido antes.

– Yo tuve la misma sensación – añadió Yaten – Y no sé por qué, quizás estoy paranoico.

– Eso mismo pensé yo – afirmó Seiya, con mirada seria – Pero en fin, vamos a convivir mucho con él, ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso. Bueno, yo mejor me voy – anunció el chico, tomando las llaves de su auto – no quiero perder la reservación ¡Diviértanse! – dijo finalmente Seiya, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras él.

– Creo que Seiya está exagerando – dijo Yaten – Mira que pedir una reservación en "ese lugar". No entiendo por qué se toma tantas molestias con esa chica.

– Tú conoces bien los sentimientos de Seiya – le dijo Taiki.

– ¡Pero ella no lo quiere! Al menos no del modo que él la quiere.

– Lo sé – Taiki suspiró – Seiya siempre trata de aparentar que no le importa, pero la verdad es que lo destroza que su amor no sea correspondido. Siempre se hace el fuerte, pero no sé cuánto más pueda soportar.

– Tienes razón. Oye Taiki ¿qué opinas del hecho de que Darien esté lejos?

– ¿Insinúas que quizás Seiya tenga una oportunidad con Darien lejos de Serena?

– Eres demasiado perceptivo… Digo, es una posibilidad ¿no? No sé cómo marcharán las cosas entre esos dos, pero… - el rostro de Yaten se iluminó – ¡Podrías preguntarle a Amy! Ya sabes, como tendrán una cita y todo eso…

– Bueno… – las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron levemente – no sé si debería llamarlo cita… Yo sólo… no pude evitar invitarla a salir.

– Como sea, es una cita – dijo Yaten, divertido con la reacción de su serio amigo – Sólo pregúntale y ya. Piensa que es para ayudar a Seiya. Tú quieres verlo feliz ¿cierto?

– Por supuesto, él es como un hermano para mí – respondió Taiki – Lo que me sorprende es que ahora te muestres tan interesado en ayudar a Seiya con Serena. Healer siempre le insistía que se olvidara de ella y siguiera con su vida.

– Lo sé, pero Maker actuó de la misma manera.

– No voy a negar que así fue, como Maker, siempre le insistía que se concentrara en su deber… Pero Maker se ha ido, ahora simplemente soy Taiki Kou y si Seiya es feliz junto a Serena, haré lo que pueda para ayudarlo, pero eso sí, no me voy a interponer entre Serena y Darien, sólo para que Serena y Seiya estén juntos.

– No vamos a hacer eso – dijo el peliplateado, mirando fijamente a su compañero – Simplemente quisiera saber qué tal es la relación entre Serena y Darien… Ahora que lo dices, Healer también se ha ido… No puedo seguir pensando como ella, ya no somos Star Lights y hemos venido aquí para tratar de entender quiénes somos en realidad.

– Así es… Hay tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta aún, pero tenemos que seguir cantando, para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos – Taiki se quedó pensativo por unos instantes – Por cierto Yaten, tal vez es mi idea, pero parece que has madurado – el peliplateado lo miró confundido – Últimamente no actúas como un niño caprichoso.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué dices? – replicó el peliplateado – Yo soy un chico muy maduro.

– Si tú lo dices – respondió Taiki, encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo digo que ahora actúas menos… mmm como decirlo… creo que tienes una actitud menos prepotente.

– ¡Taiki! ¿Podrías dejar de ofenderme? – se quejó el chico peliplateado – Bueno, todos tenemos que madurar en algún momento ¿no? – el castaño asintió – Pero no te emociones mucho, no soy como tú – añadió el muchacho, sonriendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Calles de Tokio**

– Oh no sabía que tuvieras un auto tan bonito – decía Serena, sentada en el asiento del acompañante del BMW convertible, color vino tinto de Seiya.

– Lo sé, este auto es tan hermoso como yo – comentó el muchacho, mirando de reojo a su rubia acompañante – No espera… – el muchacho se quedó pensativo – es un error, el auto es hermoso, pero yo soy aún más hermoso ¿verdad bombón?

– En verdad eres arrogante – suspiró la chica – Tu ego es del tamaño del universo.

– Pero tú me quieres así ¿cierto? – el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

– No me dijiste adónde vamos – comentó la chica, tratando de ignorar el comentario de Seiya.

– Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

– ¡Anda, dime! – insistía Serena.

– Ya llegamos – Seiya finalmente había detenido el auto.

– ¿La Torre de Tokio? – preguntó Serena, mirando la estructura que se erguía imponente, resplandeciendo en medio de la noche.

– Vamos – el pelinegro la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la entrada. Una vez dentro de la torre, Seiya y Serena subieron al ascensor. Serena se dio cuenta de que, en todo el trayecto, sus manos habían permanecido entrelazadas.

– Se-Seiya… - murmuró la chica, con las mejillas encendidas. En ese instante, las puertas del ascensor de abrieron. Habían llegado al segundo piso.

– Anda bombón – Seiya condujo a la rubia a través del largo pasillo iluminado, aún sin soltar su mano – Llegamos.

– ¿Qué? – los ojos de Serena se abrieron con la sorpresa – ¡Seiya! Este lugar es…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Haruka y Michiru**

Haruka estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Desde que los Kou habían regresado a la Tierra, había surgido en ella un extraño presentimiento. Era como si el regreso de esas tres estrellas fuera a romper el delicado balance del futuro que las Scouts habían estado protegiendo.

_Se me hace muy extraño que de repente estos tipos hayan decidido regresar ¡Maldición! Debieron haberse quedado en su planeta. Tengo la extraña sensación de que todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora… Y eso no es todo, ese tipo, Mizuki, y esa mujer, Megumi… tienen una extraña energía. Aunque no puedo afirmar que sean malas personas, hay algo en ellos que me inquieta._

– Haruka ¿qué te sucede? – la voz de Michiru sacó a la mujer de su ensimismamiento.

– Michiru – la chica peliverde entró en la sala, mientras recogía su cabello en una cola alta.

– ¿Estás preocupada por la Princesa? – Michiru se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Haruka.

– No es ella, es Kou… No me agrada que trate a la Princesa con tanta familiaridad ¿Acaso no lo viste esta tarde en Solaris?

– Ay Haruka – Michiru no pudo evitar reír – ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Oh vamos, ellos son amigos, es normal que se lleven bien.

– ¿Amigos? – Haruka miró fijamente a su compañera – Tú sabes bien que Kou no busca una simple amistada con la gatita.

– Lo sé, pero creo que deberías confiar un poco más en ella – respondió la peliverde – Serena ama a Darien y aunque estén separados, ella no haría nada indebido. La Princesa de la Luna conoce bien sus responsabilidades, su destino.

– Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú, Michiru – dijo Haruka, con el rostro tenso.

– Relájate ¿sí? – le dijo la peliverde, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su compañera para hacerle un masaje.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Torre de Tokio**

Serena y Seiya estaban en la entrada del restaurante más fino, costoso y exclusivo de la ciudad de Tokio: Ekleipsi. Para poder visitar ese restaurante, era necesaria una reservación, reservación que normalmente era prácticamente imposible conseguir. No por nada estaba catalogado como Restaurante 5 Estrellas y sus nada cómodos precios, lo hacían exclusivo para las personas adineradas. Si Seiya planeaba impresionar a Serena, lo había conseguido, y con creces.

Ekleipsi era un restaurante de arquitectura griega, con un toque de modernidad.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó la rubia, contemplando la elegante entrada del edificio.

– Entremos – Seiya y Serena se dirigieron a la recepción, donde los atendió una mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes, vestida con un conjunto de saco y falda de color negro.

– Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a Eclipse – dijo la mujer, con tono amable – Sr. Kou, su mesa ya está lista.

– Muchas gracias, Kyoko.

– Ryoga, haz el favor de llevar a la pareja a su mesa – ¿Pareja? Pensó Serena, mirando a Kyoko, confundida. La pelirroja simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces apareció un mesero, vestido con pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

– Por aquí por favor – dijo el hombre. Serena y Seiya lo siguieron.

Ryoga los guió hacia una especie de túnel, en cuyo había peces de múltiples colores, que parecían flotar sobre sus cabezas. Serena no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, cada vez más asombrada. Finalmente llegaron a una mesa para dos personas, con una elegante vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal. Ryoga apartó la silla para que Serena se sentara, luego hizo lo mismo con Seiya.

– ¡Asombroso! – decía la rubia, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? – preguntó el mesero, colocando un menú enfrente de cada joven.

– ¿Qué tal una botella de champán? – preguntó Seiya.

– Nunca he probado el champán, creo que es buena idea – respondió Serena, sonriéndole.

– Enseguida – Ryoga se retiró.

– Este lugar es impresionante – comentó Serena, mirando con curiosidad los alrededores – Pero Seiya, no tenías que traerme aquí, este sitio es muy costoso – añadió ella, con un dejo de preocupación.

– Bombón, soy famoso ¿lo recuerdas? – respondió el pelinegro, con una sonrisa carismática – Esto no es nada, además… – el chico la miró fijamente, con sus brillantes ojos azulados – para ti… sólo lo mejor – Serena se sonrojó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mesero reapareció.

– Su champán – el hombre sirvió la bebida en cada copa, dejando un cubo con hielo y la botella sobre la mesa.

– Oye Seiya, tengo mucha hambre – susurró Serena en voz baja. Seiya no pudo evitar reír.

– ¿Y qué quieres comer?

– Mmm no lo sé en realidad… - añadió la chica, con una risita nerviosa.

– Si me permiten, – intervino Ryoga – yo les recomendaría el risotto con mariscos, que va perfectamente con el champán – el mesero les mostró la imagen del platillo que estaba en el menú.

– ¡Se ve delicioso! – exclamó Serena.

– De acuerdo, tráenos eso.

– Enseguida, Sr. Kou.

– Seiya no entiendo por qué haces todo esto por mí – Seiya miró a la rubia, extrañado.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Quiero decir… siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, siempre me has apoyado y ahora me traes al lugar más costoso de la ciudad… No creo que merezca tanto de tu parte… porque… – Seiya colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.

– No digas más, bombón. Mira, mejor vamos a hacer un brindis – añadió el chico, levantando su copa.

– ¡Claro! Brindemos por… ¿por qué brindamos? – Seiya rió.

– ¡Por nosotros, por supuesto! – exclamó el chico.

– ¿Por nosotros? – Serena se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Seiya y empezó a sentirse nerviosa – Sí, supongo que está bien, entonces… – la chica levantó su copa.

– ¡Por nosotros! – exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono.

– No está nada mal – dijo Serena, bebiendo un poco más de su champán.

– Oye bombón…

_Quiero preguntarle acerca de su relación con Darien. Cuando partí la primera vez me pareció que ella estaba verdaderamente feliz, pero aquella noche que me reencontré con ella, en Shooting Star, sus ojos se veían distintos, habían perdido parte de su brillo… y cuando me habló de él, parecía triste ¿En verdad será feliz al lado de Darien? _

– -¿Qué pasa, Seiya?

– Eh… no, nada, olvídalo, era una tontería… - Serena no parecía convencida.

– Si tú lo dices. Oye Seiya, cuéntame cómo es Kinmoku – el muchacho sonrió tenuemente.

– Es un hermoso lugar, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad y mi planeta está recuperando su esplendor – respondió él – La Princesa Kakyuu pronto será coronada, quizás puedas venir conmigo – la muchacha asintió, emocionada.

– Así que pronto ella se convertirá en la Reina Kakyuu – a mí me llegará la hora de convertirme en la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, pensó Serena, con cierta inquietud – Debe estar muy emocionada.

– Está algo nerviosa, pero se acostumbrará – el mesero reapareció, llevando dos elegantes platos de forma hexagonal.

– Señorita, – Ryoga colocó uno de los platos enfrente de la rubia – señor – el hombre colocó el otro plato enfrente de Seiya. Serena tenía la mirada perdida, fija en su plato.

_Vaya noche, todo es tan perfecto, el lugar, el champán, la comida, incluso la compañía. Siempre me siento muy a gusto estando al lado de Seiya._

– Bombón – el chico no recibió respuesta alguna – Oye bombón ¿estás ahí?

– ¿Eh? Sí, sí… – la chica rió nerviosamente – Lo siento, estaba distraída.

– Apuesto que estabas pensando en mí – dijo Seiya, guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡Qué!

_Acertaste, Seiya. Estoy pensando en ti y no sé por qué._ La chica se sonrojó y fingió enfado.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un engreído!

– Tal vez – respondió el pelinegro – pero tú me quieres así como soy.

– De verdad que eres imposible – dijo Serena, suspirando resignada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Universidad de Oxford, 6 am**

Darien despertó temprano. Esa mañana comenzarían las clases en la Universidad de Oxford. El muchacho tomó el teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a Serena, antes de que iniciara su ajetreado día. Supuso que, siendo las 9 de la noche en Tokio, Serena estaría en su casa.

– ¿Hola?– respondió la voz de Ikkuko Tsukino.

– _Buenas noches, Sra. Ikkuko_ – dijo el joven, amablemente.

– ¡Darien! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien a Inglaterra? Serena ha estado muy preocupada…

– _Bien, gracias. No había podido llamar antes, pero todo está bien por aquí. Sra. Tsukino ¿Podría hablar con Serena?_

– Oh, lo siento Darien, ella salió– dijo la mujer.

– _¿No está?___– el muchacho se quedó extrañado – _Ya veo ¿sabe a qué hora regresa?_

– No sabría decirte – respondió Ikkuko – Pero yo le diré que llamaste.

– _De acuerdo, muchas gracias Sra. Tsukino._

– Claro muchacho, cuídate – el joven colgó el teléfono. Darien se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Serena**

– Cariño ¿quién llamaba? – preguntó Kenji Tsukino, entrando en la cocina.

– Era Darien – respondió la mujer – Quería hablar con Serena – el rostro del hombre se tornó serio.

– ¿Por qué no había llamado antes? – cuestionó Ken – Serena ha estado muy decaída desde que él se fue, si Seiya no hubiera regresado…

– De seguro estaría encerrada en su habitación – intervino Sammy – Mamá, le hubieras dicho que estaba con Seiya, tal vez así reacciona y deja de hacer sufrir a mi hermana.

– Creo que le corresponde a Serena comentarle a Darien acerca del regreso de Seiya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Universidad de Oxford**

Darien había terminado de desayunar y aún tenía tiempo antes de que comenzara su primera clase. El joven se encaminó a los jardines de la universidad, buscando el lugar en el cual se había sentado la última vez para leer: en una banca debajo de un frondoso árbol de roble. Pero cuando el chico llegó, ya había alguien allí.

– Buenos días – saludó el muchacho amablemente.

– Oh buenos días – dijo una chica rubia, la misma que le había preguntado cómo llegar a la oficina del Dr. Wilshire – Tú debes ser Darien Chiba – Darien la miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Bueno, nosotros dos fuimos los únicos becados para estudiar un posgrado aquí en Oxford, – respondió ella – lo leí en la página web de la universidad.

– Comprendo – dijo Darien, sentándose al lado de la rubia – Bueno tú ya sabes cómo me llamo, ahora quisiera saber tu nombre.

– Es cierto, qué descortés de mi parte – dijo la chica, sonriendo – Soy Helena Von Neumann, un placer conocerte – le tendió la mano y Darien se la estrechó.

– El placer es mío, Srta. Von Neumann.

– Oh por favor, sólo Helena – dijo ella.

– De acuerdo, Helena ¿No eres inglesa, verdad? – cuestionó el joven, al escuchar el peculiar acento de ella.

– Soy de Leipzip, Alemania – respondió Helena – Allí nací. Y también conocí a la mujer que me inspiró a estudiar Medicina.

– Así que esa persona es algo así como tu modelo a seguir, debe ser un gran médico.

– Lo es, su nombre es Megumi Hoshida – dijo Helena – ¿Has escuchado acerca de ella? – los ojos de Darien se abrieron con la sorpresa.

– ¿Megumi Hoshida? ¿La Dra. Hoshida? – la mujer asintió con la cabeza – ¡Claro que he escuchado de ella! Es una autoridad en Neurocirugía. No puedo creer que la conozcas.

– Esa misma, ella es mi mentora. No… es más que eso, es como una hermana mayor para mí – añadió Helena – Ha estado conmigo desde que perdí a mis padres – el rostro de la rubia se tornó triste.

– Lo siento, sabes yo también perdí a mis padres.

– Lo lamento – la chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió tenuemente – Parece que tenemos algo más en común – Darien la miró, extrañado y ella señaló el libro que él llevaba, un libro de Anatomía Cerebral, el mismo que ella había estado leyendo.

– ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?

– Neuroanatomía, con la Dra. Hideki – respondió Helena.

– La misma que yo. Vine para especializarme en Neurocirugía.

– Así que un Neurocirujano. Entonces seremos colegas, Darien – Helena cerró su libro y se puso de pie – Sabes, tengo la impresión de que nos llevaremos muy bien – Darien miraba fijamente a Helena, analizando las delicadas facciones de su rostro – Bien, hora de ir a clases – pero el chico no parecía escucharla – ¿Darien?

– ¿Eh? – el muchacho se había quedado mirando embelesado a su compañera – ¿Qué decías?

– Decía que tenemos que ir a clases – repitió ella. Darien se levantó y siguió a Helena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Calles de Tokio**

Habiendo acabado su exquisita cena y el excepcional postre (Torta de Selva Negra), Serena y Seiya dejaron el restaurante, acompañados por comentarios como _"los esperamos de nuevo"_ y _"son una hermosa pareja"._ Serena seguía sin entender por qué la gente del lugar pensaba que ellos era pareja. Pronto llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto de Seiya.

– Seiya, te agradezco que me hayas invitado a cenar – dijo Serena – Todo estuvo delicioso.

– Me alegra que te gustara, bombón – le dijo el pelinegro, sonriéndole tiernamente.

– ¿Ahora adónde vamos? – Seiya la miró, extrañado – No quiero volver a casa aún – el muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

– Entonces te llevaré a un sitio especial – Seiya condujo hasta mirador que estaba en el puerto. Estaban frente al océano, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Serena bajó a prisa del auto y se acercó al barandal.

– Esto es hermoso – los ojos de la rubia brillaban. Serena no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Seiya también bajó del vehículo y se sentó sobre su auto.

– Ven aquí – la llamó el pelinegro. Serena obedeció y se sentó al lado de Seiya, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro. El muchacho encendió la radio.

– "Buenas noches a todos, esta es Radio Starlight – dijo la voz del locutor - Para conmemorar el regreso de Mizuki Hoshida a Tokio, pasaremos uno de sus más grandes éxitos, una hermosa balada romántica, llamada When I see you smile"

– Es una gran canción – dijo el chico.

_Sometimes I wonder / A veces me pregunto_

_I'd ever make it through / Si alguna vez atravesaré_

_Through this world without having you / Atravesaré este mundo sin tenerte_

_I just wouldn't have a clue / No tengo una pista_

'_Cause sometimes it seems / Porque a veces parece_

_Like this world's closing in on me / que este mundo se cierra sobre mí_

_And there's no way of breaking free / y no hay forma de liberarme_

_And then I see you reach for me / y luego veo que me alcanzas_

Seiya se separó un poco de Serena para mirarla a los ojos; y comenzó a cantar:

_Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in / A veces quiero rendirme, quiero ceder_

_I wanna quit the fight / quiero renunciar a la lucha_

_Bombón, mientras estuve en Kinmoku en verdad traté de olvidarte. Intenté hacerme a la idea de que tú ya tenías tu vida y que yo debía renunciar a ti. Traté de entender que yo nunca sería para ti más que un buen amigo. Esa era mi manera de pensar, pero por más que lo intenté, no conseguí sacarte de mis pensamientos, no hubo día en que dejara de pensar en ti, siempre recordaba tus hermosos ojos azules, tu tierna sonrisa, la calidez de tu corazón. Entonces, cuando volví a verte, me sentí completo de nuevo._

_And then I see you baby, / pero entonces te veo, nena_

_And everything's alright, everything's alright / y todo está bien, todo está bien_

Serena miraba fijamente a Seiya, escuchando cómo cantaba, solamente para ella. La rubia se perdió en los hermosos ojos del muchacho. En tanto él no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón. Seiya sólo quería cantar para ella y hacerle llegar sus más sinceros sentimientos, sentimientos que ella conocía a la perfección.

_When I see you smile, / Cuando te veo sonreír_

_I can face the world, ooh / Puedo enfrentarme al mundo, ooh_

_You know I can do anything / Sabes que puedo hacer lo que sea_

_When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, ooh / cuanto te veo sonreír, veo un rayo de luz, ooh_

_I see it shining right through the rain / la veo brillar a través de la lluvia_

_When I see you smile / cuando te veo sonreír_

_Baby when I see you smile at me / Nena, cuando me sonríes_

Serena se quedó sin palabras, tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único que tenía sentido para ella, en ese momento, era seguir contemplando los brillantes ojos de su querido Seiya. No importaba el destino o las responsabilidades, lo único que tenía importancia era el agradable sentimiento de calidez y felicidad que el pelinegro le hacía sentir.

Seiya colocó su mano sobre la de Serena. Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese ligero contacto. Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron y percibió un extraño escalofrío recoger su espalda. Seiya se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la joven, quien sólo llevaba un ligero suéter blanco.

_Baby there's nothing in this world / Nena, no hay nada en este mundo_

_That could ever do, / que pueda lograr_

_What the touch of your hand can do / lo que un toque de tu mano puede hacer_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew / es algo que nunca había conocido_

_And when then rain is falling, / Y cuando la lluvia cae_

_I can't feel it, 'cause you're here with me now / no puedo sentirla, porque tú estás aquí conmigo_

_And one look at you, baby / una sóla mirada hacia ti, nena_

_It's all I'll ever need / es todo lo que siempre necesité_

_It's all I'll ever need / es todo lo que siempre necesité_

Seiya dejó de cantar y fue acercando su rostro al de Serena, que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía, era incapaz de alejarse de él. El pelinegro contempló los carnosos y sonrosados labios de la chica. Sin poder contenerse, unió sus labios con los de ella. La chica abrió los ojos con la sorpresa, pero en lugar de rechazarlo, intensificó el contacto colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya. El chico, sorprendido, empezó a acariciar los labios de Serena con los suyos, con ternura y delicadeza, como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Seiya se sentía en el paraíso. Tanto tiempo anhelando probar los labios de la Princesa de la Luna, y finalmente su sueño se había cumplido; ella le estaba correspondiendo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso no estaba bien.

_No, no puedo hacerlo, aunque besarla me hace inmensamente feliz, más aún que ella me corresponda, sé que no está bien. Bombón tiene a Chiba, él es a quien ella verdaderamente ama y si me correspondió este beso, es porque… porque… ¿Por qué me está correspondiendo?_

Serena estaba cautivada y hechizada al ser besada por Seiya. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía negar que Seiya besaba de maravilla, eso a pesar de que sólo se trataba de un inocente beso.

_¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se pusieran más… apasionadas? ¡Pero vaya que sabe besar! Oh no, oh no ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Yo… no puedo, no puedo hacer esto… Darien… yo lo amo… Nos amamos y tenemos un futuro por delante, pero… Seiya… me hace sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado con Darien. Si no me detengo ahora, no sé qué pueda pasar._

Serena se separó súbitamente del pelinegro, volteando su rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos, mientras trataba de controlar el agitado palpitar de su corazón.

– Bombón… yo… – Seiya estaba apenado, pero jamás arrepentido. Ese beso lo había hecho sentir tan vivo como nunca, sin embargo sabía que Serena no correspondía su amor – lo lamento, no quise… – ella seguía sin mirarlo y eso empezaba a desesperarlo – Bombón, por favor… - Serena se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Seiya… yo… – murmuró la rubia, que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

– Perdóname en verdad… no quería… – trataba de excusarse el pelinegro, notoriamente sonrojado – no quería incomodarte… – la mirada del chico era triste. Seiya cerró los ojos, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

– Seiya, mírame por favor – dijo Serena repentinamente – ¿Te arrepientes? – el chico la miró, confundido.

– ¿Qué dices? Yo… Bombón, sabes que jamás me arrepentiría – contestó él con total seguridad – Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que siento por ti. Mi amor por ti es sincero – la chica se quedó callada, sin saber qué decirle. Ella conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Seiya, pero no podía corresponderle – Tú eres… – Seiya tomó la mano de Serena y la colocó sobre su pecho, del lado del corazón – la dueña absoluta de mi corazón y eso nunca cambiará – Serena se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él; el muchacho la estrechó contra su cuerpo, contemplando la luna.

– Seiya ¿por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? – susurró Serena para sí misma.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, olvídalo – respondió la rubia, abrazándolo con fuerza.

_Esto no está bien, pero entonces ¿por qué me siento tan bien a su lado? ¿Por qué siento que las cosas deberían ser así? Se supone que yo amo a Darien, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Seiya provoca estas sensaciones en mí? ¿Qué es lo que significa? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Seiya? Me siento tan confundida, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… Reina Serenity… mamá… por favor dime, dime qué debo hacer._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Universidad de Oxford**

Helena y Darien entraron el su salón y se sentaron juntos, en los asientos de adelante. Ya era hora de iniciar las lecciones. Una mujer pelirroja, vestida con una falda negra y una blusa rosa pálida, entró en el salón, dejando su bolso sobre el escritorio.

– Buenos días – saludó la mujer. Se escuchó un "buenos días", por parte de los estudiantes– Soy la Dra. Kaoru Hideki, egresada de la Universidad de Leipzip, en Alemania. Mi especialidad es la Bioquímica, además tengo un posgrado en Anatomía Cerebral. Es un placer enseñar a futuros Neurocirujanos – la Dra. Hideki encendió su computador portátil y proyectó una presentación – Entonces, vamos a comenzar con la clase.

– La Dra. Hideki – murmuró Helena para sí misma, mirando a la mujer fijamente.

_Esta mujer… me parece que… ¿Acaso será que…? ¡Claro, si es ella!_

– Vamos a comenzar con una breve introducción – dijo la pelirroja, sacando a Helena de sus pensamientos – La Neuroanatomía es la rama de la Anatomía que se ocupa del estudio de los componentes del Sistema Nervioso, es una de las áreas más complejas de la Anatomía, tanto que se ha convertido en una especialidad dentro de las Ciencias Neurológicas…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Serena**

Después de la "agitada" noche que había tenido, lo único que Serena quería era hablar con su madre, la Reina Serenity. La chica se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, poniéndose su pijama rosa de lunas y dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

– Luna – dijo Serena, recorriendo su habitación con la vista – Luna ¿dónde estás?

– Aquí estoy – dijo la gata, saliendo de debajo de la pequeña mesa de té que la rubia tenía en su habitación – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luna, preocupada, al ver el rostro angustiado de la rubia.

– Estoy más confundida que nunca – respondió la chica, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuviste problemas con Seiya?

– No, no es nada malo en realidad, es sólo que…

– Serena – Luna subió a la cama y miró a su princesa con seriedad – tú eres la Princesa de la Luna, conoces tu posición, conoces tu destino. Estoy consciente de lo mucho que quieres a Seiya, pero no debes permitir que sus sentimientos por ti terminen por confundirte – la rubia bajó la mirada – Debes estar segura de tus sentimientos. Tú amas a Darien ¿cierto? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – No sé qué pasó entre Seiya y tú, pero no puedes estar jugando con las personas, Seiya podría salir lastimado y estoy segura de que tú no quieres eso.

– Claro que no – respondió Serena – Qué curioso, Rei me había dicho casi las mismas palabras antes. Recuerdo que esa vez también estaba confundida y Darien tampoco se había comunicado conmigo.

– Darien llamó cuando tú no estabas – los ojos de la joven se abrieron con la sorpresa y se puso de pie súbitamente.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Darien me llamó?

– Sí, tu madre respondió y le dijo que habías salido – el rostro de Serena se tornó preocupado.

– ¿Mi madre le dijo que había salido con Seiya? – la gata negó con la cabeza.

– ¿No le has escrito a Darien?

– Pues sí, el otro día Amy me ayudó a enviarle un e-mail – comentó la rubia, sentándose nuevamente – pero no me ha respondido.

– ¿Le contaste que Three Lights estaba de regreso? – Serena asintió – Entonces no deberías preocuparte, estoy segura de que él confía en ti. Seiya es sólo tu amigo ¿cierto? – Serena no respondió – ¿Cierto? – repitió la gata, entonces la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

– Luna ¿crees que…?

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No, no es nada, mejor olvídalo – la chica se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con la manta.

– Serena, me preocupas – dijo Luna – Dime qué te pasa – Serena se volteó hacia Luna.

_Luna si supieras que mi corazón es un caos. Pero no puedo decirte eso, se supone que yo no siento nada por Seiya, pero aún así, no comprendo los sentimientos que él provoca en mí… No tiene sentido seguir con lo mismo, mucho menos que las chicas se enteren. _

– Sólo quería saber si es posible contactar a la Reina Serenity – Luna la miró sorprendida.

– ¿Quieres hablar con la Reina Serenity? – la rubia asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué?

– Yo sólo… necesito hablar con mi madre, Luna – respondió la chica – Considéralo un capricho mío.

– No lo sé, Serena. La Reina Serenity sólo aparece cuando hay problemas graves o cuando necesita contarle algo importante a la Princesa – Serena suspiró – Pero quizás con el poder del Cristal de Plata puedas comunicarte con la Reina.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Puede ser – respondió Luna – Pero lo intentarás por la mañana, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar.

– De acuerdo – dijo la rubia, acomodándose en la cama – Buenas noches, Luna.

– Buenas noches, Serena – Luna bajó de la cama y se acomodó sobre la alfombra, mirando con preocupación a su Princesa.

_Serena me preocupa. Ella no lo dice, pero su corazón es un caos. Aunque ama a Darien, Seiya ha despertado sentimientos en mi querida Princesa. Espero que eso no cause problemas. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionarás las Outers si se dan cuenta de que Serena tiene dudas acerca de sus sentimientos… Por otra parte, no pude hablar con la Reina Serenity y eso me preocupa mucho, quizás estaba dormida, no lo sé, sólo espero que no espíritu no haya abandonado el Cristal de Plata, Serena la necesita más que nunca ahora._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Universidad de Oxford**

– Pues bien, hemos terminado de introducir las dos grandes áreas que abarca la Neuroanatomía – la Dra. Hideki apagó el proyector y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación – Ahora, por favor elijan un compañero de trabajo – los estudiantes empezaron a intercambiar miradas – La persona que elijan será su compañero por el resto del semestre, así que elijan bien.

– ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la rubia a Darien – ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

– Por supuesto que sí - respondió él con una sonrisa.

– La primera asignación para los equipos de trabajo – continuó la pelirroja – será una investigación que expondrán dentro de un mes en el auditorio. Tendremos a varios expertos como parte del jurado, así que asegúrense de elaborar un trabajo de calidad.

– Parece que tendremos mucho trabajo – susurró Darien.

– Y eso que este es apenas nuestro primero curso del día – añadió la rubia, en voz baja.

– Como ya es hora de terminar con la clase, conforme vayan saliendo, me darán los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo de trabajo y yo les asignaré un tema – continuó la profesora. Los estudiantes empezaron a salir del salón, acercándose al escritorio de la doctora. Helena y Darien eran los últimos que quedaban.

– Muy bien – dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo – Jóvenes, sólo quedan ustedes dos. Señor Chiba ¿cierto? – Darien asintió – y la Srta. Von Neumann – la muchacha también asintió, mientras la mujer escribía sus nombres en su computador – Les corresponde investigar acerca de los Nervios Craneales ¿de acuerdo?

– Entendido, Dra. Hideki – respondió Helena.

_Esta mujer… su resplandor me es muy familiar, es como si ya lo conociera._

– Bien muchachos, que tengan un buen día.

– Muchas gracias – dijo Darien, sonriéndole – Lo mismo para usted, Dra. Hideki – los jóvenes salieron del salón. El muchacho se había quedado pensativo. Después de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, una extraña sensación la había invadido; sentía como si ya se hubieran conocido, hace mucho tiempo.

Kaoru suspiró y recogió sus cosas, saliendo del salón al último. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón de profesores, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en los dos jóvenes de los que se acababa de despedir.

_Darien Chiba y Helena Von Neumann. Estos jóvenes tienen una misteriosa energía. Es extraño, pero me parecen muy familiares, siento como si existiera una conexión entre nosotros y esa sensación es más intensa con Darien. _

_Extraño mucho Kinmoku, pero cuando regrese, será para convertirme en la Reina Kakyuu y eso me hace sentir nerviosa. Me pregunto cómo estarán los muchachos. Me gustaría ayudarlos a descifrar los misterios de su pasado, pero es difícil, ni siquiera sabría por dónde comenzar. Ojalá Hemera me hubiera dado más detalles acerca de qué es lo que va a suceder. Si el Universo está en peligro, la Princesa de la Luna y sus guardianes deben estar preparadas para afrontar lo que sea que suceda. Hemera me has dejado con tantas dudas, por favor, reaparece._


	7. La llegada de la Oscuridad

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo VII – La llegada de la Oscuridad**

_El Universo, totalidad de espacio y tiempo. El Sistema Solar, sistema planetario de la Vía Láctea. Con el Sol como estrella central y los planetas orbitando alrededor de él. Más allá de Mercurio, se encuentra el planeta Venus. Una mirada de cerca a este planeta y sobre su territorio se localiza una imponente ciudad, hogar de una de las civilizaciones más avanzadas y prósperas de antaño: la civilización venusiana. Sobre la superficie de Venus, en el centro del planeta, el imponente y magnífico Palacio de Amare. Un palacio que representaba lo mejor de la arquitectura venusiana; con sus grandes paredes de piedra blanca, que brillaban como perlas, sus ornamentos de oro, sus imponentes ventanales de colores vivos. Sin embargo, todo eso era cosa del pasado, pues en estos tiempos, la gloria del Palacio de Amare no se veía por ninguna parte. Las paredes estaban derribadas, parcialmente, manchadas de tierra y sangre, la ciudad devastada, azotada por una cruenta guerra, librada hacía milenios. Cerca del palacio había infinidad de armas destrozadas: espadas, arcos, escudos, lanzas, algunas con el emblema de la Familia Real de Venus, otras con un misterioso símbolo de una estrella negra de seis puntas._

_Un acercamiento al interior del Palacio de Amare y se podía apreciar su antiguamente elaborado interior. Largas cortinas rojizas, rasgadas y desperdigadas por el sucio suelo de mármol que solía ser blanco. Más allá de la recepción, estaba el Salón del Trono, cuyos sitios estaban obviamente vacíos, una habitación carente de tronos y gobernantes. La gloria de Venus, desaparecida ¿La razón? Desconocida, por el momento._

_Más allá del Salón del Trono, había una habitación, flanqueada por un par de amplias puertas blancas con detalles dorados. Detrás de esas puertas, había una mesa de forma redondeada y un par de sillas de tapiz rojizo. Frente a un imponente cuadro, yacían de pie dos altas figuras encapuchadas ¿Quiénes eran? Era algo que no podía saberse. Una de las figuras era bastante alta, quizás de 1.95 m. La otra, algo más baja, 1.80 m. Ambas figuras contemplaban un gran cuadro pintado a mano, en el cual se veía a una familia: un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabello rubio, un poco ondulado, vestido con un elegante traje blanco con bordados de oro. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían, casi como si tuvieran vida propia. A su lado, una mujer muy hermosa, de larga cabellera rubia, sujeta por una peineta de marfil. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, que caía graciosamente sobre su esbelto cuerpo. En su cintura, lo sujetaba fajón de oro y piedras preciosas. Los ojos de ella eran de un color azul intenso. Delante de la pareja, había dos jovencitas. La más alta tenía el cabello corto y ondulado, igual que el caballero, sus ojos eran iguales a los de él y llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido, de finos tirantes de oro. A su lado, una niña de unos diez años, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de tono naranja, sujeto en la cintura con una delicada cinta de oro. Su cabello era largo y rubio, y sus ojos azules._

– _La Familia Real de Venus – dijo la figura más alta, con una voz delicada, pero masculina, al tiempo que contemplada el cuadro que yacía frente a él – Ah, el esplendor de Venus ¿lo recuerdas, Thanatos? _

– _Por supuesto, mi Señor – respondió la otra figura, con un tono de voz más agresivo – Si estos gobernantes fueron quienes llevaron a Venus a su apogeo._

– _La Reina Freyja, una mujer sabia y hermosa – la alta figura señaló a la mujer ojiazul – su esposo, el Rey Eros, era un gran guerrero, lástima que muriera tan patéticamente._

– _Un hombre tonto – añadió Thanatos – Apresuró su muerte, si tan sólo hubiera colaborado, quizás su familia no habría tenido que sufrir tanto. Sin embargo, Maestro, me estaba preguntando ¿qué nos trajo a Venus? – el hombre rió._

– _Verás, Thanatos, Venus es el comienzo de la caída de los guardianes del Universo. La Princesa de Venus pronto perderá sus poderes de Sailor Scout._

– _¿Cómo dice? – Thanatos estaba confundido con las palabras de su maestro _– _¿Los poderes de Scout? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Se supone que esos poderes nacen con el guardián entonces cómo… _– _Thanatos se vio interrumpido por la sonora carcajada de su señor._

– _Mira esta pintura con atención y encontrarás la respuesta – Thanatos permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad._

– _¡Claro! Entonces la Princesa que posee esos poderes no es la verdadera heredera – respondió él, elevando la voz – Por supuesto, Freyja y Eros tuvieron dos hijas, ambas era guardianas del universo, pero sólo una de ellas podía ser nombrada Sailor Venus._

– _Efectivamente – comentó el maestro – La Princesa Aika era la hija mayor, la heredera al trono de Venus, la mujer conocida como la poderosa Eternal Sailor Venus. En cambio Minako, la menor, era la segunda en la línea de sucesión y ella nació bajo una estrella diferente, pues ella era Eternal Sailor Star Healer. _

– _Entiendo, ahora recuerdo que los poderes de Sailor fueron transferidos al final de aquella batalla – dijo Thanatos – Lo que más me sorprende es que la princesa no haya perdido esos poderes en todo este tiempo._

– _Eso es porque la verdadera dueña de esos poderes finalmente ha despertado. Bien, es hora de reclamar el lugar que me corresponde como soberano del Universo, yo lograré lo que mi hermano Caos no pudo lograr, me convertiré en el ser más poderoso de este Universo y lo regiré a mi antojo – el maestro caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, seguido de Thanatos._

– _Es una lástima que usted y su hermano Caos no despertaran al mismo tiempo la vez anterior – dijo Thanatos, caminando detrás de su señor – Con el poder de Sailor Galaxia, más los grandes poderes de ustedes, los Hermanos de la Destrucción, este Universo se hubiera arrodillado en instantes._

– _Por culpa de aquellos sujetos jamás era posible que Caos y yo despertáramos al mismo tiempo, eso lo hicieron para proteger al universo, pues conocían bien la magnitud de nuestros poderes – dijo la alta silueta, deteniéndose en las afueras del palacio y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el espacio – Es cierto que Galaxia era poderosa, pero fue derrotada por la Princesa de la Luna, así que ya no nos es útil ¡Thanatos!_

– _¡Señor! – la figura se arrodilló ante su señor._

– _Espero que tu ejército esté listo para entrar en acción. Yo debo partir a Kinmoku, así que como mi General estarás encargado de la situación en la Tierra. Haz lo tengas que hacer para apoderarte de los Cristales Cósmicos y si esos sujetos intervienen ¡elimínalos!_

– _Como ordene – Thanatos hizo un pausa _– _¿Incluso a… aquella mujer?_

– _Esa mujer – el maestro meditó las palabras de su general – Esa mujer es mía, yo me encargaré de ella, pero haz lo que quieras con los demás._

Las dos figuras aparecieron instantáneamente en la Tierra, junto a la imponente Torre de Tokio, cuya sombra impedía ver quiénes eran.

– Bien General Thanatos, dejo todo en sus manos – dijo la figura más alta – Estaré esperando buenas noticias.

– Así será, Señor – respondió Thanatos, haciendo una reverencia. El Maestro se vio envuelto por resplandor púrpura y fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que no quedó rastro de él – Manos a la obra pues – Thanatos se desprendió de su larga capa negra, dejando ver una imponente armadura negra, que cubría su atlético cuerpo, sin embargo, la oscuridad de la noche impedía ver su rostro, tan sólo se podía ver su largo cabello plateado ondear con el viento – Prepárense guardianes de la Tierra, porque yo, el General Thanatos, me encargaré de acabar con ustedes, para que mi gran Señor reine omnipotente sobre el Universo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Mina, 6:30 am**

Mina yacía en su cama. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la frente cubierta de sudor. La rubia daba vueltas en su cama, respirando agitadamente.

_Mina se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla. Había cuerpos por todas partes, armas destrozadas y se escuchaba el galopar de un caballo, acercándose. Mina miró a su alrededor, asustada, aún vistiendo su pijama amarillo de corazones. La chica buscó en su bolsillo, dispuesta a tomar su pluma de transformación, cuando de repente escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza._

– "_Minako, Minako"._

– _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás llamándome? – preguntaba la chica, en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor._

– "_Dulce Minako"_

– _¿Minako? ¿Por qué estás llamándome Minako? Mi nombre es… _– _la llegada de un caballo blanco, que se detuvo muy cerca de ella, la hizo sobresaltarse y caer al suelo._

– _Sé quién eres – dijo la sutil voz de una mujer, que iba a caballo _– _¿Tú sabes quién eres en realidad?_

– _¿Qué? – preguntó Mina, muy confundida._

– _¿Sabes dónde estás? – preguntó la mujer que acababa de llegar. Mina se fijó bien en ella y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer rubia, de cabello corto y ojos verdes, que iba vestida nada más y nada menos que como…_

– _¡Oye, ese… ese traje! – Mina se fijó que la mujer parecía ser una Sailor Scout. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con detalles naranja en la cintura y el característico cuello de marinera que los trajes de las Scouts tenían, también de color naranja. Calzaba unas zapatillas naranja y unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos _– _¿Eres una Sailor Scout? – la mujer sonrió._

– _Mi querida Minako, la hora se acerca – dijo la mujer – Pronto descubrirás quién eres en realidad._

– _¿Qué dices? Pero si yo sé bien quién soy… yo soy… _– _Mina vio cómo la misteriosa mujer se alejaba lentamente, envuelta por una intensa luz _– _¡Espera! ¡Dime quién eres! ¿Por qué estoy teniendo este sueño? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡No te vayas! – rogaba Mina, tratando de alcanzar a la mujer._

– _Pronto, princesa, pronto – murmuró la mujer, antes de desaparecer por completo._

– ¡Espera! – gritó Mina, despertando súbitamente.

– ¡Mina! – exclamó Artemis, saltando a la cama de su compañera, mirándola con gesto preocupado – He estado intentado despertarte hace rato, parecía que estabas sufriendo – la rubia miró al felino, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente – ¿Qué te sucede, Mina?

– Artemis yo… tuve un sueño muy extraño – respondió ella, entrecortadamente – ¡Oh Artemis! – Mina abrazó a su amigo, estrechándolo contra su pecho – Yo… no recuerdo lo que estaba soñando… sólo recuerdo… un resplandor… y

– ¿Un resplandor? – la rubia asintió, separándose de su gato para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Y una voz que me llamaba – Mina suspiró y se recostó nuevamente – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

– Quizás fue sólo un mal sueño, Mina – dijo Artemis, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga – Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir, recuerda que hoy tienes ensayo.

– Tienes razón – respondió la rubia, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir, mientras una extraña inquietud se apoderaba de ella. Artemis permaneció al lado de su compañera, mirándola con preocupación, mientras volvía a dormir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Amy, 7 am**

Lunes por la mañana. Por fin había llegado el día en que la Dra. Yuuna Mizuno tendría que partir a Alemania, para incorporarse al equipo de investigación de la Universidad de Leipzip. El equipaje de la doctora estaba preparado, su computador y demás cosas también, todo excepto…

– Oh no ¿dónde está mi pasaporte? – decía Yuuna, rebuscando en las gavetas del aparador, con gesto preocupado.

– Mamá – la llamó Amy. La mujer se volteó – ¿Buscabas esto? – Amy sostenía en su mano el pasaporte de su madre – Relájate mamá.

– Oh cariño, sabes que no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola por tanto tiempo – dijo la mujer – Pero esta es una gran oportunidad para la medicina moderna y… – la peliazul le sonrió.

– Yo entiendo, nada me hace más feliz que verte realizar tus sueños, mamá. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo estaré bien – la mujer abrazó a su hija.

– Promete que me enviarás mails a menudo – dijo la doctora – y que me contarás cómo van las cosas – Yuuna hizo una pausa – ah y se encuentras a un buen muchacho, promete que me lo presentarás, aunque sea por videollamada – la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

– Pero qué cosas dices, mamá – la Dra. Mizuno iba hablar, pero entonces el timbre sonó – ¡Iré a abrir! – exclamó Amy, corriendo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días, Amy!

– Dra. Hoshida, qué sorpresa – dijo la muchacha – Por favor, pase – la mujer le sonrió agradecida y entró en la casa.

– Es una casa muy bonita – dijo la mujer, mirando a su alrededor – Bien ¿en dónde está esa mujer? – la madre de Amy se acercó a la sala – ¡Yuuna! Veo que ya estás lista – la mujer asintió – Bien ¡vámonos!

– ¿Adónde?

– Adónde más, pues al aeropuerto – respondió Megumi – Te llevaré.

– Oh Megumi, no tienes que molestarte, llamaré un taxi y…

– ¡Claro que no! Vámonos – exclamó la rubia, halando la maleta de Yuuna. La Dra. Mizuno y su hija siguieron a la mujer hasta su auto, un Mercedes Benz dorado. Megumi acomodó el equipaje en el maletero – Te gustará mucho Leipzip, Yuuna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa Tsukino**

– ¡Qué! ¿Apenas son las 7:30? – exclamó Serena para sí misma, mirando la hora en su despertador.

– ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – preguntó Luna, mirando a la rubia, extrañada. Serena se sentó en la cama y se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé… yo sólo… ya no podía dormir – la chica se puso de pie, abrió la ventana y salió a la pequeña terraza de su habitación.

_Seiya ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Por qué te besé? Ese beso, fue tan… ¡Mágico! ¡Vaya que besa bien! _

La rubia se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

_Esto no está bien, no está nada bien. No debería pensar tanto en Seiya, yo tengo a Darien, sí, yo amo a Darien. Esto es lo que haré, primero hablaré con mi madre, estoy segura de que la Reina Serenity me ayudará a comprender qué es lo que me pasa, después de eso, las cosas estarán bien de nuevo._

– Estás muy pensativa, Serena – comentó Luna, acercándose hasta donde estaba su compañera.

– La casa está muy silenciosa – Serena ignoró el anterior comentario de la gata.

– Bueno eso es porque es lunes – aclaró la gata negra – Tu padre se fue a trabajar, Sammy está de camino a la escuela y tu madre salió de compras – Serena la miró con sorpresa – Hace un rato que estoy despierta.

– Entonces, este es el momento perfecto para contactar a la Reina Serenity – Serena abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó su broche de transformación, estrechándolo contra su pecho – "¡Escucha, oh reina, portadora de luz, gran Serenity! Escucha mi llamado y…" – el celular de Serena empezó a sonar, mientras ella intentaba contactar con su madre.

– Es Darien – informó Luna. Serena se sobresaltó y corrió para responder.

– ¡Darien! – exclamó ella, en voz muy alta.

– _Buenos días, princesa_ – dijo la voz del chico del otro lado – _¿Cómo estás?_

– Excelente, ahora que puedo hablar contigo – respondió la rubia – Oh Darien, qué feliz soy al poder hablar contigo. Cuéntame qué tal Inglaterra y tus clases ¡Cuéntame todo!

– _Inglaterra es un país muy agradable. La universidad es muy grande y los profesores son muy estrictos, pero son expertos, personas con muchos conocimientos. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer este año?_

– Verás… estaba pensando – empezó Serena – en tomar algunos cursos de etiqueta en la Toudai. Ya sabes, no puedo quedarme en casa todo el tiempo, además, no quiero ser la única que se quede sin hacer nada.

– _Me parece genial, Serena_ – dijo Darien, complacido – _Sabes, te llamé anoche, pero tu madre me dijo que no estabas ¿saliste con las chicas?_

– Mmm pues yo… – la rubia se quedó pensativa. No sabía si era buena idea decirle que había salido con Seiya – Darien ¿leíste mi mail?

– _¿En el que contabas que Three Lights regresó a Tokio?_ – preguntó el joven – _Claro que sí, lamento no haberlo respondido, pero he tenido unos días muy ajetreados, ya sabes, entre la incorporación a la universidad y las clases hoy todo el día, estoy exhausto._

– Comprendo, no te preocupes. Verás yo… yo anoche salí… con un buen amigo – titubeó Serena. Darien guardó silencio – ¿Darien?

– _Sí, adelante Helena. Oh genial, pudiste conseguir ese libro._

– ¿Darien estás ahí?

– _Lo lamento, Serena_ – se disculpó el muchacho – _Le hablaba a Helena, una compañera de la universidad. Estamos trabajando en un proyecto. Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a la biblioteca. Hablaremos luego, te amo princesa._

– _Yo también te amo, Darien. Cuídate_ – Serena colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a su cama, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– Vaya, cómo cambiaste, Serena – comentó Luna, sonriendo tenuemente – Pero cómo eres descuidada, tiraste el broche.

– Oh sí, lo siento – se disculpó la joven, recogiendo el broche del piso – Mmm tengo hambre – añadió la chica, escuchando su estómago rugir. Serena se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

– ¡Oye Serena! – la llamó la gata – ¿No querías hablar con la Reina Serenity?

– ¡Lo haré después! – exclamó Serena. Luna suspiró.

– Supongo que está bien. Es mejor que no lo intente por ahora – se dijo Luna, mirando hacia el cielo – Me preguntó qué habrá pasado con la Reina Serenity.

_Flashback_

_Serena había salido con Seiya. Y como Luna había vaticinado, no se había llevado su broche de transformación. Luna se quedó en la ventana, esperando la llegada de Artemis. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, cuando el felino blanco apareció, subiendo rápidamente hacia la ventana del cuarto de la rubia._

– _Bien, estoy aquí – dijo Artemis – Ahora quisiera que me expliques qué es lo que sucede. No entiendo por qué quieres contactar a la Reina Serenity ahora – Luna suspiró, preocupada._

– _Serena está confundida – Artemis la miró, confundido – Desde que Seiya apareció en su vida, Serena ha estado dudando de sus sentimientos._

– _Pero Serena ama a Darien, se han amado desde hace milenios – dijo el felino blanco – Seiya es un gran chico, creo que es el mejor amigo que Serena tiene, pero…_

– _¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un extraño presentimiento? – Artemis asintió – Artemis, sé que esto puede sonar como una locura, pero a veces siento que Serena y Darien en realidad no están destinados a estar juntos, es como si… _– _Luna hizo un pausa, sintiéndose acongojada por sus propias palabras._

– _Como si detrás de su amor hubiera aún muchos secretos – la gata negra se sorprendió, pero asintió, pues las palabras de su compañero era ciertas – Lo mejor será que intentemos hablar con la Reina Serenity ¿recuerdas el canto para invocarla?_

– _Por supuesto – Luna y Artemis se colocaron enfrente del Cristal de Plata, que estaba en el broche de transformación de Sailor Moon - "¡Escucha, oh reina, portadora de luz, gran Serenity! Escucha mi llamado y mírame, luz de la noche, acude a mí y lléname de tu sabiduría" – el Cristal de Plata brilló intensamente y ambos felinos fueron transportados a la Luna, a la ciudad destruida del Milenio de Plata._

– _¡Reina Serenity! – exclamó Artemis, mirando a su alrededor. La reina no aparecía - ¡Reina Serenity! – los felinos corrieron hacia el palacio y entraron al Salón del Trono, pero allí no estaba ella._

– _Esto es extraño – comentó Luna _– _¡Reina Serenity!_

– "_Luna, Artemis" – ambos escucharon la sutil voz de la antigua soberana de la Luna._

– _¿Dónde está, Reina Serenity? – preguntó Luna, en voz alta._

– "_Pronto me comunicaré con la Princesa, pero aún no es el momento"._

– _¡Reina Serenity! ¿Dónde está? – exclamó el felino blanco _– _¡Por favor, aparezca! Necesitamos hablarle._

– "_Lo siento, mis queridos amigos, no es el momento" – los felinos se vieron envueltos por una intensa luz blanca, que los cegó. Cuando la luz cesó, Luna y Artemis ya se hallaban de vuelta en la habitación de Serena._

– _¿Qué fue que lo sucedió? – preguntó Luna, incorporándose _–_¿Por qué la Reina no apareció?_

– _No lo sé – dijo Artemis, con gesto preocupado _– _¿Por qué ella diría "no es el momento"? ¿Qué haremos ahora, Luna?_

– _Creo que sólo nos queda esperar que la Reina Serenity contacte con nuestra Princesa._

_Flashback End_

– Reina Serenity ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? – se preguntaba Luna una y otra vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oxford**

– Lamento haberte interrumpido – decía Helena, caminando al lado de Darien, mientras ambos chicos se dirigían a la biblioteca – ¿Hablabas con tu novia?

– Sí, era mi novia, Serena – respondió el muchacho.

– ¿Cómo es ella? – Darien se quedó callado, meditando la pregunta – Oh disculpa mi atrevimiento, son una persona muy curiosa – añadió ella, riendo.

– Descuida, no hay problema. Es una gran chica, tiene un corazón muy noble. Aunque es mucho más joven que yo y a veces puede ser un poco inmadura. – Helena sonrió.

– Se nota que te ama mucho, lo supe cuando escuché lo emocionada que estaba al escuchar tu voz – dijo la muchacha – Estoy segura de que es una gran persona y ustedes serán muy felices – Darien le sonrió, agradecido – La diferencia de edades es lo de menos.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué hay de tu novio? – la chica rió y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Novio? Pero qué dices… No tengo a nadie especial – Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente, muy sorprendido. No esperaba que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como ella estuviera sola. Con tan sólo unos pocos días en Oxford, ya había escuchado muchos comentarios acerca de la "hermosa estudiante extranjera de Neurocirugía" – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer?

– Bueno es que… eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y con una gran personalidad, no esperaba que me dijeras que no tenías novio – ella sonrió.

– Bueno, sólo digamos que – Helena se adelantó – estoy esperando a la persona adecuada – el pelinegro se detuvo, mientras ella seguía caminando lentamente – porque yo… he esperado por él desde siempre. Esperaré hasta el día en que podamos estar juntos finalmente.

– Helena… – murmuró Darien. Cuando Helena se volteó quedó cara a cara con Darien. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, sin embargo, supo disimularlo muy bien.

– ¡Oh rayos! – la muchacha rió – No me hagas caso, estoy diciendo tonterías, es sólo que… soy una soñadora.

– Descuida, sabes, me gusta eso de ti – el joven le guiñó un ojo y ambos siguieron su camino hacia la biblioteca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio**

Megumi y las Mizuno habían llegado al aeropuerto. Yuuna ya había hecho todo el papeleo necesario para su viaje y ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera, aguardando la hora de salida de su avión.

– Mamá, ya relájate – decía Amy, observando a su madre, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, mordiendo sus uñas, nerviosamente.

– Es suficiente, Yuuna, te quedarás sin uñas – añadió Megumi, colocando una mano en el hombro de su colega – Todo estará bien. Amy ya es una mujer, puede cuidarse sola, estará bien, además, yo me encargaré de vigilarla ¿sí? – Megumi le guiñó un ojo y la Dra. Mizuno sonrió tímidamente.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– ¡Claro que lo prometo!

– "Pasajeros con destino a Leipzip, Alemania, favor abordar por la Puerta 7"

– ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Megumi, llamando la atención de la mujer – Hora de irse, querida Yuuna – las mujeres se abrazaron. Yuuna se volvió para despedirse de su hija.

– Oh Amy, prométeme que me escribirás a diario, además hablaremos por videoconferencia lo más a menudo posible – decía la mujer, al tiempo que abrazaba a su querida hija – No quiero dejarte por tanto tiempo, Amy, pero yo…

– No tienes que sentirte mal, madre – la interrumpió la peliazul, sonriendo – Amas tu trabajo, siempre buscas beneficiar a la mayor cantidad de personas y te admiro por eso – los ojos de Yuuna se cristalizaron y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

– Amy, te quiero mucho, hija – las mujeres se abrazaron una vez más – Cuídate – Yuuna empezó a alejarse, caminando detrás de un par de ejecutivos que ingresaban por la Puerta 7. La Dra. Mizuno se volvió para despedirse con la mano. Megumi y Amy la despidieron con una sonrisa y la mujer desapareció finalmente entre la multitud.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Amy, mirando su reloj – Llegaré tarde a mi primera clase.

– No si nos damos prisa – la peliazul miró a Megumi, confundida – ¿No creías que te iba a dejar aquí, verdad? ¡Vamos, te llevaré a la universidad! – la rubia tomó a Amy de la muñeca y ambas se dirigieron al estacionamiento – ¿Cuál es tu primera clase de hoy?

– Química General – respondió la chica, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad – Dra. Hoshida, no tenía que molestarse… – Megumi sonrió.

– Eres igual a tu madre, siempre preocupándose por pequeños detalles – comentó la rubia, mirando su reloj – Aún falta media hora para que inicie la primera clase, creo que ambas llegaremos a tiempo.

– ¿Entonces usted tiene que dar clases hoy?

– Sí, para hoy me asignaron varios cursos – respondió Hoshida, haciendo un recuento – Historia de la Medicina, Anatomía y Bioquímica.

– ¿Historia de la Medicina? ¿A la una de la tarde? – la mujer asintió – Esa es mi clase.

– Entonces estás viendo a tu profesora de Historia de la Medicina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Three Lights**

– No, por favor, cinco minutos más – decía Seiya, cubriéndose el rostro con la cobija, al tiempo que Yaten le lanzaba una almohada.

– ¡Seiya, ya levántate! Tenemos que ir al estudio – replicó el peliplateado.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Las 8:45 – respondió Yaten, abriendo las ventanas de la habitación de Seiya – Se supone que tenemos que estar en el estudio a las 10.

– Ay maldición – se quejaba el pelinegro, sentándose en la cama – ¿Por qué tan temprano?

– Tenemos que empezar a componer, además recuerda que pronto daremos un concierto de reencuentro ¡No te vuelvas a dormir! – exclamó Yaten, al ver que Seiya volvió a envolverse con las cobijas.

– Sí, sí, ya voy – Seiya se puso de pie finalmente y se estiró – ¡Qué sueño! – el pelinegro bostezó.

– Eso te pasa por regresar tarde anoche – dijo el peliplateado, riendo ante el rostro soñoliento de su amigo – Supongo que tuviste una buena noche, te ves muy feliz – Seiya simplemente asintió, tocándose los labios con el dedo índice – Así que no quieres hablar – Yaten empezó a caminar hasta la puerta – Bueno, te dejaré soñar con el beso de tu princesa – el pelinegro se sonrojó y volteó el rostro – Ah y vístete bien ¿quieres? – Seiya se miró y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con el mismo pantalón que había usado la noche anterior y que nada más se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su esculpido abdomen.

– Claro – Yaten cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero al instante regresó.

– Por cierto, date prisa que Taiki está haciendo el desayuno – Seiya sonrió – Hoy comeremos decentemente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Setsuna**

– Hotaru ya se ha ido a la escuela – se decía Setsuna, mientras sujetaba su pluma de transformación – Es momento de hacer un viaje a la Puerta del Tiempo – ella levantó la pluma y gritó – ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Plutón, transformación! – Setsuna se transformó en Sailor Pluto y sostuvo su báculo, lista para partir al sitio que había vigilado por milenios – "¡Oh gran Cronos, padre de los dioses! Poderoso Titán, engendrador del Tiempo, oye la voz suplicante de tu hija y abre aquella Misteriosa Puerta".

Sailor Pluto se hallaba enfrente de la Puerta del Tiempo, que estaba cerrada con un brillante candado de oro. Pluto levantó su báculo y el candado cayó pesadamente al suelo. La Sailor colocó su mano sobre la puerta y la empujó, sin embargo la puerta no cedía.

– Qué extraño… No se abre – decía Pluto. La mujer levantó nuevamente el báculo – ¡Puerta del Tiempo, ábrete! – las pesadas puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente y Pluto empezó a avanzar, esperando encontrarse en los jardines que llevaban a la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal, pero en lugar de eso se vio sumida en una profunda oscuridad – ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Qué sucedió con la ciudad? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Futuro?

– "El futuro ¿Qué es el futuro?" – Sailor Pluto se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina y se puso en guardia.

– ¡Quién está ahí!? ¡Muéstrate! – Pluto sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía fuerza poco a poco – ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo… – la Sailor del Tiempo se desmayó súbitamente.

_Sailor Pluto abrió lentamente sus ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. La mujer se encontró en un lugar muy extraño: un planeta deshabitado, sin señales de vida a kilómetros, todo estaba sumido en la destrucción y el silencio. Pluto miró a lo lejos y pudo divisar una enorme edificación en la cima de una colina, parecía ser un palacio. La mujer caminó hacia la colina, pues sentía que algo la estaba llamando. _

– _¿En dónde estaré? – se decía Pluto – Yo sólo quería regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo, pero… _– _la Sailor siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró frente a los portones de un imponente palacio con paredes de piedra grisácea y enormes columnas. Uno de los portones estaba derribado y la mujer ingresó al lugar._

_Pluto caminó por un largo corredor con pisos de mármol negro, topándose con un par de altas sillas derribadas. En una de las paredes, estaba grabado un emblema: el símbolo astronómico de Plutón, encerrado en una estrella de cinco puntas, con un par de llaves cruzadas a través de esta._

– _Esto parece ser… un reino – murmuró Pluto para sí misma._

– "_El Reino de Plutón – dijo la misteriosa voz que la mujer había escuchado antes de desmayarse – Así que has venido, hija de Cronos"._

– _Otra vez esa voz ¡Muéstrate! – la Sailor se puso a la defensiva, sosteniendo firmemente su báculo._

– "_Recuerda este lugar, sabes adónde debes ir"_

– _¿Qué? – Pluto siguió avanzando por un pasillo, hasta toparse con un par de puertas abiertas de par en par. La Sailor se adentró en la habitación. Era una estancia con grandes ventanales, en el centro había una gran cama adoselada, con sábanas y almohadas púrpura, un tocador de madera oscura y un armario grande – Parece la habitación de una princesa – la mujer se asomó por uno de los grandes ventanales y contempló los jardines destruidos del palacio – Pero no entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí. Pero si eso es… _– _Pluto se sentó enfrente del tocador y encontró un hermoso collar con forma de corazón. Al momento de tocarlo, extrañas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza._

_Pluto vio a una mujer de larga cabellera oscura, ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco, strapless, sujetado en la cintura con un fajón oscuro, con incrustaciones de joyas. Un hombre estaba con ella: era alto, de cuerpo atlético, vestido con ropajes blancos y una brillante armadura dorada. Su cabello rubio, algo desordenado ondeaba con el viento. El hombre tomó la mano de la hermosa mujer y la besó. Pluto no era capaz de distinguir el rostro de la pareja, pero algo en esas personas le resultaba muy familiar._

– _Princesa Setsuna – decía en hombre – le prometo que regresaré pronto._

– _Sísifo, entonces es cierto, te marchas a la guerra – decía la princesa, bajando la cabeza. El rubio la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara._

– _Mi amada Setsuna, no te pongas triste – Sísifo buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un collar de oro, con forma de corazón – Es para ti – la princesa Setsuna tomó la joya entre sus manos y miró al joven con ternura._

– _Esto es… - él asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios – Oh Sísifo, no tenías que hacerlo._

– _Siempre te han gustado las joyas de la familia de Solaria, además – Sísifo se colocó detrás de la mujer para ponerle el collar – tú haces que esta joya se vea aún más bella – la princesa abrazó al hombre – Te amo, Setsuna, no lo olvides._

_Sailor Pluto dejó caer el collar y regresó nuevamente a la habitación, respirando agitadamente, mientras trataba de recordar lo que acababa de ver._

– _Esas personas… Setsuna, es mujer se llamaba igual que yo… _– _decía Pluto – y esa hombre… siento que lo he visto antes, pero ¿por qué no puedo recordar sus rostros?_

– _Así que encontraste este lugar – Pluto se volteó súbitamente y se encontró con una mujer, vestida con ropajes blancos y una armadura dorada. Su cabello era ondulado y rubio; y tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara de plata._

– _Tú eras quien me estaba hablado – la Sailor se puso de pie, apuntando a la misteriosa mujer con su báculo – Fuiste tú quien me impidió llegar a la Puerta del Tiempo._

– _Te equivocas – respondió la mujer enmascarada – Tú pasaste perfectamente a través de la Puerta del Tiempo – Pluto frunció el ceño _– _¿Acaso pensaste que la Puerta del Tiempo sólo te daría acceso al futuro, Sailor Pluto?_

– _¿Cómo sabes quién soy?_

– _Eso es porque yo – respondió la rubia – también soy una hija de Cronos._

– _¿Qué quieres decir? – la mujer caminó hacia la ventana, dándole a espalda a la Sailor del Tiempo._

– _Al igual que tú, yo también soy una Guardiana del Tiempo._

– _¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Pluto, acercándose a la mujer – Yo he vigilado la Puerta del Tiempo durante milenios, en todo ese tiempo jamás supe de algún otro guardián del Tiempo. Sailor Pluto ha sido siempre la encargada de vigilar el flujo del tiempo._

– _Así que eso piensas – la enmascarada se volteó hacia la Sailor – Entonces dime, Sailor Pluto ¿Sabes en qué época estamos? ¿Es esto el pasado o el futuro?_

– _Eso me gustaría saber. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que este no es el futuro._

– _¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es que puedes afirmarlo?_

– _Porque, como te dije, he protegido la Puerta del Tiempo por milenios, conozco a la perfección en futuro que nos espera. Soy una de las guardianas de la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimión, ellos son los futuros soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, ese es el futuro que debí haber presenciado al abrir la Puerta del Tiempo, pero en cambio, terminé en este lugar desconocido._

– _Ya veo – dijo la rubia _– _¡En el nombre de mi padre Cronos, liberación! – la mujer tomó en sus manos una llave con el símbolo del sol, que se transformó en un báculo dorado con el símbolo del Sol – Así que el futuro. Dime Sailor Pluto ¿qué es el futuro? ¿Acaso es algo que ya está definido? ¿Es acaso un fenómeno estático? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de cuál es el futuro que le espera a la Princesa de la Luna?_

– _Haces demasiadas preguntas, extraña – comentó Pluto, con cierta molestia en su voz._

– _Lamento decirte que el futuro que buscas no existe más – los ojos de la Sailor se abrieron con la sorpresa._

– _¡Pero qué rayos dices! ¿¡Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo!? – exclamó Pluto, visiblemente enfadada – Ya sé, tú debes ser una enemiga de mi princesa, así que te acabaré – la Sailor levantó su báculo, dispuesta a atacar _– _¡Grito Mortal! – la mujer enmascarada recibió directamente el ataque de Sailor Pluto, pero no le causó ni una sola herida _– _¡Pero cómo…!_

– _No soy tu enemiga, también soy una guardiana del Universo – dijo la rubia _– _¡Helios Prominence! – ella levantó su báculo y tanto Pluto como ella regresaron a la Puerta del Tiempo._

– _Regresamos, pero ¿cómo…?_

– _Abre la puerta nuevamente, Sailor Pluto, así te comprenderás mis palabras – la Sailor obedeció y, como había pasado antes, en lugar de encontrarse el camino hacia Tokio de Cristal, se topó con una intensa oscuridad – Mira con atención – Pluto entró por la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Allí vio imágenes de las batallas que las Sailor Scouts habían peleado; la llegada de las Sailor Starlights, escenas de en las que Serena y Seiya estaban juntos, que finalmente fueron las que más repitieron, hasta que de pronto divisó a unas jovencitas, ambas de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules, una de ellas estaba peinada igual que Serena y la otra tenía su largo cabello recogido en una coleta. Las dos llevaban hermosos vestidos blancos y tiaras de oro. Repentinamente, la Puerta del Tiempo se cerró._

– _Pero… ¿qué sucedió con Tokio de Cristal? – preguntaba Pluto, consternada – Y esas chicas – se volteó hacia la rubia _– _¿quiénes eran?_

– _Las respuestas llegarán cuando sea el momento – la mujer enmascarada le dio la espalda – La oscuridad ha empezado a cernirse sobre la Tierra, la Princesa de la Luna y sus guardianas deben estar preparadas – cuando la mujer empezaba a alejarse, Sailor Pluto reaccionó y la siguió._

– _¡Espera! Necesito saber más ¿qué es lo que va a suceder? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Quiénes son esas dos chicas? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!_

– _Sailor Pluto, por favor confía en mí – respondió la rubia, volteándose – Sabrás todo cuando llegue el momento, por ahora, trata de recordar ese sitio al que fuiste llevada, trata de recordar a esas personas que viste. Ha llegado el momento de irme – la mujer hizo desaparecer su báculo y empezó a alejarse de Pluto._

– _Por favor, al menos dime quién eres._

– _Soy una guardiana del Universo, puedes llamarme Amaterasu._

– _Amaterasu…_

Setsuna se despertó súbitamente. Estaba tendida en el suelo de su apartamento, con la frente cubierta de sudor frío y su cuerpo temblando. Su pluma de transformación estaba tirada del otro lado de la sala. La mujer se incorporó lentamente, recogió su pluma y caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un trago de whisky.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se decía ella – ¿De verdad podré confiar en esa mujer? – Setsuna esbozó una leve sonrisa – Bueno, considerando que luego de que mi ataque no la afectara en lo más mínimo pudo acabar conmigo, supongo que sí. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar ese lugar… y a esa pareja, me parece que he sentido la energía de ese hombre antes, pero ¿dónde?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Notas:**_

_-Thanatos: en la mitología griega se le consideraba la personificación de la muerte no violenta, hermano gemelo de Hypnos, personificación del sueño._

_-Freyja: diosa de la mitología nórdica y germana, descrita como la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad._

_-Eros: en la mitología griega, dios de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo._

_-Sísifo: en la mitología griega, rey y fundador de Éfira, promotor de la navegación y el comercio. En el infierno fue castigado, teniendo que empujar una piedra por una ladera, pero siempre rodaba hacia abajo antes de alcanzar la cima._

_-Amaterasu: la diosa del Sol en el Sintoísmo japonés. Su nombre significa "diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo"._

_-Cronos: en la mitología griega, líder de los titanes. Fue venerado como dios de la progresión del tiempo._


	8. Estudiante y Guerrera

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo VIII – Estudiante y Guerrera**

**Toudai, con Rei.**

Rei Hino caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de la Escuela de Sociología de la universidad. Esa mañana, su abuelo la había despertado al alba, alegando que era necesario que entrenara un poco antes de irse a clases. Con pesar, la morena se había despertado y entrenó sus habilidades como sacerdotisa, culminando con una hora de meditación. La chica perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando se percató, le quedaba tan sólo media hora para llegar, así pues, su pelo estaba empapado, porque no tuvo tiempo de secarlo, así que no recogió en un moño.

– Veamos, salón 230 – Rei miraba el mapa de la escuela que le habían entregado, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero la sujetaron por la muñeca – ¡Lo siento! Yo no me fijé y… ¿Nicolás?

– ¿Señorita Rei? – dijo el chico, mirando fijamente a la morena – ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarla por aquí!

– Estudio aquí – respondió ella con el ceño fruncido – Eres un despistado, nunca te fijas por donde caminas, Nicolás.

– Lo lamento mucho, es que estaba buscando mi salón y… creo que estoy algo perdido – dijo Nicolás con el rostro sonrojado. Rei suspiró.

– ¿Cuál es tu salón? – Nicolás se fijó en el papel que llevaba en la mano.

– Dice que es el salón 230 – los ojos de Rei se abrieron con la sorpresa – Curso de Comunicación y Semiótica con el profesor Ikeda.

– No puede ser – murmuró la pelinegra - ¿Acaso estudias Relaciones Públicas?

– ¡Así es! – afirmó el muchacho. Rei permaneció callada – ¿Tú también? – ella asintió.

– Parece que seremos compañeros – dijo ella, suspirando – Mejor vámonos a clases – Nicolás asintió y siguió a Rei, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Salón 230**

Rei y Nicolás llegaron a su salón, cinco minutos antes de que iniciara la clase del profesor Ikeda. Entonces, una voz femenina los hizo sobresaltarse.

– ¡Nicolás! – exclamó una muchacha de larga cabellera negra, peinada en una cola alta. Sus ojos eran azul cielo y era un poco más alta que Rei – ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – la chica se lanzó hacia Nicolás y le dio un abrazo. Rei los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Pero si eres tú, Sayuri! – los chicos se separaron y ocuparon sus lugares. Rei se sentó a la derecha de Nicolás, sin perder detalle de lo que ellos conversaban – Vaya, no te veía desde el año pasado en Osaka.

– Sí, cómo podría olvidar esas vacaciones en el spa Cleopatra – dijo Sayuri. Rei estaba empezando a perder su paciencia. _Quién se cree esta chica; hablarle a Nicolás con tanta familiaridad_ – ¿Cómo están tus padres, por cierto?

– Están muy bien, de hecho se fueron de viaje a Venecia hace un par de días – respondió el muchacho. Sayuri se sorprendió y ni que decir de Rei.

– Buenos días – el profesor ingresó al salón. Era un hombre bajito, de cabello y bigote negros, con algunas canas; y ojos cafés, vestido con pantalones azules, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

– ¡Buenos días! – dijeron los estudiantes al unísono.

– Mi nombre es – el hombre escribió su nombre en el pizarrón – Masami Ikeda. Bienvenidos al curso de Comunicación y Semiótica.

– Oye Nicolás – le susurró Rei, mientras el profesos continuaba hablando – ¿De dónde conoces a esa chica?

– Oh Sayuri es una vieja amiga del jardín de infancia – respondió el joven – No la veía desde que se hospedó en el spa de mis padres el año pasado – Rei se quedó sorprendida.

– No sabía que tus padres tenían un spa.

– Sí, ellos…

– Srta. Hino, Sr. Kumada – intervino el profesor, haciendo sobresaltar a ambos – Hagan el favor de prestar atención.

– Sí señor – dijeron los chicos al unísono, sonrojándose.

– Muy bien, vamos a continuar – prosiguió el profesor Ikeda – La Semiótica fue concebida como "la ciencia que estudia los signos en el seno de la vida social", según Ferdinand de Saussure…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Amy**

Amy se dirigía a su salón. Su primera clase era Química General. Gracias a la Dra. Hoshida, la chica había conseguido llegar a tiempo, después de despedir a su madre en el aeropuerto. La peliazul fue entonces abordada por una chica rubia, de pelo largo hasta los hombros, algo desordenado; de ojos verde brillante.

– Disculpe señorita Mizuno – la chica se sorprendió – ¡Usted obtuvo la nota perfecta en el examen de admisión! Además dio el discurso de bienvenida ¿cómo no conocerla? – Amy se sonrojó ligeramente – Oh lo siento, soy algo impulsiva. Sólo quería saber cómo llegar al salón 160.

– ¿Clase de Química? – preguntó la ojiazul. La rubia asintió – Voy a la misma clase, vayamos juntas – la chica sonrió agradecida – Ah y dime sólo Amy.

– Bien Amy. Yo soy Natsumi Takahashi – Amy se fijó en la chica que caminaba a su lado. Había algo en ella que se le hacía muy familiar. Esta chica, viéndola bien, se parece a Mina, además su energía es muy cálida, es tan parecida a la de Mina. Pero de seguro son sólo ideas mías.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Salón 160**

– ¿Ya viste, Asumi? – dijo Lina al ver entrar a Amy.

– Así que esa chica también es estudiante de Medicina – comentó Asumi, mirando a la peliazul con cierto recelo – Muy bien, ya veremos quién de nosotras es mejor.

– ¡Hola Amy! – saludó un muchacho de cabellera castaña, muy atractivo.

– Hola Ryuma, qué gusto verte de nuevo – Amy se sentó junto a él, mientras Natsumi se sentaba del otro lado de la peliazul, mirando fijamente a Ryuma.

– Buenos días, jóvenes – la profesora había llegado. Era una mujer alta, de cabello rojizo y ojos negros, cubiertos por unas gafas.

– ¡Buenos días!

– Soy la Dra. Shiori Kurumada y seré su profesora tanto del curso teórico de Química General, como del laboratorio – dijo la profesora, encendiendo su computador portátil – Entonces, vamos a comenzar. Se le denomina Química a la ciencia que estudia la composición, estructura y propiedades de la materia. Nuestra química moderna es la evolución de la Alquimia…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Serena**

– Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido tomar algún curso este año, Serena – dijo Luna, asomando la cabeza desde el bolso de la rubia.

– Pues claro, es muy aburrido quedarme en casa todo el día sin hacer nada – respondió Serena, mirando a su alrededor – Veamos, oficina de registro, oficina de registro ¡Oh, ahí está! – la rubia se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que decía "Admisiones". Serena llamó a la puerta.

– Adelante – dijo una voz femenina desde el interior. La chica abrió lentamente la puerta y entró – Usted debe ser la Srta. Tsukino, por favor, siéntese – Serena obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de una mujer de corto cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes – Soy Kimiko Amane, directora de admisiones. Recibí su llamada, sé que está interesada en tomar nuestro seminario de Protocolo y Etiqueta.

– Así es – respondió la joven – Espero haber llegado a tiempo.

– Tiene mucha suerte, Srta. Tsukino – dijo Kimiko – Nos quedan tan sólo dos cupos disponibles – la chica suspiró, aliviada – Le voy a pedir que llene este formulario – la mujer le tendió un par de hojas. Después de unos minutos, Serena había terminado de llenar el formulario de admisión y se lo regresó a la directora – Bien, ahora déjeme explicarle. El seminario comenzará mañana, se asiste dos veces a la semana, durante cuatro meses. Iniciará a las 2 pm, en el Centro Ejecutivo 2B, aquí está un mapa para llegar – Kimiko le entregó un mapa del campus – Acabamos de contratar a una asesora de primer nivel, le aseguro que este seminario será de mucho provecho.

– Sé que así será – dijo Serena – Se lo agradezco mucho, directora Amane.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Secundaria Juban**

Hotaru caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la secundaria. A partir de ese momento, sería la chica nueva y se sentía algo incómoda, pues ni siquiera en su antigua escuela había hecho algún amigo. Su única amiga había sido Rini, pero ella ahora estaba en el futuro. La pequeña suspiró y llegó a su salón de clases.

– Bienvenida – la saludó la Srta. Mónica – adelante, por favor. Chicos – la mujer llamó la atención de la clase. Los estudiantes hicieron silencio, observando con atención a la chica – Tenemos una nueva estudiante en nuestra clase – Hotaru miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

– Mucho gusto… soy Hotaru Tomoe – la joven hizo una reverencia.

– Hotaru, puedes sentarte al lado de Sammy Tsukino – la profesora señaló un lugar vacía en la cuarta fila, al lado del hermano de Serena.

_Esta chica, _pensaba Sammy,_ ya lo recuerdo, ella es una de las amigas de Serena. _No recordaba que fuera tan bonita. El chico se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar tal tontería y trató de no mirarla.

Hotaru caminó hasta el sitio que la profesora le había señalado, pero algo la hizo tropezar y cayó al suelo. La chica se apresuró a acomodarse la falda, para evitar que se viera su ropa interior. Al instante, toda la clase empezó a burlarse de ella. Hotaru se sonrojó al instante.

– ¡Silencio! – exclamó la profesora, con enfado – ¿Quién fue el gracioso? – un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules empezó a reír por lo bajo – Debí imaginarlo ¡Heero Takani! – el chico se sobresaltó y miró asustado a su profesora – Si continúas con tus tonterías ¡te sacaré del salón!

– E-E-Está bien, Srta. Mónica – respondió Heero, entrecortadamente.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó un chico castaño, de brillantes ojos verdes, ayudándola a levantarse. La chica se sonrojó, pues el muchacho era muy apuesto.

– S-Sí, gracias – la chica tomó asiento, mirando de reojo al castaño.

_Qué muchacho más guapo. Oh no ¿qué estoy pensando?_

– ¡Lo siento, novata! – le dijo Heero a Hotaru – Sólo fue una pequeña broma – ella le sonrió tímidamente

– ¿Ya viste, Akane? – susurró una chica pelirrosa, peinada con dos colas, de ojos negros – La chica nueva es rara.

– Sí, lo noté. Mira que tropezarse sólo para llamar la atención – le respondió una joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos violetas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disquera Solaris**

Un convertible rojo se detuvo en el estacionamiento privado del edificio de la disquera. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki bajaron del vehículo, colocándose sus lentes oscuros. Los muchachos ingresaron por la entrada de los empleados de Solaris, deteniéndose en la recepción.

– Bienvenidos a Solaris – los saludó una mujer castaña, de ojos negros – ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – ella los miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de quiénes eran – ¡Pero si son los chicos de Three Lights!

– Así es, señorita – dijo Seiya – Pero por favor, no lo diga tan alto, no queremos llamar la atención – añadió el pelinegro, guiñándole un ojo.

– Lo siento – se disculpó ella – Pero descuiden, esta área no está abierta al público. Supongo que vienen a ver al Sr. Hoshida – Taiki asintió – Enseguida lo contactaré – la mujer tomó el teléfono – Sr. Hoshida, Three Lights está aquí. De acuerdo – ella dejó el teléfono – El señor vendrá enseguida – un par de minutos después, Mizuki llegó a la recepción y estrechó la mano de los muchachos.

– Gracias por recibirlos, Anna – dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista – Vamos a mi oficina, por favor – los chicos siguieron a su productor. Ya en la habitación, Mizuki se sentó detrás de su escritorio y los muchachos se sentaron en unas cómodas sillas frente a él – Ya deben saber que Yoichi no podrá venir hoy porque tuvo una situación familiar.

– Sí, llamó para decirnos que tuvo que viajar a Osaka porque su esposa iba a dar a luz – respondió Taiki.

– Así es, entonces – Mizuki abrió su ordenador portátil – él me envió su itinerario para las siguientes semanas. Vamos a ver – el rubio hizo una pausa – aquí dice que tendrán una sesión de fotos para la revista Look, después, una marca de perfume los quiere como imagen de su nueva fragancia y… ah sí, la Toudai también desea que actúen en el Baile de Bienvenida.

– ¿Cuándo se supone que tendremos tiempo para grabar? – intervino Yaten.

– Además, tenemos que programar el concierto de reencuentro – añadió Taiki.

– Con respecto a la grabación, no se preocupen – les dijo Mizuki – Yo he diseñado un cronograma de actividades que les permita cumplir con todas sus obligaciones.

– Vaya que eres eficiente – comentó Seiya, con una sonrisa. Mizuki le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó.

– En cuanto al concierto, se me ocurre – el rubio volteó su computador. En la pantalla aparecía la imagen del gran escenario de Megalópolis – que lo organicemos en el parque de diversiones Megalópolis. Verán, estaba pensando diseñar un Pase Especial, que de acceso al parque durante el día y al concierto en la noche.

– Es buena idea – dijo Seiya – ¿Qué dicen? – Yaten y Taiki estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Excelente, entonces hablaré con el dueño para concretar los detalles – añadió Mizuki – Tengo aquí en Solaris un equipo experimentado, si ustedes lo desean, ellos pueden encargarse de montar el espectáculo. Ellos se encargaron de organizar el show de la Srta. Michiru Kaioh en Francia – el hombre les mostró unas fotos de uno de los espectáculos de Michiru, con juegos artificiales y de luces.

– Vaya, son buenos – comentó Yaten, sorprendido – Yo estoy de acuerdo.

– También yo – dijo Seiya.

– Y yo – añadió Taiki.

– Bien, entonces sólo nos falta establecer la fecha – el hombre volvió su atención a su computador – Según dice en la página web de Megalópolis, tienen una fecha disponible dentro de tres meses, sin embargo, creo que puedo lograr que nos programen el concierto para dentro de un mes.

– Muchachos, creo que un mes es tiempo suficiente para prepararnos – dijo Seiya. Sus compañeros asintieron en señal de aprobación.

– Muy bien, chicos – Mizuki apagó el computador y se puso de pie – Ahora pasemos al estudio, estarán ansiosos por empezar a componer – Yaten y Taiki siguieron a Mizuki, quien introdujo su llave en una puerta que estaba dentro de su oficina.

– ¿Seiya, qué haces? – el pelinegro se había quedado rezagado.

– Eh… lo siento, Taiki – Seiya siguió a sus compañeros.

_Es imposible no mirar esa pintura. La hermana de Mizuki me parece tan familiar… y él también… tal vez los conocí antes, pero ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo?_

– Bienvenidos al estudio – dijo Mizuki. La habitación en la que se encontraban no parecía para nada un estudio. Las paredes eran de madera oscura, el piso tenía un tapiz rojizo. Había una mesa de pool, una pequeña sala de boliche, máquina de bebidas, una nevera, varios sillones de diferentes estilos, pero que combinaban perfectamente entre ellos, un piano negro marca Yamaha y varios instrumentos más; además había una terraza un par de hamacas. Había otra puerta que daba a la cabina de grabación.

– ¿Estudio? – preguntó Yaten, mirando sorprendido a su alrededor – Más bien parece un salón de juegos.

– Espero que esto estimule su creatividad – bromeó el rubio.

– Puedes apostarlo – comentó Seiya, dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos sillones.

– ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a trabajar, muchachos? – propuso Taiki. Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. Taiki se sentó frente al piano, mientras Yaten tomó una guitarra y Seiya se sentó frente a la batería.

– ¿Qué les parece esto? – Seiya comenzó a cantar.

_If a boy had a chance, a chance with someone like you / si un chico tuviera una oportunidad, una oportunidad con alguien como tú._

_Are you gonna break his heart, let him cry for the moon / ¿Vas a romperle el corazón y dejar que le llore a la Luna?_

– Bien, entonces ¿qué tal algo así? – ahora fue Yaten quien cantó.

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes? / ¿Estás escondida en algún lugar detrás de esos ojos?_

_I just freeze every time you see through me / me congelo cada vez que miras a través de mí._

– ¿Y esto? – añadió Taiki, empezando a cantar.

_Oh I had a dream, for a moment I believed it was true / Oh, tuve un sueño, por un momento creí que era verdad._

_Oh I'd have given anything just to be there with you / Oh lo daría todo solo para estar aquí contigo._

– ¿Entonces qué opina nuestro productor? – dijo Seiya.

– Genial ¿qué los inspiró? – preguntó Mizuki, con curiosidad. Los muchachos se quedaron pensativos por unos instantes.

– Unos ojos azules – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Mizuki se quedó sorprendido.

_Estos muchachos en verdad son increíbles, prácticamente piensan igual, qué curioso._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oxford**

– ¡Sí, por fin! – exclamó Helena, victoriosa – Estoy exhausta.

– Ni que lo digas – añadió Darien, bebiendo un poco de café – Vaya, son las 10:30 pm – dijo él, viendo su reloj.

– No puedo creerlo, hemos estado prácticamente todo el día trabajando en esta representación de la anatomía del encéfalo – decía la rubia, terminándose su café de un solo trago – Pero déjame decirte que la Dra. Thompson es en verdad una mujer increíble. Mira que haber diseñado ella este software que usamos para modelar el encéfalo.

– Sí, es una mujer impresionante – Darien miró fijamente a su compañera – Igual que tú – ella lo miró, algo confundida – No tenía idea de que tenías tanto conocimiento acerca de la anatomía encefálica.

– Bueno, con Megumi Hoshida como mentora – dijo la rubia – sería una vergüenza si no supiera al menos lo básico acerca del sistema nervioso – Helena bostezó – Lo siento, pero estoy agotada.

– Yo también, te dejo para que puedas descansar – el muchacho se levantó de la mesa de trabajo – Hasta mañana, Helena – Darien se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

– Buenas noches, Darien – cuando el pelinegro ya no estaba, Helena se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, bocarriba.

_Darien, Darien Chiba, estoy segura de que te conozco, pero ¿por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Quién eres en realidad? _

La rubia cerró los ojos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

_Helena se encontró de pronto enfrente de un imponente palacio, digno de un cuento de hadas. La estructura era de paredes blancas que brillaban como perlas; con torres y torrecillas de techos oscuros, rodeado por hermosos jardines. El palacio estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. _

– _Este lugar es la Tierra, indudablemente – se decía Helena a sí misma – Y este palacio… claro, esta ciudad es Tokio de Cristal, hace milenios, por supuesto. Algo me dice que debo entrar al palacio – la rubia atravesó la entrada flanqueada por guardias que llevaban trajes azules, con armaduras en sus hombros, brazos y piernas. Los guardias portaban lanzas de plata – Parece que no pueden verme._

_La chica siguió adelante, hasta que llegó al Salón del Trono. En sendos tronos de cristal estaban sentados los soberanos de la Tierra._

– _¡La embajadora del Reino del Sol, su Excelencia, la Señorita Galatea! – Helena se volteó súbitamente y se encontró a una mujer rubia, que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con cuello en V, sujeto en la cintura con un fajón de oro, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Tenía un brazalete de oro en su brazo derecho, un par de pendientes con la figura del Sol y un colgante en forma de llave solar en su cuello. Su cabello estaba parcialmente recogido con una peineta dorada._

– _¡Pero si soy yo! – exclamó Helena, sorprendida, mientras veía cómo su "yo del pasado" caminaba lentamente por la alfombra roja – Galatea, mi antiguo nombre._

– _Sus Majestades – dijo Galatea, haciendo una reverencia – Rey Etlio – el rey era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos verde jade, vestido con una túnica azul marino, sujeta en la cintura con una faja plateada, con una armadura sobre sus hombros y una larga capa blanca – Reina Cálice – la reina era una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa, peinado en un elegante moño, sus ojos era azulados. Ella llevaba un vestido celeste, de mangas largas y anchas, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Sus joyas eran de plata._

– _Querida Galatea – dijo la Reina Cálice, poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su invitada – es un placer verte de nuevo._

– _Lo mismo dijo, Sus Majestades. Es un honor para mí haber sido escogida como embajadora por los soberanos de mi Reino del Sol – dijo la rubia._

– _Señorita Galatea – el rey se puso de pie – espero no le moleste que sea nuestro hijo quien la guíe durante su estancia en la ciudad._

– _Será un honor para mí, Majestad._

– _¡Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Endimión! – Helena se volteó y se quedó sorprendida al ver al joven que iba entrando al salón._

– _¡Pero si es Darien!- exclamó Helena para sí misma. Endimión, el príncipe del Reino terrestre hizo aparición. Iba vestido con un traje azul y una larga capa. Se podía apreciar una espada en su cintura._

– _Padre, madre – el príncipe hizo una reverencia a sus soberanos – Señorita Galatea, es un placer volver a verla – Endimión besó la mano de la rubia._

– _El placer es mío, Alteza – dijo Galatea, haciendo una reverencia._

– _Endimión, _– _dijo el Rey Etlio – sabes que la finalidad de la visita de la Embajadora Galatea es fortalecer nuestras relaciones con el Reino del Sol, por lo tanto, te designo a ti como guía de nuestra honorable invitada, mientras esté en la Tierra._

– _Como diga, padre – Endimión le ofreció su brazo a Galatea – Con su permiso, le mostraré a la señorita embajadora nuestros campos de entrenamiento – los reyes dieron su consentimiento y los jóvenes salieron del palacio. Helena los siguió. Los muchachos pronto llegaron a un área al aire libre, donde un grupo de niños entrenaba con sus espadas._

– _¡Muy bien! – exclamó un hombre de largo cabello rojizo y ojo azulados. Él se detuvo cuando vio pasar a Endimión y Galatea – Alteza, Excelencia – él hizo una reverencia._

– _Vamos tío Eolo, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo – dijo Endimión._

– _Qué gusto verlo, Señor Eolo – agregó Galatea con una sonrisa._

– _Lo mismo digo, señorita Galatea. Si me disculpan, tengo que volver al entrenamiento – Galatea y Endimión siguieron su camino, hasta uno de los jardines que estaban cerca del palacio. Endimión de detuvo ante una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco y tomó las manos de Galatea._

– _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi hermosa Galatea – dijo el príncipe – Había extrañado el poder contemplar tus bellos ojos._

– _Príncipe Endimión…_

– _¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos?_

– _Cómo olvidarlo – respondió Galatea con una sonrisa – Fue cuando te enviaron al reino solar para entrenar con Mi Señora, Amaterasu – la mujer rió – Ella nos enfrentó y yo te vencí fácilmente en el combate con la espada – Endimión se sonrojó._

– _Tan sólo te dejé ganar. No podía lastimar a una mujer – ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

– _Admítelo Endimión, soy mejor que tú en el combate con espada – dijo Galatea. Sin embargo, la mirada del príncipe había cambiado, ahora miraba a la rubia con tal intensidad que la hacía sentirse nerviosa._

– _Galatea, he estado esperando el momento en que pudiera volver a verte para decirte esto – dijo el pelinegro – Desde el momento en que te vi, quedé hechizado, hechizado por tu belleza, por tu alegre personalidad, por tus espléndidas habilidades._

– _E-E-Endimión… yo… _– _los ojos de Helena se abrieron con la sorpresa. La escena que estaba presenciando la dejó impactada._

– _Galatea, estoy enamorado de ti – Endimión fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, que rápidamente fue tornándose más apasionado._

– ¡Darien! – exclamó Helena, sentándose súbitamente en la cama – Claro, cómo pude olvidarlo. Yo conocí a Darien en su vida pasada, cuando él era el Príncipe Endimión – Helena caminó hasta la pequeña cocina para servirse un vaso con agua – ¡Es por eso que se me hacía familiar! Es por eso que… – la rubia recordó el beso y se sonrojó – tengo este sentimiento. Yo… necesito hablar con Gumi – se fijó en la hora – ¡Maldición! A esta hora debe estar dando clases, tendré que esperar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Amy**

– ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Amy, envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca antes de salir del baño – ¿Quién podrá ser? De seguro es Mina, que viene por el suéter que dejó aquí el otro día – Amy abrió la puerta – ¡Ta-Ta-Taiki!

– ¡Hola Amy! Yo… - el rostro de Taiki se tiñó de un rojo intenso y también el de Amy. La situación era algo incómoda: ella tan sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras pequeñas gotas de su cabello húmedo resbalaban por su cuerpo; él no podía dejar de mirarla.

– Po-Por favor… pasa… – la peliazul habló por fin, sacando a Taiki de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho se sobresaltó y asintió lentamente – Lo siento, como me habías dicho que venías a las 7, yo…

– Oh… de-descuida… fue mi culpa, y-y-o quería venir antes…

_Maldición ¿por qué rayos estoy tartamudeando? ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con ella en este momento? Siempre hemos hablado con naturalidad pero ahora… claro, supongo que el hecho de que ella sólo lleve una toalla corta tiene algo que ver._

– Siéntate, volveré enseguida – el castaño asintió y se sentó en un sofá. Cuando estuvo solo, Taiki suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. El muchacho miró a su alrededor, en las paredes había hermosos cuadros con paisaje, pero uno en especial llamó su atención: se trataba de una atardecer en la playa – Lamento haberte hecho esperar ¿quieres té? ¿O quizás jugo? – después de unos minutos Amy regresó llevando un vestido azul marino que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con cuello en forma de V. Taiki se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Amy se sonrojó ligeramente – ¿Taiki?

– Lo siento ¿qué decías?

– Dije que si querías un poco de té o quizás jugo.

– Té está bien – Amy asintió y fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té. Minutos después, la peliazul regresó cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y unos bocadillos dulces – Muchas gracias – Amy se sentó al lado de Taiki y empezó a beber su té – ¿Qué tal tu primer día como estudiante universitaria?

– Muy bueno en realidad – respondió la ojiazul – La Dra. Kurumada y la Dra. Hoshida son excelentes profesoras, aunque apenas fue mi primer día, aprendí mucho. Ah por cierto, me encontré una vieja amiga tuya – el castaño la miró, confundido – esa chica Asumi Katsuragi.

– ¿Amiga dices? – Taiki frunció el ceño – Esa chica es muy fastidiosa – Amy rió – ¿Por qué te ríes? Sólo digo la verdad.

– No esperaba que dijeras eso – dijo Amy, conteniendo una risita. Taiki la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar qué tipo de azul se reflejaba en ellos. La chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Entonces Taiki fijó su mirada en el cuadro del atardecer en la playa – Lo pintó mi padre.

– Es muy hermoso – dijo Taiki – ¿Dónde está tu padre?

– De viaje por el mundo – respondió la peliazul – Hace mucho tiempo que mis padres están divorciados, pero él siempre me envía cuadros que él mismo pinta.

– Ya veo. Es un hombre muy talentoso, sus pinturas tienen mucha vida – Amy y puso de pie y recogió la bandeja para dejarla en la cocina – En un momento estaré lista.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Calles de Tokio**

– No me dijiste adónde vamos – dijo Amy, mientras Taiki conducía su convertible azul oscuro.

– Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa – respondió el castaño. Un par de minutos después, el chico se detuvo enfrente de un edificio con forma de cúpula de cristal.

– Pero si este lugar es…

– El restaurante francés Marseille – terminó el castaño, sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de su acompañante. El restaurante francés Marseille era, junto con el restaurante griego Ekleipsi, los dos restaurantes más exclusivos y lujosos de Tokio. Taiki salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a Amy – Señorita – dijo él, ofreciéndole su brazo. Los jóvenes caminaron hasta la recepción.

– Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Marseille – los saludó un hombre, vestido con un impecable traje negro – Permítanme guiarlos hasta su mesa – la mesa estaba cerca de una amplia ventana, era redonda, con sillas blancas con terciopelo azul. Una elegante vajilla estaba acomodada sobre la mesa. El mesero les entregó el menú.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

– ¿Te parece bien una botella de vino blanco? – preguntó el castaño a Amy. Ella asintió. El mesero regresó un par de minutos después con una botella de vino blanco, que sirvió en las copas – Vamos a brindar – dijo Taiki, levantando su copa – Por la agradable compañía que tengo esta noche, gracias por concederme el honor de invitarte a cenar esta noche – la chica le sonrió agradecida.

– ¡Salud! – dijeron ambos al unísono.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hospital General de Tokio**

La Dra. Hoshida estaba en su consultorio. Acababa de atender a un niño que tenía un resfriado y ahora estaba bebiendo un poco de café, antes de continuar con su ronda nocturna. Entonces, su celular empezó a sonar.

– ¿Hola?

– _Gumi, por fin puedo contactarte._

– Helena ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué suenas tan alterada? – dijo la doctora.

– _¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de un muchacho que conocí aquí?_

– Ah sí, ese muchacho extranjero, guapo, inteligente y atento que conociste en la universidad – comentó Megumi – De cual, por cierto, nunca me dijiste su nombre.

– _Su nombre es Darien Chiba_ – Megumi guardó silencio – _¿Gumi, estás ahí?_

– Aquí estoy, no te preocupes.

– _Supongo que tú sabes lo que significa_ – dijo Helena.

– _Darien Chiba, el príncipe de la Tierra_ – contestó la mujer – _Antiguamente llamado Endimión._

– _Exactamente. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que había algo familiar en él, pero no lograba recordar por qué, pero entonces…_ – Helena hizo una pausa – _tuve una visión del pasado y finalmente pude comprender por qué tengo estos extraños sentimientos hacia él._

– Era de esperarse. Tu destino y el del Príncipe de la Tierra siempre han estado ligados.

– _Pero no puede ser, Gumi_ – dijo Helena, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – _Sé que él es el príncipe terrestre, pero… él me contó que tiene una novia, llamada Serena Tsukino._

– La Princesa de la Luna.

– _¿La Princesa de…? ¿Estás segura?_

– Completamente. Tú ya debes saber lo que eso significa, querida Helena.

– _Entonces…_

– Los caminos de la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra pronto se separarán.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cima de la Torre de Tokio**

– ¡Eris! – exclamó el General Thanatos, que se cubría con una capa negra.

– ¡Mi señor! – respondió una figura, cubierta por una larga capa oscura – Eris, la Estrella Oscura de la Discordia se presenta ante usted – añadió la mujer, arrodillándose.

– ¿Ya estás lista?

– ¡Sí, mi General! Sólo espero sus órdenes.

– Entonces ve, encuéntralos y tráeme sus Cristales Cósmicos.

– ¡A la orden!

– Ah y Eris – la mujer se volteó – Ponlos a prueba, si sus poderes no son suficientes, retírate. No vale la pena apoderarnos de unos cristales con la mitad de su poder.

– Sí, señor – Eris desapareció, envuelta por un remolino rojizo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Restaurante Marseille**

– ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo – decía Amy, riendo – Entonces más bien parecía que estaban de vacaciones.

– Sí, debiste ver los rostros de Seiya y Yaten cuando Mizuki dijo "bienvenidos al estudio" – dijo el castaño. La cena había estado deliciosa. Había ordenado pechuga de pavo horneada, con salsa de vino tinto y cerezas. Y como postre, cheesecake de fresa.

– Puedo imaginarlo. Oh lo siento – el comunicador de la peliazul empezó a sonar – Qué extraño ¿qué sucederá?

– ¡Amy! – exclamó Rei – Lamento interrumpir tu cita con Taiki, pero tenemos una emergencia.

– ¿Qué sucede, Rei? – preguntó la ojiazul, preocupada.

– Hay un ataque en la ciudad – la voz de Rei sonaba agitada, el parecer estaba corriendo – cerca de la nueva heladería italiana. Al parecer unas extrañas criaturas están atacando a los jóvenes.

– No es posible ¿acaso se trata de un nuevo enemigo?

– Aún no lo sabemos, pero date prisa, por favor.

– Voy para allá – dijo Amy – Taiki, yo… – el muchacho le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

– Descuida, yo te acompañaré.

– Pero Taiki, tus poderes… – empezó la chica, mirándolo con preocupación.

– No te preocupes por eso y démonos prisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Calles de Tokio**

– ¡No permitiré que molestes a los jóvenes que vienen a disfrutar de un delicioso helado! – decía Sailor Moon – Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

– Y también ¡Sailor Mars!

– ¡Sailor Jupiter!

– ¡Y Sailor Venus!

– Vaya, vaya, pero si son las famosas Inner Scouts – decía Eris. Ella era una mujer de tez morena, cabello azul y ojos ambarinos. Llevaba una armadura negra con detalles dorados y sostenía una alabarda en su mano derecha – Aún son unas niñas, no podrán conmigo ¡Furias! – las Furias eran unas criaturas mitad mujer, mitad águila, con afiladas garras; su cabello y alas eran rojos como el fuego. Una docena de estas criaturas rodearon a las Scouts.

– ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

– ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

– ¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus! – las Furias usaron sus alas para repeler los ataques de las Scouts.

– ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna…! ¡Aaah! – una de las Furias le lanzó una bola de fuego a Sailor Moon.

– ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

– ¡Sailor Mercury! – exclamó Sailor Moon. El ataque de Mercury había alejado a la criatura de la princesa de la Luna.

– Ya llegó la Inner que faltaba – dijo Eris – Son sólo un montón de perdedoras. Yo Eris, la Estrella Oscura de la Discordia se encargará de acabar con ustedes y robar sus Cristales Cósmicos ¡Furias!

– ¿Cristales Cósmicos? – se preguntó Mercury. Las Furias se abalanzaron sobre las Scouts, que estaban teniendo serias dificultades para contenerlas.

– ¡Ataque de Hojas de…! – dos Furias lanzaron sus afiladas plumas como si fuera flechas. A duras penas, Jupiter logró esquivarlas, pero le impidieron lanzar su ataque.

– ¡Aaaah! – gritó Venus, que recibió una bola de fuego en el brazo izquierdo y una pluma rozó su mejilla.

– ¡Sailor Venus! – exclamó Jupiter, corriendo para ayudar a su amiga, sin embargo, una Furia la sujetó por detrás y no podía moverse.

– ¡Rapsodia Acuática de…! ¡Aaah! – Mercury fue atacada por un zarpazo por parte de una Furia.

– ¡Sailor Mercury! – Sailor Moon levantó se cetro – ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! – el ataque de la Sailor logró acabar con dos Furias.

– ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte! – Mars dirigió su ataque a Eris, pero no le afectó en lo más mínimo – ¿Qué?

– ¡Jajaja! Sailor Mars ¿acaso ese es todo tu poder? ¡Qué decepción! – se burló Eris – No eres tan poderosa como antes – Mars la miró, confundida – Lo mejor será acabar con todas ustedes de una vez. Mis queridas Furias es hora de utilizar la ¡Formación Fénix! – las Furias se agruparon en círculo alrededor de las Scouts y giraron a toda velocidad. Para las Scouts fue imposible contraatacar y pronto se vieron fuertemente sujetadas por las enemigas.

– ¡No puedo… moverme! – decía Jupiter, intentando liberarse. Eris caminó amenazadoramente hacia ellas, con su alabarda en alto y sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué vas a hacernos, bruja? – gritó Venus.

– ¿Bruja? – Eris sujetó Sailor Venus por las mejillas – Creo que necesitas ser más educada, princesita. Sujétenlas bien – la mujer levantó su alabarda y retrocedió un par de pasos – ¡Castigo de…!

– ¡No te atrevas!

– ¡Chicos! – exclamó Sailor Moon, al ver aparecer a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, quienes se colocaron enfrente de las Scouts para protegerlas.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Venus.

– ¿Pues qué parece que estamos haciendo? – dijo Yaten.

– Vinimos a protegerlas – añadió Seiya, mirando desafiante a Eris – ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Eris miró a los tres chicos con asombro.

– No puede ser – dijo la villana, sonriendo malignamente – ¡Pero si son ustedes! Vaya, vaya, no puedo creerlo – la mujer bajó su alabarda y se inclinó ante ellos – Sus Altezas Reales están ante mí.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Yaten.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – la interrogó Taiki.

– ¡No me digan que aún no lo recuerdan! – se burló Eris. Los tres chicos seguían mirándola, desafiantes – No lo recuerdan. Los jóvenes príncipes no saben nada ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto sí que es divertido!

– ¿Qué diablos quieres decirnos? – preguntó Seiya. Las Scouts escuchaban atentamente, muy sorprendidas con las palabras de la mujer.

– Vaya, esta noche ha sido muy entretenida – dijo Eris – Me encuentro antes sus Altezas Reales, grandes guerreros de antaño, y además – la mujer caminó hacia donde estaba las Scouts – tengo frente a mí a las guerreras legendarias del Universo, esto no podría ponerse mejor. Pero lamentablemente, no puedo quedarme a jugar más con ustedes, chicos – el cuerpo de Eris se cubrió poco a poco por un extraño remolino rojizo – ¡Hora de irnos, queridas Furias! – las criaturas dejaron libres a las Scouts y siguieron a su líder – Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, las cosas sean más interesantes – dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer. Los muchachos seguían mirando fijamente el lugar en el cual la mujer había desaparecido.

– ¿Estás bien, Sailor Venus? – preguntó Mercury, al ver la quemadura que ella tenía en su brazo.

– Sí, estaré bien – dijo Venus – ¡Ay! – la Sailor intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintió su cuerpo dolorido y se derrumbó. Mercury la sujetó a tiempo.

– Tenemos que llevarte con un doctor – dijo Mars, acercándose para ayudar a Sailor Mercury.

– Seiya - murmuró Sailor Moon, acercándose al pelinegro – ¿Estás bien? – el muchacho se volteó y le sonrió.

– No te preocupes por mí, bombón – respondió Seiya – ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron? – ella negó con la cabeza.

– No tenían que haber venido – dijo Sailor Moon – No tienen sus poderes, esa mujer pudo lastimarlos y… – el pelinegro tomó la mano de la Sailor.

– No me lo perdonaría si algo llegara a sucederte, bombón – Seiya miró fijamente los azules ojos de la princesa de la Luna, haciéndola sonrojar.

– ¿Qué habrá querido decir esa mujer? – intervino Jupiter.

– Esa mujer sabía algo acerca de nuestro pasado – dijo Taiki.

– ¡Maldición! Me siento un completo inútil – se quejaba Yaten, mirando preocupado a Venus, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie – Si tan sólo tuviéramos nuestros poderes…

– Necesitamos averiguar más acerca de nuestro pasado – dijo Seiya – ¿Pero cómo?

– Creo que puede haber una manera – intervino Mars. Todos se voltearon hacia ella – Nos reuniremos mañana en el Templo Hikawa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas:**

-_Cálice:_ en la mitología griega, esposa de Etlio y madre de Endimión.

-_Etlio:_ primer rey de Élide. Se casó con Cálice, con quien tuvo a Endimión. Era hijo de Zeus.

-_Galatea:_ en la mitología griega, era el nombre de dos personajes femeninos: una nereida de Sicilia, amada por el cíclope Polifemo. También, era una estatua erigida por el rey de Chipre, Pigmalión, que esculpió una mujer con rasgos perfectos.

-_Eolo: _señor de los vientos, habitante de la isla flotante de Eolia.

-_Eris:_ en la mitología griega, era la diosa de la Discordia.

-_Furias:_ eran personificaciones femeninas de la venganza, que perseguían a los criminales.


	9. Los Hijos del Sol

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo IX – Los Hijos del Sol**

**Hospital General de Tokio**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, las chicas volvieron a la normalidad y se apresuraron a llevar a Mina al hospital. Era muy extraño, que, de todas ellas, quien estuviera en peor condición fuera la Sailor del Amor. Si bien era cierto que la nueva enemiga era fuerte, los ataques de las Furias terminaron afectando en mayor medida a Mina; tanto que incluso perdió el conocimiento de camino al hospital.

Taiki cargó a una inconsciente Mina fuera del auto de Seiya. Amy entró primero y divisó a la Dra. Hoshida, que estaba platicando con la recepcionista, mientras bebía café.

– ¡Dra. Hoshida! – exclamó Amy. La mujer se volvió y su semblante se tornó preocupado al ver a la rubia inconsciente – Por favor, ayude a mi amiga.

– ¡Enfermera! – dijo Megumi. Una enfermera de cabello corto y negro se acercó rápidamente, llevando una camilla – Colócala allí – Taiki obedeció. La doctora colocó una mano sobre la frente de Mina y luego se volteó a los amigos de la chica – Por favor, vayan a la sala de espera, yo la atenderé.

– ¡Pero Mina…! – gritó Serena, al ver cómo se llevaban a su amiga – Doctora… Mina ¿ella estará bien?

– No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien – dicho esto, la mujer se retiró rápidamente, mientras los chicos se quedaron en la sala de espera.

– Ya cálmate, Yaten – dijo Seiya, al ver a su compañero caminar de una lado a otro – Me estás mareando – el peliplateado se volteó con el ceño fruncido – Todos estamos preocupados por Mina, así que no actúes como un niño inmaduro.

– ¡Cállate Seiya! – replicó un enfadado Yaten – ¡Deja de molestarme! – Seiya se puso de pie, mirando al peliplateado con enfado.

– ¡¿Acaso crees que eres el único al que le molesta sentirse un completo inútil?! – exclamó el pelinegro - ¿O es que piensas que Taiki y yo estamos muy tranquilos con lo que sucedió?

– ¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos! – Taiki se colocó entre sus amigos, para evitar que siguieran discutiendo – ¿Qué no ven que estamos en un hospital? – ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron. Seiya le dio la espalda a Yaten para sentarse al lado de Serena.

– Lo siento – dijo Yaten, cabizbajo – No debí reaccionar así, sólo porque me siento frustrado.

– Descuida, yo tampoco debí alterarme así – respondió Seiya. Taiki sonrió satisfecho y se sentó al lado de Amy, que tenía la mirada perdida.

– ¿Amy, te sucede algo? – preguntó Lita, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su amiga – ¿Amy?

– Es sólo que… me pareció ver… – dijo la peliazul – No, descuiden, seguro fue mi imaginación.

– Amy – intervino Rei – si tú dices que viste algo, entonces es porque sí lo viste, después de todo, eres la inteligente del grupo – la peliazul le sonrió.

– Es que… mientras estábamos peleando, me pareció como si la transformación de Venus se hubiera desvanecido – la atención estaba centrada en Amy – fue sólo por unos instantes. Quizás no tenga sentido, pero…

– No creo que estés tan equivocada – intervino Taiki – Me parece eso explicaría por qué Mina resultó tan malherida. Si ella perdió sus poderes, al menos por un momento, su cuerpo habría perdido protección.

– Es decir que sería tan vulnerable como cualquier persona común – añadió Amy, mirando a Taiki. Serena los miró, confundida.

– Oye Seiya ¿tú entiendes algo de lo que dicen esos dos? – le susurró Serena al pelinegro. Seiya no pudo evitar reír.

– Ay bombón, tú nunca entiendes – respondió él. Serena lo devolvió la mirada aún más confundida.

– Escucha Serena – le dijo Rei, empezando a perder la paciencia – Piensa por un momento ¿Qué sucedería si perdieras tus poderes de Sailor Moon?

– Pues que no podría luchar contra los enemigos – respondió la rubia, quedándose pensativa por unos instantes – Y supongo que sería herida más fácilmente – Rei suspiró, pues finalmente su despistada princesa empezaba a comprender – Aaaah entiendo lo que dicen ¿entonces Mina perdió sus poderes?

– Al menos por unos instantes, me pareció que sí – comentó Amy – Fue cuando una de esas plumas rozó su mejilla.

– ¿Pero cómo es que…? – Serena fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular – ¿Hola? Ah eres tú, Haruka. Sí, estuvimos allí. No, yo estoy bien, pero Mina…

– Genial ¿dónde rayos estaban las Outers cuando ustedes las necesitaban? – dijo Seiya, con el ceño fruncido.

– Vamos a reunirnos en el templo Hikawa mañana temprano – decía Serena – Está bien, nos veremos ahí mañana.

– ¿Para qué llamaba Haruka? – preguntó Rei, con un dejo de enfado en su voz.

– Se enteró del ataque y quería saber cómo estábamos – respondió la rubia.

– Pues pudieron habernos ayudado – dijo la Sailor de Fuego – Después de todo, el deber de todas nosotras en protegerte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con la Dra. Hoshida**

_Como era de esperarse, Sailor Venus está perdiendo sus poderes, será cuestión de esperar hasta que su hermana despierte para ocupar su lugar como guardiana del universo; será en ese momento cuando esta niña despierte como la verdadera Sailor que es. Es increíble, no esperaba que Thanatos empezara a moverse tan pronto; eso significa que tendremos que entrar en acción antes de lo previsto… Y en un momento como este cuando yo… En fin, lo primero es curar a esta chica_

La doctora se fijó en la herida que tenía Mina en la mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa.

_Indudablemente fue atacada por una de las Furias de Eris, este tipo de herida es inconfundible; si no me doy prisa, el veneno recorrerá su cuerpo y podría ser fatal. _

La mano derecha de Megumi fue cubierta por un resplandor dorado, muy tenue. Ella recorrió con su mano el cuerpo de la joven.

_Esto es bueno, el veneno no se ha extendido. Parece que la reina Freyja siempre está cuidando de su pequeña Minako._

La Dra. Hoshida posó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, para eliminar el rastro del veneno, antes de que entrara en su torrente sanguíneo. Después de esto, colocó una bandita en la mejilla para cubrir la herida.

_Si esa cortada sanara tan rápido sería sospechoso, por ahora necesito poder moverme con libertad, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa quién soy. _

Seguidamente, la mujer dirigió su mano a la quemadura de Mina, haciendo que sanara al instante. Megumi acarició el cabello de Mina, e instantes después, la chica abría lentamente sus ojos.

– ¿En… dónde estoy? – preguntó Mina, mirando a su alrededor.

– Qué bueno que ya despertó, señorita Aino – dijo Megumi. Mina le devolvió la mirada, confundida.

– ¿Un hospital? ¿Pero cómo es que…? Recuerdo que yo estaba… – Mina guardó silencio.

_Oh no, estuve a punto de… Pero no entiendo cómo es que terminé con esas heridas. Estoy segura de que por un momento mis poderes de Sailor Venus se desvanecieron, pero ¿por qué?_

– ¿Está bien, señorita? – preguntó la mujer – Sus amigos la trajeron aquí. Imagino que estaba cerca cuando esas extrañas criaturas atacaron.

– Eh, sí… Eso fue lo que pasó – añadió la rubia, nerviosamente – Yo… mis heridas – la chica miró su brazo, pero no encontró rastro de la quemadura – ¿Cómo es que…?

– No era una quemadura muy grave – aclaró la doctora – Algo superficial que se cura con un ungüento especial que tengo aquí – la mujer le mostró un pequeño frasco de color blanco – Sin embargo, la cortada en tu mejilla tenía un extraño veneno – Mina se mostró sorprendida – He tomado una muestra para analizarlo. Además, te administré un medicamento, así que no hay rastro de veneno en tu cuerpo.

– Usted es un gran médico, Dra. – la rubia se fijó en la identificación que estaba en la bata de la mujer – Hoshida. Disculpe… mis amigos…

– Estoy segura que estarán deseosos de verte – dijo Megumi - Enseguida les diré que ya despertaste – Megumi salió de la habitación de Mina. Minutos después sus amigos llegaron.

– ¡Mina! – exclamó Serena, corriendo para abrazar a su amiga – ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

– Sólo 5 minutos, chicos. La Srta. Aino tiene que descansar – agregó Hoshida, saliendo del cuarto, para dejar a Mina con sus amigos.

– Oh Serena, tranquila – respondió Mina, abrazando a su princesa – ¡No pueden acabar con la gran Mina Aino tan fácilmente! – la rubia se volteó hacia la doctora, que estaba en la puerta, junto a Yaten – Espere doctora, quisiera saber ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?

– Me gustaría que descanses aquí esta noche, sólo para tenerte en observación – respondió la rubia – Mañana temprano podrás marcharte.

– De acuerdo, gracias doctora – la mujer se marchó.

– Mina ¿no tuviste una sensación extraña mientras peleabas? – preguntó Amy. Mina la miró, sorprendida y después asintió.

– Me pareció como si mis poderes… me abandonaran.

– Vaya, vaya, parece que, como de costumbre, estabas en lo cierto, Amy Mizuno – dijo Taiki, con una tenue sonrisa.

– Debí suponerlo, después de todo, por eso eres el cerebro del equipo – comentó Mina.

– Pero no entiendo por qué sucedió – agregó Lita – Nunca antes había pasado algo como esto, chicas.

– Quizás tenga que ver con la aparición de este nuevo enemigo – dijo Rei, pensativa – Esa mujer, Eris, era muy poderosa, creo que nunca había sentido un aura tan fuerte antes.

– Es por eso que necesitamos descubrir los secretos de nuestro pasado – dijo Seiya – Esa mujer dijo que éramos grandes guerreros, así que si recuperamos esos poderes…

– Tienes razón, Seiya – intervino Yaten, mirando fijamente a Mina – No podemos dejar que peleen solas.

– Lo siento, chicos – la Dra. Hoshida regresó – se acabó el tiempo – todos se despidieron de Mina. Antes de irse, Yaten se volteó hacia Mina, mirándola con gesto preocupado; ella le sonrió tiernamente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cerca de la Torre de Tokio**

En la cima de uno de los edificios más altos, cercanos a la imponente Torre de Tokio, una alta figura encapuchada contemplaba la brillante luna. La figura se deshizo de su capa, dejando ver una brillante armadura negra. Se trataba del General Thanatos, que por primera vez, se dejaba ver; se trataba de un hombre alto, de piel blanca; sus ojos eran plateados, como la luna y su largo cabello era también de plata. Su rostro estaba serio.

– ¡Preséntense ante mí, Estrellas de la Oscuridad! – exclamó el general – ¡Eris! ¡Hilda! ¡Fenrir! ¡Hestia! – cuatro figuras encapuchadas se arrodillaron antes Thanatos.

– ¡Eris, la Estrella Oscura de la Discordia, se presenta ante usted! – la mujer se deshizo de su capa, dejando ver su brillante armadura negra y colocando su alabarda en el suelo.

– ¡Soy Fenrir, la Estrella Oscura de la Ira! – Fenrir era un hombre de cabello blanco, sujeto en una larga trenza; sus ojos eran rojizos y portaba una armadura negra, con un resplandor púrpura.

– La Estrella Oscura de la Confusión, Hilda – ella era una mujer con un largo cabello plateado y unos fríos ojos verdes. Su armadura era negra, con detalles verdes.

– ¡Soy Hestia, la Estrella Oscura de la Desesperación! – dijo una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, rizado y de ojos azules, llenos de astucia. Su armadura era negra, con detalles rojos. En su mano sostenía una lanza.

– Guerreros de la oscuridad, seguidores del Señor de la Destrucción – dijo Thanatos – ¿Están preparados para cumplir con su sublime misión?

– ¡Sí, señor! – exclamaron los cuatro guerreros al unísono.

– ¡Hestia! – el peliplateado se colocó frente a la mujer de cabello rojo – Dime ¿has encontrado ya al Príncipe de la Tierra?

– Efectivamente. El Príncipe Endimión, que ahora se hace llamar Darien, está en Inglaterra, – respondió la Estrella de la Desesperación – en una ciudad llamada Oxford. Además, he detectado la presencia de un Caballero Solar, pues el aura de esos sujetos en inconfundible.

– ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

– Aún no estoy segura, Señor. Seguiré investigando – respondió ella – Pero de lo que estoy segura es que no se trata de Amaterasu.

– Quiero que vayas a Inglaterra y vigiles al príncipe y a ese Caballero – dijo el líder – Espera mi señal y, cuando sea el momento, dales una pequeña sorpresa. ¡Ve!

– ¡Como ordene! – Hestia desapareció en medio de unas intensas llamas negras.

– Disculpe General – intervino Hilda – Hay algo que me inquieta.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿Está usted seguro de que podemos confiar en Hestia? – el hombre se arrodilló para quedar junto a la peliplateada.

– Estaba seguro de que dirías eso – dijo Thanatos, con una sonrisa – Es cierto que esa mujer fue alguna vez la líder de las guerreras de Kinmoku, pero descuida, no se atreverá a traicionarnos, al menos no por ahora. Cuando lo haga, será porque es el momento – Hilda no comprendió completamente las palabras de su general, pero no dijo más. Entonces, Thanatos se puso de pie y se dirigió a Eris.

– Eris, quiero que me digas cómo está la situación aquí en la ciudad.

– Verá, General – explicó Eris – los príncipes aún no recuerdan nada, así que sus poderes aún no han despertado. En cuanto a las Inner Scouts, son demasiado débiles, fácilmente podría haber acabado con ellas. No son las mismas guerreras que conocí hace milenios.

– ¿Qué hay de las Outers? – preguntó Thanatos.

– No se aparecieron, Señor.

– Disculpe la intromisión, General – Fenrir fue quien habló – pero ¿no sería más fácil acabar con las Sailor Scouts ahora que son vulnerables? Si recuperan todos sus poderes, podrían ser una amenaza para nosotros.

– Mira Fenrir, nuestro Señor necesita de los Cristales Cósmicos, las energías más poderosas del Universo, – expuso Thanatos – energías que yacen en el interior de los Guardianes del Universo. Esos cristales no sirven de nada con la mitad de su poder, es por eso que las Scouts deben recuperar los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, no aquellos en el Milenio de Plata, sino "el pasado detrás del pasado"

– Yo… entiendo señor, por favor disculpe mi impertinencia.

– Descuida Fenrir, además, tengo una misión para ti – Fenrir asintió – Necesito que vayas a ver a mi hermano, de inmediato.

– ¿A… Al señor Hypnos?

– Sí, llévale esto – Thanatos le entregó un pergamino negro, sellado con una cinta de plata. Fenrir desapareció, envuelto por una ráfaga de aire helado – Bien, Hilda, supongo que ya has encontrado al Caballero de Mercurio.

– Por supuesto, General Thanatos – respondió Hilda – Desde hace tiempo que sellé sus habilidades especiales con mis poderes. Aún es joven, pero sus poderes pueden ser bastante problemáticos – la mujer sacó un espejo, parecido al de Neptune, sólo que de color negro – Mírelo usted mismo, este es él – un joven castaño se reflejó en el espejo – Un estudiante universitario, llamado Richard Urawa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oxford**

Curso de Embriología con el Dr. Andrew Cole; un hombre mayor, de cabello y bigote platinados; ojos azules, algo bajito. Considerado una autoridad mundial en Embriología y Teratología. Helena tenía toda su atención centrada en la explicación que el doctor daba, acerca de la estructura de prosencéfalo. Ella consideraba que concentrarse en sus estudios era la mejor manera de olvidar, al menos por el momento, ese creciente sentimiento que Darien le provocaba.

– Como pueden ver – el profesor señaló un diagrama que estaba proyectado – el prosencéfalo da origen a las retinas, las partes sensible a la luz, que forman parte del Sistema Nervioso Central, cuando el embrión está en su etapa de desarrollo… – Darien no estaba para nada concentrado en la clase, como poco común en él. El joven no podía dejar de pensar en Helena y en esa extraña visión que había tenido la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

_Darien se quedó dormido al instante, después de trabajar, junto a Helena, en el proyecto para la Dra. Thompson. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, el sueño lo invadió, pero unas extrañas visiones aparecieron en sus sueños. El pelinegro se encontró en medio de un bosque inmenso. A lo lejos, pude escuchar unas voces, así que se dispuso investigar._

– _¿Está listo, Alteza? – Darien se sorprendió con la escena que encontró. Se trataba de una mujer idéntica a Helena. Ella vestía un traje blanco, con botas doradas y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta._

– _Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las formalidades – respondió un hombre que Darien reconoció al instante, se trataba del mismísimo Endimión, en otras palabras, su antiguo yo – Somos iguales, Galatea – "¿Galatea? Pero si es idéntica a Helena, además, Endimión… ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?", pensaba Darien, mientras veía como los jóvenes desenvainaban sus espadas._

– _Como tú digas, Endimión – dijo la rubia – Prepárate, porque no tendré compasión – Endimión sonrió y se puso en guardia. Galatea fue la primera en atacar, lanzándole un golpe directo al Príncipe de la Tierra; quien lo esquivó con gran habilidad – Nada mal._

– _Eres buena – Endimión contraatacó, sorprendiendo a Galatea, que usó la fuerza del impacto de la espada del príncipe para devolverle el golpe, causando que Endimión cayera al suelo. Galatea se lanzó, dispuesta a dar el golpe final, pero Endimión se levantó ágilmente, dando una vuelta y saltando a espaldas de la muchacha, que sin voltear, evitó con su espada el ataque del pelinegro. Con un elegante giro, Galatea arrojó a Endimión, quien casi choca contra un gran árbol de roble. Una misteriosa energía detuvo el impacto del príncipe._

– _Relájate Galatea – dijo una voz femenina. Darien intentó en vano buscar a la dueña de aquella voz, pero no la encontró. _

– _Lo lamento, Maestra, creo que me dejé llevar _– _Galatea le tendió una mano a Endimión para ayudarlo a levantarse – Discúlpame Endimión, creo que me lo tomé demasiado en serio._

– _No te preocupes – respondió el príncipe terrestre – No sabía que las mujeres del Reino del Sol fueran tan hábiles con la espada._

– _Qué esperabas, si yo soy… _– _Darien no pudo escuchar nada más, porque en ese preciso momento, sonó el despertador._

_Flashback End_

– ¿Estás bien, Darien? – preguntó Helena, al notar un dejo de preocupación en el rostro de su compañero – ¿Darien?

– Lo siento, Helena – respondió el pelinegro – No dormí muy bien anoche.

– Para la siguiente lección, quiero un ensayo, acerca de las subdivisiones cerebrales del embrión, en todas las etapas de su desarrollo – dijo el Dr. Cole, al tiempo que se terminaba la clase.

– Lo siento Darien, – dijo Helena – pero no creo que tengas tiempo para descansar esta tarde – el chico suspiró, resignado, siguiendo a Helena fuera del salón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio**

Megumi Hoshida aguardaba pacientemente en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Entonces se percató de que una figura femenina se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba. Se trataba de una chica, de unos 15 años; de piel morena, cabello corto y liso, de color plateado; y unos grandes ojos color miel. En cuanto la chica divisó claramente a la doctora, corrió hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Mi Señora – dijo la peliplateada, dedicándole una leve reverencia, para luego arrojarse a los brazos de la rubia.

– Mi querida Surya Sayana – la rubia le sonrió ampliamente, correspondiéndole el abrazo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– ¡Te extrañé mucho, tía Gumi! – Surya era una chica muy enérgica y alegre – Entonces ¿iremos a conocer mi nueva escuela? ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Secundaria Juban**

Hotaru estaba fuera de la cancha de fútbol americano de la escuela, mirando el entrenamiento de los muchachos del equipo. La chica no entendía por qué, desde que él le había hablado, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo ¿A quién? Pues al chico castaño con el número 10 estampado en la camisa verde del uniforme del equipo.

– Siegfried es muy apuesto ¿verdad? – Hotaru se volteó, encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

– Eh… p-p-pues – Hotaru no sabía qué responder, claro que pensaba que era apuesto. De hecho, ella no recordaba haber visto antes a un chico tan lindo… Pero, para ella, estaba claro que jamás tendría el valor de decirle eso a una chica que acababa de conocer.

– Desde que llegó aquí el año pasado – continuó la chica – se convirtió en el chico más popular. Todas las chicas babean por él. Pero, estoy segura de que sabes que alguien como tú – la recién llegada le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Hotaru – jamás tendría oportunidad con alguien como él.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…? – la chica se sonrojó y sintió que una repentina tristeza la invadía.

– Mi nombre es Akane Nara, recuérdalo bien – dijo la chica, dándole la espalda antes de marcharse – porque yo seré la única que cautive el corazón de Siegfried, novata.

– ¡Hola Hotaru! – dijo una voz familiar, que la hizo sobresaltarse. Siegfried se había quitado el casco y se acercó adonde estaba ella.

– Ho-Hola… joven Haldir – respondió ella, entrecortadamente. Cuando él la miró, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono carmín.

– Relájate Hotaru, no tienes que ser tan formal – le dijo el muchacho – Sabes, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas – la chica se sonrojó aún más, evitando mirar al chico a los ojos.

– ¡Oye Sieg, se acabó el descanso! – exclamó Sammy.

– Tengo que irme ¡nos veremos! – dijo Sieg, guiñándole un ojo antes de regresar con sus compañeros.

– No me digas que estabas coqueteando con la nueva – le dijo Sammy, tratando de disimular su enfado, enfado que no podía comprender. Siegfried negó con la cabeza y se puso de nuevo el casco.

Hotaru caminó lentamente y se sentó debajo de un árbol, suspirando profundamente para intentar calmarse. Definitivamente algo raro le sucedía, no recordaba haberse sentido así antes con ningún muchacho. La pelinegra recordó entonces lo que había sucedido ayer, en ese mismo lugar.

_Flashback_

_La mañana no había sido demasiado agradable para Hotaru, pues acostumbrarse a una nueva escuela no estaba siendo nada fácil para ella. Estaban las clases, las bromas de sus compañeros, las personas que la consideraban rara… Sí definitivamente ser la "chica nueva" no le agradaba a Hotaru en lo absoluto. "Creo que prefiero pelear siendo Sailor Saturn, definitivamente socializar no es lo mío". La chica se sentó bajo un árbol, para comer su almuerzo. Cuando terminó, empezó a comer las galletas que ella misma había preparado, con ayuda de la receta de Lita._

– _¡Hola! – Hotaru miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos verdes del chico que la había ayudado a levantarse antes _– _¿Puedo? – Hotaru asintió y el muchacho se sentó junto a ella – Te llamas Hotaru Tomoe ¿cierto? – la niña asintió – Un placer, yo soy Siegfried Haldir._

– _E-Es un placer conocerte – respondió la chica, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hotaru no sabía qué más decir, simplemente se perdió en los brillantes ojos verdes del muchacho – Lo… lo siento, creo que no soy una persona tan interesante._

– _No te preocupes, te entiendo – la chica lo miró, sorprendida – Sabes, llegué a Japón el año pasado y me costó adaptarme a una escuela nueva._

– _¿Eres extranjero? – las palabras salieron por sí solas, al parecer, Hotaru estaba dejando a un lado su timidez._

– _Soy alemán, nací en Leipzip – respondió el joven – y llegué aquí el año pasado de intercambio. Por el trabajo de mi padre, tuvimos que venir a Japón._

– _Ya veo. Joven Haldir…_

– _Por favor, dime Siegfried, o Sieg, como prefieras – dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa que cautivó a Hotaru._

– _De acuerdo ¿quieres? – dijo ella, ofreciéndole galletas. Él aceptó gustoso y ella esperaba nerviosamente una reacción._

– _¡Están deliciosas! ¿Tú las hiciste? – Hotaru asintió tímidamente._

– _Si… si quieres puedes tomar el resto – Sieg asintió, contento._

– _¡Sieg! – la voz de Sammy Tsukino sacó a Hotaru de su ensimismamiento _– _¡El entrenador Togashi nos está buscando!_

– _Supongo que debo irme – el muchacho se puso de pie, mientras se terminaba las galletas _– _¡Adiós Hotaru!_

_Flashback End_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Templo Hikawa**

– Sólo falta esperar a Serena – dijo Lita. Las Inners y los Three Lights ya estaban reunidos en el templo Hikawa.

– Como siempre, esa tonta llega tarde – decía Rei, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Por… fin… llegué! – Serena llegó, respirando agitadamente.

– ¡Tú nunca puedes llegar temprano! – reclamó Rei, enfadada.

– Luna no me despertó a tiempo y…

– No me culpes a mí – se defendió la felina – yo lo intenté y tú me arrojaste una almohada – la rubia se sonrojó.

– Mejor dejen de discutir – intervino Seiya – Rei ¿nos dirás cuál es tu idea? – la morena asintió.

– Hoy es el día perfecto, pues mi abuelo salió, así que tenemos el templo para nosotros – dijo la chica, abriendo las puertas de la habitación donde ella solía meditar – Será mejor que sólo entren ustedes, – señaló a los tres chicos – entre menos interferencia mental, más fácilmente podrán concentrarse y meditar.

– ¿Meditar? – preguntó Yaten – No soy bueno para eso.

– Tendrás que esforzarte – dijo Rei. Yaten frunció el ceño – Descuiden, yo los ayudaré – las Scouts esperaron fuera de la estancia. Mientras tanto, dentro Rei se sentó enfrente del fuego y los chicos se sentaron detrás de ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Seiya.

– Cierren sus ojos y concéntrense – indicó la joven sacerdotisa. Los jóvenes obedecieron y la chica tomó uno de sus pergaminos sagrados - "Rin, pyou, tou, shai, kai, jin, retsu, shai, zen" ¡Fuego sagrado, revela esos misterios que permanecen ocultos! – las llamas se extendieron. Rei se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya no necesitarían más de su guía y salió silenciosamente del templo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Serena, expectante.

– Tendremos que esperar – le dijo Rei.

_Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sintieron como si hubieran despertado de un trance. Los muchachos miraron a su alrededor, encontrándose en un sitio que les parecía muy familiar. Se percataron de que estaban enfrente de un imponente castillo dorado, cuya arquitectura era del estilo barroco. Alrededor del palacio había hermosos bosques y más allá de la colina, elegantes casas distribuidas alrededor de la ciudad._

– _Me parece que habíamos estado aquí antes – dijo Yaten._

– _Sí, fue aquel día en que la Princesa nos mostró esas visiones del Reino del Sol – aclaró Taiki._

– _Muchachos – al escuchar la voz de Seiya, sus amigos se voltearon. Se acercaba a ellos una mujer vestida de blanco, con una máscara de plata cubriendo su rostro – Así que eres tú otra vez._

– _Les dije que volveríamos a vernos – dijo la mujer._

– _Supongo que ahora sí nos dirás quién eres – decía Taiki. La mujer hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes._

– _Altezas. Yo soy una Guardiana del Universo – respondió ella – Una guerrera del Reino del Sol, un Caballero Solar, pueden llamarme Amaterasu._

– _Reino del Sol – repitió Yaten – Nunca había escuchado acerca del Reino del Sol._

– _Eso es porque forma parte de sus memorias perdidas – dijo Amaterasu – En este momento nos encontramos en el Reino del Sol, el lugar donde nací, que es también el lugar donde ustedes nacieron – los chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos con las palabras de la mujer._

– _¿Qué… qué has dicho? – preguntó Seiya, entrecortadamente._

– _El Reino del Sol es uno de los Doce Reinos Principales de la Vía Láctea – dijo la rubia – Hace milenios, era considerado el reino más poderoso del Universo._

– _¿Cómo es que ni siquiera la Princesa de la Luna o sus guardianas han mencionado algo así? – intervino Taiki._

– _Eso es porque ellas tampoco han recuperado todos sus recuerdos – respondió la mujer – Es decir, la historia que ellas conocen no es toda la verdad, aún existe "un pasado detrás del pasado"._

– _¿Un pasado detrás del pasado? – preguntó Seiya, con curiosidad._

– _Así es, la historia oculta del Universo que sólo unos pocos conocen – los chicos se miraron mutuamente – que inicia con el nacimiento de tres príncipes – los muchachos seguían sin entender por completo las palabras de la mujer – Creo que lo mejor es mostrarles. En el nombre de mi padre Cronos ¡liberación! – Amaterasu liberó su báculo solar, que resplandeció con gran intensidad. Cuando los chicos abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron dentro del palacio, en uno de los elegantes pasillos del palacio._

– _Entramos en el castillo – dijo Yaten, mirando los ornamentados alrededores._

– _Síganme, por favor – la mujer los guió hasta un par de puertas blancas, con manijas de oro._

– _Muchas felicidades, Majestades – decía una voz femenina, del otro lado de las puertas. Amaterasu abrió las puertas, ante la mirada preocupada de Yaten._

– _No se preocupen, esto es tan sólo un recuerdo, nadie puede vernos ni oírnos – los tres chicos entraron detrás de la mujer._

_En el centro de la habitación, había una gran cama adoselada, en la que reposaba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, con reflejos plateados. Sus ojos eran de color violeta y vestía ropajes blancos. A su lado, sujetando su mano, había un apuesto caballero, de largo cabello castaño, sujeto en una cola, sus ojos eran verdeazulados y vestía una toga blanca de mangas largas, sujeta en la cintura con una cinta dorada. Al otro lado de la cama de la mujer, había otra mujer, de largo cabello azul, sujeto en una trenza, sus ojos eran de color azul marino y vestía una túnica blanca, con el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio estampado del lado de corazón; ella cargaba en sus brazos un bebé. A su lado, una doncella, que llevaba un vestido color vino y un delantal blanco, cargada dos bebés en sus brazos._

– _Neit, gracias por venir – dijo la mujer._

– _Es un placer, querida Hemera – respondió la peliazul._

– _Esa mujer… _– _decía Taiki, mirando fijamente a Neit._

– …_se parece a Amy – agregó Seiya._

– _La Reina de Mercurio, Neit – aclaró Amaterasu – Madre de la Princesa de Mercurio – Taiki iba a hablar, pero la rubia lo interrumpió – Por favor, dejemos las preguntas para después, observen._

– _Tu hijo mayor – dijo Neit, entregándole a Hemera el bebé que ella cargaba._

– _Yue – dijo la pelinegra, mirando con ternura a su primogénito, un adorable bebé castaño, de ojos violeta. La mujer besó tiernamente a su hijo en la frente _– _¿No es adorable, Aether? – el hombre tomó al bebé en brazos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _

– _¿Yue? – preguntó Seiya, mirando al bebé – Se parece a ti, Taiki – el castaño no respondió, pues tenía toda su atención puesto en la escena._

– _Aquí tienes a tu segundo hijo – agregó Neit._

– _Helio – Hemera sostenía ahora a un bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules cual zafiro. La mujer pasó al pequeño a su esposo._

– _Ese bebé se parece a Seiya – dijo Yaten, sorprendido._

– _Vaya, nunca me imaginé que quedarías embarazada de trillizos, Hemera – dijo Neit, entregándole a su tercer hijo._

– _Tsubasa – el tercer niño tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos verdes._

– _Y ese niño – dijeron Seiya y Taiki al unísono – es como Yaten – la escena se desvaneció y los chicos se encontraron en las afueras del palacio._

– _De acuerdo, no entiendo bien lo que sucede – dijo Yaten, mirando a Amaterasu._

– _Esas personas que vieron – se explicó la rubia – eran los soberanos del Reino del Sol, la Reina Hemera y el Rey Aether, ellos son sus padres – se hizo un profundo silencio. Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, perplejos por las palabras de la guerrera._

– _¿Nuestros padres? – preguntó Seiya - ¿Esos bebés…?_

– _Yue, Helio y Tsubasa eran sus nombres en su antigua vida – dijo Amaterasu – Los Príncipes del Sol, ahora llamados Taiki, Seiya y Yaten._

– _Ya comprendo, es por eso que aquella vez escuchamos cosas diferentes – analizó Taiki – Entonces en verdad somos hermanos._

– _Sí, aunque siempre los consideré mis hermanos – dijo Yaten – ahora sé que en realidad los somos, hermanos de sangre._

– _El otro día, conocimos a una mujer, Eris… – empezó Seiya._

– _Supongo que ella los reconoció – dijo la guerrera – Ella es una de las Estrellas Oscuras al servicio del General Thanatos._

– _¿Thanatos? – preguntó Yaten _– _¿Es el nuevo enemigo? – la mujer asintió._

– _No puedo darles muchos detalles acerca del enemigo, pues eso pondría a la Tierra en un peligro aún mayor._

– _Pero puedes hablarnos de nuestros poderes – intervino Taiki – Esa mujer nos llamó "grandes guerreros de antaño", pero nosotros no tenemos ningún poder._

– _Síganme, les mostraré la esencia de sus poderes – los muchachos siguieron a la mujer, hasta una amplia zona verde, donde estaban sentados los reyes del Sol, junto a sus tres hijos, ahora de cinco años. Yue tenía en sus manos un libro, Helio sostenía una pequeña guitarra y Tsubasa dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre._

– _Majestades – un joven castaño, vestido de forma similar a Amaterasu se presentó ante la pareja. El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se presentó – Regulus de Freyr, se presenta ante ustedes – el muchacho se quitó la máscara, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes._

– _Regulus, querido – dijo la Reina Hemera – dime ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?_

– _Majestades, mi Señora Amaterasu me ha pedido que venga – respondió el castaño – Dice que la hora ha llegado._

– _¿Es que tú sólo piensas en estudiar? – le dijo Seiya a su hermano mayor, al ver cómo el pequeño Yue estaba concentrado en la lectura de su libro._

– _Y tú sólo piensas en tocar tu guitarra – replicó Taiki – Pero Yaten, _– _el pelinegro miró al menor de los hermanos y rió, al igual que Taiki – tan holgazán como siempre._

– _¡Oigan! – reprochó el joven peliplateado. _

_En ese momento los reyes se pusieron de pie. La Reina Hemera tomó al pequeño Tsubasa en brazos. El peliplateado abrió sus ojitos lentamente y pidió a su madre que lo bajara. La reina asintió y tomó a su hijo menor de la mano. El Rey Aether tomó a sus otros hijos de la mano. _

_Seiya, Taiki y Yaten siguieron a Amaterasu. Los reyes del Sol, se detuvieron frente a un imponente templo, similar a los templos Sintoístas de Japón. Las paredes exteriores eran de color marrón, con columnas recubiertas de oro y amplias ventanas. _

– _Este templo es igual al que estaba en Kinmoku – observó Seiya._

– _Vaya, parece que, después de todo, sí prestabas atención cuando hacías tu trabajo – le dijo Taiki. Seiya frunció el ceño, e iba a replicar, pero entonces otra Amaterasu salió del templo._

– _Majestades, Altezas – la mujer hizo una reverencia – bienvenidos al Templo del Sol, por favor adelante – la familia solar siguió a la rubia._

– _Amaterasu, entonces ha llegado el momento – dijo Aether._

– _Sí, Majestad. Las estrellas han determinado el destino de los jóvenes príncipes de este reino – la mujer sacó una caja dorada y la abrió, dejando ver dos llaves solares – En el nombre de mi padre Cronos ¡liberación! – el báculo solar fue liberado. En ese momento en la frente de Helio brilló el símbolo del Sol, mientras que en el hombro derecho de Yue y Tsubasa brilló un símbolo algo diferente, un Sol, rodeado por una estrella de cinco puntas. Los pequeños miraban con curiosidad la frente de su hermano Helio._

– _Ya veo – dijo el Rey – Yue y Tsubasa han sido escogidos como Caballeros Solares._

– _Es curioso que Helio haya sido el elegido para ser el Heredero – intervino la Reina._

– _A pesar de ser el segundo hijo del Sol – dijo Amaterasu – las estrellas han elegido a Helio para ser el próximo Rey del Sol._

– _Rey – repitió el pequeño Helio, mirando a su padre, que le sonrió _– _¿Al igual que tú, papá?_

– _Así es, hijo mío._

– _¿Entonces mis hermanos serán grandes guerreros como la señorita Solaris? – el pequeño Helio miró a Amaterasu._

– _Exacto – respondió su padre – Ustedes tres estarán siempre juntos y tus hermanos se convertirán en tus consejeros, cuando te llegue el momento de ser rey._

– _Oh esas llaves son iguales a la suya, señorita Solaris – dijo Tsubasa, contemplando fijamente la llave que estaba alrededor del cuello de la rubia._

– _Claro que sí, Tsubasa – intervino Yue – Las Llaves Solares guardan el poder de los Guardianes más poderosos del Universo, los Caballeros Solares._

– _¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? – preguntó Tsubasa con curiosidad._

– _Eso es porque yo leo acerca de la historia de mi reino – respondió el pequeño castaño._

– _No has cambiado mucho ¿eh Taiki? – Seiya rió, definitivamente su hermano mayor seguía siendo el mismo, desde hacía milenios._

– _Tan sólo quedan dos Llaves Solares – añadió Amaterasu – Ahora la Orden de los Caballeros Solares estará completa – la rubia se arrodilló enfrente de los pequeños Yue y Tsubasa. La llave solar que tenía el símbolo de color violeta reaccionó enfrente de Yue – Yue, Caballero Solar de Ra – y la llave con el símbolo color verde reaccionó frente a Tsubasa – Y Tsubasa, Caballero Solar de Horus._

– _¿Ra? – se preguntaba Taiki._

– _¿Horus? – preguntó Yaten. Amaterasu le entregó al pequeño Helio una brillante espada con empuñadura de oro. El pequeño la sostuvo en alto, como si no pesara nada._

– _El que mi hijo Helio pueda sostener la Espada Taiyo con tal facilidad – dijo Aether – es una prueba de que es el legítimo heredero de nuestro reino._

_En ese momento, la escena se desvaneció. Los muchachos regresaron al exterior del palacio. Amaterasu aún estaba con ello y en ese momento, muchas preguntas surgieron en la mente de los Hijos del Sol._

– _Antes de que hagan sus preguntas – dijo Amaterasu – debo advertirles que no hay mucho más que yo pueda revelarles, muchos misterios que aún queda deberán descubrirlos por ustedes mismos ¿de acuerdo? – los tres hermanos asintieron y Seiya fue el primero en hablar._

– _¿Qué son los Caballeros Solares? _

– _Los Caballeros Solares somos un grupo de guerreros originarios del reino del Sol – respondió la mujer – Nuestra misión es proteger el Universo._

– _¿Entonces cómo es que no aparecieron durante la guerra contra Sailor Galaxia? – intervino Yaten._

– _Nosotros sólo podemos despertar cuando nuestro astro guardián así lo desee._

– _No comprendo lo que dices – dijo Seiya._

– _Ya llegará en momento en el que comprendan mis palabras._

– _¿Puedes decirme por qué los Caballeros tienen esos nombres? – preguntó el peliplateado._

– _Nuestros nombres de guardián está regidos por una Deidad Solar – respondió la rubia – Como pudieron darse cuenta, mi nombre es Amaterasu, la diosa solar del Sintoísmo japonés._

– _Entonces ¿cuántos caballeros existen? – preguntó Taiki._

– _La Orden está conformada por ocho Caballeros Solares. _

– _¿Y dónde están los demás? – preguntó Yaten – Tú eres uno de ellos, al igual que Taiki y yo, pero si dices que son 8…_

– _Están dispersos por el mundo – dijo ella – No puedo revelarles demasiada información, ya que si lo hiciera, sus poderes nunca despertarían. Muchas de las verdades que les falta descubrir, les serán mostradas pronto, sólo deben ser pacientes._

– _Supongo que es bueno al menos saber quiénes somos en realidad – dijo Seiya. Sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo – Y también sabemos que tu verdadero nombre es Solaris._

– _Sólo una pregunta más – intervino Taiki, al ver que Amaterasu levantaba su báculo solar – Lo que dijiste sobre la Princesa de Mercurio…_

– _Las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna y la misma princesa, descubrirán pronto su verdadero pasado – dijo la guerrera – Ahora, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos – el báculo solar brilló intensamente – Hasta pronto, Altezas – una intensa luz envolvió a los tres hermanos._

– ¡Yaten, Yaten, despierta! – los chicos regresaron a la realidad. Yaten seguía inconsciente y Seiya lo golpeó en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¡Oye, eso dolió! – se quejó Yaten, sentándose – Oh ya regresamos.

– ¡Chicos! – exclamó Serena, entrando en la habitación, seguida de las demás Sailors – ¿Están bien? Seiya le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora

– Estamos bien, no te preocupes bombón.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Rei – ¿Pudieron descubrir algo?

– Pues sí, varias cosas en realidad – respondió Seiya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Secundaria Juban**

Hotaru entró lentamente en su salón. Estaba a punto de comenzar su última clase, la de la tarde, antes de poder marcharse a casa. Sin embargo, sabía que en cuanto terminara su día en la escuela, la esperaba un encuentro con las demás Sailors en el templo Hikawa, para discutir los recientes eventos ocurridos en la ciudad. Todo apuntaba a la aparición de un nuevo enemigo, pero esa no era la única preocupación de la joven guerrera, pues esa noche le esperaban también sus deberes. Cuando la chica entró en el salón, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus lugares; ella se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Sammy.

– ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – fue como si las palabras salieran solas nuevamente.

– Genial, pero me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo – respondió Sieg, haciendo reír a la pelinegra.

– ¡Todos a sus lugares! – la señorita Mónica entró, seguida de una chica morena y peliplateada. Los alumnos obedecieron – Como ven, tenemos a una nueva estudiante en nuestra clase. Ella viene desde la India.

– ¡Mucho gusto! – saludó la chica – Mi nombre es Surya Sayana – la chica parecía ser muy vivaz, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Hotaru al verla. La recién llegada se fijó en Hotaru un momento y en ese instante, a la pelinegra le pareció que había conocido a esa niña antes.

– Veamos, siéntate delante de Hotaru, Surya – dijo la maestra. La chica obedeció y ocupó su lugar.

– ¡Hola! Espero que nos llevemos bien – le dijo Surya a Hotaru, con una gran sonrisa.

– Eh… claro – respondió la niña, algo sorprendida con lo extrovertida que era su nueva compañera.

– ¿Qué tal, Sieg? – dijo Surya, saludando al castaño.

– Tiempo sin verte, Sury – le respondió el muchacho – No has cambiado – Hotaru se quedó extrañada, al notar que, al parecer, esos dos se conocían. Al ver el rostro de desconcierto de la pelinegra, Siegfried le dijo:

– Nos conocimos cuando estuve de intercambio en la India, hace tres años – Hotaru se sorprendió – Mi padre es representante del gobierno alemán y usualmente viaja mucho.

– ¡Silencio, chicos! – intervino la profesora. Los tres jóvenes obedecieron al instante – Bien, vamos a comenzar con la clase…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Templo Hikawa**

– Oh entonces ustedes tres son príncipes – decía Serena, luego de que los muchachos terminaran de relatar las visiones que había tenido – El Reino del Sol, me gustaría saber por qué nunca habíamos escuchado de él.

– Aún no hemos recuperado todos nuestros recuerdos – añadió Amy, con mirada pensativa – Siempre creí conocer la historia de mi pasado y ahora resulta que aún hay más.

– Tienes razón, no esperaba que aún hubiera una historia que desconocemos – agregó Rei – La Reina Serenity nunca mencionó nada más, ni siquiera la futura tú, Serena.

– Tal vez ninguna de ellas lo sabía – intervino Artemis.

– Es cierto, sería de gran utilidad contactar a tu madre, Serena – añadió Luna.

– Cierto, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo – dijo la rubia – pero creo que lo había olvidado – Serena rió nerviosamente.

– Ay Serena, tú nunca cambiarás – le dijo su fiel compañera felina.

– Me hubiera gustado que esa mujer nos diera detalles acerca del nuevo enemigo – dijo Yaten, cruzándose de brazos.

– También quisiera saber cuánto tendremos que esperar hasta que recuperemos nuestros poderes – comentó Taiki.

– Estoy seguro de que Amaterasu sabía mucho más de lo que nos dijo – intervino Seiya – pero…

– ¿Dijiste Amaterasu? – todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Setsuna, que recién llegaba al templo.

– Sí, eso fue lo que dije – respondió el pelinegro – ¿Por qué?

– Porque ya me había encontrado con ella anteriormente – las Scouts y los tres chicos miraron a Setsuna con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Amy.

– Creo que puedo ponerlas al tanto, mientras llegan las demás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Secundaria Juban**

– Bien, eso es todo por hoy, chicos – dijo la Srta. Mónica. Los estudiantes empezaron a recoger sus cosas y salieron del salón. Finalmente, sólo quedaron Sieg y Hotaru.

– Oye Hotaru – dijo el castaño. La chica se volteó – yo quería decirte que…

– ¡Sieg! – una vez más, la llegada de Sammy interrumpió el momento. _Oh vamos amigo ¿cómo es que siempre te apareces cuando…? Ah, ya qué _– ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo que tenemos…! – el chico guardó silencio al ver que sólo estaban Hotaru y Siegfried en el salón. Sammy miró a su amigo con seriedad, para luego mirar fijamente a Hotaru, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

– ¿Qué decías, Sammy? – la voz de Sieg sacó a Sammy de su ensimismamiento.

– Eh… yo… ¡Ah sí! Tenemos reunión con el entrenador Togashi.

– Oh genial, justo cuando pensé que podría volver temprano a casa – dijo el castaño – Bueno, entonces vamos – Sieg se volteó hacia una confundida Hotaru – ¡Nos veremos mañana, Hotaru! – el chico se despidió con la mano y ella le sonrió.

_¿Qué será lo que quería decirme? Ay no, si Tsukino no hubiera interrumpido… Bueno, ni modo._

La pelinegra caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la escuela. Se percató de que Haruka aún no había llegado por ella, así que se sentó en una banca, fuera de la escuela, para esperarla. Entonces, un elegante convertible negro se estacionó enfrente de ella; el auto era conducido por un hombre rubio, que llevaba gafas oscuras.

– Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verla, señorita – la chica se extrañó y miró a su alrededor, pensando que el sujeto se dirigía a alguien más, pero cuando el hombre se quitó las gafas, lo reconoció al instante.

– ¡Señor Hoshida! – exclamó Hotaru, acercándose al vehículo.

– ¿Hotaru, cierto? – la chica asintió, sonrojándose con la cautivadora sonrisa de Mizuki.

– Tío Mizuki – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

– ¿Cómo estás, querida Surya?

– ¡Bien! ¡Hola Hotaru! – la saludó la peliplateada.

– Ah ya se conocían – intervino Mizuki. Ambas niñas asintieron. El sonido de la bocina de un vehículo hizo que Hotaru se sobresaltara. Detrás del auto de Mizuki, estaba Haruka, acompañada de Michiru.

– Hola Mizuki – saludó Michiru, guiñándole un ojo.

– Tan encantadora como siempre, querida Michiru – ante el comentario del hombre, Haruka frunció el ceño – Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Haruka – no se podía decir lo mismo de Haruka, a quien no le agradaba mucho la presencia del rubio.

– Es hora de irnos, Hotaru – dijo Haruka. La niña asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el auto de la rubia, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

– Oye Hotaru – dijo Surya, antes de que Hotaru se fuera – espero que seamos buenas amigas – la peliplateada subió al auto de Mizuki y Hotaru asintió, sonriendo.

– Hotaru, saluda a la señorita Setsuna de mi parte – añadió Mizuki, antes de poner su auto en marcha.

– Qué sujeto – comentó Haruka, mientras Hotaru subía al auto.

– Relájate. Sólo date tiempo para conocerlo – le dijo la peliverde – Ya verás que te agradará – Haruka no estaba muy convencida – Hazlo por mí ¿sí? – la rubia no podía resistirse a la sensual sonrisa de su compañera, así que terminó cediendo.

– ¿Dónde está mamá Setsuna? – preguntó Hotaru.

– Ya debe estar en el templo Hikawa con las demás – respondió Haruka.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Templo Hikawa**

– ¿Cómo es que no nos habían dicho todo eso antes? – replicó Rei, enfadada. Setsuna había terminado de contarles acerca de las visiones que había tenido cuando regresó a la Puerta del Tiempo, incluido su encuentro con Amaterasu. Claro que la Hija de Cronos había omitido el detalle de la aparición de esas dos jovencitas que se parecían mucho a Serena.

– Estábamos esperando el momento apropiado – intervino Haruka, que en ese momento llegó, acompañada por Michiru y Hotaru.

– ¿El momento apropiado? – preguntó Amy.

– Así es, yo también he visto acontecimientos muy impactantes en el Espejo de Neptuno – respondió Michiru.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Serena.

– He visto la "muerte" de una de las Inner Scouts – dijo la peliverde. Las chicas se quedaron perplejas con las palabras de la mujer.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿De quién se trata?

– El espejo ha dicho – comenzó Michiru – "la muerte y resurrección se acercan. La verdadera Sailor Venus despertará para conservar el equilibrio en el Sistema Solar Interno".

– ¿La verdadera…? – dijo Lita, con sorpresa.

– ¿… Sailor Venus? – terminó Mina, mirando a las Outers, con profunda confusión.

– El espejo también ha dicho – continuó la peliverde – "La princesa de Venus renacerá como la guerrera que verdaderamente es" – los demás seguían sin comprender las palabras de Michiru.

– Hay una leyenda, en el planeta de Venus – dijo Hotaru – que recientemente Pluto descubrió en el destruido Palacio del Milenio de Plata – la atención se enfocó en la Sailor más joven – La leyenda dice que la reina de Venus dio a luz a dos hijas, la mayor se convirtió en Sailor Venus y la menor se convirtió en una guerrera de Kinmoku.

– ¿Una guerrera de Kinmoku? – intervino Taiki – ¿Hablas de una Starlight?

– Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud – respondió Setsuna – Eso es lo único que ha mostrado el Espejo de Neptuno, ya que después de que Michiru tuviera esas visiones, el espejo no ha querido mostrar nada más.

– ¿Cómo? – Serena se quedó extrañada – ¿Pero por qué?

– No tenemos idea – respondió Haruka – Como Setsuna les dijo, es imposible viajar al futuro. El futuro que creíamos conocer ha sido cubierto por la oscuridad.

– ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – intervino Lita.

– Esto deber ser obra del nuevo enemigo – dijo Hotaru – Imaginamos que trata de confundirnos para que caigamos en la desesperación.

– Lo importante es – añadió Michiru – que tú, princesa, confíes en el futuro que conoces, sabes cuál es tu deber.

Serena se sentía confundida ¿cómo podía confiar en el futuro que le había sido mostrado si aún había tantos secretos ocultos? Apenas hacía unos momentos, los chicos habían descubierto sus verdaderos orígenes, pero aún había muchos misterios, un "pasado detrás del pasado", que podía alterar todo el curso del futuro.

– Tenemos que irnos – dijo Setsuna – Tengo que trabajar – las demás Outers asintieron y se marcharon del templo.

– ¡Es cierto! – dijo de pronto Rei – Amy tenemos clase en una hora.

– Tienes razón, es mejor que vaya a casa a prepararme – dijo la peliazul, poniéndose de pie.

– Nosotras también tenemos que irnos – dijo Lita, dirigiéndose a Mina. La rubia asintió y también se puso de pie.

– Oye Serena ¿qué no tienes una clase también en la tarde? – dijo Luna, al ver que Serena se había quedado con la mirada perdida, pensando en las palabras de Michiru – ¡Serena!

– Oh sí… tienes razón, vamos a casa.

– Oye Taiki ¿a qué hora debíamos estar en el estudio hoy? – preguntó Yaten.

– A las 2 y… – el castaño miró su reloj – ¡Eso es en una hora! Tenemos que darnos prisa.

– ¿Estás bien, bombón? – preguntó Seiya, al ver que la chica estaba muy decaída.

– Seiya… ¿Cómo se supone que crea en mi futuro si aún hay tantos misterios del pasado que no conozco? – el muchacho se acercó y abrazó a la princesa.

– Creo que no deberías pensar demasiado en eso, bombón – le dijo el pelinegro – Lo mejor es que esperes hasta que recuperes todos tus recuerdos, quién sabe, tal vez descubras algo – al escuchar las palabras de Seiya, Serena se sintió más tranquila.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Toudai. 1:59 pm**

– Ay no, ya me perdí – Serena deambulada por los pasillos de la universidad, sin saber dónde rayos estaba el dichoso centro ejecutivo.

– Señorita ¿necesita ayuda? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era una chica. Al ver a la chica, Serena se quedó muy sorprendida con el increíble parecido que tenía esa muchacha con Mina – ¿Pasa algo?

– Eh… lo siento – Serena rió nerviosamente – es sólo que me recuerdas a una amiga – la chica le sonrió – Por cierto ¿sabes cómo llegar al centro ejecutivo 2B?

– Yo me dirijo allí también – respondió la muchacha – Vayamos. Por cierto, soy Natsumi Takahashi.

– Serena Tsukino – respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa. En cuestión de instantes, Natsumi la guió hasta un edificio del campus, que tenía aspecto de mansión en el exterior. Serena se sorprendió con la hermosa arquitectura del lugar.

– Será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde – dijo Natsumi. En la entrada del salón, aguardaba una mujer de cabello rojizo, recogido en un moño, de ojos azules, que vestía un elegante conjunto de enagua y saco, en color azul marino.

– Buenas tardes – saludó ella – ¿Nombres?

– Serena Tsukino.

– Bien, su mesa es la número 3 – ¿mesa? ¿De qué se tratará esto?

– Yo soy Natsumi Takahashi.

– Señorita Takahashi, usted también está en la mesa 3 – Serena y Natsumi entraron.

El interior tenía el aspecto de un elegante salón de fiestas. Las paredes eran blancas con una intrincada decoración dorada; los pisos eran de fino mármol blanco y había estatuas griegas decorando la estancia. En el centro de la habitación había unas hermosas escaleras blancas que llevaban al segundo piso. Por toda la habitación inferior había varias mesas redondas, acondicionadas para seis personas. Las sillas eran blancas, con tapiz de terciopelo rojizo y la elegante vajilla era de porcelana, acompañada por copas de cristal. Un par de puertas de vidrio llevaban al amplio jardín.

– Esa es la mesa 3 – Natsumi señaló una mesa cerca de la ventana, donde ya había cuatro chicas sentadas. Serena las miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de quiénes eran.

– ¡Chicas! – Serena corrió y se sentó en un lugar vacío, al lado de Rei – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Vamos a tomar el seminario ¿qué más? – respondió Rei – Ah, hola Natsumi – añadió la morena, al ver a la rubia acercarse.

– Hola Rei, Amy – saludó la rubia de cabello corto.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Serena, con curiosidad, al tiempo que Natsumi se sentaba al lado de Mina.

– Somos compañeras de la facultad – dijo Amy – Y nos juntamos con Rei para almorzar.

– Así es – respondió Natsumi – Por cierto, a ustedes no las conozco – señaló a Mina y Lita – Un gusto, me llamo Natsumi Takahashi.

– ¡Yo soy la gran Mina Aino!

– Mucho gusto, me llamo Lita Kino – la castaño miró alternativamente a Mina y a Natsumi – Vaya que se parecen ustedes dos.

– ¿Tú crees? – dijo Mina, observando a Natsumi.

– Cualquiera diría que son hermanas – añadió Amy.

– Buenas tardes – saludó una voz muy familiar para las Scouts. Las chicas se voltearon. Setsuna iba bajando las escaleras, vestida con un elegante conjunto de falda y chaqueta, de color salmón.

– ¿Setsuna? – preguntó Serena, mirando fijamente a la mujer – ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

– Bienvenidas al seminario de Protocolo y Etiqueta de la Universidad de Tokio – dijo la mujer – Soy su instructora, Setsuna Meioh – las Scouts se miraran mutuamente.

– No tenía idea de que Setsuna sería nuestra instructora – murmuró Lita.

– La primera lección será – continuó Setsuna – Modales en la mesa. Y quiero comenzar por explicarles los componentes de una vajilla y su posición en la mesa.

Setsuna comenzó a explicar los diferentes componentes de la vajilla, así como los complementos que se la añaden, según el tamaño de la vajilla y la ocasión; pidiendo a sus estudiantes que tomaran nota, ya que al final del seminario, tendrían que presentar un examen, antes de recibir su certificado de participación. Luego de la explicación, Setsuna pidió que retiraran la vajilla de cada mesa y supervisó la forma en que los grupos volvían a organizar la vajilla para una cena formal.

– Lo están haciendo muy bien – dijo Setsuna cuando se acercó a la mesa de Serena – Ten cuidado con esas copas, Serena.

– Lo siento – la chica rió nerviosamente – Por cierto, no sabía que trabajaras aquí.

– Conseguí este empleo gracias a Michiru – comentó la mujer, sonriendo tenuemente – ¡Bien chicas, les quedan 10 minutos!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esa noche. Apartamento de Richard**

Richard no podía dormir. Después de un rato de dar vueltas en su cama, el castaño se levantó, abrió las ventanas de su habitación y miró al cielo, cubierto de estrellas. Recientemente, sus noches se habían convertido en verdaderas pesadillas, pues siempre lo despertaba una extraña voz que le decía _"sabes adónde perteneces y pronto regresarás. La oscuridad cubrirá tu corazón y regresarás con nosotros, Oráculo de Mercurio". _El chico no tenía idea de qué significaban esas palabras, y tampoco sabía quién le estaba enviando esos mensajes por medio de sus sueños. Sin embargo, presentía que la aparición de esa voz tenía algo que ver con la pérdida de sus habilidades para ver el futuro.

– Buenas noches, Caballero – el muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar una fría voz femenina. Una mujer de cabellera plateada y oscura armadura se apareció ante él.

– ¿Quién… quién rayos eres? – la mujer sonrió tenuemente y se sentó en el borde de la ventana.

– ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste, Delfos? – Richard estaba demasiado impactado para reaccionar, pero reconoció al instante la voz de la mujer.

– Tú eres… eres quien ha estado hablando en mis sueños… – la peliplateada sonrió.

– Sigues siendo tan listo. No hay duda de por qué mi Señor confió en ti y, aún ahora, sigue haciéndolo.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me llamaste Delfos?

– Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez – dijo la mujer – Te diré quién soy. Mi nombre es Hilda, Estrella Oscura de la Confusión y tú eres parte de nuestro ejército – el castaño seguía confundido, pensado que esa mujer debía estar loca – No, no estoy loca – _¿acaso esta mujer puede leer la mente?_ – En efecto, puedo saber qué es lo que piensas. Te he estado observando y créeme que te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

– No… no entiendo qué quieres de mí… Nunca antes te había visto – el castaña estaba asustado, con la aparición de esa mujer de aspecto calmado, pero amenazador.

– Te lo probaré – Hilda sacó un espejo negro y lo colocó frente el rostro de Richard – Cuando volviste de Inglaterra, lo único que deseabas era ver a una sola persona y esa persona es… – en el espejo apareció el rostro de Amy. El muchacho se quedó perplejo.

– Amy…

– Sí, bueno así es como la conoces ahora. Ella es Ami, la Princesa de Mercurio – los ojos del chico se abrieron con la sorpresa – Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, dese hace milenios.

– No entiendo nada de lo que dices – el castaño empezó a desesperarse – ¡Vete de aquí!

– No eres amable – dijo Hilda, sin perder su expresión seria – Y eso que me tomé la molestia de suprimir tus poderes para que no sufrieras más por causa de esa niña.

– ¿Qué? ¡Entonces es tu culpa! – exclamó Richard – Es por eso que… hace tiempo no logro… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

– ¿Acaso no entiendes que el corazón de la Princesa de Mercurio ya tiene dueño? – el chico la miró, confundido – Míralo tú mismo – en su espejo apareció el rostro de Taiki.

– ¿Taiki Kou? ¿De Three Lights? – Richard se quedó perplejo y se derrumbó en el suelo – Es imposible…

– Claro que no. Porque el amor entre este tipo y la princesa ha existido por milenios, claro que eso es algo que tú aún no recuerdas.

– Ese tipo… ese tipo… No, Amy no puede estar interesada en él, me niego a creerlo.

– Pero él no es el único que desde milenios ha luchado por el amor de la Princesa de Mercurio – continuó Hilda – Hay una fuerza mayor, un ser inmortal, que fue cautivado por esta niña – ante tal sensación de ignorancia e impotencia, Richard tomó una precipitada decisión.

– Hilda, quiero recordar – dijo el muchacho con voz firme – No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero quiero entenderlo, quiero saber quién soy en realidad – la mujer sonrió complacida, su misión había sido un éxito.

– Tú eres Delfos, el Caballero Oráculo de Mercurio – Hilda colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del chico – Y ahora lo recordarás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa Tsukino**

Un molesto golpeteo en su ventana le impedía a Serena conciliar el sueño. La rubia se levantó, fastidiada, y caminó hasta la ventana para averiguar de qué rayos se trataba. Serena corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas, sólo para encontrarse con…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-__Fenrir__: en la mitología nórdica, es uno de los monstruos que nacieron de la unión de Loki Angrboda. Representado como un lobo._

_-__Hestia__: en la mitología griega, diosa de la cocina, arquitectura, el hogar y fuego de los hogares._

_-__Hypnos__: en la mitología griega, personificación del sueño, hermano gemelo de Thanatos._

_-__Surya__: en la mitología de la India es el dios del sol._

_-__Neit__: en la mitología egipcia, diosa de la guerra, caza, además divinidad funeraria y diosa de la sabiduría._

_-__Tsubasa__ significa "__alas__" en japonés._

_-__Yue__ significa "__luna__" en chino._

_-__Helio__: derivado de "Helios", que era, en la mitología griega, la personificación del Sol._

_-__Aether__: en la mitología griega, personificación del "cielo superior" o paraíso._

_-__Regulus__: es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo._

_-__Freyr__: en la mitología nórdica, dios de la lluvia, el sol naciente y la fertilidad._

_-__Sintoísmo__: religión nativa de Japón. Involucra la adoración de los espíritus de la naturaleza._

_-__Ra__: dios solar de la mitología egipcia, considerado el dador de vida._

_-__Horus__: dios celeste de la mitología egipcia, se dice que inició la civilización egipcia._

_-__Taiyo__ significa "__Sol__" en japonés._

_-__Oráculo de Delfos__: recinto sagrado dedicado principalmente al dios Apolo, al que acudían los griegos para preguntar a los dioses sobre cuestiones inquietantes._


	10. Señor de Varuna

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo X – Señor de Varuna**

**Casa de Serena**

– ¿Eh? Mmm no era nada – murmuró Serena para sí, mientras dirigía sus entrecerrados ojos hacia el cielo. Esa noche no había luna. Lo único que alumbraba la oscura noche eran unas pocas estrellas, y los foros de las calles. Por ello, la rubia no pudo ver cómo una sombra se colaba dentro de su habitación – Pensar que me levanté para na… – de pronto Serena sintió cómo su cuerpo chocaba contra algo… o más bien, alguien. La chica levantó lentamente su adormecido rostro.

– Buenas noches – susurró una voz masculina muy familiar. Serena se quedó perpleja, cuando se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azulados.

– ¡Sei…! – una mano cubrió su boca, impidiendo que ella gritara.

– Shh, si tus padres se enteran me irá muy mal – dijo Seiya, riendo ante la mirada atónita de Serena.

– ¿Qué… qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Aaah sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte – respondió él. Serena frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Vienes a verme a media noche? – Seiya se encogió de hombros, caminó hasta la terraza, mirando hacia el cielo azabache – ¿Seiya? – la chica caminó hacia donde estaba él y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

– La oscuridad de la noche ha opacado el brillo de la Luna.

– ¿Eh? ¿En verdad eres Seiya? – cuestionó la chica, en tono burlón.

– Claro que sí, bombón – respondió él, con una hermosa sonrisa – Bonito pijama de conejitos – la chica se sonrojó.

– ¡No te burles! – replicó ella, inflando las mejillas. Seiya la miraba, ahora, con tal intensidad que Serena sintió que se perdía en los azulados ojos de él. Para la rubia era imposible apartar sus ojos de los de Seiya. Entonces, la voz del pelinegro la hizo volver a la realidad – Después de nuestra reunión en el templo, estabas muy pensativa ¿algo te preocupa?

– Eh… Pues… en realidad no lo sé – Serena bajó la mirada – Desde hace tiempo que vivía esperando el futuro que ya conocía, pero… ahora resulta que aún hay muchas cosas que no conozco… Quizás no debería pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo y… – Seiya colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Serena.

– No te preocupes por eso, bombón – la chica se sobresaltó al notar que ahora Seiya había acercado su rostro para susurrarle al oído – Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ti.

– También estoy preocupada… por ti – musitó la rubia. Seiya no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos. Serena se abrazó a él, hecho que la hacía sentirse protegida.

– Descuida, ya verás que pronto recuperaré mis poderes, sean cuales sean – él se separó para mirarla a los ojos – Después de todo, soy el heredero del Reino del Sol ¿no? – la chica sonrió tenuemente, separándose del muchacho para dedicarle una reverencia.

– Es cierto, disculpe mis modales, Alteza.

– Ay bombón, qué cosas dices – dijo Seiya, pasando un brazo por detrás del pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha – Sabes… – pero el sonido del celular de Serena lo interrumpió.

– Qué extraño ¿quién puede llamar a estas horas? – la chica se separó, a duras penas, de su visitante nocturno – ¿Hola? – había un dejo de molestia en su tono de voz ¿A quién se le ocurría llamarla a medianoche? – ¡Darien! – Serena sonrió ampliamente, olvidando por completo su enfado por esa llamada tardía – No, descuida, estaba despierta. Sí, yo he estado bien. Sabes, estoy tomando un seminario de Protocolo y Etiqueta en la Toudai – la rubia soltó una risita – Y tú eres mi príncipe, Darien…

Seiya se reprendió mentalmente por su comportamiento. Había salido a altas horas de la noche de su apartamento, a pesar de las quejas de Yaten y las reprimendas de Taiki. Tenían que estar en el estudio a las 8 de la mañana y, normalmente, se retrasaban porque Seiya se quedaba dormido. Pero él había ignorado las palabras de sus hermanos, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer. Después de su reunión en el templo Hikawa, el pelinegro había notado un dejo de preocupación y confusión en el rostro de su bombón. Él simplemente quería dedicarle algunas palabras de aliento, pues no le gustaba verla triste. Ya una vez la había visto confundida y con el corazón destrozado y no quería que ella volviera a pasar por lo mismo.

Era cierto que lo que habían descubierto era muy importante, más ahora que un nuevo enemigo había aparecido para amenazar la paz del Universo. A él también le habían sorprendido las revelaciones, era un príncipe. El príncipe del reino más poderoso del Sistema Solar; luego de enterarse de eso, pensó que verdaderamente merecía estar al lado de la Princesa de la Luna, que quizás, solamente quizás, podría tener una pequeña oportunidad de ganar su corazón, pero Seiya cada vez se convencía más de que era una batalla perdida.

No tenía nada más que hacer allí. Seiya había ido a la casa Tsukino, con el objetivo de levantarle el ánimo a Serena, sin embargo, al parecer, alguien más acababa de lograrlo. El ojiazul suspiró y le dedicó una última mirada a la dueña de su corazón, antes de marcharse.

– De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día – decía la chica, sin percatarse, aún, de la partida de Seiya – Y saluda a Helena de mi parte. Lo siento mucho, Seiya, yo… – Serena miró a su alrededor, no había señal del pelinegro – Ay ya se fue… Y yo que tenía deseos de hablar con él – la chica suspiró resignada y se dejó caer en su cama, al tiempo que Luna iba entrando por la ventana.

– ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – cuestionó la felina, acomodándose sobre la alfombra. Serena se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle a Luna dónde había estado ella.

– Mmm no podía dormir.

– Sabes, acabo de ver a Seiya – la rubia no respondió – ¿Acaso estuvo aquí? – la chica asintió débilmente. Luna sonrió pícaramente – Así que una visita nocturna, qué romántico, pero… Si Darien se entera…

– No, no es lo que piensas – respondió Serena rápidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas – Tan sólo estaba preocupado, ya sabes… después de lo que descubrimos hoy…

– Ya veo, sigues pensando en eso.

– Claro que sí ¿Qué va a ser del futuro que todos conocíamos, Luna?

– Serena, creo que lo mejor es que te preocupes por el presente.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Nicolás**

_El campo de concentración del ejército de Marte. Más bien, tenía todo el aspecto de un antiguo coliseo romano. Imponentes graderías de piedra se alzaban alrededor de una amplia área de forma ovalada. Se trataba del lugar donde el Comandante General del Ejército Real se reunía con sus soldados para discutir estrategias, formaciones y tácticas de combate. _

_Sin embargo, ese día, el campo estaba reservado para un importante acontecimiento que no ocurría muy a menudo en el Reino de Marte. Había llegado la hora de elegir al Segundo General, el cual estaba encargado personalmente de la seguridad de la Heredera al Trono, además de ser la "mano izquierda" del Comandante General. Veinte eran los postulantes, pero sólo uno de ellos podía convertirse en el caballero Deimos. Después de una ardua batalla de todos contra todos, un joven valeroso se alzó con la victoria._

_El campo de concentración estaba repleto de espadas rotas y escudos. Los muchachos que no habían conseguido vencer, se levantaban, algo doloridos, para felicitar al ganador. El vencedor resultó ser un muchacho de familia humilde. Su nombre era Yuichirou. Él era idéntico a Nicolás, a excepción de que llegaba su largo cabello recogido en una cola alta, dejando ver su rostro y sus vivaces ojos cafés. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y botas, con una camisa blanca de botones. En su mano derecha sostenía su espada, la cual había heredado de su padre. Estaba sudoroso, agotado, con unas cuantas heridas, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una inmensa alegría._

_En la parte más alta de la gradería, estaban los soberanos del planeta Marte. El Rey Cratos, un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, algo desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un negro intenso y vestía una túnica grisácea, sujeta con una cinta roja. A su lado, estaba su esposa, la Reina Ceres, una mujer hermosa, de larga cabellera negra azabache, que llevaba suelta. Estaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido rojo, de tirantes delgados. Ceres se parecía muchísimo a su hija, la Princesa Rei._

_Junto a los soberanos de Marte, estaba el Comandante General del ejército, un hombre llamado Ares, valeroso guerrero, al servicio de la Familia Real desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él era un poco más bajo que el rey, de cabellera platinada, a juego con su poblado bigote. Vestía de color vino tinto, con una armadura roja brillante, con detalles dorados, que le cubría el pecho, los hombros, los antebrazos, piernas y la cintura. Su mirada era seria e intimidante. Junto a él, estaba un joven rubio, Motokoi, Caballero Fobos, el Primer General, "mano derecha" del Comandante General, Ares. Su armadura también era roja, pero menos elaborada que la de Ares._

_Los reyes bajaron de su sitio y se acercaron a Yuichirou, seguidos por Ares y Motokoi._

– _Felicidades, Yuichirou – habló el rey Cratos, con voz grave. El aludido les dedicó una pronunciada reverencia._

– _Querido, el combate fue impresionante – añadió la reina Ceres, con una sonrisa – Tu padre estaría orgulloso, Caballero Deimos – el castaño se sonrojó levemente e hizo una reverencia a su soberana._

– _Enhorabuena, primo – dijo Motokoi, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – Combatiremos juntos, colega._

– _Finalmente logré alcanzarte, Motokoi – comentó Yuichirou – Aunque me ha costado sudor y sangre._

– _¡A todos los combatientes! – exclamó el rey, alzando la voz _– _¡Han combatido valerosamente! Son dignos guerreros de nuestro reino, pueden sentirse orgullosos – los jóvenes guerreros se arrodillaron ante su rey _– _¡Vayan a descansar, que lo tienen bien merecido! ¡Esta noche ofreceremos una cena en su honor! – todos vitorearon._

– _¡Por favor, un aplauso para Yuichirou! – agregó la reina Ceres, con entusiasmo._

– _¡Que viva, Yuichirou! – exclamaron los guerreros, levantando sus espadas. Los jóvenes combatientes empezaron a marcharse a sus casas y entonces, la joven heredera de Marte apareció._

– _¡Yuichirou! – los presentes se voltearon al escuchar la voz de la princesa. Ella era una joven hermosa, de larga cabellera negra y ojos oscuros, que llevaba recogida en una cola alta. Vestía una hakama azul y cargaba un arco – Mírate, estás todo malherido._

– _Princesa Rei – murmuró el chico, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada._

– _¿Cómo se te ocurrió presentar esta prueba tan peligrosa, tonto? – preguntó Rei, que empezaba a perder la calma – Mira esa herida en tu brazo – señaló el hombro derecho, que exhibía la herida más profunda._

– _Alteza, estoy sucio y…_

– _¡Deja de pensar en tonterías! – replicó la morena – Combatir nunca ha sido tu fuerte, sabes que…_

– _¡Rei! – exclamó Cratos, con rostro serio. La joven se volteó hacia su padre – No lo subestimes. Yuichirou se ha convertido en un guerrero excepcional, ahora es portador del título de Caballero Deimos – la chica se quedó sorprendida y volteó hacia un apenado Yuichirou._

– _Yo, no lo sabía…_

– _Soy testigo del arduo entrenamiento al que se ha sometido mi primo Yuichirou – intervino Motokoi – Y este es el resultado de todo el trabajo duro. _

– _Esto prueba que no basta con tener talento – añadió el rey – Un guerrero sin determinación no es un verdadero guerrero._

– _Increíble… Deimos – dijo la princesa, en voz baja – El mismo título que portó tu padre – el castaño asintió con orgullo – Yo… bueno… felicidades._

– _Muchas gracias, Alteza._

Nicolás se despertó sobresaltado. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que tenía ese extraño sueño. No entendía de qué rayos se trataba. El Reino de Marte, los reyes Cratos y Ceres. Y también estaba esa princesa, idéntica a su querida Rei. Pero no era sólo ella, también estaba ese muchacho, Motokoi, era la viva imagen de Andrew Furuhata, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad esas personas? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esas visiones? La primera vez que tuvo ese sueño, pensó que quizás estaba leyendo muchas historietas o quizás viendo muchas películas épicas, pero ya era la tercera noche que ese sueño acudía a él.

Pero ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso debía hablar con Rei o Andrew? No, no, plan descartado. No quería parecer un lunático, justo cuando Rei y él empezaban a llevarse mejor. Y en cuanto a Andrew, seguramente no lo creería ni una palabra.

El muchacho suspiró profundamente y abrió la ventana, dejando que el viento fresco de la noche rozara su rostro. Sonrió al recordar al chico llamado Yuichirou, idéntico a él, salvo por un detalle: el cabello. El castaño lo meditó por un instante, quizás debía considerar el llevar su cabello así.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Calles de Tokio**

Seiya se había marchado sin siquiera de despedirse. Después de notar la felicidad en el rostro de Serena al recibir una llamada de Darien, sintió una dolorosa punzada en su corazón. El pelinegro estaba consciente de que Serena y Darien se habían amado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. _Un amor que ha traspasado las barreras del tiempo._ Quizás él no tenía más opción que conformarse con ser su amigo, después de todo, si ella era feliz, pues él también lo sería. Pero ¿de verdad lo sería? ¿En verdad podría ser feliz sin ella? Seiya no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente ¿o sí?

– Tal vez Taiki tenía razón, como siempre – el chico llegó hasta el parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios – No debí venir.

Seiya se quedó allí, mirando las pocas estrellas que adornaban el azabache cielo de aquella noche. El muchacho cerró los ojos, pensando en su bombón. Pero, de repente, sintió cómo una cálida presencia se acercaba a él, era reconfortante y sentía como si su tristeza desapareciera, poco a poco. Él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– Me alegra tanto verte, Helio. O debería decir, Seiya – se dirigió a él una sutil voz femenina. El chico miró hacia su derecha. En el columpio de al lado, estaba una hermosa mujer, que le resultó realmente familiar.

– ¿Quién… quién eres? – Seiya se levantó súbitamente. En ese columpio estaba sentada una hermosa mujer. Su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, con algunos destellos de plata. Sus ojos eran violetas y desprendían una gran calidez. Llevaba un elegante vestido blanco y largo, de mangas anchas, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Tenía un fajón de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en su cintura. Además de un colgante con forma de sol en su cuello. Sobre su cabeza yacía una tiara de oro. Ella le sonreía ampliamente – Espera… te he visto antes – el chico la miró fijamente, tratando de recordar el bondadoso rostro de esa mujer. Entonces lo recordó y la miró perplejo – Un momento… Tú eres… la Reina Hemera… – ella sonrió – ¿Mamá? – Hemera se puso de pie, al tiempo que Seiya hacía lo mismo. La pelinegra tomó las manos del joven.

– Querido mío, te extrañé mucho – dijo la mujer, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Seiya aún no podía creerlo, estaba realmente sorprendido.

– ¿En… en verdad… eres tú…? – Hemera asintió. Seiya se quedó contemplando el rostro de su madre por un par de minuto más – Claro que eres tú, esta esencia, esta calidez – y sin previo aviso, Seiya se abrazó a ella, que le correspondió el abrazo. Ellos se separaron y Hemera tomó la palabra.

– Mira cómo has crecido, están tan apuesto, Seiya… Me alegra tanto que ya me recuerdes.

– Fue gracias a Amaterasu – dijo el pelinegro – Pero madre, no es que no me alegre verte, aunque estoy muy sorprendido, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tú estás… estás viva?

– Lamentablemente no, pues para mí no es posible renacer – respondió la mujer, con un dejo de tristeza – He venido porque sentí tu tristeza. Créeme que he visto cómo sufres por esa jovencita. Sé que amas inmensamente a Serenity, la Princesa de la Luna – el muchacho se quedó sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– No subestimes el instinto materno – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo – Además, cuídate del nuevo enemigo. Créeme que su poder es infinitamente superior al de las Guardianas de la Tierra; ellas aún no han recuperado todos sus recuerdos y esa es una ventaja para el enemigo, pero confío en… – el cuerpo de Hemera empezó a desvanecerse – Parece que mi tiempo está por terminarse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Taiki y Yaten**

Ya era tarde y Seiya no había regresado. Taiki y Yaten decidieron salir a buscarlo. Sabían que no sería difícil, pues, aunque él no había dicho adónde se dirigía, sus hermanos lo sabían perfectamente. Seiya era tan predecible.

– ¿Estás seguro, Taiki? – preguntó Yaten, que corría detrás de su hermano mayor.

– Por supuesto, esta energía es de nuestra madre, no puedo equivocarme – mientras conducía hacia casa de Serena, el castaño había percibido una cálida energía; así que él y Yaten dejaron el auto cerca del parque.

– Taiki, después de lo que descubrimos hoy – empezó Yaten, empezando a caminar lentamente - ¿Qué crees que sucederá entre Seiya y Serena? – el castaño se detuvo y se volteó hacia su hermano.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo Amy?

_Flashback_

_Amy y Taiki disfrutaban de su cena en el restaurante francés Marseille. Ambos tenían tanto en común que la conversación fluía, sin parecer terminar. Sin embargo, de repente el rostro de Amy se tornó triste y esto preocupó al castaño._

– _¿Te sucede algo, Amy? _

– _Eh… yo, lo siento – respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa – Tan sólo pensaba en… Olvídalo es una tontería._

– _¿Una tontería? Amy Mizuno, no creo que tú pienses tonterías – dijo Taiki, con una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojó levemente y levantó la mirada._

– _Es sólo que… nosotras conocemos nuestro futuro y es extraño, sabes._

– _Yo pienso que el futuro es un fenómeno variable – respondió Taiki – No creo que una persona pueda saber, con exactitud, qué es lo que le espera._

– _Eso mismo pensaba yo, hasta que… _

– _Comprendo. Claro que si tú le dijeras eso a alguien como Seiya… Bueno, sólo digamos que no creo que él se rinda tan fácilmente._

– _Tienes razón – Amy hizo una pausa – Es por eso que, aunque suene como una locura, pienso que… Serena no está verdaderamente destinada a estar al lado de Darien – Taiki la miraba con atención – Eso podría, incluso, sonar a traición, siendo yo una de las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal, pero, yo he visto cómo ha sufrido Serena por él y no puedo evitar preguntarme si, en realidad, su amor perdurará – el castaño se quedó sorprendido con las palabras de la peliazul. Amy era una de las personas que conocía mejor a Serena, además, se trataba de Amy Mizuno y si ella tenía una corazonada, no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. Taiki pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, su hermano podría tener una diminuta oportunidad._

_Flashback End_

– No quisiera que Seiya se hiciera falsas esperanzas, pero… – dijo el peliplateado. El chico miró hacia el lugar donde su hermano le señalaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Seiya y Hemera**

– ¡Seiya! – madre e hijo se voltearon y vieron aparecer a Taiki y Yaten. El castaño sonrió, complacido al ver que su suposición había estado acertada. Yaten por su parte estaba atónito.

– Ella es… – empezó Yaten – La Reina del Sol ¿cierto, Taiki?

– Sí, es nuestra madre – respondió el aludido.

– Yue, Tsubasa – dijo Hemera – No, más bien, Taiki, Yaten – los muchachos se acercaron a la mujer, que los abrazó amorosamente – Me alegra haberlos visto, antes de partir – el cuerpo de la reina se desvaneció más.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Yaten – ¿Por qué tienes que irte ya?

– Tan sólo quería ver a mis apuestos hijos y darle un mensaje a Seiya – la mujer se dirigió a su segundo hijo – Escucha Seiya, sobre la Princesa de la Luna, resignarse no estaría bien ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo – Tú no eres de los que se rinden fácilmente.

– Pero ella… y el Príncipe de la Tierra…

– Seiya, recuerda que las madres lo sabemos todo – replicó Hemera – Cuídense, hijos míos, sean siempre fuertes – y dicho esto, la pelinegra se desvaneció. Los tres hermanos se quedaron contemplando el lugar donde ella había desaparecido.

– ¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo de la Princesa de la Luna? – cuestionó Yaten, con curiosidad – ¿Acaso fuiste a verla? – añadió el peliplateado, como si no lo supiera.

– ¿Por qué otra razón saldría a media noche? – expuso Taiki, cruzándose de brazos – Estuvo todo el día diciendo "mi bombón se veía algo decaída, tal vez debería animarla un poco".

– Tienes razón. Pero parece que no le alegrara el haber visto a Serena – intervino Yaten – Oye Seiya ¿sucedió algo?

– Tal vez mamá tenga razón, tengo que seguir luchando – dijo Seiya más para sí mismo que para sus hermanos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se volteó hacia sus hermanos – Bien, vamos a casa, mañana tenemos que ir al estudio. Por cierto ¿qué hacían ustedes por aquí?

– Estábamos preocupados por ti – respondió el peliplateado – ¿Crees que es correcto salir a media noche? ¿Qué tal si te encontrabas con alguna fanática demente que te secuestre? – Seiya rió ante el comentario de su hermano menor.

– Mmm no había pensado en eso… Tienes razón, es que soy tan adorable.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Setsuna, a la mañana siguiente**

– ¡Un momento! – exclamó Setsuna desde la cocina, al tiempo que se apresuraba hasta la puerta. En cuanto la abrió se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas azuladas – ¿Eh?

– Buenos días – dijo agitadamente el mensajero, un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, ataviado con un traje azul marino – ¿La Srta. Setsuna Meioh?

– Sí, soy yo – respondió la mujer, confundida.

– Necesito que firme aquí, por favor – el hombre le tendió una pluma y una libreta.

– ¿Firmar?

– Sí, señorita, traigo estas flores para usted.

– ¿Para mí? – preguntó Setsuna, cada vez más extrañada ¿Quién le enviaría flores a ella? Y aún más ¿quién le enviaría sus flores favoritas? – ¿Está seguro? A lo mejor se ha confundido.

– Oh no, señorita. Un caballero llamó esta mañana a la Floristería Sakura, pidiendo que entregáramos estas rosas en casa de la Srta. Meioh, esa es usted ¿cierto? – ella asintió con la cabeza – Entonces esto es para usted – le entregó el pesado ramo de rosas azuladas – Que tenga un buen día, señorita.

– Igualmente – dicho esto, el hombre se retiró, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Qué extraño – Setsuna tomó la tarjeta que iba entre las flores y la abrió.

"_Ninguna flor del Universo puede compararse con tu infinita y radiante belleza" _

_M.H._

– ¿"M.H"? – leyó ella – ¿Quién será? – el timbre sonó una vez más. Setsuna abrió la puerta y se encontró con su compañera Outer del agua.

– Buenos días, Setsuna – la saludó Michiru – ¿Ya estás lista?

– ¿Lista?

– Sí, recuerda que prometiste acompañarme de compras hoy, ya que Haruka se fue a entrenar con su equipo – la chica del cabello aguamarina miró las flores que Setsuna había colocado en un jarrón de mármol - ¿Y esas flores? – la aludida no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros – ¿Acaso tienes… un admirador secreto?

– Quién sabe – Michiru tomó la tarjeta que yacía sobre la mesa del comedor.

– "M.H" – volteó hacia Setsuna – ¿Quién es? – la mujer de cabellera oscura se encogió de hombros – M.H… podría ser que… - el rostro de la violinista exhibía una pequeña sonrisa – A lo mejor…

– ¿Qué decías? – preguntó Setsuna, que había ido a recoger su bolso.

– No, descuida, nada importante. Vámonos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oxford, apartamento de Helena.**

Ese día, Helena no tenía clases en la Facultad. La rubia había estado dándole vueltas a su situación. Definitivamente, sus sentimientos hacia Darien habían ido en incremento día con día ¡Ellos se habían amado desde hacía milenios! Entonces ¿cómo podría no tener esos sentimientos hacia él? Pero, ella sabía que no era correcto, pues él tenía a alguien importante en su vida: Serena Tsukino. Y, aparte de eso, Darien no lo recordaba, no recordaba el amor entre Galatea y Endimión.

Helena se puso a pensar acerca de su relación con Darien. Desde que se había encontrado en el campus de la universidad, se habían llevado bien. Tenían tanto en común, además eran compañeros de trabajo. Ambos eran los dos estudiantes más sobresalientes de Neurocirugía. Los dos estudiantes de intercambio, los únicos admitidos por la Universidad de Oxford para cursar el posgrado en la prestigiosa Facultad de Medicina. Sí, definitivamente la pareja perfecta. O al menos eso pensaba ella, aunque trataba de no ser demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos, pues lo último que quería era perder la amistad de Darien.

Como ese era su día libre, Helena despejó su sala, colocó música clásica, se vistió con ropa cómoda: unos pantalones deportivos de color azul marino y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas. Su objetivo era meditar un poco, para tratar de despejar su mente, pues le esperaba un largo día en el laboratorio esa tarde. La rubia se sentó sobre la alfombra, en posición de loto, con las manos sobre las rodillas y respiró profundamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Darien**

Estaba seguro. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con él. Pero no, no podía ser ¿cómo era posible que estuviera enamorándose de ella? Si él tenía a Serena. Sin embargo, Darien tenía que admitir que su compañera, Helena von Neumann despertaba sensaciones en él, sensaciones que nunca había tenido con Serena.

El muchacho acababa de terminar de ducharse, pues había llamado primero a Serena. No sabía por qué, pero cuando habló con ella, en vez de sentir que estaba hablando con su novia, le pareció que hablaba con su mejor amiga. Sí, era bastante extraño, pero Darien Chiba lo había sentido así. No tenía ninguna lógica para él. Y, por otra parte, estaba Helena. Ella era una gran mujer: hermosa, inteligente, segura de sí misma, independiente, con una gran personalidad. Era completamente normal que cualquier hombre se interesara por una mujer como ella, pero él no podía, no debía, pues, como Príncipe de la Tierra, tenía un deber ¿Deber? ¿Así era como consideraba su relación con Serena? Darien no estaba seguro, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, pues había quedado con Helena para salir a almorzar, antes de que tuvieran que encerrarse en el laboratorio, para revisar unas muestras.

Darien terminó de vestirse, tomó su celular y su billetera, encaminándose hacia el apartamento de Helena, que quedaba justo al lado del suyo. El chico llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Helena**

– Helena, disculpa, la puerta estaba abierta y… – Darien entró sigilosamente en el apartamento de su compañera, pero no la encontró en el recibidor. El muchacho caminó hasta la pequeña sala y allí la encontró, estaba sentada en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados. A Darien le pareció que se veía muy hermosa. Él se arrodilló a su lado, para contemplar su delicado rostro y entonces ella abrió los ojos.

– ¡Darien! – exclamó ella, sorprendida – ¡Me asustaste! – el chico se alejó un poco de ella.

– Lo siento, es que no respondías y la puerta estaba abierta…

– Oh ya veo, lo lamento, es que estaba meditando y no escuché – dijo Helena – ¿Necesitabas algo?

– Pensé que iríamos a comer juntos esta tarde – respondió el pelinegro. Ella se sobresaltó.

– ¡Es cierto! Perdóname, lo había olvidado – espetó la rubia, pasando una mano por su cabello – Espérame, en un momento estaré lista. Pero primero – se volteó hacia su compañero, con una sonrisa – ¿quieres terminar la rutina conmigo? – el chico le devolvió la mirada confundido – Descuida, son sólo algunos ejercicios de respiración.

– De acuerdo.

– Bien, entonces junta tus manos a la altura del pecho, – indicó la rubia. Darien obedeció – cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, mientras elevas tus manos – ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo – Otra vez – lo hicieron un par de veces más.

– Nunca había hecho esto – dijo Darien – No sabía que conocieras este tipo de cosas.

– Lo aprendí cuando estuve en la India. Son de gran utilidad para liberar el estrés – Darien se perdió en los brillantes ojos de Helena, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron, al notar la intensidad con que él la miraba – ¿Da-Darien?

– Helena, yo… - el chico acercó su rostro al de ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los sonrosados labios de su compañera. Era extraño, pero no podía evitar el creciente deseo de besarla, de probar esos labios carnosos. Entonces, Darien posó sus labios sobre los de ella, fue tan sólo un ligero roce, pero él pudo percibir cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, no recordaba haber experimentado una sensación así antes, ni en su vida anterior, ni en su vida actual, hasta ese momento.

Helena por su parte, sintió sus mejillas arder ¡Darien la estaba besando! Ella no había probado esos labios desde hacía… ¡Milenios! Pero estaba claro que él aún no recordaba su pasado, ese intento de beso simplemente había provenido de un impulso, pensó ella. Helena sabía que no estaba bien, él tenía a Serena y ella no quería ser la causante de una ruptura entre la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra, pero, también estaban las palabras de Gumi ¿qué significaban? ¿Qué debía hacer ella? ¿Hacerle caso al corazón o a la razón?

– No, Darien – al parecer la rubia decidió escuchar a la "voz de la razón" y se separó súbitamente de Darien – Lo sien…

– Lo siento mucho, Helena – dijo Darien, con las mejillas sonrojadas – No sé qué me pasó, será mejor que me vaya – el muchacho se levantó del suelo para marcharse, pero ella lo sujetó por la muñeca.

– Creí que íbamos a comer juntos, Darien – ella no parecía molesta, al contrario le estaba sonriendo – Espérame, estaré lista en un momento – Helena se puso de pie y corrió hasta su habitación. Darien sonrió al verla marcharse, por un momento pensó que su actitud impulsiva la alejaría de él, pero no fue así. No sabía por qué, pero no soportaría perderla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Serena**

Eran las 10 pm y Serena no podía dormir. Ese día, la rubia no había querido salir de casa. Ni siquiera cuando Lita la llamó para probar el nuevo pastel que había hecho. Sí, definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella, rechazar un pastel de Lita no era para nada normal. La razón: se sentía mal por haber hecho a un lado a Seiya, al haber recibido una llamada de Darien.

Serena tenía muchos deseos de hablar con Darien y se había emocionado mucho al recibir una llamada suya, pero, por ello, había olvidado que Seiya estaba allí. Ella sabía que su actitud había sido muy malagradecida, pues, a pesar de la hora, él había ido a su casa para animarla. Pensándolo bien, Seiya siempre había estado allí para ella, siempre a su lado, siempre preocupándose por ella. Y en cambio ¿qué había hecho ella por él? No podía más que hacerlo sufrir, al no corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella tenía a Darien, conocía su deber como soberana lunar. Ella y Darien compartían un destino eterno, un futuro que debían preservar, sin embargo ¿dónde había quedado ese futuro ahora? Envuelto por la oscuridad, según había dicho Setsuna. Esa la hacía dudar, por ello había estado tan desanimada.

La chica cerró las ventanas y se sentó en su cama. Luna yacía a su lado, profundamente dormida. Serena miró un par de pases de cortesía para una clase de yoga, que la había regalado Mina, pues ella tenía ensayo, así que no podía usarlos. Su rostro se iluminó, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Tomó su celular para marcarle a Seiya.

– _¿Hola?_

– Seiya… soy yo – respondió tímidamente la rubia, al escuchar la voz de Seiya del otro lado.

– _¡Hola bombón! ¿Qué, no podías resistir un día sin verme?_ – la chica bufó, pero no podía enfadarse. Él era quien tenía que estar enojado con ella, después de su actitud.

– Escucha Seiya, lamento lo que sucedió anoche, yo… bueno…

– _Ay bombón ¿llamaste para disculparte por eso?_

– Sí, bueno… ¿No estás enfadado?

– _¡Claro que no!_ – respondió el pelinegro, con total seguridad – _Creo que yo no debí ir a tu casa a esas horas de la noche, es sólo que… no pude resistirme, tenía muchos deseos de verte_ – las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de color carmín.

– Pero si ya nos habíamos visto esa mañana y…

– _¡Ya cálmate! Sí, ya lo sé, ya nos vamos…_

– ¿Seiya?

– _Lo siento, bombón, le hablaba a Yaten, ya sabes lo fastidioso que puede ser a veces._

– ¿Estás ocupado?

– _Estoy saliendo del estudio, no te preocupes _– respondió Seiya.

– Bueno, mira yo… yo quería…

– _¡Ni hablar! ¡Ayer comimos comida china! No otra vez. Lo lamento, de nuevo Yaten._

– _¡Ya dejen de pelear!_ – se escuchó la molesta voz de Taiki – _Hoy comeremos comida japonesa y se acabó la discusión._

– _Al menos, eso está mejor_ – dijo Seiya – _Perdona, ya sabes cómo son mis hermanitos ¿Qué decías?_

– ¿Estás libre mañana? – preguntó ella, sin miramientos.

– _Oye Taiki ¿estamos libres mañana?_ – se dirigió a su hermano mayor – _Sí, bombón ¿acaso me estás pidiendo una cita?_

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices! – replicó enfadada la rubia – Tan sólo quería saber si quieres acompañarme a una clase de yoga mañana.

– _¿Clase de yoga?_

– Sí, es que Mina me regaló unos pases para una clase de yoga – contestó Serena – pero las chicas están ocupadas, así que… – eso no era del todo cierto. Serena no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle a sus amigas si alguna quería acompañarla. En cuanto recordó los pases, en la primera persona que pensó fue en Seiya.

– _Supongo que está bien, nunca he tomado una clase de yoga_ – respondió el muchacho.

– ¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos mañana a las 9 am.

– _¡Entendido! Pasaré por ti._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Del otro lado de la galaxia**

_Varuna_: un planeta olvidado. Se trataba de un planeta considerado "_enano_" por los astrónomos. Era un territorio muy pequeño, que, desde la época del esplendoroso Reino del Sol, había sido ocupado por invasores enemigos del Sistema Solar, entre sus habitantes se habían contado los Hermanos de la Destrucción, _Chaos_ y _Despair_. Por ese motivo, los soberanos de los Doce Reinos Principales de la Vía Láctea habían colocado un poderoso sello alrededor de Varuna, para evitar que el mal se propagara.

Sin embargo, la realidad de Varuna era otra en la actualidad. Después de la guerra contra los Hermanos de la Destrucción, se había asentado en el diminuto planeta un hombre noble, que había restaurado la civilización varuniana. Su nombre era _Heracles*_. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de complexión atlética y piel morena. Sus largos y lisos cabellos eran de color plateado y sus hermosos ojos eran rojizos, cual rubíes. El Señor de Varuna, había convertido el territorio en una zona próspera, donde sus habitantes eran felices.

El _Palacio Real de Varuna_. No se trataba de una edificación ostentosa. Más bien tenía el aspecto de una gran mansión de arquitectura renacentista, con colores sobrios. En una de las habitaciones, se encontraba el Señor Heracles, estudiando algunos manuscritos antiguos de la gran biblioteca, que, a través del tiempo, él mismo había construido. El hombre estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de tapiz beige, detrás de un elegante escritorio de madera. A su alrededor, había cientos de libros y manuscritos, acomodados en estantes de madera.

– Señor Heracles, disculpe – su mayordomo entró. Era un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco y un poblado bigote; ojos rojizos, que vestía un elegante traje negro. Heracles levantó la mirada.

– Ah eres tú, Alceo – la voz de el peliplateado era sutil y amable – ¿Qué necesitas?

– Mi Señor, todo está preparado para su viaje a Kinmoku.

– Excelente – dijo Heracles, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a su mayordomo – Entonces creo que es hora de partir.

– ¿Está seguro de ir solo, señor? – preguntó Alceo, con un dejo de preocupación.

– No te preocupes, Alceo – el peliplateado colocó una mano sobre el hombro del anciano – Recuerda que voy con el objetivo de establecer relaciones con Kinmoku. No podemos ser un territorio desconocido toda la vida ¿no crees?

– Usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros, Señor Heracles – dijo el mayor – Jamás tendríamos cómo agradecerle por su bondad.

– Ya basta, Alceo, no me avergüences – respondió el aludido, sonriendo tenuemente – Mi mayor felicidad es ver que Varuna prospera, ya lo sabes – y dicho esto salió de la habitación, seguido por su mayordomo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Toudai**

– ¡Ah, estoy muerta! – replicó Natsumi, quitándose su bata de laboratorio y terminando de recoger sus cosas – La Dra. Hoshida es increíble, no puedo creer que trabaje tanto.

– Es cierto, por eso nosotras debemos seguir su ejemplo – respondió Amy.

– ¡Muy bien, muchachos! – exclamó Megumi – Hoy se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, vayan a descansar ¡Y tengan cuidado cuando vayan a casa!

– ¡Sí! – respondieron al mismo tiempo los estudiantes miembros del equipo de investigación médica de la Toudai.

– Amy, Natsumi – intervino Ryuma, que se acercó a ambas chicas – ¿Las llevo? – las aludidas se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, agradecidas – Entonces, vámonos.

– Buenas noches, Dra. Hoshida – se despidieron los tres jóvenes.

– Amy… - la llamó la rubia. La peliazul se volteó – Leí tu ensayo acerca de los Tumores Cerebrales y déjame decirte que quedé muy impresionada – la chica se sonrojó – Serás un gran médico.

– Se lo agradezco – dijo Amy, haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Cuando ya todos los estudiantes se habían marchado, Megumi se dedicó a ordenar los informes de las muestras químicas que los muchachos habían tomado. Apenas había sido el tercer día de trabajo de los novatos del equipo de investigación, pero ella estaba sorprendida con su progreso, pues sus chicos eran verdaderamente talentosos, especialmente Amy Mizuno y Ryuma Hiko, los mejores estudiantes de la Facultad de Medicina. Con razón habían obtenido el primer y segundo lugar, respectivamente, en el examen de admisión. Amy, eres una digna Hija de Mercurio, con razón eres hija de la gran Neit y el gran Nereo. No puedo esperar a que recuperes tus memorias.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Con Amy**

Ya en el auto de Ryuma, un Audi, de color azul oscuro, Amy se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, ya que Natsumi no quiso sentarse al lado del chico. Amy sabía que Natsumi había empezado a tener sentimientos hacia Ryuma, pero a su amiga aún la cohibía, en ocasiones, estar cerca de él.

– Chicos ¿han visto los anuncios que han colocado por toda la facultad? – preguntó Natsumi, tratando de romper el hielo.

– ¿Te refieres a los de Baile de Bienvenida? – interrogó Ryuma, mirando a la rubia por el espejo retrovisor.

– ¡Esos mismos! Qué emoción – dijo la rubia – He escuchado que las fiestas aquí son increíbles. Genial ¿no, Amy?

– Pues, no lo sé – respondió la peliazul – No me gustan mucho ese tipo de actividades.

– Opino lo mismo, pero – intervino el chico – es nuestro primer año en la universidad, creo que deberíamos disfrutar de las actividades extracurriculares ¿verdad, Natsu? – la rubia se sonrojó, al escuchar la forma en que el chico la había llamado.

– S-S-Sí… es cierto.

– Escuché que el tema de este año es "Black N' White" – dijo Ryuma.

– Pero aún faltan tres semanas para el baile ¿no? – cuestionó Amy.

– Así es. Sólo espero que sea tiempo suficiente para conseguir el vestido, pensar en el peinado, el maquillaje… – enumeraba Natsumi, con rostro ilusionado – Ah y lo más importante ¡una pareja!

– ¿Pareja? – preguntaron Amy y Ryuma al mismo tiempo, mirándose mutuamente para luego mirar a la rubia.

– ¡Pues claro! Es algo normal, ya verán que pronto veremos a muchos chicos pedirle a las chicas ser su pareja para el baile – Natsumi se acercó al asiento de su amiga – Oye Amy ¿ya has pensado con quién te gustaría ir? – la imagen de cierto muchacho de largo cabello castaño y ojos violetas llegó a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar.

– P-Pues… en realidad no sé si voy a ir al baile…

– ¡No seas así, Amy! ¿Acaso vas a abandonarme? – reprochó la rubia, con ojos llorosos. Ryuma permanecía en silencio, mirando de reojo a Amy, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas – Oh, estamos en mi casa – el castaño estacionó su vehículo enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, de paredes blancas – ¡Gracias por traerme, Ryuma!

– De nada – respondió el muchacho, con una sonrisa. Ryuma puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y en unos minutos estaba enfrente de la casa de Amy.

– Muchas gracias por traerme, Ryuma – la peliazul abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, escuchó la voz del chico.

– Oye Amy, estaba pensando que tal vez… – ella lo miraba fijamente, poniéndolo más nervioso e impidiéndole continuar – Tal vez tú… bueno – el celular de Amy comenzó a sonar.

– Oh discúlpame un momento, por favor – se excusó ella – ¿Hola? ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tal? Espera un momento – volteó hacia Ryuma – ¿Qué querías decirme?

– Descuida, será después. Buenas noches, Amy.

– Buenas noches, Ryuma. Y, de nuevo, muchas gracias – el chico le sonrió antes de encender el motor y marcharse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Kinmoku***

Finalmente, después de dos años, que parecieron eternos, Kinmoku había recuperado su antiguo esplendor. Sus ciudadanos vivían nuevamente en paz, ansiosos por el regreso de su soberana. Su planeta había sido reconstruido, gracias a la valentía de las Sailor Scouts guardianas de la Tierra y, por supuesto, gracias a tres estrellas fugaces, que pronto volverían a brillar nuevamente.

El _Palacio Real de Kinmoku_ era una imponente estructura de estilo barroco, con elaboradas paredes blancas, con decorados de oro. Estaba rodeado por hermosos jardines, donde abundaban unas flores, similares a las rosas de la Tierra, de diversos colores. En el interior del palacio, los trabajadores iban y venían de un lado a otro, preparando lo que sería el acontecimiento más importante en mucho tiempo, la coronación de la Princesa Kakyuu. Luego de que ella partiera a la Tierra, había dejado encargado de regir el reino a su hombre de confianza, _Caronte_*; un anciano noble y leal, que había estado al servicio de la Familia Real de Kinmoku, desde la época de la Reina Kasumi, abuela de Kakyuu.

-Disculpe, Señor Caronte – el anciano se encontraba supervisando la elaboración de la lista de invitados que asistirían a la coronación de Kakyuu, en su despacho; cuando una mujer de cabello negro, sujeto en una cola alta, de ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, con un delantal blanco sobre él, apareció. El anciano de blanco y largo cabello, sujeto en una trenza, levantó la vista y miró a la recién llegada con sus ambarinos ojos.

– ¿Qué deseas, Citera? – ella era el ama de llaves principal del palacio.

– Tenemos un visitante, señor – el anciano la miró, extrañado.

– ¿Un visitante? Qué extraño, no recibimos aviso alguno de ningún planeta – dijo Caronte – ¿De quién se trata?

– Según los guardianes, es el Señor de Varuna, Heracles – respondió Citera.

– ¿Heracles de Varuna? De acuerdo, llévalo al Salón Carmesí, por favor. Yo iré enseguida.

– Como diga, señor – la mujer se marchó, mientras el anciano meditaba la misteriosa visita de Heracles de Varuna. Era cierto, que, hasta hacía un año, la existencia de un reino en un planeta oscuro y alejado como Varuna era desconocida, pero, de pronto había aparecido ese hombre, Heracles, para devolverle la luz a Varuna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Salón Carmesí**

Heracles esperaba en una habitación amplia, de paredes blancas, decoradas con pinturas. Los pisos eran de mármol rojizo y los muebles eran de madera recubierta de oro, con tapices beige. En medio de dos cómodos sofás había una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual reposaban una tetera de negra, a juego con dos tazas. Para esa ocasión, Heracles sujetó su largo cabello en una coleta baja y vistió un impecable traje beige. El hombre miraba a su alrededor, cuando las puertas de la habitación de abrieron.

– Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Caronte, consejero de la Familia Real – el anciano hizo una reverencia y se sentó enfrente del hombre. Heracles se puso de pie.

– Un placer conocerlo, Señor Caronte – dijo el peliplateado – Como le habrán dicho, vengo desde Varuna, mi nombre es Heracles – el hombre se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia – Espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna.

– Permítame preguntarle, Excelencia ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

– Verá, he venido a visitar a su Alteza Kakyuu – respondió el peliplateado – Me han hablado maravillas de ella, de su sabiduría, su bondad y, por supuesto, de su belleza – el rostro de Caronte permaneció serio.

– Lamento informarle que la Princesa no está en Kinmoku, ella partió en un viaje a la Tierra y volverá hasta unos días antes de la coronación.

– Entiendo – dijo Heracles – Es una lástima, tenía muchos deseos de charlar con ella. He escuchado que es una gran diplomática.

– Por favor, pruebe el té de Kinmoku, Excelencia – el hombre sonrió agradecido y bebió un sorbo de su té.

– Es delicioso. Parece que tendré que volver luego, cuando la Princesa esté de regreso.

– Lamento que su viaje haya sido en vano – dijo Caronte, sirviendo un poco más de té en las tazas – Si gusta puede quedarse en el palacio. Le proporcionaré un guía para que recorra el planeta, estoy seguro que le gustará.

– Se lo agradezco mucho, Señor Caronte – respondió Heracles, complacido – Sin embargo, sólo podré quedarme esta noche, tengo que volver a Varuna a primera hora mañana.

– Siéntase a gusto esta noche, Excelencia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Varuna: es en realidad un candidato a convertirse en planeta enano, fue descubierto el 28 de noviembre de 2000. Su nombre se eligió recordando al dios de las aguas, de la mitología hindú._

_Caronte: en la mitología griega, barquera del Hades, que guía las almas de los difuntos por el río Aqueronte._

_Citera: una isla griega, de las Jónicas. Además es una de las denominaciones usadas para nombrar a la diosa Afrodita._

_Deimos: uno de los satélites de Marte. Y, según la mitología griega, personificación del terror._

_Fobos: satélite de Marte. En mitología griega, hermano de Deimos, personificación del pánico._

_Ceres: en la mitología romana, diosa de la agricultura, cosechas y fecundidad._

_Cratos: en mitología griega, personificación masculina de la fuerza y el poder._

_Heracles: héroe de la mitología griega, también conocido como Hércules._

_Alceo: abuelo de Heracles. Su nombre evoca la idea de fuerza._


	11. Despertar

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XI – Despertar**

El auto de Seiya estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de Serena a las 8:50 de la mañana. Taiki y Yaten se habían sorprendido cuando lo vieron salir del apartamento tan temprano. Seiya usualmente odiaba despertarse temprano. Pues bien, el motivo era obvio: iba a salir con Serena.

Aún así, Seiya tuvo que esperar a Serena alrededor de unos veinte minutos, ya que se había quedado dormida y su madre, Ikkuko, luchaba con ella para hacer que se levantara. Serena tan sólo reaccionó cuando Ikkuko gritó que Seiya estaba esperándola en la sala y que debería darle vergüenza ser tan irresponsable, dejando al pobre chico esperando, debido a su impuntualidad.

Finalmente Serena estaba lista. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos, de color rosa y una blusa blanca, sobre un top negro. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, tomó una tostada y fue a saludar a Seiya. Él vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa blanca. Ambos se despidieron de la familia Tsukino y subieron al auto del pelinegro.

Mientras iban en camino, Serena se quejaba por haber tenido que levantarse tan temprano, mientras Seiya parecía no tener ningún problema en madrugar, pues debía hacerlo prácticamente todos los días (aunque a duras penas). A eso de las 9:15 am, Seiya y Serena se encaminaban a la academia de yoga _Dharma_, reconocida institución en el arte del yoga, establecida en la ciudad desde hacía un año. Se trataba de un edificio de tres pisos, con forma de torre curvada en su exterior, con grandes paneles de cristal y fabricada de acero, que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Seiya estacionó el vehículo y ambos muchachos subieron hasta el tercer piso. Llegaron a una sala, flanqueada por un par de puertas corredizas de madera. Serena las abrió lentamente, sorprendida por la escena que presenció. Allí había ya varias personas. Bueno, no era solamente eso. Se trataba de… ¿Parejas? Sí, había cuatro parejas. Serena y Seiya se miraron mutuamente, pensando que quizás se habían equivocado de salón.

– Bienvenidos – los saludó una mujer esbelta, de tez morena, cabellera plateada, recogida en una cola alta, y ojos azules. Ella vestía unos cómodos pantalones deportivos negros y una blusa sin mangas, de color rosa pálido – Por favor, pónganse cómodos – señaló una amplia mat para dos personas.

– Este… nosotros… quizás nos equivocamos de clase – balbuceó Serena, sacando los pases que le había dado Mina.

– Oh no querida, no hay ningún error – respondió la peliplateada – Esta es la clase de yoga para parejas, mira lo pone aquí – Serena se fijó bien en su boleto y abrió los ojos, atónita.

– ¡¿Yoga para parejas?! – exclamaron Serena y Seiya, al unísono.

– En efecto. Ya vamos a comenzar, vamos, tomen sus lugares – la mujer los arrastró hasta el sitio vacío, mientras las parejas que se encontraban allí los miraban, extrañados con su actitud.

– Pero… pero – decía la rubia, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando de reojo a Seiya. El ojiazul simplemente se divertía ante las reacciones de su acompañante – ¡Seiya, di algo! – susurró la chica.

– Estoy ansioso por empezar, instructora – dijo Seiya, dirigiéndose a la peliplateada. Serena le devolvió una asombrada mirada, pero él simplemente rió. Un par de chicas que estaban en la clase miraban melosamente a Seiya, era obvio que ya lo habían reconocido; y no estaban precisamente contentas con que él estuviera con Serena. De no haber sido porque la instructora tenía fama de ser bastante malhumorada, se hubieran abalanzado sobre él.

– ¡Muy bien! Buenos días a todos – saludó la instructora – Mi nombre es Yavanna Kali, soy instructora de yoga desde hace veinte años y les doy la bienvenida a la sesión de Yoga para Parejas – la rubia escuchaba, nerviosa ¿yoga para parejas? ¿En qué rayos se había metido? ¿En qué rayos la había metido Mina? – El yoga es una disciplina que busca lograr la armonía entre la mente y el cuerpo. Además, el yoga para parejas busca fortificar la unión de las dos personas, al tiempo que fortalece la energía sexual – Seiya escuchaba atentamente, mientras Serena estaba distraída, pero pareció regresar a la realidad al oír las últimas palabras de Yavanna.

– Esto suena interesante – murmuró Seiya para sí mismo, con una sonrisa. Serena no estaba muy segura de que esa sesión fuera a resultarle interesante. Más bien pensaba que esa mañana sería muy incómoda. Incluso pensó en irse.

– Entonces, vamos a comenzar – se escuchó una música suave en la habitación – Nos ponemos de pie. Elevamos los brazos, mientras inhalamos profundamente – los practicantes obedecieron.

– ¡Bombón, despierta! – le llamó la atención Seiya, al ver que la chica se había quedado estática. Serena pegó un respingo e hizo lo que Yavanna indicaba.

– Ahora, con los brazos elevados sobre la cabeza, arqueamos lentamente la espalda hacia atrás – Serena estuvo a punto de caerse, de no ser porque Seiya la sujetó justo a tiempo – ¿Está bien, señorita?

– Sí, descuide – la chica rió con nerviosismo – Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

– Relájate, simplemente disfruta de la clase – dijo amablemente Yavanna – Además, este adorable joven parece tener mucha habilidad – Seiya sonrió, complacido.

– Tiene un novio muy apuesto, señorita Tsukino – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

– ¡Directora Amane! – exclamó la chica. La directora de admisiones de la Toudai estaba allí, acompañada por un caballero de pelo castaño y ojos negros, su esposo – Bueno, verá él no…

– ¡Vamos a continuar, por favor! – intervino Yavanna – Bien, ahora que hemos hecho un poco de estiramiento y respiración, procederé a enseñarles las Asanas – un hombre moreno, de cabello y bigote cafés entró en la habitación en ese momento – Oh justo a tiempo, querido. Él es mi esposo, Shiva – el hombre hizo una reverencia – Bien, por favor que las parejas se sienten, frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas.

Todos obedecieron. Sin embargo, Serena aún pensaba que la situación era demasiado incómoda, pero no le quedaba más opción que terminar la clase. Sería muy descortés marcharse así no más. Ya después se las arreglaría con Mina.

– ¿Te sucede algo, bombón? – preguntó Seiya, acercando su rostro al de la chica – Haz estado muy rara desde que llegamos.

– Eh… no… no es nada – respondió ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ritmo cardíaco acelerado. No podía comprender cómo es que estar tan cerca de Seiya ahora la hacía sentir tan nerviosa.

Yavanna les indicó que se tomaran de las manos y cerraran los ojos, mientras sincronizaban sus respiraciones. Esto último resultó ser difícil para Serena, pues su respiración estaba bastante agitada. Seguidamente la instructora les indicó que se pusieran de pie, colocándose espalda con espalda y que se tomaran de las manos.

Seiya intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero la verdad era que sentir la cálida espalda de Serena contra la suya, no hacía más que aumentar sus pulsaciones y su nerviosismo. En tanto Serena no se sentía muy diferente, pues el simple roce de sus manos con las del pelinegro, despertaba en ella sensaciones que no recordaba haber percibido antes, ni siquiera con Darien.

– Excelente, todos lo están haciendo muy bien – dijo Yavanna – Ahora, inhalen profundamente mientras elevan el conjunto los brazos, así – ella y su esposo Shiva les mostraban la forma correcta de hacer la asana – Ahora exhalamos, al tiempo que nos damos vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente.

Seiya y Serena se miraron fijamente, con tal intensidad que podría quemar. Serena se perdió en los zafiros que tenía enfrente, sintiendo una inmensa sensación de paz. Entre tanto Seiya se sentía en el cielo, al mirar los azulinos ojos de su acompañante. Parecían un par de enamorados y eso hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos.

– Y aquí tenemos una muestra de perfecta armonía de pareja – la voz de Shiva sacó a los jóvenes de su ensimismamiento. Al notar que todos los miraban, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron mucho y no podían ni mirarse a los ojos.

– Es cierto, tienen una gran química – intervino Kimiko Amane, directora de admisiones de Toudai – Se nota lo mucho que se quieren – Seiya rió con nerviosismo, mientras el rostro de la rubia se ponía tan rojo como una cereza.

– Muy bien, continuemos – habló Yavanna, acercándose hacia donde estaban Serena y Seiya – Les mostraré la siguiente Asana con ayuda de estos jóvenes – la atención se centró nuevamente en los muchachos – Seiya, Serena, colóquense de rodillas, de espaldas – ambos obedecieron – Bien, ahora van apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo y arquean la espalda, hasta que sus manos se entrelacen ¿Lo ven? – decía Yavanna a la clase – Esta Asana se conoce como "Luna Llena".

– Esto es divertido – le susurró Serena a Seiya, empezando a disfrutar la sesión.

– Lo están haciendo muy bien, Serena, Seiya – comentó Shiva – Yavanna, vamos a enseñarles las "Almas Gemelas".

La postura de las almas gemelas consistía en sentarse de frente, juntando las plantas de los pies y sujetándose de las muñecas y tratando de llevar la frente hasta las rodillas. Seiya parecía tener una habilidad nata para el yoga. Era un chico bastante flexible, como pudo notar Serena, que estaba sorprendida con el hecho de que Seiya parecía ser bueno en todo lo que hacía. Por el contrario ella estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la postura. En un momento, Seiya liberó el agarre de las muñecas de Serena y ella, que no estaba prestando atención, terminó cayendo sobre él, ya que Seiya la había halado hacia adelante para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara contra el suelo. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro quedó muy, muy cerca del que Seiya.

Serena estaba cerca, quizás demasiado cerca para el bienestar de Seiya, que hacía todo lo abalanzarse sobre los hermosos labios de su princesa. Aunque sabía que debía levantarse, no cuerpo no le respondía, era como si el cuerpo de Seiya fuera un imán que la atraía y no quería dejarla ir. Las manos de Seiya estaban en las caderas de la rubia, mientras las pequeñas manos de ella yacían sobre el pecho del muchacho. Serena se perdió en aquellos penetrantes ojos azulados, en esos dos zafiros que la hipnotizaban. Lentamente, sus ojos se apartaron de los del pelinegro y se posaron en sus labios. Los labios de Seiya parecían estar llamándola, rogándole que los probara. La joven no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, bueno, quizás la comprometedora posición en la que se hallaban tenía algo que ver, además del hecho de estaban en una clase de yoga para parejas, rodeados, lógicamente, de parejas.

Seiya no se sentía muy diferente. Sus sentimientos por Serena eran más que obvios ¡Maldición! Esa no era la primera vez que ansiaba con todo su ser besarla, aunque ya la había besado, aquella noche, a la luz de la luna. Pero, a nadie le hacía daño un beso más ¿cierto? El aroma de la chica lo embriagaba. Sus ojos miraban insistentemente los labios de su pareja de yoga. El pelinegro notó que Serena también lo miraba intensamente, con ¿ternura, quizás? Pero ¿por qué? No, qué va, de seguro estaba alucinando.

Lentamente, y para sorpresa de Seiya, Serena fue acercando su rostro todavía más al del ojiazul. El muchacho abrió los ojos, perplejo. Consciente de lo que iba a hacer, Seiya sujetó con firmeza las caderas de la muchacha y se dejó llevar, sin importarle las que pudieran ser las consecuencias de su acto más tarde. Todo parecía perfecto, tan sólo existían Serena y Seiya en ese momento, nada de la Princesa de la Luna o el Príncipe del Sol. Era como si vivieran en una hermosa utopía. Claro eso hasta que…

– Eh… chicos, disculpen – la voz de Yavanna los hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, separando un poco sus rostros – Vamos a pasar a la meditación, si son tan amables de… – la mujer parecía apenada. Serena y Seiya se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, para después separarse rápidamente. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas – Lamento haber interrumpido su hermosa escena. Miren si quieran la próxima vez les doy una sesión de Kamasutra y… – no hace falta describir cómo subió el color al rostro de los muchachos al escuchar las palabras de Yavanna.

– ¡Vanna! – exclamó Shiva, apenado con el comportamiento de su esposa. La mujer simplemente rió y se dispuso a dar nuevas instrucciones.

– ¡Muy bien! Esta sesión ha sido maravillosa – dijo Yavanna, alegremente – Ha llegado la parte final, la Meditación. Quiero que todos se recuesten, relajen el cuerpo y cierren los ojos – los presentes obedecieron – Concéntrense sólo en la tenue melodía que escuchan, liberen su mente de todo pensamiento.

Claro, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensaban Serena y Seiya, después de lo que acababa de suceder. Seiya aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la rubia, esos hermosos labios rosa, esos labios que estuvo a punto de probar de nuevo. El simple recuerdo hacía que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara. Por su parte Serena no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Seiya. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan apuesto? ¿Desde cuándo tenía un cuerpo tan atlético? Se preguntaba Serena, cuando se suponía que debía dejar su mente en blanco. ¡Tonterías! Era imposible que ella dejara su mente en blanco, no después de que estuvo a punto de besar a Seiya enfrente de toda la clase de yoga.

Lentamente, mientras escuchaba la suave melodía clásica que Yavanna había puesto, Serena se quedó dormida.

_El Milenio de Plata. El hermoso y próspero Reino de la Luna. El imponente Palacio Lunar, que era capaz de iluminar todo el reino con su magnificencia, era el hogar de la Dinastía Lunar. La Reina Serenity gobernaba con justicia y amor. A su lado tenía al mejor compañero que pudiera tener, su esposo, el Rey Silvano. Silvano era descendiente de una noble familia de Júpiter. Ambos soberanos eran respetados y amados por su pueblo. Fruto del amor que se tenían, nació su hija Serenity, nombrada así en honor a su madre. Serenity era una jovencita inocente y hermosa. Su larga cabellera era rubia, igual que la de su padre; sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Físicamente era muy parecida a su madre. _

_La Familia Real se encontraba disfrutando de su desayuno en el elegante comedor del palacio. La princesa parecía algo ansiosa, apenas había probado sus alimentos, cuando se excusó con sus padres, se retiró del comedor y se dirigió hasta el jardín trasero del palacio, sentándose al borde de la fuente de mármol que tenía la imagen de su abuela, la Reina Selene. Esta fuente había sido un regalo de los artesanos de Plutón. Serenity esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de un invitado muy especial._

– _Alteza – dijo una voz masculina, muy familiar. Serenity levantó la mirada y sonrió._

– _Hola, Endimión – respondió la heredera, dulcemente, poniéndose de pie para abrazar al futuro soberano de la Tierra – Me alegra que hayas podido venir._

– _No me perdería por nada el cumpleaños número 18 de mi mejor amiga – comentó el joven príncipe – Pero dime ¿de qué querías hablarme?_

– _Verás… es que… - las mejillas de Serenity se tiñeron de un tenue color carmín – Necesito tu ayuda._

– _¿Esto tiene que ver con Helio? – la chica se sobresaltó._

– _¿Tan obvia soy? – Endimión asintió, con total sinceridad – Oh vaya, no lo imaginaba._

– _Serenity, tú has estado enamorada de Helio desde que lo conociste cuando tenías 6 años – dijo el pelinegro – Además, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que te conozco bien. Lo que no puedo creer es que ustedes aún no estén juntos. Se nota a leguas que mi primo Helio está loco por ti._

– _No es tan simple – Serenity volvió a sentarse y suspiró profundamente – Siempre que parece que Helio va a confesarme sus sentimientos termino por arruinarlo todo._

– _¿Acaso estás planeando confesarle tus sentimientos el día de tu fiesta?_

– _Pues… quizás. Me parece que sería una buena oportunidad – dijo la rubia _– _¿O es una mala idea?_

– _Creo que te estás precipitando – respondió el príncipe de la Tierra, sentándose junto a la muchacha _– _¿Por qué no mejor esperas que sea él quien dé el paso?_

– _No creo que tenga nada de malo que yo lo haga – alegó la princesa._

– _No, claro que no, no lo digo por eso – se apresuró a añadir Endimión – Es sólo que… _– _agregó él, dubitativo._

– _¿Sólo qué…? – ahora Serenity lo observaba con atención, percibiendo que Endimión sabía algo más._

– _Sólo que… _– _ "no, no puedo decírselo. Si lo hago, Helio me matará" – Creo que debes aprender a ser paciente, querida Serenity._

– _¡Pero no puedo! – exclamó la princesa, inflando las mejillas como una niña pequeña – Endimión, tú sabes que yo en verdad lo amo y… _– _las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus azulinos ojos._

_-Tranquila – Endimión abrazó a la chica con cariño – Tan sólo… tan sólo te pido que confíes en mí._

– Pero… explícame… tú… sabes algo – murmuraba Serena en sueños.

– ¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! – la llamaba Seiya, tratando de hacer que despertara. Hacía unos cinco minutos que la meditación había terminado, pero Serena se había quedado dormida, murmuraba cosas y no despertaba.

– Yo… – la rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Seiya – Helio… – el pelinegro la miró, extrañado ¿por qué lo había llamado por su antiguo nombre?

– ¡Bombón! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho, ayudándola a incorporarse.

– Seiya… – entonces Serena regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraba con rostro preocupado.

– Serena ¿estás bien? – preguntó Yavanna, arrodillándose a su lado. La chica asintió – Entraste en un estado de profunda meditación por lo que veo.

– ¿Eh? – si me quedé dormida, pensaba la chica.

– Aunque no movías tu cuerpo, murmurabas entre sueños – agregó Shiva – Como si estuvieras en un trance – entonces la chica recordó la visión que acababa de tener. Ella, en su vida pasada, junto a Endimión, que la llamaba su mejor amiga y ella confesándole que estaba enamorada de Helio, que resultaba ser el antiguo nombre de Seiya. Entonces ¿eso significaba que ella estuvo enamorada de Seiya en el pasado? ¿Pero dónde quedaba entonces su amor por Endimión?

– ¿De verdad te sientes bien, bombón? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, al notar la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

– ¿Eh? Yo… – no podía, no podía decirle Seiya, mucho menos en ese lugar – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Tan sólo me siento un poco cansada – añadió la chica, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

– Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez en el yoga, Serena – dijo Yavanna, en voz baja – ¡Bien, muchas gracias a todos! ¡Ha sido una maravillosa sesión! Espero volver a verlos, muchas gracias – los asistentes empezaron a salir. Serena permaneció sentada en el suelo, sin poder dejar de pensar en la reciente visión que había acudido a ella.

Una vez fuera de la academia, Serena caminó junto a Seiya en silencio. El camino a casa de la chica fue silencioso, como no lo había sido nunca. Seiya notó que el rostro de Serena denotaba preocupación y confusión desde que se había despertado después de la meditación. Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

– Bombón – dijo el pelinegro, pero ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos – Bombón, llegamos a tu casa.

– Ah sí, no me di cuenta – murmuró la rubia. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso debía contarle a Seiya? ¿O quizás a Darien? – Oye Seiya – se volteó hacia el muchacho que la miraba fijamente, con un dejo de preocupación. Seiya acercó más su rostro al de ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

– ¿Sí?

– N-No… descuida, no es nada – respondió Serena, abriendo la puerta del convertible rojo del pelinegro – G-Gracias por… acompañarme – la rubia se volteó para marcharse, pero Seiya la sujetó por la muñeca.

– ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que viste cuando te quedaste dormida? – Serena no sabía qué responder. A pesar de que las imágenes estaban claras en su mente, decirle a Seiya no era su primera opción, no después de las extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando al estar a su lado.

– Ah eso… Nada importante – contestó la chica, con una tenue sonrisa – Descuida, fue sólo… Una cosa sin importancia – pero era más que obvio que él no le creía – En serio, no es nada importante, ya no te preocupes, tan sólo necesito descansar – Seiya soltó la muñeca de la chica y se colocó sus lentes oscuros.

– Como digas, bombón – espetó él, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – Ve a descansar, nos veremos – puso el auto en marcha y se fue, deseando que su bombón confiara un poco más en él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disquera Solaris**

– Disculpe señor Hoshida – dijo la voz de la recepcionista de Solaris, desde el comunicador que estaba en la oficina de Mizuki – La Srta. Kaioh ha venido a verlo.

– Gracias Anna, hazla pasar – respondió el rubio – Qué extraño que Michiru haya venido a verme – instantes después Michiru entró en la oficina. Llevaba un bonito negro, de lunares blancos y su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

– Buenos días, Mizuki – saludó la mujer. Mizuki se puso de pie para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. El rubio le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sofás y se sentó junto a ella.

– Y dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

– Oh vamos ¿acaso debo tener una razón para visitar a un viejo amigo? – preguntó la chica de cabello aguamarina con una sonrisa.

– Bien, bien lo siento.

– ¿Acaso no te alegra mi visita?

– ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó el hombre.

– Más te vale – comentó la chica, con una tenue sonrisa – Recuerda que a partir de ahora nos veremos mucho, productor – Michiru había firmado recientemente un contrato con la Disquera Solaris, para encargarse de sus conciertos y de su próximo disco.

– Ya te habías tardado en decidirte ¿eh? – le reprochó el, a modo de broma. Se levantó para servir dos copas de vino.

– Gracias – dijo Michiru, tomando la copa – ¿Este es el famoso cristal checo? – preguntó, mirando con interés cómo resplandecía el cristal de la copa. Mizuki asintió – Es hermoso. Como decía, la verdad es que Atsushi había pensado en ti desde un principio, sólo quería hacerte sufrir un poco – guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo? – bromeó el rubio, bebiendo un poco de vino – Si Haruka se entera… – Michiru se puso de pie y miró al hombre con seriedad – ¿Qué pasa?

_Lo siento Mizuki, sé que somos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero tienes una energía muy poderosa. No puedo decir si eres aliado o enemigo y después de aquel ataque a la ciudad, lo mejor es mantenerte vigilado._

– La verdad es que quería hacerte una pregunta, "MH".

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es? – preguntó. _¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de que…?_

– Eres todo un Casanova ¿cierto? – le tendió una tarjeta, la misma que le había llegado a Setsuna con las rosas del otro día.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Mizuki parecía no comprender por qué ella le mostraba esa tarjeta. _Pero si es…_

– No me digas que con verla una vez te has interesado en ella – comentó la chica – En Europa eras una celebridad, pero nunca tuviste una relación con ninguna chica, pero ahora resulta que te interesas por mi amiga, a la has visto una sola vez – hizo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

– ¿Estás asumiendo que esto tiene algo que ver conmigo?

– Ah ver, déjame pensarlo ¡Claro que sí! – el rubio permaneció en silencio, terminándose de un trago su vino.

– Siempre haces eso cuando estás nervioso – el hombro rió. Definitivamente no podía ganarle a Michiru Kaioh.

– De acuerdo, me atrapaste ¿ahora qué?

– ¿Sabías que las rosas azules son las favoritas de Setsuna? – claro que lo sabía, pensó Mizuki.

– ¡Vaya casualidad! – espetó Hoshida – Qué bueno, entonces no debo preocuparme porque no le hayan gustado.

_La conozco a la perfección, a la Princesa de Plutón._

– Te gusta Setsuna ¿cierto? – Mizuki rió por lo bajo, a modo de respuesta – ¿A pesar de sólo haberla visto una vez? Eso me suena como "amor a primera vista", o algo así.

_Si tan sólo recordaras que mi amor por ella ha trascendido las barreras del tiempo. Si tan sólo pudieras recordar el pasado te darías cuenta, Princesa Michiru, de Neptuno, hija de Poseidón._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esa noche**

La _Real Academia de Artes Culinarias de Japón_ (RAAC). La mejor institución para todos aquellos aspirantes a convertirse en chef. De amplia trayectoria y reconocimiento a nivel mundial, tan sólo admitía unos pocos estudiantes cada año. Los privilegiados debían pagar altas sumas de dinero, a no ser que contaran con una beca por excelencia académica, es decir, al haber aprobado el examen de admisión y las pruebas de aptitud con notas muy altas. _Lita Kino_ había sido una de las privilegiadas en obtener una beca completa para estudiar en la RAAC y recién acababa de salir de su última clase, _Introducción a la Gastronomía_. Así, después de un agotador día de clases en la academia, Lita decidió ir a relajarse un poco a los videojuegos. Y, de paso, ver a Andrew. La castaña se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que últimamente había estado pensando mucho en él. Desde aquel día hacía ya un año, en que él, afligido, le había contado que su relación con Reika había llegado a su final, la joven Kino pensó que quizás, sólo quizás tendrían una pequeña oportunidad con Andrew. A partir de esa ocasión, Lita y Andrew se habían convertido en grandes amigos, iban a correr juntos e incluso jugaban volleyball de vez en cuando, sólo por diversión.

El centro de Videojuegos Crown se había convertido prácticamente en su segunda casa. Y allí era donde la chica se dirigía esa noche. Aún llevaba su uniforme, unos pantalones de pequeños cuadros negros y una gabacha blanca, con el emblema de la RAAC. Entró en el establecimiento y miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a Andrew, así que simplemente se sentó enfrente de una de las máquinas de juegos. Se quitó la gabacha, quedándose sólo con una blusa negra, de tirantes finos. Esa noche iba a probar el nuevo juego de las Sailor Scouts.

Desde su última batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, la popularidad de las Sailor Scouts había aumentado considerablemente. Ya no se trataba sólo de Sailor Moon o Sailor V; todas las Senshis eran ahora las heroínas de Tokio. Esto había disparado la venta de videojuegos de las Scouts. Lita eligió su personaje, Sailor Jupiter, por supuesto y comenzó su batalla virtual contra la Reina Beryl.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ataca, Sailor Jupiter! – se animaba Lita, mientras presionaba enérgicamente los botones – ¡Eso es! ¡Un poco más! – insistía, bastante animada.

– Sólo un poco más – dijo una sutil voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara.

– ¡Andrew! ¡Rayos, me asustaste! – replicó Lita – Oh no, he perdido – se volteó hacia el rubio – ¡Me hiciste perder!

– Lo lamento – dijo Andrew, entre risas – Te veías tan concentrada que no pude resistirme – Lita rió a su vez.

– Bueno, creo que tendré que empezar de nuevo, ya que… – la chica guardó silencio de pronto, al darse cuenta de la forma tan intensa en que Andrew la miraba – A-Andrew… – el rubio aún no comprendía el significado de aquellos sueños, tan sólo presentía que estaban relacionados con esa chica de cabellera castaña.

_El Reino de Marte. En el centro de la hermosa ciudad de Tharsis yacía el imponente Castillo de Antares, hogar de la Familia Real de Marte. El castillo exhibía una arquitectura renacentista, en la que predominaban los colores rojizos y los impecables blancos. El Salón del Trono. Una amplia estancia con altos ventanales del más fino cristal; sus altas columnas pintadas de blanco; con cortinas de un rojo intenso. Los tronos eran altos, de oro, con incrustaciones de rubíes. En sendos tronos estaban sentados los soberanos de Marte, Cratos y Ceres. A la derecha del rey estaba en Caballero Fobos, Motokoi, con su armadura rojiza sobre sus ropajes blancos. Junto a la reina Ceres estaba sentada su hija, la Princesa Rei y al lado de la joven, el Caballero Deimos, Yuichirou. _

_Motokoi, Caballero Fobos, ese fue un detalle que para Andrew Furuhata no pasó desapercibido. Es más, era imposible que pasara desapercibido ¡Si era idéntico a él! Y también estaba esa princesa, que era la viva imagen de Rei Hino, la amiga de Serena. Pero eso no era todo, el otro caballero, que se hacía llamar Yuichirou, idéntico a Nicolás. _

_Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y se dio el anuncio de la llegada de una importante visita desde el planeta Júpiter. _

– _¡La Princesa de Júpiter, su Alteza Real, Makoto! – entró una chica alta, de cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta. Vestía un elegante vestido verde, strapless, con pequeños diamantes en la parte superior. En su cuello llevaba un collar de oro, con el símbolo astronómico de Júpiter hecho de jade. En su mano izquierda llevaba una pulsera de oro, hecha de pequeñas estrellas de oro, decoradas con piedras preciosas verdes. Detrás de ella iba una mujer, un poco más alta que Makoto. Vestía una túnica blanca, que sujetaba en su cuello con una especie de collar de oro. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos y en sus antebrazos llevaba una armadura dorada. Calzaba unas sandalias de oro, estilo griego y en su espalda llevaba una espada._

– _Bienvenidas a Marte – saludó la reina Ceres, poniéndose de pie – Princesa Makoto, Capitana de las Valquirias, Brynhildr – ella tenía un brillante cabello plateado y sus ojos eran verde jade._

_En cuanto la Princesa Makoto estuvo enfrente de los soberanos, el Caballero Fobos no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que era esa chica. Por un momento, Motokoi pensó que no había visto antes a una chica tan linda, ni en Marte, ni en el Sol, donde se había entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Su largo cabello castaño, sus bonitos y vivaces ojos, su delicada piel. Por primera vez en su vida, Motokoi entendió el significado de la frase "amor a primera vista"._

– _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mako – saludó la princesa de Marte, Rei, yendo a abrazar a la castaña – Me alegra que hayas podido venir._

– _En verdad mucho tiempo, Rei – le correspondió el abrazo para después dirigirse al soberano de Marte – Rey Cratos – hizo una reverencia. En ese momento, no pudo evitar fijarse en el muchacho que estaba junto al rey. "Se parece al muchacho que me rechazó cuando tenía 10 años", pensó la joven heredera. "No, un momento, este chico es muchísimo más apuesto", se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando._

– _¿Mako? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó Rei. De inmediato la morena se dio cuenta de la manera en que la "mano derecha" de su padre y su amiga se miraban. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente – Aaah ya veo._

– _Es un placer recibirlas en Marte – comentó el Rey Cratos._

– _Se lo agradecemos, Majestad – dijo Brynhildr, haciendo a su vez una reverencia – El rey Odín le envía sus saludos._

– _¡Ah sí, el viejo Odín! – comentó el soberano – Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a cazar juntos…_

– _Mejor vámonos, Mako – intervino Rei – antes de que mi padre empiece a contar sus historias._

– _Eh… sí… sí… vamos – murmuró Makoto, apartando su mirada de la de Motokoi. _

– ¿Andrew?

– ¿Eh? Ah lo siento – se excusó el rubio, apenado.

– ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído – añadió la castaña, acercándose más a él.

– Sí, descuida, estoy bi… – sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Andrew empezó a sentir la creciente necesidad de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Lita. La chica por su parte estaba muy sonrojada, pero no podía alejarse de él, era como si un imán los mantuviera unidos.

– ¡Oye Andy! – exclamó Sammy, que estaba sentado en la máquina de juegos del otro lado de Lita. Los jóvenes se separaron súbitamente, visiblemente sonrojados.

– Y-Y-Ya voy – dijo Andrew, entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar la calma.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Una semana después**

La _Academia de Artes Dramáticas_ de Madame Revelliere estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Fundada por la famosa actriz francesa _Stelle Revelliere_, se había convertido en la academia más prestigiosa para estudiar actuación. Se trataba de una edificación muy elegante, al mejor estilo de la arquitectura barroca francesa. Detrás de la academia, estaba el teatro Nimes*, que era el sitio donde se presentaban las obras de la famosa directora Revelliere.

Su nueva obra de _titulaba "Sentimientos en conflicto"_ y narraba la historia de la hermosa princesa del Reino de Venus, que durante mucho tiempo había estado enamorada del dios Apolo, pero sus padres la comprometen con el príncipe de una honorable familia venusiana. Los protagonistas de esta nueva obra eran _Mina Aino_, la mejor estudiante de la academia y _Yusuke Obata_, estudiante de periodismo de la Toudai y estrella masculina de la academia. En ese momento, el elenco se encontraba ensayando para la presentación de la obra. Fuera del teatro, un muchacho observaba atentamente los ensayos.

Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. Eso era lo que pensaba _Yaten Kou_, mientras permanecía afuera del teatro Nimes. Desde que había escuchado que Mina sería la protagonista de una obra, se había dado a la tarea de buscar ese dichoso sitio donde ella ensayaba a diario. No había sido difícil, pues bastó con preguntarle a su manager. Una noche, alegando que quería salir a tomar un poco de aire, salió del apartamento, subió en su auto y se dirigió al Nimes. _Es tan sólo curiosidad, _se decía a sí mismo, _quiero ver si Mina ha hecho algo más que perseguir chicos y perder el tiempo._ Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Mina Aino no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Era en verdad una gran actriz, muy profesional, que se desenvolvía con naturalidad sobre el escenario. Desde ese día, había tratado de ir a observar los ensayos. No para verla, no, claro que no, tan sólo quería comprobar por qué Stelle Revelliere era tan reconocida en Japón.

Más de una vez, sin explicarse por qué, había querido estrangular al coprotagonista, a ese chico rubio, Yusuke, por estar demasiado cerca de Mina. Al menos se habría conformado con lanzarse su Infierno Estelar de Healer, pero no, él ya no era más una Starlight. Como sea, pensó que estaba bien, a menos que ese tal Yusuke se atreviera a besar a SU Mina… Un momento ¿su Mina? Sí, en efecto, estaba enloqueciendo.

Pues bien, esa era otra noche más. Otra noche de "observación" desde la entrada del teatro, como siempre. Observaría tranquilamente y, antes de que el elenco saliera, él se marcharía. Ese era su plan todas las noches, simple y perfecto. Pero esa noche no iba a ser tan perfecto como él hubiera deseado.

– ¿Yaten? – el chico se volteó al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

– ¡Mi-Mizuki! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

– Eso mismo iba a preguntarte – respondió calmadamente Mizuki – Yo por mi parte, vine a observar el ensayo de esta noche.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Sí, Stelle es una vieja amiga de mi familia y desde que llegué a la ciudad no he podido hablar con ella – dijo el rubio, abriendo la puerta – ¿Y tú? Ah, ya sé – Yaten lo miró, confundido – De seguro has venido a ver a la señorita Aino, al parecer ustedes ya se habían conocido ¿cierto?

– ¿Ah? Ah sí, sí – respondió nerviosamente el peliplateado – En la preparatoria, pero no vine a verla a ella.

– Claro – Mizuki no le creía, no después de ver cómo se sonrojaba cuando mencionó a la chica – Ven, entremos.

– ¡Qué! No, no, espera – muy tarde. Mizuki ya lo estaba arrastrando al interior del teatro.

– Madame Stelle – una mujer mayor, delgada y alta, de cabello rojo y penetrantes ojos azul cielo, cubiertos por unas finas gafas, se volteó. Yaten se cohibió, al ver el severo rostro de la mujer.

– ¡Cinco minutos de descanso! – dijo la mujer – ¡Mizuki! – exclamó la pelirroja, con notorio acento francés – ¡Finalmente te dignas a venir a verme! – ella lo abrazó, como si de una amorosa madre se tratara. Entonces, Stelle se fijó en Yaten, que permanecía detrás de Mizuki – Oh mira, pero si es el joven que viene siempre a ver nuestros ensayos – el peliplateado se quedó perplejo.

– Sí, él es Yaten Kou – dijo el rubio.

– Oh sí, tu nuevo "protegido", el niño de Three Lights.

– ¿Three Lights? ¿Acaso dijo Three Lights, Madame? – preguntó emocionada una de rizos rojos – ¡Pero si es Yaten! ¡Mina! – se fue a llamar a la rubia, que estaba refrescándose detrás del escenario.

– ¿Qué pasa, Aya? – preguntó Mina, secándose con una toalla. Aya arrastró a la rubia al frente del escenario – ¿Yaten? – el peliplateado se sonrojó al ver a la rubia, la verdad era que no recordaba que ella fuera tan… hermosa. Llevaba su larga cabellera rubia recogida en una cola alta, vestía unos shorts azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, sobre un top negro.

– ¡Se acabó el descanso! – exclamó la directora Revelliere – Mizuki, Yaten, vamos a sentarnos para terminar con la última escena – ambos asintieron; Yaten sin poder despegar la mirada de Mina – ¿Dónde está Yusuke?

– ¡Aquí estoy! – exclamó un muchacho rubio. La escenografía le daba al lugar la apariencia de ser un jardín, cerca de una elegante fuente de mármol. En la parte más alta, había una especie de balcón y allí fue donde se ubicó Aya.

– ¡Escena final, el Primer Beso! – dijo Stelle. ¿Primer beso? Se preguntaba Yaten, mirando recelosamente a Yusuke – Ariadna y Teseo a escena – se dirigía a los protagonistas, Mina, que hacía de Ariadna y Yusuke, que hacía de Teseo. Ambos se colocaron junto a la fuente, frente a frente. Las luces se atenuaron.

– Perfecta oportunidad – pensó Mina, mientras se acercaba a su coprotagonista. La verdad era que ella estaba enamorada de Yaten, sí, hacía mucho tiempo que Mina Aino había aceptado sus sentimientos por el arrogante y adorable Yaten Kou. Y, aunque no esperaba volver a verlo, él estaba de vuelta y ella no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad – Oye, Yu – rodeó el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le susurró al oído.

– ¿De qué se trata? – ella le respondió en un susurró – Espera ¡qué! ¿Estás segura? – ella asintió con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Supongo que no tengo opción – _solo espero que Aya no me odio por esto_, pensaba Mina.

– ¡Mina, Yusuke, es hora! – indicó Stelle, sentándose en su sitio enfrente del escenario.

– ¡Mizuki, escúchame con atención! – exclamó Aya alegremente, antes de empezar a cantar.

_In your heart I can still hear / En tu corazón aún puedo escuchar  
a beat for every time you kiss me / un latido cada vez que me besas_

Teseo atrae a Ariadna hacia su cuerpo y la estrecha entre sus brazos, mirándola con profundo amor. Las mejillas de Ariadna están sonrojadas y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

– "Ariadna – dijo Teseo – Mi amada Ariadna"

– "Te-Teseo – murmuró la rubia, con nerviosismo. Yaten pensó que Mina realmente era buena. No todos los días podías ver a Mina Aino nerviosa. Pero, un momento ¡Ese sujeto estaba demasiado cerca de ella! Parecía que iba a… a… – En verdad, yo… yo te…"

_And when we're apart, / y cuando estamos separados,  
I know how much you miss me / sé lo mucho que me extrañas  
I can feel your love for me in your heart / puedo sentir el amor por mí en tu corazón_

– "Shh no digas más – la interrumpió el muchacho, colocando el dedo índice sobre los finos labios de ella. Las mejillas de Ariadna se tiñeron de un adorable color carmín – Tan sólo…" – Teseo acercó su rostro al de Ariadna, quien cerró los ojos.

Teseo besó a Ariadna, demostrándole todos sus sentimientos en ese gesto lleno de amor y deseo. El muchacho aferró sus manos a la cintura de ella, para sentirla más cerca. La rubia colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Teseo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él. El muchacho cerró los ojos, disfrutando del dulce sabor de los labios de la mujer que había amado siempre. El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y pasional, hasta que los amantes tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

_And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now / y no hay manera de que te deje ir_

Yaten estaba indignado, furioso con lo que estaba viendo ¡Maldición! Ese tipo estaba besándola. Se supone que sólo eran compañeros de actuación, entonces ¿por qué parecía como si en verdad se amaran? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo pudo Mina…? Las manos de Yaten se aferraban a ambos lados del cómodo asiento. _Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo, no tengo idea de por qué me enfado, al fin y al cabo Mina puede estar con quien desee, no es como si fuéramos algo, a mí no tiene por qué importarme lo que haga ¿o sí? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué me pasa?_

_And there ain't no way / y no hay manera  
and there ain't not how / y no hay forma  
I'll never see that day / en que vea ese día_

– "Lamento haber tardado tanto en decirte… que te amo" – dijo Ariadna, que mantenía su frente unida con la de Teseo.

– "Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos" – añadió Teseo.

– "Por siempre… – dijo la rubia.

_'Cause I'm keeping you / porque te tendré  
forever and for always / por siempre y para siempre  
__  
_

– …Y para siempre" – terminó Teseo, dándole un beso fugaz a Ariadna en los labios. ¡Qué! ¡La besó de nuevo!

Mizuki, Stelle, Aya y el resto del elenco aplaudieron a los protagonistas, que se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia. Yaten se quedó cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y mirando con rencor a Yusuke.

– ¿Qué les pareció? – preguntó la directora a sus espectadores.

– Estuvo increíble – respondió Mizuki – Tus estudiantes son maravillosos.

– Y eso que aún no has visto la obra completa – dijo Stelle, con orgullo – Tengo que agradecerte por dejar que Aya participe en mi obra.

– Por supuesto, además esto es algo que ella también quería hacer – Yaten dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse – Así podía estar más tiempo con "su Yusuke" – las últimas palabras de Mizuki hicieron que el peliplateado se detuviera.

– ¿"Su Yusuke"? – preguntó Kou, con curiosidad.

– En efecto – respondió Stelle – Porque Aya es la novia de Yusuke.

– ¿S-S-Su novia? – el chico sintió cómo su humor mejoraba – Pero parecía que…

– ¿Qué Mina y él son pareja? – Yaten asintió ante las palabras de Stelle – Ambos son muy profesionales, pero tan sólo son grandes amigos – el chico suspiró aliviado – Sin embargo, es aquel joven – señaló a un chico alto, de cabello platinado y ojos azules, que en ese momento conversaba con Mina – Akira, quien debería preocuparte.

– ¿Eh? – Yaten se sonrojó. ¿Qué quiso decir? Mizuki simplemente miraba divertido, todas las reacciones de su "protegido".

– Sabes a lo que me refiero – fue lo único que dijo Stelle antes de voltear hacia su elenco – ¡Es todo por hoy, muchachos!

Mizuki se despidió de Stelle y de los muchachos, felicitándolos y prometiendo volver para el estreno de la obra. La directora tuvo que intervenir, pues Yaten ya era asediado por todas las chicas de su elenco, así que Mizuki tuvo que llevárselo. Mina lo miró marcharse, con cierta melancolía. No se había acercado para felicitarla, ni siquiera para molestarla. ¿Sería acaso que él no estaba interesado, ni siquiera un poco, en ella?

– ¡Debiste ver la cara de Yaten Kou cuando Yu y tú se besaron! – le dijo Aya.

– ¡Lo siento! Sé que es tu novio, creo que quizás nos excedimos – se disculpó Mina – Pero fui yo quien le dijo que…

– ¡Ay no te preocupes por eso! – argumentó la pelirroja – ¡Ya verás cómo Yu y yo haremos que estén juntos! – Mina le sonrió, agradecida, preguntándose por qué se había fijado en un sujeto tan complicado como Yaten Kou.

Mientras tanto, de camino a su apartamento, Yaten no podía borrar las imágenes de ese beso entre Mina y Yusuke ¡Es que parecía tan real! Como si en verdad fueran una pareja de enamorados. Ahora bien ¿por qué él había actuado así? ¿Por qué había sentido deseos de descuartizar a ese tipo cuando la besó? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¡Tonterías! ¿Yaten Kou celoso? ¡Para nada! En definitiva, estar con Seiya estaba empezando a afectarlo, o al menos eso pensaba el peliplateado.

Entretanto Mizuki se había divertido con las reacciones de Yaten. Era obvio que se pusiera celoso, después de todo, el Príncipe Tsubasa del Sol, siempre ha estado enamorado de la Princesa de Venus, Minako.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Clare Urawa**

Era ya bastante tarde, pero Richard decidió que no podía esperar más. El _Oráculo de Mercurio_, Delfos sabía que pronto llegaría la hora de entrar en acción, así que había llamado a su prima Clare, alegando que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella. Clare se asustó, pensando que tal vez le había ocurrido algo malo, pero él tan sólo le dijo que era un asunto importante. Según las palabras de Hilda, el segundo Oráculo de Mercurio debía ser despertado pronto y esa era la misión de Richard en ese momento.

– Pasa, por favor – dijo Clare, al ver a su primo en la puerta de su apartamento. El muchacho entró y ambos se sentaron en el sofá – Ahora ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

– Dodona, Oráculo de Mercurio, debes despertar – dijo el castaño, mirando seriamente a su prima. La chica no comprendió las palabras de Richard.

– ¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo? – Clare rió – Ah ya veo, has estado leyendo demasiados libros de mitología griega últimamente ¿cierto?

– Hilda tenía razón, aún no recuerdas nada – la chica seguía sin entender qué rayos le sucedía a su primo – Descuida, pronto lo comprenderás, Dodona.

– ¿Dodona? ¿Qué no es ese el nombre de un famoso oráculo?

– En el nombre de Mercurio – Richard llevaba en el cuello un colgante de oro con dije en forma de estrella, que tenía escrito "Delfos" en el antiguo dialecto mercuriano. El muchacho sujetó el dije – ¡Delfine! – una intensa luz azulada envolvió a Richard. Clare se cubrió el rostro para protegerse del intenso resplandor.

– ¿Pero qué…? – cuando el resplandor cesó, Clare pudo ver a Richard ataviado con una túnica azul marino, llevaba una larga capa blanca, sostenida por una especie de armadura de oro sobre sus hombros, calzaba unas sandalias estilo griego y en pecho se veía el colgante con forma de estrella. En su frente apareció el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio – ¿Quién eres? – preguntó asustada la chica, al sentir la imponente presencia de quien, hasta hace unos momentos, era su primo Richard.

– Soy yo, Richard – el muchacho le habló de forma tranquilizadora, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer – Antiguamente me hice llamar Delfos. En mi anterior vida nací en el planeta Mercurio y se me concedió la habilidad única de predecir el futuro, es por eso que me nombraron Oráculo, a mí, a Delfos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Mercurio? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Clare estaba atónita y aterrada – ¡Tú no eres Richard!

– Clare, por favor cálmate, pronto lo recordarás – él acercó su mano a la frente de Clare y la tocó con su dedo índice. Clare tenía los ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa. Permaneció estática, boquiabierta, por un par de segundos, hasta que pudo recuperar el habla.

– ¡Primo Delfos! – exclamó de repente ella, abrazando al chico – ¿Eres tú? – el castaño asintió – Yo… sentí que mi mente estaba en blanco y… – en su cuello había aparecido un colgante idéntico al de Richard, sólo que en vez de "Delfos" decía "Dodona".

– ¿Recuerdas quién eres?

– Por supuesto, – Clare se puso de pie – yo soy – un resplandor azulado la envolvió también – El Oráculo de Mercurio, Dodona ¡Selloi! – cuando el resplandor dejó de cubrirla, Clare apareció vestida con una túnica azul, sin mangas y una capa blanca, sujeta por una armadura de oro sobre sus hombros. De su cuello colgaba el dije con forma de estrella – Sin embargo, Delfos, parte de mis memorias aún están borrosas.

– Lo sé, a mí me sucede lo mismo – respondió Richard, volviendo a su forma de civil – Si la señorita Hilda no me hubiera ayudado…

– ¿Hilda? ¿Hilda la Estrella de la Confusión? – preguntó Clare, abandonando su forma de Dodona – Pero ella es…

– ¿Recuerdas nuestra lucha junto a las Estrellas Oscuras en la anterior Guerra Cósmica?

– Tengo un leve recuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué hemos despertado de nuevo? Si los Hermanos de la Destrucción…

– Chaos fue destruido por Sailor Moon, pero Despair finalmente ha despertado de su sueño eterno.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dharma: palabra sánscrita que significa 'religión', 'ley natural', 'orden social', 'conducta adecuada' o 'virtud'._

_Mat: colchoneta especial para practicar yoga y pilates._

_Yavanna: personaje ficticio del El Sillmarilion, de JRR Tolkien._

_Kali: una de las diosas principales del hinduísmo. Conocida como la Diosa Madre._

_Asanas: posturas del yoga._

_Shiva: en el hinduismo, dios principal de la Tri-murti (Trinidad Hindú)_

_Silvano: en la mitología romana, el espíritu tutelar de los campos y bosques._

_Selene: en la mitología griega, era una antigua diosa lunar, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea._

_Tharsis: es una región de Marte, consistente en una enorme altiplanicie volcánica localizada en la zona ecuatorial del planeta._

_Valquirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín. Brynhildr era una de las valquirias principales._

_Nimes: es una ciudad del sur de Francia, capital del departamento de Gard._

_Teseo: mítico rey de Atenas, considerado un héroe, famoso por el mito del Minotauro. Ariadna se enamoró de Teseo a primera vista._

_Oráculo de Dodona: fue el oráculo más célebre en la antiguedad, después del de Delfos._

_Delfine: nombre del dragón mitológico que custodiaba el oráculo de Delfos antes de la llegada de Apolo._

_Selloi: era como se le llamaba a los sacerdotes que interpretaban el oráculo de Dodona._


	12. Confesiones

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XII – Confesiones**

**Hospital General de Tokio**

– ¡Este es un milagro, Dra. Hoshida! – exclamó una de las enfermeras, abrazando a la rubia efusivamente, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos – Mi hermanita…

– Fueron sus ganas de vivir las que la salvaron, Kyoko – dijo Megumi, sonriendo tenuemente, mientras correspondía el abrazo de la enfermera pelirroja – Kaoru estará bien. Anda, cuida que todo esté en orden en su habitación – la pelirroja se retiró, haciendo una reverencia y corrió hacia la sala de Cuidados Intensivos.

Después de haber estado en el quirófano durante tres largas y agotadoras horas, finalmente Megumi Hoshida podía tomarse un merecido descanso. Su paciente había sido la hermana menor de una de las enfermeras de la sección de Neurología, una niña de doce años, llamada Kaoru Lee. A ella le había sido diagnosticado un tumor de 6 cm de longitud alojado peligrosamente en su cerebro. En cuanto Megumi se enteró del caso, se dispuso operarla lo más pronto posible. Los médicos le habían dado pocas probabilidades de éxito a la cirugía, apenas un 20%, pero la mujer estaba decidida a salvar a esa pequeña, después de todo, para eso había estudiado medicina. Salvar vidas era lo que la hacía feliz.

Megumi suspiró con cansancio, deshaciéndose de la bata blanca y caminando hasta la máquina expendedora de café. Necesitaría un par de tazas si es que quería permanecer despierta para su guardia de esa noche. Sí, ser médico era una ardua tarea, pero no podía quejarse, pues la habían recibido muy bien en Japón. Ya consideraba ese hospital como su nuevo hogar en Tokio. La rubia bebió su taza de café de un sorbo e introdujo un par de monedas para tomar otra taza. Después, entró al ascensor, que estaba vacío y se encaminó a la azotea.

– Una noche sin luna – murmuró Megumi para sí misma, mirando al cielo. Una fuerte brisa sopló y la mujer esbozó una sonrisa – Bienvenidos sean, amigos míos.

– Excelencia, es un honor verla de nuevo – dijo la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

– Duquesa del Sol, heredera de la Familia Real de Solaria – añadió una voz masculina – Qué alegría tenerla nuevamente con nosotros – Megumi se volteó hacia las dos figuras que yacían arrodilladas ante ella, desde las sombras.

– Mis amigos, no tienen que ser tan formales conmigo, vamos, pónganse de pie, – lentamente la tenue luz de las estrellas dejaba ver los rostros de aquella pareja – Yavanna, Shiva – ellos se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a Megumi.

– Pensé que no volveríamos a verte, desde… – empezó Yavanna, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus azules ojos.

– Tranquila, Vanna – dijo Shiva, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa – Recuerda que debemos ser fuertes para poder enfrentar de nuevo esta Oscuridad. No has olvidado nuestra misión ¿cierto? – Yavanna se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

– Creo que me puse un poco sentimental. En fin, se supone que vinimos a darte nuestro reporte ¿cierto, querido? – Shiva asintió.

– Adelante, por favor.

– Bien – Shiva tomó la palabra nuevamente – Hemos descubierto que las Estrellas Oscuras se han dispersado. Hestia ha sido enviada a Inglaterra para vigilar al príncipe Endimión y la princesa Kakyuu. Sabes, eso me preocupa. Nuestras fuerzas están lejos, no sé si serán capaces de resistir un ataque de esa mujer, después de todo, ella es…

– Lo sé. Sin embargo Helena está en Inglaterra también. La luz de Éter no será derrotada tan fácilmente – dijo Megumi – Además, una nueva Sailor está a punto de despertar.

– ¿Una nueva Sailor? – preguntó Yavanna, visiblemente sorprendida.

– Así es. La verdadera Sailor Star Maker renacerá finalmente. ¿Te deja más tranquilo, Shiva? – el hombre asintió y continuó.

– En cuanto a Fenrir, sabemos que hace un tiempo viajó al Reino del Sueño, pero no hay señales de que haya regresado.

– Así que el Señor de la Destrucción está en busca de los poderes de Hypnos – comentó la rubia, con un dejo de preocupación – No puedo creer que enviara precisamente a Fenrir. Se nota que Thanatos está planeando bien cada detalle.

– Pero eso no es todo. Aún no hemos dado con los Oráculos de Mercurio – agregó Yavanna, preocupada – Sospechamos que Hilda pudo haberlos encontrado primero, como ella y Eris siguen en Tokio, es posible que Delfos y Dodona estén cerca. ¿Tú no has podido detectarlos?

– Lamentablemente aquel antiguo Sello no ha sido totalmente liberado – respondió Megumi – Así que mis poderes no han despertado por completo.

– "Hasta que la Orden de los Caballeros Solares esté reunida" – dijo Shiva – Ese fue el trato que hiciste con los Jueces del Cosmos – la rubia asintió – ¿Qué hay del último guerrero? ¿Lo has encontrado?

– Él es un hijo de Urano. Pronto estará en Japón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Toudai, cafetería**

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Natsumi, emocionada – ¿Entonces Nicolás hizo eso para pedirte ser su pareja en el baile? – una sonrojada Rei asintió – ¡Qué romántico!

– ¡Ya basta, Natsu! ¡Deja de avergonzarme! – replicó la morena, con el ceño fruncido.

– Ah, el amor, este es el primer paso para que se conviertan en pareja – dijo Natsumi – ¿Verdad Amy? – pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Amy? ¡Amy!

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sobresaltada la peliazul. Rei y Natsumi la miraba, confundidas. Desde hacía días que Amy lucía extraña, estaba demasiado distraída, siempre sumida en sus pensamientos.

– Olvídalo, Amy, no era nada importante – dijo Rei, restándole importancia al asunto del Baile de Bienvenida, que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le emocionaba bastante a la Sailor del Fuego.

– ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Porque hoy le pediré a Ryuma que sea mi pareja! – exclamó la rubia, con los ojos brillantes, poniéndose de pie y levantando el puño. Rei suspiró, aún preguntándose cómo una chica loca se había convertido en tu amiga. Amy simplemente se puso de pie – ¡Oye! ¿Adónde vas?

– Lo siento, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

– ¡Espera! ¡Deberías invitar a Taiki! – Amy se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Natsumi. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al imaginarse bailando con su "príncipe". Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y salió de la cafetería.

– Qué cosas estoy pensando – la peliazul miró tristemente hacia el suelo y terminó chocando con una persona – Pero ¿qué…? – antes de caer al suelo, el chico con el que había chocado la sujetó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, impidiendo que cayera – Lo siento, yo… – ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los suyos. Se trataba de un muchacho alto, de larga cabellera plateada peinada en una trenza. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes.

_Pero si esta chica es… Pero ¿por qué? Se supone que tenía que vigilar a las Senshis, pero esta chica es…_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento como si conociera a este muchacho? ¿Acaso estoy enloqueciendo?_

– Ten más cuidado – fue lo único que aquel muchacho le dijo, antes de marcharse rápidamente.

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí. ¡Lo siento! – exclamó la muchacha – Qué extraño. Su energía me parece muy familiar – se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en medio del pasillo – Oh sí, mejor me voy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Biblioteca**

Parece que lo había logrado. Estaba en la biblioteca de la Facultad de Medicina de la Toudai y aún nadie daba señales de reconocerlo. Eso podía considerarse todo un logro. Bueno, después de todo su "disfraz" era "infalible". Está bien, tal vez no tanto así, pero al menos era su tercer día allí y aún no había sufrido ningún sobresalto. El muchacho se sonrió y se dirigió a la sección de Neurología. ¿De quién se trataba? Pues era un chico alto, que llevaba una gabardina café. Su largo cabello castaño estaba suelto y llevaba una gorra azul y lentes oscuros. No había forma de que supieran de quién se trataba. O al menos eso pensaba, mientras buscaba en los estantes un libro en particular.

Por otra parte, Amy se dirigió inmediatamente a la sección de Neurología. Necesitaba comenzar a trabajar en su reporte acerca de la anatomía del encéfalo. Aún tenía tres semanas para presentarlo, pero ¿por qué dejarlo pasar cuando tenía tiempo de sobra para trabajar en él? Como no iría al baile, no tenía que preocuparse por buscar vestido, zapatos, pensar en maquillaje, peinado, ni nada de esas cosas que tenían enloquecidas a las chicas de primer ingreso. ¿Y qué más daba? Sólo era un baile, nada importante. Claro que no pensaría lo mismo si tuviera pareja, quizás un chico alto, castaño y muy inteligente. Por segunda vez, se estrelló contra alguien. Tenía que dejar de pensar en "él".

– Lo lamento mucho.

– Oh Amy ¿cómo estás?

– Buenas tardes, Dra. Megumi – saludó la peliazul, al ver a la rubia salir de uno de los pasillos de Neurología con un par de libros en sus manos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó la mujer – Deberías estar preparándote para el baile de este fin de semana ¿no crees?

– Ah, bueno… yo… sobre eso… – levantó el rostro y trató de componer su mejor sonrisa – No asistiré – Megumi la miró, sorprendida – Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, así que…

– No es malo distraerse un poco. Bueno, piénsalo bien – levantó la mano para decirle adiós a la chica – O un joven se sentirá bastante decepcionado – y desapareció por entre los pasillos.

– ¡Espere doctora! ¿Qué quiso decir con…? – Amy suspiró profundamente y siguió con su camino.

En la sección de Neurología, el muchacho paseó sus dedos por los gruesos volúmenes de Neurología, buscando un libro en particular, un libro de anatomía cerebral, del cual sólo había dos ejemplares en toda Asia. Podía considerarse afortunado al tener acceso a aquella biblioteca aún sin ser estudiante de la Toudai. Y todo gracias a esa mujer. Sí, porque sin Megumi Hoshida no habría podido poner ni un pie en aquel sitio. Bastaba con darle un vistazo al severo rostro de la bibliotecaria. Le habría echado de ahí a patadas.

¿Dónde podía estar ese libro? Rogaba porque nadie se lo hubiera llevaba aún, después de todo, era el único ejemplar que se encontraba en Japón, pues el otro estaba en India. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente los nombres de los volúmenes que se exhibían allí. Uno, dos, tres, diez libros, pero ninguno era el que buscaba. Hasta que entonces lo vio. Sonrió aliviada y estiró su mano para alcanzarlo, pero entonces sintió un tibio contacto. Se sobresaltó e intentó quitar su mano, pero aquella persona no la soltaba.

– ¡Lo siento! – dijeron al mismo tiempo ella y el muchacho de largo cabello castaño.

El chico levantó la mirada para fijarse en la joven. Sonrió ampliamente al ver de quién se trataba. Acarició con sus dedos la suave piel de la chica, que le devolvía una mirada entre asustada y confundida. Se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud. Estaba claro que ella no sabía quién era. Bueno, quizás debía darle algo de crédito a sus hermanos por la idea del "disfraz". El castaño llevó su mano libre a sus lentes oscuros y los deslizó un poco hacia abajo, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos violeta.

– ¡Ta…! – en un intento por evitar que ella gritara su nombre y los echaran a ambos de allí, o peor, empezaran a acosarlo, el chico la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ahogando el grito en su pecho.

– No quiero ser descubierto – susurró el castaño. Amy seguía inmóvil, quizás demasiado apenada para articular palabra alguna. El joven tomó el libro y, sin soltar a Amy, caminó hasta la bibliotecaria, que le dio el visto bueno para llevarse aquel volumen. Se apresuró a caminar hasta la salida más cercana del campus, con Amy caminando atropelladamente tras él – Lo siento mucho, yo… – pero la chica no reaccionaba. Había estado demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca del chico que le quitaba el sueño y se colaba a toda hora en sus pensamientos. Soltó la muñeca de la peliazul para acariciar su mejilla tiernamente – ¿Estás bien? – Se quitó los lentes y la gorra. No había duda de quién se trataba.

– Taiki… tú…

– ¿Qué hacía aquí? Necesitaba este libro – levantó el grueso volumen de cubierta de cuero negro con letras de oro.

– Ah… ya… ya veo… Entonces… quédatelo… ya vendré después – murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que huir, huir de allí cuanto antes. Había actuado como una tonta enfrente de Taiki Kou ¿por qué rayos no había podido mantener siquiera una conversación ordinaria con él? Cada vez que lo veía su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, impidiéndole el habla. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse pero, una vez más, Taiki se lo impidió.

– Ven, te llevaré a casa.

– N-No te molestes.

– Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Por favor – Amy no pudo resistirse a su encantadora sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la hacía derretir, así que terminó accediendo. No muy lejos de allí estaba estacionado el auto de Taiki. Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta del acompañante – Esto da demasiado calor – se quitó la gabardina. Debajo de ella llevaba unos jeans azul marino y una camisa de mangas cortas, que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos. La peliazul se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Taiki se sujetó el cabello en su usual coleta baja y se colocó el manos libres de su celular antes de poner el auto en marcha.

– Tu cabello… se ve bien c-cuando lo llevas suelto – Taiki esbozó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entonces, el móvil del chico empezó a sonar.

– Seiya ¿qué pasa? No, no lo he olvidado. Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo olvidarlo cuando en la Toudai no se habla nada más que del baile? De acuerdo, nos vemos en el estudio en un rato.

– N-No me digas que ustedes son el grupo invitado al Baile de Bienvenida de este año – el castaño asintió con la cabeza. Amy acababa de encontrar una diminuta razón para querer ir. Pero, por otra parte, no quería ser la única sin pareja.

– Fue una petición especial del decano de la Facultad de Medicina. – respondió él – Según Mizuki es una perfecta oportunidad de presentarnos antes del concierto de regreso y la salida de nuestro álbum. Además no quiero perderme los intentos de mis hermanos por invitar a sus parejas – Amy lo miró, confundida – Es claro que Yaten invitará a Mina y Seiya a Serena. No han hablado de nada más que eso en la última semana.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – se aventuró a preguntar la peliazul.

– Bueno, Mizuki dijo que seremos invitados especiales, así que tenemos que llevar una pareja. Y yo… - el castaño se detuvo – tenía la intención de invitar a cierta chica – Amy desvió la mirada, decepcionada – He estado viniendo a diario a la biblioteca de la Toudai, con la esperanza de encontrarla sola para poder pedírselo, pero resulta que siempre está rodeada de chicos.

– Debe ser una chica muy hermosa – dijo Amy, tratando de contener unas lágrimas que extrañamente amenazaban con salir de sus orbes azules.

– Lo es. Sabes, no hay nadie como ella – el chico clavó sus ojos violáceos en los azules de ella, con tal intensidad que Amy sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento – Y su nombre es… – el celular de Taiki empezó a sonar de nuevo, pero él no contestó.

– ¿No… deberías… contestar? – el castaño negó con la cabeza.

– Su nombre es Amy. Amy Mizuno – los ojos de Amy se abrieron con la sorpresa. Se pellizcó en el brazo, pensando que se había quedado dormida, que eso no era más que un sueño. Es cierto que muchas noches había soñado con las dulces palabras de Taiki, pero escucharlo era otra cosa. Ella desvió la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza, en un intento por "despertar" de ese sueño – Amy ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el baile? – pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la joven, ella seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos – Digo, sólo si tú… si tú quieres…

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de él y abrió la puerta del auto – Yo… ¡Lo siento! Yo… bueno… nos vemos luego.

– Pero si aún no hemos llegado a tu casa.

– D-Descuida, caminaré. M-Muchas gracias.

– ¡Espera! – ella se volteó – Aún hay algo más que…

– ¡Amy! – gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

– Richard… – murmuró ella, al ver a un chico castaño correr hacia ella – Lo siento ¿qué decías?

– Nada importante, descuida. Nos veremos – volvió a colocarse los lentes oscuros y siguió su camino. Amy se quedó algo triste. Parecía que Taiki quería decirle algo, pero al final no pudo. Se culpó a sí misma reaccionar de esa manera tan infantil al estar tan cerca de él. Si ya habían incluso tenido "una cita", bueno, ella no estaba segura de que se le pudiera llamar cita, pero ese día no se había comportado de esa forma tan infantil.

_Quizás estoy asustada, _pensó_. Asustada de enamorarse de alguien como él. ¿Cómo alguien como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo? Porque siendo un ídolo, había miles de chicas atractivas tras él. Sin embargo, ya había aceptado ir con él al baile, no había forma de que lo rechazara ahora._

– Amy ¿estás bien? – preguntó Richard, al ver que ella se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

– Sí, descuida, estoy bien – se apresuró a responder ella.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – la peliazul asintió agradecida. Richard permaneció en silencio, pensando en cómo debía pedirle que fuera su pareja. Si no te das prisa, alguien se te adelantará, le había dicho Clare. El castaño tan sólo miraba de reojo a la chica, que caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos – Por cierto Amy, el baile está cerca. ¿Has visto lo emocionados que están todos? En mi facultad no se habla de otra cosa. Incluso han empezado a especular que el grupo invitado será Three Lights.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Yo no estoy seguro de eso, ya que ellos han estado ocupados con la grabación de su álbum. La verdad me gustaría escucharlos en vivo. Son muy populares por aquí. ¿Así de buena es su música?

– Sus canciones están llenas de sentimiento – respondió Amy – Tienen una increíble forma de canalizar sus emociones a través de la música.

– Entiendo. Oye Amy, sobre el baile… bueno…

– Bueno, la verdad es que había pensado en no ir, pero… no quiero decepcionar a la persona que me invitó – Richard sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él. Clare se lo había dicho, "un chico pronto la invitará y ella aceptará, ya que se trata de una persona muy especial para la Princesa de Mercurio". Esa "persona especial" sólo podía ser Taiki Kou. Richard apretó los puños. ¿Cómo había podido dudar del Oráculo de Dodona? ¿Cómo es que él mismo no lo había visto venir? ¿Acaso no era el Oráculo más afamado de Mercurio? – Imagino que ya habrás conseguido pareja. Un chico tan agradable como tú de seguro ha tenido muchas proposiciones – el castaño rió con amargura. Amy no estaba del todo equivocada.

– Hace poco me lo pidió Minami, pero aún no le he dado una respuesta.

– ¿Hablas de Minami Togashi, de Delta Star? – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza – Si no te das prisa, alguien podría adelantársete.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Tengo que irme, ya sabes, debo hablar con Minami – él se marchó, dejando a Amy al frente de su casa.

Richard ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Está demasiado callado y apartado de los demás. Me pregunto qué le pasará.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tres horas después… Estudio Solaris**

– ¡Gran trabajo, muchachos! – exclamó Mizuki, mientras los chicos de Three Lights se quitaban los auriculares y salían de la cabina de grabación.

– Ah, estoy agotado – dijo Yaten, dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos sofás del estudio.

– Ni que lo digas. Cada vez falta menos para la salida de nuestro álbum – añadió Seiya, sentándose al lado de su hermano menor – Por eso creo que alguien por aquí deberían relajarse un poco – miró de reojo a Taiki, que miraba por la ventana, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

– Tienes razón. Desde que alguien llegó ha estado de muy mal humor, me preguntó por qué será – comentó Yaten, que se divertía con las reacciones de Taiki.

– Quizás lo rechazaron – murmuró Seiya.

– Oh es cierto.

– Estoy aquí ¿saben? – intervino el castaño, acercándose a sus hermanos.

– Ya dinos qué fue lo que sucedió – dijo el pelinegro – No creo que fuera algo tan difícil, después de todo, ya habías invitado a salir a Amy – las mejillas de Taiki se tiñeron de un tenue color carmín.

– ¡Oh vamos, cuéntanos! – insistía Yaten – ¿Te rechazó? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – la paciencia de Taiki se estaba agotando. Una vena apareció en su frente y luchaba por mantener su autocontrol.

– Chicos, chicos, dejen de molestar a su hermano – intervino Mizuki. Taiki agradeció mentalmente que su productor lo comprendiera – Tranquilízate Taiki, no les hagas caso y siéntate – el castaño se dejó caer en un sillón, enfrente de sus hermanos – Bien, relájate. Ahora, dinos qué sucedió – Taiki frunció el ceño, mirando las miradas expectantes de sus hermanos y su productor.

– Mizuki ¿tú también? – definitivamente no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les explicara qué había sucedido – ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No, no me rechazó! De hecho sí la invité al baile ¿contentos?

– Entonces ¿por qué rayos has estado de tan mal humor? – preguntó Seiya – Después de haberle dicho lo que sentías por ella, deberías estar feliz, a menos que…

– ¿Lo hiciste, cierto? Dijiste que se lo dirías – añadió el peliplateado. Taiki no respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

– Así que no se lo dijiste – comentó Mizuki - ¿Por qué?

– Es que un chico intervino y…

– Espera un momento. ¿Un chico? – preguntó Seiya, con interés – ¿Acaso se tratará de tu… rival? ¿Quién es?

– Un sujeto llamado Richard.

– Oh pobre de nuestro hermanito mayor – bromeó Yaten, yendo a consolar al castaño. Seiya rió ante la molestia de Taiki.

– Muchachos, creo que Taiki no es el único que tiene esa clase de problemas – Mizuki miró de reojo al peliplateado.

– Yo no tengo ningún problema con las chicas – replicó Yaten.

– Yo no he dicho tu nombre – dijo su productor.

– Si mal no recuerdo… Yaten – el aludido volteó hacia el mayor de sus hermanos – Dijiste que no tendrías ningún problema en invitar a Mina al baile de la Toudai, pero veo que después de todo sólo estabas alardeando – el peliplateado se quedó sin habla. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no salió palabra alguna de ella.

– Tiene razón, Yaten, sólo estabas presumiendo.

– Y en cuanto a ti, Seiya – el pelinegro tragó saliva. Ya sabía qué era lo que diría su hermano – Serena ha estado evitándote ¿cierto? Ah sí, dijiste que no era nada, que en cualquier momento la recuperarías – otro punto para Taiki Kou. Había dejado a sus dos hermanos sin habla.

– Chicos, parece que el tiro les salió por la culata. Eres brillante, Taiki – añadió Mizuki, riendo con la reacción de los Kou menores.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A la mañana siguiente… Oxford, jardines**

– B-Bueno señorita Von Neumann, yo… yo… quería saber si… quisiera ir al… al baile conmigo…

Helena suspiró. Era la quinta vez esa semana. Esta vez se trataba de un estudiante de último año de Cardiología, un joven inglés llamado William Carroll. Era alto, trigueño, de hermosos ojos color jade y cabello platinado. Se había ganado la reputación de rompecorazones de la Escuela de Cardiología, pues todas las chicas estaban locas por él. La pobre rubia ya había tenido que "romper el corazón" de varios de sus "admiradores", pues sólo había una persona con la que quería ir al baile. Además, todos los sujetos se comportaban como adolescentes. ¡Por favor! Ya no estaban en la secundaria, eran adultos, no había necesidad de comportarse tan infantilmente. Bueno, eso iba para ella también. No debía quedarse simplemente esperando a que "él" le pidiera ser su pareja.

– Will, verás…

– Lo siento mucho, Carroll – Helena se volteó súbitamente al escuchar una voz familiar a sus espaldas – pero Helena ya tiene pareja.

– ¡Darien!

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Chiba? – preguntó William, con un dejo de resentimiento.

– Es tal y como lo has escuchado. Helena es mi pareja – pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia él – ¿Cierto, Lena?

_¿Lena? ¿Desde cuándo me llama "Lena"? _

– Eh… s-s-sí. Eso era lo que intentaba decirte, Will. En verdad lo siento – el peliplateado sonrió tenuemente – Estoy segura que Alina estará encantada de ir contigo.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, nos veremos – le lanzó una mirada de rencor a Darien antes de marcharse. En cuanto William desapareció de su vista, Helena se cruzó de brazos, pidiéndole a Darien una explicación por lo que acababa de hacer.

– ¿"Helena es mi pareja"? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

– Helena ¿quieres ir al baile de la facultad conmigo? – preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando las anteriores interrogantes de su amiga. Helena lo miró, sorprendida. Si bien era cierto que quería ir al baile con Darien, en realidad no esperaba que fuera él quien se lo pidiera.

– ¿E-Estás seguro? – él asintió – Pensé que no irías.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – Helena suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no debía enamorarse de él, pero era inevitable. El amor que Galatea le tenía al Príncipe de la Tierra no era algo que se pudiera borrar fácilmente. Todo sería más fácil si tan sólo el no estuviera con Serena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esa noche… Academia de Actuación Stelle**

Desde la parte trasera del telón del gran escenario, cuatro figuras esperaban ansiosamente el resultado del plan "Confesiones II". Un muchacho peliplateado, caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

– ¿"Confesiones II"? ¿A quién se lo ocurrió ese nombre tan ridículo? – murmuró Seiya.

– Pues a Yaten. Dijo que como Taiki había fallado… – respondió Mizuki, pero Taiki lo cortó.

– ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso?

– Oh lo siento, hermanito – dijo Seiya, con una risita.

– Yaten, deja de comerte las uñas – lo reprendió Stelle, que estaba junto a los muchachos detrás del escenario. El chico obedeció, mientras repasaba una vez más el poema que Taiki le había dado.

– No puedo creer que vaya a hacer algo tan… cursi.

– ¡Deja de quejarte! – lo reprendió Seiya – ¿Acaso quieres que "Apolo" se te adelante?

– ¡Déjame en paz, Seiya! Yo… – entonces se oyó el murmullo de una voz conocida, que se acercaba al lugar. Yaten se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo cómo se le olvidaba todo lo que acababa de memorizar.

– Ah y yo que pensé que hoy sería mi día libre – comentaba Mina, mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas de la academia – Genial, Aya me abandonó y todo está demasiado silencioso ¿acaso llegué tarde? – la rubia empujó las puertas y caminó por entre las butacas – ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? ¡Aya, si me mentiste, tendrás que invitarme al desayuno por una semana!

– Qué ruidosa eres – la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, la voz del muchacho que la ponía nerviosa. Mina corrió hasta llegar al escenario y tiró su bolso al ver a Yaten de pie, con las manos en sus bolsillos, llevando su acostumbrado traje, sólo que se había quitado el saco y su corbata estaba un poco desarreglada.

_Maldición ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan apuesto? Ah pero Mina Aino, la Diosa del Amor, no iba a demostrarle lo nerviosa que estaba. No podía darse el lujo de que viera las sensaciones que le provocaba el simplemente verlo ahí, de pie, frente a ella._

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que el ensayo de hoy estaba restringido sólo al elenco – pero Yaten no respondió. Simplemente le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir al escenario. Mina no logró descifrar la mirada que el peliplateado le dedicaba y eso la hacía sentirse cada vez más nerviosa – Oye ¿qué…? – el muchacho colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica.

– En serio que eres ruidosa, Mina. Déjame hablar a mí, al menos una vez – la chica frunció el ceño, pero Yaten no la dejó continuar, ya que empezó a recitar un poema:

_Si te sueño porque te quiero_

_Si te necesito porque te quiero_

_Si te quiero porque…_

Mina abrió los ojos como platos. No, eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Acaso el altanero Yaten Kou le estaba dedicando un poema? Quiso golpearse, quería despertar del sueño más extraño y tierno que había tenido en su vida. Pero la verdad es que lo mejor era no despertar, al menos por el momento.

– A ver… ¿Qué era lo que seguía? – Yaten buscó en sus bolsillos el papel donde tenía escrito el poema que Taiki le había dado – ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está?

Desde detrás del telón, Taiki suspiró pesadamente. El plan era simple, a prueba de tontos, pero al parecer era demasiado complicado para su pequeño hermano. Seiya trataba de contener la risa, al igual que Mizuki, mientras Stelle se preparaba para lanzarle a Yaten uno de sus zapatos de tacón para hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me recitas un poema y no puedes ni siquiera memorizarlo? – Mina colocó sus manos en sus caderas. Yaten la miró sonrojado y se acercó más a ella.

– ¿Sabes qué? Es demasiado complicado, creo que no soy tan "sensible" como Taiki – la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo – Mina, cuando te conocí pensé que eras una verdadera molestia, a decir verdad no me agradabas mucho, pero… aunque no me explico cómo sucedió, finalmente terminé por enamorarme de ti – la rubia no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso eso era una especie de declaración? – No tengo idea de lo que pienses de mí, pero yo… te quiero, te quiero como nunca había querido a nadie antes y… bueno…

– ¡Ay ya cállate! – replicó Mina, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y silenciándolo con un beso. Yaten abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y terminó cayendo al suelo, con Mina sobre él. El beso que empezó como un simple roce, terminó por intensificarse y volverse más pasional.

– ¡Oye, eso me dolió! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se quejaba Yaten, aún tendido en el suelo, una vez que habían dejado de besarse – Además, me interrumpiste en un momento importante.

– ¿Estás diciendo que no valió la pena que te hiciera callar? – le reprochó la rubia, levantándose y quedando sentada en el suelo. Yaten se incorporó con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¿Y bien? – el peliplateado la miró a los ojos – ¿No vas a continuar?

– _¡Vamos, vamos, Yaten! – _murmuraba Mizuki, del otro lado del escenario. Entonces el chico suspiró profundamente y continuó:

_Te quiero porque eres tú_

– ¡Y ya no recuerdo el resto del poema! – exclamó el muchacho, sin mirar a Mina a los ojos. La Diosa del Amor no pudo evitar reír – ¡No te rías! ¡No me quedan estas cosas como a Taiki!

– Tontito, "te quiero porque eres tú" – le dijo ella, con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¡Yaten, te falta la parte más importante! – gritó desde la puerta Aya. El peliplateado se sobresaltó y tragó saliva antes de continuar:

– ¿Minaquieresserminovia?

– ¿Eh? No te entendí nada – el muchacho, empezando a perder la paciencia, decidió respirar profundamente antes de continuar.

– Mina ¿quieres ser mi novia? Ah y ¿quieres ir a ese tonto baile de la Toudai conmigo? – Mina se quedó asombrada con la confesión, incluso tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que definitivamente no estaba soñando – ¡Bien, lo dije! – en ese momento, Mina volvió a abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo – Lo hiciste otra vez – dijo él, uno vez se hubieron separado. Ambos se pusieron de pie sin separarse – pero valió la pena – y se volvieron a besar con ternura.

– ¡Por fin! – exclamó Stelle, saliendo de detrás de telón, junto con Seiya, Taiki y Mizuki.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Mina.

– Oh sólo nos asegurábamos de que Yaten no lo echara todo a perder – respondió Seiya.

– ¡Oye! – se quejó el menor de los Kou.

– ¿De qué me perdí? ¿De qué me perdí? – exclamó un agitado Yusuke, que recién llegaba – Oh no, llegué tarde.

– Te perdiste de todo, amorcito – dijo Aya – Ya se terminó.

– ¡Rayos! Quería llegar antes, pero el seminario se alargó más de lo previsto.

– No te preocupes, lo tengo todo grabado – dijo Stelle, sacando su moderna cámara de vídeo.

– Eres la mejor, Stelle – dijo Yusuke – ¡Felicidades Mina, Yaten! – la rubia bajó del escenario para abrazar a su mejor amigo, ante la mirada celosa de su ahora novio, Yaten.

– Ah, los celos – comentó Aya – No te preocupes, Yaten, porque Yu es todo mío.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Unas horas después… Parque # 10**

Serena caminó lentamente por el parque. Suspirando profundamente se dejó caer en uno de los columpios de aquel solitario lugar y miró hacia el cielo. Era otra noche sin luna. Lo único que alumbraba el abatido rostro de la Princesa de la Luna eran unos faros cercanos y la tenue luz de las estrellas. Cada vez que miraba las estrellas del firmamento pensaba en él. En aquel chico que se convirtió en una estrella, que se marchó y ahora estaba de vuelta. Qué irónico, desde que se fue había estado deseando volver a ver a Seiya y ahora que lo tenía cerca huía de él.

– Vaya que soy tonta, no entiendo por qué he estado evitándolo – se decía la rubia, meciéndose suavemente.

– Quizás porque no comprendes los sentimientos que ese joven despierta en ti – Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar una suave voz masculina. Miró a su alrededor, asustada, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó – ¡Muéstrate! – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda, buscando su broche de transformación.

– No tienes por qué alarmarte, no soy tu enemigo – dijo aquella misteriosa voz. De repente, una intensa luz blanca brilló desde un árbol cercano. La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos para protegerse del resplandor – Buenas noches, princesa mía – la joven volteó hacia su derecha. En el columpio que estaba a su lado, yacía sentado un apuesto hombre. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia y lisa, que llevaba suelta. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color turquesa y vestía una túnica blanca de mangas largas, con una armadura de oro sobre sus hombros. El cuerpo de aquel extraño brillaba y era translúcido.

– ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – Serena dio un paso hacia atrás. El hombre le sonrió y se puso de pie, quedando enfrente de ella.

– Tenía muchos deseos de volver a verte, Serenity – ella lo miró, confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño conociera su antiguo nombre? – Perdóname, es obvio que no me recuerdas, hija mía – los ojos azules de ella se abrieron como platos y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

– ¿Hija? – el extraño tomó la mano de Serena y se la besó dulcemente. La chica se sintió extrañamente tranquila. Era como si aquel hombre le transmitiera calidez y tranquilidad.

– Así es. Mi nombre es Silvano, antiguo soberano del Reino de la Luna – pero ella no daba crédito a sus palabras y cada vez estaba más confundida – Por favor, mira esto – se quitó del cuello un hermoso colgante de oro, con forma de estrella y el símbolo de la Dinastía Lunar grabado. Lo abrió y un hermoso vals empezó a sonar, al tiempo que se proyectaba la imagen de la Reina Serenity, junto al hombre que Serena acababa de conocer. Él sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña princesa lunar, la mismísima Serena, en su antigua vida.

– Es… la Reina Serenity… Mamá… - alzó la mirada y miró a Silvano directamente a los ojos. Con una simple mirada supo que no había mentira en sus palabras – Pa… Padre… – la joven se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo, pero sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo de Silvano – Pero ¿qué…?

– Lamentablemente no tengo un cuerpo sólido en este mundo – dijo Silvano. Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron – Vine porque sentí la tristeza en el corazón de mi adorada hija y quería saber qué le ocurría.

– Bueno… yo sólo… es que… - bajó la mirada, apenada – Verás, yo… hay un chico al quien quiero mucho, pero también tengo a Darien y… – Silvano rozó la mejilla de Serena, con lo que pudo transmitirle una calidez que la hizo sentirse más tranquila.

– Pronto llegará el momento en que comprendas cuál es el lugar que Endimión y Helio ocupan en tu corazón – la figura de Silvano empezó a desvanecerse – Parece que mi tiempo está por agotarse.

– ¡E-Espera! ¡Padre, quiero recordarte! – exclamó la chica, al ver cómo la figura de su padre empezaba a desaparecer – ¿Qué ha sucedido con mi madre? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

– Llegará el día en que volverán a ti los recuerdos de tu pasado. Aquellos recuerdos que están perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Hasta entonces – extendió su mano, sosteniendo el colgante con forma de estrella – recuerda que siempre estaremos allí cuando nos necesites – Serena tomó en sus manos aquella joya y la estrechó contra su pecho – Por favor, cuiden de ella, Luna, Helio – la rubia miró hacia atrás. Allí estaba Seiya, llevando a Luna en sus brazos.

– Majestad – murmuró la gata negra, con ojos llorosos.

– Luna… Seiya… – Serena se volteó hacia el sitio donde había estado su padre, pero su figura había desaparecido. Lo único que le quedaba era aquel colgante de oro.

– ¿Estás bien, bombón? – la chica no respondió y se quedó mirando fijamente el sitio donde había estado su padre.

– Luna… tú… Nunca me hablaste de mi padre. Ni siquiera mi madre, la Reina Serenity… – la muchacha se volteó con ojos llorosos, sosteniendo firmemente la joya.

– No sé por qué yo… en cuanto lo vi… Te juro que no tenía recuerdos de su Majestad, el Rey Silvano, Serena – unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la felina – Pero, tampoco me explico por qué sentí tanto dolor en mi corazón cuando lo vi – Serena asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió débilmente.

– Por cierto ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó la rubia.

– Oh bueno es que… – empezó Seiya, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello. Serena sonrió y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Luna, que había bajado de los brazos del pelinegro.

– Entiendo. Y lo siento – Serena se incorporó para mirar a Seiya a los ojos – Verás… lamento mi comportamiento estos días, la verdad no sé qué me ocurrió, yo… – pero no logró terminar la frase, ya que se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Seiya. La chica se acurrucó en su pecho y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Luna observaba la escena, enternecida. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía como si ya hubiera presenciado tal escena. Era como una especie de deja-vu. La gata suspiró. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más extrañas. La aparición de Silvano, un hombre de quien no lograba recordar nada más que su nombre, eso y que era el padre de la Princesa Serenity, pero ¿por qué no lo había recordado antes? ¿Cómo era que la Reina Serenity nunca había hablado de él? Más importante ¿por qué le parecía lo correcto ver a Serena y Seiya juntos? ¿Por qué la había insistido tanto a la rubia en que dejara de huir de Seiya?

_Es como si mis sentimientos por Darien se hubieran convertido en una especie de cariño fraternal._

Eso había dicho Serena, una noche, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Esa noche cuando creía estar sola, pero Luna la había escuchado y no se explicaba por qué su princesa había dicho aquellas palabras. Sin embargo la gata había empezado a pensar que tenía razón. Después de todo, las últimas conversaciones entre Darien y Serena no habían sonado exactamente como una charla de pareja, o al menos no era a lo que Serena la tenía acostumbrada. Ya no se comportaba tan melosa cuando hablaba con el muchacho. ¿Estaba madurando? Luna no descartó inmediatamente, al recordar la dulce manera en que Serena solía hablar del joven Kou de negros cabellos.

_Cariño fraternal. _Eso no era lo que se suponía que una princesa debía sentir por su futuro esposo. Luna se preguntaba cada vez más frecuentemente si de verdad Serena estaba destinada a estar con Darien ¿acaso el futuro estaba escrito en piedra? Ahora que sabía que existía un "pasado detrás del pasado", la gata no estaba tan segura de ello.

Serena por su parte no pensaba de manera muy diferente a Luna. Después de ese extraño sueño que había tenido durante su clase de yoga, no hacía más que preguntarse qué significaba el hecho de que Endimión hubiera llamado a Serenity su _mejor amiga _cuando se suponía que se habían amado desde hacía milenios.

_Has estado enamorada de Helio desde que lo conociste cuando tenías 6 años._

La rubia levantó la mirada para mirar a Seiya. No había duda de que era un hombre muy atractivo. Sus hermosos ojos azules cual zafiro combinaban perfectamente con su cabellera negra como la noche. Su piel perfecta y su bien definido cuerpo, esos labios carnosos, tan irresistibles. Y no sólo su físico, su carismática personalidad, bastante engreída, pero al fin y al cabo, un chico que siempre se preocupaba por ella. ¿Acaso había algún apelativo que describiera a Seiya? Para Serena sí que había uno:

– Perfecto – escapó de labios de la rubia. Seiya la miró, extrañado, sin separarse de ella.

– ¿Qué dijiste, bombón? – las mejillas de Serena enrojecieron violentamente, mientras ella se apartaba y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

– Bueno yo… ¡Nada, no era nada! – exclamó ella, dándole la espalda, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

– A mí no me pareció que fuera "nada" – insistió el pelinegro – Más bien me pareció escucharte decir "perfecto" – pero Serena no volteaba a verlo. Seiya notó su nerviosismo y una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – O sea que crees que soy "perfecto" – el chico caminó hasta quedar enfrente de ella – Algo que ya sabía, pero escucharlo de tus labios – la tomó delicadamente del mentón para mirarla a los ojos – suena tan bien – Serena desvió la mirada mientras la sonrisa de Seiya se ensanchaba más.

– Ya, no me molestes, Seiya – replicó ella, haciendo un puchero.

– Anda, dilo de nuevo, bombón – la chica negó con la cabeza, soltándose de su agarre y empezando a alejarse de él. Seiya caminó tras ella – Por favor, sabes que es verdad. Si eso es lo que piensas, no está bien que te lo guardes – entonces ella se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo, aún con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Serena se acercó peligrosamente a él, sonriendo pícaramente y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro – Eh… ¿Bombón?

– ¿Eh? Así que el gran Seiya Kou está nervioso – Serena acercó su rostro al de él y le susurró al oído – No lo puedo creer. En fin… – y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de Seiya para después alejarse de él y marcharse. El pelinegro se quedó allí, inmóvil, embobado. Si sus hermanos hubieran visto su expresión, se hubiesen burlado de él. Seiya tocó el sitio donde ella lo había besado y sonrió tontamente.

– ¡Serena! ¡Tu casa está hacia el otro lado! – exclamó Luna, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. Serena se volteó y sonrió a modo de disculpa, caminando detrás de Luna – Y tú Seiya ¿piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

– Eh… qué… ¡No! ¡Espera bombón! ¡Ven al baile de la Toudai conmigo! – Serena se volteó, un poco sorprendida.

– ¿Baile de la Toudai?

– Sí, seremos invitados especiales y tenemos que llevar una pareja, así que ¿vienes conmigo? – la chica no pudo resistirse a la encantadora sonrisa de Seiya, que ahora corría para alcanzarla. Serena suspiró, era evidente que no podría negarse.

– Sí, de acuerdo – el chico sonrió, victorioso.

– Te acompañaré a casa – ambos caminaron juntos, con Luna detrás de ellos, contemplando a la "pareja" caminar tranquilamente.

– ¿Dando un paseo bajo las estrellas? – comentó entonces una sutil y elegante voz de mujer. Girándose, Serena y Seiya pudieron ver a Michiru y Haruka. Esta última con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

– Te lo dije, Michiru – espetó Haruka – Kou sólo ha venido para confundir a la princesa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Tenoh? – preguntó Seiya, con el ceño fruncido.

– No creas que no lo hemos notado, Kou – insistió la mujer de cortos cabellos, alzando la voz – Entiende, de una vez por todas, que ella jamás te corresponderá.

– ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? – replicó enfadado el muchacho. Haruka le dedicó una mirada burlona, pero antes de que pudiera responder Serena intervino, colocándose en medio de los dos.

– ¡Suficiente! Ya no se peleen – se volteó hacia la Sailor de los Vientos – Por favor, Haruka. Seiya es mi amigo y no quiero separarme de él nuevamente.

Amigo… Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Seiya, de forma dolorosa. Él era su amigo, nada más que eso. Sin embargo, algo muy en su interior le hacía pensar que Serena no estaba siendo del todo sincera… Era eso o quizás era él a quien le gustaba engañarse. Vaya lío.

– Pero princesa…

– Es suficiente, Haruka – intervino Michiru, colocando su delicada mano en el hombro de su compañera.

– Michiru…

– El corazón de Serena ya se encuentra bastante atribulado como para que nosotras vengamos a atormentarla más – la rubia se quedó sorprendida con las palabras de la Sailor de los Mares. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que se encontraba confundida? – Lo he visto en el Espejo de Neptuno – agregó la mujer de cabellera aguamarina.

– Eso sucedió desde que esos tres intrusos regresaron a nuestro planeta – insistía Haruka, encolerizada – Si tan sólo se hubieran quedado en su planeta. Pero no, ha regresado para amenazar nuestro futuro y…

– ¿Eso crees? – intervino entonces la calmada voz de Setsuna, que apareció detrás de Seiya, seguida de Hotaru – ¿No dudas de ese futuro después de lo que ocurrió en las Puertas del Tiempo? – la mujer de cabello corto hizo un ademán, como restándole importancia.

– Creo firmemente que si existe una anomalía como esa en el tiempo – añadió la Sailor más joven – aún debemos investigar más, por ejemplo ¿quién es este nuevo enemigo? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Está relacionado de alguna forma con Chaos?

– Hotaru tiene razón – dijo Serena – Este no es momento para pelear, más bien debemos estar unidos, ya que un nuevo mal amenaza nuestro planeta. Haruka – se volteó hacia la mujer rubia – conozco bien mi destino y te aseguro que hará todo lo posible para mantener la paz en este bello planeta, aún a costa de mi vida. Por eso te pido que confíes en mí.

– Princesa… – la reacción de Serena la había dejado sorprendida, incapaz de replicar. Incluso Luna se había quedado sorprendida con las palabras de la rubia.

– Será mejor que lleves a Serena a casa, Seiya – dijo Setsuna – Es peligroso que ronde por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche – ambos jóvenes dieron media vuelta para marcharse. Haruka iba a ir tras ellos, pero Michiru la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

– ¡Te estaré vigilando, Kou! – exclamó la guerrera de Urano. Seiya simplemente levantó una mano, restándole importancia.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hotaru? – preguntó Setsuna, al ver que la joven se había quedado mirando hacia el árbol donde antes había aparecido Silvano.

– Es sólo que…

– ¿Ustedes también sintieron esa presencia? – preguntó Michiru, mirando a sus compañeras Outers. Setsuna y Hotaru asintieron.

– Fue por un corto lapso de tiempo, pero sentí una energía muy poderosa y cálida – respondió la Sailor del Tiempo – Se parecía mucho a la energía de…

– …la Reina Serenity – terminó Michiru.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sábado en la mañana… Casa de Amy**

Amy terminó de recoger los platos después de terminar su desayuno. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad de su casa. Soledad que, extrañamente, la tranquilizaba y la ayudaba a meditar. Las cosas iban bien en la universidad, era la primera en todas sus clases, sobresalía en el club de química que dirigía la Dra. Hoshida e incluso había retomado sus clases de natación. Hablaba con su madre casi a diario. Hacía un buen tiempo que no habían aparecido enemigos en la ciudad, así que se podía decir que su vida era tranquila. Sin embargo, la peliazul sentía que aún le hacía falta algo. Eso es, aún no se había sincerado con Taiki, aunque se había prometido a sí misma hacerlo, después de aquella noche que salieron a cenar.

Pero ¿estaría bien decirle lo que ella sentía? ¿Qué tal si la rechazaba? No creía poder soportarlo, no después de haberse dado cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada. Sí, Amy Mizuno estaba enamorada de Taiki Kou y no había duda de ello. Nunca se había sentido tan segura de sus sentimientos hacia un chico, ni siquiera cuando creía haberse enamorado de su amigo Richard.

La joven suspiró, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras presionaba el botón de Reproducir del control remoto de su equipo de sonido. Amaba la música clásica, era tan relajante que podía perderse en las melodías de Beethoven o Mozart. Mientras escuchaba tranquilamente a este último, el sonido de su celular la hizo sobresaltarse. Se fijó en el número y sus mejillas enrojecieron, _"Taiki"_, se podía leer en el identificador. Nerviosamente presionó el botón para responder y se llevó el aparato a su oreja izquierda.

– ¿Ho… Hola? – se reprochó mentalmente por su nerviosismo. Parece que estaba perdiendo su habilidad para siquiera saludarlo sin tartamudear.

– _Buenos días, Amy_ – su varonil voz del otro lado de la línea la hizo estremecer – _Te llamaba para confirmar la hora a la que pasaré a recogerte esta noche _– silencio – _Ya sabes, por el baile de la Toudai _– la chica estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá. ¡Diablos! Lo había olvidado por completo. Se había ocupado tanto en pensar qué era lo que Taiki había querido decirle el otro día que no recordaba el baile.

– Oh… sí – se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonar más segura – Por supuesto, el baile. Sabes, por un momento pensé que ya habías encontrado otra pareja – bromeó.

– _No querría ir con nadie más que no fueras tú_ – Amy enrojeció hasta la coronilla y no fue capaz de responder – _Entonces, pasaré por ti a las 7:30 esta noche ¿de acuerdo?_

– S-S-Sí… per-perfecto.

– _¡Taiki, te necesitamos!_ – se escuchó el grito de Seiya del otro lado.

– _Lo siento, tengo que irme. Nos veremos más tarde._

– Claro, nos vemos – colgó y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, dejando su celular a un lado – 7:30, tendré que buscar algo qué ponerme. Un momento – se puso de pie súbitamente – ¡7:30! ¡Cielos, si no tengo nada que ponerme! A ver, a ver el tema de la fiesta era… – se decía, mientras subía a su habitación – Ah sí, Black N White. Genial, en serio no tengo nada – se dijo mientras revisaba entre los vestidos de su armario – Tendré que comprar algo – en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de frustración. Hacer compras no era su fuerte – No tengo otra opción – tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y le marcó a la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sábado en la noche… Apartamento de Three Lights**

– ¡Por favor, Taiki! – exclamó Yaten, molesto – Es la quinta vez que te acomodas la corbata, entiende que así te ves bien – el castaño frunció el ceño e ignoró al menor de sus hermanos. Después de un par de minutos, Taiki se miró en el gran espejo de su habitación, satisfecho con el resultado. El chico llevaba un traje blanco, con una camisa negra y la corbata blanca. También calzaba unos impecables zapatos blancos y había peinado su largo cabello como de costumbre.

– ¿Quieren darse prisa? – dijo Seiya, que recién entró en la habitación de su hermano mayor – La limusina está por llegar. Bueno, esta vez no pueden culparme por el retraso – Seiya apartó a Taiki y se miró en el espejo, mientras se acomodaba el saco. Su traje era blanco, del mismo color eran sus zapatos y camisa, ya que él no llevaba corbata. Se había dejado la camisa ligeramente abierta, dándole un aire casual a su atuendo.

– Ya vámonos – dijo el castaño, saliendo primero. Seiya y Yaten lo siguieron. Este último llevaba un traje blanco, camisa del mismo color y corbata negra, como sus zapatos – No quiero que lleguemos tarde.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa que estemos retrasados? – replicó Yaten. Taiki no respondió, tan sólo tomó las llaves del apartamento y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

– Ya déjalo, Yaten. ¿No ves que este es un momento importante para Taiki? – el peliplateado miró a Seiya, sin comprender – Esta noche será la "gran noche".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Amy**

– No estoy segura de esto. Creo que el vestido es demasiado revelador – decía una muy sonrojada Amy, llevando un vestido negro, entallado, que marcaba su figura. El vestido era strapless, de forma redondeada en el pecho, como un corsé, y ajustado en la cintura con una cinta negra con pequeñas piedras. Le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Además, llevaba unos zapatos negros, de tacón alto y de punta – Además, apenas y puedo caminar con estos zapatos.

– No te preocupes por eso. Después de todo, irás tomada del brazo de Taiki – Mina le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar – ¡Cielos! ¡Qué bien me veo! – la Diosa del Amor llevaba un vestido blanco, de un solo hombro, entallado y fruncido en el hombro derecho. Calzaba unas sandalias plateadas y tenía su larga cabellera peinada con rizos en las puntas.

– ¡Chicas, ya tengo hambre! – se quejaba Serena. Su vestido era blanco, de sujetar en el cuello, con la espalda descubierta, entallado en la cintura y suelto en la parte baja. Sus zapatos eran sencillos y de tacón alto. Su cabello estaba peinado en un elegante moño, con algunos mechones rizados a ambos lados de su rostro.

– Deja de moverte, Serena tonta ¿no ves que no puedo terminar de maquillarte? – replicaba Rei, que llevaba un vestido negro, entallado, de tirantes muy delgados, fruncido hacia el lado izquierdo, que caí desigualmente, más largo hacia la izquierda que hacia la derecha. Calzaba unas sandalias blancas, con pequeñas piedras brillantes. Su largo cabello lo peinó en una cola alta, dejando sueltos algunos mechones.

– ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! – decía Lita, ignorando las peleas entre Rei y Serena. Lita llevaba un vestido al estilo de las musas griegas, pero de color negro, con un fajón dorado con piedras preciosas. Le quedaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda.

– Oye Lita ¿Cómo es que te dieron invitación para el baile de bienvenida de la Toudai? – preguntó Mina.

– Ah eso. Es que la academia firmó con convenio con la Toudai hace tiempo, así que somos algo así como invitados especiales – respondió la castaña – Además And… digo, el chico que me invitó estudia allí.

– Oh vamos, no tienes por qué ocultarlo, sabemos que vas con Andrew – dijo Serena, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga. Entonces, el timbre sonó – Y ese debe ser él – Amy abrió la puerta.

– Buenas noches, Amy – saludó Andrew, vistiendo un impecable traje negro, con camisa y corbata blancas – ¿Está Lita? – la peliazul asintió y una muy apenada Lita apareció detrás de ella. Andrew se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Esa era la misma chica a la que llamaban "marimacho" en la preparatoria? Debía haber algún error, esa no podía ser la Lita que él conocía.

– ¿N-N-Nos vamos? – preguntó Lita, sacando a Andrew de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho se disculpó y le ofreció su brazo. En cuanto se hubieron marchado, Amy cerró la puerta tras de sí, aún no muy convencida con su vestido. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien en pedirle ayuda a Mina. Entonces, el timbre volvió a sonar.

– Hola Nicolás – el nervioso muchacho saludó tímidamente con el gesto de la cabeza. Amy se sorprendió con lo elegante que lucía. Llevaba un elegante traje negro, con una camisa a juego, sin corbata, incluso había peinado y alisado bien su cabello, sujetándolo en una cola alta.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Eres tú Nicolás? – preguntó Rei, visiblemente sorprendida. Nicolás no pudo ni decir dos palabras, porque casi cae desmayado al ver a la pelinegra – ¡Nicolás!

– Creo que estoy en el cielo, porque acabo de ver un ángel – balbuceaba el castaño, sin apartar sus ojos de la Sailor del Fuego.

– P-P-Pero qué tonterías dices. Mejor vámonos… – Rei desapareció junto con Nicolás. Amy cerró la puerta una vez más.

– Espero que los chicos no se retrasen – decía Mina, cruzándose de brazos – Quiero hacer mi entrada triunfal en la fiesta.

– Ya deben estar por llegar – dijo Amy, mirando el reloj de la sala, que marcaba las 7:26 pm – Por cierto Serena, me sorprende que hayas aceptado ir con Seiya – la chica suspiró.

– ¿Acaso podía negarme? – preguntó la rubia. Amy negó con la cabeza. Serena tenía razón. Seiya era demasiado terco, más cuando se trataba de la Princesa de la Luna. El timbre sonó por tercera vez – Déjalo, yo iré – intervino la rubia - ¡Hola Taiki! – el color subió al rostro de Amy en cuanto escuchó su nombre – ¡Chicas, nos vamos!

– Genial, ya era hora – decía Mina, tomando su bolso. Pronto se reunió en el vestíbulo con Serena – ¿Dónde está Yaten?

– Ahí viene – Taiki señaló hacia atrás, donde Seiya y Yaten salían de la limusina negra. El castaño miró hacia atrás, buscando a "esa persona".

– Oye Mina ¿y Amy? – preguntó Serena.

– Oh sí, ella está… - miró a su lado, pero ella no estaba. Mina regresó a la sala, donde estaba Amy, sentada en el sofá, ocultando su rostro con las manos – ¡Vamos, es hora de irnos! – la peliazul negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué? No hablarás en serio – asintió – Ajá. Entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas – la tomó de la muñeca y la haló con fuerza, hasta apartarla del sofá. La arrastró hasta el vestíbulo – Aquí esta. Ya podemos irnos.

– Buenas no… – el castaño guardó silencio. Sabía que Amy era hermosa, pero verla así lo dejaba mudo, con cara de idiota. Su maquillaje sutil, que resaltaba esos hermosos ojos azulados que tenía, el vestido que enmarcaba su figura de reloj de arena… Definitivamente estaba enamorado.

– Taiki – Yaten carraspeó – ¿Podrías dejar de mirarla embobado para que podamos marcharnos? – el chico le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermano y le ofreció su brazo a Amy, que caminó a su lado, después de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

– Tan hermosa como siempre, bombón – dijo Seiya, besando la mano de Serena.

_Aunque "hermosa" no es un apelativo suficiente para describirte, creo que incluso la palabra "perfecta" se queda corta para ti._

Ambos siguieron a Taiki y Amy. Yaten rió para luego voltearse a su novia, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

– Hermosa y radiante, mucho más que la luz de las estrellas, así eres tú – dijo el peliplateado. Mina se acercó para besarlo en los labios, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurrándole al oído:

– ¿Le volviste a pedir ayuda a Taiki?

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Yaten fingió indignación, pero Mina simplemente le sonreía – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya sabes que a él se le dan mejor esas cosas que a mí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Laboratorio de Química de la Universidad de Oxford**

A esa hora de la mañana, el laboratorio estaba libre, así que la Dra. Kaoru Hideki lo había pedido para terminar de revisar unos exámenes de Química General. Había sido una mañana tranquila en la facultad, pues la mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a la ciudad para prepararse para el Baile de Bienvenida de esa noche. La pelirroja sabía que tenía que prepararse, sin embargo pensó que lo mejor era terminar su trabajo antes de esa noche, después de todo ya no le faltaba mucho. Esa noche era la oportunidad perfecta para observar el comportamiento de los terrícolas durante ese tipo de actividades sociales, pues no podía olvidar su propósito: entender el comportamiento de las personas fuera de Kinmoku y a aprender a tratar con otros pueblos. Era su deber como la futura Reina Kakyuu. En ese momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estarían las cosas en su amado planeta. Sonrió para sí. Allí estaña Caronte, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

– Adelante – dijo, al escuchar un suave golpeteo en la puerta. En cuanto se abrió, una joven de cabello rojizo, ondulado y largo, de ojos verdes, entró – Ah, señorita Osaka, dígame ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Molly Osaka había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford, específicamente la carrera de Bioquímica. Después de una difícil despedida de su querida madre y de su amiga Serena, Molly se había marchado de Japón para perseguir su sueño, junto a su novio, Kelvin Taylor, estudiante de Nanotecnología. Ambos estaban entre los mejores estudiantes de Ciencias de la universidad. La vida de la señorita Osaka y su novio nunca había sido normal, pues se habían visto involucrados en múltiples ataques enemigos desde que iban en la secundaria. Después de marcharse y de que aquella cruel guerra contra Galaxia hubiera terminado, Molly pensó que su vida sería normal. Qué equivocada estaba.

– Alteza – Molly se arrodilló enfrente del escritorio donde estaba Kaoru. La pelirroja se quedó extrañada con el comportamiento de la chica y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella.

– Se… Señorita Osaka… ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Se siente bien? – pero Molly no dejó de reverenciarla.

– Sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría, Princesa Kakyuu – Kaoru miró a la chica, perpleja. No, eso no podía ser ¿Cómo era posible que una persona ordinaria supiera su verdadera identidad? A menos que… no fuera una persona ordinaria. Desconfiando, Kaoru se hizo la desentendida.

– ¿Pero de qué habla, señorita? ¿Kakyuu? Mi nombre es…

– Usted es la Princesa del Planeta de Fuego, la Princesa Kakyuu, la mujer a la que le debo respeto, a quien debo proteger – Kaoru abrió los ojos con la sorpresa. ¿Quién era esa chica en realidad? ¿Por qué sabía quién era ella en realidad? – Quizás si ve esto, comprenderá – buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y entonces…

– Pero si es… el broche de… Sailor Star Maker – balbuceó incrédula la princesa – Entonces tú eres… - Molly sonrió, recordando los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo por semanas. La mujer se arrodilló y abrazó a la chica – Calíope.

– Alteza, me da tanto gusto haberme encontrado con usted tan pronto – dijo Molly, correspondiendo el abrazo – Sin embargo, – se separaron y se pusieron de pie – mis recuerdos… yo aún no puedo recordar bien… Esos sueños en los que vi a la Reina Kasumi…

– Así que también escuchaste a mi querida abuela – la chica asintió – Descuida, ya llegará el momento en que lo recordaremos todo, ambas. "El despertar de la primera estrella", a esto se refería mi abuela entonces. Las 9 Musas de Kinmoku… Tú eres una de ellas, Molly Osaka, mejor conocida como Calíope.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cima de la Torre de Tokio**

Thanatos contemplaba la brillante luna llena, cruzado de brazos. Había llegado el momento de entrar en acción nuevamente. Por fin había recibido órdenes del Señor de la Oscuridad para movilizar a sus mejores guerreros y esa noche era la noche perfecta para ello. Con la mayoría de las Senshis reunidas, un ataque a un lugar lleno de humanos, seguramente las haría aparecer velozmente, en especial a la impulsiva princesa lunar.

Los últimos días habían sido algo problemáticos para el General. La aparición de aquel hombre, Silvano, lo había tomado desprevenido, pues, aunque no tuviera un cuerpo sólido, su simple presencia le irritaba de sobremanera. El sólo recordar el rostro del Rey de la Luna le daba nauseas. Pero eso no era todo, también había sentido la presencia de una estrella, cuya constelación brillaba más intensamente en el firmamento. Lo único que podía significar era el despertar de una de las guerreras de Kinmoku. Otro problema más del cual hacerse cargo. Por eso había enviado a Hestia a Oxford, lugar donde la Estrella había despertado. Y, si las cosas iban bien, podría deshacerse de un Caballero Solar y del Príncipe Endimión en una sola noche. Porque sabía que tenía prohibido tocar a la Princesa Kakyuu, al menos de momento.

– Estamos aquí, señor – dijo entonces Hilda, la Estrella Oscura de la Confusión. A su lado aparecieron Eris y Fenrir.

– Muy bien. Sé que todos están ansiosos por entrar en acción – dijo Thanatos – Ha llegado el momento de hacerle saber a los Soberanos de este Sistema Solar que la Oscuridad ha regresado para quedarse. Ustedes, las estrellas más poderosas entre los guerreros del Amo Despair, abrirán el camino al futuro gobernado por el Señor de la Destrucción. ¿Están preparados?

– ¡Sí, Señor! – exclamaron los tres, al unísono.

– Bien. Eris, dirigirás el ataque con tu ejército de Furias – la mujer asintió – Tú, Fenrir, irás con ella, asegúrate de utilizar bien los poderes del Señor de los Sueños – el aludido inclinó la cabeza, a modo de entendimiento – Y finalmente, Hilda, reúne a los Oráculos de Mercurio. Quiero que busquen al Caballero Solar que aún está desaparecido.

– Como ordene – dijo Hilda.

– ¡Ahora, vayan! – las tres estrellas desaparecieron, e instantes después, Thanatos se convirtió en estrella y ascendió al cielo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hotel Okura**

El elegante Hotel Okura de 5 estrellas de la ciudad de Tokio había sido elegido para albergar el Baile de Bienvenida de la Universidad de Tokio. Esta fiesta era casi una obligación en la universidad, pues se había convertido en una tradición, una forma de darle la bienvenida, como su nombre lo dice, a los nuevos estudiantes de la institución. Este año en particular, habían escogido el enorme salón de reuniones del Okura, ya que también estaban invitados los estudiantes de la Real Academia de Artes Culinarias, además de varios invitados especiales. La Toudai no escatimaba en gastos cuando organizaban una actividad de este tipo, pues la "mejor universidad de Japón" debía también tener las "mejores fiestas de Japón".

Muchos la consideraban la ocasión perfecta para lucirse enfrente de los demás, coquetear, encontrar pareja o declararse a esa "persona especial", en fin, cualquier excusa servía para verse bien esa noche y presumir. Especialmente "este" año, ya que el grupo invitado, otra de las tradiciones de esta fiesta, era nada más y nada menos que…

– ¡Three Lights! – exclamó Natsumi, que llevaba un vestido blanco largo, que enmarcaba sus curvas. El vestido era de sujetar en el cuello, dejando su espalda descubierta y con una abertura en la pierna derecha – ¡Te lo dije, Ryuma! – el chico a su lado vestía un traje negro, al igual que su camisa y corbata.

– Creo que ganaste esta vez, Natsu – suspiró derrotado el castaño. Había perdido la apuesta, ahora tendría que comprarle todos los postres que quisiera durante una semana.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Sara, con un vestido strapless blanco, sujeto en la cintura con una cinta negra. Al ver a Seiya junto a Serena, sonriéndole ampliamente, la peliazul apretó sus puños – Esa estúpida niña… con mi Seiya…

– ¡Taiki! ¡No! – gritó a su lado Asumi, al ver entrar al salón a Amy del brazo de Taiki – Esa sabelotodo, me las pagará. Y yo que compré este vestido Dior sólo para impresionarlo – su vestido era negro y largo hasta la rodilla, de finos tirantes recubiertos con diamantes.

– Cálmate, ya tendrás tu oportunidad – la tranquilizó Lina, que instantáneamente abrió sus ojos como platos - ¡Yaten! – ahí estaba él, junto a Mina, que acababa de besarlo en los labios – Maldita rubia escandalosa, ¿cómo se atrevió a…?

El salón estaba hermosamente decorado, con mesas redondas distribuidas por todo el lugar. Las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos, con elegantes vajillas de porcelana y copas de cristal con el borde de oro. Las sillas eran de madera de roble, con bellos tapices color vino tinto. Los meseros y meseras iban vestidos con pantalones y chalecos negros, con camisas blancas. Sostenían copas de vino y champán. En el centro del salón había un enorme escenario y más arriba estaba la cabina del DJ. El salón tenía grandes ventanales y finos candelabros de cristal y oro colgando del techo. Tenía todo el aspecto de un salón de la realeza europea del siglo XIX.

Los chicos de Three Lights y sus acompañantes se sentaron juntos en una mesa, junto a la mesa donde estaban Rei, Nicolás, Lita, Andrew, Natsumi y Ryuma. Hacia la derecha, se encontraba Yoichi Obata, manager de los muchachos, junto a una mujer pelirroja, de ojos azules, su esposa. Junto a ella estaba Mizuki, vestido completamente de blanco, junto a su hermana, Megumi, que llevaba un vestido negro y largo, strapless, con un fajón de oro en la cintura y su largo cabello recogido en un moño. También estaba Aya Hitomi, junto a su novio, Yusuke.

– Buenas noches – saludó Michiru. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, de pronunciado escote en V, largo con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas. A su lado iba Haruka, con un impecable traje negro – Haruka, no seas descortés.

– Kou, que desafortunada sorpresa – dijo la mujer de cabello corto.

– A mí también me da gusto verte, Tenoh – respondió Seiya, con ironía. Ambos se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras, hasta que Serena intervino:

– Por favor, no se vayan a pelear aquí.

– Vamos Haruka – Michiru haló a su acompañante hasta una mesa un poco más alejada – Nos vemos, muchachos.

– Lo que faltaba – murmuró Seiya.

– Seiya, no me digas que volviste a discutir con ellas – intervino Taiki.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno… ¡No fue mi culpa! – se excusó el muchacho, recordando su encuentro de aquella noche con las Outers.

El salón estaba casi repleto, cuando el rector de la Toudai, Soichiro Takahashi subió al escenario para abrir oficialmente el baile. Se anunció que después del entremés, llegaría el turno del grupo invitado de ese año, Three Lights, para interpretar algunos de sus temas. Así, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad… Era en turno de los muchachos para subir al escenario. Todo parecía perfecto. Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir…


	13. Sueño Eterno y Despertar

_Sé que no tengo excusa. Sí, tardé DEMASIADO en actualizar, pero mis razones son las mismas: universidad, uno que otro problemilla en casa y, ah sí, la universidad. El estar terminando carrera es excelente, pero no me deja demasiado tiempo libre para escribir. Una cosa es segura, terminaré esta historia, sea como sea, así que no desesperen, porque tendrán Universe Densetsu para rato. Este no es un capítulo tan extenso, ya que se trata del inicio de las batallas contra las Estrellas Oscuras de Thanatos, así que me pareció mejor el dividir esa parte de la historia en un par de capítulos para que no se hiciera tan confuso el desarrollo de la historia de los ataques de los subordinados de Thanatos._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: black-Kiari, Selene Uchiha Hyuuga (bienvenida amiga!), Ttaioi, Bogita, Ludmila, veoh55, Bansheeyris, kittybadillo, Usa-Kou-Tsukino, GwynMarchog, angel kou, peluches0901… Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores por seguir este fic._

_Oh, sí, antes de lo que olvide, aparecerá un fragmento de la canción Todokanu Omoi, de los Three Lights._

_Enjoy!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XIII – Sueño Eterno y Despertar**

Definitivamente la palabra "elegante" se quedaba corta para describir la fiesta de la Universidad de Tokio. Desde la decoración al mejor estilo del estilo barroco, pasando por los costosos vinos y la champaña, el tema de la fiesta, la comida e incluso la música clásica, proporcionada por una orquesta traída desde Alemania. Los organizadores habían puesto todo su empeño para que su fiesta fuera la mejor del país. Y "la cereza que coronó el pastel" fue la elección del grupo invitado, nada más y nada menos que Three Lights, el delirio de todas las jóvenes universitarias.

Así comenzaba la fiesta.

Las bebidas, la comida y la conversación fluían plácidamente. El ambiente de fiesta atrapaba hasta al más cohibido. Los meseros caminaban con porte elegante por el ornamentado salón, sin dejar que la bebida en las copas de los invitados se acabara. Incluso las parejas danzaban magníficamente sobre la elegante pista de baile con pisos de cerámica importada desde Francia. Todos ajenos a la oscuridad que cada vez se iba posando más y más cerca del hotel Okura.

Las Sailor Scouts también disfrutaban de la elegante fiesta. Incluso Haruka se veía más relajada, abrazando a su inseparable Michiru por la espalda, mientras pedía otra copa de vino blanco. Sin embargo, había dos personas que no parecían estar muy tranquilas. Los hermanos Hoshida se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, escudriñando por la ventana el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su inquietud; y aquel que lo hiciera no podría llegar a comprender la razón de su preocupación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del hotel Okura, en la cima de uno de los edificios departamentales de la ciudad, tres figuras encapuchadas se reunían. La figura más alta se quitó entonces la capucha, dejando ver su largo cabello blanco y trenzado. Se trataba de Fenrir, la Estrella Oscura de la Ira.

-_**Ha llegado la hora, Hilda, Eris**_ – dijo el guerrero de ojos rojos, como la sangre.

-_**Era lo que estaba esperando**_ – Eris dejó caer su capa, luciendo orgullosa su armadura negra con destellos de oro. Hizo aparecer su poderosa alabarda, la cual levantó en lo alto, haciendo que un grupo de Furias aparecieran a su alrededor – _**Esta noche, mis queridas Furias, nos divertiremos como nunca**_ – las mujeres mitad águila sonrieron con perversidad y se inclinaron ante su ama.

-_**Delfos, Dodona**_ – dijo Hilda, quitándose la capucha. Inmediatamente, dos figuras aparecieron y se arrodillaron ante la Estrella de la Confusión.

-_**Objetivo localizado**_ – pronunció una voz femenina. Cuando la luz de la luna se posó sobre ella, fue posible ver de quién se trataba. Era Clare Urawa, la mismísima Dodona, uno de los Oráculos más famosos de Mercurio.

-_**Mi Señora, ya podemos marcharnos**_ – añadió su acompañante, Richard Urawa, o mejor dicho Delfos, el más sabio y respetado de los oráculos de Mercurio.

-_**Supongo que ya podemos irnos, Fenrir**_ – comentó Eris, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. El aludido asintió y se deshizo de su capa, dejando ver su brillante armadura. Sus ojos inexpresivos miraron a Hilda y luego pronunció estas palabras:

-_**Encárgate de oscurecer el resplandor de Eos. Los poderes de ese hijo de Urano serán de gran ayuda para los intereses de nuestro Honorable Señor.**_

-_**Así lo haré**_ – Hilda desapareció al instante, junto con Delfos y Dodona.

-_**¡Hora de irnos! **_– anunció alegremente la Estrella de la Discordia, haciéndole una seña a sus Furias para que la siguieran – _**Vamos a hacer una entrada triunfal, digna de la grandiosa Eris.**_

-_**Sé que estás ansiosa por combatir, pero no te precipites, Eris**_ – le advirtió Fenrir – _**Siempre quieres resaltar demasiado**_ – la mujer esbozó una sonrisa maligna, antes de replicar.

-_**Tú sólo observa, Fenrir. Me encargaré de aplastar a esos insignificantes guerreros.**_

Eris desapareció junto con sus criaturas entre un remolino de plumas rojizas. Fenrir sacó un colgante de cristal y lo miró fijamente. Traía una imagen de una pequeña niña de cabello azulino, largo hasta los hombros. No sabía por qué, pero lo ponía nostálgico. Desde que podía recordar, aquella joya había estado con él, pero nadie lo sabía. Respiró profundamente para despejar su mente y desapareció.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De vuelta en el hotel Okura, el escenario se encontraba preparado para la presentación del grupo invitado, Three Lights. Los gritos de las jovencitas no se hicieron esperar cuando las luces se posaron en los atractivos hermanos Kou, que se acercaron a sus micrófonos para comenzar a cantar uno de sus grandes éxitos.

_Yume no naka de nan dono / Muchas veces en mis sueños_

_So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita / nos besamos secretamente_

_Suki to oru tsuburana Hitomi ni / y fue tragado por tus_

_Suikomare teiku / enormes ojos claros_

Mientras los asistentes coreaban a todo pulmón la famosa canción del trío, la cortina de una batalla inevitable se levantaba poco a poco. Megumi Hoshida se estremeció al escuchar aquella melodía y su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

-_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que escuchamos esta canción, Mizuki? **_– le preguntó a su hermano, que metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sujetaba algún objeto con firmeza.

-_**Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo, hermana. Parece que es inevitable después de todo**_ – Megumi asintió, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En las afueras del hotel, se escuchaba el murmullo agitado de los agentes de seguridad, sin embargo, nadie ponía atención, ya que estaban más entretenidos escuchando cantar a los tres ídolos.

Entonces Rei sintió cómo una creciente preocupación la invadía. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, de eso no tenía duda. Sus agudos sentidos no podían ser engañados. Y el ruido del exterior, no podía tratarse sólo de algunos ejecutivos ebrios que fueran sacados del hotel por el personal de seguridad. No, algo oscuro estaba al acecho. Miró a sus amigas, pero ninguna mostraba señales de preocupación. Ni siquiera Haruka y Michiru parecían sentir lo que he ella estaba sintiendo.

La Sailor del Fuego, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Quizás fuera su imaginación, sí, eso, o, al menos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su intuición estuviera equivocada, por primera vez.

-_**Qué extraño**_ – murmuró por lo bajo Nicolás.

-_**¿Qué pasa? **_– preguntó la pelinegra, con curiosidad. Pronto se fijó en la expresión preocupada de su acompañante.

-_**Eh… pues… en realidad no estoy seguro**_ – respondió – _**Es sólo que siento un extraño escalofrío. Es como si… como si algo malo fuera a suceder**_ – Rei abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Incluso el despistado Nicolás Kumada se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien, entonces ¿por qué sus amigas se comportaban como si nada? Algo andaba mal. Quizás Nicolás y ella estaban enloqueciendo. Aunque poco probable le parecía tal opción.

_Kimo no naka de madoru mu / Me quedé dormido entre tus brazos_

_Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou / y fui rodeado por tu gentileza_

Mantener la calma, esa era la clave. _Nada malo sucederá, nada malo sucederá._ Eran las palabras que se repetía la joven sacerdotisa, con insistencia. Pero entonces…

**¡BAM!**

¡Una explosión! La música dejó de sonar súbitamente. Después unos gritos y, finalmente. ¡Un corte eléctrico! El salón quedó sumido en la completa oscuridad. Era más que obvio que las cosas estaba todo menos bien.

-_**¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? **_– preguntaban inquietos los estudiantes.

-_**¡Por favor, mantengamos la calma! **_– exclamó el jefe de seguridad. Pero nadie parecía dispuesto a "mantener la calma". Sumidos en la completa oscuridad, lo último que podían hacer era estar tranquilos.

-_**Chicas ¿están ahí?**_ – preguntó Lita, con voz temblorosa.

-_**Aquí estamos**_ – respondieron las demás Inners en coro.

-_**Tranquila, todo estará bien**_ – dijo Andrew, tanteando hasta que dio con la mano de Lita y se la sujetó, en gesto tranquilizador. Ella se sonrojó y agradeció que en la oscuridad nadie pudiera verla.

-_**¿Por qué no encienden las luces de emergencia? **_– preguntó Soichiro Takahashi.

-_**Lo sentimos mucho, señor**_ – respondió un hombre – _**pero el suministro eléctrico de emergencia tiene problemas para funcionar. Tardarán al menos una hora en repararlo.**_

-_**Esto no tiene ninguna gracia**_ – balbuceó Serena – _**¡Me asusta la oscuridad!**_

-_**¡Serena, cálmate! **_– replicó Rei, enfadada – _**¡Acabas de pisarme!**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, los Kou trataban de bajar del escenario para ir con las Scouts, pero los agentes de seguridad habían conseguido llegar hasta ellos y los tenían completamente rodeados. Sí, Yoichi era demasiado sobreprotector. No es como si fueran a romperse una pierna si tropezaban bajando del escenario de dos metros de alto, bueno, quizás sí.

-_**Qué estupidez**_ – replicó Yaten, bastante enfadado – _**Gran momento para que se vaya la electricidad.**_

-_**Cálmate, ya verás que no será por mucho tiempo**_ – dijo Seiya – _**¿Cierto, Taiki?**_ – pero el castaño no respondió – _**Taiki, ¿estás ahí?**_

-_**Algo anda mal**_ – fue lo único que dijo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_**Esto es muy extraño**_ – comentó Amy – _**Este es un hotel de primera clase. Ante un corte eléctrico, normalmente el sistema de apoyo debería activarse sin problema. Nunca había escuchado de una avería en el sistema secundario que tomara más que dos minutos en repararse. Además, parece como si este lugar fuera el único sin energía eléctrica.**_

-_**¿Cómo dices? **_– preguntó Mina, confundida.

-_**Amy tiene razón**_ – intervino entonces la voz de Michiru, que usaba la luz de la pantalla de su celular para caminar hasta donde estaban las Inners – _**Miren hacia allá –**_ señaló hacia el ventanal que estaba a la derecha.

-_**¡Es luz! **_– exclamó Serena. Era cierto. El edificio de apartamentos que estaba cerca del hotel estaba completamente iluminado. También la enorme juguetería que estaba a un par de cuadras.

-_**Por supuesto que es luz, Serena tonta**_ – replicó Rei – _**Un momento…**_

-_**¿Entienden lo que eso significa? **_

-_**Por supuesto, Haruka**_ – respondió Mina – _**En verdad es como si este lugar fuera el único sin electricidad **_– todos guardaron silencio, meditando las palabras de Mina. Las luces de las pantallas de los celulares brillaron. Los estudiantes buscaban alguna manera de "matar el tiempo", mientras esperaban que se restaurara la energía eléctrica.

-_**¡Estoy tan aburrida! **_– exclamó la voz de Natsumi a sus espaldas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Taiki meditaban las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-_**¿Entonces dices que una falla así es anormal en el sistema de iluminación de apoyo? **_– preguntó Seiya.

-_**En efecto. Japón tiene sistemas de apoyo extremadamente eficientes, además recuerden que el encargado dijo que era una falla anormal, nunca antes vista.**_

-_**Oye Taiki, antes dijiste que algo andaba mal**_ – intervino Yaten – _**¿A qué te referías exactamente?**_

-_**¿Acaso no se han percatado?**_

-_**¿De qué estás hablando? **_– lo interrogó Seiya.

-_**Se siente como si una presencia oscura nos acechara**_ – respondió el castaño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya habían al menos unos treinta minutos, cuando el silencio en el que se mantenían las Scouts fue súbitamente roto por el sonido de unos cristales destrozándose. Las Scouts, Andrew, Nicolás, Natsumi y Ryuma voltearon la vista hacia la entrada, tratando de enfocar su vista, ayudados por la luz de sus celulares.

-_**¿Qué… qué fue eso? **_– preguntó Natsumi, con voz temblorosa – _**¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Necesitamos luz!**_

El estruendo de una maligna risa femenina resonó en todo el salón, haciendo estremecer a los presentes. Un viento helado resopló en la habitación, al tiempo que una lluvia de plumas inundaba el espacio oscuro. Lita se aferró al brazo de Andrew, en busca de protección. Él también temblaba, pero tomó su mano para reconfortarla.

-_**¡Tengo miedo! **_– exclamó Serena, abrazándose a Mina, que no se sentía muy diferente a su amiga.

-_**Pobres, pobres jóvenes**_ – dijo aquella malvada voz femenina – _**Así que quieren un poco de luz. Muy bien, muy bien, entonces ¡cumplamos su deseo! ¡Resplandor de Neikea*!**_

Una brillante luz roja ascendió hasta el techo del salón, arrancándolo violentamente, dejando así el brillo de la luna y las estrellas sobre sus cabezas. El techo no lastimó a nadie, ya que voló hacia el cielo y se hizo trizas. Sin embargo, el polvo cayó sobre todos los asistentes, que no podían ver con claridad lo que sucedía.

-_**¡¿Qué diablos sucede? **_– exclamó asustado Nicolás.

Los estudiantes, profesores e invitados especiales corrían apresuradamente hacia las salidas de emergencia del salón, buscando ponerse a salvo. Los agentes de seguridad trataban de hacer salir a la gente de la forma más ordenada posible, tarea complicada ante tal situación.

-_**¡Humanos insignificantes! ¡Corran! ¡Me siento tan bien en medio de la desesperación, el dolor y la muerte! **_– exclamó con voz potente la mujer – _**¡Ríndanse ante el poder de Eris, Estrella Oscura de la Discordia!**_

Las Inner Scouts se miraron mutuamente. Ya habían conocido a esa mujer y sabían que nos sería nada fácil enfrentarla, además, no podían poner en peligro a la gente inocente que estaba allí.

-_**¡Por aquí, rápido! **_– exclamó un corpulento agente de seguridad, que apremiaba a la gente para que se alejara del lugar lo más pronto posible.

-_**Oh no, no, no**_ – replicó Eris, divertida – _**Si se escapan no será divertido. ¡Furias, hora de la acción!**_

Detrás de ella fueron saliendo un grupo de mujeres mitad águila, de penetrantes ojos dorados. Las Furias extendieron sus alas, lanzando afiladas y largas plumas rojas, que atacaban a las personas. Pero, antes de que las plumas lastimaran a un grupo de estudiantes de primer año, un campo de energía dorado los protegió. Las Scouts, que buscaban un lugar para poder transformarse, se detuvieron súbitamente, mirando asombradas la fortaleza de la barrera. Ni siquiera el poder de Saturn habría sido capaz de resistir los ataques de plumas, fuego y de la alabarda de Eris.

-_**¡Qué! ¡¿Pero quién es el responsable? **_– Eris enfureció y caminó hacia una de las salidas de emergencia con paso firme – _**Así que eres tú. ¡Maldito seas, Apolo!**_

Al notar cómo las personas empezaban a escapar por otra de las salidas, Eris enfureció aún más y apuntando su alabarda hacia una pared, la desintegró completamente. Varias personas, entre ellas el rector de la Toudai, resultaron heridas con ese ataque.

_-Te dije que no te precipitaras – dijo la voz de Fenrir directamente, a la mente de Eris._

-_**Cállate y has algo, o las Scouts escaparán.**_

-_**Eres un caso perdido, Eris**_ – entonces, unos pequeños trozos de hielo volaron desde una ventana, después de romperla y recorrieron toda la habitación. Cuando uno de esos cristales tocaba a una persona, inmediatamente la confinaba a una especie de ataúd de hielo.

-_**¡Ten cuidado!**_ – Ryuma empujó a Natsumi, haciéndola caer, pero evitando que fuera congelada.

-_**¡Ryuma! **_– Natsumi miró a su alrededor. Prácticamente todas las personas estaban congeladas. Era como estar rodeada de esculturas de hielo. El miedo la invadió y empezó a llorar junto a la figura congelada de Ryuma – _**Por favor, que alguien me ayude. No quiero estar aquí sola. ¡Alguien, por favor!**_

_-Mantén la calma, querida mía – susurró una cálida voz femenina en su mente. Natsumi dejó de llorar inmediatamente y su semblante cambió a uno lleno de confusión. Estaba segura de haber escuchado esa voz antes, en sus sueños. Extrañamente, le brindaba tranquilidad – Dentro de ti se halla un gran poder. Por favor, tranquilízate y cierra los ojos._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Antes de que las Scouts pudieran transformarse, Eris destruyó las paredes de la cocina, que era el sitio donde se habían escondido.

-_**¡Vamos Scouts! ¡Ya pueden salir, no hay nadie aquí que pueda descubrir sus identidades secretas! **_– exclamó Eris. Haruka fue la primera en salir y enfrentar a la Estrella Oscura – _**Oooh, pero si es Haruka, hija de Oberón. Es un gran placer verte de nuevo, "gran Amazona".**_

-_**Eres una intrusa. Sal de aquí ahora mismo **_– replicó Haruka, con voz firme. Lentamente el resto de las Scouts aparecieron detrás de la Sailor de los Vientos.

-_**Oh miren, ahí están también las Inner Scouts, ah y la Sirena de Neptuno, Michiru, estás tan adorable como siempre.**_

-_**¡No hables como si nos conocieras! **_– exclamó Haruka, enojada. Eris rió con malicia.

-_**Créanme que las conozco mejor de lo que creen**_ – dijo ella – _**Por cierto**_ – miró a su alrededor – _**no veo por aquí a esos niños, los hijos del Sol. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con ellos. Ah, ya sé, como son celebridades aquí en la Tierra, seguramente esos incompetentes agentes de seguridad se los llevaron escoltados. Bueno, al menos pudieron rescatarlos a ellos ¿no?**_

Serena se estremeció al pensar en Seiya. No lo había visto desde que se cortó la energía eléctrica y estaba realmente preocupada. Tragó saliva y tanteó en su bolso, buscando el broche de transformación.

-_**Tranquila, pequeña Serenity**_ – dijo la mujer, en tono burlón – _**El joven Helio está bien, te lo aseguro. Ese niño es más resistente que una plaga de cucarachas y ni qué decir de sus hermanitos, ¿verdad, princesa Minako, princesa Ami?**_

-_**¡Suficiente! **_– gritó Haruka – _**No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero voy a destruirte aquí y ahora. ¡Michiru! **_– la peliverde asintió y levantó su pluma de transformación.

-_**Hagamos un trato. No quiero que combatamos aquí, ya que podríamos destruir estas hermosas estatuas de hielo, así que las esperaré en esos hermosos jardines de atrás. Cuando estén listas, tan sólo salgan **_– y dicho esto, Eris salió del salón.

-_**Esa mujer… se está burlando de nosotras**_ – dijo Rei, enfadada.

-_**Tranquila Rei, tan sólo tenemos que darle una lección**_ – trató de calmarla Lita – _**Oye Serena,**_ – pero ella no respondía – _**Serena reacciona.**_

-_**¿Eh?**_

-_**No es momento de estar soñando despierta, Serena**_ – la regañó Rei – _**Tenemos que acabar con esa mujer para salvar a estas personas**_ – la Princesa de la Luna asintió, tratando de calmarse.

-_**¡Chicas, transformémonos! **_– exclamó Serena, sosteniendo su broche de transformación, con manos temblorosas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los hermanos Kou se encontraban dentro de un lujoso auto blindado, propiedad de la disquera Solaris. Por petición de Yoichi, los muchachos eran escoltados por al menos diez agentes de seguridad de entre los más competentes; con conocimientos de primera en armas, artes marciales y defensa personal. Oh sí, estaba claro que Yoichi Obata no dejaría que nadie ni nada lastimara a sus muchachos.

Pero tanta seguridad los frustraba. Como habían tenido que salir en cuanto Eris invadió el salón, se vieron obligados a abandonar a las chicas y a todas esas personas inocentes. Se sentían inútiles, pues no habían podido hacer nada para ayudar, tan sólo habían escapado como cobardes. Bueno, aunque más bien, los agentes los habían arrastrado fuera del hotel, en contra de su voluntad. Aún así ¡Esa no era la manera en que se comportarían los honorables príncipes del reino más poderoso del Universo!

-_**Maldita sea, tenemos que salir de aquí**_ – dijo Seiya, dándole un puñetazo a la puerta trasera del auto.

-_**Cálmate Seiya, de esa manera no lograremos nada**_ – el pelinegro se volteó hacia el menor de los Kou, mirándolo con furia.

-_**¡Es que tú no entiendes que…! **_– y entonces ¡clic! La gruesa puerta negra de metal se abrió con facilidad.

-_**¿Taiki?**_ – Yaten miró a su hermano, atónito.

-_**¿Qué? No fue tan complicado **_– dijo el castaño – _**Simplemente había que colocar la clave para abrir el sistema de seguridad desde adentro. Es un sistema de emergencia en caso de accidentes**_ – los Kou menores se miraron y rieron. Daban gracias al cosmos por tener un hermano como Taiki.

-_**Eres increíble, hermanito**_ – dijo Seiya, inclinando la cabeza ante él – _**Juro que jamás volveré a dudar de ti.**_

-_**La verdad no fue nada… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso dudaban de mí?**_

-_**¡Claro… que no! **_– dijeron Yaten y Seiya, al unísono. Taiki, no muy convencido con las palabras de sus hermanos, fue el primero en salir.

-_**Como sea, es mejor que nos demos prisa. **_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hartwell Hotel and Spa, Oxford, Inglaterra**

La fiesta de bienvenida de la prestigiosa Universidad de Oxford se celebró en uno de los hoteles más finos de la ciudad de Oxford. El Hartwell, toda una obra arquitectónica, al mejor estilo de los palacios de la realeza británica. Una edificación antigua, con historias que contar, cuyos interiores recordaban la belleza y ostentosidad de los nobles ingleses. Mobiliario inglés de la más alta calidad; música clásica, cortesía de una orquesta de cámara escocesa, vinos traídos desde Francia, Italia y Alemania; un impecable menú, para los gustos más variados; y la participación de una banda que se fundó en la mismísima universidad, Argue, compuesta por cuatro jóvenes, dos ingleses, una irlandesa y un galés.

El evento anual más elegante de la universidad era el momento perfecto para .lucirse ante los demás; el traje o vestido que se llevaba denotaba status, clase y era el perfecto "imán" para capturar a aquella persona especial en la que hubieses posado los ojos.

Una mujer en particular era el centro de atención en la pista de baile. Llevaba un vestido rojo intenso, estilo diosa griega, con el hombro derecho descubierto. La prenda se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo, marcando bien sus curvas, desde sus pechos, su diminuta cintura, hasta sus anchas caderas. Un fajón de oro se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura. El vestido le quedaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas y sus pies iban calzados con unas elegantes sandalias de tacón alto, de color dorado. Su largo cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en un moño, no demasiado elaborado, pero elegante. Llevaba pendientes de oro largos, con pequeños rubíes incrustados. ¿Su nombre? _Helena Von Neumann_, estudiante de posgrado, de la Escuela de Neurocirugía. La mujer danzaba sobre la pista de baile como una verdadera diosa, junto a su apuesto acompañante, Darien Chiba; que vestía un elegante traje negro.

Ambos bailaban como si nadie estuviera observándolos. Dejándose llevar por el romántico vals que la orquesta tocaba tan espléndidamente, se perdían en los ojos del otro. Helena trataba de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo. Nunca pensó que estar tan cerca de Darien la hiciera sentir tan… bien. Sabía que no le sería posible deshacerse de los sentimientos que, desde su antigua vida, había guardado hacia él, pero también estaba consciente de que él no podía corresponderle. Aún así, las palabras de su mentora, Megumi, le habían brindado una ínfima esperanza. Pero ¿estaba bien lastimar a la Princesa de la Luna solo por su felicidad? ¡Y nuevamente se estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada!

Darien por su parte no se sentía muy diferente. Gradualmente había empezado a aceptar que lo que sentía por Helena iba más allá de una simple amistad. Y es que, a pesar a haberla conocido hacía poco, sentía que se conocían de toda la vida. Aquellos hechizantes ojos verdes lo enviaban al paraíso, estar tan cerca de ella, con su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo, completo, satisfecho. Pero, ¿acaso ella sentiría algo por él? No, imposible, ella sabía de su relación con Serena. Jamás lo aceptaría estando en una relación con otra persona. Pero ¿qué era lo que él sentía por Serena en realidad? No lo sabía. Increíble. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la mujer que había sido "el amor de su vida" desde su anterior vida. Necesitaba ver a Serena. Verla y aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos. Mas no quería lastimarla, no, Serena era una gran chica que no merecía sufrir.

Helena recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien y pudo sentir cómo los latidos del muchacho empezaban a acelerarse. Eso la extrañó, mas no dijo nada. Quería quedarse así, a su lado para siempre.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar y todo el salón aplaudía a la pareja. Ambos se separaron, sonrojados y agradeciendo los aplausos.

-_**¡Parecían una pareja de enamorados! ¡Se veían encantadores! **_– Molly haló a Helena hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. La chica llevaba un vestido entallado, de color azul marino, que se sujetaba en el cuello, con la espalda descubierta. Su largo cabello rizado ahora lo llevaba impecablemente liso, adornado con una diadema de plata y pequeños zafiros.

En tanto Darien era asediado por sus compañeros de facultad, quienes le preguntaban desde cuándo salía con Helena.

Mientras tanto, fuera del hotel, se escuchó un ruido, como de fuegos artificiales explotando. Muchos curiosos salieron para contemplar aquella maravilla. Luces de colores inundaban el cielo estrellado, formando constelaciones.

-_**Qué maravilla, así que estos son los famosos fuegos artificiales del Hartwell**_ – comentó Kelvin, novio de Molly.

Helena se quedó mirando al cielo por un minuto. No parecían fuegos artificiales ordinarios, de hecho, recordaba haber visto algo similar hacía tiempo y no fue precisamente algo agradable. No, esa esencia, esos colores, esa intensidad, Helena estaba segura, se trataba de…

-_**Hestia…**_

-_**"Que el fuego de la desesperación se cierna sobre este planeta" **_– una figura encapuchada apareció repentinamente en los jardines, rodeada por enormes llamas de fuego.

Los curiosos se quedaron mirando a la misteriosa figura, fascinados.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eris, que había esperado pacientemente, sentada en una de las finas bancas de mármol del jardín, se puso entonces de pie, acomodando su cabello, mientras tronaba los dedos para que sus amadas Furias aparecieran nuevamente.

-_**Bien chicas, se les ha acabado el tiempo. ¡Hora de jugar!**_

-_**¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter! **_– la mujer ni siquiera se inmutó y recibió directamente el ataque de Sailor Júpiter.

-_**Verdaderamente decepcionante. Entonces ¿este es todo el poder de la hija del grandioso héroe Heracles?**_

-_**¡No te creas muy lista! **_– exclamó Sailor Uranus – _**¡Tierra Tiembla!**_

-_**¡Muralla de plumas! **_– todas las furias se colocaron enfrente de su ama, agitando violentamente sus alas, mientras el ataque de la Sailor de los Vientos chocaba contra la pared de plumas rojas – _**Insignificante**_ – con una increíble velocidad, Eris se acercó a Uranus y la sujetó por el cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo – _**Vamos, suplica. Suplica y te soltaré, Princesa Haruka.**_

-_**¡Maremoto de Neptuno! **_– la estrellas oscura simplemente levantó su alabarda, la cual absorbió el ataque de Neptune, regresándoselo con el doble de fuerza y haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

-_**¡Suficiente! **_– gritó Sailor Mars – _**¡No permitiremos que lastimes de esa forma a nuestras compañeras! ¡Chicas, es hora de que entremos en acción!**_ – sus compañeras Inners asintieron, preparándose para combatir.

-_**Lo lamento, niñas, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con esta mujer**_ – Uranus trataba de liberarse del agarre de Eris, que la estaba dejando sin aire, pero parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera paralizado por las manos de la estrella oscura – _**Sin embargo, les daré algo para que se entretengan. ¡Discordia Insaciable!**_ – pero nada sucedió.

-_**¿Qué fue lo que hizo? **_– preguntó Sailor Moon, confundida.

-_**Yo no sentí nada**_ – añadió Venus.

-_**Como sea, será mejor que la ataquemos ahora, chicas**_ – dijo Jupiter, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus compañeras. Las Inners corrieron hacia Eris, pero entonces las Furias se interpusieron en su camino.

-_**¡Maldición, no estorben! **_– gritó Mars – _**¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!**_ – pero una de las Furias desvió el ataque, que se regresó hacia Sailor Moon. La rubia, que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente. Jupiter se acercó a ella, mientras Mercury examinaba a Neptune.

-_**¡Mira lo que hiciste, Mars! **_– replicó Venus, con el ceño fruncido – _**¡Ten más cuidado!**_

-_**¿Crees que lo hice al propósito? ¿Acaso no viste que esa cosa desvió mi ataque?**_

-_**¡Si hubieras sido más cuidadosa, esto no habría ocurrido! **_– espetó Venus.

_-Furias, no es necesario que las ataque – Eris se comunicaba telepáticamente con sus criaturas – Dejen que se destruyan entre ellas – las Furias desaparecieron al instante._

-_**Chicas, es suficiente**_ – intervino entonces Jupiter – _**Si continúan peleando entre ustedes, no podremos salvar a Sailor Uranus**_ – Venus y Mars se miraron desafiantes, antes de voltear hacia Jupiter.

-_**¡No te metas! **_– exclamaron ambas, al unísono. Mars empujó a Jupiter, que cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, preparada para contraatacar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Uranus forcejeaba con Eris. En un momento, Uranus pateó a Eris en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder. La Estrella Oscura volteó hacia la Sailor con furia. Sailor Uranus apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire. Se puso de pie rápidamente, pues su orgullo no le permitía arrodillarse frente a nadie.

-_**Te has atrevido a golpearme, estúpida e imprudente mujer **_– rápidamente, un aura dorada y de intenso poder maligno rodeó a la malvada mujer. La cabeza dorada de la alabarda brilló, al tiempo que desprendía relámpagos. El cabello de Eris ondeando y sus ambarinos ojos encendidos con furia, le daban una apariencia atemorizante.

Desde la rama más alta de un árbol cercano, Fenrir observaba cómo se desarrollaba la batalla.

_-Así que aún estás obsesionada con tu rivalidad con Uranus – pensaba Fenrir – Sólo espero que tu absurda venganza no arruine nuestros planes. En verdad no quisiera tener que utilizar los poderes del Señor de los Sueños._

-_**Vaya que eres arrogante. ¿Crees que me asustas con esa apariencia?**_ – Uranus sonrió con suficiencia, al tiempo que sacaba su Espada de Urano y se colocaba en posición de batalla – _**Deberías saber que nadie puede intimidarme en una batalla.**_

-_**Sigues siendo la misma mujer presumida de hace milenios, Princesa Haruka, aquella que antiguamente se hacía llamar Miranda*. Esto me trae recuerdos de nuestra última batalla, también en ese entonces lucías tan masculina que eras fácilmente confundida con tu hermano gemelo, el Príncipe heredero al trono de Urano, Umbriel***_ – el rostro confundido de Uranus hizo que Eris riera malignamente. Era evidente que la información había impactado demasiado a la hija de Urano como para replicar – _**Como sea, adelante, ataca primero.**_

-_**¡No necesitas decírmelo! **_– la Senshi corrió hacia ella, levantando su espada – _**¡Espada de Urano, fulmina!**_

-_**Demasiado fácil**_ – Eris contrarrestó el ataque con su poderosa alabarda, consiguiendo así que la Espada de Urano, uno de los tres talismanes, se rompiera por la mitad. La alabarda siguió su trayectoria, y Uranus cayó al suelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a la Sailor Scout…

-_**¡Campo de energía! **_– la alabarda fue rechazada por el poder de la recién llegada Sailor Saturn.

-_**Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Saturn**_ – dijo Eris – _**y su poder defensivo, el más poderoso de entre todas las Senshis del Universo, sin embargo…**_ – la muralla defensiva de Saturn colapsó como si se tratara de una frágil pared de cristal – _**esto no es nada contra el poder de mi alabarda Kallisti*.**_

-_**Grito Mortal**_ – antes de que atravesara a Uranus, el ataque de Pluto lanzó el arma de Eris lejos de ella, arrancándosela de la mano.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entretanto, Sailor Mars, Venus y Jupiter seguían enfrascadas en una acalorada discusión, todo producto del poder de Eris, que sembró la Discordia entre las Senshis. Sailor Mercury seguía apartada, sin decir nada, simplemente con la vista enfocada en su pequeña computadora, tratando de encontrar la manera de sacar a sus amigas de esa especie de "trance".

-_**Así que sus poderes afectan el cerebro directamente. Qué mujer tan peligrosa**_ – se decía Mercury, tecleando a toda velocidad – _**Tengo que darme prisa.**_

Sailor Neptune logró reponerse y se levantó a toda velocidad al escuchar el grito de Pluto. Sailor Moon empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y se sintió sumida en una pesadilla terrible. Venus, Mars y Jupiter estaban discutiendo e incluso estaban a punto de atacarse entre ellas. Pluto, Saturn y Uranus eran torturadas por Eris, que parecía ser inmune a los poderes de las Scouts. La Princesa de la Luna se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a las tres Senshis que ya preparaban sus ataques más poderosos.

-_**¡Ya basta! **_– exclamó Moon, con lágrimas en los ojos – _**¡Deténganse!**_ – se colocó en medio del "campo de batalla" que mantenían sus amigas.

-_**¡Mensajero del Ágora! **_– gritó Sailor Mercury. Entonces, unas cadenas de agua se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de las Scouts, frenando inmediatamente sus ataques y salvando a Sailor Moon.

Venus, Jupiter y Mars cayeron de rodillas al suelo, las cadenas se disolvieron y las tres Sailors se miraron, confundidas.

-_**¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió? **_– preguntó Mars, confundida.

-_**Ese extraño poder que nos detuvo…. ¿Qué rayos era?**_ – empezó Jupiter.

-_**Me duele la cabeza**_ – se quejaba Venus, colocando una mano en su frente.

-_**Chicas, ¡regresaron a la normalidad!**_ – exclamó Sailor Moon, abrazando a sus amigas, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Las tres Senshis se miraron, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

-_**Parece que lo conseguí a tiempo**_ – balbuceó Mercury, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-_**¡Sailor Mercury! **_– exclamó Jupiter – _**¿Estás bien?**_ – la peliazul estaba muy pálida, pero sonrió levemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-_**¡Qué rayos…! **_– Venus perdió su transformación por completo. La rubia sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Mars la sujetó.

-_**No estés jugando, Mina**_ – le susurró al oído – _**¡Vamos, transfórmate de nuevo! **_– la chica asintió, y sacó su pluma de transformación. Extrañamente, la pluma de Venus había perdido su brillo. Mina no se detuvo a pensar la causa y simplemente gritó:

-_**¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus, transformación! **_– pero no se transformó – _**Rayos, vamos, funciona**_ – agitó con violencia la pluma y volvió a gritar el comando para transformarse, pero sin resultado favorable.

-_**¡No estorben! **_– gritó Eris, arrojando a las Outers cerca del donde estaban las Inners – _**Parece que llegó la hora, esto tengo que verlo.**_

Mina estaba desesperada. No podía transformarse y no comprendía la razón. Era algo sin precedentes. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando firmemente su pluma de transformación contra su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró y también lo hizo su ritmo cardíaco. Ella era Sailor Venus, una de las guerreras de la Princesa de la Luna, entonces ¿qué explicación tenía lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso los poderes de Venus la habían abandonado? ¿Ya no era digna de ser llamada Sailor Venus? No, no, no, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-_**Renace, niña**_ – dijo Eris.

-_**¿Qué… diablos… estás diciendo? **_– habló una malherida Uranus, que hizo intento de levantarse, pero sin éxito.

-_**Ya lo verán**_ – Eris apuntó su alabarda hacia una de las paredes del salón que aún permanecía de pie. La pared se desplomó instantáneamente y una aterrada Natsumi Takahashi se dejó ver – _**Deja de estar espiando y pelea, Princesa Aika.**_

-_**¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Escapa, rápido! **_– exclamó Mars. Natsumi negó con la cabeza, asustada y permaneció sentada en el suelo, con su vestido sucio y roto.

-_**Ella no escapará**_ – dijo Eris.

-_**¿Qué quieres decir? **_– preguntó Pluto, incorporándose lentamente. Eris simplemente señaló a Mina.

Una atónita Mina observó cómo su pluma de transformación levitaba y aterrizada en las manos de Natsumi. La chica se puso de pie y de inmediato su semblante cambió completamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad y su expresión estaba llena de seguridad y valor. Levantó la pluma y exclamó:

-_**¡Eterno poder Celestial de Venus! **_– su cuerpo brilló intensamente, cegando a las Senshis. Para el tiempo cuando la luz desapareció, una nueva Sailor Scout estaba de pie ante ellas. Su vestido de Scout era blanco intenso, de mangas cortas, con detalles naranja en su cintura. El cuello de marinera también era naranja, así como sus zapatillas de tacón alto. Unos guantes blancos con detalles naranja cubrían sus manos. Una delicada tiara de estrellas doradas yacía en su frente. Sus pendientes también tenían forma de estrellas, de color naranja – _**Eternal Sailor Venus está aquí.**_

-_**No puede ser**_ – murmuró Mina – _**No… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?**_

-_**Mi querida hermana, Minako**_ – dijo Eternal Sailor Venus, acercándose a una temblorosa Mina – _**Mi hermanita menor**_ – se arrodilló y la abrazó. Mina se sorprendió, pero al percibir la calidez de aquella chica, cerró los ojos, sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

-_**Perfecta oportunidad para destruir a las hijas de Venus**_ – levantó su arma –_** ¡Algos Oizís! **_– un relámpago dorado se dirigió hacia las rubias. Las Senshis corrieron para protegerlas, pero antes de que llegaran…

-_**¡Triada Solar! **_– una extensa barrera brillante como el oro las cubrió. Eris finalmente fue sorprendida, pues su ataque le fue devuelto, pero usó su Muralla de Plumas para protegerse.

-_**¡No te atrevas a lastimarlas, malvada mujer! **_– gritó un muchacho pelinegro. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten aparecieron y se colocaron enfrente de las Scouts, para protegerlas. La poderosa energía que despedían era tan cálida que las chicas sintieron cómo su cansancio se desvanecía poco a poco.

-_**Parece que tu defensa no fue perfecta esta vez**_ – dijo Taiki. Eris se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha, que tenía un corte no muy profundo. Lamió su propia sangre antes de reír.

-_**Mina**_ – Yaten se aproximó preocupado a su novia, intentó llamarla repetidas veces, pero ella no respondía – _**Mina, Mina, reacciona**_ – iba a zarandearla, pero Mercury la detuvo.

-_**No la toques o romperás la conexión.**_

-_**¿Qué? **_– preguntó el peliplateado, sin comprender.

-Su mente ha sido transportada fuera de la Tierra – respondió Mercury, mirando a Yaten a través de su visor. Yaten iba a replicar, pero la estruendosa voz de Eris lo interrumpió.

-_**¡No podía pedir una mejor noche! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es espléndido! ¡Reunidos aquí casi todos los hijos del Cosmos! ¡Magnífico! ¿Has visto esto, Fenrir? ¡Me ganaré la eterna gratitud de Nuestro Señor Oscuro acabando con ellos aquí!**_

-_No cantes victoria aún, Eris. Deberías mantener la calma. Eres demasiado efusiva – le dijo Fenrir, hablando directamente a sus pensamientos._

-_**¡Bah, eres un aguafiestas! ¡Tan sólo observa! **_– hizo desaparecer su alabarda y sus Furias la rodearon. Eris cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos a la altura del corazón – **"Las cadenas de la Oscuridad surgen desde el Tártaro. Que las tinieblas escuchen mi llamado y extiendan sus brazos, yo, Eris las invoco, denle fuerza a mis manos, déjenme ser el instrumento que se imponga sobre el Cosmos"** – una ráfaga de plumas la rodeó a ella y a sus Furias. Las Furias extendieron sus alas y se colocaron a ambos lados de su ama. Eris abrió los ojos, extendiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y gritó –_** ¡Prisión Escarlata del Érebo!**_

Las plumas se fueron convirtiendo en unas gruesas cadenas rojas y brillantes. Las cadenas se enredaron alrededor de cuerpo de los muchachos y de las Scouts, haciéndolos caer de rodillas al suelo y drenando su energía.

Justo antes de que las cadenas alcanzaran a Mina, Eternal Sailor Venus la empujó, siendo capturada en su lugar.

-_**¡Aika! **_– gritó Mina.

-_**¡Minako, usa la pluma de Healer! **_– la chica asintió y sacó la estrella de transformación de Sailor Star Healer.

-_**¡Poder de Curación Estelar!**_

Ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, Mina apareció transformada como Sailor Star Healer, con su traje negro y las altas botas. Su cabello estaba ahora recogido en una cola alta, con su acostumbrado lazo, ahora de color verde.

-_**¡Sailor Star Healer ha llegado! **_– exclamó la nueva Sailor Scout – _**Diablos, qué extraño fue eso**_ – miró sus ropas – _**Me veo genial ¿cierto, Yaten?**_ – el aludido se sonrojó violentamente, pues, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, estaba completamente anonadado con la belleza de su novia – _**Ciertamente este traje es muy lindo, me gusta ser una Starlight.**_

-_**Que alguien me explique qué está sucediendo aquí**_ – dijo Neptune.

-_**Algo te sucedió cuando fuiste transportada… Mina, ¿tengo razón?**_ – dijo Mercury, que no tenía muy buen aspecto, pues estaba cada vez más pálida.

-_**Ella ha podido conocer un poco más sobre su pasado**_ – respondió Eternal Sailor Venus – _**La historia es larga, en este momento sólo puedo decirles esto: los reyes de Venus tuvieron dos hijas, mi verdadero nombre es Aika, la hija mayor, nombrada Sailor Venus desde mi nacimiento. En el caso de Mina, ella es la hija menor, Minako, que nació bajo una estrella diferente a la nuestra, pues, desde que nació, se entrenó como Starlight.**_

Todos estaban demasiado impactados para decir palabra alguna. La repentina aparición de una nueva Sailor Venus y el hecho de que Mina en realidad fuera una Starlight era demasiado. Pero las sorpresas no iban a acabar ahí, pues Venus volvió a tomar la palabra.

-_**Sailor Mercury, estoy segura de que tú también tuviste una relevación, de otra manera no habrías sido capaz de utilizar el Mensajero del Ágora para salvar a tus compañeras**_ – la peliazul asintió y añadió:

-_**Escuché la voz gentil de una dama. Ella fue quien me dijo qué hacer, sin embargo yo…**_

-_**Aún es demasiado poder para ti, Princesa Ami**_ – intervino Eris – _**Todavía no estás capacitada para usar ese poder. Vaya, parece que eres más inútil que hace 2000 años**_ – Mercury bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. En su interior, sentía que las palabras de Eris eran ciertas – _**Sailor Mercury, el eslabón débil en la Guardia Imperial de la Princesa de la Luna. Es una pena que aún no recuperes tus antiguos poderes, de ser así, valdría la pena matarte, pero, creo que lo mejor sería enviarte al Asfódelo durante toda la eternidad.**_

-_**¡Como te atreves! **_– intervino Taiki, enfadado – _**¡Tú no eres nadie para decir esas cosas sobre Amy!**_ – la peliazul miró a Taiki, sorprendida, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas – _**¡No la conoces! Ella es la persona más noble que hay, siempre busca la manera de ayudar a los demás, siempre está dispuesta a sacrificarse por las personas que le importan. Ella… brilla con una luz tan intensa que es difícil describirlo, ella es…**_

-_**Oh, qué apasionado eres, Príncipe Yue**_ – dijo Eris – _**Defiendes a la inútil princesita que no tiene habilidades para la batalla, qué noble de tu parte**_ – acarició la mejilla de Taiki, hecho que hizo enojar a Mercury.

-_**Tú… no… no lo toques**_ – balbuceó la peliazul, torpemente.

-Qué lindo, la pequeña hija de Neit está celosa. Realmente adorable – Taiki se zafó del agarre de Eris – _**Sabes, me han gustado tus palabras, tan llenas de sentimiento como siempre. Está más que claro que tú la a…**_

-_**¡No lo digas! **_– gritó Taiki, haciendo sobresaltar a sus hermanos. Taiki nunca se comportaba así, siempre era quien mantenía la calma, aún en los momentos difíciles, pero ahora estaba muy alterado.

-_**Oye… Taiki**_ – empezó Seiya.

-_**Suficiente de charlas**_ – dijo Eris – _**Llegó la hora del gran final**_ – tomó su alabarda y la elevó en el aire, girándola; invocó de nuevo a sus Furias, que sujetaban lanzas de oro, con el símbolo de una estrella negra – _**"La Diosa de la Discordia extiende sus alas y danza con el viento". Esta es mi técnica más poderosa, la Danza de las Mil Cuchillas.**_

Cientos de cuchillas de oro se elevaban al cielo como estrellas fugaces. Las Furias extendieron sus alas y se elevaron también, convirtiéndose a su vez en cuchillas, hasta completar las mil. Eris se elevó en medio del espectáculo de luces doradas que adornaba el cielo y un par de alas negras aparecieron en su espalda.

-_**Serás el primero en morir, Príncipe Yue. Es una lástima, pues nunca podrás hacer esa confesión que tanto deseas**_ – se burló Eris – _**Odio a los hombres sentimentales como tú. Muere.**_

Todos vieron, en cámara lenta, cómo las cuchillas se dirigían a Taiki a toda velocidad, pero incapaces de moverse como estaban, era imposible hacer algo para protegerlo. La desesperación se apoderó de los Kou y de las Senshis. ¿Acaso no podían hacer nada? ¡Maldición! No podían dejarlo morir así, sin hacer nada.

-_Necesito hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, por favor, Reina Neit, dame fuerza de nuevo, sólo esta vez – rogaba Mercury con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Mensajero del Ágora, por favor funciona, no quiero que muera, no quiero, amo demasiado a Taiki para verlo morir ante mis ojos. Daría mi vida por él, no importa que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, seré feliz si él está bien._

-_**¡Mensajero del Ágora! **_– gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las cadenas que la aprisionaban se hicieron trizas – _**¡Furia de Hermes!**_

-_**¡No, Mercury, no te atrevas! **_– gritó desesperada Venus. Pero Mercury simplemente sonrió.

Mercury, moviéndose a gran velocidad, apareció de inmediato enfrente de Taiki y todas las cuchillas se dirigieron hacia ella. La peliazul cerró los ojos; sabía que faltaba poco para que el resplandor de Mercurio se apagara para siempre, pero no importaba, por lo menos sería capaz de protegerlo. Por primera vez dejaría de ser la inútil, la que se quedaba resguardada buscando las debilidades del enemigo. Este era el adiós. Una luz blanca y cegadora la envolvió, sentía que se hundía en el vació, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Se extrañó. Estaba segura de que su muerta a manos de la Danza de las Mil Cuchillas sería muy dolorosa, pero, se sentía extrañamente bien. ¿Acaso eso era la muerte? _No está mal, pensó._

La luz desapareció. Todos buscaban a Mercury con la vista, desesperados. Entonces, una voz masculina intervino:

-_**Eres una imprudente, Eris**_ – Fenrir apareció frente a ellos, con Mercury en sus brazos, inconsciente, pero sin una sola herida – _**Te dije que no debías usar ese ataque en la Tierra.**_

-_**¡Cállate! **_– le gritó – _**¡Maldita niña! ¡Se atrevió a usar ese poder suicida! ¡Fenrir, suéltala, déjame acabar con ella!**_

-_**No. Ella viene conmigo**_ – replicó con voz calmada. Se arrodilló y depositó el cuerpo de Mercury en el suelo. Besó su frente y el cuerpo de la chica perdió la transformación de Sailor. Entonces, una chica desconocida apareció, pero tenía una apariencia translúcida. Vestía una toga griega que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color blanco, calzaba unas sandalias griegas de color dorado y su cabello azul le llegaba ahora un poco por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos azules eran completamente inexpresivos y sin ningún brillo.

-_**Amy ¿estás bien?**_ – preguntó alarmada Sailor Moon, intentando en vano acercarse, pero las cadenas se lo impedían – _**¡Amy, háblame! ¡Soy yo, Serena!**_

-_**Pierden su tiempo**_ – dijo Eris, con voz enfadada – _**Su alma ha salido del cuerpo. Esa chica de allí – **_señaló el cuerpo de Amy que estaba sobre el suelo – _**sólo es un cuerpo vacío.**_

-_**¡No digas tonterías, villana! **_– gritó Mina – _**¡Amy, reacciona de una vez por todas! ¡No me hagas enfadar! ¡Aún no has visto mis asombrosos poderes de Starlight!**_

-_**Minako, cálmate y observa a la chica que está junto a ese hombre**_ – intervino Venus.

-_**Sí, sí, hermana, ya sé que se parece mucho a Amy, pero…**_

-_**Corrección,**_ – habló Pluto – _**esa es Amy.**_

Completo silencio mientras todos procesaban las palabras de Pluto. ¿Qué esa era Amy? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podría Amy estar tomada de la mano del enemigo?

-_**¡Taiki, Taiki! ¡Maldita sea, reacciona de una vez por todas! **_– gritó Seiya. Y es que Taiki se había quedado como en trance. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba demasiado pálido.

-_**¡Maldito Fenrir! **_– Eris le dio una bofetada, pero él permaneció inexpresivo –_** ¡No tenías por qué salvarla, imbécil! ¿Acaso lo hiciste porque finalmente recordaste que es tu hermana menor?**_

Ahora fue el turno de Fenrir para sorprenderse también. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, como si tuviera una terrible migraña. Eris sonrió malignamente; había doblegado al inexpresivo guerrero de la Ira.

-_**Vaya estupidez**_ – dijo Fenrir, que al parecer se había recuperado. Volvió a tomar la mano de la chica peliazul – _**Encárgate de eliminarlos a todos, Eris, después de todo, esa es tu misión. Polvo de Amapolas**_ – un polvo azulino y brillante cayó sobre Fenrir y su acompañante. Ambos empezaron a desvanecerse.

-_**¡Amy, Amy! **_– gritó Taiki, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Todos pudieron ver cómo por unos instantes los ojos de la chica que acompañaba a Fenrir se posaron en Taiki y brillaron. Ella levantó la mano a modo de despedida y murmuró, en voz tan baja que sólo Taiki la escuchó:

-_Te amo._

Fenrir y la peliazul desparecieron por completo. Pero la voz de Fenrir se escuchó de nuevo:

-_**Será mejor que curen las heridas del cuerpo de esta niña. Quién sabe, tal vez alguna vez regrese.**_

-_**¡Amy, por favor no te vayas! **_– gritó desesperadamente Sailor Moon, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sailor Jupiter usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para destrozar las cadenas, que se habían debilitado con los poderes de Sailor Mercury. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la peliazul, colocando su oído sobre el pecho de su amiga. Después de unos instantes, gritó horrorizada. Su corazón había dejado de latir.

-_**Acabaré con su agonía ahora mismo. ¡Danza de las Mil Cuchillas! **_

Esta vez no había forma de escapar. Las cuchillas acabarían con las Senshis y los príncipes del sol instantáneamente. Eris casi podía saborear su victoria. Las cuchillas estaban a centímetros de aquellas molestias.

-_**¡La victoria es mía! **_– vitoreó la estrella oscura, riendo malignamente.

-_**¡Tormenta Solar!**_

Un resplandor brillante como el fuego apareció con la forma de una enorme masa que se parecía al mismísimo Sol. El poder destructivo de Eris chocó con la llamada Tormenta Solar, neutralizando complemente el ataque de la villana. La bola de fuego alcanzó a Eris, que gritaba, envuelta en las llamas abrasantes.

-_**¡Te maldigo, Apolo! **_– exclamó la mujer, antes de desaparecer envuelta en un resplandor negro.

-_**Parece que llegué a tiempo.**_

Un misterioso personaje se presentó ante ellos. Se trataba de un hombre de buen físico. Vestía un impecable traje blanco, con una imponente armadura dorada sobre sus hombros, en sus antebrazos, en la cintura y en sus piernas. Su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba un poco desordenado y largo por encima de los hombros. Su rostro iba cubierto por una máscara de plata y en su mano sujetaba una espada con empuñadura de oro. En su cuello yacía un colgante con el símbolo solar, con un misterioso resplandor blanco.

-_**¿Quién… eres? **_– se aventuró a preguntar Mars.

-_**El Caballero Solar Apolo.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Quejas? ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¡Dejen review, por favor!

**Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:**

Primero, con respecto a Eris, ya les había explicado anteriormente que es la diosa griega de la discordia. Entonces, su ataque de "Discordia Insaciable" lo que hace es sembrar la discordia, que, según el mito, era lo que le gustaba hacer a ella. Kallisti es la palabra griega que está escrita en la manzana dorada de la discordia y significa "para la más bella". Las frases que dice Eris, que están entre comillas son algo así como conjuros, inventados por mí, claro.

Heracles o Hércules es un héroe de la mitología griega, hijo de Zeus y Alcmena. Famoso por los 12 trabajos de Heracles.

Neikea: En la mitología griega, los neikea eran unos espíritus que personificaban las disputas, las peleas y los agravios.

Miranda y Umbriel son 2 satélites de Urano.

Tártaro: lugar de tormento del Inframundo griego. Érebo es también otro nombra para el Hades o infierno para los griegos. Asfódelos es el sitio adonde van las almas ordinarias después de su muerte.

Hermes: dios olímpico mensajero, de las fronteras y los viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores y las vacadas, de los oradores y el ingenio, de los literatos y poetas, del atletismo, de los pesos y medidas, de los inventos y el comercio en general, de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos. "Mensajero del Ágora", ataque de Sailor Mercury, hace alusión a uno de sus epítetos.

Algos era un espíritu que personificaba la pena y el dolor. Oizís, espíritu de la angustia y la tristeza.

Aika significa "canción de amor"


	14. Oscuridad Ilimitada

_¡Actualización rápida! Como recompensa a mis amados lectores por seguir mi historia, les traigo un capítulo 14 de este fic; ya saben, como disculpa por haberme demorado tanto, ya que, a partir de ahora, no sé cuándo seré capaz de actualizar nuevamente._

_Gracias infinitivas por sus comentarios y alertas, en especial a: ttaioi k, uchihyu, Mako Kino Koga, Samantha Uchiha Usami (bienvenida!), usa-kou-tsukino._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XIV – Oscuridad Ilimitada**

***Hartwell Hotel and Spa, Oxford, Inglaterra***

La gente observaba a la misteriosa figura, que entonces se despojó de su capa y dejó ver una brillante armadura negra, con destellos rojos. Su cabello era rizado, de un color rojo intenso y sus ojos azules tenían un peligroso brillo. Hizo aparecer una lanza negra con punta de oro en su mano izquierda. El fuego que la rodeaba se consumió al instante y la mujer continuó con su camino por los amplios jardines. Toda parte del perfecto césped verde que pisaba con sus botas de tacón alto se secaba en cuestión de segundos. Su intimidante presencia hizo a algunos de los más soñadores exclamar:

-_**¡Es una mensajera del Infierno que viene a castigarnos! **_– y, quizás, no estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad.

-_**Señora, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que se retire**_ – intervino el decano de la facultad de medicina, el Dr. Frank Wilshire – _**Esta es una fiesta privada y…**_

-_**¡Silencio, humano! **_– exclamó la mujer, con furia – _**¡Fuera de mi camino! **_– con un roce de su poderosa lanza, la pelirroja arrojó lejos al hombre, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, quedando inconsciente.

-_**¡Dr. Wilshire! **_– Darien había salido del salón y corrió hasta donde estaba el anciano. Con ayuda de Kelvin se lo llevaron de allí, para ponerlo en un lugar seguro.

-_**¡Señora mensajera del Infierno! **_– en chico bajito de la Escuela de Física de la universidad, de cabello negro desordenado y lentes que cubrían sus ojos azul cobalto se acercó a la misteriosa mujer – _**He sido un buen estudiante, no suelo ir a fiestas, así que ¡perdóneme la vida! Por supuesto que también le pido que perdone a mis amigos **_– señaló a un grupo de chicos que asomaban la cabeza, ocultos detrás de unos arbustos.

-_**Niño, mi nombre es Hestia*, no "mensajera del Infierno"**_ – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa – _**Y odio a los tipos que ruegan por su vida de esa forma tan falsa**_ – el chico tembló y se alejó de Hestia, corriendo – _**Humanos insignificantes, han conseguido ponerme de mal humor en verdad. Mi misión no es matar humanos, tan sólo tengo que encontrar a unas personas, sin embargo, no creo que mi Señor se enfade, después de todo, si cumplo con mi misión todo estará bien.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darien finalmente había encontrado un lugar vacío y se disponía a transformarse. No esperaba tener que convertirse en Tuxedo Mask estando en Inglaterra. Es más, nunca había imaginado que enfrentaría un ataque allí. Todo era muy extraño. Y las palabras de Hestia lo intrigaban. La mujer estaba buscando a alguien, pero ¿a quién? ¿Acaso ella sabía que él era el Príncipe de la Tierra? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podría saberlo? No había utilizado sus poderes en ningún momento desde que llegó a Gran Bretaña. Definitivamente no tenía sentido, pero lo único que se lo ocurrió pensar era que allí había alguien muy importante. Sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a transformarse, pero la voz de Hestia lo detuvo.

-_**¡Princesa Kakyuu! **_– exclamó – _**¡Sé muy bien que te ocultas en este país! ¡Puedo sentir tu presencia! Tu inconfundible aroma te delata, Princesa del Planeta del Fuego.**_

La Princesa Kakyuu. Imposible. ¿Acaso la soberana de Kinmoku estaba en la Tierra? ¿Cómo era posible que él no se hubiera percatado de su presencia? Entonces Hestia iba tras Kakyuu. Él tendría que protegerla a toda costa, después de todo, él debía velar por la paz de la Tierra también. Se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y regresó a los jardines principales a toda prisa.

Entretanto, Hestia, harta de esperar, liberó sus terribles poderes:

-_**¡Fuego del Odio Titánico! **_– de su lanza salió un dragón que fuego que empezó a quemar el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Todos los presentes gritaban y corrían, desesperados, intentando escapar de las abrasantes llamas que reducían a cenizas todo lo que tocaban. Los encargados de la seguridad entraban y salían del edificio, salvando a todas las personas que podían, pero la velocidad de las llamas era tal que tres hombres murieron cubiertos por el fuego. Los bomberos aparecieron y prepararon sus mangueras a toda potencia, pero, a pesar de su esfuerzo, las llamas no parecían querer extinguirse.

-_**¡Más, más desesperación! ¡Griten, corran! **_– gritaba la pelirroja, riendo malignamente. Claramente disfrutaba de la destrucción a su alrededor. Tenía bien merecido su nombre de Estrella Oscura de la Desesperación. De pronto, una rosa roja rozó su mejilla, haciéndola sangrar ligeramente – _**¿Quién se ha atrevido a…?**_

-_**¡Suficiente villana! **_– Tuxedo Mask hizo aparición, con semblante serio – _**¡No permitiré que sigas lastimando a personas inocentes! ¡Ahora te enfrentarás a mí!**_

-_**Vaya, vaya**_ – la pelirroja sonrió – _**por fin apareces, Príncipe Endimión**_ – Tuxedo Mask se quedó sorprendido – _**Por lo que puedo ver, aún te gusta usar ese ridículo disfraz. ¿Lo recuerdas? Antiguamente lo utilizabas para entretener a tu queridísima amiga, la pequeña Princesa Serenity. Pero ¿no te parece que ya estás grandecito para estar jugando al héroe que rescata a la damisela en peligro?**_

-_**¿Quién… quién rayos eres? **_– preguntó Tuxedo Mask, con voz entrecortada. No, imposible, esa mujer conocía su secreto, pero ¿cómo?

-_**¿Qué quién soy? ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Soy Hestia, una de las Estrellas al servicio del Señor de las Tinieblas. La guerrera de la Desesperación, ama del fuego del Érebo **_– finalizó – _**Esa soy yo.**_

-_**¿Por qué has venido aquí? **_– preguntó el hombre. Hestia, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, sin embargo, la poderosa energía que emanaba de ella se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

-_**He venido a destruirte, y también a Kakyuu**_ – respondió – _**¿Acaso sabes dónde **_está ella?

-_**No lo sé y aunque lo supiera, jamás te lo diría**_ – replicó el joven, preparándose para atacar – _**¡Será mejor que te prepares para luchar!**_ – el pelinegro corrió hasta la mujer, con su bastón preparado para asestarle un golpe.

-_**Patético**_ – Hestia desvió fácilmente el ataque con su lanza, lanzando a Darien diez metros lejos de ella, golpeándolo contra una pared – _**Ese no es todo tu poder, Endimión. Será mejor que me muestres tus verdaderos poderes**_ – caminó hacia él y le atravesó el hombro derecho con su lanza – _**O ¿acaso quieres morir? Ya sé. Lo que necesitas es ver morir a alguien para despertar ¿cierto?**_ – fijó su vista en un grupo de estudiantes curiosos que se habían quedado allí – _**¿Qué tal ellos?**_

-_**No… no te atrevas**_ – Darien se incorporó con dificultad, sujetándose el hombro con la mano, mientras la sangre salía por su herida, que era bastante profunda.

-_**Si no eres capaz de darme una pelea digna, tendré que obligarte**_ – apuntó con su lanza al grupo de chicos y exclamó – _**¡Fuego del Odio Titánico!**_

-_**¡No! **_– Tuxedo Mask usó todas sus energías para ponerse de pie e interponerse entre el destructivo poder de Hestia y los jóvenes inocentes. En ese momento, sus ropas cambiaron y desenvainó su espada, desviando el ataque. Se había convertido en el Príncipe Endimión – _**No te perdonaré**_ – dijo. La furia se reflejaba en sus ojos azulados. Hestia sonrió, complacida.

-_**Excelente, Endimión. Esto es lo que quería ver. Ahora, tengamos un verdadero combate**_ – la capa del soberano de la Tierra ondeó y, en cuestión de segundos, se lanzó al ataque con su espada en alto. Hestia aceptó el desafío y atacó con su lanza. El choque de energías provocó una explosión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_**Príncipe Endimión**_ – murmuró Kaoru Hideki, que, al percatarse de la explosión, escapó del refugio al cual habían llevado a todos los estudiantes y profesores, y corrió en su ayuda. El polvo no dejaba ver nada. La pelirroja corrió entonces hacia el centro de la explosión, pero, antes de poder avanzar, alguien la sujetó por el brazo.

-_**Alteza, no puede ir, es demasiado peligroso**_ – era Molly quien la había detenido. Tenía una quemadura en su hombro derecho y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Su vestido estaba roto y sucio.

-_**Calíope. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada**_ – replicó – _**Soy Kakyuu, futura Reina de Kinmoku, ¿qué clase de soberana sería si ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mis hermanos de la Tierra?**_ – la seguridad de sus palabras sorprendió a Molly, que sonrió y le dijo:

-_**En ese caso, déjeme ir con usted.**_

-_**Pero Molly…**_

-_**Yo soy una de sus guardianas, ¿con qué cara podría presentarme ante el Señor Caronte si algo llegara a sucederle a Su Alteza?**_ – Kakyuu sonrió e inmediatamente recuperó su verdadera apariencia como la Princesa de Kinmoku – _**Entonces es mi turno**_ – sostuvo en alto su pluma de transformación, antes de gritar – _**¡Poder de Creación Estelar!**_

Sailor Star Maker hizo aparición. Molly se había transformado en Calíope, una de las Sailor Starlights de Kinmoku, Sailor Star Maker. Su cabello, antes liso y suelto, ahora lo tenía rizado y sujeto en una cola alta, decorada con un lazo, como el de Mina, sólo que de color púrpura. Maker le dirigió una mirada a su princesa, ella asintió y ambas se dirigieron a ayudar a Endimión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de la explosión, Hestia estaba ilesa. La guerrera permaneció de pie, mientras el príncipe de la Tierra cayó de rodillas al suelo, sangrando por la boca. Su espada estaba tirada a unos metros de él, partida en dos y sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra y sangre. El deplorable aspecto del pelinegro hizo reír a la villana.

-_**¡Qué decepción! ¡Entonces este es todo el poder del futuro rey de este planeta! **_– exclamó – _**Lo mejor será que mueras aquí; mi amado Señor Oscuro será un mejor regente para la Tierra. Ahora ¡despídete de tu vida, Endimión!**_ – levantó su lanza, dispuesta a clavársela a Darien en el corazón, pero una cálida energía la hizo detenerse; y entonces:

-_**¡Estrella de Sailor Maker! **_– Hestia se vio forzada a retroceder.

-_**¡Príncipe Endimión! ¿Estás bien? **_– Kakyuu se arrodilló al lado de Darien, que volteó su mirada hacia ella, sonriendo con dificultad.

-_**Princesa… Kakyuu… no esperaba… verla aquí**_ – dijo el pelinegro, con voz entrecortada.

-_**Tus heridas son graves, por favor, no hables más.**_

-_**Kakyuu te estoy muy agradecida –**_ intervino Hestia – _**Me has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte. Ahora podré acabar con todos ustedes con un solo ataque.**_

-_**¡No te lo permitiré! **_– exclamó Maker, colocándose enfrente de su princesa y de Endimión.

-_**Vaya, pero si es Sailor Star Maker. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Calíope**_ – Maker sonrió con cierta nostalgia al contemplar los brillantes ojos llenos de maldad de Hestia.

-_**En verdad mucho tiempo, Clío***_ – respondió – _**Me entristece ver en lo que se ha convertido la mujer que antiguamente fue conocida como "la guerrera más poderosa y leal de Kinmoku". Jamás pensé que tú, capitana de los ejércitos de nuestro amado planeta, sucumbiera ante la Oscuridad. Dime, Clío ¿qué te movió a traicionarnos?**_ – preguntó con tristeza.

-_**Preguntas algo absurdo, Calíope**_ – dijo la pelirroja – _**Mi amado Señor me ha dado más de lo que Kinmoku podría haberme dado nunca. ¡Él me devolvió a mi amado Píero*!**_

-_**¡Eso es imposible! **_– exclamó Kakyuu, sin separarse de Endimión – _**Sabes bien que Píero murió hace milenios en aquella terrible batalla en la ciudad de Épsilon. Él dio su vida por ti, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría viéndole hacer todo esto, Clío?**_

-_**¡Guarda silencio, Kakyuu! **_– gritó la mujer, furiosa – _**¡Deja de verme con esa expresión llena de lástima!**_ – golpeó el suelo con su mano derecha y una cortina de fuego brotó desde sus pies.

-_**¡Alteza! **_– gritó Maker, al ver cómo la princesa se colocaba enfrente de ella, deteniendo el potente ataque de fuego de Hestia. Milagrosamente, Kakyuu consiguió desviarlo, pero toda la potencia del ataque la empujó hacia atrás, cayendo encima de Maker.

Darien tan sólo podía mirar cómo las mujeres que lo habían protegido caían inconscientes a unos metros de él. Hestia soltó una maligna risotada y caminó hacia Kakyuu y Maker para asestarles el golpe de gracia.

-_**¡Qué diablos…! **_– Endimión la había sujetado del tobillo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, impidiéndole avanzar – _**¡Suéltame, maldito!**_ – lo apartó de ella con una patada, pero él insistió – _**¿O acaso quieres que te mate primero?**_ – Darien volvió a incorporarse con mayor dificultad y la lanzó una mirada desafiante – _**Muy bien, cumpliré tu deseo. Te mandaré al otro mundo junto con tu adorada hermana Kakyuu.**_

-_**¿Qué… qué has… dicho? **_– preguntó el príncipe, con la confusión marcada en su rostro.

-_**¿Qué, no lo sabías? **_– preguntó Hestia, con burla – _**Oh sí, Kakyuu es tu amada hermana mayor, la primera hija de Etlio. Claro que ustedes nacieron de madres diferentes, pero una hermana es una hermana ¿no?**_

-_**¿Cómo? **_– Kakyuu levantó la cabeza para mirar a Darien, que no daba crédito a las palabras de la Estrella de la Desesperación. Kakyuu su hermana ¿era eso posible?

-_**Creo que he sido buena con ustedes, así que los eliminaré al mismo tiempo para que no tengan que sufrir la ausencia del otro. Y les daré el honor de conocer mi poderosa técnica suprema**_ – ella sujetó su lanza con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y fue envuelta por unas llamas rojas – _**"Que el fuego de la desesperación sea mi guía, que las llamas de Érebo acudan al llamado de mi lanza y se conviertan en uno conmigo" **_– abrió sus ojos, que ahora exhibían un color ámbar – _**¡Titanomaquia*!**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, en la cima del hotel, Helena estaba sentada de rodillas. Un colgante de oro con el símbolo del sol levitaba entre sus manos, abiertas a ambos lados de la joya. La inquietud crecía cada vez más en su interior, pero ya estaba a punto de terminar, tan sólo le quedaba recitar el conjuro que rompería el sello de sus poderes. Tal conjuro decía:

-_**"Que los rayos del sol de conviertan en mi espada, que el resplandor de tu corona se convierta en mi escudo. Astro rey del Universo, hijo del Cosmos, vuelve tu misericordia hacia mí y muéstrame tu luz eterna" **_– abrió sus ojos de par en par y gritó – _**¡Liberación!**_ – un rayo de luz surgió de Helena y ascendió al cielo. Su cuerpo se cubrió por una intensa luz blanca que se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo de Oxford.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La Titanomaquia entró en acción. Un remolino de fuego empezó a surgir de la poderosa lanza de Hestia. El viento le otorgaba más poder al ataque y cada vez se hacía más grande. La Estrella de la Desesperación miró hacia el cielo y sonrió, complacida con el extraño fenómeno que iluminaba el cielo de Oxford.

-_**Por fin te dignas a aparecer, Caballero Solar.**_

-_**¿Qué es ese resplandor? **_– preguntó Endimión, fascinado con el espectáculo de luces que ahora recorría en cielo. Pequeñas luces doradas se unieron y formaron un gran pilar de luz que descendía en dirección a donde estaban ellos.

-_**Genial, acabaré con ustedes y después tendré una buena batalla con esa mujer**_ – concentró todo su poder en ese ataque y pronunció estas palabras – _**¡Titanomaquia, redúcelo todo a cenizas!**_

El cegador remolino de fuego adquirió tal velocidad que Endimión, Kakyuu y Sailor Star Maker tan sólo atinaron a cerrar los ojos, esperando su eventual muerte. Esperaban el ardiente impacto de la Titanomaquia, pero, repentinamente, una espada que se movía a gran velocidad partió el remolino a la mitad. Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de ver de quién se trataba, ya que tan sólo parecía como si un destello se moviera grácilmente hasta cortar cientos de veces el poder de Hestia, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-_**Así que por fin lo conseguiste**_ – dijo Hestia – _**Por fin apareces, Éter*.**_

Una mujer vestida de blanco apareció entre Hestia y los malheridos Darien, Kakyuu y Maker. Una resplandeciente armadura dorada protegía sus hombros, cintura, piernas y antebrazos. Blandía una espada con empuñadora de oro y su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara de plata. Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento y entonces levantó su arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Hestia.

-_**Ha sido suficiente, Hestia**_ – dijo la misteriosa guerrera – _**En el nombre del Astro Rey, te acabaré aquí y ahora.**_

-_**Así que tú eras quien se ocultaba en Inglaterra, Éter. Veo que finalmente has roto el sello milenario que encerraba tus poderes**_ – Hestia posó sus ojos en la espada de la rubia – _**Entonces esta es la famosa Espada Centelleante. Naturalmente sólo tú eres capaz de blandirla como es debido. Eso que usaste antes era la Revolución Solar ¿o me equivoco?**_

-_**Pareces estar bien informada, Clío**_ – Hestia frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma en que la llamaba la guerrera Éter – _**No tendré piedad de una traidora como tú. Te has atrevido a lastimar personas inocentes y no sólo eso, también has venido a acabar con la futura reina de Kinmoku, con el soberano de la Tierra y con una de tus antiguas camaradas. ¡Imperdonable!**_

-_**No necesito que tengas piedad de mí, Éter **_– replicó la malvada pelirroja – _**Ahora mismo te arrancaré esa máscara para que ellos puedan ver quién eres en realidad, Galatea.**_

Los ojos de Endimión se abrieron con la sorpresa. Galatea. Hestia había llamado a esa misteriosa mujer enmascarada Galatea. Como la chica de sus sueños, aquella que siempre aparecía en sus visiones de un pasado que él no conseguía recordar. Galatea, tan parecida a Helena ¿por qué sería? Y esa guerrera… su voz era idéntica a la de Helena ¿sería sólo una coincidencia?

-_**Basta de charlas, acabemos con esto, Estrella de la Desesperación**_ – las armas de las mujeres chocaron múltiples veces a tal velocidad que era imposible seguirlas con la vista. Tan sólo se podían ver destellos de luz cuando las armas chocaban entre ellas. La batalla parecía estar pareja, hasta que Hestia extendió su mano, intentado quitarle la máscara a Éter, con lo que el caballero solar tuvo que retroceder.

-_**¿Acaso tienes miedo de mostrar tu cara? **_– preguntó burlona la pelirroja, cuando la rubia retrocedió – _**Deberías mirar donde pisas**_ – lo que parecía ser lava habían empezado a ascender por las piernas de Éter, que era incapaz de mover sus pies – _**Adiós, Galatea. ¡Fuego del Odio Titánico!**_

-_**¡Ten cuidado! **_– gritó Endimión, sintiéndose impotente al no poder mover su cuerpo.

El Fuego Titánico de Hestia impacto directamente en el cuerpo de Éter, arrojándola lejos, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra una pared, la cual atravesó por completo, debido a la fuerza del ataque.

-_**Diablos, eres una maldita, Hestia**_ – era la primera vez que Molly, ahora Maker, lucía tan furiosa. Repentinamente se puso de pie, con bastante dificultad – _**¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!**_ – la villana recibió directamente el poder de Maker, resultando ilesa.

-_**Estás demasiado lastimada para lanzar un ataque efectivo. Sin embargo, ¿estás conteniendo tus poderes? ¿O acaso aún no eres capaz de usar los poderes de la Creación Cósmica?**_ – Maker desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Era cierto, pues apenas empezaba a recuperar sus recuerdos y no era lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentarse a Hestia.

-_**Quizás tengas razón**_ – espetó Maker – _**Quizás no tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarte, pero no puedo simplemente rendirme y ver cómo lo destruyes todo. ¡Voy a enfrentarte!**_

-_**No dejaré que pelees sola, Sailor Maker**_ – Kakyuu se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada segura y firma a su guardiana.

-_**Como soberano de la Tierra, no puedo dejar que sean las únicas que se sacrifiquen por este planeta**_ – añadió Endimión, levantándose lentamente.

-_**¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pueden hacer tres moribundos guerreros contra mi devastador poder? Bien, si su deseo es morir, ¡con gusto los complaceré! ¡Fuego del Odio Titánico!**_

-_**¡Corona Solar! **_– un campo de energía dorado protegió a Maker, Kakyuu y Endimión. Éter estaba nuevamente de pie, enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo, su capa estaba destrozada, así como algunas partes de su traje, en el abdomen y las piernas. Sólo su armadura permanecía intacta.

-_**Pensé que había terminado contigo.**_

-_**No creas que es tan simple eliminar a un Caballero Solar**_ – dijo la rubia, con voz desafiante. Entonces, se escuchó un crujido proveniente de la máscara plateada que ocultaba su identidad – _**Maldición**_ – murmuró por lo bajo.

-_**Se dice que la plata de Varuna es la más resistente del Universo, pero parece que esa máscara está a punto de colapsar, querida Galatea**_ – la rubia no dijo nada – _**En ese caso, déjame ayudarte**_ – Hestia se abalanzó sobre Éter que estaba indefensa al haber dedicado todo su poder a colocar la barrera protectora. Simplemente tuvo que rozar la máscara con su lanza para que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Finalmente, quedaba expuesto en rostro del Caballero Solar Éter.

-_**¡Helena! **_– exclamaron Maker y Endimión, al unísono.

-_**No puede ser… Srta. Von Neumann**_ – balbuceó Kakyuu, atónita.

-_**Parece que no se lo esperaban**_ – se burló Hestia – _**Pero mira qué aspecto más lamentable, mi estimada Galatea. Déjame acabar con tu sufrimiento**_ – añadió al ver que Éter finalmente caía de rodillas – _**Muere con mi grandioso poder ¡Titanomaquia!**_

-_**¡No, Helena! **_– Endimión corrió para tratar de proteger a la rubia, pero ella se levantó rápidamente, apoyándose en su espada.

-_**Mantente dentro de la barrera, Príncipe Endimión**_ – le ordenó ella – _**Pronto acabaré con esto**_ – caminó hacia el remolino de fuego que se dirigía a ella y empezó a recitar – _**"Que los rayos del Sol se conviertan en mi espada"**_ – de su arma empezaron a brotar pequeñas estrellas, que cada vez se hacían más numerosas – _**¡Revolución de Polvo Solar!**_

Era como si una galaxia completa se impactara contra la Titanomaquia. Ambas fuerzas luchaban por imponerse. Éter blandía su espada con ambas manos, mientras Hestia hacía lo mismo con su lanza. Por un momento parecía que el poder de Hestia se imponía sobre el de Galatea, pero entonces, la rubia gritó:

-_**¡Más poder! ¡Más potencia! **_– se movió rápidamente y empezó a cortar el ataque de Hestia a través del suyo propio con su Revolución Solar.

Finalmente, la Revolución de Polvo Solar alcanzó a Hestia, cortando su piel en diferentes puntos. Los gritos desesperados de la guerrera rompían el silencio de la noche; pero, cuando parecía que el poder de Galatea terminaría con la vida de la Estrella de la Desesperación, un resplandor negro la envolvió, haciéndola desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-_**Un poco más y habría…**_ – Éter colapsó, pero Darien la atrapó a tiempo, para que no se impactara contra el suelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Parque # 10, Tokio***

Sentado en uno de los columpios del parque, un joven contemplada el cielo. Se trataba de un chico en sus veinte, de cabello color rubio arena, liso y algo desordenado. Vestía unos jeans gastados, de color azul y una camisa de mangas largas, con cuello en v, de color blanco. Su rostro, de rasgos delicados, le daba una apariencia bastante atractiva. Sus ojos verde olivo contemplaban con desconcierto cómo tres luces, que parecían estrellas fugaces, se acercaban al sitio donde él estaba. Suspiró. Había regresado a Japón después de haber estado estudiando en Alemania. Lo que no esperaba era que la situación fuera tan grave. Tarde o temprano tendría que ocupar, nuevamente, su lugar como guerrero. Algo problemático para un pacifista como él.

Las tres estrellas que había observado antes empezaron a descender, hasta que aterrizaron enfrente de él tres figuras. La primera de ellas era una mujer, protegida con una brillante armadura negra con destellos verdes. Su cabello era plateado y muy largo. Sus fríos ojos verdes estaban fijos en el muchacho. A su derecha apareció un joven castaño, vistiendo una túnica azul marino. De la misma manera, una muchacha de cabellera castaña, con una túnica muy parecida a la del chico que la acompañaba.

-_**Vaya, fue más pronto de lo que esperaba**_ – dijo el joven de cabellos arena, con una ligera sonrisa – _**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Delfos, Dodona; es bueno verlos de nuevo**_ – se fijó en la mujer de la negra armadura – _**A ti, pues definitivamente no me da gusto verte, Hilda, Estrella de la Confusión. Tu aparición es un mal augurio.**_

-_**Príncipe Umbriel de Urano**_ – dijo entonces Hilda, con rostro inexpresivo – _**Vendrás con nosotros.**_

-_**¿Dijiste príncipe? Me temo que estás equivocada **_– respondió el muchacho – _**Como puedes ver, ahora no soy más que Yuki Takeuchi, un humilde escritor en ascenso.**_

-_**Sé muy bien que ya has recuperado tus recuerdos, Umbriel**_ – intervino el castaño.

-_**Oh vamos, Delfos, deja de analizarme**_ – replicó Yuki, fingiendo enfado – _**¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa?**_

-_**Príncipe Umbriel, tienes dos opciones **_– le dijo joven castaña – _**Puedes venir con nosotros pacíficamente, así nos evitaríamos luchas innecesarias. O, puedes resistirte y obligarnos a pelear, pero no creo que esa sea una buena opción; no para un pacifista como tú **_– Yuki sonrió. Sin duda Dodona siempre había sido una mujer astuta.

-_**Vaya, vaya, qué gran dilema**_ – se puso de pie y les dio la espalda – _**¿Por qué no puede un pobre escritor como yo vivir en paz?**_

-_**Una vez que Nuestro Honorable Señor haya ganado el control del Universo, todas esas absurdas batallas que tanto odias se terminarán**_ – respondió Hilda. Yuki empezó a reír sin control, hasta que incluso las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-_**¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que es tan gracioso? **_– replicó Dodona, lista para lanzarle un puñetazo.

-_**No te precipites, Dodona**_ – la detuvo Delfos, interponiendo su brazo –_** No es así como actuamos, muestra respeto a nuestra Señora **_– señaló a Hilda.

-_**Lo… lo lamento. ¡Es que este sujeto siempre me ha irritado!**_ – Yuki se volteó para ver el rostro enfurecido de Dodona.

-_**Oh, pues no decías eso hace milenios cuando me confesaste que tú…**_

-_**¡Ya cállate! **_– gritó Dodona, con el rostro sonrojado – _**¡Esta vez si te voy a…!**_

-_**Dodona, mantén la calma**_ – la reprendió Hilda, que, aunque lucía impasible, tenía un brillo amenazador en sus ojos verdes – _**No te dejes llevar por sus provocaciones. Esa siempre ha sido su forma de ser.**_

-_**Hilda, Hilda, esas palabras que dijiste, algo así como "cuando nuestro señor tome el control de universo habrá paz"**_ – se burló Yuki – _**¡Por favor! Ni tú misma te las crees. La gente vivirá esclavizada como hace millones de años, cuando el Universo estaba bajo la tutela de Despair y su hermano gemelo Chaos.**_

-_**¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de nuestro señor con tu sucia boca! **_– exclamó Hilda, que esta vez perdió la calma y le lanzó una patada a la cabeza. Yuki dio un salto hacia atrás, dando una acrobática vuelta en el aire para esquivarla.

-_**Oh, así que tú también puedes enfadarte de esa manera.**_

-_**Príncipe Umbriel, déjate de juegos de una vez por todas y ven con nosotros. De otra manera,**_ – Delfos dio un paso adelante – _**me veré obligado a enfrentarte**_ – Yuki bufó.

-_**Ustedes los Oráculos no nacieron para pelear. Podría encargarme de ustedes fácilmente**_ – metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo, como buscando algo en él. Dodona observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos – _**Y después, deshacerme de la Estrella de la Confusión.**_

-_**Sé que no tienes tu medallón solar**_ – le dijo Dodona, con gesto de suficiencia. Yuki se maldijo internamente por ser tan ingenuo. Después de todo, estaban hablando de Dodona y él bien sabía que nada escaba a los ojos negros de la mujer oráculo – _**Tonto, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?**_

-_**No necesito mi medallón solar para enfrentarlos **_– se volvió y caminó hasta la entrada el parque, ignorando a los visitantes – _**Pero, esta noche no me siento con ánimos de combatir, tengo trabajo pendiente en casa así que…**_ – pero Hilda, moviéndose a una gran velocidad, se apareció enfrente de él, impidiéndole avanzar – _**¿Acaso quieres un autógrafo?**_

-_**Ya he tenido suficiente de tus burlas**_ – dijo Hilda, juntando las palmas de sus manos y cerró sus ojos, emanando un aura fría como el hielo, pero cargada de ira.

-_**"El padre Hermes descienda a mis manos, por su sabiduría el fulgor de Mercurio se materialice. Padre fundador, trae a mis manos el alma de tu sierva, que por tu honor se levante su espíritu" **_– Yuki se volteó al escuchar el canto que recitaban Delfos y Dodona. Por primera vez, su rostro lucía alarmado.

-_**¡Levántate, Dione*! **_– exclamó Dodona.

Una cascada de agua cristalina y celeste surgió de las manos de ambos oráculos y, poco a poco fue tomando forma. El agua se solidificó y adquirió la forma de una mujer. Tenía el cabello largo casi llegándole a los tobillos, liso pero ondulado en las puntas. Llevaba un vestido strapless, corto y flojo desde el pecho. Calzaba unas sandalias que se sujetaban alrededor de sus pantorrillas. La mujer de agua abrió sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos.

Yuki la miró fijamente, boquiabierto.

-_**Veo que aún recuerdas a esta mujer**_ – dijo Dodona con un dejo de enfado, al notar la reacción de Yuki.

El rubio no podía creer lo que veía. Allí, materializada con los poderes de Hidroquinesis* de los Oráculos de Mercurio estaba Dione, su "eterna musa inspiradora". El cruel destino le pasaba factura nuevamente.

-_**Dione, Nereida* guerrera de Mercurio, revive tu espíritu de lucha**_ – le ordenó Delfos. La mujer de agua hizo aparecer en su mano un arco y una flecha y apuntó con ellos a Yuki.

El muchacho, aún en shock por lo que estaba presenciando, retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras el horror se dibujaba en sus ojos verdes.

-_**Di… Dione… tú…**_

La nereida tensó más su arco y disparó. La flecha salió despedida con gran fuerza y velocidad, rozando la mejilla derecha de Yuki. El muchacho se tocó la zona lastimada, sin apartar sus ojos de Dione. Miles de recuerdos se arremolinaron en la cabeza del joven, que fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

-_**Dione, esta vez no falles, clávale esa flecha en el corazón, como lo hiciste hace tanto tiempo**_ – espetó Dodona, con sus ojos brillando con malicia.

-_**Está listo**_ – murmuró por lo bajo la voz de Hilda. Pero Yuki estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para escucharla.

Entonces, de las manos de Hilda brotaron unos hilos de plata, invisibles para el ojo de un ser humano común. Los hilos se dispersaron alrededor de Yuki, formando una especie de telaraña. El muchacho aún no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Entretanto Dione preparaba nuevamente su arco, tensando la cuerda y liberando su segunda flecha.

-_**Muere**_ – salió de los labios de la Nereida. La flecha esta vez se impactó en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Yuki, muy cerca del corazón. El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin ser plenamente consciente de la grave herida de la cual brotaba sangre.

_Inmediatamente, Yuki se encontró a sí mismo en un oscuro bosque. Todos los árboles estaban quemados, las flores marchitas y el cielo era de un tormentoso color gris. El olor a muerte se percibía en el aire. El muchacho miró a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir en dónde estaba._

_-¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntó, dando torpes pasos hacia adelante. Entonces, escuchó el sutil sonido de un arpa a lo lejos – ¡Ese sonido! – corrió en dirección este – Estoy seguro, es ella._

_Pronto se encontró en un claro, que era completamente diferente al bosque donde había estado apenas segundos antes. Todo era verde y el dulce aroma de las flores se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Y de repente la vio. Sentada sobre la suave hierba estaba Dione. Sus largos cabellos castaños caían graciosa y elegantemente sobre su espalda. Sus ojos grandes estaba cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios color carmín. Con sus delicados dedos tocaba las cuerdas de un arpa de oro. Yuki la miró, embelesado, hasta que ella finalmente abrió sus ojos. Esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, profundos como el mar. _

_-Te estaba esperando, Umbriel – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Yuki se quedó paralizado donde estaba. Imposible que fuera ella en realidad. No. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. No quería creer lo que veía._

_-Dione…_

_-¡Umbriel! – ella corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Un sorprendido Yuki estuvo a punto de caer al suelo – Te extrañé tanto. Por favor, abrázame – Yuki se inundó del suave aroma a jazmines de Dione y la abrazó. La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y cerró los ojos._

_-¿Dione, en verdad eres tú? – ella se separó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Soy yo, mírame. Mírame fijamente a los ojos y lo comprobarás – Yuki hizo lo que le pedía, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo hizo desviar la mirada – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme? – preguntó Dione, con un dejo de tristeza._

_-Po… Por supuesto que sí. Dione, tú lo eres todo para mí – respondió él, aún sin mirarla a los ojos. _

_-Entonces, mírame – le ordenó, tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla para que la mirara – Mírame fijamente a los ojos, Umbriel. Mírame._

_Yuki finalmente hizo lo que le pedía. Se perdió en los bellos ojos de su amada Dione. El muchacho sintió entonces que las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaban. Era como si su poder hubiera sido completamente drenado. Incluso el agarre de sus manos en la cintura de Dione se debilitó, hasta que finalmente parecía un simple muñeco. Y entonces ocurrió. Una flecha de oro se clavó en su corazón, haciéndolo despertar violentamente de su letargo._

_-Di… Di… Dione… tú… ¿Por qué…? – balbuceó, al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo. La nereida rió con malicia, arrodillándose al lado de Yuki._

_-Eso te ganas por no obedecer los deseos de la gran Hilda, mi amado Umbriel – Dione clavó la flecha más profundamente en el corazón de Yuki, que gritó de dolor – Obedece y no tendrás que sufrir más._

_-N-N-No… p-puedo hacer… hacerlo – escupió un chorro de sangre y colocó su mano sobre la de Dione, tratando de aferrarla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

_-Eso me pone triste – ella se acercó al rostro del muchacho – Umbriel, no conoces los poderes del Señor de las Tinieblas. Aún no sabes de lo que es capaz en realidad – empujó aún más la flecha, provocando que Yuki escupiera más sangre y se pusiera más pálido – Si te unes a él, es capaz de concederte tu más grande deseo. ¿Lo imaginas? Podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, para toda la eternidad – el muchacho escuchaba, atónito, las palabras de la joven nereida._

"_Para toda la eternidad". La misma frase que se habían dicho aquel día, antes de partir a la guerra. Las mismas palabras que se llevó el viento. Las mismas palabras que él repitió enfrente de su tumba. ¿Acaso era posible que ellos volvieran a encontrarse? Mentira. Esa no podía ser Dione. Su "musa inspiradora" jamás diría tales palabras. Jamás lo instaría a seguir al Señor de la Destrucción. Ella no sería capaz de lastimarlo. No, esa mujer frente a él era una impostora. _

_Tenía que luchar, tenía que ponerse de pie. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. No tenía fuerzas para combatir. Lo único que le quedaba, irremediablemente, era la muerte. Cerró los ojos, resignado a aceptar su cruel destino. Pero entonces…_

_-"Despierta de una vez por todas, Príncipe Umbriel, heredero al trono de Urano"._

_Esa voz. Yuki abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo la fuerza regresaba lentamente a su cuerpo. Miró a Dione, que seguía arrodillada a su lado; luego miró su herida y cómo la sangre brotaba de ella. Había sido un grandísimo idiota._

_-Ma… estra – murmuró, poniéndose de pie lenta y dificultosamente. _

_-¡Umbriel, imprudente! – exclamó asustada Dione – ¡Estás herido!_

_-Ya no puedes engañarme, mujer – dijo el joven, recuperando la compostura y luciendo orgulloso y firme – Yo soy Umbriel, hijo de Oberón*, heredero al trono de Urano y Caballero Solar Eos* – símbolo del sol rodeado por una estrella de cinco puntas apareció en la frente de Yuki – "¡Eos, la que trae luz a los mortales, devuélvele el resplandor a tu estrella!"_

Yuki reapareció en el parque 10 y pronto se percató de que estaba rodeado de hilos de plata, que se arremolinaban a su alrededor como si de una telaraña se tratara. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y se alarmó al percatarse de la grave herida que tenía.

-_**Maldición, fui un descuidado**_ – entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Dione empezaba a convertirse en líquido, desapareciendo poco a poco.

-_**Debí suponer que el espíritu de esta mujer no sería capaz de acabar con su amado**_ – le comentó Dodona a su hermano, Delfos.

-_**Eso no importa**_ – respondió Delfos – _**La técnica de Hilda está terminada**_ – Dodona sonrió complacida y le hizo una seña a Yuki para que prestara atención a su cuerpo.

-_**¡Diablos! **_– los hilos de plata se empezaban a enredar alrededor del cuerpo de Yuki, cubriendo sus piernas y brazos casi por completo.

-_**Pronto serás prisionero de Némesis**_* – dijo Hilda, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Pero entonces, una violenta ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir con tal intensidad que cortó los hilos de plata como si de papel se trataran. El destello de lo que parecía ser una espada liberó instantáneamente a Yuki de sus ataduras. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

-_**Me ganaré una buena reprimenda**_ – el rubio sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza y protestó – _**¡Dolió!**_

-_**Eso te pasa por descuidado**_ – pronunció una mujer que acaba de aparecer. Se trataba de la mismísima Amaterasu, que blandiendo su espada con empuñadura de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes, se interpuso entre Hilda y Yuki.

-_**No puede ser… Amaterasu **_– espetó Hilda, visiblemente sorprendida – _**Se supone que no deberías ser capaz de combatir aún, el Sello Imperial…**_

-_**El Sello Imperial retiene la mayor cantidad de mis poderes, mas no me impide combatir, Estrella Oscura de la Confusión**_ – respondió altiva Amaterasu.

-_**Esto no estaba en nuestras visiones**_ – intervino Delfos, sorprendido.

-_**Con esto, todos sus planes están acabados**_ – se burló Yuki, ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza por parte la guerrera – _**¡Ya, ya, lo siento, Maestra!**_

-_**¡Delfos, Dodona, hora de entrar en acción! **_– les ordenó Hilda – _**Prisión de Némesis**_ – los hilos de plata volvieron a salir de sus manos, extendiéndose hasta donde estaban los oráculos.

-_**¡Eso no te servirá de nada contra mi Maestra! **_– gritó Yuki.

-_**Presta atención y te percatarás de sus verdaderas intenciones.**_

Yuki de volteó y vio cómo los hilos formaban esferas de plata. Delfos y Dodona se dispusieron entonces a lanzar su conjuro:

-_**"El padre Hermes descienda a mis manos, por su sabiduría el fulgor de Mercurio se materialice. Padre fundador, trae a mis manos el espíritu salvaje del agua" **_– las esferas se rompieron y de ellas salieron figuras de agua, de color celeste transparente, que tenían la apariencia de las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar.

-_**Así que de esto se trataba**_ – comentó Yuki, esquivando el Grito Mortal de Sailor Pluto. Yuki hizo una serie de piruetas para evitar los ataques que Pluto le propinaba con su báculo – _**Qué mujer tan insistente.**_

Por su parte Amaterasu usaba su espada para desviar el Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Jupiter, que terminó atravesando el cuerpo acuático de Sailor Moon.

-_**Yuki, necesitarás esto**_ – le arrojó un colgante como el suyo, con el símbolo del sol y detalles de color aguamarina – _**O debería decir, Caballero Solar Eos**_ – el muchacho sonrió y se colocó el colgante en el cuello.

-_**"Eos, de azafranado velo, se levante sobre los cielos para dar luz a dioses y hombres" **_– una intensa luz dorada rodeó el cuerpo de Yuki. Sus ropajes se hicieron blancos, su cuerpo fue envuelto por la brillante armadura de oro del Sol y rostro se ocultó tras una máscara de fina plata. En su cintura brilló una espada con empuñadura de oro – _**Que mi diosa guardiana me otorgue su luz eterna.**_

-_**Impresionante**_ – murmuró Dodona por lo bajo – _**Aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo, la transformación de un Caballero Solar es francamente impactante.**_

-_**Bienvenido de nuevo, Eos**_ – le dijo Amaterasu, rechazando los poderes de Sailor Moon para acercarse al rubio. Eos le dedicó una reverencia a su maestra y le dijo:

-_**Amaterasu, nuestra líder suprema y poderosa, ¿me daría el honor de encargarme de esto?**_

-_**Adelante**_ – la mujer retrocedió, quedándose al margen y cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a su joven pupilo.

-_**Molestas copias**_ – se quejó Eos, rechazando el ataque de la espada de Urano – _**Ay hermana, cómo molestas**_ – volvió a quejarse cuando la falsa Sailor Uranus arremetió nuevamente contra él – _**Suficiente. ¡Amanecer Titánico!**_ – Eos levantó su espada en lo alto, despidiendo un inmenso brillo de su cuerpo y de su arma, hasta formar la figura enorme de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos, ataviada con una túnica. El cuerpo y ropajes de la mujer eran de oro – _**¡Adelante, Aurora*!**_ – la titánica mujer respondía al nombre de "Aurora" y con el roce de sus manos, destrozó la figura acuática de las Scouts. Luego, arremetió contra Hilda – _**¡Aurora, ciégala con tu hermoso resplandor!**_ – Hilda no fue capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Aurora la atrapara entre sus dedos y estrujara su cuerpo.

-_**¡Mi Señora! **_– gritaron los Oráculos de Mercurio, apresurándose para ayudarla. Pero Aurora los atrapó con su mano libre, con gran facilidad.

-_**D-Delfos… D-Dodona**_ – balbuceó Hilda, con cierta dificultad – _**Re… Retirémonos.**_

-_**Pero, no puedo liberarme**_ – replicó Dodona, incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

-_**¡Mi poderoso General, muestra misericordia hacia tus fieles servidores! **_– imploró la Estrella de la Confusión y una amenazante voz resonó en todo el lugar, proveniente del cielo:

-_**Tendrán su castigo**_ – un resplandor negro envolvió a los Oráculos y a la Estrella Oscura, desapareciendo sus cuerpos y sus presencias por completo.

-_**¡Maldición, escaparon! **_– se quejaba Eos, al tiempo que volvió a levantar su espada para desaparecer su poder. Se acercó al sitio donde estaba Amaterasu – _**Lo lamento mucho, Maestra.**_

-_**No te aflijas**_ – Amaterasu colocó su mano en el hombro del joven guerrero – _**La guerra apenas comienza**_ – Eos asintió y se quitó la máscara.

-_**¡Aaaah! ¡Aún después de tanto tiempo, no me acostumbro a esta máscara! **_– vio cómo Amaterasu se marchaba – _**¡Espérame, Maestra! ¡Cuéntame cómo está la situación!**_

-_**Los protectores del Sistema Solar y la Princesa del Fuego han sido atacados. También, Éter fue herida.**_

-_**¡No puede ser! ¡Si ella está en Inglaterra!**_

-_**Thanatos envió a Hestia tras Endimión y Kakyuu y allí se encontró con Éter, la encargada de protegerlos. Afortunadamente los tres están con vida**_ – Eos suspiró, aliviado – _**Pero, lo peor es que Fenrir se ha llevado el alma de la princesa de Mercurio. La última batalla fue demasiado para las Scouts y los príncipes del Sol, de no haber sido por Apolo, todos estarían muertos.**_

-_**Parece que he estado lejos por mucho más tiempo del que pensaba.**_

-_**¿No te parece que deberías ir a ver cómo está tu hermana? Después de todo, recibió múltiples heridas en su última batalla.**_

-_**Supongo que debería….**_ – Eos se detuvo súbitamente – _**¡Espera un momento! ¿Estás diciendo que le han dado una paliza a Haru? **_– una especie de sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en sus labios.

-_**No es algo de lo que debas alegrarte.**_

-_**No, no es que me alegre, bueno quizás un poco. Es sólo que Haru, quiero decir Miranda, siempre se burlaba de mi falta de fuerza y mi amor por la poesía y enterarme de esto es… increíble. ¡Tengo que verla! ¡Llévame con ella, por favor!**_

-_**En este momento me dirijo al sitio donde están las Scouts y los príncipes del Sol. ¿Vienes conmigo?**_ – el rubio asintió, con una gran sonrisa y corrió detrás de su maestra. Estando es espaldas, Amaterasu se quitó la máscara y Yuki pudo ver su tenue sonrisa.

-_**¿Qué es lo que te divierte? **_– preguntó, curioso.

-_**Es sólo que parece increíble que Haruka Tenoh y Yuki Takeuchi, es decir, Miranda y Umbriel, sean hermanos gemelos.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Palacio Real de Varuna***

Varuna, aquel pequeño planeta olvidado. En el centro de la ciudad principal, Mitra*, se alzaba el palacio del líder de Varuna, un hombre bien parecido llamado Heracles. Hacía unos días había regresado de su visita a Kinmoku, con una invitación para el acto oficial de coronación de la Princesa Kakyuu como la nueva monarca del planeta del fuego.

Aquel palacio de arquitectura renacentista guardaba en su interior muchos secretos. Oscuros secretos se cernían alrededor del hombre que le había devuelto la vida a Varuna. Oscuros secretos que se ocultaban en su habitación.

La habitación del Señor de Varuna era amplia, con una gran cama adoselada, con sábanas y cobertores azul oscuro. Era una estancia bien iluminada, gracias a los grandes ventanales, que brindaban una maravillosa vista del jardín. Había un gran espejo, con marco de plata y un amplio armario de madera oscura. Heracles se despojó del saco y la camisa blanca, dejando ver su bien definido torso. Caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo y posó su mano derecha sobre él. Su imagen dejó de reflejarse en el espejo y, en su lugar, apareció el reflejo del General Thanatos.

-_**Mi… mi Señor**_ – habló el general, con voz ligeramente temblorosa – _**¿Me llamaba?**_ – Heracles sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-_**Espero tu informe acerca de las batallas que se libraron en Japón e Inglaterra**_ – Thanatos se sobresaltó. ¿Esperaba su informe? ¿Acaso su Señor se estaba burlando de él? Era obvio que no necesitaba que él mismo se lo dijera para saber que su plan había fracasado.

-_**Pues… verá…**_ – titubeó el general – _**Acerca de eso…**_ – los penetrantes ojos rojos de Heracles estaban fijos en Thanatos.

-_**¿Te sientes bien, General Thanatos? **_– preguntó – _**Normalmente nunca luces tan nervioso. Siempre exhibes el porte de un verdadero general. Uno de mis generales nunca luciría tan patético **_– Thanatos bajó la cabeza, avergonzado e incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su señor – _**Vamos, levanta la cabeza. Levántate, Thanatos y dime a quién sirves.**_

-_**Pero yo…**_ – Thanatos se quedó paralizado, sin atreverse a mirar a Heracles.

-_**¡Levántate, Thanatos y dime el nombre del Señor al que sirves! **_–__exclamó el ojirubí, con un extraño brillo negro en sus pupilas. Thanatos obedeció de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y aclamando con voz potente:

-_**¡Sirvo al Señor de la Oscuridad, amo del Caos y la Destrucción! ¡Aquel que pronto se convertirá en el Amo del Universo! ¡Mi señor Despair! **_– Heracles rió con perversidad. Inmediatamente, sus cabellos de plata se tiñeron de negro, su cabello suelto caía sobre su espalda como una gran cascada. Sus ojos rojos se volvieron de color verdeazulado. Thanatos miró la verdadera imagen de su señor y sonrió – _**Señor Despair, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi su verdadera apariencia.**_

-_**En efecto**_ – respondió Despair, contemplando su rostro en un pequeño espejo – _**Hace mucho tiempo que he estado actuando como Heracles, emperador de Varuna; tanto que casi olvido mi verdadera apariencia.**_

-_**Con respecto al informe…**_ – empezó Thanatos, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Sabía que, como general, la misión era su responsabilidad, por lo que le esperaría un grave castigo.

-_**Ya me enteré de lo que sucedió y debo felicitarte**_ – el general parpadeó confundido. ¿Acaso su señor se estaba burlando de él? ¿Ansiaba hacerlo sufrir antes de castigarlo? – _**Parece ser que no comprendes lo que acabo de decir. Dije que te felicito, Thanatos**_ – el general permaneció en silencio, completamente confundido – _**Gracias a tu estrategia, Amaterasu ha dado la cara**_ – aún Thanatos no dijo nada – _**El ataque de Eris ha dejado malheridas a las Sailor Scouts, el príncipe Yue está devastado con la partida de la princesa de Mercurio. Además, aunque ella despertó parte de sus poderes, es claro que su cuerpo aún no puede resistirlos. **_

-_**Pero Fenrir… ¿Acaso si recupera sus recuerdos no se convertirá en una amenaza para nosotros?**_

-_**Fenrir sabe que no puede traicionarme tan fácilmente**_ – respondió el pelinegro, sonriendo sutilmente. Thanatos no comprendió las palabras de Despair, mas no se atrevió a preguntar más.

-_**Entonces usted tiene sus razones para confiar plenamente en él. Después de todo, lo eligió a él para visitar a Hypnos y pedirle parte de sus poderes.**_

-_**Pronto lo comprenderás, Thanatos**_ – dijo – _**Es más, deberías hacerle una visita a tu hermano, quizás él te ayude a planear la próxima estrategia**_. _**Ahora, con respecto a Hestia, su poder sigue siendo tan devastador como siempre.**_

-_**Si me permite, debo decir que estoy algo preocupado por el encuentro de Hestia con la princesa Kakyuu y Calíope, una de sus ex compañeras.**_

-_**Descuida**_ – intervino Despair – _**Mientras Píero esté a su lado gracias a mi poder, ella no será capaz de traicionarnos**_ – rió – _**Aquellos que aman son tan fáciles de manipular.**_

-_**Comprendo. Con respecto al Príncipe Umbriel, mi Señor, me temo que no hemos podido manipularlo como queríamos.**_

-_**No te preocupes por eso, Thanatos**_ – dijo el pelinegro. Sin embargo, Thanatos cada vez se sentía más preocupado. ¿Cómo era que su señor estaba tan tranquilo después de la gran derrota que sufrieron? Eso no era típico de él. No, él era aún más exigente y perfeccionista que su hermano Chaos –_** La victoria vendrá de la manera que menos lo esperas. Todas esas batallas me han servido para recopilar información importante y ahora puedo partir a Kinmoku y seguir con mi plan.**_

-_**Pero, los Caballeros Solares… Si Amaterasu está de regreso, significa que… difícilmente habrá alguno de nuestros guerreros que pueda hacerle frente.**_

-_**El Sello Imperial de Amaterasu aún no se ha roto**_ – comentó Despair –_** Sin embargo, recuerda que te dije que sería yo mismo quien me enfrentaría a esa mujer.**_

-_**Tiene razón, disculpe mi imprudencia**_ – dijo Thanatos. _Aunque todavía no entiendo cuál es la obsesión de mi Señor con esa mujer. Desde épocas remotas, él ha tenido un extraño interés por la Duquesa del Sol. No estoy seguro de qué se trata, pero parece ser un sentimiento profundo, _pensaba el general.

-_**En efecto y eso tiene que ver con la forma en que nos conocimos**_ – dijo entonces Despair, como si hubiera leído la mente de su general –_** Nunca te he contado cómo fue que Amaterasu y yo nos conocimos ¿cierto? **_– Thanatos negó con la cabeza – _**No tienes idea de quién es ella en realidad**_ – los ojos del general se abrieron con la sorpresa. Sabía que Amaterasu era una guerrera excepcional, pero ¿acaso había algo más allá de sus grandiosas habilidades que llamara la atención de su Señor?

-_**¿Acaso Amaterasu es tan sorprendente? **_– preguntó sin querer. Despair lo miró fijamente – _**D-D-Disculpe, quizás no debí haber…**_

-_**Descuida. Algún día descubrirás quién es esa mujer en realidad. Ahora bien, es momento de seguir con nuestros planes**_ – dio media vuelta y tomó un sobre rojo, con letras de oro que yacía sobre su cama.

-_**¿Eso es…?**_

-_**Efectivamente, una invitación para la coronación de Kakyuu, dentro de dos semanas, en Kinmoku.**_

-_**Entonces, eso significa que usted…**_ – Despair asintió, complacido.

-_**El Señor de Varuna, el Emperador Heracles tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Su Majestad, Kakyuu**_ – dijo – _**La joven reina no será capaz de resistirse a la galantería del caritativo Heracles **_– Despair volvió a tomar la apariencia de Heracles y sonrió malignamente – _**Entonces, será cuando me convierta en el Rey de Kinmoku también. De esa forma, me haré con el control de Kinmoku, para después dominar el resto de la galaxia.**_

-_**Utilizar a la Princesa Kakyuu será muy beneficioso para nuestra causa**_ – añadió Thanatos – _**El segundo General de nuestro ejército fue sellado allí.**_

-_**Thanatos, no hagas ningún movimiento hasta dentro de una semana**_ – ordenó Despair, que nuevamente se había convertido en Heracles.

-_**¿Cómo dice? Pero, Señor, este es el momento perfecto para atacar, los guerreros del universo están malheridos y…**_

-_**Esas heridas no significan nada para Amaterasu y sus grandiosos poderes curativos**_ – lo interrumpió el ahora peliplateado – _**Tú sólo espera una semana y después, despierta a Ker. **_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Reviews, please!_

**Aclaraciones:**

_***Hestia: **__diosa griega de la cocina, arquitectura, el hogar, el fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares. Primogénita de los titanes Crono y Rea._

_***Clío: **__en la mitología griega, la musa de la historia y la poesía heroica. __**Píero**__, rey de Macedonia, fue uno de sus amantes._

_***Épsilon: **__es la quinta letra del alfabeto griego, parecida a una E._

_***Titanomaquia: **__"la guerra de los Titanes". Una serie de batallas librada por los titanes y los dioses olímpicos._

_***Éter: **__en la mitología griega, uno de los dioses principales, personificación del cielo superior._

_***Eos: **__diosa griega, titánide de la aurora__**.**_

_***Dione: **__diosa griega madre de Afrodita. También se llamaba así una de las Nereidas._

_***Nereida: **__consideradas las ninfas del mar. Hijas de Nereo y Doris._

_***Oberón: **__es una de las lunas de Urano._

_*__**Némesis: **__en mitología griega, diosa de la justicia retributiva, venganza y la fortuna. Castigaba a los desobedientes._

_***Aurora: **__diosa romana equivalente a la diosa Eos._

_***Mitra: **__dios persa e hindú de la luz solar._

_***Hidroquinesis: **__control del flujo del agua y manipulación de esta a voluntad._


	15. Más allá del Pasado

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XV – Más allá del Pasado**

Apolo lo sabía. Los guerreros del universo aún no tenían el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a las estrellas de Thanatos. Pero ella tenía razón; esa derrota era necesaria para el crecimiento de todos, incluidos los príncipes solares. El verlos ahí, de rodillas en el suelo, junto a las que antiguamente se llamaron las Guerreras más poderosas del Sistema Solar lo hacía preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto en intervenir hasta el final. Sin embargo, Apolo confiaba plenamente en Amaterasu, su líder y supo que no debía dudar.

Decidido, Apolo caminó hacia donde estaba Sailor Pluto. Clavó su espada en el suelo y se arrodilló al lado de la Senshi. Acercó su mano hacia ella, pero entonces sintió que alguien la retiraba bruscamente.

-_**¡No la toques! **_– exclamó violentamente Uranus.

-_**Pluto fue alcanzada por una de las cuchillas de Eris**_ – dijo Apolo – _**Si no sano esa herida, podría empeorar.**_

-_**No te creo**_ – replicó Uranus – _**Eres un completo desconocido. ¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en ti?**_

Sailor Pluto se fijó entonces en su brazo. Tenía una pequeña cortada, insignificante, pero en cuanto la tocó, sintió un punzante dolor recorrer su cuerpo. La peliverde empezó a respirar con dificultad y se derrumbó completamente, siendo atrapada por Apolo, antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

-_**¿Qué… es lo que me sucede?**_

-_**El veneno de las cuchillas es muy poderoso. Déjame curarte antes de que sea tarde**_ – le dijo Apolo a Pluto. Ella asintió. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

-_**¡Espera!**_

-_**¡Ya basta, Sailor Uranus! **_– exclamó Sailor Moon – _**Él… no es un enemigo.**_

-_**Princesa, como siempre, confías demasiado en las personas**_ – replicó la Sailor del Viento – _**Este sujeto…**_

-_**Nos salvó la vida**_ – terminó Seiya, acercándose al caballero con dificultad _–__** Tú… tienes la misma armadura que Amaterasu, además, tu energía se parece mucho a la de ella. No puedes ser un enemigo.**_

-_**No lo soy**_ – respondió Apolo. Él colocó su mano sobre la herida de Pluto y entonces un resplandor de oro empezó a cerrar la herida, hasta que desapareció por completo.

-_**Entonces ¿estás de nuestro lado?**_ – preguntó Sailor Venus.

-_**Si estuviera de nuestro lado, habría llegado antes**_ – intervino Neptune – _**Nos habría ayudado y no habría aparecido sólo cuando estaban a punto de exterminarnos. Dime ¿por qué apareces hasta ahora?**_

-_**Simple, porque esa fue mi orden**_ – se escuchó la imponente voz de una mujer.

Los muchachos y las Senshis se sintieron abrumados por una ardiente energía que se dejó sentir en el lugar. Levantaron la mirada. Ante ellos se presentó una mujer de porte elegante. Sus ropas blancas y su armadura eran similares a las de Apolo. Tenía el cabello rubio, ondulado y largo. Su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara de plata. En su mano derecha llevaba el Cetro Solar.

-_**Amaterasu**_ – dijo Taiki en cuanto la vio.

-_**Así que esta es la famosa Amaterasu**_ – comentó Uranus, con una sonrisa burlona – _**Por fin se digna a aparecer la "gran guerrera del Sol".**_

-_**Vamos, vamos, no le hables así a mi Señora, Haru.**_

Un nuevo guerrero enmascarado hizo su aparición. Vestía de la misma manera que Apolo. Su cabello era de color arena y lo llevaba algo desordenado. El recién llegado se movía tan rápido que Uranus no se dio cuenta cuando él se arrodilló detrás de ella. La guerrera intentó golpearlo, pero esta vez él se le apareció enfrente y, tocándola en la frente, la hizo desplomarse en el suelo, desplazándola unos metros de su posición original.

-_**¿Pero qué…? **_– Neptune se quedó atónita. No muchos eran capaces de derribar a Uranus con tal facilidad.

-_**Hemos de suponer que eres otro de los llamados Caballeros Solares ¿no?**_ – intervino Sailor Venus.

-_**¡Así es! **_– respondió alegremente el muchacho, examinando el estado de las Senshis – _**Soy el Caballero Solar Eos. Pero vaya que son un desastre todos ustedes.**_

-_**¿Qué… fue lo que… dijiste? **_– preguntó Uranus, en tono desafiante, mientras intentaba incorporarse. Eos iba a replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por su líder.

-_**¡Suficiente, Eos! **_

-_**Lo siento, Maestra. Es sólo que no pude resistirme, ya sabes**_ – Eos se acercó a su compañero, Apolo – _**Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo. Y eso que decías que eras el peor en las clases de Curación Sagrada.**_

-_**Simplemente logré estabilizarla, además, todos están malheridos**_ – respondió Apolo – _**Yo no tengo el poder suficiente para sanarlos.**_

-_**Pero tú sí ¿verdad? **_– preguntó Yaten a Amaterasu – _**No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que tú eres la única que puede, además creo que puedes ayudarla**_ – señaló el cuerpo inerte de Amy – _**¿Acaso me equivoco?**_

Amaterasu no le respondió, en lugar de eso, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-_**Apolo, Eos, a sus posiciones.**_

Ambos guerreros asintieron. Apolo dejó a Pluto suavemente sobre el suelo y se colocó detrás de Sailor Moon. Eos por su parte se colocó al lado de Apolo, un poco alejado, detrás de Healer. Y, finalmente, Amaterasu se situó detrás de Seiya. Los tres guerreros desenvainaron sus espadas, clavándolas en el suelo. Los tres caballeros formaban una especie de triángulo alrededor de los muchachos y las Senshis, quienes, simplemente los miraban, confundidos, sin tener idea de lo que pretendían hacer.

-_**"Despeja, padre mío, la senda del tiempo, **_– recitó Amaterasu, sosteniendo firmemente su cetro solar por encima de su cabeza – _**que el portal se abra y me permita controlar el flujo del reloj".**_

-_**¡Kojiki!**_* – gritaron los tres caballeros al unísono.

De repente, las tres espadas despidieron un brillo tan intenso que les resultó imposible darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Todos sintieron que eran engullidos por un remolino. No podían ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera percibían la energía de los que estaban a su alrededor. Era como si fueran transportados a otra dimensión. Lentamente, todos, excepto los tres caballeros del Sol, perdieron la consciencia.

Y entonces, todo se detuvo.

Serena fue la primera en recuperar al consciencia. Se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con la sorpresa.

-_**¿Qué es esto? Y ¿Por qué he dejado de ser Sailor Moon?**_

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un inmenso bosque, repleto de árboles de cerezo. Podía sentir el suave pasto bajo su cuerpo, que casi parecía acariciarla de forma gentil. El sol brillaba esplendorosamente. Miró hacia atrás, allí, una cascada del agua más cristalina que hubiera visto nunca, brotaba de la cima de una inmensa montaña, para caer en un arroyo.

Serena contempló embelesada el sitio donde estaba. Parecía demasiado hermoso para ser real. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a recorrer los alrededores, cuando sintió que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, temiendo lo peor.

-_**Seiya, me asustaste**_ – dijo la rubia. El murmullo de unos arbustos la hizo sobresaltarse y abrazarse al chico – _**¿Qué fue eso?**_

Seiya rió.

-_**Sólo es Yaten, mira**_ – señaló el sitio de donde Yaten salía.

-_**Los bosques son bastante profundos**_ – se fijo en la forma en que estaban su hermano y la rubia – _**Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaban ocupados**_ – añadió en tono burlón, haciendo sonrojar a la chica – _**Ya me voy.**_

-_**Sí, sí, mejor vete**_ – agregó Seiya, con una risita, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Serena.

-_**¡No estás interrumpiendo nada, Yaten! **_– replicó una sonrojada Serena, separándose súbitamente de Seiya.

-_**Ya bombón, que no te dé pena. Sé que no resistes estar lejos de mí.**_

-_**Para estar en un lugar completamente desconocido,**_ – escucharon la voz de Eos, que aparecía desde detrás de unos árboles – _**están bastante tranquilos.**_

-_**Ah, eres tú**_ – dijo Yaten – _**Entonces, dinos, ¿en dónde se supone que estamos?**_

-_**Rayos, creo que la técnica no salió como debía**_ – comentó Eos más para sí mismo que para los demás – _**Aún nos falta coordinación. Se supone que debimos haber terminado todos frente al Templo del Sol.**_

-_**¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? **_– replicó Yaten, enfadado.

-_**Sí, sí, dejen las preguntas para después**_ – dijo Eos – _**Ahora, síganme.**_

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí, para después seguir al caballero, que se internaba en la espesura del bosque. Pronto salieron a un claro, donde yacía un amplio templo sintoísta. Alrededor del templo, recostadas sobre el pasto, estaba las demás Senshis, que parecían inconscientes.

-_**¡Chicas! **_– exclamó Serena, aproximándose a donde yacía Rei.

-_**No te alarmes**_ – Amaterasu salió del interior del templo, seguida por Apolo –_** Tan sólo están descansando. Están siendo sanados por mis poderes **_– Serena suspiró, aliviada – _**Tú también deberías sentarte y descansar. Me encargará de restaurar tus energías.**_

La chica asintió, agradecida, sentándose con su espalda contra uno de los árboles que estaban allí. Amaterasu se arrodilló a su lado y tocó la frente de la chica con su mano. De inmediato Serena sintió que era rodeada por una intensa energía. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo el cansancio de la batalla desaparecía rápidamente.

-_**Me siento como nueva**_ – comentó la rubia – _**Pero, mis amigas…**_

-_**Enseguida despertarán**_ – le dijo Amaterasu – _**¡Liberar!**_

De inmediato las chicas abrieron sus ojos y empezaron a incorporarse, mirando atónitas a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaban.

-_**¿Adónde diablos nos trajiste? **_– preguntó Haruka, con desconfianza _**– ¿Por qué rayos hemos perdido nuestra transformación? ¡Responde!**_

-_**No seas tan ruidosa, Haru**_ – replicó en tono burlón Eos, sentándose en las escaleras al pie del templo – _**¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a quien se para al frente para hablar?**_

-_**¡No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo! **_– exclamó la mujer, acercándose a Eos.

-_**Vaya, sigues tan malhumorada como siempre, no has cambiado nada, Haru.**_

-_**¡Deja de llamarme Haru, imbécil!**_

-_**Haruka, será mejor que te calmes**_ – intervino Michiru, tomándola del brazo – _**Primero necesitamos saber dónde estamos.**_

Haruka asintió a regañadientes y se sentó al lado de la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

-_**Por favor Amaterasu, disculpa la rudeza de Haruka**_ – dijo Serena – _**Creo que todos estamos algo asustados, ya que no sabemos dónde nos encontramos.**_

-_**La Princesa de la Luna tampoco ha cambiado nada**_ – comentó Eos, a lo que Serena se quedó confundida – _**Olvídalo, pronto entenderás. Adelante Maestra, creo que ahora toda la atención se centra en ti.**_

-_**Este lugar, es un espacio que mis poderes me permiten crear**_ – empezó la líder – _**Este paisaje se modela según mis deseos, y es conocido como Kojiki, que viene a ser un registro de todas mis memorias. Como pueden ver **_– de sus manos empezaron a brotar pequeñas burbujas doradas – _**las memorias del universo se concentran aquí, sus memorias están aquí y gradualmente regresarán a ustedes.**_

-_**¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? **_– preguntó Mina.

-_**Mira tu cuerpo y te darás cuenta**_ – le respondió su hermana, Aika.

-_**Mis heridas... Y las de todos, entonces**_ – Mina se acercó al cuerpo de Amy y empezó a zarandearla – _**Despierta, Amy, despierta**_ – se volteó hacia Amaterasu – _**¿Cómo es que ella…?**_

-_**No será tan simple**_… – la abatida voz de Taiki intervino entonces. El muchacho recién salía del templo.

-_**¿Qué quieres decir? **_– preguntó Lita.

-_**El Kojiki es un espacio que puede curar las ideas externas**_ – explicó Amaterasu – _**Pero no tiene el poder para recuperar las almas.**_

-_**Entonces, lo que ese sujeto hizo…**_ – empezó Rei, asustada. Taiki asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

-_**¿A qué se refieren? **_– preguntó una confundida Serena. Rei y Taiki se miraron con entendimiento – _**¡Rei!**_

Amaterasu bajó del templo y se acercó al cuerpo de Amy, arrodillándose a su lado. Posó una mano en la frente de la chica y concentró sus energías. Entonces, una enorme burbuja apareció encima de ella. El resplandor de la burbuja desapareció y todos pudieron ver los últimos momentos antes de que Amy cayera.

-_**Observen cuidadosamente.**_

_-"Necesito hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, por favor, Reina Neit, dame fuerza de nuevo, sólo esta vez – rogaba Mercury con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Mensajero del Ágora, por favor funciona, no quiero que muera, no quiero, amo demasiado a Taiki para verlo morir ante mis ojos. Daría mi vida por él, no importa que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, seré feliz si él está bien."_

_Entonces, vieron cómo Amy se encontraba en medio de un reino destruido. Los restos de las edificaciones parecían hechos de cristal. En su mente, Amy se encontró con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azulado. La mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente. Amy entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la calidez de la dama, Neit era su nombre._

_-Querida mía, no has cambiado nada – dijo Neit – Ya has visto los grandes poderes que has recibido ¿cierto? – Amy se separó un poco de ella y asintió – Amy, aún no tienes la capacidad de controlar estos poderes._

_-Lo sé, madre – Neit se quedó sorprendida – Te he recordado – aclaró la chica – Y también he recordado aquella técnica prohibida. Mamá, la Furia de Hermes es lo único que puede salvarnos ahora._

_-¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por amor, hija mía? – Amy asintió con total seguridad – Si usas esa técnica, entonces tú… _

_-Lo sé. Pero no es momento para preocuparme por mí. Por favor madre, muéstrame el camino correcto, permíteme salvarlos a todos._

_Neit miró a su hija con ojos llorosos, pero asintió. La tomó firmemente de la mano._

_-Entonces escucha mi voz con atención, Princesa de Mercurio, Ami. Deja que mi alma te guíe, concéntrate._

_Amy regresó a la realidad. Utilizó el Mensajero del Ágora para cortas las cadenas que la apresaban y sin saber cómo, se movió a una altísima velocidad, colocándose enfrente de Taiki. Colocó las manos al frente y una helada ráfaga de aire se sintió a su alrededor. Su traje de Sailor Scout empezó a desgarrarse debido al gran poder contenido en su cuerpo. De sus manos empezó a brotar agua, que rápidamente se solidificó y formó un inmenso escudo, que, al sentir el impacto de ataque de Eris, lo regresó con el triple de potencia, mezclado con un rayo de hielo dorado._

_-¡Furia de Hermes! – fueron las palabras de la hija de Mercurio gritó antes de que se desarrollara tan increíble demostración de poder._

_Pero Eris no llegó a ser afectada por esta técnica, porque entonces una lluvia de pétalos de amapola atrapó el aplastante poder y lo hizo desaparecer._

-_**¿De dónde salieron esos pétalos? **_– preguntó Yaten – _**De no ser por eso, Amy se habría encargado de eliminar a esa mujer.**_

-_**Continúa observando, príncipe Tsubasa**_ – le indicó Apolo.

_Los pétalos de amapola se tragaron la técnica y la enviaron a otra dimensión. Entonces apareció Fenrir, otra de las estrellas oscuras, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Amy en sus brazos._

_-¡Maldita niña! – Eris estaba furiosa, pero Fenrir hizo caso omiso de ella – ¡Fenrir, suéltala, déjame acabar con ella!_

_Pero Fenrir bajó a Amy y besó su frente. En ese momento, todos pudieron ver cómo un cuerpo traslúcido salía del cuerpo Amy. Sí, su alma estaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Su alma se materializó como su fuera otra Amy. Sus ropas cambiaron. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Fenrir la tomó de la mano y envueltos en el polvo de amapola, empezaron a desaparecer juntos._

_-¡Amy, Amy! – gritó desesperado Taiki en último momento._

_-Te amo – susurró Amy, antes de desaparecer por completo._

Serena no podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Se abrazó a Seiya, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-_**Eso significa que… ¿Amy se ha ido… para siempre…? **_– preguntó Mina, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-_**¡No! **_– gritó Taiki. Todos voltearon hacia él – _**Eso no lo permitiré. Amaterasu, dime por favor adónde se la ha llevado ese sujeto.**_

Yaten y Seiya observaban la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Jamás lo habían visto así. Amaterasu le indicó que se sentara. Él así lo hizo, quedándose al lado del cuerpo de Amy, tomando su mano, que estaba fría como el hielo.

-_**El Reino de los Sueños**_ – dijo Amaterasu.

-_**¿El reino de los sueños? **_– preguntó Hotaru –_** ¿No será…?**_

-_**En efecto, princesa Hotaru**_ – afirmó Apolo _–__** Es "ese" Reino de los Sueños. El dominio del poderoso Dios Dorado.**_

Setsuna interrogó a la pequeña con la mirada. Entonces Hotaru continuó:

-_**Según la mitología griega, el Reino de los Sueños es el hogar de Hypnos y sus hermanos, los dioses del sueño, que controlan las diferentes facetas de los sueños de las personas. Se dice que es un lugar inalcanzable, más allá del entendimiento humano.**_

-_**En efecto. El Reino de los Sueños es un sitio casi mágico**_ – continuó la rubia guerrera – _**Es prácticamente imposible llegar allí. Sólo logrando crear una fisura en el tiempo-espacio se puede acceder, además, quien desee entrar podría caer en el Sueño Eterno del polvo de amapola y tal vez nunca vuelva a despertar.**_

-_**En otras palabras, es una misión suicida**_ – dijo Michiru.

-_**No se trata sólo de llegar allí**_ – añadió Apolo – _**Ya que el Reino del Sueño es un sitio enorme, lleno de laberintos y trampas para evitar que los atrevidos mortales alcancemos territorio divino. El alma de Amy es una de las pocas elegidas por el mismísimo Hypnos para visitar sus dominios.**_

-_**Eso significa que**_ – añadió Eos – _**la princesa de Mercurio es una invitada de honor en el palacio dorado de Somnus*.**_

-_**Así que su objetivo es mermar nuestras fuerzas**_ – comentó Haruka – _**Maldición, resulta que ahora también nos enfrentamos contra los dioses.**_

-_**En realidad no**_ – respondió Eos – _**Porque Hypnos, desde tiempos ancestrales, se ha mantenido imparcial, así que no es exactamente un enemigo.**_

-_**¿Acaso eres idiota? **_– replicó Haruka – _**Si se supone que no está del lado de esas estrellas oscuras ¿por qué se llevó a Amy?**_

-_**Eso es porque Hypnos siempre ha estado enamorado de la princesa de Mercurio**_ – respondió Apolo.

Y entonces, silencio sepulcral. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra. Impresionante. ¿Un dios enamorado de una mortal? Así que por eso Amy se había salvado del poder destructivo de su propia técnica, Furia de Hermes. El mismísimo Hypnos la había rescatado para llevársela a sus dominios.

-_**Oye Taiki, parece que tienes buena competencia**_ – bromeó Seiya.

-_**¡Seiya! No bromees con esas cosas, por favor **_– lo reprendió Serena.

-_**Oh créeme que el príncipe Helio no está tan equivocado, Princesa Serenity**_ – dijo Eos – _**Porque Hypnos siempre ha estado pendiente de ella. Si tan sólo supieran de los regalos que él mismo le daba a la princesita.**_

-_**Mi Señora, creo que ya va siendo hora de que les hables acerca del enemigo**_ – dijo Apolo.

-_**Tienes razón. Ahora les contaré acerca del origen de este mal, que ha estado dormido por milenios y ahora se ha liberado de su prisión**_ – dijo la aludida – _**Todo comienza con los orígenes del universo…**_

Amaterasu hizo aparecer una enorme burbuja que mostraba una imagen de la Vía Láctea. Era como si estuvieran viendo una película, recorriendo el universo, pasando por el Sol, hasta llegar a Kinmoku. De repente, los muchachos y las Senshis se encontraron a ellos mismos flotando en medio del espacio. Un espacio completamente vacío, sin estrellas, planetas, sin nada.

_Entonces, un remolino surgió de la nada, cada vez se hacía más y más extenso. Dos fuerzas opuestas, una de un color dorado intenso y la otra negra chocaron entre sí. Una gran explosión se desencadenó en el espacio. Trozos de la energía dorada empezaron a dispersarse formando las constelaciones y los planetas._

_-Finalmente toda ha acabado, Hiperión*._

_Los muchachos fueron transportados hasta el Sol. Allí, en medio de una fértil tierra deshabitada, estaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer._

_El hombre tenía el cabello negro como la noche. Su larga cabellera la tenía peinada en una larga trenza. Sus ojos parecían dos inmensos y profundos zafiros. La mujer tenía el cabello rubio, peinado en una cola alta y sus ojos eran celestes. Ambos vestían túnicas blancas como perlas y joyería de oro._

_-Que los resplandores del Sol y la Luna le den vida a este Universo deshabitado – respondió Hiperión a su esposa, Tea*._

_-Hemos vencido a los Hermanos de la Oscuridad, querido mío – dijo Tea._

_Pero entonces, un estruendo hizo retumbar la tierra bajo los pies de la pareja. Nubes oscuras aparecieron en el firmamento y una maligna risa se dejó escuchar._

_-Eso es lo que han creído. ¡Ingenuos! – exclamaron dos voces masculinas, al unísono._

_-¡Imposible! ¡Muéstrense de una vez por todas! – gritó Hiperión, furioso._

_Dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron ante Hiperión y su esposa, Tea. _

_Deshaciéndose de sus capas, finalmente se pudo ver la figura de dos hombres casi idénticos, hermanos gemelos._

_-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus hermanos, Hiperión – dijo uno de los hombres._

_Ambos gemelos tenían el cabello negro, largo, cayendo cual cascada sobre sus espaldas. Sus ojos eran verdeazulados y despedían maldad pura. Los gemelos vestían túnicas negras, sujetas con cinturones de plata. Ambos tenían un colgante con forma de estrella de cinco puntas, hecho de plata._

_-No puede ser… Chaos, Despair – balbuceó Tea._

_-Así es, hermanita – dijo el mayor de los hermanos, Chaos, abrazándola por la espalda – Esos mismos. ¿Acaso creíste que una insignificante explosión como esa nos eliminaría?_

_-Todos somos hermanos, sin embargo, nosotros dos nacimos primero – agregó Despair, el menor, que era el más serio – Así que nos corresponde, por derecho, hacernos con el control de Universo._

_-¡Jamás! – gritó Hiperión, indignado – ¡Ustedes son seres malignos! Nunca permitiría que controlen el Universo._

_-Lo siento, Hiperión, pero no nos importa lo que pienses – dijo Chaos – Acabaremos con ustedes, nos estorban._

_Chaos y Despair colocaron ambos su mano derecha al frente, preparándose para atacar. Contrariada, Tea, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Jamás hubiera pensado que tendía que enfrentarse contra sus hermanos para proteger la Creación. Hiperión la tomó firmemente de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-Tendremos que utilizar nuestro poder al máximo, aunque eso nos cueste la existencia, Tea._

_-No te preocupes, porque estoy segura de que las generaciones por venir se encargarán de velar por el orden del Universo, amado mío – él sonrió – Nada me da más gusto que desaparecer a tu lado, Hiperión._

_-¿Estás lista? – Tea asintió._

_-¡Filosofía del Cosmos! – gritaron Tea e Hiperión al unísono._

_-¡Antítesis Eterna! – exclamaron los gemelos._

_Ambos poderes, luz y oscuridad, brillo dorado y resplandor negro, chocaron con violencia. Los cuerpos humanos de los cuatro hermanos desaparecieron por completo, convirtiéndose en lo que realmente eran, cuatro poderosos energías que, juntas, provocaron el nacimiento del Universo conocido. Finalmente, en medio de la nada, apareció un pequeño templo blanco de arquitectura griega, dentro de él, encerrado por una barrera de luz dorada, yacía un cofre negro con ornamentos de oro. Tenía un sello de plata que rezaba: "Oscuridad", escrito en un dialecto muy parecido al griego._

_-Aunque lograran detenernos, esto es tan sólo un sello temporal – se escuchó la voz de los gemelos de la oscuridad – Volveremos para reclamar lo que nos pertenece._

_-Y entonces, nosotros estaremos preparados – dijo la voz de Tea._

_-Nuestro poder se encargará de dar vida a los planetas que creamos – añadió la voz de Hiperión – Los guerreros que lucharán por la paz del Universo los detendrán._

_-Así sea – dijeron Tea e Hiperión finalmente._

Los muchachos regresaron a la realidad. Nadie dijo nada. Todos tenían la mirada perdida. Los tres caballeros solares aguardaron en silencio, esperando que los jóvenes asimilaran lo que acababan de ver. El increíble despliegue de energías que chocaron en la memoria que Amaterasu les mostró era demasiado impactante, ella lo sabía. Este no era un enemigo ordinario y eso era algo que ellos debían saber.

Serena, temblando, se aferró más fuertemente al cuerpo de Seiya. Mina sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Yaten, que sólo atinó a abrazarla.

Entretanto, Aika y Setsuna fueron las primeras en recuperarse del shock.

-_**Es increíble… Este enemigo…**_ – empezó Aika.

-_**Se trata de una de las mismísimas fuentes del origen del universo**_ – comentó Setsuna – _**Y, aunque sólo uno de los hermanos de la Destrucción continúe con vida, estoy segura de que no será fácil vencerlo.**_

-_**Ya… ya hemos comprobado el poder de sus seguidores**_ – dijo Rei, tratando de recuperar la calma – _**No quisiera tener que enfrentarme con el mismísimo Despair en este momento.**_

-_**No estamos preparados para una lucha de esa magnitud**_ – agregó Hotaru – _**Está claro que alguna vez tuvimos un poder que rebasaba lo que conocemos, puedo decirlo ya que sentí la energía de Venus cuando surgió.**_

-_**Efectivamente**_ – habló Amaterasu – _**La magnitud de sus poderes está directamente conectada a sus memorias, es por eso que los hice presenciar esa mítica batalla entre el bien y el mal. Cuando los Doce Reinos Principales estaban en su apogeo, sus poderes fácilmente podían alcanzar, en incluso superar, los poderes de los Generales Oscuros, los guerreros más poderosos al servicio de Despair.**_

-_**Su venida al Kojiki no fue simple casualidad**_ – agregó Apolo – _**La energía mística de este lugar despertará sus memorias dormidas, pero una vez que recuperen sus poderes, deberán ser aún más cuidadosos.**_

-_**Thanatos irá tras sus Cristales Cósmicos**_ – dijo Eos – _**Las energías más puras del Universo, donde residen los restos del poder de Hiperión y Tea. Aunque nadie sabe quiénes de ustedes tiene los verdaderos cristales cósmicos.**_

-_**Con esos poderes**_ – habló entonces Taiki – _**¿Seré capaz de llegar al Reino de los Sueños?**_

Amaterasu se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. Luego, se acercó al joven castaño y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-_**Abriré una entrada para ti, pero hasta que lo haga, debes permanecer tranquilo. No cometas ninguna locura.**_

-_**Mi Señora, ¿estás segura de eso?**_ – preguntó Apolo – _**Sabes que tus poderes…**_

-_**No te preocupes, Apolo, no estoy sola en esto. Ya verás que lo conseguiremos. Recuerda que nuestro deber es proteger a los futuros soberanos de los Reinos Principales, no importa lo que me suceda, mi deber es ayudar a rescatar a la joven princesa de Mercurio**_.

-_**Amaterasu, ahora que lo mencionas ¿qué es lo que sucede con tus poderes?**_ – preguntó Rei – _**Porque tu energía es bastante poderosa, no entiendo cuál es el problema.**_

-_**Normalmente, esa técnica de teletransportación Amaterasu podría haberla realizado por sí sola**_ – respondió Eos. Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos – _**Eso no es más que un juego de niños para mi Maestra. Sin embargo, parte de sus poderes aún permanecen contenidos por un poderoso sello.**_

-_**¿Sello?**_

-_**Así es, Princesa Hotaru**_ – respondió Amaterasu – _**Sin ese sello, ninguno de nosotros o de ustedes podría despertar sus recuerdos pasados jamás. Pero no entraré en detalles acerca de eso, ya que mi tiempo se acaba. Aún no tengo el poder para mantener abierta esta dimensión por el tiempo que me plazca.**_

-_**Amaterasu**_ – Serena se acercó a la guerrera y tomó sus manos – _**Te lo ruego, ayúdanos a rescatar a Amy. Por favor, estoy segura de que eres la única que puede hacerlo. Sin ella, jamás podremos derrotar a este nuevo enemigo.**_

-_**Confiamos en ti**_ – dijo Lita.

-_**Haremos todo lo que nos digas**_ – añadió Mina.

-_**Descuiden, no abandonaré a la Princesa Ami, por ningún motivo, tienen mi palabra **_– se volteó hacia Haruka – _**Desconfías de todos y eso te salvó en el pasado incontables veces, Princesa de Urano, pero esta vez, tienes que confiar. Sólo la unión nos llevará a la victoria.**_

-_**Descuida, creo que después de ver tus poderes no me quedan dudas**_ – respondió ella – _**Pero, mantén a ese sujeto **_– señaló a Eos – _**lejos de mí. Me exaspera**_.

-_**¡Haru, qué mala eres! ¡Te has olvidado de mí! **_– replicó Eos, fingiendo tristeza – _**¡Maestra, Haru es muy cruel!**_

-_**No sabes cuánto me encantaría que no tuvieras esa máscara**_ – dijo Haruka – _**Así podría desaparecer esa expresión tan relajada que de seguro tienes en tu rostro, Umbriel. ¡Esto no es un juego, idiota!**_

-_**Haruka ¿cómo lo llamaste?**_ – preguntó Michiru.

-_**¿"Idiota"? **_

-_**No, antes de eso.**_

"Umbriel". Haruka se quedó helada. Conocía ese nombre, de ello estaba segura, pero ¿por qué lo había llamado así? Todo aquello era demasiado confuso para ella aún. Miró al joven caballero, que, estaba segura, la mirada fijamente tras la máscara, con los brazos cruzados.

-_**Ya verás cuando lo recuerde**_ – lo retó Haruka.

-_**Estaré esperando, Princesa.**_

-_**A todo esto, ¿cómo es que te transformaste en Healer, Mina?**_ – Yaten por fin formuló la pregunta que tanto se moría pro hacer.

-_**Oh eso, pues…**_ – Mina tomó entre sus manos una burbuja que flotaba por ahí. Aika hizo lo mismo.

-_**… se trata de esto.**_

La burbuja empezó a mostrarles las memorias, como había pasado con Amy.

_Natsumi Takahashi había sido la única que no logró huir en medio del caos de la fiesta de la Toudai. ¿Por qué? Pues no estaba segura, pero una misteriosa energía la mantenía atada a ese lugar. Viendo cómo las legendarias Sailor Scouts eran atacadas implacablemente por aquella malvada mujer, Natsumi empezó a escuchar una misteriosa voz dentro de su cabeza._

_-"Dentro de ti se halla un gran poder y pronto despertará"_

_En medio del caos, Natsumi se desmayó. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró en el vestíbulo de un elegante palacio. Sus paredes blancas brillaban al contacto con los rayos del Sol, que se colaba también por los amplios ventanales del palacio. Escuchó un murmullo detrás de un par de puertas doradas. Natsumi corrió hacia ellas y estas se abrieron por sí solas._

_-¡Salve Princesa Minako! – gritaba la multitud._

_Una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres estaban reunidos en el amplio salón de baile del palacio. Todos vestían de forma muy elegante. La chica miró hacia el frente. Aquellas personas sentadas en sus tronos eran los soberanos. La reina era muy hermosa, con su brillante cabellera rubia y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules. El rey era bastante atractivo, rubio también y con unos cálidos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos. De la mano del rey iba una pequeña ojiverde, rubia y de cabello corto. A Natsumi se le hizo inmensamente familiar. _

_-Estimados invitados, querido pueblo, estoy verdaderamente agradecido de que vinieran a celebrar el nacimiento de mi adorada hija, Minako._

_El rey señaló a la pequeña que iba en brazos de su esposa. Sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los de la mujer._

_-Minako y Aika son mis grandes tesoros, quienes se convertirán en mujeres justas, que velarán por nuestro pueblo._

_Se dejaron oír los vítores de los asistentes. _

_De pronto, el salón empezó a desvanecerse. Natsumi sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y antes de desaparecer del lugar, vio a la pareja acercarse a ella. _

_-Aika, cariño, mira cómo has crecido – dijo la hermosa reina, abrazándola._

_Y entonces, Natsumi lo recordó. Ella no era una joven ordinaria. No, ella era la princesa de Venus, la hija mayor de los reyes Eros y Freyja y heredera al trono venusiano._

_-Madre, padre – dijo la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Así es, querida Aika – dijo el rey Eros, acariciando el cabello de su primogénita – Ahora ve y pelea valientemente, como siempre lo has hecho._

_De vuelta en la batalla en Tokio, Natsumi Takahashi se transformó el Eternal Sailor Venus, para la sorpresa de todos._

-_**Así recuperé mis memorias como Sailor Venus**_ – dijo Aika a los demás.

-_**Después, mi alma fue transportada a Venus, junto con la de mi hermana**_ – narró Mina.

_Simplemente con abrazar a Sailor Venus, Mina fue transportada a Venus. El reino estaba en ese momento en todo su esplendor. Sailor Venus la tomó de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos del elegante palacio de Amare. Las jóvenes llegaron hasta la torre más alta, donde se ubicaba el observatorio astronómico. Allí se encontraba el rey, con sus dos hijas, Aika y Minako, de 12 y 8 años, respectivamente._

_-¿La ves, Minako? – decía el rey Eros, haciéndose a un lado para que su hija menor pudiera ver por el telescopio – Esa es tu estrella guardiana, Zubeneschamali*, la más brillante de la constelación de Libra, la estrella de la sanación sagrada, que está cerca del planeta de las Estrellas, Kinmoku._

_-Claro, es por eso que tengo esto – Minako llevaba colgada en el cuello la estrella de transformación de Sailor Star Healer – y por eso me convertiré en Sailor Healer algún día._

_El observatorio empezó a desaparecer, pero antes, el rey vino a despedirse de su hija._

_-Brilla intensamente como Zubeneschamali, amada Minako – dijo Eros – Y recuerda tus orígenes._

_-Así lo haré, querido padre._

_Dicho esto, Mina regresó a la batalla, transformándose en Sailor Star Healer._

-_**Ya veo, jamás habría pensado que tú serías la verdadera Healer**_ – comentó Yaten – _**Entonces, en verdad son hermanas.**_

Aika y Mina asintieron con una sonrisa.

-_**Eso explica el inmenso parecido**_ – dijo Lita.

-_**Oh, es cierto**_ – añadió Serena, examinando cuidadosamente los rasgos faciales de las hermanas – _**¡Son idénticas!**_

-_**Sí, es cierto**_ – agregó Michiru – _**Pero creo que es tiempo de que regresemos. El tiempo de Amaterasu se acaba.**_

Y así era, pues el Kojiki estaba empezando a desaparecer gradualmente. Ya algunas zonas del bosque estaban cubiertas por la oscuridad, como si el flujo del tiempo que se había detenido siguiera nuevamente su curso, tragándose todo sin piedad.

-_**Cuando regresen, lo harán dispersos, no aparecerán todos en el mismo lugar**_ – dijo Apolo – _**De esa manera, no llamarán la atención de la policía. Modificaremos la memoria de algunas personas para que crean que fueron enviados a casa de forma segura.**_

-_**En cuanto hayan regresado, lleven a Amy al hospital general **_– agregó Amaterasu – _**y busquen a una mujer llamada Megumi Hoshida, ella entenderá la situación y los ayudará. Pueden confiar en ella.**_

-_**¿Megumi Hoshida? **_– preguntó Mina.

-_**Parece que ya la conocen, qué alivio **_– dijo Eos – _**Eso facilitará las cosas.**_

-_**Apolo, Eos, coloquémonos en posición**_ – indicó la rubia guerrera.

Amaterasu se coloco detrás de Seiya, Apolo detrás de Setsuna y Eos detrás de Haruka. Clavaron sus espadas de la misma manera que lo habían hecho cuando los transportaron por primera vez y se prepararon para enviarlos de regreso.

-_**¿Sucede algo, Princesa Setsuna? **_– preguntó Apolo, al notar como la mujer se le quedaba viendo fijamente. La aludida se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada.

-_**No… no es nada… Me pareces familiar, es todo…**_

-_**Si tan sólo pudieras recordarlo…**_ – murmuró Apolo con cierta nostalgia, dejando a Setsuna confundida.

-_**¿Cómo?**_

Por otra parte, Haruka miraba recelosa a Eos. El sujeto había estado provocándola desde que se conocieron pero, por alguna razón, le parecía que era lo más normal. Era como si fueran… ¿hermanos? Haruka sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquel pensamiento que le pareció por demás absurdo.

-_**No te preocupes, ella estará bien**_ – dijo Amaterasu, al ver como Taiki se aferraba al cuerpo de Amy – _**Lo prometo.**_

-_**Lo sé**_ – respondió el castaño.

-_**Amaterasu…**_

-_**¿Qué pasa, príncipe Helio?**_

-_**Cuando abras el portal al Reino de los Sueños, no dejes ir solo a Taiki**_ – Seiya le susurró, en voz baja – _**Es capaz de irse solo con la absurda excusa de no permitir que nadie salga lastimado. Puede ser el más brillante de los tres, pero cuando se trata de Amy, bueno sólo digamos que no piensa con claridad.**_

-_**No te preocupes, no lo dejaré solo**_ – respondió la mujer – _**Debemos despedirnos por ahora. "Despeja, padre mío, la senda del tiempo, que el portal se abra y me permita controlar el flujo del reloj".**_

-_**Gracias por todo, Amaterasu**_ – dijo Serena, antes de ser envuelta por el resplandor dorado.

Finalmente, los jóvenes desaparecieron. Amaterasu, debilitada, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero fue sostenida por sus compañeros.

-_**Lo siento, creo que usar esa técnica dos veces el mismo día, aún es demasiado para mí.**_

-_**Descuida Maestra**_ – dijo Eos, quitándose la máscara. Apolo la ayudó a sentarse en el césped – _**aún así eres increíble.**_

-_**Tienes razón, Yuki**_ – añadió Apolo, que se deshizo de su máscara también. ¿Quién era en realidad el Caballero Apolo? Pues nada más y nada menos que el famoso productor, Mizuki Hoshida.

-_**Yuki, Mizuki, ya va siendo hora de que regresemos también **_– dijo Amaterasu. Se incorporó lentamente, ayudada por Yuki – _**¿Estás feliz, Sei?**_

De entre los árboles, apareció un muchacho. No tendría más de 14 años. Aún así, era bastante alto para su edad. Su cabello largo era rubio y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta. Sus ojos eran como dos brillantes zafiros y tenía una mirada coqueta. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa de cuadros.

-_**Por supuesto y todo es gracias a ustedes**_ – respondió el recién llegado.

-_**Vaya, vaya, pero si es Seiichi Kou**_ – Yuki le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –_** En verdad eres idéntico a tu padre, excepto por el cabello.**_

-_**¿Estás preocupado por tus padres, Seiichi? **_– preguntó Apolo. Seiichi asintió, aún con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – _**Descuida, ellos superarán este reto.**_

-_**Supongo que tienes rayos. Mis padres son realmente fuertes**_ – respondió Seiichi – _**Además, aún estoy aquí, así que quiere decir que, eventualmente, terminarán estando juntos. Me preocupo por nada quizás. Mamá siempre ha sido algo despistada **_– rió – _**¿Falta mucho para que ella se dé cuenta de cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos?**_

-_**¿Tú qué crees? **_– le preguntó Amaterasu, y esa fue suficiente respuesta para él – _**Ya vámonos.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Oxford, Inglaterra***

En el hospital de la Universidad de Oxford, los médicos y enfermeras aún corrían de un lado a otro, valorando a los pacientes, atendiendo a unos cuantos heridos e incluso encargándose del papeleo de dos estudiantes, que, lamentablemente, había fallecido durante el ataque de Hestia.

Darien estaba malherido, pero aún así no había querido alejarse de Helena. La noche había sido una pesadilla, sí, una noche tan perfecta se había convertido en una catástrofe, pero había descubierto un enorme secreto detrás de ella, que no era una mujer ordinaria, no, ella era en realidad, Galatea, la mujer con la que había estado soñando desde que llegó a Oxford, además de eso ella era un Caballero Solar, aunque todavía no entendía bien lo que eso significaba.

A pesar de todo, ella lo había protegido, y también a la Princesa Kakyuu. Arriesgó su vida luchando y gracias a ella, tan sólo habían muerto dos personas. Jamás pensó que Helena tuviera tanto poder. Pero además de eso, también estaban las palabras de Hestia. Según ella, Kakyuu era su hermana mayor, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

-_**Joven Darien, joven Darien**_ – Kaoru entró silenciosamente en la habitación donde Helena yacía inconsciente. Zarandeó gentilmente al muchacho, que se había quedado dormido al lado de la cama – _**será mejor que regrese a su habitación, los médicos lo han de estar buscando.**_

El pelinegro se incorporó lentamente, un poco desubicado. Se fijó en Kaoru, que exhibía una gentil sonrisa y entonces le pareció que conocía esos ojos desde siempre.

-_**Ah, Dra. Hideki, descuide, yo ya me encuentro bien.**_

-_**Pero tus heridas necesitan sanar aún**_ – dijo ella, preocupada – _**Además, no deberías pasearte por los pasillos del hospital vistiendo así **_– él llevaba un pijama celeste.

Ambos rieron y ella se sentó en una silla, al lado de Darien. Suspiró. Se fijó en el rostro de Darien, tenía ojeras, estaba claro que no había dormido por velar de Helena. Kaoru le acarició el cabello y pensó en las palabras de Hestia. Si él en realidad fuera su hermano, ella estaría profundamente feliz.

-_**Se recuperará, ya lo verás. La Srta. Von Neumann, quiero decir, Galatea, es una mujer muy fuerte. De no ser por ella, anoche habríamos presenciado una masacre.**_

-_**Es cierto. ¿Cómo están sus heridas?**_

-_**No te preocupes por mí, mis heridas no son nada comparadas con las de ustedes.**_

-_**¿Qué hay de Molly?**_

-_**En este momento, su novio le está haciendo compañía. Tendrá que permanecer en cama al menos una semana, para recuperarse de su herida en el abdomen, pero estará bien.**_

-_**Ya veo. Me alegro. Yo…**_

-_**¿Estás pensando en las palabras de esa mujer? **_– Darien asintió, tímidamente – _**Créeme que yo también. Me encantaría saber si lo que dijo es verdad. Y, si así fuera, yo sería muy feliz.**_

-_**Yo también.**_

-_**Ah Dra. Hideki, por fin la encuentro**_ – una enfermera apareció en la habitación de Helena – _**Venga conmigo, por favor, el médico quiere que le haga una revisión**_ – se fijó en Darien – _**Señor Chiba, ha vuelto a escaparse de su habitación.**_

-_**Lo lamento mucho, Srta. Anderson**_ – se disculpó – _**Pero no se preocupe por mí, estoy perfectamente bien**_ – pero hizo un movimiento brusco, que le provocó dolor en el golpe que tenía en las costillas. La enfermera lo miró, con reproche.

-_**Vendré a llevármelo en cuanto termine con la Dra. Hideki. Ahora, sígame doctora, por favor.**_

Kaoru se puso de pie, pero antes de salir se dirigió a Darien:

-_**Estoy segura de que despertará pronto, Darien**_ – él le sonrió y ella salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Darien miró nuevamente el hermoso rostro de Helena. Parecía que dormía en paz, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tomó una de sus manos y depositó un beso en ella, pero entonces, el cuerpo de la rubia empezó a brillar.

Darien quedó inconsciente sobre la cama en ese momento.

_Darien despertó tendido en el pasto, en medio de un amplio bosque que no reconocía. Se incorporó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Escuchó unas voces más adelante y decidió investigar de qué se trataba. Quizás así podría averiguar en qué sitio se encontraba._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Endimión?_

_-¿Cómo podría mentirte, Galatea?_

_Darien corrió al escuchar aquellos nombres. Pronto llegó a un claro, cerca de un arroyo. Una pareja estaba allí. Él la abrazaba tiernamente, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del muchacho pelinegro._

_-He venido hasta el Reino del Sol sólo para verte – dijo Endimión – Quiero estar contigo para toda la vida, Galatea. Por favor, cásate conmigo._

_El príncipe de la Tierra se arrodilló y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. La abrió, mostrando un anillo de oro, con un enorme diamante de color rosa pálido. Galatea miró la joya, asombrada y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. La rubia se arrojó a los brazos de Endimión, que cayó al suelo._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nada me hará más feliz que compartir mi vida junto a ti!_

_Y entonces, lo besó. Era un beso cargado de amor, que él correspondió al instante. Endimión la sujetó por la cintura, buscando profundizar al contacto, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él. Se separaron buscando el aire que ya les hacía falta y se miraron con amor. Estaba claro, Galatea y Endimión se habían amado hacía mucho tiempo, quizás antes de que él se enamorara de Serenity, la princesa de la Luna._

_Darien miraba la escena, boquiabierto. No conseguía entender nada de lo que sucedía. Si él estaba enamorado de Galatea ¿dónde quedaba Serena entonces? ¿Qué sucedió con su amor eterno?_

_Como respuesta a sus preguntas, la escena se desvaneció y pronto se encontró en el palacio lunar. Más específicamente, en el balcón de la habitación de la princesa Serenity que estaba acompañada de él mismo, es decir, de Endimión, su antiguo yo._

_Serenity parecía ser, en ese momento, más joven de lo que era Serena entonces, parecía de unos 12 años. Lucía bastante decaída, algo raro en ella, fue lo que Darien notó. Tenía el rostro apoyado en sus manos y los codos sobre el borde del balcón. _

_-Serenity ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó el pelinegro._

_-Endimión, soy una tonta – respondió Serenity – Me he enamorado de un imposible – Endimión parpadeó, confundido – No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él. Bueno, aunque creo que estoy enamorada de él desde que lo conocí cuando tenía 6 años._

_Serenity se sentó en el borde del balcón, mirando a Endimión con profunda tristeza en sus ojos. El chico se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de la espalda de la rubia, acercándola a su cuerpo._

_-Así que te enamoraste de Helio, ¿verdad, Serenity?_

_La chica se separó súbitamente del joven. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el corazón acelerado._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-Pues todo lo que dijiste cuadra perfectamente. A él lo conociste cuando ambos tenían 6 años, recuerdo que días después recibí una carta tuya, contándome acerca del "encantador hijo de los reyes del Sol". Además, he visto como lo miras cuando viene a la Luna con su padre para visitar a su Majestad, Silvano. Lo único que no comprendo es por qué dices que te has enamorado de un imposible, Serenity._

_-¡Precisamente porque es él! – replicó – Es un imán para las chicas ¿o me vas a decir que no has visto cómo se le arrojan todas las chicas cuando hay algún evento Real? _

_-Creo que tienes razón, pero lo mismo pasa con sus hermanos, así que no seas dramática._

_-¿Dramática? No lo soy, sólo enfrento la realidad. Hay como un millón de chicas tras él, o sea que las posibilidades de que se fije en mí son ¡casi cero!_

_-Estás exagerando – dijo el príncipe – He visto cómo te mira. Entre ustedes hay un brillo especial, como si su destino fuera estar juntos._

_-Ya estás hablando como Dodona – Serenity rió – Lo próximo que sabré de ti es que te reclutaron como el nuevo Oráculo de Mercurio._

_-No te burles, lo digo en serio – Endimión miró hacia abajo – Oh, será mejor que no mires abajo._

_-¿Por qué? – pero mirar hacia abajo fue lo primero que Serenity hizo – Ay no._

_Al pie de su balcón, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el dueño de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Hola bomboncito! – exclamó alegremente Helio, príncipe del Sol – Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿me extrañaste? – él le lanzó un beso con la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho más._

_-¡No seas tonto! Nos vimos hace tres días, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mako. Y no ¡no te extrañé!_

_-Deja de engañarte, bombón, – replicó Helio, con una sonrisita de suficiencia – sé que no puedes vivir sin mí._

_-Tú y tu enorme ego, príncipe vanidoso – le dijo Serenity, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Claro, pero así te gusto._

_Serenity enrojeció hasta las orejas. Helio movió la mano, como gesto de despedida y se marchó, dejando a la princesa lunar furiosa, avergonzada y sorprendida._

_-Endimión, pudiste decir algo para apoyarme – se volteó, pero su amigo no estaba allí – ¿Endimión? ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_El aludido salió del interior de la habitación de la princesa._

_-Quería dejarlos solo, pero veo que las cosas no salieron como pensaba._

_-¡Es que me exaspera! ¡Es tan prepotente!_

_-Pero ese es el chico del que te enamoraste._

Darien despertó súbitamente, sobresaltado. Enfocó la vista y se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes de Helena, que lo miraban con un dejo de preocupación. Avergonzado, Darien soltó la mano de la mujer y desvió la mirada.

-_**Lo has visto ¿cierto?**_ – preguntó ella, con cierta culpabilidad. El pelinegro asintió.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio. Fueron dos minutos que a ambos les parecieron eternos. Entonces, Helena se atrevió a hablar:

-_**No se supone que sucediera de esta manera.**_

-_**¿A qué te refieres? **_– preguntó el joven.

Helena suspiró y se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada en la cama. Acercó su mano a la de Darien y la acarició tímidamente. Unas pocas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El pelinegro, alarmado, levantó su mirada hacia ella.

-_**¿Helena?**_

La rubia suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-_**Las memorias… esos recuerdos debieron llegar a ti por sí solos, no con mi intervención **_– soltó la mano de Darien – _**No quiero que… te confundas por culpa de lo que viste.**_

-_**Helena**_ – pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos – _**Helena mírame, por favor**_ – volvió a tomarla de la mano – _**La verdad es que desde antes de conocerte ya estaba confundido**_ – ella parpadeó, confundida _**– Verás, desde hace algún tiempo, me he estado preguntando qué es lo que en verdad siento por Serena. Ella… es una gran chica, sin duda, pero… es como si el mítico amor que nos teníamos empezara a convertirse en algo… diferente.**_

-_**Darien…**_

El muchacho sujetó ambas manos de Helena entre las suyas y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa. Helena no sabía si sentirse feliz o ponerse a llorar. Tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado, diciéndole esas palabras, pero, aún así, sentía que estaba mal. Si él ya tenía a la princesa de la Luna ¿cómo podría haber espacio en el corazón de Endimión para Galatea?

-_**La amo. Amo a Serena, de eso no hay duda**_ – Helena intentó liberarse del agarre de Darien. No quería que la viera llorar como una adolescente enamorada – _**pero no de la manera que lo hacía antes, no de la manera que tú crees. La amo, casi como una hermana.**_

_**-No Darien, estás confundido. Lo que viste te impactó demasiado.**_

-_**No es así, Helena, desde que te conocí, despertarse extrañas sensaciones en mí. Traté de convencerme de que no sentía nada, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo.**_

Helena suspiró. Quería creer en sus palabras. Quería creer que ella aún tenía una remota posibilidad de recuperar el amor de Endimión, aquel legendario amor que había compartido desde que eran jóvenes.

-_**Si así fuera, aún cuando ambos sintiéramos lo mismo, no es justo… la princesa Serenity no merece sufrir.**_

-_**Créeme que lo último que quiero es lastimarla, pero…**_ – Darien hizo una pausa – _**creo que ella se siente igual que yo… Ella… no era la misma desde que Seiya partió y cuando me contó que él estaba de vuelta…**_

-_**Príncipe Helio…**_

-_**¿Dijiste algo? **_– preguntó él.

-_**Seiya, te refieres a Seiya Kou**_ – Darien asintió – _**Claro, ahora entiendo por qué lo dices.**_

-_**Helena, ¿sucede algo con Seiya?**_

-_**Él… no es un chico ordinario. Y con eso no me refiero a que sea una Senshi, porque en realidad no lo es.**_

Darien parpadeó, confundido. No entendía qué era lo que quería decir Helena. Seiya Kou era una Senshi, Sailor Star Fighter, guerrera de la princesa de Kinmoku. ¿A qué venía todo eso de que no era una Senshi?

-_**Es normal que no comprendas mis palabras, pero confía en mí**_ – dijo Helena – C_**uando regresemos a Japón lo entenderás a la perfección.**_

-_**¿Regresar a Japón?**_

-_**La Dra. Megumi Hoshida dará una conferencia acerca de las nuevas tendencias en cirugía cerebral, la próxima semana, en la Toudai. Oxford enviará a una selecta representación, así que los interesados tendrán que inscribirse en la oficina del decano. Sin embargo, Megumi me envió dos invitaciones especiales, así que pensé que, quizás, querrías acompañarme.**_

-_**¿Bromeas? ¡No me perdería una conferencia de la Dra. Hoshida por nada!**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Kinmoku***

Citera llamó a la puerta del despacho de Caronte, mano derecha de la princesa Kakyuu, consejero real del palacio. Desde dentro, el anciano le indicó que entrara. La mujer obedeció. El despacho era una estancia amplia, rodeada por pilas de libros en todas partes. Pergaminos y muebles de madera oscura complementaban el contenido de aquella habitación.

El anciano levantó la mirada del grueso libro que yacía sobre su escritorio.

-_**Adelante, siéntate**_ – la mujer así lo hizo.

-_**Señor Caronte, las invitaciones han llegado **_– dijo ella – _**Las he guardado en la Cámara Dorada y están listas para ser enviadas.**_

-_**Muy bien, me comunicaré con su Alteza. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la ceremonia?**_

-_**Prácticamente todo está listo**_ – respondió Citera – _**Sólo queda entregar las invitaciones.**_

-_**Excelente, envía a nuestros mensajeros cuanto antes.**_

Citera asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse. Caminó insegura hasta la puerta, pues había algo que le inquietaba desde la noche anterior. La luz de dos de las estrellas de la constelación guardiana de su princesa parecían haber revivido. Citera pensó que, quizás, era sólo su imaginación, por eso no se atrevía a plantearle su inquietud al viejo consejero.

-_**No estás equivocada, Citera**_ – dijo entonces Caronte, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – _**La luz de las Musas de Kinmoku está empezando a aparecer en el firmamento.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Algunas referencias:**

_**Kojiki**_**: es el libro histórico más viejo que se conserva relativo a la historia de Japón. Literalmente, significa "registro de cosas antiguas".**

_**Somnus**_**: equivalente romano al dios del sueño Hypnos.**

_**Hiperión**_**: en la mitología griega, era un titán, se le consideraba en dios Sol, o "Sol en lo más alto", en la Ilíada de Homero.**

_**Tea**_**: titánide esposa de Hiperión. Era la titánide de la vista, la que dotaba de brillo al oro, plata y las gemas preciosas.**

_**Zubeneschamali**_**: la estrellas más brillante de la constelación de Libra. Su nombre proviene del árabe y significa "pinza norte", refiriéndose a su constelación vecina, Escorpio. **


	16. Amor no correspondido

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XVI – Amor no correspondido**

Ya no había dolor. Es más, ya nada podía sentir. Era como estar flotando en el cielo. Pensando en esto, Amy sonrió para sí. Así que eso era la muerte. Bueno, no estaba tan mal, pensó.

Pero, un momento ¿de dónde provenía esa música? La chica podía escuchar las cuerdas de un arpa tañer; era una melodía que invadía poco a poco sus sentidos. De repente, un dulce aroma florar se coló por sus fosas nasales y una suave brisa acarició su cabello.

Amy intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero sus párpados también le pesaban, demasiado. Sintió cómo sus manos rozaban la tierra… no, más bien se trataba de ¿hierba?

Unos instantes después, una cálida energía invadió su cuerpo, sintiéndose capaz de abrir lentamente sus azulinos ojos. Entonces, se encontró con un paisaje de ensueño: se trataba de un enorme jardín cubierto de hermosas flores. El cielo era de un azul celeste puro y las nubes parecían danzar con la refrescante brisa.

Amy se incorporó con cierta dificultad. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Podía acaso ser aquello lo que algunos llamaban "Paraíso"? Entonces sonrió. Recordó que había utilizado esa técnica prohibida, lo había hecho para salvar a sus amigos, para salvar a la persona que amaba con toda su alma. Sí, pensó en Taiki, por fin había logrado hacer algo por él y eso la ponía feliz.

-_**No me arrepiento de nada**_ – se dijo.

Permaneció sentada sobre la hierba, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de la refrescante brisa de aquel lugar.

-_**Por fin la he encontrado, Honorable Princesa.**_

Amy se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Un hombre caminaba hacia ella, con paso firme pero elegante. Vestía una túnica de mangas largas, de color amarillo pálido sujeta en la cintura con una cinta de oro. Su cabello era largo y rubio. Sus facciones eran delicadas; parecía ser bastante joven. El recién llegado se arrodilló ante Amy, reverenciándola, antes de levantar la cabeza y agregar:

-_**Sea bienvenida, Princesa, estoy a sus órdenes.**_

La peliazul parpadeó, confundida. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, un desconocido se había aparecido ante ella, presentándole sus respetos y dándole la bienvenida a ese lugar que parecía sacado de un mito.

-_**Por favor, discúlpeme por no haberme presentado**_ – dijo el joven – _**Mi nombre es Phantasos. Mi Señor me ha enviado para escoltarla hasta el Palacio Somnus.**_

-_**¿Qué… qué has dicho? **_– balbuceó la joven. Phantasos sonrió tenuemente.

-_**Es lógico que esté asustada, pero no hay nada que temer. Este lugar es completamente seguro, nada podrá dañarla dentro de estos dominios, por favor, venga conmigo**_ – Phantasos se puso de pie, ofreciéndole a Amy su mano – _**Mi Señor está ansioso por verla. **_

-_**¿Qué quieres decir?**_

-_**Venga conmigo, por favor, y sus dudas serán resueltas.**_

Ansiando saber más, Amy tomó la mano de aquel joven.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El Palacio Somnus. La eterna morada del dios de los sueños, el todopoderoso Hypnos. Se trataba de una estructura de clásica arquitectura griega, con altas columnas y amplias escaleras. Toda la estructura era dorada y su brillo rivalizaba incluso con el resplandor del sol que iluminaba los dominios de la gran deidad.

En la parte trasera del palacio, había una amplia sala que tenía una espectacular vista al jardín privado de Hypnos. Allí, sentado en una amplia silla dorada con tapiz rojizo estaba el dios de los sueños: era bastante parecido a su hermano, Thanatos, sin embargo, los rasgos de Hypnos eran más finos y elegantes. Sus cabellos eran de oro, así como sus ojos, profundos e inexpresivos. Vestía una elegante túnica blanca con ornamentos dorados.

En ese momento, sentado enfrente de él, se encontraba Fenrir. La estrella se había desprendido de su armadura y ahora vestía ropa civil, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de cuello en V y mangas largas. La deidad y la estrella se encontraban enfrascadas en una partida de ajedrez. La victoria estaba casi asegurada…

-_**Jaque mate.**_

Fenrir suspiró profundamente, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-_**Es imposible, jamás podré derrotarte, Hypnos. Eres invencible, como ella.**_

-_**Ella es la invencible, yo no puedo ensombrecer sus grandiosas**_ _**habilidades**_ – respondió Hypnos – _**Pero, esta fue una buena partida, Fenrir; me pusiste en aprietos en varias ocasiones, cada vez juegas mejor.**_

-_**No tienes que decir esas cosas sólo para hacerme sentir bien.**_

-_**No lo hago por eso**_ – Fenrir se puso de pie – _**¿Te marchas? **_– el aludido asintió – _**¿Estás seguro? Ella está en camino, estoy seguro de que estará esperando el poder conocer a su hermano mayor.**_

Fenrir sonrió amargamente.

-_**Mi nombre fue borrado de la historia de Mercurio. Mi existencia comienza cuando Despair me convirtió en uno de sus sirvientes. Ni ella, o siquiera los reyes de Mercurio tenían recuerdos de mi existencia; aún si ella recupera la memoria, no soy digno de presentarme ante ella, mucho menos de hacerme llamar su "hermano". Prefiero seguir protegiéndola desde las sombras.**_

-_**Entonces seguirás con tus planes hasta el final**_ – dijo el dios – _**Entiendo, pero no puedo prometerte que ella no quiera ir en tu búsqueda. Después de todo…**_

-_**Sí, esa maldita de Eris…**_ – Fenrir apretó los puños.

-_**Debes tener cuidado con Thanatos, si se entera de que recuperaste tus memorias…**_

-_**Ese iluso piensa que aún estoy totalmente bajo su control**_ – replicó, burlón, el peliplateado – _**Ni se imagina lo que planeo.**_

-_**No debes subestimar a un dios, Fenrir. Además, recuerda que…**_

-_**Lo sé, tú no estás de mi lado, no estás del lado de nadie. Tan sólo buscas tu propio beneficio**_ – dio media vuelta y antes de desaparecer dijo – _**Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que algún día captures su corazón, Hypnos.**_

El dios rió.

-_**Ya lo veremos.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-_**Así que este es el Reino de los Sueños**_ – dijo Amy, mientras caminaba al lado de Phantasos – _**Entonces no estoy muerta**_ – ella esbozó una leve sonrisa de alivio.

-_**Mi gran Señor jamás la dejaría morir. Gracias a los poderes de su Excelencia, su alma fue separada de su cuerpo antes de que el ataque de esa mujer le arrebatara la vida, princesa.**_

-_**Tu Señor me ha salvado**_ – dijo – _**Espero poder darle las gracias.**_

-_**Por supuesto, noble princesa, en este momento, nos dirigimos ante él. Estoy seguro de que ansía verla, más que a nadie.**_

-_**Pero, aún tengo muchas preguntas**_ – añadió la peliazul – _**¿Quién es esa persona a la que sirves? ¿Por qué me salvó? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió después de lanzar la Furia de Hermes? Además… la persona que me trajo hasta aquí….**_

-_**Ya habrá tiempo de responder a sus preguntas**_ – dijo Phantasos.

Amy se encontró a los pies de unas elegantes escaleras, que conducían a la entrada del esplendoroso palacio dorado. Phantasos le tendió la mano y juntos empezaron a ascender. Al llegar a la entrada, dos personas los esperaban.

Ambos vestían túnicas blancas, al igual que Phantasos. El primer hombre tenía una apariencia ruda y tosca. Su cabello alborotado era de color castaño claro y sus ojos eran dorados. El segundo hombre era mucho más alto que el primero, con el cabello lacio y largo, de color plateado, y ojos dorados.

En cuanto vieron aparecer a Amy, se arrodillaron ante ella y exclamaron:

-_**¡Salve, honorable princesa! ¡Futura Emperatriz del Mukai!**_

La chica se sobresaltó. No comprendía por qué le prestaban tanta atención a una chica ordinaria como ella.

-_**Estábamos esperándola**_ – dijo el más alto – _**Morpheo, a sus órdenes.**_

-_**Yo soy Icelus**_ – el segundo caminó alrededor de la joven, mirándola con detenimiento – _**Así que esta señorita es el gran amor de nuestro Señor. Interesante, muy interesante. A mí me parece una humana ordinaria, no siento ninguna energía en ella.**_

-_**Suficiente, Icelus**_ – lo reprendió un tercer hombre.

Era el más atractivo, con el cabello plateado y liso cayendo delicadamente por su espalda, mientras unos cuantos mechones rebeldes caían a ambos lados de su delicado pero varonil rostro. Sus fríos ojos dorados parecían ver a través de la joven Senshi de Mercurio, quien sólo atinó a bajar la mirada, avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-_**Princesa, le ruego que perdone los modales de mi impertinente hermano**_ – continuó el apuesto peliplateado – _**Yo, Oneiros, prometo que no volverán a faltarle al respeto de esa manera**_ – fijó sus fríos ojos en Icelus, que simplemente se encogió de hombros – _**Regresen a sus puestos, yo llevaré a la señorita ante nuestro Señor.**_

Morpheo, Icelus y Phantasos desaparecieron al instante, mientras Oneiros le ofreció su brazo a Amy, para después conducirla hacia el interior del palacio de Hypnos.

-_**¿Por qué? **_– preguntó Amy – _**¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias conmigo? ¿Por qué son tan amables?**_

Oneiros no respondió de inmediato, pero sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

-_**Eso es porque, nosotros, los dioses del sueño, le debemos la vida.**_

Amy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Pensó entonces que las palabras de Oneiros no tenían sentido. ¿Ella, salvar sus vidas? ¿Cómo? La peliazul no podía recordar el haberlos conocido antes. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus memorias no habían regresado por completo. Quizás, los dioses del sueño eran parte de un pasado que aún permanecía en las sombras. Un pasado que la joven ansiaba recordar.

-_**Lo recordará**_ – dijo Oneiros – _**Hemos llegado.**_

Sin darse cuenta, Amy había sido conducida por los amplios pasillos del palacio, hasta una puerta de oro macizo. Instantes después, la puerta se abrió, dejando escapar la luz del sol, que cegó momentáneamente a Amy. Cuando pudo abrir completamente sus ojos, se encontró en el jardín más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca.

-_**Te esperaba.**_

Amy fijo la mirada en el apuesto hombre de cabello dorado se había acercado. Él tenía una encantadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Oneiros se arrodilló ante él, presentando sus respetos. La peliazul estuvo a punto de imitarlo, pero el de cabellos dorados la detuvo, tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente.

La chica sintió un intenso calor invadir sus mejillas.

-_**Tenía deseos de verte, mi amada Ami.**_

Confundida, la chica simplemente atinó a bajar la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. El apuesto hombre la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. La joven se perdió en el brillo de aquellos ojos, dorados como el sol.

-_**Oneiros, puedes retirarte**_ – obedeciendo, Oneiros desapareció enseguida.

Amy regresó entonces a la realidad. Volvió a bajar la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus manos. La presencia de aquel hombre la intimidaba de sobremanera, además de eso, la forma en que la había recibido la dejó completamente descolocada.

-_**Yo… yo…**_

-_**Por favor, levanta la mirada, Princesa Ami, heredera al trono de Mercurio**_ – dijo – _**Aquella que ha heredado la sabiduría de Neit y la bondad de Nereo**_ – la chica levantó lentamente la mirada – _**Una princesa jamás debe bajar su cabeza, mucho menos una tan digna y honorable como tú.**_

-_**¿Cómo es que…? ¿Acaso eres… Hypnos, el honorable Señor del que tanto me han hablado?**_

Hypnos. Exactamente. Ese era su nombre. Él era Hypnos, regente supremo del mundo de los sueños. El dios que se había enamorado de una mortal.

Así, Hypnos sonrió, invitando a la chica a sentarse en una elegante silla, dispuesta frente a la de él, ambas separadas por una mesa, sobre la cual yacía un tablero de ajedrez. Amy miró el tablero con curiosidad, después, miró a los ojos a su anfitrión.

-_**Quizás deba empezar por responder tus preguntas**_ – dijo él – _**En efecto, te conozco. Te conozco desde épocas antiguas, cuando en tu anterior vida habitabas en el planeta Mercurio, como la heredera, la adorada hija de Neit y Nereo. Te he visto crecer y convertirte en una hermosa mujer, por eso puedo asegurar que, en todo el Universo, no hay nadie como tú.**_

Las mejillas de Amy se encendieron nuevamente y su pulso se aceleró cuando Hypnos tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-_**Te amo.**_

La peliazul sentía que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Un dios acababa de confesarle su amor, a ella, una simple mortal, una "guerrera inútil". Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Hypnos la miraba fijamente, como esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero ella no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

-_**Te conozco tan bien**_ – continuó el dios, soltando las manos de la chica – _**que sé que no puedes corresponderme en este momento **_– la chica se sobresaltó – _**porque en tu corazón no hay lugar para nadie más que el Príncipe Yue **_– bajó la mirada, avergonzada, pero, recordando sus palabras, lo miró tímidamente – _**Lo sé muy bien. El amor que ustedes se tienen ha existido desde vidas pasadas. Siempre me he lamentado el no haber llegado a ti antes que él.**_

-_**Se… Señor Hypnos… yo…**_

-_**Por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo**_ – la interrumpió – _**Basta con que me llames Hypnos. Ahora, no quiero que te sientas presionada por mis palabras, sólo quiero…**_ – le acarició tiernamente la mejillas – _**que te quedes a mi lado, al menos hasta que acabemos nuestra partida **_– señaló el tablero – _**Siempre has sido muy buena para el ajedrez.**_

Amy sonrió tímidamente, aceptando el desafío. Dispusieron las piezas en su lugar. Era el momento de iniciar la partida. Pero ella deseaba hacer una pregunta antes de empezar. Hypnos, sabiendo lo que la chica diría, tomó la palabra antes, diciendo:

-_**La persona que te salvó fue, en efecto, uno de los guerreros del General Thanatos. Te ha salvado porque yo se lo pedí, dándole a cambio parte de mis poderes.**_

-_**Thanatos, me parece haber escuchado antes ese nombre…**_

-_**Thanatos es mi hermano gemelo**_ – la chica parpadeó, sorprendida – _**Es uno de los Tres Generales de la Oscuridad. Ya has conocido a Chaos en batallas anteriores, ahora, su hermano gemelo, Despair, que había permanecido sellado, ha despertado.**_

La chica se quedó con la pieza en la mano, inmóvil. Las palabras de Hypnos la sorprendían y, al mismo tiempo, despertaban mil dudas más en ella.

-_**No tenía idea de que Chaos tenía un hermano gemelo. Una vez más, el Universo está en un grave peligro.**_

Amy ejecutó su movimiento, mientras Hypnos volvía a hablar:

-_**Despair ha comenzado a moverse, pero también lo han hecho los Caballeros Solares. Ellos son considerados la élite de los guerreros del Universo, los más poderosos entre todos los guerreros, aquellos que comandaron la guerra contra los Hermanos de la Destrucción hace milenios. Esa cruenta guerra que me separó de ti.**_

-_**Si tan sólo pudiera recuperar mis recuerdos **_– se lamentó la peliazul, ejecutando su movimiento.

-_**Lo harás. Que te haya traído a mis dominios no fue casualidad. Estar aquí estimulará tu mente y te permitirá recuperar esas memorias más pronto de lo que te imaginas**_ – ella lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, él continuó – _**Te preguntas por qué lo hago. Bien, la verdad es que no estoy del lado de nadie, ni del lado de Despair ni del lado de los guerreros del Universo, pero no puedo concebir que salgas lastimada. Necesitas esos recuerdos para pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra los ejércitos oscuros. **_

-_**No… no necesita hacer todo esto por mí. Siento que… no lo merezco.**_

Hypnos no respondió, tan sólo sonrió y ejecutó su jugada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Apartamento de Three Lights***

Aquella era una noche sin estrellas. Parecía que incluso la luna temía mostrarse en todo su esplendor, era noche de cuarto menguante. La neblina ensombrecía la pobre luz que la luna despedía, tanto que el joven Kou se sentía identificado con los colores del cielo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía tres noches: el ataque de Eris, el sacrificio de Amy, sus palabras… _Te amo, _le había dicho ella antes de partir.

-_**Soy un cobarde.**_

Taiki Kou se sentía la peor persona del universo en ese momento. La mujer que amaba se había ido, había arriesgado su vida para protegerlos a todos, para protegerlo, y a cambio ¿qué había hecho él por ella? Nada. Ni siquiera había podido sincerarse y confesarle sus sentimientos. Porque la amaba, la amaba intensamente, como nunca pensó amar a una mujer. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan seguro de sus sentimientos, no se había atrevido a confesárselos.

El mayor de los Kou suspiró profundamente, mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas. La puerta de la terraza se abrió de repente y Seiya entró. Se sentó junto a su hermano y dijo:

-_**Taiki, entra y come algo.**_

-_**No quiero nada**_ – respondió secamente, sin mirar a su hermano.

-_**Has estado así desde hace tres días, faltaste al estudio y tampoco has querido acercarte al hospital. ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?**_

Taiki no respondió.

-_**¿Acaso seguirás culpándote por lo que sucedió? **_

-_**Ella se fue y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, claro que fue mi culpa.**_

-_**La batalla fue dura, aún cuando estábamos ahí no había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho y…**_

-_**¡No lo entiendes! **_– gritó Taiki, poniéndose de pie – _**La mujer que amo se ha ido y yo ni siquiera tengo el poder para salvarla, no sé dónde está, no sé cómo llegar a ella.**_

-_**Cálmate, no logras nada sí…**_

-_**¡Entiende que no puedo calmarme, Seiya!**_

Taiki tomó a Seiya del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con furia en sus ojos violáceos. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y le propinó un puñetazo a su hermano mayor, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-_**¡No seas imbécil! ¡Maldición Taiki, se supone que eres el más listo de los tres! **_– gritó – _**Te la has pasado lamentándote y sintiéndote miserable, ni siquiera has intentado buscar una solución. Todos estamos muy preocupados y hemos estado buscando información para tratar de salvar a Amy, pero en cambio tú, sólo te has preocupado por sentir pena por ti mismo, dejaste de comer, dejaste de tocar música, dejaste de leer tus libros ¡Abandonaste tu vida y no has hecho nada por intentar ayudar a Amy!**_

El castaño se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermano. Nunca le había hablado de esa manera, jamás se había enfadado con él de esa forma. Sin embargo, Taiki se dio cuenta de que Seiya tenía toda la razón. No había hecho nada más que quedarse encerrado en casa, arruinando su vida. Lentamente se puso de pie, acariciándose la mejilla derecha, donde Seiya lo había golpeado.

Seiya seguía enfadado, muy enfadado, pero Taiki no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, desconcertando más a su hermano.

-_**¿Qué diablos te parece tan gracioso, idiota?**_

-_**Lo… lo siento, Seiya, es sólo que… no esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera.**_

-_**¿Qué? ¡Yo era quien no esperaba que tú reaccionaras de esa manera! Siendo tan inteligente, pensé que estarías leyendo alguno de esos aburridos libros para tratar de encontrar una entrada al Reino de los Sueños, qué sé yo… ¡Se supone que la amas, maldición! **_

Taiki volvió a reír y entonces dijo:

-_**Gracias Seiya**_ – el pelinegro parpadeó, confundido – _**Ahora, golpéame otra vez.**_

-_**¿Eh?**_

-_**Lo que dije, golpéame**_ – colocó la mejilla izquierda – _**Estoy hablando en serio, necesito que me golpees para reaccionar por completo.**_

-_**Si tú lo dices.**_

Seiya preparó su puño y golpeó a su hermano con toda su fuerza. El castaño recibió el golpe, pero esta vez no se desplomó, en vez de esto, Taiki le devolvió a su hermano el golpe, que, como no lo esperaba cayó al suelo. Indignado, Seiya miró a su hermano, dispuesto a desquitarse, pero, al mirar los ojos violeta de su hermano mayor, el chico se dio cuenta de que Taiki Kou estaba de vuelta.

-_**Lo siento, pero sentí la necesidad imperiosa de golpearte.**_

-_**Claro, diablos, sólo te estabas desquitando**_ – dijo Seiya, incorporándose – _**Por fin regresaste. Idiota, no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera.**_

-_**No lo haré.**_

-_**Vamos adentro, Yaten está intentando hacer la cena.**_

-_**Sí, vayamos, antes de que destroce la cocina.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Apartamento de Megumi Hoshida***

La sala estaba cubierta de gruesos libros, desperdigados por doquier. Megumi bebía un sorbo de café mientras tecleaba algunas palabras en su laptop. Su hermano Mizuki pasaba las páginas de un grueso volumen de mitos antiguos. Habían estado así desde el mediodía, lo mismo durante los últimos tres días. Se podían ver unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos de la mujer, pero ella parecía decidida a lograrlo, sí, tenía que traer a Amy de vuelta, costara lo que costara.

-_**¿Qué tal si usamos la puerta del tiempo? **_– propuso Mizuki.

-_**Sería una buena idea, si no estuviera cerrada desde dentro**_ – respondió su hermana – _**No, espera**_ – se bebió el resto del café de un sorbo – _**Una puerta del tiempo, sí, puede ser**_ – miró al rubio – _**Mizuki, ¿dónde está la Biblia del Tiempo?**_

El hombre se levantó y revolvió los libros que yacían en el suelo. Finalmente dio con el libro, un grueso volumen con el lomo de cuero, bastante desgastado y con las hojas amarillentas. Megumi dejó su portátil en el suelo y colocó el libro en su regazo, pasando las páginas apresuradamente. Finalmente se detuvo cuando había llegado a la mitad del libro. Megumi sonrió, victoriosa.

-_**El Ritual Dorado**_ – dijo Mizuki – _**No estarás pensando…**_ – ella asintió – _**¡Estás loca! En tu condición no serás capaz de…**_

-_**Sola no, pero si dos hijas de Cronos se unen…**_

-_**Setsuna… Hermana, pero ella aún no…**_

-_**Lo sé, ella tampoco tiene el poder suficiente para efectuar el ritual, es por eso que lo haremos en conjunto**_ – Mizuki miró a su hermana con gesto reprobatorio – _**Es arriesgado, pero es la única forma de abrir una puerta hacia el mundo de los sueños. Mizuki…**_

-_**Es demasiado arriesgado, Megumi, pondrás tu vida en peligro, no puedo permitir que…**_

-_**Si el ritual no se lleva a cabo mañana, no habrá otra oportunidad hasta dentro de 200 años. No puedo permitir que la princesa de Mercurio permanezca en el Mukai. Entre más tiempo se quede, su consciencia se apartará más y más de su mundo; sus recuerdos gradualmente desaparecerán, olvidará todo lo que una vez vivió aquí, también su pasado, y ya no podrá regresar. Recuerda que ahora está en manos de Hypnos. Mizuki, su cuerpo está empezando a desaparecer también, anoche cuando el viento revolvió su sábana, pude ver cómo sus pies empezaban a volverse translúcidos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**_

Mizuki asintió, consternado. La situación era más grave de lo que había imaginado y si no se daban prisa, podrían perder a Amy para siempre.

-_**No hay opción, el ritual dorado es lo único que nos queda**_ – Mizuki bajó la mirada – _**No te preocupes**_, – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – _**no permitiré que Setsuna muera, no hasta que se hayan reencontrado. Un amor como el suyo no puede desaparecer, pues es lo que este mundo necesita.**_

-_**Megumi…**_

La rubia se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-_**¡Apolo! **_– exclamó Megumi. Mizuki se arrodilló – _**Reúne a los demás caballeros solares que están en Tokio. Mañana ejecutaremos el ritual dorado y necesitaremos de sus poderes.**_

-_**¡A la orden, mi señora Amaterasu!**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Casa de Serena***

Todas las noches después del incidente de Amy, Serena le pedía a la luna que le diera una señal, una pista que les permitiera rescatar a la joven peliazul. Muchas veces había estado a punto de perder la calma, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudar a su amiga, pero cuando hablaba con Seiya, sentía que se llenaba de fortaleza y tranquilidad.

Había estado yendo a la biblioteca de la Toudai junto con Rei y Natsumi, buscando en todo libro de mitología que tuviera alguna referencia al reino de los sueños o Hypnos, su regente. Aún cuando ninguna de las tres podía comprender completamente el significado del simbolismo y los mitos, las Senshis no estaban dispuestas a rendirse hasta haber rescatado a Amy. Sabían que Amaterasu también estaría buscando una manera de ayudarlas, sin embargo, no soportaban el quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Después de tres días, no habían encontrado nada que les fuera de utilidad y Serena empezaba a sentir la desesperación nuevamente. Luna se había quedado dormida sobre un inmenso libro de mitología griega; pero aún con lo cansada que se sentía, Serena no podía dormir. Suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-_**Papá… Mamá… Si tan sólo ustedes pudieran darme una respuesta…**_

-_**Mañana será la noche.**_

Serena se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. Sentado en su cama se encontraba Silvano, su padre, o más bien su espíritu, pues su cuerpo era translúcido, igual que aquella noche que se lo había encontrado en el parque.

-_**¡Pa… Padre! **_– exclamó Serena. Silvano le sonrió ampliamente. La joven intentó abrazarlo, pero aunque era imposible, el simple hecho de sentir la calidez de su espíritu fue suficiente para llenarla de paz – _**Tenía deseos de volver a verte. Cada día le he pedido a la luna que me guíe, que me muestre el camino para salvar a Amy, además…**_

-_**Hay algo más que te preocupa.**_

-_**¿Cómo es que…?**_

-_**Soy tu padre, te conozco bien, además**_ – Silvano bajó la voz – _**no puedes engañar a tu madre. Serenity siempre ha dicho que hay algo llamado "intuición femenina"**_ – Serena rió – _**Es por eso que he venido a verte, hija. Traigo un mensaje, pues la luna nunca ignora las súplicas de su princesa. Escucha atentamente: "en las manos del príncipe del Sol yace el destino de la princesa Ami. Mañana, al caer la noche, el destello eterno del Sol iluminará la senda y traerá de vuelta a la hija de Mercurio."**_

-_**¿Eso quiere decir que mañana podremos traer de vuelta a Amy? ¡Tengo que avisarle a las chicas!**_

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron y Silvano no tuvo el valor para contarle el resto. No tenía corazón para dejar a su hija aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Silvano no pudo decirle a Serena que finalmente su camino y el de el príncipe de la Tierra terminarían por separarse muy pronto. Sí, por el Sol y la Luna pronto brillarían intensamente, juntos como antes. Con gran pesar, Silvano desapareció.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Unas flechas doradas habían empezado a caer desde el cielo, provenientes del planeta Kinmoku. Finalmente, había llegado el momento de la coronación de su reina, Kakyuu y las invitaciones a sus invitados especiales estaban siendo ya entregadas.


	17. Ritual Dorado: Travesuras

_¡Qué vergüenza! Hace… bueno, hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia. Espero que alguien aún la recuerde, esta mi primera historia, a la cual le tengo un cariño especial. Aunque no tengo excusa, diré esto: la inspiración me había abandonado, así que tuve que releer mi historia para volver a engancharme y encontrar la inspiración perdida. Espero me disculpen y disfruten del nuevo capítulo, un capítulo dramático y algo melancólico._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XVII – Ritual Dorado: Travesuras**

Nunca había tenido un oponente tan formidable, lo sabía. Amy sonrió; Hypnos era en verdad sorprendente. Ella había tenido ya varias oportunidades para ganarle, pero el dios se había recuperado impresionantemente, colocándola varias veces en una situación complicada. Sí, era el juego interminable que ponía a prueba su capacidad de razonamiento, el juego que, inconscientemente, había deseado siempre. ¿Lo había deseado siempre? Eso era algo de lo que ya no estaba tan segura, pero ahora le parecía que sí. Volvió a sonreír para sí, al verla Hypnos también sonrió. Cómo amaba estar al lado de su princesa, de la mortal que había amado desde siempre. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo era que se había enamorado de ella?

Ah sí, había sido aquel día de verano…

_*Flashback*_

_Mercurio. El planeta con la tecnología más avanzada, cuna de los más grandes pensadores del universo. El palacio Marina se erguía imponente como un enorme trozo del más bello diamante, resplandeciendo cuando el Astro Rey reflejaba su eterna luz sobre él. _

_La hermosa melodía de un piano llenaba de color y vivacidad en interior del llamado Palacio de Cristal. Los sirvientes y consejeros tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Cómo amaban escuchar a su princesa tocar. La hija única de Neit y Nereo era en verdad talentosa, tocaba el piano como una diosa. _

_Y allí estaba ella, una joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros, azul como el mar. A sus trece años, había dado recitales de piano en distintos reinos alrededor del vasto universo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, mientras sus finos dedos se deslizaban con destreza sobre las teclas de su amado instrumento. Junto a ella, un hombre tocaba hábilmente el violín. _

_El hombre era nada más y nada menos que el soberano del planeta Mercurio, el Rey Nereo, el Viejo Caballero. Era alto y de figura atlética, producto de sus tiempos como nadador profesional del reino, sus cabellos eran largos hasta los hombros y de color blanco; y sus ojos, rojos cual rubíes. Cualquiera que los viera, jamás pensaría de primera entrada que se tratara de padre e hija. Y es que la princesa Amy tenía un inmenso parecido con su madre, la sabia Neit, pero había heredado el talento musical de su padre._

_Por encima de la órbita del planeta Mercurio, estaba aquel que todo lo ve, el regente de los sueños, el que podía otorgar tanto alegría como desesperación. A pesar de haber vivido durante milenios, su apariencia en ese momento era la de un joven de unos dieciocho años. Tenía su vista fija en la cristalina cascada desde la cual observaba la inmensidad del universo. Su mirada siempre permanecía inexpresiva, nada en el universo podía sorprenderle ya; hasta ese día, cuando conoció a Amy de Mercurio. _

_Amy resultó ser la persona más pura y bondadosa que jamás había visto antes, no podía recordar un alma en el universo más pura que la de aquella muchacha de cabellera azulada. Brillaba imponente, como una estrella fugaz. Había heredado la belleza de su madre – para Hypnos, la joven princesa podía incluso superar el resplandor de la Reina Sabia – y la bondad sin límites del Viejo Caballero. _

– _Amy…_

_Esa jovencita se había convertido en su obsesión. La buscaba incansablemente, velaba recelosamente su sueño, como si se tratara del ser más precioso del universo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de hechizo había usado esa niña en él? ¿Cómo era posible que él, un dios, se sintiera atrapado por la cálida sonrisa de aquella princesa mortal?_

– _¿Qué es esto que siento? – se preguntaba continuamente, cuando la veía mirar hacia el cielo, como si lo estuviera mirando a él. Su cuerpo inmortal reaccionaba de forma anormal, como si estuviera enfermo. Pero eso no podía ser posible, él era un dios._

– _Eso es algo que se podría llamar "amor" – había dicho su hermano, Thanatos, que solía visitarlo a menudo – He pasado más tiempo que tú alrededor de los débiles mortales que sucumben ante ese sentimiento que llaman "amor", así que no me mires así – replicó, al ver la mirada amenazadora que su gemelo le dedicaba._

– _Tonterías – dijo, al tiempo que su hermano desaparecía – Tonterías – repitió. Pero no pudo esconder su ira cuando vio la Amy bailando con el mayor de los príncipes del sol. _

– _Y eso se conoce como "celos" – habló Thanatos directamente a sus pensamientos, con esa conexión que sólo los gemelos como ellos tenían._

_Desde el momento de su nacimiento, Hypnos la había visto, pero no se había fijado verdaderamente en ella hasta ese día, cuando su luz se hizo tan inmensa que era imposible no notarla. La vio reír, llorar, argumentar… La había visto crecer hasta convertirse en una guerrera de renombre, la Nereida Principal, la Guerrera Compasiva, Eternal Sailor Mercury. Pero no había podido proteger a su amada, cuando la oscuridad se había cernido sobre el universo. Y es que, después de todo, él no tenía por qué interferir. Pero, ¿quería intervenir?_

_*Fin Flashback*_

Hypnos soltó una leve carcajada que llamó la atención de Amy. Levantó la mirada del tablero de ajedrez para mirar a su oponente con curiosidad. La primera vez que lo vio, no pensó que él pudiera reír de esa manera. Amy se sorprendió a sí misma devolviéndole una inmensa sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar al impasible dios de los sueños. La joven peliazul no comprendía por qué, pero se sentía extremadamente cómoda estando con él, casi podía pensar en aquel reino de sueños como en su "hogar". Lentamente, Amy se volvía parte del Mukai.

– _**Este lugar… me parece como si… como si fuera el lugar al que pertenezco**_ – comentó la chica, en voz baja. Hypnos le devolvió una sorprendida mirada, pero ella negó con la cabeza e hizo su jugada – _**No importa.**_

– _**A mí me importa**_ – ella volvió a sonreír – _**Sabes, Neit fue considerada como una de las soberanas más hermosas del universo, difícilmente otras podían superar su belleza o sabiduría. Cuando naciste, todos en el reino veían en ti la viva imagen de Neit y, en conjunto con el espíritu bohemio de Nereo, siempre fuiste el gran orgullo de tu pueblo. Pero yo creo que tú eres mucho más hermosa que Neit, más noble que Nereo, más brillante que el gran Ponto, tu antepasado.**_

– _**No creo que… merezca tales palabras… yo…**_

Y, en ese momento, un recuerdo del pasado llegó hasta Amy…

_Ami se encontraba a la orilla del mar de Merx, aquel que se conectaba con el inmenso océano de Neptuno. Junto a ella se encontraba Dione, la capitana de la Guardia Imperial de la Princesa, una de las poderosas Nereidas, diestras en el arte de la Hidroquinesis. La joven princesa, de quince años, finalmente había concluido su entrenamiento y había adquirido el nivel más alto para una guerrera mercuriana, el título de Eternal Sailor Mercury, la comandante de las Nereidas, la nereida Principal, descendiente directa del gran Nereo. _

_En la frente de Amy brilló el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio, al tiempo que una intensa aura azulada rodeaba su esbelta figura. _

– _Princesa Ami, es el momento de invocar sus poderes – dijo Dione. Ami asintió._

– _¡Eterno poder Celestial de Mercurio!_

_Y entonces Eternal Sailor Mercury hizo aparición. Su vestido era blanco y corto, con detalles azulados en la cintura, mismo color que su cuello de marinera y sus zapatos de tacón alto. Sus brazos los cubrían unos guantes blancos con detalles en azul, a juego con sus pendientes con forma de estrella y la tiara hecha de estrellas que lucía en la frente._

_Ami levantó sus brazos y el agua del mar ascendió, mientras iba descendiendo los brazos el agua descendía, formando un remolino. Moviendo ágilmente sus manos, Mercury fue capaz de materializar una espada. Dione sonrió complacida, al tiempo que ella misma creaba un arco y flechas, haciendo uso de su avanzada Hidroquinesis. _

– _Esta será su prueba final, Alteza – dijo Dione – Ahora, prepárese porque no me contendré._

Hypnos chasqueó la lengua. Había estado tan cerca de su victoria. Pero una vez más Amy lo había sorprendido, colocándolo contra las cuerdas con su impresionante contragolpe. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el dios se sentía cada vez más lejos de la victoria en aquel juego interminable, aquel juego que determinaría su destino junto a la princesa de Mercurio. Sabía que estaba yendo contra "lo que estaba escrito", y sabía bien lo absurdo que era eso, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por una oportunidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

***Tokio. Parque #10***

Las Sailor Scouts se encontraban reunidas ya, junto con los hermanos Kou, por petición de Amaterasu. Así mismo, los caballeros dorados se habían presentado en aquella noche de brillante luna llena. Cinco caballeros solares, vistiendo las imponentes armaduras doradas, que brillaban como el sol. Haruka los miró, recelosa, colocándose al lado de Serena, como queriendo protegerla. 

– _**Bien, aquí estamos, será mejor que comiencen por explicarnos qué planean**_ – dijo Haruka.

– _**El Ritual Dorado,**_ – respondió Amaterasu – _**es uno de los secretos mejor guardados del universo. Consiste en una técnica que permite a quienes la utilice moverse a través de las dimensiones e incluso poder adentrarse en territorio divino. El Reino de los Sueños está más allá del entendimiento común, es por eso que para una persona normal sería imposible encontrar una entrada a este reino. Ni siquiera un guerrero del más alto nivel podría ejecutar esta técnica exitosamente. Muchos lo han intentado, pero han muerto en el intento. Sólo existe una existencia capaz de ejecutar el Ritual Dorado.**_

– _**¿Qué quieres decir?**_ – preguntó Setsuna.

– _**Sólo a los descendientes del gran Cronos se les permite viajar por el tiempo y las dimensiones**_ – respondió la rubia – _**Es una facultad otorgada a unos pocos, elegidos desde antes de su nacimiento. El número que identifica a Cronos es el tres, tres son sus descendientes, tres descendientes elegidos cada cinco mil años: la Princesa Setsuna, del planeta Plutón; la Duquesa del Sol, nacida en la cuna de la Familia Real de Solaria y el Dios de los Sueños, Hypnos.**_

– _**¿Duquesa? ¿Esa eres tú?**_ – preguntó Seiya.

– _**En efecto, Alteza**_ – respondió ella – _**Yo soy la Duquesa de Solaria, del Reino del Sol, Caballero Solar Amaterasu, líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Solares. Y ya que estamos en eso, considero prudente que ustedes también se presenten**_ – se dirigió a sus cuatro compañeros.

– _**Soy Sísifo, Caballero Solar Apolo**_ – se presentó el hombre de cabello rubio, algo desordenado.

– _**Regulus de Freyr**_ – añadió el chico más bajo. Tenía el cabello castaño y cargaba dos espadas en su cintura.

– _**Parvati de Garuda**_ – dijo animada una joven, de la edad de Hotaru, de cabello platinado, sujeto en una cola alta.

– _**Creo que nos habíamos conocido antes, pero no me presenté apropiadamente, yo soy el Caballero Solar Eos, Umbriel de Urano**_ – el rubio hizo una leve reverencia y Haruka frunció el ceño ante su presencia.

– _**Sísifo**_ – murmuró Setsuna, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de Apolo.

Sísifo: se llamaba igual que aquel hombre que había visto en sus recuerdos. Aún detrás de la máscara de plata, Setsuna supo que él la miraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando aquel beso. Hotaru por su parte sentía que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con Garuda y Freyr. Sus energías le resultaban enormemente familiares, pero no lograba comprender por qué.

– _**Entonces, ¿en qué consiste este Ritual Dorado?**_ – preguntó Michiru.

– _**El ritual dorado emula la enorme energía del Astro Rey**_ – explicó Apolo – _**y abre un portal dimensional que se mueve según la voluntad de su creador. Viene a ser algo así como una Puerta del Tiempo, una puerta que lleva a un único destino, una vez que su creador ha fijado en su mente una ruta, esta no se puede cambiar. Si las cosas salen mal, quien se adentre en su resplandor puede quedar perdido la Nada para siempre.**_

– _**Es demasiado arriesgado**_ – replicó Haruka – _**¿Acaso pretenden que…?**_

– _**¡No tienes que venir si no quieres!**_ – exclamó Rei, molesta – _**Con nosotras basta para rescatar a Amy.**_

– _**No**_ – intervino Taiki, con voz firme – _**Ninguna de ustedes irá. Es muy arriesgado y si sucediera algo malo, todo el universo estaría en un grave peligro**_ – y antes de que replicaran, añadió – _**Esto sucedió por mi culpa, así que seré yo quien lo arregle. Voy a rescatar a la mujer que amo, aunque me cueste la vida.**_

– _**Taiki, eres un idiota**_ – le dijo Mina. El castaño frunció el ceño – _**Te juzgué mal, pensé que eras el más listo, pero veo que me equivoqué, ¡idiota! ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera? ¿Crees que Amy será feliz si es rescatada pero tú desapareces? Además, ¿qué, pretendes hacerte el héroe? Amy es nuestra amiga y tenemos tanto derecho como tú para querer ir a rescatarla.**_

– _**Mina, es suficiente**_ – intervino Natsumi, al ver que el rostro de su hermana enrojecía por la ira – _**Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero debes comprender a Taiki también.**_

– _**Sólo aquellos que nacieron en el seno del Sol pueden atravesar el portal dorado**_ – informó Garuda – _**Si alguien más lo intenta, sin duda morirá.**_

– _**¿Qué dices?**_ – murmuró Serena – _**Entonces…**_

– _**Seré yo quien vaya**_ – sentenció Taiki – _**Yo soy el primogénito de los Reyes del Sol y también un caballero solar, así que no hay más que discutir.**_

– _**Pero Taiki, aún no has recuperado tus poderes y… ¡Amaterasu! No puedes dejarlo ir solo**_ – dijo una preocupada Serena.

– _**No irá solo**_ – intervino Freyr – _**Yo lo acompañaré. Mi señora jamás dejaría que el príncipe Yue vaya solo, mucho menos en su condición actual.**_

– _**Pero si tú eres un niño**_ – comentó Yaten, en voz baja.

– _**Oh debería cuidar sus palabras, Alteza**_ – habló Eos – _**No querrá hacer enojar al Pequeño Rey.**_

– _**Ahora, la más indicada para explicar la situación actual es Garuda**_ – dijo Amaterasu – _**Adelante Garuda, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo.**_

– _**Claro. Verán, el tiempo en el Reino de los Sueños es sumamente inestable, pues se mueve según la voluntad de Hypnos. Una hora puede presentar, bien sea un día o incluso un mes, así que no tenemos certeza de cuánto tiempo haya pasado la princesa en el Mukai. Existe una única entrada para los "visitantes" en el reino de los sueños. Antes de llegar al palacio, existen cuatro templos, cada uno custodiado por un general: Icelus, Phantasos, Morfeo y el más poderoso, Oneiros. Ningún intruso puede llegar hasta Hypnos sin haber pasado por estos cuatro generales.**_

– _**Quiere decir que no basta simplemente con entrar,**_ – comentó Seiya – _**sino que también tendremos que combatir contra esos sujetos para poder salvar a Amy.**_

– _**¿Acaso no hay una forma más simple?**_ – interrogó Haruka – _**Entre más tiempo transcurra, más difícil será traer a Amy de vuelta.**_

– _**Ahí es donde entra el Ritual Dorado**_ – respondió Regulus – _**Usando la voluntad de quien lo invoca, es posible crear una entrada más allá de los cuatro templos, pero, en nuestra situación actual, no podemos predecir qué tan cerca del palacio se abrirá el portal, más si tomamos en cuenta la astucia de Hypnos y su general principal, Oneiros.**_

– _**¿A qué te refieres con "situación actual"?**_ – preguntó Hotaru. Regulus miró a su líder de reojo.

– _**Mis poderes han sido contenidos por un sello, creo que ya lo había mencionado, y no puedo hacer uso de mis habilidades por completo en este momento**_ – dijo Amaterasu – _**El Ritual Dorado requiere una cantidad enorme de poder, poder que no poseo en este momento. Es ahí donde necesitamos su ayuda, princesa Setsuna.**_

– _**¿Mi ayuda?**_

– _**En efecto. Mi poder no es suficiente para abrir y mantener el portal, además, se requiere generar una energía que sea equivalente al resplandor del Sol para que el ritual funcione. Jamás seríamos capaces de lograrlo sin tu ayuda, sin la ayuda de todos. Todos los que están presentes aquí son indispensables para el éxito de esta misión, pero necesito que todos estén comprometidos y confíen en mí. Si se llega a percibir un simple atisbo de duda, podría ser catastrófico.**_

– _**Amaterasu, tienes nuestra plena confianza**_ – dijo Serena, sin titubear. Mina y las Inner Scouts asintieron ante esas palabras.

– _**Sabes que nosotros también confiamos en ti, Comandante**_ – añadió Seiya, con una media sonrisa – _**No hay necesidad de pensarlo dos veces.**_

En ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia las Outer Scouts, que permanecían en silencio, meditando la situación. Setsuna fue la primera en dar un paso al frente y dijo:

– _**Vamos a hacerlo. Amaterasu, cooperaré, sólo dime qué debo hacer**_ – sus compañeras Outer se quedaron sorprendidas – _**Yo también soy una hija de Cronos, pero ante todo soy una Sailor Scout y una guerrera no abandona a sus amigos bajo ninguna circunstancia.**_

– _**Ha llegado la hora de que confiemos los unos en los otros**_ – añadió Hotaru – _**Ustedes han demostrado ya que están de nuestro lado, así que consideren un hecho que Sailor Saturn colaborará.**_

– _**Haruka, Michiru**_ – dijo Serena – _**La desconfianza no nos llevará a nada. No podemos ganar esta guerra sin la ayuda de los Caballeros Solares, no es momento para absurdas desconfianzas y dudas. No queda mucho tiempo**_ – Haruka suspiró.

– _**Cómo negarme ante las palabras de mi princesa, cuando me mira con ese temple y esa seguridad**_ – se volteó hacia su compañera de cabellos aguamarina – _**Vamos a hacerlo, Michiru**_ – la violinista asintió. Serena sonrió complacida.

– _**Amaterasu, podemos comenzar cuando ustedes deseen**_ – dijo Natsumi.

– _**No podemos ejecutar el ritual en la tierra,**_ – dijo la rubia – _**porque llamaría la atención del enemigo. Nos trasladaremos al planeta del tiempo, aquel que conecta este el universo con territorio sagrado. Iremos a Plutón, así que prepárense.**_

– _**¿Estás segura que podrás…?**_ – empezó Apolo.

– _**Por supuesto que sí.**_

Amaterasu elevó su báculo solar, que brilló intensamente, cegándolos, como aquella vez cuando fueron llevados al Kojiki. La cálida energía del caballero los envolvió, trasladándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta el reino de Plutón.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en una amplia sala que antiguamente debió haber sido un observatorio astronómico, del cual ahora sólo quedaban ruinas. Setsuna contempló el lugar con nostalgia, ese lugar solía ser su hogar, aunque no pudiera recordarlo bien.

– _**Por favor, transfórmense mientras preparo el escenario.**_

Las Scouts se transformaron, mientras Amaterasu tomó la Biblia del Tiempo y la colocó en el centro de la estancia. Le indicó a Sailor Pluto que se colocara al lado izquierdo, mientras ella se quedaba a la derecha. Pidió a las Scouts que se colocaran alrededor de ellas dos, lo mismo Seiya y Yaten, mientras los caballeros solares, excepto Regulus, formaban una última barrera alrededor de las Scouts. Taiki permaneció al lado de Amaterasu, mientras Regulus se quedó junto a Pluto.

– _**Les explicaré lo que sucederá**_ – dijo Amaterasu – _**Los caballeros solares formarán la primera línea de defensa. Se encargarán de colocar una barrera que evite cualquier tipo de interferencia externa. Príncipes, Scouts, elevarán su energía hasta el máximo; Pluto y yo utilizaremos esa energía y la amplificaremos con nuestros poderes para abrir el portal. Cuando el portal esté lo suficientemente estable, el príncipe podrá entrar junto con Freyr. Pluto no te preocupes por la ubicación de la salida, yo me encargaré de eso, tú sólo concéntrate en abrir el portal y mantenerlo, ¿de acuerdo?**_

– _**Entendido.**_

– _**Bien, vamos a comenzar. Pluto, tu mente recordará las palabras correctas para la invocación.**_

Las hijas de Cronos clavaron sus báculos en el piso de mármol, al tiempo que sus manos se juntaban al nivel del pecho. Cerraron sus ojos y un círculo de oro se formó alrededor de ellas. Así, comenzaron a recitar el conjuro, al tiempo que las scouts y los dos príncipes del sol otorgaban su energía.

_Elegido por el destino_

_Me atrevo a abrir esta senda_

_Aquella senda prohibida que me ha sido confiada_

_La senda que debo vigilar con recelo, que debo cuidar como al mismo Universo_

_Una llave me otorgaste, ¡oh, padre Cronos!_

_Un cerrojo se cierne ante mí_

_Un cerrojo que esta llave abrirá, para bien o para mal_

_¡Oh resplandor eterno del universo!_

_¡Oh imponente presencia divina!_

_Guía mi espíritu hacia ese camino que dibuja mi pensamiento_

_Materializa la puerta dorada…_

_Dorada como el divino resplandor del tiempo implacable_

_¡Escúchame, oh regente de las dimensiones!_

_Mírame con compasión, con amor de padre_

_Y levántate de las tinieblas_

La tierra retumbó cuando ambas guerreras finalizaron el cántico sagrado. Del suelo de mármol comenzó a salir una enorme puerta dorada, imponente como las mismísimas puertas de Babilonia. Con un sonoro chirrido, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un cielo negro cubierto de estrellas. Pluto cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

– _**¡Princesa!**_ – exclamó Apolo, que dio un par de pasos, con la intención de acercarse a ella.

– _**Detente, Apolo**_ – dijo su líder – _**No des un paso más, o todos nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano. Ella estará bien**_ – Pluto se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, pero su mirada no mostraba atisbo alguno de duda.

– _**Princesa Setsuna, no tiene que forzarse**_ – dijo Apolo – _**En su condición actual, es muy peligroso que continúe, ahora que el portal ha sido abierto, yo puedo encargarme de…**_

– _**No**_ – lo cortó Pluto – _**Agradezco tu preocupación, pero Amaterasu bien lo ha dicho, esto es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer**_ – sonrió tiernamente – _**Siempre estás cuidando de mí, arriesgando tu vida y poniendo mi seguridad por sobre ti mismo, Sísifo, es por eso que…**_

En ese momento, Setsuna dejó de hablar. Las palabras solamente habían salido de su boca, sin que pudiera controlarlas, sin saber cómo o por qué. Era como si de repente hubiera llegado a ella un fragmento de sus recuerdos, pero ¿por qué le hablaba con tanta ternura a un hombre que apenas conocía? Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y ocultó su rostro, levemente sonrojado, ante las miradas interrogantes de los demás.

– _**¡Pluto, no pierdas la concentración!**_ – exclamó Amaterasu, al tiempo que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y ella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlas abiertas. Pluto elevó su energía aún más y todos notaron como sus ropajes cambiaban intermitentemente, pareciéndose a los de Eternal Venus – _**Un poco más y habremos estabilizado el portal lo suficiente para que puedan entrar.**_

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse por completo y Amaterasu le indicó a Taiki y Regulus que avanzaran. Taiki se colocó al lado de Amaterasu, quien le otorgó un colgante con el símbolo del sol y un resplandor violáceo. Taiki se lo colocó en el cuello. Caminó detrás de Regulus, que encendió su energía y protegió al príncipe de las ráfagas de viento que salían del portal.

– _**Que el brillo del Astro Rey los proteja**_ – dijeron los caballeros solares, viendo cómo Freyr y Taiki desaparecían en el interior de aquel portal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y el movimiento final…

– _**Has sido un oponente formidable, oh Hypnos, señor de los sueños. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de una partida de ajedrez. Te lo agradezco.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regulus caminaba delante de Taiki con paso firme, blandiendo sus espadas en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar un destello de luz al final del camino. Taiki lo miró, el chico asintió, envainó sus espadas y ambos comenzaron a correr. Taiki sujetó firmemente aquel colgante, deseando de corazón poder utilizar sus poderes. Cuando Regulus se detuvo por fin, Taiki miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Aquel sitio era similar a la forma en que solían ser descritos los Campos Elíseos, el "paraíso" para los antiguos griegos. Impresionantes jardines, un aire tan puro que casi parecía irreal y una inmensa quietud que llegaba a ser aterradora.

– _**Vaya, había escuchado leyendas sobre este lugar, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan impresionante**_ – comentó un asombrado Regulus.

– _**Tienes razón. Cuesta creer que un lugar así exista en alguna parte de universo. Parece sacado de un mito.**_

– _**Surcando la órbita de Mercurio**_ – a Taiki le pareció que la voz de Garuda venía desde el cielo – _**allí es donde se encuentra el Mukai.**_

– _**Esa es Garuda**_ – explicó el castaño más joven – _**Parece que no hay señales de los generales, así que podemos avanzar.**_

– _**Todo directo, caminen al frente**_ – indicó Garuda – _**No hay enemigos a la vista. Dense prisa, la segunda partida está a punto de empezar.**_

– _**Maldición**_ – Regulus apuró el paso y Taiki lo siguió sin pensarlo – _**No queda mucho tiempo.**_

– _**¿Qué significa eso de "la segunda partida"?**_

– _**Significa que mi señor se encuentra ocupado y no concederá audiencias.**_

Una sutil voz irrumpió de repente. Un joven de apariencia frágil se apareció ante ellos. Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban con el viento, lo mismo que la túnica que cubría su delgada figura. Cargaba en su mano derecha una flauta traversa. Regulus retrocedió, preparándose para desenvainar sus espadas.

– _**Caballero Solar Freyr, ahora estarás pensando, "¿Cómo es que él se apareció aquí, si Garuda me dijo que no había enemigos a la vista?"**_ – el aludido no respondió – _**Aunque no puedo ver tu rostro, sé que tienes una expresión de sorpresa. Oh, el príncipe Yue del Sol, el Caballero Ra, qué honor volver a verlo, después de tanto tiempo **_– el rubio sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Taiki – _**Ahora, se preguntarán qué sucede, bueno, creo que si me presento, sus dudas desaparecerán. Mi nombre es Phantasos, el General del Norte, señor de la Irrealidad.**_

– _**Apártate de nuestro camino, no tenemos tiempo que perder**_ – lo desafió Taiki.

– _**Lo sé. Sé bien a qué han venido, es por eso que he salido a recibirlos, para escoltarlos hasta el palacio Somnus.**_

– _**Basta de tonterías, Phantasos, no te hagas el gracioso**_ – replicó Freyr, apuntándolo con una de sus espadas – _**Lo único que quieres es jugar con nosotros, como…**_

– "_**¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo hace tiempo?" ¿Eso ibas a decir?**_ – sonrió – _**Ah joven Regulus, parece que aún no lo has olvidado. Yo tampoco he podido hacerlo, el recuerdo de tu mente siendo destrozada por la locura; lo hiciste por la princesa de Saturno y, ¿qué ganaste? Nada, nada más que el exilio y una mente inestable.**_

– _**Cállate, será mejor que no tientes a tu suerte**_ – replicó, alzando la voz y colocando la punta de su espada en la garganta del rubio.

– _**Oh, podrá ser que, ¿aún estés enamorado de ella? Y, oh no me digas, ¿acaso ella te ha olvidado? Pobre, pobre, Regulus.**_

Con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, Regulus le cortó la cabeza limpiamente a Phantasos. La cabeza se separó del cuerpo en un instante, cayendo lentamente sobre el césped, al tiempo que el cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo. Regulus respiraba entrecortadamente y Taiki no podía hacer más que observar. Entonces, la cabeza comenzó a reír siniestramente, sus finos rasgos se deformaron con la locura y tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza, comenzaron a convertirse en polvo.

Antes de desaparecer, Phantasos dijo:

– _**Mientras deambulen por estas tierras, ¿serán capaces de distinguir la realidad de la irrealidad? Porque no todo es lo que parece.**_

Regulus pisoteó el polvo en que se había convertido el dios, enfadado por dejar que las palabras del general lo afectaran hasta el punto de mostrar su lado oscuro.

– _**Lo lamento mucho, Alteza. Será mejor que continuemos**_ – y caminó con paso firme, envainando nuevamente su espada – _**Ese maldito puede aparecer en cualquier momento, por favor, permanezca alerta.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez más, el movimiento final…

– _**Creo que es jaque mate, ahora estamos a mano, princesa.**_

– _**Parece que así es.**_

Hypnos le tendió una mano. Amy se puso de pie y caminó junto al dios, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Taiki miró de reojo a Regulus, que parecía perturbado desde la aparición de Phantasos. Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y respiraba agitadamente. Aún cuando Taiki no era capaz de verlo, estaba seguro de que una mueca de frustración se había formado en el rostro del caballero. Se preguntó qué clase de pensamientos lo atormentaban; a un chico tan joven como él.

– _**Podemos detenernos un momento si lo necesitas**_ – dijo Taiki, al ver cómo el caballero caía de rodillas por tercera vez.

– _**¡No! No se preocupe por mí, Alteza **_– replicó – _**No podemos perder más tiempo, porque entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será el rescatar a la princesa Ami**_ – Taiki le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse – _**Descuide, en un momento estaré bien.**_

– _**Eso no es lo que parece. Regulus, ¿qué fue lo que ese sujeto te hizo?**_

– _**No tiene importancia, Alteza, no debe preocuparse, en serio. Lo más importante en este momento…**_

– _**Lo sé. Yo más que nadie quiero salvar a Amy**_ – lo interrumpió Taiki – _**Es la mujer que amo. Pero tampoco puedo ignorar tu situación. Soy el príncipe del Sol, pero ante todo, también soy un Caballero Solar y no puedo ignorar a un compañero.**_

Regulus rió.

– _**Sigues siendo tan analítico como te recuerdo, Ra**_ – volvió a reír – _**No puedo ocultarte nada, e inconscientemente empecé a tratar a mi príncipe de "tú" **_– Taiki movió una mano, restándole importancia – _**Bueno, supongo que no puedo ocultarlo más.**_

_*Flashback*_

"_El tiempo de esplendor de los Doce Reinos Principales. Tiempo de paz en el universo, o eso era lo que todos creían. Porque en el planeta Saturno las cosas no eran tan pacíficas. Cada cinco mil años, nacía un niño bajo la estrella de la oscuridad, con unos poderes tan increíbles, que era difícil predecir hacia qué lado se inclinaría, si hacia la oscuridad o hacia la luz como guardián del universo. Esa vez, una niña había nacido."_

_El palacio real de Titán. Construido con cristales de tonos púrpura y finos diamantes, se erguía imponente sobre el monte Galileo. Desde el balcón del palacio, los reyes de Saturno saludaban a su amado pueblo. La reina se llamaba Rea: era una elegante mujer de larguísimo cabello negro y ojos violáceos; llevaba un largo vestido azul cobalto ceñido a su esbelta figura. Cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, Hotaru. Al lado de la reina, estaba el soberano de Saturno, Hiperión. Era un hombre corpulento, de cabello negro alborotado y bigote del mismo color, de rostro severo y ojos rojizos, que vestía una túnica azulada._

"_Mi padre había muerto defendiendo las fronteras del reino del Sol, que eran invadidas por soldados rebeldes de Varuna, que una vez habían servido a los Hermanos de la Destrucción. Lo único que conservé de él fue su espada, y el ferviente deseo de vengarme de aquellos que habían asesinado a mi único familiar, a la persona más importante en mi vida. Yo era un estúpido chico. _

_Entonces, en medio de esa caótica etapa de mi vida, me di cuenta de que había sido elegido como un Caballero Solar. En aquel entonces, tenía seis años, pero, a pesar de ser tan joven, poseía un amplio entendimiento del mundo. Y es que, bueno, habiendo perdido a mi padre tan joven, fui enviado con la familia de Solaria y asignaron a la duquesa como mi tutora. Ella percibió en mí el deseo de venganza y me dijo que lo olvidara, porque no me llevaría a nada. Prometí hacerlo, pero me negué a intentarlo. Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía, pues nada se le escapa. _

_Así pues, cuando cumplí quince años, solicité permiso para ir a Saturno para entrenar el arte de las dos espadas con el rey Hiperión, que impartiría un seminario de dos meses. Mi tutora estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando llegué a Saturno, tuve que enfrentarme a los infernales entrenamientos del general principal de Hiperión, un hombre llamado Jápeto. Éramos cinco guerreros y Jápeto nos dijo que no nos dejaría ver a Hiperión a menos que sobreviviéramos a su entrenamiento. Claro que por aquel entonces yo ansiaba más y más poder, todo con el objetivo de vengar a mi padre, es por eso que no me importó lo duro que fuera, juré que yo lo superaría._

_Apenas había pasado una semana y yo me encontraba tendido en el campo de entrenamiento de la ciudad capital, Cassiel. No podía moverme, pues tenía varias costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado y mi rodilla derecha destrozada. Mis dos espadas yacían en el suelo; no se habían roto debido a la altísima calidad de las armas creadas por la familia Solaria, pero había visto cómo Jápeto y sus hombres partían por la mitad centenares de espadas, como si se tratara de papel._

– _Esto es brutal._

_En ese momento, levanté con dificultad la cabeza y la vi. Recuerdo que mis mejillas enrojecieron cuando la vi correr hacia mí, con gesto preocupado. Su cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos… desde mi llegada a Saturno nadie me había visto con esos ojos tan llenos de calidez. ¿Quién era ella? Pues nada más y nada menos que la princesa de Saturno._

_Ella se había arrodillado a mi lado y limpiaba las heridas de mi rostro con un pañuelo blanco. Desvié la mirada y traté de detenerla, pero ella se negó. Cómo puedo dejar que alguien de la realeza se tome la molestia de atenderme, pensé. Pero a ella no parecía importarle._

– _No puedo creer que mi padre permita tales atrocidades. Sé que Jápeto es su hombre de confianza, pero no debería abusar de ustedes de esta manera, mucho menos de un visitante del Sol, ¿qué pensará tu reino si te ven regresar así? ¿Qué pasará si mueres? – dijo ella, angustiada. Traté de reír, pero mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca, debido al dolor de mis heridas._

_Me incorporé con dificultad, aún con los reproches de la princesa, y aparté sus delicadas manos de mi deprimente figura. Recuerdo que, en cuanto rocé su blanca piel, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me perdí en sus hipnotizantes y bondadosos ojos. Sentí en ese momento la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, no sé por qué, nunca antes me había interesado por una chica, pero ella era diferente, de eso estaba seguro. Ella sonrió y entonces un adorable sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas._

– _¡Pero qué descortés soy! No me he presentado, mi nombre es…_

– _Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Hotaru, heredera del reino de Saturno y… Eternal Sailor Saturn, la comandante de las Dioscuras – por supuesto que había escuchado acerca de ella, pero nunca me habían dicho que era tan… hermosa. Ella volvió a sonrojarse y volteó su mirada hacia mi rodilla destrozada._

– _¡Por todos los cielos! Mira nada más cómo estás, déjame… – pero en ese momento, ella comenzó a toser. Cuando retiró su mano de su boca, pude ver que estaba cubierta de sangre. La sujeté por la muñeca para evitar que intentara esconderla y la miré, como exigiendo una respuesta que no tenía por qué darme, después de todo, yo sólo era un forastero – Siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil, desde que nací. Los sabios del reino dicen que se debe a que nací bajo una estrella oscura – volvió a toser y, antes de que se desvaneciera, la sujeté para que no se golpeara – Descuida, ya se me pasará._

– _¡Señorita Hotaru! _

_Ambos volteamos y vimos aparecer a una mujer de largo cabello negro, rizado y brillantes ojos azules. La reconocí al instante, a pesar de ir vestida con una túnica blanca y azul en vez de su armadura, era Leda, la capitana de las Dioscuras, que era como se le llamaba a la guardia real de la princesa. Leda me había salvado en varias ocasiones, cuando Jápeto se había negado a dejarme probar alimento por lo cumplir con las exigencias de su entrenamiento._

– _Por fin la encuentro – dijo Leda, preocupada – Es hora de su medicamento, sabe que no debe dejar el palacio cuando su cuerpo aún está débil._

– _Lo sé, lo siento, Leda – se disculpó la princesa, separándose de mí – Es sólo que… – volteó hacia mi lastimera figura. Leda suspiró._

– _Enviaré a alguien para atenderlo, no se preocupe. Ahora vaya con Timandra – era una mujer rubia que se acercaba al sitio donde estábamos._

– _¡Muchas gracias, hermana Leda! – en ese momento no comprendí por qué la llamaba "hermana". Pero después de decir esto, dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse._

– _Regulus – dije y ella volteó – Ese es mi nombre – sonrió._

– _Es un placer conocerte, Regulus – y debí tener una expresión bastante boba en mi rostro, porque Leda rió y me dio un golpecito en el hombro, que resultó ser el que tenía dislocado._

– _Lo siento – se disculpó Leda – Hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz y de alguna manera creo que es gracias a ti – no imaginas la sorpresa que sentí en ese momento – Siempre está viéndote entrenar desde la torre astronómica norte del palacio y no para de hablar de ti cuando está conmigo. Ella me considera como su hermana mayor y me lo cuenta todo. Últimamente la veo con más ganas de vivir, como si sus pesadillas ya no la atormentaran tanto como antes, cuando…_

– _¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

– _No es algo que deba contarla a un forastero como tú, pero de alguna manera me inspiras confianza y tal vez tú puedas ayudarla, dado que se ha encariñado tanto contigo. Sabes que la princesa guarda un gran poder concedido por su estrella de nacimiento – asentí, la leyenda del descendiente de Saturno era algo que me habían enseñado como parte de mi entrenamiento para caballero – El poder de la oscuridad es tan inmenso que debilita su cuerpo y su mente. Si ese poder llega a ser liberado, sería catastrófico para todo el universo. Es por eso que la reina Rea ideó un plan. Hizo un pacto con el dios del sueño y le pidió que encerrara ese poder dentro de su mundo. Hypnos accedió, convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla eterna, pero a cambio, alguien debía cargar con esa pesadilla; Hypnos se negó a dejar que la reina o el mismo rey lo hicieran, así que la princesa es quien guarda esa pesadilla dentro de sí. Mucho le insistí que me dejara cargar con ese peso, pero la princesa siempre se negó._

– _Esa pesadilla de la que hablas, Hota… la princesa, ¿la tiene todas las noches?_

– _No es sólo por las noches, en cualquier momento, si pierde el control de sus poderes, la princesa verá continuamente esas aterradoras imágenes. No puedo siquiera imaginarme el sufrimiento por el que tiene que pasar continuamente._

_Las palabras de Leda se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. No había un instante en el que dejara de pensar en ello. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo por la princesa, pensaba, si tan sólo pudiera compartir la pesada carga de su destino. Porque sí, después de convivir con ella, cuando nos sentábamos a conversar en los jardines, cuando me llevaba algunas de las galletas que tanto le gustaba hacer, cuando me sonreía, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella. Quizás pienses que era demasiado joven para sentir tal cosa, pero en ese momento no lo dudé y aún ahora estoy seguro de ese sentimiento. _

_Mi estadía en Saturno casi había terminado, cuando decidí que tenía que hacer algo por ella. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? Y, como por arte de magia, la respuesta apareció frente a mí, cuando yacía sobre el césped contemplando las estrellas. Una delgada figura se apareció frente a mí. Era un hombre joven, de cabello rubio y facciones delicadas. En efecto, se trataba de Phantasos, él me dijo:_

– _Puedo volver tu sueño realidad. Puedo hacer que tú cargues con la pesadilla de la princesa Hotaru, si eso es lo que en verdad deseas._

_Ciegamente y sin preguntar, accedí al instante. Phantasos me preguntó continuamente si estaba seguro, si estaba dispuesto a pagar el alto precio que conllevaba que una deidad concediera uno de mis deseos de mortal. Le dije que sí, que no cambiaría de opinión de ninguna manera, que se diera prisa. _

– _Entonces, este es el precio que pagarás: no eres un hijo de Saturno, así que te arriesgarías a perder el control y enloquecer. Si eso llegara a pasar, acabarías con tus propias manos con todo aquello que amas – le dije que eso jamás pasaría, porque mi espíritu era fuerte como el de un león. Demasiado arrogante de mi parte – Además, si haces este trato conmigo, no podrás ver de nuevo a la princesa. Porque si te acercas a ella, ella morirá._

_Juré por el nombre de mi padre Leonis que aceptaría todas sus condiciones, con tal de que liberara a la princesa de ese sufrimiento. Phantasos sólo sonrió y dio por cerrado nuestro trato. Tan sólo tuvo que colocar su mano sobre mi cabeza para que todo mi mundo cambiara. El dios desapareció y yo me retorcía en el suelo, mientras la oscuridad invadía mis sentidos. No puedo explicar la forma en que me sentí en ese momento, cuando me vi arrastrado a un vórtice de perdición y sufrimiento._

_Blandía mis espadas y cortaba las cabezas de todas aquellas personas que me importaban, mi maestra, mi tutora y la mujer que había sido como una madre para mí; los demás caballeros; los reyes del sol; los miembros del ejército real; los ciudadanos inocentes, herreros, comerciantes, embajadores, todos sucumbieron ante el poder de mis espadas. La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Yo gritaba, de una manera tan desgarradora que la guardia real de Saturno me encerró en una celda, atado con cadenas, cuando la locura se dibujó en mi rostro._

_Pero yo no dejaba de ver esas imágenes. Los muertos se levantaban y me rodeaban, pero yo, con una siniestra sonrisa los mataba una y otra vez. Caminaba por todos los planetas del universo, arrasando con sus habitantes, sorbiendo la sangre de sus cuerpos, hasta dejarlos convertidos en polvo. Devoraba sus entrañas, mataba y mataba sin poder detenerme. Mi mente se destrozaba a un ritmo que ni siquiera el mismo Phantasos hubiera previsto, pero él tenía razón y yo estaba pagando el precio de mi arrogancia. Moriría, de eso estaba seguro, si no moría de locura, pronto el rey mandaría a matarme. _

_Una noche, finalmente conseguí poner mi mente en blanco y pude descansar. Casi estaba quedándome dormido, cuando escuché pasos apresurados. Alguien discutía con los guardias, que se negaban a abrir mi celda. Era una mujer, de eso estaba seguro, pero no lograba distinguir a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Pronto escuché las rejas abrirse y una voz que decía:_

– _Sólo cinco minutos._

_Y entonces…_

– _¡Regulus!_

_Sentí cómo mi maltratado cuerpo volvía a la vida, al escuchar su voz, la voz de mi Hotaru. Abrí mis ojos con pesar y vi que ella se arrodillaba a mi lado y mi abrazaba. Me hubiera encantado corresponderle, pero, ya sabes, estaba atado con cadenas y apenas podía moverme. Sentí sus cálidas lágrimas rodar por mi cuello y luego se separó de mí. Mis inexpresivos ojos notaron que había cambiado, su rostro estaba más lleno de vida y sus ojos brillaban aún más si eso era posible. Logré componer una mueca que lucía como una sonrisa, pero ella frunció el ceño y… me dio una bofetada. La miré confundido y ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza._

– _¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un estúpido, Regulus! – me gritó – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? _

– _Te devolví el favor. Sabes… de no ser por ti… No habría sido capaz de sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Jápeto para entrenar con… el rey… Así que…_

– _¡No digas tonterías! – volvió a gritar, respirando agitadamente debido al llanto – ¡Estúpido! No tenías que hacerlo, idiota, sacrificar tu vida… por una inútil como yo._

– _¿Acaso… no es… normal que un… hombre… se… se sacrifique por… la mujer que ama?_

_Ella se sonrojó violentamente y finalmente… rió. Y esta vez yo pude sonreír de verdad. Estaba verdaderamente tranquilo ya que, inesperadamente, le había confesado mis sentimientos. Sé que una celda oscura no es el mejor lugar para declararse, mucho menos cuando estás atado completamente con gruesas cadenas de metal, pero era lo que tenía en ese momento y esperaba que ella lo comprendiera. Se echó a llorar nuevamente y me abrazó. _

– _Ahora, aléjate de mí – le dije – Ya debes estar enterada de los detalles de mi condición – ella asintió._

– _La señorita Solaris me lo ha contado todo, estúpido Regulus, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

– _Ya te lo dije, así que vete. Si voy a morir, al menos puedo morir en paz porque logré decirte cómo me siento, además, te libré del tormento eterno de tu propia oscuridad. Puedes vivir tu vida ahora, plenamente. Podrás enamorarte, casarte, formar una familia. Algún día, ascenderás al trono de Saturno y tu pueblo te amará. Hotaru, vete e ilumina a los demás con tu hermosa luz._

– _¡Ya déjate de tonterías! – gritó, esta vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de los guardias que estaba postrados en la entrada – ¡Estúpido! ¿Crees que podré ser feliz si tú no estás? ¡Eres un egoísta, diciéndome esas palabras! ¿Qué no ves que te amo? ¡Ya no puedo vivir sin ti!_

_Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió su confesión. A pesar de haberlo sospechado ligeramente, jamás quise creer que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo. Y entonces, lloré, lloré como un niño. Ella volvió a abrazarme, llorando también. Era feliz y, si tenía que morir, moriría en paz, porque sabía que convirtiéndome en estrella podría cuidar de ella para toda la eternidad. Así se confirmaban las palabras de Hotaru, soy un maldito egoísta._

_Pero entonces, el momento mágico se rompió. Mi mente volvía a jugarme una mala pasada. Empezaba a perder el control de mi ser nuevamente y ella lo notó cuando mi cuerpo tembló. Se separó lentamente de mí y me miró con gesto preocupado, al ver que mis ojos se volvían rojos y la locura corrompía mis facciones._

– _Princesa, tiene que salir de aquí ahora – dijo uno de los guardias, sacando a Hotaru de la celda._

– _¡Vas a estar bien! – gritó, antes de desaparecer de mi vista – Regulus, estoy segura de que encontraremos una manera de revertir tu condición. Regulus, ¡te amo! No lo olvides._

_Y me perdí en la oscuridad nuevamente, no recuerdo lo que sucedió después de eso. Cuando desperté, me encontré en una de las habitaciones de la residencia de Solaria. Volvía a estar en mi hogar, en el reino del Sol. Y después de ese día, no la volví a ver._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Taiki se quedó de piedra al escuchar el relato de Regulus. Jamás se imaginó que un chico tan joven hubiera pasado por tal tormento, por la persona que amaba. El chico Kou se sentía cada vez peor, era un completo cobarde y acababa de confirmarlo. Pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose. Ahora tenía que seguir adelante, enmendar sus errores y no volver a cometerlos. Regulus le acababa de enseñar lo que era el verdadero valor.

– _**¿Parece sacado de un mito, cierto?**_ – dijo Regulus, poniéndose de pie – _**Bueno, Alteza, no hablemos más de mí y sigamos adelante o sino jamás llegaremos al palacio. Espero escuchar una buena historia de su parte algún día, me la debe**_ – Taiki sonrió y asintió.

– _**En verdad eres merecedor del título de caballero solar, Pequeño Rey.**_

Avanzaron unos metros más, cuando de repente se encontraron ante unos altísimos portones dorados.

– _**Esto debe ser una broma.**_

– _**¿A qué te refieres?**_ – preguntó Taiki – _**¿No es esta acaso la entrada a los dominios de Hypnos?**_

– _**Somnus está protegido por cuatro templos, resguardados por los cuatro generales, además, detrás de estos templos, existe un laberinto interminable que se dice ha cobrado la vida de todo aquel que ha intentado cruzarlo. Esto debe ser una trampa, Alteza, será mejor que…**_

– _**Lo sé**_ – lo interrumpió – _**Sé que es una trampa. Pero es el único camino, así que voy a ir **_– se aferró al colgante solar que tenía en el cuello – _**No quiero volver a arrepentirme por no haber hecho lo que debía hacer.**_

Taiki apuró el paso y en cuanto puso una mano sobre las rejas, los portones se abrieron por sí solos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró. Regulus lo siguió de cerca. Entonces, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de una tenue melodía de arpa. Siguieron el sendero de piedra, hasta el pie de las escaleras de un templo de arquitectura similar a la griega. Las subieron apresuradamente, al notar que el sonido se intensificaba. Ambos se pararon de golpe al contemplar la escena que tenían ante sus ojos:

Hypnos estaba sentado sobre un futón, con Amy a su lado, vestida con una túnica blanca strapless, con ornamentos de oro. Su cabello había crecido hasta por debajo de sus hombros y sus ojos… aquellos hermosos ojos azules, ahora parecían vacíos, inexpresivos. La chica estaba recostada en el pecho del dios, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Oneiros estaba cerca de ellos, tocando un arpa plateada.

– _**Los esperaba, príncipe Yue,**_ – dijo Hypnos, sonriendo – _**joven Freyr. Bienvenidos al Mukai.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Algunas rápidas referencias:_

_**Nereo:**_En la mitología griega, era el mayor de los hijos de Ponto y Gea, el dios de las olas del mar. Nereo era conocido por su veracidad y virtud: "le llaman el _Viejo Caballero_ porque es digno de confianza, y apacible, y nunca olvida qué es correcto, sino que los pensamientos de su mente son benignos y rectos."

_**Ponto**_: En la mitología griega, era un antiguo dios del mar preolímpico, hijo de Gea, la Tierra, y hermano de Urano. Se cuenta que Gea engendró a Ponto por sí misma.

_**Merx**_: Viene derivado de la palabra latina "Merx" que significa "mercancía" y se le atribuye a Mercurio, dios romano del comercio, hijo de Júpiter y Maia.

_**Garuda**_: es un pájaro mítico, considerado un dios menor (o semidiós) en el hinduismo y en el budismo. Generalmente es iconizado como un águila gigante y antropomórfica: cuerpo humano de color dorado, rostro blanco, pico de águila y grandes alas rojas.

_**Galileo**_: Galileo Galilei fue un astrónomo, filósofo, matemático y físico italiano que estuvo relacionado estrechamente con la revolución científica. Eminente hombre del Renacimiento, mostró interés por casi todas las ciencias y artes. Sus logros incluyen la mejora del telescopio, gran variedad de observaciones astronómicas, la primera ley del movimiento y un apoyo determinante para el copernicanismo.

_**Rea**_: En la mitología griega, la titánide Rea era hija de Urano y Gea, hermana y esposa de Crono, y madre con éste de Deméter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidón y Zeus. En astronomía, Rea es uno de los satélites de Saturno.

_**Hiperión**_: En la mitología griega, es un Titán, hijo de Urano y Gea. De Hiperión se nos dice que fue el primero en entender, por su diligente atención y observación, el movimiento del sol, la luna y las demás estrellas, así como de las estaciones, que están provocadas por estos cuerpos, y dar a conocer estos hechos a los demás. En astronomía, es una de las lunas menores de Saturno.

_**Jápeto**_: En la mitología griega, era un titán hijo de Urano y Gea. Fue padre de Atlas y Prometeo. Sus descendientes son a menudo llamados por las formas patronímicas Japétidas o Japetónidas. En astronomía es uno de los satélites de Saturno.

_**Cassiel**_: es el ángel que se le atribuye al planeta Saturno.

_**Dioscuras**_: Es el término femenino (creado por mí) utilizado para referirse a los Dioscuros, en la mitología griega, dos famosos héroes llamados Cástor y Pólux, hijos de Zeus y Leda. Es el nombre que se le atribuye a las guerreras de Saturno en esta historia.

_**Leda**_: En la mitología griega, era hija de Testio y esposa de Tindáreo de Esparta, una de las doncellas seducidas por Zeus. Cuando caminaba junto al río Eurotas, se le presentó Zeus, transformado en cisne y fingiendo ser perseguido por un águila, se posó en ella.

_**Regulus**_: es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo. Regulus es el corazón del león y su nombre significa "Pequeño Rey". _**Leonis**_ es el genitivo que se usa para referirse a las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Leo.

_Las referencias mitológicas y astronómicas están bastante generales, para que nos demos una idea de dónde salieron los nombres utilizados en el capítulo. Espero ya esta vez no tardarme tanto con la continuación!_


	18. Ritual Dorado: Caprichoso destino

_¡Actualización relativamente rápida! Esta vez me esforcé para actualizar más rápido y hacer un capítulo largo, que espero sea de su agrado. _

_Algunos comentarios rápidos por aquí antes de dejarles en paz para que lean: una amiga lectora me hizo un comentario acerca de la negrita/cursiva para los textos de los diálogos, créanme que lo he notado. Cuando empecé esta historia era una autora amateur que no se fijaba mucho en esas cosas y se concentraba solamente en el contenido; luego, conforme fui adquiriendo "experiencia" pues me di cuenta de que tal vez era medio tedioso, pero, como ninguna se quejó y me dio flojera editar los capítulos para quitarlo, opté por dejarlo así. Por ahora lo seguiré en formato "natural" porque me da pereza cambiar los capítulos anteriores (aunque se vean disparejos y quizás no sea de buen gusto), y además no dispongo de tanto tiempo para hacerlo, espero me comprendan y no les moleste._

_Este es un capítulo dedicado en su gran parte a Setsuna y su gran amor._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XVIII – Ritual Dorado: Caprichoso destino**

La máscara de Amaterasu comenzaba a resquebrajarse, al tiempo que Sailor Pluto había vuelto a caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose a su báculo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Más de una vez, el portal había estado a punto de cerrarse, pero las hijas de Cronos luchaban incansablemente por mantenerlo abierto todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que Taiki y Freyr hubieran regresado con Amy del Mukai. Haruka había sido la más sorprendida con la actitud de los caballeros solares, que, a pesar de tenerlo todo en su contra, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás sí eran dignos de confianza, pensó la Sailor del Viento, elevando aún más su energía.

Apolo apretó los puños, frustrado, al ver que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a la princesa de Plutón. Ella sufría, pero con lo orgullosa que era, no iba a dejar que eso se notara tan fácilmente. Y por supuesto que él tampoco debía intervenir, lo sabía bien, pero estaba a punto de romper aquel tabú, sí, era algo impulsivo. Se llevó una mano a la máscara, deseando de una vez por todas arrancarse esa pieza de metal y mostrarle a su princesa, de una vez por todas, quién era en realidad.

– Apolo, no desesperes, por favor – habló la voz de Amaterasu directamente a sus pensamientos – Sé que estás sufriendo, hermano mío, pero por favor, mantén la calma. Tú sabrás determinar el mejor momento para acercarte a la princesa.

– Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que…? – respondió el rubio de la misma manera.

– Como puedes ver, la princesa Setsuna no resistirá mucho tiempo más – habló de nuevo la líder – No queda tiempo para dejar que ella sola recupere sus poderes y estoy segura que tú eres la clave para que despierten.

Apolo asintió y sonrió para sí. Volvió a concentrar sus energías en la labor que le había sido confiada y comprendió que debía aprender a ser paciente, aunque la paciencia nunca hubiera sido su mayor virtud.

Entretanto, Sailor Saturn miraba alternativamente el portal y a Garuda, sintiéndose extrañamente acongojada, como si cargara un gran peso sobre sus hombros. También como si una parte de su ser su hubiera ido con Freyr. Trataba además de buscar la mirada de Garuda por detrás de aquella máscara de plata, pero la joven estaba muy concentrada. Lo que ella no sabía era que Garuda podía ver todas sus reacciones, sin que se le escapara ni una sola de ellas.

La joven peliplateada entonces tomó la palabra:

– Sailor Saturn, ¿te sucede algo? – la joven se sobresaltó, para luego negar con la cabeza y apartar la mirada – Regulus regresará; – añadió – regresará junto con el príncipe y la princesa, ya verás que los traerá sanos y salvos – sonrojada, Hotaru asintió con la cabeza.

– Maestra – intervino Eos, al ver que Setsuna volvía a caer de rodillas al suelo y las puertas amenazaban con volver a cerrarse.

Amaterasu, incapaz de moverse de su puesto, miró con impotencia cómo la princesa de Plutón se desplomaba en el suelo. Las scouts, los caballeros y los príncipes gritaron el nombre de la mujer, pero ella ya no podía escucharlos, se había quedado completamente sin energía. Tal parecía que, después de todo, no tenía la capacidad para estar al lado de Amaterasu y proteger el portal, pensó. Sus poderes se desvanecían, toda su energía había sido drenada de su cuerpo, la oscuridad invadía sus sentidos.

Apolo había corrido a toda velocidad para atrapar a Sailor Pluto, que había perdido su transformación; antes de que se impactara contra el suelo. Desesperado al ver la condición en la que se encontraba, Apolo utilizó sus poderes para devolverle el color al ahora pálido de la mujer. Setsuna comenzaba a respirar de nuevo, lentamente, pero sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo había perdido toda su vitalidad.

– ¡Mamá Setsuna! – volvió a gritar Saturn, pero no recibió respuesta.

Amaterasu utilizó sus poderes para convertir el báculo de Setsuna en una pequeña llave y se la lanzó a Apolo. La rubia se colocó directamente enfrente de las enormes puertas. Sacó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, justo al lado del báculo solar. Ambas armas brillaron, fusionándose y convirtiéndose en dos lanzas de oro, con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes. Las arrojó a la puerta y ambas quedaron formando una X, de forma que impedían que las puertas se cerraran. Cada vez que las puertas intentaban cerrarse, se escuchaba el sonido del metal deteniéndolas.

– Maestra, esas son…

– Así es, Umbriel, Izanami e Izanagi, las lanzas que heredé de mi padre – respondió la mujer.

– Maestra, no, no lo haga, eso significa que… – volvió a decir Eos.

– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó Mina, asustada.

– Las armas definitivas de la Casa Real de Solaria – explicó Garuda – Las lanzas sagradas, _Izanami_ e _Izanagi_, pasadas de generación en generación. Las lanzas que utilizan la energía vital de su portador para aumentar sus poderes a niveles que ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Mi señora, utilizarlas significa que…

– Significa que les estoy entregando mi vida, es correcto – dijo Amaterasu – Un sacrificio necesario, dada la situación actual. Las princesas y los príncipes no resistirán por mucho tiempo más, tampoco ustedes – se dirigió a los caballeros – Y no podemos permitir que este portal se cierre hasta que ellos hayan regresado. La princesa Setsuna también le ha otorgado su vida a su Talismán, así que…

– ¡Un momento! – exclamó Sailor Uranus – ¿Acaso estás diciendo que Pluto está…?

– ¡Apolo! – exclamó Amaterasu, ignorando la furiosa mirada de la Sailor del Viento – Lleva a la princesa a su habitación; ya sabes lo que debes hacer – Apolo asintió y se levantó cargando a Setsuna delicadamente en sus brazos – Y Apolo, por favor, no hagas nada innecesario.

Apolo volvió a asentir, abandonando el círculo dentro del cual se llevaba a cabo el Ritual Dorado. Amaterasu se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la puerta y su energía se expandió. Era tan brillante y poderosa que todos notaron cómo un haz de luz salía de su cuerpo para unirse en el sitio donde ambas lanzas de cruzaban. Un campo de energía dorado la rodeó y así la mujer permaneció inmóvil en su sitio.

– Eos, Garuda – se escuchó la voz de Amaterasu, fuerte y clara – Abandonen la zona del ritual. Por favor encárguense de restaurar los poderes de los príncipes y las princesas.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Michiru – Creo que merecemos una explicación.

– ¡Pero Maestra! – exclamó Eos, ignorando las palabras de Michiru. El chico se acercó al campo de energía, pero en cuanto lo tocó, unos relámpagos lo apartaron – Maestra, ¿por qué? Siempre hace lo mismo – y cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con furia.

– Ya cálmate, Eos, compostura – dijo Garuda – Príncipes, princesas, por favor siéntense alrededor de nosotros para proceder con…

– ¡No voy a obedecer a una mocosa que…! – gritó Uranus. Pero Garuda movió una mano e hizo que ella se sentara por la fuerza. Garuda materializó una pared y convirtió aquel sitio en una habitación aparte.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de los caballeros, Garuda volvió a tomar la palabra:

– Los descendientes de Cronos tienen un poder inmenso, tanto que muchos seres, a través de la historia han querido arrebatárselos. Ese es el caso de mi señora Amaterasu y de la princesa Setsuna. Ninguna de las dos podía usar sus poderes al máximo para este ritual, es por eso que se unieron. Sin embargo, la carga fue demasiada para la princesa Setsuna, estoy segura de que ella se dio cuenta de que sus poderes no eran suficientes y es por eso que utilizó su último recurso, la Energía Vital. Dio su vida al talismán a cambio de más poder, pero el talismán es caprichoso.

– ¿El talismán es caprichoso? – intervino Serena – ¿Qué significa eso?

– El talismán pertenece a su portador desde antes de nacer, crece con el portador y conoce sus poderes a la perfección – explicó Eos – Como la princesa Setsuna perdió parte de sus memorias, muchos de sus poderes se perdieron también, es por eso que el talismán, que la conoce mejor que nadie, no ha respondido de la forma que ella quería. El talismán no la ha reconocido como su legítima portadora.

– ¿Significa que Setsuna está… está…? – empezó Michiru.

– ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos – Ella no puede estar muerta. No, me niego a aceptarlo.

– No es que esté verdaderamente "muerta" – dijo Garuda – Es más bien un estado de "media muerte". Su verdadero _yo_ le ha puesto una prueba, que la ha llevado a un estado en el cual su mente ha viajado hacia el pasado que se oculta en la oscuridad y, si logra superar la prueba, regresará mucho más fuerte, como la verdadera heredera de Plutón.

– Y Apolo fue con ella, ¿Por qué…? – intervino Yaten.

– Porque él es la persona indicada para guiarla en esta travesía y sacarla de la oscuridad – respondió Eos – Ahora descansen, nos encargaremos de restaurar sus energías.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hypnos se puso de pie y tomó a Amy de la mano. Ambos bajaron las escaleras del templo, mientras Oneiros continuaba tocando una hermosa pero melancólica melodía. Regulus desenvainó sus espadas y se colocó en guardia. Taiki dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, buscando desesperadamente algún rastro del brillo que solían tener los ojos de Amy, pero, aunque ella lo miraba, no parecía saber quién era. Trató de avanzar, pero sintió su cuerpo paralizado por algún extraño poder.

– Qué descortés de mi parte – dijo Hypnos, al notar que Taiki y Regulus no apartaban sus ojos de Amy – Permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, la Emperatriz del Reino de los Sueños, Ami Pasithea.

– ¿Esposa? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Taiki, con voz desafiante – Dime, ¿qué clase de truco usaste para engañarla?

– ¿Engañarla? No sé de qué hablas, príncipe Yue – respondió el dios – Ella ha tomado una decisión por sí misma, que es la de permanecer en este mundo, a mi lado. Desde que llegó, no ha pasado un solo día en el que no le diga que la amo, que lo es todo para mí. Le entregué todo mi ser, le entregué este paraíso, le di el lugar que se merecía en el mundo, ¿por qué no tendría razones para amarme? Dime, príncipe Yue, ¿qué es lo que tú le has dado?

Taiki no supo qué contestar. Las palabras de Hypnos le habían caído como un balde de agua helada. ¿Qué le había dado él? ¿Qué? Desde que la conoció, todo lo que había hecho era retarla; muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la amaba. Aún así, la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para sincerarse y ser feliz a su lado, pero nuevamente la había desperdiciado. No había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando ella se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida y en sus últimos instantes le decía que lo amaba. Entonces, ¿qué le había dado él? ¿Qué había hecho por ella?

– Respóndeme esto, príncipe Yue – volvió a hablar el dios – Si ella regresara, si yo permito que ella se marche de mi lado, ¿qué ganará? ¿Acaso será feliz contigo? ¿Serás capaz de darle la mitad de la felicidad que yo le he dado? Dime.

Nuevamente Taiki se quedó sin palabras. Cada palabra que Hypnos pronunciaba lo hería más y más y lo peor era que él sabía que todo era su culpa. Por su cobardía, por su orgullo, por su estupidez. Y lo mejor que él podía hacer era quedarse callado. Ansiaba gritarle que sí, que él sabría darle la felicidad que necesitaba, que él la protegería con su vida, que no dejaría que volviera a llorar, que no la dejaría sufrir jamás. Pero no pudo, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Cada minuto que pasaba lo hería como un cuchillo afilado. Cada minuto que él perdía en su estúpido silencio, era un minuto que la alejaba más y más de su lado. Tenía que hacer algo, en ese momento.

– No eres más que un insignificante mortal, atrapado en sus propios dilemas – dijo Hypnos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dios había acercado a Taiki y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo con una daga de oro. El castaño parpadeó, confundido, al no haberse percatado de su situación, cuando escuchó el sonido del metal. Regulus se había colocado entre él y el dios, deteniendo la daga con sus espadas. Hypnos retrocedió un par de pasos, asombrado con la reciente intervención del caballero solar.

– Freyr – dijo el dios.

– No creas… que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente… maldito Phantasos – el joven respiraba entrecortadamente.

– Cuida tus palabras, insensato – Oneiros apareció y se colocó enfrente de su señor – No quiero tener que acabar con ninguno de los dos, pero, si le faltan el respeto a mi señor, me veré obligado a actuar.

– Ya déjalo, Oneiros – intervino Hypnos, que había regresado al lado de Amy – ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos contra ti? El príncipe no es capaz de utilizar sus poderes aún, además, este lugar debe ser un verdadero infierno para Regulus.

– Tiene razón, como siempre, mi gran señor – respondió Oneiros – Me parece que Amaterasu, la señora de las estrategias, está empezando a perder su _don_; enviar aquí a Regulus, donde proviene su oscuridad, fue un grave error.

– No te atrevas a insultarla, maldita falsificación – dijo Regulus, apuntando su espada a la garganta de Oneiros – ¿Oscuridad, dices? ¡Tonterías! Nunca me había sentido mejor, es más, me siento más fuerte desde que llegué a este maldito lugar.

– Ya deja de hacerte el fuerte – dijo Oneiros – y muestra tu verdadera naturaleza – chasqueó los dedos y la máscara de Regulus se partió por la mitad – Oh miren nada más y nada menos a quién tenemos aquí – comenzó a caminar alrededor del chico, cuyas facciones se deformaban con la locura – Vamos a ver si lo recuerdo: Siegfried Haldir, estudiante de la escuela Juban, salón 3, jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol americano, enamorado secretamente de una chica llamada Hotaru Tomoe, que va en el mismo salón y que es en realidad… la princesa de Saturno.

Regulus levantó la espada y logró hacerle una pequeña cortada en la mejilla a Oneiros que retrocedió indignado, pasando sus dedos por la herida. Observó sus dedos cubiertos de sangre y volteó sus dorados ojos hacia el caballero. Avanzó nuevamente y sujetó al chico por el cuello, estrangulándolo. En el rostro de Regulus se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el control sobre su ser y sucumbía ante la oscuridad. Entre más fuerte Oneiros estrujaba su cuello, más fuerte reía el joven.

– Insensato mortal, pagarás caro el pecado de haber herido a Oneiros, General del Este, Señor de los Oráculos.

– No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? – Regulus volvió a reír – Sé muy bien que nada de esto es real. El verdadero Hypnos está más allá de este lugar. Oneiros jamás se mostraría de cara del enemigo de esta forma, siempre está en la retaguardia, porque es el estratega del Mukai. No voy a morir a manos de un timador como tú, Phantasos.

Oneiros atravesó el estómago de Regulus con la mano que tenía libre. El menor dejó de reír y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. El general del norte comenzó a reír siniestramente, pero se detuvo al sentir una inmensa energía manifestándose en el Mukai. Levantó la mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus dos manos habían sido cortadas a una velocidad divina.

– ¡Maldito! ¿Quién se atrevió a…?

– Estás aquí… Ra – dijo Regulus, con los ojos aún rojos, de rodillas en el césped, manchado con su sangre.

El Caballero Solar Ra había hecho aparición finalmente. Taiki Kou vestía ropajes blancos; sobre estos la resplandeciente armadura dorada característica de los caballeros solares. En su cuello lucía el colgante del sol y tenía su espada en la mano derecha, cubierta de sangre. En la mano izquierda tenía su máscara de plata. Regulus volvió a reír, al tiempo que Oneiros lo miraba, horrorizado.

– Otra razón más para que admitas que eres un farsante – habló Taiki – Oneiros jamás demuestra emociones, mucho menos el miedo. Sé muy bien que se trata de ustedes, Phantasos e Icelus.

– Puedes seguir diciendo todo lo que quieras – intervino Hypnos – Puedes creer lo que quieras. Oneiros, ya me cansé de este patético espectáculo, encárgate de ellos rápido y regresa a tu puesto.

– Como ordene, mi Señor – dijo Oneiros, al tiempo que sus manos volvían a materializarse – Es momento de demostrarles lo que puede hacer el Señor de los Oráculos.

Su aura de volvía cada vez más brillante, al tiempo que su cuerpo era cubierto por una armadura plateada con detalles dorados. Unas inmensas alas se materializaron en su espalda, dándole un aspecto imponente y majestuoso. Levantó una mano y arrojó a Regulus a un lado. Hizo aparecer un tridente plateado en su mano y se acercó a una altísima velocidad hacia Taiki, dispuesto a atravesarlo. Taiki bloqueó el ataque con su espada.

En ese momento, Taiki miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, este empezaba a distorsionarse cada vez que su arma chocaba con la del dios. Entonces, cuando volvió su mirada hacia arriba, notó que el cielo se resquebrajaba y caían sobre ellos pequeños pedazos de cristal negro.

– Lo sabía – dijo Regulus, victorioso, arrojando una segunda espada hacia el cielo, lo que provocó que acabara terminando de destrozarse y les mostrara el lugar donde estaban realmente.

Se trataba de un templo de forma redondeada, de arquitectura griega. Tenía paredes y pisos negros y una serie de esculturas alrededor. Una larga alfombra negra guiaba a la que parecía ser la única salida, detrás de un trono de madera. El piso estaba manchado con la sangre del dios y la de Regulus, que aún yacía de rodillas en el suelo. Sus espadas cayeron a su lado con un seco sonido.

Taiki y Oneiros seguían combatiendo y el dios llevaba claramente la ventaja, arrinconando al príncipe a quien aún le costaba acostumbrarse al peso de la armadura y la espada. Con cierta dificultad, el menor se puso de pie y volvió a interponerse entre el dios y el príncipe.

– Tienes que darte prisa y salir de aquí, Ra. Puedo sentir levemente la presencia de la princesa más adelante. No pierdas más tu tiempo aquí.

– Te crees muy astuto, Regulus.

Oneiros se abalanzó sobre el menor, y comenzó a atacarlo a una velocidad arrolladora que, con lo herido que estaba, apenas le daba tiempo para defenderse. Taiki no se atrevía a marcharse del templo, no se atrevía a dejar a Regulus, herido y dominado por la oscuridad, solo luchando contra el más poderoso de los generales de Hypnos.

Regulus continuó defendiéndose, cuando finalmente divisó una oportunidad. Arrojó una de sus espadas al suelo y sujetó la otra con ambas manos. La levantó sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que Oneiros se arrojaba a atacarlo a su punto descubierto, su abdomen. Regulus sintió la punta del tridente rozar su torso, y en ese momento dejó caer el golpe, gritando:

– ¡Colmillo de León!

El cuerpo del dios se prendió en fuego. Oneiros rodó, gritando desesperadamente.

– Ya deja de fingir, o tu hermano te matará por usar su imagen de esa forma.

El fuego no cesó, pero el dios se puso de pie. El tridente desapareció y gruesas llamas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo, al tiempo que se revelaba su verdadera identidad. Tal y como Regulus lo había dicho, todo lo que habían pasado era una mera ilusión, creada por el señor de la Irrealidad y General del Norte, Phantasos. Gracias a la poderosa armadura que cubría su cuerpo, Phantasos no sufrió ni una sola herida del ataque de fuego de Regulus.

– Eres un niño astuto, Regulus – habló finalmente Phantasos con su propia voz – Lograste ver a través de la irrealidad y de paso trajiste de vuelta a Ra, muy bien, felicidades por descubrir el engaño y encontrar el Primer Templo, _Phantasia_.

– ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – comentó Freyr, riendo – Juré que acabaría contigo por hacer sufrir a la princesa, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, ahora cumpliré con mi promesa – se volteó hacia Taiki – Apresúrate y márchate, Ra, ve con la princesa, ella te necesita.

– Pero…

– ¡Vete! Esta es mi batalla – sus rasgos se suavizaron – Prometo que te alcanzaré pronto, ahora ve al segundo templo, ¡deprisa y pase lo que pase, no mires atrás!

Taiki asintió y, bloqueando uno de los ataques de Phantasos, corrió hacia la salida, que estaba muy cerca de él. Pero, de pronto escuchó una aterradora risa, que resonó en todo el templo. Y entonces una voz que venía de arriba:

– Parece que necesitas una mano, hermanito.

– Cállate, Icelus – replicó Phantasos – pudiste haber venido antes – volvió a reír – Bueno, como sea, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apolo colocó a Setsuna sobre su cama, en aquella habitación que ella había ocupado cuando los Doce Reinos Principales gozaban de paz. Dejó el talismán con forma de llave sobre su pecho y corrió las cortinas de la habitación. Atravesó con su espada el corazón de la mujer, pero no le causó ninguna herida, pues la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Sísifo se dejó caer de rodillas en el frío suelo de la habitación y esperó. Una espera que se le hizo eterna.

_Setsuna abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma en los elegantes jardines del palacio Real de Charon, en el reino de Plutón. Setsuna se sorprendió a sí misma conociendo el nombre del lugar donde se encontraba. Luego se sonrió, pues era lógico, tratándose de su antiguo hogar. Trató de recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Sólo pudo recordar que se había desmayado en medio del ritual. Habiendo otorgado toda su energía vital a su talismán con tal de mantener el portal abierto, simplemente se vio envuelta por la oscuridad y ahora ahí estaba. _

_Se sorprendió a sí misma llevando un ligero vestido blanco de finos tirantes y el cabello recogido en un moño. Contempló su reflejo en una ventana y tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando: una mujer, ella misma más bien, le devolvía la mirada, pero… parecía varios años más joven. Setsuna retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que chocó con alguien, se volteó lentamente y se encontró el rostro severo de una mujer mayor de cabellos plateados, que dijo:_

– _Princesa, por fin la encuentro – los rasgos de la mujer se suavizaron – Nunca imaginé que tuviera tantos deseos de ver al joven Sísifo como para venir y pararse al pie de su ventana – Setsuna la miró, confundida – En fin, casi es hora de la cena, vamos, tiene que prepararse._

_Y dicho esto, la mujer la tomó por la muñeca, arrastrándola hasta el interior del elegante palacio. Setsuna estaba tan confundida que no podía articular palabra alguna. La mujer la conducía por amplios pasillos, que ella simplemente contemplaba aturdida. No estaba prestando atención al camino, tan sólo se dedicaba a contemplar la sobria pero elegante decoración de Charon y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Entonces, la mujer se detuvo súbitamente y la soltó, diciendo:_

– _Excelencia – e hizo una reverencia._

_Setsuna levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a un joven hombre de cabellos rubios algo desordenados. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarla. Y ella tampoco podía apartar sus orbes oscuros de los ojos de aquel… ¿desconocido? No, ella lo conocía, lo había visto antes, de eso no había duda, pero ¿dónde? ¿Quién era? ¡Un momento! Sí, no había duda, ahora lo recordaba, ese hombre era… Pero entonces la cabeza le dio vueltas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos._

– _¡Princesa! – exclamó la sirvienta, preocupada._

– _Alteza, ¿está usted bien? – el rubio se inclinó hacia el suelo y le ofreció una mano a la princesa, para ayudarla a levantarse._

– _Sísifo – salió de los labios de la heredera de Plutón, sin pensarlo. Él sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Ah, yo… E-Estoy bien._

_Setsuna se puso de pie de inmediato y le dedicó una leve reverencia al hombre. Dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse, le dijo:_

– _Mil disculpas por presentarme ante usted de esta manera, Excelencia, qué descortesía de mi parte – se volteó nuevamente hacia el hombre llamado Sísifo – Le ruego que disfrute de su estancia en Plutón. Estoy ansiosa por verlo en la cena. Con su permiso._

_La sirvienta, asombrada, simplemente le dedicó una reverencia al hombre y se retiró detrás de su princesa. Sísifo sonrió con nostalgia al ver a la princesa alejarse. _

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Setsuna, la sirvienta que la había acompañado, de nombre Pomona, se encargaba de peinar el largo y sedoso cabello de la princesa, mientras otra sirvienta se encargaba de vestirla. Su vestido era de color negro, strapless, con una serie de ornamentos dorados alrededor de su pecho. El vestido tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha. Su cabello se lo habían dejado suelto, decorada simplemente con una elegante peineta de oro, regalo del embajador del Sol, Sísifo._

– _No tiene que lucir tan nerviosa, señorita – dijo Pomona – Sus padres ya conocen bien cuál es su relación con el joven Sísifo, él es un buen hombre, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, estoy segura que incluso su honorable padre verá con buenos ojos su unión._

_Setsuna no comprendía del todo la situación en la que se hallaba, pues no lograba recordar en detalle el momento de su vida pasada al que había sido devuelta. Pero por razones desconocidas, las palabras salían de su boca, con naturalidad._

– _Si con "honorable" quieres decir "severo" – suspiró – Sólo espero que…_

– _Deje de pensar, señorita, sólo disfrute de la noche._

_Pomona condujo a Setsuna al elegante salón principal, que estaba decorado con velas flotando alrededor de la estancia y mesas con hermosos manteles de color azul intenso. Habían sido invitados representantes importantes de todos los reinos, ya que ese día se celebraba un año más de matrimonio de los soberanos de Plutón, Caronte y Nix._

_El rey Caronte era un hombre corpulento y alto, de piel trigueña y cabello en tonos verdes, sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro. La reina Nix era una mujer de esbelta figura, también alta, cabello negro y ojos rojizos. Ambos estaban sentados a la cabeza del salón, pero los invitados se acercaban con confianza para charlar con ellos como si de viejos amigos se tratara. Entonces Setsuna, que entraba con paso lento al salón, se fijó en él, en aquel que, sabía, era su gran amor, pero no podía recordar cómo lo sabía._

_Vestido con un elegante traje blanco con ornamentos de oro estaba Sísifo, bailando con una mujer de cabello también rubio, ondulado, y ojos verdes como los de él. "Su hermana mayor", pensó Setsuna y se sorprendió al notar cuánto sabía. Decidió concentrarse simplemente en el "presente" que estaba ante ella y dejarse llevar. Pronto se encontró con viejas conocidas, Michiru y Haruka que se acercaron para entablar conversación con ella._

– _Así que el gran día ha llegado – dijo Michiru, guiñándole un ojo – Oh, cierto, mira parece que te está buscando._

_Setsuna se dio cuenta de que Sísifo se encontraba apartado de las parejas que bailaban y miraba disimuladamente a todos lados. Entonces se sonrojó. Pocas personas lograban hacer sonrojar a Setsuna de Plutón y él era definitivamente el único al que le permitía notarlo. _

– _Le diré que te encuentre en el jardín Norte – dijo Michiru, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una seña a Haruka para que la siguiera._

_Setsuna suspiró y se encaminó al jardín. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. Quién sabe, tal vez así sería capaz de comprender exactamente qué hacía allí. Una vez allí, se sentó junto a la fuente con imponente escultura de su abuela Nox, una de las guerreras más poderosas de antaño. Contempló su reflejo en el agua cristalina, tratando de comprender, forzándose a recordar. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y su cuerpo amenazaba con perder sus fuerzas. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y volvió a suspirar._

– _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – se dijo – Esto segura que dejé algo inconcluso; hay algo que tengo que hacer, pero no entiendo por qué no logro recordar qué es. _

– _Necesitas poner tu mente en calma, – Setsuna se sobresaltó al escuchar una sutil voz a sus espaldas – de otra manera no serás capaz de ver el camino que yace frente a ti._

– _¡Sísifo! – exclamó la princesa, arrojándose a los brazos del recién llegado. Dándose cuenta instantes después de lo que había hecho, Setsuna, sonrojada, trató de separarse del rubio, pero este la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo._

– _Setsuna, mi amada Setsuna – él aspiró el embriagante aroma del cabello de la mujer, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo – Te protegeré, prometo que no dejaré que te vuelvas a lastimar._

– _Pero… ¿de qué estás… hablando? – murmuró ella, tratando de liberarse del abrazo. Sísifo se separó de ella, poniéndose a sus pies y tomando su mano derecha._

– _No soy un príncipe; mi familia pertenece a un linaje inferior al de Su Alteza – dijo él – pero, aún así, te amo, te amo con locura, Setsuna, desde el momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti – y besó su mano, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. _

– _Sísifo – repitió ella, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Tenía a sus pies a un hombre que le declaraba su amor sin miramientos, pero ella no era capaz de recordarlo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo cuando podía sentir el calor de su amor recorrer todo su cuerpo?_

_Setsuna se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó al cuerpo de Sísifo. Separándose un poco de él, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, estudiando las finas pero varoniles facciones del hombre que tenía ante ella. Lo conocía, de eso estaba segura. Lo había conocido ya en su actual vida, tenía que recordarlo, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Acarició los rubios cabellos del joven que tenía ante ella, tratando de recordar. _

_Pero, sin poder contenerse, Sísifo se apoderó de los labios de la princesa, uniéndolos con los suyos en un tierno beso. Setsuna abrió los ojos, sorprendida, para después dejarse llevar, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Sísifo. El rubio asió a la princesa por la cintura, buscando profundizar el contacto, cuando de pronto:_

– _¿Adónde habrá ido la princesa Setsuna?_

– _Es extraño, hace un rato que no la veo, y tampoco a su Excelencia Sísifo._

_Los jóvenes se separaron y se sonrieron. Sísifo se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a Setsuna para que se levantara. Sin soltar su mano, la condujo al interior del salón nuevamente, ante sus padres, los soberanos de Plutón, no sin antes decirle:_

– _Este sueño está a punto de terminar._

_Sin comprender, Setsuna observó que Sísifo se arrodillaba frente a sus padres. Nix le hizo una seña a su hija para que ocupara el asiento que estaba a su lado. _

– _He escuchado, Sísifo de Solaria, hijo de Radius y Stella, que has solicitado una audiencia pública con nosotros, Nix y Caronte, soberanos de Plutón, hoy, con todos nuestros invitados como testigos – dijo el Rey – Mucho valor tienes, si he de decirlo – Sísifo se mantuvo arrodillado – Bien pues, habla y serás escuchado. _

– _Rey Caronte, Reina Nix; yo Sísifo, Duque de Solaria, hijo de los Condes Radius y Stella; y miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Solares, me presente humildemente ante ustedes para pedir la mano de su hija, Setsuna de Plutón, en matrimonio._

_Sísifo había levantado la mirada al decir esto último, mirando con seguridad a los que, con suerte, serían sus futuros suegros. La reina Nix exhibía una gran sonrisa, como si ya se lo esperara, pero su marido estaba atónito, lo mismo que su hija, que sabía disimularlo mejor que su padre. El salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, mientras que el rey parecía meditar las palabras del joven. _

_Caronte se volteó hacia su hija y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. La joven obedeció. Caronte se quedó viendo fijamente a Sísifo unos instantes más, luego le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie. Volteando la mirada nuevamente hacia su hija, le dijo:_

– _Conozco a Sísifo desde que era un bebé, lo he visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre de justicia, fuerte y respetable, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar esta decisión. Si ha de convertirse en tu esposo o no, Setsuna, esa es tu decisión._

_Y de pronto Setsuna sintió que aquello era lo correcto, pues estar a su lado era lo que más deseaba. Siéndole imposible ocultar sus emociones, como siempre que Sísifo estaba presente, la princesa se arrojó a sus brazos y unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ahogando el llanto de felicidad en su pecho, la mujer le dio el sí._

– _Setsuna, nuestros honorables invitados desean escuchar tu respuesta – intervino Nix – y también tu padre y yo._

– _Yo, Setsuna de Plutón, respondo: Sí. Nada me hará más feliz que convertirme en la esposa de Sísifo, Duque de Solaria._

_Sísifo se volvió a arrodillar ante ella y le puso un inmenso anillo de oro y amatistas en el dedo a su ahora prometida. _

_Pronto, la habitación comenzó a girar alrededor de Setsuna, convirtiéndose en un remolino negro que amenazaba con succionarla. La mujer comenzó a llamar incansablemente a su prometido, pero no obtenía respuesta. Todo se volvió negro, hasta que se vio transportada nuevamente a los jardines del palacio de Charon, no sin antes escuchar su propia voz, que decía:_

– _Ese anillo, no vayas a olvidarlo._

_Ahora, Setsuna se encontró con una escena que ya había visto antes, hacía algún tiempo, cuando había intentado cruzar la Puerta del Tiempo._

– _Princesa Setsuna, le prometo que regresaré pronto._

– _Sísifo, entonces es cierto, te marchas a la guerra._

– _Mi amada Setsuna, no te pongas triste – Sísifo buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un collar de oro, con forma de corazón – Es para ti._

– _Esto es… – él asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios – Oh Sísifo, no tenías que hacerlo._

– _Siempre te han gustado las joyas de la familia de Solaria, además – Sísifo se colocó detrás de la mujer para ponerle el collar – tú haces que esta joya se vea aún más bella – la princesa abrazó al hombre – Te amo, Setsuna, no lo olvides._

_La escena volvió a desaparecer en un remolino de oscuridad y Setsuna regresó nuevamente a su habitación. Sólo que esta vez la habitación estaba parcialmente destruida, debido probablemente a la cruenta guerra que había acaba con la prosperidad de los Doce Reinos Principales. La mujer se acercó al enorme espejo que yacía frente a ella y se sentó en la butaca. De inmediato la imagen de la princesa que había sido en el pasado apareció frente a ella._

– _No las has olvidado, ¿cierto? – le dijo su reflejo. Ella no supo qué responder – Busca en esa gaveta._

_En la primera gaveta de la cómoda yacía un cofre de madera oscura. Setsuna lo abrió se encontró allí las joyas reales de la princesa, pero entre todas las hermosas joyas, destacaban el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Sísifo, junto con el colgante con forma de corazón que sellaba la promesa de un amor eterno. Setsuna se colocó el anillo y el colgante, ante la atenta mirada de su reflejo, que le devolvió una melancólica sonrisa._

– _¿Por qué luces tan triste? Quiero decir, ¿por qué yo…?_

– _Es algo extraño ver a mi yo del pasado, tan confundida, sin poder recordar aún el inmenso amor de Sísifo – Setsuna sintió algo de culpa – Sabes, siempre fui una mujer fría, distante, de mirada inexpresiva. Nadie era capaz de descifrar mis sentimientos, lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, creo que ni siquiera mi querida madre Nix; entonces fue cuando él apareció en mi vida. Él era una única persona que lograba descolocarme, que me hacía perder los estribos y mostrar abiertamente mis emociones, fue el único al que le regalé mis sonrojos – rió – Y sabes, cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que era un arrogante; siempre luciéndose, regalando simpatía a todo cuanto se encontrara con él, me exasperaba en verdad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, lo recordaba en cada cosa que veía, principalmente cuando estaba escuchando música clásica; recordaba sus dedos deslizarse hábilmente por el piano. Poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de él. Fue algo extraño, porque no convivimos mucho al inicio._

– _Espera un momento. Tus palabras…_

– _Oh, eso, ¿suena como una historia familiar para ti, princesa Setsuna?_

_No estaba del todo segura, pero algo era cierto, quizás, sólo quizás, acababa de encontrar el camino para recordar a ese hombre, para recordar su amor. _

– _Setsuna, mi yo del presente, el camino hacia la verdad yace ante ti. Tienes en tus manos la llave hacia tus recuerdos, hacia tus verdaderos poderes. ¡Levántate, Setsuna, hija de Caronte y Nix, y reclama de una vez el poder que te pertenece!_

_La habitación se iluminó con un inmenso resplandor que se lo tragó todo._

Setsuna abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba nuevamente en su antigua habitación, en el palacio de Charon. A su lado, Apolo sostenía firmemente su mano. La mujer se fijó en las manos del caballero, sus guantes estaban desintegrados y sus manos tenían quemaduras. Incluso su máscara de plata amenazaba con resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Apolo levantó la cabeza y le dijo:

– Me alegra que esté de vuelta, princesa Setsuna.

– Apolo, tú… tus manos…

– En verdad el poder de los Hijos de Cronos es impresionante – dijo el caballero – Si no hubiera estado aquí para contenerlo, tu poder habría destruido todo el palacio – ella lo miró, entre confundida y sorprendida – No importan mis heridas, lo que importa es que ha logrado superar la prueba y recuperó sus poderes, yo…

Apolo se desplomó, respirando agitadamente. Agotado, se tendió en el suelo de la habitación, tratando de recuperar la compostura. No podía, no podía permanecer por mucho más tiempo cerca de ella, no sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de decirle quién era, de hacerle saber lo cerca que estaban, lo mucho que la amaba.

– ¡Apolo! – exclamó ella, al verlo tendido en el suelo, e inmóvil – Apolo, ¿estás bien? Te hiciste daño por mi culpa.

La mujer se arrodilló y tomó el cuerpo de Apolo entre sus brazos. El rubio estiró una mano y tocó el pendiente que colgaba del cuello de ella. Una sutil risa escapó de sus labios. Setsuna colocó su mano sobre la de él, recordando de a poco el calor de ese hombre.

– Como siempre, hace que el brillo de cualquier joya palidezca ante su belleza – Setsuna se sonrojó – Bueno, creo que es momento de que se marche – ella negó con la cabeza.

– No puedo abandonarte en este estado.

– Me recuperaré, sólo necesito descansar un momento, no hay de qué preocuparse – respondió el.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Setsuna de repente – ¿Por qué no puedo reconocerte en esta vida si fuiste tan importante para mí en el pasado?

No hacía falta describir lo sorprendido que se sintió Apolo con las palabras de Setsuna. Casi podía sentirse feliz, esperanzado. Pero no podía decírselo, simplemente no podía, pues todas las cosas debían seguir su curso natural; sólo que no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar el estar lejos de ella, estando tan cerca.

– Estoy más cerca de lo que piensas – dijo, pronto dejando de tratarla de usted – velando por ti, como una sombra.

– No quiero que seas sólo una sombra – replicó.

Apolo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la máscara. Setsuna sintió su corazón acelerarse, por fin podría saber de quién se trataba. Por fin se encontraría, cara a cara, con su amado en esta vida.

– No, no puedo – repitió él – Amada hermana, sé que no debo; pero… pero yo… perdóname, por favor.

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron como platos cuando finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Sísifo de Apolo. Él llevó una lastimada mano al rostro de la sorprendida mujer y le sonrió. Por todos sus ancestros, cómo le encantaba la sonrisa de ese hombre. Setsuna colocó su temblorosa mano sobre la mano del rubio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

– M-Mizuki… Hoshida… N-No puede ser…

– Escucha Setsuna, tú conoces mis sentimientos, estos sentimientos que he traído conmigo desde la primera vez que reencarné, este amor que jamás podré olvidar. No se suponía que nos volviéramos a encontrar nuevamente, no se suponía que yo rompiera mi principal tabú, pero no pude evitarlo. Te amo Setsuna, pero no quiero que me ames por obligación, porque compartamos un amor que viene desde tiempos milenarios, quiero que tú misma te enamores de mí, de la persona que soy ahora, de Mizuki, no de Sísifo de Apolo. Es por eso que no podía decirte quién soy, pues ahora me espera un merecido castigo. Pero ningún castigo será suficiente para opacar la felicidad que siento al haberte mirado a los ojos nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo – colocó su mano sobre el corazón de la mujer – Ahora, olvida lo que acabas de ver, olvídalo y ámame si es tu voluntad.

Setsuna cayó desmayada sobre el cuerpo de Apolo, que, con cierta dificultad, se puso de pie, cargando a la mujer en sus brazos y depositándola nuevamente sobre la cama. Apolo volvió a colocarse la máscara y, mirando una vez más a su gran amor, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Cuando despiertes de nuevo, volverás a ser la terrible y hermosa Eternal Sailor Pluto. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de correr lo que le pareció una eternidad, Taiki no podía sentir que estuviera avanzando. Recordaba haber dejado atrás el templo de Phantasia, había salido de él y se había encontrado nuevamente fuera, pues podía ver incluso el cielo azulado y el verde de los campos. Después, recordaba haber entrado por una puerta enorme flanqueada por sendas gárgolas. Estaba seguro de que se trataba del segundo templo, _Fobetor_, pero aquel pasillo se la hacía interminable. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ese templo?

– A menos que…

Una siniestra risa resonó en las oscuras paredes del templo. Taiki desenvainó la espada y se colocó en guardia.

– ¡Sal de ahí! – exclamó Ra – Sé que me has estado engañando. No he logrado salir del templo de Phantasia, pues tú me has atrapado en tu laberinto de pesadillas, ¡cobarde, Icelus!

El nombrado volvió a reír y una manada de murciélagos se arrojó sobre Taiki, que los cortaba hábilmente con su espada. Pero cada murciélago que cortaba se transformaba en tres más, por lo que se estaba volviendo interminable para el muchacho.

– ¡_Ra Horajty_! – exclamó Taiki.

Un enorme resplandor cubrió la espada del muchacho, que absorbió al instante a todos los murciélagos, haciéndolos desaparecer. Después, levantando su arma en lo alto, Taiki dejó salir a los animales, que explotaron como fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.

– Ya basta de tonterías, Icelus. Sal de una vez, ya que este absurdo laberinto no podrá detenerme por mucho más tiempo.

– Si eso es lo que piensas, adelante, – dijo la voz del dios – no te detendré, trata de encontrar tú mismo la salida de mi Laberinto de Pesadilla, principito.

Taiki envainó la espada y corrió apresuradamente hacia adelante. Pero, después de lo que le pareció media hora de recorrido, parecía encontrarse siempre en el mismo lugar. Sabiendo que aquella situación no lo llevaría a nada, el castaño se detuvo para analizar la situación: estaba atrapado en aquel laberinto que le mostraba un camino recto como la única vía de acceso, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en alguna parte tenía que haber una puerta, alguna desviación. Tanteó en la oscuridad del templo, en busca de alguna manija, cuando de pronto una puerta apareció detrás de él, volteó, pero la puerta desapareció y reapareció enfrente de él.

– Esto no es lo más prudente, pero supongo que no tengo alternativa.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Lo que se mostró ante él era el reino utópico del poderoso Hypnos. Una perfecta representación de los Campos Elíseos, según los libros que había leído. Escuchó el sonido de un arpa y corrió, guiado por este. Se encontró una cascada y visualizó la figura de Amy. Gritó su nombre, pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Volvió a intentar y esta vez ella levantó la mirada; él caminó hacia ella, ella corrió en su dirección, pero entonces notó que ella corría hacia la persona que estaba detrás de él, Hypnos, y se arrojaba a sus brazos. Se dieron un apasionado beso que hizo que a Taiki se le encogiera el corazón.

Lentamente el dios y la princesa fueron cayendo al suelo, sin dejar de besarse, sin detener las caricias. Hypnos deslizó sus manos por la delicada espalda de ella, que se estremecía y abría más su boca para que la lengua del dios se deslizara por su cavidad. Hypnos se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a desatarle la cinta que sujetaba su túnica blanca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los suaves muslos de la mujer.

– T-Te amo, Hypnos.

Estas palabras pronunciadas por Amy destrozaron el corazón de Taiki que, en un momento de desesperación, desenvainó su espada y arremetió contra el dios; sin embargo, su ataque sólo consiguió atravesar el cuerpo del dios, como si de un fantasma se tratase, mientras que continuaba con su acto de amor con su princesa. Pronto Amy había quedado completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, mientras el dios tenía la túnica desordenada y deslizaba su boca por el virginal cuerpo de Amy. Taiki blandía su arma en desesperación, pero no lograba concretar ningún ataque, pues todos atravesaban el cuerpo de ambos.

En un momento de cólera total, justo antes de que los amantes consumaran su unión, Taiki hizo explotar su energía al máximo y gritó con voz potente:

– ¡_Apofis Course_!

Se trataba del ataque más destructivo de Ra que, empleado de forma incorrecta, logró atravesar el cuerpo de los amantes, justo por el corazón. El cuerpo de Hypnos se carbonizó al instante. Taiki regresó a ser el mismo cuando escuchó un grito ahogado. Sacudió la cabeza y vio su espada clavada directamente en el corazón de Amy, que escupía sangre. El cuerpo de la chica había quedado clavado en el césped. Taiki, horrorizado, se acercó e intentó sacar su espada, pero se había quedado atorada.

– T-T-Taiki… c-creí q-que… m-me a-amabas…

Taiki gritó de nuevo y se arrodilló, tomando el cuerpo de Amy entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra el suyo y manchándose el traje blanco con sangre. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del castaño; entonces, sintió algo frío clavarse en su costado derecho. Se separó del cuerpo de su amada y pudo ver que ella sostenía una daga de oro y la clavaba en su costado, lenta y tortuosamente. Taiki se apartó bruscamente, pero ella no se apartaba. Escupió sangre y ella comenzó a reír despiadadamente.

– Si me amabas, jamás debiste atreverte a matar al hombre que amo. ¡Lo alejaste de mi lado! ¡A él, que me lo dio todo!

– No, no es… cierto. Tú no lo amas – dijo el muchacho, entrecortadamente – Él sólo… te lavó el cerebro, tú en realidad…

– ¡No me vengas con estupideces, niño! – gritó Amy, asestándole una bofetada que lo hizo caer al suelo – ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres!

Taiki esta vez no intentó levantarse del suelo. Se sentía derrotado, acabado. Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amada, simplemente sentía que ya nada importaba, que sería feliz si moría en manos de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer a la cual no había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos.

– Está bien, después de todo, no soy más que un cobarde – se arrastró por el suelo y le entregó nuevamente la daga a Amy – Mátame, mátame con tus propias manos y acaba con mi sufrimiento, de una vez por todas.

– _¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Taiki?_ – le gritó la voz de Amaterasu, desde alguna parte desconocida – _¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Icelus te ha engañado!_

– A-Amaterasu, ¿cómo dices? – balbuceó – Eso no… no e-es posible, esto parece tan… real…

– _¡Idiota! Icelus es el amo de las Pesadillas_ – replicó la mujer – _Está convirtiendo tus peores pesadillas en algo tan real que te ha engañado por completo, ¡a ti, el Estratega Dorado! No recuerdo haber entrenado a un patético niño que le teme a lo desconocido ¡Levántate y pelea! De lo contrario…_

– ¿Amaterasu? – repitió Taiki, levantándose trabajosamente del suelo, escupiendo sangre de nuevo – ¿Amaterasu? ¡Amaterasu!

La cabeza de Taiki daba vueltas y mientras trataba de entonar la mirada notó que aquel campo desaparecía de forma intermitente. Corrió y tomó su espada, sacándola del cuerpo de Amy. Luego, elevándola sobre su cabeza, gritó con voz potente:

– ¡Que la eterna luz del Astro Rey disipe las sombras!

El muchacho había regresado finalmente al pasillo central de Fobetor. Trató de levantarse con rapidez, pero notó un intenso dolor en su costado. A pesar de haber estado atrapado en una pesadilla, el dolor era real. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ante él lo que se cernía ahora era un verdadero laberinto. Las paredes de este eran árboles resecos y vegetación muerta.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita mujer! – exclamó Icelus – ¡Me las pagarás!

Mientras tanto, en Plutón, en la zona ritual, la máscara de Amaterasu se había destrozado por completo y a continuación escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, pero, en su soledad, no se escuchó un solo quejido de dolor.

_Escucha a tu corazón, haz que tu espíritu brille tan intensamente como el Sol y esta luz se convertirá en tu guía en momentos de tinieblas._

Eso era lo que Amaterasu le había enseñado cuando era niño. Ella lo había vuelto a salvar y no volvería a caer en las pesadillas de Icelus. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el que era su objetivo en ese momento: encontrar la salida del Laberinto de Pesadilla.

– ¡Derecha! – exclamó mientras giraba hacia la dirección correcta y continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

Cada vez que Taiki giraba se encontraba con escenas para nada agradables que involucraban, desde demostraciones de amor entre Hypnos y Amy; hasta escenas en las que la misma chica se encargaba de asesinar a sus amigos. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa nuevamente, pero sabía que necesitaba enfocarse en su camino.

Así, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente se encontró con la salida. Empujó el par de puertas de hierro y a continuación se extendía un camino de piedra que conducía al otro templo. Corrió y empujó la siguiente puerta, encontrándose una sala desierta, con dos sillas y un tablero de Shogi sobre la mesa, que estaba en medio de ambos asientos.

Taiki dirigió la vista hacia una escalera de caracol a su izquierda, cuando escuchó unos lentos pero firmes pasos. Un hombre corpulento bajaba del segundo piso del templo. Taiki se colocó en posición defensiva.

– Así que lograste salir del laberinto de Icelus, qué admirable, además conseguiste llegar al cuarto templo, el _Érebo_.

– ¿Cuarto templo?

– Yo, Morfeo, cometí el error de acceder a los deseos de Phantasos e Icelus de extender el Laberinto de Pesadilla por los tres primeros templos – explicó – Sin embargo, no esperé que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para salir del laberinto. En fin, siento pena por el chico que dejaste atrás, por más fuerte que sea, no podrá solo contra esos dos maniacos.

Taiki le dio la espalda a Morfeo, planeado regresar por Regulus, pero el dios le bloqueó el camino. El joven frunció el ceño y colocó su mano sobre la espada.

– Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que abandones este templo – dijo Morfeo – Tendrás que quedarte y luchar contra mí, joven caballero. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mis hermanos, prefiero los duelos mentales – señaló el tablero de Shogi – Comencemos con esto.

– ¿Qué pasa si me niego? – lo retó el castaño. A modo de respuesta, Morfeo levantó una mano y lo obligó a sentarse. Taiki ahora sólo podía mover sus manos.

– Espero que sepas jugar al Shogi, – dijo – pues no me agrada el ajedrez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amaterasu no dejaba de escupir sangre, incluso había empezado a sangrar por los ojos, como si llorara lágrimas de sangre. Pero su voluntad inquebrantable la mantenía firme; estaba dejándose la vida en la protección del portal y no podía enviar su poder hasta el reino de Sueños para deshacer la maldición que Icelus había dejado caer sobre ella. Pero no le importaba, no mientras lograra mantener el portal abierto el tiempo suficiente para que Taiki y Regulus cumplieran con su misión.

En la habitación contigua, Eos, Garuda, Horus y el mismo Seiya podían sentir cómo la energía de su líder empezaba a mermar, como si amenazara con desaparecer el cualquier momento. Esta fluctuación de energía no era tan fácil de detectar para las Sailor Scouts, ya que no compartían los mismos orígenes de la energía de Amaterasu.

Eos miraba con insistencia a Garuda, pero esta negaba con la cabeza, mientras se concentraba en su tarea de curación, que casi estaba completa.

Mientras tanto, Apolo entró nuevamente en la estancia del ritual y se alarmó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su maestra: cubierta de sangre, de rodillas en el suelo manchado y haciendo un esfuerzo monstruoso por impedir que el portal se cerrase, lo cual parecía estar a punto de ocurrir.

– ¡Maestra! – gritó Apolo, sujetando el cuerpo de la rubia antes de que se impactara contra el suelo – Maestra, respóndeme, ¿quién fue el maldito…? – retiró el cabello del rostro de la mujer – Oh _Gumi_, no me digas que es…

– Maldito Icelus, me descubrió mientras envié parte de mi espíritu al Mukai para… ayudar al príncipe a… escapar de… de su… pesadilla…

– ¡Hermana! – volvió a gritar, quitándose su máscara – Hermana, responde, no te rindas.

– Tonto Mizuki… ¿con quién… crees… crees que estás… hablando…? – dijo ella, entrecortadamente – Oh tonto, tú me… me desobedeciste…

– Lo sé, Gumi, lo sé, perdóname – se disculpó – Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi castigo en cuanto logremos traer de vuelta a la princesa de Mercurio.

– No seas… no seas tonto… – cerró sus ojos, asustando aún más a su hermano – Y n-no me llames "Gumi", tenle más respeto a t-tu m-maestra – rió dificultosamente.

– Dime qué puedo hacer para librarte de este sufrimiento, hermana – contestó Apolo, desesperado – Dímelo, haré lo que sea por ti, dímelo. Incluso si tengo que ir al mismo Mukai para romper la maldición, yo…

– No seas tonto, n-no lo… lograrías… en tu condición actual. Déjalo, y-ya pasará.

Entonces, un gélido remolino de aire se apareció enfrente de los hermanos. Apolo colocó el cuerpo de su hermana sobre el suelo y desenvainó su espada, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a luchar. Cuando el oscuro viento se disipó, los hermanos se encontraron con la figura de Fenrir, Estrella Oscura de la Ira. El peliplateado se arrodilló al lado de Amaterasu, mientras Apolo colocó su espada en la garganta del invasor.

– No estoy aquí para luchar – dijo el hombre – Tan sólo vine para cumplir con un encargo de mi señor, ahora apártate Apolo, si es que no quieres salir lastimado

– ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Aléjate de ella, ahora!

– Apolo, no puedes enfrentarme en tu condición – dijo fríamente – Hazte a un lado he dicho – levantó una mano y lo alejó, inmovilizándolo – Polvo de Amapolas, libérate.

Fenrir dejó caer un polvo dorado sobre la frente de Amaterasu. Luego la tocó con dos dedos. Una estrella dorada de seis puntas brilló unos instantes en la frente de la mujer, para luego empezar a materializarse y romperse. Amaterasu volvió a escupir sangre, pero esta vez abrió los ojos y Apolo vio en ellos el brillo que los caracterizaba. Fenrir se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Apolo lo detuvo, diciendo:

– ¿Cómo es que el Señor Oscuro, Despair, decide de pronto salvar a su "mayor amenaza"? Todos sabemos que Amaterasu es la única a quien él teme, entonces…

– Los deseos de mi gran señor son difíciles de comprender, mas no me corresponde a mí juzgarlos. Una estrella oscura simplemente debe cumplir con su misión sin dudar.

Y desapareció envuelto en una gélida brisa negra, no sin antes dejar caer una máscara de plata, idéntica a la de Amaterasu.

– Cuídala bien, pues es un tesoro de mi Señor, ya vendré a recogerla luego – dijo Fenrir, antes de desaparecer por completo.

– ¡Hermana! ¿Hermana, estás bien? – ayudó a la rubia a incorporarse.

– No te preocupes por mí y ponte de nuevo la máscara, – respondió, tomando su posición – que la princesa de Plutón se acerca.

Acababa Apolo de colocarse su máscara, cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y la imponente energía de Setsuna se dejó sentir. La mujer caminaba con paso firme, luciendo su nueva apariencia de Eternal Sailor Pluto, con su vestido blanco con detalles negros. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y su báculo brillaba con más intensidad que antes.

– Verdaderamente eres descendiente de Cronos – dijo Amaterasu, rompiendo su barrera para ponerse de pie otra vez.

– Gracias por darme tiempo, Amaterasu – dijo Setsuna – Ahora deja que me haga cargo de esto mientras tú descansas.

Pluto clavó su báculo en el suelo y juntó las manos, como si estuviera orando. Una inmensa aura la rodeó y las puertas, que estaban a punto de cerrarse, se abrieron de golpe ante su presencia.

Los demás caballeros, los príncipes y las Scouts volvieron a ingresar en la estancia y se quedaron asombrados con el cambio que veían ahora en Pluto. Finalmente había despertado como hija de Cronos y como Eternal Sailor Pluto. La pregunta era, ¿había recuperado sus recuerdos por completo?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En los aposentos del dios de los sueños, Hypnos, Am yacía cómoda y tranquilamente en una inmensa cama de sábanas blancas. Desde el balcón de la habitación, Hypnos contemplaba sus dominios, sabiendo que la hora de la verdad estaba cerca.

Ahora, ¿cuánta influencia había tenido en Amy su larga estancia en el Mukai?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Disculpen si quedó por ahí alguna faltilla, ya estoy muy cansada para revisar jeje._

_Les dejo algunas referencias históricas rápidas:_

_Izanami: _es la diosa de la creación y de la muerte en la mitología japonesa y en el sintoísmo, es una diosa primordial y mujer del dios Izanagi. Junto con él creó el mundo.

_Izanagi: _es una deidad nacida de las siete generaciones divinas en la mitología japonesa y en el sintoísmo, es también referido en el Kojiki como "el hombre que invita". Él y su esposa Izanami crearon muchas islas, deidades y antepasados de Japón.

_Pasithea:_ también conocida como Aglaea, se trata de una figura de la mitología griega según esta es considerada una Cárites. Es la esposa de Hypnos.

_Pomona: _en la mitología romana, diosa de la fruta, los árboles frutales, los jardines y las huertas. Era una diosa únicamente romana, y se asocia generalmente con la abundancia, particularmente con la floración de los árboles.

_Caronte: _en la mitología griega, era el barquero del Hades, el encargado de guiar las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río Aqueronte. También es el nombre de uno de los satélites de Plutón.

_Nix:_ era la diosa primordial de la noche en la mitología. También es llamada Nicte y en los textos romanos que tratan este tema griego, su nombre se traduce como Nox.

_Fobetor:_ nombre que le daban los mortales a Icelus, dios de las pesadillas.

_Ra Horajty:_ uno de los títulos que se le atribuye al dios Ra, en la mitología egipcia, era como los egipcios personificaban a Ra al mediodía.

_Apofis:_ representaba en la mitología egipcia a las fuerzas maléficas. Era una serpiente gigantesca, indestructible y poderosa, cuya función consistía en interrumpir el recorrido nocturno de la barca solar pilotada por Ra, para evitar que consiguiera alcanzar el nuevo día.

_Érebo: _en mitología griega, era un dios primordial, personificación de la oscuridad y la sombra, que llenaba todos los rincones y agujeros del mundo.

**.**

**.**

_Dudas, comentarios, quejas, todo es bienvenido. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	19. Ritual Dorado: Al final

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XIX – Ritual Dorado: Al final… **

A pesar de que era bastante diestro en los juegos de estrategia, se estaba volviendo tarea casi imposible para el brillante Taiki Kou encontrar una "debilidad" en el juego de su rival. Bendijo su suerte al haber aprendido juegos de tablero cuando estuvo en Kinmoku, de lo contrario, Morfeo ya le habría dado una paliza. El juego del dios era agresivo, siempre a la ofensiva, pero impecablemente cuidadoso, no dejándole al joven oportunidad de tomar la delantera. Taiki sentía que habían pasado horas desde que la partida había iniciado. Y es que el en Reino de Sueños era imposible determinar con exactitud la hora, debido a la forma irregular en que el tiempo transcurría en territorio sagrado.

Taiki pensó en Regulus, a quien había dejado atrás luchando contra Phantasos y su hermano Icelus. Y, con lo malherido que estaba, el castaño no podía evitar inquietarse por la seguridad de su compañero. Morfeo le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al ver que su mente divagaba, y le dijo:

– Una desconcentración puede ser fatal para un estratega. Estoy seguro de que eso lo sabe mejor que nadie el Estratega Dorado de la Orden de Caballeros Solares.

Taiki se reprendió mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento por recuperar la compostura. Se apresuró a ejecutar su jugada y no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente, al ver una pequeña posibilidad de victoria. El antes inexpresivo rostro de su rival exhibió entonces un atisbo de sonrisa, pues aquel juego cada vez se volvía más interesante… Y tan largo como justamente su señor lo había querido. En definitiva, Hypnos estaría complacido.

– Un juego de Shogi no es lo que esperaba de aquel que es considerado como uno de los guerreros galácticos más poderosos – dijo entonces el castaño – Tal parece que somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba.

– Phantasos e Icelus disfrutan con el sufrimiento de sus oponentes, les entretiene destruir la mente de otros – hizo una mueca de indignación – Mi mente trabaja de manera distinta, como puedes ver. En esencia los cuatro generales somos diferentes, aunque tenemos un mismo objetivo.

– ¿Por qué hacer esto? ¿Por qué apoyar a los deseos egoístas de alguien como…?

– ¿Egoístas? ¿No estás actuando tú acaso de forma egoísta, viniendo aquí y reclamando el amor de una persona a quien no has tenido el valor de confesarle tus sentimientos? – Taiki bajó la mirada, más molesto consigo mismo que con el dios – Tu mente es un completo caos, quieres gritarle al Universo lo que sientes, pero tu hermética personalidad te lo impide, al igual que en el pasado.

– Nunca esperé ser tan transparente para un sujeto que acabo de conocer – respondió el castaño, con un dejo de resignación – Siento que me he perdido a mí mismo desde hace tiempo, creo que desde que la conocí a ella, quien me enseñó a creer en los sueños y el romance. Desde ese momento, dejé de ser el frío y altanero Taiki Kou – continuó, sin explicarse por qué se le hacía tan fácil discutir tales cosas con Morfeo – Y, a pesar de negarlo con insistencia, pronto me di cuenta de que ella significaba para mí más de lo que quería admitir.

– Las palabras no significan nada, si no van seguidas de acciones que las prueben – argumentó el dios – Las palabras de las llevan el viento y el tiempo, se convierten en un sueño efímero de lo que pudo ser y quizás nunca será.

– Probablemente tengas razón – continuó el muchacho – Probablemente nunca fui tan valiente como todos creían, tal vez no soy el brillante estratega que mi maestra pensaba, o el sujeto más inteligente, como muchos piensan. Quizás no soy más que un cobarde, que no puede siquiera decirle a la mujer de sus sueños cuánto la ama. Pero de algo estoy seguro: – levantó la mano izquierda en la que sostenía una pieza – no permitiré que mis palabras – estampó la pieza contra el tablero – se conviertan en un "sueño efímero", nunca más.

Los ojos de Morfeo se abrieron con la sorpresa, ante las últimas acciones del joven caballero que tenía enfrente. Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en los labios de Taiki, al dejar caer aquella última pieza en el tablero. Morfeo entonces fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pensó que sus palabras terminarían por confundir al joven, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, con todo aquel que lo enfrentaba. Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido y el confundido era él.

– _Ote_.

Taiki se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla y suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose como un gran ganador. Pero sabía que la gran prueba vendría más adelante. Al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento remover su cabello, el chico levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la imagen de Morfeo se había desvanecido, junto con todas las cosas que antes había en aquella habitación. Confundido, se puso de pie, sólo para contemplar cómo la silla donde antes reposaba se desvanecía, dejándolo en una habitación oscura y completamente vacía.

– Sólo un verdadero héroe puede atravesar el Templo del Érebo – dijo la voz de Morfeo, desde algún sitio lejano – Sólo si demuestras tener la suficiente valía, entonces las puertas del templo se abrirán para ti.

Aún sin comprender por completo las palabras de Morfeo, Taiki avanzó hacia el frente, mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrar alguna salida, una puerta, una ventana, lo que fuera. El tiempo seguía corriendo y si no se daba prisa… bueno, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. No fue consciente de en qué momento empezó a correr, pero tuvo que detenerse de golpe, ante la imagen que se había materializado frente a él.

– Hola extraño.

La figura de Amy le devolvió una mirada coqueta, al tiempo que pronunciaba dichas palabras. La chica dio un par de pasos, causando que el vestido azulado que cubría su delicada figura bailara con cada movimiento. Un atónito Taiki, retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos.

– Te extrañé – volvió a hablar ella, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla – No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Taiki. No sabes cómo me duele saber que no podré volver a tu lado – el chico parpadeó, confundido – Pero, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de haber dado mi vida si eso significaba que tú continuaras viviendo; no me arrepiento de nada, porque finalmente pude dejar a un lado mi cobardía y decirte lo que siento. Y podría repetirlo mil veces, ¡te amo, Taiki!

Y se arrojó a los brazos del castaño, que finalmente se dignó a reaccionar y apretó el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, dejándose inundar por el dulce aroma de su cabellera azulada. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del frío Taiki Kou, humedeciendo el cabello de su amada. A pesar de no tener sentido el hecho de haberla encontrado tan fácilmente o el hecho de que le dijera que no podía regresar por él, el muchacho se sintió invadido por una tremenda felicidad. No quería soltarla ni por un segundo.

Amy colocó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Taiki, y lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron separando. Taiki emitió un sonidito de protesta que hizo reír a la peliazul.

– Antes de que me vaya, quisiera escuchar… tu respuesta con respecto a mis sentimientos – un leve sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Amy, que bajó la mirada, apenada.

– ¿Irte? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Eso no es… importante… Yo quisiera saber…

Taiki respiró profundamente y, tomando a Amy delicadamente de los hombros, acercó su rostro y se apoderó de sus labios. La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y sonrojada a más no poder. Lentamente llevó sus manos al cuello de Taiki y se aferró a él, mientras el castaño deslizaba sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de su amada. Pronto el beso comenzó a volverse más intenso, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, debido a la imperiosa necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

El castaño contempló embelesado el hermoso rostro de la mujer que amaba. Una sonrisa enamorada iluminó su rostro, al tiempo que la chica agachaba la cabeza, avergonzada. Taiki la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara, y así, pronunció las palabras, ansiadas palabras, que debió haber pronunciado antes:

– Te amo.

Pero no pudo continuar, porque un intenso dolor lo atravesó. Fue separado violentamente del cuerpo de Amy, al verse atravesado por el poderoso brazo de…

– M-Morfeo… tú…

Taiki escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, sus piernas temblaron y se sintieron incapaces de soportar el peso del alto muchacho. Su temblorosa mano trató de alcanzar la espada, que alcanzó a desenvainar, pero se deslizó de sus inutilizables dedos. Morfeo le había atravesado el abdomen con un devastador golpe. Taiki podía ver los dedos del dios cubiertos de su sangre. Y lo último que vio antes de caer derrotado de rodillas al suelo fue la figura de Amy desaparecer ante sus ojos. Extendió una mano, tratando de alcanzarla, antes de desplomarse contra el frío piso de mármol negro.

La figura de Morfeo salió de entre las sombras y miró con un dejo de lástima al muchacho.

– Eras digno de pisar el Templo del Érebo. Alégrate, porque yo, Morfeo, General del Oeste, Amo de los Sueños de los Héroes, te he reconocido como tal. Pero ya es tarde, el tiempo se te ha escapado, como el agua que se desliza entre los dedos – levantó la espada del chico del suelo y le atravesó el cuerpo con ella – Taiki gritó de dolor – Este templo será la tumba para tu cuerpo, porque tu alma se unirá a las de los grandes héroes en Morphia.

Morfeo caminó con paso firme junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Taiki, que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Su visión estaba borrosa y se sentía muy débil, debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. En realidad, no se explicaba cómo era que aún estaba vivo, tan sólo suponía que ese era un "castigo de los dioses" a su cobardía. Planeaban seguramente hacerlo sufrir lentamente, hasta que la muerte lo alcanzara. Hecho que, muy a su pesar, no tardaría demasiado en ocurrir. Pero, incapaz de rendirse, intentó, en vano, mover su cuerpo, que no le respondía.

– Ya es demasiado tarde. Aún si pudieras levantarte y alcanzaras los aposentos del señor Hypnos, jamás serás capaz de recuperar a la princesa. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el Mukai, no volverá a ser la misma mujer que conocías.

Una puerta se materializó delante de Morfeo, que entrando, desapareció. Taiki no pudo reprimir un lastimero grito de ira y profunda frustración. Golpeó el suelo con los puños, para después intentar en vano alcanzar el mango de su espada y retirarla de su cuerpo. Por segunda vez en ese día, sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y derramó lágrimas de furia, de tristeza, de impotencia. Aunque no quería, supo entonces que debía resignarse a lo que venía: su muerte. Pensó en Regulus, que había arriesgado su vida para ayudarlo, y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentir lástima por él mismo, porque una siniestra risa retumbó en las oscuras paredes del templo. Taiki sintió que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Sonrió lastimeramente, pensando que quizás tendría un final más rápido que lo alejara de todo aquel sufrimiento. Sólo pensaba que… si tan sólo pudiera ver el rostro de Amy una vez más, podría morir en paz.

Las risas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, el individuo estaba indudablemente más y más cerca de él.

– ¡Maldita sea!

Esa voz… era imposible no reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al escuchar otra maldición de esa persona, que al parecer había tropezado con algún objeto desconocido.

– Este sitio es un desastre. Y tú eres un desastre, Ra – el recién llegado rió.

– R-Regulus…

– Eres un verdadero desastre, compañero – volvió a reír siniestramente – Maldición, este lugar me está volviendo loco, literalmente. Bueno, como sea – retiró la espada del cuerpo de Taiki, que emitió un lastimero quejido – Veamos si aún recuerdo cómo hacer esto.

Regulus colocó ambas manos por encima de la espalda de Taiki, creando una especia de barrera sobre la enorme herida que el castaño tenía, esa que atravesaba su cuerpo de un lado al otro. Una cálida sensación inundó el cuerpo de Ra, que poco a poco sentía como si la fuerza regresara, desde sus dedos, a todo su cuerpo. Regulus mantuvo su posición un par de minutos más, hasta que dio por terminada su labor.

– No soy tan bueno como mi maestra o Garuda, pero creo que eso será suficiente por el momento. He detenido la hemorragia, pero la herida es brutal, así que necesitamos acabar con esto rápido o de lo contrario ya nadie podrá salvarte.

Freyr se arrodilló junto a su compañero y lentamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Taiki alcanzó su espada y la sujetó con toda la fuerza que sus dedos le permitían. Mientras avanzaban a paso lento, por un camino que el castaño supuso Regulus conocía, Taiki no pudo evitar recordar las terribles palabras de despedida de Morfeo. Su aflicción pareció ser percibida por Freyr, porque dijo:

– No importa lo que diga ese sujeto. Nosotros iremos contra la voluntad de los dioses y venceremos. Vamos, no te des por vencido, Estratega Dorado.

Taiki sonrió, agradecido y continuó avanzando, lo más rápido que su frágil condición se lo permitía. Estaba decidido, las palabras de Regulus había logrado despertarlo. Seguiría adelante, no iba a rendirse y traería a su amada de regreso. Y pronto, una esperanzadora luz brilló ante ellos. Regulus y Taiki se miraron y corrieron, siguiendo aquel resplandor. El menor empujó la puerta metálica con el pie y un intenso resplandor los cegó. Finalmente habían atravesado por Cuatro Templos de los Sueños. Finalmente estaban ante Somnus, el palacio real de Hypnos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Ya se han demorado mucho – comentó Serena, caminando de un lado a otro, con expresión abatida – Espero que estén bien.

Seiya se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, que apretó ligeramente, para hacerle llegar su apoyo. La rubia sonrió ligeramente y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, que, levemente sorprendido, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Serena, que encontró en aquellos brazos la calidez y paz que añoraba. Haruka los miraba de reojo, con gesto reprobatorio, pero Michiru se había colocado enfrente de ella y negaba con la cabeza. Haruka suspiró y simplemente decidió ignorar la escena.

– Pluto, ¿cómo se siente el flujo del tiempo en la puerta? – preguntó Amaterasu, que recién se ponía de pie, luego de un descanso – ¿Alguna anormalidad o distorsión?

– Todo se siente en calma. Parece que hemos conseguido estabilizar el portal, ahora sólo falta que regresen y…

– No podemos estar tranquilos aún – intervino Garuda – Maestra, ya han pasado más de tres horas desde que el portal se abrió – Amaterasu suspiró.

– Me parece increíble, aún en las peores circunstancias, el portal no ha permanecido abierto nunca por más de dos horas – añadió Eos – Esto sólo me hace pensar que…

– Alguien está manipulando el tiempo a nuestro alrededor – afirmó Amaterasu – Y sólo existe alguien, aparte de Pluto y de mí, que sería capaz de lograr tal cosa.

– ¿Acaso estás hablando de… Despair? – preguntó Aika, sorprendida – ¿Pero cómo es que…? Quiero decir, ¿qué ganaría él si el tiempo avanza más rápidamente?

– Teóricamente, los poderes del Tiempo heredados del dios Cronos, no tienen restricciones para quienes son descendientes de él – explicó Amaterasu – El portador decide cómo utilizarlos, sin embargo, existen reglas que rigen el balance del universo y estas reglas incluyen estos poderes. Es un principio muy simple, si quieres obtener algo, debes sacrificar algo a cambio.

Los presentes la miraron, expectantes y así la líder continuó:

– Los portales dimensionales son meticulosamente vigilados por los guardianes del orden universal, estos guardianes son conocidos como Jueces Celestiales. Los jueces dan todas las libertades posibles, siempre y cuando les otorgues algo a cambio. Ahora bien, mantener uno de estos portales abierto por mucho tiempo, causa un desbalance increíble en el universo. Por supuesto que los jueces te dejarán abrir ese portal por el tiempo que quieras, sin cuestionarte, pero, para mantener el balance, te pedirán algo a cambio.

– ¿Y ese algo es…? – preguntó ansiosa Mina.

– Poder – respondió Eos – Se llevarán una fracción de tus poderes como parte de un contrato que sólo se puede disolver según sus condiciones. Los contratos con los Jueces Celestiales eran comunes en las épocas de guerra en el Universo.

– Pero, ¿poder? – añadió Michiru – Eso no nos dice mucho.

– La palabra "poder" puede tener múltiples interpretaciones – dijo Amaterasu – La forma en que cada uno de nosotros puede ver el "poder" es distinta, podemos hablar del poder la palabra, el poder del amor, el poder de la amistad, por mencionar algunos ejemplos. Pero es imposible saber qué pedirán los jueces a cambio de su favor.

– Eso significa que el límite de tiempo que el portal puede permanecer abierto está a punto de cumplirse – habló Saturn.

– Calculo que pueden quedar unos cuarenta minutos – dijo Garuda – Después de ese tiempo, será imposible volver a abrir el portal hasta… hasta dentro de cien años – Hotaru sintió cómo su cuerpo se congeló luego de escuchar a la joven peliplateada – Freyr está consciente de eso, pero aún así, en ese lugar…

– No puede pensar con lucidez siempre – añadió Apolo – Maestra, la razón por la que lo enviaste al Mukai, no me digas que…

– Es hora de que se libre de esa maldición – se volvió hacia el resto – Regresando a nuestra conversación, queda poco tiempo antes de que el portal se cierre, así que…

– Si están pensando ir al Mukai, llévanos contigo – le dijo Seiya, con voz decidida – Taiki es nuestro hermano y no podemos abandonarlo, no en este momento, cuando él más nos necesita.

– Maestra, creo que Regulus y el príncipe Taiki necesitarán refuerzos – comentó Eos.

– Esta es una batalla que el príncipe debe pelear solo – respondió la líder – Sólo así podrá traer paz a su corazón, pero como ustedes son unos muchachos bastante tercos, los dejaré ir – Yaten y Seiya se miraron y sonrieron – Pero con una condición – los muchachos la miraron – esperarán hasta que yo les indique que pueden entrar al portal, ¿entendido?

Resignados, sabiendo que no podían discutir con la mujer, Seiya y Yaten asintieron y se dispusieron a esperar "pacientemente".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El imponente palacio Somnus se alzaba ante ellos, como una enorme muralla de oro. Ambos, malheridos, apenas podían mantenerse en pie, pero la imagen del lugar que habían buscado desde su llegada los llenó de renovada energía. Sin embargo, no habían dado ni dos pasos, cuando dos imponentes figuras se presentaron ante ellos. El primero era bien conocido por Taiki, se trataba de Morfeo y el segundo, que ya se había presentado ante ellos gracias a la ilusión de Phantasos, indudablemente se trataba del verdadero Oneiros, el más poderoso general de los sueños.

– Genial, lo que faltaba – espetó Freyr, fastidiado.

– Dos caballeros solares, qué honor – habló Oneiros, con tono frío – y son bastante poderosos, porque se trata nada más y nada menos que de Regulus de Freyr, el asesino de dioses y su alteza, el príncipe Yue – se volteó hacia su hermano – Morfeo, pensé que habías sellado el alma del príncipe en Morphia.

– Lo mismo pensé, como acordamos, le di el trato que se merecía por ser de la realeza, – respondió el otro, como ignorando la presencia de los caballeros – pero parece que fue liberado. Creo que ahora comprendo mejor por qué Amaterasu lo envió aquí junto con el príncipe. Regulus de Freyr, en verdad eres una amenaza. Eres el arma de doble filo de la Orden Solar.

– Nuestro deber es proteger al señor Hypnos – añadió Oneiros – y a la princesa Ami. Aún cuando ya no estemos reunidos los cuatro generales, no esperen que derrotarnos sea sencillo.

– Jamás lo habríamos pensado – dijo Taiki – No estando frente a los dos generales más poderosos del Mukai. Pero no puedo dejar que me detengan, no me iré de aquí sin Amy, eso se los puedo asegurar.

– Oneiros, Morfeo – entonces se dejó escuchar la voz del regente de los sueños, Hypnos. Taiki y Regulus miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que Hypnos los miraba desde el balcón de su habitación – encárguense del caballero Freyr, pero dejen que el príncipe suba a verme.

– Pero señor… – iba a replicar Morfeo, pero Hypnos negó con la cabeza.

– Entendido – asintió Oneiros – Procederemos según sus órdenes. Adelante, alteza, puede pasar.

Aún no del todo convencido, Taiki se obligó a pasar entre ambos generales y encaminarse al interior del palacio. Miró una última vez a su malherido compañero, antes de comenzar a subir las largas escaleras blancas que llevaban a la entrada principal.

– Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar – dijo Regulus, desenvainando sus espadas con habilidad – Dos contra uno, esto será interesante. Acabando con ustedes podré reafirmar mi título como Asesino de Dioses – rió cínicamente.

– Eso si logras tocarnos antes de que seas consumido por la locura – espetó Morfeo, acercándose para ser el primero en atacar con sus poderosos puños. Regulus apenas fue capaz de evitar el golpe fatal – Tus movimientos son lentos, ese es un efecto de aquella maldición que pesa aún sobre ti. No seas ingenuo, déjate sellar en el Mukai, no te resistas y ganarás un lugar en Morphia, tierra de héroes.

– No me interesa ser un héroe si me rindo cobardemente ante la voluntad de un dios – replicó, dando una estocada que Morfeo evitó con facilidad – Las promesas de gloria no me interesan en lo absoluto, yo solo quiero vivir cada día como si fuera el último, sólo quiero… volver a ver la sonrisa de mi princesa.

– No es necesario que permanezcas aquí, Oneiros. Es mejor que vayas y guíes al príncipe – el aludido asintió antes de desaparecer.

– Tengo que admitir que un dos contra uno era una idea emocionante – Regulus cada vez se perdía más y más en su locura – Pero, tú eres un tipo demasiado honorable para luchar contra un oponente en desventaja, ¿cierto?

El ataque de Regulus logró alcanzar el hombro derecho del dios, que retrocedió, algo asombrado con el control que el joven aún tenía de su voluntad, incluso después de estar enloqueciendo. Sus golpes no eran ni la mitad de imprecisos que había pensado. Un chico con agallas, pensó el dios.

– Justo por eso, te sellaré eternamente en Morphia, para que no vuelvas a reencarnar.

Y, con un rápido movimiento, Morfeo atravesó el corazón de Regulus con su poderosa mano derecha. Fue un movimiento tan veloz que al joven no le dio tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Cuando su cuerpo respondió, se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado. El golpe del dios había atravesado su pecho. Regulus escupió sangre copiosamente, manchando las impecables vestimentas de Morfeo. Morfeo retiró su mano y el cuerpo inerte de Regulus de Freyr se desplomó en el césped. Y antes de cerrar sus ojos, la imagen de Hotaru invadió la perturbada mente del muchacho, que dibujó una sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro.

En el planeta Plutón, Hotaru sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar de sus ojos. Sus amigos, sin explicarse qué le había sucedido la rodeaban y llamaban, pero ella simplemente no respondía. Estaba en shock. Los caballeros solares comprendieron entonces lo que acababa de suceder: uno de los rayos de sol se había apagado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A medio camino de la eterna escalera que conducía al palacio, Taiki se detuvo súbitamente. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y temió lo peor. Tragó saliva y se quedó estático, sin saber si regresar o continuar su camino hacia Hypnos. Sin tener demasiado tiempo para meditarlo, Oneiros se apareció ante él, haciendo reales sus temores:

– Ya no tiene ningún sentido que regreses, príncipe Yue, porque tu compañero ha muerto – Taiki desenvainó su espada, ante la figura del dios – No he venido a luchar contra ti. Simplemente te guiaré hasta nuestro señor, pues esa es su voluntad.

Sin envainar su espada, Taiki siguió a Oneiros. Una vez acabadas las escaleras, se encontraron con un amplio pasillo, iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas que parecían flotar sobre sus cabezas. Pronto el salón principal se hizo visible. En un alto trono de oro estaba sentado el regente de los sueños, que tenía apoyada su mejilla en su mano izquierda. Taiki estuvo a punto de dejar caer su espada cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la mujer estaba al lado del dios.

Amy vestía una elegante túnica blanca, con ornamentos de oro. Su cabello había crecido hasta más allá de sus hombros y sus ojos habían recuperada su bello resplandor, aquel resplandor que tanto había enamorado al frío caballero solar Ra. El castaño notó que la chica le dedicaba una mirada llena de curiosidad, como si…

– Ella no te conoce – habló Hypnos, tomando delicadamente la mano de la peliazul, quien se sonrojó. Taiki miró al dios de cabellos dorados con incredulidad – Es lógico que no creas mis palabras, pero es cierto, y bastante simple en realidad. Amy debió morir en aquella batalla contra Eris. La Furia de Hermes es una técnica mortal, prohibida para los guerreros de Mercurio, pero ella la utilizó, para salvarlos, para salvarte a ti, príncipe. Por supuesto que yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver morir a la mujer que amo, es por eso que la traje a mi reino, para restaurar sus poderes, para que ella pudiera tomar una decisión.

– Pero ella no era la única que debía tomar una decisión – añadió Oneiros – Tú también tomaste una decisión, príncipe Yue, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Taiki, desafiante.

– La princesa Ami ha perdido todos sus recuerdos – explicó Oneiros – Todo el dolor y sufrimiento fue borrado por la mano milagrosa de mi señor Hypnos, ella es ahora una mujer nueva, que, liberada de su tormentoso pasado, podrá amar a nuestro señor.

Taiki notó cómo Amy se aferraba tímidamente al brazo de Hypnos y se escondía parcialmente detrás de él, mirando de reojo al castaño, que lucía furioso. Taiki asió su arma con más fuerza, con ambas manos y un aura dorada lo rodeó. Oneiros se colocó enfrente de Hypnos y Amy, a modo de escudo.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar ahora, príncipe Yue? – lo interrogó Oneiros – Deja que esta chica sea feliz en este reino sagrado, márchate y sigue tu camino. Si en verdad la amas, no la atormentes más.

– Mi señor Hypnos – susurró Amy, mirando confundida al dios, que le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora que la hizo sonrojar.

– Ella aprenderá a amar a nuestro señor – insistió Oneiros – Renuncia a ella.

– Me reúso – habló el castaño, con voz firme – Jamás lo haré. No renunciaré a ella, aún si tengo que enfrentarme a los mismos dioses. ¡Adelante, Oneiros! Pelea conmigo, pero no me harás marcharme de aquí, no sin Amy.

Oneiros suspiró. Taiki se abalanzó sobre su enemigo con la espada en alto. Oneiros esquivó su ataque con facilidad y se colocó detrás de él, golpeándolo en el sitio donde Morfeo lo había herido previamente. El castaño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la herida y se dio cuenta de que sangraba nuevamente. No le importó y arremetió contra el dios nuevamente, desde el suelo, con una patada.

Amy observaba la lucha, como una niña asustada. No comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que el sufrimiento de aquel joven era su culpa. Oneiros lo derribaba, pero él volvía a ponerse de pie, una y otra vez. No le importaba que la herida de su abdomen se abriera de nuevo, no le importaba nada más que vencer a Oneiros en ese momento. Los ojos de Taiki brillaban, poco a poco empezaba a perder la cordura, cediendo a sus instintos más bajos. Alcanzando el rostro de su rival, le propinó un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder. Oneiros escupió sangre y Taiki sonrió.

– Alto… por favor – balbuceaba la peliazul, cada vez más asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Hypnos la atrajo contra sí y ella se refugió en su pecho – No peleen… por favor.

– No te preocupes, pronto terminará.

Entonces, Oneiros decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Extendió ambos brazos y sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y una tormenta de relámpagos comenzó.

– ¡Odisea Infernal de Sueños!

Los relámpagos que brotaban del cielo se convirtieron en gruesas cadenas de oro que atravesaban sin piedad el malherido cuerpo de Taiki. La poderosa espada forjada por habilidosos herreros del reino del Sol se rompió en cientos de pequeños pedazos, ante la mirada llena de desesperación del caballero. Cayó de rodillas, pero las cadenas lo obligaban a ponerse de pie, una y otra vez, mientras tortuosas pesadillas destruían lentamente su mente. Taiki obligó a su maltrecho cuerpo a dar unos pocos pasos para acercarse a su amada, que contemplaba su lastimera figura, asustada.

Amy sintió un punzante dolor en su cabeza, que la obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su vacía mente. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era ese chico que luchaba incansablemente por alcanzarla? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién? Hypnos sujetó a Amy y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pues su cuerpo tembloroso no lograba sostenerla con firmeza.

– Agoniza y muere, príncipe Yue – dijo Oneiros. Taiki cayó al suelo, pero alcanzó a rozar la túnica blanca de Amy, manchándola con su sangre – Tú así lo has querido, pudiste permanecer como un héroe en Morphia, pero has rechazado la bondad del gran Morfeo.

Amy alcanzó el cuerpo del agonizante muchacho y, con mano temblorosa, rozó una de sus mejillas. Él levantó la cabeza unos centímetros del suelo y compuso un intento de sonrisa. La peliazul pudo leer en sus labios una última declaración:

"_Te amo"._ Y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Pero aún no estaba acabado, respiraba trabajosamente, agotando sus últimos instantes de vida.

– Mi señor, tenga piedad de este chico y acabe con su sufrimiento, de una vez por todas.

El dios asintió y le indicó a Oneiros que permaneciera al lado de la peliazul. Se acercó al cuerpo de Taiki y lo levantó con una sola mano. En su mano izquierda apareció una amapola. Sus pétalos comenzaron a desprenderse y a girar en su mano. Una vez que los pétalos de amapola se clavaran en el corazón del caballero, ese sería su fin. Su luz se apagaría para siempre, sería incapaz de reencarnar.

– Adiós, príncipe Yue, del Reino del Sol.

El rostro de Taiki se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, mas ningún grito escapó de sus labios. Pero, antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio como los orbes de Hypnos se abrían. El dios de cabellos dorados soltó el cuerpo de Taiki. Hypnos retrocedió y Taiki pudo ver una espada clavada en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Sin mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, sintió su cuerpo pesado y, antes de desplomarse, escuchó el sonido que había anhelado escuchar desde que llegó a los aposentos del dios del sueño:

– ¡Taiki!

Amy se soltó del agarre de Oneiros y corrió al lado de Taiki. Finalmente sus recuerdos estaban de vuelta. El ver al castaño luchar tan desesperadamente había hecho que despertara la consciencia dormida de la peliazul. Sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tomó el cuerpo inerte de Taiki en sus brazos y se aferró a él, besándolo con pasión. Se separó de él al darse cuenta de que este no le correspondía y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, aferrándose más y más al cuerpo del caballero.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Qué suerte, justo a tiempo.

Amy levantó la cabeza al escuchar una voz tremendamente familiar. Y ahí estaba Seiya Kou, pero no era el mismo Seiya de antes. No, porque esta vez el muchacho exhibía el porte digno de un príncipe. Sus ropajes rojos y el brillo inagotable de su armadura dorada, su blanca capa ondeante, y símbolo del sol resplandeciendo en su frente: el príncipe del Sol, Helio, había despertado.

– S-Seiya…

– Hola Amy, ha pasado algún tiempo, ¿cierto? – le guiñó un ojo y con un movimiento de su mano derecha recuperó la mítica espada, Taiyo – Oye Taiki, deja de hacerte el muerto y dame una mano, ¿quieres?

Amy parpadeó, confundida, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzaba a moverse. Taiki tosió y abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con aquellos orbes encantadores que lo hechizaban.

– Cállate, Seiya – se dirigió hacia Amy – Princesa mía – susurró. Con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas, Amy abrazó fuertemente a Taiki y le plantó un beso en los labios, beso que Taiki correspondió con cierta torpeza – Yo… perdóname… por…

– ¡No hables! Tienes que descansar, yo te protegeré, no te preocupes. Lucharé.

– No te preocupes, eso ya no es necesario – dijo Seiya, señalando hacia donde estaba Hypnos. La herida que le había dejado la espada Taiyo despedía un resplandor dorado. Hypnos estaba inmóvil – Me habían contado que esta era una magnífica espada, pero no esperaba que tuviera tal poder.

– No estás ni cerca de conocer los secretos de esa arma, príncipe Helio – Hypnos rió – Vaya, vaya, no esperaba volver a encontrarme con Taiyo, después de tanto tiempo. Sin duda nada se le escapa a la señora de las estrategias. En mi condición, no hay nada que pueda hacer – el cuerpo de Hypnos comenzó a desvanecerse.

Amy dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Taiki sobre el suelo y corrió hacia Hypnos. El dios, con una sonrisa, extendió la mano. Amy hizo lo mismo y alcanzó a rozar las yemas de los dedos de Hypnos. De pronto, la oscuridad envolvió a la peliazul y la imagen del dios de cabellos dorados y su general se desvaneció.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Maldición, se nos acaba de tiempo – dijo Eos.

Tres misteriosas voces masculinas retumbaron en la habitación, haciendo que todos se estremecieran:

– Una alteración en el cosmos hemos detectado. El delicado balance amenaza con romperse, ¿qué ofrecerás como favor por el tiempo que te concederemos, Sailor Pluto?

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó asustada Lita.

– Jueces Celestiales – dijo Amaterasu – No han de quitarle nada a esta mujer. Toda la responsabilidad de lo que suceda aquí hoy es mía y de nadie más.

– Amaterasu, no has cambiado nada – dijo una de las voces – Pero mírate, ¿acaso quieres perder algo más? No, debería decir, Duquesa del Sol, ¿qué más puedes perder ya?

– No puedes desafiar nuestra voluntad – dijo una segunda voz, más agresiva que la anterior – Ahora, Pluto, es hora de efectuar nuestro contrato…

– ¡Miren, el portal! – gritó Mars.

Todos los presentes voltearon al sitio que señalaba Rei. De la puerta salían cinco sombras conocidas. Yaten ayudaba a Regulus a avanzar. El último se había colocado la máscara de Yaten para proteger su identidad, ya que la suya había quedado destrozada. Más atrás, Amy y Seiya prácticamente arrastraban el malherido cuerpo de Taiki, que casi milagrosamente había sobrevivido.

– ¡Chicos! – exclamó Serena.

Las Inner Scouts se abalanzaron sobre Amy, con lágrimas en los ojos. Las Outer sonrieron, satisfechas. Setsuna y Amaterasu dieron por finalizado el ritual y cerraron las puertas del tiempo.

– Tal parece que el cosmos está de su lado – hablaron las voces de los Jueces Celestiales.

– ¡Amy, tu cabello! – exclamó una emocionada Mina, desordenando el pelo de su amiga, que estaba tan agotada que apenas podía sonreír – Déjame decirte que deberías considerar el conservarlo largo. ¿Verdad, Taiki?

– Te ves hermosa… sin importar cómo te dejes el cabello – balbuceó el aludido, entre suspiros entrecortados. Amy se sonrojó, pero le sonrió de forma encantadora. Taiki olvidó por un momento el terrible dolor que azotaba todo su cuerpo.

– Maestra, el príncipe… – empezó Garuda.

– Nos encargaremos de él ahora mismo. Apolo, ayúdame por favor. Garuda, Eos, atiendan las heridas de Freyr.

Hotaru recién parecía recuperarse de su shock. Al ver el cuerpo herido de Regulus tendido sobre el frío piso de mármol, corrió y se arrodilló a su lado, arrojándose sobre su pecho. Levantando la mano, el chico acarició suavemente el cabello de Hotaru, que tembló por aquel ligero roce. Hotaru se separó de él y dirigió su mano a la fría máscara de plata que la separaba de aquel rostro que anhelaba conocer. Regulus colocó su mano sobre la de Saturn y negó lentamente con la cabeza; ella suspiró resignada.

– Parece que es cierto eso de que "hierba mala nunca muere" – bromeó Eos – Tuviste mucha suerte, amigo. Pero eres cruel, mira que hacer llorar a una dama.

– Ya cállate, Umbriel… No seas… fastidioso…

Eos rió y, junto con Garuda, comenzó a tratar las heridas de Regulus, mientras Amaterasu y Apolo hacían lo propio con Taiki. Sin embargo, la condición del mayor era crítica, como Amaterasu haría notar:

– Atacado por la Odisea de Oneiros y vivo – dijo la líder – Eres un digno hijo del sol, joven.

– Él… se va a poner bien, ¿cierto? – preguntó Yaten.

– ¿Quiere ayudarnos, príncipe Tsubasa? – dijo Apolo. El peliplateado asintió – Bien, simplemente coloque sus manos por encima del cuerpo de su hermano. Recordará como hacerlo, usted era uno de los mejores alumnos de Curación Sagrada – el aludido se sonrojó, pero obedeció.

– A todo esto, ¿cómo es que Regulus…? – preguntó Eos – Maestra, no será que…

– El mismo Morfeo ha roto la maldición de la oscuridad.

_Flashback_

_Morfeo le dio el golpe fatal al joven Regulus y, creyendo que su misión estaba completa, desapareció del lugar y regresó a sus dominios, Morphia. Pero el dios no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles de la maldición que Phantasos había lanzado sobre el caballero solar en el pasado. Así, cuando Regulus ya se había resignado a su destino, sintió vida en sí de nuevo. Su cuerpo dolorido le impedía moverse con más libertad, pero sus dedos comenzaban a responder. Sus párpados le pesaban, pero estaba seguro de que en unos momentos más podría abrir sus ojos. _

_Era una sensación nueva para él, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Su mente de alguna forma se sentía más "ligera", como si, después de una noche de tormenta, los nubarrones se hubieran retirado y la luz sol brillara sobre él nuevamente. La luz del sol… podía percibir un brillo dorado que atravesaba sus párpados cerrados. ¿Estoy muerto?, pensó por un momento, hasta que escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, con insistencia._

– _¡Regulus! ¡Vamos, Regulus! Se acaba el tiempo y debemos regresar._

_Sintió que su cuerpo era volteado hasta quedar bocarriba y una mano que lo zarandeaba por el hombro. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Yaten. _

– _¿Príncipe… Tsubasa? – balbuceó – No me quejo, pero no es usted precisamente a quien quería ver antes de abandonar ese mundo._

– _Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, ¿acaso piensas que estás muerto?_

– _¿Eh? – se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado y parpadeó un par de veces, confundido – Yo, estoy… vivo. ¿Pero cómo? Vi claramente cómo Morfeo acababa conmigo – Yaten señaló su brazo izquierdo. El chico levantó su brazo y leyó una inscripción que brillaba en su piel como el oro:_

"_El día en que te conviertas un verdadero héroe y oses desafiar la voluntad de los dioses por una causa noble, ese será el día en que podrás librarte del peso de la oscuridad. No te aferres a las tinieblas, que las pesadillas sólo están en tu mente. Mientras me odies, el recuerdo del tormento pesará sobre tus hombros"._

_Regulus rió y las letras se desvanecieron de su piel._

– _Ese maldito de Phantasos… _

_Flashback End_

– Comprendo, así que lo sabías – dijo Apolo a su hermana – Como siempre, lo sabes todo.

– Fue un gran riesgo enviar a Regulus ahí, pero valió la pena – dijo Amaterasu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La brillante luna llena iluminaba las calmadas aguas del mar. Un completo silencio y una suave brisa complementaban aquella noche que casi parecía mágica.

– Taiki, recién acabas de salir del hospital, no deberías…

Pero Amy no pudo decir más, pues el castaño la había atrapado en un cálido abrazo, que le robó el aliento. Y, no conformándose simplemente con sentir el delicado cuerpo de la mujer que amaba cerca de él, Taiki se apoderó de los labios sonrosados de la chica. Los enamorados se unieron en un beso lento, mediante el cual se transmitían todo el amor que se tenían. Amor que había nacido desde épocas míticas, amor que ni siquiera los dioses podrían apagar.

Se separaron por falta de aire, juntando sus frentes y mirándose con ojos soñadores. La intensidad con la que aquellos orbes violetas la miraban hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un tenue color carmín. Cómo adoraba verla así. Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, que Taiki rompió para señalar el cielo. El sonido de fuegos artificiales llamó la atención de la mujer, que maravillada con la visión, se volteó, con lágrimas en los ojos, hacia el muchacho.

"_Te amo, Amy Mizuno. Quiero que seas mi novia"._ Escrito en el cielo, con miles de luces de colores.

La peliazul se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora novio, casi haciéndolo caer y volvió a besarlo.

– Por tu reacción, supongo que puedo asumir una respuesta positiva – la chica simplemente sonrió – Hay algo que había estado guardando hace algún tiempo – tomó las manos de Amy entre las suyas y recitó:

"_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal_

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_La llama de tu amor"_

La promesa de un amor eterno, sellada con un beso.

Cerca de allí, bien "escondidos", se encontraban los hermanos Kou, junto con las Inner Scouts y Mina. Las chicas estaban al borde las lágrimas, al ver finalmente unidos a sus amigos, como bien lo merecían. Seiya se alejó un poco y dirigió su abatida mirada hacia la brillante luna. Suspiró, mirando de soslayo a la mujer que amaba, aquella mujer que jamás sería suya.

– ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? – susurró el de cabellos azabaches.

Serena se volteó hacia el muchacho, con gesto abatido. Unos fuertes deseos de abrazarlo se apoderaron de la princesa de la Luna. Negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a su astro guardián, como suplicando por una señal.

– ¿Pero qué es esto? – la voz de Natsumi llamó la atención de Serena y Seiya, que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Pronto cayó en manos de Serena un sobre de color rojo con ornamentos de oro. Seiya y Mina recibieron un sobre también. La rubia miró a Seiya, que se encogió de hombros. Con dedos temblorosos ambos abrieron sus sobres.

Se trataba de una invitación proveniente del reino de Kinmoku:

"_Sailor Scouts de la Vía Láctea: el reino de Kinmoku se enorgullece en invitarlas cordialmente al Acto Oficial de Coronación de la Princesa Kakyuu, como Reina y Gobernante Suprema del planeta Kinmoku. Su presencia será eternamente agradecida por su Alteza y nuestro pueblo"_

– Por fin la coronación de la princesa – comentó Taiki, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran – No crean que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaban aquí.

Los demás dejaron escapar una risita nerviosa. Excepto Mina, quien había dejado caer su sobre.

– ¿Mina? – preguntó Yaten, agachándose para recoger el sobre. La rubia no decía nada, tan sólo había bajado la mirada. Yaten leyó rápidamente el contenido del sobre:

"_Princesa Minako, del planeta Venus, como miembro de la Guardia Real del Reino de Kinmoku, se le convoca al seminario de etiqueta y protocolo. Uno de nuestros embajadores se presentará ante usted para escoltarla hasta Kinmoku dentro de dos días. Le informamos que, a partir de este momento, deberá permanecer en Kinmoku, aún después de la coronación, por tiempo indefinido. Muchas gracias por su comprensión"._

– ¿Qué significa esto? – espetó el peliplateado, enfadado – Mina, tú…

– Soy una Sailor Starlight, una guardiana de Kinmoku – dijo Mina, con una fingida sonrisa – Debo regresar al lugar al que verdaderamente pertenezco. Pero yo – lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus azulinos ojos – voy a extrañarlos tanto.

Ninguno sabía bien cómo debía reaccionar en realidad. No podían concebir un mundo sin Mina, mucho menos Yaten, que ahora se había dado cuenta de que era la mujer con quien quería estar el resto de su vida.

Pero, entonces, una suave brisa y un aroma similar los envolvió. Una presencia comenzó a materializarse ante ellos. En cuanto se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, Mina se arrodilló ante la figura femenina. Los hermanos Kou volvieron sus ojos hacia la princesa Kakyuu, que los miraba con una inmensa sonrisa.

– ¡Princesa! – exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Kakyuu los abrazó cariñosamente e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Mina, indicándole que se pusiera de pie. La rubia obedeció.

– Esto… oh rayos, esto es tan extraño, princesa Kakyuu – dijo Mina, limpiándose las lágrimas – Discúlpeme, no es que esté renegando de mi deber, es sólo que…

– Te entiendo – la interrumpió Mina – Entiendo que esto sea confuso para ti, pero no planeo alejarte de la vida que siempre has conocido. Es por eso que te entregaré esto – Kakyuu le tendió a Mina un reloj de bolsillo, de color plateado.

– Pero si es… Kairos – comentó Taiki, sorprendido.

– ¿Kairos? – preguntó Amy – ¿Cómo el dios griego del "tiempo eterno"? – el castaño asintió.

– Kairos es uno de los tesoros de nuestro planeta – explicó Kakyuu – Es un artefacto que le permite a su portador manipular el tiempo a su alrededor y materializarse a su voluntad. Sería algo así como "dividir la consciencia".

– Princesa, pero, ¿por qué me da tan valioso tesoro a mí?

– Mina, como guardiana de Kinmoku, despertada después de tanto tiempo, existen ciertas obligaciones con las que tendrás que cumplir, sin embargo, separarte de la vida que tienes ahora en la Tierra no es justo – Kakyuu tomó las manos de Mina entre las suyas – Te entrego a Kairos para que puedas cumplir con tus obligaciones, pero al mismo tiempo no abandones tu vida como la conoces. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte llevarte a Kinmoku, pero en este momento mi planeta te necesita, nuestro pueblo necesita a sus guardianas para renacer y luchar contra esta nueva amenaza. No pretendo obligarte a nada, es tu decisión, Mina.

– Yo soy Minako, princesa de Venus y Sailor Star Healer, guardiana de la princesa de Kinmoku – dijo Mina, con voz firme, exhibiendo un temple que nunca nadie había visto en ella – Le debo obediencia a mi princesa, Kakyuu, soy una guardiana del universo y aunque tenga que llevar una "vida doble", cumpliré con mi misión. Yaten, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, así que ni se te ocurra engañaste, ¿oíste? – el aludido se sonrojó y todos rieron.

– Pero qué tonterías dices, Mina escandalosa. No me atrevería a hacer eso porque… porque tú eres… ¿¡Podrían dejar de mirarme todos!

– Mina, no te olvides de visitar a tu hermana – intervino Natsumi.

– Jamás podría olvidarlo, querida Aika.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Serena se volteó en el instante en que una voz tremendamente familiar irrumpió.

– ¡Molly! – exclamó Serena, arrojándose a los brazos de su querida amiga, Molly Osaka – Molly, me da tanto gusto verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido a estudiar a Inglaterra – la chica sonrió.

– Sailor Star Maker – dijo Taiki. Serena se separó de su amiga y la miró, incrédula.

– He recibido el llamado de mi astro guardián, al igual que tú, Sailor Moon, o debería decir Princesa Serenity – Serena esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que ya no había más secretos entre ellas.

– Es hora de irnos, Calíope – se dirigió a Molly – Te estaremos esperando, Mina.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron envueltas por una ráfaga de aire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– ¿Estás seguro de esto, Darien? – volvía a preguntar Helena, mientras terminaba de poner su maleta en orden.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes cuánto admiro a la Dra. Hoshida, jamás me perdería esta conferencia.

– Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero – replicó la rubia. Darien se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. El cuerpo de Helena tembló – No, Darien, sabes que no puedo, no ahora – protestó, cuando Darien intentaba besarla – Siento que estoy traicionando a… la princesa Serenity.

– Es por eso que este viaje es tan importante para nosotros – dijo Darien, separándose de Helena, a duras penas – Voy a ser sincero con Serena, de una vez por todas. No puedo seguir atado a un amor utópico que ya no siento. Y estoy seguro que ella se siente de la misma manera, con mucha más razón tengo que hablar con ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el lejano reino de Varuna, su regente, Heracles, yacía recostado en su diván, con una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha y un sobre rojo estrujado en su mano izquierda. Sus cabellos plateados se volvieron negros y sus ojos rojizos se ensombrecieron. Despair, el amo de la oscuridad, se puso en pie y miró por su balcón el pequeño planeta que se disponía conquistar. Sonrió para sí y extendió la mano, haciendo ademán de estrujar Kinmoku entre sus garras.

– Princesa Kakyuu, después de tu coronación, ya no habrá manera de que dejes de pensar en Heracles de Varuna – volvió a reír – Pronto tú y tu insignificante planeta serán míos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Un poco de OOC, sí puede ser… Jeje_

_Algunas notas:_

_Ote: término japonés que viene siendo como el "jaque" en el ajedrez occidental. Se utiliza en el Shogi, juego de tablero japonés similar al ajedrez, cuya meta es capturar al rey del contrario u obligar al oponente a rendirse. _

_El poema que aparece en el capítulo siendo recitado por Taiki, es "Amor Eterno" y pertenece al poeta español Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

_Kairos: en la mitología griega hijo de Cronos, en la filosofía griega y romana la experiencia del momento oportuno. Los pitagóricos le llamaban __Oportunidad__. Kairos o Kayros es el tiempo en potencia, tiempo atemporal o eterno. En otra acepción, Kayros también es la risa oportuna que produce bien._

_También les informo que estaré editando el resto de capítulos de esta historia, no en contenido, sólo un poco en el formato, para hacerla más agradable a la vista de los lectores. ¡Gracias!_


	20. Verdades que ¿duelen?

_¡Hola, hola, hola! Sé que muchas me quieren matar por el retraso, pero prometo que ahora me voy a dedicar más a esta historia, porque ya recuperé la inspiración que había perdido hace tiempo. La verdad es que no puedo prometer que las actualizaciones serán rápidas, porque me conozco y sé que no será así, pero sí prometo que no la volveré a abandonar por tanto tiempo. Como siempre, agradecerles por el constante apoyo._

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon le pertenece a la maestra Naoko Takeuchi. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XX – Verdades que ¿duelen?**

El tiempo voló. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado el tan esperado día de su obra, "Sentimientos en Conflicto", escrita por la famosa directora francesa, Stelle Revelleire. ¿Nervios? No, en realidad estaba acostumbrada a actuar enfrente de mucha gente. Aún así, tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es que las cosas no habían iniciado precisamente bien aquella mañana. Apenas había podido dormir, ahora tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus, ahora, apagados, ojos azulinos. Además, se había caído de la cama apenas abrió los ojos y el desayuno le había sentado mal. ¿Podía algo salirle peor a Mina Aino? Esperaba que no. Pero, ese extraño mal presentimiento no se iba.

– Entonces, hoy es el día – dijo Artemis. Mina asintió lentamente, dejándose caer en el suelo, a orillas de la cama.

– ¿Vas a extrañarme? – preguntó la rubia. El gato se acomodó en su regazo y ella le acarició la cabeza.

– Yo me refería a la obra, pero, ¡por supuesto que te extrañaré! Todos te extrañaremos. Aún no puedo creer que esta noche tengas que irte a Kinmoku.

– Yo tampoco – suspiró – Ah, pero qué caprichoso es el destino. Y este mal presentimiento que no me abandona…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kinmoku.**

Todos en el palacio corrían de un lado a otro, afinando los últimos detalles para el gran acontecimiento: la coronación de la nueva soberana del Planeta del Fuego. Las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas a sus respectivos destinatarios, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que el día llegara. El nerviosismo crecía cada día, conforme las horas pasaban. Para la futura reina, el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba ansiosa por dar la gran noticia. Y es que su coronación no sería el único acontecimiento que volvería aquella noche una noche inolvidable. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras miraba el inmenso anillo de diamantes que ahora lucía en su mano.

Kakyuu estaba en los jardines del palacio, disfrutando de la hermosa luz de las estrellas de la galaxia. Sentada sobre el césped, sintiendo el viento mover sus largos cabellos rojos. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron en los intensos orbes rubíes de su acompañante y futuro esposo, Heracles de Varuna.

– Aún me parece que estoy soñando – dijo Kakyuu, en un susurro. Heracles le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, al tiempo que besaba dulcemente la frente de su prometida.

– Mi hermosa Kakyuu, mírame, aquí estoy – respondió el de cabellos plateados – Soy tan real como la luz de la estrella guardiana de la reina. Tú eres todo lo que siempre soñé, no sólo eres hermosa, también tienes una personalidad encantadora y siempre pones las necesidades de tu gente antes que las tuyas. Eres el más vivo ejemplo de cómo debe ser un gobernante – hizo una breve pausa – Durante el tiempo que he estado a tu lado, aunque ha sido corto, he aprendido tanto sobre ti. Me has permitido ser un mejor hombre, y pronto me harás el honor de ser estar a tu lado, para toda la eternidad.

Kakyuu, sonrojada, compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas, al tiempo que intentaba contener las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, que amenazaban con escapar de sus brillantes ojos. Heracles la sujetó suavemente por la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de ella. Kakyuu cerró los ojos, al tiempo que los labios del apuesto hombre se encontraban con los suyos. La princesa no comprendía por qué los besos del Señor de Varuna la dejaban siempre sin aliento. No querían separarse, pero pronto se hizo imperiosa la necesidad de respirar. Se mantuvieron con sus frentes unidas, sintiendo sus cálidos alientos mezclarse.

– Heracles, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Y, antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, un sonido de pasos los alertó. Heracles atrajo el cuerpo de Kakyuu hacia el suyo, en gesto protector. Sin embargo, su rostro se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que solamente se trataba de Citera, el ama de llaves del palacio. Sonrió, al tiempo que Kakyuu se separaba de él, para voltearse hacia la recién llegada.

– Mil disculpas por interrumpirla, Alteza – dijo Citera – Una visita importante acaba de llegar. Es una de las Embajadoras del Sistema Solar, quien dice llamarse _O-Mikami_ – Kakyuu pareció comprender de quién se trataba. Se volteó hacia Heracles, como queriendo disculparse.

– No te preocupes por mí, tu deber como soberana está primero – respondió – Además, yo debo regresar a Varuna, o Alceo me reprenderá por no atender mis deberes como se debe – se incorporó primero y extendió su mano hacia la princesa, ayudándola a levantarse. Besó la mano de Kakyuu, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el sitio donde reposaba su nave.

Kakyuu se adelantó hacia el palacio, seguida por su ama de llaves. Citera se volteó, mirando el sitio por donde Heracles había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño con desconfianza. No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre "no le daba buena espina". Aún no terminaba de comprender cómo era que su princesa confiaba tanto en un hombre que había aparecido de la nada y tenía tan poco tiempo de conocer. Meneó la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, al tiempo que seguía a su señora de vuelta al palacio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Teatro Nimes.**

Nimes, el teatro parisino en Japón, desplegó aquella noche todo su esplendor. Luces, pancartas, alfombras rojas. Stelle Revelleire no había escatimado en gastos para que la presentación de su más reciente obra, la primera en estrenarse primero fuera de Francia, saliera a la perfección. Las calles aledañas al teatro estaban abarrotadas de automóviles, que transportaban a personalidades importantes y críticos provenientes de distintos países. Esto hacía notar la fama de la que gozaba la excéntrica directora francesa.

Mientras los espectadores iban entrando y eran guiados hacia sus asientos correspondientes, en los camerinos, la estrella principal de la noche, Mina Aino, lucía terriblemente nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sacudía la cabeza, se halaba los cabellos con las manos. Más de una vez la estilista tuvo que reprenderla y de igual manera el maquillista. Preocupado, su amigo y co-estrella, Yusuke, ya vestido, se sentó a su lado, atrayéndola en un suave abrazo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mina? – ella levantó la mirada – Nunca te había visto así, tan nerviosa – la rubia agachó la mirada, avergonzada – Oh vamos, no te pongas así, eres una verdadera estrella, vas a brillar tanto que nos opacarás a todos – bromeó – Ya, lo digo en serio, relájate. ¿Dónde quedó mi vivaz mejor amiga?

– Yu… – murmuró. Volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo – ¿Alguna vez has tenido el presentimiento de que algo malo va a sucederle a alguien importante para ti? – el muchacho parpadeó, confundido.

– ¿Le sucedió algo a tus padres? – Mina negó con la cabeza – ¿A tus amigos? – volvió a negar – Entonces, ¿a Yaten?

– No es nada de eso, todos están perfectamente bien – respondió – Al menos, de momento – añadió, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara para que Yusuke pudiera escucharla – No sé, quizás esté paranoica.

– Escucha, Mina – dijo el muchacho, abrazando a la chica con algo más de fuerza – El peligro acecha en todo momento, en todo lugar, es parte de vivir, el riesgo es algo que siempre estará ahí, pero, si nos la pasamos toda nuestra vida preocupándonos por el mañana, ¿qué conseguiremos? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es vivir el presente y afrontar todo lo que el destino ponga ante nosotros. Sé que no es una tontería lo que te tiene preocupada, pero, eres una mujer fuerte y sé que tendrás la fuerza para seguir adelante, pase lo que pase. Recuerda además que no estás sola – se separó de ella e hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a todo el elenco – Aquí, en la academia, también tienes una familia que te apoyará siempre.

– Yu, eres un tonto – le reprochó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos – Por tu culpa se me correrá el maquillaje – y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo – Ay Yu, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti – y lo abrazó una vez más.

– Bueno, de lo que sí estoy contento es de que nadie más que el elenco pueda vernos en estas "escenas" – bromeó – No quiero imaginarme la cara que pondría Yaten si nos viera así – Mina comenzó a reír.

– ¡Diez minutos, chicos! – exclamó el líder del staff – ¡Tenemos casa llena hoy!

En ese momento, la directora Stelle apareció. El grupo se reunió para escuchar la última charla de su directora, antes de salir al escenario y entregarlo todo ante el público.

– No hay mucho que pueda decirles en realidad – dijo Stelle – Son un elenco maravilloso, tengo además un maravilloso equipo de producción, no puedo pedir más. Creo que lo más importante es… ¡Salgan a divertirse! – el grupo vitoreó en señal de aprobación.

– ¡Todos a sus lugares!

– Que comience la función – concluyó Stelle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kinmoku.**

Kakyuu entró en la amplia sala donde solía recibir a sus invitados. Decorada de forma sencilla, pero elegante, aquella habitación daba una agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Mirando por la ventana de la estancia, se encontraba una mujer. Era un poco más alta que la misma Kakyuu y vestía un elegante traje blanco, con zapatos de tacón a juego. Y su largo cabello rubio, bastante ondulado, caía graciosamente por su espalda.

– Disculpe el retraso, me encontraba en compañía de mi prometido.

La mujer se volteó al escuchar la suave voz de la princesa de Kinmoku. Kakyuu entonces notó que llevaba un pequeño prendedor con forma de sol en su corbata blanca. Además, su rostro iba cubierto por una máscara de plata, dándole un aire enigmático. La rubia le dedicó una pronunciada reverencia a la soberana, antes de decir:

– Honorable Princesa Kakyuu, no debe disculparse ante mí. Tendrá usted que perdonar mi rudeza al venir sin avisar, pero la situación lo ameritaba – Kakyuu la miró, sorprendida – Espero que no se haya olvidado de mí – la mujer se retiró la máscara, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos azules. Kakyuu se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo un grito – Es un honor estar de nuevo ante usted.

– S-Solaris… No puede ser… Eres tú, aquella que Hemera me ha mostrado en mis sueños – balbuceó – La líder de los Caballeros Solares y aquella en quien Hemera más confiaba, _Amaterasu O-Mikami._

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamó de esa manera – confesó, algo avergonzada – Alteza, confío en que esté enterada del motivo de mi visita, aún cuando fue tan "improvisada" – Kakyuu asintió.

– Me he mantenido en comunicación constante con el espíritu de Hemera, a pesar de que pensé que no volvería a pasar – dijo – Imagino que esto se debe a que, finalmente, todos los Caballeros Solares se han reunido y los príncipes han ido recuperando gradualmente sus memorias.

– En efecto, aunque pienso que las cosas han sido algo "forzadas" – expresó la rubia – Muchas de sus memorias han regresado debido a las constantes situaciones de peligro en las que se han visto implicados. Esas memorias no han fluido precisamente de forma "natural". El enemigo ha empezado a moverse más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera predecir.

– Lo sé. Tiempos oscuros se avecinan – Kakyuu suspiró – Sólo espero tener la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentarlos y defender a mi pueblo de esta nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

– Recuerde que no está sola, princesa Kakyuu – añadió Amaterasu – Pero, ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, alégrese, pronto dará un paso muy importante, tanto para usted como para este hermoso planeta. Además, he escuchado el rumor, ¿va a casarse? – la pelirroja se sonrojó – De todo corazón, muchas felicidades. Me enteré de que su prometido es un gran hombre.

– Señorita Solaris, no hay otro hombre como él. Es generoso, caritativo, bondadoso, cariñoso… Creo que ningún adjetivo alcanzaría para describir su grandeza – Solaris percibió un extraño resplandor en los ojos de la princesa – Pero, lo más importante, es que me ama. Sí, Heracles de Varuna y yo nos amamos.

– Me hace feliz escucharla hablar de esa manera, Alteza – Amaterasu sonrió, pero la duda no lo abandonó – Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme – tomó su máscara.

– ¿Eh? ¿No se queda a cenar?

– En esta ocasión no me será posible, Alteza – respondió, volviendo a colocarse la máscara de plata – Debo regresar a la Tierra, pues aún debo cumplir con algunas obligaciones. Hoy será el día en que se abran los ojos de la Luna y la Tierra – Kakyuu asintió, comprendiendo aquellas palabras.

En ese momento, se escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Tras un suave "adelante", Citera, el ama de llaves, habló, no sin antes dedicar una reverencia a su soberana y a su visitante.

– Disculpe, Alteza, el sastre ha llegado. Su vestido está listo para la última prueba.

– Enseguida voy. Por favor acompaña a la señorita hasta su nave – dijo Kakyuu. Citera asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación – Por cierto, _O-Mikami_, muchas gracias, – añadió la princesa, antes de separarse de la rubia – por ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano. Sólo espero que él pueda recordarme pronto.

– Así será – agregó la aludida, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Al instante, Solaris notó la inquietud en la mujer – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿le sucede algo? Si no se siente bien, puedo regresar sola, no se preocupe.

– Mil disculpas, Excelencia – respondió una sobresaltada Citera – Yo… me encuentro bien, es sólo que… – la mujer no estaba segura de si debía continuar – Usted, usted es… la mítica guerrera Amaterasu, ¿no es así? – la rubia se detuvo súbitamente.

– No entiendo a qué se refiere.

– Sé que nadie debe enterarse de que usted ha venido aquí, pero es imposible para mí no reconocer esa cálida energía, cuando fue usted quien salvó a mi familia en el pasado – Solaris la miró fijamente, detrás de su máscara.

– Esos ojos… ¿La familia Zafeíri? – Citera asintió, emocionada – Ya veo. Entonces, ¿también está preocupada por la súbita decisión de la princesa? Quiero decir, casarse así, sin más.

– ¿Así que usted también…?

– Por supuesto – respondió al instante – Kakyuu no es una mujer que tome esta clase de decisiones tan a la ligera. Tuvo muchos buenos pretendientes en el pasado, príncipes, embajadores, duques, pero siempre se negó a contraer nupcias, aún cuando _uno_ de ellos llegó a conquistar su corazón – Citera pareció interesarse entonces – Larga historia. Pero, ¿quién es en realidad Heracles?

– Hay algo en él que no me agrada, pero…

– Entiendo, no se preocupe, descubriré quién es el famoso Heracles de Varuna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Teatro Nimes.**

El teatro entero estalló en vítores cuando la famosa Stelle Revelleire, vistiendo una clásica túnica griega, con ornamentos de oro; junto a su esposo, que también llevaba atuendos griegos, el entrenador del equipo francés de fútbol, Olympique Lyonnais, "saltaron" al escenario. Ambos saludaron con la mano. Stelle tomó el micrófono e hizo la presentación:

– ¡Buenas noches, amado público! – exclamó – Es un honor para Rémi y para mi persona inaugurar _"Des sentiments contradictoires",_ o "Sentimientos en Conflicto", una obra que nació aquí, en Japón, la hermosa tierra que se ha convertido en nuestro hogar. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten del espectáculo!

Una nueva serie de aplausos precedió la función. El telón se levantó, al tiempo que la hermosa voz de la nueva _"idol"_, Aya Hitomi, se dejaba escuchar. Todas las Sailors, así como los príncipes del Sol, se encontraban en primera fila. También estaban allí, la Dra. Megumi Hoshida y su hermano, Mizuki. Hotaru notó que también habían llegado su amiga Surya y aquel apuesto chico que se había convertido en su obsesión, su compañero de clase, Siegfried Haldir. Incluso estaba ahí el famoso escritor Yuki Takeuchi.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you want me / En tus brazos aún puedo sentir la forma en que me quieres_

_When you hold me / Cuando me abrazas_

Así, la obra dio comienzo:

"_El mítico Reino de Venus. Un reino esplendoroso, donde todo era felicidad y amor. Bendecido por la mano de la poderosa diosa Afrodita, patrona del amor, era liderado con mano firme y justa por sus soberanos, Minos y Pasifae. Pero, para no perder la costumbre que se mantenía en la época del mito en Grecia, la paz no duraría para siempre. Pronto, Venus entró en guerra con los reinos vecinos de Ceres y Eris, caóticas tierras regidas por dictaduras. _

_La única esperanza de supervivencia para Venus era formar una alianza con el Reino de la Tierra, la monarquía con el mayor poder militar de su época. Los soberanos de la Tierra, Egeo y Etra, acordaron que una boda representaría el lazo más fuerte entre ambos reinos. Aunque titubeantes, Minos y Pasifae comprometieron a su única hija, la hermosa Ariadna, con el hijo único de los monarcas de la Tierra, el héroe Teseo, cuatro años mayor que Ariadna._

_Ariadna aceptó su destino con una sonrisa, aunque su corazón se estuviera destrozando por dentro. ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? No era gran novedad en aquella época. Después de todo, esa era la forma en que sus padres y los de su futuro esposo habían terminado unidos. Aún así, dolía, pues el peso de un amor pasado aún estaba sobre los hombros de la princesa de Venus._

_Así es, la princesa hacía tiempo que se había enamorado. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, ya que, cada vez que estaba cerca de "esa persona", su corazón latía con rapidez y sus ojos no podían despegarse de él. La persona amada no era cualquiera, porque se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que del poderoso dios del Sol, Apolo. Y Apolo la quería, mucho, pero, quizás, no de la forma que ella deseaba"._

En ese momento, la luz se posó en Mina, quien interpretaba el papel de Ariadna. Vestía una hermosa túnica de color amarillo pálido, con diversos ornamentos dorados. Su cabello iba peinado en una cola alta, adornada con una peineta, también de oro. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana de la torre que era su habitación.

– _Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi y tus ojos se apoderaron de mi alma, por completo_ – dijo Ariadna – _Un amor adolescente que, ahora, a mis veintidós años, no puedo olvidar. Sin embargo, mi destino ha sido sellado ya. Mañana conoceré finalmente a mi prometido, el joven Teseo. ¿Cómo será? ¿Se parecerá a ti, mi amado Apolo? ¿Sus ojos me harán sentir el mismo cosquilleo que los tuyos?_

"_Remembranzas. Nostalgia. Ariadna no podía llorar, pero estaba destrozada. Estaba enamorada de un dios, uno que no la amaba como ella quería, pero al fin y al cabo, saberlo no bastaba para que ella pudiera olvidarlo. Llegó a su mente entonces, el día en que lo conoció. El día en que entregó su primer beso:_

_Siempre había sido algo torpe, pero eso terminaba perdida cuando salía a pasear con su padre. Pero, aún sabiendo esto, Ariadna se preguntaba cómo había acabado en Delfos. El Santuario del dios Apolo, deidad solar, más bien parecía una pequeña ciudad de mármol. _

_Ese día, Ariadna se dio cuenta de que a su padre le tomaría más tiempo del normal encontrarla y, como no sabía regresar, decidió recorrer Delfos, que tan venerado era en su tiempo. La gente solía decir que, algunas veces, Apolo bajaba del Olimpo para visitar su templo y recoger las ofrendas en su nombre. Según los sabios de Venus, una de cada mil personas era tan afortunada como para encontrarse con el dios, cara a cara. Ariadna rogaba por ser ella una de esas personas. Y es que, después de ver los retratos de un viejo pintor que aseguraba haberse encontrado con el dios, se dio cuenta de que Apolo era muy apuesto._

_Y, con esta imagen en mente, Ariadna llegó al templo principal. Y sus ojos se embelesaron al instante, con la imagen del hombre que estaba sentado en su trono. La chica se dio cuenta de que era bastante alto. Tenía el cabello corto, de color plateado y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul que ella jamás había visto antes. Su fornido cuerpo iba cubierto por una túnica blanca, con una capa azul cielo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Las mejillas de Ariadna enrojecieron al instante, al tiempo que, dando torpes pasos para retroceder, terminó tropezando._

_Apolo, que ya se había percatado de su presencia, dirigió sus ojos hacia la temblorosa figura de la chica. Extendió su mano hacia ella, que cerró los ojos, asustada. Arrodillándose a su lado, Apolo la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse. _

– _Entonces, ¿tú también has venido a hacer tus peticiones al Oráculo de Delfos?_ – preguntó el dios, con voz suave, sonriendo de forma encantadora.

– _Y-Yo… y-yo_ – Ariadna era incapaz de componer una frase coherente, con la penetrante mirada del dios clavada en ella.

– _Te pareces tanto a "ella"_ – susurró Apolo, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de la chica. Ariadna se estremeció y cerró los ojos, embelesada – _Tienes un brillo místico, tan hechizante. Tú debes ser descendiente de Afrodita. Sólo ella podría lograr que una mortal luzca de esta manera._

_Ariadna abrió de nuevo sus ojos azulinos, posándolos en los zafiros del dios. Una nueva caricia la hizo estremecer, al tiempo que su corazón aceleraba la velocidad de sus latidos. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzada, pero era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Apolo. Su mirada se le antojó entonces llena de amor. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, notó que Apolo susurraba tiernas palabras en su oído._

_I can still hear the words you whispered / Aún puedo escuchar las palabras que susurraste_

_When you told me / Cuando me dijiste_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms / Que me podía quedar para siempre en tus brazos_

– _Quédate conmigo_ – rogó Apolo, al tiempo que sus brazos se enredaban en el delgado cuerpo de la chica – _Quédate siempre conmigo._

_Antes de que Ariadna pudiera contestar, sus labios fueron apresados por los del dios. Se unieron en un beso lleno de amor, que se llevó todo raciocinio de Ariadna. Todas sus energías se concentraron en tratar de corresponderle el beso, mientras sus tímidos brazos se aferraban al cuello de Apolo. ¿Era amor eso acaso? ¿Era posible que Apolo, un dios, se hubiese enamorado de una mortal como ella? Su corazón saltó de gozo, hasta que escuchó el último susurro salir de los labios de la deidad:_

Mientras tanto, en la audiencia, un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes no estaba nada contento con lo que acababa de ver. Más de una vez, estuvo a punto de levantarse y separar a aquel "abusador" de los labios de "su Mina". Afortunadamente, sus hermanos lograron mantenerlo a raya.

– _Dafne_ – y desapareció.

_Ariadna quiso llorar, pero se desmayó al instante. Cuando despertó, estaba de vuelta en el palacio. Confundida, se levantó de la cama, mareándose en el proceso, y miró por la ventana. Artemisa ya había reemplazado a su hermano gemelo en el firmamento. La tristeza la embargó de nuevo, como cuando lo había escuchado susurrar el nombre de la ninfa a quien Apolo realmente amaba, pero, nuevamente, fue incapaz de llorar. _

_Los días pasaron, hasta que se fijó su compromiso con Teseo. Ahora sí, tendría que olvidar a Apolo, pero, ¿sería posible que un desconocido la hiciera olvidar a aquel a quien consideraba "su primer gran amor"? Esta vez, la respuesta sería un sí. _

_Llegó finalmente uno de los días más esperados por el Reino de Venus: el anuncio oficial del compromiso entre la Princesa Ariadna de Venus y el Príncipe Teseo de la Tierra. Los reyes de la tierra se presentaron ante los soberanos venusianos._

La reina Etra era una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, increíblemente lisa, que llevaba suelta y perfectamente peinada. Sus ojos eran de color miel. Su esbelto cuerpo iba cubierto por una fina túnica de color salmón, con ornamentos de plata. A su lado caminaba, galante, el rey Egeo, con una elegante túnica de color azul marino. Sus rebeldes rizos de color amatista sólo rivalizaban con el intenso azul de sus ojos. Tras ellos, caminaba el joven heredero de la Tierra, el héroe, Teseo.

Teseo era un hombre muy atractivo. La elegante túnica azul cielo se ajustaba perfectamente a su atlético cuerpo. Sus rizos, rubios como el cabello de su madre, danzaban juguetones con el viento, mientras sus ojos azules, hipnotizantes, miraban a su alrededor con atención.

_Los soberanos de la Tierra y Venus se saludaron efusivamente, como los grandes amigos que eran. Ariadna dio entonces un paso al frente cuando su padre la presentó como su heredera. Los ojos de la princesa de inmediato se posaron en la galante figura de su prometido. Pronto se perdió en el azul profundo de aquellos ojos que la miraban con devoción. Porque, para Teseo, Ariadna era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Su mirada tampoco pudo apartarse de los ojos de la princesa, azules también, pero tan diferentes a los suyos._

– _Parece que a Teseo le agrada Ariadna_ – le susurró Egeo a su buen amigo Minos – _En realidad, lo que más me alivia es que parece que a la princesa también le agrada mi hijo _– Minos rió, mientras su esposa Pasifae se aferraba suavemente a su brazo, con una brillante sonrisa.

– _Es un honor conocerla por fin, Alteza_ – pronunció Teseo, arrodillándose y besando la mano de una sonrojada Ariadna – _Había escuchado mucho acerca de usted, acerca de su belleza, pero créame que ni las palabras, ni los más hermosos poemas, podrían hacerle justicia a la belleza que irradia usted._

Una avergonzada Ariadna simplemente se limitó a sonreír, pues, aunque deseaba en verdad agradecer los cumplidos que le había dedicado el joven príncipe, de su boca se negó a salir cualquier frase coherente.

Mientras tanto, en la audiencia, las Scouts miraban enternecidas la hermosa escena del baile entre Teseo y Ariadna.

– En verdad estoy sorprendida de que Mina pueda actuar de esa forma tan… cohibida, ante un chico – comentó Rei, en voz baja, tratando de calmar a un Nicolás que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, porque "la escena era simplemente demasiado hermosa".

– Mina es toda una profesional, y también el joven Yusuke – añadió Amy – Mirándoles, podrías decir que son pareja, tienen una gran química – al escuchar esto, Yaten apretó los dientes, deseando que la dichosa obra acabara pronto.

_Ariadna y Teseo se perdieron en la suave música que guiaba los pasos de su primer baile. Desde ese momento, muchos más bailes juntos vendrían. Porque, ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo fue un hermoso amor a primera vista. Esa noche, caminaron juntos, de la mano, por los extensos jardines del palacio de Venus, mientras Artemisa, imponente en el cielo, velaba su amor. Amor que se demostraban con la mirada, pues ninguno se atrevía a "dar el primer paso". Aunque, reflexionó Teseo, "el primer beso no se da con los labios, se da con la mirada"._

– _Teseo, no quiero separarme de ti._

_And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now / Y no hay manera en que te deje ir ahora_

_And there ain't no way / Y no hay manera_

_And there ain't no way how / No hay manera cómo_

_Sin embargo, sabios fueron aquellos que comentaron una vez que "la felicidad es tan efímera como la lluvia a inicios del verano". Pasó el tiempo y Ariadna dejó de ser la chica encantadora de la que Teseo se había enamorado. Ya no aceptaba sus invitaciones para salir a montar a caballo, para compartir una comida, para contemplar el hermoso cielo de verano, juntos. Ariadna huía de él, como si su simple presencia la perturbara. _

_Muchos días pasó Teseo preguntándose qué había hecho mal, en qué había fallado. Pronto su respuesta llegó, de la manera más dolorosa que pudiera imaginarse. _

_I'll never see that day / Nunca veré ese día_

_Teseo caminaba por los amplios pasillos del palacio de Venus, buscando la torre de astronomía, aquella que el rey había acondicionado para sus observaciones del cielo, del movimiento de las estrellas, para predecir cambios climáticos y otro tipo de fenómenos. Pero sus pies lo condujeron por el camino equivocado. _

_Mientras tanto, Ariadna peinaba su largo cabello, sentada sobre su cama, mientras reflexionaba acerca de su actitud para con Teseo. Sus sentimientos entraron en conflicto nuevamente, desde aquel día, cuando el caprichoso Sol había decidido regresar a ella. _

_Cierto día, mientras Ariadna cuidaba del jardín de su madre, la galante figura de aquel quien fuera su primer amor, se materializó ante ella. Y es que, ¿cómo olvidar la brillante mirada de quien ilumina tus mañanas?_

– _Ariadna_ – dijo Apolo, con voz suave. La muchacha se levantó y retrocedió – _Ariadna_ – repitió – _Tú eres Ariadna_ – era más una afirmación que una pregunta – _Sin saberlo, quizás, siempre me estás mirando, desde tu ventana. Me contemplas aún cuando estás al lado de tu prometido. Y, aunque no seas consciente de ello, yo siempre te contemplo, esos ojos, más hermosos que los de cualquier deidad, hacen que me pierda en un océano de sensaciones._

– _Y-Yo… Qué gracioso_ – Ariadna dejó de temblar y miró al dios, con una sonrisa – _No pensé que me hubiera quedado dormida. ¿Será que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar esas palabras de quien me robó el aliento por primera vez? _– bajó la mirada – _Bueno, creo que lo mejor es saber que pronto despertaré y todo volverá a ser como antes. Ahora tengo un prometido, ¿sabe? Un amor tangible, no platónico, como los deseo de una adolescente que sólo desea ser amada por su príncipe. Aún así, esta es una hermosa ilusión._

_Cause I'm keeping you / Porque te quedarás conmigo_

_Forever and for always / Por siempre y para siempre_

– _Juzga tú, si esta es una ilusión. _

Apolo tomó a Ariadna, delicadamente por el mentón, fijando sus brillantes ojos en los de ella. Sus rostros se fueron acercando, lentamente, tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, cálido. Cuando los suaves labios del dios se posaron en los de ella, Ariadna simplemente atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Su cuerpo, tenso, se negó a responder, mientras Apolo mordía sus carnosos labios, como pidiéndole permiso para profundizar aquel íntimo roce. Y, con la mente totalmente en blanco, Ariadna accedió.

No se dio cuenta cuándo el beso había concluido, porque sus sentidos la abandonaron por completo. Justo antes de perder la consciencia por completo, escuchó, una última vez, la melodiosa voz de la deidad:

– _La primera vez que nos vimos, mis ojos me traicionaron. Esta vez, sé que en verdad eres Ariadna, la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida._

_Todos estos recuerdos llegaron a Ariadna de golpe, abrumándola. Y es que, luego de conocer a Teseo, las visitas de Apolo se habían vuelto más frecuentes. Jamás pudo resistirse a sentir los labios del dios sobre los suyos. Era su vicio, su adicción, su razón para desear que llegara el día. _

_We will be together all of our days / Estaremos juntos todos nuestros días_

_Want to wake up every morning to your sweet face, always / Quiero despertar cada mañana junto a tu rostro, siempre_

Yaten retorcía su corbata, que hacía unos veinte minutos se había quitado, desesperado, tratando de calmarse. Los celos le estaban jugando una mala pasada y sus hermanos se divertían con sus acciones. Sin embargo, había una persona que no parecía estar demasiado interesada en la obra. Justo al lado de Seiya, una distraída Serena miraba constantemente hacia los asientos que estaban al lado izquierdo del teatro. Una pareja en particular la perturbaba. Él era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azulados, ella, una atractiva señorita de cabellera rubia y cálidos ojos verdes. Ambos parecían atentos a la obra, aunque de vez en cuando, el hombre acariciaba la mano de la chica, con dulzura, mientras ella se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarlo.

Sus propios pensamientos la asustaban, mientras no podía dejar de preguntarse, _¿será Darien? Es que, se parece tanto a él. Pero, ¡eso es imposible! Darien está en Inglaterra, además, no me dijo que fuera a venir a Japón. Pero, ¿hace cuánto que no hablamos, de todos modos? Es posible que se trate de él, pero ¿quién es ella? Y, ¿por qué Darien se comportaría de esa manera con ella, cuando… él ya… me tiene a mí? _

Serena tragó saliva, intentando no dejar escapar ninguna de sus lágrimas, lágrimas que empezaban a traicionarla ya.

– Bombón, ¿sucede algo? – Serena se sobresaltó cuando sintió la cálida mano de Seiya sobre su hombro. Se volteó hacia él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Espera, esas son ¿lágrimas? – ella negó con la cabeza.

– Es sólo que… la obra es tan hermosa que no puedo evitarlo – y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al frente.

Por supuesto que sus palabras no convencieron a Seiya, que ya había notado cómo Serena miraba constantemente a aquella pareja a su izquierda. El muchacho admitió que el sujeto se parecía bastante a Darien. Un Darien, que, se suponía, debía estar en Inglaterra. En un intento por reconfortar a la rubia, Seiya posó su mano sobre la de Serena, quien, sobresaltada, sólo atinó a retirar la suya, sin mirarlo. Seiya suspiró ante el "sutil" rechazo y se hundió en su asiento.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento – le susurró Amy a Taiki, mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su novio.

– También yo – respondió el castaño – ¿Llorará la luna esta noche, acaso? – tomó la mano de Amy y la apretó suavemente, mientras ambos volvían a centrar su atención en Mina.

_Los recuerdos de sus encuentros con Apolo volvían, uno a uno, a "llenar" su mente. Aquellas memorias la abrumaban. Se suponía que amaba a Teseo, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que ver a Apolo, besarlo, se había convertido en su necesidad? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con Teseo, quien era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, y, probablemente, conocería? Pero, no tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque, en ese momento, la figura de Apolo se materializó ante ella. _

_Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ariadna abrazó a Apolo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Apolo tomó la iniciativa, como todas las veces anteriores, y besó a Ariadna. El dios era totalmente adicto a sus labios, pero aquella noche, descubrió que ya no le bastaban los labios de la princesa para saciarse. Sin romper la cadena de besos, fue recostando a Ariadna sobre la suave cama de blancas sábanas._

– _E-Espera… la puerta_ – balbuceó Ariadna, perdiendo la razón, cuando las manos de Apolo comenzaron a deslizarse, con delicadeza, por sus piernas – _L-La… puerta… alguien puede…_

– _Nadie vendrá, además, ¿crees que a tus padres les molestaría que te relaciones con un dios?_ – comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por el blanco cuello de la princesa – _¿Acaso no imaginas el prestigio que tendría este reino con… tal noticia?_

_In your heart I can still hear / En tu corazón aún puedo escuchar_

_A beat for every time you kiss me / Un latido por cada vez que me besas_

– ¡Yo lo mato! – dijo Yaten, en voz más alta de la que le hubiera gustado. El chico estaba dispuesto a subir al escenario y separar a aquel "abusivo" de "su" novia.

– Compórtate de una vez por todas, Yaten – Taiki le dedicó un gesto amenazante, pero Yaten lo ignoró, hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba de su saco, desde el asiento de atrás. Se volteó para soltarle una sarta de improperios, cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

– Vamos, vamos, Yaten, tranquilízate – dijo un sonriente Mizuki – Es sólo una obra. Recuerda que tu hermosa novia es actriz, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Además, te recomiendo que guardes silencio, o de lo contrario, habrá problemas.

Los espectadores ya le dedicaban miradas amenazantes al joven de cabellos plateados. Yaten bufó y volvió a sentarse, cruzándose de brazos. Mizuki no pudo evitar reír, contagiando a su hermana Megumi, que había permanecido en completo silencio desde que llegaron.

– Siempre ha sido así, ¿cierto Gumi? – la mujer asintió – Por otra parte, – Mizuki miró a Serena, quien no había dejado de observar a la misteriosa pareja a su izquierda – el momento está cerca y me siento algo… mal por ellos.

– Comprendo cómo te sientes, pues yo me siento igual. En definitiva, la luna llorará esta noche.

_Apolo ya estaba dispuesto a retirar la delgada tela que cubría el cuerpo de Ariadna, cuando escuchó el sonido de un metal caer al suelo. Se incorporó, con paciencia, mientras una alarmada Ariadna se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Escuchó a Apolo suspirar y, al sentir un peso menos en su cama, supo que el dios se había ido. Separó un poco los dedos de sus manos, y vio el destello de una cabellara rubia alejarse rápidamente de su habitación. _

– _¡Teseo!_ – exclamó y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de él – _Teseo…_

– _¿Princesa Ariadna?_ – la rubia se sobresaltó, cuando escuchó la voz del príncipe, a sus espaldas. La única luz del pasillo pertenecía al candelabro que el chico cargaba – _¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?_

– _Teseo… yo_ – Ariadna apretó las manos contra su pecho y bajó la mirada, acongojada – _Lo que sucedió… verás…_

– _Alteza, ¿se siente bien?_ – preguntó él, preocupado – _Su rostro está algo rojo, ¿podría haberse enfermado con la fría brisa de esta noche? _– Ariadna lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue ¿dolor? – _Será mejor que regrese a su habitación._

– _¿Eh? No, estoy bien, yo quería… yo quería…_ – balbuceó, visiblemente nerviosa.

– _Quizás este no sea el mejor momento_ – Teseo sonrió, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado – _Será mejor que me vaya, no deberíamos vernos así, mucho menos en la noche, ¿qué pensará su padre?_

– _¿Cómo? No comprendo, nosotros ya hemos estado a solas, además…_

– _Buenas noches, Alteza_ – Teseo comenzó a alejarse de ella. Ariadna quiso seguirlo, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se recostó a una pared y dejó sus lágrimas fluir.

– _Teseo, ¿podrá ser que… te haya perdido por… un capricho? Teseo, ¿desde cuándo me tratas de "usted"? _– se dejó caer al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente – _Teseo, ¡quiero que vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Quiero escucharte decirme "Ariadna" otra vez! ¡Teseo!_

Serena se sobresaltó cuando notó que la joven rubia, aquella que llevaba un buen tiempo observando, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás. Entonces, el hombre de cabello negro – aquel tan parecido a su Darien – se levantó también, con gesto preocupado, y la siguió. Serena miró a su alrededor; todos sus amigos estaban concentrados en la obra, que estaba en un momento dramático. Decidió entonces que era "ahora o nunca". Espero sólo cinco minutos y se levantó de su asiento. Tenía que quitarse esa duda, o no podría estar tranquila.

– ¿Bombón, adónde…? – pero era demasiado tarde, pues la rubia ya se había marchado.

– No debes, Seiya – lo detuvo Amy.

– Pero… – replicó el muchacho – Desde hace un buen rato que…

– Lo sabemos – respondió Taiki – Aún así, no vayas. Sé paciente – Seiya suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ansioso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, a un par de calles del Teatro Nimes, una pareja discutía.

– Darien, Serena estaba ahí, entiende, por favor – rogaba Helena, alejándose de un Darien que sólo quería abrazarla.

– Helena, tienes que comprenderme – replicó – Tú eres la mujer que amo – Helena le dio la espalda – Helena, mírame a los ojos, sabes que es cierto.

La rubia obedeció, pero se arrepintió al instante. Estaba enamorada de esos ojos que la miraban con devoción, esos ojos que, a pesar del tiempo, no habían olvidado el amor que le tenían a la guardiana. Pero, aún así, por caprichos del destino, Darien ya tenía una vida, un futuro conocido, junto a una persona que lo amaba. ¿No estaba acaso traicionando a la Princesa de la Luna, que tan amable había sido con ella siempre? No podía, simplemente, aunque quisiera, no podía corresponderle a Darien.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? – preguntó Darien, casi en un tono de súplica – Maldición, te amo y lo sabes, Helena, siempre ha sido así. Y, por favor, no hables del futuro que conocíamos antes de… de que todo esto pasara. Mis sentimientos por Serena ya no son los mismos.

– ¡Lo sé! – exclamó ella – Lo sé, Darien, pero no puedo simplemente venir y destruir las ilusiones de la Princesa Serenity, no puedo, ella no se lo merece.

– Ya te lo había dicho, voy a explicárselo todo a Serena. Voy a ser sincero con ella, de una vez por todas.

– ¿Darien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas explicarme?

Darien y Helena se voltearon, sobresaltados. Antes ellos apareció una temblorosa Serena. A Helena se le encogió dolorosamente el corazón, cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas ya amenazaban con traicionar a la princesa de la Luna. Los ojos de la joven se paseaban de Darien a su acompañante. Y, en un impulso, Helena se arrodilló ante Serena y agachó la cabeza.

– Alteza, no merezco que sus ojos me miren siquiera – Serena parpadeó, confundida.

– Darien, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó la chica, asustada – ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué ella me ha llamado…?

– Mi nombre… mi nombre es Galatea – levantó el rostro, aún sin verla directamente a los ojos y sacó un colgante con la forma del Sol.

– Entonces tú también eres…

– Así es. Soy un Caballero Solar, Galatea de Éter.

– P-Por favor… levántate, no hay motivo para que te arrodilles ante mí – dijo Serena, en voz baja, pero audible – E-En realidad, no comprendo lo que sucede. Darien…

– Serena – Darien suspiró profundamente – Ella es la mujer de la cual Endimión se enamoró en el pasado, en aquel pasado que aún no se ha develado por completo. Ella es… la mujer que amo en realidad.

– ¿C-Cómo d-dices? – balbuceó. Serena se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus azulinos ojos – D-Darien, déjate de bromas, además, ¿p-por qué no me dijiste q-que regresabas a Japón? P-Pude haber ido a recibirte al aeropuerto.

– Eso sólo habría hecho las cosas más difíciles – contestó – Serena, entiéndeme, por favor – se acercó, pero Serena retrocedió – Esto es lo que siento en realidad, lo nuestro… lo nuestro ya no puede ser – la chica negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo temblaba – Serena, eres una mujer maravillosa. Ahí hay un muchacho que se muere por hacerte feliz, por estar a tu lado.

– ¡No! ¡Yo sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado, Darien! – gritó – ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Darien no le correspondió el gesto – Darien, dime, dime, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Es porque aún soy muy joven? ¿Por qué aún no tengo una carrera, un trabajo? ¡Dímelo! – insistió, al ver que no recibía una respuesta – ¡Por favor! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Cambiaré! ¡Lo haré por ti, Darien! ¡Dame la oportunidad de ser la persona que te merece!

Las lágrimas de Serena empaparon el saco de color negro de Darien. El muchacho se sintió un completo desgraciado. Acababa de romperle el corazón a la mujer que había amado en el pasado, a aquella que lo había dado todo por él. Aquella que le había entregado su inocencia, su amor, su vida. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Sus sentimientos habían comenzado a cambiar desde el día en que la Princesa Kakyuu y las Sailor Star Lights habían abandonado la Tierra. Y no sólo los suyos, muy en el fondo, Serena sabía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas. Porque un chico de nombre Seiya había calado tan hondamente en su ser que, en verdad, las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que había perdido a Darien le dolía. Le dolía en el alma. No creía poder seguir adelante sin él. Y es que, estaba tan acostumbrada a amarlo a él que, ¿cómo podría aprender a amar a alguien más? Un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, todo le recordaría a Darien, ¿cómo se supone que podría cambiar eso? Su llanto no cesó ni siquiera cuando Darien comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al saco del muchacho, tanto que dolía.

– Serena, no merezco esto – volvió a hablar Darien – No merezco tus lágrimas, no merezco tus palabras. Serena, mírame, – la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – mírame a los ojos y dime que aún sientes por mí el mismo amor que Serenity sentía por Endimión en el pasado.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Su mirada se ensombreció y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, pero ¿por qué? ¿No acababa de suplicarle por otra oportunidad? Entonces, ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirle que lo amaba igual o más que en el pasado?

_Es porque tú te sientes igual que él, _decía una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. _En el fondo, sólo tienes miedo de amar otra vez, de volverte a enamorar. O, más bien, de admitir que hace tiempo llegó la persona que verdaderamente capturó tu corazón._

– ¿Qué crees que significa, si no eres capaz de responderme? – preguntó, abrazándola aún más fuerte, pero sin lastimarla – Serena, sé sincera, ¿crees que tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos?

– Darien… yo… la verdad, no lo sé – respondió por fin, limpiándose las lágrimas – Yo… han pasado tantas cosas, tantos problemas, tantas dificultades. Sé que… aún te amo y, probablemente, siempre te amaré…

Mientras tanto, oculto entre las sombras, un chico pudo escuchar el sonido de su pobre corazón destrozarse en miles de pedazos. Muchos años habían pasado, muchos años haciéndose el fuerte, sin querer llorar, pero esa había sido "la gota que derramó el vaso". Mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el suelo – sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró. Lloró como un niño. Sus ojos, aquellos zafiros que conquistaban a cualquiera, se empaparon con "los restos de su maltrecho corazón".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el interior del Teatro Nimes, la obra estaba llegando a la escena final. Los espectadores se sujetaban a sus asientos, muchos contenían las lágrimas. El público amó la interpretación de la joven Aya Hitomi.

_In your heart I can still hear / En tu corazón aún puedo escuchar_

_A beat for every time you kiss me / Un latido por cada vez que me besas_

Teseo atrajo a Ariadna hacia su cuerpo y la estrecha entre sus brazos, mirándola con profundo amor. Las mejillas de Ariadna estaban sonrojadas y, nerviosa, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

– _Ariadna_ – dijo Teseo – _Mi amada Ariadna_

– _Te-Teseo___– murmuró la rubia, con nerviosismo – _En verdad, yo… yo te…_

_And when we're apart / Y cuando estamos separados_

_I know how much you miss me / Sé lo mucho que me extrañas_

– _Shh no digas más_ – la interrumpió el muchacho, colocando el dedo índice sobre los finos labios de ella. Las mejillas de Ariadna se tiñeron de un adorable color carmín – _Tan sólo…_ – Teseo acercó su rostro al de Ariadna, quien cerró los ojos.

Teseo besó a Ariadna, demostrándole todos sus sentimientos en ese gesto lleno de amor y deseo. El muchacho aferró sus manos a la cintura de ella, para sentirla más cerca. La rubia colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Teseo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él. El muchacho cerró los ojos, disfrutando del dulce sabor de los labios de la mujer que había amado siempre. El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y pasional, hasta que los amantes tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

_And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now / Y no hay manera en que te deje ir ahora_

_And there ain't no way / Y no hay manera_

_And there ain't no way how / No hay manera cómo_

_I'll never see that day / Nunca veré ese día_

– _Lamento haber tardado tanto en decirte… que te amo_ – dijo Ariadna, que mantenía su frente unida con la de Teseo.

– _Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos_ – añadió Teseo.

– _Por siempre…_ – dijo la rubia.

_Cause I'm keeping you / Porque estarás conmigo_

_Forever and for always / Por siempre y para siempre_

– _Y para siempre_ – terminó Teseo, dándole un beso fugaz a Ariadna en los labios.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir efusivamente, mientras la canción y la obra concluían. El telón se cerró, para volverse a abrir, nuevamente, dejando ver a Stelle, su esposo y todos los actores. Stelle tomó un micrófono e intentó agradecer, pero los aplausos eran ensordecedores. La directora mostró una inmensa sonrisa, al tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas. Siempre había sido una mujer bastante sensible, aunque algunas veces sus estudiantes no pensaran lo mismo.

El telón volvió a bajarse y cuando se elevó nuevamente, aparecieron las estrellas de la función, Mina Aino y Yusuke Obata, tomados de las manos. Ante las aclamaciones de la multitud, Mina y Yusuke se dieron un rápido beso en los labios, para luego abrazarse, como buenos amigos. Por supuesto que Yaten no estaba para nada contento con la situación y, nuevamente, empezaba a perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Al final, los críticos y medios de comunicación empezaron a agruparse alrededor de la directora, mientras algunos curiosos se acercaban e intentaban obtener un autógrafo de la francesa. El personal de seguridad del teatro comenzó entonces a organizar a la multitud para la conferencia de prensa y firma de autógrafos posterior a la función.

– Mina estuvo genial – dijo Yaten, con orgullo – ¿Cierto, Seiya? – pero su hermano no respondió – ¿Seiya?

– Ese tonto, nunca me escucha – suspiró Taiki, llevándose una mano al corazón que, extrañamente, comenzaba a dolerle – Es casi como si pudiera sentir su dolor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**En el exterior del Teatro Nimes.**

– Sin embargo, Darien, esto es tan doloroso – Serena se separó del pelinegro y esta vez pudo mirarlo a los ojos – Pensé… Pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nuestro amor sería eterno, indestructible, pero…

– Princesa…

– Serena, sabes que pienso de la misma manera, siempre te amaré, pero de una forma diferente – hizo una pausa. Serena había dejado de llorar – Siempre podemos seguir siendo…

– ¡No lo digas! – gritó – Por favor… No te atrevas a decir… que podemos ser amigos, porque… después de todo lo que ha pasado… – miró a Helena, que lucía abatida – no creo que pueda ser tu amiga, no ahora.

– Serena, tú…

– Aunque esto destroza mi corazón, – se acercó a Helena y la tomó de la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa amable – no hay nada más que pueda hacer, porque no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado, – y juntó la mano de Helena con la de Darien – cuando ya hay alguien más en tu corazón. Aún no comprendo cómo fue que llegamos a este punto, pero así es como son las cosas, ¿cierto?

– Princesa Serenity – habló Helena – No merezco sus palabras, es más, yo… ni siquiera merezco considerarme una guardiana del universo, cuando...

– No digas eso – Serena negó con la cabeza – No hables de esa manera, por favor. Eres la persona que el Príncipe de la Tierra eligió como su compañera – la chica le mostró una hermosa sonrisa que, bien sabía Helena, buscaba esconder su inmensa tristeza – Pero vamos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Si se dan prisa, aún pueden obtener un autógrafo de Madame Revelleire, porque a estas alturas, la obra ya debe haber terminado.

Serena se volteó, dispuesta a marcharse, para ya no tener que ocultar el dolor que amenazaba con manifestarse a modo de lágrimas nuevamente. Darien miró a Helena, que bajó la mirada, intentando en vano ocultar sus traicioneras lágrimas. El pelinegro la tomó de la mano y la apretó, dándole confianza. Helena sonrió tenuemente, apretando también la mano de su compañero. Los jóvenes médicos comenzaron a alejarse del teatro, mientras, a cada paso, Helena se sentía más y más acongojada. Si bien ella siempre había amado al hombre que ahora caminaba a su lado, conocía el dolor de ver al ser amado alejarse, tomado de la mano de otra persona. Tímidamente, la rubia miró de reojo a Darien. El muchacho tenía la mirada baja y la chica pudo distinguir un par de lágrimas deslizándose discretas por sus pálidas mejillas. Todos sufrían.

– Llueve – pronunció Darien, en voz muy baja. Helena miró hacia el cielo y una gota cayó en su frente – Vámonos.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia empezaba a caer con más insistencia sobre la lastimera figura de la Princesa de la Luna. Aquella sonrisa falsa que se había esforzado en mantener mientras se encontraba frente a Darien, era reemplazada con el dolor que albergaba ahora su corazón.

– Madre, dime que esto no es cierto – dijo, mientras sus piernas, incapaces de sostenerla, la llevaron hasta el suelo – Dime que esto es sólo un sueño – repitió, contemplando la luna creciente de un cielo sin estrellas – Por favor, regresa, ¡regresa, Darien! ¡Darien!

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, como queriendo llevarse las lágrimas del rostro de la rubia. Aunque la lluvia empapaba su vestido y deshacía el maquillaje que tanto tiempo le había tomado a Rei, – luego le reprocharía por ello – su cuerpo ya no sentía frío, no sentía nada. Estaba… completamente vacía.

– ¡Darien! ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¡Sólo te quiero a ti! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? – gritó, esta vez con más fuerza.

Cerca de allí, se escuchó el lamento de un joven enamorado. Las palabras de la muchacha terminaron de romper su corazón, dejándolo sin esperanzas. Empapado como estaba, se levantó del suelo y caminó sin rumbo, lejos del teatro.

– Tú dime, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? – murmuró Seiya, sintiendo que, con cada palabra, se le iba la vida.

Serena volvió su mirada, una vez más a la Luna, rogándole un poco de confort en su dolor.

– Estoy sola – se lamentó.

– ¿Sola? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Serena se sobresaltó y, enjugándose los ojos, se fijó en la elegante dama de luz que se había arrodillado junto a ella – Nunca estarás sola, mi amada Serenity.

– ¿M-Mamá? – balbuceó torpemente. La dama sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia ella – ¡Mamá! – los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y arrojándose a los brazos de la Reina de la Luna, dejó salir sus lágrimas de nuevo – ¡Mamá! Duele… duele mucho. Es como si… me hubieran arrancado el corazón…

– Mi pequeña niña, aquí estoy – Serenity la abrazó cálidamente, tratando de reconfortarla – Sé que duele, pero la verdad es que…

– Serenity – madre e hija se volvieron hacia el galante ser de luz que acababa de aparecer. Serena reconoció al hombre, al instante.

– Papá – el hombre sonrió ampliamente – Por favor, ¡llévenme con ustedes! ¡Quiero olvidar! Quiero que… todo este dolor se vaya, por favor – en el rostro de Silvano se dibujó un triste gesto. No soportaba ver sufrir a su hija. Suficiente había sufrido en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora sufría porque no conocía "toda la verdad".

– Un sufrimiento sin motivos – dijo Serenity, en voz baja – Dos corazones que sufren – Serena miró a su madre, confundida – Ven, toma mi mano.

Serena obedeció. La calidez del espíritu de su madre la invadió por completo, reconfortándola. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que ya no fue consciente de nada de lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Seiya es un imprudente – dijo Taiki, cuando él, Yaten, Andrew y Nicolás finalmente habían terminado de revisar los alrededores del teatro.

– ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese tonto? – replicó Yaten – Me va a escuchar cuando lo encontremos, por su culpa, me perdí la conferencia de prensa – Taiki, Andrew y Nicolás no pudieron contener la risa. El peli plateado frunció el ceño y los ignoró.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Nicolás, cuando notó que Rei, Lita y Amy se acercaban, corriendo. Rei negó con la cabeza.

– Todo lo que encontramos fue esto – Lita extendió su mano, donde yacía el broche de transformación de Serena.

– ¿Creen que Serena y Seiya se hayan ido juntos? – se atrevió a preguntar Lita.

– No lo creo – respondió Rei – ¿Te diste cuenta de quién estaba en el teatro, justo a la izquierda de nosotros?

– Era Darien, sin duda – afirmó Andrew – Pero no comprendo qué está haciendo en Japón, hablé con él hace un par de días y no mencionó nada de su regreso, además, ¿quién era la chica que estaba con él?

– Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – dijo Amy – Y, si es lo que pienso, Serena y Seiya deben estar sufriendo mucho.

– Esa mujer… no es una mujer ordinaria – pronunció una recién llegada Setsuna. Taiki, Yaten y las Sailor Scouts la miraron – Haruka y Michiru se han adelantado a los lugares que Serena normalmente frecuenta. Incluso es posible que haya regresado a su casa, así que Hotaru fue hacia allá junto con… ese sujeto.

– ¿"Ese sujeto"? – preguntó Lita, confundida.

– Sí, ya sabes, el nuevo productor de Three Lights – respondió, con un dejo de enojo – Apenas y lo conocemos, no sé por qué se le ocurrió involucrarlo, pero, ya saben cómo es Hotaru.

– Ah, te refieres a Mizuki – una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yaten – Ya veo, parece que a Hotaru le agrada mucho Mizuki – Setsuna frunció el ceño – Es soltero, ¿sabes? Si quieres puedo darte su teléfono – la Sailor del Tiempo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

– Suficiente, Yaten, no es momento para tus bromas – lo reprendió Taiki – Además, tú deberías regresar con Mina. Si mal no recuerdo, la compañía celebrará una fiesta en honor a las estrellas. A Mina le gustaría compartir este momento contigo, con todas ustedes – se dirigió a las chicas.

– Andrew, quizás sería mejor si nos adelantamos y buscamos a Seiya – propuso Nicolás, que se veía inquieto – Si sucedió algo entre él y Serena, tal vez lo encontremos en alguno de los bares que aún continúe abierto. – y, sin esperar respuesta de nadie, se fueron.

– Chicas, será mejor que vayan con Mina – añadió Andrew, antes de perderse entre la gente que aún caminaba por las calles, luego de aquella lluvia de corta duración.

– ¿Crees que Seiya en verdad esté intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol? – preguntó Yaten.

– Seiya es tan impulsivo que estaría dispuesto a creerlo. Ahora, Serena…

– No hay necesidad de angustiarse – intervino entonces una voz que reconocieron al instante – La Princesa de la Luna se encuentra a salvo.

– Garuda, ¿por qué afirmas tal cosa? – se apresuró a preguntar Setsuna.

– Siéntanlo a su alrededor, guerreros – respondió el caballero – Sientan la energía de los soberanos de la Luna aún dispersa por este lugar – y sin decir más, desapareció.

– Parece que están al tanto de nuestros movimientos – dijo Setsuna, con un dejo de molestia – Sin embargo, dados los recientes acontecimientos, considero que podemos confiar en ellos.

– Es cierto – convino Amy – Y, si es como Garuda dice, Serena debe estar en la Luna.

– Regresen con Mina, yo contactaré a las demás – dijo Setsuna, sacando su celular. Las Scouts asintieron.

– Nosotros iremos a buscar a Seiya – añadió Yaten. Taiki negó con la cabeza.

– Ve con Mina, yo me encargo.

– Pero, esta ciudad es enorme, podría estar en cualquier parte – replicó.

– Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar, no te preocupes, confía en mí y vete – aún no del todo convencido, a Yaten no le quedó más opción que obedecer a su hermano mayor. Taiki depositó un cálido beso en la frente de Amy, antes de marcharse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos. Repasó con la mirada los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación que se le hacía muy familiar. La cama con dosel de cristal, cubierta con sábanas blancas. Un tocador, un armario, un pequeño escritorio. Conocía esa habitación, de eso estaba segura. También estaba segura de que se encontraba en el Palacio Lunar. Lo que no lograba recordar era a quién pertenecía esa habitación. No era la suya, de eso estaba segura. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Como lo esperaba, el reino parecía más una zona arqueológica que otra cosa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y sus padres entraron. Serena se arrojó a los brazos de ambos, buscando la calidez que aliviara su dolor. Cuando se separaron, Serena continuó explorando la habitación. Quería recordar a quién pertenecía, pero, a la vez, sentía un poco de temor. Contempló su lastimera figura en el espejo: sus ojos caídos y carentes de brillo, su cabello despeinado, el vestido raído y húmedo. Suspiró. Era un completo desastre.

Entonces, se sentó frente al escritorio. Sobre él reposaba papel, un tintero y algunas plumas viejas. Tomó una de las plumas entre sus dedos, se sentía tan familiar. Ante la atenta mirada de su madre, y la mirada preocupada de su padre, Serena abrió las gavetas. En la primera, había un pequeño sobre blanco con su antiguo nombre escrito en él. "Serenity". Lo tomó, curiosa. Su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró, él negó con la cabeza.

– Silvano…

– Puede que leer esa carta te cause más dolor. Contiene antiguas memorias que pueden confundirte, hija.

– Silvano, creo que Serenity tiene derecho a saber…

– Lo sé – suspiró – Sólo no quiero tener que forzarla a recordar. Sería muy doloroso.

– Mamá, papá, ¿a qué se refieren? – preguntó.

– Hija, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que nunca estarás sola? – asintió – Pues ahora, aún después de tu separación del Príncipe Endimión, no estás sola. Porque hay una persona que siempre ha estado ahí, una persona que lo daría todo por ti, de la misma forma que tú lo darías todo por esa persona – Serena se sintió aún más confundida – Piensa, cariño, estoy segura que tu corazón conoce la respuesta.

– La única persona en quien puedo pensar es… – se sonrojó cuando el sonriente rostro de Seiya invadió sus pensamientos – Pero, él y yo…

"_Déjame reemplazarlo"_

"_Pues imaginé que bombón no podría vivir sin mí…"_

"_Sabes, bombón, yo siempre estaré contigo"_

"_Siempre…"_

"… _contigo"_

– Siempre… – dijo, apretando la carta contra su pecho – Seiya.

– Aún cuando sufrías, al ver al Príncipe de la Tierra alejarse de ti, esa persona siempre estuvo ahí – comentó Serenity. Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

– ¡Seiya! ¡Esta era su habitación! ¿Cierto? – Silvano se quedó sorprendido. Serenity sólo sonrió – Era donde se quedaba cuando… venía al palacio con su padre – volvió a sonrojarse – Seiya – sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, hasta que, finalmente, perdió la consciencia. Su padre la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó de nuevo sobre la cama.

– Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿cierto? – Serenity simplemente le mostró una enigmática sonrisa y tomó a Silvano de la mano, para que ambos salieran de la habitación.

_Abrió los ojos, una vez más. Y suspiró. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desmayarse. Miró a su alrededor. Un reino. Demasiado resplandeciente y dorado para ser la Luna. Un reino desconocido para ella. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí realmente, sino que era como si pudiera verlo todo desde arriba. Como si mirara a través del agua. No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar su situación, porque pronto las puertas principales de un inmenso castillo, resplandeciente como el Sol, se abrieron. Al mismo tiempo, tres personas bajaban de un carruaje blanco, tirado por corceles del mismo color._

_Los reconoció al instante. Se trataba de sus padres, Serenity y Silvano, sólo que un poco más jóvenes de como los había visto antes. Detrás del rey, se ocultaba una pequeña niña, rubia, con dos coletas y un hermoso vestido blanco. Se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trataba de ella misma, de unos seis años quizás._

_Desde el interior del castillo, aparecieron tres personas más. Una pareja, que por su apariencia, era de la realeza. Una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro con reflejos plateados y ojos de color violeta. Llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless, de color verde olivo. De su mano iba un hombre, muy apuesto, tenía un largo cabello castaño y unos misteriosos ojos verdeazulados. Pero, quien más llamó la atención de Serena fue el pequeño de seis años que caminaba delante de ellos. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules, inconfundibles. _

– _Bienvenidos amigos – saludó el hombre de cabello castaño, extendiendo sus brazos – Nos honran con su visita. Espero que disfruten su estancia en nuestro Reino del Sol._

– _Mi buen amigo Aether, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – comentó Silvano – Veo que la vida te trata muy bien. Y, mira nada más, Helio, has crecido mucho._

_El pequeño dio unos pasos hacia el frente. Le dedicó una reverencia a la Familia Lunar, antes de decir:_

– _La vida nos trata muy bien, como puede ver, Majestad. Gozamos de la bendición del Astro Rey – hizo una pausa y se fijó en la asustadiza Serena, que se escondía detrás de su padre – Esta hermosa criatura debe ser la Princesa Serenity – la reina Serenity haló delicadamente a su hija y la colocó frente al niño. Helio tomó la mano de la pequeña rubia y la besó. La princesa enrojeció – Es un placer conocerla por fin, Alteza – añadió, galante – Mi nombre es Helio, Príncipe del Sol. Y permítame decirle que me ha conquistado con su resplandor._

_La pequeña Serenity parpadeó, confundida. A su corta edad, no era capaz de comprender el significado de las palabras del joven príncipe del Sol, pero su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas. Aether miraba a su hijo, con orgullo, mientras la reina del Sol, de nombre Hemera, se notaba un poco cohibida con la actitud tan directa de su hijo. Por otro lado, Silvano estaba algo sorprendido y la reina Serenity, enternecida con la escena._

– _Príncipe Helio, es todo un caballero – comentó la reina Serenity. El jovencito inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y, le dijo:_

– _Me honra con su cumplido, Majestad._

– _Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo Aether – Entremos, que la cena se enfría. Ven Helio – el niño se acercó y tomó la mano de su padre – Bien hecho, hijo – le guiñó un ojo, con complicidad. El pequeño sonrió._

– _Oh Helio, ya te lo había dicho, no debes avergonzar a la princesa Serenity – comentó Hemera, en voz baja._

– _Madre, simplemente fui sincero – respondió Helio – Mamá siempre me ha dicho que debo hablar con la verdad._

_La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. Pero, un minuto después, apareció ante ella una imagen del mismo palacio. Más específicamente de los jardines. Allí se encontraba el príncipe Helio, esta vez de unos catorce años. Estaba acompañado por sus hermanos, Yue y Tsubasa. Helio tenía una guitarra, Yue una pequeña libreta y una pluma y Tsubasa una armónica._

– _Creo que suena mejor esto – comentó Helio, tocando un acorde en su guitarra._

– _Sí, y entonces en esa parte, Tsubasa y yo hacemos el coro:_

"_Motto deai ga hayakereba to" / "Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido antes"_

_Iiwake bakari mitsumeteru / Sólo puedo encontrar esa excusa_

– _Tsubasa, ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó Yue. El aludido asintió._

– _Es sólo que… Helio, aquí hay alguien que ha venido a verte – el pelinegro miró a la dirección que su hermano señalaba con el dedo. Allí estaba Serenity, con el vestido enredado en unos arbustos._

– _¡Serenity! – exclamó un emocionado Helio – Vaya sorpresa – la princesa ni siquiera lo miró e intentó desenredar su vestido – Espera, espera, déjame ayudarte._

– _No necesito su ayuda, Alteza – replicó la rubia, quitando la mano de Helio. Sin embargo, su vestido cada vez se enredaba más y, si no tenía cuidado, terminaría rompiéndolo – Es en serio, puede irse._

– _No seas tan testaruda – dijo Helio. Y, en un instante, desenredó el vestido de la chica – ¿Ves? Ya está – Serenity le dedicó una mirada enfadada y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse – Espera, ¿quieres escuchar la nueva canción que mis hermanos y yo hemos compuesto?_

– _No gracias, Alteza. No tengo tiempo para eso – pero Helio la sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar – Estoy hablando en serio, Alteza, debo irme._

– _Espera, espera, Serenity, ¿desde cuándo me llamas "Alteza" y me tratas de "usted"?_

– _Usted es de la realeza, esa es la forma en que se trata a la realeza respetuosamente – replicó – No veo cuál es el problema._

– _Que no estás actuando como tú misma – le dijo – Oh vamos, Serenity, ¿cuántos años crees que tenemos de conocernos? – Serenity forcejeó un poco más, pero no logró liberarse – No es necesario tratarnos con tanta formalidad y lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás actuando tan arisca conmigo? – la rubia no respondió y volteó el rostro – ¿Es por lo que dije en el desayuno? – las orejas de la chica enrojecieron y Helio supo que había acertado – Así que es por eso. Pero, no deberías ponerte así, sabes que no estaba bromeando._

– _Helio, déjame en paz – replicó ella, con seriedad._

– _Serenity, sabes que lo dije en serio, te quiero, me quieres, casarnos sería lo más lógico, ¿no? – el rostro de la chica enrojeció aún más._

– _¡Eres un tonto! – y se alejó corriendo._

– _¡Serenity, es por el otro lado! _

_Una vez más, el castillo desapareció, dando lugar a una nueva escena, esta vez en el Reino Lunar. La habitación de la princesa Serenity. Ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazada a su fiel compañera, Luna. Y, sentado en el pequeño sofá al lado de su cama, estaba el Príncipe Endimión. La Serena que observaba se quedó extrañada, pues ambos parecían actuar como sí…_

– _Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo, Serenity – dijo Endimión – Cuéntame qué te sucedió en el Reino del Sol. Has estado de un pésimo humor desde que regresaste._

– _Ay Endimión, si supieras – resopló. Endimión arqueó una ceja – Estábamos desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que a ya sabes quién se le ocurrió hacer un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar._

– _¿Algo así como, "Serenity, algún día vamos a casarnos"? – la princesa abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

– _¿Qué ahora lees la mente?_

– _No, pero conozco bien a Helio – respondió – Y a ti te conozco desde que naciste, sabes que puedo leerte como un libro abierto – la chica se recostó en la cama, haciéndole una seña a su amigo para que se sentara a su lado. El príncipe así lo hizo y ella recostó su cabeza en el regazo de él – Las mujeres son tan complicadas._

– _No entiendo por qué todos los hombres dicen lo mismo, ¿sabes? Incluso papá._

– _Es que es cierto, Serenity. Piénsalo. Sabes que estás enamorada de Helio desde que lo conociste, sabes que él está enamorado de ti, entonces, ¿por qué no puedes ser sincera de una vez por todas?_

– _¿Por qué no puede él ser sincero primero? – replicó._

– _¡Pero lo es! – Endimión comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su amiga – Todos esos comentarios que tu llamas "fuera de lugar", las miradas, los gestos, Serenity incluso te compuso una canción, ¿recuerdas? – Serenity se sonrojó – ¿Lo ves? Sabes que es cierto. Lo que no logro comprender es ¿por qué siempre eres tan agresiva con él? _

– _¿Agresiva? – la rubia se incorporó – ¿S-Soy… agresiva? – el príncipe asintió – ¿Por qué dices eso?_

– _Estamos de acuerdo en que Helio es un completo Casanova, es un sujeto carismático y también bastante egocéntrico, pero nunca mentiría sobre sus sentimientos – explicó – En cambio tú, te la pasas escondiendo lo que en verdad sientes por él, tras esa fachada de frialdad. Y, ¿sabes qué? Eso no va contigo._

_La escena del reino de la Luna desapareció, sólo para mostrar, nuevamente aquella habitación en la cual Serena se había despertado. Miró atentamente. Allí se encontraba ella, mucho mayor que en la escena anterior, junto a Seiya – más bien el príncipe Helio – Serenity estaba abrazada a Helio y, notó, estaba llorando. El muchacho sufría, eso podía notarlo también. _

– _¿En verdad tienes que irte? – preguntó la princesa, entre sollozos._

– _Bombón – al escuchar esto, Serena se sobresaltó – sabes que se me rompe el corazón cuando te veo llorar – la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla, para que lo mirara – Serenity, mi vida, no sabes cuánto quisiera quedarme a tu lado, pero el deber llama. No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo, al Universo que me permitió conocerte._

– _Helio, ¡llévame contigo! – exclamó la chica, aferrándose a la camisa blanca del muchacho – Te prometo que no seré una carga, ¡lucharé! Me he entrenado duro para el día en que este momento llegara, por eso…_

– _Sabes que no puedo – intervino – Estaré en el frente, junto con los Caballeros Solares y los Generales del Universo, es muy peligroso._

– _¡Pero! _

– _Sin peros, bombón – Helio colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Serenity – Vamos, sonríe para mí, no quiero que mi último recuerdo tuyo sea el de haberte visto llorar._

– _¡Eres un tonto! – le gritó ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro – Helio, eres un grandísimo tonto. Hablas como si no fueras a regresar jamás._

– _Lo sé – respondió, abrazándola – Pero soy tu tonto. El tonto que se enamoró de ti – Serenity lo miró, con rostro lloroso, él limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con dulzura, para luego juntar sus labios con los de la mujer que amaba – Te amo, Serenity, no lo olvides._

– _Yo también te amo, Helio – compartieron un cálido abrazo – Te amo, y siempre te amaré._

– _¿Siempre?_

– _Siempre, aunque el destino nos separe. _

– _Serenity, aunque el destino se interponga entre nosotros y tengamos que separarnos. Aunque reencarnemos muchos siglos después, juro que te buscaré, bombón, no te podrás librar de mí, porque, aunque mi recuerdo no esté en tu corazón, te conquistaré, hasta que no puedas dejar de pensar en mí – Serenity no pudo evitar reír, al tiempo que Helio se separaba de ella y caminaba hasta la puerta._

– _Siempre tan arrogante. Pero, es una promesa._

– _Si logro regresar, Serenity, Princesa de la Luna, te casarás conmigo._

La imagen se desvaneció por completo, y Serena regresó a la habitación. Estaba completamente impactada. Se sentía débil e incapaz de incorporarse. El aroma de aquel muchacho, del príncipe del Sol, a quien tan bien conocía, inundó sus sentidos. Sonrió y se sonrojó tontamente, recordando las vergonzosas palabras de Helio.

– _Él no regresó_ – una tenue voz hizo que Serena se sobresaltara y saltara de la cama, de golpe. Notó entonces su propia imagen, reflejada en el espejo, como la Princesa Serenity – _¿Lo has visto?_ – asustada, Serena asintió – _Acércate, por favor_ – Serena se sentó frente al tocador.

– ¿Esos eran… tus recuerdos?

– _Nuestros recuerdos_ – respondió Serenity, con una amarga sonrisa – _Helio dejó esa carta oculta. Mi hizo prometer que no la leería hasta que la guerra acabara. La guerra acabó, pero la muerte nos separó _– Serena abrió los ojos, impactada –_ Aún así, jamás pude olvidar mis sentimientos por él. Fue mi primer y único amor._

– ¡Imposible! – exclamó Serena, estrujando la carta en su puño – N-No puede ser… Si él fue tu, nuestro, único amor, ¿entonces Endimión…? – Serenity sonrió, con pesar.

– _Luego de la guerra contra los Hermanos de la Destrucción, el destino caprichoso quiso jugar con nosotros. Entonces, aquel pasado fue opacado por las sombras. Podríamos decir que fue la forma en la cual los Jueces Celestiales quisieron compensarnos por todo el sufrimiento que pasamos, y darnos una nueva oportunidad para ser felices._

– ¿Quieres decir que, en realidad, la persona a la que siempre he amado es… Seiya? – Serenity esbozó una melancólica sonrisa. Serena apretó la carta con más fuerza – Esto es… tan difícil. Serenity, comprendo tu dolor, pero…

– _Lo sé. Es muy complicado olvidarte de esos recuerdos, de ese pasado, del futuro por el que siempre has luchado. Créeme que no eres la única, los demás guardianes del Universo también están pasando por lo mismo _– hizo una breve pausa – _Estoy segura de que mamá te trajo a esta habitación para estimular tus recuerdos._

– Aún hay tanto que no sé – unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Serena – Tengo… miedo, Serenity. Miedo a equivocarme de nuevo, miedo a sufrir, miedo a… lo que me pueda deparar este caprichoso destino.

– _Sentir miedo a lo desconocido es completamente natural_ – dijo Serenity – _Pero, por favor recuerda esto, ya que mi tiempo se acaba. No estás sola, nunca lo has estado y jamás lo estarás _– la imagen de Serenity comenzó a desvanecerse – _No olvides esa sonrisa que cautiva a todos a tu alrededor, Serena._

– ¡Espera, Serenity! – exclamó – ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntar! ¡Espera!

– _Esos recuerdos volverán a ti, solamente espera con el corazón y la mente abiertos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa será la que te ayude a superar la adversidad_ – pronunció Serenity, antes de desaparecer por completo – _Y, esa carta… llévala contigo. Sé que tú sabrás identificar el mejor momento para leerla. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Caminó unos quince minutos por aquellas estrechas y oscuras calles. Daba gracias por su buena memoria, y, ¿por qué no? También por la actitud impulsiva de Seiya que los había conducido por aquella zona, en un intento por sentirse mayor cuando aún iban a la preparatoria. Y, como había previsto, allí estaba.

Taiki llegó hasta la entrada de un pequeño bar, que buscaba emular los tradicionales _pubs_ irlandeses. "Black Moon" rezaba su nombre. Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos, entró. El local estaba bastante lleno, pero su atmósfera era algo deprimente. Los hombres bebían, sumidos en sus propios problemas. Un sujeto barbudo estaba sentado detrás de un viejo piano de cola negro, tocando una oscura melodía.

El castaño se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento. Se quitó el sombrero y se acomodó los lentes oscuros. Nadie preguntó por qué usaba lentes oscuros en plena noche, después de todo, no era su problema. De inmediato, el cantinero, un hombre de aspecto vivaz y cabello y barba rojizos se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué le sirvo, caballero? – preguntó el hombre, con una ligera sonrisa. Taiki notó al instante que no era japonés.

– Sírvame lo mismo que está bebiendo el caballero de al lado – señaló al hombre de cabello negro sentado dos asientos hacia la derecha, que tenía la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y sostenía un vaso con una sustancia de color oscuro – Y póngale otro trago a él también.

– ¿_Jagermeister_? – el hombre arqueó una ceja – ¿Mal de amores? – preguntó. Taiki negó con la cabeza – Pues me alegro. Últimamente, el Jager es bastante popular entre los hombres que sufren por amor. El muchacho de al lado llegó hace un rato. Parece que ha sufrido bastante por una chica, me contó la historia entre lágrimas – Taiki lo miró de reojo. El cantinero colocó el vaso enfrente del castaño – Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes parecen de la misma edad. Muchacho… – zarandeó suavemente al pelinegro, que levantó la cabeza, tomó el vaso y comenzó a beber el contenido, despacio.

El cantinero se retiró para servirle licor a un par de hombres que acababan de entrar. Taiki bebió un poco y una sensación caliente inundó su garganta. El sabor no era del todo desagradable, pero no se convertiría en su favorito. El castaño volvió a mirar al pelinegro y se sentó justo al lado de él.

– Entonces, ¿mal de amores? – el aludido entornó su apagada mirada.

– Parece que te subestimé – Seiya compuso una sonrisa melancólica – No imaginé que pensarías en este lugar, pero bueno, se trata del gran Taiki Kou, ¿no? – se bebió el resto del contenido de un solo trago – ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, hermano?

– Es hora de regresar a casa – dijo. Seiya negó con la cabeza – Es en serio, Seiya. Estás ebrio.

– No es cierto.

– Sí lo es. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie – lo retó. Su hermano frunció el ceño. Se levantó y, efectivamente, sus piernas no podían sostenerlo. Taiki tuvo que sujetarlo antes de que se cayera – ¿Lo ves?

– Déjame, Taiki – replicó el otro. El castaño percibió el fuerte olor a alcohol que su hermano despedía – Sólo quiero beber, beber y olvidar – Taiki suspiró.

– ¿Olvidar? ¿Crees que el alcohol solucionará tus problemas? – Seiya asintió – Sólo te sentirás peor. Este es sólo un efecto momentáneo, después…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Seiya se arrojó sobre él y le propinó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el rostro. Taiki no se lo devolvió, simplemente le dedicó una severa mirada. Seiya, tambaleándose, se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Sus lentes oscuros cayeron al suelo cuando Seiya lo zarandeó, con toda la fuerza que su alcoholizado cuerpo le permitía aplicar.

– ¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¡Maldita sea! – gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. Todos en la taberna se fijaron en ellos, extrañamente interesados. Y es que no era común ver a dos estrellas pelear, en un "bar de mala muerte" como aquel – ¡Tienes a la persona que amas a tu lado! ¡Maldición, deja de actuar como el hermano mayor responsable y déjame en paz de una vez por todas!

– Ya he tenido suficiente de tu actitud de niño mimado, Seiya – replicó Taiki, pero antes de que Seiya pudiera agregar algo más, el castaño le propinó un buen puñetazo en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aire. Taiki lo sujetó y lo arrastró fuera del bar, no sin antes dejar el dinero sobre la barra – Estúpido inmaduro, ¡deja de hacerte la víctima!

Taiki arrastró a un inconsciente Seiya hasta su auto. Condujo con menos cautela de la normal. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Hasta el tenue sonido de su celular lo puso de mal humor. No se le antojaba atender. Miró de reojo la pantalla del aparato que reposaba en el asiento del acompañante. Un mensaje de texto. De Amy.

"_Serena se está quedando en mi casa. Sé que es tonto preguntar, pero, ¿cómo está Seiya?"_

Sonrió. Ella sí que lo conocía. Sabía a la perfección que él sería capaz de encontrar a su hermano. Aprovechó el momento en el cual tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo en rojo para contestar.

"_Ha estado mejor, pero, es fuerte, lo superará. Es su destino estar juntos, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar."_

"_Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Como una pequeña compensación por mi retraso, les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene:_

– _Duele verte, pero soy un maldito masoquista y no puedo vivir sin ti – pronunció el chico de cabellos azabaches, en tono solemne, mientras aspiraba el suave aroma del cabello de la rubia. Por un momento, les pareció que no había nadie más que ellos en la pista de baile._

– _A mí también me duele – respondió ella – Me duele verte sufrir. Me duele saber que aún no puedo amarte como lo mereces, amarte como lo hice en el pasado._

– _Bombón, yo…_

_La miró a los ojos. Volvió a perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, únicos, inigualables. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos y compuso una leve sonrisa. ¿Cuánto llevaba deseando que eso sucediera? ¿Desde cuándo besar a Seiya se había convertido en una necesidad? Parecía que nada podría romper su "burbuja"_, el "ambiente" _que ambos habían creado. Hasta que…_

_¡BUM! _

_Trozos de mármol y cristales de las ventanas volaron por toda la pista de baile, mientras un fuerte viento soplaba, trayendo filosas plumas y llamaradas brillantes._

– _¡Buenas noches, Kinmoku! ¡Su Reina Eris llegó!_

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	21. Dejar fluir

_¡Estoy mejorando! Ya me estoy tardando menos en actualizar, como pueden ver. Estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con las historias que tengo abandonadas también. Ahora, después de este capítulo, sí es probable que me demore un poco más, debido a que mi historia de Saint Seiya, Antarsía, está alcanzando el final, y me estaré dedicando un poco más a ella. ¡Agradezco como siempre todos sus reviews, alertas y mensajes privados!_

_Sailor Moon es de Naoko-sensei._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXI – Dejar fluir**

Había llorado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, hasta que, finalmente, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, logró quedarse dormida. Reposaba sobre la cama de Amy, hecha un ovillo, como buscando calor, a pesar de estar cubierta con dos gruesas mantas. Su respiración finalmente se había normalizado y su rostro estaba relajado. Atrás parecían haber quedado las pesadillas que la perturbaran. Amy suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer en el futón. Dejó la taza de café sobre una mesita y se dispuso velar el sueño de su amiga. Dio gracias al cielo porque ese día no tenía clases.

– ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles? – se decía la peli azul – Desde el momento en que se conocieron, desde la primera vez que los vi juntos, no pude apartar ese sentimiento, esa sensación de que era… simplemente perfecto.

– Eso es porque amar a Seiya, estar a su lado es… simplemente perfecto – la aún adormecida voz de Serena hizo que Amy se sobresaltara y casi derramara su café – Cuando se trata de él, siempre se siente bien, se siente correcto. Es sólo que… Rayos, es tan difícil el no recordar… recordar el amor que le tuve en el pasado.

– No tienes que aferrarte a un amor del pasado, Serena – dijo Amy – Tú misma sabes que sientes algo por él, no debes tener miedo a "no recordar", simplemente, sigue a tu corazón, como siempre lo has hecho.

– El corazón se equivoca – replicó, abatida – Más aún el corazón de una persona tan inestable como yo.

– Errar es de humanos, lo sabes – añadió – No debes tener miedo a equivocarte. Tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, una vez más. Tú sabes qué es lo que sientes por Seiya en realidad. Tienes que aprender a diferenciarlo de aquello que sientes por Darien – escuchar ese nombre hizo que la rubia escondiera su rostro en la suave almohada – Es normal que sientas dolor, – la peli azul se sentó en la cama y le sonrió – ya que todo ha sucedido muy rápido, pero, Serena, pregúntate a ti misma, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Seiya?

Serena se incorporó lentamente y luego se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga. Las lágrimas de la rubia pronto empaparon la blusa de Amy. A Amy eso poco le importaba, se sentía mal por presionar a Serena de esa manera, pero estaba segura de que aquella era la mejor manera de ayudar a la chica, a salir de aquel abismo en el que se encontraba.

Serena necesitaba empezar a ser sincera consigo misma, o de lo contrario, no sería capaz de soportar todo lo que – seguramente – vendría.

_Lo que siento por Seiya…_

_Esos recuerdos de nuestro amor… Seiya, ¿por qué no puedo amarte como lo hice en el pasado? ¿Por qué, si nos amábamos tanto, tuvimos que separarnos?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento Kou.**

Seiya casi había sumergido su cabeza en el inodoro, depositando lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago. Se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo y haber bebido tanto la noche anterior. Sabía que le esperaba una buena reprimenda por parte de sus hermanos, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era que aquella maldita resaca se le pasara, de una vez por todas. Y es que, ¿de dónde había sacado que podía tolerar bien el alcohol? Sólo su ilusa mente podría haber creído eso. Pero bueno, ya no tenía caso lamentarse.

En vez de eso, se limpió la boca, se cepilló los dientes – para quitarse el asqueroso sabor que el licor que dejó – y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua helada se llevara su malestar y, ¿por qué no? Su dolor. Porque, después de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, estaba claro que no tenía oportunidad. Ni una sola. Había sido un completo iluso y ahora lo estaba pagando. Sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo y sus hombros se relajaron cuando reguló la temperatura, para entibiar el chorro. Salió, mojándolo todo, – esa sería, seguro, una reprimenda adicional por parte del fanático del orden, Taiki – secó su cuerpo y enrolló una toalla en su cintura.

Se miró en el espejo y francamente no se sorprendió demasiado con su apariencia demacrada. Suspiró y tomó otra toalla para terminar de secarse el cabello. Escuchó un par de voces familiares del otro lado de la puerta y abrió, sigiloso. Con paso lento, caminó hasta su habitación, pero, la voz de su hermano menor lo hizo sobresaltar.

– Buenas noches, bello durmiente – comentó un sarcástico Yaten. Seiya no tuvo más opción que regresar e ir a sala.

El chico de cabellera plateada parecía estar de un peor humor que de costumbre. Yaten estaba sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesita de la sala. En el sofá del frente, estaba Taiki. El castaño se quitó los lentes y les dejó con cuidado a su lado. Se masajeó la sien y se recostó en el respaldo, estirando los brazos. Ninguno dijo nada. El único sonido era el de la toalla, deslizándose por el cabello de Seiya.

– B-Buenos… días… supongo… – balbuceó, torpemente. Yaten lo miró de soslayo y rodó los ojos.

– No tienen nada de "buenos" – replicó Yaten – Y no son "días", son "tardes", Seiya.

– ¿Mal día? – se atrevió a preguntar Seiya a su hermano mayor.

– No tanto como el tuyo, – respondió – pero sí. Falta una semana para el concierto de regreso y Yoichi está paranoico con el asunto de las fotos y la publicidad. Además, en dos días es la coronación de la princesa Kakyuu, así que tuvimos que mover el ensayo en el parque de diversiones, inventando toda clase de excusas que, igualmente, no convencieron a Yoichi, así que se puso más paranoico. Y…

– ¡Espera, espera! – lo interrumpió el pelinegro, abruptamente – ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!

– No creo que lo entiendas, teníamos una conferencia de prensa esta mañana, pero tuvimos que cancelarla por obvios motivos – dijo Yaten, cruzándose de brazos – Además – Yaten le arrojó una revista a Seiya. El chico apenas pudo atraparla – Página 15 – los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos, cuando se dio cuenta. Se trataba de una pequeña fotografía suya, la noche anterior, cuando estuvo embriagándose. Seiya miró a sus hermanos y tragó saliva – La gente aún duda que se trate de ti, ya que el periodista que publicó esto no tiene mucha credibilidad, pero de todos modos, tuvimos muchos problemas con Yoichi esta mañana.

– Lo… siento…

– Deberías – dijo Taiki – ¿Sabes? Mizuki aún sigue esperando la partitura de la nueva pieza. Confío en que ya la tengas lista, Seiya.

– Sí… bueno… quizás…

Yaten golpeó con ambos puños la mesa de madera y un par de papeles cayeron al suelo. Seiya se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El dolor lo estaba matando y Yaten no estaba siendo para nada considerado. El peli plateado se puso de pie y encaró a Seiya. Estaba furioso. Seiya temió. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Colocó las manos a la altura de su pecho, como defendiéndose. Yaten alzó un puño. Seiya, sabiendo que lo merecía, tan sólo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero, sólo sintió un roce en la mejilla.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que Yaten tomaba las llaves del apartamento y cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco.

– Yaten ha estado muy tenso, desde que Mina se fue – explicó Taiki – Pero, ya sabes cómo es, jamás admitirá que esa es la razón.

– Supongo que es en parte mi culpa, también – dijo Seiya, sentándose en el sofá donde antes había estado el menor – Me comporté de una forma demasiado irresponsable ayer. No, desde que regresamos, no he puesto en orden mis prioridades. Sé que sonará como una excusa barata, pero, con todo lo que ha pasado, yo…

– Lo sé – le dijo el castaño, mostrándole una sonrisa solidaria – Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste un imprudente – de pronto el castaño frunció el ceño – Tienes que recordar que todos tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir, como guerreros y como artistas.

– Estoy consciente de eso. Y te prometo que las cosas serán muy diferentes ahora, Taiki – afirmó el pelinegro – No gano nada estando deprimido, así que seguiré adelante. Dejaré que lo que sucedió sea una experiencia de vida más – se puso de pie.

– Así se habla – le dijo su hermano, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – Trabaja duro en esa partitura, hermano – tomó sus llaves – Mizuki las necesita para… – miró su reloj – dentro de dos horas, así que ¡aprovecha el tiempo! – y salió.

– ¡No, espera! ¡Taiki! – exclamó – ¡Taiki, eres un traidor! ¿Acaso vas a abandonarme?

– ¡Vístete! – fue lo último que Seiya escuchó de él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kinmoku. **

Mina se dejó caer sobre la suave cama de sábanas color blanco hueso y enterró el rostro en la almohada de plumas. Sus ojos se cerraron, al tiempo que componía un profundo suspiro. Estaba exhausta. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos como Sailor Scout, Artemis la había hecho trabajar tanto como los comandantes del ejército. La sesión de entrenamiento había sido una verdadera tortura. Y, sumado a eso, las clases de protocolo y etiqueta, más la clase de geografía e historia de Kinmoku. Mina estaba segura de que todo el entrenamiento de un solo día había acabado con lo que quedaba de sus neuronas.

Pero no podía quejarse. Le habían asignado una hermosa habitación en el ala norte del palacio. Amplia y perfectamente acondicionada. Incluso tenía su propio baño y una amplísima cama. Mina se volteó y colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miró al techo y se preguntó qué sucedería cuando Kakyuu fuera coronada. Su vida se convertiría en un verdadero reto, viajando entre planetas. Aún se preguntaba si podría soportarlo.

Y, entre todas estas cosas, recordó una historia que le había llamado la atención. Hablaba de la existencia de dos Senshis más. Las más poderosas que habían existido, desde los orígenes del planeta. Nadie sabía mucho acerca de ellas, pero siempre se les había llamado por un nombre en "clave". Una, _Kali_. La otra, _Uma_. Gemelas. Polos opuestos. A Mina le había interesado bastante la historia, pero como nadie sabía si era real, los instructores no le daban demasiada importancia. Pero, ¿qué tal si era cierto? ¿Aparecerían para pelear esa guerra junto a Kakyuu?

Y mientras su mente se veía inundada con preguntas, alguien llamó a la puerta. Murmuró un débil "adelante" y Molly entró, sentándose en su cama.

– Es hora de cenar – dijo. Mina notó que llevaba el cabello húmedo. Acababa de tomar una ducha, seguro. Ella estaba tan cansada que no se le antojaba – Esto debe ser agotador para ti.

– No comprendo cómo puedes tener tanta energía – comentó Mina, sentándose también – Soportas los entrenamientos como si nada, eres admirable.

– Estuve a punto de tirar la toalla incluso antes de empezar – comentó Molly – Desde que comencé a tener esos sueños. Estaba asustada. Todas esas visiones inundaban mi cabeza, noche tras noche. Me di cuenta de que tenía una misión que cumplir, pero me costó trabajo aceptarlo. Porque significaba dejar atrás todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada, todo aquello que me importaba.

– Qué egoísta he sido. Has de extrañar mucho a Kelvin.

– Lo extraño, sí. También mi tranquila y aburrida vida – bromeó – Pero, sabes, quiero creer que hago esto por un futuro mejor, por un futuro pacífico. No me lo perdonaría si dejo morir a aquellos que me importan. Es por eso que quiero pelear. Creo que este poder es una bendición, un don que se me otorgó para… cambiar el mundo – rió – Creo que se me salió el lado poético, no me hagas caso que ya me puse sentimental.

– Molly, gracias – la chica parpadeó, confundida – Ahora, vamos comer antes de que el prometido de nuestra princesa nos deje sin nada – se puso de pie, se arregló el cabello y fue hacia la puerta – ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, al notar que Molly se había quedado seria.

– Es sólo que… bueno no sé… Quizás sólo estoy un poco sorprendida con el hecho de que la princesa vaya a casarse. Quiero decir, hace tan poco tiempo que conoció a ese hombre.

– Sé cómo te sientes. Pero, descuida, si ese sujeto se atreve a hacerle algo a nuestra princesa, ahí estaremos.

Molly sonrió y salió detrás de Mina.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Café Crown.**

Miró por la ventana, por enésima vez, mientras volvía a remover el contenido de su taza, casi vacía. Se le antojaba otro café, pero a la vez no. Sentía el estómago revuelto, quizás por la culpa. Y es que, ¿cómo se le ocurría regresar a la tierra, en un momento tan crítico como aquel? Claro que había informado a Citera de su corta ausencia, pero no le había parecido correcto. Es decir, ¡estaba en vísperas de su coronación! ¿Cómo pudo arriesgarse tanto? ¿Qué tal si el enemigo la descubría?

Suspiró. Hizo una seña a Unazuki y la chica le sirvió otro café, bien cargado. Le gustaba el sabor del café de la Tierra, sin duda iba a extrañarlo. La puerta del local se abrió, dejando ver la elegante figura de un joven de cabello negro. Kakyuu se sobresaltó cuando se percató de quién era. Se acomodó los anteojos de montura cuadrada y fingió interés en el periódico de hacía dos días. No estaba segura de querer que él la reconociera.

Vio cómo el recién llegado saludaba a la mesera que hace poco le llevara el café y al muchacho rubio detrás de la barra. Entonces, notó que, irremediablemente, él caminaba hacia ella. Le sonrió. Ella desvió la mirada. Luego, el muchacho se sentó en la misma mesa que ella. Justo enfrente. Hizo una seña a Unazuki, que al momento le puso un café, igualmente cargado. Bebió un sorbo antes de hablar, por fin:

– Fue una verdadera sorpresa que la reconocida Dra. Hideki decidiera abandonar Oxford, sin motivo aparente – ella no lo miró – Pero, lo que fue aún más sorpresivo fue que sólo un par de alumnos recordaran su presencia allí durante el semestre. ¿Te parece lógico que estudiantes de posgrado olviden a un profesor de la talla de Kaoru Hideki?

– A veces hay cosas que necesitamos olvidar, Sr. Chiba – respondió la pelirroja – No esperaba verlo en Japón.

– Sólo digamos que la situación lo ameritaba – le dijo. Luego bajó la voz – No me perdería la coronación de mi hermana mayor, por nada del mundo.

Kakyuu abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Darien se recostó en su asiento y sonrió tenuemente. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, como nerviosa. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró:

– ¿Cómo es que…? No sabía que tú…

– Yo soy quien se pregunta, cómo pude olvidar a mi amada hermana mayor.

– Así que finalmente lo recordaste, Endimión.

_Flashback_

_El reino de la Tierra estuvo de fiesta durante toda una semana, por el cumpleaños de heredero al trono, el príncipe Etlio. Todos lo amaban y respetaban. La gente confiaba plenamente en el joven que pronto heredaría la corona, ya que había demostrado sus aptitudes para la política, la guerra, las letras, la música, y muchas otras artes consideradas de la realeza. Pero, ante todo, era un hombre humilde, que siempre anteponía las necesidades de su pueblo a lo demás. _

_La alianza más fuerte de la Tierra era con el lejano planeta de Kinmoku. Siempre amigos, sin importar si era época de paz o de guerra. Los viajes entre un planeta y otro eran constantes, por lo que la capital siempre estaba llena de extranjeros, y en la corte siempre se veían embajadores, que eran tratados como ciudadanos terrestres. _

_Todo era perfección en aquellos tiempos. Excepto que los consejeros reales ya empezaban a hablar de un heredero. Etlio era un hombre joven y vigoroso, pero necesitaba casarse para reforzar su posición. Además, era costumbre en el reino de la Tierra que la realeza contrajera nupcias a edades tempranas. Además, incluso los ciudadanos ansiaban ya un heredero. Las mujeres de la capital querían tener un "nieto". Sin embargo, a Etlio nunca pareció preocuparle. Todos decían que el joven estaba tan enfrascado en la política que había olvidado lo que era amar._

_Pero aquello no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Sí, porque el corazón de Etlio ya tenía dueña. ¿Su nombre? Kaoru, princesa del planeta Kinmoku, una joven diez años menor que él. Etlio tenía veintiséis años, Kaoru dieciséis. Claro que Kaoru era tan madura que bien podía pasar por una mujer mucho mayor. Kaoru de Kinmoku era una chica bastante más alta que el promedio, de esbelta figura, largos cabellos rojos como el fuego y penetrantes ojos marrones. A pesar de su corta edad, ya era una reconocido erudita en la historia de su planeta y del resto del universo. Era una delicia escuchar sus discursos en los foros cósmicos que se celebraban cada dos años en la Luna. Sí, Kaoru era la joya del planeta Kinmoku. _

_Sin embargo, Kaoru era una chica de frágil salud. Había nacido con un cuerpo débil y desde pequeña, los médicos no le habían garantizado una vida muy larga. El mejor tratamiento para su frágil condición se encontraba en Mercurio, pero la Reina de Kinmoku era una mujer orgullosa, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar la vida de su hija en las manos de médicos extranjeros. Además, el tratamiento médico de Mercurio era bastante costoso. Más de lo que la corte de Kinmoku podía permitirse. Aún así, Kaoru no le daba mucha importancia a esto. Ella se esforzaba por vivir al máximo cada día. _

_Fue en uno de los foros cósmicos en la Luna cuando se conocieron. Esa noche discutieron bastante acerca de las políticas de viajes entre los planetas y la explotación de los recursos del abandonado planeta Varuna. Ambos, Etlio y Kaoru tenían un fuerte carácter y, desde su primer encuentro, no solían estar de acuerdo casi en nada. Las ideas de Kaoru eran demasiado radicales hasta para el joven príncipe terrestre, que se negaba a ampliar las oportunidades de trabajo en los planetas del Sistema Solar, para aquellos que provenían del destruido Varuna. _

– _Tiene que comprender, príncipe Etlio – decía Kaoru de Kinmoku – que si nos negamos a ser solidarios, sólo generaremos más desconfianza entre las gentes de Varuna, lo cual podría terminar con una guerra de rebelión._

– _¿Puede demostrarme usted que, en este momento, podemos confiar en ellos? – preguntó Etlio, cruzándose de brazos._

– _Puede venir a Kinmoku cuando guste y contemplarlo con sus propios ojos – espetó la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido – En este momento, es todo por mi parte. Debo regresar a mi planeta._

_La joven princesa se excusó y se retiró de la junta. Caminó por los pasillos del edificio, tambaleándose. No le hacía bien a su frágil cuerpo sobresaltarse de esa manera, pero cuando se trataba de defender los derechos de las personas, podía ser tan feroz como una leona. Tosió. Ya ni se sorprendió cuando vio su mano manchada de sangre. Suspiró y apuró el paso, cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. No podía permitir que nadie la viera con esa apariencia tan frágil._

_Pero, la princesa no pudo soportarlo más. Y se derrumbó. Su delgada figura fue atrapada, justo a tiempo, evitando un golpe contra el suelo. Escuchó que la llamaban, entornó la mirada, pero no pudo reconocer a aquel que le hablaba y terminó desvaneciéndose. _

_Cuando despertó, se encontraba en su habitación, en el reino de Kinmoku. Se levantó, sobresaltada y se encontró con la figura del príncipe de la Tierra, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en la cama. Pegó un gritito, que causó que él despertara._

– _¡Ah, princesa! Por fin despertó – dijo él, con una gran sonrisa. Algo parecido a un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kaoru – Espere un momento, iré a avisar a su madre._

– _¡Salga de mi habitación! – gritó ella, arrojándole una almohada – ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?!_

_Etlio cerró la puerta tras de sí finalmente. Había salido de la habitación ileso, habiendo esquivado todo lo que la iracunda princesa le arrojaba. Etlio se sonrojó cuando recordó la poca ropa que llevaba la joven. Sacudió la cabeza y fue en busca de la reina Kasumi. _

_Kasumi entró momentos después. Kaoru ni siquiera la miró. Permaneció sentada en la cama, con la bata de dormir desarreglada y la respiración aún algo acelerada. Se sobresaltó cuando su madre colocó una mano sobre su hombro. _

– _Fuiste muy descortés, Kaoru – dijo Kasumi. La joven parpadeó, confundida – El príncipe Etlio fue quien te trajo aquí, después de que perdieras el conocimiento luego de la reunión. Ya sabía yo que no tenía que enviarte, te alteras con mucha facilidad…_

– _Pero madre… – Kasumi levantó una mano y Kaoru calló. _

– _Ya fue suficiente de jugar a la heroína, Kaoru – replicó la reina – A partir de ahora, permanecerás en el reino – se levantó – Eres una joven frágil, pero eres la heredera de este reino, así que ya va siendo hora de que pienses en formar una familia. Nuestra casa necesita un heredero._

_Kasumi salió de la habitación de su hija, que no sabía que sentir ira o comenzar a llorar. Frustrada, optó por lo segundo, sin quererlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Golpeó con los puños el colchón debajo de ella, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Y no volvió a despertar hasta el día siguiente, cuando escuchó unos ruiditos, del otro lado de la ventana de su habitación. Se levantó, con el cabello desarreglado y abrió las puertas del balcón. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Allí se encontraba el príncipe Etlio, sin camisa, blandiendo una espada. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó que la princesa lo miraba, casi babeando. _

_Kaoru agitó la cabeza y cerró las puertas de golpe. Se encerró en el baño y azotó la puerta. Entró en la ducha y abrió el agua fría, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Golpeó la pared con uno de sus puños y recordó que se había sentido así – extrañamente vulnerable – desde la primera vez que lo vio. Suspiró, mientras el agua empapaba su cabello._

– _Qué tontería._

_Aquel día, Kaoru se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho. Se puso un hermoso vestido rojo – su color preferido – que dejaba los hombros descubiertos. Peinó su cabello en una elegante trenza y se colocó un maquillaje muy ligero. Caminó por los pasillos saludando alegremente a la servidumbre, que le devolvía el gesto, extrañada. Dio los buenos días a su madre con una gran sonrisa y salió a los jardines. Pero se decepcionó cuando ya no lo encontró ahí. Bufó y se dejó caer en una banca, rodeada por rosales. _

– _Buenos días, princesa – Kaoru se sonrojó – Me alegra ver que ya se encuentra mejor._

– _A-Alteza – balbuceó – m-muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mí – él sonrió. Ella le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado – Y bueno, esto es difícil para mí, pero disculpe mi rudeza para con usted. Soy bastante orgullosa, pero sé reconocer cuando me equivoco, así que…_

_Y, de pronto, Kaoru no pudo hablar más. Porque sus labios fueron sellados por el tierno beso que Etlio le estaba dando. Kaoru apretó los ojos y cerró los puños con fuerza sobre su regazo. Sintió las manos del muchacho viajar hasta su rostro y acariciarlo con delicadeza. El beso sólo duró un par de segundos más, dejando a la princesa con los ojos abiertos como platos. El labio inferior le temblaba y Etlio parecía estar asustado con lo que acababa de hacer. _

– _Y-Yo… – comenzó ella._

– _Princesa Kaoru, ¿cree usted en el amor a primera vista? – Kaoru volvió a la realidad y parpadeó, confundida. Etlio la atrajo hacia su pecho, envolviéndola en un abrazo – Porque yo me he enamorado de usted. La he amado desde la primera vez que la vi. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, no pienso en nada más que en usted – la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo tímidamente – Ya veo – y volvieron a besarse. _

_Etlio y Kaoru siguieron viéndose, a escondidas. A pesar de que Kasumi ya sospechaba lo que ocurría, jamás dijo nada. Esperaba que su hija encontrara el momento preciso para confiarle que se había enamorado. A la reina poco le importaba que Etlio fuera mucho mayor que Kaoru, porque sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que pensaran los padres del joven. Siempre habían sido demasiado anticuados y no verían con buenos ojos que su hijo se casara con una mujer mucho menor, que además era de otro reino. No importaba qué tan buenas relaciones tuvieran ambos reinos, a los soberanos de la Tierra siempre les parecería incorrecto. Más aún con el hecho de que Kaoru era una chica de frágil salud y no se sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba. _

_Kasumi esbozó una triste sonrisa, mientras veía por la ventana cómo Etlio y Kaoru compartían un abrazo, lleno de amor. Alguien llamó a su puerta, esbozó un débil "adelante" y su ama de llaves entró, haciendo una reverencia. _

– _Nicias, necesito que me hagas un favor._

– _Lo que usted ordene, Majestad._

– _Quiero que envíes un mensaje al rey de Mercurio – la mujer de cabellos plateados que respondía al nombre de Nicias no pudo ocultar la sorpresa – Toma esta carta, – le entregó un sobre de color rojo, con el sello real – que los mensajeros la entreguen lo más pronto posible. _

– _Majestad, ¿acaso esto es…?_

– _Sí, es una petición para que el mejor médico de Mercurio revise a mi hija. He sido demasiado terca – sonrió con tristeza – Estoy segura de que, de haberlo hecho antes, Kaoru habría crecido como una joven normal. Ahora, date prisa, por favor. _

_El mensaje fue entregado al soberano del planeta Mercurio un par semanas después de que la reina lo enviara. En aquel entonces, los métodos se transporte no eran tan ágiles, mucho menos desde un reino tan lejano como Kinmoku, además la amenaza de los Hermanos de la Destrucción aún se sentía cerca, por lo que cualquiera temía tele-transportarse desde un rincón de la Galaxia hasta el otro. Kinmoku recibió una respuesta positiva. El médico se encontraba en Plutón, por lo que no tardaría más que una semana en llegar. _

_Mientras tanto, sin saber de los planes de su madre, Kaoru había viajado junto a Etlio a Kinmokusei, una de las playas más escondidas del reino. Alquilaron una pequeña cabaña enfrente del mar. Pero pronto los besos, los abrazos y las caricias dejaron de serles suficientes. Era demasiado el deseo que los invadía a ambos. El roce de sus pieles los estaba matando, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más. Etlio había deseado aquello desde hacía tiempo, pero temía lastimar a Kaoru. Kaoru, harta de esperar, fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Pronto se deshizo del ligero vestido que llevaba y se colocó encima de Etlio. Y aquellos ojos cargados de deseo fueron el "permiso" que el joven príncipe necesitaba._

_Las estrellas fueron testigo de cuánto se amaron aquel día. Pero, había llegado la hora de regresar a la "realidad". Se despidieron del lugar que los vio convertirse en un solo ser y regresaron al palacio. Etlio recibió una carta de su padre, ordenándole que regresara. Le rompía el corazón dejar a Kaoru, pero, como príncipe, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. _

_Y, desde que el príncipe de la Tierra partió, la salud de Kaoru empeoró. No toleraba la comida, vomitaba, sufría unos tremendos cambios de humor, se encerraba en su habitación y no dejaba a nadie entrar. El médico de Mercurio llegó finalmente, pero Kaoru no quería que la revisara. No quería dejar entrar a nadie que no fuera Etlio. _

_Y Etlio había desaparecido. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que se fue y en todo ese tiempo no le había escrito ni una sola carta. Esto sumió a la princesa en una depresión mucho mayor. _

_La reina, dispuesta a averiguar qué había sucedido con Etlio, se presentó ella misma a la corte terrestre. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Etlio se había casado. Su esposa era la hija de un conde y su nombre era Cálice. Era una joven de la misma edad que Etlio, de buena familia y modales exquisitos. Tenía un peculiar cabello de color rosa y una sonrisa tímida. Kimiko estuvo cerca de armar un escándalo, de no ser porque, esa misma noche, Etlio se presentó en su habitación. Su expresión era de profundo abatimiento. Estaba destrozado._

– _Mi padre me obligó a casarme con Cálice. En cuanto regresé, le expliqué que finalmente me había enamorado, que había encontrado a la mujer con la que deseaba compartir el resto de mi vida. Pero parece que él ya lo sospechaba, como sabrá, se negó al instante – se llevó las manos al rostro – Amenazó con atacar Kinmoku si yo no accedía a sus deseos, yo… estaba desesperado, ¡no sabía qué hacer!_

_Kimiko envolvió al joven en un maternal abrazo. Etlio, sin soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar. Entre gemidos se le escapaba el nombre de su amada Kaoru. A la reina se le rompía el corazón. Su hija no era la única que sufría. Dos corazones habían sido cruelmente separados, por los caprichos de un rey enchapado a la antigua. Finalmente, cuando el joven se calmó, lo hizo sentarse en su cama:_

– _Kaoru está embarazada – los ojos de Etlio se abrieron como platos, pero momentos después su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa – Sin embargo, su salud es frágil. Fue demasiado tarde, ni el mejor médico de Mercurio le da esperanzas de sobrevivir, luego del parto – las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de la reina – Por favor, quiero que estés a su lado cuando… cuando ella…_

_Etlio abrazó a la reina y sonrió._

– _Aunque me cueste la vida. _

_Y tal y como vaticinó Hermes, el mejor médico de Mercurio, el cuerpo de Kaoru no resistió el parto. Aún era demasiado joven – sólo tenía diecisiete años – y el frágil cuerpo con el que había nacido tampoco ayudaba. Etlio llegó en cuanto el llanto de un niño inundó la habitación de Kaoru. Ella respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy pálida. Kaoru extendió la mano hacia Etlio. Él la tomó y la besó. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para corresponderle._

– _¡Kaoru, mi Kaoru! _

– _E-Etlio… t-tienes que v-vivir… regresa a… la Tierra y… s-sé feliz… _

– _¡¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si tú no estás a mi lado?! – exclamó él. Ella sonrió con dificultad. En ese momento, una de las asistentes del doctor llegó, cargando a una niña de escasos cabellos rojizos. La colocó al lado de Kaoru._

– _Kakyuu – susurró ella, besando la frente de su pequeña. Y entonces, los ojos de Kaoru se cerraron, para no volver a abrirse jamás._

– _¡KAORU! ¡KAORU! – con los gritos de dolor del hombre, la pequeña Kakyuu comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas de Etlio caían sobre el rostro del bebé._

– _Etlio, tienes que salir de aquí – ordenó Kasumi. Pero él se negaba, no quería alejarse del cuerpo inerte de su amada. Kasumi tomó a Kakyuu en sus brazos y dos guardias escoltaron a Etlio fuera de la habitación._

_Etlio desapareció del palacio. Después de dos días, el mensajero de la reina lo encontró en la zona de bares de Kinmoku, ahogando sus penas en alcohol. _

– _Nada de lo que hagas la traerá de vuelta – le dijo Kasumi, con rostro severo – No tiene sentido que te hundas en la miseria, Etlio. Eres el heredero al trono de la Tierra, tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir como príncipe. Tienes una esposa, es hora de que dejes de actuar como un niño y regreses a la realidad._

– _Nada importa ya. Si no puedo estar con Kaoru, ya nada me importa. No me interesa si me desheredan. _

– _Etlio, ¿recuerdas las últimas palabras de Kaoru, antes de morir? – el hombre levantó el rostro – "Vive". Si de verdad la amas tanto como dices, vivirás, por ella. _

– _Deja que me lleve a Kakyuu a la Tierra, conmigo._

– _No._

– _¡Es mi hija! ¡Tengo todo el derecho…!_

– _Esta también es la voluntad de Kaoru – lo interrumpió la reina – Me pidió que no te permitiera llevártela. Kaoru quería que su hija creciera en Kinmoku, sin saber nada de su padre. Para ella, su padre era un valiente caballero que pereció defendiendo el reino, hasta el final de sus días. Etlio, tú tienes ya una vida en la Tierra, ¿imaginas lo que ocurriría si llevas a una hija ilegítima? Lo que diría tu padre…_

– _No me interesa lo que diga mi padre, si quiere matarme, que lo haga, pero no me separaré de mi hija._

– _Ya veo. Traté de razonar contigo, pero veo que es imposible. ¡Guardias! – dos caballeros armados aparecieron – ¡Llévense a este hombre que intenta secuestrar a la princesa Kakyuu! ¡Asegúrense de que no vuelva a poner un pie en este planeta!_

– _¡Sí, Majestad!_

_Etlio fue arrastrado, en contra de su voluntad hasta la salida del palacio. El príncipe gritó toda clase de insultos y amenazas, pero Kasumi ni se inmutó. Caminó hasta la habitación donde reposaba Kakyuu. La pequeña rió en cuanto su abuela apareció. Kasumi la cargó en sus brazos, con dulzura, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la niña. Se parecía mucho a su difunta hija Kaoru, pero tenía los ojos de su padre._

– _Perdóname, Etlio – Kasumi no pudo contener las lágrimas._

_Así, el tiempo pasó y Etlio, poco a poco, fue reponiéndose. Jamás olvidaría a Kaoru, mucho menos que tenía una hija, fruto del amor que se profesaban. Por eso siempre se encargaba de enviar regalos a la pequeña Kakyuu, sí, jamás se olvidaba de su cumpleaños. Y Cálice, a quien ya él le había confiado todo, era su cómplice. Y poco a poco, Etlio fue enamorándose de la dulce Cálice. Era una gran mujer, de eso no había duda, su padre había elegido bien._

_Cálice nunca le exigió nada. Sabía que su esposo aún tenía mucho dolor en su corazón. Pasaron muchos años para que Etlio se atreviera a tocarla, pero ella esperó pacientemente, porque en verdad lo amaba. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, para ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas. Finalmente, Cálice quedó embarazada. El día en que nació el príncipe Endimión, fue un día de regocijo en el reino. Los reyes de los planetas aliados acudieron a la celebración. Y esto incluyó a la reina de Kinmoku, Kasumi y su nieta, la princesa y heredera a la corona, Kakyuu, de seis años._

_Etlio se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña, vistiendo uno de los vestidos que él le había regalado. Casi sintió deseos de llorar cuando ella le dijo:_

– _Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Alteza. _

_Flashback End_

– No puedo creer todo lo que nuestros padres tuvieron que sufrir – comentó Kakyuu, con lágrimas en los ojos – Desde niños nos llevamos bien, sin imaginar que nos unía un lazo más fuerte que la amistad.

– Es cierto. Aunque recuerdo que, desde pequeño, siempre te vi como mi hermana mayor. Y ahora, vaya, serás la reina de Kinmoku – la pelirroja se sonrojó.

– Significaría mucho para mí que estés a mi lado, en este día tan importante – dijo – Recibiste la invitación, ¿cierto? – él asintió – Entonces, te esperó ahí.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Kakyuu asintió.

– No se supone que salga del palacio – admitió, con un dejo de culpa – Pero necesitaba tomar una última taza de café terrestre, para relajarme.

– Te llevaré un poco la próxima vez que nos veamos, Majestad.

– Gracias.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de Nicolás.**

La casa que sus padres le habían dejado en Japón se sentía demasiado grande y silenciosa. Ya tenía tres días de no ir al templo Hikawa. No tenía ganas de acercarse ahí, aunque, si lo hacía, de seguro el señor Hino lo echaría a patadas. Suspiró, pensando, ¿en qué parte del mundo estarían sus padres en aquel momento? De seguro lo reprendían si regresaban y veían lo polvorienta que se había puesto la casa, en especial el dojo. Oh sí, para su padre, el dojo de kendo era un lugar casi sagrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tendido, miserablemente, sobre el suelo del dojo? Miró el Shinai que descasaba a su lado. Era el tercero, el único que, milagrosamente, no había destrozado. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno para el kendo, pero en los últimos días sus brazos parecían estar poseídos por una fuerza sobrenatural. Bueno, quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no era una persona "normal", al menos no del todo.

Siempre supo que Rei guardaba un secreto. Y él siempre se había sentido dispuesto a escucharla, si es que ella en algún momento sentía la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no lo necesitaba. Está bien, podía ser que lo apreciara, un poco, aunque no lo admitiera. Pero nada más. Recordó entonces que siempre había estado interesada en Darien Chiba, el ex novio de Serena, – ya se había enterado, por Andrew, de lo que había sucedido entre Darien y Serena – y ahí fue cuando supo que no tenía oportunidad.

Pero las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Y, si ella lograba recordar lo mismo que él había recordado aquella noche, mientras veían la obra de Mina, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad? No estaba del todo seguro. Además, ¿podía aferrarse a algo que había sucedido en el pasado? De eso tampoco estaba seguro. Sentía que ya no estaba seguro de nada. Excepto del hecho de que era fuerte. Muy fuerte. Mucho más de lo que había sido antes.

Rodó para quedar de medio lado, cuando escuchó pasos. Escuchó las puertas abrirse también. Estaba seguro de la identidad de la persona que acababa de invadir el dojo. Se tensó.

– Sabía que estarías aquí – dijo la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos. Él no se volteó, pero sintió que ella se ponía de rodillas, a su lado – Espero que hayas guardado esa invitación.

– Hola Rei – respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Aún no puedes aceptarlo? – al instante notó que ella comenzaba a enfadarse. No le gustaba ser ignorada – Sé que tú pudiste recordarlo también. Tu pasado – volvió a tensarse – Comprendo que te sea difícil aceptarlo. Créeme que yo tampoco podía creerlo, siempre fuiste un bueno para nada.

– Así es. Tú misma lo has dicho – respondió Nicolás, sin mirarla todavía – Todo esto debe ser un error. Un bueno para nada como yo jamás podría ser el protector personal de la Princesa de Marte, mucho menos su prometido.

– ¡¿Un error?! – replicó Rei, enfadada. Zarandeó a Nicolás por el hombro, y él se volteó – ¡¿Llamas a eso un "error"?! – lo miró, con ojos desorbitados – Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Esa noche, el día de la obra de Mina, tú también lo sentiste, ¿cierto? Te encontraste con mi padre, ¿no es así? ¿¡Te encontraste con el rey Cratos!? ¡Responde!

Nicolás se incorporó para quedar sentado enfrente de Rei. La sujetó por los hombros, con algo de fuerza, y la miró, con gesto abatido. El muchacho respiraba agitadamente. Pronto agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo de Rei, como inertes. Dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de hablar:

– Sí, maldición. Me encontré con el rey Cratos y lo recordé todo. Absolutamente todo, desde los momentos felices, hasta el dolor de la guerra.

– Nicolás…

– No podía creerlo, no, más bien, no quería creerlo – continuó, en voz baja – ¿Sabes por qué? No fue por el hecho de que fuera uno de los hombres de confianza del rey, o porque tú me aceptaras como tu prometido, a pesar de mi torpe declaración y de que casi pierdo el anillo de compromiso. No, fue porque ¡no pude protegerte!

Rei sintió que su blusa comenzaba a humedecerse. Lágrimas. Ese tonto estaba llorando, como un niño. Suspiró antes de rodear el torso de Nicolás con sus brazos, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Sintió al chico temblar y apoyó su barbilla en aquel cabello desordenado. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, Rei sin decir nada, Nicolás tratando de acallar sus lamentos.

– No vamos a dejar que la historia vuelva a repetirse – dijo Rei – Venceremos.

– Rei – Nicolás levantó la cabeza y correspondió el abrazo – Te protegeré con mi vida, lo juro. No quiero volver a ver a la mujer que amo… morir ante mis ojos. Rei, te amo tanto.

– Lo sé, tonto, lo sé, – besó la mejilla del chico y le susurró, al oído un _yo también_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Secundaria Juban.**

Aún aferraba aquel boleto contra su pecho. De vez en cuando, se le escapaba un suspiro. Mizuki y Surya se miraban, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar. Hotaru abordó el automóvil del rubio, como por inercia. Surya se sentó a su lado y la miró de reojo. Mizuki puso el auto en marcha y se encaminó al apartamento donde vivían Hotaru y Setsuna.

Y, mientras intentaba comprender qué le sucedía a la joven, Mizuki aún no podía creer su suerte. Resultó que Mizuki Hoshida era el amigo de Giotto Armani, un famoso diseñador italiano que dedicaba su vida a impulsar la carrera de jóvenes y talentosos diseñadores. Armani estaba en Japón "cazando talentos". Por cosas de la vida, Mizuki le presentó a Setsuna a este famoso diseñador italiano. Giotto se enamoró de los diseños de Setsuna al instante y la acogió bajo su "protección". Setsuna Meioh presentaría su colección en la Semana de la Moda japonesa. Y, como ya no le quedaba tiempo, básicamente Mizuki se había convertido en el tutor de Hotaru. Entonces, Setsuna y Mizuki se habían vuelto algo así como "amigos".

– ¿Ese es un boleto de primera clase para el juego de nuestra secundaria contra la secundaria Toshima? – la voz de Surya lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró por el retrovisor cómo Hotaru asentía con la cabeza – ¿Bromeas? ¡Son prácticamente imposibles de conseguir! A menos que… – Surya sonrió y Hotaru se sonrojó.

– Es por la final del Torneo Regional, ¿cierto? – preguntó Mizuki – Escuché que el equipo de Toshima es realmente fuerte. Será todo un evento, además, el partido será en el recién construido Domo Edo.

– ¡Es por eso que es tan difícil conseguir boletos! – exclamó Surya – Dicen que habrá muchos cazadores de talentos. Dime Hotaru, ¿cómo conseguiste ese boleto?

– Eh… bueno… la verdad es que yo… – extendió el boleto hasta el rostro de Surya y agachó su sonrojada faz – ¡Te lo regalo! – la peli plateada parpadeó, confundida.

– ¿De qué hablas? – la chica no respondió – Ah, creo que ya comprendo. ¿Te lo regaló Haldir? – el silencio fue respuesta suficiente – ¡Entonces no puedes dármelo! ¡Él espera que tú estés ahí, Hotaru!

– Pero… es que yo…

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡Si es el escenario perfecto para la declaración!

– ¡De-declaración! – exclamó Hotaru – ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Su?

– ¿Haldir? ¿Hablan de Siegfried Haldir, el hijo del Ministro Haldir? – preguntó Mizuki, con interés.

– Sí, ese mismo, tío Mizuki – contestó Surya – Ahora, esto está tan bien planeado. Tengo que alabar a Sieg por su creatividad – Hotaru parpadeó, confundida – Sí, mira, él es la estrella del equipo, así que piensa dedicarte el touchdown ganador. Luego, cuando las luces lo enfoquen, caminará hasta donde tú estés y ¡ah! Se arrodillará ante ti y te preguntará "Hotaru, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Mizuki comenzó a reír, pero Hotaru se quedó aturdida. Ya sólo faltaba que aparecieran corazones en los ojos de la morena. Hotaru miró el boleto que aún reposaba en su mano, como reflexionando. Ella se sentía atraída por Siegfried, eso lo tenía claro. Era un chico encantador, con una gran personalidad, además de ser atractivo. Todas las chicas de la secundaria suspiraban por él. Pero, ¿era posible que él se sintiera al menos un poco atraído por ella? No era que tuviera algo especial, – no, ser una Sailor Scout no contaba – así que no entendía cómo su amiga podía decir todas aquellas cosas.

– Creo que estás viendo muchos _doramas_ coreanos, Su.

– Por favor, piénsalo al menos – rogó la otra – ¿Piensas acaso romperle el corazón al encantador Haldir?

– Es que… tengo algo que hacer – recordó entonces la ceremonia de coronación de la princesa Kakyuu. Pero, si se iba en cuanto terminara el juego, de seguro llegaba a tiempo. Un momento, ¿lo estaba considerando? – Pero… supongo que puedo pensarlo.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó Surya, victoriosa – Para que veas que soy una buena amiga, te acompañaré, pero en cuanto llegue la hora de la verdad, desapareceré para darles su espacio.

Y, antes de que Hotaru pudiera replicar, Surya salió del auto y se encaminó al ascensor que llevaba al piso donde Hotaru y Setsuna vivían. La pelinegra agradeció a Mizuki con una leve reverencia, antes de seguir a su efusiva amiga. Mizuki sonrió y puso el auto en marcha nuevamente. ¿Su próximo destino? Pues quizás no era mala idea pasar a saludar a Giotto Armani, a su oficina, donde, "casualmente" se encontraría con su nueva pupila, una atractiva mujer de nombre Setsuna Meioh.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Darien.**

Había tenido suficiente de lamentos. No quería ser más aquella chica llorona que necesitaba siempre de los demás para seguir adelante. Gracias a Amy se había enterado de todo lo acontecido mientras estuvo lamentándose por el adiós de Darien. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había terminado por lastimar a la persona más importante para ella. Otra vez. Siempre lo estaba lastimando, pero eso se había acabado. Ya no quería llorar más. Pero, para poder seguir adelante, sin arrepentimientos, había un par de cosas que necesitaba hacer.

Llamó tímidamente a la puerta de aquel apartamento que conocía tan bien. En cuanto escuchó pasos del otro lado, se dio la vuelta. Tenía miedo de encarar su pasado.

– Esperaba que vinieras – dijo la calmada voz de Darien. Serena se volteó, lentamente y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia – Pasa, por favor.

Serena entró y aspiró aquel aroma que le era tan familiar. Se sentó en aquel sofá tan familiar, mientras Darien se encaminaba a aquella familiar cocina, para traerle una bebida. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, a excepción de unos cuantos libros que reposaban sobre el suelo, más una caja que, seguramente, contenía más libros. Darien regresó dentro de poco, trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Las temblorosas manos de la rubia apenas podían sostener la taza.

– No hay necesidad de que te pongas nerviosa.

– Lo sé. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo – dijo – Es como si retrocediéramos en el tiempo, a los inicios de nuestra relación. ¿Sabes? Cuando me pongo a pensar en ello, me da cierta nostalgia – Darien esbozó una débil sonrisa.

– Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Jamás podría ser en vano el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, porque eres una mujer maravillosa, Serena. Pero…

– Sí, el tiempo pasó y todo se nos fue haciendo costumbre – añadió Serena – Sólo puedo pensar que el que nos sucediera eso fue parte de nuestro destino. Ahora, vamos a tomar caminos separados. Ya no fundaremos Tokio de Cristal – la rubia no pudo evitar que unas traviesas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos – t-tampoco nacerá Rini o…

Darien la abrazó entonces. El llanto de la rubia se hizo más intenso y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la camisa negra del muchacho. Darien a su vez no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas solidarias rodaran por sus mejillas. Los dos habían pasado por mucho. Siempre pensó que estarían juntos, como enamorados. Pero la realidad era otra. Sí, siempre habían estado juntos, pero como los mejores amigos. Siempre eran Endimión y Serenity, casi hermanos. Entonces, pensó que le gustaría, algún día, de ser posible, que las cosas fueran así. Ser ellos los mejores amigos.

– Serena, sabes que te amo, pero no de la misma forma que amo a Helena – ella asintió – Y a ti te sucede lo mismo. Sí, me amas, pero el verdadero dueño de tu corazón es otro hombre – finalmente se separaron – Serena, no dejes que se vaya. Seiya es un gran hombre, estoy seguro de que serás feliz a su lado.

– Lo sé, Darien. Eso lo sé bien, pero, santo cielo, tú y yo hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que, ¡es tan difícil! – se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Darien le ofreció – Quisiera poder amarlo como él me ama, como lo amé en el pasado.

– No pienses que debes amar a Seiya porque lo amaste en el pasado – dijo el pelinegro – Piensa en tus verdaderos sentimientos, en este momento. Ámalo por quien es ahora, no por la persona que fue en tu pasado. El sentimiento está aquí – puso una mano sobre su corazón – sólo tienes que permitir que se manifieste. Tomará tiempo, lo sé, él lo sabe también, pero ¿van a rendirse? Estoy seguro que no. Ustedes son las personas más tercas que conozco – Serena rió.

– Amy me dijo lo mismo – tomó la taza con firmeza y se bebió el contenido de un trago – Darien, muchas gracias.

Serena se permitió compartir con él un último y fugaz beso, en los labios. Un beso que le permitiría cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida.

Serena caminó bajó el brillante sol de la tarde, pensando que todo lo que había sucedido le había ayudado a madurar. Finalmente, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios, mientras emprendía su camino hacia aquel sitio donde sabía que lo encontraría.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Torre de Tokio.**

Sus grandes ojos contemplaban, con asombro, la perfecta vista de la ciudad que se tenía desde la cima de aquella imponente torre. Aquel observatorio parecía sacado de una película de ficción. Sus pies la llevaban de un lado a otro, pues no quería perderse de nada. Y él simplemente observaba cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos, sintiendo cómo un suspiro se le escapaba cada vez que la veía sonreír. Santo cielo, la amaba tanto que hasta dolía.

– No esperaba verte hoy en el estudio del jefe Giotto – comentó Setsuna, acercándose nuevamente al sitio donde se había quedado Mizuki.

– Oh, bueno, es que quería ver cómo iban las preparaciones de la vestimenta de los chicos para el concierto – respondió él, desviando la mirada – El gran día está cada vez más cerca y todos estamos algo nerviosos.

– Si tú estás a la cabeza, sé que todo saldrá bien – Mizuki no pudo evitar sorprenderse con tales palabras. Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse, pensando que aquello era un sueño – Supongo que es normal que reacciones así. Sabes, cuando te conocí, pensé que no eras más que un sujeto rico y engreído. Alguien que lo había conseguido todo en la vida, fácilmente. Es un error juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, y no lo digo sólo por lo que hiciste por mí.

– No sé de qué hablas… – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, nervioso.

– No creas que no sé que tú fuiste la principal razón por la cual el gran diseñador Giotto Armani se fijó en mí – él rió, nervioso – Ahora sé que todo lo que tienes, te lo has ganado con esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Y claro que tener una cara bonita y un gran talento ayuda también, pero… bueno, creo que lo que quiero decir es que… Siento haberte juzgado sin conocerte y… gracias por todo.

– Setsuna…

Mizuki extendió los brazos y estrechó el cuerpo de Setsuna entre sus brazos. La mujer se apuró a corresponder el abrazo, mientras sus sentidos se inundaban con el aroma de la colonia masculina. El rubio acarició suavemente la espalda de la chica, se sentía como en trance. Entonces, Setsuna lo miró, directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos eran su perdición. Aferró con un poco más de fuerza la fina cintura de Setsuna y fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Setsuna cerró los ojos y sonrió. Mizuki besó la comisura de sus labios, antes de unir su boca con la de ella.

Setsuna llevó sus brazos al cuello del rubio, buscando profundizar el contacto. Sus labios se movían, en perfecta sincronía, mientras los dedos de ella se enredaban en los suaves cabellos rubios. El aire se hizo necesario. El beso se rompió, con lentitud, mientras ambos mantenían sus frentes unidas. Setsuna respiraba con algo de dificultad. Los besos de Mizuki de verdad le quitaban en aliento.

– Entonces… – empezó él, nervioso.

– ¿Qué, eres un adolescente? – bromeó ella – Te quiero, M.H – Mizuki se separó súbitamente de ella.

– Entonces, ¿lo sabías? – Setsuna asintió con la cabeza – Ah, qué vergonzoso. Pensar que Michiru me lo advirtió. Espero, ¿acaso fue ella…?

– Claro que no. Lo descubrí por mi cuenta, no fue difícil en realidad.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Tal vez algún día te lo diga – dijo ella, dándole la espalda y caminando hasta el elevador – Después de todo, tenemos toda la vida para ello.

Mizuki se quedó aturdido por un momento, pero, en cuanto comprendió sus palabras, corrió hasta ella y la estrechó en un abrazo, mientras volvía a reclamar sus labios.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una pluma. Una libreta. Una guitarra. La luz de la luna y las estrellas. ¿Podía pedir acaso mejor compañía? Pues sí, pero, de momento, le bastaba con aquello. Tenía suficiente para relajarse. Aquel mirador lo ponía algo nostálgico, pero sintió que le traía la inspiración perfecta para la nueva canción que estaba escribiendo. Si se daba prisa, quizás Mizuki y Yoichi permitieran que la interpretaran en el concierto. De todos modos, ya casi estaba terminada. Quizás sus hermanos se animaran a cantarla en la ceremonia de coronación de la princesa Kakyuu.

Negó con la cabeza, tocó un par de notas y tachó un par de líneas. Volvió a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas y le gustó lo que escuchaba. Sonrió y escribió un par de líneas más para el coro. Entonces, frunció el ceño cuando su estómago rugió. Recordó que lo único que había comido era una sopa ligera que no había tardado en devolver. Maldijo, por enésima vez, la resaca y puso la guitarra a un lado, recostándose sobre el parabrisas del auto.

– ¡Piensa rápido!

Seiya vio una lata de gaseosa volar hacia él y la atrapó, justo antes de que se estrellara contra su cabeza. Se incorporó, al tiempo que una figura de rubios cabellos se sentaba a su lado, sosteniendo una lata idéntica a la suya. Serena levantó una mano a modo de saludo y Seiya se quedó mirándola, entre confundido y sorprendido. Su estómago le recordó entonces lo hambriento que estaba y abrió la lata. Bebió un buen sorbo, refrescante.

– Es mejor que nada – dijo – Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí bombón? – Serena se encogió de hombros.

– No fue difícil adivinar que estarías aquí. Además, necesitaba hablar contigo.

– ¿Hablar conmigo? – Serena asintió. Apretó la lata entre sus dedos y miró hacia el cielo, mientras comenzaba:

– Fui a ver a Darien hoy – dijo – Creo que fue una de las pocas conversaciones realmente serias que hemos compartido, desde que nos conocemos. Fue interesante, la verdad. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de algo: el amor que nos tenemos, desde el pasado, sigue ahí – Seiya desvió la mirada, abatido. Lo último que necesitaba era ese tipo de recordatorio – Sólo que, con el tiempo, comenzó a cambiar de forma. Se convirtió en un amor como el que comparten los padres y sus hijos, o los hermanos, ¿entiendes? Tú debes entenderlo, ya que tienes dos hermanos.

– Bombón… tú…

– Nos dimos cuenta de que, efectivamente, nacimos para estar juntos, pero no de "esa forma" – continuó – Nacimos para estar juntos, casi como hermanos. Es por eso que sé que amo a Darien y siempre lo amaré.

Serena volteó el rostro hacia Seiya, con una gran sonrisa. El muchacho se había quedado atónito. Apenas comenzaba a procesar todo lo dicho por la rubia, que de pronto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Al ver que Seiya no decía nada, decidió continuar:

– Claro que muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros y llegué a amarlo de forma diferente, como un novio, como un compañero para toda la vida. Hasta que llegó un intruso que, irremediablemente, se robó mi corazón – Seiya se llevó la lata a los labios, un par de veces más – Pero yo intentaba convencerme de que Darien era el único al que amaba de "esa manera". Tanto así que, cuando ese intruso tuvo que marcharse, tratamos de que las cosas siguieran como siempre. Había planes de matrimonio incluso – Seiya abrió los ojos, sorprendido – Pero ya ves, los planes no son perfectos y la realidad puede deformarse con facilidad. Ahora quiero a otra persona, pero aún no puedo olvidar ese amor que le tuve a Darien, ¿entiendes?

– Y-Yo… bueno…

– Esto es increíble – dijo Serena, colocándose enfrente de Seiya, con las manos en la cintura – Después de ese gran discurso que casi me mata de la vergüenza, – el muchacho notó que ella estaba muy nerviosa – ¿y tú no haces más que balbucear como un niño asustado?

– Tengo miedo, bombón – admitió él, mientras abrazaba a la chica – Miedo de malinterpretar tus palabras. Rayos, te amo tanto que duele.

– Seiya, ¡perdóname! – exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos – Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado, por ser tan inmadura. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para…

– Sólo… quédate a mi lado, por favor – volvió a abrazarla, como si su vida dependiera de ello – Dame sólo una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Te prometo que siempre te protegeré.

– Seiya, yo… yo también quiero estar a tu lado, pero mi corazón aún se encuentra lastimado, me tomará tiempo olvidar… volver a amar.

– ¡Eso no importa! – la interrumpió – Tan sólo… tan sólo di que… que te quedarás a mi lado. ¡No importa el tiempo que tome! Porque yo haré que te enamores de mí…

Seiya no pudo continuar, porque los labios de Serena ya ocupan los suyos. Era un beso lleno de desesperación, de añoranza. Las lágrimas de la rubia mojaban las mejillas del pelinegro. La lata, ya vacía, rodó hasta el suelo, pues sus manos se encontraban ocupadas, aferrando la cintura delgada de Serena. Cuando se separaron, aún agitados, Serena murmuró:

– Seiya, enséñame a amar de nuevo, por favor.

El muchacho depositó un beso en la frente de la dueña de sus pensamientos. Serena recostó su espalda contra el pecho de Seiya, quien la abrazó posesivamente. Allí se quedaron, contemplando la brillante luna, que parecía resplandecer con más fuerza.

– Considéralo hecho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lita se lo encontró caminando por las ya oscuras calles, mientras regresaba de clases. Y entonces lo vio. Iba cabizbajo y con cada paso se le escapaba un suspiro. Ella corrió para alcanzarlo, pero caminaba demasiado rápido. Lo llamó un par veces, pero él parecía no escucharla. Sin embargo, la castaña no iba a rendirse. Comenzó a correr, aún más rápido, hasta que logró rozar su hombro. El rubio se volteó, asustado, pero su mirada se suavizó en cuanto se encontró con la figura de su novia. Pero, sin decir nada, sin dejarla recuperar el aire siquiera, la abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿A-Andrew…?

– Lita, prométeme que… que te quedarás conmigo para siempre.

– A-Andrew, no puedo respirar – el rubio la soltó, sobresaltado. Un gesto de culpa se dibujó en su rostro – Andy, ¿qué sucede?

– A-Ayer me encontré con el rey Cratos – contó – Y entonces, ¡lo recordé todo! – Lita abrió los ojos, sorprendida – Recordé mi pasado como un guerrero de Marte. También recordé el gran amor que siempre le profesé a la princesa de Júpiter. Pero también recordé cuando, ¡cuando tuve que verte morir, frente a mis propios ojos!

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus manos aferraban los hombros de la castaña, que aún estaba sorprendida. La zarandeó un par de veces. Lita le dio una leve bofetada. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la mirada, mientras sus manos abandonaban los hombros de la castaña.

– Así que por eso has estado actuando tan extraño, tontito.

– ¿Eh? Lita, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? En el pasado…

– Tú lo has dicho, "en el pasado" – dijo – Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes. Ganaremos, ten por seguro que ganaremos. Protegeremos el Universo y entonces podremos sonreír juntos, en este pacífico planeta. Andrew, confía en mí, confía en mi fuerza.

– L-Lita…

– Yo confío en ti, en tu fuerza – añadió – Confía tú también en ti mismo.

Andrew abrazó nuevamente a Lita, esta vez con más suavidad. Ella depositó un pasajero beso en sus labios, él la tomó de la mano y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. El rubio le dedicó una fugaz mirada a su novia y le apretó la mano. Confiaba plenamente en ella, pero cuando estuviera en peligro, ahí estaría él para protegerla. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Porque Lita Kino era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente, el gran día había llegado. Ya se encontraban reunidos todos en la cima de la torre de Tokio. Los caballeros solares, portando aquellas máscaras que ocultaban sus identidades, – excepto Taiki y Yaten – junto al heredero al trono solar, Seiya. El príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión. Las Sailor Scouts, Inner y Outer. Los Caballeros de Marte, Andrew y Nicolás, que recientemente habían recuperado sus memorias. La única que faltaba era la líder de los Caballeros Solares, Amaterasu.

De pronto, dos estrellas fugaces descendieron, justo enfrente del grupo.

– Buenas noches, – dijeron dos voces femeninas, al unísono – hemos venido para escoltarlos hasta el planeta Kinmoku.

– ¿Estás lista, Healer?

– Siempre lo estoy, Maker – dijo la Sailor de rubio cabello – ¡Hola chicos!

– ¡Mina, te he extrañado tanto! – exclamó Sailor Moon, que se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, de inmediato.

– Lo siento, princesa Serena, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo – pero la rubia no le hizo caso y se arrojó también a los brazos de ella, de su amiga Molly Osaka – Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar luego.

Sailor Moon se separó de ella y se reunió con los demás. Healer miró de reojo a su compañera Maker y ambas levantaron sus estrellas de transformación, sobre sus cabezas.

– ¡Poder de Creación Estelar!

– ¡Poder de Curación Estelar!

– ¡E-Esperen, aún falta Amaterasu! – exclamó Sailor Júpiter.

– No te preocupes por ella – dijo Healer – Pronto se reunirá con nosotros en Kinmoku.

Una luz brillante los envolvió a todos, que pronto se convirtieron en un grupo de estrellas fugaces, que ascendieron al cielo.

Dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron entonces ante Amaterasu, quien había permanecido oculta entre las sombras.

– Las Sailor Star Lights legendarias, Kali, Uma – dijo Amaterasu – Me siento culpable al mantenerlas lejos de Kinmoku, en un momento como este.

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Solaris – respondió Kali – Nuestro trabajo siempre ha sido velar por la paz de Kinmoku, desde el exterior, así como las Outer Scouts del Sistema Solar lo hicieron alguna vez.

– Este planeta nos necesita ahora – añadió Uma – Y es tu deber partir a Kinmoku, con los demás.

– Este planeta no podría quedar en mejores manos, de eso estoy segura.

Y así, Amaterasu desapareció, convertida en una estrella fugaz.


	22. La verdadera Realeza

_Saludos a todos y gracias por su paciencia agradables comentarios a través de los reviews y mensajes privados, ah y por supuesto gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos, significa mucho para mí, en serio. Bueno, costó lo suyo, pero está terminado el capítulo 22. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo con un poco más de acción._

_Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXII – La verdadera Realeza **

Una sensación extraña envolvió a Saturn, en cuanto los poderes de las guardianas de Kinmoku los convirtieron en estrellas fugaces y comenzaron a alejarse, a toda velocidad, de la Tierra. Casi no era consciente de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío aire de la helada noche terrestre. Estaba volando, pero la sensación era muy distinta a aquella que, supuso, percibiría si volara en un avión o algún otro medio de transporte aéreo. Por un momento, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Podía escuchar susurros a su alrededor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sueño la invadiera. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, mientras las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. De pronto, se sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera cayendo, la Hoz del Silencio resbalaba de sus dedos. Entonces, sintió un leve contacto en su hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeó un par de veces y escuchó una voz, que le sonaba muy familiar:

– ¿Estás bien, Saturn?

– Freyr.

Saturn se sonrojó por un momento y asintió con la cabeza, enfocando la vista hacia el frente, hacia la figura de una Sailor Pluto que conversaba con Apolo. Sintió que la mano del caballero solar abandonaba su hombro. Y entonces no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de los recientes acontecimientos invadieran su mente. Porque, desde que Siegfried la besó, no podía pensar con claridad. Saturn volvió a sonrojarse, mientras rememoraba aquellos sucesos, tan impactantes para ella.

_Flashback_

_Hotaru suspiró mientras abandonaba el auto de Mizuki, saliendo detrás de una entusiasmada Surya. El rubio hombre se despidió de ellas con un gesto de la mano, que fue secundado por Setsuna, quien iba en el asiento del acompañante. _

_La chica de cabellos platinados tomó a Hotaru de la mano y, con gesto apremiante, comenzó a halarla, para que caminara más aprisa. _

_El Domo Edo era una gigantesca estructura con forma de cúpula. Aquella noche estaba iluminada con luces de colores verde y blanco. Verde por el uniforme de Juban; blanco por el uniforme de sus rivales, la secundaria Toshima. Miles de jóvenes – y también adultos – caminaban hacia la entrada principal del domo. Algunos pocos que aún no tenían su boleto, se peleaban por alcanzar las boleterías e intentar conseguir un lugar. A muchos les parecería sorprendente tal cantidad de gente y conmoción sólo para ver un partido de fútbol americano entre dos secundarias. Pero no era para menos, cuando tantos cazatalentos se reunirían allí. Esa noche podía significar la gran oportunidad de la vida para algunos pocos privilegiados. _

_Hotaru y Surya subieron unas escaleras para llegar hasta un sitio donde se disponían en fila unos modernos dispositivos – similares a los que se podían encontrar en las estaciones de trenes – donde se introducía el boleto para que luego se abriera una puertecilla. Una vez que atravesaron esa sección, se apresuraron – más bien, Surya, se apresuró – a buscar un mapa para poder encontrar sus asientos. Y, después de localizarlos y corroborarlo con un oficial de seguridad que se encontraba por ahí, Surya volvió a tomar a Hotaru de la mano, arrastrándola hasta el lugar. _

_Sus asientos se encontraban cerca del lugar donde el cuerpo técnico y los jugadores suplentes esperaban. Sí, estaban muy cerca del campo y tenían una excelente vista del inmenso campo de juego. Las chicas se sentaron en sus cómodas butacas, expectantes, mientras una alegre voz anunciaba la salida de los equipos. _

– _¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! – decía una entusiasta voz masculina – ¡Y bienvenidos a la final nacional de fútbol americano colegial! Los equipos ya se encuentran en los túneles y ¡aquí los tenemos! A la derecha, comandados por su capitán, el número diez y estrella del equipo, ¡la secundaria Juban! _

_El griterío de la multitud no se hizo esperar, mientras el equipo, vestido con su tradicional uniforme de color verde, hacía su ingreso al campo. Los jugadores levantaban las manos a modo de saludo, mientras iban tomando su lugar en el campo de juego. Las porristas vitorearon con más fuerza el nombre del número diez, que, carismático, saludaban con ambos brazos en alto. _

_Un suspiro se escapó de labios de Hotaru en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la gallarda figura del alemán. Surya gritaba, emocionada, mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga, con una risita. Siegfried volteó el rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en los profundos ojos oscuros de Hotaru. Él le guiñó un ojo y la saludó con un gesto de la mano, para luego lanzarle un beso. La chica de cabellos negros enrojeció completamente, mientras se ocultaba detrás de Surya._

– _¡Ahora, el equipo visitante! A nuestra izquierda, con su tradicional uniforme blanco, con el número nueve a la cabeza, ¡la secundaria Toshima!_

_Los jugadores de Toshima también fueron altamente ovacionados mientras hacían su triunfal entrada a la bien cuidada cancha. No se hicieron esperar los cánticos de apoyo del equipo de porrismo que acompañaba a los muchachos de Toshima. _

_Los equipos se colocaron en posición, mientras los capitanes de ambos de equipos se saludaban. Finalmente, el escenario estaba dispuesto para que los actores maravillaran al público que llenaba el Domo Edo aquella noche. El pitazo inicial y entonces, ¡comenzó el juego! Toshima rápidamente se apoderó del balón. Hotaru se sentía perdida, pero Surya a su lado parecía comprender perfectamente la situación, porque maldecía, vitoreaba y luego volvía a maldecir. _

_Los ojos de Hotaru simplemente no podían despegarse del jugador de Juban con el número diez en su camiseta. Cada vez que era derribado, la chica se llevaba las manos a la boca, angustiada. Lo vio caer al suelo varias veces y eso la asustaba. También vitoreó con la multitud cuando Siegfried marcó un punto que, escuchó, la gente llamaba touchdown. No entendía muy bien el juego, pero, por el gesto de alegría en el rostro de Surya, supo que iban ganando._

– _Rayos, Sieg es en verdad un genio para el fútbol americano – dijo Surya – Pensar que pudo tener un futuro prometedor en los Estados Unidos, si tan sólo…_

– _¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hotaru, con curiosidad. Surya desvió la mirada para luego hacerle un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que le restara importancia a sus palabras. Hotaru, no muy convencida, desvió la mirada al campo en cuanto escuchó un grito ahogado – ¿Qué sucede?_

_Surya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Hotaru desvió la mirada nuevamente al terreno de juego y se llevó las manos a la boca. Siegfried estaba tendido en el suelo, Sammy estaba a su lado, arrodillado y pronto el resto de sus compañeros se reunieron a su alrededor. Hotaru vio a Siegfried hacer un gesto con la mano y luego tomó la mano que Sammy le tendía para poder levantarse._

– _Toshima está jugando sucio, ¿viste cómo derribaron a Sieg, aun cuando ya se había desprendido del balón? – Hotaru parpadeó, confundida – Bueno, se ha acabado el primer cuarto. _

_Surya, que antes se había puesto de pie, volvió a ocupar su butaca, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. _

– _No pongas esa cara de preocupación – comentó Surya, haciendo que Hotaru se sobresaltara – Sieg ha tenido peores caídas – bromeó. La otra chica frunció levemente el ceño – Ya, en serio, no pasa nada. Mira, ya comienza el segundo cuarto._

_El partido continuó, pero no había nada definido. En el primer cuarto Juban mostró una clara superioridad, pero en el segundo las cosas se emparejaron. Y entonces, llegaron empatados al tercer cuarto. Ninguno de los dos logró hacerse daño hasta que llegaron al último cuarto. El empate prevalecía y ninguno de los dos equipos parecía ser capaz de romperlo. En ese momento, lo único que podía romper la igualdad era una genialidad por parte de los capitanes. _

_Hotaru, quien gracias a Surya había comenzado a comprender un poco más el juego, se había puesto de pie y gritaba, vitoreaba a los jugadores de Juban. El resto de la multitud, también las porristas, todos se pusieron de pie cuando vieron al número diez de Juban, Siegfried Haldir, correr hasta el goalpost, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. El resto de jugadores de Juban hacía todo lo posible para que su capitán lograra su cometido. _

_Y entonces, el domo entero estalló en vítores cuando el balón traspasó el goalpost del contrario. Los jugadores, cansados, sudorosos y sucios se arrojaron sobre Siegfried, para luego levantarlo en el aire, al tiempo que los suplentes y el cuerpo técnico, con el entrenador Togashi a la cabeza, entraban en la cancha para celebrar el tan merecido triunfo._

– _¡Ganamos, ganamos! – exclamaban Hotaru y Surya, al unísono. _

_La voz del comentarista casi había quedado ahogada, mientras las luces del estadio se posaban en el equipo campeón. Un helicóptero dejó caer la luz directamente sobre la cabeza de la estrella de Juban, que se quitó el casco, arrojándolo al suelo para luego abrazar a su compañero de equipo, Sammy Tsukino. Cuando los muchachos se separaron, Sammy corrió para celebrar con el entrenador, mientras Siegfried miraba, una vez más, hacia el lugar donde estaba ella, la dueña absoluta de su corazón._

_Hotaru le sonrió tenuemente, mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. Siegfried comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaba a la línea de asientos donde se encontraba Hotaru. La chica desvió la mirada, buscando el apoyo de Surya pero, cuando se fijó, la otra chica ya había desaparecido. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y pensó que iba a detenerse en cuanto Siegfried se colocó enfrente de ella, con aquella brillante sonrisa que le arrancaba más de un suspiro a toda la secundaria. _

– _M-Muchas f-felicidades p-por la victoria – balbuceó Hotaru, tímidamente, mientras agachaba la mirada, incapaz de mirar a los ojos por más tiempo al alemán._

– _El simple hecho de verte en las gradas, animándome – dijo él, mientras llevaba una mano a la barbilla de ella, para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos – hizo que valiera la pena la paliza que me dieron – Siegfried rió cuando ella hizo un puchero._

– _No es gracioso, pudiste lastimarte – replicó Hotaru, intentando contener unas traviesas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos – Eres un tonto, Siegfried – ella volvió a agachar la mirada._

– _Lo sé, soy un tonto enamorado – Hotaru lo miró, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un gesto de sorpresa y leve confusión en sus ojos – Hotaru Tomoe, tal vez este no sea el mejor lugar para decirlo, pero, te quiero – la tomó de las manos y le sonrió – Te quiero tanto, me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi. Me enamoré de esos ojos tuyos, tan llenos de amor y bondad. Simplemente, me gusta todo de ti – la chica sintió sus mejillas arder y sus piernas temblar. Apretó con un poco de fuerza las manos del alemán, como tratando de averiguar si el chico ante ella era una ilusión o no._

– _Y-Yo… Y-Yo…_

_Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de componer una frase coherente. No estaba segura de que sus piernas pudieran sostener el peso de su cuerpo por más tiempo. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía como en un sueño. No, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó encontrarse en tal situación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza, aunque una parte de sí quería simplemente arrojarse a los brazos del chico y gritarle lo mucho que lo quería. Pero no era capaz. No estaba acostumbrada a eso y no sabía bien qué hacer._

– _Por favor, di que me darás una oportunidad – volvió a hablar Siegfried, acercando su rostro al de ella – Prometo que no te arrepentirás, por favor, sé mi novia._

_Hotaru sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Sintió que, tarde o temprano, terminaría desmayándose. Apretó con más fuerza las manos del joven alemán, mientras pegaba su frente en el pecho del otro. _

– _¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! – eran los gritos que pronto la chica escuchó, causando que su rostro se pusiera más rojo. La luz del helicóptero enfocó esta vez a la pareja – ¡Di que sí!_

_La chica de cabellos oscuros levantó el rostro y miró directamente al chico a los ojos. Él sonrió. Ella respondió de la misma manera, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Siegfried estrechó el cuerpo de Hotaru entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en sus cabellos. Hotaru se separó un poco de él y le sonrió, haciendo que quien se sonrojara esta vez fuera él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, acercando sus rostros, sus labios se encontraran y se unieran en lo que sería su primer beso. Un beso lleno de temor, de inexperiencia, de añoranza, pero también de amor. _

_Flashback End_

Saturn volvió a suspirar – como se le estaba haciendo costumbre – mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener alejados aquellos recuerdos que no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa. La chica aún seguía preguntándose – a pesar de no haberlo considerado en el momento en que le dio el sí – si había hecho bien con aceptar. Después de todo, ella era una Sailor Scout y su vida podía ser muy efímera, más aún con la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre el Universo.

Y es que lo último que quería era poner en peligro a esa personita que tanto quería, porque si algo llegaba a pasarle, ella no podría soportarlo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Siegfried Haldir significaba para ella más de lo que había pensado. La chica se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando aquel beso. Apenas hacía una hora que se habían separado y ella ya estaba extrañándolo.

Lo que la joven Saturn no sabía era que su persona especial estaba más cerca de lo que ella podía imaginar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kinmoku.**

La corte real no había escatimado en gastos para la ceremonia de coronación de su reina. Nunca antes, en ninguna coronación, el palacio y sus alrededores lucieron tan extraordinarios. El césped de los jardines era de un puro color verde, los frondosos árboles florecían, rivalizando con la belleza de las flores nativas de Kinmoku. Todos los habitantes del planeta exhibían una sonrisa en sus rostros, pues estaban ansiosos por ver a su muy amada princesa tomar la corona y convertirse, oficialmente, en su reina.

El interior del palacio no era menos sorprendente que el exterior. Una alfombra roja iba desde la entrada principal hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Elegantes cuadros con retratos de anteriores soberanos y personalidades importantes del planeta colgaban de las paredes recubiertas de oro. El salón principal, acondicionado para la ceremonia, tenía grandes ventanales y amplias puertas que daban a los jardines privados del palacio. Se trataba de una amplísima habitación con pisos de madera lustrada y paredes blancas, con detalles en color dorado.

El trono, también de oro, tapizado con fina tela rojiza, coronaba la habitación. A ambos lados, descansaban un par de tronos, un poco más pequeños que aquel destinado para la reina. Uno de ellos, era bien sabido, pertenecía al Consejero Real y mano derecha de la soberana de Kinmoku. Este privilegiado puesto, actualmente, lo ocupaba el hombre que antaño fuera el hombre de confianza de la abuela de Kakyuu, la reina Kimiko. Su nombre era Caronte.

Alrededor de la sala, se encontraban una gran cantidad de mesas con forma redonda, dispuestas en perfecta simetría. Al fondo de la habitación, había una amplia mesa, donde reposaban copas de vino, whisky y algunos licores más, así como bebidas no alcohólicas. Por supuesto que también bocadillos. Había también un amplio escenario, donde ya estaban dispuestos los instrumentos de la orquesta de cámara que tocaría en la ceremonia aquella noche.

Afuera, naves y carruajes de toda la galaxia comenzaban a llegar, pues el momento estaba cada vez más cerca. Los invitados especiales de la reina, que venían de la Tierra – entre los cuales se contaban las Sailor Scouts y los jóvenes Kou que anteriormente fueran guardianes de la princesa – acababan de arribar y eran conducidos por los amplios pasillos por el ama de llaves, Citera. Kakyuu había dispuesto para ellos un pequeño palacio, localizado detrás del suyo propio. Así, el ala derecha estaba reservada para las chicas y el ala izquierda, para los varones.

– Impresionante, la arquitectura de las edificaciones es en verdad imponente – comentaba Amy, tomada de la mano de Taiki – Si sólo la arquitectura es así, imagino qué clase de historia se esconderá tras estas paredes.

– La fundación de Kinmoku está plagada de batallas y traiciones, detrás de las cuales siempre existieron líderes que creyeron en la paz y el diálogo para alcanzar sus metas pero que sufrieron crueles destinos por causa de sus ideales – explicó Taiki. Amy lo contempló, maravillada con su sabiduría – Kinmoku es un planeta pequeño, pero guarda una historia amplísima y maravillosa.

– Sí, sí, ya podrán sentarse a leer los aburridos libros de historia de Kinmoku en otro momento – intervino entonces Yaten – Por ahora, tenemos que prepararnos para la ceremonia, que ya no queda mucho tiempo.

Taiki depositó un suave beso en la frente de la peli azul, antes de seguir al menor de sus hermanos, que ese día estaba de un pésimo humor. Seiya iba a continuar su camino tras Andrew y Nicolás, pero la voz de Serena lo detuvo:

– ¿Eh? ¿Adónde se fueron los caballeros solares? – preguntó la rubia.

– Apolo dijo que sus aposentos se encontraban en otro lugar, aunque no sé por qué – contestó Seiya – De seguro los veremos en la ceremonia, no te preocupes.

Serena sonrió y torció hacia la derecha para seguir a sus amigas. Sin embargo, el agarre de Seiya en su muñeca la hizo detenerse y voltearse bruscamente, chocando contra el pecho del peli negro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Seiya se apoderó dulcemente de los labios de la rubia. La chica, sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos y, en cuanto recuperó la movilidad de sus brazos, colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Seiya y lo empujó hacia atrás. Serena agachó la mirada, murmurando una frase que sonó como a "no es el momento".

Seiya sonrió y Serena se sonrojó. Pero ella no fue consciente de la amargura que se había dibujado en los ojos del muchacho, ante aquel pequeño gesto de rechazo. Seiya la besó en la mejilla, antes de comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo de la izquierda. Serena se quedó mirando, como embobada, el sitio por el que el chico había desaparecido. Su cuerpo tembloroso la hizo recostarse contra la pared de piedra, mientras intentaba además recuperar el aliento que ese beso le había robado.

Serena se llevó los dedos a sus labios y se quedó allí, hasta que escuchó el grito de Rei:

– ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Serena!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bendijo aquella noche escasa de estrellas que iluminaran la senda por la que transitaba. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, la espesa oscuridad no alejaba aquel mal presentimiento que había sentido después de su última visita al Reino de los Sueños. Así pues, un hombre alto y de buen físico, cabello platinado y ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes de montura cuadrada, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad capital de Kinmoku, Osmanto.

Las pocas personas que transitaban las calles de la ciudad lo miraban de forma extraña. Y no era para menos, pues su apariencia no inspiraba confianza, no con aquella gabardina negra y sombrero del mismo color, prendas con las cuales el sujeto buscaba pasar desapercibido. Pronto se despistó y entró en un callejón, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y los lentes para masajearse la sien.

– _Estás llamando demasiado la atención con esa apariencia, Fenrir_ – el hombre escuchó entonces la voz de Hypnos, quien hablaba directamente a sus pensamientos.

– _Bah, de cualquier forma llamaría la atención, ¿no crees? – _respondió Fenrir, sin necesidad de abrir la boca, mientras una mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios _– ¿Crees que el azul de mis ojos puede ser visto en otro lugar que no sea Mercurio? Pero, por todos los cielos, ¿qué sucede en este planeta? La gente no se comportaba de esta manera la última vez que estuve aquí._

– _La gente de Kinmoku siempre ha sentido cierto recelo hacia los extranjeros, pero la tensión de hoy no se debe a eso._

– _Sí, lo sé, la coronación tiene a todo el mundo demasiado nervioso – _replicó_ – Suerte que pudiste enviarme aquí, de otra manera, jamás habría pasado todos esos rigurosos controles de seguridad. Te debo una, Hypnos._

– _Sabes que…_

– _Sí, sí, no empieces, sé que lo haces por ella – _lo interrumpió_ – Sé que te da igual lo que pueda sucederme a mí o a cualquiera, mientras la princesa Ami resulte ilesa._

– _Entonces, ¿esta vez sí le dirás la verdad, que eres su hermano? – _Fenrir sonrió con amargura al escuchar las últimas palabras del regente de los sueños.

– _Puedes leer mis pensamientos, no hace falta que lo preguntes._

– _Puede que no tengas otra oportunidad._

– _¿Insinúas que voy a morir?_ – lo retó – _Es cierto que tengo un mal presentimiento, pero puede que sólo esté un poco paranoico. No es como si algo fuera a suceder hoy, ¿cierto?_ – Hypnos no respondió. Después de un minuto de silencio, Fenrir comenzó a inquietarse – _¿Hypnos?_

– _No bajes la guardia – _fue lo que respondió_ – Y date prisa que no falta mucho para que la ceremonia de comienzo. Si te retrasas, no podrás permanecer escondido por mucho tiempo. Además, tengo un pequeño asunto que atender por aquí._

– _¿Visitas?_

– _Algo así._

Luego de estas últimas palabras, Fenrir no fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Hypnos nuevamente. Respiró profundamente, antes de volver a colocarse el sombrero y los lentes, para luego salir a la calle, que ya estaba prácticamente desierta. Apuró el paso, mirando el imponente palacio real erigirse aún bastante lejos de donde él estaba. Y, durante todo el tiempo que caminó, aquel mal presentimiento no lo abandonó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Habitación de las Sailor Scouts.**

– ¡Vaya! La princesa Kakyuu sí que se lució – comentó Lita, mientras contemplaba su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos de cuerpo entero de la habitación.

Lita llevaba un vestido de color verde oscuro. Era largo, con vuelos que caían graciosamente hacia abajo, dejando una abertura en la pierna derecha. Los tirantes se sujetaban en su cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta. Sus zapatos de tacón, del mismo color que el vestido, tenían un pequeño detalle de una rosa. La castaña llevaba su cabello sujeto en una cola alta, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes a ambos lados de su rostro, que estaba maquillado ligeramente.

– Estoy ansiosa por presenciar la coronación – dijo Amy, mientras Rei terminaba de alisar su azulino cabello – Es una ceremonia con miles de años de historia. Me siento tan afortunada al poder estar aquí.

– Amy, entiendo que estés emocionada, pero, ¿podrías quedarte quieta y dejar que termine de arreglar tu cabello? – le dijo Rei, con una risita. La chica murmuró una disculpa por lo bajo.

El vestido de Amy era de color azul marino, largo y ceñido a su cuerpo, de forma que delineaba muy bien cada una de sus curvas. Los tirantes delgados tenían pequeños zafiros. El vestido tenía un escote con forma de V, bastante más amplio de lo que la chica acostumbraba usar. Su cabello, increíblemente liso, iba decorado con una sencilla diadema azulada. Rei por su parte tenía un vestido de un intenso color rojo, con aberturas a ambos lados de sus piernas. Era strapless y un delgado cinturón de oro lo ceñía a su cuerpo. Una gargantilla dorada adornaba su cuello, mientras su cabello lo llevaba suelto, decorado sólo con una peineta.

– ¿Sucede algo, Natsumi? – preguntó Serena a la chica, que se había quedado sentada en la cama, apartada de todas las demás – Has estado muy callada desde que llegamos.

– No es nada, Serena, descuida – contestó la rubia, desviando sus ojos de los penetrantes ojos azulados de la princesa de la Luna – Bueno, la verdad es que – no pudo callarlo más – me siento como una extraña entre ustedes – Serena parpadeó, confundida – Quiero decir, siento que le estoy robando su vida a mi hermana. Mina las conoce desde siempre y ahora que resulta que yo soy la verdadera Sailor Venus, bueno, no puedo evitar sentir que le estoy arrebatando todo aquello que ella ama. Es tan injusto que haya tenido que separarse de ustedes, por mi culpa…

Serena negó con la cabeza, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Natsumi.

– Nada de eso, Natsumi, tú también eres una de nuestras preciadas amigas – dijo Serena con voz suave – Aunque tengamos poco tiempo de conocernos, créeme que te queremos tanto como a Mina. Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas.

Natsumi posó sus ojos en los azules ojos de la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado. Y sonrió. Porque en los ojos de la princesa de la Luna no encontró más que honestidad. Sin poder evitarlo, Natsumi abrazó a Serena, mientras unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

– Ay no, acabo de arruinar mi maquillaje – comentó, soltando a Serena.

– ¡No hay problema! – exclamó entonces Rei – Déjame arreglarlo por ti.

Natsumi asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas, mientras Rei la arrastraba hacia el tocador. La chica de cabellos negros comenzó por arreglar el vestido amarillo pálido – que tenía el peculiar estilo de quedar más largo adelante que por detrás – que vestía la otra mujer, mientras mascullaba algo que sonaba como a "lo hermosa que se veía cuando vestía de forma tan femenina".

Serena sonrió ampliamente.

– Serás una buena reina, sin duda, Serena – la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Amy.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – añadió una recién llegada Lita, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – Además, dejarás a Seiya babeando en cuanto te vea – y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Serena se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Su vestido blanco se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando delicadamente sus bonitas curvas. Era strapless, con un discreto escote con forma redondeada. Tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha y un cinturón dorado, un poco grueso, se ceñía a su cintura. La chica volvió a sonrojarse en cuanto se imaginó a sí misma, compartiendo un baile, bajo la luz de las estrellas, mientras él volvía a quitarle el aliento con un beso.

– Serena, creo que es momento de que dejes de soñar, – la voz de Michiru la sacó de su ensimismamiento – o llegaremos tarde.

Las Outer Scouts acababan de aparecer, todas ya vestidas para la ocasión. Michiru llevaba un vestido de color aguamarina, de finos tirantes y con un generoso escote. Haruka se había reusado a llevar un vestido, por lo que portaba un traje entero, de color blanco, con una corbata del mismo color que el vestido de Michiru. El vestido de Setsuna era negro, con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas y con un pronunciado escote en el pecho y la espalda. Finalmente, Hotaru llevaba un vestido de color índigo, strapless, sencillo, pero hermoso.

– Claro, ¿qué estamos esperando? – comentó Serena – ¡Vámonos!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Habitación de los chicos.**

– ¡Yaten, date prisa! – exclamó Taiki, tocando la puerta del baño, donde el menor de los Kou había estado encerrado por largo rato.

– ¡Deja de presionarme! – replicó el peli plateado – ¡Sólo estoy terminando de ajustarme la corbata.

– Yaten, si olvidaste cómo anudarte la corbata, sólo tienes que decirlo – añadió Seiya, con sorna – Nos tomará menos de un minuto ayudarte con el nudo de la corbata y podremos irnos.

Entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y un iracundo Yaten salió, con la corbata de color naranja en la mano. Agachando la mirada, puso la corbata enfrente de su hermano mayor, quien, algo desconcertado, la tomó y ayudó al menor a colocársela.

– Bien, entonces, ¿estamos todos listos? – preguntó Seiya. Unos recién llegados Andrew y Nicolás asintieron con la cabeza.

Los cinco chicos vestían un elegante traje entero de color blanco. La camisa era de color negro y lo que los diferenciaba era el color de la corbata. La de Taiki era azul marino, la de Seiya blanca, la de Yaten naranja, la de Nicolás roja y la de Andrew verde oscuro.

Finalmente, Taiki abrió las puertas de la habitación, al tiempo que las chicas iban desfilando y se reunían con su pareja. Serena, algo cohibida por lo que había sucedido antes, se aferró al brazo de Seiya, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Michiru tomó el brazo que Haruka le ofrecía, mientras a Setsuna y Hotaru se les escapaba un suspiro, deseando que su persona especial estuviera allí también.

– Por cierto, Hotaru, – habló entonces Setsuna – en cuanto regresemos a la Tierra, quiero que me hables de ese muchacho, Siegfried – la menor se sonrojó.

– ¿C-Cómo es que…?

– Mizuki me lo contó – respondió – Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con que te guste un chico, pero de todos modos quiero que me lo presentes.

Hotaru, apenada, asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a la mujer que era como una madre para ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Salón principal.**

En cuanto ingresaron en el salón principal y tomaron sus lugares, cerca de donde se encontraba el trono de la reina, a los muchachos se les entregaron unos antifaces. De acuerdo con lo dicho por el ama de llaves, Kakyuu había organizado un baile de máscaras para conmemorar su coronación aquella noche. Así que, colocándose los antifaces, los muchachos ocuparon sus lugares, al lado de los caballeros solares que llevaban elegantes trajes enteros con corbatas de color dorado.

El resto de los invitados ya se encontraban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, cuando Caronte tomó la palabra y el salón entero quedó en silencio.

– Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, hermanos y hermanas de este vasto universo. Es para nosotros, los habitantes de Kinmoku, un verdadero honor y un placer, contar con su presencia esta noche, cuando tendrá lugar uno de los acontecimientos más importantes para este reino, la coronación de nuestra soberana, la princesa Kakyuu, como regente oficial y absoluta de este planeta.

En cuanto el hombre dejó de hablar, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir. Caronte tomó aire y continuó:

– Ahora, sin más preámbulo, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra princesa, la noble Kakyuu, en compañía de su honorable hermano, el príncipe Darien.

Las Sailor Scouts se miraron mutuamente, con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros, mientras Kakyuu desfilaba, vistiendo un magnífico vestido rojo oscuro, de falda ancha. Tenía las mangas largas y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. El vestido tenía ornamentos de oro y pequeñas piedras preciosas. En su cuello lucía una gargantilla de oro, que antaño portaran su madre y su abuela, así como unos hermosos pendientes rojos. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y perfectamente rizado.

Los hermanos Kou, así como Andrew y Nicolás, se quedaron boquiabiertos en cuanto se percataron de quién era el hombre que caminaba, con porte elegante, junto a Kakyuu. Por supuesto, se trataba de Darien, quien vestía un elegante traje negro, del mismo color que la corbata, y camisa roja.

– Por un momento pensé que la veríamos entrar del brazo de su prometido – le comentó Apolo a Amaterasu – Pero esto, bueno, sólo digamos que causará una gran conmoción.

– No es lo más correcto, si lo vemos desde nuestro punto de vista – dijo Amaterasu – Pero han estado separados durante tanto tiempo que, seguramente, es lo que la princesa pensó que sería lo mejor.

– Nadie puede juzgarla por querer ser feliz – comentó Éter.

– No tienes que ponerte celosa, Éter – bromeó Eos – Después de todo, sólo son hermanos.

– Déjate de bromas tontas, Eos – replicó Éter, cuyos ojos fulminaban al rubio.

Kakyuu tomó asiento en el trono, mientras Darien se acomodaba a su izquierda. Caronte tomó la palabra, una vez más, mientras el mayordomo y las dos guardianas de la princesa, Maker y Healer entraban custodiando la hermosa corona que pronto Kakyuu portaría. Mina y Molly vestían túnicas con un estilo muy similar al griego, con sandalias doradas cuyas cintas envolvían sus pantorrillas. Llevaban el cabello recogido en una cola alta, mientras exhibían un colgante con forma de estrella en sus cuellos.

– Esta corona – continuó Caronte, en cuanto la corona fue presentada ante él – es un símbolo de poder, representa a nuestro gobernante, a la cabeza de este reino y de este planeta. Pero, también representa una gran responsabilidad, un enorme compromiso para con Kinmoku y el Universo. Muchos la han codiciado, muchos la han portado, pero pocos han tenido la sabiduría y la nobleza para guiar a este planeta por el camino del bien. La mujer que hoy está ante ustedes, es un ejemplo vivo de cómo debe ser un gobernante. Es por eso que me siento honrado al ser yo, este viejo servidor de Kinmoku, quien pueda envestir a la princesa Kakyuu, a quien vi crecer desde niña, con la corona real de Kinmoku.

Nuevamente, el discurso del anciano fue ovacionado por todos los presentes, entre los cuales se contaban las aún sorprendidas Sailor Scouts y los muchachos.

– No puedo creerlo, Serena, ¿tú sabías que ellos…? – preguntó Rei. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

– Si se ponen a pensarlo, – intervino Setsuna – no debería ser tan sorprendente, dado el hecho de que aún hay muchas cosas de nuestro pasado que no conocemos.

– A continuación, la princesa Kakyuu pronunciará el juramento, delante de todos ustedes, estimados invitados, como testigos. Entonces, – miró a Kakyuu, quien se puso de pie – Kakyuu I de Kinmoku, princesa del planeta del Fuego, hija de Kaoru IV y nieta de Kimiko la Grande, ¿jura solemnemente proteger y gobernar este planeta de Kinmoku, a su pueblo y a todas las estrellas colindantes que dependen de su protección y amparo?

– Lo juro solemnemente – respondió la princesa.

– ¿Jura mantener los lazos de amistad que nos unen con los planetas y estrellas vecinos y colaborar siempre para mantener la paz en el Universo?

– Sí, lo juro.

– ¿Jura respetar siempre las tradiciones de este planeta, forjadas desde tiempos inmemoriales por sus ancestros que antes han portado esta corona?

– Lo juro.

– ¿Jura, entonces, gobernar Kinmoku con mano firme, justa y noble, hasta el final de sus días?

– Lo juro solemnemente. Juro que todo lo dicho aquí, bajo la mirada atenta de mi pueblo y de mis invitados, lo cumpliré, con la protección y amparo de mi estrella guardiana y de mi pueblo. Porque sin el pueblo, un gobernante no es nada.

Caronte tomó la corona del cojín donde reposaba y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Kakyuu. A continuación, Molly trajo consigo la Capa Real, una larga prenda de color blanco, que Caronte colocó sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Finalmente, a Kakyuu le fue entregado el Cetro Real, hecho de oro, con un enorme diamante rojo coronándolo.

– Por la posición que me fue conferida por la predecesora, Kimiko la Grande, yo Caronte, Consejero Real y líder de la Corte Suprema de Kinmoku, la nombro a usted, Kakyuu I de Kinmoku, Reina Kakyuu, soberana absoluta de esta nación y de las Estrellas del Fuego.

Una lluvia de aplausos se dejó escuchar en la amplia sala, al tiempo que la multitud se ponía de pie para vitorear a la recién coronada Reina Kakyuu. La reina inclinó levemente la cabeza, al tiempo que su hermano, Darien, se arrodillaba ante ella para mostrarle sus respetos. La pelirroja rápidamente le indicó que se pusiera de pie, pues no le agradaban aquellas exageradas – para ella – muestras de respeto. Kakyuu estrechó la mano de sus invitados con una amplia sonrisa siempre dibujada en sus labios.

Cuando hubo concluido con el rito, la reina tomó la palabra, para pronunciar su primer discurso como soberana oficial:

– Agradezco infinitamente a todos ustedes, damas y caballeros que se tomaron la molestia de viajar hasta Kinmoku, desde sus planetas y estrellas, para este día tan importante para nosotros. Es un verdadero honor para mí el haber sido investida reina en compañía de mis grandes amigos, que tanto han hecho por mí. A la princesa Serena de la Luna y a todas las guardianes del universo; a mis queridos amigos, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, que durante tanto tiempo me protegieron; a los Caballeros Solares, a todos los distinguidos invitados, a todos los que me han apoyado en el palacio. Pero, principalmente quiero darle las gracias a mi pueblo y a las dos personas más importantes para mí. Mi hermano menor, Darien – el peli negro la tomó de la mano – y mi prometido, su Excelencia, el Emperador de Varuna, Heracles.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el emperador que aquella noche vestía un elegante traje entero de color arena, con una corbata blanca. El hombre se puso de pie y, acercándose a la reina, se arrodilló ante ella y besó su mano con delicadeza. El hombre se puso de pie pero, antes de que pudiera alejarse, Kakyuu lo tomó de la mano.

– Mis queridos amigos, como bien saben, el amor ha tocado a mi puerta. Hace no mucho tiempo, conocí a este maravilloso hombre, que tanto ha hecho por el pueblo de Varuna. Él representa para mí el modelo a seguir para un gobernante, – prosiguió – para un guerrero, para un esposo – dijo esto último mirándolo a los ojos – Por eso, esta noche, en presencia de todos ustedes, quiero anunciar mi compromiso.

Kakyuu guardó silencio un momento, mientras dejaba que la gente digiriera la noticia. Las miradas y murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras Kakyuu y Heracles se miraban, con complicidad. Incluso el mismo Darien se quedó atónito con la noticia.

– He encontrado la felicidad al lado de Su Majestad – dijo Heracles – Es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y, estoy seguro, conoceré jamás. Es por eso que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Ahora, enfrente de todos ustedes, honorables invitados, quiero hacerle a Kakyuu la petición oficial.

Heracles se arrodilló enfrente de la reina y sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo de su pantalón. Las mejillas de la reina se sonrojaron, al tiempo que el hombre secaba el anillo, un anillo de oro, con una inmensa piedra de color rojo. Tomó la mano de Kakyuu y la besó, para luego decir las "palabras mágicas":

– Su Majestad, Reina Kakyuu de Kinmoku. ¿Me daría el honor de permanecer a su lado, para toda la vida?

Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la reina, mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza y Heracles colocaba la joya en su dedo. El hombre besó la mano de la pelirroja, una vez más, para luego ponerse de pie y besar a su, ahora oficialmente, prometida. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos más felices que otros.

– Maestra, esto, ¿es lo correcto? – preguntó Garuda, en voz baja.

– Eso es algo que no sé con certeza – respondió – No se siente del todo correcto.

Darien no pudo más que felicitar a la pareja, estrechando la mano de Heracles. Sin embargo, el peli negro no podía dejar de sentir una inquietud en su pecho, como si aquello no estuviera del todo bien. Su hermana era feliz, entonces, ¿qué era ese maldito presentimiento que se alojaba en su cabeza?

– Bueno, esto es una fiesta ¿no? – intervino entonces la reina – ¡Disfruten todos, por favor!

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un hermoso vals, al tiempo que la misma reina precedía el baile, en compañía de su prometido. Los hombres comenzaron pronto a invitar a las mujeres a bailar, hasta que la pista de baile se llenó de parejas que danzaban al compás de la música.

Los muchachos rápidamente se emparejaron. Seiya y Serena. Taiki y Amy. Yaten y Mina. Nicolás y Rei. Andrew y Lita. Haruka y Michiru. Darien y Éter. Una nerviosa Hotaru bailaba con Freyr, mientras Apolo había invitado a Setsuna a bailar. Garuda permaneció cerca de su maestra y Eos, mirando con cierto recelo al prometido de la reina. La perceptiva chica protegida por el imponente Garuda sentía que era capaz de afirmar con seguridad que ese matrimonio no traería nada bueno.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Por qué rayos estaba tan nerviosa? No es como si fuera la primera vez que bailaba con él. Entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Por qué su sola presencia hacía que su corazón se acelerara de esa manera? Podía sentirla. La mirada de Seiya clavada en ella. Pero, aún así, Serena no era capaz de levantar la cabeza y posar sus ojos azules en los zafiros de él. No quería que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran, ¡siempre se habían llevado tan bien! Pero, por otra parte, estaba consciente de que, después de aquella conversación que habían tenido, las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Serena sólo esperaba que las cosas cambiaran para bien.

Un suspiro se escapó de labios de la rubia, mientras se veía siendo arrastrada hacia una mesa donde Heracles le servía una copa de vino a Kakyuu. Parpadeó, confundida, y, cuando se dio cuenta, Seiya estaba hablando animadamente con el prometido de la ahora reina de Kinmoku.

– No había escuchado de Varuna hasta que mi hermano mayor me habló de él – decía Seiya – Es impresionante todo lo que ha logrado en tan poco tiempo. Ha de estar rodeado de gente muy competente.

– Oh lo estoy, sin duda – respondió el hombre, con aquella sonrisa carismática que a Seiya le ponía los nervios de punta – Jamás podría haberlo logrado solo. Y ahora jamás estaré solo de nuevo, porque tendré a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa del Universo – la pelirroja se sonrojó levemente – Por cierto, Kakyuu me ha hablado mucho sobre ti y tus hermanos.

– Cosas buenas, espero – bromeó el peli negro.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – espetó Kakyuu – Jamás podría decir nada malo de ustedes o de las guardianas del Sistema Solar que tanto nos ayudaron cuando lo necesitamos. Ahora tendremos un aliado más, ¿no estás contento, Seiya?

Seiya dudó un momento, entonces se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

– Claro, es un alivio – Heracles pudo percibir el leve tono de sarcasmo en la voz del muchacho – Excelencia, espero que no le moleste que le robe a su prometida para bailar una pieza.

– Oh por supuesto que no, Seiya, adelante.

– Espero que no te moleste, bombón – se dirigió a Serena, que aún tenía la mirada perdida – Será sólo un momento.

– No te preocupes – respondió ella, al tiempo que Heracles le ofrecía su mano, invitándola a bailar aquel vals con él.

Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Heracles, mientras tomaba la mano de Kakyuu y caminaba procurando que quedaran lejos del sitio donde el emperador de Varuna bailaba con Serena. Comenzaron a moverse grácilmente sobre la pista de baile, hasta que, de repente, a Seiya se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Kakyuu, preocupada, no pudo evitar preguntar:

– ¿Están bien las cosas entre Serena y tú?

– Digamos que podrían estar mejor, pero no me quejo – respondió – Pero ya sabe cómo soy, no me rendiré hasta conquistarla – Kakyuu rió – No, eso no es lo que me preocupa, princesa, digo, Majestad.

– Oh vamos Seiya, sabes que puedes llamarme sólo Kakyuu – el chico negó con la cabeza y continuó:

– Estoy preocupado… por usted – la reina parpadeó, confundida.

– ¿Por mí? – preguntó – ¿Por qué? – Seiya agachó la mirada – Seiya, sabes que todos corremos el mismo peligro ahora que Despair despertó. Además, no soy tan débil, y no sólo eso, ahora tengo a un maravilloso hombre a mi lado, dispuesto a protegerme. No tienes que ser tan sobreprotector, Seiya. Yo estoy bien, en serio.

– Hay algo en ese hombre que… me inquieta, Majestad – la reina se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como esperando una aclaración a sus recientes palabras. Pero él no decía nada, así que Kakyuu se detuvo – Quiero decir, es como si… hubiera salido de la nada, y de repente usted se enamora y dice que va a casarse.

– No puedo creer esto – replicó la pelirroja, soltando la mano de Seiya – Yo que me estaba preocupando sinceramente por ti y me sales con esa tontería – Seiya la miró, ofendido – Seiya, ¿acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿O en el destino? – el chico no dijo nada – Si hay algo en lo que creo fervientemente en este momento es que el destino puso a Heracles en mi camino. Estamos muy enamorados y si no puedes sentirte feliz por mí, entonces… – Kakyuu respiró profundamente, intentando no dejar que las lágrimas salieran – entonces no sé qué estás haciendo aquí.

Y, con estas últimas palabras, Kakyuu dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a un boquiabierto Seiya, de pie, en medio de la pista de baile. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de averiguar si lo que Kakyuu acababa de decirle no había sido más que un sueño, que aquella mirada agresiva que le había dedicado antes de voltearse, no había sido más que una ilusión.

– Seiya, Seiya – escuchó que lo llamaban – ¡Seiya! – se sobresaltó y ladeó el rostro. Serena lo halaba de la manga de la camisa, con gesto preocupado – ¿Sucedió algo?

El peli negro no respondió. En vez de eso, apretó a Serena contra su pecho, mientras sus pies comenzaban a deslizarse al ritmo de la suave tonada. Serena, sorprendida, tuvo que sostenerse del saco para no caer. Seiya enterró el rostro en el cuello de la rubia, que podía sentir la cálida respiración del otro, demasiado cerca.

– S-Seiya… me estás asustando…

– No es nada, bombón – dijo finalmente, sujetando a la chica por la cintura y separándose para continuar bailando mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – No te preocupes por mí.

– Seiya, hay algo en ese hombre que no termina de agradarme – le susurró ella, bajito. Seiya sonrió, casi aliviado. Entonces no era él quien estaba paranoico – Hay algo raro en su mirada.

Seiya no dijo nada más. Serena recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras Seiya rodeaba su fina cintura con sus brazos. Un ligero suspiro abandonó los labios del muchacho, mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en la conversación que había tenido con Serena. Pensaba que las cosas cambiarían, pero quizás se había equivocado. Ella parecía seguir huyendo de él, pero, ¿por qué? Seiya no quería presionarla, pero ya empezaba a desesperarse. Es que estaba tan enamorado. Rayos, la amaba tanto.

– ¿Seiya? – preguntó ella, en cuanto sintió un poco más de presión en su cintura y el cuerpo de Seiya temblar ligeramente – ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?

– Sólo pensaba – dijo, mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos – Pensaba si las palabras "amor" y "destino" se encuentran de alguna manera relacionadas.

– Si hay algo que he aprendido con todo esto, es que no puedes pretender amar a alguien porque te digan que ese es tu "destino". Porque el destino no es un fenómeno estático. O, algo así.

– Entonces, ¿me amarás sólo porque en el pasado compartimos un gran amor? O, ¿llegarás a amarme por la persona que soy ahora?

– Seiya, ¿a qué viene todo eso? – Serena notó un dejo de desesperación en la mirada del chico – Te quiero por quien eres ahora, no por quien fuiste en el pasado.

– Entonces… déjame besarte – Seiya fue acercando su rostro al de Serena, buscando sus labios. Serena tembló. Seiya cerró los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de la chica en su rostro – y dime que me quieres, aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te quiero.

Pero, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, Serena ladeó el rostro, rehuyendo el contacto. Contacto que ansiaba, pero al mismo tiempo temía. Seiya bufó, frustrado y se separó de ella. Serena se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan cobarde. Seiya cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a mirarla, con aquellos ojos que ella tanto amaba.

– Duele verte, pero soy un maldito masoquista y no puedo vivir sin ti – pronunció el chico de cabellos azabaches, mientras aspiraba el suave aroma del cabello de la rubia. Por un momento, les pareció que no había nadie más que ellos en la pista de baile.

– A mí también me duele – respondió ella – Me duele verte sufrir. Me duele saber que aún no puedo amarte como lo mereces, amarte como lo hice en el pasado.

– Bombón, yo…

La miró a los ojos. Volvió a perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, únicos, inigualables. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos y compuso una leve sonrisa. ¿Cuánto llevaba deseando que eso sucediera? ¿Desde cuándo besar a Seiya se había convertido en una necesidad? Parecía que nada podría romper su "burbuja", el "ambiente" que ambos habían creado. Hasta que…

¡BUM!

Trozos de mármol y cristales de las ventanas volaron por toda la pista de baile, mientras un fuerte viento soplaba, trayendo filosas plumas y llamaradas brillantes.

– ¡Buenas noches, Kinmoku! ¡Su Reina Eris llegó!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Casa de la familia Tsukino.**

Kenji Tsukino se encontraba mirando los titulares deportivos de la noche, cuando una noticia de último minuto interrumpió el reporte de los resultados del baseball de las grandes ligas, para anunciar:

– _La conmoción se ha apoderado del centro de la ciudad, donde una especie de estatuas de cristal está destruyéndolo todo. Según los informes, ya se reportan tres heridos pero, afortunadamente, ninguna muerte. Vamos con Ishida, en directo desde el lugar del percance._

– _Buenas noches a todos en el estudio y a nuestros televidentes – dijo una mujer de edad media y rostro severo – Como pueden ver, estas son las misteriosas criaturas que están provocando estragos en el ciudad._

_La cámara enfocó a un grupo de estatuas de hielo, que tenían forma femenina. Sus extremidades eran capaces de extenderse, como si se tratara de las raíces de un árbol y así lograban atravesar autos y edificios. Los disparos de la policía no tenían ningún efecto en las misteriosas criaturas y tampoco se podía ver quién las estaba manipulando._

– ¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Ikkuko, que entró en la sala para informarle a su esposo que la cena estaba lista – La ciudad es un caos.

– ¿Dónde estará Sailor Moon? – murmuró el hombre por lo bajo.

– _Y todos nos preguntamos, ¿dónde están las Sailor Scouts? – dijo la periodista – Nosotros seguiremos reportando cualquier novedad desde el lugar de los hechos, donde la policía intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantener bajo control esta amenaza. Volvemos contigo al estudio, Yamada._

_El hombre que anunciaba las noticias le dio las gracias a Ishida, al tiempo que las imágenes del centro de la ciudad desaparecían de la pantalla._

– _Y en otras noticias, la selección de fútbol de Japón…_

Kenji apagó la televisión y se levantó del sofá. Arrojó el control remoto a la mesita y se dirigió a la cocina junto con su esposa, rezando porque la famosa Sailor Moon apareciera pronto.

– Por cierto, querido, ¿sabes adónde fue Sammy? – el hombre negó con la cabeza.

– No parecía de buen humor cuando regresamos a casa – dijo – No lo entiendo, ganaron el partido, pero aún así no quiso ir a celebrar con sus compañeros de equipo y regresó a casa con nosotros. Quizás se arrepintió y decidió unirse a la celebración.

– Ojalá tengas razón – comentó Ikkuko – Con todo lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad, sólo espero que no se meta en problemas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kinmoku.**

Los invitados gritaron y comenzaron a correr, en cuanto la Estrella Oscura de la Discordia y sus Furias hicieron aparición, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Eris rompía copas, cortinas, adornos, con su poderosa alabarda Kallisti, mientras las plumas afiladas de sus Furias volaban por toda la habitación.

– ¡Intrusa! ¡Fuera del palacio de su Majestad! – gritó uno de los guardias del palacio, encarando a la estrella con una espada. Los demás miembros de su unidad siguieron al hombre. Eris rió perversamente.

– ¡Insignificantes hombres! ¡¿Cómo osan desafiarme a mí, Eris, un ser superior?! – su alabarda comenzó a brillar – ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! ¡Algos Oizís!

Una lluvia de relámpagos fue disparada hacia los guardias del palacio. Kakyuu gritó, mientras era arrastrada por su prometido y su consejero, Caronte, fuera del recinto.

– ¡No, déjenme! – gritaba la reina – ¡Tengo que salvarlos!

– No, tenemos que ponerla a salvo a usted, Majestad – espetó Caronte – Las Sailor Star Lights ya se encuentran ahí, ellas podrán hacerle frente.

– ¡No, no puedo escapar! ¡No puedo abandonar a mi gente! – continuaba gritando la mujer, con desesperación – ¡Déjenme ir!

– Cariño, cálmate, por favor – decía Heracles, abrazando con fuerza a su prometida.

– ¡No me pidas que me calme en un momento así!

– Perdóneme, Majestad, aceptaré mi castigo por esto más tarde – Caronte golpeó a la reina en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para que le faltara el aire y se desplomara en brazos de Heracles. Ambos hombres condujeron a la reina hacia su habitación a toda prisa.

Entretanto, en el lugar de la batalla, los relámpagos de Eris estaban cerca de acabar con las vidas de los guardias, cuando:

– ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

El ataque de una recién llegada Sailor Jupiter formó una barrera protectora entre los hombres y el mortífero ataque de la estrella oscura. Eris bufó, molesta y aumentó la intensidad de su ataque. Jupiter sintió que era empujada hacia atrás, pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder.

– ¡Aún no tienes la fuerza suficiente para contraatacar mi Algos Oizís, princesa Makoto!

– ¡No me rendiré! – exclamó la castaña. Pero las piernas ya comenzaban a fallarle y poco a poco iba retrocediendo. Finalmente, Jupiter salió despedida hacia atrás, viendo cómo el ataque de Eris se le venía encima. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza, preparándose para un impacto que nunca llegó – ¿Eh?

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Andrew. La chica asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mirada, llevándose una gran sorpresa en cuanto vio a su novio, protegido por la imponente armadura de Fobos.

– ¡Mensajero del Ágora! – el ataque de Eternal Sailor Mercury desvió el ataque, que salió por el techo y lo destrozó.

– ¡Belleza Mortal! – esta vez fue Eternal Sailor Venus quien atacó con un poderoso rayo de color dorado, que le dio de lleno a Eris.

La estrella se levantó con dificultad, mientras escupía sangre. Miró sorprendida a las dos guerreras de pie frente a ella.

– ¡¿Eternal Sailor Mercury y Eternal Sailor Venus?! – exclamó – ¿Cómo es que…? ¡Mercury, deberías estar muerta!

– Créeme que a mí tampoco me da gusto verte – espetó Mercury.

– Vaya, así que ahora tienen a tres Eternal Sailor Scouts, contando a Sailor Moon – dijo – Esto promete ponerse interesante, pero me ocuparé de ustedes más tarde – pasó al lado de Venus y Mercury – De momento, quiero matar a la mujer que osó desafiar mi Algos Oizís.

Jupiter se incorporó ayudada por Fobos, mientras miraba con gesto desafiante a Eris. Andrew, preocupado, la sujetó por la muñeca, diciendo:

– Yo puedo encargarme mientras tú… – la castaña negó con la cabeza.

– Esto es un desafío personal – dijo – No quiero que nadie intervenga.

– Así me gusta, princesa Makoto – añadió Eris – Vamos a ver de qué está hecha la hija de Zeus.

– Pero, Sailor Jupiter… – empezó Mercury.

– Las Furias se han dispersado por el palacio – dijo la castaña – Sailor Moon y los muchachos están ayudando a poner a salvo a las personas, pero alguien tiene que encargarse de que las criaturas no los sigan y lastimen a la gente – Mercury iba a replicar, pero Venus colocó una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

– Cuídate, Jupiter – dijo Venus, mientras corría junto con Mercury hasta el exterior del salón.

– Fobos.

– Te prometo que no voy a intervenir pero, por favor, déjame permanecer a tu lado – Jupiter sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Entonces, ¿comenzamos? – y sin esperar una respuesta, Eris comenzó el ataque – ¡Algos Oizís!

– ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero era claro que era el de Eris el que tenía la ventaja. Y, como una repetición, Jupiter salió despedida hacia atrás por la potencia del ataque eléctrico de Eris. La castaña bufó, molesta y volvió a levantarse, invocando la misma técnica.

– ¡Ya te lo dije, niña! ¡Esa técnica no funcionará conmigo!

El resto de la batalla se convirtió en un monólogo en el que ambos poderes chocaban, pero quien terminaba besando el suelo era Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter se levantaba y Eris volvía a derribarla. Y llegó un punto en que la estrella oscura ya había perdido la paciencia.

– Eres demasiado débil, pero admiro tu espíritu de lucha, – dijo Eris, mientras veía cómo Jupiter, aún con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, volvía a levantarse – es por eso que, como muestra de respeto, te mataré con mi técnica más poderosa.

Eris elevó su arma en el aire, girándola a gran velocidad. Apareció entonces un nuevo grupo de Furias, portando lanzas doradas, al tiempo que Eris pronunciaba el conjuro de liberación:

– "La Diosa de la Discordia extiende sus alas y danza con el viento"

Andrew pudo sentir el inmenso poder que Eris despedía. Quería ir y ayudar a Jupiter, pero estaba seguro de que, si intervenía, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

– ¡Danza de las Mil Cuchillas!

Las cuchillas de oro se elevaban al cielo como estrellas fugaces. Las Furias extendieron sus alas y se elevaron también, convirtiéndose a su vez en cuchillas, hasta completar las mil. Las cuchillas comenzaron a caer sobre la Sailor Scout, que se había quedado petrificada. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla ya y se derrumbó en el suelo. La muerte, podía sentirla cerca, así que cerró los ojos.

– ¡Despierta de una vez, Makoto!

Jupiter abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó el grito de Fobos. Apretó los puños, frustrada. No podía creer lo cobarde que había sido. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? ¿A morir, acaso? No, ella no iba a morir. Saldría victoriosa. Sólo tenía que poner de su parte. Podía sentir un inmenso poder dormido en su interior. El poder comenzó a brotar, mientras Andrew contemplaba la forma en que los ropajes de la castaña comenzaban a cambiar.

– ¡Este es tu fin, Sailor Jupiter!

Las cuchillas cayeron finalmente sobre la castaña, con estrépito. Andrew gritó el nombre de la mujer que amaba, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces, las cuchillas comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, al tiempo que una ráfaga de relámpagos se esparcía por el salón.

– ¡Relámpago Blanco!

Las cuchillas volaron de vuelta hacia Eris, como atraídas por un imán. La estrella, sorprendida, apenas logró esquivar algunas, porque otras perforaron sus brazos y piernas. La mujer se derrumbó en el suelo, sólo para recibir el gigantesco relámpago de Jupiter. Eris gritó, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba, chocando su rostro contra el piso alfombrado.

Jupiter cayó de rodillas al suelo. El ataque la había dejado agotada. Andrew se acercó al instante a ella y la tomó de la mano, mientras dejaba que la mujer reposara con la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces, Eris comenzó a reír, mientras, tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, escupía sangre por la boca.

– T-Te f-felicito… por haber despertado c-como… E-Eternal Sailor Jupiter… E-Es una lástima que no podamos volver a pelear…

– No eres una mala persona – le dijo Jupiter – Así que, recupérate y te daré la revancha – Eris volvió a reír.

– Y-Ya es d-demasiado tarde… para mí… No sobreviviré a esto… Y… Y ustedes… t-tampoco… – tosió.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Nuestro gran señor de las tinieblas, Despair, ya está aquí.

Estas fueran las últimas palabras de Eris, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a quemarse hasta convertirse en cenizas. Jupiter se quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, el sitio donde la mujer había desaparecido. Andrew la zarandeó para que reaccionara, pero ella apenas era capaz de ponerse de pie, así que la cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el sitio donde podía sentirse la energía de los demás guerreros del universo.

– Lita, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La Tierra.**

Hilda permanecía de pie sobre la rama de un gran árbol, cruzada de brazos, mientras observaba cómo las marionetas, manipuladas por los Oráculos de Mercurio, Delfos y Dodona, arrasaban con todo, en busca de las Sailor Scouts. O, más bien, esperando que las Sailor Scouts aparecieran.

– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – espetó Dodona, que subió a la misma rama que la estrella oscura – Ya te lo hemos dicho, Hilda, ni las Sailor Scouts ni los príncipes del Sol están en la Tierra. Han partido a Kinmoku para la coronación de la princesa Kakyuu.

– No, aún hay dos Sailor Scouts que permanecen en este planeta – respondió Hilda, con gesto inexpresivo – Si seguimos atacando la ciudad, pronto se mostrarán.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Dodona – Hemos estado haciendo esto por media hora, conteniendo nuestros poderes porque así lo ordenaste, pero ya estoy comenzando a desesperarme.

– Guarda silencio, Dodona – ordenó Delfos, que estaba al pie del gran árbol – No puedo ni siquiera escuchar mis propios pensamientos – Dodona chasqueó la lengua, enfadada, al tiempo que dos figuras encapuchadas comenzaban a materializarse – Parece que por fin se dignan a aparecer, esas Sailor Scout desconocidas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la mujer oráculo, bajando del árbol de un salto.

– ¿Acaso no pudiste verlas en tus visiones? – Dodona parpadeó, confundida – A las Sailor Star Lights legendarias de Kinmoku. Kali y Uma.

– Parece que saben mucho de nosotras – dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas, mientras extendía un brazo para destrozar tres de las estatuas de hielo.

– Era de esperarse de los famosos Oráculos de Mercurio – añadió la otra figura, con voz amenazante – Pero, aquellos que no están del lado de nadie, ¿ahora han caído en las garras de esta engañosa estrella?

– Tenemos una misión que cumplir – dijo Delfos. Ambas figuras encapuchadas rieron, al tiempo que se retiraban la capa, dejando ver su verdadera forma.

– Finalmente han aparecido – comentó Hilda, que bajó del árbol y dio un paso al frente – Kali, Uma. Némesis.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de aquellas a quienes había llamado Kali y Uma, Hilda liberó su Némesis, dispuesta a atrapar a las guerreras en sus engañosos hilos de plata.

– Tus poderes son inútiles contra nosotras – dijo una mujer morena de cabellos plateados, vestida con ropajes hindúes tradicionales.

– Thanatos cometió un gran error al enviarte a ti a buscarnos, Hilda – añadió la otra mujer, de apariencia muy similar a la primera, sólo que con el cabello mucho más corto – Ah, voy a extrañar mis días como acupunturista, hermana mayor Yavanna.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que estabas deseando regresar al campo de batalla, Maya.

– Sí, un poco, pero no quería pelear contra esta mujer a mi regreso – replicó Maya – Porque la batalla se acabará en un instante.

– Parece que me están subestimando – espetó Hilda, conteniendo la ira tras una mirada indiferente.

– ¡Poder de Destrucción Estelar! – exclamó Yavanna.

– ¡Poder de Violencia Estelar! – exclamó su hermana, Maya. Los trajes de ambas guerreras eran similares a los de las bailarinas árabes.

– Delfos, el escudo – dijo Hilda. Delfos colocó una barrera de hielo alrededor de ellos y de las Sailor Star Lights – Ahora, ustedes retrocedan. Voy a acabar con esto cuanto antes y podremos marcharnos con el señor Thanatos, llevándole las cabezas de las míticas Star Lights de la Oscuridad. Voluspa.

Unas raíces negras emergieron del cuerpo de Hilda. La estrella extendió las manos y las raíces volaron hasta donde estaban las guerreras. Aquellas raíces se enrollaron en los cuerpos de Kali y Uma, estrangulándolas. Maya gritó, como si estuviera sufriendo un inmenso dolor, mientras Kali se retorcía, intentando en vano liberarse.

– ¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó Dodona, al ver cómo las mujeres, en realidad completamente libres, se retorcían en el suelo.

– Están atrapadas en el Voluspa, la ilusión más poderosa del mundo de las tinieblas – contestó Hilda – Voluspa destrozará lentamente sus corazones, cuerpo y mente, hasta que ya no quede rastro de ellas.

– Eres aterradora, Hilda – la estrella levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre.

– ¡Imposible! – ante ellas se encontraban Kali y Uma, de pie, ilesas – ¡Ustedes!

– Te dijimos que esto no funcionaría – dijo Kali, acercándose hasta Hilda – Ahora, es momento de que acabemos con esto. Uma.

Uma y Kali extendieron el brazo derecho, como si de una espada se tratara.

– ¡Kaliyuga! – exclamaron al unísono, cortando el cuerpo de Hilda perfectamente por la mitad. Una niebla negra y espesa se liberó y, para cuando se había dispersado, lo único que quedaba de la estrella oscura era su armadura.

– ¡Señora Hilda! – exclamó Delfos.

En ese momento, Delfos y Dodona fueron atravesados por los brazos de las guerreras, cayendo inconscientes al instante.

– Sus mentes vagarán en el tiempo, mientras sus cuerpos permanecerán en el hospital de esta ciudad, a la espera de lo que la señora Amaterasu decida hacer con ustedes – comentó Yavanna, que recuperó el aspecto de civil, al tiempo que el escudo se desvanecía.

– Démonos prisa, Vanna, no queremos llamar la atención – la apremió Maya, cargando el cuerpo de Richard Urawa.

– Sí, vámonos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sobre el jardín principal acababa de cernirse una inmensa oscuridad. Fobos y Jupiter se encontraron con sus amigos, que ya se habían reunido cerca de una fuente con la imagen de una elegante mujer. El cuerpo de Kakyuu yacía crucificado, en una cruz totalmente negra. Todo intento de acercarse a ella era inútil, pues una poderosa descarga hacía retroceder a cualquiera. Además, debían tener mucho cuidado o dañarían a la reina. A los pies de la cruz, yacía el cuerpo inerte de Caronte, el consejero.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Andrew.

– Él… ya viene… – balbuceó Mars, con voz entrecortada.

– ¿"Él"? – preguntó esta vez Jupiter.

– El señor de las tinieblas, el amo de la destrucción – dijo Sailor Moon, aferrando con más fuerza la mano de Seiya – El causante de todo esto.

– N-No puede ser… – murmuró Jupiter.

– Despair – dijo Setsuna, en un susurro.

En ese momento, la espesa capa de niebla negra que envolvía el palacio pareció abrirse, al tiempo que unas escaleras comenzaban a descender desde el cielo. Un sujeto de atractivo físico, ataviado con una túnica negra, sujeta por una cinta de plata, hizo aparición. Descendió lentamente por aquellas escaleras, mostrando finalmente su aterradora cara. Su piel era muy blanca, sus cabellos, negros como la noche, caían sobre su espalda como una cascada, mientras sus ojos verdeazulados todo lo veían.

El recién llegado tenía una presencia imponente, tanto que los paralizó a todos. Un temblor general los invadió. No eran capaces de articular palabra alguna. El de cabellos negros se acercó lentamente a Sailor Moon, observándola con atención. Sus largos dedos acariciaron la mejilla de la rubia, que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

– Así que esta es la hija de Serenity, la portadora del mítico Cristal de Plata, vaya decepción.

– No te atrevas a tocarla – espetó Seiya, colocándose enfrente de la rubia, protegiéndola. Ella escondió el rostro en la espalda del muchacho y continuó llorando.

– Ah príncipe Helio, tan galante como siempre – dijo – Qué conmovedor.

El misterioso intruso tocó la frente de Seiya con uno de sus dedos y lo mandó a volar lejos, llevándose consigo a Sailor Moon. Taiki y Yaten, que se habían recuperado del shock, lo enfrentaron.

– Dinos ahora mismo quién eres – exigió Taiki, desenvainando su espada.

– Las armas de Solaria, son impresionantes, pero no lograrás lastimarme con eso – rozó con sus dedos el filo de la espada, que se volvió completamente negra. Taiki tuvo que soltarla, porque estaba quemando sus manos – Ahora bien, ¿por qué no mejor nos tranquilizamos todos…? – con un movimiento de su mano hizo que todos cayeran de rodillas al suelo – ¿…y comenzamos con las presentaciones? Creo que ya conocieron a mi patético hermano, Chaos, ¿cierto?

– E-Entonces t-tú eres – balbuceó Nicolás – El señor oscuro, Despair.

– ¡Bingo! – exclamó el otro – Has acertado, joven caballero.

– Entonces, te acabaré aquí y ahora – Sailor Uranus se había puesto de pie, haciendo un gran esfuerzo – ¡Espada de Urano…!

Pero no pudo completar su ataque, porque Despair destrozó la espada y deshizo la transformación de Uranus. Y no sólo de Uranus, también las demás Sailors y los príncipes del Sol perdieron sus transformaciones.

– Como iba diciendo, no hay necesidad de que peleemos – continuó – Tan sólo júrenme lealtad eterna, vengan conmigo hacia el nuevo Universo que quiero crear, un universo donde no existirán más guerras, porque está cubierto de oscuridad.

– Ja, ¿no te estás tomando las cosas con demasiada calma? – espetó Yaten.

– Todos deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con más calma, se los digo como consejo… – respondió – a menos que quieran terminar… así – ocho cruces más se materializaron. Quieres se encontraban crucificados eran los restantes caballeros solares y…

– ¡Las Sailor Star Lights! – exclamó Hotaru, llevándose las manos a la boca.

– Estos sujetos quisieron pasarse de listos y desafiarme – habló Despair, calmadamente – así que tuve que enseñarles buenos modales.

– N-No es posible, incluso los caballeros solares… – murmuró una aterrada Sailor Moon.

– ¡Maldito! – gritó Yaten, lanzándose al ataque, con su espada desenvainada.

– Ni siquiera lo intentes, Yaten – el peli plateado se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la débil voz de Mina. La chica estaba consciente de nuevo – Ninguno de nosotros es rival para él.

– Por fin una pequeña que habla con consciencia – dijo Despair – Ahora, es momento de acabar con los rebeldes, díganme, ¿con quién debería empezar? – acarició con su mano la mejilla de Kakyuu – Tal vez, con la encantadora soberana de Kinmoku, ¿qué les parece?

– ¡No la toques! – gritó Seiya, con ojos desorbitados – ¡No toques a la reina con tus sucias manos!

– Bueno, por lo que veo, quieres ser el primero en morir, joven Helio. Está bien, cumpliré tu deseo – Despair sujetó a Seiya por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo y luego lo arrojó, causando que su espalda se estrellara contra un árbol – Les diré qué. Acabaré con todos ustedes ahora y me llevaré sus Cristales Cósmicos.

El puño derecho de Despair se cubrió de una niebla negra. Caminó despacio y abrió el puño. Un aplastante poder se dejó sentir. Ya ninguno era capaz de mover ni un músculo. El fin estaba cerca.

– Hasta nunca, guerreros del Universo.

– ¡Mensajero del Ágora! – las cadenas de agua de Mercury se extendieron con rapidez, cubriéndolos a todos. Despair arqueó un ceja – ¡No permitiré que los lastimes!

– Es inútil, hija de Neit, todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles contra mí. Ni siquiera el más grande poder defensivo del Sistema Solar podrá salvarlos. Mueran todos, en este momento.

Mercury se mantuvo firme enfrente de Despair. Pronto Sailor Moon, que había recuperado un poco de su fuerza para ponerse de pie, se le unió. Despair suspiró y liberó la niebla que se había acumulado en su puño.

– ¡Ahora! – exclamó entonces la voz de Amaterasu.

– ¡Nebulosa Solar! – gritaron los seis caballeros solares que estaba crucificados.

Todos vieron entonces cómo los poderes de los guerreros del sol se concentraban en la espada de Amaterasu. Con un grito de batalla, Amaterasu atravesó el corazón de Despair con su arma. La espada comenzó a oscurecerse y, aunque estaba quemando sus manos, aún con sus guantes puestos, la rubia no la soltó. Más bien, la enterró más profundamente en el corazón del señor oscuro.

Despair detuvo su puño para voltearse y mirar a su atacante. Una inmensa sonrisa, casi cínica, se dibujó en los labios del hombre, que volteó su cuerpo por completo para encarar a la mujer.

– ¡Solaris, mi amada Solaris! – exclamó Despair, arrodillándose ante la mujer – Cómo ansiaba verte, cariño mío – la mujer no dijo nada. Nadie podía distinguir qué expresión había puesto, debido a la máscara de plata que ocultaba su rostro – ¿Has venido para que te mate, de una vez por todas?

– Es lo que quisieras, maldito.

– No tienes que ser tan grosera, mi bello sol naciente – continuó. Todos se quedaron estupefactos – Recuerda que, si lo quisiera, podría matarte ya mismo. Después de todo, sólo eres un despojo de la mujer que se enfrentó contra mí hace milenios. Sacrificaste tu grandeza por la insignificante gente de este insignificante universo y, ¿qué ganaste? ¡Nada! – hizo una pausa, durante la cual Amaterasu tomó su espada para volver a clavársela en el pecho – Sabes que eso no funcionará, no puedes cortarme con esa espada.

– Lo sé, porque este no es tu verdadero cuerpo – Despair trató de disimilar la sorpresa que se dibujaba en sus ojos – Ahora, dime, ¿qué hiciste con el prometido de la reina Kakyuu?

– Ah ese sujeto ha de estar inconsciente por ahí – respondió.

– ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

– ¿Para qué? Sólo es un insignificante político, no le hará daño a nadie si vive. No es más que un pobre diablo.

– Oh, así que ahora dejas vivir a aquellos que, aunque sólo sea con palabras, te enfrentan. Porque él trato de proteger a la reina, o, ¿me equivoco?

– Escucha, Solaris, no sé adónde quieres llegar con todo esto, pero ya tuve suficiente de tus preguntas – ahora sí, Despair sonaba enfadado – Mujer estúpida – y le propinó un puñetazo que rompió la máscara y la hizo caer al suelo.

– ¡Maestra! – gritó Garuda, forcejeando con las cadenas que la ataban a la cruz. Amaterasu se llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Despair volvió a acercarse a ella.

– Déjanos ver tu hermoso rostro, mi amada Solaris – la sujetó del cabello, pero ella mantenía el rostro agachado – ¡Déjame verte, mujer estúpida! – y le dio una bofetada.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! – en cuanto sintió cómo el poder de la luz de Sailor Moon quemaba su espalda, Despair soltó a Amaterasu y, materializando una espada negra, se lanzó sobre la rubia.

– ¡No! – Mercury empujó a Sailor Moon y quedó expuesta para recibir la estocada, pero…

Mercury sólo vio sangre correr, mientras el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos plateados se interponía entre el señor oscuro y ella. La espada atravesó limpiamente el pecho del recién llegado, que se desplomó en brazos de la Sailor del agua. Todos contemplaban la escena, como si pasara en cámara lenta.

– ¡Lárgate ya! – escucharon el grito de Apolo, que arrojó su espada a Despair, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

– Parece que se me ha acabado el tiempo – Despair chasqueó la lengua y despareció, no sin antes decir, mirando al moribundo recién llegado – Maldito traidor.

Y entonces…

– ¡HERMANO!


	23. Esperanza

_¡Ah qué terrible! No tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar, lo sé, pero espero que aún deseen acompañarme en esta historia. De verdad lo lamento, pero, ahora que he acabado un par de historias en otros fandoms que me encantan, sí prometo que me voy a dedicar a sacar adelante Universe Densetsu. Les agradezco los mensajes de apoyo para que continuara y les cuento que ando con la inspiración al tope para esta historia, así que verán actualizaciones más seguidas. De nuevo, mil gracias y disculpas por la demora. _

_Ahora sí, entrando en tema, quiero darle un poco más de interacción a las parejas que se han ido formando, así que dedicaré algunos capítulos a ello, sin dejar de lado la trama dramática de la batalla por el control del universo. Este capítulo tiene bastante romance y más interacción Seiya/Serena que buena falta hacía ya. _

_Para quienes siguen "Cuando el mito se convierte en realidad" y "A Man and A Woman" les informo que también me iré poniendo al corriente con ellas._

_Disclaimer:__ Sailor Moon le pertenece a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Fragmento de la canción "Forever" de Kiss. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXIII – Esperanza**

Aquel apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados yacía en brazos de la Sailor del agua. Amy temblaba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro y manos manchados de sangre. "Hermano" era la única palabra que había salido de sus labios, en cuanto lo vio interponerse entre ella y la mortal estocada de Despair. Después de eso, ambos habían terminado en un suelo, con los guerreros del universo alrededor de ellos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. La chica de cabellos azules se abrazó entonces al cuerpo inerte de aquel a quien había llamado hermano, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

– Amy… – susurró Taiki, arrodillándose al lado de su novia, que lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, con ojos llorosos – Acabas de llamar a este hombre "hermano", ¿o acaso me equivoco?

– ¿No fue este el hombre que se llevó a Amy aquella vez cuando casi fuimos derrotados por Eris? – preguntó Sailor Mars, acercándose para tener una mejor vista del hombre.

– Él es… el primer hijo de la reina Neit y el rey Nereo – explicó Amy, apartando algunos mechones de la frente de Fenrir – Es aquel que trae el caos y la destrucción, quien fue desterrado de Mercurio.

– ¿Viste… dentro de mis recuerdos? – preguntó Fenrir, de forma entrecortada, extendiendo un brazo para tocar la mejilla de Amy. Ella asintió con la cabeza, colocando su mano sobre la de Fenrir – Ami, eres tan… hermosa… Te pareces tanto a… mamá.

Amy tragó saliva, intentando en vano dejar de llorar. El ensangrentado cuerpo de Fenrir estaba casi sin vida, su rostro estaba pálido; la terrible herida en su pecho no dejaba de sangrar. La mano del hombre perdió su fuerza y se deslizó hasta un lado de su cuerpo. Amy la sujetó con la suya propia, colocándole un poco de fuerza. Fenrir cerró los ojos y suspiró, al tiempo que una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó la peli azul.

– Porque eres mi hermana menor, – respondió el otro – y es… mi deber protegerte, aún si tengo que hacerlo desde las sombras.

– ¿Quieres decir que nunca fuiste nuestro enemigo? – preguntó Taiki, midiendo el pulso de Fenrir.

– No tenía idea de que los soberanos de Mercurio tuvieran otro hijo – comentó Apolo – Siempre creí que la princesa Ami era hija única.

– El primogénito de la familia real de Mercurio – dijo Amaterasu – es una oscura leyenda, el secreto mejor guardado de Mercurio. ¿No es así, Fenrir, Estrella Oscura de la Ira?

– La verdad es que jamás quise que te dieras cuenta de la verdad, Ami – dijo Fenrir, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas para traer a su mente aquellos recuerdos del pasado – Esta historia sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que no puedo recordar cuánto ha pasado…

_Flashback_

_El próspero planeta Mercurio. Cuna de una de las civilizaciones más avanzadas de la época, hogar de los médicos más prestigiosos del universo. Hogar de astrónomos, pensadores, científicos e historiadores. Con sus espectaculares estructuras de cristal y sus ríos cristalinos. En la ciudad capital, más específicamente en el palacio de la Familia Real de Mercurio, estaba a punto de ocurrir un acontecimiento que marcaría la vida de los reyes y la historia del planeta, probablemente, para toda la eternidad. _

_La reina Neit se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del palacio. Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. Su esposo, el rey Nereo, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azul marino, la miraba, comenzando a ponerse nervioso también. Y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, se escucharon unos golpecitos del otro lado de la gran puerta. El rey dio permiso para que entraran y apareció el médico real, un hombre llamado Hermes. Hermes era un hombre de apariencia joven, con el cabello plateado y los ojos cafés. Detrás de él aparecieron los famosos oráculos de Mercurio, Delfos y Dodona._

_Las puertas se cerraron detrás de Delfos, quien fue el último en entrar. Neit se sentó en un sofá, al lado de su esposo, quien tomó su mano. _

– _Es tal y como lo creía, Majestad – dijo Hermes, ajustándose los lentes de montura cuadrada – No hay duda, usted está embarazada._

_Neit lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio, pero Nereo no compartía aquella tranquilidad. No, en cambio, el rey se quedó mirando fijamente a Dodona, que no había apartado su mirada de la reina. _

– _Dodona, adelante, di lo que tengas que decir – le dijo Nereo, con voz amable, pero una preocupación que no lo había abandonado. La mujer oráculo tomó aire y dijo:_

– _Majestad, ¿recuerda la última vez que pedí una audiencia con usted? – Neit asintió con la cabeza – Bien, pues, recordará entonces que ese día estaba tan nerviosa que prácticamente no pude decir nada – la soberana volvió a asentir – Desde ese día, pude ver la sombra de la desgracia sobre usted, sobre el rey y sobre todo el pueblo de Mercurio – Nereo apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su esposa – Sin embargo, en ese entonces no entendí a qué se debían esas visiones._

– _Entonces, ¿finalmente ha venido la iluminación a ti? – preguntó Neit, acariciando instintivamente su vientre, al tiempo que Dodona asentía – Dadas las circunstancias, debo suponer que tiene algo que ver con el hijo que estoy esperando._

_Dodona tragó saliva y desvió la vista, incapaz de mirar a la reina a los ojos. Neit se puso de pie y se acercó a Dodona, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del oráculo. Dodona alzó el rostro y se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Neit. Notó, sin embargo, que la reina tenía los ojos humedecidos y que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a llorar allí, enfrente de todos._

– "_Sabia que lleva en su vientre el fruto maldito. Primogénito que traerá la perdición a todo el pueblo, el exilio es la única respuesta. O, de lo contrario, la sombra de la destrucción se cernirá sobre el planeta."_

– _No sé por qué pero es lo que pensé que dirías – comentó Nereo, al tiempo que Neit se arrojaba a sus brazos y empezaba a llorar. Y es que tantas veces había intentando concebir y ahora que se le daba la oportunidad, tenía que… tenía que… No podía soportarlo._

– _Lo lamentamos mucho, Majestad, – dijo Delfos – pero la única salvación es arrojarlo al Río Infinito inmediatamente después de que nazca. Ahora, si nos disculpa…_

_Hermes, Delfos y Dodona salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a los soberanos. Neit siguió llorando durante algún tiempo, hasta que finalmente se rindió al cansancio y cayó dormida. _

– _Estoy seguro de que las estrellas nos darán otra oportunidad, Neit. Así que no te rindas._

_Durante los nueves meses que duró el embarazo, Neit no abandonó el palacio. Nadie podía ver a la reina y lo que se decía era que Neit, como la gran científica que era, estaba embarcada en un importante proyecto. El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que la misma Neit hubiera querido. Finalmente el día había llegado. Neit y Nereo abandonaron el palacio en la mitad de la noche, acompañados por Delfos y Dodona._

_Ya se podía ver el río Infinito al final de la inmensa cascada que se encontraba en los confines de Mercurio. Dodona cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto, envuelto en mantas blancas. Neit se volteó para cargar a su hijo. El pequeño tenía el cabello plateado como su padre y sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su madre. La reina depositó un beso en la frente del pequeño, que la miraba con gesto curioso. Nereo abrazó a su hijo, antes de dejarlo caer al vacío. El pequeño no lloró. Y así, Neit y Nereo emprendieron el camino de regreso al palacio, con el corazón destrozado._

– _Lo que hicimos no tiene perdón – dijo Neit, con pesar – Sólo el cosmos sabrá si se nos dará otra oportunidad para tener a un niño entre nuestros brazos._

_El tiempo pasó, pero los reyes de Mercurio jamás olvidaron aquel fatídico día. Nadie en el reino supo jamás de la existencia de aquel niño, a quien Neit dio un nombre antes de que fuera arrojado al vacío. Un nombre que se volvió prohibido en el planeta de la avanzada tecnología. _

_Así el tiempo continuaba pasando, hasta que se cumplieron tres años desde aquel día. Y, en la misma fecha en que el primogénito había nacido, nació la pequeña princesa Ami._

– "La princesa logrará grandes cosas – continuó Fenrir, mientras tosía sangre – Será un orgullo para este planeta", dijeron los oráculos. Fue así como tú te convertiste en la legítima heredera, digna gobernante mercuriana.

Mercury volvió a abrazar a su hermano, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos.

– Vaya, creo que Hypnos tenía razón – dijo él – Ahora que voy a morir me alegro de haberte contado la verdad, Ami.

– ¡No, tú no vas a morir! – exclamó la peli azul, mirando con desesperación a Taiki y luego a Amaterasu.

– Ni siquiera la gran Amaterasu puede curar esta herida – dijo Fenrir, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana – De todos modos, yo no merezco vivir. He cometido tantas fechorías que estaría mejor muerto. Además, ahora que he traicionado a Thanatos y Despair, no me queda esperanza, de una u otra manera voy a morir.

– Estoy seguro de que aún hay algo que podamos hacer – intervino Taiki, que odiaba ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba – Si combinamos nuestros poderes…

– ¡Es cierto! – añadió Seiya – Taiki tiene razón, si hacemos brillar al máximo aquello que llaman Cristal Cósmico…

– Ni siquiera se les ocurra usar… ese poder – lo cortó la antigua estrella oscura – Este es mi deseo… déjenme morir… ¿Lo ves, Hypnos? – agregó, levantando la mirada al cielo – Precisamente por esto es que no deseaba que ella se enterara de la verdad. Ami, mírame por… favor – ella obedeció – Siempre estaré contigo – y dejó un colgante con el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio en manos de la chica. Él cerró los ojos – Príncipe del Sol, cuídala.

– Juro que la protegeré con mi vida – dijo el castaño, con total seguridad. Fenrir sonrió.

– Al menos dime tu verdadero nombre – dijo Mercury, limpiándose las lágrimas – No "Fenrir", sino el nombre que te dio nuestra madre cuando naciste.

– Seth – esta fue la última palabra pronunciada por el verdadero primogénito de la familia real de Mercurio, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Amy lloró amargamente, abrazándose aún al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

En el momento en que las lágrimas de la Sailor del agua hicieron contacto con aquel delicado colgante, este brilló, al tiempo que le mostraba a ella una visión fugaz del pasado de su hermano.

_El pequeño hijo de Nereo y Neit caía a tal velocidad que claramente moriría. Pero en ese momento una sombra negra apareció de la nada. Aquel desconocido tomó al bebé, que en ese momento dormía, en brazos y, tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó. El nombre de aquel misterioso personaje era Thanatos, el general del señor de la oscuridad. Y, desde ese día, el pequeño hijo de Mercurio creció bajo la tutela de poderoso Thanatos. _

_La oscuridad creció en él, mientras era entrenado en las artes de la guerra, de la manera más cruel y despiadada. Su corazón se volvió frío y sus ojos azules se tiñeron de un misterioso color rojizo, color que denotaba que su alma le pertenecía a los hermanos de la destrucción, más específicamente a Despair, y a Thanatos, a quien veía casi como un padre._

– _Cauteloso y despiadado, Fenrir será tu nombre – había dicho el general Thanatos, dándole entonces una identidad al niño desterrado de Mercurio._

_Conforme pasó el tiempo, Fenrir se fue convirtiendo en el hombre de confianza de Thanatos, tanto que incluso le dio el privilegio de llevarle mensajes a su hermano gemelo, Hypnos. Fue en una de esas visitas, mientras cumplía con una de las misiones que Thanatos le había encomendado, que todos aquellos recuerdos reprimidos por los oscuros poderes de Despair comenzaron a fluir hasta la mente de Fenrir quien, cuando regresó se propuso proteger a esa jovencita, su hermana, la princesa Ami, desde las sombras. _

_Y nunca nadie sospechó de él. Nunca nadie más que Hypnos supo que Fenrir se había enterado ya de toda la verdad. Y Fenrir jamás le guardó rencor a sus padres o a los oráculos de Mercurio. Juró entonces que sólo les guardaría rencor si se atrevían a lastimar a su hermana menor, a quien amaba más que a nadie, a pesar de que tal vez nunca llegarían a conocerse._

Lentamente el cuerpo de Fenrir se fue convirtiendo en polvo, hasta desaparecer de entre los brazos de Mercury. La muchacha se arrojó a los brazos de Taiki y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Gritó el verdadero nombre de su hermano, mientras estrujaba en su mano izquierda aquel colgante, el único recuerdo de su hermano mayor.

– El universo es caprichoso – dijo entonces Sailor Moon, mirando con gesto pensativo las pocas estrellas que adornaban el firmamento aquella noche – Quizás alguna vez vuelvan a encontrarse.

– ¿Bombón? – comentó Seiya en voz baja, sorprendido con el aura que despedía en ese momento la princesa de la Luna, tan llena de sabiduría.

Entonces, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, una cálida presencia y un aroma familiar se expandió por todo el planeta. Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Kakyuu, con los brazos extendidos mientras enviaba su energía a todos los rincones de Kinmoku, restaurándolo todo. Porque en cuanto Despair se marchó, la mujer quedó libre de sus poderes.

Todos ingresaron al palacio, cuyos cristales se restauraban al tiempo que la reina pasaba. Y tendido sobre el piso alfombrado se encontraba Heracles. Kakyuu corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Heracles abrió lentamente los ojos, dibujando un gesto leve de dolor en su rostro cuando sintió un peso adicional sobre él. El hombre no parecía tener heridas graves, sólo unos cuantos raspones y rasguños leves en el rostro.

– ¡Heracles, estaba tan preocupada! – exclamó la soberana – Si te hubiera sucedido algo, no sé lo que…

Heracles se incorporó para sellar los labios de Kakyuu con los suyos, haciéndola sonrojar y acallando sus palabras.

– No te preocupes por mí – dijo – No sé qué habría hecho si ese sujeto hubiese llegado a lastimarte, Kakyuu. Sabes que eres lo que más me importa en el Universo.

La reina volvió a sonrojarse, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su prometido. Llamó a un par de sirvientes y pidió que llevaran al hombre a su habitación. En cuanto se hubieron retirado, Kakyuu se volvió para hablar con los guerreros.

– Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó – comentó ella – La verdad es que esta no ha sido la mejor manera de empezar mi gobierno. Mi pueblo ha sido lastimado, no pude ni siquiera enfrentarme al enemigo, puse a mi prometido en peligro. Además, no se supone que ustedes tuvieran que pelear una batalla que es mía.

– Se trata de Despair, – intervino Amaterasu – no es un enemigo cualquiera. Este es un problema que nos concierne a todos los guerreros que luchamos por la paz del universo, Majestad. No debe sentirse responsable o…

– ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?! – Kakyuu, enfadada, levantó la voz, como nunca antes había sucedido. Además, en sus ojos había una oscuridad extraña, que nadie había visto tampoco jamás – ¡Soy la soberana de este planeta! No puedo estar dependiendo de los demás para que me protejan a mí o a mi pueblo.

– Majestad, estoy segura de que mi Maestra no quiso… – empezó Éter.

Pero en ese momento Kakyuu se llevó una mano a la cabeza, víctima de un repentino dolor de cabeza. Y en cuanto la pelirroja levantó el rostro, todos vieron nuevamente aquel brillo cálido en sus ojos, como si hubiera regresado la verdadera Kakyuu. Este gesto aparentemente insignificante no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

– No, yo soy quien debe disculparse, – dijo la reina, agachando la mirada – no sé qué me sucedió. Creo que todo esto me tiene algo tensa. Les ruego a todos que me disculpen.

– No se preocupe, Majestad – dijo Amaterasu – Esto ha sido un día difícil y lo comprendemos bien. Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar.

– ¡Kakyuu! – en ese momento, todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz agitada de Darien, que entró en el salón de la fiesta, seguido por las Sailor Star Lights.

– ¡Majestad! – exclamó Mina, que llevaba el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se ha lastimado? – preguntó atropelladamente.

– Mina, estoy bien, pero deberías preocuparte más por ti, querida – dijo Kakyuu – Ven, acércate – la reina colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia, que de inmediato sintió un gran alivio – Mis poderes de curación no son tan buenos como los de los hijos de Mercurio, pero al menos con esto sanarás más rápido.

– Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de energía… – empezó Amy.

– No te preocupes por esto, Amy, no es nada – dijo Mina, alegre como siempre.

– Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que debo atender – comentó entonces Amaterasu – Lamento mucho no poder quedarme por más tiempo, Majestad. Éter, Eos – ambos asintieron.

– Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo – dijo Éter.

– Eso no será necesario – dijo la reina – No se preocupen, nosotros podemos arreglárnoslas – Seiya frunció el ceño – De verdad, como les dije antes, tengo que empezar a resolver mis problemas por mi cuenta. Además, ya se los he dicho, no estoy sola, Heracles está a mi lado.

Seiya rodó los ojos. Heracles, Heracles, la reina no hacía más que hablar de ese sujeto que de repente había salido de la nada. De acuerdo, quizás estaba paranoico, pero no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento de la mente.

– Entonces, regresaremos a la Tierra – dijo Apolo.

– Sí, partan lo antes posible, por favor – añadió Kakyuu, con un dejo de exigencia en su voz. Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos con su actitud, principalmente los hermanos Kou – Aún nos quedan cosas por hacer. Vámonos, Molly, Mina.

Molly se despidió de los demás con un gesto de la mano, mientras iba detrás de Kakyuu que se alejaba rápidamente, con destino al dormitorio de su prometido. Entretanto Mina se quedó atrás para despedirse de Yaten como era debido. Mientras lo abrazaba, la rubia le susurró:

– Algo extraño esta sucediéndole a la reina. Y yo voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

– Mina, no te arriesgues demasiado – le dijo Yaten, en voz baja – No sabes quién pueda estar espiándote.

– Voy a estar bien, Yaten, no tienes que ser tan paranoico – y, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, la rubia corrió tras Molly y Kakyuu – ¡Nos veremos, chicos!

– Bueno, es hora de marcharnos – dijo Apolo, volviéndose a Amaterasu – Maestra, ¿está segura de que…?

– No te preocupes, Apolo, me queda energía suficiente para esto – comentó ella, amarrándose el cabello en una cola alta – Pero, ¿dónde está el príncipe? – se voltearon. Faltaba Seiya.

– Kou, siempre tan problemático – Haruka chasqueó la lengua.

– Iré a buscarlo – anunció Serena.

– Eso no será necesario – dijo Taiki, al tiempo que Seiya entraba por las amplias puertas del salón, cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – ¿Fuiste a hablar con ella? – el de cabellos negros asintió – Por tu expresión, deduzco que no quiso escucharte siquiera.

– "Si no tienes nada coherente que decir, Seiya Kou, entonces te pido que no me dirijas la palabra", eso me dijo. ¡No entiendo qué le está pasando! ¡Desde que ese sujeto apareció…!

– Sea prudente con sus palabras, príncipe – dijo Garuda – Recuerde que en esta época de oscuridad hasta las paredes tienen oídos. Y eso va para todos nosotros también.

Todos asintieron, al tiempo que los poderes combinados de los caballeros solares los llevaban de regreso a la Tierra, donde esperaban poder recuperar un poco de la calma perdida en las últimas horas. En cuanto regresaron todos comenzaron a separarse. Seiya se quedó atrás unos momentos.

– Puede estar seguro de que averiguaré quién es realmente Heracles de Varuna, príncipe Helio – aseguró la líder de los caballeros solares, antes de que Seiya pudiera decir palabra alguna.

– Te lo agradezco y también te agradecería que me llamaras por el nombre que llevo ahora, digo si no es mucha molestia – Amaterasu sonrió detrás de la máscara.

– Como prefiera, príncipe Seiya.

– Ah, sólo Seiya, eso de "príncipe" es demasiado formal, no estoy acostumbrado.

– No ha cambiado nada – comentó la rubia, para finalmente perderse en la penumbra. Seiya, aún sin comprender del todo las palabras de la mujer, siguió caminando detrás de sus hermanos, que ya habían avanzado un buen tramo del camino.

– ¿Por qué tan callados? – preguntó Seiya.

– Sólo… pensaba – contestó Yaten – ¿No les parece algo injusto que ellos parezcan saberlo todo sobre nosotros, cuando nosotros apenas sabemos quiénes somos?

– Las respuestas vienen cuando menos te las imaginas – dijo Amy, que caminaba de la mano de Taiki, quien se había negado a dejarla marcharse sola – Sólo te abrumarías si todo regresa a ti de golpe – lo decía por experiencia, por enterarse de la existencia de su hermano y perderlo en el mismo día había sido muy difícil para ella.

– Lo siento, Amy, yo sólo…

– No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te sientes.

Se separaron entonces. Seiya y Yaten se dirigieron a su apartamento, mientras Taiki conducía Amy hasta su casa. La muchacha se detuvo un momento para mirar el cielo, donde le parecía que la constelación del lobo brillaba con mayor intensidad aquella noche, como si velara por ella.

– Habiendo conocido a mi hermano y su historia, creo que entiendo un poco el por qué Thanatos le dio el nombre de "Fenrir" – comentó ella entonces, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Taiki apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

– Fenrir, el lobo de la mitología nórdica, hijo de Loki. Incontrolable, poderoso, despiadado. Definitivamente calza con su personalidad. Pero hay una cosa que lo hace digno del nombre que le otorgó la reina Neit, el gran amor que le tuvo y le sigue teniendo a su hermana menor.

Amy sonrió, mientras se dejaba envolver por los brazos de Taiki. Y entonces finalmente pudo sonreír sinceramente, mientras compartían un cálido beso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En otra parte de la ciudad, Seiya abría la puerta del apartamento, tiraba las llaves y se dejaba caer en el sofá, boca arriba. Yaten se sentó a su lado, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro que pronto fue acompañado por uno idéntico por parte de Seiya.

– ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Serena a su casa? – preguntó el menor de los Kou, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Seiya negó con la cabeza.

– Tenoh fue con ella y ya sabes que no le caigo demasiado bien – Yaten arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que Haruka Tenoh piense de ti, Seiya? – el aludido se llevó un brazo al rostro para cubrirse los ojos – Definitivamente no estás bien. ¿Qué no quedaron en buenos términos aquel día que ella fue a verte?

– Pues sí… y no – contestó el otro, sentándose y echando la cabeza hacia atrás – Las cosas lucían bien ese día, pero parece que ella aún teme volverse a enamorar. Quiero decir, ella siempre creyó que su futuro estaba junto a Chiba y ahora… pues resulta que su "verdadero amor" siempre fui yo. Y yo… bueno la verdad es que no quiero que ella esté conmigo por obligación, ¿entiendes?

– A veces puedes decir cosas profundas, Seiya – el pelinegro le arrojó un cojín – ¡Oye! – Seiya le sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño – Ya, en serio, la verdad yo no creo que ella sea de las que se acercan a alguien por una razón como esa, quiero decir, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos a la tierra? – Seiya asintió, mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su rostro – ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Ustedes forjaron una relación, extraña e inadecuada en ese momento quizás, pero ninguno de los dos sabía quién era el otro en realidad. Estoy seguro de que ella tenía sentimientos por ti en ese entonces y aún los tiene. Así que…

– ¿… no te rindas? – Seiya rió – Vaya, hermanito, a veces puedes decir cosas inteligentes – esta vez fue a Seiya a quien le tocó recibir el golpe de un cojín – Qué patético, mira que recibir un sermón tuyo, en verdad tengo que despertar – se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas – Entonces, creo que es momento de desplegar mis encantos y conquistar a ese bombón.

Y diciendo esto, Seiya desapareció de la sala con rumbo al baño, tarareando una canción incomprensible.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Horas antes de la aparición de Hilda y los oráculos de Mercurio, Sammy Tsukino caminaba por la calles, con gesto de fastidio. La luz a su alrededor lo irritaba, el brillo de las estrellas le parecía insoportable, incluso el sonido del tránsito. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el gorro del suéter puesto, como queriendo ocultar su rostro. Bien podría estar celebrando el campeonato con sus compañeros de equipo, pero dada la efusividad del momento, su pobre excusa de "estoy molido y necesito dormir" funcionó a la perfección.

Luego del partido, Siegfried, la estrella del encuentro – como siempre, algo que ya empezaba a fastidiarlo – había desaparecido, llevándose con él su motivación para jugar bien aquella noche: Hotaru Tomoe. La verdad es que el chico nunca estuvo demasiado seguro de lo que sentía por aquella chica de apariencia frágil, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no soportaba verla con nadie, mucho menos con Siegfried. Se llevaban tan bien que le irritaba. Él lograba hacer que ella mostrara su sonrisa y las carcajadas que eran como música para sus oídos.

Y, para terminar de empeorar las cosas, se había lucido con aquella declaración, justo cuando se proclamaban campeones del torneo nacional. Maldijo internamente a Siegfried Haldir, pero después se reprendió a sí mismo. Porque después de todo, si no se lo hubiera pensado tanto quizás ahora sería él quien lograra hacerla feliz.

– Bueno, supongo que si ella es feliz, yo también – o al menos eso era lo que Sammy quería creer, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, la oscuridad comenzaba a crecer y, de nuevo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que Siegfried Haldir desapareciera – ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?

El menor de los Tsukino llegó hasta el parque, iluminado tan solo por un par de farolas lejanas y se dejó caer en uno de los columpios. Cerró los ojos un momento, al tiempo que un fuerte viento sopló. Volvió a abrir los ojos y entonces deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

– ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Sammy se encontraba ahora en un tenebroso bosque. Los árboles estaban completamente secos y algunos tenían los troncos ensangrentados. El cielo, negro, no tenía ni una sola estrella, ni siquiera la luna brillaba. La vegetación muerta escondía cadáveres y calaveras. Sammy retrocedió un momento y terminó pisando un cráneo. Tragó saliva, mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados a su alrededor. Un gélido viento azotó su cuerpo y le caló hasta los huesos.

– ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?

– Vaya, entonces, ¿no lo recuerdas? – preguntó una tétrica voz que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca – Bueno, es comprensible, tu rencarnación aún es joven.

Se materializó ante el muchacho la imponente figura del general Thanatos, que apareció vistiendo su imponente armadura. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el asustado chico, cuyo cuerpo no respondía. Thanatos sonrió, dando un paso al frente. Sammy apretó los puños hasta que sus palmas sangraron y entonces retrocedió.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas recordar tu lugar de nacimiento, vizconde Fauno? – Sammy parpadeó, confundido – Este lugar que ves fue hace mucho tiempo uno de los bosques más hermosos de Júpiter, donde tú y tu hermano mayor, el conde Silvano, solían venir a cabalgar.

– De acuerdo, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando, amigo – tartamudeó – Es obvio que me quedé dormido y ahora estoy teniendo este extraño sueño. Así que será mejor que despierte y regrese a casa o de lo contrario mis padres me reprenderán.

– ¿Un sueño, esto? – dijo Thanatos, extrañado – Me temo que no comprendo a qué se refiere, vizconde. Usted me ha llamado, pero aún así, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Thanatos, el general más poderoso al servicio del señor de la oscuridad, el amo Despair, quien se convertirá en el justo gobernante de este universo.

– Estás demente, ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Júpiter? ¿Vizconde? ¿Señor de la oscuridad? Y, ¿qué quieres decir con que yo te llamé?

– Bueno, es muy simple, tu corazón me ha llamado. Me ha atraído esa oscuridad que hay en tu interior – Sammy negó con la cabeza, mientras retrocedía – Amargura, tristeza, celos, deseos de venganza. Tu espíritu es fuerte, tal y como lo fue en el pasado, vizconde.

El muchacho volvió a pasar saliva por su garganta en un intento por articular las palabras que se habían atorado en su garganta. De inmediato se dio cuenta de aquello a lo que sus pensamientos lo habían conducido. Se dio cuenta de que aquella situación en la que se encontraba era real. De que aquel sujeto enfrente de él, fuera humano o no, era tan real como ese tétrico bosque. Por un momento pensó en arrepentirse por haberle deseado el mal a un amigo, pero en cuanto recordó el momento en que Siegfried besó a Hotaru su sangre hirvió nuevamente.

– Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces quiero recordar. Quiero saber quién soy en realidad.

– Muy bien, te lo mostraré – Thanatos colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sammy, cuyos ojos se cerraron al instante – Eres el segundo hijo del antiguo conde Sucellos, jefe de una de las familias más importantes del planeta Júpiter. Un matrimonio se había acordado entre tú y la princesa de Saturno, Hotaru. Ustedes se amaban, sin embargo todo eso cambió cuando ese sujeto apareció en sus vidas.

– ¿Quién?

– Regulus de Freyr, uno de los caballeros solares quien también ha rencarnado en esta época. Sí, es alguien a quien conoces muy bien y nuevamente te ha arrebatado a la persona que es más importante para ti.

– Venganza…

– Sí, tienes motivos para vengarte, – continuó – él te arrebató el amor de la princesa, te arrebató el puesto dentro de la Orden de los Caballeros Solares, incluso mató a tu padre – Thanatos vio que el muchacho apretaba los puños, enfadado, y sonrió para sí – Debes vengarte de Freyr y del resto de los Caballeros Solares, quienes destruyeron muchos de los bosques de Júpiter para fabricar armas. Ódialos, sí, ódialos a todos.

– Venganza… venganza…

La energía oscura brotó del cuerpo de Sammy y, mezclándose con la de Thanatos, hizo una pequeña explosión. Pronto apareció Sammy vestido con una armadura negra, propia de las Estrellas Oscuras al servicio del señor de la destrucción, Despair. Su arma era una espada de gran tamaño, la cual era capaz de blandir con facilidad.

– Abandona tu nombre mortal y toma el nombre que antaño te dio tu padre – dijo Thanatos – Ahora eres Fauno, Estrella Oscura de la Venganza, – Sammy, ahora llamado Fauno, se arrodilló ante el general – un guerrero al servicio de los nobles ideales del Señor de la Destrucción, Despair.

– ¡Sí señor!

El bosque se desvaneció entonces, junto con la figura de Thanatos. Sammy despertó y se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en el parque, sentado en el mismo columpio. Agitó la cabeza para poner en orden sus pensamientos y se puso de pie para regresar a casa. El muchacho se levantó la manga del suéter y en su muñeca apareció un pequeño tatuaje con el símbolo de una estrella negra de seis puntas, la marca del señor oscuro, que se desvaneció al instante.

Sammy sonrió, casi con perversidad y se alejó corriendo. El muchacho era vigilado de cerca por Thanatos, desde las sombras.

– Misión completa, mi señor – dijo Thanatos – Ante la caída de tres de nuestros guerreros, Eris, Fenrir e Hilda, no podríamos pedir mejor refuerzo que un mocoso inmaduro cegado por la oscuridad, más aún cuando se trata de Fauno, el amo de la naturaleza.

– Buen trabajo, general Thanatos – el hombre fue capaz de escuchar la voz de su señor, Despair, hablar directo a sus pensamientos – Ahora yo tengo que darte una buena noticia: con los poderes de la reina de Kinmoku pronto seremos capaces de despertar a tu esposa, Keres.

– Cuando Keres despierte ya nada podrá detenernos – una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del general – Porque junto con ella también despertarán los otros cuatro generales: Moiras, Moros, Geras, Némesis.

– ¿Ya has convencido a tu hermano Hypnos para que colabore con nosotros?

– Justo iba a hacerle una visita a mi querido hermano mayor, mi señor.

– Muy bien, esperaré buenas nuevas de tu parte, Thanatos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y ella ya estaba despierta. Era cosa rara en ella madrugar, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en todas las nuevas revelaciones que había descubierto y en todo aquello que aún era desconocido para todos. Pensaba también en Seiya. Sí, pensaba muchísimo en él. Lo quería, de eso estaba completamente segura. Pero, ¿cómo lo quería? Como, ¿un amigo?, no, ¿un hermano, ¡jamás!, entonces, como su ¿novio?, quizás. Serena se sonrojó al instante y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, al tiempo que Luna saltaba a la cama.

– Sabes Serena, no es lo tuyo pensar las cosas demasiado – comentó la gata, al tiempo que la rubia se quitaba la almohada de la cara para mirar a su amiga – Simplemente hazle caso a tu corazón y actúa.

– ¿Cómo sé que no volveré a equivocarme si le hago caso a mi corazón?

– Deja de pensar en el futuro y vive el presente, Serena – esto fue lo último que Luna dijo antes de salir por la ventana hacia un destino desconocido.

– Vivir el presente ¿eh? – se dijo – Quizás no sea una mala idea después de todo. Creo que también merezco una oportunidad. Pero, por ahora, dormiré un poco más.

Serena cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño que la llevó "más allá" y que, seguramente, terminaría por convencerla de darse otra oportunidad.

_Ella era una hermosa mujer de porte elegante. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, strapless con detalles dorados. El escote tenía una forma redondeada y el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente al curvilíneo cuerpo de la dama. Su rubio cabello iba peinado en dos coletas. Los ojos azules de aquella mujer se posaron en el apuesto caballero que estaba a su lado. Vestía un elegante traje blanco y llevaba el largo cabello peinado en una coleta. _

_De la mano de la mujer iba una jovencita de unos cuatro años. La chica también llevaba un vestido de estilo princesa. Tenía el cabello negro azabache peinado en una cola alta y unos impresionantes ojos de un tono azul difícil de describir. De la mano del hombre iba una chica con el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos, sólo que ella iba peinada con dos coletas como la mujer que, seguramente, era su madre. _

– _¡Mamá!_

– _¡Papá!_

_Sí, eran una hermosa familia feliz. _

En ese momento, Serena se despertó. Se fijó en el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba ya las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, se cepilló los dientes y se dio una ducha rápida. En cuanto salió del baño escuchó su celular sonar. Se arrojó a la cama donde el aparato reposaba y sonrió al leer el nombre escrito en la pantalla. Antes de que la persona del otro lado pudiera decir algo, Serena gritó:

– ¡Quiero gemelas!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hotaru se removió las manos, pensando que, quizás, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Si bien su vida era emocionante – si a ser una Sailor Scout se le podía describir como "emocionante" – jamás había sentido ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, bueno quizás sí, cuando él se le había declarado. Ahora bien, ¿por qué Hotaru Tomoe, alias Sailor Saturn, estaba tan nerviosa esa tarde? Bueno, es que en realidad aquel día iba a tener su primera cita con su novio, – rayos, qué bien se escuchaba eso – Siegfried Haldir. Y no sólo eso, sino que aquella misma tarde Siegfried se presentaría ante su mamá Setsuna.

Setsuna, siempre elegante con un conjunto de enagua y blusa, de color blanco, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del apartamento, con las piernas cruzadas. Dirigió entonces sus ojos a su hija, que llevaba un bonito vestido azul marino. La joven se frotaba las manos, nerviosa, mientras miraba de forma intermitente por la ventana. La morena sonrió ligeramente y, poniéndose de pie, se acercó a su hija. Hotaru se sobresaltó cuando sintió el contacto de la mujer en su hombro.

– No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa – le dijo – No es como si fuera a comérmelo – le guiñó un ojo, que hizo que la jovencita agachara la mirada, sonrojada – Si es la persona que escogiste, estoy segura de que será un buen chico.

Hotaru sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima cuando vio la sinceridad con la que los ojos de Setsuna la miraban. Sonrió tenuemente y abrazó a su madre, en señal de agradecimiento. Justo cuando se separaban, se escuchó el timbre del apartamento. Hotaru pegó un brinco y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, mientras Setsuna volvía a ocupar su lugar en el sofá.

Cuando la más joven abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas, con lo primero que se encontró fue con dos inmensos ramos de flores. Uno de rosas azules, otro de rosas blancas. La chica vio moverse los ramos, mientras el rostro sonriente de Siegfried aparecía ante ella.

– Buenas tardes – dijo el muchacho – Estás hermosa como siempre, Hotaru – la chica se sonrojó al instante, llevándose la manos al rostro para que él, no lo notara.

– Pero qué modales son esos, Hotaru – intervino entonces Setsuna, que ya estaba junto a la puerta – No dejes a este encantador muchacho en la puerta – lo miró – Pasa por favor, mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh, soy la madre de Hotaru.

– Es un placer conocerla por fin, _Frau_ Meioh – dijo Siegfried – Mizuki me ha hablado mucho sobre usted – un ligero gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer – Para usted – Setsuna recibió el ramo de rosas, agradecida, mientras cerraba la puerta – Para ti, mi hermosa Hotaru – la chica aceptó el obsequio, con el rostro sonrojado y las manos temblorosas.

– Deja que ponga las flores en un florero – dijo Setsuna – Mientras tanto, pónganse cómodos por favor.

Setsuna se marchó en dirección a la cocina, mientras Hotaru tomaba la mano de Sieg para conducirlo al sofá. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, algo separados. Ella lo miró de reojo, hasta que, tomándola por sorpresa, él la sujetó por el mentón y besó sus labios tiernamente. Hotaru ya estaba correspondiendo el gesto cuando el sonido de unos tacones la hizo separarse del muchacho.

Setsuna apareció entonces cargando una bandeja con bebidas frías. Las colocó en la mesita de la sala, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá que estaba delante de los muchachos. Cruzó las piernas y los miró fijamente, sonriendo. Siegfried le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Hotaru, dándose cuenta de lo tensa que se estaba poniendo la situación – al menos para ella – abrió la boca.

– M-Mamá… S-Setsuna…

– Como lo mencioné antes, – intervino Sieg – es un placer conocerla. Mi nombre es Siegfried Haldir y me gustaría presentarme como el novio de Hotaru – Setsuna se asombró un poco – Quise venir a presentarme formalmente para que esté usted tranquila, pues voy en serio. Aunque quizás pueda pensar que soy demasiado joven para hablar de esta manera, estoy enamorado de Hotaru y quiero estar con ella, si usted me lo permite, claro está.

Setsuna se asombró con la forma tan directa y sin miedos de hablar del muchacho y no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente. Hotaru también estaba sorprendida y miró a su novio con una sonrisa de gratitud. Él sujetó su mano entre las suyas y la besó. Setsuna estaba encantada con la caballerosidad del jovencito.

– ¿Has escuchado eso de que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido muy desarrollado? – preguntó la morena. Siegfried asintió al instante – Pues bien, mi intuición me dice que puedo confiar en ti. Tus ojos me muestran la verdad que hay en tu corazón y tienes mi permiso para ser novio de Hotaru – se quedó pensativa un momento – Es lo que se supone que debía decir, ¿no?

– Muchas gracias, mamá Setsuna – dijo Hotaru, abrazándola.

– Ahora vayan, – dijo ella – pero asegúrate de traerla a casa temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

– Claro que sí – y dicho esto, Siegfried se despidió besando la mano de Setsuna, para después ofrecerle su brazo a Hotaru y salir ambos del apartamento.

La morena volvió a sentarse en el sofá, mirando la puerta por la que los jóvenes acababan de desaparecer, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y es que a pesar de no ser la verdadera madre de la muchacha, la quería como su propia hija. Y verla tan feliz junto a aquel muchacho hacía que ella misma fuera feliz. Sin embargo, desde que lo vio en la puerta a Setsuna le pareció que lo conocía de antes.

– Su energía me parece tan familiar, ¿por qué será?

Pero justo cuando iba a perderse en sus recuerdos, escuchó un sonidito que venía del celular que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor. Se levantó y en cuanto se fijó en la pantalla de aparato, una inmensa sonrisa – una que pocas veces exhibía – se dibujó en sus labios.

_De: Mizuki _

_Te amo._

Y es que detalles como ese eran los que habían terminado por enamorarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entró en aquel edificio que bien conocía, subió por las escaleras, pues no se le antojaba tomar el ascensor. Sí, gracias a su falta de condición tuvo que detenerse varias veces en su camino a la azotea, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Porque ella sabía que él estaría allí. Porque necesitaba verlo. Deseaba verlo con toda su alma. Y, cuando alcanzó la parte más alta del edificio y lo vio allí sentado, con guitarra en mano, sintió su corazón latir desbocado. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con su carrera, desde su casa hasta allí.

Seiya levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos, sorprendido e hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo. Sin embargo, Serena corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Seiya apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y poner la guitarra a un lado, cuando recibió a la rubia en sus brazos. Quiso preguntar qué sucedía, pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza. No quería admitirlo, pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

El muchacho tragó saliva. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha, abrazándola, embriagándose con su aroma. Sintió entonces que ella se relajaba y empezó a relajarse él también, queriendo saber ahora qué le sucedía. Pero justo antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella dijo:

– Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti – Serena alzó la vista, separándose un poco de Seiya – No del príncipe Helio, quiero saber quién es Seiya Kou, la persona a quien quiero, en realidad. Quiero saber todo lo que te gusta, también todo aquello que te disgusta. Y quiero que tú lo sepas todo sobre mí, Serena Tsukino, la persona que soy ahora, no la princesa Serenity, sino la mujer que soy ahora.

Seiya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando ella terminó de hablar. Aquel adorable sonrojo que tenía ahora en sus mejillas lo volvía loco. La sujetó de la barbilla para que levantara el rostro y lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Sintió que ella se ponía nerviosa, pero él le sonrió de forma tranquilizante. Serena se tensó cuando vio el rostro de Seiya acercarse peligrosamente al suyo, pero lo que recibió fue un dulce beso en la mejilla, mientras el pelinegro la acunaba en sus brazos.

– Hola, mi nombre es Seiya Kou – empezó – Soy el segundo de tres hermanos y soy el más apuesto de los tres. Soy integrante de uno de los grupos más famosos de Japón y probablemente del mundo, Three Lights, así que podríamos decir que soy un _idol_. Mi deporte favorito es el fútbol americano y mi comida preferida son las hamburguesas. A ver, ¿qué más?, ah sí, casi lo olvido, estoy perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que se llama Serena Tsukino – la rubia se sonrojó – Y entonces, ¿quién eres tú, extraña?

– Bueno, podrías decir que soy una de tus admiradoras – respondió ella – Si he de ser sincera, soy una simple chica que, como muchas otras, ha caído ante tus encantos. Y no me refiero sólo a tu apariencia o tu carisma. No, lo que me atrajo va más allá de eso. Porque… yo te quiero, Seiya.

El muchacho sintió que en cualquier momento lloraría. Porque escuchar a Serena decir aquellas palabras, que – estaba seguro – le salían del corazón, hacían que todo su cuerpo temblara de la emoción. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado escucharlo!

– Bombón, si me quisieras tan sólo la mitad de lo que yo te quiero, ¡qué feliz sería!

– Créeme que te quiero mucho más que eso.

– Entonces, abusando de mi buena suerte, te preguntaré algo: ¿dejarás que te bese esta vez? – su sonrojo y el coqueto movimiento de pestañas fueron respuesta suficiente para el muchacho que, sin pensarlo demasiado, se apoderó tiernamente de los labios de la rubia que, contrario a otras veces, correspondió el gesto, emocionada.

– Te quiero, Seiya – dijo Serena.

– Yo también te quiero, bombón – respondió, abrazándola de nuevo – Te adoro, te amo.

Esta vez Serena no pudo responder y Seiya sintió que se ponía tensa nuevamente. Entonces besó su frente con ternura, mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.

– Descuida, no tienes que responderme ahora, sólo quería que lo supieras – se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, como los dos enamorados que eran – Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, mi inspiración ha regresado, – tomó la guitarra – así que creo que es momento para terminar esta canción. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que llevo? – Serena asintió, emocionada.

_I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside_

_I could lie to myself but it's true_

_There's no denying when I look in your eyes_

_Girl I'm out of my head over you_

_And I lived so long believing all love is blind_

– Ah, espera un momento – dijo Seiya, tomando una pequeña libreta y apuntando algunas cosas que Serena no alcanzó a ver – Listo.

_But everything about you is telling me this time_

_It's forever_

– ¡Y eso es todo! – exclamó el pelinegro entonces.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso es todo"? – replicó la chica, intrigada – ¡Déjame escuchar el resto! – hizo un puchero, pero Seiya negó con la cabeza.

– Ten paciencia – le dijo – Tenemos toda una vida, ¿no es así?

Serena se abrazó de nuevo a él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras Seiya la rodeaba con sus brazos. El viento sopló con fuerza un momento, haciendo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel. Seiya tomó una manta que tenía por ahí – afortunadamente era precavido – y la colocó sobre sobre sus hombros envolviéndolos a ambos. Así, juntos y calentitos, se quedaron dormidos.

– _This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind _– balbuceó Seiya, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Minutos después se escucharon pasos apresurados que ascendían por las escaleras, hacia la azotea. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

– Rayos, Seiya, te dije que esta noche te tocaba lavar los platos de la cena y…

Yaten guardó silencio en cuanto sus ojos repararon en aquella escena que hasta tierna se le antojó. Serena y Seiya estaban juntos, cobijados, abrazados y… profundamente dormidos. El de cabellos plateados no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa, mientras elevaba la vista hacia el cielo. Una estrella fugaz pasó en ese momento. Su brillo impresionante le hizo pensar que aquello era un buen augurio.

– Yaten, ¿encontraste a Sei…? – Yaten se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole a su hermano mayor, que acababa de aparecer, que guardara silencio.

Taiki contempló la escena con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego simplemente imitó a su hermano menor y sonrió. El castaño dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

– Espera Taiki, ¿piensas dejarlos así? Podrían enfermar.

– ¿Acaso quieres despertarlos? – Yaten negó con la cabeza.

– No tendría corazón para hacerlo.

– Entonces regresemos adentro – dijo – Ya verás que no les pasará nada, – Yaten arqueó una ceja – porque el calor del astro rey los abriga – aún sin comprender del todo las palabras del mayor de sus hermanos, Yaten se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

– Finalmente se te hizo, Seiya – comentó Yaten para sí mismo, echándole una última mirada a la pareja antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El muchacho se sacó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón. La imagen de Mina en la pantalla lo hizo sonreír y suspirar de añoranza casi al mismo tiempo. Aunque su orgullo no le permitiera admitirlo en voz alta la extrañaba. Deseaba con todo el corazón volver a verla pronto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_¡Ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 24! ¡Esperen una pronta actualización! Y gracias por leer._


	24. Un paso a la vez

_¡Sí, es un milagro! ¡Actualización rápida! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y mensajes de apoyo para que continuara. Ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo, por lo que me dedicaré más a esta historia. Bueno, no los entretengo más, ¡disfruten del capítulo!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXIV **–** Un paso a la vez**

El recuerdo de su primera cita aún la hacía sonrojar. Pero aquella tarde lo que la hacía sonrojar era el firme agarre en su mano. Sí, caminar de la mano de Siegfried Haldir, el chico más popular de la escuela, hacía que todas las miradas se posaran en ella y, por supuesto, la hicieran sonrojar. Hotaru Tomoe, la tímida chica que recién ese año ingresaba en Juban era la envidia de todas las féminas de la escuela y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Sin embargo, en cuanto levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, sentía que todos sus miedos se esfumaban.

Se detuvieron en una heladería un momento, mientras se maravillaban con el atardecer que el universo les regalaba ese día. El astro rey tenía un brillo sin igual, naranja rojizo, que bañaba las calles y los autos que transitaban en la agitada ciudad. Hotaru, que ya sentía la mirada de su novio sobre ella, lo miró de reojo, sólo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de amor. El muchacho tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y depositó un suave beso que hizo que la piel de la chica se erizara. Aquel atardecer parecía la escena perfecta para una película romántica.

Eso hasta que el cielo, repentinamente, se tiñó de negro. La gente se detuvo para posar sus ojos en el firmamento, donde no había estrellas ni luna y el sol que antes brillaba se había ocultado. El cielo comenzó a retumbar, al tiempo que los relámpagos caían sobre edificios, autos y pasaban peligrosamente cerca de las personas. Hotaru, nerviosa, se abrazó a Siegfried, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven. Siegfried la tomó de la mano para alejarse de allí, pero entonces una figura vestida con una armadura negra descendió del cielo.

La armadura de aquel sujeto, de estatura promedio y figura delgada, recordaba a la de las estrellas oscuras y Hotaru temió lo peor. Miró a su alrededor, pero no divisó a ninguna de sus compañeras cerca. Su mente comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de separarse de Siegfried para poder transformarse.

Hotaru sintió entonces que la arrastraban lejos de aquel sitio.

– Tengo que ponerte a salvo – dijo el muchacho en voz baja.

Pero no pudieron dar más que un par de pasos cuando sintieron que algo se enredaba en sus tobillos. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Siegfried interpuso su cuerpo para evitar que Hotaru se golpeara. En ese momento aquella oscura figura se presentó ante ellos, mientras la gente a su alrededor corría.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hotaru, que por un momento percibió una energía extrañamente familiar proveniente de aquel desconocido, cuyo rostro iba cubierto por una _mengu._

– Fauno, Estrella Oscura de la Venganza – respondió el aludido, chasqueando los dedos para halar el cuerpo de los muchachos hacia él.

Hotaru abrió los ojos, asustada, en cuanto el otro reveló su identidad. Una estrella oscura, tenía que pensar en algo para alejar a Siegfried de allí cuanto antes. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Notó entonces que Siegfried de alguna manera había logrado cortar las ramas que los mantenían atrapados. Él la tomó de la mano y echaron a correr. Ella miró hacia atrás al tiempo que unas extrañas estatuas de madera aparecían. Las misteriosas criaturas comenzaron a dispersarse por la ciudad, atacando a la gente de huía, despavorida.

– Tengo que ponerla a salvo antes – escuchó Hotaru que el otro murmuraba – Ponerla a salvo primero…

Siegfried hizo que Hotaru se escondiera en una joyería cuyas puertas de cristal estaban destrozadas y salió corriendo.

– ¡Sieg! – exclamó la chica. Él le sonrió y se marchó corriendo, pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos pues una docena de estatuas de madera con el rostro de Hotaru le cerraron el camino.

– _Verdammt! _– maldijo Sieg en su idioma natal, mientras repartía patadas para acabar con las criaturas – Rayos, tengo que alejarme más, más lejos.

– Acaben con ellos, _Paniskoi_ – se escuchó la voz de Fauno a la distancia.

La cabeza de una de las criaturas voló y terminó de destrozar la puerta de la joyería. Hotaru gritó cuando los vidrios cayeron peligrosamente cerca de ella, rozando su mejilla y provocándole un pequeño corte. Siegfried volteó el rostro, al tiempo que tres Paniskoi se abalanzaban sobre él. El castaño cayó al suelo, mientras unas ramas comenzaban a estrangularlo.

– ¡Siegfried! – Hotaru se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él.

– ¡Aléjate, Hotaru! – le gritó – ¡Huye de aquí¡

– ¡Pero…!

– Estaré bien, lo prometo – aquella sonrisa no logró tranquilizarla esa vez, pero la chica hizo lo que el otro le pedía. Se escondería para poder transformarse y salvarlo. Pero mientras comenzaba a gatear para internarse en el local, una inmensa luz brilló. La chica, curiosa, regresó sobre sus pasos.

– ¡Freyr, dios de la victoria, préstale tu luz a este, tu servidor!

Hotaru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Vio brillar en el cuello de Siegfried un medallón solar, mientras aquel intenso resplandor se iba apagando para mostrar ante ella al caballero solar Freyr. Aquellos ropajes blancos con la armadura dorada eran inconfundibles. Y, para terminar, la máscara de plata que ya no podía ocultar su identidad ante ella. Freyr desenvainó su espada para comenzar a destrozar a las Paniskoi, sin piedad. Cuando no quedó ni una sola, Fauno hizo aparición ante él.

– Jamás había escuchado de ti dentro del ejército de Thanatos – dijo Freyr, apuntando a la estrella con su espada – ¿Acaso eres nuevo?

– Eso no es algo que te incumba – Fauno, con su capacidad para manipular las fuerzas de la naturaleza hizo que un rayo cayera justo encima de Freyr. Hotaru se tapó la boca con las manos – Ah, así que ese es el poder de las armas de Solaria.

Freyr había colocado la espada sobre su cabeza, partiendo el rayo en dos y haciendo que volara de vuelta al cielo. Sin embargo, una de sus manos estaba ligeramente lastimada.

– Eres hijo de guerreros, un hombre de la clase inferior, – continuó Fauno – así que es natural que no me conozcas, a mí, un miembro de la realeza. Sin embargo, aun siendo un simple guerrero, me quitaste todo lo que por justicia me pertenecía.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el caballero, avanzando lentamente hacia su enemigo – Escucha, no tengo idea de quién seas, pero si causas problemas en este planeta tendré que acabar contigo – el otro rió – Si lo que quieres es luchar contra mí, entonces vamos a otro sitio, donde no involucremos a gente inocente.

– Ah, tan noble como siempre, joven Regulus – dijo Fauno con sorna, mientras se acercaba a él. Ambos se desafiaban por detrás de las máscaras – Pero no, por esta vez, ya he cumplido con mi cometido.

Freyr se quedó confundido y Fauno señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza. El caballero se volteó y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Hotaru. El muchacho sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada encima. Acababa de revelarle su verdadera identidad sin quererlo. Dejó caer la espada, sin moverse, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Hotaru tampoco hacía o decía nada y eso comenzaba a asustarlo.

– Sieg…

Instantes después, el muchacho sintió el cuerpo de la chica cerca del suyo. Los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, mientras algo húmedo mojaba sus ropajes blancos. Con manos temblorosas, Freyr le correspondió el abrazo.

– Hotaru… yo…

– Oh Sieg, ¡estaba tan preocupada por ti! – un suspiro de alivio se le escapó al caballero, mientras llevaba una mano a la máscara, para quitársela.

– Hotaru, en verdad lo siento – dijo, con gesto abatido en el rostro – Yo…

– Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es que estás bien.

– ¿No te importa que te haya ocultado algo tan importante como esto? – preguntó él, sorprendido.

– Lo único que importa es que estés bien – contestó, abrazándolo – Pero la próxima vez, déjame luchar a tu lado, por favor.

Freyr recuperó su aspecto de civil antes de que la gente comenzara a congregarse. La tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo de allí. Cuando llegaron al parque, que estaba desierto, Siegfried la encaró para decirle:

– Francamente, no quería que te dieras cuenta de quién soy en realidad. Quiero que me ames por quien soy ahora, no porque en el pasado la princesa de Saturno y el guerrero Regulus se amaran, ¿entiendes?

– Yo te quiero por quien eres ahora, Sieg – le dijo – Quiero a Siegfried Haldir, la estrella del equipo de fútbol americano de Juban.

Un beso selló aquellas palabras sinceras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que Darien y Helena regresaron de Japón. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en su corta estancia en la nación nipona, pero la mujer se sentía abrumada. Darien le había proclamado su amor enfrente de la princesa de la Luna. Aún se sentía terrible por haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera. Sumado a esto, el ataque de Despair a Kinmoku, la universidad. Definitivamente, habían sido demasiadas emociones para ella.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en Serena, esa chica tan noble que simplemente se había hecho a un lado para dejar que ella fuera feliz con Darien.

– ¿Qué tal si ella en verdad tener una vida junto a Darien? – se preguntaba la rubia, mientras dejaba que las burbujas de la bañera masajearan su cuerpo.

Entonces recordó al príncipe del sol, ese joven llamado Seiya. El príncipe del Sol y la princesa de la Luna siempre se habían amado. ¿Sería igual en esa época? Estaba claro para Helena, luego de haberse encontrado con ellos, que entre los jóvenes había más que una buena amistad. ¿Era posible acaso que Serena se estuviera enamorando de Seiya?

– Bueno, si así fuera, supongo que no me sentiría tan mal – se decía ella – Por todos los cielos, me siento tan mal. No sé cómo podré mirar a Darien a la cara hoy cuando lo he estado evitando desde que regresamos. Dijo que quería hablarme de algo importante, pero, ¿qué podrá ser?

Helena terminó de asearse y salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Comenzó a secarse el largo cabello con otra toalla, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían irremediablemente a la princesa de la Luna, una y otra vez.

– Gumi, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Y, como si de una respuesta a sus plegarias se tratara, Helena escuchó el timbre de su celular que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Miró de reojo la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_De: Gumi._

_Lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Ella es feliz. Aprende a ser feliz tú también._

La sonrisa no se le borró del rostro mientras se ponía un bonito vestido negro entallado, con el cuello en forma de V. Se calzó las sandalias de tacón, también negras y se colocó un maquillaje recatado, pero elegante. Tomó la cartera y se dio una última mirada en el espejo, justo en el momento en que alguien llamaba al timbre de su apartamento. Abrió y se encontró con Darien, vestido con un elegante traje gris, que lo había ver muy atractivo. Darien la besó en los labios antes de ofrecerle el brazo.

Abordaron el auto que Darien había comprado recientemente, un Audi de color champán y se pusieron en marcha. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino, pero era un silencio agradable. Darien tomó la mano de Helena y la besó. Finalmente, el muchacho detuvo el vehículo enfrente del restaurante cinco estrellas más famoso de la ciudad. Se trataba de una estructura muy similar al museo de Louvre, que era propiedad de una pareja inglesa muy acaudalada.

De la mano ascendieron por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, caminando por elegantes alfombras rojas. El mesero los llevó a una mesa de madera oscura, con la vajilla acomodada y una botella de champán. Se acomodaron en sus lugares, mientras les servían la bebida. Brindaron con una sonrisa en los rostros cuando comenzó a escucharse una hermosa música de violín.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – preguntó Darien, acariciando la mano de la rubia.

Helena se sobresaltó al sentir la caricia y, sin mirar al hombre a su lado, negó con la cabeza. Sonaba su favorito, Beethoven, por lo que la rubia intentó buscar en la música la tranquilidad perdida. Brindaron una vez más, antes de que les llevaran la cena. La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, con una Helena que tenía la cabeza en las nubes y un Darien que, por razones que sólo él conocía, empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Pronto vino el postre, que fue seguido por una copa más del fino champán.

Esta vez Darien levantó la copa y propuso un nuevo brindis:

– Por la mujer más hermosa y encantadora del universo – la mujer se sonrojó levemente y, con la mirada baja, brindó – Helena, ¿segura que te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar.

– Debería ser yo quien te pregunte – argumentó, con una ligera sonrisa al notar el leve gesto de sorpresa de Darien – Te noto algo nervioso. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Darien suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie sólo para ponerse de rodillas ante Helena. Ella se sorprendió y tragó saliva, previendo hacia dónde iba todo aquello. Antes de que la rubia pudiera pronunciar palabra, Darien sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, tomó la mano de Helena y la miró directamente a los ojos.

– Helena, quizás pienses que todo esto es muy repentino, quizás pienses que necesitamos conocernos un poco más. Pero la verdad es que no puedo contenerme. Helena, quizás fue una casualidad que el destino nos uniera en esta era; llámalo amor a primera vista si quieres – abrió la caja, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de diamante blanco – Helena von Neumann, quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti.

Los ojos de Helena se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que miraba de forma intermitente a Darien y al anillo. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y un extraño cosquilleo alojarse en su estómago. Quería hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. La mirada de anhelo de Darien había cambiado a una que claramente denotaba nerviosismo y casi desesperación. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

– Darien… esto es… – intentó la rubia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello – Yo… no sé qué decir, francamente me has tomado por sorpresa.

– Podrías decir, ¿sí? – intentó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

– Darien, recién acabas de terminar con Serena; hace muy poco tiempo que descubriste nuestro pasado – trató de explicar Helena, angustiada al ver la tristeza en los ojos del ser amado – Además, ni siquiera hemos formalizado nuestra relación. ¿Qué sucede si de pronto te arrepientes? No quiero que estés conmigo sólo porque en el pasado…

– Nada tiene que ver el pasado con mi decisión – dijo él, negando con la cabeza – Te amo, a ti, Helena von Neumann, la persona que eres ahora, no a Galatea, la guerrera que fuiste en el pasado – Helena lo miró, escéptica – ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Me amas?

– Como jamás he amado a alguien – respondió Helena de inmediato – Pero… no sé, siento que es demasiado pronto para dar este paso. Darien, piensa esto, nada nos garantiza que seguiremos vivos luego de…

– No quiero que hables de esa manera, Helena – la reprendió – Por un momento, sólo por un momento, olvídate de nuestro deber y piensa en nosotros, en este instante – Darien tomó el anillo, con el objetivo de colocarlo en el dedo de la mujer.

– Darien, te amo más que a mi propia vida, – lo interrumpió ella, devolviéndole el anillo – pero no me siento preparada para dar ese paso. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, perdóname.

Resignado, Darien se incorporó, se guardó el anillo de nuevo en el bolsillo, mientras Helena agachaba la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas. Darien la sujetó de la barbilla y le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador. Besó sus labios y ella le correspondió, aún cohibida. Antes de que se separaran, Helena lo sujetó del cuello para volver a besarlo. Darien se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarla, mientras ella, sin poder contenerse más, comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repetía la mujer, abrazándose más fuerte a él.

– Tan sólo promete que te quedarás siempre a mi lado.

– No sólo lo prometo, lo juro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sus hermanos lo matarían, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no podía resistirlo más. Tenía que verla y más que una necesidad se había convertido en obsesión. Se levantó al alba y abandonó el apartamento de la forma más sigilosa que pudo. Estaba oscuro todavía. Afuera hacía frío, pero poco le importaba. Miró el reloj. Tenía diez minutos para encontrarse con ella. Corrió por las calles hasta que llegó a la colina donde habían acordado su encuentro. Ella estaba ahí ya. Aquella mañana llevaba una capa que ocultaba por completo su identidad.

– Lamento molestarte con este capricho – dijo Yaten. La figura encapuchada se volteó hacia él y puso el dedo índice sobre su frente.

– Simplemente haga lo que necesite hacer, Alteza – dijo la mujer – Pero recuerde, el tiempo límite es una hora. Si se demora más, quizás ya no pueda regresar.

– Lo sé. También estoy consciente de que es arriesgado, pero yo…

– Siempre fue un joven orgulloso a quien no le agradaba demasiado mostrar sus sentimientos, – Yaten se sonrojó levemente – pero si se trataba de la princesa Minako, bueno, sólo digamos que el amor puede cambiarnos a todos.

– Amaterasu, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – la guerrera no respondió. Pasados un par de minutos, Yaten se dio cuenta de que quizás había preguntado algo indebido – Lo siento, yo…

– Hace mucho tiempo, sí.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – se atrevió a preguntar el de cabellos plateados.

– Murió – el rostro de Yaten se encogió en un gesto de dolor. Aunque no podía ver el rostro de Amaterasu, pudo percibir que ella sufría – Tal vez algún día le cuente mi historia de amor, príncipe Tsubasa. Ahora, váyase.

A Yaten lo envolvió un resplandor dorado, justo antes de que se convirtiera en una estrella fugaz. La estrella se elevó hasta el cielo y rápidamente desapareció en la negrura del firmamento.

Entonces, una mujer apareció detrás de Amaterasu.

– Asó que lo has dejado marcharse.

– Vanna, no tuve corazón para negarme – contestó Amaterasu.

– ¿Te trae recuerdos del pasado?

– Hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar – respondió – Bueno, voy a seguirlo. Quiero ver si soy capaz de averiguar algo más acerca del enigmático prometido de la reina Kakyuu.

– ¿Heracles de Varuna? – Amaterasu asintió – Déjamelo a mí. Eres más necesaria que yo aquí, además es más simple para mí el ocultarme en las sombras – la guerrera no respondió – ¿Me darás permiso de ir?

– Cuídate, Vanna.

– Lo haré.

Yavanna se transformó en una Sailor Star Light y, al igual que Yaten, ascendió al cielo en forma de estrella fugaz, ante la atenta mirada de Amaterasu. De repente, se escuchó el tenue sonido de un celular. Amaterasu rebuscó en su capa y sacó el aparato, mirando la pantalla sin quitarse la máscara. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre escrito en el cristal, ¿por qué la llamaría a esas horas? Contestó, pero antes de que pudiera decir "hola" siquiera, una agitada voz de varón le habló del otro lado.

– _Tienes que venir a mi apartamento en este momento, por favor._

Percibiendo la ansiedad en el tono de voz de su locutor, Amaterasu guardó el celular y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad. Se quitó la capa, dejando ver la armadura de oro que poco a poco iba desapareciendo para mostrar su aspecto de civil.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka se removía en la cama, sintiendo cómo las sábanas se enredaban en sus largas piernas. Apretó los puños y agitó la cabeza, causando que la hermosa mujer que reposaba a su lado se incorporara, preocupada. Michiru pasó una mano por la frente de su pareja. Sudor frío bajaba por la frente de Haruka y Michiru se debatía entre despertarla o dejarla soñar. Quizás el sueño pudiera decirles algo más del pasado.

– Lo… odio – balbuceó entonces Haruka, en sus sueños – Ese vestido…

_Las puertas de la habitación de la princesa se abrieron de golpe, mientras la hija de Oberón y Titania salía rápidamente, echa una furia. La princesa Miranda de Urano era una muchacha de dieciséis años, alta y de figura atlética; tenía el cabello de color arena corto, como solían llevarlo los muchachos del reino. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con furia contenida, mientras una mujer con un larguísimo cabello de color arena y unos brillantes ojos violetas, ataviada con un elegante vestido, la seguía por los pasillos del palacio._

– _¡Miranda, por todos los cielos! – exclamaba la mujer. La joven siguió caminando hasta una de las puertas del complejo que llevaban a uno de los tantos balcones del cuarto piso._

– _¡Deje de llamarme de esa manera, reina Titania! – replicó la muchacha, sin voltearse._

– _¡Soy tu madre!, ¿cómo puedes…?_

_Finalmente la joven de nombre Miranda se detuvo ante un par de puertas de cristal que abrió para llegar a un amplísimo balcón. Apoyó los codos en la baranda y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, con el ceño fruncido. Titania permaneció detrás de su hija que, con los ropajes de entrenamiento de los caballeros de Urano, parecía más un varón que una dama. La reina suspiró, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija._

– _Miranda, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando? – la joven se volteó, con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro – ¡No me mires así!, ¡es sólo un vestido! – Miranda abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente, seguro tratando de contener su furia – ¡Y será sólo por un par de horas!_

– _Madre, te lo he dicho miles de veces – replicó Miranda – Odio los vestidos, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? – Titania negó con la cabeza._

– _Escúchame Miranda, entiendo que seas una adolescente y tengas tus momentos de rebeldía. Estás en una etapa en la que tu personalidad sigue en formación, pero eso no justifica que hagas una escena como esa por un simple vestido – Miranda iba a replicar, pero su madre levantó una mano, indicándole que guardara silencio – Es tu cumpleaños y el de Umbriel; tu padre ofrecerá una gran fiesta y debes vestirte de acuerdo a la ocasión, ¿entiendes?_

– _Lo entiendo perfectamente – Titania sonrió, triunfante, pero su sonrisa se apagó en cuando Miranda volvió a hablar – Entonces simplemente puedo usar uno de los trajes de Umbriel._

– _¡Que no!, Miranda, eres una dama, una DAMA – enfatizó – Y las damas llevan vestidos, no trajes. _

– _Pero madre…_

– _No, ya es suficiente, Miranda – replicó – Desde niña he aceptado todos tus caprichos, te dejé entrenar con los caballeros en lugar de enviarte al campo de entrenamiento de nuestras guardianas las Amazonas, todo porque te negabas a usar la indumentaria amazónica, incluso te permití tomar ese horrible nombre que parece de varón. ¡Podrías complacerme al menos una vez!_

– _¡No creas que he olvidado las muchas veces que me avergonzaste cuando me puse un vestido! – exclamó, alzando aún más la voz – ¡Y Haruka no es un nombre horrible! ¡Es mucho mejor que "Miranda"!_

_Sin embargo, en ese momento, la muchacha se maldijo internamente por ser tan impulsiva, al notar el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su madre. Titania tenía la mirada agachada y luego se volteó, dándole la espalda a su hija._

– _Entonces te desagrada el nombre que te hemos dado, ya veo. Así que el trasfondo histórico de ese nombre no significa nada para ti. Entiendo, si es así, discúlpame, por favor. No volveré a llamarte por ese horrible nombre – comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio – Y con respecto a la fiesta, está bien si no quieres asistir, yo me disculparé con los invitados._

_Miranda se mordió el labio inferior. La culpabilidad la carcomía al ver a su madre alejarse, cabizbaja. Y es que la reina Titania podía ser algo… fastidiosa a veces, pero aún así la amaba y odiaba verla sufrir, más aún si era por su causa. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en gesto desesperado y corrió para alcanzar a su madre. _

– _¡Oh rayos, está bien! – exclamó. Titania se volteó, con ojos llorosos y Miranda se sintió aún más culpable – Me pondré ese estúpido vestido para la fiesta de hoy – la reina se sorprendió, pero al instante se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – Y… no odio el nombre que me diste… Puedes llamarme Miranda, si quieres._

_La sonrisa en el rostro de Titania se ensanchó, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás. Miranda vio en los ojos de su madre un brillo de astucia que no había notado antes y supo que… había sido totalmente engañada._

– _¡Eso es lo que quería oír! – exclamó la reina – ¡Vamos entonces! – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla de vuelta a su habitación – ¡Tenemos tanto que hacer! Hay que pensar en el maquillaje, la joyería, el peinado…_

_Titania continuó balbuceando cosas a las cuales Miranda no ponía la más mínima atención. Se sintió la chica más estúpida del universo, y es que aquella no era la primera vez que su madre la manipulaba para lograr que obedeciera alguno de sus caprichos. Suspiró. Umbriel iba a burlarse tanto de ella._

_Dicho y hecho. Miranda bajó las escaleras que llevaban al amplio salón de baile del brazo de su padre. La joven llevaba un vestido largo, de color azul cobalto. Se sujetaba en el cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta y tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Llevaba zapatos de tacón del mismo color del vestido y el cabello ligeramente rizado. Joyería de oro y un suave maquillaje que rescataba sus facciones hacían que aquella muchacha no se pareciera en nada a Haruka, como se hacía llamar entre los caballeros de Urano._

_Umbriel tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para ocultar la risa, mientras Miranda bajaba lentamente, con una sonrisa tensa en los labios. Umbriel era el hermano gemelo de Miranda. En esencia eran idénticos, a excepción de que Miranda, claramente, era una chica; pero Umbriel era quien tenía las facciones más delicadas. Miranda fulminó a su hermano con la mirada._

_El rey Oberón, un hombre de físico imponente, cabello negro y ojos verdes, hizo el anuncio oficial que daba inicio a la fiesta y pronto hombres y mujeres comenzaron a emparejarse. Oberón y Miranda compartieron el primer baile, mientras Titania y su hijo Umbriel hacían lo mismo. Miranda suspiró mientras daba vueltas, conducida por su padre cuyo fuerte era el vals._

– _Tu madre volvió a engañarte, ¿cierto? – preguntó Oberón, conteniendo la risa al ver el ceño fruncido de su hija._

– _No quiero hablar sobre eso, papá._

_El vals terminó y Oberón soltó la mano de su hija, quien suspiró aliviada, pensando que finalmente podría desaparecer, al menos hasta que cortaran el pastel. Sin embargo no le faltaron invitaciones para bailar y, con la mirada fulminante de su madre sobre ella, a Miranda no le quedó más opción que aceptar componiendo una sonrisa torcida. Miró a lo lejos cómo su hermano disfrutaba de las atenciones de las jóvenes ingenuas que siempre caían ante sus encantos._

_Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Miranda fue libre y, casi corriendo, despareció hacia el balcón. Un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos, buscando relajarse._

– _Entonces, ¿es cierto que odias las fiestas, caballero Haruka? – la aludida se volteó con el ceño fruncido, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina, que llevaba un sugerente vestido de color blanco._

– _Princesa Michiru de Neptuno – dijo, sonrojándose al percibir la intensidad de la mirada de la otra mujer – ¿Cómo es que conoce ese nombre?_

– _Oh vamos, no tienes que hablarme de "usted", Haruka, después de todo, nos conocemos desde niñas – Haruka no respondió – Puedo ver que no la estás pasando muy bien, ¿qué tal si te ayudo a sentirte mejor?_

_Michiru se acercó, pegando su seductor cuerpo al de Haruka, que podía sentir la cálida respiración de la princesa de Neptuno en su cuello. Haruka tragó saliva, rodeando con sus manos los delgados antebrazos de la otra, en un vano intento por alejarla. Y es que, a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, Michiru provocaba ciertos deseos no tan sanos en la princesa de Urano. Deseos que, según le habían enseñado, debía sentir hacia un hombre, no hacia una persona de su mismo género._

– _¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos seis años y dijiste que querías casarte conmigo? – Haruka enrojeció aún más – Tu padre rompió a reír, y tu pobre madre se desmayó._

– _Michiru, no me tientes – espetó la más alta, al sentir la suave mano de Michiru pasearse por su muslo descubierto. La princesa de Neptuno subió más la mano para sujetar a Haruka de la cintura, pegando más sus cuerpos – Te lo advierto, si continúas…_

– _¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó, desafiante._

– _Esto – Haruka sujetó bruscamente a Michiru de la nuca, pegando sus labios a los de ella. Era un beso fogoso que, unido a las caricias que se propinaban, marcó la "alerta" en la mente de Haruka, porque alguien podía verlos, pero la alerta fue olímpicamente ignorada por ambas._

Michiru sintió que le faltaba el aire, así que puso sus manos en los hombros de Haruka, intentando separarse de ella. Al no ser capaz de conseguirlo, mordió a la de cabellos de color arena levemente en el labio inferior. Haruka se despertó al instante y se encontró con el cuerpo de una sonrojaba Michiru entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Pues simplemente me acerqué a ti, me abrazaste y no me dejabas ir, luego me besaste – respondió Michiru – Parece que estabas teniendo un buen sueño – le guiñó un ojo y Haruka se sonrojó, cuando llegó a ella un retazo de aquella sensual memoria del pasado.

– Michiru… yo…

– Bésame, Miranda…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yaten arribó finalmente al puerto, donde ella lo esperaba. Mina corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, besándolo apasionadamente. Cayeron al suelo y Yaten se lastimó el trasero, pero poco le importó y abrazó a la rubia casi con desesperación. Volvieron a besarse antes de incorporarse y caminar de la mano hasta la capital, Osmanto. En todo el trayecto Mina no paró de hablar: preparativos para la boda de la reina, entrenamiento, estudio de la historia de Kinmoku.

– Entonces prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para investigar al famoso Heracles, así que…

– Mina, no me parece que sea buena idea que hagas ese tipo de comentarios, – la interrumpió Yaten, con gesto reprobatorio – recuerda lo que nos dijo Garuda. Además, tengo sólo una hora y vine hasta aquí para tener una cita con mi novia, ¿entendido?

– Yaten, a veces puedes ser tan tierno – dijo Mina, emocionada. Yaten se sonrojó y chasqueó la lengua.

– Déjate de tonterías y vamos a la ciudad.

– En ese caso, ¡ven conmigo! – exclamó para luego tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a correr.

– ¡Mina, qué rayos…!

– ¡Vamos a ir de compras! – Yaten suspiró, resignado. No era exactamente no que tenía planeado, pero verla sonreír lo hacía feliz, así que decidió complacerla, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que pudieran volver a verse.

Mientras tanto, una sombra los seguía de cerca por las amplias calles de la moderna Osmanto. Era Yavanna. La mujer se detuvo entonces un momento, cerca de la cafetería donde la pareja conversaba amenamente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo en su mente.

– _Sigue a Calíope, creo que está a punto de intentar algo arriesgado._

– _Entendido. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Apartamento de Mizuki.**

Cuando Mizuki Hoshida abrió la puerta, Megumi se sorprendió ligeramente. El rubio tenías unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, que lucían apagados. Aún llevaba las ropas de dormir y una taza de café en la mano derecha. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a su hermana que entrara. Megumi se sorprendió en cuanto vio el desorden en la sala. Había libros regados por todas partes, algunos aún reposaban abiertos sobre los sofás, la mesa, incluso el piso.

La mujer se hizo espacio en el sofá más grande y se sentó, mientras su hermano le entregaba una taza de café humeante. Megumi lo bebió, mirando con gesto expectante a su hermano menor. A modo de respuesta, Mizuki puso a reproducir un vídeo que había grabado esa misma madrugada. Estaba en alemán. Apareció en pantalla la imagen de un hombre rechoncho, de rostro sonrojado y cabello totalmente blanco. Tenía unos pequeños ojos verdes y vestía un elegante traje negro.

_¿Mito o realidad? ¿Qué hay más allá de nuestro Sistema Solar? Eso es lo que un grupo de expertos de distintas universidad alrededor de la República se han preguntado incesantemente. Finalmente, después de muchos intentos fallidos, uno de nuestros satélites ha logrado capturar imágenes de un sistema interplanetario más allá de nuestro Sistema Solar. _

La imagen de Kinmoku apareció.

_Este planeta de color azulado, bautizado como Osmanto, se encontraba hace unos días rodeado por sus tres satélites, nombrados por el equipo: Armatus, Fragans y Aquifolia. En esta fotografía podemos apreciar al planeta Osmanto y su tres satélites. Ahora, ¿qué es lo interesante de este caso? Bueno, sólo basta la siguiente foto para explicarlo._

Apareció en pantalla una imagen de Kinmoku, que parecía tener incrustado un planeta pequeño en su superficie. Algo similar al logotipo de Master Card, por decirlo de alguna manera. Megumi por poco deja caer la taza de café sobre los libros. Miró de reojo a su hermano, que asintió con la cabeza.

_Aún escapa a nuestra comprensión cómo se gestó este fenómeno que puede considerarse como un verdadero milagro del cosmos. No tenemos todavía pruebas de los daños que se le haya provocado a la superficie de Osmanto o el planeta enano, bautizado como Forestiera, pero seguimos investigando…_

– Y ahí se acaba la nota – dijo Mizuki, apagando el televisor – Salió hace algunos días, pero no tuvo credibilidad hasta de Herr Gauck revisó las fotografías.

– No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia se extienda a todo el mundo – espetó Megumi, bebiéndose el resto del café de un solo trago – Tengo que dar una clases en la universidad, te espero para almorzar. Para entonces, espero tener un poco más de información acerca de este suceso.

– ¿Qué harás?

– Creo que es momento de llamar a mi vieja amiga Frau Gauck – Megumi besó a su hermano en la mejilla y abandonó el apartamento.

Mizuki apartó algunos libros y se tendió en el suelo alfombrado de la sala. Se estaba quedando dormido ya cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular. Fastidiado, Mizuki se levantó para buscar el aparato, enterrado entre un montoncito de libros de astronomía del siglo XIX. Pero una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cansado rostro cuando leyó el corto mensaje.

_De: Setsuna._

_Te amo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todos los miembros de la corte de Kinmoku, e incluso los empleados del servicio que se encontraban cerca en ese momento, se quedaron asombrados. Mina y Molly se miraron, inquietas, cuando la reina pronunció aquellas palabras:

– Tal parece que el Universo y el mismísimo Cosmos se alegran con nuestra unión y buscan mantenernos juntos. Un movimiento planetario que nunca antes se había visto unió a dos estrellas hermanas. Kinmoku y Varuna son uno solo ahora. Es por eso que yo, Kakyuu, como Reina de Kinmoku y por el poder que este título me confiere, te nombro a ti, Heracles, señor de Varuna, Duque de Osmanto y gobernador de los satélites de Kinmoku: Armatus, Fragans y Aquifolia.

Heracles permanecía de rodillas ante la reina quien, tomando la espada de Kinmoku, aquella que pasaba de generación en generación por manos de los regentes del planeta, envistió a su prometido como nuevo Duque. Un rango que no se le otorgaba a nadie desde los inicios de la monarquía de Kinmoku, que se remontaba a tiempos inmemoriales. Los presentes aplaudieron, más por respeto que por alegría, cuando Kakyuu le hizo entrega a Heracles del cetro y el colgante que lo catalogaban como legítimo duque de Osmanto.

– Ni siquiera nuestra señora, Kimiko la Grande, concedió tal honor – comentaban las mujeres de la corte, en voz baja, cuando Heracles besaba la mano de la reina.

– Tal parece que las cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes – dijo Caronte, que estaba de pie al lado de Mina.

– ¿Señor Caronte? – lo interrogó la rubia.

– Las decisiones de su Majestad son inapelables, aunque no puedo evitar cuestionarme qué la llevó a tomarlas – contestó el anciano – Percibo una extraña sombra sobre nosotros. Tengan cuidado, jóvenes guerreras – Mina arqueó una ceja, confundida con las palabras del hombre.

– Molly, ¿escuchaste…? – pero la chica que ahora ostentaba el título de Sailor Star Maker había desaparecido ya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya había anochecido cuando Heracles y Kakyuu regresaron de su paseo por los campos de Osmanto. Heracles besó los labios de su prometida antes de que esta se retirara a sus aposentos y el ahora duque hiciera lo propio. Molly lo seguió de cerca, desde las sombras. Había aprendido a ocultar su presencia y le rogaba a las estrellas que Heracles, con lo perceptivo que parecía ser, no se diera cuenta de que lo seguía.

Molly vio que Heracles entraba en su habitación, dentro de la lujosa mansión que Kakyuu le había regalado, justo detrás del palacio. Los sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida y el hombre pidió que prepararan su baño. La muchacha tuvo que esperar al menos media hora para que Heracles saliera del cuarto de baño, vestido de forma sencilla con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Se calzó unas botas negras y salió al comedor, donde tomó una sopa ligera y una copa de vino.

Heracles pidió un caballo y cabalgó velozmente hasta las afueras de la ciudad capital. Molly chasqueó la lengua. Tuvo que esperar que el otro estuviera lejos para poder transformarse en Star Light y convertirse en una estrella fugaz para poder seguirlo. El hombre se bajó del caballo al borde del río que conectaba Kinmoku con Aquifolia, el satélite deshabitado. Heracles caminó de forma sorprendente sobre el agua, con paso lento pero firme hasta alcanzar el puerto destartalado de Aquifolia.

– ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? – se preguntó Maker, que lo veía todo desde el cielo – No encontrará nada en Aquifolia. Un momento…

Heracles caminó hasta lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un templo muy antiguo, cuyas columnas apenas podían permanecer en pie. La maleza rodeaba las piedras sobrantes que antes conformaran el templo. El hombre se arrodilló y encontró una trampilla con una agarradera metálica bastante oxidada. La levantó y, mirando a su alrededor, entró. Molly descendió del cielo y lo siguió.

El hombre avanzaba por pasillos oscuros y serpenteantes que parecían no tener fin. Finalmente dobló por un callejón al final del cual se podía ver luz. Molly se acercó un poco más, cuidando no ser vista.

– Eres desagradable como siempre.

Al momento en que Heracles dijo aquellas palabras, su apariencia cambió. Su cabello se volvió negro y sus ojos de un tono verdeazulado. Molly abrió los ojos, asustada y retrocedió. Se maldijo a sí misma por descuidada cuando escuchó una rama romperse bajo sus botas. El hombre sin embargo no se volteó. Pero estaba claro de quién se trataba.

– Ah, mi amado Despair, finalmente te dignas en venir a verme.

Sentada sobre un trono destrozado estaba una mujer. Tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era muy pálida y llevaba un andrajoso y destrozado vestido negro, que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. A su alrededor flotaban unas pequeñas luces blancas. Maker vio que la mujer estiraba una mano para tomar una de las luces e introducirla en su boca.

– Ker, tan desagradable como siempre – dijo Despair – Espero que no olvides lo que te he dicho.

– No te preocupes, sólo he matado a aquellos que pasan por estas fronteras – comentó la tenebrosa mujer – Tengo que decir que las almas de los guerreros de Kinmoku son deliciosas, más aún cuando se retuercen de dolor y agonizan antes de morir a mis pies.

– En verdad te pareces a tu madre. Si no fuera porque necesito de tu poder, jamás te habría despertado.

– Bueno, está claro que para conquistar el universo el poder de mi padre no basta – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y caminando de forma seductora hasta donde estaba Despair – Más aún, luego de haber despertado a los otros generales, incluida mi querida madre, no tienes ninguna garantía de que podrás derrotar a los guerreros del Universo – acarició con sus largos dedos los pectorales del otro, por encima de la camisa – No pudiste acabar con Amaterasu en el pasado y no podrás acabar con ella en esta era.

Antes las últimas palabras de Ker, un colérico Despair extendió la mano y le arrancó la cabeza. Maker tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, para ahogar el grito. La chica vio cómo la cabeza de la mujer reía, al tiempo que el cuerpo se agachaba para volver a colocar la testa en su lugar. Ker volvió a reír, acercándose para robarle un beso atrevido al señor de la oscuridad.

– ¿Aún estás enamorado de ella? – preguntó Ker, fingiendo inocencia. Despair no respondió – Oh vamos, sabes que ella jamás te corresponderá, no cuando mataste a su prometido enfrente de sus propios ojos de esa forma tan brutal. En cambio yo…

– ¡Es suficiente, Ker! – gritó el señor oscuro, causando que su energía se desbordara.

– Oh, oh, si no tienes cuidado, podrían descubrir quién es el realidad el bondadoso Heracles. ¿Te imaginas el rostro lleno de decepción de la reina si llegara a darse cuenta? ¡Pobre mujer ingenua! No tiene idea de que está siendo utilizada. Sé que también me estás usando a mí, pero no me importa mientras pueda permanecer a tu lado.

– Basta, te lo estoy advirtiendo – repitió el otro, en tono amenazante, apartando las manos de Ker de su cuerpo – Si no te comportas, te pondré a dormir nuevamente.

– No serías capaz – dijo Ker, repentinamente asustada.

– No me retes, Ker, no me retes – le advirtió – Bueno, tengo que regresar antes de que alguien note mi ausencia. Continúa alimentándote de las almas de los guerreros, mientras yo arreglo los preparativos para reunirte con tu madre.

– ¿Acaso mi tío Hypnos accedió a liberarla finalmente?

– Eso es algo que tu padre sabrá mejor que yo.

– Ah espera, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo comerme el alma de la jovencita que nos ha estado espiando desde que llegaste?

Maker se quedó estática, viendo cómo Ker y Despair se acercaban al sitio donde estaba ella. El miedo la paralizó, pero no sólo eso, también inhibió su capacidad de razonamiento. Tenía la mente en blanco y los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Apenas sintió cómo Ker la sujetaba por el cuello y la elevaba algunos centímetros del suelo. Maker tuvo que pellizcarse para reaccionar finalmente.

– Qué tierna, intentas parecer valiente – miró a Despair – Entonces, ¿puedo cortarle la cabeza?

– Creo que podemos darle un mejor uso a esta niña.

Despair colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Thanatos finalmente había alcanzado el palacio de su hermano, Somnus. Se había quitado la armadura y ahora vestía una túnica azul claro. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero aquel día se sentía especialmente nervioso. Se frotó las manos cuando las puertas principales se abrieron y Morfeo apareció para guiarlo ante su señor. Hypnos estaba sentado, como siempre, detrás de la mesita donde reposaba el tablero de Shogi.

– Siéntate – fue más una petición que una orden. Thanatos se rascó la cabeza.

– Sabes que soy pésimo para esto, Hypnos – replicó – Me ganarás en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

– Jugaremos mientras me dices por qué has venido a verme – Thanatos se sentó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su hermano.

– ¿No puedo venir a verte sin tener una razón? – Hypnos lo miró fijamente – De acuerdo, sí, he venido a pedirte un favor, ¿contento?

Hypnos empezó e hizo su movimiento.

– Te dije que soy pésimo en esto – pero su hermano le dedicó una mirada que no admitía negativas – Bueno, jugaré. La verdad es que vengo a hacerte una petición, en nombre de mi Gran Señor.

– ¿Despair? – Thanatos se sobrecogió el escuchar pronunciar el nombre de su señor así, a la ligera – ¿Por qué no vino él en persona a pedirme que despierte a Keres? – el de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos, sorprendidos.

– ¿Lo sabías?

– Thanatos, somos hermanos gemelos – contestó Hypnos – Lo sé todo sobre ti, así como tú lo sabes todo sobre mí. Sé también que has de traer una buena propuesta, como intercambio, en caso de que me niegue a ayudarte. Así que, ¿por qué no te ahorras la molestia y me lo pides directamente?

– De acuerdo – le dijo Thanatos, resignado – Necesitamos el poder de Keres, mi Gran Señor lo necesita. Sin embargo, mi esposa fue encerrada en la parte más profunda de estos, tus dominios, por ese maldito de Apolo.

– Creo que te lo he dicho antes, pero en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, te lo repetiré – Hypnos volvió a hacer su movimiento, estaba a punto de ganar – No me interesa en resultado de esta batalla en lo absoluto. Que seas mi hermano no significa que tenga obligación alguna de ayudarte.

– Tú… conoces los poderes de Keres, ¿no es así? – Hypnos desvió la mirada del tablero para fijarla en los ojos de su hermano – Sabes que capaz incluso de manipular los corazones de aquellos que caen en sus dominios.

– Keres, la muerte violenta, lo sé. ¿Y eso qué?

– Piénsalo de este modo. Aún si la princesa Ami llegara a morir en la batalla, Keres podría traerla de vuelta. Ella podría incluso quitarle todos esos recuerdos que la atan al príncipe del sol y hacer que te ame sólo a ti. ¿No es el amor de la princesa de Mercurio lo que siempre has deseado, Hypnos?

El regente de los sueños se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, como analizando aquella propuesta que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era por demás tentadora. Sí, le había ganado a su hermano en aquel juego de Shogi, pero mentalmente había sido una completa derrota para él. Thanatos lo conocía tan bien que sabía por dónde "atacarlo".

– Despertar a Keres no será tan simple.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Tengo que decir, humildemente, que este capítulo me ha gustado bastante. Puse algunas escenas románticas que buena falta hacían, sin dejar de lado el drama y acción de la trama general de esta historia._

_Hoy haré algunas publicaciones en mi blog, el cual, sí, para variar, tengo en el abandono. De momento, les dejo algunas referencias rápidas:_

_Palabras en alemán: Verdammt! (¡Maldición!, ¡maldita sea!), Frau (señora), Herr (señor)._

_Mengu (máscara usada por los samuráis en el Japón feudal)._

_Paniskoi ("pequeños panes", criaturas que acompañaban a Pan/Fauno)._

_Osmanto (Osmanthus): género con 50 especies de plantas con flores, pertenecientes a la familia Oleaceae. Armatus, Fragans y Aquifolia son los nombres de diferentes especies._


	25. Premonición

_¡Actualización rápida! El capítulo es corto, porque es un preludio a lo que se viene en los próximos. Tiene un poco de romance y algunas revelaciones interesantes, espero que les guste. Como siempre no pueden faltan los agradecimientos a todos los que me apoyan en mis historias._

_El capítulo tiene un pequeño fragmento de la canción "Electric Blue" de Icehouse, que dicho sea de paso, inspiró el inicio de este fic._

_Les dejo el capítulo 25 y me voy a escribir algo de Edda poética, para ver si logro actualizarla este fin de semana._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXV – Premonición**

Aquel mirador se había convertido en su lugar de reunión predilecto. Sentarse sobre el auto de Seiya y contemplar la luna y las estrellas era mil veces mejor que visitar un carísimo restaurante. Y es que eran aquellos pequeños detalles los que los habían unido. Al igual que aquella noche donde ella le pidió que le enseñara a amar de nuevo, sus compañeras, además de la rubia a la que amaba con el alma, eran su guitarra acústica, una libreta y un six pack de gaseosas. Pasar su tiempo al lado de ella era lo que más amaba, pero como músico tenía el deber de componer nuevas canciones, así que de vez en cuando, si una idea llegaba a su cabeza, se detenía un momento para escribirla en la libreta y no olvidarla.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos reunimos aquí? —preguntó de repente Serena, levantando la cabeza, que antes yacía recostada en el hombro de Seiya.

—Ah sí, ese día en que me confesaste que no podías vivir sin mí, ¿cierto? —la rubia frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Seiya rió cuando notó el ceño fruncido de su acompañante —¿Qué?, sólo digo la verdad.

—Eres tan arrogante —desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo —Pero tengo que admitir que tienes razón esta vez —añadió, en voz casi inaudible, que Seiya de igual manera alcanzó a escuchar —Ah, ya recordé lo que quería contarte. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Darien y yo nos dimos cuenta de que somos como hermanos? —Seiya asintió —Pues estoy muy feliz porque él sigue confiando en mí. Ayer me llamó para contarme que le propuso matrimonio a la señorita Helena.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó el de cabellos azabaches, visiblemente sorprendido —¿¡Le propuso matrimonio?! ¡¿Así tan de repente?!

—Darien la ama en realidad, me pude dar cuenta de eso aquella vez cuando nos encontramos los tres —respondió ella, calmadamente —Sin embargo, me siento algo culpable. Aquel día cuando él me contó la verdad, no me tomé la noticia demasiado bien, por lo que mi reacción seguramente ha provocado muchas dudas en ella.

—¿Ella aceptó? —Serena agachó la mirada con pesar, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza —¿Lo rechazó? —preguntó, incrédulo —¿De verdad? —Serena asintió con la cabeza —Vaya, no esperaba eso, si he de ser sincero.

—Me siento algo mal, creo que después de todo su negativa fue mi culpa, ¿sabes?, si yo no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera…

—Después de todo el tiempo que estuviste junto a él, tu reacción fue la más normal, bombón —dijo Seiya, colocando su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la rubia para abrazarla después —Estoy seguro de que ella lo comprenderá. Quizás aún se sienta un poco insegura, porque no quiere verte sufrir.

—Helena es una buena persona, puedo decirlo con sólo haberla visto aquel día, aunque no estoy muy segura de por qué —lo miró a los ojos —¿Te parece una tontería? —él negó con la cabeza, mientras la besaba en la mejilla —Entonces, ¡está decidido!, hablaré con ella y se lo explicaré todo. Le diré que no tiene que sentirse mal por mí, porque yo también soy feliz ahora —Seiya notó cómo las mejillas de Serena se encendían y ella agachaba la mirada, buscando que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos —He encontrado a una persona que me quiere mucho, a quien yo también quiero muchísimo.

Seiya enternecido, estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos, al tiempo que buscaba los labios ajenos para unirlos con los suyos. Sintió el cuerpo de Serena tensarse por un instante que pasó pronto, mientras ella subía los brazos para enredarlos en el cuello de Seiya, buscando, casi con desesperación, intensificar el contacto. Las manos de Seiya viajaron a la cintura delgada de su acompañante. Rompieron el beso cuando el aire les hizo falta, pero Serena volvió a sujetar a Seiya por la nuca para robarle un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho más sensual.

—Hoy estás más cariñosa que de costumbre —comentó él, gimiendo por lo bajo cuando sintió los labios de la rubia asaltar su cuello. Sintió luego cómo Serena se recostaba en su pecho, así que la abrazó y preguntó: —¿Sucede algo, bombón? No es que me moleste este cambio de actitud, pero…

—Yo sólo… tengo miedo —Serena apretó con fuerza la camisa de Seiya, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Pero antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo ella continuó —Tengo miedo de hacerte más daño, miedo de decepcionarte, miedo de… que te canses de mí y…

Serena no pudo continuar, porque Seiya colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Serena no pudo más que sonrojarse nuevamente en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con aquella encantadora sonrisa que sólo Seiya podía mostrarle. El muchacho la tomó de las manos, las besó y luego le dijo:

—Jamás podría cansarme de ti, nada ni nadie podrán hacer que deje de amarte, bombón. Me hice a un lado cuando Darien regresó porque en ese momento tu felicidad estaba con él; pensé que si tú eras feliz, yo también lo sería. Te esperé y podría esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta que estés segura de lo que en verdad sientes. ¿Lo entiendes? Quiero estar a tu lado, te amo y eso nunca cambiará.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó ella, con el rostro serio —¿Prometes que te quedarás conmigo, que no me dejarás? —Seiya, que no comprendía del todo la preocupación de Serena, la miró directamente a los ojos, dejando que sus orbes cual zafiros le dijeran la verdad.

—Lo juro. Bombón, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Serena, enternecida, no pudo más que arrojarse sobre Seiya, quien terminó con la espalda contra el vidrio del parabrisas y el cálido cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo, en una posición bastante sugerente. La chica lo besó en los labios, para luego recostarse en su pecho. Podía escuchar cómo los latidos del corazón de Seiya se iban acelerando, al tiempo que unas manos traviesas se asían a su cintura, paseándose por su espalda. Serena se estremeció, cuando las manos tibias de Seiya acariciaron la piel por debajo de su blusa. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse también. Y entonces recordó aquella última noche que compartió con Darien, cuando le regaló su "tesoro". Sintiéndose repentinamente culpable, Serena se separó súbitamente de Seiya y se sentó, dándole la espalda. Seiya parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Bombón? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—Seiya, aún hay algo que no te he dicho —contestó ella. Seiya se incorporó también y se puso de pie enfrente de ella. La rubia no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos —La verdad es que yo… bueno yo —suspiró profundamente —Ahora que vamos a estar juntos, considero que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, pero… bueno —Serena levantó tímidamente la vista —¿Prometes que no vas a odiarme?

—Bombón, ya te lo dije, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Así que puedes decirme qué es eso que te está preocupando.

—Seiya esto, yo… no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre, así que ¿podrías guardar el secreto? —él asintió —Bien, verás, lo que sucede es que…

Serena se acercó para contarle a Seiya su secreto, en susurros. Seiya abrió los ojos, impactado por aquella revelación, para luego dibujar una triste mueca en su rostro. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Y, francamente, no podía negar que le había dolido un poco enterarse de que Darien había sido "el primero". Pensó egoístamente por un momento, él quería ser "el primero", esa persona especial para ella.

Seiya se reprendió mentalmente por pensar de esa manera, cuando se topó con la mirada culpable de Serena. Entonces acarició su mejilla y volvió abrazarla, antes de decirle con voz calmada:

—No me importa el pasado, lo que importa es que desde ahora viviremos juntos nuestro presente y forjaremos nuestro propio futuro —Serena se sobresaltó cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Seiya contra su oído —Voy a hacer que lo olvides. Cada toque, cada caricia, cada palabra que te haya dedicado esa noche, la borraré de tu cuerpo, de tu mente, de tu corazón. A partir de ahora, me aseguraré de que no pienses en nadie más que en mí.

Serena no pudo contener la risa ante aquella declaración que, sin duda alguna, estaba impregnada con un dejo de celos. La rubia volvió a abrazar al chico, separándose un poco para cerrar los ojos y entregarse a aquella placentera sensación de la que nunca podría cansarse. En ese momento, una estrella fugaz pasó surcando el cielo. Serena cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

"_Deseo estar al lado de Seiya, para toda la eternidad"._

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, bombón, —intervino Seiya, rompiendo aquella atmósfera de tranquilidad —la última vez que me llamaste, prácticamente gritaste algo como "quiero gemelas", ¿qué se supone que significa eso, eh? —la rubia se sonrojó al instante y negó con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

—Nada, no es nada —Serena empujó suavemente a Seiya para apartarlo de ella, mientras caminaba y apoyaba los codos en la barandilla.

—A mí no me parece que eso sea "nada" —se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó —Anda, dime —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza repetidamente —¿Por favor?

—¡Ya te dije que no! —replicó ella, con fingido enfado. Pero Seiya no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a "medidas drásticas", alias cosquillas —¡No, detente! —exclamó Serena, casi sin poder hablar, mientras unas lagrimillas rodaban por sus mejillas y se carcajeaba —Ya… por favor… te lo diré, te lo diré…

Serena se volteó para encarar a Seiya, que colocó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la rubia, cerrándole el paso. La chica suspiró profundamente.

—¿Prometes que no te burlarás de mí?

—Lo prometo, ya dime.

—Bueno, te contaré. El otro día, creo que estaba medio dormida y tuve una… extraña visión, bueno no estoy segura de si deba llamarle "visión" pero no se me ocurre nada más. El caso es que en esta visión aparecía una pareja; él y ella se me hacían tremendamente familiares —hizo una corta pausa —La cuestión es que no estaban solos, pues sus… hijas, sí creo que eran sus hijas, estaban con ellos. Eran muy lindas, si he de ser sincera; tenían un brillante cabello negro, así como el tuyo y sus ojos, bueno no sé bien cómo describir el tipo de azul que era —se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Seiya —Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en una mezcla entre el azul de tus ojos y el mío. Y claramente las chicas eran gemelas. Entonces pensé que, si algún día soy madre, me gustaría tener unas gemelas tan lindas como ellas. Fin.

Serena respiró profundamente. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más liberada ahora que le había contado aquellos pequeños "secretos" a Seiya. Pero se quedó extrañada cuando el otro simplemente guardó silencio, mientras la escrutaba con sus ojos azulinos. La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces Seiya la tomó en sus brazos, abrió la puerta del asiento trasera del auto, la tumbó y se colocó encima de ella.

—¿Se-Seiya…? —el muchacho comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que se le escapara un pequeño gemido de placer.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Seiya, repartiendo pequeños besos por el rostro y el cuello de la rubia —Yo también quiero gemelas, unas hermosas gemelas que se parezcan a ti, bombón —la besó en los labios, robándole el aliento —Entonces, ¿qué tal si "practicamos"?

Las manos de Seiya se colaron una vez más por debajo de la ropa de Serena, que puso sus manos sobre el pecho de este, buscando apartarlo, aunque sin demasiada fuerza o determinación. Su mente, que ya casi no era capaz de razonar, se debatía entre dejarlo continuar y detenerlo. Pero la respuesta a su "dilema" vino pronto, cuando Seiya se incorporó y la miró con una sonrisa. Ella se sentó rápidamente, con gesto interrogante.

—¿Qué, querías que continuara? —la rubia se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a murmurar una serie de cosas ininteligibles —Ah creo que me dejé llevar, lo siento, bombón —él se rascó la cabeza, nervioso —Es que es tan difícil mantener la compostura contigo cerca.

Serena agarró a Seiya del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta ella, de forma que sus rostros quedaron separados por milímetros.

—Cuando todo esto termine, dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras —murmuró en voz baja Serena. Seiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras ella abría la puerta del otro lado y salía, buscando que el aire de la noche enfriara su cabeza y ¿por qué no?, su cuerpo.

—Bombón, ¿qué significa eso? —preguntó Seiya, siguiéndola.

—¡Oh, mira la hora! —exclamó ella, mirando su reloj y haciéndose la desentendida —Será mejor que regrese a casa o mis padres se preocuparán —y dicho esto, recogió las latas, para luego acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Y a Seiya no le quedó más opción que suspirar resignado, ocupar su lugar en el asiento del conductor y dirigirse hasta el hogar Tsukino. Ya tendría tiempo para chantajear a su ¿cómo debía llamarla?

—Por cierto bombón, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó él de repente, antes de poner el auto en marcha. Serena arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hace falta que te responda? —ella respondió con otra pregunta.

—No, bueno, yo…

—Entonces vamos, quiero presentar a mi novio formalmente ante mi familia.

El corazón de Seiya dio un brindo de emoción. Besó a Serena una vez más, mientras, ahora sí, arrancaba el motor y se ponía en marcha. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que, cerca de allí, una espeluznante sombra los acechaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mizuki condujo hasta el taller de diseño de su buen amigo, el italiano Giotto Armani. El edificio se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado de vegetación. La construcción buscaba emular la famosa Torre de Babel, de un tamaño más reducido. En la recepción se exhibía un diseño minimalista, donde se mostraban diseños creados por el mismo personal de la casa Armani. No tardó mucho en saludar a la recepcionista y dirigirse al estudio donde, estaba seguro, la encontraría.

Cuando se encontró con ella aquella mañana, la sorprendió sentada de espaldas en su mesa de dibujo. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño algo descuidado, que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos rodeando su moreno rostro. Los ojos detrás de los lentes de montura redondeada, miraban fijamente el papel de dibujo, mientras su mano se movía a una velocidad sorprendente. Mizuki sonrió ampliamente y se acercó, con paso lento y sigiloso.

La abrazó por la espalda y sintió que ella pegaba un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Pasados un par de segundos, Setsuna se relajó y colocó sus manos sobre las de Mizuki. Sonrió ampliamente, antes de que él depositara un cálido beso en su cabeza.

—Buenos días —lo saludó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te amo —respondió él, a modo de saludo, para luego tomarla por el mentón y besar lentamente sus labios —Y buenos días, princesa —Setsuna sintió que se sonrojaba levemente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tales atenciones.

—Aunque todavía me parece algo increíble, yo también te amo, Mizuki —el rubio la miró, con un gesto de fingida indignación por sus palabras —Lo que quiero decir es que… todo ha sucedido tan rápido que aun me cuesta creerlo —el hombre arqueó una ceja y Setsuna respiró profundamente antes de continuar —Cuando te conocí en persona, cuando vi cómo te desenvolvías ante el público, tengo que ser sincera, pero pensé que eras un arrogante. Sí es que, bueno, eres una estrella, y usualmente las celebridades nunca muestran su verdadera cara al público. Fue entonces cuando Hotaru me dijo una frase que nunca olvidaré: "no debes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas". Y la verdad es que agradezco el haber seguido el consejo de mi hija. Porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Setsuna se sintió como una adolescente enamorada en cuanto terminó de hablar. Sus mejillas de seguro estaban muy rojas y su respiración ya podía percibirla acelerada. Rogó porque el otro no se percatara de aquellas sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, la fría y metódica Sailor Pluto que, en ese momento, no era más que una mujer ordinaria, una mujer enamorada como las demás. Sintió cómo Mizuki la tomaba de las manos, para luego estrecharla en un abrazo.

—No te imaginas lo feliz que me han hecho tus palabras —dijo, tratando de contener la emoción —Siento como si pudiera morir en paz en este momento —Setsuna recordó entonces el grave peligro en el que se hallaba el Universo y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—No digas tonterías —lo reprendió ella, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Mizuki —No se te ocurra decir esas cosas, yo te protegeré.

—¿Setsuna? —en cuanto se percató de lo que había dicho, Setsuna se abrazó más fuertemente a él, esperando, rogando porque no la hubiera escuchado bien o porque simplemente se hiciera el desentendido —Yo soy quien va a protegerte, te lo juro. Ya verás que seremos muy felices en un mundo pacífico.

Aunque ninguno de los dos comprendía del todo las palabras del otro, decidieron que aquello carecía de importancia en aquel momento. Setsuna regresó a la mesa de dibujo y Mizuki se sentó junto a ella, mientras la mujer se dedicaba a enseñarle sus nuevos diseños.

—En este momento me estoy concentrando en la nueva colección de vestidos de novia —explicaba Setsuna, mostrándole sus bosquejos —El _fashion week_ será en un mes, por lo que tengo que darme prisa en terminar los dos diseños faltantes.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de estos elegirás para la boda? —preguntó Mizuki, con una sonrisa torcida. Ella, que parecía no estar prestando demasiada atención, respondió:

—La verdad es que sueño con vestir una de las creaciones del señor Armani. Sería como un sueño…

—Eso no será un problema, —intervino entonces una segunda voz masculina —sólo basta que Mizuki y tú fijen la fecha de la boda.

Setsuna levantó la mirada, entre confundida y asombrada, cuando vio aparecer en el estudio a su jefe. Giotto Armani era un hombre de estatura promedio y cuerpo atlético. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y los ojos de un tono verde brillante. Ese día llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa con cuello en V, de color azul claro. Se detuvo a observar a la pareja, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y los brazos cruzados. La morena se soltó de inmediato del agarre de Mizuki y volteó la mirada al papel, sin embargo, por los nervios, el lápiz que estaba utilizando resbaló de entre sus dedos.

—Oh Setsuna, sabes que me encantaría verte vestida de novia —dijo Giotto, mientras estrechaba la mano de Mizuki —Y tú, Mizuki, ¿qué haces distrayendo a mi diseñadora estrella? —replicó, con fingida molestia —No te pago para que interrumpas su trabajo.

—Gio, no me pagas, ni siquiera trabajo aquí —contestó Mizuki, entre risas —Sabes, a mí también me encantaría verte vestida de novia, princesa, estoy seguro de que serías la novia más hermosa del universo —Setsuna estrechó con tanta fuerza el lápiz entre sus dedos que terminó rompiéndolo.

—Jefe, tengo un poco de hambre, así que me iré a desayunar, si no le molesta —dijo entonces la morena, levantándose para buscar su bolso en uno de los sofás del estudio que estaba cubierto de muestras de tela.

—Anda. Y llévate al meloso de tu novio —Mizuki se despidió de Giotto con un gesto de la cabeza y tomó a una sonrojada Setsuna de la mano, conduciéndola hasta la salida.

—¡Te la devolveré en una hora! —exclamó el rubio, antes de abandonar la habitación.

—¡Más te vale! —contestó el diseñador.

Así, la pareja caminó hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el automóvil del rubio. Mizuki, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a su novia. Luego, entró en el vehículo lo encendió. Setsuna tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje, con el rostro reposando en la palma de su mano. Mizuki extendió la mano para sujetar la de Setsuna y besarla. La mujer se volteó y le sonrió tenuemente. En ese momento, la pareja percibió lo que parecía ser el flash de una cámara. Setsuna se apartó y miró a su alrededor, mientras Mizuki regresaba al centro de la ciudad.

—¿Paparazis? —preguntó la morena.

—Seguramente —Setsuna se mordió el labio inferior —¿Te molestan? —ella desvió la mirada —A mí no me importa, mejor para mí que todos sepan que estoy profundamente enamorado, que estoy al lado de la mujer que amo.

Enternecida, Setsuna se acercó a Mizuki y lo besó en la mejilla. Esta vez le tocó al rubio sonrojarse. La mujer volvió a entrelazar los dedos de su mano con los de Mizuki, mientras el hombre colocaba la otra mano en el volante.

_Ya lo verás, Mizuki, yo protegeré este planeta; este Universo. Y entonces, si logro regresar, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Porque sí, estoy segura de ello ahora, tú eres la persona con la que quiero compartir esta vida que se me ha dado. Eres el hombre que amo, aunque mi orgullo no me permita decírtelo abiertamente todavía._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

Acababa su turno, por fin. Megumi agradeció mentalmente que el reloj diera las diez de la noche, porque estaba segura de que no sería capaz de aguantar un minuto más. Se bebió el resto del café y recogió su bolso del casillero. Las llaves del auto se cayeron del bolso y se dio cuenta entonces de que no se le antojaba manejar de vuelta a casa. Suspiró profundamente y caminó por los largos pasillos hasta que de repente se encontró enfrente de la habitación número 300. Abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Dra. Hoshida —Megumi se sobresaltó al escuchar una suave voz femenina dirigirse a ella —¿Ha terminado su turno ya? —la mujer entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Así es, Hilda —respondió. Se dirigía a la paciente que yacía en aquella cama. Se trataba de una bonita mujer de piel blanca, largo cabello plateado y unos brillantes ojos verdes —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Han cesado esos terribles dolores de cabeza, pero —agachó la mirada, abatida —lamentablemente aún no puedo recordar nada. Es extraño, cada vez que intento recordar, siento un doloroso pinchonazo en la sien y unas terribles náuseas. Como si mi propia mente estuviera bloqueando esos recuerdos. Casi como si —hizo una pausa y Megumi la miró atentamente, mientras apretaba las sábanas blancas con fuerza —tuviera miedo de recordar algo que no debo.

—No te fuerces, todo a su tiempo, ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? —Hilda asintió —Ahora, descansa, es tarde para que estés despierta.

Megumi ayudó a Hilda a recostarse en la almohada para luego arroparla con las mantas. Encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche, pues Hilda le tenía pavor a quedarse sola en la oscuridad. Hilda cerró los ojos y las facciones de su rostro se relajaron completamente. Megumi se dio media vuelta para marcharse, cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la bata médica.

—Gracias por todo, Dra. Hoshida, de no ser por usted, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo —Megumi se mordió el labio inferior, mientras un ligero sentimiento de culpa se alojaba en su cabeza.

—No hay por qué agradecer —le dijo —Buenas noches, Hilda.

—Buena noches, Dra. Hoshida.

Megumi apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta la salida del hospital y se encontró con su hermano, que la esperaba en la recepción. Sonrió y, sin decir nada, le arrojó las llaves de su auto. Mizuki las atrapó y la condujo hasta el exterior. La mujer tomó el brazo de su hermano para apoyarse en él.

—No te ves nada bien, Gumi —dijo Mizuki, con semblante preocupado.

—Estoy deshecha —contestó, mientras Mizuki la conducía hasta el estacionamiento y la ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante —Tuve que hacer tres cirugías cerebrales; una de ellas se complicó así que tardamos más de lo esperado. Además, tenemos una paciente nueva, una chica que perdió la memoria. Lo único que recuerda es su nombre: Hilda —Mizuki abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras encendía el vehículo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Muero de hambre.

—¿Se te antoja una taza de ramen? —Megumi asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para descansar su agotada mente por un momento.

En ese instante, los hermanos Hoshida sintieron una ráfaga de viento filtrarse al interior del vehículo. Mizuki cerró las ventanas, cuando una profunda voz masculina se dejaba escuchar:

—Mi señora, lamento molestarla, pero creí prudente informarle que Yavanna ha regresado de Kinmoku —ambos se voltearon hacia el asiento de atrás, donde había aparecido un hombre de piel morena.

—Ah eres tú, Shivá, qué susto me has dado —dijo Megumi, sonriéndole. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto vio el rostro angustiado del hombre —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entonces, alarmada.

—Vanna… ella… su alma ha sido devorada.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó Mizuki, pegando un frenazo.

—Mizuki, estaciónate —el rubio aparcó el auto a la orilla de una oscura calle por la que ya casi no transitaba gente. Shivá se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado —Shivá, ¿quién lo hizo? —el hombre no respondió —Shivá, dime quién lo hizo, por favor.

—Fue… Ker.

—¿Ker? —repitió un incrédulo Mizuki. Megumi abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—El espíritu de Ker estaba encerrado en Kinmoku, fue sellada allí por los poderes de la princesa Serenity de la Luna —dijo la rubia —¿Cómo es que…? —la mujer se llevó ambas manos a la boca —¡¿Acaso…?! —Shivá asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba un pergamino del interior de la gabardina negra que llevaba esa noche. Estaba manchado de sangre que ya estaba seca.

—Vanna lo tenía cuando la encontré en las afueras de la ciudad, muy malherida —dijo Shivá, con voz apagada —Tal parece que logró obtener información acerca del famoso Heracles de Varuna, pero la atacaron antes de que pudiera regresar.

—Ese pergamino es…

—Sí, aquel que no puede ser abierto por nadie más que aquel quien posee la llave —Megumi terminó la frase de su hermano —Shivá es la "llave" de Vanna, por lo que es el único que puede romper el sello —la mujer devolvió la vista al pergamino —La verdadera identidad de Heracles de Varuna es… —pero la sangre de la mujer había cubierto esa parte importante, haciéndola ininteligible —Vanna, esto es mi culpa, si tan sólo yo…

—Mi señora, no diga esas cosas, por favor, Vanna se entristecería —la interrumpió Shivá —Ella es una mujer demasiado terca, lo habría hecho de cualquier forma.

—Hermana, tenemos que estar agradecidos con ella. Vamos a sacarle provecho a la información que poseemos ahora gracias a ella.

—Por favor lean lo que está al final —indicó el moreno. Los hermanos Hoshida así lo hicieron. Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y voltearon hacia Shivá, incrédulos.

—¡¿Dices que… Ker está en camino a la tierra?! —exclamó Mizuki —Y que va, ¿tras la princesa de la Luna? —el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Ker viene por el alma de la princesa de la luna y por todas aquellas almas poderosas de los guerreros del universo que pueda recolectar —explicó Shivá —Según parece, Hypnos le ha enseñado el camino que debe seguir para encontrarse con Keres, el Laberinto del Érebo, sin embargo, para poder liberar a Keres se requiere un alma increíblemente poderosa.

—Así que va tras el poder de la descendiente de Silvano y Serenity. Entonces, supongo que también ha venido a vengarse del sujeto que encerró a su madre en ese lugar —continuó Mizuki.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que Ker llegue? —preguntó una pensativa Megumi.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, Ker estará en la ciudad en dos días.

—Así que dos días, ya veo —habló Megumi —Creo que ya entiendo lo que está planeando, es una mujer astuta, sin duda. Mizuki, ¿todavía te quedan entradas para el concierto de Three Lights? —el hombre miró a su hermana, algo extrañado.

—Prácticamente están agotadas, pero puedo conseguirlas. Pero hermana, pensé que no querías ir.

—Cambié de opinión —contestó —Asegúrate de que Surya, Siegfried y Yuki tengan una también. Ah Shivá, dile a Maya que no haga planes para dentro de dos noches. Y tú quédate con Vanna, no te alejes de su lado. Mañana a primera hora quiero que lleves a Vanna al hospital general, yo personalmente la atenderé.

—Entendido —Mizuki puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió al hogar de Shivá. Mientras tanto, Megumi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Shivá y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Traeremos a Vanna de vuelta, te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé, sé que así será, gran señora.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Toudai.**

Se levantó con parsimonia de la amplia mesa de la biblioteca con un montoncito de libros en sus brazos y los fue colocando en su lugar. Por fin había terminado con sus obligaciones de las próximas dos semanas, por lo que ya podía asistir tranquila al concierto de Three Lights, que era lo único de lo que se hablaba en la ciudad. Sonrió al recordar que pronto vería a Taiki cantar nuevamente. Regresó a la mesa para terminar de recoger sus cosas y volver a casa cuando unos murmullos que se escuchaban del otro lado del estante la hicieron detenerse. Y no es que fuera una entrometida, es sólo que en cuanto escuchó aquel nombre su cuerpo se paralizó.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —decía una chica —La chica prodigio de la carrera de filología, Clare Urawa, regresó a Inglaterra ayer.

—¿Qué dices? —respondía otra chica, con voz sorprendida —Creí que tenía una pasantía por dos años en nuestra universidad.

—Pues no lo sé, es lo que me ha contado mi novio, que fue su compañero durante el corto tiempo que estuvo aquí. Él también estudia filología, y al parecer eso fue lo que escuchó de su profesor de Literatura. Pero, ¡eso no es todo! —añadió, al tiempo que bajaba la voz —Parece que no se fue sola.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, al parecer su primo Richard también ha regresado a Inglaterra —Amy abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿será acaso que extrañaban Inglaterra? —dijo nuevamente la segunda chica —Quién sabe, tal vez dejaron al amor de su vida allá —su amiga rió y ambas salieron de la biblioteca.

—Puede ser.

Amy caminó despacio hacia la salida de la biblioteca, con la duda alojada en su cabeza. Richard y Clare había regresado, pero ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Él no se iría sin despedirse, ¿cierto? ¿De verdad se habían marchado?, se preguntaba, ¿por qué? Sacó el celular del bolsillo, pensando en llamarlo, pero en cuanto se fijó en la hora se dio cuenta de que le quedaban sólo quince minutos para reunirse con Taiki, así que apuró el paso.

—Richard, ¿en verdad regresaste a Inglaterra?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parque de diversiones Megalópolis**

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando el ensayo final para el concierto de rencuentro de Three Lights llegó a su fin. Seiya estiró los brazos y bostezó, mientras Yaten se quejaba del dolor de espalda que lo estaba matando. Taiki hablaba acerca de los últimos detalles con Mizuki. Todos estaban bastante ansiosos por el día que los esperaba, todos querían que el concierto saliera a la perfección.

Seiya y Yaten se quedaron mirando nuevamente la escenografía que el equipo de Solaris se había encargado de montar. El gigantesco escenario tenía forma redondeada. Había dos escenarios más pequeños a ambos lados del principal, conectados por unas pasarelas, que estaban decoradas en los bordes con pequeñas luces con forma de estrellas. En la parte más alta del escenario, estaba colocado el logo de Three Lights. El escenario principal tenía además luces móviles y una pantalla gigante que estaba pensada para mostrar fotografías y vídeos de conciertos anteriores.

La escenografía había sido colocada en la explanada del parque, detrás de las atracciones principales. Era una zona completamente al aire abierto, donde quien llegara primero se quedaba con los mejores lugares, detrás de los VIP claro estaba, que eran aquellos que habían adquirido el pase especial.

—Este lugar es gigantesco —comentó de pronto Yaten, con gesto pensativo —¿Crees que se llene?

—Mizuki dijo que las entradas estaban agotadas ya, así que supongo que así será —contestó Seiya, dejándose caer en el suelo del escenario y tomando su guitarra acústica —Te ves nervioso, eso no es normal en ti.

—Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto, Seiya —replicó el otro, sentándose al lado de su hermano —No sabemos si la gente nos recordará o si les gustará nuestra nueva música. Rayos, la incertidumbre me está matando.

—Yo diría que lo que te está matando más bien es la ausencia de Mina —Yaten frunció el ceño, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras murmuraba frases que su hermano no alcanzó a comprender del todo. Sin embargo, esto le indicó que estaba en lo cierto —Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, la gente de este planeta nos adora.

—Oh sí, de eso no hay duda —intervino Mizuki, quien se sentó al lado de Yaten, mientras Taiki se acomodaba junto a Seiya —Son tan famosos que las primeras doscientas entradas que pusimos a la venta se acabaron en tres minutos —los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos —Ya saben, la magia del internet. Nuestro personal de tecnologías tuvo que trabajar horas extra para mantener el sitio web en línea todo el tiempo. No se imaginan la cantidad de transacciones que se realizaban por segundo. En fin, no es momento de hablar de eso, ¿qué tal una última canción antes de irnos?

Los Kou asintieron. Seiya tomó su guitarra y Mizuki tomó la suya también. Taiki comenzó a cantar:

_If a boy had a chance_

_A chance with someone like you_

_Are you gonna break his heart?_

_Let him cry for the moon_

Luego Seiya y Yaten se unieron:

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?_

—Ahora viene esa parte que tanto me gusta —dijo Mizuki, cantando la siguiente estrofa:

_I just freeze_

_Every time you see through me_

_And it's all over you_

Ahora todos juntos:

_Electric blue_

Mizuki alzó la vista en ese momento, para encontrarse con una brillante luna que, en vez de su brillo platinado, lucía de un brillante color rojizo como la sangre. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada, pero para el momento cuando volteó nuevamente sus ojos hacia el cielo, la luna plateada se había ocultado tras las nubes y las estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer. El hombre frunció el ceño, intrigado, mientras devolvía la vista a la guitarra que aún reposaba en su regazo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Yaten. Mizuki se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy algo cansado, es todo —contestó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente —Ustedes deben estar cansados también, será mejor que vayan a casa. Mañana les espera un día agotador.

—Necesito darme una ducha y acostarme a descansar gen mi cama —dijo Seiya, bostezando nuevamente. Yaten y Seiya caminaron adelante, mientras los miembros de la utilería recogían los instrumentos. Mizuki se quedó rezagado. Taiki también.

—Tú también lo viste, ¿no es así? —preguntó el castaño a lo que Mizuki respondió con una mirada confundida —El brillo de la luna.

—Me temo que no comprendo de qué estás hablando, Taiki —contestó el rubio, tratando de ocultar el reciente temor que se había alojado en su cuerpo —Discúlpame, ha de ser el cansancio. Vámonos ya, le pediré a Echizen que los lleve a casa —y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. Taiki sin embargo, le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo, ante lo cual Taiki no tuvo más opción que voltearse una vez más.

—De alguna manera, siento que te conozco de antes —Mizuki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el castaño habló primero —Desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Mizuki no respondió, sólo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, en gesto de sorpresa. Pero Taiki no dijo nada más, simplemente continuó avanzando detrás de sus hermanos, mientras el rubio se quedaba pensativo.

—Quién soy en realidad, preguntas —dijo él, volviendo a fijar los ojos en el cielo —Bueno, supongo que no falta mucho para que lo averigües.


	26. Melodía de destrucción

_Bueno, resulta que al final sólo me dio tiempo de actualizar esta historia, pero es peor que nada, ¿no? En fin, en el trascurso de la semana espero actualizar Edda poética y Saint Seiya's Host Club para mantenerme al día. _

_Estas son las canciones que aparecen en el capítulo: Nagareboshi He y Todokanu Omoi de Three Lights; Electric Blue de Icehouse._

_Sin más preámbulo, disfruten de este capítulo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXVI – Melodía de destrucción**

**Kinmoku.**

Mina se acomodó las gafas de montura cuadrada antes de incorporarse. Caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, con un grueso libro en la mano derecha y una taza de café – terrestre – en la mano izquierda. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y recitaba frases una y otra vez. El cielo se había vuelto de un tono azulado y ya asomaban las primeras estrellas. La rubia se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

—Ah buenas noches, Molly —dijo Mina, sin apartar los ojos del libro —¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

—Endemoniadamente duro —contestó la chica, quitándose las botas para luego dejarse caer en su cama —Necesito una ducha en este preciso instante —Molly comenzó a desvestirse, quedando sólo en ropa interior —Por cierto, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿por qué te saltaste el entrenamiento?

—Me levanté al alba y entrené con la Brigada Real —los ojos de Molly se abrieron con la sorpresa.

—¡¿La Brigada Real?! —exclamó, asombrada —¿Te refieres a las fuerzas de élite de Kinmoku, que anteriormente eran dirigidas por Clío? —Mina asintió —¿Ese ejército del que nada se sabe? —la rubia volvió a asentir —¿¡Cómo es que…?!

—Logré terminar mis deberes de la semana, así que regresaré a la Tierra antes —dijo ella, cerrando finalmente el libro. Molly leyó en el lomo "Historia de Kinmoku, Volumen III" —Lo único que me queda es el examen final que tomaré esta noche y estaré libre para quedarme dos días en la Tierra.

—¿Regresarás a la Tierra?, pero… —Molly se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había olvidado —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Kelvin terminará conmigo! —Mina detuvo la marcha a su armario y se volteó para mirar a su amiga —Hace mucho que compró las entradas para el concierto de Three Lights, aunque no es el tipo de música que le agrada, lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí, santo cielo, ¡terminará conmigo si no voy!

—Estoy segura de que comprenderá, Molly. Kelvin te adora —le dijo, tratando de consolarla —Aunque —Mina se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo —podrías, quizás, intentar convencer a la reina de que te dé un permiso especial por algunas horas.

—¿Tú crees? —entonces Molly negó con la cabeza —No me parece buena idea que ambas estemos lejos de Kinmoku. Además, Caronte me mataría si se llegara a dar cuenta, ya sabes cómo es.

—Si se lo dices a su Majestad en presencia de su prometido, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se lo piense para decirte que sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues ya te habrás dado cuenta de que lo que su Excelencia, el ahora Duque de Osmanto, dice es "santa palabra" para nuestra reina. Muchas cosas están a punto de cambiar, para bien o para mal.

—Sigo sin comprender lo que quieres decir, Mina —la rubia suspiró y haló a Molly hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí —¿Mina?

—He escuchado extraños rumores de los miembros de la Brigada Real —susurró, en voz muy baja —No es prudente hablar acerca de estos temas dentro del palacio, ya sabes lo que dicen, las paredes tienen oídos, pero hay quienes dicen que una presencia siniestra es lo que perciben del prometido de la reina —Molly arqueó una ceja —Y yo la verdad no puedo decir que se equivocan, al menos tengo que darles el beneficio de la duda —la chica de cabello rizado frunció el ceño —Los miembros de la Brigada Real son un grupo de genios en el combate, así como Amaterasu de los Caballeros Solares, es por eso que son el ejército más fuerte de este planeta; se les encomiendan las misiones más peligrosas, entonces…

—¡Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías! —exclamó Molly, cuyo rostro de repente se había enrojecido, por la ira. Sus ojos desorbitados hicieron que Mina retrocediera hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared —Mina, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Es un ultraje! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera escuchar ese tipo de comentarios?! Todos los de la Brigada Real son un grupo de presumidos, se sienten despreciados ahora que ha aparecido un hombre que puede proteger a nuestra soberana y a este planeta. Quizás ahora sí dejen de sobrestimarlos y nos den a nosotros, los guerreros de la primera línea, el reconocimiento que merecemos.

—¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? —preguntó Mina, recuperando la compostura e irguiendo la espalda para enfrentar a Molly —Somos Sailor Scouts, peleamos para proteger la paz del Universo, no para ganar reconocimientos, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? Además, no tienes idea del infierno que han vivido los miembros de la Brigada Real, no conoces las razones por las cuáles fueron seleccionados para…

—¡No vengas ahora a actuar como si lo supieras todo! —Molly alzó más la voz y entonces Mina pudo ver un destello de oscuridad en sus ojos —Tan sólo eres…

Molly dejó de hablar en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. Sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo y terminó derrumbándose en el suelo. Mina se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada, cuando la escuchó proferir un gemido lastimero. Molly sintió como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle, era un dolor tan agudo que terminó mordiendo su labio hasta sangrar.

—¡Molly! —exclamó Mina, sujetándola firmemente por los hombros. La chica la miró a los ojos, con gesto de confusión.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, antes de desplomarse en brazos de Mina. Estaba inconsciente. Mina recordó que parecía confundida justo antes de desmayarse.

—Algo extraño está sucediendo aquí. Y voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La tarde caía y la hora del concierto estaba cada vez más cerca. Setsuna volvió a levantarse entonces del sillón, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala. Se asomó a la ventana y no pudo suprimir un gesto de asombro. Un pequeño grupo de mujeres se encontraban reunidas en las afueras del complejo de apartamentos. De pronto Setsuna vio que una de las mujeres, que era bastante atractiva y hasta parecía extranjera, señalaba con su dedo a la ventana de su apartamento.

Setsuna arqueó una ceja, extrañada cuando notó que más y más mujeres parecían congregarse allí. Sin comprender lo que sucedía, la morena se alejó de la ventana con rumbo a la cocina para tomarse una taza de café. Un "Sieg ha venido por mí ya" de Hotaru fue lo último que la mujer escuchó antes de que la puerta de su morada se cerrara. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en llenarla.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó entonces, pasándose una mano por el cabello. La cautivadora sonrisa de Mizuki se coló en sus pensamientos, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas —Por todos los cielos, ¿qué me has hecho, Mizuki? —suspiró y decidió que no podía quedarse en casa por más tiempo. Tomó su bolso, las llaves del apartamento y salió.

Fuera dejó que el aire frío de la tarde le golpeara el rostro, disminuyendo su sonrojo. Miró discretamente a su alrededor. No había rastro de aquellas sospechosas personas. Alzó los hombros, restándole importancia y comenzó a caminar con paso firme. Las calles de se le antojaron extrañamente vacías aquella tarde, pero agradeció el no tener que atravesar el mar de gente en el que se convertía la ciudad. Pasó por un puesto de revistas, donde, extrañamente, un grupo de chicas – de primer año de universidad, sin duda – se reunían alrededor de una muchacha bajita que sostenía una revista, de esas de la farándula.

—Es ella, no hay duda —escuchó Setsuna que comentaba una de las chicas.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó otra.

—¡No hay duda! —contestó una tercera.

Setsuna se dio cuenta de que, sin lugar a dudas, la miraban a ella. Pero, ¿qué significaban esas miradas de… rencor? ¡Ni siquiera las conocía! Siguió caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta y terminó chocando con alguien. El golpe la hizo detenerse, mientras levantaba la vista y componía torpes disculpas. Iba a continuar con su camino, pero escuchó una voz muy familiar.

—Vas a tener que disculpar a mi hermano, pero le encanta lucirse, —Setsuna abrió los ojos, sorprendida, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Megumi Hoshida —más ahora —Megumi sonrió ante el desconcierto de Setsuna —Vamos, salgamos de aquí —la morena parpadeó, confundida —A menos que quieras comenzar a responder preguntas incómodas.

Setsuna se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una de aquellas estudiantes que había visto antes. Sostenía en sus manos una famosa revista internacional de espectáculos y la miraba con ojos llorosos. La chica abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero parecía que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar. Setsuna se quedó mirándola fijamente y la muchacha agregó:

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —le preguntó. Setsuna no entendió de qué le estaba hablando hasta que la chica le tendió la revista. Estaba abierta en la página siete, donde había una inmensa foto… de Mizuki y ella besándose en el auto del rubio. Setsuna enrojeció al instante como una adolescente —No hay duda, chicas —añadió, volteándose a sus compañeras —Dime, ¿cómo sucedió?, ¿cómo se conocieron?, ¿cómo se te declaró?, apuesto que te dedicó una de sus canciones, ¿verdad?, ¿cuál fue?

—Lo siento, pero la verdad no tengo idea de qué está diciendo, señorita —y, dando media vuelta, sujetó a Megumi de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de allí —sácame de aquí, por favor —dijo, en tono casi suplicante.

Megumi comenzó a caminar más aprisa, hasta que alcanzaron un pequeño estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de la rubia. La mujer invitó a Setsuna a abordar el vehículo.

—Lo que sucedió allá… —empezó.

—Ah, pues parece que Mizuki es algo conocido por aquí —explicó la rubia, mientras ponía el auto en marcha —Además, gracias al concierto que ha organizado para los chicos de Three Lights, muchos de sus críticos de Europa han venido a verlo. Claro que los paparazis también. Y es que bueno, tiene sentido, dado que mientras estuvimos en Alemania, Mizuki no se involucró con nadie.

Setsuna no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se sintió repentinamente halagada. Volvió a sonrojarse como una adolescente enamorada, mientras cerraba la ventana del vehículo. Megumi sonrió tenuemente ante la reacción – que le pareció tierna – por parte de la mujer que iba sentada a su lado.

—¿Sabes algo, Setsuna? Nunca lo había visto tan feliz en toda su vida —la morena carraspeó, mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente.

—Puedes dejarme por aquí, caminaré rápido de regreso a casa.

—De ninguna manera —replicó —Déjame al menos invitarte a un café, como agradecimiento por hacer tan feliz a mi querido hermano. Después de todo, aún tenemos tiempo antes del concierto.

Resignada pero feliz, Setsuna accedió y ambas mujeres se encaminaron al apartamento de la rubia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La hora había llegado. Finalmente la espera había terminado. La multitud miraba ansiosa el grandísimo escenario, iluminado tenuemente con pequeñas luces con forma de estrellas. Se escuchaba una tenue música de fondo, la clásica Sonata de Luz de Luna de Beethoven. La expectativa crecía conforme pasaban los segundos. Las chicas estaban ya "armadas" con sus carteles de apoyo. Posters con fotografías de los Kou, flores e incluso ropa interior cargaban las chicas menos desvergonzadas.

Serena y sus amigas, que estaban en primera fila, estaban quizás mucho más ansiosas que las otras miles de personas que abarrotaban el famoso parque de diversiones. Se escuchó entonces el retumbar de los tambores. Las luces atenuaron, pero las estrellas seguían brillando de forma intermitente. Una luz blanca se posó en la apuesta figura del caballero que subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona principal de escenario. Aquel traje negro le sentaba perfecto a Mizuki, como siempre.

—¡Damas y caballeros! Estoy seguro de que no han venido a escuchar el discurso de un sujeto aburrido como yo —se escuchó una risa general —Así que, sin más preámbulo, lo que todos ustedes habían estado esperando, con ustedes ¡Three Lights!

La multitud gritó más fuerte, al tiempo que Mizuki bajaba del escenario para acomodarse en su lugar, al lado de Setsuna. La música comenzó a sonar, mientras el telón se levantaba. Las luces de colores azul, rojo y amarillo iluminaban el escenario, girando. El suelo del escenario se abrió, dejando ver tres plataformas que lentamente iban ascendiendo. Cada plataforma se iluminó de un color distinto.

_Search for your love…_

_Kimi wa itsumu kagayaiteta_

_Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi_

La gente comenzó a cantar aquella tan conocida melodía a todo pulmón, mientras la figura de los tres apuestos hermanos era finalmente iluminada. Seiya vestido de rojo, con aquella sonrisa juguetona que hacía a más de una fantasear. Taiki con su enigmática mirada, siempre elegante con su traje amarillo. Yaten, con el hipnotizante dejo de arrogancia en su mirada lucía deseable en su traje azul claro.

_Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (Eien no Star light)_

_Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute _

_Kuyashi namida koraeta dake_

_Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai sweet heart)_

Yaten miró disimuladamente hacia el público. Sus ojos se pasearon por las chicas que estaban en la primera fila, entre las cuales se encontraban las Sailor Scouts. Frunció levemente el ceño y apretó con más fuerza el micrófono. Ella no estaba allí. Después de todo, parecía que no lo había logrado. No fue capaz de cumplir su promesa y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso le molestaba.

El de cabellos plateados sacudió la cabeza un momento, alejando aquellos molestos pensamientos. Se dio cuenta entonces que de se había quedado solo en el centro, pues sus hermanos ya se habían movido, para comenzar a interactuar con el público. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando sintió los ojos de Taiki – sí, aquella mirada escrutadora que tanto le molestaba – fijos en él.

—¡Vamos, canten con nosotros! —exclamó entonces el menor de los Kou.

_Search for your love, sora no suishou_

_Search for your love, nakanaide kure_

El público coreaba emocionado aquella melodía que se había convertido en número uno en Japón cuando los jóvenes debutaron. Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día, pero nadie había sido capaz de olvidarla. Los tres muchachos se sintieron complacidos con tan cálido recibimiento. Pero Yaten no era capaz de disimular la molestia que la causaba que Mina no estuviera allí.

_Search for your love, hontou wa_

_Dakishimetai no sa_

Seiya regresó al centro del escenario y colocó el micrófono en su base. Su sujetó con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a cantar, mientras Taiki y Yaten lo apoyaban con los coros.

_Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_

_Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

_Ima doko ni iru no (Moon light Princess)_

En el preciso instante en que Yaten se colocaba a la izquierda de Seiya, para regresar al centro del escenario, la vio. Una chica de cabello rubio se iba colando entre la multitud para llegar hasta la primera fila. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos. Se sorprendió un momento – y eso fue lo que lo hizo dudar un momento de si se trataba de ella – cuando se fijó que llevaba unos anteojos de montura cuadrada.

_Boku no purincesu_

Pero no había duda de que se trataba de Mina. La chica levantó una mano a modo de saludo y le mostró una brillante sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse. Leyendo sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle "te dije que llegaría". Yaten, sintiéndose renovado, tomó una guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Seiya y Taiki se miraron un momento, con disimulo y sonrieron para seguir cantando.

_Kotaete, answer for me_

_Ima sugu, answer for me_

Seiya bajó del escenario, caminando al lado de la baranda que había sido colocada para mantener a las fans "bajo control". Fue chocando la mano de las chicas, muchas de las cuales aprovechaban para halarlo y robarle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegó adonde estaba Serena la tomó de la mano y le sonrió, pícaro. Serena se sonrojó cuando se sintió el centro de atención y, más importante, la enemiga número uno del club de fans de Seiya Kou.

_Kotaete, answer for me_

_Yasashiku, answer for me_

Seiya besó la mano de Serena antes de regresar arriba con sus hermanos. Taiki por su parte fue más discreto y cuando cantó lo hizo mirando sólo a su amada Amy. La joven de cabellos azulados le sonrió tímidamente cuando él le envió un beso.

—¡Yaten! —gritaron un grupo de chicas con pancartas que tenían el rostro del ídolo dibujado a mano —¡Te amamos, Yaten! —Mina frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que Yaten era solamente suyo.

Cuando la canción terminó, los hermanos Kou se quedaron en silencio recibiendo las ovaciones del público. Algunas muchachas desvergonzadas arrojaron su ropa interior a sus ídolos. Los hermanos Kou hicieron una reverencia al público, que los aclamó aún con más fuerza.

—¡Buenas noches, mundo! —gritó Seiya —¡¿Nos extrañaron?! —la multitud gritó un "¡Sí!" a todo pulmón —¡No los escuchamos! ¡¿Nos extrañaron?! —la ovación se repitió con más fuerza —Es un verdadero honor para nosotros estar aquí, nos sentimos privilegiados al ver semejante recibimiento. No tenemos palabras para agradecerles, en serio.

—Three Lights fue un pequeño proyecto que iniciamos debido a nuestro amor por la música —continuó Taiki, siendo aclamado por las fans —Jamás, ni siquiera en nuestros más descabellados sueños, pensamos que tendríamos el honor de presentarnos ante tanta gente. A decir verdad, yo me sentía un poco… asustado. Y estoy seguro de que mis hermanos se sentían de la misma manera.

—Oh vamos, Taiki, pensé que ya habías dejado de lado el miedo escénico —bromeó Seiya.

—Seiya, tú eras quien estaba más asustado —comentó Yaten, con una risita. Seiya se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza —Yo sólo digo la verdad.

—Bueno, como sea, no vinimos aquí para discutir —los interrumpió Taiki, colocándose en medio de los dos —Hace unos meses, cuando regresamos a Japón, nos planteamos seriamente la posibilidad de regresar al mundo de la música. Y es que nuestra despedida fue algo… accidentada. Pero hoy damos gracias a nuestro manager y también a nuestro productor, por abrirnos los ojos, por hacernos ver que nos debemos a la música, a nuestros fans.

El corto discurso del castaño fue largamente aplaudido. Yoichi desde su lugar hacía todo lo posible por no comenzar a llorar. Sí, él era en realidad un hombre sensible.

—La música puede usarse para expresar diversas emociones. Tristeza, ira, también amor —continuó Seiya —Son esas emociones las que nos inspiran para escribir, para plasmar un sentimiento en una canción. Cuando regresamos y nos rencontramos con nuestro "verdadero ser", la inspiración surgió. Y esto fue lo que resultó, nuestro nuevo _single_.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía que recordaba mucho a las clásicas canciones de la década de los ochentas. El primero en cantar fue Seiya.

_If a boy had a chance, a chance with someone like you_

_Are you gonna break his heart, let him cry for the moon?_

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?_

Entonces se unieron Taiki y Yaten.

_I just freeze every time you see through me_

_And it's all over you, electric blue_

_On my knees, help me baby_

_Tell me what can I do, electric blue_

La multitud estaba encantada con el nuevo _single_ de los hermanos Kou. Los tres muchachos cantaban con todo el corazón, con esa pasión que siempre los había caracterizado. Yoichi había dejado de sudar, había estado nervioso desde que se decidió la fecha del concierto. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber confiado más en sus muchachos. El manager miró de reojo a su colega Mizuki, quien levantó el pulgar y le sonrió. Yoichi le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió la mirada una vez más al escenario.

Entretanto, al final de la fila, con la espalda recostada en un árbol, estaba una misteriosa mujer. Su piel era pálida y sus largos cabellos rojos como el fuego. Aunque era de noche, sus ojos iban cubiertos con unos lentes oscuros de gran tamaño. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, un top rojo y una chaqueta también de cuero, con unas botas negras altas. Fumaba un cigarrillo y de vez en cuando miraba hacia el escenario, con un dejo de repulsión.

—Cuánta felicidad reunida en un solo lugar —murmuró la mujer por lo bajo —Qué repugnante. Pero no falta mucho para que tiña este mundo feliz con la desesperación de la Muerte Violenta.

_Oh, I had a dream, for a moment I believed it was true_

_Oh, I'd have given everything just to be there with you_

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?_

La pelirroja notó entonces que alguien estaba tapando su visibilidad. Enfrente de ella se había colocado un hombre muy alto y corpulento, de rubio cabello. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos. La mujer arqueó una ceja y se quitó los lentes oscuros, mostrando sus brillantes y feroces ojos rojos. Estiró el brazo, como si quisiera tocar la espalda de aquel sujeto y lo apuntó con una de sus largas uñas negras. Aquel atlético hombre se desplomó en el suelo al instante.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó la pelirroja, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, asustada.

La gente que estaba más atrás comenzó a voltearse. Varias mujeres gritaron en cuanto vieron al hombre tendido en el suelo. Un sujeto que dijo ser médico se arrodilló y le tomó el pulso. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Estaba muerto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Reino de los Sueños.**

Thanatos siguió a su hermano mayor hasta el interior del palacio. Avanzaron por un angosto pasillo al que llegaron luego de atravesar el laberíntico interior de Somnus. Thanatos miraba a su alrededor, nervioso, cuando una corriente de aire helado recorrió su espalda. Un minuto después, él y su hermano llegaron ante un par de puertas de madera carcomida y pomos oxidados.

Como si fuera lo más normal, Hypnos abrió las puertas y entró. Thanatos lo siguió de cerca, aún temeroso. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, todo se volvió oscuro. El general dio un par de pasos torpes y casi cae.

—Hypnos, las luces…

—No hay luces aquí —replicó el otro, con voz calmada —Sigue caminando. Y mantente calmado, o de lo contrario serás arrastrado por Lete.

—¿Lete? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

En ese momento, Thanatos sintió cómo sus pies comenzaban a mojarse y la túnica se volvía pesada. La corriente del agua se volvió más fuerte y lo arrastraba hacia abajo, como si estuviera siendo absorbido por un remolino. Dejó de sentir la presencia de Hypnos, pero pronto vio una luz al final del camino. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Thanatos nadó contra la corriente. Pero pronto aquella luz que fuera su guía desapareció. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el agua se colara hasta sus pulmones. Sus ojos se cerraron y quedó inconsciente.

—Thanatos… Thanatos —el general escuchó entonces que alguien lo llamaba con insistencia —¡Thanatos! —distinguió la voz de su hermano y se despertó de golpe.

—¿Pero qué…? —esperaba encontrar sus ropas empapadas, pero no fue así —¿Hypnos? ¿Cómo es que…?

Hypnos lo miró con gesto inexpresivo y luego le pidió que lo siguiera. Thanatos se levantó del suelo y caminó tras él. Sentía que la túnica le pesaba, como si estuviera mojada. Iba a preguntarle por lo que acababa de pasar, pero el sitio donde se encontró lo dejó sin habla. El lugar era tétrico. Un páramo desolado, con vegetación muerta y aroma putrefacto. Se escuchaban lamentos aterradores a lo largo del camino, hasta que alcanzaron un lago congelado. Thanatos se extrañó, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

En medio de aquel misterioso lago descansaba un ataúd de piedra. Estaba rodeado por ramas de árboles y pequeñas amapolas marchitas. Además, diez dagas atravesaban el ataúd, impidiendo que este fuera abierto. A un lado del ataúd reposaba un escudo agrietado. Hypnos se arrodilló y tomó el escudo entre sus manos, mientras Thanatos se acercaba para observarlo, curioso.

—¿No es este el escudo del Duque de Solaria?

—Sí, perteneció al padre del hombre que encerró aquí a Keres —contestó el regente de los sueños, leyendo la inscripción:

"_La negra fatalidad rechinando sus dientes blancos, ojos severos, aquella que se enfrentó a los hombres y los hizo agonizar; deseosa de beber su sangre, deseosa de desgarrar su carne"._

—Hay algo que no logro entender —dijo entonces Thanatos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo —Está claro que no es fácil liberar un alma que ha sido hecha prisionera en estos dominios, pero Ker estaba ya despierta cuando el Señor Oscuro llegó. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—La respuesta es simple, Thanatos —contestó Hypnos —Keres no desea ser despertada —el general de Despair abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aquellos que se habían dado cuenta del incidente del hombre que falleció misteriosamente durante el concierto guardaron silencio. Nadie quería que detuvieran el concierto por un sujeto que, seguramente, había muerto por causas naturales. Pronto parecía que la gente se había olvidado de aquel lamentable suceso y sólo se concentraba en aclamar a los ídolos.

Pero no todo era felicidad. Three Lights estaba a punto de cantar otro de los grandes éxitos que los habían hecho famosos, cuando dos mujeres de mediana edad se desplomaron, tal y como le había ocurrido al corpulento hombre momentos atrás. Aquello no podía seguir ignorándose por más tiempo. Siegfried y Surya abandonaron sus lugares y se plantaron alrededor de aquella mujer, disimuladamente. Surya se cruzó de brazos y siguió el ritmo de la música con el pie, mientras Siegfried sacaba el celular y tecleaba con velocidad un mensaje.

_Motto deai ga hayakereba to_

_Iiwake bakari mitsumeteru_

_Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e_

—_Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai _—cantó la pelirroja, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y sus ropas se convertían en un revelador vestido negro —Es hora de comenzar.

Aquella extraña mujer era, nada más y nada menos que Ker. Chasqueó los dedos y un grupo de luces la rodeó. Más gente comenzó a derrumbarse, mientras más luces blancas salían de sus cuerpos. Ker abrió un camino justo en el medio, hasta el escenario y comenzó a desfilar por allí, pisando con sus altos tacones los cuerpos inertes. Ante la mirada atenta de la multitud, Ker se detuvo para mirar un momento hacia atrás, cuando se percató de que las luces blancas habían comenzado a desaparecer.

—Debí suponer que ustedes estarían aquí —dijo —Freyr, Garuda, así que me han quitado las almas —ambos caballeros solares desenvainaron sus espadas —No quiero luchar contra ustedes. Sólo hay un sujeto al que quiero matar con mis propias manos y ese hombre está justo allá.

Ker señaló hacia la cabina del staff, donde estaban los encargados de la iluminación y de los efectos especiales. La gente dirigió la mirada hacia el sitio al cual apuntaba la mujer.

—¡Apolo! ¡Sal maldito! —gritó Ker. En ese momento, los Kou saltaron del escenario, mientras la seguridad se encargaba de poner a la gente a salvo, porque, aunque no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo, era claro para ellos que esa mujer era peligrosa.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —preguntó Yaten.

—Yue, Helio y Tsubasa —dijo Ker, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —¡Es un verdadero honor! Soy una gran fanática de su música, ¿saben? Y esa última canción, ¡ah, qué buenos recuerdos me trae!

—Señora, le exijo que se retire, no queremos a nadie que disturbe la paz de este evento —en ese momento, Yoichi apareció para poner orden —Retírese o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad —Ker rió con fuerza.

—¿Seguridad, dices?, ¡seguridad!, ¿te refieres a esos sujetos? —señaló hacia un sitio donde estaba apilados los cuerpos de al menos una docena de oficiales corpulentos —Sus almas son fuertes y decididas, pero su sabor no se compara al de aquellos que nacieron bajo la Gracia del Universo —Yoichi abrió los ojos, asustado.

—Yoichi, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas —le dijo Seiya, en voz baja.

—No puedo irme y dejarlos aquí —replicó —Mi deber es protegerlos.

—¡Terrícola ignorante! —exclamó Ker, sujetándolo por el cuello y elevándolo del suelo varios centímetros —¡Proteger a estos sujetos, dices!, ¡tonterías! Estos mocosos tienen poder suficiente para protegerse a sí mismos y proteger incluso tu débil trasero, así que ¡largo! —Ker arrojó a Yoichi contra un árbol. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

—¡Yoichi! —exclamaron los Kou.

—Maldita —espetó Seiya, sacando su medallón solar del bolsillo.

—Oh, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso aquí, querido Helio? —preguntó Ker. Seiya chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que aún había mucha gente mirando —Bien, entonces, te diré algo bueno. No quiero pelear, no quiero causar ningún destrozo, sólo quiero que me entregues a Apolo.

—¿Apolo? —preguntó Taiki —Él no está aquí, además ¿qué podría querer de él una extraña como tú?

—¿Extraña?, mil disculpas por mi haberme presentado, Alteza —hizo una exagerada reverencia —Mi nombre es Ker, uno de los Generales al servicio del Señor Oscuro que dominará este mundo. Mi poder está a la altura del de mi padre, Thanatos, incluso podría ser superior.

—Era ingenuo pensar que Thanatos era el único general con ese poder —comentó Taiki.

—Bien, ahora que hemos acabado las presentaciones, dime dónde está Apolo —la voz de Ker sonaba seria cuando hablaba de Apolo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, él no está aquí —repitió Taiki.

—Príncipe Yue, reconocería el odioso rostro de ese hombre en cualquier parte —le dijo la pelirroja —Como ya lo he dicho, él está allá —volvió a señalar la cabina con una de sus largas uñas. Los Kou se miraron, confundidos —Oh, ¿puede ser que ustedes aún no hayan visto su rostro? —los muchachos no respondieron —Ya veo, así que es eso. Muy bien, dejen que les muestre el rostro de Sísifo, el Caballero Solar Apolo que se atrevió a encerrar a mi amada madre en los confines del Reino de los Sueños.

Ker extendió los brazos y unos haces de luz comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar, atravesando todo aquello que se encontraba en su camino. Los Kou se miraron, desesperados, tenían que hacer algo para salvar a la gente inocente, pero no podían transformarse enfrente de todos. Porque eso significaría un peligro mayor para las personas de la tierra.

Seiya vio cómo un rayo de luz se dirigía hacia una mujer embarazada que cargaba un niño en brazos. La mujer gritó, aterrada y se dio la vuelta para proteger a su hijo.

—¡Mensajero del Ágora! —exclamó Sailor Mercury, desviando el rayo con su poder defensivo.

—¡Es suficiente, villana! —dijo Sailor Moon, que se unía a la batalla junto con el resto de las Sailor Scouts —¡No permitiremos que sigas molestando a las personas que vinieron a disfrutar de este evento!

—¡Infierno Estelar de Healer! —exclamó Mina, dirigiendo su ataque hacia Ker. La mujer no se movió para evitar el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

—Muy impresionante, no existen muchos seres que puedan hacerme un rasguño —le dijo —Te aplaudo por eso, princesa Minako. Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento infernal has tenido que soportar en Kinmoku —Mina no respondió —Ser una Sailor Star Light no es fácil, ¿verdad?

—No es de tu incumbencia —replicó Healer —Márchate ahora mismo, Apolo no está aquí. Y aunque lo estuviera, jamás te lo entregaríamos.

—Lindas palabras, pero lo haré salir pronto, ya lo verás.

Mientras Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Star Healer se enfrentaban a la mujer, el resto de las Sailor Scouts se concentraban en poner a la gente a salvo. Nadie quería marcharse sin saber de sus ídolos, pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por ello en ese momento. Ker iba sola, pero su simple presencia era intimidante hasta para una mujer como Sailor Uranus.

Entretanto Garuda y Freyr se encargaban de sanar a las personas cuyas almas habían sido arrebatadas por Ker. Porque no era tan simple como regresar el alma al cuerpo, ya que los poderes de Ker destrozaban la delicada conexión entre cuerpo y alma. Mientras realizaban esta labor, Sailor Pluto los protegía con una barrera.

—¡Ah, princesa Serenity! —exclamó entonces Ker, tomando a Sailor Moon de las manos —¡No sabes lo que me alegra volver a verte! Mírate, estás hermosa, te pareces tanto a tu madre, pero tienes la mirada de tu padre, de eso no hay duda.

—Aléjate de ella —finalmente apareció Seiya, apartando a Ker de Serena. La espada de Seiya estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Ker.

—Aparta el arma, Helio, te dije que no he venido a luchar —repitió Ker.

—No creo que simplemente hayas venido para enfrentarte a Apolo —intervino Taiki —Eres un general oscuro, hija del mismísimo Thanatos, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? —Ker arqueó una ceja —Mencionaste que tu madre Keres está prisionera, ¿no es así?

—Estoy segura de que para liberar a Keres no basta con tu poder —lo secundó Mercury —El sello que encierra a la Negra Fatalidad es tan poderoso que sólo un alma inmensamente fuerte, casi divina, tendría oportunidad.

—¿Cómo es que saben tanto de mi madre? —preguntó Ker, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—No vamos a responderte eso —dijo Sailor Moon, apuntándola con su báculo —Márchate ahora, por favor —Ker lanzó un suspiro.

—Princesa Serenity, ¿eres feliz? —preguntó. La rubia parpadeó, confundida —¿Lo eres?, estás enamorada del príncipe Helio, ¿no es así? —la muchacha se sonrojó —Él te ama, ¿verdad?

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —preguntó Healer.

—Princesa Minako, princesa Ami ustedes también son felices, ¿verdad? Sé que lo son, así que déjenme decirles una cosita: —apuntó con su mano a Amy, como si estuviera apuntándole con una pistola —la felicidad de los demás es lo que más odio —hizo el mismo gesto a Mina —Quiero verlas gritar desesperadas, quiero que sufran, porque eso hará sus almas más poderosas.

Se escuchó un sonido, como de un disparo seco. Serena, Amy, Mina, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten fueron encerrados en una celda hecha de luces blancas. Cuando Seiya la tocó, los barrotes quemaron su mano.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó Yaten.

—Antes les mencioné que me gustaba mucho esa canción que estaban interpretando antes, ¿verdad? —ninguno respondió —Bueno, déjenme mostrarles por qué. Esa canción es una "melodía de destrucción".

_Flashback_

_La Luna se encontraba de fiesta aquella noche. Sí, aquella noche era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la hija de Serenity y Silvano, la princesa Serenity. El palacio lunar había sido decorado hermosamente con los colores preferidos de la princesa, el rosa y el blanco. Todas las personalidades importantes del universo se encontraban reunidas aquella noche, incluyendo a las princesas herederas del Sistema Solar, la noble familia de Kinmoku y los príncipes del poderoso reino del Sol._

_La fiesta transcurría con toda la normalidad que era posible, pues todos eran conscientes ya de la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre el universo. La amenaza de los Hermanos de la Destrucción estaba latente y ya había cobrado la vida de muchos. A Serenity no le había hecho demasiada gracia celebrar su cumpleaños en medio de un ambiente así, pero Seiya terminó por convencerla, después de todo, no se cumplían dieciocho años todos los días._

_Así pues, todo eran risas y felicidad aquella noche. Las estrellas regalaban un brillo tan hermoso que se prestaba – por qué no decirlo – para el coqueteo. Para Serenity aquella fecha era además especial, porque en ese mismo día, un año antes, Helio y ella se habían confesado sus sentimientos finalmente. Y el mismo Helio le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa. Serenity estaba ansiosa._

_Helio y sus hermanos, Yue y Tsubasa, subieron al escenario donde antes tocaba la orquesta. Vestían unos elegantes trajes negros que resaltaban lo apuestos que eran. _

—_Serenity, quiero que recuerdes esta noche, siempre _—_dijo Helio. Entonces empezaron a cantar._

_Yume no naka de nando mo_

_Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita_

_Sukitooru tsubura na Hitomi ni_

_Suikomarete iku_

_En los alrededores del palacio, los guardias acababan de detectar la presencia de tres seres extremadamente poderosos. Pero cuando quisieron regresar al palacio para advertir a los reyes, la mano maligna de Thanatos los destruyó de un solo golpe. Todos aquellos que protegían los exteriores de la ciudad fueron asesinados cruelmente. La misma Ker estaba allí para robar las almas de los caídos y beber su sangre. _

_Kimi no naka de madoromu_

_Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou_

_Aa itsu made mo samenaide to_

_Tsuraku sakebu no sa_

_Las puertas de cristal del salón se abrieron de par en par. Los cristales de las ventanas fueron destrozados, así como las copas, platos y toda la vajilla. Los jardines del palacio ardieron bajo el fuego abrasador. La gente corría despavorida, buscando ponerse a salvo. Los guardias del palacio perecían bajo el abrumador poder de la gran Keres. Keres era una mujer de cabello negro, tan negro como el infinito espacio. Sus ojos rojos recordaban a los de su hija, Ker, pero despedían un brillo más bien maligno._

—_Hemos venido a reclamar la luna como territorio de los Señores de la Oscuridad _—_dijo Thanatos _—_Ríndanse y sométanse al mandato de los grandes dueños de este universo._

_Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Serenity, al ver cómo los soldados y demás invitados a la fiesta morían justo enfrente de sus ojos. Su cuerpo no quería moverse, mientras veía cómo Keres se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. La princesa de al luna tenía el medallón lunar en su mano, pero estaba tan asustada que lo dejó caer. El medallón rodó hasta quedar a pies de Keres, quien simplemente lo destrozó con su tacón._

—_¿Has visto lo que tu egoísmo ha provocado, princesita? _—_preguntó Keres, extendiendo una mano para tocar la mejilla de la rubia _—_¿A quién se le ocurre celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños en un momento como este? Gracias a esta fiesta, podremos acabar con todos aquellos que pueden representarle un problema a nuestros señores. ¡Imagínalo!, incluso el príncipe de la Tierra está aquí. Endimión es un sujeto poderoso y puede llegar a convertirse en una molestia; es por eso que seré yo quien acabe con él, con mis propias manos._

—_¡No! ¡No, por favor! _—_exclamó Serenity, con voz temblorosa _—_Por favor, te daré lo que quieras, pero ya no lastimes a nadie. Si quieres puedes tomar mi vida, pero…_

—_¡Niña, tu vida no vale nada! _—_le gritó, dándole una bofetada que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo _—_Tan sólo eres una insignificante mocosa que no puede hacer nada por sí misma. Ahora, mira cómo acabo con la vida de tu mejor amigo, el príncipe Endimión._

_Endimión se encontraba del otro lado del salón, luchando contra las Furias de Eris, que habían acompañado a Thanatos y su familia hasta la Luna. Como estaba rodeado de enemigos, no se dio cuenta de que Keres se acercaba a él, dispuesto a matarlo. Serenity quiso gritar, pero la voz no te salía. No podía hacer nada sin su medallón. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos cómo Keres pretendía atravesar el pecho de su mejor amigo con un haz de luz._

_Pero entonces apareció Helio, blandiendo la sagrada espada Taiyo para repeler el poder de Keres. Endimión se volteó y le dedicó unas palabras de agradecimiento. Serenity se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada._

—_¡Bombón, cuidado! _—_Serenity escuchó que Helio la llamaba. Levantó la mirada y vio cómo Keres se abalanzaba sobre ella. _

_Serenity cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Escuchó un leve quejido del dolor y un sonido como de garras arrancando la carne de algún ser. Se descubrió la cabeza y la sangre de Helio manchó su rostro. Gritó, aterrada. Keres había atravesado el pecho y el abdomen de Helio con sus garras. Vio cómo la mujer de cabello negro se relamía las largas uñas, sin dejar una sola gota de sangre. El cuerpo de Helio cayó al suelo con un golpe seco._

—_¡Helio! _—_gritó Serenity, abrazándose al cuerpo del muchacho._

—_Uno menos _—_escuchó que decía Keres, sujetándola por las mejillas para que la mirara a los aterradores ojos rojos _—_Ah, así que es el heredero del Sol _—_Serenity comenzó a llorar _—_Es sólo un hombre, hay muchos más en este universo. Además, tú también vas a morir _—_Keres extendió los dedos de su mano derecha, dejando ver sus largas y filosas garras _—_Muere._

—_Qué ingenua _—_Serenity escuchó la voz de su padre _—_Antesteria _—_Silvano le arrancó los brazos a Keres, quien gritó de dolor._

—_¡Maldito seas, Silvano! _—_el soberano de la luna se arrodilló al lado de su hija, que tenía la mirada perdida._

—_Serenity, cariño, ¿estás bien? _—_ella no respondió. Silvano miró a Helio _—_Aún vive _—_a la rubia se la iluminaron los ojos _—_pero no resistirá mucho tiempo. Hermes tiene que verlo, ahora._

—_¡Rey Silvano, rey Silvano! _—_Apolo se acercó corriendo _—_¡La reina Serenity está luchando contra los gigantes de Caos en este momento! Necesitamos su ayuda para colocar una barrera en el piso superior o de lo contrario todos seremos aplastados._

—_Iré enseguida _—_dijo _—_¿Sabes dónde está Hermes?_

—_Está atendiendo las heridas del príncipe Endimión _—_contestó el caballero solar _—_¿Necesita…? _—_en ese momento, reparó en Helio _—_¡Alteza! _—_se arrodilló a su lado _—_Mi maestra Amaterasu, ¡necesito traerla ahora! _

—_Serenity, tienes que proteger a Helios mientras regresamos _—_dijo Silvano _—_Tengo que ayudar a tu madre. Apolo por favor trae a Amaterasu cuanto antes _—_él asintió, pero Serenity agachó la mirada y continuó llorando._

—_Soy demasiado débil, no puedo hacer nada._

—_Serenity, no es el momento para tus niñerías _—_replicó el soberano, con gesto severo _—_Si de verdad amas a Helio, lo protegerás con tu vida, así como él lo hizo _—_ella no respondió _—_Eres la heredera del poder lunar, no necesitas un medallón para hacer brotar esa gran energía que alberga tu alma. Tienes que hacer brillar al máximo tu cristal cósmico. Sé que puedes hacerlo _—_Silvano corrió hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso._

—_¡No irás a ningún lado! _—_gritó una encolerizada Keres, cuyos brazos se habían transformado en dos hoces. _

_Keres hizo girar su cuerpo, causando que el aire a su alrededor se convirtiera en unas afiladas cuchillas. Apolo desvió los ataques para permitir que Silvano escapara. El techo ya comenzaba a ceder y muchos guardias y enemigos eran aplastados por este. Mientras tanto Serenity tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Helio y seguía llorando. _

—_¡Este es tu fin, pequeña Serenity! _—_la princesa escuchó el sonido del metal chocando. Apolo acababa de salvarle la vida._

—_¡No voy a dejar que les hagas daño! _—_exclamó Apolo _—_¡Eos! _—_añadió, al ver que su compañero regresaba, con la mitad de la máscara destrozada _—_¿dónde está Amaterasu?_

—_Ha ido al frente _—_contestó el joven caballero, con voz temblorosa _—_Él…ya está aquí._

—_¿Él? _—_Apolo vio que la sonrisa de Keres se ensanchaba e intensificaba la fuerza de sus ataques. Eos se quitó la máscara _—_No puede ser… Despair._

—_¡¿Lo has entendido, Sísifo?! _—_gritó eufórica la mujer _—_¡Ya no hay nada que pueda salvarlos! _—_Keres consiguió causarle una profunda herida en la pierna que lo hizo tambalearse. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Apolo enterró su arma en el pecho de Keres._

—_Umbriel, si ves a Setsuna… dile que la amo _—_y así Keres y Apolo desaparecieron._

_Entretanto, Helio había conseguido abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, apenas respiraba y Serenity no podía hacer nada más que llorar mientras lo tomaba de la mano. _

—_Parece que… después de todo… las cosas no salieron… como las planeé _—_balbuceó el muchacho _—_Bueno, así es esto… los planes no son… perfectos…_

—_¡Helio, no hables más! _—_lo interrumpió ella _—_Tienes que descansar, verás que Amaterasu vendrá pronto _—_Helio negó con la cabeza._

—_Ella… no vendrá… no puede… porque la llama de su vida… se está apagando… también. Por favor, Serenity sonríe para mí. Deja que me lleve tu sonrisa… como último recuerdo… al otro mundo._

—_¡Deja de decir tonterías! _—_exclamó, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar _—_¡Helio, quédate conmigo! ¡Mírame, abre los ojos!_

_Serenity vio que Helio sacaba algo del bolsillo de su saco. Era una cajita ensangrentada. Helio se dio a la rubia, con mano temblorosa. Ella la abrió y lloró con más fuerza. Adentro había un anillo con un enorme diamante que brillaba intensamente._

—_Quería… proponerte matrimonio… no sabes… lo mucho que me costó decidirme… por ese anillo… Arrastré a mi madre… a todas las joyerías del Sistema Solar…_

—_¡Acepto, acepto! _—_volvió a interrumpirlo _—_¡Sabes que acepto! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa! Por eso, ¡quédate conmigo! _—_Helio volvió a cerrar los ojos y negó con la cabeza _—_¡Helio!_

—_Siempre te amaré, Serenity _—_y puso en la mano de la rubia su propio medallón solar _—_Siempre estaré… contigo _—_después de decir esto, Helio no volvió a abrir los ojos. Serenity se secó las lágrimas y besó una última vez a su amado Helio._

—_Muchas gracias, Helio _—_Serenity se colgó el medallón en el cuello. Su propio poder se mezcló con el poder del medallón de Helio _—_¡Eclipse Lunar, transformación!_

_Flashback End_

Sailor Moon se llevó las manos al rostro, en gesto desesperado. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba e incluso había perdido su transformación. Seiya la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, asiéndose con fuerza a su camisa blanca, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ker sonrió ampliamente, chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer la jaula. Sin embargo, los príncipes del sol y las tres Sailor Scouts aún eran sus prisioneros.

—Nadie puede liberarse de mis Cadenas de Almas —dijo Ker en cuanto vio a Yaten forcejando con las cadenas blancas que, si bien no ataban sus manos, los mantenían pegados al suelo, sujetándolos por los tobillos —Ahora, ¿qué te pareció mi regalo, princesa Serenity?

—Eres una maldita —espetó Seiya, con odio.

—Eso es, príncipe Helio, ódiame, ódiame más. Eso hará que tu alma se vuelva oscura y me de más poder cuando la devore —miró a Taiki y Yaten —Ustedes también, ódienme. O, ¿acaso quieren que les muestre más recuerdos aterradores? Por ejemplo, princesa Ami, ¿quieres saber cómo murió tu amado Yue? —Mercury negó con la cabeza —Fue tu mejor amigo, el aclamado Oráculo Delfos quien lo mató, ¿sabes por qué?, por celos. Sí, ese sujeto siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Taiki, al notar el gesto de desesperación en el rostro de la peli azul —Amy…

—¡No me dejes, por favor! —exclamó Mercury, con voz temblorosa, mirando a Taiki —¡No quiero! ¡No quiero perderte! —Ker volvió a sonreír, complacida.

—Ahora, princesa Minako, tal vez no lo sepas, pero tu querida hermana mayor, Aika, no es la bondadosa guerrera que tú crees.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana —replicó la rubia, con gesto amenazante —No pienso creer ninguna de las tonterías que digas sobre ella. Aika es…

—¡Una asesina! —terminó la pelirroja —¡Ella fue quien asesinó al príncipe Tsubasa!

—¡No! —Mina negó frenéticamente con la cabeza —¡Ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así!

—¡Pues lo hizo! Ella también estaba enamorada, pero resultó que su amado era un servidor del señor oscuro Caos, por lo que el príncipe Tsubasa acabó con él. Entonces, como venganza…

—Ya es suficiente —Ker se sorprendió al ver aparecer en ese momento a Sailor Pluto —Si lo que deseas es destruir la voluntad de estos guerreros, no lo lograrás. Ellos no son de los que se rinden con facilidad.

—Puedo romper la voluntad de cualquiera —dijo Ker —Incluso la de alguien como tú, Setsuna, o más bien Eternal Sailor Pluto. Deberías darle las gracias a Apolo por ese poder que tienes —Pluto no respondió, pero apuntó a Ker con su báculo —No puedes derrotarme ni siquiera con ese poder, ¿sabes por qué?, porque la vida de tu amado Apolo está en mis manos —Pluto parpadeó, confundida. Ker entonces le mostró una cajita de cristal dentro de la cual había una joya aún más hermosa que el diamante —Como parece que no lo sabes, te mostraré la verdadera identidad del caballero solar Apolo, antiguamente llamado Sísifo —los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos —Oh, veo que reconoces ese nombre, pues bien…

—Ya ha sido suficiente de tus tonterías, Ker —en ese momento, Apolo hizo aparición. El rubio tenía una herida profunda en el pecho, del lado del corazón y su máscara estaba agrietada, casi a punto de romperse —Querías vengarte de mí, pues bien, aquí estoy. Pelearé contra ti, pero vayamos a otro lugar donde no involucremos a más gente inocente.

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero no tienes derecho a exigir nada, Apolo —le dijo —Lo que quiero es venganza por lo que le hiciste a mi madre, así que te haré sufrir como no te lo imaginas.

—Muy bien, si es lo que quieres —usando su espada cortó las cadenas que apresaban a los otros guerreros —Váyanse de aquí. Príncipe Helio, necesito que por favor encuentre a los demás caballeros solares y les pida que coloquen una barrera alrededor de este lugar. Nadie más debe verse involucrado, tampoco quiero que nadie más intervenga.

—No creas que será tan simple, Apolo. Te dije que vas a sufrir, ahora ¿qué es a lo que más le temes? —Ker apretó la caja en su mano. Apolo sintió un insoportable dolor en el pecho —El cristal cósmico es de verdad increíble, el tuyo en particular es verdaderamente poderoso, sin embargo, tiene un inconveniente. El cristal cósmico está conectado al corazón directamente, por eso, si hago esto —volvió a apretarlo —sufrirás.

—¡Apolo! —exclamó Seiya.

—¡Márchense! —replicó, desenvainando su espada. Los demás obedecieron, pero Pluto fue incapaz de moverse, porque una cadena se enredó en su tobillo.

—Tú no te irás, princesa Setsuna. Te dije que te revelaría la verdadera identidad de Apolo, ¿no es así? —Apolo se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, pero esta apretó una vez más el cristal, haciéndolo caer —Ahora, tú también deberías sentarte —unas serpientes blancas sujetaron los tobillos y muñecas de Pluto, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo —Bien, déjenme contarles una linda historia. Había una vez un poderoso guerrero y una hermosa princesa. Ellos se amaban e incluso iban a casarse, pero la oscuridad se interpuso. El guerrero murió, pero a la princesa se le dio la oportunidad de rencarnar y vivir una nueva vida.

—Maldita seas, Ker…

—No me interrumpas, porque pierdo la inspiración. Ah, en fin, ya me aburrí. Resulta que muchas vidas después, el guerrero y la princesa rencarnaron y finalmente se enamoraron. Pero el guerrero guardaba un secreto; secreto que no quería que la princesa conociera. Un secreto que yo revelaré hoy por fin —Ker chasqueó los dedos y la máscara de Apolo se destrozó. El caballero se llevó una mano al rostro —¡Déjanos ver tu rostro, Sísifo de Solaria! —Ker lo pateó en el rostro. Apolo cayó de espaldas al suelo, con el cabello hacia atrás —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querido Sísifo, o debería decir, Mizuki Hoshida.

—¿Mizuki? —el rubio se incorporó y se limpió la sangre del labio roto con el dorso de la manga.

—Setsuna, yo…

—No puedo creer que le ocultaras algo tan importante a la mujer que amas —espetó Ker, con fingida indignación —¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

—Lo hice para protegerla.

—Mentira. Lo hiciste porque tenías miedo. Miedo de que ella se sintiera obligada a amarte sólo por su pasado. Miedo porque…

—Sí, es cierto —miró a Setsuna, que aún estaba sorprendida con la noticia —Tenía miedo, soy un cobarde. Mi vida no vale nada sin ella a mi lado, pero no podía forzarla a recuperar sus recuerdos de mí. Es por eso que desde que rencarné en esta era me mantuve lejos de Japón. Intenté hacer mi vida, enamorarme de nuevo, pero sabía de antemano que eso no sería posible. Sin embargo ahora, igual que en el pasado, tengo la oportunidad de sellar a uno de los generales oscuros, es por eso que sé que puedo partir en paz, porque, Setsuna, escuché un "te amo" de tus labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Setsuna. Apolo le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica —¿No estarás pensando…?

—Voy al mundo de los sueños, el único lugar donde Ker puede ser sellada —contestó —Es por eso que dejé que tomara mi cristal cósmico.

—¡No! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! —Setsuna intentó quitarse las cadenas, pero parecía imposible —¡No puedes dejarme!

—Ker tiene el poder suficiente para destruir este planeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —dijo Apolo —Es por eso que debo alejarla lo más que pueda de aquí. Soy el único que puede sellarla.

—¡No seas tan arrogante, Sísifo! —gritó ella, pateándolo otra vez en el rostro —¡No soy la misma de antes! ¡No puedes conmigo y te lo demostraré!

—Vámonos de aquí —Apolo se puso de pie y sujetó a Ker de la muñeca. La mujer era incapaz de liberarse por más que forcejeara —Fue un error tomar mi cristal cósmico, Ker —un brillo comenzó a envolverlos, al tiempo que iban desapareciendo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Ker, intentando mantener la calma —Si vas al reino de los sueños jamás serás capaz de regresar. No podrás ver a tu hijo —el rubio parpadeó, confundido y la mujer sonrió, complacida —Sí, tu hijo. Si hubiera una remota posibilidad de que ustedes ganen esta batalla, te casarás con la princesa y tendrán un hijo. Por el contrario, si llegaran a perder, que es, claramente, lo que sucederá, entonces tú…

—Ya es suficiente, Ker —la voz de Thanatos retumbó desde el cielo —Regresa de una vez. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte —la mujer chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

—Te has salvado por esta vez, Apolo, pero no dudes que volveré para vengarme —Ker empujó a Apolo para separarse de él y desapareció —Gracias por el cristal, querido Sísifo.

El hombre se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo y Setsuna, en cuanto se vio liberada de sus ataduras, corrió hacia él.

—¡Mizuki!


	27. Perdición

_¡Actualización rápida!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXVII – Perdición**

Pluto tragó saliva, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. No podía llorar. No en ese momento, porque con llorar no arreglaría nada. Miró el rostro, sereno, del hombre que amaba. La cabeza del rubio descansaba en el regazo de Setsuna, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer, pues su experiencia en técnicas de sanación era nula. Mercury se había ido con los demás para traer a los caballeros solares, tal y como Apolo había ordenado. Apenas podía sentirlos, por lo que dedujo que no se encontraban cerca. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que moverse pronto de allí o de lo contrario comenzarían a atraer la atención de la gente.

La Sailor del Tiempo tomó una larga bocanada de aire, buscando tranquilizarse. Ponerse paranoica no la ayudaría en nada. Miró una vez más el rostro de Apolo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició su mejilla, al tiempo que unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban.

—¿Qué está… sucediendo? —Eos frenó su corrida de golpe en cuanto vio a su compañero tendido en el suelo —¡Sailor Pluto!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas a su lado —Está increíblemente pálido, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —Setsuna no respondió. Eos colocó una mano sobre la frente de Apolo, inundándolo con su esencia —No puede ser. Oh Apolo, Amaterasu te matará.

—Él… estará bien, ¿verdad? —Eos sonrió detrás de la máscara y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi especialidad no es la sanación, pero al menos podré estabilizarlo. Acaba de perder su cristal cósmico, no volverá a ser el mismo, pero…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "no volverá a ser el mismo"? —preguntó la morena de inmediato.

—La pérdida del cristal cósmico…

—Dejemos esa charla para otro momento, Eos —en ese instante apareció Garuda, que lucía varias heridas menores y sus ropas manchadas de sangre —Concentrémonos en ayudar a Apolo.

—¿Dónde está Freyr? —preguntó Eos al ver aparecer a su compañera —Y, ¿qué rayos te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas? —Garuda agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

—¿Heridas?, no Eos, esto no es nada. No es nada comparado con lo que la Maestra... con lo que la Maestra ha de estar soportando en este momento —Garuda se arrodilló también y colocó una mano sobre la frente de Apolo —Freyr está colocando una barrera alrededor de este sitio para que nadie pueda vernos.

—Garuda, ¿qué le ha sucedido a nuestra maestra? —la interrogó el rubio, comenzando a inquietarse con la fría actitud de Garuda. La joven de cabello plateado no respondió —Garuda —de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Eos sujetó a Garuda por los hombros y la zarandeó —Garuda, dime qué le sucedió a Amaterasu.

—Se fue…

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con "se fue"?! —replicó, con tono enfadado —¡Contesta!

—Se ha ido… a la Puerta del Tiempo —Eos soltó a Garuda y comenzó a temblar, temiendo lo peor. Garuda continuó con su labor bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de Setsuna —Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no es así, Eos?

—Me temo que las cosas no podrían estar peor.

—Es un error, las cosas están a punto de ponerse peor —intervino Freyr, que apareció en ese momento con los príncipes del sol y las Sailor Scouts.

—Freyr, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿qué pasa con la barrera?

—La barrera temporal que colocó Amaterasu debería protegernos unos diez minutos más —dijo Taiki, con rostro abatido —Creo que es el tiempo suficiente para que desaparezcamos de este lugar. Ha habido tanta conmoción hoy que la policía ya está investigando en los alrededores —miró a Apolo —Mizuki, así que al final no estábamos equivocados —comentó el castaño, mirando a Amy.

—Entonces, ¿lo sabían? —preguntó Garuda. Amy asintió con la cabeza.

—Más bien diría que teníamos una ligera sospecha, pero no queríamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas —dijo la peli azul —Después de todo, es muy difícil descubrir la identidad de unos guerreros tan enigmáticos como ustedes. Amaterasu en sí es uno de los más grandes misterios a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

—¿Por qué Amaterasu ha ido a la Puerta del Tiempo sola? —preguntó entonces Setsuna. Eos, Freyr y Garuda se miraron un momento antes de responder —¿Tiene algo que ver con tus heridas, Garuda? Toda esa sangre…

—Esta no es mi sangre, es la sangre de Amaterasu —contestó Garuda —Mi maestra me ha salvado la vida, una vez más. Sacrificó su cuerpo, su alma, incluso su propio cristal cósmico, para llevarse a esa terrible criatura de la Tierra.

—¿Terrible criatura? —preguntó Serena —¿Te refieres a esa terrorífica sombra que apareció justo cuando estábamos evacuando a las personas? —Freyr se adelantó y asintió con la cabeza —Su presencia… tenía una presencia escalofriante. No pude percibir más que maldad de su sombra. Luego Amaterasu nos pidió retroceder y… simplemente desapareció. Pero, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué sucedió con Amaterasu?

—Esa tonta, lo hizo otra vez —dijo de pronto Apolo, quien se incorporó, sintiéndose algo mareado todavía. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza dolorida y entornó la mirada —No se supone que las cosas resultaran de esta manera, pero nadie podía predecir el despertar de Némesis antes que el de la misma Keres. Un momento —evaluó con la mirada a los guerreros —¿Dónde están Deimos y Fobos?

—Se han ido con Amaterasu —contestó Mars.

—"Vamos por el poder que es capaz de cambiar el curso de esta batalla", eso fue lo que dijeron —añadió Jupiter, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Podría alguien explicarnos lo que está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó entonces Natsumi, quien había llegado tarde al concierto por asuntos de la universidad. Mina la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ker. ¿Sería verdad que su hermana fue capaz de matar a Tsubasa en el pasado? —Mina, ¿te sientes bien? —Natsumi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, quien simplemente se apartó, asintiendo con la cabeza —¿Mina?

—Vamos a Solaris —dijo Mizuki —En este momento no ha de quedar nadie allí; es seguro —el rubio intentó levantarse, sin mirar siquiera a Setsuna, pero su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza y Eos tuvo que ayudarlo —Lo siento, Umbriel, vámonos.

—Mizuki, creo que… —empezó Setsuna, caminando detrás de Eos y Apolo. Apolo se volteó, con una sonrisa de culpa.

—Sé que tengo mucho que explicarte, pero ahora no es el momento. Perdóname.

Los guerreros caminaron detrás de Eos y Apolo, quienes precedían la marcha. Serena se detuvo un momento para mirar un cielo donde ahora no se veía el brillo de la luna ni de las estrellas. Un cielo completamente negro que no vaticinaba nada bueno. La muchacha apretó la mano de Seiya con fuerza y, agachando la mirada, siguió caminando. Mientras tanto, todos se preguntaban, ¿qué había ocurrido con Amaterasu?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hospital General de Tokio.**

La paciente de la habitación número 300 era incapaz de dormir aquella noche. Se había cansado de dar vueltas en su cama, así que finalmente se puso de pie, se calzó las pantuflas y caminó tambaleante hasta la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas de par en par. El aire gélido de la noche la hizo estremecerse y se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor. Su cabello plateado se mecía con el viento, reflejando una sombra casi tétrica.

Los ojos brillantes de Hilda se posaron en el cielo negro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de la espesa negrura del firmamento. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y el miedo y la estaba invadiendo. Decidió que aquel era el momento de cerrar las ventanas y regresar a la cama. No quería tener pesadillas.

Empujó entonces las ventanas con ambas manos. Pero casi deja escapar un grito cuando una figura femenina apareció para detenerla. Aquella mujer de rebelde cabellera roja y penetrantes ojos azules la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Dando un salto, la recién llegada entró en la habitación, mirando curiosa a su alrededor.

—Mira nada más en el lugar en el que te vine a encontrar, Hilda —habló entonces la mujer, sentándose en la cómoda cama de blancas sábanas —¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en este planeta?

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces y pronto sus ojos se tornaron fríos como el hielo. Se volteó para mirar el cielo nuevamente y entonces una ligerísima sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hestia, ¿por qué has venido aquí? —preguntó Hilda, dándole la espalda —¿Quién te ordenó buscarme?

—No necesito que me ordenen algo tan lógico. Sabes que estamos en un momento crítico de nuestro plan —replicó la pelirroja —Despertar a nuestros generales no debería parecerte algo trivial; es claro que todo nuestro ejército debe estar reunido y esperando órdenes. Pensé que tú lo sabrías mejor que nadie. Hace tiempo ya que fuiste derrotada por Uma y Kali, ¿no? Para alguien como tú no debería ser difícil recuperarse. No entiendo qué pudo haberte tomado tanto tiempo.

—Lo que estuviese haciendo no es de tu incumbencia, Hestia —contestó —No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una guerrera "caída" —Hestia frunció el ceño y apretó los puños —Traicionaste al planeta que te vio nacer para seguir a los Señores de la Destrucción. En Kinmoku eras considerada una heroína, la líder de la Brigada Real, el ejército más poderoso de tu reino, pero simplemente los traicionaste, ¿no? Por lo que sé, en este preciso instante podrías estar pensando en traicionar a nuestro señor oscuro también.

Hestia golpeó con el puño la cama que se partió a la mitad. Incorporándose, con el rostro deformado por la ira, la pelirroja se acercó a Hilda, sujetándola por el cuello y elevándola del suelo. Apretó el fino cuello de la mujer de cabellera plateada, cuyo rostro permaneció inexpresivo. Encolerizada, Hestia arrojó a Hilda contra la ventana. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la cabeza de Hilda, que seguía sin inmutarse.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues dejándote dominar por tus emociones. Es por eso que Píero murió; por eso no pudiste derrotar a tus enemigos en Inglaterra. Eres una mujer insegura e impredecible. No me explico cómo nuestro señor oscuro puede tomarte en cuenta. A mi parecer, no eres digna de portar el sagrado ropaje de la oscuridad.

—Acabo de sellar la entrada que conecta este planeta con la puerta del tiempo —dijo Hestia, con voz más calmada —Si Amaterasu desea salir de ese retorcido espacio, deberá ir a Kinmoku, que es el único lugar que se conecta con la puerta. Claro que si logra hacerlo, lo cual dudo, enfrentará su muerte en el planeta que ahora domina nuestro gran señor.

—Aunque Amaterasu logre regresar ya no será una amenaza —Hestia, que estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, se detuvo de golpe y miró a Hilda, sorprendida —Porque sin esto, la mítica duquesa del Sol no es más que una mujer ordinaria.

Hilda, quien ya vestía su armadura oscura, extendió la palma de su mano, dejando ver una brillantísima joya, aquella joya más hermosa que el mismísimo diamante que Hestia conocía tan bien. El brillo de la joya iluminó por completo la habitación, casi cegando a la estrella oscura de la Desesperación. Su boca se abrió, su quijada casi toca el suelo cuando cayó en la cuenta, cuando reaccionó al fin. No había duda de qué era aquello que Hilda había obtenido.

—¿Cómo demonios…? ¡Hilda!, ¿qué significa esto?

—Al contrario que tú, yo no he estado perdiendo el tiempo —le dijo —Aún cuando no te debo ninguna explicación, puedes ver con tus propios ojos qué es lo que he estado haciendo durante el tiempo que permanecí en esta ciudad. Entonces bien, ¿regresarás? —Hestia parpadeó, confundida —Si no te das prisa, llegarán las enfermeras.

Ambas estrellas oscuras saltaron por la ventana y abandonaron la habitación, al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Un par enfermeras se llevaron las manos a la boca, tratando de suprimir un grito de sorpresa y temor, al encontrarse con los destrozos y los rastros de sangre, pero, más importante, con que la paciente no estaba.

—La doctora Hoshida pidió estricta vigilancia sobre esta persona —dijo la enfermera de más edad —Si llegara a darse cuenta de que ha escapado…

—Pero, más importante —añadió la otra enfermera, regordeta y de apariencia joven —¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

Entretanto las estrellas oscuras cruzaban la ciudad a toda velocidad, sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que Hestia, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿De verdad eso es lo que pienso?

—Sí, es el cristal cósmico de Amaterasu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tan pronto como los guerreros llegaron a Solaris, Mizuki los guio hasta una entrada secreta que se encontraba en su oficina, detrás del cuadro que lo retrataba a él y a su hermana mayor. La habitación que se encontraba detrás era muy amplia, con pisos de madera y paredes de un intenso color rojizo. Varias lámparas iluminaban la estancia amueblada con sillones de cuero negro. Había también un par de computadoras portátiles y un servidor conectado a un monitor de pantalla plana.

Con cierta dificultad, Mizuki se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, mientras poco a poco el resto de los muchachos se iba acomodando. Setsuna decidió sentarse a su lado y, en un impulso nada común en ella, sujetó su mano y la apretó ligeramente. Con un dejo de sorpresa, Mizuki la miró y le sonrió, agradecido. Sabía que ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero aquella mirada lo tranquilizó de sobremanera.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de por dónde comenzar.

—Podrías comenzar por el principio —dijo Seiya —¿Cuántos generales están al servicio de Despair?

—Hay algo que me gustaría saber antes —comentó Hotaru, mirando de reojo a Freyr —¿Cuándo nos dejarán saber quiénes son ustedes en realidad? —sus ojos se dirigieron también a Garuda y Eos, cuyas máscaras ocultaban sus identidades.

—Princesa Hotaru, lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento —contestó Garuda —Ahora debemos ocuparnos de temas más importantes —le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mizuki para que continuara.

—Entonces, con respecto a los generales. Cuando ambos hermanos, Chaos y Despair comenzaron a amenazar la paz del universo, cada uno tenía su ejército personal, cada uno reclutaba a sus guerreros bajo sus propios criterios. Por ejemplo, Despair tenía debilidad por las almas rebeldes, aquellas que no podía controlar con facilidad.

"Así pues, cinco son sus generales: _Thanatos_, la "muerte no violenta", su esposa _Keres_, la "Negra Fatalidad" y su hija _Ker_, la "muerte violenta"; _Moiras_, "la existencia", una mujer de quien poco se conoce en realidad y su hermano _Moros_, el "señor de la condenación". Chaos por su parte prefería las almas que se rendían a su voluntad, aquellas a quien él podía manipular a su antojo, incluso hasta llegar a destruirlas. _Geras_, "la vejez", fue siempre su mano derecha, pero su general más poderosa siempre fue la "venganza justa", la bipolar _Némesis_. A ellos se sumó la anterior líder de la brigada real y cabeza de las Sailor Star Lights, _Clío_ de Kinmoku, la "desesperación".

—Entonces, es verdad que Clío mató a muchos de sus camaradas de la Brigada Real —comentó Mina, en voz baja —¿Qué intentaba probar?

—El esposo de Clío, Píero, era también miembro de la Brigada Real —contestó Mizuki —Era un habilidoso espadachín a quien le gustaba siempre ir al frente. Cuando comenzó la guerra contra los hermanos de la destrucción, Píero se adelantó para abrir el camino a las Sailor Star Lights, pero fue asesinado de forma misteriosa.

—¿De forma misteriosa? —preguntó Rei.

—Al parecer Píero fue manipulado, muy probablemente por Moiras, y comenzó a asesinar a sus propios compañeros —esta vez fue Garuda quien contestó —Luego, cuando parecía que ya no les era de utilidad hicieron que se suicidara. Clío se unió a los hermanos de la destrucción buscando venganza y poder.

—Ver morir a la persona que amas… es la peor sensación que puede existir —balbuceó Serena, recordando dolorosamente los recuerdos que le había mostrado Ker.

—Entonces, Chaos sólo tenía dos generales a su servicio antes de que se uniera Clío —recapituló Lita.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no pudiera conquistar parte del universo por su cuenta —continuó Mizuki —El poder de Geras y Némesis no debe ser subestimado, pues sólo uno de ellos tiene suficiente poder incluso para extinguir estrellas y satélites. Sumado a esto, en cada planeta de pisaba, Chaos se hacía de seguidores. Ustedes mismos conocieron a Sailor Galaxia y las Sailor Animates, quienes sucumbieron al poder de Chaos. Es por eso que el número de seguidores de Chaos siempre fue mayor que el del selectivo Despair.

—Háblanos acerca de lo que le sucedió a Amaterasu —pidió Michiru, quien había permanecido en silencio. A Mizuki se le encogió el corazón ante la mención de su maestra. Suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar:

—Aún no sabemos cómo sucedió, pero finalmente Némesis ha despertado del sueño que se suponía debía ser eterno. Estoy seguro de que Despair está utilizando algo más que su poder, porque Némesis estaba encerrada en los profundos océanos de Neptuno, donde ningún poder oscuro puede alcanzarla. Además, el rey Aether del Sol y el rey Poseidón de Neptuno sacrificaron sus vidas para sellarla.

"Verán, cuando los generales fueron sellados, se buscó crear un balance. Considérenlo una forma de prevención, en caso de que sucediera algo como lo que está sucediendo en el universo en este momento. Así pues, un determinado general no podía ser despertado antes que otro. Por ejemplo, en el caso de Némesis, ella no debía despertar antes de Keres, así como Keres no podía despertar antes de su esposo Thanatos o su hija Ker.

De alguna manera, Despair ha conseguido romper ese balance y ha despertado al general más poderoso, Némesis. Ahora, creo que Garuda será capaz de explicar mejor que yo lo que sucedió esta noche."

Garuda se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Sin detenerse, finalmente dijo:

—Justo cuando nos enfrentábamos a la amenaza de Ker, Némesis apareció.

_Flashback_

_La noche que para muchos sería soñada pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla. La aparición de Ker había resultado ser peor de lo que la misma Amaterasu se había imaginado. Mientras Freyr y Garuda colocaban una barrera para proteger a la gente del cazador de almas de Ker, las Sailor Scouts se encargaban de poner a salvo a las personas que habían asistido al concierto. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Serena, Amy y Mina, junto con Setsuna y Apolo enfrentaban cara a cara a Ker._

_Garuda sintió entonces un espantoso escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y sintió una horrible presión en el pecho; le costaba respirar. Su súper desarrollada percepción podía ser un inconveniente a veces. Pero de algo estaba segura: las cosas no andaban bien. Incluso Amaterasu había desaparecido y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Freyr la miró y, aunque la barrera no estaba del todo fortalecida, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas._

—_Prepárate para lo que sea _—_dijo Freyr, agudizando sus sentidos._

—_Nadie jamás podría estar preparado para mi llegada _—_comentó una arrogante voz femenina, al tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga hacía que sus pies se deslizaran de su lugar inicial._

_Para horror de ambos caballeros, ella apareció. Némesis, la bipolar. Era una mujer de gran estatura y piel tostada. Tenía un físico definido, sin dejar de ser femenina. Vestía una túnica corta y rasgada, de color azul cobalto. El cabello blanco y los ojos negros, tan negros como el cielo de aquella noche. Pero lo que en verdad destacaba de ella eran las alas blancas, como de ángel, que salían de su espalda. Su apariencia era todo menos amenazante, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de la energía que despedía todo su ser._

—_Lo sabía… Eres Némesis _—_balbuceó Garuda, tratando de ocultar el temor que despedía su voz _—_Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Se supone que tú…_

—_El señor Despair tiene un poder maravilloso _—_dijo Némesis, con voz soñadora _—_No tienen idea de lo que es capaz. Su poder y su intelecto están muy por encima de los de mi señor Chaos. Despair, sin duda, tiene lo que se necesita para ser el gobernante supremo del universo. ¿Qué les parece, jóvenes caballeros, si se unen a nosotros en esta empresa?_

—_¿Acaso has venido a burlarte de nosotros? _—_preguntó Freyr, apuntándola con su arma _—_¿Has venido a vigilar a Ker? _—_Némesis rió._

—_¿Vigilar a Ker, yo? ¡Jamás!, esa es tarea de Thanatos, el controlar a su impulsiva hija. No, simplemente he venido a conocer el planeta que se convertirá en la capital del Neo Universo que gobernará mi señor Despair._

—_Deja de burlarte de nosotros _—_Freyr agitó su espada provocando una fuerte corriente que rozó la mejilla de Némesis, causándole una pequeña cortada que apenas sangraba _—_Vete de aquí o tendremos que usar la fuerza para echarte._

—_Freyr, no tientes a tu suerte _—_le dijo Garuda, con voz temblorosa. La muchacha estaba tan nerviosa que la espada se resbaló de entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo. Némesis la miró y sonrió. En ese momento vio su reflejo en la espada de Garuda y abrió los ojos, horrorizada con la imagen que el arma le devolvía._

—_¡No!, ¡¿qué es esto?! _—_exclamó la mujer, con los ojos desorbitados _—_¡Maldito! ¡Mi rostro! ¡Mi hermoso rostro! _—_miró a Freyr _—_¡Eres un desgraciado! _—_agitó sus alas y el cuerpo Freyr salió despedido hacia atrás, quedando lejos del campo visual de Garuda _—_Ahora tú, niña, ¿también te burlas de mi desgracia? _—_Garuda se apresuró a negar con la cabeza _—_Yo creo que sí. Vas a morir, aquí y ahora. De todos modos, eres una de las que se oponen a los deseos de mi señor._

_Las alas de Némesis se extendieron. La mujer se elevó varios metros del suelo, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. En su rostro se dibujó un gesto de demencia. Rió perversamente mientras las plumas se convertían en filosas cuchillas que se aproximaban velozmente a una Garuda que era incapaz de moverse. La muchacha vio cerca su fin y cerró los ojos. Escuchó entonces el sonido de objetos filosos clavarse en la carne y sintió algo caliente salpicar su rostro._

—_Largo de aquí _—_esa voz, aunque sonara fría, era inconfundible _—_Igual que en el pasado, todavía no estás preparada para esto, Garuda._

_Garuda levantó la mirada y se encontró con la espalda de Amaterasu. La guerrera tenía los brazos abiertos y había usado su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla. La sangre resbalaba por sus brazos y piernas. Garuda vio que la aparición de Amaterasu provocaba aún más cólera en Némesis._

—_Maldición _—_escuchó que decía su líder, que ahora la abrazaba para protegerla de la nueva oleada de cuchillas. Cuando se separaron, Garuda vio su ropa cubierta de sangre y la lastimera figura de su maestra _—_Largo, Garuda._

_Pero la muchacha era incapaz de moverse. Amaterasu le dio la espalda, partiendo con su zapato la espada de Garuda a su paso. Garuda vio cómo a cada paso que daba su maestra se formaba un agujero en el suelo. La fuerza aplastante de Amaterasu la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo._

—_Sé que querías conocer la Tierra, pero creo que puedo llevarte a un lugar mucho más interesante, Némesis _—_dijo Amaterasu, haciendo aparecer el báculo solar _—_¿Qué te parece?_

—_En la pasada guerra no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarte, a ti, la mítica duquesa del sol y la primera mujer en estar a la cabeza de la Orden de Caballeros Solares _—_Némesis se relamió los labios _—_Sin embargo, eres un ser inferior, así que dime qué puedes ofrecerme y yo decidiré si ir o quedarme._

—_La Puerta del Tiempo _—_Némesis parecía interesada de pronto. Amaterasu sonrió y Némesis imitó el gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza _—_Entonces vamos, no perdamos más tiempo._

_Finalmente, Amaterasu y Némesis desaparecieron envueltas en el resplandor del báculo solar._

_Flashback End_

—Así que se fue por su propia voluntad —comentó Mizuki, en cuanto Garuda terminó de relatar lo acontecido —¿Qué estás planeando? —dijo para sí.

—Amaterasu es una hija de Cronos, estoy segura de que conseguirá regresar —dijo Natsumi.

—No es tan simple —espetó Eos —Tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad, princesa Setsuna? —la aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay una alteración en el tiempo. Sucedió de forma repentina, justo antes de que Ker apareciera en la ciudad. Es casi como si… el portal se hubiera cerrado.

—Un momento, si el portal se cierra… —empezó Lita, nerviosa.

—¿Significa que Nicolás y Andrew no podrán regresa? —Rei se encargó de terminar la oración. Los caballeros solares y Setsuna guardaron silencio —¿Es en serio? —se puso de pie de golpe —¡¿No regresarán?!

—No tenemos garantía de que Amaterasu logre vencer a Némesis —dijo Haruka, con pesimismo —Si ella llegara a morir, entonces…

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar eso! —exclamó Eos, repentinamente encolerizado. El muchacho sujetó a Haruka por la camisa. Haruka lo empujó y lo miró, desafiante.

—Debemos considerar todas las posibilidades. Está claro para todos que Némesis es muy superior a Amaterasu; aunque ella sea una legendaria guerrera, sus posibilidades de vencer a Némesis son realmente bajas —replicó —Si llega a morir y Setsuna no es capaz de encontrar una forma de abrir el portal, ellos…

—¡No sabes nada, Miranda! —le gritó el otro —No tienes idea de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, no sabes quién es Amaterasu en realidad, su destino o lo que tuvo que sufrir en la guerra pasada.

—¡Pues ustedes podrían empezar por dejar de guardar secretos y contarnos toda la verdad, de una vez por todas! —replicó Haruka igualmente enfadada —¡Eres un imbécil, Umbriel! —en ese preciso momento, Haruka guardó silencio. No tenía idea de por qué acababa de llamar a Eos por ese nombre.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Si quieres saber quién es ella, te lo diré!

—¡Ya es suficiente, Umbriel! —Mizuki se puso de pie en ese momento y se colocó entre los guerreros que ahora discutían acaloradamente —Ya te lo he dicho, no debes ceder ante las provocaciones; recuerda que eso puede costarte la vida.

—¡¿Provocaciones?! —replicó Haruka, encarando a Mizuki —¡Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas pero no sabemos nada! ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos?! —el rubio iba a replicar, pero en ese momento Serena se puso de pie.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Haruka! —exclamó la rubia. Haruka se quedó boquiabierta por un momento y no pudo más que retroceder ante la imponente presencia de la princesa de la luna —No es momento para tonterías. Todos estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas en esto. Es cierto que aún hay mucho que no sabemos y que eso puede ser frustrante, pero tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Sé que pronto todos recuperaremos nuestras memorias.

Haruka se quedó sin palabras y volvió a sentarse junto a Michiru, quien también se había quedado sorprendida. La habitación se quedó en silencio, mientras Serena volvía a su asiento y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena, cuando notó que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Mizuki sonrió.

—Sin duda el cosmos no se ha equivocado contigo, princesa Serena —la chica parpadeó, confundida —Pronto lo entenderás, no te preocupes.

—Entonces, el problema ahora es cómo llegar adonde está Amaterasu —dijo Rei, pero los caballeros solares negaron con la cabeza —Pero Nicolás y Andrew…

—Ellos son los guerreros más poderosos del planeta Marte —dijo Freyr —y son perfectamente capaces de cuidarse solos. Además, tienen una importante misión que cumplir —Rei frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero el caballero continuó —No debe preocuparse, princesa Rei, debe confiar. Ya verá que ambos regresarán con bien. El problema ahora son los demás generales que aún no han despertado.

—En efecto, el sello que los mantiene dormidos se debilita cada día, debido a la influencia de los poderes de Despair —continuó Mizuki —Es por eso que ahora nuestra misión es llegar hasta los lugares donde se encuentran sellados los generales y fortalecer ese sello. Eos.

—Thanatos, Ker y Némesis han despertado ya, pero aún quedan Keres, Geras, Moros y Moiras —explicó Eos —Keres se encuentra prisionera en lo más profundo del Reino de los Sueños, Geras fue encerrado en Marte, Moiras en Saturno y Moros en Urano.

—Es simple, iremos a cada planeta, buscaremos el sitio donde los generales están cautivos y los sellaremos de nuevo para que no vuelvan a despertar, ¿cierto? —comentó Seiya.

—Lo haces sonar demasiado simple, Seiya —le dijo Taiki —Primero no creo que sea tan simple llegar a ellos, segundo, aún no sabemos qué tipo de poder será necesario para fortalecer el sello y tercero…

—Por favor Taiki, no seas tan paranoico —reprochó el de cabellos azabaches —Necesitamos un poco de positivismo por aquí, ¿sabes? —Taiki iba a replicar, pero Hotaru intervino:

—Ah, por favor, no discutan. Creo que lo mejor es que pensemos en un plan.

—La princesa Hotaru tiene toda la razón —opinó Freyr —Considero que sería prudente decidir quiénes iremos a cada lugar para fortalecer el sello.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a "fortalecer el sello"? —preguntó Michiru.

—Eso es simple, con el poder del cristal cósmico —contestó Mizuki —El cristal cósmico es la máxima esencia que una criatura puede poseer. No todos nacemos con él, a diferencia de las semillas estelares. Sólo algunos poco privilegiados somos poseedores de tal poder cósmico. Entre más brillante sea el resplandor del cristal, más poderoso será y por ende su dueño tiene una naturaleza más "divina". El cristal cósmico es la antítesis de lo que poseen los seres de oscuridad, conocido como "gema demoniaca", que es, básicamente, un cristal cósmico que ha perdido su resplandor. Aquellos que son capaces de llevar el resplandor del cristal a su máximo esplendor, obtienen un gran poder.

—¿Qué clase de poder? —preguntó Setsuna.

—En el caso de las Sailor Scouts en la anterior guerra, su forma de Eternal Sailor Scouts fue la "máxima expresión" del resplandor del cristal —explicó Mizuki —Claro que cuando se desató la guerra contra los hermanos de la destrucción esos cristales no habían terminado de desarrollarse, por lo que no estamos seguros de si existe una transformación más allá de la forma "Eternal".

—Vaya, sería increíble que existiera una transformación más allá de la forma Eternal —comentó Mina.

—¿Se tratará acaso de "Eclipse"? —preguntó Serena. Mizuki la miró, interesado —Bueno, en el recuerdo que Ker me mostró hace rato, mi vi a mi misma y en ese momento dije "Eclipse lunar, transformación", algo así.

—Ahora, eso es muy interesante —Mizuki se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo —Princesa Serena, creo que valdría la pena enviarla a un viaje a la luna, ¿qué le parece? Estoy seguro de que usted logrará comprender algunas cosas acerca de esa mítica transformación si regresa a su lugar de nacimiento.

—Haremos lo que creas conveniente —contestó Serena.

—Cuando la maestra no está, tú eres nuestro líder, —añadió Freyr —así que haremos lo que nos pidas. Sin embargo, tengo una petición especial; me gustaría ser yo quien vaya al reino de los sueños a buscar a Keres. No importa si tengo que hacerlo solo.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Hotaru de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad a Mizuki de responder.

—Supongo que no puedo negarme; este viaje puede ser bueno también para la princesa Hotaru, así que, si ninguno tiene objeciones —todos estuvieron de acuerdo —Bien. Con respecto a los demás generales…

—Urano es mi planeta, así que me encargaré de Moros —añadió al instante Haruka, quien se vio secundada por su inseparable Michiru.

—Al igual que Haruka irá a su planeta, quiero que me dejes ir al mío, Mizuki —agregó Rei —Me haré cargo de detener el despertar de Geras.

—Eso nos deja a Moiras en Saturno. Así que deja que yo me haga cargo —dijo Natsumi.

—No, Éter es quien se hará cargo de Moiras —dijo Mizuki —Ella tiene un asunto pendiente con la "existencia" misma. Princesa Aika, usted y su hermana, la princesa Minako, deben regresar a Venus o de lo contrario no serán capaces de pelear esta guerra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Mina —Soy una Sailor Star Light, tengo que regresar a Kinmoku en dos días.

—Un día es todo lo que necesitan —contestó Mizuki.

—Pero… —insistió Mina, mirando de reojo a su hermana mayor.

—¿Sucede algo, Mina? —preguntó Natsumi, preocupada —Has estado actuando muy extraña desde que apareció Ker. ¿Segura que te sientes bien? —Natsumi extendió el brazo para acariciar el cabello de su hermana, pero ella se alejó.

—No es nada, de verdad.

—Creo que ustedes en verdad necesitan pasar un tiempo juntas —dijo Serena, a lo que Mina terminó accediendo muy a su pesar.

—El resto de nosotros se quedará a proteger la tierra —dijo Eos —Suena como un buen plan, pero estoy preocupado por Amaterasu. No sabemos qué será de ella, ni siquiera podemos encontrarla.

—Quizás yo pueda encontrarla —comentó Setsuna —Después de todo, también soy una hija de Cronos —Mizuki la miró —Ni siquiera lo pienses, tú no debes esforzarte.

—Es cierto, perdiste tu cristal cósmico —dijo Seiya —Por cierto, ¿qué sucede si pierdes tu cristal cósmico?, por un momento pensé que morirías, pero estás aquí, así que…

—En realidad la "muerte" es la respuesta correcta. Técnicamente yo ya estoy muerto, al menos la parte de mí como "guerrero del universo", ahora soy un simple humano, como cualquier otro. El haber nacido en el reino del sol me permite albergar aún una pequeña porción de luz, pero mi poder ahora no puede compararse con el que tenía antes de ese encuentro con Ker. Claro que puedo forzar mi poder para que despierte, pero…

—Si lo haces, morirás —terminó Garuda —Así que ya lo sabes, tienes que dejar de jugar al héroe, no podemos perderte también, no ahora.

—Eso lo sé.

—Es bastante tarde ya, así que creo que será mejor que vayamos regresando —dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie. Todos comenzaron a abandonar la habitación para regresar a sus hogares —Ah no puedo esperar a leer los titulares de mañana "caótico regreso para Three Lights", "concierto de pesadilla".

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo —dijo Mizuki —Los llamaré mañana.

Finalmente, Mina se había quedado de última, junto con Setsuna y Hotaru, a quienes Mizuki llevaría a casa. La ahora nombrada Healer se acercó a Mizuki.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Bueno, la verdad es que… sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero —el rubio pudo percibir ansiedad y un cierto temor en la voz de Mina —¿Es verdad que mi hermana mató a Yaten en el pasado? —Mizuki lanzó un suspiro —Ker me lo dijo, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ella. Así que pensé que quizás tú… Aunque, lo sepas o no, sé que quizás no es lo mejor que me lo digas, pero…

—Tu pasado es algo que te pertenece sólo a ti, joven princesa —le dijo —Forzar los recuerdos es algo que eventualmente puede llegar a destruirte, créeme que te lo digo por experiencia. Es por eso que este viaje a Venus será de gran importancia para ti, así que no debes huir. Una vez que descubras la verdad, tú misma serás capaz de tomar una decisión —Mina se sintió extrañamente más tranquila y, agradecida, se marchó.

Vio que Natsumi era quien se había quedado de última y corrió para alcanzarla. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho y le dijo:

—Cuando regresemos de Venus, quiero que por favor vengas conmigo a Kinmoku. Hay algo de lo que necesito asegurarme y sólo tú puedes ayudarme —Natsumi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, viendo cómo su hermana salía disparada para alcanzar a Yaten.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kinmoku.**

Después de la cena, Heracles caminó con paso elegante de vuelta a su dormitorio. Ya conocía de memoria la distribución del palacio que Kakyuu le había regalado. Y es que, por tradición, los novios no podían compartir el hogar hasta después de la boda. Antes de retirarse, indicó que no deseaba ser molestado, pues se dedicaría a meditar, que era una de sus actividades preferidas. Nadie dudaba de él; todo el personal a su servicio confiaba ciegamente en él.

El hombre entró en la amplia y elegante habitación, cerró con llave y comenzó a desvestirse, quedándose sólo con los pantalones. Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, contemplando su atractiva figura. "No estoy nada mal", pensó, al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos sobre el espejo. El cristal comenzó a teñirse de negro, hasta que se convirtió en una especie de puerta, más allá de la cual era imposible ver qué había. Heracles entró.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerte por esta extraña pero conveniente habilidad, Chaos —cruzando la "puerta" era como estar flotando en el espacio exterior. Un lienzo negro adornado con pequeñas estrellas —Así que está es la famosa "confusión elemental" de mi hermano Chaos.

—Mi señor —Heracles se volvió en cuanto escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—Ah, Molly, ¿qué noticias me traes? —la actual Sailor Star Maker estaba de rodillas ante el emperador de Varuna, con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto.

—El actual líder de la Brigada Real está en cama, víctima de una misteriosa enfermedad —contestó —Ninguno de los médicos de Kinmoku ha logrado dar un diagnóstico, mucho menos una cura. Se ha mantenido con medicamentos que alivian su dolor, pero sólo de forma temporal. Tal parece que sin la guía de su líder, su preparación se ha venido abajo. Su Majestad está muy triste por lo ocurrido.

—Ya decía yo que mi querida Kakyuu estaba extraña, sabía que algo la estaba preocupando, aunque ella insistía en que estaba bien. Bueno, es una pena escuchar eso, pero esto también es bueno para ti, ¿no crees? —Molly tragó saliva. No quería admitirlo, pero en su interior se alegraba con la noticia —Te molesta, ¿verdad?, que un hombre sea el líder de la Brigada Real.

—La verdad es que no lo conozco, no sé qué clase de persona es, pero —la muchacha alzó la mirada, con unos ojos que despedían ira —es que simplemente no comprendo cómo su Majestad pudo designar a un hombre como líder de la Brigada Real. Las mujeres siempre hemos destacado en el combate, es por eso que no puedo concebir la idea. Usted me entiende, ¿verdad, Excelencia?

—Por lo que sé, han pasado ya cinco años desde que el actual líder tomó posesión del cargo. He escuchado que es muy competente, pero comprendo que sientas cierto… recelo. Si él sigue así cuando comience la guerra, no creo que pueda dirigir a la Brigada Real en el frente de batalla. Considerando el hecho de que la anterior líder, Clío, es una traidora y que Sailor Star Healer tiene su corazón en la Tierra, sumado al hecho de que Uma y Kali están desaparecidas, tú eres quien tiene más posibilidades de tomar el puesto de líder —Molly lo miró, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas —Ten por seguro que hablaré con Kakyuu. Muchas cosas han de cambiar en este planeta si queremos que recupere su verdadero esplendor. Me apoyarás, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto, Excelencia! —exclamó —Yo sé que usted tiene el poder y el intelecto para convertir a este planeta en el centro del Universo, en el "nuevo Sol" que brille por sobre todos los demás planetas, satélites y estrellas. Porque usted es aquel que existió antes que todo lo demás.

—Recuerda que ese es nuestro pequeño secreto —Heracles se llevó un dedo a los labios y Molly asintió con la cabeza —Muy bien, puedes retirarte —la chica desapareció de aquel extraño lugar, envuelta por la oscuridad —Ojalá pudieras ver esto, Chaos. Parece que tenías un poco de razón después de todo, hermanito. Es muy divertido manipular almas débiles.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El extremo norte de Kinmoku. Más allá de la zona montañosa, se ocultaba la más grande fortaleza militar del planeta. Altas murallas de piedra rodeaban el perímetro. Detrás de las inmensas puertas metálicas se encontraba la residencia de los miembros de la Brigada Real, la más poderosa fuerza bélica de Kinmoku. En el centro del complejo se erigía la enorme casona que era la residencia del líder de la brigada y que también fungía como punto de reunión. A su alrededor había edificaciones más pequeñas, que albergaban a los demás miembros y sus familias.

La Brigada Real fue formada por la Reina Kimiko y consta de doce miembros. Los métodos de selección de los miembros también fueron introducidos por la reina Kimiko y nadie más que ella y los mismos miembros conocían los requisitos de selección. Ni siquiera la misma Kakyuu se había atrevido a leer los escritos relacionados con la brigada que había dejado su antecesora.

En lo más profundo de la casona principal se encontraba el dormitorio del líder, quien agonizaba en cama. Pronto la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite iluminó la estancia, al tiempo que se escuchaba el lastimero quejido de un varón. Las sábanas de la cama con dosel se agitaron, al tiempo que una muchacha de cabello rojizo se arrodillaba al lado de la cama.

—¡Resiste por favor, Kelvin! —exclamó la recién llegada —¿Has tomado tus medicinas ya?

—Lo hice. No te… preocupes por mí… Unazuki —cuando la luz finalmente iluminó su rostro, la identidad del líder de la brigada fue revelada. Se trataba de un hombre de apariencia joven, que no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Tenía el cabello castaño desordenado y unos brillantes ojos azules. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, se trataba del mismísimo Kelvin Taylor —Esto… no me matará… mejor regresa… a la Tierra —la chica limpió el sudor de la frente del castaño con un pañuelo.

—No puedo simplemente irme y dejarte así.

—Deberías confiar un poco más en nosotros, Unazuki —la muchacha se sobresaltó al notar repentinamente la presencia de un hombre, de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Darien!, ¿qué estás…? —el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Unazuki se golpeó en la frente —Ah, lo siento, Paris, te pareces tanto a tu padre que siempre termino confundiéndote.

—Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado —el muchacho entró y se sentó en la cama —No te ves nada bien, Kelvin —el aludido agitó una mano, como restándole importancia —Se supone que el médico vendría hoy, ¿no es cierto?

—Envió una carta diciendo que no podría venir —contestó Unazuki, visiblemente molesta —¿No te parece indignante? ¡Se trata del líder de la Brigada! ¡El guerrero más poderoso de Kinmoku! Creo que su Majestad…

—Cuida tus palabras, Unazuki —la cortó Paris, mirando a su alrededor —Recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos. Ya no gozamos de la privacidad que teníamos en tiempos pasados. Su Majestad se ha puesto más quisquillosa con nosotros desde que el emperador de Varuna llegó a nuestro planeta.

—Ese sujeto está buscando la manera de disolver la brigada —dijo Unazuki, con rostro serio. París rodó los ojos —Te lo digo, Paris, ese sujeto es malo, puedo sentirlo. ¿Por qué sino tendríamos visitas de Caronte y los demás consejeros tan frecuentemente? Mina parece pensar de la misma manera, la actitud de la reina ha cambiado con nosotros. Estoy segura de que pronto querrá que nos presentemos ante todo el pueblo.

—Eso no es parte de nuestra filosofía, —intervino Kelvin —sin embargo, bien sabemos que se aproxima una época de reformas. Unazuki, no sé por cuánto más podré cubrir tus salidas.

—Lo sé. Sé que pronto me será imposible regresar a la Tierra. Pero eso no importa; estoy ansiosa por encontrarme con Andrew en el campo de batalla.

—Qué mujer tan extraña eres —bromeó Paris. Unazuki se quedó mirando fijamente a Paris. El muchacho carraspeó para sacarla de su ensimismamiento —¿Qué?

—¿Te he dicho que tienes una sonrisa encantadora? —el chico volvió a reír —Sí, como la de tu madre, la hermosa Galatea.

—Se llama Helena en esta época, no lo olvides.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, no tienes que ser tan quisquilloso con los detalles.

—¿Podrían parar de discutir y dejarme dormir? —se quejó entonces Kelvin, que ya había cerrado los ojos. Ambos jóvenes se disculparon y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente para no empeorar el dolor de cabeza de su líder —Molly, ¿en qué rayos estás pensando?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Continuará…_

_Algo que no se me puede olvidar es agradecerles por los reviews, alertas y mensajes privados, en verdad ¡muchas gracias!_

_Ah, una nota rápida, no sé de qué color son los ojos de Kelvin Taylor, así que tuve que improvisar, pero si alguien lo sabe, estaré más que encantada con que me lo hagan saber. _


	28. Caballero Maldito: Introducción

_¡Saludos a todos! ¡Y mil disculpas por la tardanza!, pero fue menos de un mes, eso es algo, ¿no? Bueno, ya entrando en tema, el capítulo quedó algo emotivo, pero tiene su dosis de acción por ahí. Voy a empezar a darle protagonismo a personajes que no son tan relevantes en la serie, ya lo verán. ¡Ojalá y les guste!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXVIII – Caballero Maldito: Introducción**

Cuando Seiya se despertó aquella mañana y encendió el televisor para ver las noticias matutinas quiso volver a acostarse. Estaba soñando, de eso no había duda. Intentando regresar a la realidad, se talló los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces. Las palabras llegaban con total claridad a sus oídos, pero él no era capaz de comprenderlas. En la sala estaba solamente su hermano mayor, Taiki, pues Yaten había salido desde muy temprano, para aprovechar su tiempo con Mina, antes de que ella se marchara a Venus y la extrañara con locura. Claro que él no sería capaz de admitir aquello, pero así era Yaten.

En fin, volviendo al tema. La noticia que se había repetido en todos los canales desde muy temprano todavía sonaba como una novedad. Seiya se sintió tentado a regresar al baño y volver a lavarse la cara. De seguro seguía dormido. Dio media vuelta con esta idea en mente, pero la voz de Taiki lo hizo detenerse:

—"_Un extraño apagón a nivel nacional impide el exitoso regreso de Three Lights a los escenarios". _Vaya que es absurdo, ¿no crees? —Seiya parpadeó nuevamente, confundido.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy dormido? —Taiki arqueó una ceja —Supongo que tu silencio significa que no. Bueno, como sea —el chico de cabellos negros se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Taiki —No entiendo qué rayos significa esto. ¿Un apagón a gran escala? ¿Quién se creería algo como eso? ¿Acaso la policía de este país tiene tal poder para controlar a los medios?

—Aunque el gobierno tuviera el poder para hacer tal cosa, lo que dicen no tiene sentido. Te estarás preguntando ¿cómo podrían hacer creer a la gente tal cosa? —continuó —Pues la respuesta viene a continuación, mira bien —en ese momento, se mostró una imagen aérea que mostraba las islas de Japón, completamente sumidas en la oscuridad. Luego se mostraron vídeos de la torre de Tokio y algunas de las más grandes fábricas niponas. Sí, en efecto, el apagón había sido una "realidad" —Para la gente de este país y del mundo, lo que interrumpió nuestro concierto fue un apagón, no la aparición de unos misteriosos seres que quieren dominar el universo.

—Sigo sin entender cómo lo lograron. Esto no parece obra de seres humanos ordinarios.

—Está claro que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto —dijo el castaño, de forma enigmática —Un ser cuyo poder está más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Y no, no se trata de Amaterasu —intervino, antes de que Seiya pudiera hablar.

—¿Estás pensando en Despair, acaso? —preguntó Seiya. Taiki negó con la cabeza.

—Sin duda Despair tiene el poder para lograr tal cosa, pero no creo que se trate de él. Hay algo que me dice que se trata de otro personaje quizás igual de poderoso. Un sujeto que, desafortunadamente, tuve la oportunidad de conocer en persona —Seiya se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo, como tratando de recordar algo verdaderamente difícil.

—¡Espera un momento! —Seiya se levantó súbitamente del sillón y miró a su hermano, con los ojos desorbitados —¡No te estarás refiriendo a "él"! —Taiki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa —Oye, ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendido con el hecho de que lo haya adivinado? —el castaño hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicándole que no le diera importancia —¡Oye!

—Ya, es broma. Es sólo una suposición, no puedo asegurarte que se trate de él. Es más, incluso yo pienso, en parte, que esto es una locura. Sin embargo, con todas las cosas que han sucedido, ya no estoy seguro de qué puede considerarse una verdadera locura.

—Entiendo lo que dices, yo me siento igual —agregó, volviendo a sentarse y subiendo los pies en la pequeña mesa de la sala, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del otro. Mirada que, por supuesto, ignoró —Hay tantas cosas en qué pensar. Y ahora tendré que viajar a la Luna.

—Así que acompañarás a Serena —Seiya asintió de inmediato —¿Cuándo partirán?

—Creo que será está noche, cuando Mina y Natsumi partan a Venus. Aunque creo que todos nos iremos juntos, aprovecharemos que están reunidos los Caballeros Solares para crear una barrera de manera que nadie se percate de nuestra partida. Claro que es sólo una medida de seguridad, nadie sabe lo que nos espera una vez que abandonemos la Tierra.

—Ese fue un discurso bastante maduro, enhorabuena Seiya —bromeó el castaño, ganándose un gesto de reproche por parte de su hermano —Estoy seguro de que habrías sido un gran gobernante —el peli negro se encogió de hombros —Quién sabe, quizás en el futuro te conviertas en rey, como nuestro padre.

—Puede ser, pero no es algo que me preocupe en este momento —dijo —Aunque, sería interesante saber qué es lo que nos depara el futuro.

—Supongo que sí, pero ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es vivir el presente y luchar por nuestro futuro—Seiya asintió, sabiendo que las palabras de Taiki eran ciertas. Ahora lo que les quedaba era pelear por un futuro donde pudieran vivir en paz.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La armadura comenzaba a pesarle y eso lo hacía sentirse patético. Se supone que antaño había sido uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Marte, pero ahora no era más que un frágil ser humano que intentaba recuperar los recuerdos del pasado; recuerdos que le ayudaran a conseguir el poder necesario para luchar por su futuro y el de la mujer que amaba. Y en cuanto la imagen de su princesa de cabellos castaños asaltaba sus pensamientos, sentía que su cuerpo recuperaba las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Nicolás miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado y la mirada de decisión de Andrew lo obligó a no rendirse. Estaban muy cerca de lograr su objetivo, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos o de lo contrario los sirvientes de Hestia los descubrirían. Entonces bien, ¿dónde se encontraban exactamente los guerreros Fobos y Deimos?

Nicolás y Andrew desaparecieron junto con Amaterasu y Némesis rumbo a la puerta del tiempo y cruzaron hacia el futuro. Un futuro que nadie debía conocer, pero que contenía un secreto importante para lograr la victoria. Amaterasu se había perdido en la oscuridad pero había conseguido arrojarlos a la Tierra del futuro siglo XXX.

Lo primero que se vino a la mente de Nicolás en cuanto aterrizaron en un espeso bosque fue la imagen de la antigua Europa medieval. Había establos y corceles, también amplios campos de entrenamiento, blancos para practicar tiro con arco, incluso un pozo que lucía bastante antiguo. Así pues, siguiendo las indicaciones de Amaterasu, avanzaron por lo profundo del bosque hasta que alcanzaron una alta montaña. La cima era su objetivo.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo entonces Andrew, cuando su pie resbaló en una piedra y estuvo a punto de caerse —Repíteme de nuevo por qué estamos tomando este camino como si fuéramos criminales.

—Este lugar está siendo recelosamente vigilado por los sirvientes de Hestia, se supone que debemos llegar al palacio Cósmico sin ser vistos.

—Cierto. ¿Qué piensas, crees que lo lograremos a tiempo? —preguntó Andrew. Nicolás miró hacia el horizonte. La luz del sol aún no se asomaba por lo que supuso que aún les quedaba tiempo antes del amanecer.

—Lo lograremos —afirmó y continuó ascendiendo. Pronto alcanzaron la cima, sudorosos, agotados y con algunas heridas mínimas —Bueno, creo que hablé demasiado pronto.

Andrew se secó el sudor de la frente y levantó la mirada. Apenas fue capaz de esquivar la bala de fuego que iba dirigida a su cabeza dando un salto hacia un lado, que lo hizo caer al suelo. Nicolás tuvo que agacharse para esquivar otra bala que apuntaba a su cabeza también. Ambos guerreros quedaron al borde del precipicio que acababan de escalar y se pusieron en guardia. No estaban dispuestos a caer. Oh no, escalarlo una vez había sido suficiente.

—Pensé que habíamos sido lo suficientemente silenciosos, pero parece que no fue así —dijo Nicolás, desenvainando su espada —¿Cómo rayos se percataron de nuestra presencia?

—Los guerreros de Marte siempre fueron buenos para ocultar su presencia —dijo una mujer morena, de cabello azulado y unas brillantes alas rojizas que le salían de la espalda. Su mirada afilada, al igual que sus garras, destelló de forma amenazante —Sin embargo, ustedes al igual que nosotros, el ejército Fénix que sirve a la poderosa Hestia, tienen un cristal cósmico con naturaleza de fuego. Y el fuego atrae al fuego.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —preguntó Andrew, apuntándola con su espada. La misteriosa mujer chasqueó los dedos y cientos de criaturas, mitad humano, mitad fénix, los rodearon, viniendo desde el bosque y desde el cielo.

—Es de cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien más, pero los marcianos nunca se han caracterizado por tener buenos modales. Bueno, como sea, al menos deberían saber el nombre del ser superior que va a matarlos —la mujer extendió sus alas, elevándose varios metros del suelo —Yo soy Bennu, líder del ejército Fénix que sirve a la gran Hestia.

Y, sin darles tiempo para procesar la información siquiera, Bennu ordenó a los demás fénix que comenzaran con el ataque. Pronto los destellos de fuego volaron hacia los guerreros de Marte, que apenas eran capaces de esquivarlos. De vez en cuando Bennu se unía a la lucha, despidiendo brillantes llamas de sus afiladas garras. El fuego chocaba contra el metal de las espadas, haciendo que estas se calentaran rápidamente. A pesar de que su elemento era el fuego, como aquel que regía a su planeta, sus manos comenzaban a resentir el abrasante calor. Pero ninguno de los dos iba a rendirse.

—¡_Belum asperum_! —exclamó Nicolás. Su espada despidió una decena de llamas que se transformaban en fechas y lanzas y que atravesaban los cuerpos de sus enemigos.

—¡_Phobia intrepidus_! —lo secundó Andrew, levantando su espada, al tiempo que su cuerpo era rodeado por un remolino de fuego que él mismo era capaz de controlar para dirigirlo contra los fénix —¿Lo logramos?

Al menos así parecía cuando las amenazantes criaturas se convirtieron en cenizas. Pero el nombre "fénix" no significaría más que problemas para ellos. Instantes después de haber sido destruidas, las criaturas, como su nombre bien lo dice "renacieron de las cenizas". Extendieron sus alas una vez más y remontaron el vuelo para volver a atacar todas juntas desde el cielo, bajo la atenta mirada de su líder, Bennu.

Los ataques se volvieron más feroces, más poderosos. Ni siquiera con su velocidad Fobos y Deimos eran capaces de escapar de todos los ataques. Sus ropajes se quemaron, pero sus heridas eran mínimas gracias a las armaduras que cubrían sus cuerpos. Nicolás y Andrew continuaron atacando y derrotando a los fénix, que siempre volvían a levantarse. No había hecho falta siquiera que Bennu, quien despedía una poderosa energía, interviniera.

—Patético, parece que mi señora Hestia se preocupaba por nada —se dijo Bennu a sí misma —Estos no son ni la sombra de los grandes guerreros que lucharon junto a Cratos en la anterior guerra. Son tan patéticos que las guerreras del Sol y la Luna jamás se molestarían en abandonar la seguridad del palacio cósmico para ayudarlos. Bueno, como sea, seguiré observando —y se acomodó en la rama de uno de los árboles más altos.

Entretanto, Deimos y Fobos continuaban con aquella lucha sinfín. Sus cuerpos ya casi se quedaban sin energía y apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Su control de las llamas comenzaba a debilitarse e incluso las poderosas armaduras comenzaban a ceder ante el fuego de los fénix. Ambos estaban conscientes de que no tenían aún la capacidad para controlar los verdaderos poderes que albergaban en su interior y esa era una de las razones por las cuales se encontraban en aquella situación, al borde del abismo, literalmente.

—Esto no tiene fin, maldición —se quejó Andrew, que tenía una fea quemadura en la mejilla izquierda —Tiene que haber una forma en que podamos vencerlos —se volteó para mirar a su compañero, pero este tenía la mirada perdida —¡Cuidado, Nicolás! —Andrew logró empujarlo justo a tiempo hacia un lado —¡Nicolás, despierta!

—Hay una forma —dijo el otro, mirándolo a los ojos, con un brillo de entendimiento —Andrew, si podemos invocar un poder que sea capaz de destruir incluso las cenizas, los fénix no podrán revivir. Sé que tú también puedes recordarlo, aquel ataque que nos enseñó el rey Cratos.

—Dolor y fobia —susurró Andrew entonces, con los ojos muy abiertos —Es arriesgado, considerando que aún no tenemos el poder suficiente, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Ambos guerreros asintieron y levantaron sus espadas. Juntaron las armas formando una X. Un círculo de fuego con el símbolo astronómico del planeta Marte apareció a sus pies y fue ascendiendo hasta colocarse sobre sus cabezas. El círculo se rompió, desprendiendo pequeños trozos que parecían vidrio. Las espadas absorbieron los pequeños cristales y se tornaron de un color rojizo, como el de la sangre. Las armaduras resplandecieron y unas llamas se encendieron en las grietas que ya comenzaban a formarse en estas, reparándolas.

—¡Noche de dolor y fobia! —gritaron Deimos y Fobos, al unísono.

Inmediatamente una tormenta de fuego azotó el lugar. Serpientes de fuego se materializaron a continuación, mordiendo los cuerpos de sus enemigos. Los fénix gritaron de dolor, cuando sus cuerpos fueron completamente pulverizados. Justo cuando el poderoso ataque iba a alcanzar a Bennu, esta extendió sus alas, usándolas para absorber las llamas. Andrew y Nicolás cayeron de rodillas al suelo, agotados.

—Maldición, todavía queda Bennu —dijo Andrew; la mujer caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con gesto amenazante.

—Criaturas inútiles —dijo —No merecían pelear en nombre de la señora Hestia. En fin, conmigo será suficiente para acabar con ustedes —Bennu chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos y de inmediato las espadas de los guerreros cayeron en su poder —Sin duda los herreros de Solaria son los más talentosos que han existido. Estas espadas han sufrido tanto daño que no están rotas sólo porque fueron hechas en Solaria —las clavó en el suelo —Las tomaré como recuerdo para mi señora.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo Nicolás, con mirada amenazante —Devuélvelas, o si no…

—Escucha, querido Deimos, —Bennu se arrodilló a su lado y colocó una mano sobre la hombrera de la armadura —no estás en posición de exigir nada, así que guarda silencio —Nicolás gritó de dolor en cuanto sintió un calor abrasante quemar su hombro. La mano de Bennu había atravesado su armadura y quemado su hombro, dejando una marca con forma de H ornamentada, el símbolo de Hestia —Entonces, ¿cómo debería matarlos? —se preguntó, incorporándose nuevamente y tomando ambas espadas —Quizás debería atravesar sus corazones con estas espadas de las que están tan orgullosos.

—No vamos a rogar por nuestras vidas —espetó Andrew, desafiante.

—Ya me harté de su arrogancia, ¡mueran de una vez!

Andrew y Nicolás eran incapaces de moverse, debido a que habían usado todo su poder para derrotar al ejército de Bennu. Ambos supieron entonces que la muerte era inevitable. Nicolás chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo, por su debilidad. Andrew se lamentaba internamente el no poder cumplir con aquella misión cuando todos los demás, incluida la mujer que amaba, estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, en cambio le dedicaron miradas desafiantes a su enemiga. Pero justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de atravesarlos, Bennu se detuvo.

—¿Qué rayos…? —se quejó la mujer. Los brazos, alas y piernas de Bennu habían sido capturados por unas cuerdas que en realidad eran tallos de ¿rosas?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tío Andy, tío Nick —Bennu volteó lentamente la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Los guerreros por su parte abrieron los ojos, como platos, cuando se toparon con la persona que les acababa de salvar la vida —Vaya que se ven jóvenes.

—No puede ser —balbuceó Bennu, nerviosa —Se supone que ninguno de ustedes puede abandonar el castillo Cósmico, ¿cómo es que…?

El recién llegado rió. Se trataba de un muchacho de unos catorce años, bastante alto. Tenía el cabello largo y liso, de color rubio, atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un tono azulado similar al de los zafiros, unos ojos que a ambos les recordaba increíblemente a alguien que conocían. Vestía unos pantalones negros, a junto con el saco y una camisa de color blanco, con los primeros botones abiertos. Sostenía en su mano derecha una rosa roja, de la cual salían los tallos que sujetaban a Bennu.

—No sé de dónde sacaron esa tontería de que no podemos abandonar el castillo —dijo el rubio muchacho, con una risita burlona —Salí porque me llegaba un horrible olor a cenizas y mira lo que me vine a encontrar —colocó más fuerza en la rosa y la piel de Bennu comenzó a sangrar —Eres una molestia y te metiste con nuestros invitados especiales, así que mereces ser castigada.

—Maldito seas, príncipe de las Estrellas —dijo Bennu, al tiempo que su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas y desaparecía con el viento.

—¿Príncipe de las Estrellas? —preguntó Nicolás —Entonces, tú eres…

—¿Eres el hijo de Serena y Seiya? —el rubio sonrió.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó, guiñando un ojo —Mi nombre es Seiichi Kou. Y las chicas fastidiosas que vienen por allá, —señaló hacia la entrada del bosque, desde donde aparecían dos figuras —son mis hermanas, las princesas del Sol y la Luna.

—Deja de llamarnos fastidiosas, Sei —ambas chicas tendrían unos doce años. Sus largos cabellos eran de color azabache y sus ojos brillantes eran idénticos a los de su hermano mayor. La chica que acababa de hablar llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta.

—Vaya, se ven jóvenes, pero son muy apuestos —añadió la otra chica, que se peinaba de forma similar a Serena. Andrew y Nicolás miraron a las muchachas, atónitos —Oh, casi lo olvido, ustedes vienen del pasado, es natural que no nos conozcan. Bueno, Sei ya se presentó. Mi nombre es Selene.

—Yo soy Serenity, la mayor de las dos —dijo alegremente la chica de la coleta.

—Por veinte segundos. Y nunca dejas de recordármelo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, necesito que me aclaren algo —intervino Andrew —¿Ustedes tres son…hijos de Serena y Seiya? —Seiichi asintió con la cabeza.

—En el futuro, sí —los guerreros de Marte se miraron mutuamente —Muchas cosas sucedieron, pero ellos ya están juntos en el pasado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Serenity. Nicolás asintió —Ah, qué alivio, mamá puede ser tan terca que me temía que se hubiera demorado más tiempo. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al castillo —continuó —Podemos hablar con más calma allí.

—Estoy emocionada por visitar el pasado —agregó Selene, con voz soñadora —Quiero ver a mamá y papá en el pasado, también a todos los demás —la chica precedía la marcha, balbuceando sin parar.

—Su forma de ser… es una extraña combinación entre Seiya y Serena, ¿no te parece, Nicolás? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de los jóvenes —Y Seiichi es idéntico a Seiya.

—Excepto por el color de su cabello —dijo Nicolás, con una risita.

Seiichi, Serenity y Selene continuaron caminando, internándose en el bosque, haciendo toda clase de preguntas acerca del pasado que se les antojaba interesantísimo. Pronto Nicolás y Andrew entraron en confianza. El primero, sin poder contenerse, dijo entonces:

—Este lugar no se parece en nada a lo que esperaba del futuro —Serenity rió bajito y se volteó para mirarlo —¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no es eso —contestó Serenity —Lo que sucede es que, bueno, aún no han visto nada —Nicolás la miró, confundido —Casi llegamos al castillo, ya lo entenderás, tío Nick.

Tal y como lo había dicho Serenity, en un par de minutos más estaban frente al famoso castillo Cósmico del cual les había hablado brevemente Amaterasu. Ubicado en lo más alto de aquella montaña que tanto tiempo les había tomado escalar, se encontraba un imponente castillo de altas murallas blancas, torres y torrecillas, como esos que aparecen en los cuentos, o como aquellos que eran comunes en la Europa medieval. La estructura era imponente y entre más cerca se estaba más se tenía esa sensación de insignificancia.

Cuando llegaron ante el portón principal que flanqueaba la fortaleza, Seiichi colocó su mano sobre un dispositivo de reconocimiento. Se escuchó el sonido de cadenas y el portón de madera se elevó, dejando ver una puerta metálica, como la de un ascensor. Esta tenía un nuevo dispositivo, esta vez de reconocimiento de retina. Seiichi se identificó y las puertas se abrieron. Una vez que superaron los controles de acceso, apareció ante ellos la verdadera entrada del castillo. Se trataba de un par de inmensas puertas de madera pintada de blanco, con detalles dorados.

Una alfombra de color azul oscuro los conducía por el amplio vestíbulo, decorado con pinturas y sobrios muebles. Hacia la izquierda y la derecha había un par de escaleras que llevaban a los niveles superiores. También había ascensores, por supuesto, dada la cantidad de pisos del complejo. Nicolás alcanzó a ver un cuadro de Serena, Seiya y sus tres hijos, pero no se detuvo a contemplarlo con atención, porque los Kou caminaban aprisa.

—Esta es una extraña mezcla entre pasado y futuro —comentó Andrew —No es lo que me imaginaba, pero estoy sorprendido en verdad.

—El tío Taiki es un apasionado de la historia, así que en definitiva este lugar tiene su mano y la de nuestra hermosa tía Amy —dijo Selene —Por otra parte, papá es un hombre bastante moderno, pero en general este castillo tiene el toque personal de todos.

—Por cierto, esta es Tokio XXX, la capital —añadió Seiichi —y es el sitio más "campestre" de todo el reino. Lástima que no tengamos tiempo para hacer un recorrido.

—Ni modo, así es esto —dijo Nicolás —Pero pronto nos reencontraremos y tendrán que darnos un tour por Tokio XXX.

—Es una promesa, tío Nick —contestó Selene.

Torcieron a la derecha y siguieron por un amplio pasillo hasta al ascensor. Subieron a él. Seiichi dijo "Biblioteca Siglo XXI". Tres segundos después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo y todos salieron. Continuaron por un corto pasillo hasta encontrarse con un par de puertas de cristal que se abrieron en cuanto la retina se Seiichi fue analizada. El muchacho empujó las puertas de madera que aparecieron a continuación. La habitación, inmensa dicho sea de paso, estaba cubierta de libros, hasta el techo. Unas plataformas flotaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo y otras estaban ya en la parte más alta. Había varias mesas de metal sobre las que reposaban monitores, escáneres, teléfonos inteligentes y otros modernos artefactos tecnológicos.

—Este sitio es un poco anticuado —comentó Selene. "Anticuado" no era la palabra que ninguno de los dos usaría para describir aquel impresionante lugar.

—Selene, se lo diré a Aquiles. Sabes que odia que se metan con este sitio —le dijo Serenity, sacándole la lengua. Las hermanas comenzaron a discutir, así que Seiichi les pidió que las ignoraran. Andrew se preguntó quién podía ser Aquiles.

—Entonces, sentémonos —dijo Seiichi y se acomodaron en una mesa donde reposaban un par de libros.

—Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar —dijo Andrew. Los jóvenes Kou asintieron —Llegamos aquí junto con Amaterasu y Némesis, pero nos separamos tan pronto como la puerta del tiempo se abrió. Vinimos a buscar el poder que es capaz de inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor en esta guerra.

—El tiempo se está acabando, no sólo para ustedes, también para nosotros —dijo Serenity —La verdad es que no podemos decir mucho, pero es necesario que sepan esto. El futuro es un caos también, es por eso que hemos obtenido un… permiso especial para viajar en el tiempo.

—Entonces, las cosas no nos salieron demasiado bien en el pasado, ¿cierto? —inquirió Nicolás.

—No tenemos permitido hablar acerca del resultado final, —dijo Seiichi —pero deben saber que un ente oscuro escapó y fue capaz de viajar al futuro. Con este ser aquí, a Despair le fue posible colocar a sus fuerzas en este lugar, sabiendo que, a como están las cosas, nosotros comenzaríamos a cooperar con los guerreros del universo de la época pasada.

—La razón por la cual nuestros padres no pudieron recibirlos es porque han estado usando todos sus poderes para proteger el futuro —explicó Selene —Este es el único lugar al cual, de momento, el enemigo tiene acceso. Pero a cambio de eso nuestros padres y los demás guerreros de esta época han caído en un sueño que se dice es eterno.

—Ya veo, así que sólo han logrado invadir la capital —dijo Nicolás.

—Sí, aunque no falta mucho para que logren invadir todo el reino; —continuó Seiichi —pero eso no es relevante en este momento. Bien, esta es la situación. En este momento Paris ha viajado al pasado para unirse a la Brigada Real de Kinmoku. Él es un hombre muy poderoso, así que pueden confiar en él.

—Ah, un momento, ¿quién es Paris? —preguntó Nicolás. Seiichi se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Cierto, lo siento — se disculpó el rubio —Paris es el hijo de Darien —Andrew se quedó sorprendido —Bien, como estaba diciendo…

—¿Yo también tuve un hijo? —el rubio guerrero de Marte no pudo contenerse. Seiichi lo miró, dudando.

—No fue un hijo, más bien fue una hija —contestó Serenity al instante —Hikari es una gran cocinera, además es muy buena en los videojuegos y… —Seiichi le dedicó una mirada asesina y la muchacha guardó silencio —Lo siento, hermanito. Disculpa tío Andy, no se supone que debamos revelar mucha información acerca del futuro.

—Eres una despistada, Serenity —Seiichi le dio un golpecito en la cabeza —Bueno, para resumir, Serenity y Selene viajarán al pasado. Ellas poseen el poder que ustedes han venido a buscar.

—¿Qué es ese poder? —preguntó Andrew —¿Es algo que podemos saber?

—Es un poder cósmico que va más allá de la forma Eternal para las Sailor Scouts —respondió Selene —En toda la historia sólo nuestra madre, Sailor Moon, logró alcanzar esa mítica forma conocida como "Eclipse".

—Eclipse, me parece que he escuchado ese nombre antes —comentó Nicolás.

—Eclipse siempre fue considerado un mito —dijo Selene —Incluso en su época también lo es. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera mamá es capaz de recordarlo en este momento, es por eso que ella debe viajar a la Luna. Una vez que haya obtenido el secreto de Eclipse nos presentaremos ante ella.

—¿Le dirán quiénes son? —aventuró Nicolás. Seiichi miró a sus hermanas y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos hacerlo, pero seremos felices con sólo verla —dijo Serenity —Con sólo verlos a todos y ayudarlos en esta batalla. Porque como Sailor Scouts también es nuestro deber proteger el amor y la paz del universo —los guerreros de Marte no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—Acerca de la Brigada Real de Kinmoku, —comentó entonces Andrew —mencionaron que el hijo de Darien es un miembro —Seiichi asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, creo que ninguno de nosotros en nuestra época sabe mucho acerca de ellos, pero pensé que sólo aquellos nacidos en Kinmoku podían pertenecer a la brigada.

—En efecto, Paris nació en Kinmoku, —respondió Selene —al igual que Seiichi.

—Antes de que lo olvide, hay algo más que deben saber antes de regresar —intervino Seiichi —Hestia ha sellado todas las entradas que se comunican con la puerta del tiempo, así que el único camino es Kinmoku. Allí es adonde se dirigirán, luego deberán contactar a la reina Kakyuu para que los ayude a regresar a la Tierra. Pero deben tener cuidado, pues oscuras fuerzas se mueven en Kinmoku. ¿Lo han entendido? —los muchachos asintieron —¿Selene? ¿Serenity?, me refería a ustedes. No causen problemas.

—No lo haremos —replicó Selene, con fingido enfado —Sabes que podemos ser serias cuando la situación lo amerita —Seiichi le desordenó el cabello a su hermana —Bueno, ¿es hora de irnos?

—Sí, la nave debe estar lista ya —Seiichi se puso de pie, pero antes de salir de la biblioteca le entregó a Andrew y Nicolás un moderno aparato similar a las populares tablets —Estos aparatos contienen un extracto importante de los libros que conservamos aquí. Estoy seguro de que les será de utilidad.

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron de regreso al ascensor. Seiichi dijo "Torre principal" y en cuestión de segundos alcanzaron la cima del castillo. Salieron del ascensor y el viento les revolvió el cabello con violencia. Ante ellos había una nave de tamaño mediano, de color plateado, como esas de las que se pueden ver en las películas futuristas. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, una compuerta se abrió y una escalerilla descendió.

Seiichi abrazó a sus hermanas y se despidió. Las gemelas entraron a la nave. El rubio estrechó la mano de los guerreros de Marte, que también comenzaron a abordar. En ese momento, Nicolás se volteó y preguntó:

—¿Puedo saber quién va a pilotar esta cosa?

—Ah, Héctor puede contralarla desde aquí —contestó Seiichi —No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso. En fin, Héctor es el hijo del tío Taiki. Aquiles es su hermano gemelo. Sobre sus nombres, ya podrán preguntarle a Amy y Taiki el porqué de su fijación con la antiquísima mitología griega. Y, sólo por si acaso, —añadió el muchacho antes de que se cerrara la compuerta —Serenity está entrenada para operar la nave, así que no se preocupen.

—Contamos contigo, Serenity —le dijo Selene, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Serenity tragó saliva y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Nicolás comprendió que no se podían fiar demasiado de la jovencita, así que ocupó su asiento dentro de la moderna nave, que era mucho más lujosa que la sección de primera clase de cualquier aerolínea, se colocó el cinturón y enterró las uñas en los reposabrazos, al tiempo que la nave se ponía en marcha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era bien entrada la noche ya cuando Mizuki abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos tirados en la entrada y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala. El celular se salió de su bolsillo y cayó sobre el suelo, afortunadamente, alfombrado. Se sentía agotado. Conferencias de prensa, llamadas telefónicas, entrevistas a los medios de comunicación. Todos se abalanzaban sobre los hermanos Kou y él, luego de aquella fatídica noche que debía ser su exitoso regreso. Mizuki no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había sucedido.

—Bien dicen que los planes nunca son perfectos —se dijo el hombre, mientras un profundo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios —Y esa historia del apagón… es una verdadera tontería pero fue bastante conveniente para los muchachos; supongo que no puedo quejarme. Pero, ¿quién pudo ser capaz de…?

Pero en ese momento, el sonido del celular interrumpió su monólogo. Mizuki bufó y se dio la vuelta. No se le antojaba contestar; de seguro se trataba de alguien de la oficina, o de algún periodista fastidioso que, de alguna manera, hubiera conseguido su número telefónico privado. Sin embargo, segundos después, llegó a sus oídos un tono de llamada muy peculiar. El tono de llamada que había reservado para "ella".

El rubio se levantó de golpe del sillón, cayéndose en el proceso, mientras se apresuraba a recuperar el aparato que había quedado en el suelo. Presionó el botón para contestar y se llevó el celular a la oreja. Antes de que pudiera hablar, escuchó aquella voz que era como música para sus oídos.

—Abre la puerta —esta simple frase hizo que el rubio se levantara del suelo como si tuviera resortes en las piernas. Trastabilló hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

—Buenas no… —Mizuki abrazó fuertemente a una Setsuna que se había quedado sorprendida con su reacción —¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó. Pero él no respondió. En cambio, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, inundándose con aquel perfume que, recordó, él mismo le había obsequiado —¿Vas a dejar que entre?

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó torpemente, separándose de ella. Setsuna entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí —Vaya, es una sorpresa verte por aquí —ella frunció el ceño —Lo siento —volvió a disculparse, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Debería estar molesta porque has estado huyendo de mí todo el día —Setsuna se sentó a su lado —O, al menos, eso es lo que me gustaría decir. Pero sé que has estado trabajando duro. Te vi en la televisión al menos unas diez veces hoy —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Mizuki —Hoy no fue uno de tus mejores días, ¿cierto?

Antes de que Mizuki pudiera responder, Setsuna ya lo había halado hacia ella, arrullándolo en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Mizuki sintió que se sonrojaba con la inesperada acción de su novia. Setsuna, en un arrebato nada común en ella, depositó un beso en el desordenado cabello del hombre que, sí, debía decirlo, amaba. Sabía que algo lo estaba molestado y que lo había estado molestando desde la noche en que todos descubrieron que Mizuki Hoshida era en realidad Apolo.

—No estoy molesta contigo por ocultarme tu secreto —dijo de pronto Setsuna, haciendo que Mizuki volviera a sobresaltarse y se separara súbitamente de ella —Sé que tenías tus razones. Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, para protegernos a todos —ella hizo una pausa, tomando las manos del rubio —Mizuki, sé que cargas con un gran peso sobre tus hombros, pero no tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo. Déjame ayudarte, deja que te ayude a cargar ese peso.

Mizuki parpadeó y meneó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Apretó las manos de Setsuna con las suyas y la miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la mujer que estaba ahí era la auténtica Setsuna, la mujer que amaba con locura. Entonces la abrazó y volvió a refugiarse en su pecho, como un niño. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por un par de minutos. Mizuki se sintió en paz nuevamente. Se separaron y se besaron con ternura. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como dos enamorados.

—Te amo, Setsuna.

—Yo también te amo, Mizuki; —respondió ella —pero luces terrible —bromeó —Creo que necesitas una ducha. Y una buena afeitada —él la miró con fingido reproche. Ella se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la cocina —¿Ya comiste? —Mizuki negó con la cabeza —Entonces te prepararé algo mientras tomas un baño.

—¿Vas a cocinar para mí? —preguntó, sorprendido, al ver que Setsuna dejaba el abrigo en una de las sillas del comedor y se arremangaba la blusa.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —él no respondió —No te preocupes, no vas a intoxicarte, soy bastante buena en realidad. Puedes preguntarle a Hotaru.

Mizuki sonrió y, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, desapareció con rumbo al baño, mientras Setsuna buscaba ingredientes en el refrigerador y pensaba qué cocinar. Entretanto Mizuki se había desecho de su ropa, no sin antes afeitarse, y ahora estaba debajo del chorro, dejando que el agua caliente aliviara sus agarrotados músculos. Suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo para echárselo hacia atrás. Golpeó la pared recubierta de azulejo con el puño izquierdo.

—Soy tan estúpido. Prometí que la protegería, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora que he perdido mi cristal cósmico?

—Si piensas que no puedes hacer nada, entonces nada podrás hacer —Mizuki se sobresaltó al escuchar una agresiva voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó lentamente, pero no había nadie allí. Cerró el grifo, decidiendo que el vapor lo estaba haciendo alucinar —Estúpido Sísifo —allí estaba esa voz nuevamente, pero no había nadie más que él allí —¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué te nombré "Sísifo" cuando naciste?

El rubio reconoció aquella voz. No le cabía la menor duda de a quién pertenecía. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de por qué o cómo era que podía escucharla.

—¿Acaso es usted, padre? —pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó un par de minutos más, mientras su cabello goteaba y mojaba el piso de azulejo.

—¡Mizuki, la cena está lista! —escuchó que Setsuna lo llamaba y decidió darse prisa. Ya podría preocuparse más tarde por su padre, ahora necesitaba comer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era pasada la media noche y la ciudad se había ido a dormir. Sólo algunas pocas luces se podían apreciar, incluso desde la cima de la Torre de Tokio. Este era el sitio donde se encontraba Garuda. Había vagado por la ciudad todo el día, incluso se había saltado las clases y no había querido regresar a casa. No podía. Simplemente no podía regresar, sabiendo que cuando llegara nadie estaría allí para recibirla. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había sucedido a su maestra. ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Estaría con vida?, el sólo pensar que pudiera haber muerto hacía que el corazón se le encogiera dolorosamente.

Cualquiera que la viera allí, de pie, al borde de la zona más alta de aquella inmensa estructura, pensaría que buscaba suicidarse. No era así, aunque la idea era por demás tentadora. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir, así que no podía ser tan egoísta. Después de todo, no era la única que se sentía así. No era la única a quien le preocupaba la partida de Amaterasu.

Dejándose caer sobre el frío suelo, Garuda se puso a recordar cómo había conocido a su maestra, a la mujer que se había convertido en su salvadora e incluso, aunque le diera un poco de pena decirlo, en su "hermana mayor".

_Flashback _

_Orcus era punto de reunión para caza recompensas, mercenarios e incluso prostitutas. Era famoso por su mercado negro, donde se traficaban armas e incluso personas. Orcus se convertía en asilo de aquellos rechazados por la sociedad, hogar de almas en pena que no sabían más que engañar, asesinar o vender sus cuerpos para sobrevivir. Antaño Orcus había sido una colonia con un representante del reino del sol en ella. Recibían subsidios del reino solar y los demás reinos del Sistema Solar, dado que sus terrenos eran poco aptos para los cultivos. El mayor atractivo de Orcus estaba en la extracción de piedras preciosas, abundantes en el pequeño territorio._

_Pero pronto las buenas relaciones entre los reinos del Sistema Solar y Orcus se acabaron. El representante de Orcus declaró en ese entonces que las piedras preciosas le pertenecían sólo a él, por lo que movilizó a sus mercenarios para que asesinaran a la representante del Sol, una bondadosa mujer descendiente de la familia real de Solaria. Este acontecimiento marcó la ruptura y permitió la entrada a los malhechores. _

_Poco a poco el universo se fue olvidando de Orcus, lo que permitió a sus malvados dirigentes, autoproclamados, comenzar con sus planes. Buscaban venganza, querían apoderarse del reino del Sol, el más poderoso de los Doce Reinos y desde allí hacerse con el control del universo. Los reyes del sol buscaron una salida pacífica al conflicto. Pero los intentos de negociación resultaron en el brutal asesinato de Nébula, la hermana de la anterior representante y una de las guerreras más poderosas del reino._

_Los soberanos se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo de hablar se había terminado. Enviaron entonces a la primogénita de la familia real de Solaria, que para ese entonces tenía dieciocho años, y ya se había convertido en la líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Solares. La muchacha, de nombre Solaris, se enfrentó al ejército mercenario y acabó fácilmente con todos. La gente, aquellos inocentes que habían vivido oprimidos por los mercenarios, comenzó a llamarla "La Rosa Sangrienta"._

_Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, Solaris se lamentaba por lo que acababa de hacer. Sí, sabía que se trataba de genuinos enemigos del universo que habían asesinado cruelmente, pero…_

—_Entonces, ¿yo soy igual que ellos? _—_se preguntó. Cuando levantó el rostro, cubierto por una máscara de plata que ahora estaba salpicada de sangre, había llegado a la mansión que pertenecía a los mercenarios y ahora estaba en ruinas _—_¿Cómo es que tengo tanto poder? No entiendo cómo fui capaz de causar todos estos destrozos._

_En el momento en que se lamentaba, Solaris escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Se apresuró a entrar en la mansión. De una patada derribó la puerta principal. Torció a la derecha, siguiendo el llanto de la criatura y se encontró con una puerta de madera desvencijada. En cuanto la mujer puso su mano en el pomo, la puerta se derrumbó. Entró y tuvo que lanzarse hacia la izquierda cuando vio que una de las vigas de techo estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. _

_En el centro de la habitación había una cama matrimonial, sobre la cual reposaba un pequeño bulto. Solaris se acercó y se topó con un bebé. La criatura dejó de llorar en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Solaris._

—_¿Qué haces en un sitio como este, pequeña? _—_la rubia tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. Se trataba de una niña de piel morena, escaso cabello plateado y unos grandes y brillantes ojos de color miel. Solaris se quitó la máscara, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules._

—_No es de tu incumbencia _—_dijo entonces una siniestra voz masculina a sus espaldas. Solaris se volteó y se encontró con un hombre de baja estatura, piel morena y el rostro cubierto de cicatrices _—_Ahora, deja al bebé _—_el sujeto la amenazó con una larga espada. Sin embargo, los ojos negros del recién llegado se abrieron como platos en cuanto ella lo miró _—_¡No puede ser! Tú… tú eres… _—_él_ _retrocedió _—_Tú eres la hija del duque de Solaria, eres ¡el caballero maldito! _—_Solaris frunció el ceño. Odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera _—_Fuiste tú quien asesinó a mi padre._

—_¿Cómo dices?_

—_Mi padre… el regente de Orcus… yo vi cómo lo mataste _—_contestó. La mano que sostenía la espada tembló, por lo que tuvo que sujetarla con ambas manos. La rubia no contestó, pero de un pronto a otro, el hombre comenzó a reír _—_Pero, supongo que estamos a mano, caballero maldito, o debería decir, "Rosa Sangrienta"._

—_Escucha no sé de qué estás hablando, pero si no quieres morir será mejor que te apartes de mi camino. _

—_Oh, así que nadie te lo contó, que fui yo quien asesinó a esa patética mujer, Nébula _—_Solaris volvió a fruncir el ceño y colocó a la bebé sobre la cama_ —_No puedo creer que fuera considerada una de las guerreras más poderosas del reino del Sol. Había escuchado leyendas acerca de ella y tenía muchos deseos de enfrentarla, pero al final, fue una decepción completa. En fin, dicen que tú eres diferente _—_la rubia lo miró con odio y desenvainó su espada _—_Me gusta esa mirada._

_Solaris no lo dejó hablar más y se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre se agachó y la rubia sólo pudo ver cómo la espada volaba hacia el bebé, que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Arrojó su propia espada y corrió hacia la cama. Usó su cuerpo como escudo y la espada se clavó en su espalda. La mujer suprimió un quejido de dolor cuando escuchó la risa del hombre a sus espaldas._

—_Eres buena, muy buena, pero… has quedado… marcada de por vida… _—_Solaris había logrado atravesar el corazón del hombre con su espada y este yacía moribundo en el suelo, que comenzaba a teñirse de color carmesí _—_Porque esa herida… jamás sanará…_

_Y dicho esto último, el hombre murió. Solaris le dio la espalda y se sacó el arma del cuerpo, profiriendo un leve quejido de dolor. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su herida, pero ella no le dio importancia. En cambio tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, arropándola con su capa y retiró la espada del cuerpo del hombre. Salió de la habitación y se dispuso regresar al reino del Sol._

_La pequeña que Solaris salvó aquel día creció como la nieta del valeroso guerrero Hima-vat, quien le dio el nombre de Parvati._

_Flashback End_

Garuda suspiró y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por los bordes inferiores de su máscara. Se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y agachó la cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el llanto que la traicionaba en ese momento. Ya no podía hacerse la fuerte, estaba cansada. Se quitó la máscara y la arrojó a un lado, llevándose las manos al rostro, en gesto de desesperación.

—Abuelo, ¿dónde estás, ahora, cuando más te necesito?

—Posiblemente esté de camino a Kinmoku, para la reunión de la Brigada Real.

La chica de cabellera platead se volteó súbitamente en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras. Ya había desenvainado la espada cuando se dio cuenta de quién el "invasor".

—¿Mizuki? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Te conozco desde que eras un bebé —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado —Además, eres bastante predecible. Ya sabía yo que te saltarías las clases hoy.

—¿Vienes a darme un sermón? —replicó la chica, dejándose caer nuevamente al suelo.

—Sí, vine a sermonearte porque, ahora que Gumi no está, yo estoy a tu cargo —contestó y ella volvió a agachar la cabeza —Es momento de volver a casa, tienes clases mañana.

—No quiero —sollozó y ocultó el rostro en el pecho del rubio. Mizuki la abrazó le acarició el cabello —A veces quisiera ser sólo Surya Sayana, ¿sabes?, regresar a la India con mi abuelo y… —levantó el rostro —Lo siento, Mizuki, ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. Es que… estoy orgullosa de ser un caballero solar, pero…

—Sólo eres una niña, pero cargas con una gran responsabilidad —le dijo —Pero te voy a decir algo que Setsuna me dijo hace poco: deja que te ayudemos a llevar esa carga; —se quedó pensativo un momento —bueno, no fueron exactamente esas palabras, pero creo que me doy a entender. Escucha, Surya, eres una jovencita hermosa y agradable, mientras no tengamos que luchar, vive tu vida, sal con tus amigos, coquetea con algunos chicos…

—¡Mizuki, deja de decir tonterías! —reprochó la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas —¿Viniste a avergonzarme o a darme apoyo?

—Pues, la idea inicial era darte apoyo, pero, ya que estoy aquí, dime, ¿te gusta algún chico? —Surya le dio un golpe en el hombro y se puso de pie para alejarse de él. Mizuki se puso de pie y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla —¡Oye, cuéntame! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Vamos, deja de perder el tiempo y llévame a casa; mañana tengo clases y necesito descansar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Y este es el final de capítulo. Les comento que en este momento voy a comenzar a escribir el capítulo 29, por lo que espero demorar menos en actualizar._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	29. Amarga traición

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Este capítulo está centrado en Kinmoku y una serie de acontecimientos interesantes que suceden allí. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXIX – Amarga traición**

La noche caía en el planeta Kinmoku. Las luces del complejo donde habitaba la famosa Brigada Real estaban ya apagadas. Dentro, sólo una habitación despedía un brillo casi etéreo, proveniente de las muchas velas distribuidas por la estancia. La nombrada habitación era la más grande de todas las que componían el complejo. Tenía dos amplios ventanales y sus paredes blancas lucían antiguas y desgastadas. El piso de mármol resplandecía cuando la luz de las velas daba en él. En el centro de la estancia había una amplia mesa de forma rectangular, con doce sillas de respaldar alto. Hacia la derecha reposaba una mesa más pequeña sobre la cual descansaba un mapa arrugado en las esquinas.

Aquella noche, después de milenios, los miembros de la Brigada Real se reunían en el complejo. Kelvin se masajeó la sien, mientras los miembros iban entrando y ocupaban sus respectivos lugares. A la cabeza se encontraba, por supuesto, su joven líder, Kelvin Taylor. El muchacho recorrió con la mirada a los que eran sus compañeros y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, mientras juntaba sus manos en el frente y reposaba su barbilla sobre estas.

—Me gustaría decir que me alegra que estemos reunidos nuevamente, pero por desgracia no es así, camaradas —dijo entonces, ganándose un par de miradas de reproche —Bien saben que cuando los doce miembros de la brigada estamos reunidos no es precisamente por algo bueno, ¿cierto?

—Oh vamos, jefe, no sea tan cruel con nosotros, mire que hemos pasado por muchos problemas para llegar hasta aquí —replicó la mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda. Tenía un largo cabello castaño y los ojos de un tono verde olivo —Tuve que fingir que tomaba unas vacaciones en las Bahamas y escaparme de la excavación en Egipto.

—No eres la única que ha tenido problemas, Reika —comentó Unazuki, que estaba sentada a su lado. Reika inclinó levemente la cabeza, como queriendo disculparse —Rayos, esto es extraño; saber que quizás tendré que pelear esta guerra junto a la ex novia de mi hermano Andrew y su actual novia.

—Reika, Unazuki, ya basta de tonterías —las reprendió Paris, cruzándose de brazos y dejando escapar un suspiro —Esta es una reunión importante, así que dejemos que nuestro líder comience.

—Gracias, Paris —dijo Kelvin —Bien, creo que todos saben por qué estamos aquí hoy —todos asintieron con la cabeza. Kelvin se volteó hacia un hombre mayor, de físico imponente y barba y bigote plateados —Honorable Hima-vat, lamento que haya que tenido que venir hasta aquí, pero…

—No tienes que disculparte —lo interrumpió el anciano —Yo también soy un guerrero; es un deber y un orgullo el pelear para proteger la paz del universo.

—Honorable Hima-vat, confiamos en su fuerza —dijo Kelvin —Ahora, con respecto a quienes no son de esta época, sé que nos estamos arriesgando, pero considero que es un riesgo que debemos correr para asegurar la permanencia del futuro —se volteó hacia una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo y unos cual rubíes —Kimiko, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?

—Soy la hija de la Reina Kakyuu —contestó la joven, que no tendría más de dieciocho años —Mi madre se encuentra cegaba por la oscuridad en este momento, así que es mi deber evitar que comenta más tonterías. Además, dados mis orígenes, —la chica hizo una mueca de repulsión cuando recordó algo al parecer desagradable —soy responsable…

—Kimiko, sabes que no es tu culpa, —intervino Kelvin —así que deja de atormentarte. Sé que estás en una situación difícil, más aun sabiendo que incluso puede ser necesario que tengas que oponerte a tu madre.

—Ya no hablemos sobre eso, mejor cuéntanos cuáles serán nuestros siguientes movimientos —comentó la pelirroja.

—Eres una princesita muy madura, Kimiko —dijo una sexta persona. Se trataba de una mujer de unos veintiocho años, largo cabello negro, liso y sujeto en un moño. Sus ojos eran negros también. Tenía una expresión astuta en su rostro —Eso está muy bien. No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos intervengan, esto es una guerra. Y bien dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale. Incluso si eso significa el quitarle la vida a tu propia madre.

Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar, Kimiko se puso de pie súbitamente y, con una velocidad alucinante, ya se encontraba sujetando el cuello de la morena. La fémina simplemente sonrió, enredando sus dedos en el brazo de la pelirroja y ejerciendo una presión que hizo que Kimiko arrugara el rostro.

—¡Avlai, es suficiente! —exclamó Kelvin, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. Las mujeres se separaron al instante, mirando asustadas la expresión que exhibía el rostro de su líder —¡Esos comentarios venenosos!, ¡¿qué rayos pretendes?!

—¡Kelvin, es hora de que abras los ojos y veas la realidad! —replicó Avlai, enfadada y con la respiración agitada. Kelvin se sentó nuevamente y cruzó los brazos.

—Kalamos está cerca, ¿cierto? —preguntó el líder —Por tu reacción, he de suponer que mis suposiciones eran correctas —Avlai asintió lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse también.

—¿De qué suposiciones hablas, Kelvin? —preguntó un muchacho apuesto, de cabellera castaña. Su nombre era Ryuma Hiko, estudiante de la Toudai.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el prometido de nuestra reina? —aportó una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes. Kelvin asintió con la cabeza.

—Kalamos estará aquí en cualquier momento —dijo Avlai —Él es quien conoce los detalles, después de todo, fue enviado como espía al palacio. Pero Kyoko, ¿no tendrás problemas con tu trabajo en la tierra?

—No, en Ekleipsi pueden arreglárselas sin mí —contestó ella —Les dije que me iba a tomar unas largas vacaciones, de las cuales, francamente, no sé si regresaré.

—Eres demasiado joven para cargar con ese pesimismo, Kyoko —añadió una mujer mayor, de cabello plateado y ojos azules —Eso déjaselo a los viejos como Hima y yo. Después de todo, estoy segura de que tanto él como yo sabemos que esta será nuestra última batalla.

—Señora Kena, no hable de esa manera, por favor —dijo Unazuki —Debemos confiar en que, al final de todo esto, regresaremos a casa, sanos y salvos —Kena la miró, levemente sorprendida y luego sonrió —Yo… tampoco me siento del todo confiada, pero como usted lo ha dicho, tenemos que hacer a un lado el pesimismo. Y no sólo nosotros, también usted y el señor Hima-vat.

—Ah, no te pongas sentimental, Zuki —intervino un apuesto muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos de un tono rojizo oscuro —Vamos a estar bien.

—¿Seguro que confías en eso que estás diciendo, Tatsuya? —lo interrogó una muchacha de cabellera plateada y unos grandes ojos azules —Eres el hijo de Plutón y Apolo, tu instinto está más desarrollado que el de cualquiera. Además, aunque tengas una sonrisa en el rostro, tus ojos no están alegres como siempre —el aludido la miró, visiblemente sorprendido, para luego esbozar una sonrisa algo melancólica.

—Aika es una experta para leer los sentimientos —le dijo Kelvin —Después de todo, es la hija de la diosa del amor. Parece que has heredado ese extraño sexto sentido de tu madre, la mítica princesa de Venus.

Antes de que la joven de cabellera plateada pudiera responder, tanto Hima-vat como su prima Kena sacaron los cuchillos cortos que guardaban en sus ropajes y se pusieron de pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó con estrépito hacia atrás. Kelvin se levantó, pero por un momento se sintió mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Paris.

—Alguien se acerca —dijo Aika, en voz baja, al tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros se ponían de pie agudizaban sus sentidos.

—Es una gran multitud —añadió Tatsuya. El hombre tragó saliva antes de hablar de nuevo —N-No puede ser…

—Kalamos… —balbuceó Avlai, al tiempo que dejaba caer la lanza que hasta ese momento había sostenido con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué rayos…!? —exclamó Ryuma, cuando sintió varias gotas caer en su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda y cuando se dio cuenta gritó: —¡Esto es…!

Antes de que Ryuma pudiera decir algo más, el techo de aquella habitación se rompió súbitamente, dejando caer trozos de madera. Un grito femenino se dejó escuchar cuando vieron caer un cuerpo sobre la mesa, causando que esta se partiera por la mitad. Se trataba de un muchacho con un rostro delicado. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos, también negros, estaban abiertos de par en par. Tenía una terrible herida en el pecho, donde se veía un agujero justo en el lado del corazón. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos con unas extrañas dagas de luz. Sus ropajes estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre.

—¡KALAMOS! —gritó Avlai. La mujer se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano gemelo y lo contempló horrorizada —¡¿Quién lo hizo?! —gritó, mirando hacia el techo—¡MUÉSTRATE!

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que cientos de soldados de la guardia de Kinmoku entraban, cargando espadas y lanzas. Rápidamente rodearon a los doce guerreros y los apuntaron con sus armas. Kelvin dio un paso adelante y se enfrentó al comandante, un hombre de edad media, de cabello rojo y ojos negros. Aquel hombre dio un paso hacia el frente, sin dejarse intimidar por la imponente energía que despedía el joven líder de la Brigada Real.

—Kelvin, líder de la Brigada Real de Kinmoku, yo, Titán, comandando del ejército de Kinmoku, los pongo bajo arresto, en nombre de su Majestad, la Reina Kakyuu.

—Comandante Titán, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Kelvin —Entrar de esta manera y destruir la propiedad privada, es…

—Es una orden oficial de su Majestad —Titán le mostró un pergamino con el sello de la familia real —Se nos ordenó emplear la fuerza en caso de ser necesario.

—¡No me vengas con eso, Titán! —gritó Avlai, apartando a Kelvin y Tatsuya de su camino para enfrentarse al comandante —¡Su Majestad jamás ordenaría esto! ¡¿Has visto a mi hermano?! ¡LO MATARON! —la mujer sujetó al otro del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó, pero Titán ni siquiera se inmutó —Me vengaré, acabaré con todos ustedes —Avlai soltó al hombre, empujándolo hacia atrás y tomó su lanza —¡Vengan todos, atáquenme!

—¡Atrás, Avlai! —la detuvo Kelvin —¡La violencia no resolverá nada! —ella le dedicó una mirada amenazante —Deja que me encargue de esto.

—¡Este maldito mató a mi hermano! —replicó la mujer, encolerizada.

—No, el comandante Titán, no lo mató —los doce guardianes alzaron la cabeza, al tiempo que una figura femenina saltaba del techo destrozado para caer grácilmente a un lado de la mesa —Fui yo.

Kelvin dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia la mujer que acababa de aparecer. Sí, se trataba de Sailor Star Maker, cuyos ojos destellaban con maldad. Maker caminó hacia donde estaba Kelvin, para enfrentarlo.

—Molly, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó él, parpadeando un par de veces para asegurarse de que la mujer que estaba ahora frente a él era la verdadera Molly.

—Simplemente estoy cumpliendo las órdenes de su Majestad —contestó ella —Ese hombre se internó en los archivos secretos de Kinmoku y de Varuna. Y ese es un pecado imperdonable, deberías saberlo bien, si es que te haces llamar líder de la Brigada. Fuiste tú quien lo envió como espía, ¿cierto?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué estabas buscando?

Kelvin se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Por un momento no supo qué responder. No podía negar la acusación, pero aceptarlo podía significarle la muerte. Y no se podía dar el lujo de morir, no cuando estaban tan cerca de desvelar la verdad.

—¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? —intervino oportunamente Hima-vat —No había necesidad de llegar tan lejos. La pena de muerte fue abolida por la Reina Kimiko, hace ya mucho tiempo. Podrían haber juzgado a Kalamos y encarcelarlo.

—La pena de muerte ha sido reinstaurada —dijo Titán —Su Majestad ha emitido el comunicado oficial esta tarde —Hima-vat abrió los ojos como platos, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Bien, bien, esas son buenas noticias —comentó Avlai, balanceando su lanza —Así que puedo matar a esta maldita sin temor a ser asesinada por mi "pecado". Muchas gracias por la información, querido Titán.

En menos de un segundo, Avlai había blandido su lanza hacia Maker, con intenciones de clavársela en el corazón. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera acercársele, Avlai cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente inmóvil. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, apenas podía mover los dedos de las manos, pero no era capaz de alcanzar la lanza. Levantó la mirada y miró con odio a Tatsuya.

—¡Libérame de tu poder, Tatsuya, maldito!

—¡Esto no es el momento para tus niñerías, Avlai! —replicó el muchacho, enfadado. Por un momento Avlai pudo ver en los ojos de Tatsuya aquel brillo aterrador que tenían los descendientes de Cronos —¡¿Acaso no ves la situación en la que nos encontramos?!

—¡Todos, silencio! —ordenó Kelvin y todos obedecieron de inmediato —Molly, por favor explícame qué está sucediendo aquí —e intentó tomarla de las manos, pero ella le dio un golpe antes de que la tocara.

—No me toques, traidor —espetó la guerrera, con odio en su voz —Comandante Titán, aprese a esta banda de traidores. Llévelos a la frontera con Varuna, allí serán ejecutados.

—Espera un momento, Maker —intervino Kimiko —Puede que seas miembro de élite de los guerreros de Kinmoku, pero eso no te da derecho a venir, destrozar nuestra morada, asesinar cruelmente a uno de nuestros camaradas, ni apresarnos. No puedo concebir la idea de que su Majestad pida la ejecución de la Brigada que su amada abuela fundó.

—Qué insolencia —replicó Maker —Kimiko, aunque seas la hija de su Majestad, eres un miembro de este complot. Su Majestad cometió un grave error al darles tantas libertades, es por eso que hemos llegado a esto. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo han estado planeando derrocar a su Majestad.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Kena —Maker, ¿qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Qué es eso de "derrocar a su Majestad"?

—¿Por qué otra razón enviarían a un espía al palacio y a la residencia de su Excelencia, el señor Heracles? —preguntó Titán —Su Majestad es una mujer muy noble e inocente, es por eso que la llegada de su Excelencia nos ha alegrado a todos. El gran Heracles tiene el temple para dirigir un reino como el nuestro. De no ser por él, jamás habríamos descubierto la traición de la Brigada.

—Así que se trata de eso —dijo entonces Hima-vat, colocado una mano sobre el hombro de su líder —Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pensaba que esta situación era bastante extraña, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Bien, Comandante Titán, adelante, puede apresarme —el hombre extendió las manos, como alentándolo a que le colocara las esposas. Titán lo miró, extrañado.

—Hima-vat, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Maker.

—Es simple, yo fui el que lo planeó todo, es por eso que voy a asumir la responsabilidad. Es suficiente si yo muero, ¿verdad, comandante?, después de todo, los demás solamente estaban haciendo caso a los desvaríos de un anciano.

—Honorable Hima-vat… —empezó Kelvin.

—Kelvin, así es como debe ser —dijo Hima-vat —Yo soy el verdadero líder de la brigada, por lo tanto la responsabilidad por las acciones de mis subordinados es solamente mía. En cuanto a los demás, estoy de acuerdo con que sean juzgados y se decida su sentencia. Serán a lo sumo unos cincuenta años en las prisiones subterráneas de Kinmoku, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías —replicó Maker —¡Aprésenlos a todos! —ordenó. En ese preciso instante, los miembros del ejército se dispersaron y comenzaron a atacar a los doce guerreros de la brigada.

—¡No contrataquen! —ordenó Hima-vat —¡No se resistan! —la más frustrada con esta orden fue Avlai, quien aún guardaba el resentimiento hacia Molly por la muerte de su hermano. Sin embargo, incluso la impulsiva Avlai estaba consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

La situación no era para nada alentadora. Cada vez que las armas del ejército rozaban la piel de alguno de los doce, incluso cuando chocaban espadas, la brigada sentía cómo poco a poco su energía iba siendo drenada. Incluso el resistente Tatsuya empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Más aún, la frágil condición de Kelvin parecía empeoran con cada segundo que pasaba. Unazuki se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio a su líder caer de rodillas, pero un grupo de cinco soldados se interpuso en su camino y fue incapaz de ayudar cuando, de pronto, Titán se había acercado a él y había atravesado su brazo derecho con un cuchillo corto.

—Maldición, me descuidé —murmuró Kelvin por lo bajo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor, los demás no resistirían por más tiempo, pero contratacar simplemente empeoraría la situación.

—Comandante Titán, yo me haré cargo de él —comentó Maker. La chica se arrodilló al lado de Kelvin y acarició su mejilla —Es una verdadera pena, Kelvin. No quería ser yo quien te arrestara.

—Molly, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —ella desvió la mirada durante un instante y luego Kelvin vio en los ojos de la mujer aquel brillo que tanto amaba. Molly apretó los puños antes de contestar.

—Las cosas están a punto de cambiar, para bien —contestó —Su Majestad finalmente ha delegado las tareas de seguridad del planeta a su Excelencia Heracles —Kelvin la miró, horrorizado —No tienes que sorprenderte, deberías alegrarte. Ahora que tenemos a un hombre tan influyente como él de nuestro lado, nuestra victoria en la guerra contra Despair y sus ejércitos está asegurada.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —replicó Kelvin, negando con la cabeza —No tienes la más mínima idea de por qué Kalamos arriesgó su vida. Estás cegada por la falsa imagen maravillosa de Heracles de Varuna. ¡Abre los ojos, Molly! —suplicó, sujetándola por los hombros.

—Es una verdadera lástima, Kelvin —dijo ella, lanzando un suspiro y sacando su estrella —Podría haber convencido a su Excelencia de que te perdonara la vida, pero aún a las puertas de la muerte sigues hablando de esa manera sobre él —lo miró a los ojos antes de atacar —Estrella de Sailor Maker.

El ataque de Maker impactó directamente a Kelvin, haciendo que su cuerpo saliera despedido y chocara contra uno de los ventanales. Kelvin cayó en el suelo y su cabeza se balanceó hacia adelante. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su frente. Unazuki lo llamó con insistencia, pero él no reaccionaba. Los guerreros corrieron hacia donde estaba su líder, pero una barricada de soldados los detuvo y tuvieron que volver a separarse para defenderse.

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! —gritó Kyoko, blandiendo su espada —¡Ataquemos!

—¡No! —replicó Paris —¡Kyoko, detente! —pero era demasiado tarde, pues Kyoko acababa de atravesar el pecho de un soldado con su espada, acabando con su vida al instante —¡Kyoko! —la mujer siguió atacando y Paris tuvo que interponerse, bloqueando el ataque con su espada.

—Así que esa es la mítica espada que heredaste de tu madre —comentó Maker, en voz baja —Es sin duda un arma excepcional —se volteó hacia Titán —¡Vamos a arrestarlos a todos! —Maker sacó su estrella nuevamente —¡Trágica elocuencia!

De la estrella comenzaron a brotar letras, caracteres en diferentes idiomas, desde el japonés hasta el ruso, que se convertían en gruesas cadenas que se enredaban en los cuerpos de los guerreros de la brigada. En cuanto aquellas cadenas los rodeaban, sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerlos y caían irremediablemente al suelo. Ninguno era capaz de liberarse de la Trágica Elocuencia de Calíope, una de las míticas musas de Kinmoku.

—Hima, las cosas no pintan bien —le dijo Kena a su primo, en voz baja —Si esto sigue así… —pero Kena dejó de hablar en cuanto vio que Maker volvía a reunir el poder en su estrella —No… no se atreverá a…

—Soy la guerrera de la creación, la primera Sailor Scout en Kinmoku que ha alcanzado la mítica transformación que está más allá de la forma Eternal —dijo Maker —¡Este es el poder de la Musa de la Creación! ¡Es el poder de Eclipse!

Una inmensa luz cubrió la estancia. Las paredes comenzaron a resquebrarse, los vidrios explotaron, el piso empezó a abrirse, el suelo tembló y las grietas se hicieron más amplias. El cuerpo inerte de Kalamos comenzó a caer hacia el subsuelo. Avlai gritó, pero no pudo moverse para alcanzar a su hermano. Kelvin seguía inconsciente y era él quien comenzaba a caer por las grietas que había provocado el poder de Molly. Una inmensa explosión se dejó escuchar, al tiempo que los haces de luz provenientes de la estrella de Maker impactaban los cuerpos de los guerreros de la brigada.

—¡Están acabados!

—¡Señorita, así no podremos arrestarlos! —exclamó Titán, que ahora se sujetaba con firmeza a lo que quedaba del suelo.

—¡No se preocupen! Su Excelencia me ha dado permiso para encargarme de ellos aquí mismo, en caso de ser necesario.

—Kena, el momento ha llegado —dijo Hima-vat. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Señor Hima-vat, señora Kena, no estarán pensando…! —empezó Paris, cuyo rostro estaba crispado por el miedo.

—Paris, asegúrate de ayudar a tu madre y a los demás guerreros del universo —dijo Hima-vat —Vamos a empezar, Kena.

—¡Ritual del Fin del Mundo! —exclamaron Hima-vat y Kena, al unísono.

La tierra tembló una vez más. Lava comenzó a surgir de las grietas abiertas por Molly. Dicha lava ascendió por los cuerpos de los soldados e incluso por el cuerpo de Maker. Los soldados gritaron de dolor. Los miembros de la brigada también se vieron envueltos por aquella lava, pero sólo sintiendo un calor agradable que aliviaba el dolor de sus cuerpos y los liberaba de sus ataduras.

Hima-vat y Kena se colocaron en el centro de la habitación. Kena chasqueó los dedos y el cuerpo de Kalamos ascendió. Hima-vat lo tomó en sus brazos. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Kalamos habían desaparecido y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Se le veía tranquilo, casi como si estuviera durmiendo. Los ojos de Hima y Kena se volvieron rojos, demoniacos. Los soldados eran halados hacia el subsuelo. Maker sólo podía ver cómo desaparecían.

Pero el ritual no había concluido. Los miembros de la brigada, a excepción de Hima-vat y Kena, fueron rodeados por unas burbujas doradas. Tatsuya comprendió con horror lo que sucedía en ese momento, cuando las esferas comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, saliendo por el agujero que Maker había hecho anteriormente.

—¡No! —exclamó Maker, la única que permanecía consciente.

—Es increíble que aún no te hayas desmayado —comentó Kena —Ni siquiera la poderosa Sailor Moon fue capaz de resistir este poder en el pasado. Veo un aura oscura en ti, parece que te has convertido en una leal servidora de las sombras, Calíope.

—No sabes lo que dices, Kena —replicó ella, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Bueno, eso lo veremos —Kena chasqueó los dedos una vez más y las burbujas comenzaban a elevarse hacia el cielo. Hima-vat colocó el cuerpo de Kalamos en una burbuja, al tiempo que los demás guerreros de la brigada iban desapareciendo.

—¡Kalamos! —exclamó Avlai, golpeando la burbuja con sus puños.

—Dale una sepultura digna, Avlai —dijo Hima-vat —Ahora bien, —Kena volvió a chasquear los dedos, liberando a Maker y a los soldados. Las cadenas de Maker los envolvieron una vez más y ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, cuyas grietas se habían cerrado ya —estamos preparados para recibir el juicio de su Majestad —Maker los miró, sorprendida —Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, señorita Calíope. Ahora, nos llevarán ante su Majestad, seremos juzgados por la corte y escucharemos nuestra sentencia.

—Hima-vat, Kena, ¡¿qué rayos significa esto?! —preguntó Molly, consternada —Pudieron haber escapado ustedes también…

—No bromees, ya no somos unos jovencitos —replicó Kena —Además, ustedes mismos han sido testigos de nuestra traición: estuvimos espiando a su Majestad y también a su prometido, atacamos a miembros del ejército real y, para cerrar con broche de oro, asesinamos a nuestros camaradas de la Brigada Real —Maker parpadeó, confundida. La sonrisa de ambos guerreros hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la muchacha.

—¿Q-Qué están... tramando?

—Señorita Calíope, estamos listos para recibir nuestro castigo —contestó Hima-vat, con una sonrisa casi cínica.

Molly se llevó las manos a la cabeza, insegura de lo que debía hacer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakyuu saboreó con una sonrisa el último bocado del postre, preparado con el café terrestre que tanto amaba. Se volteó hacia su prometido, quien disfrutaba del dulce con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si se tratara de un niño. La pelirroja extendió el brazo y, con una servilleta impecablemente blanca, retiró los restos de chocolate que le habían quedado en la comisura de la boca. Heracles sonrió y sujetó la mano de Kakyuu antes de que ella la retirara, depositando un suave beso en palma. Kakyuu se sonrojó como una jovencita.

—¡Oh, acabo de recordarlo! —Kakyuu se levantó súbitamente de la mesa y tomó a su prometido de la mano, arrastrándolo fuera del comedor —¡Ven conmigo! —el hombre le dedicó una leve inclinación de la cabeza a la servidumbre que entraba en ese momento para recoger los platos de la cena, antes de seguir a su prometida.

—Kakyuu, cariño, ¿adónde…? —pero el hombre guardó silencio en cuanto, una vez hubieron ascendido por las escaleras, llegaron ante un par de inmensas puertas de madera oscura con detalles de oro —¿Pero qué…?

Kakyuu no respondió y se adentró en la habitación, aún sin soltar a Heracles. El hombre se sonrojó, pues no le parecía correcto estar en la habitación de una dama, mucho menos cuando esa dama era la reina de Kinmoku y se podían escuchar las voces de los sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro, cumpliendo con sus respectivas labores. La pelirroja soltó la mano de Heracles, cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo. Heracles sintió que comenzaba a sudar.

—Kakyuu, no creo que…

—Espera un momento, por favor —la reina se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su armario, en busca de un objeto que Heracles desconocía.

Mientras tanto, Heracles se quedó maravillado al observar la impresionante habitación de su prometida. Era una estancia amplia, como era de esperarse, puesto que estaba destinada a la persona más importante de Kinmoku. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso color rojizo y los pisos eran de un mármol blanquísimo. En el centro de la estancia yacía una inmensa cama con dosel, y sábanas de un tono rojo oscuro. A ambos lados de la cama reposaban unas mesitas de noche de madera oscura.

A la izquierda había un tocador, también de madera oscura, sobre el cual había toda clase de cosméticos y perfumes. Heracles no recordaba haber visto tantos cosméticos antes. También había un escritorio perfectamente ordenado y un pequeño librero en completo orden. Al lado derecho de la habitación había dos puertas, una de estas llevaba al baño, la otra era por lo cual Kakyuu había desaparecido apenas un minuto atrás. Pero antes de que Heracles pudiera seguir contemplando la habitación, apareció Kakyuu, cargando un pequeño cofre de madera, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Le hizo una seña al hombre para que se acomodara en la cama. Heracles, aun dudando, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Kakyuu puso el cofre sobre la cama y, deslizando una pequeña llave plateada en la cerradura, lo abrió. Adentro había otra cajita, más pequeña. Kakyuu retiró la cajita y la abrió también, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro, con la figura de un león cuyos ojos eran dos rubíes. La mujer lo puso sobre su palma y lo puso enfrente de Heracles, que lo contemplaba asombrado.

—No estaba segura de si iba a encontrarlo, pero aquí está, afortunadamente no se había perdido —dijo ella, sacando al hombre de su ensimismamiento —Este anillo perteneció al primer y único rey de Kinmoku. Se dice que, en toda la historia de Kinmoku, él ha sido el único hombre que ha ocupado el trono —Heracles se quedó sorprendido —No sé bien cómo es que Kinmoku acabó convirtiéndose en una monarquía matricial, tampoco estoy segura de si este es el término correcto, el punto es que, desde su muerte, no se permitió a ningún hombre ostentar el título de "rey".

—Este anillo tiene una presencia imponente —dijo entonces Heracles —Quiero decir, sé que se trata de un objeto inanimado, pero tiene una energía muy poderosa, casi como si tuviera vida propia.

—Se dice que este anillo guarda la fuerte voluntad del primer rey, así como sus deseos y anhelos. Dicen que murió siendo joven y su esposa se convirtió en reina. Sin embargo, la reina jamás llegó a usar este anillo, a pesar de que podría haberse arreglado para que calzara en su dedo. Desde ese momento, nadie más ha llevado esta joya.

—Impresionante, jamás me hubiera imaginado que existiera una historia así en Kinmoku.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes acerca de este pequeño planeta. Kinmoku guarda muchos secretos, incluso para mí —Kakyuu se sentó a su lado y lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor. Heracles le sonrió y se acercó a ella para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso que duró hasta que Kakyuu puso una mano sobre el pecho de él.

—Discúlpame, no debí…

—No te preocupes. Bueno te preguntarás por qué te traje aquí y por qué te conté toda esa historia —él asintió con la cabeza —Eso es porque quiero darte este anillo —tomó la mano de Heracles y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular —Considéralo un regalo de bodas adelantado.

Heracles contempló el anillo que ahora adornaba su mano derecha, con gesto sorprendido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad acababa de suceder, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. El hombre retiró el anillo de su dedo y lo puso de vuelta en la mano de su prometida.

—No puedo aceptarlo, Kakyuu.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida —¿Acaso no te gusta?

—No es eso, en realidad es una joya muy hermosa. Pero este es un tesoro de Kinmoku, Kakyuu, no puedo aceptarlo. Esto le pertenece a la familia real de Kinmoku, no es adecuado que un extranjero como yo lo porte. Es una joya demasiado valiosa para que alguien como yo, que no pertenece a la realeza, lo porte.

—La verdad es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero supongo que puedo decírtelo —dijo entonces ella, cerrando el puño donde cargaba el anillo, antes de mirar a Heracles, que parecía confundido con estas palabras —Después de nuestra boda, serás el primer hombre en ostentar el título de "rey de Kinmoku" —los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos —Tendrás tanto poder como yo sobre esta tierra, sé que serás un gobernante justo y bondadoso y me ayudarás a devolverle a Kinmoku el esplendor que tenía en tiempos de mi abuela Kimiko —Heracles se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de responder —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea?

—Kakyuu, la verdad es que… no sé qué decir. Yo sólo… —Kakyuu colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su prometido y le sonrió con algo que Heracles sólo pudo definir como "lujuria".

—Entonces, simplemente no digas nada. Y bésame.

Kakyuu enredó sus brazos en el cuerpo de Heracles, mientras el suyo propio se iba deslizando hasta la cama. Cuando la espalda de Kakyuu tocó la suave superficie del colchón, sus labios se juntaron con los de su prometido. Heracles no fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, hasta que sintió los dedos juguetones de la pelirroja acariciar su largo cabello. El beso se iba intensificando a medida que el agarre de Kakyuu se hacía más fuerte.

Heracles pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que hacían lo era correcto. Pero sus propias manos parecían incapaces de detenerse, era como si la piel de Kakyuu fuera un imán. Ya incluso había levantado el elegante vestido de su prometida para acariciar la suave piel de sus muslos. Kakyuu entretanto y sin que él se diera cuenta, ya lo había desprendido del saco, entre besos entrecortados que tenían un toque de necesidad.

—Kakyuu… —susurró él, con voz entrecortada, casi con un dejo de excitación —Kakyuu, esto no… —pero ella no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Era como si estuviera poseída.

—Sé que no debemos, —comentó de pronto la pelirroja, cuando Heracles se apoyó en la cama con ambas manos, separándose de ella —pero este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo, Heracles —se miraron a los ojos, con una intensidad indescriptible —Sé que no está bien que diga esto, pero te deseo, te deseo como nunca antes he deseado a alguien o algo. Así que, por favor… —el gesto suplicante de Kakyuu hizo que Heracles perdiera todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

Así, en aquella noche donde las estrellas parecían brillar con más intensidad, Kakyuu se entregó a su prometido, cegada por una pasión que el mismo Heracles parecía sentir también. Pero ninguno de los dos era consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y la mañana traería sorpresas inesperadas que, irremediablemente, sellarían el ya definido destino de Kinmoku.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakyuu se levantó aquella mañana experimentando dos emociones opuestas. Justo cuando abrió los ojos se sintió plenamente feliz, completa. Claro que Heracles ya no se encontraba allí, pues se había marchado en medio de la noche, para evitar inconvenientes indeseados, pero eso no le preocupaba. Mas cuando se levantó de la cama y se miró en el amplio espejo del baño, la culpabilidad la invadió. Estaba mal. Lo que hicieron estuvo mal, terriblemente mal. Se había dejado llevar por el deseo y la pasión y había roto un buen número de reglas que habían existido en Kinmoku desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Cálmate, Kakyuu, cálmate —se decía —Nada pasará. Será mejor que me dé prisa, ya se ha pasado incluso la hora del desayuno.

La reina tomó un baño rápido y se vistió con lo primero que se encontró en el armario, – un vestido de color blanco y escote algo pronunciado – se colocó un maquillaje que hasta lucía descuidado sin darle demasiada importancia y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Dio los buenos días a los sirvientes que se encontraba en el camino, hasta que, avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que ya era más de mediodía.

Cuando entró en el comedor, acababa de servirse el almuerzo, pero Heracles no se encontraba allí. Extrañada, la mujer tomó asiento y comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos. No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero le pareció una eternidad y no se había comido ni siquiera la mitad del contenido de su plato cuando lo hizo a un lado y, pronunciando una torpe disculpa, abandonó el comedor.

Pero no encontró a su prometido en los jardines, campos de entrenamiento o en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera estaba en su mansión, así que, sintiéndose derrotada, regresó al palacio, donde tropezó con Citera.

—Mil disculpas, Majestad —se disculpó la mujer.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme por dónde camino —le dijo —Por cierto, Citera, ¿has visto a Heracles?

—Ah, precisamente por eso he estado buscándola Majestad —contestó el ama de llaves —Su Excelencia se encuentra en el salón del trono. Está esperándola con una señorita, dijo que tenía algo importante de qué hablarle —al escuchar estas palabras, Kakyuu se recogió el vestido y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar indicado.

Una vez estuvo frente a las puertas del salón del trono, las abrió con un poco más de violencia de la que le hubiese gustado. Justamente como Citera había dicho, Heracles se encontraba allí. Con una mujer. Kakyuu se fijó en el largo cabello plateado de la chica, que parecía bastante joven. La reina carraspeó para hacerse notar y Heracles se volteó.

—¡Ah, Kakyuu cariño, te he estado buscando! —exclamó él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios —Quería compartir contigo la alegría que me embarga en este momento. Galantis, ven aquí por favor.

Heracles acababa de llamar a la muchacha. Cuando Kakyuu se fijó bien en ella, notó que tenía los ojos rojizos, idénticos a los de su prometido. Llevaba un andrajoso vestido blanco, rasgado y su cuerpo exhibía varias heridas. La chica se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza.

—M-Majestad… —balbuceó la chica, con dificultad.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó Kakyuu, arrodillándose enfrente de la chica y tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos —¡Esta niña está llena de heridas! —miró a Heracles —¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le ha sucedido?, vamos, levántate, querida.

—Ella es… mi hermana menor —contestó el hombre. Kakyuu se quedó sorprendida. La reina abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en ese momento.

—¿Hermana menor? —preguntó —No me habías dicho que tenías una hermana. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—M-Majestad… —repitió la joven que respondía al nombre de Galantis —D-Disculpe por…

—No te preocupes, ya podremos hablar más tarde, querida, ahora lo más importante es atenderte, ven —la tomó de la mano y salió de la habitación. Justo en ese momento Citera iba pasando —¡Citera! —el ama de llaves se sorprendió cuando se fijó en la jovencita —Por favor, asegúrate de que un médico atienda a este niña —Citera parpadeó, confundida —Es la hermana menor de su Excelencia —la mujer abrió la boca, sorprendida —Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora ve.

—Como ordene, Majestad —tomó a la confundida chica de cabellera plateada de la mano y la condujo por el amplio pasillo.

Kakyuu regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró a Heracles, expectante, pidiéndole una explicación. La sonrisa de felicidad que exhibía el rostro de su prometido la enterneció. Heracles se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos y después la abrazó. Kakyuu sintió algo húmedo en su cuello y cuando se separó de él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Pero aquellas no parecían lágrimas de tristeza.

—Heracles, ¿qué…?

—Te lo explicaré todo, siéntate, por favor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nicolás, Andrew, Serenity y Selene fueron conducidos por Caronte hasta la biblioteca del palacio, donde Kakyuu ya los esperaba.

—Majestad —pronunció Andrew, al tiempo que los cuatro le dedicaban una reverencia.

—Mis amigos, por favor, dejemos la formalidad de lado —les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en unos cómodos sofás que estaban enfrente de ella —Es un placer recibirlos en Kinmoku. Hace tiempo que quería conocer a los famosos Caballeros Deimos y Fobos —se fijó entonces en las gemelas y se llevó ambas manos a la boca —¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿acaso estas niñas…? —Nicolás asintió con la cabeza y las chicas se quitaron las gorras que llevaban.

—Es un placer conocerla, Majestad, hemos escuchado mucho sobre usted. Mi nombre es Selene y mi hermana se llama Serenity —dijo Selene.

—¡Pero qué encantadoras jovencitas! —exclamó la reina, enternecida —¡Si son idénticas a sus padres! Son hermosas como su madre; estoy segura de que si Seiya hubiese tenido un hijo, sería tan apuesto como él.

—La verdad es que… —empezó Serenity, pero guardó silencio en cuando vio que Andrew y Nicolás negaban con la cabeza —Lo siento, no podemos…

—Entiendo que no puedan dar mucha información acerca del futuro, así que no haré preguntas innecesarias.

—Disculpe que le pregunte, Majestad —habló entonces Nicolás —pero, ¿cómo es que estaba enterada de nuestra llegada?

—Sí, la verdad es que pensamos que íbamos a tener muchos problemas para conseguir una audiencia con usted —continuó Andrew —Pero cuando aterrizamos en la frontera con Varuna nos encontramos con el señor Caronte quien pareció reconocernos al instante y nos guio hasta aquí. Me pareció increíble que dejara entrar al palacio a unos desconocidos.

—Recibimos una carta del actual líder de los Caballeros Solares, Apolo, con todos los detalles de la situación actual —contestó la reina —Sin embargo, su llegada es un secreto. Sólo Caronte, mi prometido y yo lo sabemos. Sabiendo que los seguidores del señor oscuro pueden estar en cualquier parte, tenemos que manejar información de esta índole con absoluta precaución. Apolo comentó en su carta que necesitaban mi ayuda en un asunto importante, mas no me dio detalles adicionales.

—Debe saber, Majestad, que viajamos al futuro en busca de un poder que nos ayude a hacerle frente a Despair y sus ejércitos —explicó Nicolás —Sin embargo, en la anterior batalla contra Ker y Némesis, parece que de alguna manera todas las entradas para viajar por el tiempo fueron selladas, excepto la que existe aquí, en Kinmoku.

—Pero, ¿por qué dejar abierta únicamente la puerta de Kinmoku? —preguntó una sorprendida Kakyuu —Además, ¿quién podría…?

—No estamos seguros, pero sólo existe una mujer en el ejército de Despair capaz de lograr tal hazaña —intervino Selene —Hestia, la estrella oscura de la desesperación. Con qué motivo lo hizo, es algo que no sabemos.

—En un principio pensamos que su objetivo era encerrar a Amaterasu e impedir que viajara de regreso a la tierra, incluso si derrotaba a Némesis —añadió Serenity —Pero si ese hubiese sido su objetivo real, entonces habría cerrado también la puerta de Kinmoku.

—A menos que quisiera traer a Amaterasu a Kinmoku —dijo Kakyuu —Aunque eso tampoco tendría demasiado sentido, a menos que… —la pelirroja hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo —Pero, no es posible, ¿cómo podría saber Hestia que…?

—¿Majestad? —Kakyuu se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Andrew —¿Sucede algo?

—Es una tontería, es imposible que ella supiera que los viajes interplanetarios han sido prohibidos en Kinmoku —era como si ella hablara para sí misma —Aunque esa sería la única explicación con sentido en la que puedo pensar en este momento. Tal vez quería evitar que Amaterasu regresara a la tierra y…

—Disculpe que la interrumpa, Majestad, —la cortó Nicolás, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible —pero, ¿podría repetir eso? ¿Cómo es que los viajes interplanetarios han sido prohibidos en Kinmoku?

—Sí, mi prometido y yo hemos prohibido los viajes interplanetarios por tiempo indefinido —contestó la reina —Nadie puede salir o entrar en Kinmoku. En su caso, hemos hecho una excepción. Pero no se preocupen, estoy segura de que se sentirán a gusto en Kinmoku. Claro que la prohibición es temporal, así que…

—Un momento, un momento; —Serenity se puso de pie —disculpe mi rudeza, Majestad, pero no podemos quedarnos en Kinmoku por un "tiempo indefinido". Tenemos una misión que cumplir y debemos regresar a la tierra.

—Eso lo entiendo bien, querida, sin embargo, por más que quiera ayudarlos, no está en mis manos —contestó Kakyuu, con pesar —Mi prometido ha tomado la decisión más acertada para garantizar la seguridad de nuestro pueblo.

—¿Es su Excelencia Heracles quien ha sugerido la prohibición? —preguntó Selene, con un repentino dejo de temor en sus ojos azules. Kakyuu asintió con la cabeza —Ya veo, entonces es eso…

—Tío Nick, tío Andrew, tenemos que salir de Kinmoku lo antes posible —añadió Serenity, igual o más asustada que su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una confundida Kakyuu. Serenity volvió a sentarse y se masajeó la sien.

—Lo lamento, creo que me he puesto algo ansiosa —dijo Serenity —Disculpe mi rudeza, Majestad, es sólo que… ¡tengo muchos deseos de ver a mamá y papá!, sí, es eso —rió nerviosa, insegura ante la mirada seria de Kakyuu.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, cariño, no te preocupes —contestó la pelirroja —y de verdad me gustaría enviarlos a todos de regreso a la tierra, pero, como les comenté antes, es imposible en este momento.

—Majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento, —intervino entonces Andrew —no sé si es posible saberlo, pero ¿ha pasado algo en Kinmoku, como para tomar esa medida tan rigurosa? —Kakyuu agachó la mirada y el rubio vio que la mujer clavaba las uñas en el sofá —No es necesario que responda, me disculpo nuevamente…

—Lo que sucede es que… es un tema algo… delicado. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Después de todo, nadie puede sentirse bien ante una amenaza de golpe de estado.

—¿Ha dicho… golpe de estado? —repitió Selene. Kakyuu asintió con pesar.

—Supongo que ya han de estar al tanto acerca de nuestra organización interna, aquella conocida como la Brigada Real —los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza —Bien, aunque aún me cueste creerlo, les contaré lo que pasó.

"La Brigada Real siempre ha gozado de total independencia en sus acciones. Presentan reportes al palacio dos veces al mes y siempre han protegido nuestro planeta desde las sombras. Nosotros nunca hemos dudado de su lealtad hacia el reino, mucho menos de sus acciones o métodos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la brigada actualmente tenga un líder tan joven, más aun siendo un varón, parece haber provocado cierto recelo dentro de la misma organización. Por eso estuvieron algo… inquietos. Aun sabiendo esto, no quise inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que mantenerme completamente ajena a sus acciones no era conveniente, mi prometido me hizo verlo. Y, de no ser por él, probablemente no viviría en ese momento para contarles esto. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que la brigada había enviado a un espía al palacio y también a la mansión de Heracles. Entonces, los guardias lo atraparon, luego se dirigieron a la mansión de la brigada y… y…"

En ese momento, las lágrimas provocaron que la voz de Kakyuu se quebrara. La reina pidió disculpas y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco. Serenity y Selene se miraron de reojo e intercambiaron miradas cómplices que confundieron un poco a Nicolás y Andrew.

—Lo lamento mucho, esto es bastante difícil.

—No se preocupe, Majestad, si no desea hablar de esto… —empezó Serenity.

—No, no, hablar sobre esto sin duda me hará sentir mejor —dijo ella, suspirando profundamente antes de continuar —Bien, cuando el ejército llegó a la mansión, se dieron cuenta de que dos de los miembros de la brigada estaban planeando un golpe de estado. Los restantes miembros se opusieron, pero ellos… los traidores… los asesinaron… —en este momento, Kakyuu tuvo que volver a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Todo eso, con el respeto que usted se merece, Majestad, me parece casi imposible de creer —dijo Selene —De todos los miembros de la brigada, no puedo pensar en ninguno que quisiera traicionarla.

—Cariño, eres un joven e inocente aún y…—Kakyuu dejó de hablar cuando se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Majestad, soy yo, Caronte —la reina pronunció un "adelante" y el hombre entró a la habitación —Disculpen la interrupción. Majestad, el ejecutor ha llegado y se solicita su presencia para iniciar con el juicio de los traidores, Hima-vat y Kena.

—Gracias, Caronte, en un momento…

—¡Imposible! —se escuchó en ese momento el grito de Serenity, que se había puesto de pie y miraba con gesto incrédulo a Caronte —¿Hima-vat y Kena los traidores? ¡Deben estar bromeando! Ellos jamás… —Selene le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio y añadió:

—¿Qué quieren decir con "ejecutores"? La pena de muerte se abolió…

—Señorita, la pena de muerte ha sido reinstaurada en Kinmoku, como castigo a aquellos que osan traicionar a su Majestad y al reino —contestó Caronte, indignado con la actitud de las gemelas —Majestad, debemos irnos ya. Citera se encargará de atenderlos —añadió, mirando a los otros cuatro con gesto despectivo. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Citera fuera de la habitación —Señores, señoritas, si tienen la bondad de retirarse…

La primera en levantarse fue una indignada Serenity, que pasó al lado de Caronte y lo golpeó en el hombro, dejándole este mensaje antes de abandonar la estancia:

—Hima-vat y Kena jamás traicionarían a Kinmoku.

Selene, Nicolás y Andrew siguieron a una encolerizada Serenity, que apremió a Citera para que los llevara lejos de Caronte. Mientras caminaban, Nicolás se acercó a Selene y le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede con Serenity? ¿Por qué ha reaccionado de esa manera?

—Porque las personas a quienes mencionó Caronte no son los verdaderos traidores —contestó —La reina va a casarse pronto, ¿verdad? —el castaño asintió —Hay que detener esa boda, a como dé lugar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Bien, aquí se acaba el capítulo. El próximo capítulo estará dedicado completamente a Serena & Seiya. _


	30. Los secretos de la Luna

_¡Saludos! Primero, me disculpo por el retraso, pero les traigo buenas noticias, esta vez habrá actualización doble. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXX – Los secretos de la Luna**

La noche era testigo de su partida. Hacía varios días que el destino de todos los guerreros se había definido: Haruka y Michiru a Urano, Rei a Marte, Mina y Natsumi a Venus, Serena y Seiya a la Luna. Hotaru y Freyr por su parte parecían ser quienes tenían la tarea más complicada, puesto que les correspondía entrar en el Reino de los Sueños. Los caballeros solares y el resto de los guerreros del universo que permanecerían en la tierra también estaban presentes en la cima de la famosa Torre de Tokio, lugar donde el viaje comenzaría.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, Setsuna? —preguntó Apolo, ya despojado de su máscara, pues no hacía falta que ocultara su identidad.

—Estoy bien —contestó Pluto, apuntándolo con su báculo —¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Mizuki iba a replicar, pero ella no lo dejó continuar —Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero estoy bien, puedo hacer esto. Después de todo, soy la única con el poder para abrir el portal que conecta este mundo con el Reino de los Sueños.

—Ella tiene razón, Apolo —dijo Garuda —La princesa de Plutón es capaz de hacerlo, así que ya deja de preocuparte tanto. La princesa Setsuna es una hija de Cronos.

—Lo sé, lo siento —espetó el rubio, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso —Entonces, enséñanos lo que puedes hacer, Setsuna, hija de Cronos —la mujer asintió con la cabeza y asió con más fuerza su báculo.

—Freyr, ¿estás seguro de que podemos cruzar al Reino de los Sueños? —preguntó Hotaru al caballero en voz baja —Con eso de que Hestia selló todos los portales del tiempo, pensé que quizás…

—Hypnos no tiene permitido negar la entrada a nadie a su reino, —contestó el muchacho —sin embargo, tiene la potestad de ocultar las entradas a aquellos que no desea recibir. Aun cuando los portales del tiempo y del reino de los sueños se encuentran relacionados y, de alguna manera, conectados, no conozco a nadie que tenga la facultad para bloquear el portal de los sueños —Hotaru lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida.

En ese momento, una inmensa aura de color púrpura envolvió el cuerpo de la Sailor del Tiempo. Un viento fuerte sopló en la cima de la torre. Pequeños relámpagos eran despedidos por el báculo y a todos les tocó retroceder un poco. Setsuna arrugó el ceño, sintiendo un extraño calor recorrer el interior de su cuerpo. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Mizuki, preocupado, avanzó hacia ella y estiró la mano para sujetarla por la muñeca, pero en ese momento Setsuna levantó la mirada. En sus ojos se podía apreciar un leve gesto de sorpresa. La intensidad del viento disminuyó y todos notaron cómo el aura de la Sailor del Tiempo comenzaba a estabilizarse. El suelo bajo sus pies retumbó y una puerta blanca se materializó ante ellos.

—Entonces, esta es la entrada al Reino de los Sueños —comentó Setsuna, como si hablara consigo misma —Así que vas a dejar que entremos, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que planeas, Hypnos?

—Setsuna, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Serena, sacando a la morena de su ensimismamiento. La aludida parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—Cinco segundos —dijo Setsuna de pronto. Los demás la miraron, confundida —_"Cinco segundos le concedo a los elegidos para que usen este portal. Después de ese tiempo, será casi imposible encontrar la entrada nuevamente". _Es lo que ha dicho Hypnos, así que dense prisa, Hotaru, Freyr.

—Pero, ¿qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Freyr —¿Por qué Hypnos está accediendo a dejarnos entrar libremente a sus dominios?

—Bien sabes que Hypnos es un sujeto difícil de comprender, —contestó Eos —así que deja de darle vueltas y aprovecha la oportunidad. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo —Freyr asintió y tomó la mano de Hotaru, ya transformada en Saturn —Y Freyr, asegúrate de proteger a la princesa Hotaru.

—La protegeré con mi vida —dijo Freyr —Ya verás que pronto regresaremos con buenas noticias.

Freyr se internó en la puerta junto con Hotaru, inseguro de lo que les esperaba. Y, aunque no tenía idea de cómo regresarían, sujetó la mano de la muchacha con un poco más de fuerza, buscando en ella la confianza que le hacía falta para cumplir con su misión. Una vez que ambos desaparecieron tras la oscuridad que revelaba la puerta, el portal desapareció, como desaparece la luna tras las espesas nubes. Setsuna dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mi trabajo está hecho —dijo —Los demás, será mejor que se den prisa, porque estamos siendo observados —Mizuki asintió y los caballeros solares se colocaron alrededor de los guerreros del universo a quienes les correspondía partir ahora.

—Vamos a comenzar —dijo Eos.

Y, como otras veces, el aura dorada de los caballeros solares comenzó a extenderse, cubriendo a los muchachos. Cuando la intensa luz se hubo dispersado, sólo se pudo ver cómo un grupo de pequeñas estrellas viajaban por el cielo hasta perderse entre las espesas nubes.

—Cuídense, muchachos —dijo Garuda, en voz baja —Ahora, ¡sabemos que están ahí! ¡Muéstrense de una vez!

En ese momento, dos sombras aparecieron ante ellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, se encontró con los zafiros de Seiya, que la miraban con preocupación. Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Sintió una de las manos de Seiya en su espalda, impidiendo que volviera a caer hacia atrás. Serena apartó los ojos de Seiya, que aún la miraba preocupado y se fijó en el paisaje que tenía alrededor. Sobre su cabeza podía apreciar un cielo completamente negro, sin una sola estrella. Serena notó que yacía sobre un suelo de piedra, sobre el cual reposaban también trozos de piedra y columnas que, seguramente, habían pertenecido a alguna edificación majestuosa.

De pronto volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia una edificación más, la única que parecía seguir en pie en aquel misterioso lugar. Era un palacio que, antaño, tuvo que haber sido magnífico, brillante como una aguja de plata, a la distancia. Se separó de Seiya para ponerse de pie y dar un par de torpes pasos, como queriendo dirigirse al lugar que sus ojos acababan de localizar. Serena tuvo que parpadear, e incluso restregarse los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

—Esto es… la Luna —balbuceó la chica. Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, donde Seiya tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo —¿Cómo es que…? —el sitio donde antes estuvieron arrodillados ambos acababa de cambiar. En el suelo, antes de tierra, seco, había brotado pasto, de un hermoso tono verde.

—Bombón, toca esos trozos de mármol —Seiya señaló lo parecía ser la cabeza de una estatua destrozada. Serena hizo lo que él le pidió y la estatua se reconstruyó ante sus ojos —Ya veo, así que es eso —Serena parpadeó, confundida —Mira tus pies —Serena notó entonces que a cada paso que daba el césped volvía a cubrir el suelo.

—Seiya, ¿qué está pasando?

—Tal parece que la Luna responde a tu energía —contestó el de cabellos azabaches —Es como si a cada paso que dieras la luna regresara en el tiempo.

—Ni siquiera yo podría haberlo dicho mejor —Serena y Seiya se sobresaltaron cuando una sutil voz masculina se dejó escuchar. Los jóvenes se voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y amables ojos de un místico color turquesa.

—¡Padre! —Serena fue la primera en salir de su asombro y se acercó hacia el hombre para abrazarlo. Un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la joven, a Silvano le tomó un par de segundos devolverle el gesto —Un momento, esta vez sí soy capaz de tocarte. La última vez, cuando nos encontramos en la tierra…

—Querida mía, soy una simple alma en pena, que aún no ha conseguido el descanso eterno —dijo Silvano, acariciando la cabellera rubia de su hija —La Luna es el lugar al que pertenezco, es por eso que carezco de una forma corpórea cuando abandono la luna. Esa vez, además, fui contra las leyes del universo para hacerle una visita a mi adorada Serenity.

—Ya veo, ¡ah, sí! —Serena tomó a Seiya de la mano y lo arrastró hasta que quedó enfrente de Silvano —Papá, él es Seiya, la persona a quien más quiero en el mundo —la rubia se sonrojó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Silvano lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah!, claro, el príncipe del Reino del Sol, Helio —comentó el hombre, con una sonrisa que recordaba mucho a la de su hija —Jamás podría olvidarte, muchacho. Si aquello no hubiera sucedido esa noche, my hija y tú habrían sido tan felices juntos. Pero bueno, ya no hay que hablar del pasado. Han venido aquí con una misión, ¿no es así? —ambos asintieron —Serena, ese es tu nombre ahora —ella asintió —Pues bien, hija mía, es hora de que le devuelves su esplendor al Milenio de Plata.

El hombre le entregó a su hija el antiguo báculo lunar de la reina Serenity. Serena lo observó por unos segundos, antes de levantarlo sobre su cabeza. "¡Por el poder de la luna plateada!", fue la frase que la chica anunció, con voz potente. El báculo resplandeció, al tiempo que los ropajes de Serena se transformaban en un elegante vestido blanco, aquel que solía llevar en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Todo a su alrededor cobró vida entonces. Los campos recuperaron la vida, las flores florecieron, los árboles se elevaron orgullosos. Las edificaciones a su alrededor se reconstruyeron y el camino de mármol que llevaba al palacio lunar apareció ante ellos.

—Increíble —pronunció Seiya, contemplando maravillado el reino lunar. Serena recuperó su aspecto de "civil".

—Vamos al palacio —apremió Serena, tomando a Seiya de la mano y conduciéndolo por el blanco camino de mármol que se presentaba a sus pies —Papá, ¿no vienes? —preguntó ella, cuando notó que Silvano no avanzaba.

—Ambos tienen que reencontrarse con sus memorias para poder despertar el poder que aún permanece dormido en sus corazones —contestó —Yo no puedo intervenir, además, ya he roto el pacto con los Jueces Celestiales dos veces, así que debo regresar a Júpiter, antes de que las cosas se pongan peligrosas.

—¿Un pacto con los Jueces Celestiales? —repitió Seiya —¿Igual que Amaterasu?

—Amaterasu es quien ha hecho el pacto más peligroso con los jueces, pero sí, estoy hablando de los mismos entes con quienes ella tiene un contrato —contestó.

—¿Quiénes son estos famosos "Jueces Celestiales"? —preguntó Seiya, con interés —Amaterasu nunca nos explicó acerca de ellos, pero parecen ser unos sujetos muy importantes.

—Los Jueces Celestiales son los entes que rigen el balance entre el Cosmos y el Caos en el universo; lo siento pero no puedo decir mucho acerca de ellos debido al contrato. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, seguramente ustedes mismos se encontrarán con ellos. Después de todo, tengo plena seguridad de que ellos están ansiosos por conocerlos —el cuerpo de Silvano comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¡Papá, espera! —exclamó Serena, extendiendo el brazo para tocar la mano de su progenitor —¡No te vayas, por favor! —Silvano sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Lamento mucho no poder permanecer a tu lado por más tiempo, querida —le dijo, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban los dedos de la rubia. Y con estas últimas palabras, Silvano desapareció por completo.

Serena se abrazó, al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Seiya se acercó a ella y la abrazó, depositando un suave beso en sus mejillas, quitando con este los rastros de su corto llanto. Seiya recordó entonces la sensación de calidez que lo había invadido cuando, tiempo atrás, se había encontrado con su madre en la tierra, sumada a la sensación de vacío que le había dejado su partida. Seguramente Serena se sentía de la misma manera.

—Es imposible que no pueda sentir este dolor —dijo Serena —Es como si el corazón de papá y el mío fueran uno solo. Puedo sentir su dolor, un dolor que viene desde tiempos inmemoriales —Seiya sujetó su mano con firmeza —Prometo que, pase lo que pase, descubriré la razón de su tristeza y, algún día, lo ayudaré a descansar en paz.

—Lo haremos. Juntos —aseguró Seiya, logrando que ella le mostrara su encantadora sonrisa —Entonces, vámonos.

Después de un par de minutos andando, llegaron a las puertas principales del palacio. Seiya las empujó y se abrieron con un chirrido. El interior era exactamente como Serena lo recordaba. Pisos de mármol blanco, paredes impecablemente blancas, estatuas de cristal. Serena señaló las escaleras que se erguían ante ellos y ambos comenzaron a ascender. La rubia tenía el presentimiento de que ese era el camino que debían seguir. Pronto llegaron ante un par de puertas blancas, con pomos de plata. Serena la empujó.

—Esta es… mi habitación…

En efecto, esa era la habitación de la princesa. En el centro de la estancia había una cama que parecía hecha de cristal, con dosel. Las sábanas y almohadas eran blancas, al igual que el tocador y un pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana. Había dos puertas al lado derecho. Serena abrió la primera, que se trataba del vestidor. Allí había una gran variedad de vestidos, zapatos y joyería, todo en un orden tan perfecto que extrañó a la rubia. No recordaba haber sido tan ordenada nunca.

Entretanto Seiya se había dedicado a revisar las gavetas del escritorio. Cuando abrió la primera gaveta se encontró una especie de trampilla; la abrió y se encontró un pequeño librito de pasta dura, de color rosa pálido, donde rezaba "Diario de Serenity". Seiya lo retiró, curioso y se sentó recostó en la cama. La primera página decía "Este diario pertenece a Serenity. No leer". Y, como si le hubieran dicho justo lo contrario, Seiya enterró la nariz en las páginas que tenían un ligero olor a pergamino antiguo. Entonces, comenzó a leer:

_17 de abril._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me he encontrado con Helio (sí, aquí no voy a llamarlo "Príncipe Helio") en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei. Como siempre, se la pasó coqueteando con cuanta chica bonita se encontró (¡incluso con la misma Rei!), mientras me miraba de reojo. Por todos los cielos, no sé qué pretende actuando de esa manera. ¿Acaso piensa que sólo porque estoy locamente enamorada de él se lo voy a demostrar? ¡Pues no!_

_Aunque… Rei no ha parado de molestarme, siempre dice que para Helio es más que obvio que estoy enamorada de él y por eso actúa de esa manera. ¿Se está burlando de mí? Oh, rayos, espero que no. Ya hice suficiente ridículo ante él en esa fiesta. No puedo creer que mientras "bailaba" terminé pisando mi vestido. ¡Qué vergüenza!, un poco más y se me hubiera visto la ropa interior. Me dan ganas de llorar con sólo recordarlo._

_Oh Helio, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme del mayor casanova del universo? Bueno, como sea, este es el segundo mes en que no escribo más que sobre Helio, así que mejor me voy a dormir. Creo que mañana iré a Júpiter a cabalgar con Makoto, espero que el caballo no me derribe. Ah, ojalá que Helio vaya también._

—Seiya, ¿qué estás leyendo con tanta atención? —la voz de Serena hizo que Seiya se sobresaltara y dejara caer el librito sobre la cama.

—Nada… no es… nada —balbuceó él, extendiendo la mano para tomar el diario, pero Serena fue más rápida que él. La rubia ojeó las páginas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente luego de leer un par de líneas —Oye, bombón, ¿por qué te sonrojaste? —ella no respondió —Déjame ver lo que estás leyendo —pero ella negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, enterrando la cabeza en el librito —Bombón, por favor, déjame seguir leyendo.

—Ni lo sueñes. Seiya, ¿no te han dicho que no debes leer el diario de una chica?

—Pues… no, jamás —contestó, abrazándola por detrás —Así que déjame seguir leyendo —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza —Fui yo quien lo encontró, no seas mala.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —replicó ella, con fingido enfado.

—Por favor —insistió el muchacho, colocando la barbilla sobre el hombro de la rubia —Por favor —repitió, depositando un beso en el cuello de la chica, logrando que esta se estremeciera de pies a cabeza —Vamos, bombón, leámoslo juntos —y continuó besando su cuello, arrancándole esta vez un suave gemido de placer.

—Seiya, ya, detente —dijo, con un tono nada convincente. Seiya comenzó a acariciarle los hombros y finalmente el diario se resbaló entre sus dedos, cayendo al piso con un golpe seco. El muchacho se apresuró a recogerlo y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

_1 de enero._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres. Papá le ha regalado a mamá un enorme anillo de diamantes y según me dijo fue hecho por la habilidosa familia de Solaria. Ya quisiera yo que Helio me hiciera un regalo así (suspiro). Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que quería decir es que mis padres se irán un par de días a un lujoso hotel en Neptuno, ya sabes, para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos sin que nadie los moleste. Me pregunto si luego de eso me dirán que tendré un hermanito (o hermanita)._

_Me pregunto si algún día yo también me casaré y formaré una familia. Bueno, quizás aún estoy joven para pensar en eso, pero no lo puedo evitar. Muchas veces me he visto vestida de novia, con Helio a mi lado, luciendo tan apuesto como siempre, con un elegante traje blanco también, y eso basta para hacerme sonrojar tanto que mis mejillas se sienten calientes._

_A veces le pido a las estrellas…_

Pero Seiya no pudo leer nada más, porque cuando se dio cuenta tenía la espalda sobre la cama y a Serena y a sus labios estrellándose sobre él. Aun desconcertado, el muchacho apenas atinó a sujetarla por la cintura para acercarla más a él. Seiya se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaba ese beso, hasta que de repente Serena se separó de él, con el diario en su mano y una risita burlona en el rostro. Seiya se rió al darse cuenta de que había sido completamente engañado

—Lo siento, Seiya, pero lo he recordado todo y esto es demasiado vergonzoso para dejar que lo leas —replicó ella, poniéndose de pie y devolviendo el diario a la gaveta de donde había salido.

—¡No es justo! —replicó Seiya, haciendo un puchero —Escribiste sobre mi yo del pasado, así que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que pensaba la joven princesa Serenity sobre el apuesto príncipe Helio.

—Tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día te deje leerlo, Seiya, —contestó ella, de forma misteriosa, mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación —si te ganas el derecho —añadió, enigmáticamente.

—¡Bombón, espera! —se levantó de la cama de golpe y la siguió —¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "si te ganas el derecho"? —Serena sonrió para sí, pero siguió caminando, sin responder a su pregunta —¡Bombón! —cuando finalmente se puso a su lado, la tomó de la mano y le preguntó —¿Adónde vamos?, no hemos terminado de revisar tu habitación.

—No hace falta. No encontraremos nada más allí, de eso estoy segura —sin dar más detalles, la rubia condujo a Seiya por un estrecho pasillo. Subieron otro juego de escaleras, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que Serena abrió al instante —Sabía que te encontraría aquí, mamá.

Aquella habitación era, sin lugar a dudas, la torre más alta del palacio que, claramente, fungía como una especie de observatorio astronómico. Tenía un amplio balcón y varios telescopios acomodados. También había una mesa de madera, sobre la cual reposaban varios mapas del sistema solar, bastante complejos. Apoyada en la barandilla del balcón estaba una mujer que tenía el mismo peinado que Serena, sólo que su cabello era de un tono plateado.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Serena, la dama se volteó y esbozó una tenue sonrisa. La rubia corrió hacia ella y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Entonces, ella es una reina Serenity —comentó Seiya, más para sí mismo que para las mujeres —Su energía es increíblemente cálida, como la de bombón.

—Seiya, ¿verdad? —la reina Serenity se había acercado a él y lo había tomado de las manos —Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a mi adorada hija, más aun con todo lo que está sucediendo en el universo en este momento. Eres, sin duda, la persona que puede hacerla plenamente feliz —Seiya se sonrojó ante el comentario y, quizás por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué decir. Serena sonrió enternecida ante la imagen de un tímido Seiya.

—Mamá, ¿nos ayudarás a encontrar el secreto detrás de la transformación "Eclipse"? —Serenity agachó la mirada con pesar.

—Me temo que Eclipse es un secreto incluso para mí. Es casi como un cuento de hadas olvidado. En todos los milenios de nuestra historia, sólo una mujer logró despertar la forma Eclipse y esa fue la Sailor Moon de la época de la guerra contra los Hermanos de la Destrucción.

—Mi yo del pasado —dijo Serena, a lo que Serenity asintió —Aquella parte de mis recuerdos que aún permanece en las tinieblas. Vinimos a la luna con la esperanza de encontrar pistas acerca de Eclipse, porque, mamá, estoy segura de que con mi poder actual no seré capaz de derrotar a Despair y sus ejércitos, pero si Eclipse es desconocido incluso para ti, entonces…

—Que tu madre no lo sepa no significa que no podamos encontrar pistas aquí en la luna —añadió Seiya —Tiene que haber algo, pero si no está en el palacio, quizás si investigamos en la ciudad…

—La pirámide de la luna —comentó Serenity, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo.

—¿La pirámide de la luna? —repitió la rubia —¿Qué es eso?

—Es la primera edificación que erigieron los fundadores de nuestra civilización y se encuentra en la zona más rocosa de la luna —explicó la reina —La pirámide se ubica en la zona conocida como "El valle de la reina", donde, se dice, reposa el espíritu de la misma luz creadora, Tea.

—Tea, ese nombre me suena —reflexionó Seiya —Me parece que Amaterasu mencionó algo hace tiempo. Creo que era algo así como la leyenda de la creación del Universo.

—Exactamente, es el relato donde se cuenta la primera lucha entre las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad —dijo Serenity —El valle de la reina es un sitio donde muy pocos pueden entrar, es un sitio adonde ni siquiera yo misma puedo ir —Serena se mordió el labio, preocupada —Sin embargo, al tratarse de ustedes dos, estoy segura de que podrán entrar sin problemas.

—Pero si tú que eres la reina no es capaz de entrar, ¿cómo es que nosotros…? —empezó la joven.

—Llámalo corazonada, o intuición —contestó Serenity, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija —Recuerda que las madres siempre tenemos la razón —y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bombón, creo que deberíamos ir —comentó Seiya —Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos algo si visitamos el valle de la reina. Majestad, entonces, ¿cómo llegamos a ese lugar?

—El valle de la reina se muestra una vez cada quinientos años, cuando la luz del sol destella con más fuerza y le brinda a la luna su resplandor. Ese día, afortunadamente, es mañana, cuando las estrellas alumbren nuestro cielo como lámparas silenciosas. Cuando anochezca, se podrá ver desde cualquier parte de la luna una columna de luz plateada, en ese lugar se encuentra el valle de la reina —Serenity se volteó para buscar un viejo pergamino que reposaba en uno de los estantes de madera de la habitación —La princesa Ami dibujó hace tiempo un mapa que conduce a las ruinas desde el palacio —se lo entregó a Seiya —Estoy segura de que les será de utilidad.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Amy cuando regresemos —le dijo la rubia a Seiya —Entonces está decidido, mañana iremos al valle de la reina. Supongo que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es descansar.

—Reina Serenity la verdad es que yo quería… —empezó Seiya, pasándose una mano por el cabello nervioso.

—Quieres saber acerca de tus padres, Hemera y Aether, ¿no es así? —Seiya asintió —Querido, me temo que no encontrarás demasiada información aquí en la luna. Puedo contarte algunas cosas, aunque lo mejor sería que recuperaras tus memorias poco a poco, pero dada la situación actual, podría hacer una excepción. Sin embargo, te pediré que esperes hasta mañana, pues ha llegado la hora de que esta alma regrese a descansar.

—La luz de la luna se hace más débil; al mismo tiempo tu esencia comienza a desvanecerse —dijo Serena, conteniendo las lágrimas —Mamá, estás usando tu poder para que nosotros no seamos descubiertos.

—No se preocupen por mí —dijo Serenity, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, igual como le había sucedido a Silvano —Mi espíritu no puede abandonar ya este palacio. Además, recuerda, hija mía, que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y Serenity desapareció.

—¿Adónde ha ido?, ya no puedo sentir la energía de la reina Serenity.

—Ha regresado a su habitación. No despertará hasta que amanezca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seiya no se dio cuenta de cuándo o dónde fue que se separaron. Recordaba estar conversando con ella como siempre, pero cuando se volteó para mirarla, Serena había desaparecido. Algo preocupado, el muchacho volvió sobre sus pasos para buscarla. Incluso regresó a la habitación de la princesa y estuvo tentado a continuar leyendo el diario, pero no, lo importante ahora era encontrarla. Estaban en el palacio lunar, por lo que supuso que Serena no correría ningún peligro, pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Nadie podía saber cuándo los secuaces de Despair harían acto de presencia.

El chico sintió de repente un leve pinchazo de dolor en el pecho. Se llevó la mano a la zona del corazón. Abandonando una de las tantas salas de reuniones, corrió hacia aquel lugar donde, por alguna razón, pensó que encontraría a Serena. Seiya se sorprendió un poco al ver las puertas intactas, pues la última vez que las había visto – en la visión mostrada por Ker – estaban siendo destrozadas. Y, tal como lo había imaginado, ella estaba allí.

Serena se encontraba de cuclillas, de espaldas a él, mirando fijamente el sitio donde, antaño, había estado el cuerpo inerte del príncipe del Sol, que murió protegiendo a la mujer que amaba. El de cabellos azabaches se acercó sigilosamente a ella, posando una mano en su hombro. Vio que ella se sobresaltaba, pero no se volteó para mirarlo. Seiya la escuchó sollozar y, asustado, hizo que ella se diera la vuelta. Estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Bombón, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó de inmediato, apretándola contra su pecho —¿Estás herida? —ella negó con la cabeza —Entonces, ¿qué tienes?, dímelo, por favor —suplicó, preocupado.

—Acabo de recordar… aquella visión que… que Ker me mostró —las palabras que salían de labios de Serena apenas eran comprensibles —M-Moriste… por mi culpa —continuó ella, separándose de Seiya para mirarlo a los ojos, con el dolor reflejado en sus orbes azulinos —Si no hubiese sido tan débil… —Seiya negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Bombón, escúchame, no fue tu culpa, no vuelvas a decir eso, por favor —el muchacho sacó las lágrimas del rostro de la rubia con el dorso de su mano —Yo te amo, más que a mi propia vida. Siempre lo he hecho, como el príncipe Helio, como Sailor Star Fighter y ahora como Seiya Kou, es por eso que con gusto daría mi vida para protegerte. Porque, bombón, si no estás tú, no tiene sentido vivir.

Serena volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del chico, sin dejar de llorar, mientras balbuceaba frases difíciles de comprender. Cuando por fin logró calmarse un poco, sus puños se cerraron en torno al cuello de la camisa de Seiya. Serena finalmente levantó el rostro, acercándolo más al de Seiya. Frunció el ceño y le dijo:

—¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, nunca! —la voz de la rubia sonó más alta de lo que hubiera querido y Seiya, sorprendido, se echó para atrás —No tienes que morir por mí, Seiya. Porque mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Ninguno de nosotros va a morir! —exclamó —Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí, ¿no? Así que, por favor, no digas algo tan triste de nuevo.

Seiya, enternecido, abrazó a Serena con un poco más de fuerza. Serena rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos y escondió su lloroso rostro en su pecho. Sus sentidos se inundaron con el aroma del hombre que amaba, porque sí, no le cabía la menor duda, lo amaba. Tragó saliva y, sin levantar el rostro, balbuceó una frase que sonó como a un "te amo", pero que Seiya no alcanzó a comprender.

—¿Dijiste algo, bombón? —preguntó Seiya —No pude entenderte.

—Ya sabes… es sólo, "eso" —contestó ella. Seiya parpadeó confundido.

—¿"Eso"?

—Sí, "eso", no te hagas el desentendido —Serena desvió la mirada, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse —"Eso" es lo que yo siento, lo que quiero decirte.

Serena sintió cómo el rostro de Seiya se iba acercando lentamente al suyo. Sabía que la estaba mirando que esos penetrantes ojos suyos, esos ojos que la traspasaban como rayos X, esos ojos con los cuales, claramente, podía entender lo que ella quería decir. Seiya la sujetó delicadamente por la barbilla, haciendo que ella lo mirara por fin a los ojos. Los ojos de Serena se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro, como buscando una escapatoria. La chica podía sentir el cálido aliento de Seiya chocar contra su oído, cuando él inclinó el rostro para susurrarle:

—Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, bombón.

—De-deja de molestarme, Seiya.

—Te amo, bombón —susurró Seiya, una vez más, en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por completo.

Serena tragó saliva una vez más, intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, que no se debían ya al llanto, pues hace tiempo había dejado de llorar. Sintió las manos de Seiya recorrer su espalda por encima de la blusa, luego sintió la barbilla del muchacho reposar en su hombro. Ella sólo atinó a rodear la cintura del chico con sus brazos, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y dejar salir aquellas palabras que la estaban volviendo loca:

—Yo también te amo, Sei…

Pero Serena no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase, porque cuando se dio cuenta sus labios habían sido atrapados por los de Seiya. Sus brazos viajaron al cuello de Seiya, buscando profundizar el contacto, mientras las manos de Seiya se asían con fuerza a su delgada cintura. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, durante el tiempo que duró el beso, porque tuvieron que separarse para tomar una buena bocanada de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y no hicieron falta palabras. Porque el suyo era un amor que había traspasado las barreras del tiempo.

—Pensé que nunca sería capaz de decirlo —habló entonces Serena, luego de un par de minutos en los que solo compartieron miradas —No es que no lo sintiera, al contrario, el sentimiento es tan fuerte que sentí que iba a desbordarse de mi ser, pero… es sólo que no quería que sonara falso, ¿entiendes? —Seiya permaneció en silencio —Creo que decir "te amo" es algo muy importante y, con todo lo que pasó, bueno, yo… —Seiya posó un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, bombón, no tienes que decir nada más —le dijo —Sólo quiero que sepas lo inmensamente feliz que me has hecho esta noche. Tus ojos me dicen que me amas, pero escucharlo de tus labios casi hace que el corazón se me salga del pecho.

Serena volvió a sonrojarse, pero sonrió ampliamente. Seiya se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Se abrazaron una vez más y compartieron un nuevo beso, esta vez más lento, más tierno.

—Entonces, ¿me concede esta pieza, hermosa dama? —Seiya extendió su mano y Serena lo miró, extrañada.

—Pero Seiya, no hay música.

—¿Acaso importa? —Serena sonrió y tomó la mano que Seiya le ofrecía. La rubia colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Seiya, quien la sujetó por la cintura. Entonces comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un vals que sonaba claramente en sus cabezas.

Se quedaron danzando en silencio durante un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se separaron. Seiya notó el gesto pensativo en el rostro de su novia, y preguntó:

—¿En qué piensas, bombón? —la chica no respondió de inmediato, más bien se tomó un par de minutos para expresar algo que la intrigaba.

—Me estaba preguntando cómo es que pasó tanto tiempo para que volviéramos a encontrarnos —dijo —Quiero decir, nuestros destinos fueron tan diferentes. Tú te convertiste en una guerrera de Kinmoku, mientras que yo conservé unas memorias "incompletas" de la época del Milenio de Plata, e incluso terminé enamorándome de Darien. No me parece que tenga mucho sentido, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de ti?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con esos famosos Jueces Celestiales? —Seiya se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Es cierto que no sabemos nada acerca de los jueces celestiales. Me pregunto si podremos encontrar algo en la biblioteca del palacio. Además, también me he estado preguntando por el verdadero origen de tu padre —Serena lo miró, confundida —¿Recuerdas que dijo que debía regresar a Júpiter? —ella asintió —Si es un alma que aún no puede encontrar el descanso y debe permanecer en su lugar de origen, así como la reina Serenity, entonces ¿por qué tendría que regresar a Júpiter?

—¿Piensas que quizás mi padre en realidad nació en Júpiter?

—Bueno, sólo digo que es una posibilidad. Además, su aura es distinta a la tuya y a la de la reina Serenity.

—Entonces, vayamos a la biblioteca y veamos qué podemos encontrar —dijo la rubia —Aunque que te advierto que no solía frecuentar mucho ese lugar, así que no estoy segura si podré encontrar el camino fácilmente.

Fue tal y como Serena lo había dicho. Terminaron perdiéndose un par de veces en los amplios pasillos del palacio, hasta que llegaron a la torre más septentrional del palacio. Allí, tras un par de puertas de madera, estaba el lugar que habían estado buscando. La biblioteca era una estancia amplia, con altísimos estantes repletos de libros. Había varias mesas redondas de cristal. Allá adonde se mirara, no había más que libros y pergaminos, algunos en dialectos desconocidos, otros tan antiguos que parecía que con sólo tocarlos se convertirían en polvo.

Serena se acercó a uno de los tantos estantes y tomó un libro, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Estar rodeada de tantos libros la agobiaba; no tenía la más mínima idea de por dónde debían comenzar a buscar. Seiya no se veía muy diferente, mientras intentaba decidirse por uno de los dos libros que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Dónde estás, Amy? —sollozó la rubia, dejándose caer en un pequeño sofá que había por allí.

—Rayos, si Taiki estuviera aquí, seguramente ya habría encontrado algo —se lamentó Seiya, suspirando —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, sentándose al lado de Serena —¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar?

—Jueces Celestiales, ¿dónde crees que encaje mejor? ¿Historia? ¿Mitología? ¿Leyendas?

—¿Mitología, tal vez?

—Supongo que podemos empezar por allí, ¿no? —ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sección de mitología de la biblioteca —A ver, qué tenemos por aquí —Serena tomó un libro grueso con cobertura de cuero —"La voluntad de los dioses" —leyó en la primera página —"De cómo se originó el universo. El choque entre la luz y la oscuridad". Este podría servir, ¿no crees? —Seiya estaba algo apartado y no respondió cuando ella le habló —¿Seiya? —el muchacho tenía la vista fija en un libro de lomo rojo y letras doradas en un extraño dialecto, que estaba en la parte superior del estante —¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo un presentimiento, acerca de ese libro —dijo. Seiya apoyó una escalera de madera contra el estante y trepó con cuidado. Cuando tuvo el volumen en su mano, bajó de un salto —Hay algo extraño con este libro.

—¿Puedes leer esos caracteres? —preguntó Serena.

—Extrañamente… sí, "El orden del Cosmos", ese es el título. El autor… "Solaris", ese nombre me suena de algo —el muchacho se dispuso abrir el volumen, pero en ese momento el libro se prendió en llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas —¡¿Qué rayos…?! —el humo provocado por el fuego se arremolinó hasta tomar la forma de un rostro. Era el rostro de un hombre de largo cabello e inexpresivos ojos.

—_Aún no es el momento para que el mundo conozca los secretos de nuestra existencia_ —dijo entonces una severa voz masculina —_Solaris, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar que causarnos problemas?_ —esto fue lo último que dijo aquella voz, antes de que el libro desapareciera por completo.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Serena, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Tal parece que los famosos jueces no desean que nos metamos en sus asuntos, pero no entiendo por qué —contestó Seiya —Se supone que son entes imparciales, ¿no?, ¿qué mal puede hacer que investiguemos un poco? Rayos, estábamos tan cerca.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer, el libro está destruido —dijo la rubia —Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con el asunto del rey Silvano?

—No creo que los secretos del origen de mi padre puedan ser encontrados aquí —contestó —Hay un lugar donde, estoy casi segura, podremos hallar algunas pistas. Vámonos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Seiya, luego de cerrar las puertas de la biblioteca.

—A la antigua habitación de mis padres.

—Pero la reina…

—Los recuerdos fluyen hacia mí gradualmente. Mientras más tiempo paso en el palacio, más puedo recordar, aunque sólo sean memorias separadas por el momento. Acabo de recordar que, cuando mi padre murió, mamá no quiso volver a ocupar la habitación que habían compartido. Entonces hizo que la sellaran y se mudó a una diferente —Seiya se quedó sorprendido con aquella revelación —Creo que aún recuerdo el camino.

Contrario a lo que Seiya pensaba, la habitación de los reyes no se encontraba en la torre principal, sino en la pequeña torre que estaba detrás. Cuando Seiya entró detrás de Serena la estancia le recordó a esas edificaciones griegas que había visto un par de veces en los libros de historia de Taiki. Todo se le antojaba demasiado blanco y pulcro, como si nadie hubiese estado en ese lugar, en mucho tiempo.

En primera instancia, había una amplia sala con sillones, una mesa de madera y un estante con unos pocos libros. Había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes, pero Serena ni siquiera reparó en ellos y se dirigió a la recámara. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar las gavetas de la mesita de noche, mientras Seiya se detenía a contemplar las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes.

Uno de ellos en particular llamó su atención. Se trataba de dos jóvenes que iban a caballo. El cuadro había sido pintado en un bosque que Seiya dudaba que se pudiera encontrar en la luna. El mayor de los hombres tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, rubio y liso. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos turquesa que, sin lugar a dudas, había visto antes. Sin embargo, fue el menor de los muchachos el que hizo que los ojos de Seiya se abrieran como platos. Se trataba de un chico de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos azules.

—¡Bombón, tienes que ver esto! —exclamó Seiya. Serena llegó corriendo momentos después y sus ojos imitaron a los de Seiya en cuanto reparó en la pintura —Este es, sin duda, el rey Silvano, pero el otro chico…

—¡¿S-Sammy?! —exclamó la rubia, restregándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal —¿Qué… significa esto? ¿Por qué Sammy…?

—Es el vizconde Fauno, de Júpiter —los muchachos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de la reina Serenity a sus espaldas.

—¡Reina Serenity!, ¿no debería estar descansando? —preguntó Seiya.

—No te preocupes por mí, ya no falta mucho para que amanezca, he descansado suficiente. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes; entiendo que estén preocupados, pero también necesitan descansar, recuerden que aún tienen que visitar el valle de la reina.

—Lo sé, es sólo que hay tanto que aún no sabemos —dijo Serena.

—No se me permite decir mucho, sin embargo, creo que podría responder las preguntas con respecto a los orígenes de tu padre —Serena sonrió, complacida y Serenity se sentó un sofá, mientras los muchachos se acomodaban en el sillón enfrente de la reina —Bueno, supongo que habrás visto a tu padre, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para conversar contigo. De todas maneras, Silvano nunca fue demasiado bueno con las palabras —Serenity rió —Entonces, ¿qué quieren saber?

—Antes, antes de que papá desapareciera, —empezó Serena —mencionó algo acerca de volver a Júpiter, ya que era un alma que aún no había conseguido el descanso. Eso nos hizo pensar que quizás mi padre no nació en la luna. Y luego, cuando vi esa pintura, está claro que ese bosque jamás podría encontrarse aquí.

—Es como dices, Silvano no es originario de la Luna —aclaró la reina —Silvano nació en Júpiter. Él era el hijo de una de las familias más antiguas y respetadas de Júpiter, su madre, la condesa Alseide, era prima del rey Odín. Cuando Alseide murió, Silvano heredó el título de conde y su hermano menor, Fauno, el título de vizconde. Por alguna caprichosa razón del destino, Fauno ha reencarnado y se convirtió en tu hermano menor, Sammy Tsukino.

Los muchachos permanecieron en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, procesando la información que Serenity acaba de confirmar. Serena aún tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a Silvano, algunas bastante tontas como "¿cómo se conocieron papá y tú?", por lo que prefirió interrogar a su madre acerca del extraño libro que se convirtió en cenizas en la biblioteca.

—Mamá, hace un rato estuvimos en la biblioteca y uno de los libros se convirtió en cenizas ante nuestros ojos —Serenity trató en vano de ocultar su preocupación al escuchar las palabras de su hija —Una extraña voz dijo algo sobre que no era el momento. Ah sí, también mencionaron a una persona llamada Solaris, pero no comprendo…

—Será mejor que ambos se olviden de los jueces celestiales por un tiempo —la interrumpió Serenity —Si van contra los designios del cosmos, podrían ser destruidos. Querida, olvídate de ellos y concéntrate en tu misión de encontrar el significado detrás de "Eclipse". Ya vendrá el momento en que, seguramente, los mismos Jueces Celestiales aparecerán ante ustedes. Después de todo, ustedes son…

Antes de que la reina pudiera concluir la frase, el suelo retumbó. Serenity se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a su alrededor, con gesto nervioso. De nuevo aquella voz amenazante se dejó oír, sin embargo, solo Serenity fue capaz de escucharla, diciéndole estas palabras:

—_Serenity, ten cuidado con lo que dices._

Serena miró preocupada a su madre, que parecía muy asustada de repente.

—¿Mamá? —la mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hija e intentó componer una sonrisa, apretando los puños para que no vieran que estaba temblando.

—Lo siento, ¿decían algo?

—Sí, disculpe, preguntaba si de casualidad usted ha escuchado el nombre de Solaris —habló Seiya —Estoy seguro de que he escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no logro recordar dónde. Es que Solaris es el nombre que estaba escrito en el libro; supongo que fue el autor.

—Solaris es… es el nombre de un mítico guerrero del Reino del Sol, a quien sus enemigos solían llamar el "Caballero Maldito". Pero eso es todo lo que sé —Seiya se sintió ligeramente decepcionado —Lamento no poder ayudarte más, Seiya —Serenity desvió la mirada hacia la ventana un momento —Bueno, es hora de descansar —la reina se puso de pie —Si lo desean, pueden usar esta habitación. Yo… aún estoy algo cansada, así que regresaré a mis aposentos.

Y, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de los jóvenes, Serenity abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Serena y Seiya se quedaron mirándose. Ninguno de los dos estaba del todo convencido con las palabras de Serenity, pero estaba claro que la reina no estaba actuando de forma normal. Algo le preocupaba, algo le asustaba. Pero, ¿qué?

—Tiene que ser ese pacto con los Jueces Celestiales —dijo Seiya de pronto, haciendo que Serena lo mirara, confundida —La reina parecía inquieta, preocupada, como si alguien le hubiese impedido hablar con libertad. Algo me dice que tiene que ver con esos sujetos.

—Opino lo mismo, pero supongo que de momento no hay nada más que podamos hacer —Serena dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la cama —¿No vienes? —Seiya la miró, sorprendido —Hay suficiente espacio en la cama para los dos —Seiya le sonrió de forma casi lujuriosa y, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Serena se sonrojó violentamente —Ah… bueno… yo… bueno… pensé que quizás… pues…

Seiya levantó a Serena del suelo y la cargó hasta la cama como si fuera una princesa. Luego, la recostó sobre el suave colchón y se colocó encima de ella. Serena tragó saliva y sintió sus mejillas arder. El chico acercó su rostro al de Serena para darle un beso que le robó el aliento y la dejó deseosa de más cuando Seiya se apartó, la besó en la frente y los arropó a ambos con la sábana.

—Buenas noches, bombón.

—Ah… sí… b-buenas noches…


	31. La pirámide de la Luna

_¡Viernes de actualización doble!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXI – La pirámide de la Luna**

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó la cabeza de golpe. Meneó su testa un par de veces para apartar los rubios mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. El cuerpo le pesaba de sobremanera y fue ahí cuando Megumi Hoshida se dio cuenta de que estaba atada. Sí, tenía unos gruesos grilletes en muñecas y tobillos y, oh, también en el cuello. Sus ropajes blancos estaban completamente rasgados y apenas cubrían un poco su maltrecho cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y sangre seca. No había rastros de la armadura de oro que tan orgullosa solía portar.

Cuando se percató de su lamentable imagen, se dio cuenta de que ya no era más la carismática Dra. Megumi Hoshida. No, porque en su lugar se encontraba la tan famosa líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Solares, la Duquesa del Sol, el "Caballero Maldito" Amaterasu, o, para acortarlo, Solaris. O, al menos, lo que quedaba de esa personalidad tan reconocida. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien cuando intentó recordar cómo rayos había llegado a ese lugar.

"Ese lugar" era, ¿qué era? Bueno, pues no era más que un espacio completamente negro, una oscuridad tan intensa que lo único que brillaba eran los grilletes que la mantenían sujeta a una pared invisible, pero que, seguramente, estaba allí, oculta entre la oscuridad. La mujer no era capaz de escuchar nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración, lenta, casi forzada. Aunque, esto fue hasta que, de repente, escuchó el claro sonido de unas pisadas. Alguien se acercaba. Su agudizado sentido del oído le decía que se trataba de dos personas, – aunque no estaba segura de que "personas" fuera la palabra correcta – no, más bien tres.

¿Serían acaso enemigos? Chasqueó la lengua; nunca se había sentido tan indefensa a pesar de portar aún el medallón solar. No le quedaban fuerzas y su armadura, su única protección, estaba destrozada. En pocas palabras, estaba a merced de los "depredadores". El sonido de pasos se escuchó más cerca. Ya no faltaba mucho para que aquellas personas entraran en su – limitado – campo de visión. Apretó los puños y en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de decisión. No iba a morir tan fácilmente. No podía morir. Al menos, no aún.

Amaterasu escuchó entonces una risotada burlona. Y se le heló la sangre. Jamás, nunca, podría olvidar esa risa.

—Vamos, cariño, no pongas ese rostro tan aterrador.

Finalmente, la rubia fue capaz de ver con claridad al recién llegado. Y cómo no verlo, cuando su propio cuerpo destellaba de esa forma tan impresionante. Nadie más que él podía despedir esa aura plateada, más brillante que la de la misma luna.

—Minos.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, arrodillándose para sujetar a la mujer de la barbilla y finalmente hacer contacto visual directo con ella. El sujeto llamado Minos era de estatura media y figura delgada. Vestía una sencilla túnica blanca. Tenía un larguísimo cabello plateado, liso, que llevaba suelto y sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo. Aquella mirada cínica que Minos le dedicó hizo que a la guerrera se le helara la sangre nuevamente.

—Parece que esta vez la has pasado realmente mal, ¿eh, Solaris? —la mujer sonrió de forma sutil.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba de esa manera —Minos hizo caso omiso del comentario y continuó:

—Es poderosa, ¿verdad?, esa mujer de nombre Némesis.

—No creo que necesites que te responda esa pregunta —replicó la rubia —Después de todo, los jueces celestiales lo saben todo. Y, si no fuera así, puedes decirlo con sólo verme, ¿cierto? Es más ni siquiera sé por qué estoy viva aún. Después de ese último ataque…

—Oh, ¿entonces lo recuerdas? —la mujer asintió con pesar.

—Aunque preferiría no recordarlo, está grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

_Flashback _

_Estaba en clara desventaja y lo sabía. Desde el momento en que abrió la puerta del tiempo, Amaterasu supo que, muy probablemente, no viviría después de esa lucha. Primero, la puerta se abrió, sí, pero ella no tenía control, no tenía idea de adónde las enviaría. Sólo esperaba, y casi rogaba, que no fuera al futuro. Y al parecer sus plegarias funcionaron, porque Némesis y ella terminaron en el ahora desolado planeta Júpiter. Pero quizás esa sería la única pizca de suerte que tendría, porque en cuanto el portal se cerró, Amaterasu comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como su hubiese corrido una maratón._

—_No te ves nada bien, Amaterasu, —comentó entonces Némesis, relamiéndose los labios —pero aun así estoy consciente de que no puedo subestimarte. Después de todo, eres el caballero maldito, aquella que todo lo puede lograr con su poder._

—_¿No crees, más bien, que me estás sobrestimando? —preguntó la rubia, quitándose la máscara para luchar, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, con todo su poder —Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?, que he perdido mi cristal cósmico —Némesis no respondió, pero la expresión en su rostro le dijo a Amaterasu que no se había equivocado —En realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer contra ti._

—_¿Por qué me retaste, entonces? No me digas que lo hiciste para salvar a esa pandilla de inútiles que se hacen llamar los "guerreros del universo" —la rubia intensificó el agarre en su báculo, pero intentó que su rostro no mostrara la furia que sentía —¡Por favor, Solaris! No puedes estar hablando en serio; eres demasiado buena para estar con ellos. Te lo digo, simplemente únete a mi señor Despair. Juntos podríamos lograr grandes cosas y lo sabes._

—_Una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, el mismo Despair en persona se presentó ante mí y me hizo la misma proposición —contestó. Némesis dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió mucho los ojos, impactada con tal declaración —Voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije en esa ocasión: jamás pelearé del lado de la oscuridad, además, mi vida no es mía ya, le pertenece a los jueces celestiales —Némesis la miró, horrorizada._

—_¿Cuánto has sacrificado? ¿Qué clase de pacto puedes tener con esos sujetos como para que tu vida les pertenezca?_

—_Larga historia. No quiero hablar de eso ahora —el báculo de Amaterasu se transformó en una espada larga y de gran tamaño, con la empuñadura de oro y el símbolo del reino del sol grabado en ella. Y, sin esperar siquiera que Némesis se pusiera en guardia, la mujer se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, moviendo la enorme espada con gran destreza._

—_Quién diría que serías capaz de mover un arma como esa con tanta facilidad —dijo Némesis, quien endureció sus alas para bloquear el ataque con estas —Pero claro, se trata de ti, así que era de esperarse —Amaterasu continuó atacando y Némesis defendiéndose —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no liberas tu poder? _

_Amaterasu no respondió y continuó atacando. Sus golpes eran cada vez más precisos y tenían cada vez más fuerza. Incluso a Némesis se le estaba haciendo difícil defenderse. Sus alas comenzaban a agrietarse, hasta podía percibir un ligero olor a quemado, porque la velocidad hacía que la misma arma se prendiera en llamas. De pronto, Némesis dejó de moverse. Aun sabiendo que probablemente era una trampa, Amaterasu vio materializada su única oportunidad y, dando un gran salto, se dispuso atacar la cabeza de su enemiga._

_Némesis se lanzó hacia atrás, liberando una lluvia de afiladas plumas. Amaterasu se movía velozmente para bloquearlas, pero muchas de ellas terminaron enterrándose en su piel. Un su descenso, la rubia se dio cuenta de que en el suelo la esperaban más cuchillas que fueron ascendiendo a medida que ella iba cayendo. Nuevamente, las filosas plumas se clavaron en su piel. Amaterasu cayó de rodillas. Némesis se colocó velozmente detrás de ella y le propinó una patada que la mandó a volar varios metros en el aire, para caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza._

_Amaterasu se levantó y volvió a colocarse en guardia. Pero Némesis la alcanzó rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. El cuerpo de la rubia se dobló por la fuerza del impacto y del dolor, pero, al tener a Némesis tan cerca, logró cortar uno de sus brazos. La mujer gritó de dolor y se echó hacia atrás, afectada, e incapaz de esquivar la estocada de la guerrera del sol, que terminó atravesando su pecho limpiamente. Némesis cayó al suelo. Amaterasu cayó también, de rodillas, apoyándose en su arma y respirando con dificultad._

—_No es suficiente. Eso no será suficiente ni siquiera para noquear a Némesis —se decía Amaterasu —Necesito más poder. Mucho más poder. Eso es, sólo hay un ataque que sería capaz de noquearla el tiempo suficiente para permitirme regresar antes de que…_

—_¿Acaso la grandiosa Amaterasu está planeando escapar? —preguntó Némesis, quien comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Su brazo se reconstruyó rápidamente, la herida de su pecho se cerró, pero la sangre continuó fluyendo por las heridas —Pelea contra mí y muere como una heroína. Te prometo que en cuanto dominemos el universo, le contaré a todos acerca de tu valentía. Te convertirás en una leyenda._

—_No me interesa nada de eso —replicó la rubia —Esta es la Trinidad Solar —la enorme espada de la guerrera se partió en tres partes iguales —Kusanagi —una de las partes se convirtió en una corta espada de bronce —Yasakani —otra de las piezas se transformó en un collar de distintas joyas—finalmente, la última parte se transformó en un espejo —Yata —Amaterasu atravesó el espejo con la espada, pero este no se rompió —Lo lamento mucho, Minos, pero no voy a tener que incumplir esa condición; ya recibiré mi castigo después —¡Trinidad Solar, liberada!_

_El espejo comenzó a girar alrededor de la espada, liberando un intenso resplandor dorado que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un remolino de luz. Era tal el poder que el cuerpo de Amaterasu se iba desplazando hacia atrás. Amaterasu casi no era capaz de controlar su propio poder. Las cuentas del collar se rompieron y empezaron a girar en torno a la guerrera. Finalmente, los tres objetos, la espada Kusanagi, el collar Yasakani y el espejo Yata, se destruyeron y fue allí cuando aquella masa de energía, inmensa como el sol se arrojó velozmente a una Némesis que la esperaba, con los brazos abiertos._

—_¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando! —exclamó Némesis, emocionada —¡Muéstramelo! ¡Muéstrame todo tu poder, Amaterasu!_

_El poder de la Trinidad Solar le dio de lleno a Némesis. Un ataque directo. Amaterasu se derrumbó boca abajo, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. La rubia percibió un desagradable olor a carne quemada y supo que había tenido éxito. Cuando la luz se dispersó, no había rastro de Némesis. Amaterasu no podía creer su suerte. Y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, extendió su mano para alcanzar el medallón solar que se había desprendido de su cuerpo._

—_Sólo… un poco más… —pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de cerrar en torno a la joya, su mano fue pisada._

—_La Trinidad Solar es en verdad aterradora, —dijo Némesis, sonriendo socarronamente —pero no es suficiente para derrotarme. No cuando no eres ni siquiera la sombra de la guerrera que fuiste en el pasado —Némesis levantó a Amaterasu del suelo fácilmente, sujetándola por el cabello —Ahora me toca a mí darte una pequeña muestra de mi poder —la mujer colocó el dedo índice sobre la hombrera de la armadura de Amaterasu. La protección se derritió, como su hubiese caído sobre ella un potentísimo veneno._

—_No puede ser… —balbuceó la rubia, visiblemente sorprendida —No debería existir en el universo nada capaz de destruir esta armadura._

—_Mi querida Solaris —Némesis acarició la mejilla de Amaterasu con la mano que tenía libre, antes de acercarse para susurrarle al oído —esa armadura de la que todos ustedes están tan orgullosos, no es más que un oxidado trozo de metal barato —indignada, Amaterasu le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Némesis ni siquiera se inmutó —Solaris, si yo hubiese sido hombre, estoy segura de que me habría enamorado de ti —Némesis extendió la mano y materializó una esfera negra —Este es el ataque más poderoso de Némesis, Ramnusia._

_Némesis lanzó la esfera al abdomen de Amaterasu. Los ojos de la rubia se dilataron. Sangre brotó de su nariz, boca y oídos. Su armadura terminó de destrozarse como si fuera un simple trozo de cristal barato. Sus ropajes se rasgaron. Un intenso dolor, indescriptible, insoportable, recorrió cada célula del cuerpo de la guerrera, que lanzó un grito ensordecedor al aire. Era como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, como si además miles de agujas se clavaran en sus órganos._

_Cuando Némesis soltó a Amaterasu para dejar que su cuerpo cayera el suelo, la guerrera aún continuaba retorciéndose del dolor. Sus escasos ropajes blancos casi se habían teñido completamente con el color de su sangre. Quizás nunca nadie jamás había visto a la famosa Amaterasu sufrir de aquella manera. Y ante la lastimera imagen de la mujer que yacía a sus pies, Némesis no pudo contener una risotada maligna. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la guerrera se quedara completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera muerta._

—_Aún percibo vida en ti. Una llama tan intensa que no parece que hubieras perdido tu cristal cósmico —se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago —¿Por qué será? ¿Tendré que abrirte el pecho y sacar tu corazón? O, ¿mejor la cabeza?_

_Némesis enseñó sus afiladas garras y colocó a Amaterasu boca arriba. Le retiró los mechones rubios del rostro y le pasó una garra por la mejilla, dejándole un nuevo corte. Némesis rasgó lo que quedaba de la parte superior del traje blanco para dejar al descubierto el pecho. Sólo unos pobres trozos de tela impedían que sus pechos fueran visibles. Némesis paseó sus garras por la piel de una inconsciente Amaterasu, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirle el pecho, el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a brillar, hasta que, gradualmente se fue volviendo traslúcido._

—_Es una pena, pero no puedo entregarte la vida de esta mujer —dijo entonces una voz masculina, con un dejo de burla —¿Sabes por qué?, porque su vida me pertenece._

_Y con esto último, el cuerpo de Amaterasu desapareció, dejando a una frustrada Némesis que continuó destrozando lo que quedaba en las ruinas de Júpiter._

_Flashback End_

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —intervino entonces una segunda voz masculina —El motivo por el cual te hemos salvado la vida.

La mujer levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un segundo hombre. Este era un poco más alto que Minos y de un físico más atlético. De igual manera, su vestimenta constaba de una sencilla túnica blanca. Sus hebras de oro eran cortas y las llevaba desordenadas. A diferencia de Minos, quien tenía una mirada juguetona, los ojos ambarinos del recién llegado destellaban furiosos.

—Radamanthys, bueno, está claro que no fue por lástima, ¿cierto? —contestó Amaterasu —Pero es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarme cara a cara contigo. Después de todo, soy una simple mortal, cuya vida no tiene ningún valor.

—Eres valiosa para el universo, aún en tu lamentable condición —espetó el hombre llamado Radamanthys —Tú eres el valioso contenedor donde nuestros hermanos, Tea e Hiperión depositaron sus esperanzas.

—Pero esa es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no lo creen? —esta vez intervino una tercera voz masculina. Amaterasu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, porque sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz —Pobre, pobre Solaris, cargando con tal responsabilidad desde el día en que nació.

—Llegas tarde, Aiacos —Aiacos era como Radamanthys había llamado al tercer hombre. Este tenía el cabello largo, un poco más allá de los hombros, de un tono azulado. Sus ojos cafés estudiaban interesados la lamentable figura de la mujer.

—Vamos, no seas tan severo, Radamanthys —dijo Aiacos, arrodillándose para observar a Amaterasu más de cerca —Pero, en serio que Némesis se pasó esta vez. Mira lo que le hizo a tu hermoso rostro —añadió, retirando un poco de sangre seca de la mejilla de la mujer —Necesitas ser más cuidadosa, Solaris. No puedes desperdiciar tu vida así nada más —acercó su rostro al de ella —Recuerda que tu vida nos pertenece. Y yo soy el único que puede matarte.

—Es suficiente, Aiacos —Radamanthys lo haló de la túnica para separarlo de Amaterasu —Solaris, aún cuando tus acciones pudieran estar justificadas, rompiste dos reglas importantes de nuestro pacto. Primero, utilizaste la Trinidad Solar, la mortal técnica prohibida de la familia real de Solaria. Segundo, pusiste tu vida en peligro y, con ello, la vida de toda criatura en el universo. Creo que no tengo que recordarte que en tu cuerpo llevas el cristal cósmico del Sol y la Luna.

—Ya lo sé —replicó la rubia, comenzando a enfadarse —Desde el momento en que nací, me fue confiado el poder más grande del universo. El único poder capaz de enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Cuando Tea e Hiperión desaparecieron, tanto era su poder que tuvieron que partir el cristal cósmico para que su próxima reencarnación pudiera aprender gradualmente a controlar ese poder.

"Finalmente, sus reencarnaciones han aparecido. Pero quién lo diría, la princesa de la Luna, Serenity y el príncipe del Sol, Helio. Ambos nacieron con un brillante y poderoso cristal cósmico. Pero es un cristal incompleto, porque la otra parte de ese cristal permanece en el interior de mi cuerpo."

—Me complace escuchar que no has olvidado tu deber; —dijo Radamanthys —un deber que nadie más que tú puede cumplir.

—Oh, pero una vez alguien quiso librarte de ese deber —intervino entonces Aiacos —¿Lo recuerdan? —la rubia chasqueó la lengua y agachó la mirada —Sí, ese hombre, la mano derecha del rey Aether. Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas bien, Solaris, al único hombre que alguna vez amaste —Amaterasu tragó saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos —¿Cuál era su nombre? —Aiacos se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo —¡Ah, sí! ¡Radius!, ese era su nombre. Sí, pobre e inocente hombre enamorado. Tuvo un final patético, siendo asesinado por la mujer que amaba.

—Aiacos, es suficiente —ordenó Radamanthys. El cuerpo de la rubia temblaba y tenía los llorosos ojos muy abiertos. Su rostro lucía perturbado —Solaris, basta con que no olvides tu deber la próxima vez.

—No lo he olvidado y nunca lo haré, porque el fantasma de Radius está conmigo incluso en mis sueños —contestó ella, levantando el rostro para mirar fijamente a Radamanthys —Sin embargo, en mi condición actual, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Ni siquiera me queda poder para liberarme de estas cadenas.

—¿Sucede algo, Minos? —preguntó Radamanthys, ignorando de momento el último comentario de la mujer.

—Estoy pensando qué vamos a hacer con Solaris —respondió el juez —Ahora que todos los portales del tiempo han sido sellados, el único lugar donde se podría abrir uno es Kinmoku.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? —preguntó Amaterasu.

—Hestia ha sellado todos los portales del tiempo, a excepción del que está conectado con Kinmoku —contestó Minos —Así que, aunque podamos enviarte a Kinmoku, no podrás regresar a la tierra, porque los viajes interplanetarios están prohibidos allí. Básicamente, estarías confinada en ese planeta, hasta que, algún día la restricción se retire.

—¿"Algún día"? —volvió a preguntar ella, incrédula —O sea que podrían ser meses, ¡incluso años!, ¡no tengo tanto tiempo, maldición!

—Eres una hija de Cronos, ¿no? —espetó Radamanthys —Una vez allá, ¿acaso no puedes encontrar una forma de salir? —Amaterasu frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Radamanthys estaba insinuando que era una mujer inútil? —Bueno, lo quieras o no, vamos a enviarte a Kinmoku, después de todo, tu trabajo no ha terminado aún. No es momento para que regreses con nosotros. Además, hay unos sujetos allí que necesitarán tu ayuda para regresar a la Tierra.

—¿Unos sujetos?

—Lo entenderás cuando llegues a Kinmoku —dijo Aiacos, acercando su rostro al de ella una vez más —Espero ansioso el día en que regreses a mí, hermosa Solaris.

Los tres jueces celestiales se colocaron alrededor de la mujer y extendieron una mano, colocándola encima de su cabeza.

—No mueras —dijeron los tres, al unísono, al tiempo que Amaterasu desaparecía del lugar, dejando atrás rastros de su sangre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentía los ojos tan pesados que estos se negaban a abrirse, además, estaba muy cómoda, recostada sobre… ¿sobre qué?, el aroma que se colaba por sus fosas nasales se le hacía tremendamente conocido. Entonces se decidió y abrió sus orbes azulados. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de un Seiya que dormía plácidamente, con un brazo rodeando su cintura. Serena sonrió y volvió a recostarse, cerrando los ojos por un momento, justo antes de escuchar la voz del chico:

—¿Ya es hora? —Serena asintió y se incorporó para acercarse a la ventana. Seiya la siguió momentos después —Estrellas que alumbran el cielo como lámparas silenciosas. Mira, ahí está —y señaló una alta columna de luz plateada que se elevaba hasta perderse en la negrura de la noche.

—Vamos, entonces.

Se tomaron de las manos y abandonaron el palacio, asegurándose de llevar consigo el mapa que les había entregado la reina Serenity. Se dirigieron a la parte más septentrional de la luna. Atravesaron un amplio bosque, donde los árboles no eran tan altos, por lo que la luz de las estrellas les permitía encontrar fácilmente el camino. Llegaron entonces a una zona rocosa, tropezándose varias veces antes de finalmente salir a un claro, donde, extrañamente, los esperaba un desierto.

—¿Qué rayos…? —se preguntó Seiya —¿Un desierto? —el viento comenzó a soplar más violentamente, por lo que ambos tuvieron que agachar la cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos —Será fácil perdernos aquí, así que, —Seiya sacó el mapa del bolsillo de su pantalón —según el mapa, sólo tenemos que seguir directo, sin desviarnos.

—¡Ah, esto es un fastidio! —se quejó Serena, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Seiya —¿Por qué rayos hace tanto viento?

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —Serena se detuvo un momento y miró al chico, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Puedo caminar! —replicó entonces la rubia, volteando el rostro para que Seiya no viera el sonrojo que comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas. Porque, ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que sí le habría gustado que Seiya la cargara.

—Oye, bombón, ¿hay camellos en la luna? —volvió a hablar Seiya.

—¿Eh?, pues no lo sé —contestó —¿Cómo podría saberlo?, la verdad no recuerdo haber visto nunca un camello. Además, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? —añadió —¿Acaso ya te cansaste de caminar? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto que es un poco tedioso caminar con este fuerte viento, pero estoy bien. Eres tú quien me preocupa —antes de que Serena replicara, ofendida por el comentario que, a su parecer, apuntaba a que era más débil que Seiya, Serena escuchó la voz de su madre, al tiempo que su broche de transformación comenzaba a brillar.

—Definitivamente esto no es normal. El único planeta del Sistema Solar con una zona desértica como esta es Marte. Es cierto que la luna puede ser fría y ventosa por las noches, pero, algo como esto, jamás lo había visto.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, mamá?

—Utiliza el báculo lunar y abre un camino a través de la arena —contestó Serenity —Pero, querida, toma en cuenta que el poder del báculo sólo mantendrá el camino abierto por un par de minutos. Tienen que darse prisa y cruzar este desierto, de lo contrario, muy probablemente terminarán atrapados en la tormenta de arena.

—¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! —exclamó Serena, en cuanto dejó de escuchar la voz de su madre. Un haz de luz plateada abrió un camino recto, justo enfrente de ellos, separando la arena a ambos lados —¡Démonos prisa!

Seiya aferró con fuerza la mano de Serena y ambos comenzaron a correr por el camino que había abierto el báculo. Cuando ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad del camino, los muchachos escucharon cómo la arena iba cayendo, regresando a su sitio. Serena volteó la cabeza y miró, asustada, cómo la arena caía pesadamente tras ellos. Sintió entonces que las piernas le pesaban; casi no era capaz de seguirle el paso a Seiya, que tenía una resistencia envidiable. Seiya se dio cuenta de esto en ese momento y, sin pensárselo demasiado, alzó a Serena, cargándola como una princesa.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces, Seiya!? —replicó una sonrojada Serena —¡Bájame!

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Faltaba poco para que alcanzaran el fin del camino. Sin embargo, faltaba poco también para que quedaran sepultados bajo la arena. Seiya corrió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas y cuando se vio cerca del final, dio un gran salto, cayendo dolorosamente sobre el suelo rocoso, con Serena encima de él. Justo cuando su espalda tocó el suelo, toda la arena terminó de caer, volviendo a la normalidad. Serena se incorporó, miró hacia atrás y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah, faltó poco.

—¡Seiya!, ¿estás bien? —Serena rodó hacia un lado y ayudó a Seiya a sentarse. La rubia notó un leve gesto de dolor en el rostro de Seiya y entonces se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba rasgada y llena de sangre —Tonto, te lastimaste por salvarme —y acarició lentamente la espalda de Seiya, que se mordió el labio para evitar dejar escapar un quejido de dolor —Lo siento —añadió ella, agachando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no es más que un rasguño —Seiya se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Serena, animándola a hacer lo mismo —Vamos, tenemos que continuar.

Serena se puso de pie también. Continuaron avanzando por un camino que el poder de Serena parecía no haber alcanzado, pues estaba completamente en ruinas. Vieron columnas destrozadas, trozos de piedra y cristales de colores. La más sorprendente fue ver escudos, lanzas, e incluso espadas desperdigas por todo el lugar, como si allí se hubiese librado una gran batalla. Pero este hecho se volvió secundario cuando vieron una inmensa estructura.

—Entonces… esta es… —balbuceó Serena, sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, contemplando la pirámide de cristal que se erguía imponente ante ellos.

—Sí, esta es, sin duda, la pirámide de la luna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era su segunda noche en Kinmoku. Aunque los habían ubicado en un par de las habitaciones más lujosas del palacio, ninguno de los cuatro sentía que fuera bienvenido ya. Los sirvientes los miraban con recelo, rogándole, probablemente, al cielo que sacara a los intrusos de su planeta. Ganas no les faltaban para irse, pero ni siquiera la hostil actitud de Serenity pudo convencer a Heracles o Kakyuu de romper la restricción y enviarlos a la tierra.

Serenity estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la mirada clavada en el oscuro cielo. Jamás había presenciado una ejecución pública y en ese momento desearía haber hecho caso a las advertencias de su hermana. La piel se le erizaba cada vez que recordaba la forma en que las filosas espadas de los ejecutores cortaban limpiamente las cabezas de Hima-vat y Kena. Nicolás y Andrew tuvieron que sujetarla para evitar que se abalanzara sobre los asesinos.

—Maldición —Serenity chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó a la puerta. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Miró de reojo la cama donde Selene ya dormía, con las sábanas desparramadas.

Los jardines eran el destino de la joven princesa. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ese destino, escuchó unas voces tremendamente familiares. Serenity se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, donde tenía la suficiente visibilidad para darse cuenta de que quienes estaban allí eran la reina Kakyuu y su prometido, Heracles. La chica pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de la soberana, antes de escucharla decir:

—Pero, Heracles, se trata de mi hermano, es la única familia que me queda y…

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió el hombre, con rostro acongojado —Y créeme que nada me gustaría más que ver al mismo Darien entregarte en el altar, pero entiende que en este momento nos encontramos en una situación crítica. No podemos levantar la restricción.

—Heracles —tal parecía que la reina no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente —puedo ir yo personalmente por Darien. Por favor, sólo será él. Sé que es un capricho, pero…

—Kakyuu, amor mío, sabes que no soporto verte sufrir, pero te pido que por favor me entiendas. ¿Qué tal si el enemigo decide atacar Kinmoku mientras no estás? O, peor aún, ¿si te capturan durante el viaje? ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti! —Serenity vio en el rostro de Heracles un gesto de dolor tan exagerado, que hasta falso le pareció. Sin embargo, Kakyuu parecía finalmente convencida, porque asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazar al hombre.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien —murmuró Kakyuu para sí misma, aún con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su prometido —Te prometo que, cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos para siempre.

—Así que la boda será más "personal" de lo que creía —se dijo Serenity, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La pirámide de la luna era una enorme estructura hecha completamente de cristal. Las ruinas a su alrededor se reflejaban en la superficie de la estructura que, además, estaba adornada con manchas de sangre y suciedad. La que parecía ser la única entrada a la pirámide estaba flanqueada por un par de estatuas a ambos lados. A la derecha, una mujer, a la izquierda, un hombre. Sin embargo, ambas estatuas habían sido decapitadas, haciendo imposible saber a quiénes representaban. La entrada carecía de puerta, en cambio, estaba sellada por varios troncos viejos y podridos.

—¿Estás lista? —Serena asintió con la cabeza y sujetó con firmeza la mano de Seiya. Se detuvieron al pie de la pirámide —De pronto me siento diminuto —el muchacho removió los troncos, que se desmoronaron con un simple toque.

Cuando apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de la estructura, un fuerte viento sopló. Seiya abrazó a Serena, usando su cuerpo como escudo. A pesar de tener los pies bien afianzados en el suelo de piedra, el chico podía sentir cómo iba siendo empujado lentamente hacia el exterior.

—¿Qué… está pasando? —preguntó Serena, entrecortadamente, separándose un poco de Seiya para intentar distinguir la fuente de aquel fuerte viento —No puedo ver nada —buscó en su bolsillo el báculo lunar, pero en ese momento, se escuchó una voz:

—¿Quién osa perturbar el descanso de mi amado esposo, Hiperión? —se trataba de una voz femenina, firme y que exigía una respuesta. Fue entonces cuando el cetro lunar de Serena comenzó a brillar —¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso ese es…?

—Yo soy Serenity, la princesa de la Luna —dijo Serena, con una seguridad y un porte que hicieron que Seiya levantara las cejas, asombrado —Está conmigo el príncipe del poderoso reino del Sol, Helio. Hemos venido para buscar la sabiduría de los Creadores, de la luz del Universo.

Serena tragó saliva, temiendo lo peor, cuando el cetro perdió su luz y todo el lugar se sumió nuevamente en la oscuridad. De repente, los muchachos vieron una brillante luz en la parte más alta de la pirámide, como si una estrella fugaz descendiera. La "estrella" pronto tomó la forma de una hermosa mujer. Tenía un largo cabello rubio peinado en una cola alta y unos brillantes ojos celestes. La túnica blanca y las finas joyas que llevaba la hacían parecer una diosa griega.

—Yo… te conozco —balbuceó Serena, con los ojos fijos en la figura de la mujer —Eres… eres Tea —la aludida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza —Eres tú, a quien hemos venido a buscar. La gran Tea, ¿nos ayudarás a encontrar el secreto de Eclipse?

—Así que a eso han venido —dijo Tea —Ya veo. Entonces, dime princesa Serenity, ¿Por qué quieres conocer el secreto de Eclipse?

—Ah, bueno, la verdad es que el Universo es un caos con el despertar del señor oscuro, Despair —la mujer no mostró signo alguno de sorpresa —Ninguno de nosotros, los guerreros del universo, tenemos el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo. Entonces, escuchamos de Eclipse, el poder que está más allá de la forma Eternal de las Sailor Scouts. Pensamos que si podemos entender el secreto de ese poder, podremos…

—Imposible —sentenció Tea, con rostro de abatimiento. Serena parpadeó, confundida —Es imposible derrotar a mi hermano, Despair. Hace tiempo, el sólo sellar a Despair y Chaos requirió de toda mi energía y la de Hiperión. Actualmente, ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de hacerle frente.

—Pero… eso es…

—Una mentira —intervino entonces Seiya, que había permanecido en silencio desde la aparición de Tea —Tú no tienes idea de cuál es el secreto de Eclipse.

—Seiya, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Serena, atónita. Entonces, la rubia vio que Seiya ya había desenvainado su espada y apuntaba con esta al cuello de Tea —¡Seiya! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella?

—Por supuesto que sí, bombón. Ella es Tea, ¿no? —la mujer no se inmutó con el repentino ataque de Seiya y asintió lentamente con la cabeza —No, claro que no. Tú no eres Tea, ahora ¡muestra tu verdadera forma! —la espada Taiyo realizó un corte perfecto, partiendo el cuerpo de Tea por la mitad. La mujer se quedó asombrada.

—¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le gritó Serena, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

Las dos mitades del cuerpo de Tea cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a convertirse en polvo. Pero entonces del polvo comenzó a brotar un extraño humo negro y que se fue elevando. Serena se llevó una mano a la boca y tosió. El aire tenía un olor putrefacto y las nubes de humo negro ya se habían enrollado en los tobillos de Serena, asiéndola al suelo, de donde no era capaz de moverse. Una fuerte risotada hizo que a la rubia se le helara la sangre.

—Nada mal, príncipe Helio, nada mal.

—Esa voz… ¡Ker! —exclamó Serena, sacando el cetro lunar. Sin embargo, el humo se convirtió en una especie de tentáculo y se lo arrebató —¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Esta vez, terminaré lo que mi madre dejó incompleto hace milenios —la figura de Ker se materializó y haciendo aparecer sus garras, se abalanzó hacia una Serena que era incapaz de moverse —¡Muere, princesa Serenity!

La rubia simplemente se encogió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como queriendo protegerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces sintió que algo caliente le salpicaba la mejilla, junto al sonido de un objeto afilado penetrando la piel. Serena se descubrió la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron, con la sorpresa, por el terror. La sangre volvió a salpicarle el rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—¡Seiya!


	32. Pacto

_¡Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que disfruten de este dramático capítulo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXII – Pacto**

Parecía que, irremediablemente, el pasado estaba destinado a repetirse. Allí estaba ella, una vez más, contemplando con lágrimas en los ojos el cuerpo inerte de Seiya. A pesar de que el chico tenía una enorme herida en el pecho, del lado del corazón, su rostro era pacífico, casi perfecto. Serena se puso de rodillas y se abrazó al cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control sobre el rostro y la camisa de Seiya.

—¡Seiya! —gritaba la rubia, con tal fuerza que casi se desgarraba la garganta.

Ker había desaparecido hacía varios minutos. Su cuerpo, sin que Serena reparara en ello siquiera, había sido atravesado por un resplandor de plata, que la había obligado a abandonar la pirámide. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y Serena lo sabía. ¿Acaso nada podía hacer? ¿Seiya iba a morir, una vez más, en sus brazos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué era Seiya quien siempre debía sacrificarse por ella?

Una profunda frustración invadió a Serena, que en ese momento lanzó un grito al cielo, que ya se veía a través de la grieta que Ker había abierto con su poder. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con gesto desesperado.

—¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! —gritaba —¡Luz de luna, dime qué debo hacer! —la muchacha golpeó el suelo con desesperación —¡Haría lo que fuera! ¡Daría incluso mi vida con tal de que Seiya abra sus ojos!

Serena guardó silencio entonces, cuando sintió un extraño calor inundar su cuerpo, tembloroso por el llanto. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, una luz que brillaba como el oro y la plata combinados, la rodeó. En su pecho brilló el símbolo astronómico de la Luna, su astro guardián, justo en el lado del corazón. Se puso de pie cuando notó que sus piernas comenzaban a envolverse por aquel extraño resplandor. Vio como sus ropas comenzaban a rasgarse y cuando un extraño remolino la envolvió, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Abrió los ojos, mientras trataba de aspirar un poco de aire.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las ropas rasgadas comenzaran a transformarse. Su nuevo atuendo consistía en una falda corta, de color blanco, mismo color que tenía el top, con el clásico cuello de marinera, en color azul cielo. Guantes blancos con detalles azules y unas sandalias de estilo griego complementaban el atuendo. Justo en el centro de su pecho, encontró su broche, transformado. Era redondo, con unas pequeñas alas de ángel, el centro era de color rosa, con detalles dorados, como sus pendientes con forma de media luna, y tenía el símbolo astronómico de la Luna. Portaba ahora la corona de la Neo Reina de la Luna y unas hermosas alas de ángel habían crecido en su espalda.

La rubia se miró a sí misma, asombrada. No entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, hasta que escuchó una voz que le decía:

—En el nombre del amor —Serena se estremeció. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa voz y temió lo peor —En el nombre de la vida.

Una vez más, la figura de Tea se apareció ante Serena. La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Pero cuando percibió aquella cálida aura, Serena subo que esta vez no se trataba de una impostora. Su rostro se relajó cuando Tea esbozó una sonrisa.

—Puedo sentir tu dolor, como si fuera el mío propio —habló Tea, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Serena —Porque tú eres yo —la rubia parpadeó, confundida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, una sombra negra apareció, desvaneciendo el cuerpo translúcido de Tea.

—N-No puede ser… —balbuceó Serena —Pensé que tú…

—No creas que es tan sencillo deshacerse de mí, princesita —dijo Ker. Sin embargo, a pesar de lucir aquella amenazante mirada, el cuerpo de Ker mostraba graves quemaduras, desde las piernas hasta el rostro —Tengo que vengarme de la maldita mujer que se atrevió a lastimar mi bello rostro. Y esa, pequeña Serenity, eres tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que…?

—¡¿Es que aún no puedes comprenderlo?! —gritó la guerrera, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras sujetaba a Serena por el cuello —Puede que yo no sea la verdadera Tea, pero sí conozco el secreto de Eclipse, la transformación que has alcanzado después de ver morir al estúpido hombre que ahora yace a tus pies —Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida —"En el nombre del amor. En el nombre de la muerte", eso fue lo que Tea dijo, ¿cierto? Pues bien, al igual que en el pasado, has despertado Eclipse al ver morir a la persona que más amas, a la persona más importante en tu vida.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus orbes una vez más. Tragó saliva y, sin siquiera preocuparse por forcejear para liberarse del agarre brusco de Ker, miró a Seiya. No pudo evitar llorar una vez más.

—Igual que en el pasado, vivirás en la desesperación y la soledad —continuó Ker —No serás capaz de enamorarte de nuevo y, si de casualidad lo lograras, jamás podrás ser feliz. Porque el recuerdo de tu pecado estará contigo.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —gritó la rubia, frenéticamente, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos —¡Cállate de una vez!

Serena no supo de dónde salió un largo cetro lunar pero, sin pensárselo dos veces, rozó con este la cabeza de Ker, que de inmediato la soltó y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, como si estuviera sufriendo enormemente. La mujer pedía a gritos que apagaran el fuego, pero Serena no era capaz de ver el "fuego" del que Ker hablaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Ker se convirtiera en cenizas.

—Pero, ¿qué acaba de suceder? —se preguntó.

—Esas es sólo una pequeña muestra del poder de Eclipse —dijo, una vez más, la voz de Tea, quien apareció nuevamente.

—¿Eclipse? —Serena volvió a mirarse —Entonces, ¿esto es Eclipse? ¿Quiere decir entonces que… Ker tenía razón? He despertado Eclipse a costa de la vida de Seiya.

Tea se arrodilló al lado de Seiya y acarició su mejilla con la mano, casi con ternura. Luego levantó el rostro para mirar a la rubia.

—En el nombre del amor, en el nombre de la vida. El amor nos da vida, la vida nos da la capacidad de amar a los demás. Eclipse representa ese concepto. El verdadero poder de Eclipse viene del corazón, de los sentimientos más fuertes —se puso de pie —La desesperación es uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que puede albergar un ser viviente y, durante mucho tiempo, se creyó que era el secreto del despertar de Eclipse. Sin embargo, jovencita, el verdadero secreto para despertar Eclipse con su máximo esplender es tener un corazón fuerte.

—Un corazón fuerte —repitió. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios —Creo que eso es algo de lo que yo carezco. Basta con que me encuentre en un callejón sin salida para que pierda la calma y me ponga a llorar. Soy patética.

—Antes dijiste que harías cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a este joven, ¿no es así? —Serena asintió con la cabeza —¿De verdad serías capaz de dar incluso tu vida?

—No tengo que pensarlo siquiera, porque la vida sin Seiya no tiene sentido.

—Él podría pensar lo mismo, ¿no lo crees? —insistió Tea —¿Qué pasa si ve a la mujer que ama muerta cuando despierte? ¿No piensas que eso podría causarle más dolor?

—Quizás simplemente estoy siendo egoísta, —contestó Serena —probablemente tengas razón y el salvarlo le traiga más dolor. Pero… esta vez siento que quiero hacer algo por él. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero ser yo quien lo salve —Tea sonrió al ver la decisión en los ojos azules de Serena.

—Tú tienes un corazón fuerte, simplemente tienes que apartar la duda que te embarga. Tendrás que hacerlo si es que quieres salvar la vida de este muchacho. Eclipse tiene el poder de "restaurar", pero recuerda esto, no somos dioses, todo dependerá de la voluntad del cristal cósmico de este joven y también de tu propio corazón. Si dudas, tan sólo por un instante, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. Él podría olvidarlo todo, perder todos sus recuerdos de todas sus vidas pasadas, sus recuerdos de ti. ¿Estás dispuesta a correr este riesgo?

—Ya lo he dicho antes, haré lo que sea con tal de salvar a Seiya.

—Entonces yo te ayudaré —ambas mujeres se colocaron de rodillas, una a cada lado del cuerpo inerte del chico —Sujeta su mano —indicó Tea, mientras ella hacía lo mismo —Concéntrate, deja que tu poder fluya hacia él. Sincroniza tu respiración con la mía —Serena hizo lo que Tea pedía, pero pronto sintió el cuerpo pesado. Poco a poco se estaba quedando sin energía —¿Estás bien?

—E-Estoy bien. Continuemos.

Después de un par de minutos, Tea soltó la mano de muchacho y Serena se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, completamente agotada. Su transformación se desvaneció y recuperó su aspecto de "civil". Como tenía la mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, Serena pudo sentir sus latidos, lentos, pero allí estaban y esto hizo que el rostro se le iluminara.

—Sólo queda esperar que despierte —le dijo Tea —Tengo que darte las gracias, princesa Serenity —la muchacha parpadeó, confundida —Fue tu voz la que me liberó de la prisión en el ataúd de cristal donde había permanecido durante milenios.

—Antes dijiste —inició Serena, recordando entonces lo que había querido preguntarle antes a Tea —"tú eres yo", pero no comprendo qué quisiste decir con eso. Tú eres la representación de la mismísima luz, en cambio yo…

—Sí, antes dije "tú eres yo", pero creo que estaba equivocada; —Serena asintió con la cabeza —porque tú posees un poder mucho más grande que el mío y un corazón cálido y sincero que no se puede comparar con ningún otro en este vasto universo.

—Eso no puede ser… —el cuerpo de Tea comenzó a desaparecer.

—Lo lamento mucho, princesa Serenity, pero ha llegado la hora de que regrese al corazón de esta pirámide. Prometo que velaré por ti y por la paz del universo, para toda la eternidad.

—¡Espera, Tea, yo quiero…!

—Rezaré por la victoria de los Guerreros del Universo —y desapareció.

Entonces, Seiya comenzó a moverse. Abrió lentamente los ojos y tosió, haciendo que Serena se sobresaltara. Con lágrimas – esta vez de felicidad – en sus ojos, Serena se arrojó a los brazos de un Seiya que se incorporaba lentamente. Pero Seiya no le correspondía el gesto, Serena no sentía aquellos brazos que la hacían sentir segura alrededor de su cintura. Y entonces se preocupó. Iba a hablar, pero lo que escuchó salir de labios de Seiya la dejó helada:

—¿Quién eres?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente habían alcanzado su destino. Urano era un planeta con una vegetación, compuesta por amplias praderas. Antaño fue un planeta donde predominaban las temperaturas altas, pero ahora, la desolada región era azotada por un fuerte viento que, con seguridad, no vaticinaba nada bueno. Haruka estaba consciente de que aquel no era un viaje de placer, pero Michiru parecía muy interesada en los secretos y memorias que pudiese albergar el palacio de Urano, ahora en ruinas. Michiru entraba en todas las habitaciones y ojeaba libros, pinturas, cartas, en fin, todo lo que podía encontrar que llamara su atención. Y Haruka empezaba a perder la paciencia, porque sabía que el único sitio donde podían encontrar información acerca del paradero de Moros era en el estudio privado de su padre, el rey Oberón.

Ahora se encontraban en la que parecía ser la habitación de la servidumbre, que lucía mucho más ordenada y "entera" en comparación con el resto del palacio. Michiru se había sentado sobre una pequeña cama y tenía toda su atención centrada en un viejo pergamino que estaba parcialmente quemado.

—Michiru…

—Sólo un momento, Haruka, este poema es hermoso, quiero… —pero la mujer no pudo completar la frase, porque tenía los labios ocupados en una actividad más placentera que hablar. Haruka la estaba besando de una manera que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Michiru notó el gesto de fastidio en el rostro de su pareja, pero aún así sonrió y se hizo la desentendida —¿A qué debo el "honor"?

—Es la única forma de llamar tu atención, según parece —replicó, molesta —¿Qué lees con tanta atención? —Michiru le tendió el pergamino donde alguien había garabateado un poema de amor —Sabes que no entiendo de poesía, eso déjaselo al Kou mayor, o a Amy.

—Sería lindo que algún día me escribieras un poema —dijo Michiru, susurrándole esta frase al oído, logrando poner un encantador sonrojo en las mejillas de su acompañante.

—D-Deja de jugar, Michiru —balbuceó la otra, alejándose —Sabes que no hemos venido aquí a jugar. Tenemos una misión y…

—Y tú necesitas relajarte —la cortó, colocando el debo índice sobre sus labios —Si no pones tus emociones en orden no seremos capaces de encontrar a Moros, mucho menos de fortalecer ese sello —Haruka suspiró, resignada, y se recostó en el regazo de Michiru, dejando que ella acariciara su cabello.

—Creo que tengo una idea de dónde puede estar encerrado Moros —comentó Haruka, luego de unos minutos de placentero silencio. Las manos de Michiru se detuvieron —Sólo tengo que confirmar un par de cosas en el estudio de mi padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?, vamos —tomadas de las manos, las mujeres abandonaron la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el estudio del rey Oberón. Se trataba de una habitación de paredes blancas y pisos de madera. Los muebles de madera estaban destrozados y desperdigados por todas partes, como si alguien hubiese estaba buscando algo allí, desesperadamente. El librero más grande había sido partido por la mitad y muchos de los libros también.

Haruka movió el escritorio que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, dejando ver una trampilla con una agarradera de metal, oxidada. Michiru se arrodilló al lado de Haruka, mientras esta abría la trampilla. La madera cedió al instante y se destrozó entre sus dedos. No era un sitio muy profundo y sólo había un pequeño cofre, también de madera, con una cerradura oxidada que, por su apariencia, no había sido tocada en mucho tiempo.

Haruka se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, que cedió al instante. Dentro había un colgante de un tono negro brillante, con incrustaciones de ámbar, que brillaron intensamente en cuanto Haruka levantó la pieza de joyería.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Michiru.

—Esto es un colgante que reacciona cuando su dueño se encuentra cerca —contestó —Porque, según cuentan las leyendas, estas joyas se forjaron usando el iris de los ojos de su portador —Michiru la miró, sorprendida.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto es…?

—En efecto, este es el colgante del poderoso Moros —dijo una extraña voz. Y en ese momento, una figura encapuchada apareció ante ellas, sosteniendo el colgante en sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros —Ahora, este valioso tesoro regresará a manos de su verdadero dueño, que despertará dentro de muy poco —y dicho esto, desapareció.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Sigamos a ese sujeto —dijo Michiru, sacando su broche de transformación.

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano; transformación!

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno; transformación!

Neptune y Uranus salieron apresuradamente del estudio, yendo tras la misteriosa figura que acababa de robar la única clave que tenían para encontrar a Moros dentro del vasto territorio de Urano y sus satélites. Pronto Neptune divisó al ladrón, escapando por las calles de la ciudad capital, hasta llegar a sus afueras. Se perdió en la pradera que había crecido hasta rozar más allá de sus rodillas.

—Maldito ladrón, no puede ser que se dirija a ese lugar.

—¿"Ese lugar"? —preguntó Neptune.

—Calibán, la prisión más tenebrosa de Urano. Sin duda es el sitio más indicado para encerrar a "el señor de la condenación".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Su idea era no llamar demasiado la atención, pero claramente estaba logrando el efecto opuesto. Y es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio lleva una gabardina negra, a mitad del día? Y no, los lentes oscuros y el sombrero no disimulaban su apariencia para nada. Hacía calor, más que del que recordaba en su última visita al planeta Kinmoku. Por un momento quiso quitarse aquella molesta prenda, pero recordó que lo único que llevaba por debajo eran unos harapos – restos del traje blanco de los Caballeros Solares – y se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor opción.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Osmanto, con la cabeza gacha, temiendo que alguien – aunque pareciera casi imposible – pudiera reconocerla. Había mucha gente transitando las calles y Megumi se lo achacó a la prohibición de los viajes que se había establecido por orden de Heracles. Caminó por calles estrechas que, afortunadamente, aún recordaba, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que estaba en desuso, según notó. Pero antes de que se dejara caer en una de las bancas, notó que no estaba sola. Allí, tendida en el suelo, había una chica. Tuvo que quitarse los lentes, restregarse los ojos y parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que la vista no la engañaba.

Se colocó enfrente de la chica de cabello negro que yacía allí, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente arrugado. La chica, al darse cuenta de que algo – o alguien – bloqueaba la luz que antes estaba recibiendo, abrió uno de sus azulinos ojos y se preparó para replicar, pero se tragó sus palabras en cuanto se topó con aquellos orbes que tan bien conocía.

—¡Señorita Solaris! —exclamó, sentándose súbitamente. La aludida sonrió.

—Princesa Serenity, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Veo que se encuentra muy bien —Serenity bufó y Megumi se dejó caer al lado de la chica.

—Odio este lugar. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que ese sujeto pisó este planeta. La reina Kakyuu ha cambiado. Ha restaurado la pena de muerte, ¿puedes creerlo? —la rubia no dijo nada —Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero los viajes han sido prohibidos. ¡Quiero ver a mis padres!

—Aunque fueras a la tierra ahora, no podrías verlos —la chica le dedicó un gesto interrogante —porque Serena y Seiya se encuentran en la luna, están tras el secreto de Eclipse.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Serenity —Selene y yo tenemos la última clave para liberar el poder absoluto de Eclipse, ¡tenemos que ir a la luna! —iba a ponerse de pie, pero Megumi la sujeto por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

—No seas impaciente, Serenity. Este viaje es necesario para ambos, si todo sale bien, no hará más que fortalecer el lazo entre la princesa de la luna y el príncipe del sol. Y sabes bien que ese lazo es la clave para ganar esta batalla —la muchacha asintió con la cabeza —Bien, entonces, ¿dónde están los demás?

—¿Quién lleva una gabardina en mitad del día? —Megumi abrió los primeros botones de la prenda, dejando ver parte de su pecho. Serenity se sonrojó y volteó la cabeza.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo. Es un oponente temible, Némesis, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera te lo podrías imaginar.

—Entonces esos sujetos te han salvado de las garras de la muerte.

—No pueden dejarme morir aún. Todavía me necesitan.

—Todos te necesitamos —Megumi no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Serenity —Espera, acabas de llegar, ¿adónde vas? Es peligroso rondar por las calles de Osmanto, los guardias de Des… digo, de Heracles podrían encontrarte. Y no creo que sean muy amables con una extranjera.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente en este planeta —contestó —Reúne a todos y encuéntrate conmigo en este mismo lugar, a medianoche, en dos días.

—Pero, ¿para qué?

—¿No es obvio, acaso?, vamos a regresar a la tierra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uranus y Neptune habían alcanzado los límites del planeta. Ante ellas había ahora un puente de madera desgastada, que separaba Urano del satélite antaño más temido por todos los lugareños, Calibán. Calibán había sido convertido en una prisión, pero no en una prisión cualquiera, sino en aquella donde eran en enviados los peores criminales del Sistema Solar Externo. Luego de la caída de los Hermanos de la Destrucción, el General Moros había sido encerrado allí. Y era sólo uno de los pocos criminales que era presa del sueño eterno de la reina Titania. Esto, precisamente, explicaba el rostro lleno de preocupación de Haruka.

—¿De verdad tenemos que cruzar este puente? —preguntó Neptune, con gesto inseguro, al ver cómo se balanceaba la estructura con el viento. Uranus no dijo nada, en cambio, simplemente tomó la mano de la mujer de cabellos aguamarina y comenzó a caminar. Michiru sonrió y se dejó guiar.

Las tablas de madera que formaban el puente crujían bajo sus pies. Abajo no se veía más que oscuridad, una oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarse todo aquello que cayera en ella. Hacia el frente, también, sólo había oscuridad. Neptune no estaba segura de hacia dónde se dirigían, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera "algo" más allá. Pero sabiendo que quien la acompañaba era la mismísima princesa de Urano, sólo se dejó llevar.

Después de lo que a Michiru le pareció una eternidad, Haruka se detuvo.

—Ese maldito, está jugando con nosotras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Haruka la soltó y sacó su espada a tiempo para cortar un pergamino que se iba desenrollando, que era lanzado hacia ellas —¿Pero qué…?

—Todos aquellos que osen perturbar el descanso del Señor de la Condenación deberán atenerse a las consecuencias —anunció una voz que ambas conocían bien.

—¡Muéstrate de una vez, ladrón! —exclamó Uranus, con voz potente —¡Devuélveme ese colgante! ¡Es un tesoro de Urano! —el ladrón rió, aún oculto entre las sombras.

—¿Tesoro de Urano? ¡Deja de decir tonterías, princesa Miranda! —replicó —Este colgante siempre ha tenido un único dueño, Moros, el señor de la condenación. Fue tu padre, el rey Oberón quien, vilmente, arrancó esta preciosa joya del cuello de mi gran señor. ¡Él es el verdadero ladrón! Y tu madre, la reina Titania, cometió un pecado mortal que le costó la vida.

—¡Mi madre dio su vida para sellar a Moros y sus dos sirvientes! —gritó Haruka, a modo de respuesta —No sabes nada de ella.

—Tú eres uno de los sirvientes de Moros, ¿no es así? —habló finalmente Michiru, dando un paso al frente para colocarse delante de Haruka. El otro no respondió, pero por fin se presentó ante las Sailor Scouts.

La figura encapuchada salió de entre las sombras, tragándose la oscuridad a su alrededor. Ahora se podía apreciar con claridad el camino que tenían al frente. Se hallaban ya ante los inmensos portones de metal que flanqueaban la entrada a Calibán. La capa cayó, dejando ver la figura delgada de un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojizos. Sobre la piel cetrina llevaba una túnica raída, de color azul oscuro y en su cuello lucía el colgante de Moros.

—¿Sirviente? Sí, supongo que podrías decirlo de esa manera —contestó —Aunque, la palabra correcta sería "extensión" —ambas mujeres se miraron un momento, sin comprender —Mi nombre es Sors y, como ya lo he dicho, soy una extensión. Sí, una extensión del cuerpo de mi señor Moros. Princesa Miranda —miró a Uranus —¿recuerdas el "triple sello"? —la mujer frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, pero nada con ese nombre llegaba a su mente —¿No?, bueno, entonces dejen que se los explique.

"Supongo que los molestos caballeros solares ya les han explicado la diferencia entre el cristal cósmico y la gema demoniaca. Pues bien, mi señor Moros es una existencia nacida no con una, sino con tres gemas demoniacas. Nadie, ni siquiera los Hermanos de la Destrucción, son poseedores de tal 'particularidad'. Entonces, como medida de precaución, mi señor dividió su cuerpo en tres seres independientes. Yo soy uno de esos seres, Sors, mi 'hermana gemela', Parcae, quien aún no ha despertado, y el cuerpo principal, aquel a quien todos conocen como el 'auténtico' Moros."

—Somos enemigos, ¿por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto? —preguntó Michiru —Estoy segura de que sabes a qué hemos venido.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió Sors, al instante, con una sonrisa —Han venido, en vano, a fortalecer el sello que aprisiona a mi señor Moros. Claro que para sellar por completo a mi señor tendrán que sellarme primero. Ah, y les advierto que no será fácil atraparme.

—Moros fue sellado con el tripe sello de Urano, —añadió Haruka —la mayor fuerza del sello se concentra en el cuerpo principal. Basta con que formemos el sello nuevamente sobre el ataúd de hielo de Moros y así no volverá a despertar.

—Ah, entonces lo has recordado, muy bien, muy bien. En efecto, basta con formar el sello nuevamente sobre el ataúd de hielo, una de las mejores invenciones del reino de Mercurio por cierto. Sin embargo, esto sólo puede lograrse si el prisionero aún duerme.

Michiru simplemente vio cómo su compañera se abalanzaba sobre Sors, con espada en mano. El hombre dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque y luego volteó la cabeza, viendo cómo Haruka abría los portones de una patada.

—Entonces te has dado cuenta, princesa Miranda —Michiru observaba, desconcertada, cómo Sors iba detrás de Haruka —Pero no te dejaré llegar con mi señor Moros. Aún no es el momento.

—¡Michiru, cúbreme! —gritó Uranus, mientras atravesaba a toda velocidad los portones y se internaba en la prisión.

—¡Reflejo Submarino! —el ataque apenas rozó la pierna de Sors, pero le ocasionó una herida que lo tumbó en el suelo —No dejaré que interfieras —la mujer vio que Sors reía y justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre —¡Haruka!

—Llegó el momento de que volvamos a ser uno —dijo una tétrica voz.

Un fuerte viento sopló entonces, trayendo consigo el olor de la sangre. Se escucharon unos pasos, como los de un gigante. Una enorme explosión hizo que las puertas de madera reforzada con metal de la prisión salieran volando. Michiru tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeada. Los portones de metal se desplomaron y cayeron al vacío. Toda esta fue la antesala para la aparición del "protagonista" de la obra.

Apareció en ese momento un hombre. Era alto, muy alto y, a pesar de tener su cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra, era evidente que era corpulento. Llevaba unas hombreras anchas, de color negro, manchadas con sangre. Su piel era blanca, casi tanto como la de Sors y su cabello negro, logrando que sus ojos ambarinos resplandecieran de forma impresionante. Michiru podría haber pensado que el recién llegado era atractivo de no ser por dos detalles. El primero, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, que se deslizaba por las comisuras de su boca. El segundo, y más perturbador, tenía sujeta a Haruka por el cuello del traje de marinera. Una Haruka inconsciente, que tenía una fea herida en su cuello. De forma casi absurda, Michiru pensó que parecía la herida causada por un vampiro.

El recién llegado soltó a Haruka, cuyo cuerpo cayó a su lado, con un sonido seco. Luego se arrodilló al lado de Sors, quien le sonrió. El hombre más alto sonrió también, mientras acercaba el rostro para hundir sus prominentes colmillos en el cuello de Sors. Michiru vio, horrorizada, cómo la vida abandonaba el frágil cuerpo de Sors, hasta que este se convirtió en huesos, que pronto se volvieron polvo. El corpulento sujeto se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano enguantada y se colocó el colgante en el cuello. Luego miró a Michiru, como si recién reparara en su presencia.

—¿Eres tú quien ha venido a sellarme? —Michiru no respondió. En cambio, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, pues sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo.

—Moros…—balbuceó Neptune, con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetando con fuerza el Espejo de Neptuno.

—Sí, así me llamaron, hace ya mucho tiempo. "Señor de la Condenación", "amo de la suerte", "oscuridad sangrienta", tú escoge, pequeña —Moros se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de Michiru, quien retrocedió —No recordaba que fueras tan asustadiza, princesa Michiru. A Poseidón le gustaba presumir de la fortaleza de su pequeña hija, por algo eras la comandante de las rebeldes Sirenas, ¿cierto? —la mujer no respondió —Cierto, cierto, es probable que aún no lo recuerdes todo. Creo que Thanatos mencionó algo de que sus memorias estaban selladas.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—"Cómo lo sé", es bastante simple. Thanatos me lo ha contado todo mientras estaba encerrado en el ataúd de hielo. Fue bastante difícil romperlo, ¿sabes? —Moros extendió su mano derecha para tocar el rostro de Michiru, pero esta dio un salto y se alejó, para luego atacar al sujeto con su Maremoto de Neptuno. Moros frunció el ceño y se sacudió el polvo de la capa —Eso está mucho mejor, princesa —aplaudió —A pesar de que eres demasiado débil, parece que no has perdido esa chispa en tus ojos. Los mismos ojos que tenía tu adorada madre, cuyo poder ahora está aquí —se dio un par de golpecitos en el abdomen.

—Mi madre, no puede ser… Entonces tú… —Michiru se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y gritó.

_Flashback _

_Las mujeres guerreras de Neptuno tenían una característica especial. Esta era la capacidad de convertir sus piernas en una cola de pez, como las sirenas de la leyenda, a voluntad. No todas las mujeres eran capaces de desarrollar tal habilidad, pero aquellas privilegiadas que lo lograban tenían una gran ventaja en batalla. Y esta habilidad se había vuelto indispensable ahora que la amenaza de los Hermanos de la Destrucción pesaba sobre el universo._

_Proteus era la playa más grande de Neptuno y también el sitio donde se concentraba el ejército de las Sirenas, las guerreras más poderosas del planeta, al mando de la reina neptuniana, Anfítrite. Las sirenas eran unas hermosas mujeres de piel morena y cuerpos esbeltos. Sus cabellos generalmente tenían unas tonalidades verdes y azuladas y sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos como el océano. La misma reina tenía muchas de estas características, pero la que más destacaba era su larguísima melena de color aguamarina. Era también considerada como la más hermosa de las sirenas._

—_Mira bien, Michiru, —decía la reina, quien sostenía en brazos a su primogénita de tres años, que había heredado su cabellera aguamarina, pero tenía los ojos azules de su padre —porque algún día te tocará a ti estar a la cabeza de este poderoso ejército —en Proteus se habían reunido ya cientos de sirenas, que formaban la vanguardia del ejército de Poseidón, quien estaba apostado con sus soldados en el puerto Despoina._

—_¡Majestad, algo se aproxima! —exclamó una de las sirenas. Anfítrite colocó a Michiru de vuelta en el suelo y entró en el mar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, una sombra se acercaba, surcando velozmente las aguas —¡Cuiden de Michiru! —exclamó antes de que sus piernas se transformaran y se lanzara al mar, nadando a gran velocidad._

_La reina se internó en las profundidades del océano y pronto se topó con una figura negra de gran tamaño. Esta emitía un aura tan tenebrosa y oscura que pronto confirmó que se trataba de un enemigo. Anfítrite juntó las manos y le arrojó un haz de luz. La sombra se detuvo y la mujer vio que se trataba de un hombre, que antes había estado envuelto por una capa negra que ahora estaba destrozada. Anfítrite reconoció al invasor al instante, no era otro que el mismísimo Moros, señor de la condenación._

_Al darse cuenta Moros que se había topado con la más poderosa de las sirenas de Neptuno, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Lo deseaba. Deseaba el poder de Anfítrite. También lo necesitaba, porque no podría sobrevivir bajo el agua por mucho tiempo más, Así, Moros se abalanzó sobre ella, pero la mujer ya había sacado el mítico Espejo de Neptuno y se multiplicó. Moros, desconcertado, comenzó a atacar a las réplicas, mientras la verdadera Anfítrite se alejaba para llamar, haciendo uso de su telepatía, a la criatura más temible de los océanos de Neptuno, una criatura idéntica al tiburón blanco._

_Pero Anfítrite se frenó de golpe. Volteó lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa cínica de Moros. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su pecho había sido limpiamente atravesado por la mano de Moros. La reina escupió sangre y se quedó quieta, mientras veía cómo su cristal cósmico abandonaba su cuerpo y era tragado por Moros. En un último esfuerzo desesperado, Anfítrite los envolvió a ambos en una burbuja. Moros sintió que le faltaba el aire y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se impulsó fuera del agua, justo en el momento en que la burbuja hacía una inmensa explosión._

_Moros cayó en la playa, tosiendo, escupiendo agua. Y cuando levantó la cabeza, se vio rodeado por las lanzas y espadas de las sirenas. El hombre levantó las manos, en son de paz._

—_¿Dónde está la reina Anfítrite? —preguntó una sirena de porte imponente y cabellera azul, colocando la punta de su espada en el cuello de Moros. El sujeto simplemente se dio un par de palmaditas en el abdomen._

—_Su cuerpo quedó completamente destrozado por la explosión, —contestó —pero su poder estará conmigo para siempre._

_Las sirenas lo miraron, desconcertadas. Michiru se abrió paso entre las sirenas hasta llegar adonde estaba Moros. La joven princesa lo miró, con unos ojos tan profundos que Moros no había visto nunca. En ellos había algo muy parecido al odio._

—_¿Dónde está mamá? —Moros extendió el brazo y le entregó el Espejo de Neptuno. Michiru lo recibió y caminó hasta la orilla del mar. La pequeña gritó horrorizada cuando vio trozos de cabello aguamarina flotar en el agua._

—_¡Maldito! —exclamaron las sirenas, atacando todas juntas a Moros. _

—_Princesa de Neptuno, —dijo Moros, mientras su cuerpo ensangrentado se elevaba hacia el cielo —si algún día extrañas a tu madre, ven a verme. Yo me encargaré de consolarte._

_El hombre rió perversamente antes de desaparecer._

_Flashback End_

Michiru volvió a gritar, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, negando frenéticamente. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Entonces, el hombre se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. El cuerpo de la mujer se paralizó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía la fuerza para separarlo de ella. El recuerdo de su madre dolía demasiado.

—Te lo había dicho, ¿no?, que yo te consolaría _—_dijo Moros, acariciando el cabello de la mujer —Ah, eres idéntica a Anfítrite, tanto que me encantaría devorar ese cristal cósmico tuyo.

—Maremoto de Neptuno —susurró Michiru. El ataque tomó a Moros desprevenido y le dio de lleno, echándolo hacia atrás —Eres repugnante.

—Me parece que no estás en posición de hacerte la fuerte, princesita —le dijo Moros, tocándose la cabeza, dolorida por el repentino ataque de la guerrera —Está claro que soy más fuerte que tú, infinitamente más fuerte —la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos —Podría matarte ya, pero eso no sería divertido, así que, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué demonios pretendes, Moros? —preguntó ella, quitando la mano del otro, con un gesto de asco —No temo a la muerte, así que…

—Es lo que todos dicen —replicó —Incluso aquella mujer —señaló a Haruka, que aún estaba inconsciente —"Estoy preparada para morir", me dijo, pero el terror se podía ver en sus ojos. Ni siquiera te lo imaginas, cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Es natural tener miedo, al menos para ustedes los seres humanos, así que no te avergüences.

—Está bien, puede que tengas razón —espetó Neptune —Sí, estoy aterrada. Eres tan abrumadoramente poderoso que cada célula de mi cuerpo está paralizada. Pero no voy a rogar por mi vida, así que si quieres matarme, sólo hazlo.

—No esperaba que rogaras por tu vida. Eres hija de Anfítrite después de todo. Ya te lo he dicho, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Dejaré que me selles de nuevo —Michiru parpadeó sorprendida y Moros sonrió, complacido con la reacción —Así podrías regresar a la Tierra como una heroína, sí, la mujer que selló al señor de la condenación. Todos tus compañeros se pondrían muy felices, ¿verdad? —ella no respondió —Pero, —Michiru tragó saliva —cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final, serás tú misma quien se encargue de romper mi sello.

—Es una tontería. ¿Acaso vas a confiar en mí? ¿Crees que sería capaz de romper el sello? Porque, si es así, eres más tonto de lo que pareces.

—Oh, pequeña, sí que lo harás. Romperás ese sello, lo quieras o no —Moros chasqueó los dedos y su colgante apareció en el cuello de Michiru. Esta intentó quitárselo, pero al tocarlo, la joya quemó sus manos para luego enterrarse en su pecho —Porque ahora tú también te has convertido en una extensión mía. Y, si de casualidad, el sello no llegara a romperse cuando sea el momento indicado, bueno, creo que no tengo que explicarte lo que te pasará, ¿verdad?

Haruka abrió los ojos en el preciso momento en que Michiru y Moros compartían un apasionado beso. La mujer de cabello corto se restregó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, porque no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo fuera real.


	33. Venus Sangriento

_¡Saludos! Este capítulo está dedicado, mayoritariamente, al pasado de las chicas de Venus, Mina y Natsumi._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXIII – Venus Sangriento**

Serena sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. Las palabras de Seiya retumbaban en su cabeza, de forma molesta. Tragó saliva cuando sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes azulados. No quería llorar, de verdad no quería. Pero no era tan fuerte y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Seiya siguió mirándola, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo y esto le dolía más. Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando en vano frenar su llanto. Fue entonces cuando sintió un toque, una suave caricia en su hombro. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de Seiya.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita? —Serena se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Esos ojos, ella conocía bien los ojos de Seiya, ese brillo característico —Un momento…Tú eres… —Seiya se incorporó y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, juntando su frente con la de ella —¿Tea?

—¿Eh? —se separaron, pero Seiya no apartó sus ojos de ella —No, no eres Tea. Te pareces increíblemente a ella, pero… hay algo distinto.

—¿S-Seiya? —el aludido parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Seiya? —la muchacha asintió.

—Seiya. Seiya Kou. Ese es tu nombre —el chico se incorporó y se miró en el cristal de las paredes de la pirámide. Sus ojos se fijaron en su rostro, en su cabello, incluso en las ropas que llevaba —¿Seiya?

—M-Me temo que se equivoca de persona —balbuceó el chico, volteándose para encarar a una preocupada Serena —Mi nombre no es Seiya.

—¿Qué dijiste? —la chica colocó su mano sobre la frente de Seiya —¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Seiya? Escucha, tal vez las cosas no salieron del todo bien, porque aún no domino del todo el poder de Eclipse, pero…

—¿Eclipse? —preguntó entonces, sujetándola por los hombros —Señorita, ¿dijo Eclipse? —Serena asintió con la cabeza —Entonces… usted es… Usted es Serenity, la princesa de la Luna —Seiya notó que la muchacha lo miraba, asustada —No hay duda, porque solamente la princesa de la Luna, la hija de la gran reina Serenity y el rey poderoso rey Silvano, ha sido capaz de despertar Eclipse, en toda la historia del universo.

Serena no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Seiya seguía hablándole como si fuera la primera vez que la veía? ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera tan formal? ¿Por qué sus ojos se veían tan distintos a los que ella recordaba? ¿Qué era aquella sensación? Le parecía como si, a pesar de tener a Seiya enfrente, estuviese hablando con una persona completamente diferente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento, Seiya dijo:

—Qué descortesía, me parece que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Hiperión —los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos. Sin darse cuenta, había empujado al muchacho para alejarlo de ella.

—¿H-Hiperión? —balbuceó —¿D-De qué estás hablando, Seiya? C-Creo que de verdad te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza —la muchacha siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la pirámide —Lo mejor es que regresemos al palacio. Mi madre sabrá qué hacer.

—Princesa Serenity, ¿acaso no cree lo que le estoy diciendo? —la chica no respondió —Ya veo. Es porque estoy en el cuerpo del príncipe Helio. Ahora lo entiendo, sé que nos parecemos, pero yo no soy el príncipe Helio.

Serena se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella, ni por un solo instante. Esos ojos, su color era el mismo, aquel tan similar al de los zafiros, pero en ellos había algo diferente, algo que faltaba. O algo de más. Aquellos ojos tenían un brillo de "sabiduría", a cambio del brillo "juguetón" que solía ver ella en los ojos de Seiya todo el tiempo. Su esencia era distinta también, si se ponía a meditarlo con cuidado.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, ¡no eres Seiya! —exclamó de pronto, sonrojada. Hiperión sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, princesa Serenity. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió. Lo único que sé es que yo estoy aquí…

—Sí tú estás aquí —negó con la cabeza y corrigió —Si usted está aquí, señor Hiperión, entonces…

—No tiene que tratarme de "usted", princesa, —intervino Hiperión —me hace sentir viejo. Además, está bien si sólo me llama "Hiperión" —ella sonrió, agradecida.

—De acuerdo, pero lo mismo digo. Está bien si me hablas de tú, Hiperión. Además, me avergüenza un poco que me digas "princesa" todo el tiempo. Tengo un nombre en esta época. Soy Serena. Serena Tsukino.

—Entonces, Serena. Si yo estoy aquí, el príncipe Helio ha de estar, —Hiperión se rascó la cabeza de nuevo, nervioso —oh no, si hemos cambiado de lugar, él sólo puede estar en un sitio —Serena lo miró, expectante —El núcleo del sol, el lugar más ardiente en toda la Vía Láctea —al notar el temor en las facciones de Hiperión, Serena preguntó:

—¿Tan temible es ese lugar?

—Me tomó milenios acostumbrarme a las condiciones extremas de _æstus_, incluso dentro del ataúd creado por los ingenieros de Mercurio —la rubia se mordió el labio inferior —Pero, tratándose del príncipe Helio, ya ha de estar despierto, buscando la manera de salir de allí —añadió él apresuradamente, al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Serena —¿Ha sido Amaterasu quien te envió a la Luna? —Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Amaterasu está… desaparecida —Hiperión miró a la rubia, desconcertado —Luego de que se llevara a Némesis de la Tierra, no hemos sabido nada de ella. Fueron los caballeros solares restantes quienes se encargaron de enviarnos a cada uno al sitio que nos correspondía. Yo no tengo el poder para transportarnos hasta el reino del Sol y estoy preocupada por Seiya —agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

—No debería ser un problema para Tea el enviarnos al sol, pero imagino que ya ha de haber regresado a su sueño eterno —dijo —Sin embargo, Serena, tú tienes la luz de Tea que te protege —colocó una mano sobre su hombro —Para una Sailor Scout que ha alcanzado la transformación Eclipse, no debería ser problema.

—Pero, aún no puedo controlarlo del todo.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Sólo debes tener la voluntad para hacerlo —ella asintió —Pero antes, hay algo que me gustaría confirmar con la reina Serenity.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando, Mina la había mirado de reojo, con una expresión que Natsumi no era capaz de descifrar. Sus opciones iban desde el temor hasta el resentimiento, pero para la mayor de las hijas de Venus, no estaba claro qué era lo que sucedía. Ambas habían sido enviadas a su planeta de origen para… para algo de lo que ni siquiera la misma Natsumi estaba segura. Llevaban ya unos veinte minutos caminando por las amplias calles de la ciudad capital, Victrix, con rumbo al palacio donde ambas habían nacido.

Venus tenía el típico aspecto de un lugar moderno y sofisticado. O al menos eso era lo que se podía deducir de lo que quedaba, puesto que la guerra lo había dejado reducido a un montón de escombros. Los campos, antaño verdes, carecían completamente de vida, así como los árboles y plantas. Había señales de batalla en todas partes. Armas destrozadas y huesos "decoraban" la ciudad. Hasta que al final, cuando Natsumi pudo notar el cansancio en el rostro de Mina, llegaron ante las puertas del palacio. En cuanto Natsumi puso su mano sobre la puerta, esta se derrumbó. Nerviosas, las muchachas se miraron y dieron un paso al frente.

Dentro del palacio de Amare sólo encontraron más destrucción. Apenas habían pisado el vestíbulo, pero la sangre seca y las armas maltrechas ya eran el factor común. Mina se estremeció cuando vio a sus pies un cráneo que, por su tamaño, parecía haber pertenecido a un niño. Mina se adelantó, como si supiera de memoria adónde tenía que ir, pero entonces Natsumi la sujetó por la muñeca. La menor se volteó, un poco sorprendida, miró a la otra chica a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

—Mina, ¿está todo bien? —la aludida asintió con la cabeza —No, no lo está. Definitivamente no lo está. Desde la aparición de Ker has estado actuando de forma extraña conmigo. Es casi como si… me estuvieras evitando.

—P-Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo —Mina hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse del agarre de Natsumi —Todo está bien, sólo que este lugar es tan tétrico que…

—No, Mina, no creas que puedes librarte de mí con esa excusa tan pobre —replicó —Sé que algo te está sucediendo, algo te preocupa. Y quiero saber qué es. Si puedo ayudarte…

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó Mina, con un tono más brusco del que le hubiese gustado —Escucha, Natsumi, hace poco que nos dimos cuenta de que somos hermanas. Bueno, de que en nuestra vida pasado fuimos hermanas —la menor hablaba con la cabeza agachada, evitando a toda costa mirar a la otra mujer —No nos conocemos de nada. Hasta hace poco eras una completa extraña, así que ahora… no tienes que venir a actuar como la "hermana mayor responsable". No puedo confiar en ti, —Mina bajó el tono de su voz —no después de lo que hiciste.

—¿Lo que hice? —preguntó Natsumi, confundida. Mina hizo un gesto con la mano, como pidiéndole que le restara importancia y salió corriendo —¡Espera, Mina! ¡Si tan sólo pudieras explicarme…!

—Está bien, seguramente no lo recuerdes, —dijo la chica, mientras comenzaba a ascender por las escaleras —quizás tuviste una buena razón para hacerlo, pero, aun así, aun así…

Mina abrió una puerta que se encontraba en el pasillo, al lado derecho y entró. Natsumi no llegó a tiempo para evitar que la menor cerrara la puerta de golpe. Natsumi chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Suspiró y se despeinó el cabello, confundida con la actitud de la chica. Golpeó entonces la puerta con el puño, y exclamó:

—¡Abre la puerta, Mina!

—¡Necesito estar sola! —le llegó la voz de Mina, desde el otro lado.

—¡Dime qué rayos fue lo que te hice! —volvió a golpear la puerta —¡Y no me salgas con que no es nada! Porque debe ser algo importante, para que reacciones de esta manera —durante un par de minutos, Natsumi no era capaz de escuchar nada más que su agitada respiración.

—Eras mi hermana, la persona en quien más confiaba —dijo de pronto Mina, haciendo que Natsumi, quien ya se había dejado caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta, se sobresaltara —No entiendo nada. La verdad es que no me cabe en la cabeza cómo mi propia hermana pudo hacer algo como eso.

—Mina, dime de una vez por todas de qué rayos estás hablando —replicó Natsumi, poniéndose de pie y pegando la frente contra la puerta —Yo soy quien con entiende nada.

—Aika… —balbuceó Mina, con voz entrecortada. Natsumi supo entonces que la chica estaba llorando —Aika… dime por qué… por qué tuviste que matarlo…

—¿Matarlo? —repitió Natsumi, ahora más confundida que antes —¿A quién?, Mina de verdad no entiendo de qué estás hablando, yo…

—¡Mataste a Tsubasa! —exclamó Mina, entre sollozos, mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, se dejaba caer. Mina golpeó suavemente con los puños la superficie de la puerta. Natsumi intentó abrirla, pero seguía cerrada desde dentro.

—Mina, abre la puerta.

—¡Explícame por qué! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que matarlo?!

Mina seguía llorando, pero la mente de Natsumi se había quedado completamente en blanco. Había matado a Tsubasa. Mató a Tsubasa, un momento, entonces ella… ¿había matado a Yaten en el pasado? Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo pudo ella, una Sailor Scout, tomar la vida de uno de los guerreros del universo? Se miró las manos, temblorosas, y se las llevó al rostro. Volvió a despeinarse el cabello, que se había convertido en un hábito cuando estaba nerviosa y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el pasillo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —se dijo —No entiendo nada, ¡no entiendo nada! ¡Que alguien me explique lo que está pasando, por favor!

—Creo que eso es algo que yo puedo hacer —Natsumi pegó un brinco en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó lentamente y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con una hermosa mujer, una mujer que, extrañamente, conocía.

—N-No puede ser…

Era una hermosísima mujer, con una larga cabellera rubia, adornada con una peineta de marfil. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, los cuales Natsumi sintió que la traspasaban, que podían ver a través de ella. Natsumi se talló los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Incluso se pellizcó ella misma, para confirmar que no estaba soñando. La hermosa mujer sonrió, diciendo:

—No es un sueño, querida. En verdad soy yo.

—R-Reina Freyja… Mamá…

La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego Natsumi vio que los ojos de la recién llegada se enfocaban en un punto detrás de ella. Natsumi se volteó también, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación donde se había encerrado Mina se abría. La chica asomó sólo la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, para estar segura de que lo que estaba viendo era real. Freyja sonrió de nuevo y Mina se arrojó a sus brazos. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al vestido de la dama, que poco a poco se iba empapando con las lágrimas de la menor de las hijas de Venus. Freyja acarició el cabello de su hija menor, hasta que esta dejó de llorar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Freyja. Mina se separó de ella y asintió con la cabeza, luego se volteó para encarar a su hermana.

—Natsumi, lo siento mucho. Actué de forma tan inmadura sin siquiera considerar tus sentimientos, yo…

—Ya no te preocupes por eso —la interrumpió —Yo también quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad. Quiero saber si es verdad que tomé la vida del príncipe Tsubasa, con mis propias manos —miró a Freyja, con gesto casi suplicante —Madre, ¿es verdad que yo maté al príncipe Tsubasa? —Freyja asintió con la cabeza —Ya… veo…

Natsumi chasqueó la lengua, molesta consigo misma. Se acercó a una pared y la golpeó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con su puño derecho. Terminó rompiéndose los nudillos por la fuerza del impacto, pero poco le importó. Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos, frustrada. No se atrevía a mirar a su madre, mucho menos a Mina. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Por qué arrebatarle la vida a Tsubasa?

—No merezco llamarme "hija de Venus" —dijo entonces Natsumi —Sólo soy una asesina; no soy diferente a Despair y sus secuaces.

—Natsumi, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas? —espetó Mina, molesta.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—No podrías estar más equivocada, mi querida Aika —habló entonces Freyja, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha —Eres una digna hija de Venus, una princesa guerrera que pasó hasta el último momento de su vida luchando para proteger a su planeta y al universo entero. Hubieras sido una digna regente de Venus, si no hubieses renunciado a tu posición. Es cierto que tus manos están manchadas de sangre, pero si hiciste lo que hiciste fue por dos motivos de peso —Natsumi parpadeó confundida —El primer motivo, fue salvar a tu hermana menor, a quien tanto amabas. El segundo motivo, fue porque el mismo príncipe Tsubasa te pidió que le quitaras la vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mayor de las hijas de Venus. Natsumi sintió que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Mina no se sentía muy diferente —¿Qué es lo que… acabas de decir, madre?

—¿Dices que… Tsubasa le pidió a Aika que lo matara? —preguntó a su vez una incrédula Mina. Freyja asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, haciéndole una seña a sus hijas para que la siguieran.

—Es una historia que ambas deben saber o de lo contrario no serán capaces de seguir adelante. El lazo que compartieron en su vida pasada es la clave para despertar Eclipse, algo que la guerra del pasado no les permitió.

Mina y Natsumi se miraron pero no dijeron nada. En cambio, siguieron a su madre por el pasillo, hasta que alcanzaron una escalera de caracol. Comenzaron el ascenso por esta, hasta que apareció ante ellas una puerta de madera. Freyja la abrió y las tres mujeres sintieron cómo el viento helado de la noche venusiana les acariciaba el rostro y desacomodaba sus cabellos.

—Este es el secreto que esconden las estrellas —Freyja extendió las manos y las estrellas del firmamento comenzaron a girar.

_La guerra se había extendido ya a todos los planetas del Sistema Solar. Por toda la Vía Láctea había rastros de guerra, destrucción y muerte. Las prósperas civilizaciones habían enfocado toda su energía, esfuerzos y tecnología en el llamado "arte de la guerra". Estrategias, armas, ejércitos, todos fluían de una esquina de la galaxia a la otra. Refuerzos iban, refuerzos venían, aunque no tan aprisa como lo hubiese querido Eros, rey de Venus. _

_El ejército de Venus había sido aplastado en cuestión de treinta minutos. Y no, no había sido gracias a algún gigantesco batallón. Todo el daño lo había causado una única mujer, Keres. Faltaba un simple chasqueo de sus dedos para que todos a su alrededor perdieran el control. Keres era una mujer que disfrutaba ver la sangre correr. Se relamía los labios al observar los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados y civiles que caían presas de la guerra. La simple presencia de aquella mujer de oscurísimos cabellos y amenazantes ojos rojos era la perdición de poderosos ejércitos. Y el de Venus no había sido la excepción._

_Keres caminaba entre los cuerpos de sus víctimas, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se acercaba lentamente al palacio, donde tendría que encontrarse con el rey Eros para pedirle un "favor", favor que bien podía salvar el, para Keres, insignificante planeta donde ella se encontraba ahora. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho, porque frente a ella apareció Sailor Star Healer. _

—_No des un paso más, Keres _—_ordenó la guerrera. Keres arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos._

—_¡Ah!, pero si eres la princesa Minako —dijo Keres —Es un placer conocerte en verdad. Justo en este momento iba en camino a hablar con tu padre, tengo algo de prisa, así que, si me disculpas… —Keres pasó al lado de la princesa, pero esta la sujetó por la muñeca. Keres se frenó de golpe y vio de reojo a Minako._

—_Princesa Minako, creí haberte dicho que tengo algo de prisa._

—_Y yo creí haberte dicho que no dieras un paso más._

_Keres se soltó del agarre de Healer y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, levantando las manos, como en gesto de rendición. Minako no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras sacaba su estrella. Keres bostezó, antes de volver a hablar:_

—_Mira, querida Minako, tú misma has sido testigo de mi poder —extendió los brazos, como queriendo mostrarle todos los cadáveres que estaban regados por la ciudad —Sé que eres consciente de que no eres rival para mí y reconozco tu valentía al venir a enfrentarme, pero no seas tonta. El mensaje que traigo para tu padre puede salvar este planeta —Minako la miró, sorprendida. Keres sonrió, complacida con la reacción._

—_¿Esperas que crea esas palabras, viniendo de la mujer que exterminó a todo nuestro ejército? No me tomes por una niñita ingenua; antes que una princesa, soy una guerrera del universo y puedo percibir la maldad… —pero Minako no pudo hablar más, porque sintió cómo un objeto punzante y filoso le atravesaba el brazo izquierdo —Pero qué… ¡Tsubasa!_

_La espada de Tsubasa acababa de clavarse en su brazo. Minako retiró el objeto de su piel, mientras se giraba para toparse con su prometido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto se topó con los orbes verdes del muchacho. Parecía poseído. No había en sus ojos rastro del brillo que los caracterizaba. El chico volvió a tomar la espada y la blandió hacia ella. Minako retrocedió a como pudo, intentando contener la sangre que brotaba de la herida. _

—_¡Tsubasa!, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó la rubia, mientras continuaba evitando los ataques del peli plateado —¡Tsubasa, no te hagas el gracioso! —Keres rió._

—_Se ve que no lo entiendes todavía, princesa Minako —habló Keres, que observaba la pelea desde lejos —No puede escucharte, ni siquiera puede reconocerte._

—_Pero, ¿qué rayos… estás… diciendo?_

—_Me llaman Keres, la "Negra Fatalidad", la "Diosa de las Marionetas", ¿por qué crees que sea? —Minako no respondió, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla, pues estaba más concentrada en esquivar los ataques mortales de Tsubasa —¿No lo sabes?, bueno, no importa, te lo diré. Es bastante simple en realidad, así que te haré una pregunta, ¿cómo crees que fui capaz de acabar con tantos soldados y civiles en menos de una hora?_

_Minako se detuvo para mirarla, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tragó saliva cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y entendió entonces por qué Keres era conocida como la "Diosa de las Marionetas". Claro, una sola mujer, por más fuerte que fuese, jamás sería capaz de tal hazaña._

—_¿Hace cuánto? ¡Dime hace cuánto que estás utilizando a Tsubasa! —gritó ella. Pero, al descuidarse, pronto fue a parar al suelo. Tsubasa estaba encima de ella, le había sujetado ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, mientras la mano libre del muchacho sostenía la espada, que estaba más que dispuesto a enterrar en el corazón de Healer._

—_¿Hace cuánto? —Keres se quedó pensativa —Ah, bueno, básicamente desde que llegué. El príncipe Tsubasa vino a toda prisa a Venus, en cuanto le informaron que yo estaba en camino. El pobre estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que puse mi "sello" en su cuerpo —Minako pudo ver entonces un delgado hilo de plata enredado en la muñeca derecha de Tsubasa —¡Esto es tan dramático que quiero llorar! En cuanto Tsubasa acabe contigo, despertará de su "sueño" y, al ver a la mujer que ama muerta por su propia espada, él mismo se suicidará, para acabar con su miseria, ¡oh, qué maravilloso!_

—_¡Miserable! —gritó la rubia, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus orbes azulados —¡Eres una maldita!_

—_No me agradan tus insultos, princesita, así que —chasqueó los dedos, al tiempo que la espada de Tsubasa viajaba rápidamente, con el único objetivo de arrebatarle la vida a Minako._

—_¡Rayo Creciente de Venus! —Tsubasa fue alejado violentamente del cuerpo de una Minako que sintió sus lágrimas traicionarla en cuanto su hermana mayor apareció —¿Estás perdiendo habilidad, Tsubasa? —preguntó una recién llegada Eternal Sailor Venus —Antes, un ataque tan básico como ese no te habría siquiera rozado —el hombre se incorporó y frunció el ceño a ver aparecer a la princesa Aika._

—_Princesa Aika, tan entrometida como siempre —espetó Keres, mirando a la aludida con odio —Bueno, como sea, Tsubasa, acaba con esa mujer para que podamos seguir donde nos quedamos._

_Tsubasa asintió y se abalanzó sobre Venus. La Sailor Scout esquivó el ataque fácilmente y lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer. El peli plateado se levantó y continuó atacando, pero Aika esquivaba todos los ataques con facilidad, como si no significaran nada para ella. Tsubasa cayó tres veces más, y Keres comenzaba a desesperarse._

—_Parece que eres más hábil que tu pequeña hermana._

—_Fue la conmoción que le causó la aparición de Tsubasa —contestó Aika —De otra manera, Minako hubiese derrotado a Tsubasa fácilmente —Keres la miró, incrédula —No debes subestimarla, porque detrás de esa imagen de dama delicada se esconde una poderosa guerrera. Es por eso que ella algún día será la Reina de Venus. Ya es suficiente, ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus! ¡Despierta, Tsubasa!_

_El muchacho tenía una ligera cortada en la mejilla derecha, producto del ataque de Venus. Tsubasa se limpió la sangre y se colocó en guardia una vez más. Aika se revolvió el cabello, frustrada con la situación. Por un lado tenía a su hermana, quien le rogaba que no lastimara a su prometido; por otro lado estaban Tsubasa y Keres que, claramente no iban a dejarlas escapar. Tenía que pensar en algo para liberar a Tsubasa del control de Keres, pero, ¿cómo? Y, casi como si la malvada mujer pudiera leer su mente, Keres añadió:_

—_Sólo la muerte puede salvar al príncipe Tsubasa —una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios de la villana. Minako comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. _

—_La muerte, muy bien —Minako miró horrorizada a su hermana, que emanaba una poderosa aura —Entonces, simplemente tengo que matarte y problema resuelto —Keres soltó una risotada. Cuando finalmente pudo detener sus carcajadas, se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas para poder mirar a Venus._

—_¿Matarme? ¿A mí? Princesa Aika, nadie me había dicho que fueras tan graciosa —chasqueó los dedos una vez más y entonces Tsubasa envainó su espada —Quitarme la vida es imposible, ni siquiera arrancándome la cabeza podrías acabar conmigo, créeme. Ahora, quisiera recordarte que este jovencito también es un Caballero Solar, además de ser hijo de Aether y Hemera, así que creo que no debo explicarte lo que eso significa._

—_Maldición —murmuró Venus, en cuanto vio que un arco de oro y un carcaj se materializaban en manos del muchacho._

—_El príncipe Helio heredó la espada de los reyes, Taiyo —habló Keres —De igual manera, el príncipe Yue heredó la poderosa lanza Selas. Este es el arco Paraskinia, que pertenece al menor de los hijos del Sol. Estoy segura de que tú conoces mejor que nadie su poder, princesa Aika._

—_Sí, y puede ser en verdad un problema —justo cuanto terminó la frase, Aika vio una veloz flecha volar en dirección a su hermana. Aika se arrojó sobre Minako, quien rodó a un lado, pero Aika no fue lo suficientemente rápida para moverse también, por lo que la flecha se clavó en su rodilla —Maldita sea._

_La flecha de luz se desintegró, pero dejó una desagradable quemadura en la piel de Venus. La mujer intentó levantarse, pero el ardor en la herida no se lo permitió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la quemadura tomara la forma del signo astronómico del sol. Aún de rodillas, Aika sólo pudo ver cómo una nueva flecha se dirigía hacia ella. Levantó la mirada, si iba a morir, lo haría luciendo como la orgullosa guerrera que era. Pero entonces…_

—_¡Infierno Estelar de Healer! —la flecha se desintegró con el ataque de Minako —¿Estás bien, Aika? —sorprendida, Aika asintió con la cabeza —Se trata de Tsubasa, pero aun así no podemos dejar que acabe con nosotras. Yo sé que él tiene la fuerza para librarse del poder de Keres, pero mientras tanto tenemos que pelear._

—_Vaya, dejar que mi hermanita menor me sermonee, algo anda mal conmigo —Aika se puso de pie, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pierna —Mira que… ¡Cuidado! _

_Aika arrojó a Minako al suelo y se quedó sobre ella, sirviendo su cuerpo de escudo contra la lluvia de flechas que Tsubasa había desatado. Aika usó su Cadena de Amor de Venus, que giraba velozmente, para desviar las flechas, sin embargo, varias de ellas, las más pequeñas, se filtraban por las grietas. Esta vez no fue sólo Aika la que resultó herida. La lluvia se detuvo un momento y las hermanas se separaron._

—_Si esto sigue así, no podremos resistir por mucho tiempo —comentó Minako —Tenemos que hacer algo._

—_Yo me encargo._

_Aika se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Tsubasa, con cierta dificultad por sus heridas. Lo miró con ese gesto inquisidor que antaño usaba, cuando lo veía caminar de la mano con su hermana. Se puso ambas manos en la cintura, luciendo como una madre molesta, antes de decirle:_

—_Eres patético. Mira que dejarte controlar por un esbirro como Keres. Qué bajo has caído, Tsubasa. ¿Así quieres que apruebe tu matrimonio con Minako? ¡Ni en tus sueños!, ¿me escuchaste? —el rostro de Tsubasa seguía luciendo impasible, como el de un muñeco —¡Despierta de una vez! —Aika le propinó un puñetazo, que hizo que el rostro del chico se volteara hacia un lado. Y entonces, por un momento, Aika creyó ver una pequeña luz en los fríos ojos de Tsubasa —Ahí estás, sé que estás ahí, sólo tienes que reaccionar —Tsubasa entonces sacudió la cabeza y le dio un empujón a Aika, que cayó de bruces al suelo. La mujer vio flechas volar y luego escuchó el grito de su hermana._

—_No te muevas, princesa Aika —ordenó Keres, que pasó a su lado. Aika levantó la mirada y se topó con su hermana, pegada a una cruz de luz dorada, sujeta por muñecas, tobillos y el cuello —Conoces está técnica, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al ver el gesto de terror en los ojos de Venus —Un paso en falso y el cuerpo de tu hermanita explotará en miles de pedazos._

—_¡Tsubasa! ¡Espada de Amor de Venus! —exclamó, al tiempo que se materializaba una espada corta, similar a las espadas europeas —¡Maldito! _

—_¡Aika! ¡Tsubasa! —exclamó Minako, con lágrimas en los ojos. Intentó moverse, pero supo de inmediato que era imposible que se liberara de la famosa "Crucifixión Solar" del Caballero Solar Horus._

_Aika continuaba atacando con su espada a Tsubasa, quien apenas era capaz de defenderse. El chico retrocedía, mientras la mujer continuaba avanzando, casi incapaz de controlar su instinto asesino. La ira la estaba cegando, en cualquier momento rompería la débil defensa de Tsubasa y lo atravesaría con su espada. Pero entonces, Tsubasa dio un paso adelante. Aika escuchó que le susurraba al oído:_

—_Mátame. Aika, date prisa y mátame, de lo contrario, acabaré con todos, contigo, el rey, la reina, incluso con Minako. Y eso es algo que no podría soportar._

—_Tsubasa tú… —siguieron atacándose, para que Keres no sospechara nada —¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! ¡Le rompería el corazón a Minako!_

—_¡Hazlo, maldición! —la espada de Tsubasa rozó el pecho de Aika, rompiendo su traje ligeramente —¡No puedo controlarme! Estoy a punto de…_

_Entonces Tsubasa liberó una vez más su arco, disparando una nueva lluvia de flechas hacia Aika. Keres reía con malicia a sus espaldas. Aika se derrumbó, incapaz de mover su cuerpo debido a las ahora graves heridas que tenía. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada, como queriendo buscar algo que le indicara qué debía hacer. Miró a Tsubasa preparando su arco una vez más. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no quería responder. Su fin estaba cerca._

—_¡Mátame! —gritó Tsubasa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando las flechas fueron disparadas del arco._

—_¡Espada de Amor de Venus! —la espada de Aika voló y, milagrosamente, se enterró en el corazón de Tsubasa. Este la miró, con aquellos ojos coquetos que lo caracterizaban. Un ligero "gracias" se escapó de labios del chico, antes de que este se desplomara en el suelo._

—_¡NO, TSUBASA! —gritó Minako, liberada ya de la cruz, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras lloraba amargamente._

—_Perdóname —suplicó Aika —Perdóname, Minako._

—_Vaya, vaya, así que mi marioneta pudo liberarse, pero fue demasiado tarde —comentó Keres, aplaudiendo —Tal parece que me tocará terminar el trabajo a mí._

_Un remolino violento envolvió a Keres, al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía, como si de pronto hubiese caído la noche en Venus. Su presencia era imponente, su aura, abrumadora. Aika supo entonces que, ahora sí, su fin había llegado. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle frente a la poderosa y colérica "Negra Fatalidad". No podía luchar sola, pero Minako no estaba en condiciones de pelear, no cuando acababa de ver morir al hombre que amaba, justo frente a sus ojos._

_Keres levantó a Minako del suelo, tomándola por el cuello de su traje de marinera. Luego hizo lo mismo con Aika, quien no pudo ni siquiera forcejear. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de las hermanas, cuando las manos de Keres rozaron su piel. Aika gritó de dolor, Minako quedó inconsciente al instante. Pronto Aika sintió que perdía la consciencia también, hasta que su cuerpo cayó de golpe al suelo. Keres las había soltado pero, ¿por qué? Sus ojos se cerraban, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar._

—_Maldita sea, parece que no he llegado a tiempo —esa voz, Aika la conocía. Sonrió, pues el recién llegado no podía ser otro que su padre. Venus entonces cedió a la inconsciencia, segura de que su padre podría hacerse cargo de todo._

—_¡Rey Eros, justo la persona a quien quería ver! —exclamó Keres, con fingida emoción —Vine hasta aquí sólo para traerle un mensaje de mis Grandes Señores. Pero, como ve, sus queridas hijas intervinieron y me vi obligada a, usted sabe, darles una pequeña lección —Eros la miró con odio._

—_¿Qué pueden querer los Hermanos de la Destrucción de un sujeto como yo?_

—_Sabemos que usted ha hecho un pacto con el Señor de los Sueños, Hypnos. No debió ser difícil para su Majestad, puesto que usted mismo es descendiente del poderoso regente de los sueños —contestó ella —Y pues, nosotros necesitamos ese poder para hacernos con el control total de universo —lo dijo con tal naturalidad que a Eros le causó repulsión._

—_Voy a darte este poder Keres, porque no lo necesito —la mujer sonrió, complacida._

—_Me alegra que sea una persona razonable, Majestad. Acaba usted de salvar a Venus y lo que queda de su civilización. Ah, no se preocupe por sus hijas, sólo están inconscientes, pronto despertarán. Ahora, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme… —pero Keres estaba completamente inmóvil —Muy bien, ¿qué significa esto, Majestad?_

—_Dije que voy a darte este poder, sí, —contestó Eros. Keres notó entonces que estaba sujeta con una cadena dorada —para que vayas y le hagas una visita, tú, en persona, al regente de los sueños._

—_No pretenderás… —empezó Keres, horrorizada, intentando liberarse de la Cadena de Amor de Venus._

—_Sí, voy a enviarte al Mukai, donde dormirás durante toda la eternidad. Así tendrás el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de tus pecados, Keres._

—_Rey Eros, ¿cree que me asustan sus amenazas? —bufó ella —Sé que no tiene el poder suficiente para realizar el ritual de sellado. _

—_Es verdad que no lo tengo, pero mi vida entera tiene poder de sobra para enviarte de una vez por todas al Mukai. Oh, y estoy seguro de que Hypnos estará encantado de recibirte. Ahora, ¿nos vamos?_

_Un resplandor dorado los envolvió. Eros envolvió el cuerpo de Keres con sus brazos, como si estuviera abrazándola. Keres forcejeaba, intentando soltarse, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera totalmente congelado. _

—_Freyja, dejó a nuestras hijas en tus manos —y dicho esto, Eros y Keres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Freyja llegara corriendo desde el palacio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se arrodilló al lado de sus hijas, depositando un beso en la frente de cada uno de ellas. Suspiró profundamente y se secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Eros acababa de sacrificarse por su bienestar y el de sus hijas, no podía llorar, no era el momento. Porque ahora ella tenía una misión importante que cumplir. Tomó la estrella de transformación de Minako y el medallón de Aika, quienes perdieron su transformación al instante._

—_Aika, tomará al menos dos vidas humanas para que vuelvas a nacer en la tierra con todo tu poder —tocó la frente de la mayor con su dedo índice y Aika desapareció —Minako, dejaré que se cumpla el deseo de Aika. Como parte del plan "Realidad Alterna" de la reina Serenity, renacerás como la princesa de Venus, guardiana de la princesa de la Luna._

_Una burbuja envolvió el cuerpo de Minako. La tierra comenzó a tragarse la burbuja hasta que esta desapareció, llevándose a la menor consigo. Freyja se puso de pie y se acercó a donde yacía Tsubasa. Apartó unos mechones del cabello del chico y colocó la estrella de Healer entre sus manos, las cuales yacían sobre su pecho. Envolvió el cuerpo de Tsubasa en otra burbuja y esta se elevó hacia el cielo, desapareciendo en la penumbra._

—_Cuida de esa estrella. Y, por favor, llega a salvo a Kinmoku, príncipe Tsubasa —Freyja se incorporó una vez más —Ahora me toca a mí luchar. Despair, Chaos, después de todo el sufrimiento que han causado, no crean que se saldrán con la suya._

En cuanto las imágenes del pasado se esfumaron, Mina comenzó a llorar. Natsumi observaba a su madre, aturdida, confundida. Había sido demasiada información, sin embargo, ¡aún tenía tantas preguntas!, así que, sin pensar demasiado, lo primero que preguntó fue:

—Pensé que a Keres la había matado la princesa Serenity, cuando despertó Eclipse, ¿cómo es que apareció en Venus?

—A pesar de que el poder de Eclipse es inmenso, la princesa Serenity no pudo controlarlo en esa ocasión. Era demasiado poder y la princesa estaba tan conmocionada que no se le puede culpar —contestó Freyja —Terminó destruyendo la mitad del palacio lunar, y Keres aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Estaba herida, sí, pero eso no le impidió huir.

—Te juzgué mal —en ese momento, Mina habló —Natsumi, desde que Ker mencionó que habías matado a Yaten no he podido alejar este resentimiento de mí. Ahora resulta que sólo soy una malagradecida. Lo hiciste para salvarme, de no ser por ti, yo habría muerto en ese momento, sin posibilidades de reencarnar.

—No pienses en eso, Mina. Estoy segura de que si yo hubiese estado en tu posición habría actuado de la misma manera —Mina negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, porque tú eres más madura y lista que yo. Jamás habrías sacado conclusiones precipitadas —Natsumi no supo qué contestar, entonces se volteó nuevamente hacia su madre.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo después de que nosotros desapareciéramos? ¿En verdad luchaste contra Chaos y Despair? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo siento mucho querida, pero tendremos que dejar esa historia para otra ocasión —contestó Freyja, agachando la mirada, para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos —Han sido demasiados recuerdos tristes por hoy. No creo poder soportarlo; y ustedes tampoco.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Natsumi, abrazándose a Freyja. Mina se acercó y las tres mujeres se abrazaron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Reino de los Sueños.**

Había algo extraño en aquel lugar, se decía Siegfried, una y otra vez, mientras avanzaba hacia la que era la entrada del primer templo, Phantasia. El simple hecho de pisar aquel sitio, incluso luego de perder su oscuridad, le provocaba escalofríos. El muchacho estaba seguro de que lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era la cálida mano que sostenía con la suya propia, la mano de la mujer que amaba – sí, estaba seguro de que la amaba, aunque muchos pudieran pensar que era demasiado joven para hablar de amor.

Phantasia estaba vacío y pronto alcanzaron Fobetor. Pero tanto Fobetor como Morphia, que venía después, estaban vacíos. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Hotaru, que caminaba tras él sin hablar, sólo concentrándose en seguirle el paso. Siegfried se detuvo súbitamente, logrando que Hotaru chocara contra su espalda, cuando escuchó una respiración agitada tras él. Se volteó hacia ella, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable.

—Perdóname, Hotaru. Este sitio aún me causa escalofríos, por eso… Bueno, no quiero que suene como una excusa, pero yo… —ella negó con la cabeza y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho.

—No tienes que disculparte. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo por lo que has pasado, así que no tienes que pedir perdón por algo que, después de todo, fue mi culpa —Siegfried abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no es lo que quise decir —el chico se revolvió el cabello con la mano, antes de mirar a Hotaru nuevamente —Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso, lo hice porque quise. Rayos, tengo ya dos vidas de repetirte lo mismo, Hotaru, pero parece que… —pero Siegfried no pudo seguir hablando, porque sus labios habían sido asaltados por los de la que, pensaba él, era su tímida novia. El beso no duró demasiado tiempo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para lograr que al joven alemán se le subieran los colores al rostro —Hotaru tú… —en ese momento la chica era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Siegfried entonces sonrió enternecido y la atrajo hacia sí, para abrazarla.

—S-Será mejor que c-continuemos —balbuceó la chica, más roja, si es que era posible —T-Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos algo en el siguiente templo.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Después de todo, el siguiente es Érebo, el templo del sujeto más poderoso por aquí, después del mismo Hypnos, Oneiros.

Tomados de las manos, los jóvenes abandonaron Morphia y atravesaron las puertas de Érebo. Se detuvieron del golpe en cuanto se encontraron con los cuatro servidores de Hypnos reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda, de madera oscura. A pesar de que las puertas se habían cerrado de golpe tras Siegfried, parecía que ninguno de los cuatro sujetos se había percatado de su presencia. O quizás sí, pero simplemente los ignoraban.

—Oh vamos, Oneiros, las cosas podrían ponerse buenas en cualquier momento —dijo Icelus, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Oneiros por su parte seguía con sus ojos cerrados, cómodamente recostado en el respaldo de su silla —Estoy segura de que nuestro señor logrará despertar a Keres, aunque la muy estúpida no quiera despertar. Pero es que, ¡mira que es tonta!, ¿quién no querría participar en esta guerra?

—No todos los seres de este universo somos unos bárbaros como tú, Icelus —razonó Morfeo, cruzándose se brazos —Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que yo también tengo curiosidad por saber si Keres finalmente despertará.

—Definitivamente despertará, —corrigió Phantasos, jugando con los mechones de su cabello —nadie puede oponerse a los deseos de nuestro señor. Pero aunque despierte, quizás ya no quiera formar parte del ejército de Despair.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Siegfried no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y su voz retumbó en toda la habitación. De inmediato los cuatro generales se voltearon hacia ellos. Phantasos sonrió y fue el primero en ponerse en pie y avanzar hacia ellos.

—¡Miren nada más, el Pequeño Rey ha regresado! Y esta vez viene acompañado de la encantadora princesa de Saturno —acarició la mejilla izquierda de Hotaru, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Siegfried —Ya, no te pongas celoso, Regulus.

—Me temo que han perdido su tiempo al venir hasta aquí —habló finalmente Oneiros, clavando sus fríos ojos en los jóvenes —La razón de su visita era fortalecer el sello de Keres, ¿no es así? —ninguno dijo nada, pero Oneiros no necesitaba una respuesta tampoco —Pues eso no será necesario, puesto que Keres no desea ser despertada. Y es que aunque esa mujer despierte, es casi seguro que no se unirá al ejército de Despair.

—Es por eso que pregunté qué querían decir con eso —replicó Sieg —Keres siempre disfrutó de la guerra, del sufrimiento, de la muerte. ¿Por qué no querría "revivir" todas esas "emociones" ahora que Despair ha despertado?

—La razón es bastante absurda en realidad —fue Morfeo quien respondió —Tal parece que, antes de ser sellada, alguien logró cautivar su corazón. Y, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese alguien estaba muerto, pues prometió que jamás volvería a caminar el sendero de la oscuridad.

—Un momento, la persona que selló a Keres fue… —Siegfried miró a Morfeo, incrédulo —No, no puede ser —el chico soltó una risita nerviosa —Jamás, Keres, jamás podría haberse enamorado de Sísifo.

—¿Jamás? —repitió Phantasos —Mi querido muchacho, eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió. Yo lo vi todo, con estos ojos —Sieg arqueó una ceja —Mira, si no me crees, ¿por qué no vamos para que puedas preguntarle a la misma Keres, en persona?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hotaru.

—¡Oh!, es que parece que Keres acaba de despertar.


	34. Amor Fatal

_¡Hola! Tengo que admitir que este capítulo costó lo suyo y que, probablemente, este sea el último capítulo que escriba de Universe Densetsu este año. ¿La razón? Bueno, me voy de vacaciones a Japón (sí, a Japón, ¡qué felicidad!) desde el 26 de diciembre y estaré de regreso hasta mediados de enero. Es por eso que quiero actualizar el resto de mis historias antes de irme, así que no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para escribir otro capítulo de UD._

_Gracias a todos por el apoyo y la paciencia, porque sí, lo sé, esta historia avanza de una forma endemoniadamente lenta. Pero de que la termino en algún momento, la termino. Esta vez quiero agradecer de forma especial a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. Lamento no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para responderlos, pero sepan que los leo todos y me alegran el día._

_Bueno, no más charlas, disfruten del capítulo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXIV – Amor Fatal**

_**Oxford. Inglaterra.**_

Tendida en la cama, aquella era la enésima vez que contemplaba su medallón solar, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo. Pronto tendría que partir a Saturno donde, seguramente, perdería la vida. Ella lo sabía. Que el "lastimar a la Princesa de Luna" o el "aún es muy pronto" sólo habían sido una serie de excusas baratas para rechazar la propuesta de Darien. Era una completa estúpida y lo sabía. Porque, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio rechaza al hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra? Bueno, esa mujer tenía nombre y apellido, Helena von Neumann.

—Es lo mejor, para ambos —era lo que se repetía desde aquella noche en la que, cruelmente, había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de Darien —Gumi, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

Helena rodó hasta quedar de medio lado, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con una flor. Una rosa. La primera rosa que Darien le había obsequiado, cuando empezaron su relación. Aún no se había marchitado. Volvió a mirar el medallón y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Saturno y Moiras la esperaban. Y ella no esperaba regresar con vida de aquel fatídico destino. Un destino que ella compartía con la "existencia", desde el principio de los tiempos.

Helena permaneció recostada en la misma posición durante unos quince minutos más, antes de finalmente incorporarse para recoger su rubio cabello en una cola alta. Cerró todas las ventanas y puertas y dejó una carta sobre la mesita de noche. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras se colocaba el medallón en el cuello. Se asomó una última vez a través de la gruesa cortina de su habitación, antes de dejar fluir su poderosa aura. Rogó porque Hestia ya no estuviera en Inglaterra y pronto tomó la forma del Caballero Solar Éter.

—No estoy segura si seré capaz de llegar hasta Saturno sólo con mi poder, —se dijo —así que guíame por favor, hermana mía —el aura de Éter continuó expandiéndose como una inmensa ola dorada —Llévame hasta ti, para que finalmente podamos morir juntas.

El cuerpo de Helena comenzó a desvanecerse, desde los pies, que poco a poco se iban volviendo translúcidos. La rubia cerró la mano en torno a su medallón solar, como buscando apoyo. Podía sentir el poder de aquella mujer, de su hermana. Podía escuchar cómo la llamaba, cómo, poco a poco, aquella mujer se robaba su poder para convertirlo en el suyo propio. Ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para que, de una vez por todas, la presencia de Helena von Neumann fuese borrada de la faz de la tierra. Las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección, tal y como Amaterasu lo había predicho hacía tiempo. Sí, todo hasta que, de repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. La rubia se sobresaltó y miró a través de la máscara de plata al recién llegado.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí haberte dicho que…

—Lo sé, querías estar sola —la interrumpió el de cabellos azabaches, que portaba los ropajes del príncipe Endimión —Hace tiempo que has estado actuando de forma extraña y pronto me di cuenta que no tenía que ver con mi propuesta. Además, tu inmenso poder se puede sentir por todo el campus.

—Quizás sea algo tarde para disculparme, pero de todos modos lo diré —contestó la rubia, que estaba a punto de desaparecer —Darien, siento mucho todo el sufrimiento que te he causado y que, seguramente, te causaré a partir de ahora. Hace mucho tiempo que tendría que haber hecho esto; es más, ni siquiera debí haber pensado en involucrarme contigo —el muchacho parpadeó, confundido —Porque nosotros jamás podremos volver a estar juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Helena, no comprendo…

—Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar, ya no podré luchar más al lado de los guerreros del universo —dijo, con la voz quebrándosele —Tengo una misión que cumplir y debo partir en este momento.

—Comprendo eso. Tiene que ver con los Generales de Despair, ¿no es así? —ella no respondió —En ese caso, déjame ir contigo. Tal vez no haya recuperado todos mis recuerdos, pero estoy seguro de que…

—No, esta es mi misión. Mía y de nadie más —replicó Helena, elevando la voz —No puedo arrastrarte conmigo a la muerte, Darien, no sería justo para ti. Fue corto el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en esta época, pero puedo asegurarte que fui inmensamente feliz. Te amo con todo mi ser, Darien, no lo dudes por favor. Y, cuando me haya ido, te suplico que intentes ser feliz nuevamente.

—¡No!, ¡¿pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! —gritó él. Ella se despidió con la mano, al tiempo que ya no quedaba más que el rastro de su máscara, pues todo su cuerpo había desaparecido —¡Helena! —gritó, rozando con la yema de los dedos la fría máscara de plata.

Helena escuchó la voz de Darien que la llamaba y ahora sí los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cerró sus orbes claros y se dejó llevar por la corriente. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que su sacrificio no sería en vano. Ah, Darien, aún podía escuchar cómo la llamaba "Helena", "Helena", pero pronto su voz se extinguiría también. O quizás no, porque ahora la escuchaba más claramente que antes. Intentó ignorarla, hasta que sintió que, en medio de su casi inconsciencia, alguien sujetaba su mano. Abrió los ojos y le pareció ver un rostro familiar.

—Esto no puede ser, estoy delirando —se dijo, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Jamás te dejaré ir otra vez —estaba segura. Esa voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más. Y en medio de la oscuridad en la que viajaba, pudo ver la brillante luz del príncipe de la Tierra.

—Está bien soñar un rato, —balbuceó Helena, sonriendo tontamente —pero, por favor, hermana, no me hagas sufrir durante mucho tiempo más, porque no podré soportarlo. Desvanece, de una vez por todas, tu ilusión —continuó, al darse cuenta de que aún podía sentir la mano de Darien sujetando la suya —Moiras, por favor.

—¿Ilusión? —dijo de pronto una voz femenina, hablando directamente a sus pensamientos —¿A qué ilusión te refieres, mi hermosa Galatea? Ese hombre que está junto a ti no es ninguna ilusión, es nada más y nada menos, que el príncipe Endimión, el hombre que amas.

—No puede ser, él jamás podría…

—Él no, pero yo sí, amada hermana —continuó aquella voz, de forma siniestra —Lo traje contigo para que sea testigo de tu fatídico destino. Para que pueda ver, con sus propios ojos, el destino de tu sangre maldita, la forma en que, finalmente, te entregas a mí.

Helena quiso maldecir, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del roce de su mano con la de Darien, que no la había soltado. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y cuando finalmente recuperó el control de su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron para toparse con la ahora tenebrosa realidad de Saturno, el planeta donde había dejado de brillar el sol.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Darien estaba a su lado, de pie, dándole la espalda. La rubia extendió la mano para alcanzar su hombro, pero se contuvo y se volteó para dirigirse al sitio donde su hermana la esperaba.

—No pienses que podrás escapar de mí —la voz de Darien era fría y cortante y Helena se frenó de golpe —Pude escuchar claramente todo lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo, aunque no logré comprender del todo de qué hablaba. Helena, ¿quién era esa mujer?

—Es aquella a quien se le conoce como la existencia misma: Moiras —respondió ella, luego de meditar un momento su respuesta —Un ser de quien poco se sabe y — se volteó para encarar a Darien —mi hermana mayor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El inusual grupo, compuesto por los cuatro generales de Hypnos, Hotaru y Siegfried, abandonó los templos para adentrarse en el laberíntico Somnus. Oneiros precedía la marcha. Hotaru aferró con fuerza la mano de Sieg cuando sintió que el agua se agitaba bajo sus pies y comenzaba a ascender hasta sus rodillas. Las piernas le pesaban a la chica y Siegfried no se sentía muy diferente, pero recordó que una vez su maestra había mencionado a Lete, el río que protegía el lugar donde las almas más importantes descansaban, aquel sitio que estaba más allá de Somnus.

Oneiros empujó las puertas de madera carcomida y la brillante luz del sol se estrelló en sus rostros. Cuando pudieron ver nuevamente, Hotaru y Siegfried se quedaron maravillados. Ante ellos se extendía el más fantástico jardín que hubiesen visto. Árboles altos y frondosos, flores de todos los colores imaginables, con deliciosos aromas, frutas brillantes y apetitosas. Se podía escuchar incluso el sonido de una cascada no muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Icelus, con un gesto de repulsión —¿Van a decirme que todo esto es obra de esa loca mujer?

—Míralo por ti mismo —contestó Morfeo, señalando al frente.

Allí adelante había un lago, así que todos se apresuraron a llegar. En medio de aquel lago había un ataúd de piedra que estaba abierto. Había varias dagas que flotaban de forma extraña. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver a Hypnos sentado a la orilla del lago, tomando el té, junto a una mujer misteriosa. La mujer tenía el cabello negro, ligeramente ondulado y bastante largo. Vestía una sencilla túnica blanca sobre su piel albina y de apariencia perfecta. Cuando se volteó para mirar a los recién llegados, todos se encontraron con unos ojos celestes tan puros que no parecían reales. La mujer sonrió, antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Hypnos, para decirle:

—Creo que tendremos que preparar un poco más de té.

—Lamento decirles que su visita ha sido en vano —habló entonces Hypnos, fijándose en Siegfried y Hotaru —Está claro que el sello se ha roto, he despertado a Keres aún en contra de su voluntad, pero ella no saldrá de aquí.

—Esto es repugnante —le susurró Icelus a Phantasos —Esta mujer es en verdad espeluznante. Mira nada más esos ojos.

—¿Será esto lo que los mortales llaman el "poder del amor"? —preguntó Morfeo, a nadie en particular.

—Creo que pronto podremos escuchar esa respuesta de labios de la propia Keres —dijo Oneiros, dejándose caer en el pasto recostando la espalda contra un árbol —Sólo podemos esperar y observar. Aunque, si no quieren quedarse, la puerta está abierta. Yo soy más que suficiente para regresar a la princesa de Saturno y al caballero solar a su mundo.

—No seas engreído, Oneiros —replicó Phantasos, sentándose también —Además, nosotros también queremos escuchar la historia de Keres. Yo todavía no puedo creer que un simple mortal haya sido capaz de cambiar el corazón de una criatura como Keres. Porque, por todos los cielos, esos ojos no son normales.

Entretanto Keres observaba a los jóvenes guerreros del universo con una sonrisa cálida, que casi le pareció repulsiva a Siegfried. ¿Qué había pasado en realidad con Keres cuando luchó contra Sísifo? Necesitaba saberlo. Y, más importante, ellos necesitaban volver a sellar a Keres.

—No podrán volver a sellarme a menos que esté dormida —habló Keres, como si hubiera leído la mente del muchacho —E Hypnos sabe muy bien que no será capaz de hacerme dormir nuevamente, por lo que es imposible que regrese a ese ataúd. Pero no tienen que preocuparse, porque no tengo intenciones de regresar al lado de Thanatos.

—Después de todo el daño que causaste en el pasado, ¿esperas que crea eso? —replicó Siegfried, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes todo el derecho de dudar de mis palabras —contestó Keres —Pero te aseguro que no hay fuerza, ni siquiera inmortal, que sea capaz de hacerme cambiar de parecer. Quiero permanecer aquí, en el Mukai, para toda la eternidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de pronto Hotaru, quien se había agachado para contemplar el escudo agrietado que reposaba al lado de Keres —Este escudo, significa mucho para ti, ¿no es así? —la interrogó de nuevo, viendo cómo los ojos de la mujer miraban, casi con ternura, el objeto.

—Entonces, este en verdad es… —comentó Sieg, dirigiéndose a Hypnos.

—Sí, es el escudo de Apolo, el hombre que selló a Keres en este lugar.

—Es el único recuerdo que me queda del hombre que amo —dijo Keres. Siegfried se cubrió el rostro con una mano, intentando ahogar la risa. Todo aquello le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. Y, claramente, no creía una sola palabra.

—¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de él? —preguntó entonces Hotaru. Sieg la miró, incrédulo. ¿Por qué su novia tenía que ser tan inocente?

—Sus ojos no mienten, Sieg —le dijo Hotaru, sabiendo bien lo que el otro pensaba con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. El chico suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en el pasto.

—Muy bien, muy bien, escuchemos esa historia entonces —Keres pareció complacida con la respuesta y con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Acarició con ternura el escudo antes de volver a hablar:

—Luego de la muerte del príncipe Tsubasa, fui traída hasta este lugar por el rey Eros.

_Flashback_

_Aquel era, sin duda, el bosque de los sueños, el sitio donde las almas más célebres llegaban para tener un descanso eterno. Eros sabía bien que ni siquiera cortándole la cabeza sería capaz de eliminar a Keres, por lo que el sello del sueño eterno era la única manera de asegurarse que la malvada mujer no volviera a causar estragos en el universo, al menos por un tiempo. Tiempo que, el rey esperaba, fuese largo. Keres maldecía una y otra vez, tratando en vano de liberarse de la cadena de oro que la rodeaba. Escupió en el rostro de Eros, quien ni siquiera se inmutó, mientras preparaba el ritual._

—_No podrás resistir durante mucho tiempo más —le dijo Keres, con tono burlón —Es más, tu poder sobre mí no durará más que un par de minutos._

—_Es todo el tiempo que necesito para… encerrarte… ya casi… he t-terminado… _

_Eros se había metido al lago, buscando con insistencia algún objeto, mientras Keres lo observaba a la distancia. El rostro del rey estaba pálido y parecía que fuese a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Estaba empapado hasta las rodillas cuando un gesto triunfante se dibujó en su rostro. Keres vio que el hombre comenzaba a arrastrar un ataúd de madera desde el interior del lago. Cuando dicho ataúd se quedó flotando en la superficie del agua, la mujer palideció por completo._

—_A-Acaso eso es…_

—_Es precisamente lo que estás pensando, el ataúd de los condenados. Sólo dos seres han sido encerrados en este ataúd, reservado para personalidades muy "exclusivas". Y estoy seguro de que conoces muy bien sus nombres —Keres tragó saliva, mientras Eros se dejaba caer en el suelo, chasqueando los dedos para atraer el cuerpo de Keres hacia él._

—_Eres un maldito, no lo lograrás a tiempo —replicó la mujer, intentando ocultar el temor de su voz —En cuanto me libere de esta molesta cadena, acabaré contigo de la forma más cruel que te puedas imaginar._

—_Keres, estás muy lejos de poder asustarme con tus palabras, así que mejor guarda silencio que la cabeza me da vueltas _—_Eros había utilizado el poder de su cristal cósmico al máximo, había utilizado su propia vida para inmovilizar a Keres y arrastrarla hasta el Mukai con él, por lo que, en realidad, ya no le quedaba mucha fuerza vital _—_Ahora, veamos, espero haber traído las diez dagas._

_Eros rebuscó en su túnica, donde se encontró un trozo de tela negra, enrollada como un pergamino. La abrió y la extendió sobre el pasto, revelando diez brillantes dagas de plata. Eros tomó una de ellas y la contempló un momento, para confirmar que se tratara de las auténticas dagas hechas por la familia de Solaria. Aquellas eran las dagas fabricadas a partir del mismo metal, similar a la plata, que sólo se encontraba en el Mukai y eran el perfecto complemento para el ataúd de los condenados._

—_Muy bien, ya es momento de… —Eros tosió y cuando se llevó una mano a la boca, se dio cuenta de que escupía sangre —No, por favor, necesito un poco más de tiempo —sintió un inmenso dolor en el pecho, del lado del corazón y se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, al tiempo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y terminó desplomándose —Maldición, necesito calmarme._

_En ese momento, Keres comenzó a reír perversamente. Eros notó que el pasto bajo él comenzaba a marchitarse, al tiempo que un olor putrefacto inundaba el lugar y se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Se movió un poco sólo para ver cómo el lago comenzaba a congelarse y toda la vegetación a su alrededor moría. Escuchó cómo la cadena de oro se hacía añicos, mientras Keres, que no dejaba de reír, caminaba hacia él. Eros sintió que se desvanecía, mucho antes de que la mujer le propinara un pisotón en el pecho. Los ojos del rey se cerraron, perdía la consciencia._

—_No te permito que mueras aún, maldito Eros —le dijo, pero él ya casi no era capaz de escucharla —No hasta escucharte chillar de dolor como un cerdo moribundo —se arrodilló la lado del hombre que ya había cerrado los ojos —Eros, maldición, ¡no te mueras! ¡Soy yo quien debe matarte!_

_Keres zarandeó el ya inerte cuerpo del rey de Venus, colérica. Ya no tenía pulso, ya no respiraba. Al final, Eros no había sido capaz de sellar a Keres, pues toda su energía vital se había evaporado. El rostro sereno de Eros hizo que a la mujer le hirviera la sangre y comenzara a darle puñetazos, tratando de calmar su ira. Finalmente dejó que el cuerpo del rey cayera a sus pies y le dio una patada, haciendo que el cuerpo chocara con el ataúd._

—_Y pensar que este insignificante mortal pensaba encerrarme en el ataúd de los condenados, ¡patrañas! _—_exclamó _—_Todos los mortales son unos estúpidos, al igual que aquellos dos sujetos que se dejaron encerrar en este maldito ataúd. Ahora, para tratar de calmar esta furia que siento, ¿por qué no desintegro el cuerpo del apuesto rey Eros?_

_Keres extendió su mano y liberó un rayo de luz que era capaz de desintegrar todo lo que tocara. O, al menos casi todo. La mujer contempló, asombrada, cómo su poder era desviado por un brillante escudo dorado. El rayo rebotó hacia ella, que lo desvió con un simple movimiento de su mano. Un hombre acababa de aparecer ante ella y, por sus ropajes, no había duda de que se trataba de uno de los molestos caballeros solares. _

—_Apártate, tengo asuntos pendientes con el rey de Venus —espetó. El caballero retiró el escudo, dejando ver su rostro que, esa vez, no llevaba cubierto por la máscara._

—_Atacar a un hombre que ya ha fallecido —replicó el caballero, Apolo —Qué bajo has caído, Keres._

—_No es tu problema, niño, así que fuera de mi camino si no quieres que acabe contigo también._

—_Lamento decirte que estoy aquí para terminar lo que el rey Eros no fue capaz de concluir —Keres arqueó una ceja —Afortunadamente el ataúd de los condenados no ha sido dañado y las dagas están aquí, así que no será complicado sellarte._

—_Me parece que me estás subestimando, muchacho —Apolo desenvainó la espada, sorprendiendo una vez más a Keres —¿Ahora qué pretendes?_

—_Puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para luchar contra uno de los Generales Oscuros —contestó Apolo —No vine hasta aquí, abandonando a la mujer que amo, sólo para ponerte a dormir. Primero tengo que hacerte pagar por todos los pecados que has cometido._

—_Parece que es personal —dijo Keres, sonriendo —Dime, ¿acaso maté a alguien que era importante para ti, chico? Por favor, dímelo, he matado a tantos insectos que me es difícil recordarlos a todos._

—_Si hay algo que no soporto es ver llorar a la mujer que amo —le dijo —Tú has acabado con toda la casa real de Plutón, incluidos sus sirvientes, su ejército y los civiles. Hiciste que el propio rey matara a la reina y luego acabara con muchos de sus súbditos. _

—_Ah, estás hablando del exterminio de Plutón, claro, ya lo recuerdo —contestó ella, como si fuera algo insignificante —Hace poco sucedió lo mismo con Venus. Pero debes saber que lo que pasó en Plutón no fue obra mía totalmente. Moiras, ¿has escuchado de ella?, pues ella fue quien tomó el control del cuerpo del rey Caronte. Aunque no lo creas, Moiras es más cruel que yo._

—_Ya he tenido suficiente tus tonterías —espetó Apolo abalanzándose sobre Keres, quien fácilmente esquivaba todos sus ataques, como si aquello se tratase de un juego._

—_Apolo, ¿por qué continúas luchando? —preguntó Keres —Los Reinos principales han caído; ustedes, caballeros solares, no podrán resistir durante mucho tiempo más. Es inútil, no deberían desperdiciar sus vidas de esa manera. Sería mejor que se unieran a nosotros, pronto el universo estará teñido con la hermosa oscuridad que sólo los Hermanos de la Destrucción son capaces de crear —la mujer continuaba esquivando los ataques como si danzara —Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Plutón, Kinmoku, incluso el reino del Sol —enumeró —Todos han sucumbido ante nuestro inmenso poder. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la Luna y la Tierra caigan también, ya no tiene sentido seguir protegiéndolas. _

—_Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, —replicó Apolo —porque la Luna y la Tierra serán los lugares donde renacerán los guerreros del universo, con todo su poder._

—_¡Sólo dices tonterías! —gritó Keres, apartando a Apolo de una patada, que fue bloqueada por el escudo —Esperanza y amor son emociones inútiles que jamás llevan a nada, ¿acaso no es más fácil dejarse llevar por la corriente? Si tan sólo le dieras la espalda a esos idiotas que luchan por una causa perdida, podrías tener una mejor vida. Vienes buscando venganza por un reino que ni siquiera es el tuyo, eso no tiene ningún sentido._

—_Plutón es el lugar donde la nació la persona más importante para mí, la persona que amo —dijo él, mientras seguía atacando —Cuando ella está feliz, yo lo estoy, cuando ella se entristece, yo también me pongo triste, puedo sentir su dolor como si fuera el mío. Y, aunque sé que lo más probable es que muera al completar esta misión, soy feliz con saber que ella podrá seguir viviendo, que tendrá un futuro, que será capaz de volver a enamorarse._

—_Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, Apolo. ¿Cómo puede alegrarte que ella se enamore de otro? Entonces no es cierto que la amas "con todo tu ser", si simplemente la dejas ir…_

—_Ya lo he dicho, si ella es feliz, yo también lo estoy, además, pronto estaré muerto, así que no tiene sentido que ella se aferre a mí. Y tú, Keres, estás acabada. _

_Cuando la mujer quiso darse cuenta, tenía el ataúd a sus espaldas. Intentó alejarse, pero sus pies estaban pegados al lago congelado. Keres vio las diez dagas dispuestas en círculo alrededor de ella, unidas por un fino hilo de color azul eléctrico. Keres se rió de sí misma, pues era la segunda vez que se dejaba atrapar tontamente. Ella lo sabía, que Apolo jamás podía ser tan débil. Todos aquellos ataques llevaban tan poca fuerza que parecían una broma. Pero ahí estaba ella, inmovilizada otra vez._

—_El sello del sueño eterno fue creado en Plutón. Ahora no queda nadie, aparte de mí, que lo conozca._

_Las dagas que apresaban a Keres comenzaron a girar, al tiempo que una especie de barrera de un tono azulado se iba elevando, sobrepasando incluso la estatura de la mujer. Keres rozó la barrera con su mano, pero pronto sintió una poderosa descarga recorrer su cuerpo. Sumado a esto, comenzaba a sentirse adormecida. Las fuerzas iban abandonando su cuerpo y sus párpados se sentían pesados._

—_Simplemente déjate llevar, Keres, nadie puede resistir el poder de este sello, combinado con la energía del cristal cósmico de la familia de Solaria —Keres sonrió ante tal revelación y le arrojó un rayo dorado a Apolo, que apenas fue capaz de defenderse utilizando su escudo._

—_Así que estás usando tu energía vital para sellarme, justo como lo había planeado Eros. ¡Ja!, como si eso fuera a funcionar —volvió a disparar —Como si ese escudo pudiera resistir mi poder._

—_Mientras me mantenga en pie, este escudo será capaz de desviar todos tus ataques —dijo —Aunque el precio que debo pagar es alto —Apolo ya había empezado a escupir sangre, pues a cambio de resistir el poder de Keres, su propio cristal cósmico absorbía el daño, al mismo tiempo que el rubio usaba su energía para fortalecer la barrera que pronto debía sellar a Keres._

—_¡Te dije que no serás capaz de sellarme! —volvió a gritar ella, que aún no sucumbía al poder del sello. _

_Apolo tiró el escudo agrietado al suelo y comenzó a caminar recibiendo directamente los ataques de Keres. Sus ropas blancas estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, la armadura de oro salpicada con manchas de color carmesí. Las fuerzas vitales lo iban abandonando. Keres, sorprendida, bajó los brazos y se quedó inmóvil otra vez, viendo cómo el hombre avanzaba con paso seguro hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. El aroma de la sangre se mezcló con el propio aroma del rubio, haciendo que a Keres se le nublara aún más el juicio. _

_No supo por qué, pero sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura del hombre, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Keres podía sentir la respiración del hombre. Cerró los ojos. Y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. No notó cuando Apolo la cargó, como una novia, y la recostó en el ataúd. Cuando estaba cerrando ya la cubierta, Keres abrió los ojos, unos ojos ahora celestes, que lo miraban con un brillo inusualmente cálido. _

—_Me gustaría conocer eso que ustedes llaman "amor"._

_La cubierta se cerró, las dagas sellaron el ataúd. Finalmente, Keres había sido sellada. Apolo se desplomó en el suelo. Sus temblorosas manos alcanzaron el escudo, aquel que antaño perteneciera a su padre. Pero yo no tenía fuerzas y el escudo se deslizó entre sus dedos, cayendo justo al lado del ataúd donde ahora reposaba la malvada mujer. Sus ojos se cerraron justo en el momento en que Keres pronunciaba sus últimas palabras:_

—_Sísifo, juro que no volveré a matar. _

_Flashback End_

Todo el lugar quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Hypnos y sus generales ni siquiera se inmutaron o se molestaron en hacer ningún comentario. Hotaru se sintió conmovida por las palabras de una Keres que tenía un gesto soñador cuando hablaba de Sísifo. Siegfried por su pare observaba alternadamente a su novia y a la otra mujer, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Había un cierto brillo de entendimiento en los ojos de Hotaru que el muchacho no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero el silencio era tan intimidante que el chico tuvo que romperlo:

—Entonces, aún después de que te burlaste del amor que Sísifo sentía por la princesa de Plutón, terminaste ¿enamorándote de él?

—Me casé con Thanatos por conveniencia, —dijo Keres —porque ambos nos necesitábamos, porque la "muerte" no puede vivir sin la "fatalidad", y viceversa. Podrías decir que existía eso que los mortales llaman "química" entre nosotros, pero jamás ninguno de los dos se esforzó en comprender el verdadero significado de eso que llaman "amor".

—Tengo algunos recuerdos borrosos en los que apareces al lado de Thanatos, —comentó Hotaru —durante la anterior guerra. Pero al escucharte hablar de esa manera, pues yo…

—Fue justo antes de ser sellada que comprendí que los sentimientos en verdad son complicados. Pero no es complicado comprender a Thanatos, muchos menos comprenderme a mí, es por eso que siempre nos vimos como una pareja perfecta. Y, en cierto sentido, en verdad lo somos. Freyr, —Keres posó sus ojos en el caballero solar —juré hace ya milenios que no volvería a matar y esa es una promesa que pienso mantener.

—Como te dije antes…

—No hay forma de que puedas sellarme con tu poder, Freyr —continuó la mujer, con voz calmada —Es más, no puedes volver a sellarme, porque de lo contrario la princesa Hotaru jamás será capaz de recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Yo también fui responsable del exterminio de la civilización de Saturno —explicó —Tu poder como Sailor Scout era tan inmenso en aquel entonces que una parte de él fue liberado de tu cuerpo cuando la Reina Serenity te puso a dormir, junto con las demás Sailor Scouts. Yo absorbí ese poder y, con él, parte de tus recuerdos. Es por eso que, sin mí, princesa Hotaru, jamás serás capaz de liberar la forma Eternal, mucho menos alcanzar el Eclipse. Así que, te propongo un trato —Hotaru tragó saliva.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó Sieg, antes de que Hotaru pudiera abrir la boca —Te lo he dicho antes, no confío en ti, Keres.

—Pues tendrás que confiar en mí, o lo más probable es que la princesa muera en batalla —el muchacho miró a Keres, con ira —Regulus, tú sabes bien que ninguna Sailor Scout sin la transformación Eternal será capaz de estar en presencia del Señor Oscuro. Y sabes también que sin el poder de Sailor Saturn el resto de las Sailor Scouts no podrán vencer.

—Después de todas las batallas que hemos tenido que afrontar, —habló Hotaru —me he dado cuenta de que mi poder actual no es suficiente para hacerle frente al enemigo. No quiero tener que ser salvada por ti todo el tiempo, Sieg —la chica siguió hablando, antes de que su novio pudiera interrumpirla —Quiero ser digna de estar al lado de Freyr en el campo de batalla. Por eso y, más importante, por la paz del Universo, estoy dispuesta a hacer ese trato contigo, Keres.

—Eres una joven inteligente, princesa Hotaru. Sé que Freyr sólo está preocupado por ti, después de todo, en el pasado fui enemiga de los guerreros del universo. Pero con este trato yo también me estoy arriesgando. Verás, aunque no lo creas, nuestros poderes tienen la misma esencia. Así que cuando absorbí tu poder, ese poder se fusionó con el mío.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que si me regresas mis poderes, tú…

—Sí, es tal y como lo imaginas, una parte de mi propio poder se irá contigo. Considéralo una "conexión". Yo podré sentir tu dolor, lo mismo que tú podrás sentir el mío.

—Es una locura. No puedes hacerlo, Hotaru —espetó Sieg, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza —Es demasiado arriesgado; no lo permitiré.

—Sieg, si Keres permanece aquí en el Mukai, todo estará bien —trató de razonar ella —Como soy yo quien estará en el campo de batalla, quien corre más peligro es la misma Keres. Si soy herida…

—Yo no permitiré que salgas herida, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. No necesitas…

—¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! —exclamó Hotaru. Siegfried se quedó boquiabierto; estaba seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que la muchacha gritaba de esa manera. Ella pareció darse cuenta porque se sonrojó y agachó la mirada —P-Por favor, Sieg, no quiero ser una carga. T-También quiero luchar…

Siegfried, enternecido con las reacciones de su novia, la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Aquel adorable sonrojo aún seguía allí, pero el muchacho vio un brillo de determinación en los ojos de Hotaru, por lo que sólo suspiró y la besó en la frente. Luego, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte que no, si me miras con esos ojos —se separaron y ella le sonrió. Siegfried no pudo resistirse y la besó en los labios, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más —Confío plenamente en tus decisiones, pero ten cuidado.

Hotaru se volteó hacia Keres, quien sonrió, complacida.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Antes de eso, déjame decirte la otra parte del trato —contestó Keres —A cambio de devolverte tus poderes, princesa Hotaru, quiero que mates a Thanatos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente había llegado la noche prometida. La figura encapuchada que esperaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque se volteó, revelando su identidad a los guardianes de Marte. Selene y Serenity inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza ante la mujer de rubio cabello.

—Así que ella es la famosa Amaterasu —habló finalmente Nicolás, luego de un momento de silencio. La aludida sonrió.

—Me siento aliviada al verlo aquí, joven Yuichirou —el muchacho la miró, algo confundido, pero ella se volteó hacia las hijas de Serena —Selene, Serenity, tengo que enviar a Yuichirou a Marte.

—¿A Marte? —preguntó Andrew.

—¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Rei? —preguntó Selene, preocupada.

—¡Rei! ¡¿Rei está bien?! —Nicolás sujetó a Megumi por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco. Ante la simple insinuación de que su amada Rei estuviera en problemas su semblante cambió por completo.

—La princesa Rei ha partido sola a Marte, para fortalecer el sello de Geras.

—¡¿Geras?! —exclamó Serenity —¿Es en serio?, por todos los cielos, ¿en qué estaba pensando Rei? Todos sabemos que Geras es el enemigo natural de la Casa Real de Marte. ¿Por qué nadie la acompañó?

—Serenity, tú sabes bien lo orgullosa que es la princesa de Marte —contestó Megumi —Ella se negó rotundamente a que alguien más la acompañara. Sólo hay una persona a quien le permitiría ir con ella —miró a Nicolás —Rei no podrá sola contra Geras y no es porque no tenga el poder suficiente para hacerle frente. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad Serenity?

—Geras es un maestro de las provocaciones —fue Selene quien contestó —Amaterasu, tienes que enviar a Nicolás a Marte cuanto antes.

—Selene tiene razón, no perdamos más tiempo —dijo Nicolás.

—Muy bien, entonces, hay algo te debo advertirles antes de comenzar —Amaterasu se quitó la capa, dejando ver una sencilla túnica blanca. Su cuerpo aún exhibía las heridas de su batalla contra Némesis —He perdido mi cristal cósmico, por lo que esta será una apuesta arriesgada. Lo siguiente es un secreto que nadie debería saber, pero dadas las circunstancias, es imperioso que lo conozcan. Parte del cristal cósmico de la Luz de Universo fue encerrada en mi cuerpo cuando nací. Ese poder está dentro de mí y, aunque no soy la persona indicada para usarlo, esta es la única manera de sacarlos de Kinmoku.

—¿Qué pasará contigo entonces? —preguntó Andrew.

—Yo no seré capaz de regresar con ustedes, al menos no ahora —Selene iba a replicar, pero Amaterasu le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que guardara silencio —Una vez que utilice este poder, no seré capaz de moverme, al menos por una semana. Además, el poder es demasiado grande para que pueda controlarlo sin mi cristal cósmico, por lo que todos en Kinmoku se darán cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Es probable que me arresten por intentar realizar un viaje planetario. Y ustedes saben bien cuál es el castigo por violar esa prohibición.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! —exclamó Selene —¡Recapacita, por favor!, tiene que haber otra manera para que nosotros…

—Es la única manera, Selene —replicó Amaterasu, con voz seria —Y sabes que cuando digo que es la única manera es porque así es —la muchacha chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué ganamos regresando si tú mueres? —añadió Nicolás —Claro que estoy preocupado por Rei y quisiera ir con ella enseguida, pero también te necesitamos para ganar esta guerra.

—Joven Yuichirou, tenga por seguro que no moriré. Además, dije que no regresaría ahora, pero eso no significa que jamás regresaré. Créanme, hay unos sujetos que no me dejarán morir tan fácilmente, porque mi vida les pertenece —Nicolás y Andrew se quedaron confundidos, pero sabían que Amaterasu no revelaría nada más —Bien, Yuichirou, ahora voy a enviarte a Marte. Los demás, en cuanto él haya desaparecido, toquen mis manos.

Sin dejar que los presentes asimilaran sus palabras, Amaterasu cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos. Una fuerte corriente de aire ardiente comenzó a girar alrededor de su cuerpo, meciendo su túnica y cabello. La corriente poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un tornado, que iba aumentando su intensidad gradualmente. La rubia le hizo una seña a Nicolás para que se acercara. El muchacho vio cómo en el pecho de la mujer brillaban un par de joyas, con un intenso resplandor dorado.

No fue tarea fácil acercarse, pues la corriente lo empujaba hacia atrás con cada paso que daba. Pero finalmente Nicolás fue capaz de rozar la mano de Megumi. En cuanto sus pieles se tocaron, Nicolás sintió que se quemaba la mano, pero no se apartó. El chico vio que la luz dorada comenzaba a envolverlo a él también, hasta que perdió la consciencia. Instantes después, Nicolás había desaparecido. La corriente se hizo más fuerte y la rubia apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Serenity le hizo una seña a su hermana y a Andrew, y los tres se adentraron en la corriente, que ahora era más fuerte. Tan fuerte que cuando el viento rozaba sus pieles les provocaba pequeñas cortadas. Como había pasado con Nicolás, los otros tres se vieron envueltos por el resplandor de aquellos poderosos cristales cósmicos.

Justo antes de perder la consciencia, Serenity pudo escuchar las voces y pasos acelerados de los soldados del ejército de Kinmoku. Megumi se derrumbó justo en el momento en que Andrew, Selene y Serenity desaparecían. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Heracles antes de perder la consciencia por completo:

—Encierren a esta mujer en el calabazo subterráneo de Varuna. Discutiremos la hora de su ejecución después de la boda.


	35. Eclipse de Luna

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! _

_Todos atrasados, lo sé, al igual que la actualización y no tengo excusa. Simplemente no entiendo cómo, por más que quiero, no puedo actualizar más rápido. Pero, en fin, ya falta cada vez menos para que se acabe el fic, así que, no se preocupen, aunque a veces (o, casi todo el tiempo) tarde una eternidad en actualizar, ¡no se quedará incompleto! _

_Ya, los dejo para que lean._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXV – Eclipse de Luna**

Haruka se removía entre las sábanas blancas de la cama. Su frente estaba empapada en sudor, aun cuando las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par y una brisa helada se colaba por allí. Aquellas imágenes no la habían abandonado. No desde la terrible pelea verbal que había tenido con Michiru. Una y otra vez, la imagen de aquel beso que su amada y el terrible Moros habían compartido se colaba en sus pensamientos, volviéndola loca.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer de cortos cabellos se levantó de golpe. Se llevó una mano a la frente; el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Miró de reojo el espacio vacío en la cama y el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie para cerrar las ventanas. Pero antes de empujarlas, desvió la vista al cielo. Un cielo donde aquella noche no brillaba ni luna ni estrellas. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder, sólo que no sabía descifrar si ese "algo" sería malo. Probablemente sí, dadas las circunstancias actuales, pensó.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se volvió a preguntar, por enésima vez aquel día, por qué demonios había dejado que Michiru se marchara, sin siquiera intentar detenerla. Justo cuando regresaban a la Tierra, la mujer de cabellos aguamarinas recibió una "misteriosa" llamada de su representante, pidiéndole que volara a Alemania esa misma noche. Haruka recordó que se había dado cuenta sólo porque, de forma indiscreta, había espiado aquella conversación. Michiru se había limitado a ignorarla mientras empacaba.

Antes de que la violinista se marchara, Haruka estaba tomando una copa de vino, viendo cómo la otra ponía en orden su equipaje, mientras esperaba la llamada de su representante, quien iría a recogerla. El teléfono de Michiru sonó y la mujer tomó sus pertenencias. Abrió la puerta de apartamento y tiró la llave al piso. Antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, posó unos inexpresivos ojos en Haruka, que se quedó de piedra. Nunca, jamás, Michiru la había mirado de esa manera. Además, ¿por qué había tirado su llave? Acaso…No, no podía ser posible, pero, ¿es que no pensaba regresar?

Haruka se asomó por la ventana, viendo cómo un hombre abría la puerta trasera de un elegante automóvil negro. Michiru entró. Instantes después, el vehículo se puso en marcha, llevándose consigo al amor de su vida. Chasqueó la lengua y se sirvió otra copa de vino, una que se bebió de un solo trago, antes de azotarla contra el piso. Vio la sangre brotar de la pequeña herida que un trozo de vidrio había hecho en su pie, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Michiru. No te detuve. ¿Por qué no te detuve? —se dijo la mujer, dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo —Bah, eso es fácil de responder. Porque yo tengo algo gigantesco que se llama orgullo. ¿Qué más da si besaste al maldito Moros?, fuiste capaz de sellarlo de todos modos, ¿no? —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, en gesto desesperado —Michiru, ¿acaso vas a dejarme, así nada más?

Aquella noche, el vino corrió. Haruka ya ni siquiera se molestó en tomar una nueva copa, pues simplemente se bebió el licor directamente de la botella. Después de lo que a la mujer le pareció una eternidad, aún conservaba la consciencia, estaba sobria. Maldijo su absurda tolerancia al alcohol y siguió bebiendo. Después de todo, aquello que la gente llamaba "ahogar las penas en alcohol", quizás no fuese tan malo.

La sexta botella de vino se deslizó de entre sus dedos y fue a parar al lado del celular, que ella ya no era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. La pantalla del aparato se iluminó, con la familiar advertencia de "batería baja". La mujer entornó la mirada y tomó el aparato, ya con manos torpes por el efecto del alcohol. Contempló con una sonrisita tonta el fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de Michiru y ella, en la Puerta de Brandeburgo, en Alemania.

Alemania.

Haruka sintió que el efecto del alcohol en su organismo mermaba. Dejó de lado la botella que estaba a punto de beber, tecleó un par de veces y se llevó el celular a la oreja. Escuchó un par de timbrazos, antes de que un hombre respondiera, del otro lado de la línea, con voz adormecida:

—_Buenas noches, habla…_

—Sé quién eres, puedes ahorrarte las presentaciones, Mizuki —lo interrumpió Haruka, bruscamente.

—_Haruka, por fin apareces. Estuvimos esperando tu llamada o la de Michiru todo el día. Tú no respondías y el teléfono de Michiru parecía que estaba apagado. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en Urano?_ —la mujer no respondió. Un silencio casi sepulcral hizo que el rubio se preocupara —_¿Haruka? Oye, ¿están bien?_

—Sí, bueno, no. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé —contestó ella, de forma atropellada —Michiru y yo discutimos, fue una pelea algo fuerte, entonces ella se fue a Alemania sin decir nada y…

—_¡¿Alemania?! _—ahora sí Mizuki sonaba completamente despierto. Haruka escuchó el sonido de cosas caer del otro lado —_Repite lo que acabas de decir. ¿Estás diciendo que dejaste que Michiru se marchara a Alemania? ¡¿Completamente sola?!_

—Pues, no va sola, su representante…

—_Haruka, estoy hablando en serio_ —replicó el hombre, con frialdad —_Eres una mujer inteligente, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Es por eso que no entiendo cómo fuiste a permitir una cosa como esta. Sabes lo crítica que es nuestra situación actual. Sin importar el motivo por el cuál discutieron, esa no es excusa para actuar de forma infantil, no cuando el destino de universo está en nuestras manos._

—No necesito sermones de un sujeto que nada puede hacer nada ya para proteger este universo —espetó la mujer, con tono venenoso, sin medir realmente el impacto de sus palabras. Mizuki no dijo nada, lo único que Haruka llegó a escuchar fue el sonido de la respiración del otro —Yo… supongo que lo siento, no fue mi intención ir tan lejos. Estoy frustrada, molesta, es todo. Te llamé para que me ayudaras a encontrarla.

—_¿Ni siquiera sabes a dónde fue? _—preguntó Mizuki, luego de algunos minutos de silencio. Pero como la mujer no contestó, él siguió hablando —_Muy bien, supongo que puedo hacer algunas averiguaciones y enviarte allá _—Haruka alzó las cejas, sorprendida con la respuesta —_Diga lo que diga, no vas a escucharme e irás de todos modos. Además, ¿quién soy yo para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, cierto?_

Una vez más, Haruka no supo cómo reaccionar o qué contestar. Pocas eran las veces que se quedaba sin palabras, pocas las personas que la dejaban sin habla. De pronto Mizuki se le antojó como el sujeto más arrogante que había conocido en mucho tiempo.

—_Te llamaré en unas horas. Deja de beber, ve a dormir y toma un buen baño caliente al despertar, ¿quieres?_ —Haruka abrió mucho los ojos, indignada con la actitud arrogante del otro —_No quiero ni imaginar lo mal que debes verte en este momento. En fin, buenas noches._

Y colgó. Haruka se quedó con el aparato en la oreja, con un gesto de indignación en el rostro. Arrojó el pobre celular al suelo alfombrado y se levantó, tambaleante. Recogió las botellas del suelo y las arrojó a la basura, antes de regresar a la habitación y dejarse caer en la cama. Las imágenes de aquella noche la asaltaron nuevamente, pero esta vez recordó algo que, por su ira, había pasado por alto antes. Justo cuando había abierto los ojos, luego de permanecer inconsciente durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, justo antes de que Michiru y Moros compartieran ese beso, ¿por qué parecía que la protegida por Neptuno estaba sufriendo?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De regreso en el palacio lunar, Serena e Hiperión se dirigieron a la torre más alta, allá donde se encontraba el tan preciado observatorio que la reina solía frecuentar. Allí, por supuesto, estaba Serenity, mirando fijamente el oscuro cielo nocturno. Se volteó en cuanto se percató de la presencia de dos personas en la habitación. La mujer le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza a Hiperión y una sonrisa algo nostálgica a su hija.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Serenity —dijo entonces Hiperión —He venido para confirmarlo, pero parece que no hay atisbo de duda en tu esencia.

—¿Acaso debería tener un motivo para dudar de una decisión que está tomada desde hace milenios? —contestó ella, lanzando una pregunta que sorprendió un poco a Hiperión —Me he mantenido en este mundo para cumplir el juramento que le hice a Silvano aquella vez. Porque la felicitad de Serena es mi felicidad.

—¿Mamá?

—Serena, cariño, es hora de que vayas a salvar al joven Seiya —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa, posando su mano en la mejilla izquierda de su hija, acariciándola con ternura —No debes perder más tiempo, de lo contrario podría ser demasiado tarde. El poder de la reina Hemera no durará mucho más, ¿verdad? —añadió, mirando a Hiperión.

—Tendremos, a lo sumo, treinta minutos —respondió, volviéndose hacia Serena —Escúchame con atención, por favor, Serena —la rubia asintió —Como fui forzado a salir de mi lugar de reposo, el sello que contenía el mortífero calor del sol se ha liberado. El reino del Sol no es un sitio habitable en este momento, no hay ser que pueda resistir el calor abrasante que se ha liberado en este momento. No me extrañaría que incluso el palacio haya sido reducido a cenizas.

"No es sólo el hecho de que el príncipe Helio corra peligro. Si no detenemos el flujo descontrolado de calor del núcleo solar, todos los planetas de la Vía Láctea podrían quedar reducidos a cenizas, incluso la Tierra. Es por eso que tengo que regresar para restablecer el sello y, claro está, salvar al príncipe. Tú tienes la esencia de Tea que te protege, eres un ser de luz, incluso más brillante que la misma Tea. Ocultas un poder inmenso que será la clave para salvar la Vía Láctea y al universo más adelante. Sin embargo…"

—Mi cristal cósmico está incompleto —terminó Serena, para sorpresa de Hiperión —Lo sé. Aunque los recuerdos llegan a mí de forma desordenada, he podido recuperar varias de mis memorias pasadas desde que regresé a la Luna. Sé que hace mucho tiempo mi cristal fue partido en dos, permaneciendo una parte conmigo y la otra oculta en un "contenedor" seguro. Claro que "contenedor" suena grosero, más cuando mi otra mitad ha estado siendo protegida durante tanto tiempo por Amaterasu.

—Serena, tú…

—Mamá, tengo que darme prisa y salvar a Seiya, porque él no es el único que corre peligro —dijo Serena —Tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible va a ocurrirle pronto a Amaterasu. Ella nos ha salvado incontables veces desde tiempos pasados, por eso yo quiero hacer algo por ella esta vez. Y no sólo porque sea ella quien guarde parte de mi poder.

—Tienes un corazón puro y noble, justo como me lo había comentado Tea —dijo Hiperión —No hay duda de por qué el mismo cosmos te eligió. Estaré feliz de acompañarte en esta misión, sin importar lo que pase. Serenity, —se volteó hacia la reina —ya has escuchado a tu hija. Es hora de comenzar —la mujer asintió y se acercó para tomar de las manos a su hija.

—Mi pequeña Serenity, deseo que seas muy feliz —al entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cristalizarse —Recibe por favor este, mi cristal cósmico. Permite que mi esencia te acompañe, para toda la vida.

El hermoso cristal cósmico brilló en el pecho de la reina. La joya fue levitando hasta colocarse justo a la altura del pecho de Serena. La rubia sintió cómo la calidez de la esencia de su madre la iba envolviendo, casi como si la dama la estuviera abrazando. Cerró los ojos, mientras las tibias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pronto sintió cómo el cristal se enterraba en su pecho. La sensación fue la de un calor intenso, seguido de un pequeño dolor en el corazón que la muchacha atribuyó a la tristeza. Porque cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron nuevamente, la imagen de su madre había desaparecido.

—Que seas muy feliz, mi amada Serenity —esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dejó su madre, quien, a pesar de haberse marchado, permanecería muy cerca de ella, en su corazón, para siempre.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, respirando hondo, tratando de sobreponerse a la gran pérdida que acaba de experimentar. Se quedó callada, reflexionando un momento. Estaba segura de que, en el pasado, hubiese llorado y llorado, sin consuelo; no se habría sentido con las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Pero, aunque siguiera siendo una mujer – a su parecer – débil y llorona, podía decir, con seguridad, que al menos había madurado un poco.

Hiperión se quedó mirando a la chica, admirado con su actitud. No era como la recordaba en el pasado. Había dejado de ser la débil princesa que resolvía llorando cada situación difícil a la que se enfrentaba. En definitiva, a pesar de haberla conocido en una vida pasada, sentía que estaba enfrente de otra princesa, de una mujer con un carácter firme, pero que no perdía la dulzura de su esencia.

La rubia miró de reojo a Hiperión, sonrojándose por la intensidad con la que cual la miraba. Y es que a pesar de que no se trataba de Seiya, aún sentía que la escrudiñaba con los mismos ojos que el hombre que amaba. Después de todo, Hiperión estaba en el cuerpo de Seiya. Recordó entonces que no tenían tiempo que perder. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar cualquier pensamiento innecesario y dijo:

—Es hora de partir, no debo desperdiciar el sacrificio de mi madre.

Hiperión asintió con la cabeza. Se tomaron de las manos – acción que hizo sonrojar a Serena – y, cerrando los ojos se dejaron llevar. Ambos tenían un solo destino en la mente. El reino del Sol. Con los poderes de Hiperión, combinados con el poderoso cristal cósmico de Serena, no había forma de que las cosas salieran mal. ¿O sí?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Quiero que la boda sea efectuada lo más pronto posible", aquellas habían sido las órdenes del señor de Varuna. Esta había puesto a correr a los sirvientes del palacio, quienes afinaban los detalles para la importante ceremonia. El salón, la decoración, la cena, el vestido de la novia, el traje del novio. Pero, más importante, los invitados. Kakyuu quería que aquella fuera una boda íntima, pero había personas que, según ella, no podían faltar. Entre esas personas se encontraba, por supuesto, su hermano Darien.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a diseñar las invitaciones. Pero esto fue lo que Heracles dijo, cuando Caronte le entregó la lista preliminar de invitados:

—Es demasiada gente. Kakyuu y yo decidimos que fuera una ceremonia íntima, lo más pequeña posible.

—Pero, Excelencia, estamos incluyendo a personalidades muy importantes de Kinmoku y Varuna —explicó Caronte, revisando nuevamente la lista —Además, los guerreros del universo nos ayudaron antes, así que, como muestra de gratitud, la reina…

—La reina me ha dejado a cargo de la ceremonia, mientras se encarga de asuntos importantes que tienen que ver con la seguridad del universo y, por ende, de nuestros planetas —replicó el hombre, que, por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a enfadarse —No tiene tiempo para preocuparse por atender a invitados que sólo vienen a criticar —Caronte parpadeó, confundido con las palabras del otro —En estos momentos de crisis, no necesitamos una boda ostentosa. ¿Imaginas el alto costo que representa para Kinmoku y Varuna esta boda?

—Es demasiado pronto para casarse, de todos modos —susurró Caronte, en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo, Caronte? —preguntó Heracles, de forma amenazante. El hombre abandonó su silla, detrás del escritorio y se colocó enfrente del anciano, que se encogió, casi temblando. Caronte negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada, temeroso de enfrentarse a su señor —Muy bien —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido, Caronte. Puedes retirarse.

El anciano mayordomo salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez fuera, el hombre pegó la espalda contra la puerta, intentando calmar su agitada respiración. El anciano sintió que su pobre y viejo corazón no podría aguantar más sobresaltos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, hasta que se tranquilizó por completo. Se alejó de la puerta del estudio y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cocina. Definitivamente necesitaba un té tranquilizante.

—Así que finalmente ese sujeto muestra sus "verdaderos colores".

Al escuchar el susurro de aquella voz femenina el mayordomo dio un respingo, llevándose una mano a la zona de corazón, que ya latía, acelerado, nuevamente. Se volteó lentamente, con las rodillas temblorosas, para encontrarse con Mina, que dirigía una mirada recelosa a la puerta del estudio de Heracles, antes propiedad de la reina. La rubia tomó al anciano del brazo, para ayudarlo a llegar a la cocina.

—Señorita Mina, no me dé esos sustos, por favor —balbuceó el anciano.

—Mil disculpas, Caronte, —contestó la rubia, apenada —no fue mi intención perturbarlo. Pero es como lo he dicho, Heracles de Varuna finalmente ha mostrado sus verdaderos colores. En la madrugada, por ejemplo, vi cómo los guardias del palacio arrastraban a una pobre mujer hacia el calabozo de Varuna. Ya sabe, ese tenebroso sitio donde encerraban a los traidores.

—¿Dice que… una mujer? —preguntó, sorprendido —¿Tendrá algo que ver con el incidente de anoche?

—¿Se refiere a esa extraña luz? Pues imagino que sí. Molly fue la encargada de escoltar a la prisionera. Yo últimamente he sido excluida de toda actividad oficial que tenga que ver con la seguridad del reino —continuó —"Necesita concentrarse en su entrenamiento, señorita Mina", fue lo que dijo "su Excelencia" —añadió esto último en tono despectivo.

—Señorita, le aconsejo que cuide sus palabras dentro del palacio —dijo el anciano, mirando asustado hacia todos lados —Recuerde que… las paredes tienen oídos.

—Eso no me preocupa, señor Caronte. Porque voy a ser yo quien descubra la verdadera identidad de Heracles, el señor de Varuna.

Mientras tanto, dentro del estudio, Heracles se había dejado caer nuevamente en su silla, subiendo los pies al escritorio. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando, molesto. Abrió la primera gaveta y sacó de ella un espejo con el marco de plata. Lo tocó con el dedo índice e instantes después apareció la imagen de un nervioso Thanatos.

—M-Mi señor…

—Buenas noches, general Thanatos, ¿qué tal van las cosas en la Tierra?

—P-Pues verá… la verdad es que…

—Thanatos —lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa que hacía que al general se le erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo —Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar. Dime de una vez cuál es la situación en la tierra. También quiero saber qué ha sucedido con mis generales. ¿Ha despertado ya tu encantadora esposa?

—Sobre eso, señor —contestó Thanatos, respirando profundamente —M-Moros ha sido sellado nuevamente y Ker fue derrotada —los ojos de Heracles se abrieron con la sorpresa —Keres… Keres se ha negado a abandonar el Mukai, aun cuando yo mismo fui a verla. Según Hypnos, ella misma se negaba a despertar, pero en este momento ya está libre de su sello. Moiras está en Saturno y su hermana, el Caballero Solar Éter, ya ha ido a encontrarse con ella.

—Si Moiras recupera a su "otra mitad", se convertirá en una poderosa aliada. Nada podrá detenerla. Muy bien.

—Sin embargo, un invitado inesperado ha seguido a Galatea hasta Saturno.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El príncipe Endimión está en Saturno en este momento —Heracles se rascó la barbilla, pensativo —Estuve pensando que esto podría ser bueno para nosotros también, señor. Si Moiras logra deshacerse también del príncipe de la Tierra, el balance de los guerreros del Universo se romperá.

—Es cierto. Además, no hay manera de que Moiras sea derrotada. ¿Qué pasa con Geras?

—¿Geras?, pues en este momento ha de estar dándose un banquete con la inmensa energía de la princesa de Marte —Thanatos rió, perversamente —No me extrañaría que ya estuviera muerta.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —replicó el otro —La princesita de Marte siempre ha sido una mujer bastante problemática y ni qué decir de su querido prometido. Ese sujeto ha de estar en Marte ya. Esperemos que no haya llegado demasiado tarde, ¿cierto? —Thanatos iba a hablar, pero las siguientes palabras de su señor lo silenciaron —Por cierto, a que no adivinas quién está en mi poder en estos momentos.

—¿Señor?

—Es una mujer problemática y el motivo por el cual, probablemente, el prometido de la princesita se encuentre ya en Marte. También fue la responsable del escape de las hijas del Sol y la Luna —Thanatos se quedó boquiabierto —Sé que no tengo que decirte su nombre, pero lo haré, por aquello de las dudas. La grandiosa Duquesa del Sol, Solaris, la poderosa Amaterasu, se encuentra prisionera en el calabozo de Varuna. La pobre e ingenua mujer pensó que podría escaparse de mí. ¡Ja!, ¡qué mujer tan estúpida!

—Mi señor, entonces, ¿acabará con ella? —Thanatos dijo esto con un marcado nerviosismo en su voz, mordiéndose el labio inferior —Sabe que no está sola…

—Sé que su maldita vida le pertenece a esos sujetos, pero, si acabo con ellos ya no tendré de qué preocuparme, ¿no es así? —el general alzó las cejas, incrédulo —¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, Thanatos? ¿Acaso crees que no tengo el poder suficiente para enfrentarme a los tan afamados Jueces Celestiales? —no dejó que el otro respondiera y siguió hablando —No me subestimes, Thanatos.

—N-No… j-jamás… y-yo… —balbuceó el otro, completamente aterrado. Esa sonrisa… cuando Despair tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios. Simplemente no podía significar nada bueno. Pero, ir en contra de los Jueces Celestiales, era como ir en contra del mismísimo universo.

—Vamos, Thanatos, no te pongas tan nervioso —añadió, riendo —Pero basta de hablar de mis generales, hablemos de los tuyos. Imagino que estarán entreteniéndose bastante con los guerreros del universo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, con respecto a eso, ¿cómo puedo decirlo? —contestó, volviendo a ponerse nervioso —Hemos perdido a Eris, Hilda y Fenrir. Hestia y Fauno esperan órdenes —Despair se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos, pero el general no se atrevió a hablar más.

—Parece que los guerreros del universo son mejores de lo que pensábamos —dijo de pronto, echándose el cabello hacia atrás —Bueno, esto es lo que quiero que hagas, Thanatos —el otro tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza —Envía a Hestia a Alemania. Quiero que vaya tras una pequeña sirena que huyó de casa.

—¿Alemania?

—Verás, parece que algo interesante sucedió en Urano y la princesita de Neptuno escapó de casa. Ahora está en Alemania, más específicamente en Múnich, así que quiero que le pidas a Hestia que le haga una vista cordial. Tal vez una "charla de mujeres" la haga sentir mejor, ¿no crees? —guiñó un ojo —Ah y dile a Fauno que tiene mi permiso para hacer lo que quiera con esa insignificante ciudad. Hagamos que los guerreros del universo se diviertan un rato también.

—A-A la o-orden —balbuceó torpemente el otro, cuando su señor tomaba nuevamente un semblante tranquilo. Heracles colocó de nuevo el espejo en la gaveta y se levantó del escritorio, estirándose.

—Bueno, es momento de planear una boda.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Calor abrasante. Calor. Calor. Era lo único en lo que Serena podía pensar en ese momento. Finalmente habían llegado al reino del Sol y los temores de Hiperión se habían confirmado. Más que un reino, aquel sitio parecía un infierno. Al menos, se parecía a la concepción que Serena pudiera tener de ese sitio. El crepitar de las llamas que cubrían los campos hacía que la rubia se estremeciera. El fuego se extendía sin control, rebelde, indomable.

Serena se acomodó la capa para protegerse del calor. La capa que la rubia vestía, de color blanco, con detalles plateados, era la famosa Capa Lunar, aquella que se decía era capaz de soportar el calor abrasante de las llamas solares. Era uno de los preciados objetos que Tea había dejado en la luna, como presenta para las futuras generaciones. La reina Serenity nunca había tenido que usarla, así que nadie estaba muy seguro de si las leyendas acerca de su poder eran ciertas. De cualquier manera, Serena estaba segura de que, de no ser por la nombrada capa, su piel ya se habría quemado.

Hiperión llevaba una capa común, bastante más delgada que la que llevaba la rubia. La piel de su rostro había comenzado a adquirir un tono moreno, casi acaramelado. Gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente y mejillas. A Serena se le antojó tentadora esa imagen. Diablos cómo extrañaba a Seiya. No era como si hubiesen estado separados por mucho tiempo, pero a ella se le había hecho una eternidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

Sintió que la tomaban de la mano. Abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó cuando Hiperión comenzó a halarla suavemente por un camino cubierto de llamas. Ante el paso de Hiperión, el camino de fuego se partió en dos, permitiéndoles el paso. Apenas les daba tiempo de avanzar, antes de que las llamas se volvieran a unir.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos ahora? —preguntó entonces Serena, aun sintiéndose incapaz de mirar al otro a los ojos.

—El núcleo solar se encuentra en el centro del reino, en la ciudad de Solaria. Es el sitio donde se originó la Orden de los Caballeros Solares —contestó Hiperión —En este momento, la entrada debe estar bastante despejada, pues las llamas ya han sido liberadas al resto del reino.

Continuaron caminando, adentrándose más en el reino. Hiperión no había soltado la mano de Serena. Hacía calor, muchísimo calor, y aunque Serena se sentía desfallecer, no se permitió a sí misma detenerse ni un momento. Trotó un poco, para que el hombre no se adelantara demasiado. Hiperión parecía preocupado por algo, por eso a la rubia no se le ocurrió pedirle que se detuvieran a descansar. Quizás Seiya estaba en peligro.

—Esto… Hiperión… —pero el hombre no respondió. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio y frunció levemente el ceño, mientras susurraba por lo bajo palabras que la chica no fue capaz de comprender —¿Está todo bien? —intentó nuevamente.

—Las cosas podrían estar a punto de ponerse algo… feas.

Y no dijo nada más. Continuaron caminando. Luego de un par minutos, Serena fue capaz de ver una pequeña villa. Había algunas pocas estructuras que aún se mantenían en pie, pero la mayoría había sido consumida por las llamas. La más grande de las estructuras que había sobrevivido, era un taller. Al adentrarse en él, Serena pudo ver las herramientas típicas de un fabricante de armas y, un poco más adelante, un mostrador con varias joyas que, milagrosamente, permanecían intactas. Serena contempló un par de zafiros, asombrada.

—Esta es la calidad de las joyas de la familia de Solaria —dijo Hiperión, que ya había soltado la mano de Serena —Ni siquiera el más abrasante calor lograría destruirlas.

—Es impresionante. Y ese color…

—Sí, parece que hubieran sido creadas inspiradas por los ojos del príncipe del sol —la rubia se sonrojó, pues eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando —Bueno, será mejor que sigamos.

Hiperión se adentró hasta el sitio donde yacía una inmensa chimenea. Había varias herramientas de forjado, bastante oxidadas, allí. Serena sintió de inmediato un impresionante cambio de temperatura y volvió a acomodarse la capa. Una alta llamarada brotó de la chimenea, amenazante. Hiperión volvió a tomar a Serena de la mano.

—Pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí —y comenzó a avanzar hacia el fuego.

—¿Eh? Entonces, ¿vamos a…?

Pero no necesitó que Hiperión le respondiera. Juntos se adentraron en la chimenea. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró al brazo de Hiperión. Sintió un calorcito recorrer su cuerpo, pero no se quemó; era como si las llamas acariciaran su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un pasillo de piedra, parecido al de un calabozo. Con cada paso que daban, parecía que las llamas se hacían a un lado, como dejándoles pasar. La rubia pensó entonces que… en realidad aquello no parecía tan malo como Hiperión lo había hecho sonar. ¿Sería acaso el poder de la capa?

—No, este es el poder de la reina Hemera —dijo entonces Hiperión, como si le hubiera leído la mente a la rubia.

—El poder de la madre de Seiya. Es… inmenso.

Hiperión abrió una puerta de madera, que se desintegró con un ligero toque. Ante ellos aparecieron unas escaleras, por las cuales comenzaron a descender, con cuidado. Las escaleras en forma de caracol eran viejas y crujían bajo sus pies, con cada paso que daban. Serena estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero los fuertes brazos de Hiperión – que eran en realidad los de Seiya – la aferraron por la cintura, salvándola. La rubia volvió a sonrojarse y se alejó de él.

Una vez llegaron a la pequeña habitación cuadrada, – que no tenía más que trozos de metal desperdigados por todo el lugar – Hiperión abrió una trampilla que estaba cubierta de polvo. En cuanto la tapa de metal fue retirada, una oleada de calor se escapó, dándoles de lleno en el rostro. Hiperión se colocó enfrente de Serena y extendió una mano, al tiempo que las llamas – que ya comenzaban a salir por la trampilla – regresaban por donde habían venido.

—Por ningún motivo te separes de mí, Serena —ordenó Hiperión, alzando a la rubia al estilo princesa y dando un gran salto para caer por la trampilla. Serena ahogó un grito, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Hiperión —No puedo creer que esa mujer esté libre.

Serena podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas a su alrededor cuando Hiperión la dejó nuevamente en el suelo. El lugar donde se encontraban ahora tenía el aspecto de una antigua tumba, muy similar a las tumbas egipcias, donde eran enterrados los antiguos faraones. Sólo que en lugar de un sarcófago, se encontraba, justo en el centro de la habitación, un ataúd de cristal. Serena se acercó lentamente. Dentro de la estructura de cristal, se encontraba el cuerpo de un apuesto hombre. Se parecía muchísimo a Seiya. No había duda de quién se trataba.

El hombre dentro del ataúd vestía una sencilla túnica blanca y su larguísimo cabello negro estaba suelto y algo revuelto. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho, como sosteniendo una joya. Serena reconoció la joya al instante; se trataba de un cristal cósmico. El cuerpo de Hiperión parecía estar intacto y en ese momento la chica vio que los párpados del otro comenzaban a moverse. Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

—¡Se…!

Hiperión se colocó enfrente de Serena, usando su cuerpo como escudo. Con su energía logró desviar una daga que volaba hacia la rubia. Sin despegarse de Serena, Hiperión se volteó para encarar al enemigo. Se trataba de una mujer. Esta mujer iba completamente desnuda. Tenía una piel blanquísima y una cabellera roja como el fuego. Una serpiente se enredaba en su cuerpo, de forma tenebrosa.

—No esperaba encontrarte despierta; al menos no tan pronto, Lilith —la mujer sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿De quién crees que es la culpa? —dijo ella, acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente, que mostraba los colmillos de manera amenazante —Culpa a la pequeña hija de Thanatos. No es como si yo quisiera despertar tan pronto. Simplemente no era el momento pero, ya ves, aquí estoy. ¡Ah, tengo tanta hambre! —se volteó y deslizó sus larguísimas uñas por la superficie de cristal.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —preguntó Serena en voz baja. Antes de que Hiperión pudiera responder, la aludida se volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Eres la princesa de la Luna?, vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no has perdido tu encanto —dijo —Ya entiendo por qué este niño quedó completamente embobado contigo —rió cuando Serena se sonrojó —Bien, entonces, deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Lilith, uno de los Generales de los Hermanos de la Destrucción, más específicamente, la esposa del gran Chaos.

—¿La… la esposa de… Chaos? —balbuceó Serena, sorprendida.

—Han llegado justo a la hora de la comida —continuó Lilith, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba de nuevo a Seiya —Sólo necesito un momento para recuperar mis energías y entonces podremos charlar.

—Como si fuera a dejar que eso sucediera —espetó Hiperión, dando un paso al frente —Lilith, confiesa, ¿qué has hecho con la reina Hemera?

—¿Hemera?, ah, sí, esa mujer. Pues destrocé su esencia con mis garras justo antes de que pudiera fusionar su cristal cósmico con el de este niño —señaló el ataúd —Sabes que estas cosas sólo pueden ser abiertas desde adentro. Pero, aunque el chico esté despierto, no hay manera de que pueda liberarse de la prisión con sus poderes actuales.

—¿Quieres decir que Seiya se quedará encerrado allí, para siempre? —preguntó Serena, horrorizada. Lilith le dedicó una sonrisa empática.

—Pequeña princesa de la Luna, comprendo el dolor de perder al ser amado. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien acabó con mi amado esposo, antes de que pudiera vestir su imponente armadura. Pero, no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor. Y, como soy muy bondadosa, dejaré que ambos se encuentren de nuevo, dentro de mi cuerpo.

Lilith clavó sus uñas en la superficie de cristal, atravesándola limpiamente. No le hizo ni una sola grieta, la atravesó como si fuera una sombra. Sus dedos sujetaron el cristal cósmico y fue entonces cuando Seiya abrió los ojos de golpe. Serena quiso gritar su nombre, pero la voz no le salía. Hiperión ya se había adelantado y sujetaba a Lilith por la muñeca, impidiendo que se moviera. La mujer miró a Hiperión con odio.

—Apártate, Hiperión, no creo que quieras que tu amado cuerpo sea carbonizado por las llamas de este lugar, ¿cierto? —ella le sonrió socarronamente —No falta mucho tiempo para que la barrera dejada por Hemera se desvanezca. Entonces, ¿qué crees que les pasará a todos ustedes?

—Claramente sólo dos de nosotros moriremos carbonizados —contestó él, con una voz tan segura que Lilith arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Qué puedas hacer tú solo, en un cuerpo que ni siquiera es el tuyo?

—No me subestimes.

Lilith no pudo responder, porque en ese momento sintió que alguien sujetaba su otra muñeca. Volteó la cabeza y se topó con los brillantes ojos de Seiya; – que aún estaba en el cuerpo de Hiperión, por supuesto – el chico la tenía sujeta. La había sujetado justo antes de que la mujer cerrara su mano alrededor del cristal cósmico que le había dejado Hemera.

—Maldito seas, príncipe del Sol.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos, al verlo despierto. Él le sonrió, de esa forma tan suya, pero a la vez tan inusual por hallarse en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

—No hay manera de que puedas escapar ahora, Lilith —dijo Hiperión —Simplemente ríndete y regresa conmigo al lugar del cual provenimos, el mismo Cosmos —entonces, la mujer comenzó a reír perversamente —Vaya, parece que el miedo te ha hecho enloquecer.

—¿Miedo? —espetó —¿Miedo, yo? ¡Por favor, Hiperión, hermano mío! ¡Qué poco me conoces! ¿Crees que alguien como yo, la compañera del mismísimo Chaos, podría tener miedo? ¡Yo no conozco el miedo, Hiperión! —ni siquiera forcejeó para liberarse del agarre —Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes.

Señaló a Serena, quien estaba detrás de él, con las manos cubriéndose la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba asustada, de eso no había duda. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Hiperión se volteó lentamente hacia Serena, que entonces señaló nerviosa hacia el sitio donde estaba Seiya. Los ojos de Hiperión se abrieron como platos en cuanto se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lilith empujó a Hiperión, liberándose de su agarre al tomarlo desprevenido. La mujer arrancó el cristal del pecho de Seiya y se lo devoró en un instante.

En ese momento, las llamas comenzaron a extenderse violentamente por la habitación. La serpiente de Lilith se abalanzó sobre Serena, enrollándose en su cuerpo. Hiperión fue lanzado contra una pared por el violento fuego. Serena gritó de dolor, cuando la serpiente estrujó su cuerpo. Seiya, incapaz de liberarse de aquella prisión, simplemente golpeaba con los puños el encierro de cristal, gritando:

—¡Bombón!

La serpiente se había aferrado al cuerpo de la rubia y poco a poco la iba dejando sin aliento. La chica asió las manos al cuerpo del animal, que le mostró los colmillos amenazadoramente. Serena cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Seiya continuaba golpeando el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, intentado liberarse. Hiperión se abalanzó sobre Lilith, pero esta fue protegida por una barrera de llamas.

—Maldita sea —bufó Hiperión, molesto. Si se hubiese tratado de su cuerpo, él no se lo habría pensado dos veces para lanzarse contra el fuego, pero no podía permitir que el cuerpo del príncipe del sol resultara lastimado.

Sus pensamientos parecieron descubiertos por Seiya, que en ese momento exclamó:

—¡No te preocupes por mi cuerpo! ¡Sálvala, por favor! —suplicó, con gesto desesperado —¡No vayas a dejar que muera!

Hiperión miró a una Serena que yacía sobre el suelo, mientras intentaba en vano tomar aire. El hombre vio, además, que Lilith comenzaba a alejarse por un pasillo oculto, aquel que, bien sabía él, no guiaba a otro sitio más que aquel donde permanecía oculta la armadura de Chaos. No podía permitir que Lilith se hiciera con tan poderosa y terrible arma, pero tampoco podía dejar morir a Serena. Chasqueó la lengua y atravesó el fuego, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Haló a Lilith por el cabello y la derribó, quedando encima de ella.

—¿Qué significa esto, Hiperión? —pronunció ella, con una sonrisa burlona —¿Qué pensaría Tea si te viera así? Por todos los cielos, apenas acabamos de vernos, después de milenios y tú simplemente te abalanzas sobre mí, como un depredador.

—Voy a detenerte, aquí y ahora.

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo —replicó —Este no es tu cuerpo; sabes bien que el cuerpo de ese niño jamás resistiría tu inmensa energía, además, aún sin pudiera soportarla, sin tu verdadero "contenedor" jamás podrás liberar todos tus poderes. Eso sumado al hecho de que este lugar ya ha comenzado a arder. El efímero poder de Hemera ya no los puede proteger.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hiperión sintió que la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Allí estaba él, apresando con sus manos los brazos de Lilith, mientras sus rodillas impedían que ella moviera las piernas. Mientras tanto Lilith sólo se burlaba de él. Hiperión se reprendió mentalmente por no ser capaz de pensar en una forma de resolver aquel problema. Y es que, antes de llegar, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que Lilith pudiera estar despierta.

—El príncipe del sol es un muchacho muy atractivo —comentó entonces Lilith, paseando sus manos por los fuertes brazos del cuerpo de Seiya —Podría divertirme contigo, pero, lamentablemente, tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparme.

La mujer aprovechó el desconcierto de Hiperión para liberar por completo sus brazos y chasquear los dedos. Las llamas volvieron a obedecerla y golpearon a Hiperión de lleno en el torso. El hombre sintió como si le hubieran propinado un poderoso puñetazo, que lo dejó sin aire. Se retorció de dolor en el suelo y tuvo que quitarse la camisa, que comenzaba a quemarse. Intentó pensar rápido en su siguiente movimiento, pero un desgarrador grito de dolor lo paralizó por completo.

La serpiente había soltado el cuello de Serena, pero en cambio la había mordido en el cuello, dejando una desagradable marca, casi como la de un vampiro. La chica se retorcía en el suelo, con ojos cerrados fuertemente y varias lágrimas adornando sus mejillas. Tenía el rostro pálido y había comenzado a sudar frío.

—No puede ser, ¿acaso es…?

—_Lilim _—contestó ella —el veneno de reino de la oscuridad. Tú lo conoces bien, ¿no es así, Hiperión? Sabes lo que pasará si no le das el antídoto en los próximos diez minutos.

Hiperión contempló la ahora imponente figura de Lilith, con los ojos abiertos. Estaba asustado. Las cosas se habían salido completamente de control. No sólo había conducido a la princesa de la Luna a su muerte, sino que también dentro de poco el príncipe del sol y él mismo morirían carbonizados en el núcleo solar. Y lo peor de todo, era que él no era capaz de pensar en nada. ¿Acaso su destino era mirar cómo morían los salvadores del universo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan inútil? ¿Por qué no era capaz de pensar en nada?

—¡No desesperes, Hiperión! —de pronto la voz de Seiya lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El chico lo miraba desde el ataúd, con una mirada llena de determinación —¡Ninguno de nosotros va a morir! ¡Ya lo verás! Necesitas tu cuerpo para acabar con esa mujer, ¿verdad? —continuó —¡Espérame! ¡En un momento saldré de este lugar!

—¡Mocoso arrogante! —se burló Lilith, riéndose de nuevo —¡Jamás serás capaz de liberarte!

—S-Seiya… S-Seiya… —se escuchó la débil voz de una Serena a quien, a causa del veneno, le faltaba el aire nuevamente —S-Seiya… p-pronto… p-pronto… t-te salvaré… e-espera u-un momento… p-por favor…

Y, al parecer, esa fue toda la motivación que el muchacho necesitó. Porque en ese instante algo que no puede ser llamado más que milagro, ocurrió. Las llamas se reunieron en torno al ataúd, envolviéndolo. Lilith vitoreó, pensando que aquel sería el final del príncipe del sol. Pero, en vez de eso, se escuchó el sonido del cristal resquebrajándose. Las llamas continuaron moviéndose furiosas, hasta que sólo se vieron trozos de cristal volar. Cuando el fuego se disipó, la imagen de Seiya se veía imponente. Era como si las llamas se sometieran a su voluntad. La túnica blanca estaba destrozada en varias partes, pero el cuerpo de Hiperión estaba intacto.

—No puede ser posible…

—Las llamas del sol obedecen a aquel ser con la voluntad más fuerte —dijo Hiperión —y esta vez no fui yo. Eres un digno heredero de este reino, Seiya.

El muchacho ni siquiera le prestó atención al cumplido. En vez de esto, corrió hasta donde estaba Serena, pero Hiperión se interpuso en su camino. El muchacho, molesto, iba a replicar, pero el otro hombre habló primero:

—No te acerques. No se te ocurra ni siquiera tocarla, porque si lo haces morirá —Seiya parpadeó, confundido —Lilim es el veneno más mortífero de todo el universo, si no es tratado con cuidado, la víctima morirá al instante.

—Entonces, ¡toma tu cuerpo de vuelta y sálvala! ¡Maldición! —gritó Seiya, sujetando a Hiperión por el cuello de la camisa.

—Necesitas calmarte, Seiya.

—¡¿Calmarme?! —volvió a gritar —¡¿Calmarte?! —repitió, con los ojos desorbitados —¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme cuando estoy viendo morir ante mis ojos a la mujer que amo?!

Hiperión apartó las manos de Seiya y le dedicó una mirada severa. Por un momento, el muchacho se sintió intimidado y retrocedió involuntariamente. Hiperión iba a reprenderlo, pero al darse cuenta de que Lilith había desaparecido, se volteó, diciendo:

—Voy a detener a Lilith. Tú quédate aquí y no hagas nada, si tu corazón se descontrola por la cólera, las llamas nos calcinarán a todos. Regresaré para salvar a Serena —pero Seiya lo sujetó del hombro para detenerlo.

—Sálvala. Ahora. Por favor —su tono iracundo se había transformado en una súplica.

—Seiya, entiende que…

Pero no hizo falta que Hiperión fuera tras Lilith, porque ella misma había regresado para enfrentarlos. Su cuerpo desnudo iba ahora cubierto por una armadura completamente negra, con destellos de plata. Despedía una energía oscura tan poderosa que Seiya sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Sin duda, aquella armadura guardaba la esencia del mismo Chaos. Lilith rió otra vez, cuando las llamas regresaron a estar bajo su control una vez más.

—Permítanme acabar con todos ustedes, con el preciado recuerdo que me dejó mi esposo, el todopoderoso Chaos.

Obedeciendo la voluntad de Lilith todas las llamas se congregaron en un gigantesco remolino el cual arrojó hacia donde estaban Hiperión y Seiya. Ambos hombres se colocaron justo enfrente del fuego, con aquel porte que los caracterizaba. Pensaban hacerle frente a las abrasantes llamas, aun sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad alguna. Pero entonces…

—¡Eclipse Lunar, transformación!

Un poderoso escudo de luz dorada se colocó entre ambos hombres y el fuego. La persona que estaba enfrente de ellos, protegiéndolos, no era otra que la mítica Sailor Moon. Serena acababa de despertar Eclipse en su "verdadera" forma. Aun cuando su cuerpo resentía los efectos del veneno, – la zona de la mordida se había puesto de un desagradable color azulado – la guerrera se había levantado para proteger a quienes la necesitaban.

Lilith gritó frustrada y encolerizada, empujando el fuego hacia una Sailor Moon que no retrocedía. Su cristal cósmico estaba en su esplendor. La rubia podía sentir cómo el poder de su madre y el suyo propio corría por sus venas. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que salvar a Seiya. Después de todo, desde que se conocieron, siempre había sido él quien estaba salvándola todo el tiempo. Ya era hora de que dejara de ser una llorona y fuera ella quien tomara el papel de salvadora.

—¡Seiya! ¡Hiperión! —gritó ella, sin voltearse —¡Intentaré ganarles algo de tiempo! ¡Hagan el cambio!

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron, pero salieron de su ensimismamiento con aquellas palabras. Serena hacía todo lo posible por mantener en pie el escudo, pero Lilith hacía lo propio tratando de despedazarlo y acabar con sus enemigos.

—Démonos prisa —apremió Hiperión —Aún con Eclipse, Serena no resistirá mucho tiempo más; el veneno ya le ha hecho mucho daño.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer? —preguntó Seiya, impaciente.

—Lamentablemente, no has tenido el tiempo suficiente para que el cristal cósmico de la reina Hemera se fusionara con el tuyo —explicó rápidamente el hombre —Es por eso que en cuanto cambiemos de cuerpo serás incapaz de moverte por un rato. Sin embargo, en cuanto yo haya acabado con Lilith y extraído el veneno del cuerpo de Serena, tienes que usar todas las fuerzas que te queden para colocar una barrera. La barrera de Sailor Moon no funcionará cuando mis poderes y los de Lilith choquen. Entonces, ¿estás listo?

Seiya ni siquiera había terminado de asentir cuando sintió que su pecho era perforado. Bajó la mirada y vio que el brazo izquierdo de Hiperión lo había atravesado limpiamente, justo en medio del pecho. Sin embargo, no había herida, sólo un calor abrasador que le quemaba el pecho. Seiya gritó de dolor. El rostro de Hiperión se contrajo en una mueca de molestia al confirmar que el cristal cósmico de Seiya seguía incompleto. Maldita Lilith, se dijo.

Seiya se desplomó en el suelo. Hiperión respiró con dificultad. Ambos acababan de regresar a sus respectivos cuerpos. Hiperión corrió hacia Serena y se lanzó sobre ella justo cuando el escudo era destrozado por Lilith. Serena rodó por el suelo y cayó cerca de donde yacía un inmóvil Seiya. Las manos de Hiperión brillaron, como si estuvieran cubiertas de fuego. Dejando que las llamas vinieran sobre él, el hombre avanzó y sujetó a Lilith por el cuello, levantándola del suelo. La mujer comenzó a darle patadas, tratando en vano de liberarse.

—Es hora de acabar contigo, de una vez por todas.

El cuerpo de Lilith comenzó a perder su fuerza. Su piel se fue arrugando y su rostro perdió el poco color que tenía. El cabello comenzó a caérsele a trozos. La armadura se resbalaba por sus extremidades ahora que su cuerpo iba quedando reducido a huesos. Como un cadáver. La mujer maldijo en voz baja, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—M-Maldito… s-sigues siendo… igual d-de… d-despiadado…

Así, el cuerpo de Lilith se convirtió en cenizas y los trozos de la armadura cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Las rodillas de Hiperión flaquearon, pero se mantuvo en pie para dirigirse a donde estaban Serena y Seiya.

—Resiste… bombón… —dijo Seiya, extendiendo con dificultad el brazo para rozar la mano de la rubia.

—¿E-Estás bien, Seiya? —preguntó ella, respirando con dificultad de nuevo. Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio al ver la lastimera figura de su amada —M-Me alegro… —y cerró los ojos.

—¿Bombón? ¡¿Bombón?! —exclamó Seiya, asustado.

—Sólo está exhausta, —dijo Hiperión que se había arrodillado al lado de la rubia —pero estará bien, eso te lo puedo asegurar —Bueno, no me queda mucho tiempo, así que voy a empezar. Descansa todo lo que puedas mientras extraigo el veneno.

Seiya asintió, mientras Hiperión colocaba las manos en el cuello de Serena, tal y como había hecho con Lilith. Seiya vio cómo las manos del otro se iban impregnando con el desagradable color que le había dejado la mordida de la serpiente. El rostro de Serena fue retomando su color y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Hiperión por otro lado parecía estar sufriendo. Como si…

—N-No me digas que… —Hiperión asintió.

—Estoy absorbiendo el veneno. Es lo mismo que hice con Lilith, absorbí su esencia y ahora está dentro de mí —Seiya abrió los ojos como platos —Pero, es demasiado poderosa, incluso para mí, por eso mi cuerpo explotará dentro de poco. Es en ese momento en el que tienes que colocar la barrera o de lo contrario ambos se convertirán en polvo, así como yo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es un suicidio! —exclamó Seiya, luchando por sentarse —¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Mi tiempo de proteger este universo ha pasado ya —contestó —Es hora de dejar el camino libre a las nuevas generaciones. Con esto no quiero decir que me estoy librando de toda responsabilidad, porque cuando me vaya, dejaré una parte de mi esencia contigo, príncipe Seiya. Tú estás más que capacitado para proteger este universo, no lo dudes —retiró entonces las manos del cuerpo de la rubia y se puso de pie —Sólo tenemos que dejar que descanse.

Hiperión se colocó la armadura de Chaos con parsimonia. Las piezas, extrañamente, le encajaron a la perfección. Las llamas comenzaron a descontrolarse al tiempo que el cuerpo de Hiperión absorbía los trozos de metal. El hombre se llevó una mano al pecho, atravesándolo para extraer su propio cristal cósmico y lanzárselo a Seiya. Apenas la joya tocó los dedos del muchacho, brilló y se enterró en su pecho. Hiperión sonrió, pero su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Seiya se puso de pie con dificultad e intentó correr hacia él, pero el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—Adiós, príncipe Seiya —el cuerpo de Hiperión comenzó a brillar —Levanta la barrera, ahora.

Seiya hizo lo que el otro le ordenó, tomando primero a Serena en sus brazos para acunarla en su pecho.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Hiperión —dijo Serena, en voz baja —Te debo la vida.

—No ha sido nada —contestó —Estaré observándolos desde los confines de este universo. Esperaré pacientemente hasta el día en que vea a sus hijos corretear por la pacífica tierra.

Serena y Seiya se miraron un momento, luego se sonrojaron. Entonces, ocurrió una inmensa explosión. La explosión absorbió las llamas. Y, para el momento en que la luz y el polvo se despejaron, no había rastro de Hiperión. El fuego se había extinguido por completo también. Serena comenzó a llorar, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Seiya. Seiya por su parte respiró hondo, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Abrazó con más fuerza a Serena, mientras ambos seguían llorando.

Pasados unos minutos, Serena se separó un poco de Seiya para mirarlo a los ojos, que aún estaban brillantes por las lágrimas. Limpió los rastros del llanto del chico delicadamente con su mano – la transformación Eclipse se había desvanecido hacía tiempo – y le sonrió. Se incorporó, aún cansada, para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Seiya, ¿ya te había dicho que te amo? —el muchacho la miró, extrañado.

—Me lo dices todo el tiempo, bombón —contestó él, besándola en las mejillas —Cuando me miras así, de esa forma que le roba el aliento, cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas, cuando te acurrucas en mi pecho. Todo eso y más me demuestra lo mucho que me amas.

—Ya, no seas cursi —se quejó ella, ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Seiya, pero con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Por cierto, yo también te amo, bombón —ella volvió sonreír. Tras una breve pausa, la rubia volvió a hablar:

—¿Seiya?

—Dime.

—Quiero que tengamos tres hijos —el muchacho se separó de ella y la miró, confundido —Quiero un niño, que sea tan apuesto como tú y también quiero que tengamos unas hermosas gemelas.

—¿E-Eh? ¡¿Eh?!


	36. Marioneta

_Me sorprende decir esto, pero es una ¡actualización rápida!_

_Advertencias:__ Despair siendo un malnacido. Muerte de un personaje._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXVI – Marioneta**

Después de asegurarse de que todos dormían en el palacio, Heracles abandonó su habitación. Se colocó una capa negra, para confundirse con el ambiente, después de todo, aún había guardias que patrullaban por los alrededores. Aunque él fuera un experto en pasar desapercibido cuando lo necesitaba, no estaba de más ser precavido. Pronto alcanzó la frontera con Varuna y se internó en los callejones, hasta llegar a la zona donde se localizaban las prisiones. Se descubrió un poco el rostro para que sus guardias lo reconocieran y la pareja de hombres que resguardaban la entrada lo dejaron pasar luego de una mirada y una reverencia.

El interior de las prisiones estaba compuesto por una serie de pasillos estrechos, alumbrados sólo por la luz de las antorchas que estaban dispuestas de forma desordenada por ahí. Bajó por unas escaleras de caracol que tenían tétricas manchas de sangre y continuó por un pasillo que tenía celdas a ambos lados. Al final de dicho pasillo, había una gruesa puerta de metal reforzada. Introdujo una llave en la cerradura y la empujó con el pie. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba la celda más grande de todas. Allí dentro, estaba Amaterasu.

La mujer tenía la espalda contra la pared. Llevaba una ligera túnica blanca, sucia, rasgada y manchada de sangre. Poco podía hacer aquella prenda por cubrir su más que evidente desnudez. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban apresados con gruesas cadenas de metal. En su cuello también había una cadena. Tenía la cabeza agachada y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su boca. Su cuerpo exhibía desagradables moretones, cortes y heridas bastante profundas. Heracles rió en cuanto se topó con la lastimera imagen de la mujer. Abrió la celda y entró.

Levantó el rostro de la mujer, tomándola de la barbilla. Los ojos de la mujer carecían de brillo, era como si estuviese muerta en vida. Heracles se acercó y le susurró al oído:

—Buenos noches, duquesa —la mujer dirigió sus inexpresivos ojos hacia el recién llegado, antes de escupir en su rostro —No deberías tentar a tu suerte, hermosa Solaris —replicó, azotando la cabeza de la mujer contra la pared de piedra. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó —Ahora eres mi prisionera y puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

Heracles se puso de pie para quitarse la capa y también la camisa, dejando ver su trabajado torso. Se arrodilló nuevamente para remover los grilletes de los tobillos de la mujer y le separó las piernas. Colocó el cuerpo casi inerte de la rubia sobre su regazo y le alzó el rostro de nuevo. Esta vez los ojos de Amaterasu se toparon, no con el señor de Varuna, sino con el perverso señor oscuro, Despair. La rubia sonrió tenuemente, antes de hablar:

—Así que no estaba equivocada. Heracles de Varuna no podía ser otro que el mismo Señor de la Destrucción —el hombre sonrió y se desabotonó el pantalón —Oh, parece que has encontrado otra forma bastante creativa de destrozar mi cuerpo —el sujeto se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Te equivocas. Voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo, pero no para destrozar tu cuerpo, sino tu espíritu —Amaterasu lanzó un lastimero grito en cuanto el hombre dio su primera estocada —Haré que me supliques que te mate para liberarte de tu sufrimiento.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero eso jamás va a suceder —replicó ella, con voz firme, mientras apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior.

Despair comenzó a reír perversamente, mientras buscaba darse placer con el hermoso cuerpo de su prisionera. Simplemente, no podía tener suficiente de ella. Siempre, desde que la conoció en su vida pasada, la había deseado, pero había sido un objetivo inalcanzable para él, debido a la presencia de su hermano Chaos, quien repudiaba a los seres humanos. Ahora no podía parar, iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Las manos del hombre recorrieron cada recoveco del cuerpo de Amaterasu, sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas. La besó en sus labios, en el cuello, en el pecho. Dejó marcas rojillas, como queriendo decir que aquella mujer era "su propiedad". Se sentía en completo éxtasis, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alcanzara su clímax. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría el cuerpo cuando por fin se separó de la rubia para acomodarse la ropa, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres increíble, aun estando casi muerta —le dijo —No puedo creer que aquel estúpido sujeto que tanto decía amarte jamás se atreviera a tocarte.

Volvió a colocarle los grilletes, pero en ese momento escuchó que las rejas volvían a abrirse. Se volteó justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la mirada iracunda de Mina. Sus ojos destellaban odio, tenía los puños tan apretados, que se estaba haciendo daño, porque ya había comenzado a sangrar. Miró a Amaterasu, luego a Despair.

—Imperdonable. Imperdonable. ¡Imperdonable! —gritó, sacando su estrella de transformación —¡Poder de curación estelar, transformación!

—Mina, no seas estúpida, sal de aquí —espetó la rubia, mirando a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabía que Heracles de Varuna no era un sujeto ordinario —dijo Healer, ignorando las palabras de Amaterasu —Finalmente he sido capaz de descubrir tus verdaderos colores. Ahora le diré a todo el universo que el bondadoso Heracles de Varuna no es nadie más que el perverso Señor Oscuro, Despair. Así que prepárate, ¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

El ataque alcanzó de lleno a Despair. O al menos eso era lo que Mina creía.

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Sailor Star Maker acababa de aparecer, interponiéndose entre Despair y el ataque de Healer. Mina fue lanzada hacia atrás por el ataque de la recién llegada, que se había vuelto abrumadoramente poderosa. Incluso el ordinario ataque de Maker parecía tener dos o tres veces más poder que antes. Mina se incorporó, dispuesta a continuar con la batalla, pero Molly se acercó velozmente a ella y la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Mina cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Despair, ¿vas a hacer sufrir a esa niña también? —intervino entonces Amaterasu —Me has capturado ya, ¿acaso no era eso lo que querías? Borra su memoria y deja que se marche, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Nadie tiene el derecho de decirle a mi señor qué hacer, mujer —espetó Maker, con odio, dándole una patada en las costillas.

—Molly, creí haberte dicho explícitamente que nadie más que yo tenía permiso para tocar a esta mujer —dijo Despair, con el odio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras. La mujer se encogió por el miedo y agachó la cabeza, asintiendo lentamente —Muy bien, ¿qué debería hacer con esta niña?

Despair sujetó a Mina por el cabello para levantarla del suelo. La mujer iba a darle una patada, pero sintió como si su energía estuviese siendo drenada por el hombre. Sus ojos casi no podían mantenerse abiertos y su cuerpo había perdido toda la energía que le quedaba. Ella lo sabía, que había sido una imprudencia ir y enfrentar a Despair sola, pero, ¿quién más podría haberla ayudado? El hombre la examinó cuidadosamente con sus perversos ojos. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

—Ya sé qué haré contigo. Te enviaré de regreso a la tierra —la rubia parpadeó, confundida —Sí, te daré un permiso especial para que puedas permanecer al lado de tu amado príncipe Tsubasa. Considéralo un premio a tu desempeño en tu entrenamiento como Sailor Star Light —bajó la voz y se acercó para susurrarle al oído —Pero, a cambio, vas a informarme todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los guerreros del universo.

Despair la soltó y el cuerpo de una inconsciente Mina se desplomó en el suelo. El hombre volvió a adquirir la apariencia de Heracles y recogió la capa para colocársela nuevamente. Le hizo una seña a Molly para que abandonara la celda. La chica volvió a tomar su apariencia de civil y obedeció, mientras él cerraba nuevamente la celda de Amaterasu.

—Volveré luego para continuar con la "conversación", cariño.

Cuando Amaterasu escuchó la pesada puerta de metal cerrarse nuevamente, se permitió a sí misma un momento de debilidad y comenzó a llorar. Casi no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan humillada, como si su vida no fuera más que un objeto de intercambio. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la rubia pudiera calmarse, pero su "tranquilidad" no duró mucho tiempo, ya que la celda volvió a abrirse.

Amaterasu levantó la cabeza, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en vez de Despair, sus ojos se encontraron con tres jóvenes que ella conocía bien.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó, con un tono de voz más brusco de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—¡Tía Megumi! —exclamó un muchacho de cabello rubio, arrojándose hacia la mujer para abrazarla —¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la condición de la rubia —Ese maldito Despair…

—Tatsuya, vete de aquí —replicó Amaterasu —Ustedes también, Paris, Aika. Ya que están aquí, voy a darles una misión, pero tienen que marcharse en cuanto me hayan escuchado.

—¡No podemos simplemente abandonarte aquí! —replicó Aika, con lágrimas en los ojos —Puedo verlo. Puedo ver tu sufrimiento, sé qué fue lo que vino a hacer ese malnacido aquí —los dos muchachos miraron a la chica, como queriendo saber más, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir con ellos esos desagradables detalles —Si no te sacamos de aquí, ¡quién sabe de lo que será capaz la próxima vez!

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la pesada puerta de metal, que nuevamente se abría. Amaterasu chasqueó la lengua, tenía que darse prisa.

—No hay tiempo para preocuparse por mí, Aika. Despair no puede matarme, al menos no aún. No hasta que le haya entregado la otra mitad del cristal cósmico a la princesa de la Luna. Despair sabe que no le sirve de nada robar un cristal incompleto —Paris iba a replicar, pero Amaterasu no se lo permitió —Ahora, escúchenme con atención, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tatsuya, tu padre ha perdido su cristal cósmico, pero aun así sabes que no se quedará sin hacer nada durante la batalla final. Tienes que asegurarte de que no cometa ninguna tontería, no ahora que tu madre está embarazada.

—¿Mamá está… embarazada? —preguntó el rubio, atónito —Vaya, qué sorpresa. Parece que a mi padre no le gusta perder el tiempo. ¿Lo sabe él ya?

—Ninguno de los dos lo sabe aún, pero no falta mucho para que se enteren. Ahora, Paris, tus padres han ido a Saturno para enfrentarse a Moiras. Creo que no tengo que explicarte lo que tu madre planea hacer, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, iré a detener a esa terca mujer —contestó Paris, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—Aika, tu madre ha regresado a la tierra, —continuó la mujer. Aika sonrió ampliamente —pero se ha convertido en la marioneta de Despair, así que lo único que hará será espiar a los guerreros del universo. Sé que estoy colocando una gran carga sobre tus hombros, pero en mi condición no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—No te preocupes, te sacaremos de esta —aseguró Aika, arrodillándose para limpiar con un pañuelo el rostro de la mujer —Iré a la tierra para encontrarme con Serenity y Selene y les contaré lo que sucede aquí. Tenemos suficiente información acerca de este lugar, conocemos bien sus puntos débiles, así que…

—Así que tendré que matarlos, por traidores, miembros de la Brigada Real.

Los tres muchachos se voltearon. Una vez más, Sailor Star Maker aparecía en la celda de Amaterasu. Esta vez llevaba consigo a un ejército de al menos cincuenta hombres, todos armados y dispuestos a acabar con los intrusos. La chica chasqueó los dedos y los sujetos se arrojaron sobre los tres muchachos. Ellos comenzaron el contraataque, pero por alguna extraña razón sentían que poco a poco las fuerzas los abandonaban.

—¡Tienen que marcharse de aquí, ahora mismo! —exclamó Amaterasu —¡Perderán sus poderes!

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Tatsuya, dándole un puñetazo a uno de sus atacantes. En ese momento, los tres chicos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente —¿Qué es este… poder?

—¡Este es mi verdadero poder! —exclamó Maker, con una sonrisa perversa en los labios —¡El poder que me fue otorgado por el futuro gobernante de este universo! —chasqueó los dedos y antes de que los miembros de la brigada se dieran cuenta, ya estaban apresados con cadenas.

—Maldita sea —dijo Amaterasu, forcejeando con sus cadenas, aun sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de liberarse en su condición actual —Maldita sea —repitió, al tiempo que Molly se acercaba a ellos sosteniendo una espada que se le hacía terriblemente familiar. No, no podía ser esa espada. No la espada que acabó con la vida de… "él".

—Mi señor no necesita enterarse de esto, así que los mataré antes de que puedan causarle problemas innecesarios antes de su boda.

—Por favor, Radamanthys, por favor —susurraba Amaterasu, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados —Préstame tu poder, sólo por un momento. Estos niños… ellos no pueden morir aún. Sé que no me queda nada, pero… quítame un brazo, un ojo, ¡lo que sea!

—No tienes que rogarle tan desesperadamente a ese sujeto, gran Amaterasu —la mujer levantó la vista al escuchar esa voz. Vio que Aika, Paris y Tatsuya estaban libres y se recuperaban poco a poco

—Kelvin… ¿qué rayos haces aquí? —replicó Maker, a quien Kelvin tenía bien sujeta, con un cuchillo en el cuello —Acaso, ¿has venido a matarme?

—Es lo que quisiera —contestó él —Eres mi enemiga ahora, no te contentas con seguir las órdenes del malvado Despair, sino que también te atreviste a lastimar a mis amigos y a mi "hermana mayor". A pesar de eso, aun te amo y preferiría mil veces morir por tu mano que alzar la mía en tu contra —miró a los desconcertados tres muchachos —Largo de aquí, tienen cosas que hacer.

Los tres, no del todo seguros, no tuvieron más opción que levantarse y salir corriendo de la celda, mientras Kelvin sujetaba a Molly. Amaterasu se fijó entonces en que Kelvin había acabado, además, con todo el ejército que Molly llevaba consigo. Molly forcejeó, pero Kelvin no le permitió moverse. La muchacha agachó la cabeza y Kelvin aflojó el agarre en cuanto la escuchó sollozar.

—¿Molly?

—No es como si hiciera esto porque quiero, ¿sabes? —dijo ella, en voz baja. Kelvin apartó el cuchillo de su cuello —El señor oscuro… es terrible… Tengo mucho miedo, Kelvin.

—Molly, no temas, porque yo… —Kelvin se encogió de dolor —¿Pero qué…?

Molly acababa de clavarle el cuchillo justo en el corazón. El muchacho cayó de inmediato, de rodillas al suelo. Pero justo antes de que se desplomara, la chica le arrancó el cuchillo del pecho, ganándose un lastimero quejido de dolor por parte del otro. Molly rió perversamente, antes de lamer la sangre del arma. Kelvin permaneció de rodillas, negándose a caer el suelo por completo.

—Esa mirada… —espetó Molly, mirando al otro con odio —¡Quita esa mirada, maldición! —le dio un puñetazo en el rostro —¡No me mires como si me tuvieras lástima! ¡Ya basta! —gritó, desesperada, mientras continuaba golpeando a un agonizante Kelvin —¡Muérete de una vez!

Amaterasu sólo podía mirar, desesperada, impotente, cómo el muchacho era agredido. Más aún, cómo la muerte estaba cerca del chico que sólo se había descuidado un momento, debido a las palabras de la mujer que amaba. Vio que los ojos del chico se cerraban, pero aún al borde de la muerte, Kelvin tenía una sonrisa, aunque tenue, en los labios.

Molly volvió a gritar, desesperada y arrojó el cuchillo al suelo.

—¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! —aparecieron entonces dos hombres, que se quedaron sorprendidos con la escena —Este hombre intentó liberar a la prisionera —Molly intentó calmarse —Según las órdenes del señor Heracles, ya he acabado con él. Encárguense de lo demás —y se encaminó a la salida de la celda.

—Increíble, se nota que es el líder de la Brigada Real, —la chica se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el murmullo de los guardias —ha muerto, pero aún así se niega a agachar la cabeza —Molly pateó la espalda de Kelvin y su cuerpo finalmente se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Dense prisa, inútiles!

—Sailor Star Maker es, sin duda, una mujer despiadada —comentó uno de los guardias, mientras levantaban el cuerpo inerte de Kelvin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tokio.**

Aquella noche, Thanatos había decidido cumplir la orden de su señor. Envió a Fauno a la ciudad, para darle un poco de "entretenimiento" a los guerreros del universo. Así, Fauno había liberado a todos sus ejércitos, por todos los rincones de la ciudad. La situación era crítica, así que los guerreros tuvieron que dividirse en varios grupos para poder luchar. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las batallas por las que ya habían tenido que pasar, aquella situación se les antojaba de lo más irreal. ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta era simple. Centauros, minotauros, hipogrifos, dragones, harpías, incluso un Kraken. Estas eran las criaturas que Fauno había liberado en la ciudad y que parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción.

Amy y Taiki libraban una batalla de astucia contra los centauros. Habían logrado mantenerlos a raya, pero ni siquiera Amy con su forma Eternal y Taiki con todos sus poderes como caballero solar habían logrado vencerlos. Yaten y Lita se las arreglaban bien contra los minotauros, pero la fuerza de las criaturas era abrumadora. Garuda se encargaba, mientras tanto, de los hipogrifos, que tenían la ventaja de la batalla aérea. Los dragones se habían encontrado con Setsuna y Apolo, cuya espada había logrado arrancar las cabezas de un par de ellos. Freyr y Hotaru iban contra las harpías, que los superaban abrumadoramente en velocidad. Mientras, Eos enfrentaba al Kraken con el poder de Aurora.

La batalla parecía no tener fin. Cada vez que uno de los monstruos era derrotado, otros dos aparecían para reemplazarlo. Todos comenzaban a preguntarse si es que el ejército de Fauno era infinito. A ese paso, no durarían mucho más. ¿Cuál era el secreto de Fauno? Pues era el poder que el mismo Thanatos le había otorgado: la caja de Pandora.

La caja de Pandora era un objeto mítico, que había pertenecido a Chaos en el pasado. Era un pequeño cofre de madera, que al abrirse era capaz de materializar y multiplicar el poder de su portador. Sentado, observándolo todo desde la cima de la Torre de Tokio, Fauno proyectaba su energía a la caja que se encargaba de reemplazar a los guerreros caídos. La batalla no se detendría hasta que la caja fuera cerrada y Fauno fuese derrotado.

Eos apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Cierto que el poder de Aurora era enorme, pero también requería mucha de su energía para materializar la figura de la imponente guerrera que lo protegía. Aquella era la tercera vez que Aurora acababa con el Kraken, pero este siempre era capaz de revivir.

—Rayos, ¿qué puedo hacer? —espetó —Si tan sólo alguien llegara adonde está Fauno y cerrara esa caja —esquivó uno de los tentáculos de la criatura dando un gran salto —Pero, si me muevo de aquí, este maldito Kraken acabará con la ciudad.

La situación de Pluto y Apolo no era muy diferente. Los dragones estaban en clara ventaja ante una Setsuna que, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que perdía su energía gradualmente y un Apolo que, sin su cristal cósmico, no podía hacer más que pelear como un espadachín ordinario. Ya Setsuna le había advertido que no se lo perdonaría si se le ocurría usar su energía vital para luchar.

—¿Estás bien, Setsuna? —preguntó Apolo, cuando la mujer cayó de rodillas por enésima vez, al atacar con su "Grito Mortal" —Será mejor que descanses, deja que me encargue de esto por un rato.

—¡No! —replicó la guerrera en cuanto sintió que la energía de Mizuki iba incrementándose —Ni siquiera lo pienses. Quédate atrás, yo me encargaré de esto.

—Oye, oye, no tienes que tratarme como un inútil, ¿sabes? —le dijo el rubio, sintiéndose herido por las palabras de la mujer —Es cierto que perdí mi cristal cósmico, pero sigo siendo un guerrero y… —Setsuna lo abrazó y él guardó silencio.

—No es nada de eso, Mizuki. Es sólo que… te conozco y sé que eres capaz de hacer una locura.

—Pero, Setsuna, hace un par de días que no te ves demasiado bien —replicó él, poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo —Has vomitado todo lo que comes y estás muy pálida. Necesitas ver a un médico.

—Lo haré en cuanto ganemos esta batalla —y se volteó para seguir luchando contra los dragones. Apolo suspiró, derrotado y se preparó para cubrirla.

Amy y Taiki intentaban mantener la calma durante la batalla, pero poco a poco esa paciencia casi eterna que ambos parecían tener se estaba esfumando. No entendían cómo era que, cada vez que derrotaban a uno, otros dos más fuertes aparecían para ocupar su lugar. Estaban agotados. Amy levantó por enésima vez una barrera que los protegiera de la lluvia de flechas de los centauros, que hasta ahora no habían logrado dar en ningún punto vital a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Mensajero del Ágora! —gritó Mercury. Taiki saltó para destruir a los tres centauros que habían sido apresados por el poder de Amy —Esto… no tiene fin —añadió ella, respirando agitada.

—¿Has logrado identificar la fuente de este poder? —ella asintió con la cabeza.

—La persona que controla a todas estas criaturas está en la Torre de Tokio, pero…

—Sí, no podemos marcharnos de aquí, porque estas criaturas destruirían la ciudad —añadió el castaño —Maldición, Seiya, ¿dónde estás cuando se te necesita?

Era increíble la velocidad con la que las harpías se multiplicaban cada vez que eran derrotadas. Aquello era… irreal. Las fuerzas de Freyr y Hotaru comenzaban a ceder. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban combatiendo? Era demasiado, ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo más.

—Sieg —lo llamó Hotaru, luego de que él cortara la cabeza de una harpía —Yo estoy bien, ¿Por qué no vas…?

—La respuesta es no.

—Pero si no he dicho nada aún.

—Quieres que te deje aquí, peleando contra las harpías, mientras yo voy a acabar con el sujeto que las controla, ¿cierto? —la chica desvió la mirada —No puedes engañarme y no voy a abandonarte aquí. Estamos juntos en esto. Y, en cuanto terminemos me vas a decir qué es lo que te preocupa tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estoy… —Freyr se colocó enfrente de ella, para protegerla de la lluvia de afiladas plumas de las harpías.

—¿Acaso no acabo de decir que no puedes engañarme, princesa? —replicó —Sé que, desde que regresamos del Mukai, no has hecho más que pensar en las palabras de Keres. Matar a Thanatos, esa mujer es una cobarde que no quiere ensuciarse las manos; pero Thanatos es nuestro enemigo, si no acabamos con él, el universo no podrá estar en paz.

—Eso lo sé, pero no creo tener el poder suficiente para derrotarlo —contestó ella —¿Qué pasa si, aún con Eclipse, no soy capaz de vencerlo?

—Créeme, eres más poderosa de lo que piensas, además, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo —una sonrojada Hotaru esbozó una tímida sonrisa —Ahora, podremos hablar más tarde de mi "recompensa", por el momento, ocupémonos de estos estorbos.

La batalla se había prolongado hasta la madrugada. La gente seguía corriendo desesperada, mientras los guerreros del universo hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. Los noticieros reportaban la situación desde todos los rincones de la ciudad, advirtiendo a los ciudadanos que no abandonaran sus hogares. Todo el mundo hablaba de las hazañas de los guerreros del universo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se sentía a la altura de tales elogios. Todos se hallaban ya "entre la espada y la pared".

Amy y Taiki se encontraban rodeados de centauros que los apuntaban con sus arcos, sin ningún lugar al cual escapar. Se tomaron de las manos, sintiendo el apoyo del otro, dispuestos a morir luchando como los guerreros que eran.

—Amy, nunca olvides que te amo —pronunció Taiki, al tiempo que los centauros disparaban las flechas.

—Es demasiado pronto para ese final de telenovela, hermanito.

—¡Seiya! —exclamaron Amy y Taiki al unísono, al tiempo que la espada Taiyo de Seiya destrozaba los arcos de los centauros.

—Ya era hora —lo reprendió Taiki, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios —¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

—Ah, pues sólo digamos que sucedieron muchas cosas en la Luna, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso.

Garuda por su parte acababa de ser arrojada de la espalda de un hipogrifo, al que había intentado controlar. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, golpeándose el brazo izquierdo. Escuchó un desagradable crujido que le indicó que, probablemente, se había roto el brazo. Sujetó con firmeza la espada en su mano derecha y elevó lo que le quedaba de energía. Los hipogrifos retrocedieron un momento, justo antes de que otros diez más llegaran.

—Genial —espetó, sarcástica —Bueno, vengan a devorarme si es lo que quieren, malditos.

Y, como respondiendo a las provocaciones de la chica, los hipogrifos se arrojaron sobre ella, enseñando sus garras y batiendo con fuerza sus alas. Garuda supo que aquel sería su final y sólo sonrió al saber que pronto se reuniría con su amado abuelo.

—¡Eclipse de Luna! —exclamó una voz que la muchacha creía conocer. Unas esferas doradas de energía hicieron que las criaturas se evaporaran al instante —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Surya.

—No puede ser, ¿Sailor Moonlight?

Ni siquiera la impresionante fuerza de Jupiter, combinada con la asombrosa velocidad de Horus, fueron capaces de hacer frente a la manada de minotauros que ahora se abalanzaban dispuestos a acabar con ellos, con sus gigantescas hachas. Pronto se vieron rodeados, sin lugar al cuál escapar. Apenas pudieron defenderse del ataque de los minotauros que iban al frente, pero ya no les quedaban fuerzas.

—Bueno, Jupiter, fue un placer luchar a tu lado —dijo Yaten.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —replicó Lita —Esto apenas…

—¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver cómo los minotauros eran eliminados por un ataque que los dos conocían muy bien.

—Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma —dijo Healer, sonriendo ante la mirada de desconcierto de Lita y Yaten.

—M-Mina… ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó un Yaten que no salía de su asombro. La chica infló las mejillas, fingiendo molestia.

—Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿y así es como me recibes aún después de haberte salvado?

Eos sólo pudo ver cómo la figura de su eterna compañera Aurora se volvía polvo, justo delante de sus ojos. No podía más, ya no le quedaba nada de poder para mantener a Aurora "con vida". Desenvainó su espada, pero supo que no sería capaz de hacerle frente a tan inmensa criatura con aquella diminuta arma.

—Dione, parece que nos encontraremos mucho antes de lo que había planeado. Espérame, por favor —dijo, justo cuando el Kraken arrojaba uno de sus tentáculos hacia él.

—¡Resplandor lunar!

Los ojos de Eos se abrieron como platos en cuanto llegó a sus oídos la voz de Sailor Moon. Y cuando la vio de pie, con su transformación Eclipse y al Kraken hecho trizas a sus pies, supo que aún había esperanza. La chica se volteó hacia él, preocupada. Se arrodilló a su lado, y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Eos?

—Princesa Serena, estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Ambos lucían terribles. Ya no podían ni siquiera mantenerse en pie. Ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, Apolo sirviéndole de escudo a Pluto, mientras la mujer intentaba recuperar el aliento. Setsuna insistía en que podía seguir luchando, pero su cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Mizuki se hartó finalmente de la situación y decidió usar su último recurso. Su energía se encendió, se concentró en enviarla toda a su espada, para acabar de golpe con todas aquellas molestas criaturas.

—Mizuki, detente —dijo Setsuna, pero él no le hizo caso —Mizuki, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Es la única forma de salvarte —contestó él, poniéndose de pie, con la espada extendida —Lo siento, Setsuna —los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Un hombre jamás debe hacer llorar a una dama —dijo entonces una voz, al tiempo que trozos del duro cuerpo de los dragones caían pesadamente al suelo —¿Están bien?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Mizuki, al ver aparecer a un muchacho rubio, con unos ojos que se le hacían tremendamente familiares.

—Mi nombre es lo que menos importa en este momento, tienes que darte prisa y llevarla con un médico —contestó el muchacho. Mizuki se volteó sólo para darse cuenta de que Setsuna se había desmayado. La tomó en sus brazos, viendo cómo más dragones volvían a aparecer —Yo estaré bien, ¡date prisa!

Mizuki asintió y se apresuró a llegar al hospital.

—Bien, parece que mis padres pronto se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Freyr se golpeó las piernas con los puños, viendo cómo Hotaru se colocaba entre él y el ataque de las harpías. Sus piernas no respondían, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Hotaru también estaba en su límite, pero aun así, allí estaba ella, protegiéndolo. El muchacho intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo cayó patéticamente al suelo.

—Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

—No te preocupes, Sieg, esta vez yo te protegeré —dijo Hotaru, decidida.

—No se preocupe, princesa Hotaru, yo me encargo —dijo entonces una misteriosa voz femenina —¡Eclipse de Sol!

Las harpías fueron eliminadas al instante. La chica que los había salvado… Hotaru podía jurar que la conocía, o, al menos, se le hacía familiar, pero, ¿quién era?

—Tú… no puede ser… —balbuceó Sieg —Sailor Sunlight —añadió en voz bajísima, para que Hotaru no pudiera escucharlo.

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la Torre de Tokio, Fauno observaba, ligeramente sorprendido la forma en la que la batalla se estaba desarrollando. No esperaba que nadie interviniera. Pero, de cualquier forma, la victoria sería suya mientras tuviera la caja de Pandora consigo. Ni siquiera un ejército de miles de guerreros poderosos sería capaz de resistir los continuos ataques de su batallón de criaturas mitológicas.

—Qué estupidez, ¿por qué mejor no se rinden?

—¿Por qué mejor no te rindes tú, Fauno? —el aludido levantó la vista y alzó una ceja.

—¿No eres acaso Aika Kou, la hija de la princesa de Venus? —preguntó Fauno —¿Qué estás haciendo en esta época? ¿Acaso quieres ser castigada por los Jueces?

—Eso es lo que menos importa en este momento, además, ¿por qué estás preocupándote por el enemigo? —contestó la muchacha —Da igual, de todas formas voy a derrotarte, aquí y ahora.

—Tonterías, tengo la caja de Pandora, nadie puede derrotarme.

—Oh, ¿caja de Pandora? ¿Te refieres a esta cosa? —los ojos de Fauno cambiaron a una expresión de sorpresa en cuanto vio que Aika sostenía la caja, ya cerrada, en su mano izquierda.

—¿Cómo fue que tú…?

—_Pheromones_, el arma secreta de las descendientes de Venus —respondió Aika, con una sonrisa de suficiencia —Y no hay nadie que las controle mejor que yo.

—Maldita seas —replicó Fauno, quien era incapaz de moverse en ese momento, o de apartar sus ojos de Aika.

—Es hora de destruir esta cosa, para que no cause más problemas —Aika le dio un puñetazo y la caja se destrozó por completo, luego arrojó los trozos hacia el suelo —Adiós, Fauno —y dicho esto, Aika desapareció.

Fauno fue entonces capaz de moverse nuevamente. Maldijo a la mujer y se apresuró a seguirla. Tenía que acabar al menos con ella o la ira de su señor caería sobre él. Tragó saliva. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia imaginarse la clase de castigo que le daría su señor si se enteraba de que había perdido la caja de Pandora.

Cuando finalmente se acabó la batalla, todos fueron a reunirse en las afueras de la ciudad, donde Sailor Moon y Eos se habían enfrentado al Kraken. Los guerreros del universo se quedaron asombrados al ver que Serena finalmente había logrado despertar Eclipse. Mientras intentaban ponerse al corriente con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, aparecieron cuatro misteriosos personajes.

Las primeras eran unas hermosas gemelas de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azulados. También estaba allí una chica de cabellera plateada y ojos azules. Y por último un muchacho rubio de ojos rojizos. Los guerreros los miraron con desconfianza, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada, una de las gemelas tomó la palabra:

—Este tipo de ataques no cesará ahora que el señor oscuro se ha dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus poderes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Yaten.

—Eso es algo que no podemos responder en este momento, Alteza —le dijo la chica de cabello plateado —Pero le aseguro que no somos enemigos y que esta no será la primera vez que nos veamos.

—¿Cómo se supone que confiemos en ustedes si ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son? —insistió el de cabellos plateados.

—Ellos… no son malas personas —intervino Hotaru —Nos ayudaron, además, su energía es cálida. No puedo percibir maldad de ellos.

—Es cierto, no son malas personas, pero vienen de una época diferente, ¿no es así? —preguntó Seiya —¿Qué los trajo hasta aquí?

—Hemos venido a pedir la ayuda del príncipe Seiya y la princesa Serena —contestó la que parecía ser la menor de las gemelas —¿Nos escucharán? Traemos noticias de Amaterasu.

—¡¿Noticias sobre la Maestra?! —exclamaron Garuda y Eos, al unísono.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Serena al instante —¿Saben dónde está Amaterasu? ¿Está bien?

—Lamentablemente, la señorita Amaterasu no se encuentra bien —dijo el muchacho de rubios cabellos —Está prisionera en Kinmoku.

—¿Prisionera en Kinmoku? ¡Eso es imposible! —replicó Taiki —La reina Kakyuu jamás permitiría que…

—Su Majestad ha cambiado, príncipe Taiki —dijo la mayor de las gemelas —Desde que Heracles de Varuna apareció en su vida, se ha convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Es más, ha dejado todas las decisiones importantes en manos de ese hombre.

—¿Qué saben ustedes de la reina? —replicó Yaten, enfadado.

—Sabemos más de lo que usted cree, príncipe —continuó la muchacha —Porque hemos visto lo que ha sucedido con Kinmoku desde que ese sujeto apareció. Como una pequeña muestra, déjenme decirles que la reina acaba de casarse, en una ceremonia privada donde ni siquiera estuvo su hermano, al que tanto quiere. Heracles de Varuna no permitió que ella invitara a nadie.

—Todo lo que ella ha dicho es cierto —agregó Mina, con rostro serio —La reina ha hecho ojos ciegos a las injusticias que ha cometido ese hombre. Permitió que destruyeran la Brigada Real que su amada abuela fundó, restauró la pena de muerte, incluso… permite que Amaterasu sea torturada y tratada como traidora —Yaten se quedó mirando fijamente a su novia, supo de inmediato que no mentía y se quedó horrorizado.

—¡Tenemos que salvar a la Maestra! —exclamó Garuda —¡Partamos de inmediato, Eos!

—No, ninguno de ustedes se moverá de aquí —dijo Seiya. Garuda lo miró, con una expresión de ira tras la máscara —Bombón y yo nos encargaremos de salvarla, después de todo, le debemos mucho.

—¡Príncipe Seiya! Nosotros también somos guerreros del universo, por lo que tenemos derecho… —empezó Eos, antes de que Garuda perdiera el control e interviniera.

—Eso lo sé bien, Eos, no eres el único que se preocupa por ella —le dijo Seiya —Pero tampoco podemos dejar la tierra sin protección, además, si Heracles de Varuna es tan terrible como nos lo han dicho y como yo mismo sospecho…

—Heracles de Varuna no es sólo "terrible", príncipe Seiya —intervino la menor de las gemelas —Él es la fuente del mismísimo mal, es el señor oscuro, Despair.

Silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban demasiado impactados con la información que acababan de recibir como para ser capaces de procesarla y reaccionar. Habían tenido al mismo señor oscuro tan cerca, pero ninguno había sido capaz de darse cuenta. ¿Qué clase de guerreros eran?

—Kinmoku pronto se convertirá en la fuente de todos los ataques al universo —continuó el rubio —La misma reina corre peligro.

—Seiya, tenemos que darnos prisa e ir a Kinmoku —dijo Serena.

—¿Acaso piensan ir ustedes dos solos? —preguntó Yaten —¡Imposible! Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Un grupo grande aumentaría el riesgo —razonó Taiki —La idea de todo esto es salvar a Amaterasu sin que Despair se dé cuenta. Además, no podemos marcharnos todos y dejar la tierra sin protección.

—Taiki tiene razón —agregó Lita —Además, en este momento, creo que Serena y Seiya son los más capacitados para enfrentarse al señor oscuro. A nosotros aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

—Bueno, no se diga más —dijo Seiya, volteando hacia Serena —Bombón, ¡nos vamos a Kinmoku!

—Hemos recolectado información que les será útil para la misión, —dijo la menor de las gemelas —pero de momento es mejor que descansen y partan mañana a primera hora. Nos encontraremos aquí y entonces les daremos los detalles.

—Creo que es lo mejor, Serena, Seiya —habló Amy —Después de todo, acaban de regresar de la Luna.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a dispersarse, pero entonces Hotaru dijo:

—Un momento, ¿dónde están mamá Setsuna y Apolo?

—Ah, casi lo olvido —contestó el rubio —La princesa Setsuna no estaba sintiéndose bien y fue llevada al hospital cuando yo aparecí.

Ninguno dijo nada más y, regresando a su apariencia de civiles, todos corrieron al hospital. Mina se quedó un poco más atrás, junto con Yaten, que ya se disponía seguir a los demás cuando la muchacha de cabellos plateados la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Mina, ¿por qué te quedas atrás? —preguntó Yaten, pero la rubia no lo escuchó.

—La oscuridad pronto comenzará a manipular tu corazón —dijo la muchacha. Mina parpadeó, confundida —Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te conviertas en una marioneta, yo te protegeré, mamá.

Mina se quedó boquiabierta, viendo cómo la chica se marchaba. Yaten regresó y la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola con él.

—Vámonos —le dijo y ella asintió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento —¿Estás bien? —ella asintió y continuó caminando, bajo la mirada de un Yaten que no estaba del todo convencido.

Mina definitivamente no estaba "bien".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mizuki caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando "pacientemente" a que la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Setsuna se abriera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el médico y la enfermera se encerraron en aquel cuarto? ¡Horas!, bueno, la verdad es que no estaba seguro, pero estaba desesperado por saber qué le pasaba a Setsuna. Sólo esperaba – y rogaba – que no fuese nada grave.

Finalmente, después de lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y la enfermera le indicó que podía pasar. Setsuna estaba recostada en la cama, con una expresión en su rostro que Mizuki no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar. Parecía molesta, pero también confundida. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Se acercó a él entonces el médico, un anciano de apariencia amable.

—¿Es usted el esposo de la señorita Meioh? —preguntó el hombre, pero sin dejar que Mizuki le corrigiera, añadió —¡Muchas felicidades! —el hombre parpadeó, confundido y el médico le hizo una seña para que se acercara a Setsuna.

—Setsuna, ¿qué sucede? —ella suspiró profundamente, antes de mirar al rubio.

—Estoy embarazada, Mizuki.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, antes de mirar de nuevo a Setsuna, incrédulo. Se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Setsuna como queriendo comprobar que no había escuchado mal. Ella asintió con la cabeza y agachó la mirada. "Estoy embarazada", había dicho Setsuna. Setsuna estaba embarazada. Un momento, eso significaba que, ¡¿iba a ser padre?! Al caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, a Mizuki se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Setsuna, gracias, mil gracias! —exclamó entonces, tomando las manos de su novia y besándola en las mejillas —Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo —ella no dijo nada —Pero, ¿por qué no pareces feliz? —ella lo miró con reproche. Él soltó sus manos.

—¿Te parece que este es el mejor momento para tener un hijo, Mizuki? —preguntó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos —¿Acaso no eres consciente de la situación en la que nos encontramos? ¡Soy una guerrera! No puedo simplemente…

—Mi madre me dijo una vez que no hay poder que pueda compararse al de una mujer embarazada —ambos se volvieron, para encontrarse con Serena, que venía seguida de Seiya —Mi madre Ikkuko y también la reina Serenity dijeron lo mismo. Setsuna, ¿no te parece, más bien, que esta noticia es la que necesitamos para seguir adelante?

—Serena…

—Mizuki, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó Seiya. A Mizuki le pareció extraño que el muchacho estuviera tan serio, pero asintió y salió de la habitación.

—La verdad es que… estoy confundida —dijo Setsuna, cuando ambos hombres se habían retirado —Una parte de mí está que salta de la alegría con la noticia. ¿Lo imaginas?, estoy esperando un hijo, un hijo Mizuki, el hombre que amo, pero eso me hace pensar en mis responsabilidades como Sailor Scout. Ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir a esta batalla, Serena.

—No quiero escucharte decir esas cosas, Setsuna —la reprendió Serena —Todos estamos juntos en esto, ya verás que seremos capaces de sobrevivir para ver crecer a nuestros hijos. ¿Sabes?, yo también añoro ser madre, ¡quiero tres hijos! Un niño…

—¡No puedes detenerme! —el grito de Mizuki les llegó desde fuera de la habitación. Serena se apresuró a abrir la puerta, para averiguar qué pasaba —¡Es mi única hermana, Seiya!

—Mizuki, cálmate, estamos en un hospital —lo reprendió Seiya, tratando de mantener la calma. Setsuna, ayudada por Serena, se puso de pie y se acercó a Mizuki.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la morena. Mizuki agachó la mirada, apretando los puños.

—Mi hermana… mi hermana está en peligro…

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Hablas de Megumi? —preguntó Setsuna, confundida —¿Qué quieres decir con que está en peligro? ¿Dónde está ella?, pensé que trabajaba en este hospital —el rubio se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que acababa de revelar información que no debía.

—Creo que no hace falta mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo, Mizuki —le dijo Serena. Setsuna miró a su novio, exigiendo una explicación. Mizuki respiró hondo y le dijo, sin mirarla:

—Mi hermana Megumi es en realidad…la guerrera Amaterasu y… es prisionera de Despair en este momento… Está en… Kinmoku…

—¡¿Qué?! —Setsuna se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida. Jamás se habría imaginado que la amable Megumi Hoshida pudiese ser en realidad la poderosa líder de los Caballeros Solares —En ese caso, Mizuki, vayamos a Kinmoku —el rubio la miró, sorprendido —Vamos a salvar a mi cuñada.

—Setsuna, pero, en tu condición… —empezó él.

—Recuerda esto, no hay poder que pueda compararse al de una mujer embarazada —contestó —¿No es así, Serena? —la rubia sonrió, complacida. Mizuki abrazó a Setsuna y ella le correspondió de inmediato. Sentía que, si estaba junto a él, todo iba a estar bien.

—Me alegra que las cosas se hayan aclarado entre ustedes, —habló entonces Seiya —pero ninguno de los dos irá a Kinmoku. Nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a Amaterasu.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo obedecer esa orden, príncipe mío —replicó Mizuki —Vamos a ir a Kinmoku con ustedes, aunque no lo quieran.

—Qué sujeto tan problemático —dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa —Parece que no hay forma de hacerte entrar en razón. Qué más da, iremos todos, ¿verdad, bombón?

—Supongo que no tenemos opción —añadió Serena, riendo también.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Múnich, Alemania.**

Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus antes encantadores ojos. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para que le pidieran hacer esa sesión fotográfica, pero en un momento de cólera simplemente no había podido negarse. No podía soportar el seguir viendo a Haruka; no soportaba su mirada llena de reproche. Sabía que le había fallado, estaba consciente de que ese beso le había dolido más a Haruka que a ella misma, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía permitir que Moros acabara con ella, ¡no lo habría soportado!

Quería ver a Haruka. La extrañaba con desesperación. La Múnich que tanto amaba no era lo mismo sin ella a su lado. Quería regresar a Japón, pero ¿qué haría cuando la tuviera de frente? Además, fue muy imprudente de su parte marcharse de la ciudad sabiendo la situación crítica en la que se encontraban. No tenía deseos de enfrentarse a Serena, mucho menos al resto de los guerreros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Michiru decidió conformarse con huir, con ser una cobarde.

Justo cuando divagaba en sus pensamientos, su representante entró, llevando consigo a una hermosa mujer de brillante cabellera roja y ojos azules, tan profundos que, cuando la miró, sintió que esa mirada podía atravesarla. Michiru se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de que su manager las presentara.

—Michiru, esta es Vesta, será tu compañera durante la sesión fotográfica de hoy.

—Es un placer, señorita Kaioh, soy Vesta Kanakaris y es un honor para mí trabajar con usted —Michiru le estrechó la mano y sonrió tenuemente. Había algo en aquella mujer que se le hacía tremendamente familiar, pero no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

—En un momento vendrá el encargado del vestuario —anunció John, el representante de Michiru —Las dejo para que se conozcan mejor.

Michiru volvió a ocupar su asiento, enfrente del gran espejo de su tocador. Miró su muñeca para comprobar la hora y se encontró con el hermoso reloj de plata que le había regalado Haruka por su aniversario. Respiró hondo para evitar que las lágrimas arruinaran el maquillaje que tanto trabajo le había tomado a la maquillista. Se cubrió el reloj con la mano cuando sintió un toque en su hombro.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Kaioh? —preguntó Vesta —¿Acaso peleó con su novio? —Michiru se mordió el labio —Ah, disculpe mi atrevimiento, por favor.

—No pasa nada. Se podría decir que sí, pelee con mi "novio" —contestó, quitándose el reloj y metiéndolo en su bolso —Es un idiota, pero no hablemos de él, mejor dime "Vesta", ese no es un nombre común, ¿cierto? No recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en las revistas europeas antes.

—Mi familia es griega, pero yo nací en Rusia. Hice algunos trabajos menores como modelo en mi tierra natal. En realidad, esta es la primera gran oportunidad que tengo de aparecer en una revista importante, y ¡es junto a la mujer que más admiro! —Michiru se sorprendió un poco, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, hagamos un buen trabajo hoy —Vesta asintió.

—Por cierto, señorita Kaioh…

—Sólo Michiru, por favor.

—Sí, bueno, Michiru, ¿le parecería un atrevimiento si la invito a cenar esta noche? —dijo —Verá, este es como un sueño hecho realidad para mí y de verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas —Michiru se sorprendió un poco con la actitud de Vesta, pero decidió que no estaba mal ir por unas copas con aquella atractiva chica.

—De acuerdo, es una cita —contestó guiñándole un ojo.


	37. ¿Capítulo Final?

_¡Hola!, acá continuamos con Universe Densetsu, que se va poniendo más dramático, conforme se acerca la batalla final que decidirá el destino del universo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXVII – ¿Capítulo Final?**

A Rei se le heló la sangre, cuando una brisa gélida pasó rozando su piel y moviendo sus cabellos. Aquel sitio era bastante… tétrico. Vulcano era el nombre de la ciudad capital del reino de Marte. Se trataba de una ciudad que recordaba a una antigua metrópolis romana, con su coliseo en el medio y un volcán inmenso que se alzaba a lo lejos, imponente. Ahora sólo quedaban ruinas, pero antaño debía haber sido un sitio imponente, de eso Rei estaba segura. Aquella brisa sopló otra vez, al tiempo que la muchacha veía una sombra moverse. La siguió, pues no tenía pista alguna del paradero de Geras.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien de baja estatura, que parecía caminar encorvado. Llevaba una capa negra, por lo que se le hizo imposible identificar de quién se trataba. El recién llegado – o llegada, pues era imposible distinguir su género – siguió andando por las calles de piedra. Pasaron el centro de la ciudad y el gran coliseo, hasta llegar al pie del volcán. El extraño torció a la derecha, Rei apuró el paso.

—¡Espere! —exclamó entonces la muchacha, sin dejar de correr —Sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta.

El desconocido volteó la cabeza, oculta por la capucha, pero no se detuvo. Sin embargo, dio un par de pasos más y terminó tropezando con sus propios pies. Rei escuchó un leve quejido de dolor y algo que sonó como "mi pobre espalda". La chica se arrodilló junto a la figura, manteniéndose en guardia. El viento sopló como antes y retiró la capucha del rostro del desconocido. Rei vio entonces que se trataba de un anciano. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, plateado y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, que no eran opacados por el rostro surcado de arrugas.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rei, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—No puede ser, casi no soy capaz de recordar la última vez que vi a otra persona, más aún el rostro de una hermosa joven —contestó él, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Rei —Pero, ¿qué puede estar haciendo una niña como tú en este sitio maldito?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarle —dijo ella —A menos que sea un astronauta, lo cual, francamente, dudo mucho, no comprendo qué puede estar haciendo aquí, señor…

—Senectus, puede llamarme Senectus, señorita…

—Rei —añadió ella.

—Entonces, señorita Rei, le contaré. Originalmente, nací en un pequeño planeta llamado Varuna. Dudo que haya escuchado hablar de él, pero se trata de un planeta de villanos y mercaderes engañosos, uno de esos lugares donde la ley no existe. Eso hasta que el actual gobernante apareció. Él es un sujeto extremadamente poderoso, ¿sabe?, fue capaz de limpiar el crimen de Varuna en un par de meses y lo convirtió en un lugar próspero —Rei alzó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida —Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo solía ser la mano derecha del anterior regente de Varuna. Un hombre de débil voluntad, me atrevería a decir. Ese hombre fue asesinado por el nuevo gobernante, un tal Heracles.

—Conozco bien ese nombre —el anciano arqueó una ceja, sorprendido —Continúe, por favor.

—Verá, ese hombre… puede parecer un santo, pero es un verdadero demonio. Es capaz de eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino hacia la gloria. Él ansía el control del Universo. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta de sus planes, me exilió a este planeta, con la esperanza de que las condiciones extremas de Marte acabaran conmigo.

—¿No habría sido más simple y seguro matarlo en ese momento? —razonó Rei, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano al anciano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo —Siempre existe la posibilidad, aunque remota, de que escapara de aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—Las puertas del tiempo que unen Marte con el resto del Universo fueron cerradas por él —contestó Senectus, tomando la mano de Rei —No hay forma de salir o entrar de Marte.

—Claramente la hay, como puede ver, pues yo estoy aquí —replicó ella, sin estar del todo convencida con la historia del anciano.

—Sólo los descendientes de Cronos son capaces de tal cosa. Heracles es, sin duda, hijo del señor del tiempo.

—Hijo del señor del tiempo…Un momento —Rei frunció el ceño, en gesto de concentración —Según recuerdo, existen únicamente tres descendientes de Cronos en esta era: Amaterasu, del reino del Sol; Sailor Pluto y… —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos —el señor de la Destrucción… Despair… —el anciano sonrió ligeramente —¡Eso quiere decir que…!

—Es una mujer inteligente, señorita Rei —dijo Senectus —Quizás demasiado para su propia seguridad —el anciano, que no había soltado la mano de Rei, sonrió de forma perversa, haciendo que la chica se echara hacia atrás, pero el anciano no la soltó —Habría sido mejor que jamás regresara a este sitio, princesa Rei.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Suélteme! —exclamó —¿Quién diablos es usted?

—Es una pena que no me recuerde aún, princesa, siendo que soy a quien usted ha venido a buscar —el anciano apretó la mano de Rei con un poco más de fuerza.

—¡Imposible! ¡Geras debería estar…!

Rei vio cómo cinco serpientes salían de la capa de Senectus y se enroscaban en su brazo, incrustándole sus colmillos sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Estaba completamente inmovilizada. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió la dolorosa mordedura, un dolor que le caló hasta el alma, un dolor que la hizo desplomarse en el suelo. Toda su energía se había ido. Cuando levantó la mirada, el anciano Senectus se había ido para dar paso a un ser totalmente distinto.

—¡Qué bien se siente recuperar mi cuerpo!

Delante de la mujer se hallaba ahora un hombre bien parecido, de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros y brillantes ojos verdes. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Cuando se quitó la capa, la mujer se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros e iba descalzo. El hombre, ignorando a Rei, se dedicaba a admirar los músculos de su rejuvenecido cuerpo, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—¿Quién diablos eres en realidad? —preguntó Rei, respirando agitadamente. El sujeto entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en la chica. Y sonrió.

—Creo que te lo dije, soy a quien has venido a buscar, princesa Rei —extendió los brazos y exclamó —Soy Geras, la mano derecha del gran Señor Chaos, ahora al servicio del futuro gobernante de este universo, ¡Despair!

—No puede ser, deberías estar sellado. No se supone que el sello se rompiera aún —Geras se arrodilló al lado de Rei y la tomó de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Eres verdaderamente hermosa, incluso más que tu madre —le dijo y Rei fue capaz de sentir el aliento caliente del otro en sus mejillas —Como sea, ya que pronto vas a morir, te contaré una pequeña historia, además, aún no te he dado las gracias, porque, ¿has visto lo que puede hacer un poco de tu energía, princesa? Oh sí, sin duda los descendientes de Marte son quienes tienen la energía más grande del universo, de otra forma, ya estarías muerta —la mujer frunció el ceño —Bien, entonces, deja que te cuente uno de los grandes secretos de Geras, la Vejez.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la anterior guerra entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, fui sellado por tu padre, el poderoso rey Cratos. Creo que, en todos los milenios que he caminado por este vasto universo, jamás había tenido un rival como él. Me arrinconó como una débil rata, destrozó mi ejército y me dejó completamente desarmado, indefenso. Aun cuando le robé gran parte de su energía, el rey seguía allí, haciéndome frente, como el gran guerrero que era.

Creo que su fuerza provenía en ese momento de la ira, del gran odio que me tenía, al ver cómo acababa, frente a sus ojos, con su amada Ceres. Yo no quería matarla, pero necesitaba su cristal cósmico, así que fue inevitable —Rei apretó los puños, lastimándose en el proceso —Pues bien, allí estaba yo, atrapado, acorralado. El rey Cratos blandió su espada y atravesó mi pecho, todavía tengo la cicatriz —Rei vio una quemadura en el pecho del hombre, del lado del corazón —Sí, atravesó mi corazón. O, al menos eso es lo que él creyó.

En el momento en que su arma tocó mi piel, mi poder comenzó a afectarlo. Usando la espada como canal, transmití mi energía. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Cratos fue envejeciendo hasta convertirse en una montaña de huesos. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, porque la espada era el sello. Fui sellado, pero antes de quedar inconsciente, hice uso de una de mis habilidades más temibles, el llamado "estado de media muerte". Hice que mi cuerpo envejeciera hasta casi la muerte, reservando mis poderes para cuando fuera el momento.

Desde este lejano planeta, pude sentir tu energía, princesa Rei. Desde que renaciste como protectora de la princesa de la Luna, hasta tu vida actual, siempre te he estado observando. Es más, desde que Serenity te salvó la vida, antes de que la guerra se acabara, supe que tú serías quien me ayudaría a recuperar mi verdadera esencia. Y es que, el poder de la hija del hombre que me selló era, sin duda, el único capaz de devolverme a la vida. Entonces, mi estimada princesa…"

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte! ¡Transformación! —Rei no permitió que Geras terminara su discurso. Haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se transformó y atacó —¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Geras desvió el ataque de Sailor Mars con su puño desnudo. La chica volvió a atacar, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, pero él simplemente dejó que lo golpeara esta vez. El fuego pasó a través de su piel y a la chica le pareció que lucía más joven que antes. Mars continuó atacándolo con todo su poder, pero esto no hacía más que fortalecer a su enemigo.

—No seas tonta, ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que esto no va a funcionar —dijo Geras, bostezando —Tu energía es mi comida preferida, entre más te ataques, más fuerte me vuelvo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Geras desvió el ataque esta vez y se acercó a Mars. Ella no retrocedió. Tenía una mirada llena de decisión que no hacía más que irritar a Geras. El hombre desapareció del campo de visión de Rei, sólo para atacarla con su propio poder, por la espalda. La chica gritó y se desplomó en el suelo. Sintió que se quemaba por dentro y que le faltaba el aire. Geras la levantó del suelo, tomándola del cabello. Ella forcejeó y le dio una patada en el abdomen. Él la soltó y volvió a atacarla con su poder.

—Eres una insolente, así como tu padre. Pero entiende que esta vez él no está aquí para salvarte. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte.

—No importa, así es como lo prefiero —replicó —Nunca he sido fanática del trabajo en equipo, ¿sabes? —Geras le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Entonces, veamos qué puedes hacer sola, princesita.

Mars se puso de pie lentamente, aún resentida por haber recibido su propio poder dos veces. Sus ojos destellaban con furia, cómo odiaba que la subestimaran. Ira, impotencia, y quizás un poco de añoranza y nostalgia, al no saber si iba a ser capaz de regresar para ver a Nicolás de nuevo. Después de todo, el cabeza hueca le había dejado una nota antes de marcharse, diciendo que, cuando se volvieran a ver, necesitaba decirle algo importante.

Pensar en él, hizo que el poder comenzara a fluir nuevamente por todo su cuerpo, revitalizándola. Una intensa luz la envolvió y Geras no pudo más que sonreír, complacido. Cuando la luz se fue atenuando, la imagen de una "renovada" Sailor Mars apareció. Finalmente, Rei había alcanzado la forma Eternal. Geras sólo vio cómo una enorme flecha de fuego lo golpeaba, perforando su pecho justo donde Cratos lo había hecho hacía milenios. Contrario a lo que el general hubiese pensado, la flecha no se desvaneció, en vez de esto, se solidificó. Geras intentó sacarla, pero le fue imposible.

—Esa flecha sólo responde a mi voluntad —habló Mars, haciendo aparecer su arco de fuego —No desaparecerá a menos que yo lo quiera, lo que, obviamente, no va a suceder. Ahora prepárate para conocer tu final, Geras. No me conformaré con sellarte, en vez de eso, te borraré de este universo, para siempre.

—Eres demasiado arrogante, será esa arrogancia la que te matará. Pero, ya lo verás por ti misma, adelante, ataca.

Mars chasqueó la lengua, molesta y soltó la flecha. Esta era, sin duda, más poderosa que la anterior. Geras cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, convirtiéndose en el blanco perfecto. No había forma de que fallara. O… tal vez sí. Geras había sujetado la flecha con su mano desnuda, reduciéndola a cenizas. Se arrancó la otra flecha del pecho y la hizo trizas también. Rei volvió a disparar, pero esta vez el tiro se fue por lo alto, muy lejos de su objetivo. No había duda de que estaba nerviosa, aunque intentara ocultarlo. Geras seguía avanzando hacia ella, con paso lento. Rei seguía atacando, pero no daba en el blanco y estaba comenzando a agotarse.

Geras desapareció, como lo había hecho antes y la atacó por detrás, esta vez con su propio poder. Un simple roce de su mano derecha hizo que la parte trasera de la prenda superior de su traje se desintegrara, junto con parte de su larguísimo cabello negro. Seguidamente, Geras le propinó una patada en el abdomen que la mandó lejos y la hizo escupir sangre. Sin dejar que reaccionara, la sujetó del cabello y la golpeó con su puño en llamas. Sus ropas, ahora, poco podían hacer para cubrir su desnudez.

Geras le lanzó flechas para dejarla totalmente inmóvil, pegada al suelo. Su ojo derecho estaba hinchado de los golpes que había recibido y no podía abrirlo bien. Su cuerpo herido y ensangrentado, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Pero aquella mirada desafiante no se iba de sus ojos. Geras colérico, se preparó para asestarle el golpe final.

—Prepárate para morir. Tendrás el honor de perecer con mi técnica más poderosa, Senectus.

La arena del suelo comenzó a elevarse formando remolinos que lo cortaban todo a su paso. Los granos de arena se juntaron y se reunieron en la palma de la mano de Geras.

—Cuando termine, no quedarán ni siquiera tus huesos. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

—Muérete, maldito.

La arena se había agolpado justo encima del cuerpo de Rei y en cuanto Geras chasqueó los dedos, esta comenzó a caer pesadamente. La chica cerró los ojos y se relajó. Si aquel iba a ser su final, simplemente lo aceptaría. Tan sólo, permitiéndose ser cursi por un momento antes de la muerte, le hubiese gustado ver el rostro del torpe sujeto del cual se había enamorado, una última vez. Pero sintió que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y ella aún seguía viva. ¿Por qué? La respuesta le vino en cuanto abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Justo encima de su cuerpo había un enorme escudo rojo con detalles dorados. Vio entonces la figura de un hombre con una hermosa armadura, brillante como el fuego, blandiendo una imponente espada. El recién llegado extendió una mano y el escudo cayó pesadamente al lado de Rei. La muchacha, levantó un poco la cabeza, sólo para hallarse en el pecho de…

—¿Nicolás? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

El muchacho se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Nicolás se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, volviendo a abrazar a la chica. Se quitó la capa que adornaba su atuendo y la colocó sobre los hombros de Rei, sin decir ni una palabra. Le acarició la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que definitivamente algo no estaba bien. El cabello de Rei era la mitad de largo de lo que lo recordaba y en su espalda tenía una desagradable cicatriz con forma de cruz.

—No es nada —replicó ella, agachando la mirada y volviendo a ponerse la capa.

—Voy a matarlo —Nicolás se puso de pie al tiempo que Geras regresaba, pues el ataque de la espada del castaño lo había enviado volando lejos.

—Muy impresionante —dijo Geras, aplaudiendo —Aquí tenemos a un chico que ha sido capaz de recuperar sus recuerdos, ¿no es así, Yuichirou? —el muchacho no respondió —De otra manera, jamás habrías sido capaz de tocarme. Sigues siendo igual de poderoso que en el pasado, Deimos. E igual de inoportuno. Ahora, me gustaría saber cómo es que llegaste aquí, no creo que haya sido con el poder de la princesa de Plutón, ¿cierto?

—No tengo por qué responder eso.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto. Como sea, estoy feliz de verte y poder luchar contra ti nuevamente. Así que, ¿por qué no tomas ese escudo y comenzamos?

—No lo necesito —replicó, blandiendo su espada de forma amenazante —Sólo lo invoqué para poder proteger a Rei con él. Bien sabes que detesto ese escudo, aunque haya sido un regalo del rey Cratos.

—Lo sé. Entonces, ¿por qué no me mues…?

Pero Nicolás ni siquiera dejó que el otro terminara de hablar. Moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, lo atacó con su espada desde todas direcciones. Geras apenas era capaz de reaccionar para proteger sus partes vitales. Pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera ya cubierto de feas quemaduras. Intentó contraatacar, pero sus poderes de fuego eran fácilmente contrarrestados. Estaba claro que en una batalla de fuego, Deimos tenía la ventaja.

Geras lanzó una ventisca de arena para alejar a Nicolás que, en su afán por proteger a Rei, bajó la guardia. Su brazo derecho se convirtió en huesos y la espada cayó pesadamente al suelo. Molesto, chasqueó la lengua y la recogió con la mano izquierda, con la cual no era tan habilidoso. Geras materializó una espada similar a la de Deimos y comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad. Nicolás apenas era capaz de defenderse, mientras la arena danzaba a su alrededor, como incitándolo a moverse.

—¡Muévete o te matará!

—Pero Rei…

—¡Maldición, hazme caso por una vez, Nicolás!

La arena se dirigió nuevamente hacia Rei, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que agacharse, tomar el escudo y convertirlo en una prisión de fuego. La arena se calcinó al instante en que tocó los barrotes, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Nicolás acababa de perder la movilidad en su pierna izquierda.

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó Rei, más preocupada que molesta —¡Esto es una batalla! ¡Eres demasiado blando y…!

—¡¿Quieres callarte por una vez en la vida, Rei?! —la muchacha guardó silencio al instante, demasiado sorprendida por el tono con el que le había hablado. Nicolás jamás le había levantado la voz. Es más, no recordaba haber visto nunca esos ojos tan llenos de furia.

—Adelante, sé que tienes más que esto, Deimos —lo retó Geras.

Nicolás dejó que el fuego de su arma le envolviera el brazo y la pierna que había perdido. Así, cargó nuevamente contra Geras. El general vio la ira y la desesperación en los ojos del joven y le pareció lo más divertido que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, toda esa ira no hacía más que liberar el poder oculto del Caballero Deimos. Su espada arrancó el brazo izquierdo de un Geras demasiado sorprendido para esquivar la lluvia de cortes que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, sangrante.

El castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Geras no se movía y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, triunfante, antes de voltearse hacia donde estaba una sorprendida Rei.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —la mujer agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó, golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños —¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! —se dio cuenta entonces de que ella estaba llorando. La abrazó contra su pecho otra vez, porque sabía que ella era demasiado orgullosa para permitir que la viera en tan "vergonzoso" momento —Idiota… ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto? Yo sola…

—No, tú no eres rival para él. No en tu estado actual —replicó Nicolás, separándose de ella y tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos —Ni siquiera yo tuve el poder para derrotarlo y salir ileso —había recuperado sus miembros perdidos, pero estos estaban completamente quemados —Es hora de que entiendas que no puedes hacerlo todo sola, Rei. Estoy aquí, así que te pido que por favor confíes un poco más en mí —le limpió los restos de lágrimas suavemente —Sé que para ti no soy más que un tonto que no puede hacer nada bien, pero…

—No es así, aunque no lo creas, dejé de pensar eso desde hace mucho tiempo —lo interrumpió —La verdad es que yo…

Una perversa risa los dejó helados y arruinó el momento. Los dos voltearon lentamente la cabeza para ver cómo Geras se levantaba con parsimonia y escupía sangre antes de mirarlos. Lo vieron aplaudir antes de estirar los brazos sobre la cabeza, como si acabara de tener un placentero sueño. Pero no dijo nada y se acercó, tomando a Deimos por el cuello. El castaño no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y perdió su espada, mientas Geras lo golpeaba con sus puños de fuego en el rostro y el abdomen. Escupió sangre.

—¡Nicolás! —pero Rei aún no era capaz de moverse. No era capaz de hacer nada mientras veía como Geras apaleaba al castaño.

—No alargaré tu sufrimiento, Deimos. Esta es mi forma de mostrarle respeto al hombre que logró derribarme, después del rey Cratos.

Tomó la espada del suelo y arrojó el cuerpo de Nicolás al aire. Entonces, dio un gran salto y clavó el arma en el estómago del castaño. Deimos gimió con dolor y vomitó sangre. Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas, haciendo que el arma se le enterrara más, hasta atravesarlo por completo. Nicolás volteó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a una boquiabierta Rei.

—L-Lo s-siento… R-Rei… p-parece q-que sí s-soy un inút-til desp-pués de to-do… —y sus ojos se cerraron.

—¡NO! ¡Nicolás! ¡Nicolás, responde! —Rei corrió a su lado y lo zarandeó, pero el otro no abría los ojos. Su piel comenzó a perder el color, la sangre le resbalaba por la comisura de la boca. Había perdido tanta que necesitaría una transfusión pronto o de lo contrario él… no, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso.

—Si sigues moviéndolo de esa manera, morirá más pronto —dijo entonces Geras —Aunque da igual, ya que ambos van a morir aquí.

—Maldito…Maldito… ¡Maldito!

Un torbellino de fuego envolvió a Rei, cuyo poder se liberó descontrolado en todas direcciones, quemando todo lo que tocaba. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y en ellos no se podía ver más que odio. La ira la invadió.

—Eso es, enfádate más, ódiame, vamos Rei, quiero que ese hermoso cristal tuyo se tiña con la oscuridad de tu corazón —la incitó Geras —Vamos, un poco más, cariño. Un poco más y despertarás esa tan codiciada transformación. Vamos Rei, despierta tu Eclipse.

Geras notó entonces que las llamas comenzaban a quemar su piel con facilidad. Ya no era capaz de moverse para esquivarlas todas. Definitivamente la pelea contra Deimos lo había afectado, había usado más poder del que debía y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, pero ya no faltaba mucho para "ese" momento. Porque la única capaz de despertar un Eclipse Oscuro no era otra que la mujer que tenía frente a él. Y, si lograba apoderarse de aquel cristal cósmico teñido de oscuridad, nada podría detenerlos. Ni siquiera la brillante luz del Sol y la Luna.

El torbellino de fuego que envolvía a Rei se disipó, dejando ver a una nueva Sailor Mars. Atrás había quedado la forma Eternal. Geras vio que el cristal cósmico de la mujer brillaba con el resplandor de la oscuridad, justo como lo había planeado. Aquella era la versión oscura de Eclipse, la forma que originalmente había despertado sólo Lilith. Los ropajes completamente negros y esos ojos rojos como la sangre lo decían todo. Sailor Mars sólo pensaba en algo y eso era en matar a Geras. Lo que sucediera después, a Rei ya no le importaba.

—Fuego Sangriento —pronunció ella, dejando escapar de sus manos potentes chorros de magma —Este es tu fin.

Pero no fue así. Rei vio que un escudo de gran tamaño había protegido a Geras y que, aferrado a ella, estaba un moribundo Nicolás.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, con una voz que no parecía la suya —Es el enemigo, no podemos tener piedad.

—E-Esta n-no es la Rei de la que me e-enamoré… ¿Q-Quién e-eres? —el castaño se aferró al cuerpo de Rei, manchándola con su sangre. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo —¿Q-Quién eres? —las manos de Rei se mancharon de sangre y en ese momento abrió los ojos.

—¿Nicolás? ¡¿Nicolás?! —gritó ella —¡Respóndeme, idiota! ¡Nicolás!

—Qué estúpido, acaba de desaprovechar la última oportunidad que tenían para vencerme —intervino Geras, destrozando el escudo que le había salvado la vida —En fin, ya he jugado suficiente hoy, es momento de acabar con esto.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. ¡Muérete de una vez por todas! —ahora sí, con su verdadera transformación Eclipse, Rei atacó —¡Mars Gradivus!

La lluvia de flechas atacó a Geras desde todas direcciones, perforando su cuerpo, dejando desagradables cicatrices. El general gritó de dolor, al tiempo que Nicolás le arrojaba la espada. Pero, carente de fuerza, falló su objetivo – la cabeza – y sólo logró atravesar su pierna. Geras se desvaneció entonces, en un remolino de arena.

—M-Maldición… e-escapó… —balbuceó Nicolás, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

—¡Nicolás, no te mueras! —gritó ella de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo recostó en el suelo y buscó, desesperada, cómo detener el sangrado —Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien.

—D-Déjalo… n-no aguantaré m-mucho más… —ella le tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente —S-Sabes, hay algo que quería decirte c-cuando volviéramos a v-vernos…

—¡No hables, tienes que descansar!

—N-No, d-déjame decirlo… R-Rei Hino… t-te amo… ¿q-quieres casarte c-conmigo? —ella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza —B-Bueno e-es lo q-que m-me gustaría, p-pero ya v-ves… a-así es la vida…

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo voy a casarme sin un novio? —Nicolás cerró los ojos. Rei podía sentir cómo su pulso iba mermando, cómo su respiración se iba apagando —¡No! ¡No! —Rei se arrojó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar, desesperada, gritó tan fuerte que casi se le desgarra la garganta. Fue entonces cuando un rayo de esperanza apareció:

—No haga eso, o la herida empeorará —Rei levantó su lloroso rostro.

—¿Q-Quién eres?

—Puede llamarme Aquiles —contestó el recién llegado —Pero eso es lo que menos importa en este momento. Déjeme comenzar con la cirugía o este hombre morirá.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La pequeña capilla de Kinmoku, templo antaño dedicado a presentar respetos a los fundadores del planeta, fue testigo del momento en que Heracles y Kakyuu se convirtieron marido y mujer. Tal y como Heracles lo había querido, la ceremonia fue íntima, sólo estuvieron presentes, aparte de los novios y el sacerdote, Caronte, Citera, Galantis, la hermana menor de Heracles y Molly, que montaba guardia fuera de la capilla.

La reina había mandado a confeccionar un majestuoso vestido que no estuvo listo a tiempo – debido a la "prisa" que tenía su prometido en contraer nupcias – por lo que aquella noche llevaba un vestido de color crema, de amplio escote con forma de V y una falda ancha. Su maquillaje ligero combinaba a la perfección con las recatadas joyas que adornaban su cuello y sus orejas. El novio por su parte vestía un impecable traje negro, que parecía hecho a su medida.

Pronto llegó el momento de darse el sí. Kakyuu miró de reojo a los pocos invitados que eran testigos de su unión con el hombre que amaba y suspiró antes de dar el sí definitivo. Heracles hizo lo propio y luego intercambiaron los anillos, antes de ser declarados marido y mujer.

—Puede besar a la novia —pronunció entonces el sacerdote, un anciano rechoncho.

Citera se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Caronte le había tendido y se unió a los aplausos de los presentes. Galantis lloró como una niña, al ver a su hermano tan apuesto, al lado de la mujer que amaba. Los recién casados se tomaron de la mano y desfilaron por la alfombra roja de la capilla – de arquitectura similar a la de la época del Romanticismo – para acercarse a los invitados. Citera y Caronte abrazaron a su reina, mientras Galantis se arrojaba a los brazos de su hermano.

—Muchas felicidades, hermano mayor, Majestad —dijo la joven de cabellos plateados, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza —Ah, perdón, hermano Heracles, creo que de ahora en adelante también debo dirigirme a ti como "Majestad".

—No digas tonterías, Gala, sigo siendo el mismo —contestó Heracles, con una sonrisa —No tienes por qué usar ese título, es demasiado complicado. Siempre seré tu hermano mayor, Heracles.

—Eres tan humilde, cariño —comentó Kakyuu, con voz soñadora —Por eso serás el rey perfecto para Kinmoku —al escuchar cómo la pelirroja llamaba al hombre "rey", Citera y Caronte no pudieron contener un gesto de molestia —No puede haber nadie mejor que tú para ello. Sé que juntos convertiremos a Kinmoku en el planeta más poderoso y próspero del Universo.

—Si tengo a mi lado a una mujer como tú, mi adorada Kakyuu, nada será imposible para mí —se besaron una vez más. Galantis se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, antes de decir:

—Será mejor que se den prisa, el barco está a punto de partir.

—¿Barco? —preguntó Caronte, extrañado —¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Galantis? —la muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró a su hermano, con gesto culpable —¿Majestad? —insistió el anciano, mirando a la pelirroja.

—Creo que olvidé mencionártelo antes, Caronte, pero Heracles y yo nos iremos de luna de miel esta misma noche. Vamos a tomar un crucero por el Lete, hasta la pequeña villa de Ameles, donde nos quedaremos durante una semana —Caronte iba a hablar, pero Kakyuu continuó —Ya todo está listo, Galantis nos ayudó a prepararlo. Es una joven muy eficiente, por eso voy a dejarla a cargo de todo mientras no estamos —los ojos de Caronte se abrieron como platos. Citera se quedó boquiabierta —No se preocupen, para eso los tengo a ustedes también, asegúrense de ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

Y dicho esto, Kakyuu tomó la mano de su ahora esposo y ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la capilla. Se encontraron con Molly, quien se encargaría de escoltarlos hacia el puerto. Galantis se les unió para despedirlos también. Citera y Caronte se quedaron solos, ya que hacía un momento que el sacerdote se había marchado. El anciano mayordomo miró al ama de llaves, antes de proferir, molesto:

—Jamás pensé que su Majestad pudiese ser tan irresponsable, ¡por todos los cielos! La situación es crítica en este momento en todo el Universo, pero ella sólo puede pensar en su luna de miel. Y, ¿qué es esto?, esta no es la clase de boda con la que ella había soñado desde niña —tomó aire antes de seguir —Si el señor Darien llega a darse cuenta de que no fue invitado, ¿qué pensará de nosotros? Santo cielo, si su Majestad Kimiko viera esto se decepcionaría tanto.

—Esto es, en realidad, positivo para nosotros, Caronte —lo interrumpió Citera, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Citera? —preguntó el anciano, confundido

—Ha llegado una carta de Avlai —Caronte suspiró, aliviado.

—Entonces Avlai está a salvo, ¡qué alegría!, ¿dónde está ella en ese momento?

—Eso es algo que ni yo misma sé, lo único que sé es que ella y los demás miembros de la brigada, a excepción de… —a Citera se le quebró la voz —del joven Kelvin, Kena y Hima-vat están a salvo.

—Bueno, ¿qué decía esa carta?

—Finalmente me he enterado de la verdadera identidad del enemigo del universo. Tus suposiciones no estaban tan equivocada después de todo, Caronte —la mujer esbozó una sonrisa culpable —Pronto la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe del Sol vendrán para rescatar a la mujer que fue encerrada en la prisión de Varuna. Ella es la clave para la batalla que está por venir. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —el hombre asintió.

—No podemos permitir, por ningún motivo, que la señorita Galantis se dé cuenta de su llegada. He visto que la muchacha es bastante perceptiva, por eso tendremos que andarnos con cuidado —Citera asintió con la cabeza —¿Sabes cuándo llegarán?

—Debería ser hoy mismo, antes de medianoche.

—Vamos a prepararlo todo, entonces.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El crucero, bautizado "La Gran Kimiko", en honor a la predecesora de Kakyuu, era una gigantesca estructura. Dentro tenía lujosas suites dignas de la realeza, restaurantes, bares, casinos, spas y piscinas. Todo estaba impecable y reluciente, desde las lámparas con forma de araña hasta los pisos de madera. Muy pocos podían darse el lujo de costear un viaje a bordo de La Gran Kimiko, pero eso no impedía que los casinos y restaurantes estuviesen llenos aquella noche.

Uno de los encargados del servicio guio a la pareja de recién casados a su habitación, la suite más grande del crucero. Tenía una impresionante vista desde la terraza, una gigantesca cama con sábanas rojas y muebles de madera oscura, de los cuales destacaba el amplísimo tocador y un bar equipado con vinos y licores de la mejor calidad. El baño no era menos impresionante que la habitación, pues tenía una inmensa piscina y había sido diseñado al estilo griego.

Heracles acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su esposa, antes de darle un beso, de esos que hacían que Kakyuu se quedara sin aliento. La pelirroja enredó sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, buscando sentirlo más cerca. Las manos de Heracles recorrieron la espalda de la mujer, buscando el cierre del vestido. De igual manera, los botones de la camisa blanca de Heracles comenzaron a ceder.

El hombre levantó a Kakyuu en sus brazos y la depositó delicadamente en la cama, antes de deshacerse de la corbata y la camisa, para colocarse encima de ella. Volvió a besarla y ella le correspondió con igual pasión y deseo. Las prendas les estorbaron. Las caricias, los besos y los gemidos inundaron el ambiente, mientras marido y mujer sellaban su promesa de amor eterno.

—Te amo, cariño —dijo entonces Kakyuu, que tenía la cabeza recostada en el fuerte pecho de su esposo, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda desnuda —¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?

—Ni siquiera la muerte podría separarme de ti, Kakyuu —le contestó, besándola en la mejilla —Te amo más que a mi propia vida —la mujer sonrió, complacida y cerró los ojos, pues el sueño ya comenzaba a vencerla.

Justo cuando el sueño invadía a la reina, llamaron a la puerta, de una forma algo violenta, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Heracles se sentó en la cama y Kakyuu se aferró a él, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

—Su Majestad Heracles, siento mucho molestarlo; —dijo una temblorosa voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta —pero tengo un mensaje urgente para usted, desde Varuna —Kakyuu y Heracles se miraron un momento, preocupados.

—Un momento, por favor —exclamó Heracles desde dentro, buscando sus pantalones, que habían quedado tirados en el suelo. El hombre se acomodó el cabello, antes de apresurarse a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto, Kakyuu buscó una bata ligera y se la colocó para cubrir su desnudez.

Kakyuu se asomó a la pequeña sala de la suite, donde uno de los encargados de la seguridad hablaba con un Heracles que lucía preocupado. El hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras sostenía en su puño izquierdo un trozo de papel, arrugado. Kakyuu vio que Heracles asentía y el sujeto que había irrumpido en el cuarto se retiraba dedicándole una reverencia. La puerta se cerró y Heracles se desplomó en el sofá. Agachó la cabeza, para ocultar su rostro con los mechones de su cabello.

—¿Sucedió algo, cariño? —a Kakyuu se le encogió dolorosamente en corazón en cuanto Heracles levantó el rostro. Estaba llorando. Preocupada, Kakyuu se acercó para abrazarlo —Háblame, Heracles, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué estás llorando?

—Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando —balbuceó él, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Kakyuu se levantó para alcanzarle un vaso con agua y en cuanto el hombre se calmó, le dijo —Hay una mujer a quien quizás ame tanto como a ti —Kakyuu arqueó una ceja —No te preocupes, no la amo de "ese modo", quiero decir que ella siempre ha sido como una madre para mí. Su nombre es Uni, una mujer encantadora, pero de carácter fuerte. Siempre ha tenido un cuerpo débil y enfermizo, pero eso no le impidió tratarme como a su propio hijo. Y ahora… me dicen que está agonizando… que su final se acerca.

Heracles volvió a hundir el rostro entre las manos y dejó escapar unas pocas lágrimas más. Kakyuu lo acunó en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello, mientras lo arrullaba con su voz, hasta lograr que se calmara. Cuando notó que el hombre estaba totalmente relajado, volvió a hablar:

—Vete —Heracles se incorporó al instante —Regresa a Varuna. No falta mucho para que lleguemos al puerto Acaronte, desde allí puedes tomar un transporte rápido de vuelta a Osmanto. Tardarías, a lo sumo, un par de horas.

—Pero, Kakyuu, es nuestra luna de miel, no se supone que…

—Puedo esperar, podemos irnos de luna de miel cuando queramos —replicó la pelirroja —Tenemos toda la vida para ello, pero la señora Uni no puede esperar. Es ella quien te necesita en este momento, Heracles. Imagina lo culpable que te sentirás si no fueses capaz de verla antes de que abandone este mundo —el hombre se quedó pensativo un momento, no del todo convencido.

—Kakyuu… esto no debía pasar, se supone que este tiempo debía ser nuestro… pero…

—Vete de una vez, cariño —Heracles vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su esposa y le sonrió, agradecido. Se puso de pie y regresó a la habitación para vestirse.

Cuando regresó, luciendo presentable, le dio un beso, antes de decir:

—¿Te había dicho que eres la mujer más maravillosa del universo?

—Sí, pero siempre es agradable escuchar cómo lo repites —contestó guiñándole el ojo. Así, el hombre se marchó. Kakyuu escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero segundos después volvió a abrirse —¿Aún estás aquí?

—Sólo quería preguntarte, ya que arruiné nuestra luna de miel —contestó, con culpa —¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Ah, creo que tendré un tiempo de calidad y me iré de compras a Ameles. Hay unas tiendas fabulosas —Heracles iba a hablar, pero Kakyuu frunció el ceño y dijo —¡Vete de una vez!

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y ella volvió a suspirar, caminando de vuelta hacia la habitación. Se recostó en la cama, con una copa de vino en la mano, cuando la puerta se abrió por tercera vez.

—¡Heracles, cariño!, ¿por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo? —se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta a la sala —Te dije que estaré…

—Lamento informarle, Majestad —dijo una voz desconocida —que usted estará todo menos bien.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Todos sus músculos dolían, como si hubiese pasado por una agotadora rutina de ejercicios. No, quizás su dolor iba más allá, o estaba complementado con aquel extraño dolor en el corazón. Sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, que casi no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Luchaba, además, contra la pesadez de sus párpados. Entonces, un aroma a chocolate caliente se coló por sus fosas nasales y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Escuchó el tenue sonido de una taza chocar contra una superficie metálica y sintió unos brazos envolverlo cálidamente. No pasó mucho antes de que sintiera, también, unas pocas lágrimas mojar sus mejillas y ropas. Parpadeó un par de veces y entornó los ojos. Aquella cabellera rubia, aquel aroma, ambos eran inconfundibles. Movió una mano para acariciar la cabecita de la chica que lo tenía abrazado y sonrió tenuemente, antes de hablar:

—No llores, Serena. Si Seiya ve que te hice llorar, de seguro vendrá para darme una paliza.

—Eres un tonto, Darien —replicó la chica, secándose las lágrimas y haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al otro —Por todos los cielos, no te imaginas lo preocupada que he estado los últimos tres días.

—Oh, vamos, Serena, no es… un momento —se incorporó bruscamente, llevándose una mano a las costillas —¿Dijiste… tres días? —la rubia asintió, ayudándolo a acomodarse en las suaves almohadas para que quedara sentado —Acaso, ¿he estado inconsciente durante tres días? —ella volvió a asentir.

—Darien… tú, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió? —el muchacho se quedó pensativo durante un par de minutos, pero cada vez que intentaba recordar, cada vez que forzaba a los recuerdos a regresar, sentía un dolor punzante en la sien —No tienes que forzarte, ahora sólo debes pensar en recuperarte —pero en ese momento, la realidad pareció golpearlo con fuerza, porque se incorporó de nuevo, bruscamente y sujetó a la rubia por los hombros.

—Helena… ¿¡Dónde está Helena!? —preguntó, con los ojos desorbitados y zarandeando a la rubia —Helena —repitió —Helena…

—D-Darien, me haces daño —el chico la soltó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, halándose el cabello, frustrado. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y Serena se acercó para volver a abrazarlo.

—No llores, Darien. Si Helena regresa y te ve llorar, pensará que fue mi culpa y me dará una paliza —bromeó la rubia. Darien no pudo evitarlo y sonrió tenuemente, sujetando una de las manos de Serena con la suya propia. Serena lo acunó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello, hasta que se calmó.

—¿Una paliza? Una paliza fue lo que me dio a mí —contestó él.

—¿Acaso… lo recuerdas? —él asintió, cerrando los ojos.

_Flashback _

_Habían aterrizado en medio de una ciénaga con un olor putrefacto que se colaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Los altos árboles tenían un aspecto fantasmal. Incluso el sonido del viento se le antojaba de lo más espeluznante. Helena hacía rato que había soltado su mano y se había adelantado. Él a duras penas era capaz de seguirle el paso, pero estaba claro que no era la intención de la rubia el esperarlo. Sabía que no era más que un intruso, sabía además que su presencia quizás podría causarle problemas a Helena, pero jamás podría dejarla sola. No cuando pensaba enfrentarse a su hermana Moiras._

—_Soy la hermana menor del enemigo, Darien, mi sangre está maldita —escuchó que ella decía, sin disminuir la velocidad —No soy digna siquiera de portar esta sagrada armadura o este medallón solar. La familia de Solaria me acogió bajo su protección, pero esto les costó el respeto de muchos en todo el universo. Puedo comprenderlo perfectamente y es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio acoge a un bebé maldito?_

_Darien no supo qué contestar. Las duras palabras de Helena lo habían dejado helado. En realidad, no es que no supiera qué contestar, la verdad era que sentía que estaba hablando con una persona completamente distinta. El tono de su voz era frío, casi despectivo. Helena se despreciaba a sí misma._

—_Aun así, le estoy eternamente agradecida mi maestra Amaterasu y a toda su familia, también a los reyes del Sol, Hemera y Aether, por confiar en alguien como yo —continuó —Pero ya no puedo más con esta oscuridad dentro de mí —se volteó para encararlo y sus ojos verdes se volvieron plateados —Esto es más fuerte que yo, ya no puedo controlar mis instintos. Es por eso que he venido aquí, Darien, para finalmente aceptar el destino de mi maldita raza._

_Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, una sonora risotada se dejó escuchar. Darien sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Miró detrás de Helena y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un claro, donde se filtraba la luz de las estrellas. Sentada en un trono de madera podrida estaba una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía el larguísimo cabello rubio y ondulado y sus ojos eran plateados, como los de Helena. La mujer se puso de pie y Darien pudo ver que sus ropas eran parecidas a las de Helena. Llevaba un traje blanco, sobre el cual portaba una armadura muy parecida a la de los caballeros solares, a excepción de que esta era negra._

_Se acercó a Helena, que se había vuelto para encararla. La extraña mujer abrazó a Helena y la besó en la frente, para sorpresa de Darien._

—_Mira que hermosa estás, mi pequeña Aisa —dijo la mujer, acariciando la mejilla de Helena —Parece que te sentó de lo mejor la reencarnación. Creo que tendré que ir personalmente a darle las gracias a los descendientes de Solaria por haberte cuidado tan bien, ¿qué te parece?_

—_No creo que tengas tiempo para verlos, porque pronto los hijos de ese sujeto estarán muertos —contestó la rubia, con tono burlón —Ambos han perdido su cristal cósmico —la mayor se quedó sorprendida —Aun así, Sísifo intentará desesperadamente rescatar a su hermana Solaris de las garras del Señor de la Desesperación._

—_Me has traído buenas noticias, eres una buena chica, hermanita._

—_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Darien, desenvainando su espada —Helena, ¿qué es todo esto? Pensé que habíamos venido hasta aquí para fortalecer el sello de Moiras._

—_Ah, mira nada más a quién has traído —dijo la mujer, acercándose hasta donde estaba Darien —Es el príncipe Endimión, ¿no es así? —Helena asintió —Sí, lo recuerdo bien, es el hijo de Etlio. También recuerdo que estuve cerca de matarlo, pero la reina Serenity se interpuso. Esa mujer, de sólo recordar su cara me da ganas de vomitar. Bueno, creo que no necesito presentación, pero, sólo por si acaso no me recuerdas, te lo diré antes de que mueras —dijo, echándose el cabello hacia atrás —Mi nombre es Moiras y soy uno de los generales de Despair, el futuro gobernante de este miserable universo._

—_Creo que sobran las presentaciones, pero por cortesía, te diré el nombre de aquel quien tomará tu vida —espetó Darien, apuntándola con su espada —Antaño fui conocido como Endimión, hijo de Etlio y Cálice, príncipe de la Tierra; ahora soy Darien Chiba, uno de los guerreros que protegen la paz de este universo. Y tú, Moiras, morirás, aquí y ahora._

—_Tu novio siempre me pareció de lo más simpático, Aisa —dijo Moiras, mirando a su hermana, que sonreía burlona —Pero es bastante tonto, ¿no crees? Vamos, podías haber conseguido uno mejor. En fin, ¿debería dejar que hagas los honores?_

—_Ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, Moiras —Helena desenvainó su espada y apuntó con ella a un sorprendido Darien._

—_Galatea, no, Helena, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

—_Escucha bien mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre, aquel que mi madre pronunció al momento de mi nacimiento —espetó Helena, con odio —Soy Aisa, aquella que decide el destino de los hombres. _

_No había terminado siquiera de decir esta frase, cuando se abalanzó sobre Darien y clavó sin miramientos su espada en el pecho de Darien. El muchacho abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y dejó caer su espada. El cuerpo de Darien cayó hacia adelante, sobre Helena, cuyas manos y ropajes estaban manchados de sangre. Se acercó para besarlo en los labios una última vez, antes de que la muerte lo alcanzara._

—_Perdóname, pero es la única forma de salvarte de las garras de mi hermana —susurró Helena, que en realidad no había tocado ningún punto vital —Regresa a la tierra y lucha por la paz del universo, como siempre lo has hecho. Te amo, Darien y eso nunca cambiará._

_Cuando el otro había cerrado los ojos, Helena sacó su espada de su cuerpo, que cayó inerte al suelo. Lo pateó en las costillas, pero en realidad aquel Darien era una de las ilusiones de Éter, que ya se había encargado de enviarlo de vuelta a la tierra._

_Flashback End_

—Seiya y yo te encontramos malherido en el parque —explicó Serena —Era bastante tarde, por lo que fuimos capaces de traerte al hospital sin que se viera sospechoso. Ya sabes, con todo lo que ha sucedido en la ciudad últimamente, la policía vigila recelosa casi en todos los rincones.

—Maldición, Helena, no tenías que hacer esto —decía él, sin poner demasiada atención a las palabras de Serena —No tenías que enfrentarte a Moiras tú sola. ¿Por qué nunca me dejas ayudarte? ¡Maldición!

—Darien, estamos en un hospital, por favor no grites —el muchacho alzó una mirada amenazante hacia Serena, quien no se intimidó y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero esto es algo que Helena tenía que hacer por sí misma.

—¿Estás diciéndome que simplemente debo conformarme con el hecho de saber que la mujer que amo está muerta?

—Helena no está muerta —aseguró la rubia, Darien la miró incrédula —Ella jamás moriría tan fácilmente, no subestimes a un caballero solar.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar que Helena no está muerta?

—Darien, ¿confías en mí? —preguntó Serena. El muchacho asintió al instante —Entonces confía en mí también esta vez. Créeme, sé por qué te lo digo. Ahora, es momento de que te recuestes y vuelvas a descansar.

—He dormido durante tres días enteros, no creo que pueda volver a dormir —replicó, mientras Serena lo ayudaba a acostarse nuevamente.

—Entonces, deja que te cuente la historia de una hermosa princesa, su amor imposible y su mejor amigo, casi hermano, el Cupido —Darien rió y Serena se volvió a acomodar en la silla al lado de la cama, tomando un trago de chocolate que ya estaba helado.

—Interesante, ¿cómo empieza esa historia, señorita Serena?

—Verás, había una vez…

—Señor, está herido, necesita guardar reposo —se escucharon pasos apresurados, fuera de la habitación de Darien —¡Señor, deténgase! El paciente de esa habitación…

—Señorita, entienda que esto es importante.

La puerta de la habitación de Darien se abrió de golpe. Serena sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo en cuanto vio entrar a Seiya. Uno de sus brazos iba en cabestrillo, tenía un vendaje en la frente, un ojo morado y cojeaba. Una joven enfermera llegó jadeando detrás de él.

—Mil disculpas, señorita Tsukino, señor Chiba, pero…

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Serena, lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado —Oh, por todos los cielos, Seiya, ¡estaba tan preocupada!, mira cómo estás, ¿qué sucedió?

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de esto, ahora tienes que venir conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó de la habitación, arrastrándola por el pasillo, con toda la velocidad que le permitía su tobillo lastimado. Llegaron a la última habitación del pasillo, dentro de la cual había un médico anciano y tres enfermeras. Serena no podía ver bien a la persona que reposaba en la cama, pero la situación de ese paciente parecía ser bastante grave.

—Pobrecita, ¿quién se atrevería a hacerle algo así? —decía una de las enfermeras.

—Signos de violación, contusiones, huesos rotos, incluso una gravísima herida en el cráneo —enumeró otra enfermera, mordiéndose el labio —No me explico cómo es que aún vive.

—No le queda mucho tiempo más de vida —dijo el anciano médico —Tenemos que llevarla al quirófano, de inmediato.

—E-Espere… un momento… p-por favor… d-doctor… —Serena reconoció esa voz al instante y se le heló la sangre. Jamás. No podía ser posible. No podía tratarse de… ella.

—Amaterasu… —dijo Serena. El médico y las tres enfermeras se voltearon al escuchar la voz de la rubia, que ya se había internado en la habitación, seguida de Seiya y la joven enfermera de antes.

—Mil disculpas, doctor, intenté detenerlos, pero…

—No se preocupe, señorita, por ahora démosles algo de privacidad —contestó el médico, ordenando a las enfermeras que abandonaran la habitación —Joven Kou, tiene tres minutos, ni uno más —el muchacho asintió agradecido —Vamos, necesito el quirófano listo para operar de emergencia, ¡todo el mundo a trabajar!

La puerta se cerró. Megumi se encontraba postrada en esa cama, con las ropas del hospital y una cantidad de tubos y mangueras conectados a su cuerpo, que Serena jamás había visto antes. La rubia fue incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que salían copiosamente de sus ojos. Megumi tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

—Santo cielo, ¿qué sucedió?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, —contestó Seiya —ahora acércate —Serena así lo hizo y tomó la mano de la mujer.

—P-Princesa… S-Serena… hay a-algo… q-que… d-debo d-darle… —Megumi extendió su mano libre y, con la ayuda de Seiya, la colocó sobre el pecho de Serena, del lado del corazón.

—Oh, Amaterasu, ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? —balbuceó la rubia, cuyo cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto —Si tan sólo nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes… —la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—N-No es su c-culpa… p-por favor… n-no llo-llore… —Serena sintió una enorme calidez en su pecho, al tiempo que sentía cómo su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, como si una película pasara a gran velocidad por su cabeza —S-Su cri-cristal… c-cósmico… e-está c-c-completo…

Megumi soltó la mano de Serena y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Justo en ese momento, apareció el médico, acompañado por dos enfermeras.

—Se acabó el tiempo, tenemos que operar, ahora —Seiya asintió y vio cómo se llevaban a la mujer al quirófano.

Serena tomó a Seiya de la mano y ambos comenzaron a seguirlos por el pasillo, hasta llegar frente a las puertas dobles que flanqueaban la sala de operaciones. Se escuchó el pitido de una de las máquinas y una de las enfermeras comenzó a llorar. El médico chasqueó la lengua, molesto, mientras unas pocas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El hombre entonces colocó la sábana blanca sobre el rostro de Megumi, apretando luego los puños, impotente.

—¡NO! —gritó Serena, aferrándose a Seiya, como intentando buscar consuelo. Seiya la abrazó, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor de sus heridas y lloró en silencio —Fue mi culpa, todo porque retrasamos su operación para que pudiera darme el cristal cósmico.

—Eso no es verdad —un sujeto de cabello dorado pasó al lado de los jóvenes —Ya no le quedaba nada, su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más. Su destino estaba sellado desde el momento en que el príncipe Helio la sacó de la prisión de Kinmoku. Lo único que la mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo fue la misión que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

—Radamanthys —dijo Seiya, en voz baja —Ustedes podían haberla salvado, ¿verdad?

—Eso hubiese sido ir en contra de la voluntad del cosmos —respondió, volteándose para mirar el sitio donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de la rubia —Es hora de que te unas a nosotros, Solaris, como uno de los Jueces Cósmicos —y desapareció.

Lentamente, Seiya llevó el teléfono celular hasta su oído, mordiéndose el labio para acallar sus propios sollozos.

—Mizuki, lo siento mucho, de verdad.


	38. Hasta pronto

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXVIII – Hasta pronto**

Mizuki dejó que el teléfono se le resbalara de la mano, cayendo con parsimonia sobre el piso alfombrado de su oficina. Debía haberlo sospechado, desde aquel día en que su hermana le había pedido que borrara su recuerdo – el de la mujer que había sido como la doctora Megumi Hoshida – de la mente de todas aquellas personas que la conocían. Agradeció mentalmente el haber estado sentado cuando recibió la llamada de Seiya, de lo contrario su trasero le hubiese reprochado el golpe. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando. Pensaba en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que su cabeza era un revoltijo de recuerdos desordenados. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse?

Diablos, se trataba de su hermana. De su adorada hermana mayor, a quien admiraba, no sólo por la mujer que era como Amaterasu, como guerrera, sino como la persona que prácticamente lo había criado, que había estado a su lado siempre. Diablos, se repetía mentalmente, dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero sabía, por otro lado, o más bien estaba consciente de que, muy dentro de sí, sabía que aquello estaba destinado a pasar. Porque, después de todo, como su hermana siempre decía, ese era el destino del "caballero maldito".

Mizuki estaba consciente de que su hermana, desde el principio, se había mentalizado para ese día, para ese único momento. Era como si Megumi no pudiese ver más que el momento de su muerte desde que habían regresado a Japón, dejando atrás su "tranquila" vida en Alemania. Pero, fuera como fuera, pensara lo que pensara, diablos, ¡cómo dolía! Y lo peor – o mejor, la verdad no estaba seguro de cómo verlo – era que no podía llorar. No es que no quisiera – porque, probablemente, sí que quería – pero es que las lágrimas se negaban a salir.

Pensó que quizás era incapaz de llorar porque en realidad no quería ser egoísta. No es lo que su hermana hubiese querido, que todos se echaran a morir sólo porque ella no estaba. La vida es efímera, era lo que la rubia solía decir. Y él no era el único que sufría. Apenas había escuchado su nombre escapar de los labios de Seiya, supo que el muchacho sufría tanto o más que él. Serena también estaba destrozada, de eso no le cabía la mejor duda. Aunque muy en el fondo se esperaba lo que acababa de suceder, estaba también consciente de que había muchas cosas por hacer, cosas que no habían sido preparadas.

Esa había sido la última vida de su hermana. Jamás podría volver a reencarnar, porque ahora se había convertido en un "ser superior", en una existencia eterna, más allá de su entendimiento. Así que cumpliría su deseo y cremaría su cuerpo. Luego, ahora que él era algo así como el "sucesor" de Amaterasu, era el momento de nombrar un nuevo líder para la Orden de los Caballeros Solares. Y sólo podía pensar en una persona para tal puesto, una persona con quien todos estarían de acuerdo. Después de todo, nadie mejor que el heredero del sol para tal empresa.

Así, Mizuki hizo un par de llamadas formales, para preparar la ceremonia para su hermana. La voz de Shivá se había quebrado en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero se había tragado ese dolor y le había asegurado que todo estaría listo para la siguiente noche de luna llena. Eso significaba que sería al día siguiente. Luego, volvió a llevarse el celular a la oreja para hacer una última llamada. A esas alturas todos debían estar enterados de la noticia, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ser él quien le contara todo. No es como si fuera el mejor momento para hablar de esos temas – después de todo, Setsuna estaba embarazada – pero en ese momento la necesitaba. Necesitaba a Setsuna como jamás pensó necesitar a alguien.

La línea timbró y Mizuki, extrañado, escuchó un sonidito familiar del otro lado de su puerta. Apenas se había levantado de la silla y dado un par de pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Setsuna entró, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de sí. Y lo abrazó. Simplemente así. No dijo nada y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. No fue capaz de corresponderle hasta que había salido del momentáneo shock. Se abrazó a su cintura como un niño, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Setsuna se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Te amo —pronunció el rubio en voz baja, cuando finalmente fue capaz de componer una frase coherente.

—Yo también te amo, Mizuki —respondió la mujer, separándose un poco para besarlo en la mejilla —Ahora, vamos a casa.

Esa noche, Mizuki simplemente se dejó llevar. Entraron al apartamento de Setsuna – a quien no le pareció prudente dejar al rubio quedarse solo en su oficina o en su propio apartamento – y ella le preparó un té tranquilizante que lo dejó soñoliento en un instante. Se acomodaron en la cama de la mujer, con Mizuki arrullado en su pecho, como un pequeño niño indefenso.

Cuando Mizuki finalmente se quedó dormido, Setsuna contempló el rostro del hombre de quien se había enamorado. Su semblante lucía completamente relajado, a juego con su respiración acompasada. Le acarició los mechones rubios y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla, antes de sentarse en la cama y sacar una cajita azul de su mesita de noche. Le apretó contra su pecho, decidida. Después de todo, ella era una mujer "poco convencional", así que estaba decidida a dar "el paso" ella misma, contra todos los pronósticos.

Sonrió antes de apagar la lámpara que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche y acostarse, abrazada a Mizuki. Porque ella sólo quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que la había cautivado, por eso iba a sorprender al rubio, con un regalo que ni él mismo se esperaría.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Definitivamente, su viaje a Múnich había sido todo menos placentero. El idioma había sido su principal obstáculo porque, aunque había estado en Alemania antes, siempre había sido con Michiru, quien hablaba alemán de forma fluida. Así, a regañadientes, logró llegar al hotel donde la mujer de cabellos aguamarinas se estaba hospedando. Tomó nota mental de tragarse su gigantesco orgullo y darle las gracias a Mizuki por todo lo que había hecho. Y es que sin su ayuda jamás se habría enterado de que Michiru planeaba viajar a Austria a la mañana siguiente para una sesión fotográfica promocional de la nueva gira de la filarmónica de Viena.

Se apresuró a la recepción del hotel, cargando el poco equipaje que llevaba y en cuestión de minutos le entregaron la llave de su habitación. Habitación que, "curiosamente" estaba justo al lado de la habitación de Michiru. Subió por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso del lujoso hotel cinco estrellas. Saltó al pasillo y buscó con la vista el número de su habitación, antes de adentrarse en el largo pasillo iluminado con lámparas que parecían antorchas brillantes. Entonces fue cuando escuchó voces. Dos voces femeninas, para ser más exacta. Caminó más aprisa y se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Michiru, quien reía:

—Oh, Vesta, ¿pero qué locuras estás diciendo?, apenas nos acabamos de conocer hace dos días.

—Es cierto que apenas nos conocemos en persona desde hace dos días —contestó la mujer que se hacía llamar Vesta. Haruka se asomó por la esquina donde el pasillo torcía hacía la izquierda y las vio, a Michiru y a una atractiva muchacha pelirroja —Pero, Michiru, la verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti. Te juro que no estoy segura de cómo pasó, pero te he admirado desde siempre. Empecé en el mundo de la farándula con la esperanza de encontrarme algún día contigo y ese día finalmente llegó. Es por eso que, aunque sé que jamás podré ser correspondida, quería decirte cómo me siento en realidad.

Michiru le sonrió, casi con ternura, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Haruka podía darse cuenta de que Vesta estaba sonrojada y que los nervios la estaban volviendo loca. El labio inferior de la pelirroja temblaba y tenía los ojos azulados fijos en sus zapatos, como si fueran la cosa más interesante. La violinista le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que la mirara. Vesta se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Y, Haruka estaba segura, de que por un instante Michiru la había visto, con un gesto burlón, antes de acercar su rostro al de la pelirroja y robarle un beso que, claramente, la había dejado sorprendida y sin aliento. Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos y dejó caer la pequeña maleta que llevaba. Vesta se separó súbitamente de Michiru y se quedó viendo a Haruka, asustada. Por supuesto que la conocía y es que, ¿quién no conocía a la famosa piloto de carreras, Haruka Tenoh?, más aún cuando era la pareja de la aclamada artista Michiru Kaioh.

—Entonces, Vesta, ¿nos vamos? —Michiru la tomó del brazo y pasó al lado de Haruka sin mirarla —Muero de hambre, además, no queremos perder la reservación.

Por un segundo, Haruka podía jurar que Vesta la había mirado con unos ojos llenos de maldad. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de voltearse, sólo para darse cuenta de que ambas mujeres habían desaparecido. Apretó los puños, molesta, dispuesta a irse tras Michiru y soltarle una sarta de groserías; – porque no era capaz de pensar con claridad cuando estaba molesta – hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que conocía esa mirada. Conocía bien esos ojos azules que acababan de burlarse de ella.

Y, si no se equivocaba, Michiru estaba en peligro. Haruka abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, arrojó la maleta sin importarle adónde cayó y, sin fijarse siquiera si la puerta había quedado bien cerrada, corrió hasta la salida. Tenía que alcanzar a Michiru.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan nerviosa. Pero nervios no es precisamente lo que uno siente cuando asiste a un funeral, ¿verdad? Esa noche, Mizuki se había ofrecido a pasar a recogerla a su apartamento, pero ella amablemente se había negado, alegando que debía terminar unos diseños esa misma noche. Así, cuando Setsuna apareció junto con Hotaru en el lugar de reunión, – la playa – todos se encontraban ya reunidos.

Setsuna se acercó a Mizuki y lo besó en la mejilla. Hotaru también se acercó para abrazarlo. Ambas notaron que el rubio llevaba una elegante ánfora plateada, con el símbolo del reino del sol y detalles dorados. Setsuna se fijó también en dos personas que no conocía. Parecían ser una pareja de esposos. Mizuki le entregó el ánfora a la mujer de cabellera plateada. Y, antes de que Setsuna pudiera preguntar, Mizuki tomó la palabra:

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta la situación actual, —dijo —no hace falta que ocultemos nada —le hizo una seña a la pareja para que se acercara —Permítanme presentarles a Yavanna y Shivá Kali, dos de los guerreros más poderosos del reino del Sol. La existencia de Yavanna y su hermana Maya es uno de los mitos más oscuros de Kinmoku. Imagino que has escuchado de ellas, ¿verdad, Mina?

—No puede ser, ¿acaso ellas son…? —balbuceó Mina, sorprendida —¿Acaso se trata de las míticas Sailor Star Lights de la Oscuridad? ¿Uma y Kali?

—¡Bingo! —apareció entonces Maya, la hermana menor de Yavanna —Parece que has hecho tu tarea, Sailor Star Healer. Así es, nosotras somos esas míticas guerreras. Aunque creo que es más acertado decir que somos unas guerreras desconocidas, no tenemos nada de "míticas" —rió.

—Entonces, ¿es seguro suponer que están de nuestro lado? —preguntó Serena, sabiendo muy dentro de ella cuál sería la respuesta.

—Estamos a las órdenes de los guerreros del universo, princesa Serena —contestó Shivá, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes son…! —exclamó Serena, sonrojándose antes de mirar a Seiya, quien lucía confundido —¡Seiya!, ¿acaso no los recuerdas?, de la clase de yoga —cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta también, Seiya se sonrojó.

—¿Clase de yoga? —preguntó Mizuki, confundido —Vanna, no me digas que otra vez estuviste avergonzándolos.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó la mujer, con fingido enfado —Pero Mizuki, este no es el momento para hablar de tonterías. Tienes algo más importante que hacer, ¿cierto? —el hombre asintió.

—Pero, no estamos todos —comentó Lita —Andrew regresó hace poco, pero Rei y Nicolás aún no regresan de Marte —Mizuki se mordió el labio —¿Acaso les sucedió algo?, se enfrentaban a Geras después de todo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Amaterasu ya no está con nosotros —añadió Mina —¿Cómo es que van a regresar a la tierra sin el poder de uno de los hijos de Cronos?

—No tiene mucho sentido que regresen a la tierra —contestó Seiya —No a como están las cosas —miró a Mizuki —Dejaré que hagas los honores, líder —el rubio parpadeó, confundido —La verdad es que lo estuvimos hablando y, ahora que Amaterasu se ha ido, creemos que es importante escoger un nuevo líder para la Orden. Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que tú eres la persona más idónea para el cargo, Mizuki.

—¿Yo?, príncipe Seiya, la verdad es un honor que piense de esa manera, pero…

—No tienes que tratarme de "usted" —Seiya se rascó la cabeza —Todas esas formalidades, no sé, me hacen sentir algo… incómodo —Mizuki asintió —Como estaba diciendo, todos hemos estado de acuerdo, así que, líder, usted manda y nosotros obedecemos.

—Parece que este adorable muchacho se te ha adelantado, Mizuki —comentó Maya, con una risita —Porque tú estabas pensando en lo mismo, ¿cierto?, ibas a nombrarlo líder de los Caballeros Solares.

—No, no, olvídalo, no tengo lo que se necesita para ser el líder de tan poderosa organización —dijo Seiya —Todos confiamos en ti, Mizuki, sé que con tu guía alcanzaremos la victoria —el rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, por lo que abrió la boca, pero nada coherente salió de ella.

—Estamos contigo, líder —dijo Taiki y los demás pronto lo secundaron.

—Bueno, pues yo… —se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso —no sé qué decir…

—Sólo tienes que decir que aceptas y podremos ponernos en marcha —contestó Serena, sonriendo —Rei y Nicolás no están aquí, pero sé que también estarían de acuerdo con esta decisión. En cuanto a Haruka y Michiru —se quedó pensativa —un momento, ¿dónde están Haruka y Michiru?

—Sobre eso… la verdad es que la situación es un poco complicada y…

—Mizuki, Haruka y Michiru pelearon, ¿verdad? —intervino Mina. Mizuki la miró, sorprendido. Mina rió —Bueno, soy la diosa del amor después de todo. Es natural que lo sepa. Además, salió en la televisión, Michiru está haciendo unas sesiones fotográficas en Alemania. Y seguramente Haruka la siguió para disculparse por alguna de sus tonterías.

—Esta niña ha hecho su tarea —dijo Maya —Sabes mucho. Quizás demasiado, eso me asusta un poco —por el tono de su voz, los demás no estaban seguros si lo decía en serio o sólo estaba bromeando, pero lo dejaron pasar.

—Sí, bueno, lamento no haberlo consultado con ustedes, pero me pareció prudente dejar que resolvieran sus diferencias antes de la batalla. Los necesitamos a todos completamente enfocados en Despair y su ejército.

—Mizuki tiene razón —comentó Garuda, que hasta entonces había permanecido apartada y en silencio junto a sus compañeros Freyr y Eos —Así que también es hora de que nosotros nos presentemos apropiadamente —la muchacha se quitó la máscara de plata —Mi nombre es Surya Sayana, Parvati el Caballero Solar Garuda —Hotaru se mostró algo sorprendida.

—Así que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, Su —bromeó.

—Esto es un poco vergonzoso, no me gusta tener las miradas de todos fijas en mí —comentó Freyr, quitándose la máscara con parsimonia —Siegfried Haldir, Regulus, Caballero Solar Freyr.

—Oh vamos, Sieg, ¡eres jugador de fútbol americano! —replicó Surya, con una risita —Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, después de todo eres la estrella de Juban.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras un muchacho ordinario —le dijo Setsuna —Hotaru, no me canso de decirlo, pero Sieg es un chico muy atractivo. Tienes buen gusto —el muchacho se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

—Es adorable —la secundó Mina, con una mirada soñadora.

—Sí, sí, por favor dejemos de avergonzar al pequeño rey —replicó Eos, riendo. Él se quitó la máscara también y sonrió ampliamente antes de presentarse —Yuki Takeuchi, ¡encantado de conocerlos!, quizás alguno me haya visto antes, pero en el pasado me hacía llamar Umbriel, Caballero Solar Eos.

—¿Eres Yuki Takeuchi? —balbuceó Lita —¿En… en verdad eres tú? —añadió, con una mirada soñadora —¡Oh, por todos los cielos, no puedo creerlo! —se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano —¿Me darías un autógrafo?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el joven escritor, adorando toda la atención que estaba recibiendo —¿Quieres que ponga "para la hermosa Lita Kino" o "para la encantadora Sailor Jupiter"? —pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, Mizuki intervino.

—Su Alteza, ya tendrá tiempo para eso después —dijo, con sarcasmo.

—¿Eres Umbriel de Urano? —intervino Amy —¿El hermano de Haruka y heredero al trono? —el aludido se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado y asintió.

—Pero no hablemos de eso. Después de todo, Haru siempre tuvo más madera de gobernante que yo —añadió el joven rubio —Y hablando de Haru, espero que no cometa ninguna tontería. En fin, creo que te cederé la palabra, Mizuki, eres el más indicado para explicar lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

—Antes de eso, me gustaría saber una cosa —intervino Mina —¿Alguien ha visto a Natsumi? No he podido hablar con ella desde que regresé de Kinmoku —Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—La última vez que la vi, estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña. Casi como si… no nos reconociera, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Pero, la verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde se encuentra en este momento. Pregunté en la universidad, pero me dijeron que había suspendido sus clases temporalmente para irse de viaje.

—Rayos, ¿adónde se metió en un momento tan crítico? —replicó Mina, cruzándose de brazos —No puedo creer que después de sus sermones acerca de que debo ser más responsable, sea ella quien desaparezca cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. ¿Acaso está escapando de su destino como Sailor Scout?

—No creo que ese sea el caso —contestó Setsuna, mirando con cierto recelo a la rubia. Había algo en los ojos de la Sailor Star Light que mantenía en estado alerta a la Sailor del Tiempo —Ella no es de las personas que harían algo como eso. Además, es una muchacha muy perceptiva, puede que se haya dado cuenta de algo importante.

—¿Algo importante? —preguntó Mina, indignada —Setsuna, la verdad es que yo creo… —pero antes de poder continuar, sintió la mano de Yaten posarse en su hombro.

—Mina, ¿estás bien? —ella asintió —Entonces, ¿por qué estás siendo tan agresiva? —ella no contestó —Entiendo que estés nerviosa, todos lo estamos, pero no desquites tu mal humor con los demás, mucho menos con tu hermana. ¿Acaso no estás preocupada por ella?

—Lo estoy, en verdad lo estoy. Y también me preocupa la Reina Kakyuu —Mizuki se aclaró la garganta.

—Tienes motivos para estar preocupada por Su Majestad —dijo entonces Mizuki —¿No es así, Seiya? —él asintió, antes de contarles:

—La Reina Kakyuu… ella fue secuestrada mientras iba en un crucero hacia Ameles. Parece que estaba de luna de miel, cuando su prometido recibió una llamada urgente de Varuna. Entonces, en cuanto él desapareció, unos sujetos la secuestraron.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Mina —Seiya, dices que la reina, ¿está desaparecida?

—¿La reina se casó? —preguntó Amy, sorprendida —¿Cuándo? Darien no nos dijo nada sobre la boda. Pensé que…

—El hermano de la reina no asistió a la boda —contestó Seiya —De hecho, nadie más que el mayordomo, el ama de llaves y la hermana menor de Heracles de Varuna estuvieron presentes. Sí, las cosas se apresuraron un poco. Pero ya sabía yo que había algo extraño en ese sujeto. Sólo terminé de confirmarlo en cuanto Amaterasu me lo dijo en su agonía. Después de todo, ese malnacido fue quien… quien… —a Seiya se le quebró la voz, por la furia y Serena lo tomó de la mano para reconfortarlo. El muchacho tomó aire, antes de revelar la gran noticia —Heracles de Varuna no es otro que nuestro enemigo, el Señor Oscuro, Despair.

Por un momento no se escuchó ni un solo sonido. Nadie fue capaz de hablar, incluso parecía como si los corazones de todos los presentes se hubiesen detenido. Sólo el murmullo del viento se dejó escuchar, antes de que Taiki se aclarara la garganta y tomara la palabra.

—Maldición, tuvimos que habernos dado cuenta antes. Ese sujeto era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Quiero decir, apareció en la vida de la reina justo cuando ella más necesitaba de alguien a su lado para ayudarla a cargar con la responsabilidad del reino. Pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse, ahora sólo nos queda luchar.

—Imagino que Despair, a estas alturas, estará de vuelta en Kinmoku —añadió Amy —No me sorprendería que se hubiera apoderado ya del reino y lo haya sometido bajo su poder.

—Eso es exactamente lo que he sucedido ya, Amy —le dijo Seiya —Pero eso no es lo peor. Dos semanas —los demás lo miraron, extrañados —"Porque soy muy benevolente, les daré dos semanas para prepararse, después de todo, no tiene sentido apoderarme de unos cristales cósmicos incompletos. Sé que ese será el tiempo suficiente para que tengan la fuerza para venir y enfrentarme. Los estaré esperando en Kinmoku." Eso es lo que ha dicho ese bastardo.

—¿Dos semanas? —repitió Yuki, incrédulo —¿Acaso nos cree idiotas? Claro que vamos a ir antes, lo tomaremos por sorpresa y…

—No, esperaremos las dos semanas —lo interrumpió Mizuki. Yuki lo miró, atónito —De los tres descendientes de Cronos, Despair es el más poderoso. Ni siquiera mi hermana o Setsuna tendrían el poder para abrir la puerta y llevarnos a Kinmoku. No, esta vez tendremos que hacerlo a la manera del enemigo.

—Parece que no tenemos elección —añadió Seiya —Después de todo, mañana por la noche ocurrirá "eso".

—¿"Eso"? —preguntaron los demás, extrañados.

—Un alineamiento planetario que sólo se da una vez cada dos mil años —contestó el muchacho —Los planetas del sistema solar, incluyendo a los satélites naturales de cada uno, se alinearán formando una perfecta línea recta que servirá de puente para cruzar hasta Kinmoku.

—Así que no tendremos más opción que cruzar cada uno de los planetas para llegar a Kinmoku y enfrentar a Despair —dijo Andrew —Estoy seguro que no será tarea fácil. Imagino que nos encontraremos a sus secuaces en el camino. Y ellos de seguro intentarán impedir que avancemos.

—Puedes apostar que así será —añadió Surya —No nos dejarán llegar hasta el jefazo con facilidad. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Ir y patearle el trasero a Despair, en dos semanas?

—Suena bastante simple, pero tendremos que prepararnos para la batalla en este corto tiempo —dijo Siegfried —Afilar nuestras habilidades de lucha y… —pero Mizuki negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de vivir nuestras vidas con normalidad durante estas semanas. Hay muchas cosas que quedan por hacer antes de que nos marchemos.

—Rayos, lo dices casi como si no fuéramos a regresar, Mizuki —replicó Yuki —Eres demasiado pesimista.

—Creo que Mizuki tiene razón, y quizás lo mejor sea que intentemos relajarnos durante este tiempo —opinó Hotaru, en voz baja y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas cuando las miradas de todos se posaron en ella —Bueno, es sólo mi opinión. No me molestaría entrenar si es lo que me piden —en ese momento Yuki comenzó a reír.

—La princesa de Saturno es en verdad adorable —dijo el rubio, acercándose para despeinarla con una mano —Díganme, ¿quién podría decirle que no con esta adorable expresión en su rostro? Ciertamente, yo no. ¡Qué remedio!, aún tengo un par de sesiones de firma de autógrafos para mi nueva novela. Y mi manager no estará contenta cuando le diga que me iré de "vacaciones" por un tiempo indefinido. Pero, bueno, no hablemos de mí, vinimos a hacer algo todavía más importante, ¿no?

Mizuki asintió y se acercó a la orilla del mar. Se había quitado los zapatos y ahora dejaba que el agua le acariciara los pies. La sensación refrescante del agua y la suave brisa marina moviéndole los cabellos, lo hicieron sonreír. El rubio sostenía el ánfora nuevamente. La abrió y dejó caer la tapa en la arena. Miró un momento las cenizas que reposaban en el interior del ánfora. Volteó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para ver a Setsuna sonreírle de esa manera que lo enloquecía, pero que a la vez lo llenaba de paz.

—Hermana mía, esto no es un adiós, sino un "hasta pronto", —dijo, con voz firme —porque sé que siempre estarás conmigo, con todos nosotros. Sé que en este momento nos has de estar mirando junto a tus nuevos y arrogantes compañeros, los Jueces Cósmicos —rió al terminar de decir esta frase, pues sabía que su comentario no sería bien recibido por Aiacos, Minos o Radamanthys —Entonces, hasta pronto, Duquesa Solaris. No, más bien, hasta pronto, Dra. Megumi Hoshida.

Y dicho esto, arrojó las cenizas hacia el mar, para que fueran llevadas por el agua, justo como Megumi lo había pedido cuando estaba con vida. Mizuki respiró profundamente, en un intento por suprimir las lágrimas. No quería llorar, porque sabía que su querida hermana se entristecería. Todos los demás parecían pensar de la misma forma, porque se contuvieron para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Mizuki se quedó mirando la forma en que las olas iban a romper en la costa, mientras los demás emprendían su camino de regreso a casa.

En ese momento, Setsuna tomó la palabra:

—Sé que quizás este no sea el momento adecuado, pero hay algo que necesito decirte, Mizuki —el rostro serio de su novia hizo que Mizuki se pusiera nervioso —Bueno, más bien es algo que necesito preguntarte.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó, inquieto. La mujer no respondió. En vez de eso, señaló hacia el cielo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Yuki, emocionado como un niño al escuchar el sonido de fuegos artificiales —Oh, bueno, ¡esto sí que es una sorpresa!

Mizuki se volteó y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Decir que estaba sorprendido, francamente hubiese sido una subestimación. Su quijada casi toca el suelo y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas en cuanto vio la inscripción que las luces de colores dibujaban en el cielo.

_Mizuki, will you marry me?_

El rubio se volteó y miró a su amada, con gesto incrédulo. Sí, porque él no podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces, sacudió la cabeza, se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas. Setsuna se quedó mirándolo, cruzada de brazos.

—Eh… creo que se supone que este es el momento en que respondes "sí", o algo —comentó Yaten.

—Rayos, Setsuna —comentó finalmente el atónito rubio —Se supone que esto me tocaba a mí, ¿por qué siempre tienes que adelantárteme? —replicó, con fingido enfado —Y, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente…?

—¿Cursi? —preguntó ella, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Pero Mizuki negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo que quería decir.

Mizuki se acercó y la sujetó firmemente por la cintura, mientras ella enredaba los brazos en el cuello de su amado. El rubio la besó, de esa forma que la dejaba sin aliento. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa y los sonidos distantes de los fuegos artificiales. En ese momento, no existía nadie más que ellos. Ellos, su amor y la criatura que crecía en el vientre de la Sailor de Tiempo, claro. Serena parecía ser la más emocionada de todos, mirando al cielo y luego a la pareja, con ojos brillantes. La añoranza dibujada en sus orbes azules no pasó desapercibida para Seiya, quien la abrazó por detrás, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Bueno, en verdad muchas felicidades —comentó Serena entonces, con voz baja pero audible —Creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos —en ese momento, la pareja se separó, pero antes de que alguna pudiese hablar, Mina exclamó:

—¡Ni de broma! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas en qué pensar! ¡Hay mucho que planear! —sus ojos brillaban por la emoción —A ver, el vestido, los invitados, la cena, el pastel… ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?, creo que es lo primero que tenemos que definir —Setsuna y Mizuki se miraron.

—Mina, no tiene que ser una boda extraordinaria —dijo Setsuna —Algo íntimo, entre nosotros es más que suficiente.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —exclamó la rubia, indignada —¡Estamos hablando del famoso Mizuki Hoshida y de la hermosa diseñadora en ascenso, Setsuna Meioh! ¡Tiene que ser una boda extraordinaria!

—Supongo que todo el mundo esperará un anuncio público de tu compromiso, Mizuki —dijo Yuki, riendo ante las palabras de Mina —Eres famoso después de todo. Creo que tus fans merecen saber que tu corazón tiene dueña.

—Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera —contestó él, rascándose la cabeza —No me importaría que todo el mundo sepa que voy a casarme con la mujer que amo. Pero me fastidia un poco que los paparazis nos estén acosando. Setsuna está embarazada y necesita tranquilidad.

—Siempre podemos casarnos cuando regresemos de Kinmoku —dijo Setsuna —¡Ah!, casi lo olvido —la mujer buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajita que Hotaru conocía muy bien —Para ti.

Mizuki la abrió, con manos temblorosas y por segunda vez en aquella noche se quedó en shock. Dentro de la cajita había un anillo de oro con la forma de un león que guardaba en entre sus fauces un brillante zafiro. El rubio lo sacó de su sitio y se lo colocó en el dedo del corazón, adonde lo había usado en el pasado.

—Por todos los cielos, Setsuna —dijo finalmente —¿Qué tan increíble puedes llegar a ser?

—Señorita Setsuna, veo que usted también ha hecho su tarea —le dijo Yavanna, con una sonrisa —Pero jamás pensé que volvería a ver ese anillo. Claro que esto no habría podido lograrlo nadie más que usted. Después de todo, fue usted misma quien diseñó esta joya hace tiempo.

—Ese anillo… es muy hermoso —comentó Serena.

—No es sólo hermoso, es una prueba de nuestro amor, de nuestro vínculo eterno —dijo Mizuki, mirando con profundo amor y devoción a su ahora prometida —Y también hace tiempo la prueba de mi pertenencia a la realeza. Pero eso carece de importancia. Mina —se volteó hacia la rubia, quien lo miró, atenta —dejo en tus manos la organización de esa extraordinaria boda de la que tanto hablas.

—¡Puedes confiar en mí! —exclamó la muchacha, visiblemente emocionada.

—Tienes diez días —continuó Mizuki —¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto!, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —y comenzó a hablar con ella misma, acerca de todos los detalles de la boda, como si de una experta se tratase.

—Entonces, estas dos semanas serán algo movidas —dijo entonces Mizuki —Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, vamos a ofrecer un concierto acústico en la discoteca Shooting Star. Estoy afinando además los detalles para un Meet & Greet con sus fans. Además, estamos contratiempo para el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, así que nos pondremos a trabajar en ello también. Vamos a empezar a grabar el vídeo para el nuevo sencillo mañana, así que les aconsejo que se vayan a dormir en cuanto lleguen a casa.

—¿Es mi impresión o Mizuki está más emocionado que de costumbre? —susurró Yaten a sus hermanos.

—Bueno, acaban de proponerle matrimonio —dijo Seiya —Creo que es motivo suficiente para estar en las nubes.

—Tienes razón —añadió Taiki —Vamos a esforzarnos para que tenga tiempo también para pensar en la boda.

—También quiero que canten en mi boda —continuaba el rubio —Hablaré con Mina para reservar el salón más grande y espectacular de la ciudad. Voy a hacer además el anuncio de mi compromiso público en un par de días. Le diré a Echizen que se mantenga cerca de ti, Setsuna, para que los paparazis no te molesten demasiado. Y también… —Setsuna se encargó entonces de callarlo con un beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu casa mientras te comento acerca de este hermoso anillo de compromiso Tiffany que vi el otro día en una joyería?

Mizuki sonrió como un bobo, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su prometida, casi olvidándose de sus zapatos que habían quedado en la orilla. Definitivamente, nada podía apagar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Aquí se termina el capítulo. Creo que hace tiempo no escribía uno tan corto, pero agregar algo más habría hecho que quedara demasiado largo. Pero como las ideas las tengo organizadas ya, no debería tardar demasiado en actualizar. O esa es la fe. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._


	39. Juego de espías

_¡Listo el nuevo capítulo! Ya no falta mucho para que comience la batalla final por el control del universo._

_Nota: al final salen algunas líneas de la canción "Forever" de la banda "Kiss"._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XXXIX – Juego de espías**

Mina se miró una última vez en el espejo, antes de colocarse la gabardina que no iba bien con el clima de aquella noche. Apenas soplaba una suave brisa, que no era capaz de calmar el bochorno que se sentía, tanto dentro de la casa como fuera de ella. Artemis la miró, extrañado, y quiso preguntarle, pero la muchacha lo ignoró y salió de la casa. En realidad, el gato blanco había notado que la actitud de su compañera había cambiado desde que regresó de Kinmoku. Siempre parecía estar de mal humor, casi no sonreía y, sorprendentemente, esa misma noche había cancelado una salida con Yaten.

El felino se subió al sofá y miró por la ventana cómo la rubia se alejaba velozmente. Intrigado – y preocupado – Artemis decidió seguirla. Casi le perdió el rastro un par de veces, pero pronto el camino se le hizo familiar. Mina se dirigía hacia la playa donde anteriormente los guerreros se habían despedido de Amaterasu.

Cuando llegaron, Artemis vio que Mina se acomodaba la gabardina, no sin antes mirar hacia todas direcciones, como cuidando que nadie la estuviese viendo. Estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no había notado que Artemis estaba allí también. La rubia se agachó y rozó con sus dedos la superficie del agua. Luego habló, con una voz tan seria que Artemis casi no podía reconocerla.

—Mi señor, mi señor —el agua pareció resplandecer por un momento, antes de que una voz masculina respondiera al llamado de la rubia.

—Ah, Mina, eres tú. Dime, ¿qué tal tu estancia en la Tierra? —Artemis frunció el ceño, preguntándose con quién hablaba la rubia —¿Ya has "recuperado el tiempo perdido" con tu novio?

—Acabo de cancelar nuestra cita de hoy —contestó —Esto era más importante. Yaten se puso algo fastidioso y peleamos, pero francamente…

—No, no, princesa Minako, —replicó aquella voz, con un tono burlón —no debes pelearte con el príncipe Tsubasa. Ya lo perdiste hace tiempo en la guerra, por culpa de tu hermana, ¿lo recuerdas?, no debes repetir los mismos errores esta vez.

—He venido a darle mi informe, luego haré las paces con Yaten —dijo Mina, irritada —Así que no hablemos de él, por favor.

—Bien, como prefieras, entonces, ¿qué noticias interesantes me traes? ¿Acaso mi estimado Apolo ya ha ideado un plan maestro para detenerme? —los ojos de Artemis se abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo —Él es un estratega brillante, así que ya ha de tener al menos cinco distintas posibilidades. Espero que, al menos, haya compartido un par con ustedes.

—En realidad… Apolo desea que continuemos viviendo nuestras vidas con "normalidad" hasta el día en que tengamos que combatir —Artemis no podía ver el rostro de Mina porque le daba la espalda, pero sí notó que la chica temblaba. El agua se agitó un momento —Quizás… puede ser que él aún no haya pensado en nada. Quiero decir, acaba de perder a su hermana, creo que…

—¡Tonterías! —era la primera vez, desde que había iniciado la conversación, que aquel misterioso ser levantaba la voz —Tú no conoces a Apolo, princesa. Ese sujeto es más astuto de lo que imaginas. Él ya sabía que Amaterasu moriría, te lo he dicho ya, ese hombre es un estratega brillante. "Vivir sus vidas con normalidad", eso es que lo quiere que ustedes crean, pero por más "normal" que parezcan sus días antes de la batalla, siempre habrá un motivo oculto tras todo esto. Puede ser… —el otro guardó silencio —sí, esa ha de ser la razón. Mina, necesito que continúes actuando como eras antes de ir a Kinmoku. Es muy importante que hagas las paces con el príncipe Tsubasa, ¿lo has entendido?

—¿Eh?, pero, ¿qué está diciendo, señor? No creo que mi relación con Yaten tenga algo que ver con…

—Tiene todo que ver —replicó —Tienes que lograr que él confíe en ti, que te lo cuente todo. Recuerda que él es un miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Solares. Apolo le confiará detalles de sus planes sin duda. ¿Quedó claro? —Mina asintió —Bien, ahora sé una buena chica y llama a, ¿cuál era su nombre en esta época?, ah sí, Yaten. No me importa lo que hagas, pero tienes que mantenerlo feliz —la chica volvió a asentir —Muy bien, ahora tengo que irme. Espero que la próxima vez que vengas a verme tengas algo útil que decir.

Artemis vio cómo la rubia se relajaba y se dejaba caer en la arena. Mina se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada. Alzó la vista al oscuro cielo. Ya no faltaba mucho para la mítica alineación planetaria que daría comienzo a la batalla final por el control del universo. El gato blanco dio un par de pasos lentos, dispuesto a acercarse a su compañera. ¿Acaso Mina era ahora una espía del enemigo? Porque para Artemis estaba claro que la persona con quien la rubia hablaba sólo podía ser un miembro del ejército de Despair. O el mismo Despair, quizás.

—Muy bien, es ahora o nunca —se dijo el felino, tomando una bocanada de aire. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, una figura se detuvo a su lado, diciendo:

—No te preocupes por esto, Artemis, deja que yo me encargue —Artemis se quedó estático, luego miró hacia arriba para toparse con una muchacha de hermoso cabello plateado y brillantes ojos azules —Mamá, sé que tu voluntad no es tan débil como para que te sometas a ese maldito.

Mina se incorporó rápidamente al sentir una presencia que se le hacía terriblemente familiar. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella jovencita que acababa de aparecer, sus orbes se dilataron, denotando la sorpresa que la embargaba en ese momento. Tanteó en su gabardina, en busca de su estrella de transformación, mientras se ponía de pie. La estrella resbaló de entre sus dedos y Mina miró nerviosa a la recién llegada.

—No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa, madre —Mina y Artemis se quedaron boquiabiertos. La muchacha de cabellos plateados simplemente sonrió —Adelante, puedes tomar tu pluma de transformación, esta no sería una pelea justa si me aprovecho de tu momento de debilidad.

—¿Quién… eres tú? —preguntó torpemente Mina —Me pareces…

—¿Familiar? —completó —Bueno, eso es natural, después de todo soy tu hija. Como puedes ver, tengo tus mismos ojos. Aunque, este peculiar cabello plateado lo heredé de mi padre.

—P-Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? —replicó la rubia —Si eres una enemiga del universo, t-tendré que luchar contra ti.

—Eso es lo que quiero, sin embargo, aquí la única "enemiga del universo" eres tú, mamá.

—¿"Mamá"? —repitió Artemis —¿Has llamado a Mina "mamá"? Tú, ¿quién eres en realidad?

—Bueno, es una descortesía preguntar el nombre de alguien sin haberse presentado antes, pero como yo ya los conozco, creo que es mi turno —contestó la chica, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura —Mi nombre es Aika Kou. Soy la hija única de Mina Aino, la hermosa Sailor Star Healer y el orgulloso Caballero Solar, Yaten Kou.

—¿E-Entonces… vienes del futuro? —balbuceó Artemis, sin saber qué más decir. Mina estaba igual o más sorprendida que el gato con aquella revelación, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Artemis, no la escuches —le dijo Mina, cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar nuevamente —Ha de ser una espía del enemigo. Será mejor acabar con ella cuanto antes. ¿Qué viene del futuro? ¡Tonterías!, Setsuna es la única hija de Cronos que está de nuestro lado ahora y estoy segura de que no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer algo como esto. Además, ¿una hija de Yaten y mía?, eso sí que parece una broma.

—Mina, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó el felino, al escuchar las duras palabras de su compañera y percibir de ella una extraña oscuridad.

—¡Poder de Curación…!

—Muy lenta —Aika se había acercado a toda velocidad, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su cinto y atravesando el pecho de Mina con este.

—¡Mina! —exclamó Artemis, corriendo hacia ella. Mina se desplomó en brazos de Aika, inconsciente. El gato vio cómo la muchacha acomodaba a Mina en la arena y se arrodillaba a su lado, mordiéndose el labio.

—Perdóname, mamá —cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Artemis le susurró:

—¿Qué le has hecho a Mina? —el felino vio que los ojos azules de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no mentía. Sí, porque esos ojos eran inconfundibles —Por todos los cielos, no hay duda, eres la hija de Mina.

—Eso es obvio, Artemis —el gato se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Yaten a sus espaldas —¿Acaso no ves que es igual de impulsiva que su madre? —Aika se volteó al tiempo que Yaten se arrodillaba a su lado —Así que Aika, ¿eh? ¿Fue tu madre la de la idea? —la chica, aún algo sorprendida con la aparición de su padre, asintió sonriendo —Lo imaginé. Entonces tenemos a dos mujeres con ese nombre en la familia —Aika se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada —O tal vez no. Imagino que no puedes hablar de eso. Bueno, no importa.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, padre.

—No es tu culpa, en realidad iba a intervenir, hasta que me di cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Verdaderas intenciones? —preguntó Artemis, confundido.

—Esto es culpa de Despair, ¿verdad? —Aika asintió —Así que la está utilizando. Eso tiene sentido, al menos explicaría la forma en que se ha comportado desde que regresó de Kinmoku. Aunque eso no explica qué fue lo que le hiciste.

—He usado mi poder para intentar suprimir el poder de Despair —explicó Aika —Claro que mi poder ni siquiera se acerca al del enemigo, por lo que no funcionará del todo bien. Aún habrá momentos en los cuales ella sea sometida a la voluntad oscura y continúe con su misión de informarle acerca de todos los movimientos de los guerreros del universo, sin embargo, ella también será consciente de que hay que va mal, de que lo que está haciendo no es correcto. Sólo necesitará el apoyo adecuado para que mi poder pueda ayudarla.

—No te preocupes, porque yo estaré a su lado para protegerla —afirmó Yaten, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. Aika sonrió y se puso de pie, lanzándole una última mirada a su madre, que yacía inconsciente sobre la arena, con el viento meciéndole los cabellos —Ahora vete. Yo me encargaré de llevarla a casa.

—Antes de eso, yo tengo que… —Aika se mordió el labio.

—Adelante, borra tu imagen de nuestra memoria —le dijo el muchacho —Después de todo, es algo extraño ver a tu propia hija ya crecida cuando apenas tienes dieciocho años —añadió, rascándose la cabeza. Aika, sin poder contenerse, abrazó a su padre antes de bañar con su aura a Yaten, Mina y Artemis, para luego desaparecer del lugar —Aun así, yo no te olvidaré, Aika.

Yaten suspiró y se acercó para arrullar a Mina en su pecho. En otro momento, hubiese considerado aquel gesto como uno de lo más vergonzoso. Pero por alguna razón pensó que estaba bien esa vez. Notó entonces que el mar comenzaba a agitarse. Aquel acontecimiento estaba a punto de empezar. Las olas se volvieron un poco más violentas y la tierra se agitó por un par de minutos. Aún sorprendido por lo rápido que todo había sucedido, se dio cuenta de que "el principio del fin" estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Una estrella fugaz pasó volando a toda velocidad, como diciéndole que el camino había sido abierto.

Yaten miró a Mina y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres una mujer demasiado problemática —dijo, antes de besarla en la frente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kinmoku se había teñido con los colores del Señor de la Destrucción. Cualquiera que caminara por las calles de Osmanto, contemplara sus monumentos o alzara la vista hacia el palacio, pensaría que había regresado en el tiempo a la época gótica. El poder, el aura de Despair, se había expandido por el planeta y también había alcanzado Varuna, para darle a ambos planetas una apariencia idéntica, como si uno fuera la extensión del otro. Los ciudadanos y todo el personal del palacio parecían haber olvidado a la que fuera su soberana. Nadie hablaba más que de Despair y su magnificencia.

Despair vestía ahora una túnica negra, a juego con el elegantísimo vestido negro de su hermana, Galantis. Ambos estaban sentados en sendos tronos de plata con incrustaciones de topacio. La plata y las joyas azuladas habían reemplazado el oro y los brillantes rubíes que predominaban antes en Kinmoku. Justo en el centro de la habitación del trono, reposaba una inmensa esfera, similar a una bola de cristal, de esas que se utilizaban para leer el futuro. En su interior se podía ver todo el universo, planetas, constelaciones, satélites. Desde allí era donde Despair y Galantis observaban aquella mítica alineación de los planetas.

—Me encanta la elegante forma de Saturno, con esos anillos custodiándolo, como si se tratara de una preciosa joya —dijo Galantis, con voz soñadora —Cuando nos hayamos apoderado del universo, ¿podemos ir a vivir allí, hermano?

—¿No te parece que la Tierra es un lugar aún más hermoso que Saturno? —preguntó Despair, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano, con los ojos fijos en las estrellas que se dibujaban en la esfera —Saturno no es el sitio que era antes, además, siempre ha sido un reino de oscuridad, no encontrarás nada en él, Galantis —el hombre chasqué los dedos e imágenes de distintos lugares de la tierra comenzaron a aparecer —Mira bien, mira todo lo que la Tierra tiene para ofrecernos.

—Parece interesante —contestó Galantis, mirando asombrada las playas, montañas y desiertos que pasaban rápidamente por la esfera —¿Me dejarás ir a la tierra para ver por mí misma qué es lo que te hizo interesarte en ella? —Despair no respondió de inmediato, como meditando su respuesta —¿Por favor? Te prometo que me portaré bien. No me dejaré ver, si es lo que te preocupa.

—En realidad, espero que te dejes ver —la muchacha parpadeó, confundida —Sí, verás, en unos días habrá un acontecimiento muy importante en la Tierra. Una de las más aclamadas celebridades va a casarse.

—¿Celebridad? ¿Te refieres a alguien… así como tú, hermano? —Despair rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que podrías verlo de esa manera si quieres. El caso es que Mizuki Hoshida, el multi-talentoso artista, va a casarse con su novia, una diseñadora que se ha ganado buena fama, su nombre es Setsuna Meioh —Galantis seguía sin comprender cómo aquellos desconocidos podían ser unas celebridades —Demonios, has estado cautiva mucho tiempo, supongo. Sísifo, de la Familia Real de Solaria y Setsuna, la princesa del Reino de Plutón, ¿te suenan esos nombres? —la muchacha abrió la boca, sorprendida y asintió lentamente con la cabeza —Sí, van a casarse, pero escucha, esa no es la mejor parte, porque ¡Setsuna está embarazada! Y supongo que sabes lo que eso significa.

—Los poderes que ha heredado de su padre Cronos podrían aumentar o disminuirse con la llegada de ese bebé.

—Es el hijo de Apolo, así que está claro que lo que pasará es que sus poderes se incrementarán. Podrían incluso ser más grandes que los de Amaterasu.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que esa podría ser una posibilidad. Quiero decir, que sus poderes puedan llegar a ser más grandes que los de Amaterasu… los poderes de esa mujer rivalizaban con los tuyos. ¿No crees que eso podría ser un problema para nuestros planes? —Despair la miró, con una sonrisa torcida —¡Ah!, es por eso que quieres que irrumpa en su boda y la mate, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no, Galantis! —replicó el otro —No puedes matarla, al menos no aún. Necesitamos su cristal cósmico, porque el cristal cósmico de una guerrera del universo embarazada, Galantis, es más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginarte. No, sólo quiero que vayas a hacerle una vista cordial y, de paso, detengas el tiempo de las personas. Pon a dormir a todos en la Tierra, ¿lo has entendido? —ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No voy a matarla, pero a cambio quiero que me dejes cumplir un capricho —el hombre arqueó una ceja e hizo un gesto interrogante —Deja que le robe un beso a Apolo, ¿sí? —Despair se echó a reír, tan fuerte que comenzó a dolerle en estómago —Rayos, no te burles, hermano. Es algo que he querido hacer desde que lo conocí cuando sólo era un pequeño de once años.

—Estás loca, Galantis, pero está bien. Puedes besarlo, pero sólo una vez. No queremos arruinar la noche especial de la princesa de Plutón —en ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Están aquí, mi señor —se escuchó la voz de Molly.

—Adelante —contestó Despair.

—Oh, ¿tenemos visitas, acaso?

—Algo así.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y nueve personas desfilaron hasta postrarse ante Despair y Galantis. Con las cabezas agachadas y una rodilla en el suelo, le presentaron sus respetos al señor oscuro. Todos llevaban unas brillantes armaduras plateadas, con incrustaciones de topacios, combinación predominante desde que Despair se había hecho con el poder. Las armaduras de las mujeres tenían una especie de falta metálica y tanto hombres y mujeres lucían unas imponentes alas en sus espaldas.

—¡Salve, oh gran Señor de la Destrucción, nuestro amo, Despair! —exclamaron los nueve guerreros, al unísono.

—Bienvenidos, amigos míos —dijo Despair, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo los brazos, como queriendo abrazarlos a todos —Mucho hemos esperado para que llegase este momento. Los planetas se han alineado y el cosmos nos sonríe esta vez. Les agradezco por responder a mi llamado, mis leales Generales. Ahora, asignaré a cada uno un templo, para que se encarguen de resguardarlo con sus vidas. No dejen que los molestos guardianes del universo se acerquen a Kinmoku, ¿lo han entendido?

—¡Sí, oh gran señor!

—Molly, ¿puedes pasar al frente y explicar la situación actual? —la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la emoción y se colocó al lado de su señor.

—Los planetas del Sistema Solar se han alineado protegiendo a Kinmoku —explicó —Incluso Varuna se ha separado y se ha colocado justo enfrente de Kinmoku, para proteger a su planeta hermano. Los planetas han formado una perfecta línea recta, como marcando un camino hasta donde nos encontramos ahora. Primero está el antiguamente llamado "astro rey", el Sol. Después, tenemos al resto: Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, la Luna, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y por último Varuna. En cada uno de estos lugares, exceptuando el Sol, se asignará a un guardián que se encargará de impedir que los fastidiosos guerreros del universo lleguen a Kinmoku —miró de reojo a Despair —Mi señor.

—Gracias Molly, siempre tan precisa —la chica se sonrojó y volvió a ocupar su lugar, de rodillas ante su señor —Bueno, ahora asignaré a cada uno de ustedes un sitio para resguardar. Confío en que protegerán el sitio al que sean enviados, aún a costa de su vida.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamaron todos, a modo de respuesta.

—General Thanatos, —el aludido levantó ligeramente la cabeza —vas a encargarte de resguardar _Diatorio_, el templo que está en Mercurio. Hay una mujer fastidiosa que seguramente estará allí, pero estoy seguro de que no será problema para ti —Thanatos asintió con la cabeza —Galantis, irás a _Libertina_, en Venus —la chica asintió, emocionada.

—Mi Señor, ¿está bien dejar a la señorita Galantis sola en Venus? —preguntó Thanatos.

—¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, querido Thanatos? —replicó Galantis, con un tono ligeramente amenazante que hizo que el general tragara saliva, nervioso —O, ¿piensas que no soy capaz de enfrentar a los guerreros del universo?

—¡No, mi intención jamás fue…!

—Cálmate, Galantis, Thanatos sólo se preocupa por ti, no tienes que ser tan agresiva —intervino Despair, conteniendo una risita —Y quizás tenga razón y no deba dejarte sola en Venus. A veces se me olvida lo problemática que puedes llegar a ser.

—¡Pero hermano, no es justo! —replicó —¡Por favor, te prometo que me comportaré!

—Bueno, bueno, te dejaré por ahora —la chica asintió emocionada —Ahora, como la Tierra se convertirá en la capital de mi reino, nadie irá allí, no quiero destrozos, así que, Fauno, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer protegiendo el templo de _Selas, _en la Luna —el joven general asintió, emocionado —Geras, apenas escapaste de la ira de Rei y Yuichirou —el aludido chasqueó la lengua, molesto al recordar tal humillación —Te daré una oportunidad para que puedas reivindicarte. Estarás a cargo de _Gradivus_, en Marte.

—¡Le prometo que no volveré a fallar, mi señor! —exclamó Geras.

—Muy bien, confío en ti. Ahora, las hermosas hermanas de la Oscuridad —Helena y Moiras alzaran la cabeza —¿qué tal _Imperatus_, en Júpiter? —las mujeres asintieron de inmediato —Por cierto —Despair se acercó a Helena y la tomó de la barbilla, para poder mirarla a los ojos —¿debería llamarte Helena o Galatea? O, ¿quizás debería llamarte Aisa, como te nombró tu madre al nacer?

—Mi señor, puede usted dirigirse a mí de la forma que le resulte más conveniente —contestó la rubia —Sin embargo, sin sonar exigente o arrogante, le pediría que me llame de la forma en que mi madre lo hizo hace tiempo —Despair sonrió, complacido con la respuesta.

—Buena chica, Aisa. Ah, ¿no falta alguien acaso? No veo a mi guardiana de Saturno —justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y una chica de cabello rubio entró —¡Aquí estás!, por un momento creí que me habías traicionado, Aika —la anterior Sailor Venus negó con la cabeza —¿Te encontraste con Hestia en Alemania? —la rubia asintió —Parece que las cosas han ido bien. Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo engañando a los guerreros del universo. Pero, Aika, de seguro le partirás el corazón a tu hermana, cuando se entere de que la has traicionado.

—Nada podría satisfacerme más que acabar con Minako, con mis propias manos, mi señor —contestó la rubia, quien era la única, además de Galantis, que no vestía armadura —Asumo que debo ir a _Titan_, con Píero —Despair asintió con la cabeza —A la orden.

—Moros, no te lo había dicho antes, pero buen trabajo. No sólo conseguiste romper el sello, sino que has recuperado los poderes que le robaste a las sirenas de Neptuno —el aludido sonrió, complacido con las palabras de su señor —Ya que Urano es como tu casa, te dejaré a cargo de _Ouranos_. También debería felicitarte a ti, hermosa Michiru, has tomado la decisión más acertada al unirte a nosotros.

—Nada me hace más feliz que estar al servicio de aquel que pronto se convertirá en el gobernante del universo —dijo la mujer de cabellos aguamarinas.

—Lamento que eso te haya costado tu relación con la princesa Miranda —dijo Despair, quien en realidad no lamentaba nada de eso —Pero sé que tú estás consciente de que esto ha sido lo mejor. Después de todo, Miranda es una mujer egoísta, que siempre ha pensado solamente en ella. Ella no te comprende, ella jamás podrá protegerte o darte el poder que tanto has anhelado. Ella no puede traer a tu madre de vuelta, pero en cuanto yo me apodere de este universo, me aseguraré de que madre e hija puedan estar juntas de nuevo.

—Es usted noble, mi señor. Se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón —contestó Michiru —No podría estar más de acuerdo con todo lo que ha dicho.

—Bien, con eso queda resuelto _Medusa_, en Neptuno. Némesis, encárgate de _Adamastos_, en Plutón. Y, finalmente, Molly, tú estarás justo enfrente de mí, en Varuna. Ya estás familiarizada con _Mitra_, el templo de Varuna, ¿cierto? —ella asintió —Bien, entonces, ¡vayan!

—¡Sí señor! —todos los generales de Despair desaparecieron al instante, hasta que sólo quedaron él y su hermana Galantis.

—Bueno, ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a escogerte un vestido para la "gran noche"? —Galantis se aferró al brazo de su hermano y ambos abandonaron el salón del trono, con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en sus rostros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina dio infinitas gracias por ser la novia de un súper popular idol. Entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas, programas de televisión, filmaciones y promoción del nuevo disco, mantenían a Yaten convenientemente lejos de ella. Y es que desde aquella noche en la que ella y Yaten se encontraron con su hija, la pareja no había compartido un solo momento. Aunque, esta vez, era Yaten quien se veía obligado a cancelar sus planes con la rubia, alegando que, cuando todo terminara, la recompensaría. Claro está que Mina hacía su habitual berrinche y le reclamaba por tenerla "en el abandono", pero aquello era en verdad muy conveniente para ella.

Consciente de la presencia de su hija en la Tierra, Mina había tenido que ser muy cuidadosa con sus movimientos. Sí, el poder de Despair había sido demasiado para que Aika pudiera mantener a su madre "en el buen camino". Tan pronto como la muchacha había desaparecido, la influencia de Despair había regresado. ¡Qué ingenua había sido la pequeña Aika! Pero, dejando de lado a la muchacha, Mina se había sorprendido a sí misma siendo una gran espía.

En ese momento, la rubia se encontraba en el que había sido el apartamento de Megumi Hoshida, que parecía estar intacto, desde la última vez que la mujer había estado allí. Pero ese sitio era un verdadero tesoro. Los libros, escritos y pergaminos que la antigua líder de los caballeros solares guardaba en su biblioteca eran un verdadero tesoro. Mina había aprendido muchísimo acerca de los secretos que guardaban los cristales cósmicos. También, acerca de cómo, con la "motivación" correcta, estos cristales podían convertirse en herramientas de destrucción.

Mina acababa de descubrir el secreto de la impresionante resistencia de las armaduras y las armas de los guerreros del sol. Esta, sin duda, sería información valiosísima para su señor, ahora que la batalla estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La rubia se acomodó en un sofá de cuero negro, con un grueso libro sobre el regazo y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano izquierda. Aquel libro más parecía el diario de alguna persona, pero Mina no estaba segura si se trataba de algún familiar de Amaterasu o de la misma Amaterasu escribiendo.

La muchacha siguió pasando las páginas, hasta que se encontró con algo verdaderamente interesante. Paseó la vista por las palabras escritas con una pulcra letra, en tinta azul.

"_Los Jueces Celestiales siempre nos han parecido existencias más allá de nuestro entendimiento, más allá de nuestro alcance. Pero la verdad es que están más cerca de nosotros de lo que podemos imaginarnos. Claro que no cualquiera puede ir y hacerles una visita, como si se tratara de viejos amigos. Se necesita cumplir una serie de condiciones y no, contra todo lo que pudiésemos pensar, no es necesario ser un hijo de Cronos. Es cierto que los jueces se encuentran en una dimensión distinta a la nuestra, pero es posible invocarlos para que sean ellos mismos quienes abran esa puerta y nos dejen entrar._

_Eso fue lo que yo hice cuando perdí a mi padre. Porque, a pesar de ser un hombre noble, había cometido muchísimos pecados en su juventud. Es por eso que quería tener la certeza de que él sería capaz de descansar en paz, habiendo sido perdonado por sus fallas. Cuando se lo conté a "esa persona", me dijo que quizás yo tenía algún "poder especial" o que simplemente los jueces me habían encontrado "interesante". Pero yo no lo creo. Creo, más bien, que si se tiene el verdadero deseo y la voluntad, es posible que las palabras o pensamientos los alcancen._

_Por otra parte, podríamos hablar acerca de una forma "menos civilizada" de alcanzarlos. Eso sería algo así como "abrir la puerta por la fuerza". Entrar sin ser invitado, irrumpir, o cualquier forma en la que se le quiera llamar. Lo explicaré brevemente, la forma de abrir esa puerta por la fuerza. Es bastante simple, más simple de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginarse. Me avergüenza decir que yo usé esta forma una vez, pero quiero pensar que lo hice por una buena causa. Lo primero que uno tiene que hacer, es preguntarse ¿qué son los jueces celestiales? ¿Son dioses, acaso? ¿Son seres de luz o seres de oscuridad? ¿Qué significa ser un juez celestial? ¿quién está capacitado para ser un juez celestial? También, ¿quién escoge a los jueces celestiales?_

_Así, una vez que los jueces celestiales han despertado en verdad nuestro morbo, todo lo que debemos hacer es…"_

Mina escuchó pasos. Sin duda, alguien acababa de entrar al apartamento. Y ese alguien se estaba acercando adonde ella estaba. La rubia soltó la taza, cuyo contenido terminó derramándose sobre el libro. Mina maldijo por lo bajo, pues no había podido leer la parte más importante. Escuchó el sonido de la manija de la puerta al ser girada y arrojó el libro al suelo, para escabullirse por la ventana, sin importarle qué tan alto estuviese en ese momento. La puerta se abrió justo cuando Mina salía por la ventana.

—Entonces le dije, "por todos los cielos, Hotaru, ¿qué es ese perfume tan desagradable que llevas puesto?" y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? "Mamá Setsuna…" —la mujer se calló al instante —¡Santo cielo!

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó Mizuki, al encontrarse los trozos de la taza destrozada y el libro tirado en el suelo —No puede ser —levantó el grueso volumen y lo abrió para encontrarse las páginas manchadas —¿Quién pudo…? —Setsuna notó el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su prometido y apretó su mano, en señal de apoyo —Es el diario de mi abuelo. Ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia y contiene secretos que, en posesión de alguien "equivocado", podría desatar un verdadero caos.

—Mizuki, sé que tú ya lo sospechabas, pero esto confirma que hay un espía entre nosotros —dijo Setsuna, con el rostro serio —Despair está tras los secretos de tu familia.

—No está solo tras los secretos de Solaria —se puso de pie y repasó los volúmenes que reposaban en los estantes con la vista —Falta uno. No está el libro que explica los secretos de los cristales cósmicos —siguió revisando los estantes —No, espera, no es sólo ese. También se han llevado el libro con los relatos de la creación del universo. Esto es serio, tenemos que encontrar al espía cuanto antes.

—Vamos a casa de Mina, Mizuki.

—No, dejen que sea yo quien me encargue de esto —Mizuki y Setsuna se voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse. El rubio se restregó los ojos, para estar seguro de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

—¿Héctor? —Mizuki había llamado con este nombre a un muchacho de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azulados —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mizuki, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Setsuna, mirando al muchacho y luego a su prometido, esperando una explicación —¿Quién es este chico? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

—Héctor, no se supone que estés aquí —habló el rubio, ignorando la pregunta de la mujer —Ninguno de ustedes. ¿Qué hacen Aika y Selene en esta época? Espera, creo que también Serenity está aquí, o ¿acaso me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, ellas también han venido. Incluso Paris, pero él ya se ha ido tras su madre —contestó, para luego mirar a Setsuna —Muchas felicidades por su embarazo, señorita Setsuna —la mujer parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí? —Mizuki suspiró.

—Supongo que ya se encargarán de borrar nuestras memorias más tarde, ¿verdad? —el muchacho asintió —Entonces, bien, Setsuna, él es Héctor, el hijo de Amy y Taiki —la mujer se quedó boquiabierta —Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—En Marte. Aquiles está… —el chico dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió el aliento de Setsuna en su rostro. La mujer lo escudriñaba, aún incapaz de creérselo.

—Sin duda eres hijo de esos dos, tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero la mirada de tu padre —dijo entonces Setsuna —Soy la Sailor del Tiempo, estoy familiarizada con los viajes en el tiempo, pero no puedo decir que no estoy sorprendida. Así que tienes un hermano, ¿cómo se llama?

—Aquiles, el menor, es mi hermano gemelo.

—Entonces, Selene y Serenity son… —Mizuki asintió.

—Las hijas gemelas de Seiya y Serena.

—Y Aika…

—Es la hija de Mina y Yaten —completó Mizuki —Pero creo que no deberíamos hacer tantas preguntas acerca del futuro.

—Tienes razón —dijo Setsuna —Además, tenemos algo más importante de qué preocuparnos. El espía acaba de escaparse y si no la detenemos…

—Aika fue tras su madre —añadió Héctor —Ella sabía que su poder no sería suficiente para acabar con el control de Despair sobre la señorita Mina, pero jamás imaginó que sus esfuerzos fuesen completamente inútiles. Sin embargo, sea que la encuentre o no, ya es demasiado tarde. Toda la información que ella encontró en esta biblioteca está en poder de Despair.

—No puede ser —habló Mizuki, asustado —No me digas que se trata de… —Héctor asintió.

—El Ojo del Emperador. Todo lo que la señorita Mina estaba leyendo, es como si Despair hubiese estado en esta habitación con los libros en sus manos. Él lo sabe todo, los secretos de sus armas, de sus armaduras, incluso los secretos de los cristales cósmicos y, peor aún, él sabe cómo llegar hasta los Jueces Celestiales.

—Esto es malo, muy malo —dijo Mizuki, mordiéndose el labio inferior —Héctor, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para voltear la situación a nuestro favor?

—Si podemos encontrar a la señorita Mina, creo que con mi poder debería ser capaz de contrarrestar el poder de Despair —Setsuna lo miró, asombrada —Esto no significa que seré capaz de romper el hechizo, sólo significa que puedo "voltear" las cosas y usar ese hechizo a nuestro favor. Es decir, podemos convertir a la señorita Mina en una "espía" a nuestro favor. De esta forma, ella reportará a Despair información errónea de ahora en adelante, mientras nosotros podremos conocer los secretos del enemigo y su ejército. No estoy del todo contento con hacer algo como esto, pero…

—Lo entiendo, —lo interrumpió Mizuki —también sé cómo te sientes, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Vamos tras Mina —tomó a Setsuna de la mano —Setsuna, será mejor que regreses a casa. Llamaré a Echizen para que… —pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Iré contigo.

—Pero… —ella lo miró con unos ojos que no admitían réplicas y el rubio suspiró, resignado. Héctor rió por lo bajo y precedió la marcha.

—Héctor, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar Mina? —preguntó la mujer, mientras abandonaban el apartamento de Megumi —Recuerdo que Artemis mencionó que Mina se encontró con Aika en la playa la otra noche, cuando fue a darle su reporte a Despair. ¿Será posible que esté allí nuevamente?

—Es lo más probable —contestó el castaño.

—Entonces, vámonos. Entra al auto, Héctor —los tres entraron al vehículo y Mizuki condujo, de una forma no demasiado prudente hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

No les tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a la playa y, cuando lo hicieron, tal y como lo habían predicho, allí se encontraba Mina. Se había transformado en Sailor Star Healer y atacaba a Aika sin piedad. La chica no se atrevía a atacar a su madre, aun cuando la volvía loca el ver a su madre bajo el control del enemigo.

—¡Reacciona de una vez por todas! —gritó Aika, pero Mina la atacó con más furia y la hizo caer el suelo —Maldición, Héctor, ya era hora —se quejó la muchacha, viendo cómo el muchacho se acercaba corriendo, seguido por Mizuki y Setsuna —Y trajiste invitados, qué bien. Así podrán ver de lo que eres capaz con tus aterradores poderes.

—No quiero escuchar eso de la "diosa de la muerte" —contestó el castaño, con una sonrisita de suficiencia. En ese momento, Mina se percató de la presencia de los "intrusos" y se dispuso atacarlos, pero Aika la inmovilizó con una cadena dorada.

—Oh, cállate y trabaja, Héctor.

El muchacho sacó un cuchillo similar al que Aika había usado antes para intentar detener el control de Despair sobre su madre. Arrojó el arma, que se detuvo justo enfrente del rostro de Mina, quien intentaba desesperadamente liberarse del poder de Aika. Héctor miró a la rubia fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón desconocida, Mina se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Porque el conocimiento es poder, pido yo ese conocimiento para mi propio beneficio. Si una espía quieres ser, como una doble espía mejor estarás. Quiero saberlo todo, pero el enemigo también. Así que, ¿qué harás, Sailor Star Healer?

—A Despair información errónea daré —contestó Mina al instante, todavía con los ojos fijos en el castaño —Todos los secretos del enemigo, a mis aliados daré.

—Muy bien —el cuchillo de Héctor atravesó a Mina en la frente, pero sin dejarle ninguna herida. Mina cerró los ojos y se desplomó en el suelo, siento sujetada a tiempo por Héctor, quien la acomodó sobre la arena.

—D-Diablos… ¿c-cuántas veces p-piensas desmayarte e-esta semana, Mina? —se escuchó la voz agitada de Yaten, que parecía haber corrido hasta allí —Estamos filmando cerca, por lo que me escabullí en nuestro descanso.

—Tío Yaten —murmuró Héctor por lo bajo.

—Tú debes ser Taiki Junior —comentó el peli plateado. Héctor frunció ligeramente el ceño —Bromeo, tu nombre es Héctor, ¿no? —él asintió —Bueno, Héctor, eres endemoniadamente parecido a Taiki, excepto por los ojos, claro. Ah, gracias —el chico lo miró, algo confundido —por ayudar a esta mujer problemática, pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor más? —Héctor volvió a asentir —¿Podrías llevarla a su casa? Tengo que regresar para seguir filmando, o la directora loca volverá a reprenderme.

—Nos encargaremos de eso, Yaten —contestó Mizuki — Salúdame a Madame Revelleire —el muchacho frunció el ceño y se marchó corriendo, despidiéndose con la mano —¿No quieres ir a ver a tu padre? —preguntó el rubio a Héctor.

—Este no es el momento para encontrarme con él. Ya habrá tiempo después.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mizuki sonrió al público presente en el estudio, mientras salía detrás de las cortinas rojas que estaban tras de la presentadora. Los gritos y aclamaciones de las fanáticas, principalmente, no se hicieron esperar, más aun cuando el rubio guiñó un ojo y les lanzó un beso. Luego de su pequeño "saludo" se sentó en un sofá de dos plazas, al lado de la presentadora de "Hola Cosmos", el programa de variedades más popular del país.

—Mizuki Hoshida, damas y caballeros —anunció la presentadora, una mujer mayor, de cabello plateado y astutos ojos verdes —El hijo único de la familia Hoshida, sin duda los genes artísticos corren por sus venas —el corazón del rubio se encogió al escuchar las palabras "hijo único" —Mizuki, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos en un programa, ¿no? La última vez fue en el reporte especial del festival de cine de Berlín.

—Ah, querida Hana, tienes una memoria formidable, como siempre —contestó —No imaginas cómo te he extrañado.

—Mentiroso, —replicó la presentadora, con una risita y dándolo un golpecito en el brazo —eres un casanova, vamos, deja de coquetear con esta pobre y decrépita anciana.

—¿Anciana? Oh Hana, ¡hasta luces más joven que yo! —la mujer volvió a reír.

—No tienes remedio, bueno, esta vez no vinimos para hablar de cine. Esta vez, damas y caballeros, —dijo, mirando a la cámara —acompañamos a este prodigio en su nueva aventura como productor. Y ¡vaya artistas que ha escogido esta vez! Se trata, nada más y nada menos que del trío de hermanos que revolucionó el mundo de la música pop japonesa. Sí, estoy hablando de Three Lights —en ese momento, apareció en la pantalla detrás de Hana un vídeo mostrando escenas de sus conciertos —Sí, Three Lights, quienes recién han lanzado su nuevo álbum titulado "Brand New World", encabezado por su nuevo single "Electric Blue" —en ese momento, la canción comenzó a sonar —Una melodía hipnotizante y una aún más atrapante letra.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas aquel pequeño anuncio que te comenté que necesitaba hacer en tu programa?

—¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Por poco lo olvido, cariño! ¡Adelante, por favor!

—Hasta hace un tiempo, fui una de esas personas que consideraban una tontería esa frase de "a todos nos llega el amor en algún momento". Para nadie es un secreto que siempre he sido un lobo solitario y, francamente, esperaba seguir siéndolo por mucho tiempo más. Pero resulta que a mí también me llegó el amor, damas y caballeros. Sí, así como lo oyen, me he enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa que existe en este vasto universo —se escuchó un "awww" del público.

—Mizuki, ¿podemos saber quién es la afortunada que ha logrado capturar tu corazón indomable? —pero Hana volvió a hablar antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar —¡Ah, un momento! ¿Cómo dices? —la mujer miró al productor, que le hacía señas desde el otro lado del estudio —¿Dices que ella está aquí? ¿Aquí en el estudio? —se puso de pie —¡Damas y caballeros, ella está aquí! Su nombre ha comenzado a hacerse un espacio en el mundo de la moda, con sus diseños atrevidos y novedosos, ¡saludemos a la diseñadora, Setsuna Meioh! —Setsuna apareció detrás de la cortina por donde había salido Mizuki, sonriendo tímidamente. Hana la abrazó y besó en la mejilla, antes de hacerle una seña para que se sentara al lado del rubio —Ahora, Mizuki, puedes continuar.

El público, que se había quedado en silencio, comenzó a murmurar, emocionado. Hana sonrió, definitivamente eso iba a aumentar el rating de su programa.

—Bien, iré directo al grano —el rubio se arrodilló y se sacó una cajita del bolsillo del pantalón —Setsuna, como ya lo he dicho a todo el mundo, eres la mujer más maravillosa del universo, la que logró domar mi "corazón indomable", quien llegó para llenar mi mundo de color —Setsuna enrojeció hasta la médula —La persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días, la que deseo sea la madre de mis hijos, la que me propuso matrimonio primero. Ahora yo estoy haciendo las cosas "como debería ser", Setsuna, ¡cásate conmigo!

Mizuki abrió la cajita negra, mostrando un hermosísimo anillo de oro blanco, adornado con un enorme diamante belga. Un anillo de ensueño para cualquier mujer. Setsuna se llevó ambas manos a la boca, denotando la sorpresa que la embargaba en ese momento. Cuando por fin pudo procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor – porque sí, todo Japón y todo el mundo los estaban viendo – y se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que lucía su prometido, asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio le colocó, con todo el cuidado del mundo, el anillo en el dedo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron, mirándose con amor. No podían escuchar los murmullos emocionados del público a su alrededor, hasta que los presentes, incluida Hana, comenzaron a corear:

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! —Setsuna y Mizuki se fueron acercando lentamente, con una sonrisita de tontos enamorados en los labios.

—Música, maestro —una balada comenzó a sonar —Aprovechemos para promocionar esta hermosa balada del nuevo disco de Three Lights.

_I see my future when I look in your eyes_

_It took your love to make my heart come alive_

Y se besaron. Se besaron con amor, con pasión. Se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. No les importó que todo Japón, incluso que todo el mundo los estuviese mirando. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten aparecieron en el escenario principal del estudio, cantando para los enamorados.

_But everything about you is telling this time _

_Is forever_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En el próximo capítulo… ¡Sorpresas en la boda de Setsuna y Mizuki!_


	40. Preludio a una tormenta

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XL – Preludio a una tormenta**

Por fin había llegado el gran día. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el novio se encontraba de pie en el altar, con sus temblorosas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón del perfecto traje negro que llevaba ese día. Una corbata roja complementaba el traje y llevaba el cabello rubio algo desordenado, de forma que lo hacía ver, si cabía, más irresistible. A su lado, Seiya le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, intentarlo reconfortarlo. Mizuki lo miró, agradecido, y sonrió. Respiró profundamente y decidió dedicarse a contemplar el lugar que Mina había reservado para la boda.

El sitio era un enorme complejo, con un elegante castillo al estilo medieval. Estaba rodeado de bellísimos jardines bien cuidados, un pequeño lago y un enorme salón de fiestas. Los dueños incluso se habían tomado la molestia de acondicionar un lugar para la prensa, que, por supuesto, no había faltado a la boda del multi talentoso artista. Los ojos de Mizuki se perdieron en las flores – rosas azules, las favoritas de la novia – que tenían un misterioso efecto calmante en él.

En ese momento, se escuchó la tan famosa marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn. Y entonces la vio. Y estuvo seguro de que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. La novia caminaba por la alfombra roja, luciendo hermosa, del brazo de Taiki. Vestido blanco strapless, con una larguísima cola. Tacones de color rojo, a juego con la corbata del novio. El cabello recogido en un elegante moño y el velo cubriéndole el rostro. Mizuki se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de reaccionar hasta que escuchó la voz de Taiki:

—Sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero, cuídala —Mizuki asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es extraño que sea un chico más joven que yo quien diga eso —bromeó Setsuna, antes de voltearse hacia su prometido. Taiki ocupó su lugar, al lado de sus hermanos, mientras Mizuki retiraba el velo del rostro de la novia. En ese momento, Mizuki sintió unos deseos incontrolables de besarla.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí hoy…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuera del castillo, un grupo de muchachos observaba, emocionado, la ceremonia.

—¡Déjame ver, Serenity! —se quejó Selene, forcejeando con su hermana gemela para poder mirar por la pequeña rendija que había dejado la puerta entreabierta —¡No seas egoísta!

—¡Es mi turno, Selene! —replicó la otra, empujando a su hermana —¡No seas fastidiosa!

—¿Quieren hacer silencio, ustedes dos? —las reprendió Héctor, dándoles un golpecito en la cabeza —Si la seguridad de este lugar se da cuenta de que estamos aquí sin invitación, estaremos en graves problemas.

—Perdón —dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

—Oye, Tatsuya… —empezó Selene. Pero el muchacho no la escuchaba, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en la pareja que estaba a punto de darse el sí. Vio cómo su padre colocaba el anillo en la mano de su madre, quien de inmediato hacía lo mismo. Selene simplemente sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro —Son una pareja adorable. ¡Ah!, cómo deseo encontrar a mi príncipe azul algún día.

—¿Qué no viven ustedes ya con un "príncipe azul"? —preguntó Aika, que estaba algo apartada. Las gemelas la miraron, confundidas —¿No es acaso Seiichi el sujeto más popular? Todas las mujeres suspiran por él. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, justo como los príncipes de los cuentos, ¿no? —Serenity y Selene se acercaron a Aika, conteniendo una risita —¿Qué?

—Aika… acaso —empezó Selene —¿te gusta Sei? —la peli plateada abrió los ojos, sorprendida y sus mejillas se enrojecieron —Anda, dime, ¿te gusta mi hermano? —la otra no contestó —Bueno, si te gusta Sei, francamente no puedo culparte, es cierto que es muy atractivo. Y no lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermano.

—¡Aika, Aika! ¡¿En verdad te gusta Sei?! —Serenity secundó a su hermana. Aika las miró, encolerizada, pero con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas.

—¡Qué tontería! ¡Claro que no!

—Pues la forma en que reaccionas dice todo lo contrario —añadió Héctor, mirando a Aika con un gesto burlón. Aika frunció el ceño.

—No puede ser, ¿tú también, Héctor? —se quejó la descendiente de Venus —Pensé que eras el "maduro" de todos nosotros, pero veo que me equivoqué —se cruzó de brazos —Todos ustedes actúan como unos niños. —Las gemelas comenzaron a corear el "a Ai le gusta Sei, a Ai le gusta Sei" —¡Es suficiente! —gritó Aika, haciendo que todos, incluido Tatsuya, que estaba concentrado en la boda, se sobresaltaran —Perdón —se apresuró a añadir.

—¡Vamos, vamos, todos a esconderse! —los apremió entonces Tatsuya, empujando a una confundida Selene —¡Ya salen!

Los jóvenes se escondieron tras un frondoso árbol – agradeciendo que ya estuviese oscuro – al tiempo que, entre una lluvia de pétalos, los ahora marido y mujer, abandonaban el castillo, entre vítores de amigos y flashes de las cámaras. Tatsuya contempló, emocionado como un niño, cómo sus padres compartían un nuevo beso que, seguramente, estaría a la mañana siguiente en las portadas de todos los periódicos y revistas. A la salida del castillo, comenzó a llegar una comitiva de carruajes, que se encargarían de transportar a los invitados hasta el salón de fiestas.

Tatsuya comenzó a caminar entonces junto a Héctor, hasta la salida del complejo.

—Tatsu, Héctor, ¿no nos quedamos a la fiesta? —preguntó Selene.

—No vinimos a la Tierra para jugar, Selene, recuérdalo —contestó Héctor —Tenemos que prepararnos —Selene asintió y todos se dirigieron a la salida.

—Por cierto, Tatsu, tu madre se veía hermosa con ese vestido Dior —comentó Serenity, emocionada —y el traje Armani de tu padre, ¡por todos los cielos!, ¿viste cómo babeaban todas esas periodistas?

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de moda? —preguntó Tatsuya, alzando una ceja —Parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre.

—Es sólo conocimiento general —respondió la chica —Cosas que toda mujer debe saber. Tú no lo entenderías, Tatsu.

—Ya, dejando esas tonterías de lado —intervino Aika, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Serenity —Héctor, ¿has podido contactar con Aquiles? —justo cuando estaban llegando a la salida, Héctor se volteó para mirar a Aika. Negó con la cabeza —Ya veo. ¿Crees que las cosas se pusieron feas en Marte? Quiero decir, sé que sus poderes de curación son impresionantes, pero…

—Mi hermano, sin duda, fue capaz de salvar la vida de Nicolás. Desconozco el estado en el que Nicolás y Rei quedaron después de la batalla contra Geras, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es suficiente para noquear a Aquiles —Aika se sorprendió con la seguridad de las palabras del castaño —Él es mi otra mitad después de todo. Sé que pronto se pondrá en contacto con nosotros.

—Yo lo que me pregunto —intervino Tatsuya —es qué rayos sucedió con Paris. Desapareció en cuanto llegamos a la Tierra. Sé que fue a buscar a su madre, pero es imposible saber en dónde pueda estar en este momento. Un momento, ¿será acaso que…?

—No creo que Moiras haya acabado con ella —dijo Selene —Moiras necesita de Aisa para recuperar sus poderes, pero de nada le sirve tomar ahora la vida de su hermana, cuando ella aún necesita un poco más de tiempo para recuperar sus propios poderes. No, estoy segura de que lucharán juntas y… y…

—Vaya, a veces puedes decir cosas profundas, hermanita —bromeó Serenity —Pero tienes razón, lo más probable es que Helena finja estar del lado de Despair para así acabar ella misma con Moiras, aunque eso signifique…

—Si ella muere, Paris desaparecerá —dijo Aika —Por eso nosotros tenemos que protegerla.

—Ella no va a morir tan fácilmente, es una mujer fuerte —concluyó Héctor, al tiempo que el grupo de jóvenes se perdía en la oscuridad de aquella noche de luna nueva.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El brindis fue precedido por una emocionada Mina – a quien se le había concedido el honor, por ser la organizadora – que apenas era capaz de componer un par de frases antes de sacar su lado "fangirl". Al final, todos se rieron y brindaron por la felicidad de la nueva pareja. Había llegado el momento de "el primer vals" de los recién casados. Mizuki y Setsuna precedieron la danza, al tiempo que las demás parejas se les iban uniendo gradualmente.

Mizuki y Setsuna se miraron con intensidad, como la pareja de enamorados que eran. Sonrieron al darse cuenta de que aquel sería sólo el comienzo de su vida como pareja. Serían una familia, ellos dos, Hotaru y la criatura que Setsuna llevaba en su vientre.

—Te amo, Setsuna. Te amo tanto que las palabras no son suficientes para describirlo —la mujer sonrió, sonrojada, antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Yo también te amo, Mizuki. Te amo como jamás pensé llegar a amar a alguien. ¿Sabes?, siempre pensé que esto del amor no era para mí. Siendo la guardiana del tiempo, creí que mi deber era concentrarme en las responsabilidades que el título "hija de Cronos" exigía, pero después de conocerte, bueno, sólo digamos que pusiste mi mundo de cabeza —el rubio arqueó una ceja —Pensé que no eras más que un sujeto arrogante, que se creía superior a los demás sólo por tener talento y dinero.

—Vaya, estás bastante habladora esta noche —bromeó —Y, dolorosamente sincera.

—Lo siento por eso, sólo pensé que debía decírtelo y disculparme apropiadamente —contestó, desviando la mirada, avergonzada —No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, por eso quería que lo supieras. Pero, que quede claro, ahora ya no pienso nada como eso, ¿escuchas?

—Lo sé, lo sé —la besó en la frente —Eso está en el pasado —continuaron danzando al ritmo de la música, hasta que Setsuna volvió a hablar:

—¿Sabes qué haría de esta noche una noche aún más perfecta? —él la miró fijamente —Que Megumi estuviese con nosotros —Mizuki se quedó meditando las palabras de Setsuna por un momento, antes de contestar:

—Ella está aquí, con nosotros. Puedo sentirlo —Setsuna asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cuando sintió una leve brisa acariciar su mejilla. Casi como si Amaterasu le dijera "sí, aquí estoy".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Megumi esbozó una ligera sonrisa, antes de voltearse a sus nuevos compañeros. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió, como muchas veces antes, extraviada. Aún no lograba comprender la razón de su existencia o cuál era el sitio en el que se encontraban. Cuando se lo había preguntado antes a Radamanthys, este sólo había contestado "somos parte del Cosmos, somos uno con el Cosmos". No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero sabía que no iba a conseguir que el juez dijera algo más simple de entender. Radamanthys siempre había sido enigmático.

Recordó las veces anteriores que se había encontrado con los jueces, cuando aún era una mortal. Siempre era conducida a un sitio complemente oscuro, donde a duras penas era capaz de ver las palmas de sus manos si las ponía enfrente de su cara. Ahora, en cambio, se encontraban más en un sitio que recordaba a los antiguos palacios japoneses, como muchos que todavía existían en la tierra. La misma Megumi iba ataviada con un elegante kimono de color verde, a juego con los kimonos que llevaban los otros tres jueces.

Mientras estaba sentada sobre el piso de madera, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Setsuna y en lo apuesto que lucía su hermanito – para quien, desde hace tiempo, no aplicaba el diminutivo – no notó cuando Minos se había acercado para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Te han dado ganas de regresar a la Tierra? —preguntó el juez. La mujer negó con la cabeza —¿En serio?, bueno, tienes una expresión de añoranza en el rostro que dice todo lo contrario. Aunque, por más que lo desees, sabes que no puedes regresar.

—Hace tiempo, antes de que yo muriera, Aiacos dijo que mi vida les pertenecía —dijo ella, mirando al juez a los ojos —Dijo incluso que él sería quien me matara.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Solaris?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no sé por qué aún estoy "con vida", por qué he venido aquí o, por qué Aiacos aún no ha acabado conmigo.

—Aiacos es un sujeto difícil de comprender —contestó Minos —¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas directamente? —la rubia se encogió de hombros —Por cierto, tienes una imaginación bastante activa —ella lo miró, confundida —Este lugar, su apariencia, es un reflejo de lo que está en tu alma —Megumi lo miró, sorprendida —A pesar de que creciste en Alemania, guardas con gran detalle el aspecto del Japón tradicional. No puedo recordar que Japón se parezca a tu hogar en el Sol, ¿acaso me equivoco?

—No se parece nada. En realidad, ni yo misma comprendo por qué guardo estos recuerdos, cuando mi estancia en Japón, aunque placentera, fue corta, comparada con el tiempo que estuve en Alemania —rió —Ni yo misma puedo entenderme. Ah, quisiera que alguien pudiera responder a todas estas dudas que me asaltan.

—La respuesta vendrá, por parte del mismo Cosmos, en algún momento —y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de irse, se volteó para decirle algo más a la rubia —Ah y por cierto, las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes, tanto aquí como en la Tierra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había llegado el momento crucial de la celebración. El momento en que la pareja cortaría el gigantesco pastel de bodas. Setsuna y Mizuki tomaron el cuchillo e hicieron el primer corte en el pastel, al tiempo que una lluvia flashes casi los dejan ciegos. Los aplausos de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar, unidos a unos cuantos chiflidos, cuando compartieron un nuevo beso. Los meseros se encargaron de servir bebidas nuevamente, al tiempo que la música comenzaba a sonar otra vez. Varias parejas se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a bailar, animadas.

Todo era risas y felicidad. Todo era perfecto. Pero el mismo Mizuki estaba consciente de que todo aquello era demasiado perfecto para durar. En ese preciso instante, las luces se apagaron y la música dejó de sonar. Las cámaras de fotos y de vídeo dejaron de funcionar. Un profundo silencio invadió el salón, al tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido, como de algo comenzando a congelarse. Mizuki tomó la mano de su esposa con fuerza y entornó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se escuchó la voz nerviosa de Serena, que se había abrazado a Seiya.

De pronto, pareció como si una inmensa luz entrara desde fuera. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la entrada del salón. Las puertas de cristal se habían abierto de par en par. Una mujer desfilaba por la fina alfombra del salón. Tenía un largo cabello plateado y un revelador vestido negro. La sonrisa dibujada en sus labios no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —exclamó Yaten, alarmado. El peli plateado señaló con la mano y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Todos los periodistas, amigos y conocidos de la pareja e incluso el personal del complejo se habían convertido en estatuas de hielo. Sólo los guerreros del universo permanecían a salvo. La misteriosa mujer comenzó a aplaudir, antes de hablar:

—¡Hermoso! Casi no puedo recordar la última vez que asistí a una boda —continuó caminando con paso lento, con los ojos fijos en Mizuki —Creo que fue cuando la reina Nix se casó. Recuerdo que en ese entonces yo estaba enamorada de tu padre, princesa Setsuna. Sí, el rey de Plutón fue mi primer amor. Esa noche, ambos se veían radiantes, sí, irradiaban luz y perfección por cada uno de sus poros —compuso una sonrisa torcida —¡Qué repugnante!

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Mizuki, colocándose enfrente de Setsuna para protegerla —Y, ¿qué le has hecho a todas estas personas?

—¿Acaso no has escuchado que es cortesía presentarse antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien más? —replicó la mujer, deteniéndose a centímetros de Mizuki —Aunque, yo a ti te conozco muy bien, Sísifo de Solaria, Caballero Solar Apolo. O, ¿debería llamarte por tu nombre actual, Mizuki Hoshida? —el otro no respondió. La mujer en cambio se acercó más y le pasó los brazos por el cuello —Pues verás, mi nombre es Galantis y soy la hermana menor del Señor de la Destrucción, el futuro gobernante del Universo, ¡el gran Despair! —y, sin dejar que los guerreros procesaran sus palabras, Galantis acercó su rostro al de Mizuki y le robó un beso apasionado.

—¿Pero qué…? —espetó Setsuna. Mizuki se apartó de Galantis, mirándola con repulsión.

—Tal y como lo imaginé, eres un gran besador —se relamió los labios y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Ha dicho que es… la hermana de Despair? —murmuró Amy, incrédula —¿Acaso es eso posible? La información que tenemos indica que Despair sólo tuvo dos hermanos más, aparte de Chaos.

—Te refieres a Hiperión y Tea —comentó Lita. Amy asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues verán, lo que pasa es que mis hermanos mayores no solían hablar mucho sobre mí —comentó a su vez Galantis —Hiperión y Tea siempre se esforzaron por ocultar mi existencia, porque se avergonzaban de mí. Creo que Tea estaba celosa de mi belleza y pensó que algún día podría robarle el amor de Hiperión, es por eso que me mantuvieron cautiva. Hasta que mi amado hermano Despair se apiadó de mí y me liberó.

—Lo que esta mujer dice no tiene sentido —habló Taiki —No tenemos registros de la existencia de una hermana más en nuestra base de datos —añadió, mientras él y Amy revisaban sus datos en la pequeña computadora que la peli azul siempre cargaba con ella —Lo más probable es que sea otro de los generales del enemigo. Un general del cual no tuviésemos conocimiento.

—Eso tendría mucho más sentido —dijo Andrew, mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de hablar otra vez:

—Príncipe Yue, eres muy inteligente, sin embargo, eres arrogante y crees que lo sabes todo. Tienes que entender que es imposible para seres inferiores como ustedes el comprender nuestra existencia. Somos seres superiores y es por eso que nos haremos con el control de este universo. Es inútil resistirse, así que, ¿por qué no se ahorran una batalla innecesaria y simplemente se dejan controlar por la voluntad del gran Despair? —miró de reojo a Mina —Algunos por aquí ya se han dado cuenta de que es imposible oponerse a él —sus ojos se posaron un momento en Yaten.

—Veo que es inútil discutir contigo —espetó Mizuki —Supongo que de momento vamos a creer tu historia y te reconoceremos como la hermana de Despair. Ahora, explícame qué fue lo que le hiciste a todas estas personas —señaló alrededor.

—Verás, querido Mizuki, aunque sea difícil de creer, yo también soy una hija de Cronos —explicó —Me ha sido concedido el poder de detener el tiempo de quien desee. Simplemente tengo que desearlo y todos los insignificantes humanos se convertirán en hermosas estatuas de hielo. Una obra de arte, ¿no les parece?

—Sólo dices tonterías —espetó Seiya —Regrésalos a la normalidad, o sino…

—¿O sino qué, príncipe Helio? —replicó, desafiante —¿Vas a retarme? No, gracias. No he venido a pelear, sólo vine para cumplir con el encargo que me pidió mi hermano, además, tenía que venir a felicitar a los recién casados.

—¿Por qué le has hecho esto a personas inocentes? —preguntó Serena —Esta pelea es entre Despair y nosotros, no tenías por qué involucrarlos.

—Oh, princesa Serena, pero si no han sido sólo ellos —la rubia abrió los ojos, sorprendida —¡Todos los habitantes del planeta Tierra han sido convertidos en hermosas estatuas de hielo!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó Yuki, alarmado —¡¿Por qué rayos harías algo como eso?!

—La Tierra se convertirá en la capital del reino de mi querido hermano. Los humanos no son más que estorbos, serás más de utilidad adornando los jardines del palacio del gobernante, ¿no creen? No queremos que nadie nos estorbe, o contamine el planeta que se convertirá en nuestro hogar. Deberían ser un poco más agradecidos, nos hemos preocupado en proteger su planeta. Bueno, —rió —creo que el término "su planeta" no es el más adecuado, pero ustedes entienden a qué me refiero.

—¡Eres una…! —el aura de Seiya se podía apreciar ya, resplandeciendo a su alrededor. Estaba enfadado. Galantis alzó las manos, a modo de rendición.

—Dije que no he venido a pelear. Ya he cumplido con mi deber, así que es hora de regresar a Kinmoku, antes de que mi hermano me reprenda —se acercó a Setsuna y le sonrió —Princesa Setsuna, muchas felicidades por tu embarazo. Ya verás que será un niño hermoso —le guiñó un ojo —Rubio, como su padre, pero con unos ojos del color del rubí, así como los tuyos —dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida —Nos veremos en Kinmoku. Eso, si es que logran llegar —y desapareció.

—¡Esa estúpida mujer! ¡Me saca de mis casillas! —exclamó Seiya, molesto —¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

—Es la hermana de Despair, ¿no?, es lo que dijo —comentó Surya, cruzándose de brazos —No tiene mucho sentido, pero sin duda está relacionada con Despair; no es una simple seguidora.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Su? —preguntó Yuki —¿Te ha dicho algo su energía?

—No estoy muy segura, pero, es casi como si…

—¿Cómo sí…? —la animó el joven escritor —Vamos Su, sabes que Mizuki confía ciegamente en tu instinto.

—No sé, es como si fuera una extensión de Despair. Sus energías, sus esencias, son tan parecidas, que esa es la impresión que tengo. Pero, como dije, no estoy segura, así que no se fíen de mis palabras.

—Puede que no estés tan equivocada —intervino Mina, al tiempo todas las miradas se posaban en ella —La verdad es que cuando estuve en Kinmoku y esa mujer apareció, pude notarlo. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?, es casi como si, al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pudieras ver un rastro de la mirada de Despair, como si él estuviera dentro de ella, o al revés, rayos, ya no sé lo que digo.

—Creo que no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que Galantis sea una extensión de Despair —dijo Taiki.

—¿Una extensión? —preguntó Lita —Quieres decir… —el castaño asintió.

—Sí, algo así como una parte de su esencia que, por alguna razón, se separó de él. Aunque, no se me ocurre una buena razón del por qué Despair querría debilitarse desprendiendo una parte de su esencia.

—Necesitamos considerarlo como una posibilidad —dijo Mizuki —En este momento, todo es posible, no podemos descartar nada. También necesitamos más información acerca del enemigo. Si los planetas del sistema solar se han alineado enfrente de Kinmoku, eso significa que tenemos que atravesarlos todos para llegar hasta donde está Despair. Y está claro que él no nos dejará pasar simplemente.

—Despair va a colocar un guardián en cada uno de los planetas, excepto en la Tierra.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —la preguntó Yaten.

—Considéralo un privilegio que tengo como Sailor Star Light. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, un guardián por planeta. Despair ha erigido templos en cada uno de los planetas, incluyendo la luna y Varuna. Cada uno de estos templos será custodiado por un guardián de élite que tiene como única misión impedirnos el paso —Mina rió —Claro que eso es lo que quieren que creamos. En realidad, el principal objetivo de estas batallas es que nuestros cristales cósmicos se fortalezcan. Eventualmente, Despair de seguro nos llevará ante él para apoderarse de los cristales. Bueno, esto último es sólo una suposición, pero creo que tiene bastante sentido.

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, si nos ponemos a pensarlo con calma —comentó Mizuki, rascándose la barbilla —Despair nos está conduciendo hacia nuestra destrucción.

—Pero, no es como si pudiésemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada —añadió Yuki —Créeme, no quiero vivir esclavizado por ese maldito, si es que nos deja con vida.

—Claro que no, es por eso que vamos a ir y enfrentarlo —dijo Seiya, con voz firme.

—Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta Mercurio? —preguntó Sieg —¿No es una carga demasiado pesada para la señorita Setsuna?

—Creo que ahora debemos empezar a llamarla "Señora Hoshida", Sieg —bromeó Surya.

—Señora Setsuna Hoshida —dijo la propia Setsuna, con una sonrisa —No suena nada mal, ¿no creen? Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Sieg. Desde el embarazo, he comenzado a sentirme más poderosa. Casi como si este bebé hubiese heredado también los poderes del padre Cronos. Creo que seré capaz de llevarnos a todos a través de los templos.

—No debe forzarse, señora Setsuna —comentó entonces una voz femenina, que hizo que todos se voltearan hacia la entrada del salón, donde un grupo de jóvenes acababa de aparecer.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Mizuki, mirándolos, sorprendido —Estoy seguro de que les hemos dicho que los viajes en el tiempo no son un juego.

—Fuiste tú quien nos dio permiso de venir, papá —comentó un muchacho de cabello rubio —Dijiste "si no podemos proteger el pasado, no tendremos futuro. Así que, esta vez, haremos una excepción. Tu madre ha estado de acuerdo también".

—Eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste —comentó una muchacha de cabello negro con coletas —Yo misma te escuché cuando hablabas con Tatsu.

—Bueno, qué más da —suspiró Mizuki —No hay nada que hacer. Sólo espero que esto no nos cause problemas.

—Ah, Mizuki, no quiero interrumpir tu conversación —comentó Seiya, en voz baja —Pero, ¿nos podrías explicar quiénes son ellos? —el rubio contuvo una risita y miró a Yaten, que parecía ser el único que comprendía un poco lo que estaba sucediendo —¿Conocidos tuyos?

—Yo no diría que son sólo "conocidos", pero, ¿por qué no dejamos que sean ellos quienes se presenten?

—Mizuki, este muchacho acaba de llamarte "papá", ¿verdad? —preguntó Setsuna, sin apartar los ojos de Tatsuya.

—¿Alguien quiere responder a eso? —les dijo Mizuki, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

—¡Vas primero, Tatsu! —exclamó emocionada la peli negra peinada con una coleta.

—Mi nombre es Tatsuya Hoshida, mucho gusto —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Tatsuya Hoshida, entonces no hay duda —dijo Darien, que había permanecido en silencio —Eres el hijo de Setsuna y Mizuki.

—¡Cielos, eres idéntico a Mizuki! —exclamó Serena —¡No sé cómo no lo había notado!, pero tienes los ojos de Setsuna —Setsuna se acercó al muchacho y lo examinó detenidamente. El muchacho, que era casi tan alto como su madre, no se contuvo y la abrazó.

—No puedo esperar a tenerte entre mis brazos —le susurró ella. Madre e hijo se separaron y esta vez fue el turno de las gemelas.

—Nosotras somos —empezó la chica de las coletas —Selene Kou y…

—Serenity Kou —completó la muchacha peinada con una cola de caballo.

—¡Las hijas gemelas del Sol y la Luna! —anunciaron las gemelas, tan emocionadas como su madre.

—¡Oh santo cielo! ¡¿Has visto, Seiya?! —exclamó Serena, abrazando a las muchachas, emocionada —¡Tendremos gemelas!

—Parece que se cumplió tu deseo —dijo el chico, con una risita —Ahora sólo falta, ¿cómo fue que dijiste?, ah sí, un niño tan apuesto como yo.

—Se supone que Sei debía estar aquí también —dijo Serenity —¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido?

—¡Aquí estoy! —en ese momento, un muchacho de cabello rubio entró corriendo —Yo soy… Seiichi Kou —completó el muchacho, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Serena lanzó un gritito, emocionada.

—Seiichi, ¿cuándo aprenderás a llegar a tiempo? —lo reprendió el muchacho de cabello castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú debes ser… —Seiya examinó al más alto de los muchachos con cuidado —Sí, no hay duda, eres el hijo de Amy —el chico asintió.

—Yo soy Héctor Kou.

—¿Héctor? —preguntó Amy, mirando al muchacho y después a Taiki, con los ojos brillantes —Oh Taiki, le pusimos a nuestro hijo el nombre del famoso príncipe troyano.

—Cuando tengamos un segundo hijo, definitivamente tenemos que llamarlo "Aquiles".

—Ah, pero ese es el nombre de mi hermano menor —Amy y Taiki se quedaron sorprendidos —Somos gemelos, yo soy el mayor. Aquiles es mi hermano menor.

—¡Más gemelos! —exclamó Serena —¿Has visto, Amy? ¡También tendrás gemelos! Eso significa que Mina…

—No, mamá no dio a luz a gemelos —comentó la muchacha de cabellos plateados —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aika Kou. Príncipe Darien, no tiene que lucir tan desanimado, Paris no está aquí, pero le aseguro que tiene un buen motivo para estar ausente, al igual que Aquiles.

—¿Paris? —preguntó Darien, confundido —¿Acaso te refieres a…? —Aika asintió.

—Paris Chiba – Von Neumann —los ojos se Darien se iluminaron al instante y Serena pudo ver "vida" nuevamente en los orbes de su amigo —En cuanto a Aquiles, se está encargando de ayudar a Rei y Nicolás, en Marte.

—¡¿Ellos están bien?! —preguntó Serena, al instante. Aika miró a Héctor. El castaño sacó una pequeña y moderna computadora, del tamaño de un Smartphone y presionó un botón. La imagen de un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules, casi idéntico a Héctor, en forma de holograma.

"_Héctor, si estás viendo este mensaje, puedes estar tranquilo. Rei y Nicolás se encuentran a salvo, recuperándose de sus heridas. Pronto estarán completamente listos para la batalla, sin embargo, lo mejor es que no abandonen Marte. Este será un buen lugar para que sus cristales cósmicos terminen de fortalecerse. Ah, yo estoy bien, la cirugía fue agotadora, pero nada de qué alarmarse, ya he descansado lo suficiente. Claro que prefiero mil veces asistir a mamá y papá cuando son ellos quienes operan, llámame holgazán si quieres. En fin, nos veremos pronto, supongo. Para los demás, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aquiles Kou."_

La imagen del hijo menor de Amy y Taiki se desvaneció. Héctor esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se guardó la computadora en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Aquiles es cirujano? —preguntó Seiya. Héctor asintió con la cabeza.

—La familia Kou – Mizuno es la familia de médicos más famosa que existe —dijo Serenity —No hay persona que pase por su quirófano que no se recupere o que no sea salvado, aunque se encuentre al borde de la muerte —añadió, con orgullo.

—Deja de alabarlos tanto, hermanita, —bromeó Seiichi, despeinando a Serenity —o se pondrán engreídos —los demás rieron —Bueno, ha sido genial esta reunión familiar, pero creo que es hora de que los guerreros se vayan a descansar, ¿no?

—A veces dices cosas coherentes, hermanito —le dijo Serenity. Seiichi volvió a despeinarla y ella bufó, molesta —Bueno, tienes razón, es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a descansar también. Mañana nos espera un día muy ocupado cuando todos se hayan marchado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hotaru.

—No sé qué les haya dicho esa desagradable mujer de nombre Galantis —contestó Aika —Pero Despair no piensa dejar vivo a un solo terrestre. Él piensa enviar a los soldados rasos de su ejército para exterminar a los seres humanos que han sido congelados por Galantis. No deben preocuparse, nosotros nos quedaremos para proteger la Tierra.

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana, entonces —dijo Serena, al tiempo que los muchachos desfilaban hasta la salida. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Serena se volteó hacia Seiya —Eso fue… extraño…

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que esta fiesta llega oficialmente a su final —dijo Darien. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir también.

—Una lástima que no llegamos a comer ese pastel —se lamentó Serena.

—Un momento —Mizuki se había quedado atrás con Setsuna —¿eso significa que no tendremos nuestra "noche de bodas"? —la mujer arqueó una ceja y siguió caminando, dejando a su esposo atrás —¿Qué hay de nuestra "luna de miel"?

—Mizuki, ¿estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Setsuna, con fingido enfado —Estoy embarazada, no es el momento para pensar en eso —Mizuki abrió la boca para replicar, pero Setsuna colocó un dedo sobre sus labios —Te prometo que, cuando todo esto termine, te recompensaré.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La estancia estaba adornada con velas de distintos colores y aromas. La habitación era completamente negra, sólo iluminada por la luz de aquellas velas, que le daban un aspecto algo tétrico. Cuatro tronos de respaldo alto eran el único mobiliario visible. Cuatro tronos que eran ocupados por los, ahora, cuatro Jueces Cósmicos. Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthys y Europa. Durante todas sus vidas, Amaterasu había tomado muchos nombres distintos: Megumi Hoshida, Solaris, Caballero Maldito. Europa era su nuevo nombre. Uno que, según sus compañeros, estaba más acorde con su nuevo rol en el universo.

Por toda la habitación, flotaban esferas negras, idénticas a la que Despair usaba para contemplar el universo que tanto codiciaba. Sí, porque lo jueces todo lo veían, todo lo escuchaban y todo lo sabían. Sabían incluso que en ese preciso momento, alguien perturbaría la calma – casi aburrida – en la que habían permanecido por horas. Radamanthys vio cómo, justo enfrente de sus ojos, se abría una grieta. Dos manos hicieron fuerza para "cortar" el espacio – tiempo y abrirse paso hasta el dominio sagrado de los jueces.

Despair se plantó, arrogante, ante los jueces.

—Ya te estabas tardando —le dijo Aiacos, bostezando —Casi pensé que no habías sido capaz de leer ese diario.

—Pensé que les haría falta un poco de compañía —contestó Despair, con una sonrisa torcida —Ah y, para su información, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Fue casi como si ustedes mismos me estuviesen invitando.

—¿Has leído las memorias de mi abuelo? —preguntó Europa. Despair asintió —Entonces, sabes que nosotros no somos la gran cosa. Quiero decir, no somos tan inalcanzables como la gente quiere creer. Y, está claro, que usaste la "forma menos civilizada" para llegar hasta aquí.

—No es como si ustedes simplemente fueran a dejarme entrar, ¿o sí? Además, así es más divertido. Quién diría que esto iba a ser tan fácil. Tengo frente a mí a los regentes del cosmos. Podría matarlos, ¿saben?

—No, no puedes —dijo Radamanthys, con tono calmado.

—No hay nada imposible para mí.

—Minos, ¿por qué no le explicas a este arrogante sujeto su posición? Hazlo simple para que pueda entenderlo —dijo Radamanthys, cerrando los ojos.

—A ver, empecemos con las preguntas básicas —dijo Minos —Las que estaban en el diario. ¿Qué son los jueces celestiales? Europa, ¿sabes la respuesta?

—Nada —fue su respuesta —y todo a la vez. No somos dioses, no somos mortales. Somos la existencia más cercana a aquella que dio origen al universo. Pero no somos dioses. Sería una arrogancia considerarnos dioses.

—¿Seres de luz? ¿Seres de oscuridad? —siguió Minos.

—No representamos a la luz, tampoco a la oscuridad. No estamos del lado de nadie. Nadie está de nuestro lado. Nuestro principio es "si quieres obtener algo, siempre tendrás que sacrificar algo de igual o mayor valor".

—Sí, eso tu antiguo "yo" lo sabe de primera mano. Ahora, ¿qué significa ser un juez celestial? —Minos miró a un desconcertado Despair —¿Estás tomando nota?, esto es importante.

—Significa ser un vidente, un oyente, un sabio. Ver, oír, saber. La última pregunta, ¿quién está capacitado para ser un juez celestial?, todo aquel que ha nacido maldito, aquel que ha sido repudiado, pero que a ha sabido surgir de las cenizas, como un ave fénix. Aquel que viene "marcado" desde su nacimiento, quien ha vivido tantas vidas que ya no le queda nada.

—¿Acaso todos ustedes…? —preguntó Despair, mirando sorprendido a los tres jueces varones —Vaya, quién lo diría. Esa es una historia que me gustaría escuchar.

—Tal vez otro día —dijo Aiacos —O, tal vez no. Quién sabe.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tantas tonterías, me harté de sus juegos mentales. ¿Fue esto lo que usaron para someter a Chaos? Estoy seguro de que él jamás habría perdido si no hubiese venido a verlos.

—¿No estás tú, acaso, cometiendo el mismo error, entonces? —le preguntó Europa. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Soy diferente a Chaos. Yo ya he visto mi futuro. Pasó frente a mis ojos en cuanto puse un pie en esta habitación. No necesito de ustedes, porque ya los he superado.

—Nosotros podemos asegurar tu victoria, si así lo deseas —comentó Aiacos. Despair rió, burlón.

—Ya lo he dicho, no necesito nada de ustedes. Ganaré por mi cuenta, pase lo que pase. Sólo quédense aquí sentados y observen —Despair volvió a abrir una grieta en el espacio – tiempo y desapareció.

Los cuatro jueces comenzaron a reír.

—Maldito arrogante —dijeron los cuatro.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte —concluyó Radamanthys, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los guerreros del universo se reunieron y se tomaron de las manos. Alrededor, la siguiente generación – sus hijos – formaron un círculo, dejando fluir su poder, hasta que se convirtió en una inmensa esfera de energía. Era el momento de partir. Los guerreros que partían para enfrentar a Despair cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar, teniendo un solo objetivo en mente: proteger la paz y el amor en el universo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Serenity. A lo lejos se escuchó marchar a un inmenso ejército —Bueno, ¡a trabajar! —los demás asintieron. Así, comenzó la batalla para proteger la Tierra.

—¡No vayan a morir! —exclamó Selene, mirando hacia el cielo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En el próximo capítulo… _

_Los guerreros del universo llegan a Mercurio. Y, ¡se releva el paradero de la Reina Kakyuu!_


	41. Diatorio: ¿dos tipos de amor?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XLI – Diatorio: ¿dos tipos de amor?**

Mercurio, el planeta de cristal. Esta había sido una forma popular de llamar al planeta desde tiempos inmemoriales, debido a la estructura de sus edificaciones. Los edificios más importantes, – hospitales, palacios, por ejemplo – monumentos, fuentes, todos tenían una hermosa y delicada estructura hecha del cristal más fuerte del universo. Mas sólo restos de esta magnificencia quedaban en la ciudad capital. A pesar de la alta calidad de la ingeniería mercuriana, ni siquiera estas estructuras habían sobrevivido a la anterior guerra.

Los guerreros continuaron caminando por las amplias calles desiertas del planeta, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Un imponente templo, similar a los famosos templos dedicados a los dioses griegos, se erguía, majestuoso, ante ellos. Estaba hecho de cristal, recordando las esplendorosas estructuras que adornaban el planeta. En la parte superior, se podía apreciar el símbolo astronómico de Mercurio, junto a la estrella negra, aquella que representaba al enemigo. A los guerreros les llegó el sonido del tañer de una lira y, sin pensarlo demasiado, ascendieron por las escaleras del templo.

—_Diatorio_ —leyó Amy las palabras que estaban grabadas en las paredes de la entrada —Uno de los epítetos del dios romano Mercurio, equivalente al griego Hermes.

—Yo no pude haberlo explicado mejor —sentado en un trono de respaldo alto estaba Thanatos, tañendo su lira, con los ojos cerrados —Bienvenidos a Diatorio. Les aconsejo que se sienten y esperen pacientemente a que la oscuridad los envuelva a todos.

—No parece que tengas demasiados deseos de pelear, Thanatos —dijo Seiya —¿Acaso estás dolido por la forma en que fracasaste en la Tierra? —una de las cuerdas de la lira se rompió, así que Thanatos se colocó el instrumento en el regazo y abrió los ojos para mirar al muchacho —En verdad te agradezco que quisieras prepararnos un recital, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Ahora mismo iremos a ver a tu amo.

—Esa es una afirmación bastante arrogante, príncipe Seiya —contestó el general.

—No pudiste derrotarnos en la Tierra, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás vencernos ahora que estamos todos juntos? —preguntó Andrew —Eres tú quien se comporta de forma arrogante, ¿no crees?

—¿Arrogante, yo?, bueno, puede que tengas razón, Fobos. Aunque, yo diría que, antes que arrogante, fui ingenuo. Ingenuo, porque pensé que mis subordinados serían capaces de hacer despertar en ustedes el máximo poder del cristal cósmico. Pero yo mismo debí saber que ese montón de inútiles jamás lograrían tal hazaña. Sólo hay una cosa que les agradezco en realidad, el que hayan hecho despertar los recuerdos del pasado en todos ustedes.

—Thanatos, ¿vas a dejarnos pasar por Diatorio? —le preguntó Serena —No tiene ningún sentido que luchemos en este momento, ¿no crees? No parece que tengas intenciones de impedirnos llegar hasta donde se encuentra Despair.

—Princesa Serena, créeme que me encantaría dejarlos pasar —contestó —Entre más pronto se encuentren con mi Señor, más pronto se hará él con el control del universo. Sin embargo, como bien se los habrá explicado nuestra pequeña traidora, —miró a Mina, quien desvió la mirada —mi Señor necesita de sus cristales cósmicos, de esa manera no habrá nadie que se le oponga, pero de nada le sirven unos cristales incompletos como los suyos. Ah —se puso de pie y se acercó con paso lento hasta Amy —¿qué tenemos aquí? Parece que alguien ha estado trabajando duro, ¿no, princesa Amy? —la chica no respondió —No me digas, entonces, ¿has conseguido despertar Eclipse?

—¿Eclipse? Amy, ¿despertaste Eclipse? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida —¡Eso es impresionante!

—No me digas, ¿fue Fenrir, verdad? —la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Fue mi hermano mayor, el primogénito de los reyes de Mercurio, el príncipe Seth —le dijo —Te agradezco que lo hayas salvado de la muerte y le hayas dado una identidad cuando estaba completamente solo, pero, aunque él haya estado a tu servicio como una Estrella Oscura, su corazón siempre estuvo con su planeta. Serena lo dijo aquella vez, cuando lo vi morir. Y el destino nos permitió volver a encontrarnos.

—Hypnos —susurró Thanatos, apretando los puños —Bueno, siendo así, princesa Amy, puedes seguir adelante. En cuanto a los demás, no podrán atravesar este templo hasta que me hayan derrotado, si es que pueden.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —espetó Yaten, molesto —Yo mismo me encargaré de darte una paliza —el peli plateado se adelantó, desenvainando su espada, al tiempo que Thanatos lo miraba, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Espera un momento, Yaten, —intervino Hotaru, apuntando a Thanatos con su hoz del silencio —seré yo quien se encargue del general Thanatos.

—Da igual quién se encargue, lo importante es vencerlo para que los demás puedan pasar —dijo Horus, frunciendo el ceño —Yo puedo encargarme de…

—No, tengo que ser yo quien acabe con él —los demás miraron a la Sailor, sorprendidos con sus palabras. Sólo Siegfried parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo —Se lo prometí a "ella".

—¿"Ella"? —preguntó Thanatos —¡Ah, ya veo!, ¡claro!, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? —se reprendió mentalmente, por despistado —No sé cómo no lo noté antes. No fue sólo la princesa de Mercurio quien despertó su poder, la joven princesa de Saturno también estuvo trabajando duro. ¡No me digas!, hiciste un trato con Keres.

—Exacto, hicimos un pacto de sangre —contestó Hotaru —A cambio de tener de vuelta mis poderes, a cambio de despertar, no sólo la forma Eternal, sino Eclipse, la forma suprema, le he jurado a Keres que acabaría contigo —Thanatos comenzó a reír.

—¡Esto sí que es divertido!, princesa Hotaru, ¡nadie me había dicho que te habías vuelto tan cómica! O, que mi estúpida esposa se había vuelto tan ingenua —Thanatos negó con la cabeza —Esto debe ser una broma. ¿En serio Keres piensa que una niña enfermiza como tú es capaz de derrotarme? A mí, ¿la mano derecha del futuro dueño y señor del universo? ¡Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en todas mis vidas! —Siegfried apretó los puños, antes de desenvainar su espada y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el general.

—Retrocede, Freyr —espetó Saturn, extendiendo un brazo para impedirle avanzar —Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que este es un asunto entre Thanatos y yo.

—Pero, Hotaru, si unimos nuestros poderes… —empezó Serena, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, Sailor Moon —dijo Saturn —No entiendes lo que significa hacer un pacto de sangre con Keres. Ahora, nadie más que yo puede acabar con Thanatos. Un pacto de sangre con la "Negra Fatalidad" no significa que pones simplemente tu vida en juego, sino también la vida de aquellos que son importantes para ti.

—Hotaru, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Setsuna, avanzando hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

—¡No des un paso más si no es para salir de este templo, Sailor Pluto! —exclamó Saturn, haciendo que la mujer se detuviera al instante. Se volteó para mirarla, con una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizar a la otra —Deja que sea yo quien se encargue de él, por favor, confía en mí.

—Hotaru…

—Por favor, todos hagan lo que ella dice —dijo Siegfried —Hotaru es fuerte, mucho más de lo que se imaginan. Ninguno de ustedes conoce la verdadera magnitud de sus poderes. Si permanecen en Mercurio, podrían salir lastimados, así que hagan caso a lo que dijo.

—Pero, Hotaru, no podemos simplemente… —empezó Lita. Surya la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Hagamos lo que ellos dicen —comentó Garuda, avanzando primero hacia su amiga y colocando una mano en su hombro —No te demores demasiado y alcánzanos en Venus. Hotaru asintió con la cabeza —Yuki, Mizuki, sé que ustedes lo entienden. Señorita Serena —la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—Vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo —dijo Serena —Mientras nosotros dudamos, nuestros hijos —la chica se sintió algo extraña al decir esto —arriesgan sus vidas para proteger a las personas en la Tierra. Tenemos que llegar hasta Despair lo más pronto posible y derrotarlo —Seiya suspiró, antes de añadir:

—Supongo que no queda más que decir, nos vamos.

—Pero, Seiya, ¿estás seguro? —intervino Lita —¿No crees que lo mejor sería…?

—Lo mejor sería seguir avanzando —dijo Darien —A menos, claro, que el general Thanatos insista en luchar contra todos nosotros, antes de enfrentarse a Hotaru.

—Aunque esto va en contra de mis órdenes, no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de luchar contra la Sailor conocida como la "destructora" —contestó el general —Quiero ver qué tanto has mejorado, luego de venderle tu felicidad a Keres, pequeña. Adelante, pueden irse. Al final del templo, encontrarán una llave, tómenla y úsenla para abrir el portal del tiempo que los llevará hasta Venus.

—¿Estás seguro de que no esto no te causará problemas con Despair? —preguntó Amy.

—Oh, ¿ahora estás preocupada por mí, princesa Amy?, qué amable de tu parte —le dijo —Pero lo mejor sería que se preocuparan por ustedes. Aunque hayan superado Diatorio, ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá al poder de la guardiana de _Libertina_.

Teniendo en mente las palabras de Thanatos, los guerreros del universo le echaron una última mirada a una decidida Sailor Saturn, antes de cruzar el templo.

—Muy bien, ahora, podemos comenzar.

—Un momento, Sieg, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No harás que me marche —Hotaru frunció el ceño —Te prometo que no voy a intervenir, pero al menos déjame permanecer a tu lado —ella lo miró, insegura —Sabes que nada de lo que digas me hará seguir adelante. No abandonaré Diatorio a menos que tú vengas conmigo —la chica suspiró, resignada.

—Muy bien. Pero, por favor, Sieg, no intervengas —el muchacho asintió y se sentó, con la espalda recostada en una de las amplias columnas del templo —Entonces, ¿estás preparado, Thanatos?

—Nací preparado, pequeña —contestó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese dar un paso, se escuchó el sonido de unos tacones, acompañado por aplausos que resonaban en el templo.

—Mil gracias, Hotaru —dijo entonces una voz femenina —Gracias por preparar este espléndido escenario para mí. Ahora, tú y Freyr pueden avanzar, yo me encargaré de todo a partir de ahora.

—Keres… —murmuró Thanatos.

Finalmente "ella" hizo aparición. Aquel larguísimo cabello negro era inconfundible, contrastante con su blanquísima piel blanca, aquella que él mismo había acariciado incontables veces. Pero cuando Keres levantó la cabeza, Thanatos no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera hasta que su quijada casi tocara el suelo. Esos ojos. ¡Cielos!, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que sus ojos se toparon con el purísimo color celeste de los orbes de su esposa?

—¿Qué sucede, Thanatos? —preguntó la recién llegada, con una leve sonrisa —Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —el general meneó la cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Keres.

—Cuando miro tus ojos celestes, sólo puedo recordar el día en que nos conocimos, mi Negra Fatalidad. Vaya, casi no puedo recordar la última vez que te llamé de esa manera —Keres rió —La última vez fue hace tanto tiempo, quizás, antes de separarnos en la anterior guerra, ¿verdad?, antes de que te enamoraras de Sísifo.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Thanatos?, el día en que nos conocimos —el hombre asintió —Qué bien, porque yo jamás podría olvidarlo.

—Mucho menos yo. Tu imagen, cubierta de sangre, contrastaba con esos expresivos ojos celestes que vuelvo a ver ahora —dijo —No sé si te lo había dicho, pero fue eso lo que me atrajo de ti. El cómo, a pesar de parecer tan inocente, podías ser tan despiadada. Supongo que eso fue lo que te atrajo hacia la princesa de Saturno. Tú ya lo habías visto, ¿verdad?, en lo que ella se convertiría.

—La princesa de Saturno, la prisionera de la oscuridad. Todas sus vidas se vieron envueltas por la oscuridad —dijo Keres —Se enfrentó incluso a sus compañeras Sailor Scouts, conoció el dolor, la decepción, el rechazo y, finalmente, cuando Regulus regresó, recordó lo que se sentía ser amada. Esta niña se parece más a mí de lo que te puedas imaginar. Es por eso que, cuando mi voluntad los liberó, sus poderes simplemente fluyeron hacia ella.

—No era tu intención devolverle sus poderes —espetó Thanatos.

—Cambié de opinión —replicó ella.

—Traicionaste a nuestro Señor.

—No tengo amo ni señor.

—Te negaste a despertar durante todo este tiempo.

—Fuiste a buscarme muchas veces —Thanatos frunció levemente el ceño —Intentaste despertarme, a pesar de que ese no era mi deseo, ¿por qué? —el otro no respondió —Hypnos me lo dijo.

—Keres, ¿en verdad te enamoraste de Apolo? —la mujer intentó ocultar, en vano, la sorpresa que le provocó la pregunta de su esposo —No lo creeré hasta que lo escuche salir de tus labios. No es posible que un ser como tú sea capaz de sentir un sentimiento tan puro hacia uno de sus enemigos.

—Keres, si no es amor lo que sentías, o sientes, hacia Apolo, —intervino Hotaru, incapaz de permanecer en silencio durante más tiempo —entonces, ¿cuál es el significado de esa expresión, de ese brillo especial en tus ojos cuando te encontramos en el Mukai?

—Princesa Hotaru, creí haberte dicho que yo me encargaría de Thanatos —pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Hice un pacto de sangre contigo, juré que sería yo quien terminaría con la vida de Thanatos —replicó —Eclipse, libérate —Keres reconoció al instante las ropas blancas que caracterizaban la forma suprema de una Sailor Scout. La Hoz de Silencio, ahora brillante como el oro, apuntó directamente hacia Thanatos —No está en mi naturaleza romper una promesa, mucho menos con la mujer que me salvó la vida en el pasado.

—Hotaru, ¿acaso de refieres a…? —empezó Freyr —Así que también lo has recordado.

—Si en aquel entonces tú no hubieses tomado parte de mis poderes, estos habrían terminado por consumirme y, de paso, habrían acabado con la vida de Regulus. Pero, Keres, eso no es importante. En verdad, te enamoraste de Sísifo, ¿no es así?

—Thanatos, cuando nos convertimos en marido y mujer —empezó Keres, volviéndose para encarar a su esposo, una vez más —¿qué fue lo que sentiste? Thanatos, ¿qué fue lo que mantuvo a mi lado? ¿Fue acaso el simple hecho de que "la muerte no puede existir sin la fatalidad"? No, no es eso, ¿verdad? Tú eres capaz de traer la muerte sin contar con la ayuda de la fatalidad.

—Keres, para mí, la muerte es lo más hermoso que puede existir —contestó —Durante mucho tiempo, vi a las criaturas a mi alrededor morir, fuera por mi intervención o por el paso del tiempo. Pero, conforme las edades iban pasando, la misma rutina se fue volviendo aburrida, poco hermosa. Fue entonces cuando te conocí, inocente, pero despiadada. Eras la criatura más hermosa que había visto. Te pedí que caminaras junto a mí, para toda la eternidad, entonces tú, la solitaria fatalidad, tomó mi mano.

"Caminaste junto a mí, durante tanto tiempo que ya no concebía mi existencia si ti. Fue entonces cuando surgió la frase "la muerte no puede vivir sin la fatalidad". También, fue entonces cuando los dos nos vimos atraídos por una presencia muy superior a las nuestras. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los Hermanos de la Destrucción, ¿lo recuerdas? Juramos lealtad, trabajamos juntos, conocimos a otros seres, con distintas personalidades, pero igual de despiadados que nosotros.

Fuimos sellados, finalmente lograron separarnos. Cuando fui el primero en despertar de aquel que, pensé, sería un sueño eterno, lo primero en que lo que pensé fue en ti. En volver a estar a tu lado, en liberarte de tu prisión. Lo intenté muchas veces y eso tú lo sabes, pero ni el mismo Hypnos, señor de los sueños, había sido capaz de convencerte para que despertaras. Supe entonces que tus pensamientos los ocupaba alguien más que no era yo. Entonces, Keres, no puedes decir que lo que sentías, o sientes, por Apolo no es amor. Mas ahora yo te pregunto también, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?"

—Eres un pésimo orador, ¿lo sabías?, no tenías que darle tantas vueltas, casi no pude entender lo que querías decir, sin embargo, creo que tú y yo pensamos de la misma manera. Existen dos tipos de amor, me gustaría pensar que el "amor" que siento por Apolo se llama "amor puro", mientras que el "amor" que siento por ti, realmente no se puede describir de otra manera que no sea un "amor masoquista". Porque ambos nos hacemos daño, nos lastimamos una y otra vez pero, de una u otra forma, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

El sonido de los pasos de Keres y Thanatos resonó en Diatorio, mientras ambos se acercaban. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, Thanatos extendió la mano para sujetar a Keres por la barbilla y acercarla más a su rostro. Entonces la besó. Siegfried entendió por qué Keres decía que el amor que compartía con Thanatos era un "amor masoquista". Cuando la pareja se separó, ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no crees, Keres? —habló entonces el general —Suficiente de nuestra estupidez, suficiente de toda esta absurda disputa. El corazón de Sísifo tiene dueña, pero el tuyo también, ¿no es así? —Keres asintió.

Y, por un momento, a Hotaru y Sieg les pareció como si la pareja estuviese compartiendo un abrazo. No fue hasta que vieron un brazo atravesar limpiamente el pecho de Keres que se dieron cuenta de la realidad. Hotaru se abrazó a Sieg y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. No podía mirar. Pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y se separó de Sieg para posar sus ojos en la pareja. Escuchó la risa alegre – seguramente la primera vez que la mujer reía de esa manera – de Keres y vio que ella enredaba un brazo en el cuello de su esposo.

Marido y mujer comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de una tonada que, seguramente, existía sólo en sus cabezas. Cuando Thanatos quedó dándoles la espalda, pudieron verla. La fina mano de Keres. Ella también había atravesado el pecho del otro. Se abrazaron de una forma un tanto extraña y accidentada. La mejilla derecha de Keres presionada contra el hombro de Thanatos, mientras este aspiraba el aroma inconfundible del cabello de la mujer. Al general se le escapó una sonrisa, tan sincera que Hotaru dudaba que él hubiese sonreído así antes. Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de una canción que ahora parecía resonar en las paredes del templo.

Hotaru se quedó mirándolos, embelesada, hasta que sintió la cálida mano de Siegfried tomar la suya y comenzar a arrastrarla hasta la salida del templo, que se hallaba detrás de la pareja. Ella levantó la mirada, sin comprender, pero Sieg no se volteó ni la miró. Simplemente siguió caminando, más rápido. Abandonaron el templo justo en el momento en que se escuchaba una explosión. Las columnas que sostenían el techo de forma triangular se desplomaron.

—Así que esto era lo que en verdad querían —comentó Siegfried, quien finalmente se había detenido.

—Sieg, ¿crees que a ese podría en verdad llamársele un "amor masoquista"? —preguntó la chica. El muchacho se quedó pensativo durante un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros y apretar su mano con un poco más de fuerza —Tienes razón, creo que eso es algo que sólo ellos pueden saber —y sonrió.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aún con los ojos cerrados, se removió entre las cálidas sábanas que la envolvían y sonrió. Había dormido tan bien, pero rayos, casi no podía recordar la última vez que el sueño le había sentado tan bien. Meneó la cabeza en la almohada, antes de abrir los ojos, con lentitud. Pero el techo con el que se topó le resultó desconocido al instante. Frunció el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban cubiertos con vendajes blancos, cuidadosamente colocados. Volvió a levantar la cabeza para tratar de reconocer dónde estaba.

La habitación era bastante grande y ella se encontraba recostada en una amplia cama con dosel. Las sábanas eran de un tono rojizo, como el del color del vino tinto. A su lado izquierdo, había un escritorio destartalado, sobre el cuál reposaban papeles rotos y algunos libros destrozados. Un amplio armario enfrente carecía de puertas y aún guardaba un par de chaquetas y una capa blanca. A su derecha, una muchacha dormitaba en una silla. Le pareció que la conocía de alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Kakyuu se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en su costado derecho. Se le escapó un leve quejido de dolor, que provocó que la chica despertara.

La chica abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes y miró a la pelirroja, aún adormecida. Se restregó los ojos y entornó la mirada, una mirada que se iluminó y pronto fue seguida por una inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Majestad, por fin! —exclamó. La muchacha se levantó bruscamente de la silla, que cayó hacia atrás, pero no se preocupó por recogerla y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta —¡Kimiko, tienes que venir! ¡Finalmente ha despertado!

Kimiko. Kakyuu sonrió al escuchar aquel nombre. Definitivamente, si algún día tenía una hija, le gustaría llamarle Kimiko, como su abuela. La chica que antes estuvo a su lado, llegó trotando, trayendo consigo a una muchacha con unos impresionantes ojos rojos. La miró fijamente un momento y aquellos ojos que le parecían conocidos la hicieron estremecerse y agachar la mirada. Kakyuu tembló cuando sintió que la chica se acercaba hacia ella y se detenía para recoger la silla.

—Me alegra ver que finalmente recuperó la consciencia, Majestad —pronunció la chica —Unazuki, vámonos, su Majestad querrá descansar —y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la chica de nombre Unazuki la sujetó por la muñeca y le dedicó un gesto severo.

—Tu madre estuvo a punto de morir y ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes decir, Kimiko? —la otra no respondió, pero las palabras de Unazuki fueron suficientes para que Kakyuu alzara de nuevo el rostro y las mirara con ojos desorbitados —Ella tiene derecho a saber quién eres, ¿no crees? Después de todo, las cosas ya no pueden ponerse peor.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? —pero finalmente esta fue la primera pregunta que vino a la mente de la reina —¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Estamos en el reino del Sol, o lo que queda de él —contestó Unazuki, aun negándose a soltar a Kimiko, quien también había dejado de forcejear —Esta es la habitación que perteneció al príncipe Helio, la única que no estaba completamente en ruinas. Es por eso que la trajeron aquí cuando fue encontrada en Orcus. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese, Majestad?

—¿O-Orcus? —Kakyuu sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido después de que Heracles se marchara —¡Heracles! —exclamó, haciendo que incluso Kimiko fijara sus ojos en ella —¡¿Cómo está él?! ¿Logró regresar a Kinmoku? —Kimiko rodó los ojos y se soltó del agarre de su compañera para sentarse en la cama.

—Majestad, usted es en verdad una mujer ingenua —dijo —O, debería decir ¿estúpida?, más bien —la reina la miró, ofendida, pero antes de poder replicar, Unazuki dijo:

—Kimiko, no te atrevas a hablarle a su Majestad de esa manera. Ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no te parece?

—Una mujer que permite que su corazón sea cautivado y engañado con tal facilidad, no merece ser reina —los fríos ojos de Kimiko no se apartaron de Kakyuu —Una mujer que es manipulada sin darse cuenta por el hombre que ama. Una mujer que le da la espalda a su pueblo, a su familia, por complacer al hombre que ama. ¡¿Crees que una mujer así merece ser reina?! —gritó, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas —¡¿Crees que una mujer así merece ser madre?! —se levantó de la cama y se volteó a Unazuki, sujetándola por los hombros y zarandeándola —¡Ella nos abandonó! ¡Nos dio la espalda! ¡Kelvin murió por su culpa!

Kimiko soltó a Unazuki y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo, cubriéndose el lloroso rostro con ambas manos. Intentó en vano suprimir los sollozos que no hacían más que volverse más fuertes. Kakyuu se quedó mirando a la chica, confundida, cuando una persona más entró y se arrodilló al lado de la de ojos rojos. Era un muchacho de cabello castaño, muy atractivo.

—Vámonos, Kimiko, estás muy alterada, necesitas descansar —en cuanto Kimiko se levantó, se abrazó al recién llegado y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico —Lamento esto, Majestad.

—Ryuma, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Unazuki —¿Acaso no estabas buscando a Natsumi? —el otro asintió —¿La has encontrado? —volvió a asentir—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Ve tras ella!, podría estar en peligro.

—Está en Saturno. Me estoy preparando para matarla.

—¡¿M-Matarla!? —gritó Unazuki —¿Qué locuras estás diciendo, Ryuma? ¿Cómo vas a matar a la mujer que amas?

—Hablaremos después, ahora, cuida de su Majestad —el muchacho miró a Kakyuu —Lo lamento mucho, Majestad, pero esta reunión entre madre e hija tendrá que esperar —y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kakyuu se fijó entonces en el colgante que Unazuki llevaba y por fin lo comprendió.

—Son miembros de la Brigada Real de Kinmoku, ¿verdad? —Unazuki se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza —Esa muchacha… ya veo, entonces tenía razón.

—Kimiko es solamente algo impulsiva, como su padre —Kakyuu se le quedó bien, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. La muchacha de ojos verdes suspiró —Kimiko es la hija de la reina de Kinmoku y el señor de la destrucción, Despair —Kakyuu la miró, horrorizada y se llevó ambas manos a la boca —Sí, Majestad, esa chica es su hija. Ya es hora de que deje de vivir en la ignorancia y se dé cuenta de cuál es la realidad. Su esposo no es otro que el mismo Despair, quien la engañó todo este tiempo. Nosotros también… tardamos demasiado tiempo en darnos cuenta de quién era o de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Kakyuu comenzó a temblar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sujetándose con fuerza los cabellos rojizos. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida que ella misma se había provocado. Quiso llorar, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a reír, haciendo que su acompañante se sobresaltara. Rió, rió y rió. Apretó las sábanas rojas con sus manos, sin dejar de reír. Qué estúpida había sido. Su hija tenía razón. Rayos, al final sí tendría una hija. Al final sí que le pondría Kimiko.

—En verdad soy un desastre. No merezco ser reina; he deshonrado el nombre de mis predecesoras —dijo esto tan rápido que a Unazuki le costó un poco entenderle —Me siento tan avergonzada. Yo misma debí haberlo sabido, que las cosas jamás podrían ser tan perfectas. Que los amores perfectos no existen.

—Creo que hay algunas personas que no podrían estar de acuerdo con esa frase jamás —le dijo la chica, tomándose la liberta de colocar su mano sobre la de la pelirroja —Está bien equivocarse. Está bien enamorarse y ser traicionado, porque, ¿sabe, Majestad?, todo eso es parte de estar vivo.

—Lo que importa ahora —las dos mujeres levantaron la cabeza y fijaron la vista en la entrada de la habitación, cuya puerta volvía a abrirse para dar paso a un apuesto muchacho —es levantarse y seguir adelante. Luchar contra aquel que ha amenazado a las personas que te importan, tía Kakyuu.

—¿Paris? —preguntó una sorprendida Unazuki —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que habías ido a buscar a tu madre.

—Ya la he encontrado —contestó —Pero no puedo regresar aún. En este reino hay algo importante que debo llevarle, de lo contrario, cuando el enemigo se entere de sus verdaderas intenciones, la matará.

—¿D-Darien? —balbuceó Kakyuu, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del joven que acababa de aparecer —F-Fuiste tú quien me salvó, ¿no es así? C-Cuando estuve a punto de… —la expresión en el rostro del muchacho se suavizó, antes de contestar:

—Fui yo quien te salvó, pero "Darien" es el nombre de mi padre. El mío es Paris. Paris Chiba —Kakyuu meneó la cabeza y entornó los ojos —Me alegra que estás a salvo, tía Kakyuu. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te hubieran hecho en Orcus.

Paris se acercó y se sentó en la cama, abrazando a la confundida mujer. Ella se dejó hacer y escondió el rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Esa calidez, esa presencia, eran tan parecidas a las de su hermano. Pero, al mismo tiempo, supo que, en efecto, aquel no era su hermano. Sí, porque el muchacho era…

—Por todos los cielos, —dijo Kakyuu, separándose de Paris —eres idéntico a Darien, pero, esos ojos. Sin duda los habrás heredado de tu madre —el muchacho sonrió —Oh, Darien, ¿dónde está mi hermano? —le preguntó.

—Ha ido a enfrentar a Despair, junto con el resto de los guerreros del universo —contestó.

—Entonces, yo tengo que ir también —quiso levantarse, pero su dolorido cuerpo no se lo permitió. Paris apretó los puños, al recordar la condición en la que había encontrado a su tía.

—Será mejor que descanse un poco más, Majestad —le dijo Unazuki, ayudándola a acomodarse nuevamente sobre la almohada —Iré a prepararle algo para comer. Vamos, Paris, dejemos que descanse.

—Pero…—empezó Kakyuu.

—Nosotros también iremos tras Despair, —dijo Paris, dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta —pero aún no es el momento. Necesitamos terminar de preparar nuestra estrategia. Los guerreros del universo se han dirigido directo a la trampa del enemigo, aun estando conscientes de ello. Eso es porque confían en nosotros, por eso no podemos precipitarnos. Descansa, tía Kakyuu —la mujer asintió, al tiempo que los muchachos abandonaban la habitación.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, Unazuki sujetó a Paris por la muñeca y, sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a la reina en Orcus? —el muchacho se lo pensó dos veces, antes de contestarle:

—Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé del todo, pero…

_Flashback_

_Paris se reprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró siguiendo una pista falsa, seguramente dejada al propósito por su madre. Tal parecía que su terca madre, Helena, no quería que nadie la encontrara. Pero él no iba a descansar hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba a salvo. Sabía lo temeraria que podía llegar a ser, por eso estaba dispuesto a encontrarla. Sólo con ver que estuviese a salvo, sabía que podría quedarse en paz. Al menos, de momento._

_Se preguntó si le había tendido la misma trampa a su padre para que tampoco fuera capaz de seguirla. Quizás esa pista falsa no estaba pensada para que fuera su hijo quien cayera, pero es que ella ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Sí, podía ser que ella, como guerrera, estuviera acostumbrada a los viajes en el tiempo, pero en definitiva, Paris no pensaba que estuviera preparada para encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo, venido del futuro._

_Así era como había acabado en Orcus. Demonios, cómo odiaba ese lugar. Apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que pisó la seca tierra de la ex colonia solar, cuando ya deseaba dar media vuelta e irse. Pero era tarde y no tenía la energía suficiente para regresar al Sol sin que lo atraparan. Así que no le quedó más remedio que buscar un sitio dónde comer y pasar la noche._

_Caminó por una callejuela donde abundaban las casas de apuestas y los burdeles. Sujetos musculosos y llenos de tatuajes le hacían señas para que entrara y "pasara un buen rato". Incluso, había mujeres tan descaradas que casi se arrojaban sobre él para arrastrarlo hacia un burdel. El olor del alcohol y el sexo se coló por sus fosas nasales y lo hizo arrugar la nariz. Tenía que salir de Orcus cuando antes, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera._

_Fue entonces cuando la vio. Vio a una mujer que se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Tres sujetos altos y corpulentos cargaban a una inconsciente pelirroja, que vestía una bata que lucía tan fina que el muchacho no dudaba que se tratara de una carísima seda. Vio cómo la colocaban en el asiento trasero de una camioneta, mirando a todos lados antes de entrar también al vehículo. Haciendo caso a su instinto, los siguió, subiéndose en una motocicleta que encontró aparcada fuera de un bar._

_Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, pero pronto los vio adentrarse en un oscuro callejón, por lo que no le quedó más que bajarse de la motocicleta. Se ocultó tras unos cubos de basura, mientras veía cómo uno de los sujetos colocaba a la mujer en el suelo y comenzaba a quitarle las pocas joyas que llevaba. Divisó entonces un símbolo que se le hizo familiar, en el brazalete que sujetaba uno de los hombres._

—_Vaya suerte hemos tenido —dijo uno de los tres —Mira que encontrarnos a la mismísima reina de Kinmoku inconsciente en las afueras del pueblo. ¿Será este un regalo del cosmos?_

—_Qué tonterías dices —se burló otro —¿Por qué el cosmos enviaría un regalo como este a unos malnacidos como nosotros? No, yo creo que el cosmos se está desquitando con esta mujer. Debió haber cometido algún pecado. _

—_¿No lo has escuchado? —intervino el tercero —Los rumores dicen que, desde que se enamoró de ese sujeto, la reina cambió. Todo el mundo está diciendo que permitió que se cometieran injusticias en Kinmoku. Incluso parece que ha reinstaurado la pena de muerte, ¿pueden creerlo?, quién lo diría —sujetó la barbilla de la pelirroja con una mano y le apartó los mechones del rostro con la otra —que una cara tan hermosa como esta, fuera capaz de tales atrocidades. _

—_Bueno, ¿ahora qué se supone que haremos con ella? ¿Pedimos dinero por su rescate? _

—_¡Qué va!, no ganaremos nada. Nadie se preocupa por esta mujer ya. Kinmoku tiene un nuevo señor y al parecer nadie recuerda que alguna vez tuvieron una reina._

—_¡Ya sé!, ¿por qué no la vendemos a alguno de los burdeles de la calle principal? —exclamó uno, emocionado. Paris respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y no lanzarse hacia aquellos sujetos sin un plan —Es una mujer muy hermosa, de seguro nos darán mucho dinero. _

—_¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos con ella? —opinó otro, pasando sus manos por debajo de la bata que llevaba Kakyuu y relamiéndose los labios, con la lujuria claramente dibujada en el rostro —¿Se imaginan lo que podríamos disfrutar?, hace tiempo que no pasamos un buen rato. En lo personal, las mujeres de cabaret ya no logran satisfacerme._

—_No es mala idea._

—_Olvídenlo, necesito dinero. Tengo una deuda algo… generosa con el jefe y no me lo perdonará si no tengo el dinero en dos días. Ya me lo ha advertido —añadió, mordiéndose el labio, nervioso._

—_Entonces, ¿qué tal esto? Nos la pasamos bien esta noche con ella y mañana la vendemos en el burdel del jefe. Así podrías cancelar tu deuda y de paso nos quedaremos con una buena cantidad adicional por conseguir a esta belleza._

—_Suena bien. _

—_Entonces…_

_Paris sólo podía observar cómo aquellos despiadados sujetos comenzaban a arrancarle la ropa a la pelirroja. Necesitaba pensar en un plan para rescatarla sin llamar demasiado la atención. No quería más problemas, pero en cuando vio a uno de los tipos acercarse para besarla, sintió su sangre hervir y se arrojó sobre ellos, acabando con sus vidas, con un movimiento de su cuchillo. Los hombres cayeron a sus pies, al tiempo que la mujer abría sus ojos lentamente y miraba nerviosa a su alrededor._

—_¡Reina Kakyuu! —exclamó el muchacho, agachándose al lado de la mujer —¿Está herida? —ella entornó la mirada, intentando reconocer a la persona que acababa de salvarla, pero se sentía tan débil que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse —Santo cielo, ¿cómo fue que acabó en un lugar de mala muerte como este, Majestad?_

—_¡Oye!, ¿acaso no escuchaste unos gritos por aquí?_

_Paris chasqueó la lengua, al escuchar pasos apresurados acercándose al sitio donde él estaba. Tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y la cargó para comenzar a correr._

_Flashback End_

Unazuki escuchó, horrorizada, el relato de Paris, llevándose las manos a la boca para suprimir un grito de sorpresa. No podía creerlo. Un día, la reina estaba en un crucero, de luna de miel con su supuesto esposo, y al día siguiente aparecía en Orcus. La chica seguía sin comprender cómo es que la reina había terminado allí.

—Paris, ¿cómo es que…?

—Luego de llevar a la reina a un lugar seguro, hablé con algunos sujetos.

—Querrás decir "amenacé a algunos sujetos para que hablaran" _—_corrigió la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, está bien, quizás tuve que ponerme un poco… demandante para conseguir información, pero ¡ese no es el punto! _—_replicó _—_Entonces, como te estaba diciendo. Parece que Despair le pagó a unos mercenarios de Orcus para que secuestraran a la reina del crucero y acabaran con ella _—_la chica se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada _—_Pero no contaban con que ella los atacara y escapara.

—¿Los… mató? _—_Paris negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo los dejó inconscientes y escapó. No sé si le hicieron algo antes de que escapara, pero parece que el objetivo de esos sujetos era asegurarse de que ella y la criatura que llevaba en su vientre no sobrevivieran.

—Un momento… entonces la reina esta… ¿embarazada? _—_el muchacho asintió _—_¡Santo cielo! Ya… ya veo, un bebé con la sangre de Despair corriendo por sus venas, podría convertirse en un verdadero problema, en una amenaza para el señor oscuro.

—Él no me espera, piensa que la reina y su pequeño estorbo están muertos ya _—_Paris y Unazuki se sobresaltaron al escuchar la fría voz de Kimiko _—_Es por eso que voy a ir a acabar con él, con mis propias manos.

—Kimiko… —exclamóParis —No te precipites, pronto…

—Paris, ¿cuándo entenderás que tú no eres mi jefe? —replicó ella, mirándolo con odio —Kelvin está muerto, su frágil corazón lo hizo dudar al estar frente a Molly y es por eso que fue asesinado. Pero yo no soy así, no siento nada por ese sujeto. Y, siendo que llevo su sangre maldita en mis venas, soy la única que puede enfrentarlo y tomar su vida.

—¡Kimiko! —Unazuki fue corriendo tras ella, pero Paris la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo —¡Paris, tenemos que detenerla! Ella va a…

—Nada de lo que digamos hará que Kimiko cambie de opinión —le dijo —Tú más que nadie, sabe el tipo de infancia que tuvo ella, no es fácil ser la hija del sujeto que planeaba apoderarse del universo, acabando con cualquiera que le resultara una amenaza. Déjala que se vaya, que nosotros pronto la seguiremos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mina abrió las puertas de _Libertina_, el templo de Venus, siendo recibido por una lluvia de filosas plumas, que fueron bloqueadas a tiempo por el escudo de Amy. Un viento fortísimo sopló, haciendo que todos tuviesen que retroceder un poco, antes de volver a cargar hacia adelante.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Andrew, sorprendido.

—Esto es… este poder, siento que lo he visto antes —comentó Lita, dando un paso al frente y adelantándose para entrar al templo primero —Lo sabía.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! —exclamó una estridente voz femenina —¿Me extrañaron? —añadió, riendo.

—No puede ser —balbuceó Serena —tú… deberías estar muerta…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Próximamente…_

_El secreto de Galantis y…_

_Los aterradores poderes de Geras…_


	42. Tierra de almas perdidas

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XLII – Tierra de almas perdidas**

La puerta del tiempo en Mercurio los había conducido directamente a la entrada de Libertina, el templo de Venus. Amy se había colocado al frente, desplegando su escudo para proteger a los demás guerreros. Claro que cuando el viento dejó de soplar y los guerreros pudieron visualizar al enemigo que los atacaba, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Serena fue la primera en salir de su ensimismamiento, al hallarse nuevamente frente a aquella enemiga que tanto les había costado derrotar. Sí, allí estaban Eris y sus Furias, luciendo más poderosas que nunca.

—Oh princesa Serena, debo decir que le queda muy bien la forma Eclipse —dijo entonces Eris, con una sonrisa —No sabe cómo me alegra volver a enfrentarla, volver a enfrentarlos a todos, ahora que han recuperado sus recuerdos. Esto promete ser muy divertido.

—No puedo creerlo —intervino Mina, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —¿Tú eres la guardiana de Libertina? La verdad esperaba algo más… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿desafiante? —Eris frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de acercarse, con paso lento, hasta donde estaba Mina —Te vencimos una vez, ¿por qué simplemente no te quedaste descansando?

—Princesa Minako, ¿acaso te sientes confiada porque estás en el planeta que te vio nacer? ¿Piensas que estar aquí será una ventaja para ti? —la rubia no respondió, pero no apartó sus ojos de la estrella oscura, ni por un momento —Déjame decirte que estás tan equivocada como tu hermana mayor —Eris sonrió, al ver que había captado la atención de Healer —Ella está en Saturno, ¿sabes? Es la encargada de proteger el templo de Titan. Sí, damas y caballeros aquí presentes, ¡la princesa Aika, de Venus, se ha unido a nosotros! Ella sí que fue una mujer inteligente.

—Aika nunca haría algo como eso —espetó Mina, mirando a Eris con odio —Ella es Sailor Venus, una guerrera que lucha para proteger la paz de este universo.

—Oh, ahora resulta que confías en ella, ¡no seas hipócrita! —exclamó la mujer de cabellos azules —Hasta hace poco le guardabas rencor, sí, ¿acaso me vas a decir que no le guardabas resentimiento, por haber matado a Tsubasa? De no haber sido por la intervención de tu madre, estoy segura de que ya habrías intentado matarla —Mina no respondió —¿Ves? Tú misma sabes que es cierto. Aika siempre ha estado cuidando de ti y tú ¿cómo le pagaste?, dudando de ella, alejándola de ti. Ella simplemente se cansó y decidió aliarse con quienes en verdad confían en ella y en sus capacidades.

—Estás… estás mintiendo —empezó Mina —Aika jamás… ella jamás sería capaz de traicionarnos.

—Ah pero, princesa Minako, ella lo ha hecho —se escuchó el sonido de unos tacones, acompañando a una segunda voz femenina, que se iba volviendo más clara —Es tal y como Eris lo ha dicho.

—Señorita Galantis —dijo Eris, haciendo una reverencia —no tenía que molestarse. Yo soy más que suficiente para acabar con estos molestos insectos.

—Eso lo sé —contestó la mujer, sonriendo —Pero recuerda, Eris, que no se está permitido matarlos. Puedes enviarlos ante mi hermano en pedazos, pero no muertos, ¿de acuerdo? —la aludida asintió con la cabeza y apuntó con su alabarda a Mina —Bien, entonces, me sentaré y observaré la batalla.

—Mina, deja que yo me encargue de Eris —Yaten se adelantó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su novia —Vete y alcanza a tu hermana.

—Pero Yaten… —empezó ella.

—Vete, todos salgan de Libertina.

—Señorita Galantis —dijo Eris, volteándose hacia la mujer, que se había sentado en un trono de oro, justo enfrente de la salida del templo —¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería cortarle las piernas a todos estos molestos sujetos para que no puedan salir de Libertina?

—Oh, no te preocupes, déjalos que se vayan —contestó —Yo no tengo deseos de pelear en este momento, me siento algo cansada. Pero tú eres más que capaz de acabar con el molesto príncipe Yaten. Sailor Star Healer, —Galantis posó sus ojos en la rubia —voy a darte un regalo, acércate —la rubia se le quedó viendo, recelosa, pero terminó por avanzar hacia ella. Galantis le colocó una pulsera de plata y Mina desapareció del templo al instante.

—¡Mina! —exclamó Serena, preocupada —¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —Mizuki le colocó una mano en el hombro y dijo:

—La ha enviado a Saturno, parece que el deseo del enemigo es que las hermanas de Venus se enfrenten —la rubia se mordió el labio —No te preocupes, Serena, Mina es fuerte, no perderá.

—Si Natsumi está bajo el control de enemigo, —añadió Setsuna —estoy segura de que Mina será capaz de traerla de vuelta. Confía en ella, Serena —ella asintió con la cabeza —Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir avanzando.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Los demás la siguieron. Taiki y Seiya se quedaron atrás un momento para hablar con Yaten. Ella sabía que no querían dejarlo solo, pero también confiaban en su poder. Estaban seguros de que Horus sería capaz de derrotar a Eris. Sin embargo, los guerreros notaron que Yaten no era el único que se había quedado atrás.

—Garuda, vete de una vez —dijo Yaten, al ver que la chica se había quedado atrás y ya había desenvainado su espada. La peli plateada negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré también. Tengo un asunto pendiente con esta mujer —el muchacho la miró, alzando una ceja —Hace mucho tiempo, Eris se burló de mi abuelo y lo hizo arrodillarse. Fue la primera y única capaz de lograr tal cosa —Eris rió —Para el gran Hima-vat no significó nada, él mismo me dijo que no debía guardar rencor por algo tan insignificante, pero la forma en que te mofaste de él, Eris, es algo que no puedo perdonar.

—De verdad eres una niña —se burló Eris —Te falta madurar, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Vas a darte cuenta de por qué debiste escuchar al príncipe Yaten y huir con los demás.

—Surya, sólo no pierdas la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Yuki, algo inseguro de dejar a su compañera atrás —Mizuki, ¿no será mejor que me quede yo también? —él negó con la cabeza —Pero…

—Deja de perder el tiempo —lo regañó Mizuki. Yuki asintió, a regañadientes y comenzó a correr tras los demás.

Pero, justo en el momento en que Serena, Seiya y Darien pasaron corriendo junto a Galantis, el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos. El resto de los guerreros llegaron hasta la puerta y tomaron la llave; el portal hacia la Luna ya estaba abierto, pero ellos se habían quedado estáticos. Galantis chasqueó los dedos y encerró a Serena, Seiya y Darien en unas esferas transparentes, tan sólidas como el diamante. Ellos forcejearon, pero fueron incapaces de liberarse.

—¿Pero qué…? —empezó Lita —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Mi hermano y yo tenemos otros planes para estos tres —contestó Galantis —El resto, pueden continuar. Recuerden que estos portales son bastante inestables, si no se dan prisa, se cerrará y no volverá a abrirse.

—Vámonos, Lita —dijo Andrew, tomando a la castaña de la mano.

—¡Pero Andrew, no podemos…!

—-¡Sigan adelante! —exclamó Serena, desde dentro de aquella extraña esfera —¡Nosotros los alcanzaremos pronto! —Jupiter se mordió el labio, dudosa, pero finalmente, resignada, siguió avanzando. Justo cuando el portal se cerró de nuevo, Galantis volvió a fijar los ojos en sus prisioneros.

—Ahora, veamos, ¿qué fue lo que dijo mi hermano? El príncipe Darien, debe ir a Imperatus —chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y la esfera donde estaba Darien se hundió en el piso de cerámica del templo.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena.

—Bien, uno menos, ¡salúdame a la hermosa Galatea, príncipe Darien! —dijo Galantis, con una risita burlona —Si es que esa loca mujer te da la oportunidad. Aunque, lo más probable es que te corte la cabeza en cuanto te vea. A menos que ese molesto chico aparezca —Galantis hablaba consigo misma, pero luego posó sus ojos en Serena y Seiya —Ahora, ustedes, ¿adónde se suponía que debía enviarlos? —colocó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, pensativa —¿Adónde era? ¡Ah sí, Orcus! No sé qué quiere mi hermano que hagan en Orcus, pero allá los enviaré —chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron, así como lo había hecho Darien.

—¿Orcus, qué demonios? —espetó Surya, mirando a Galantis, con ojos desorbitados —¿Qué tienen que hacer el Sol y la Luna en un sitio como ese? ¿Acaso Despair se ha vuelto loco? Las posibilidades de que regresen a salvo…

—¿Qué clase de sitio es ese Orcus? —preguntó Yaten.

—¡Es un paraíso! —fue Eris quien contestó —De hecho, es el sitio del que provenimos todas las estrellas oscuras, a excepción de Fenrir, claro está. Es un oasis donde sólo existe la maldad. Dinero sucio, prostitución, apuestas, drogas, armas, ¡todo lo que se puedan imaginar! —añadió, emocionada —Ahora, no tengo idea de cuáles son las intenciones de mi gran señor al enviarlos ahí, pero no es como si fuera a dejarlos morir. Así que relájense

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que nos relajemos después de escuchar semejante descripción? —espetó Yaten, desenvainando también su espada —Garuda, acabemos con esto rápido y vamos tras ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó la chica, relamiéndose los labios, claramente emocionada con la pelea —Tenemos a un par de grandes presas frente a nosotros.

—¡Ja!, parece que me subestimas, Garuda —dijo Eris, girando la alabarda sobre su cabeza —Ninguno de ustedes será capaz de tocarle siquiera un cabello a la señorita Galantis. Ahora, ¡que empiece la diversión! ¡Vamos, mis Furias!

Yaten no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que la docena de Furias que acababan de materializarse frente a ellos iban armadas también con alabardas. Sólo existía una alabarda Kallisti en el universo, pero aquellas parecían ser extensiones del arma que portaba la estrella oscura. El peli plateado se dio cuenta, en cuanto detuvo el ataque de una de las Furias, de que estas eran más rápidas y poderosas que antes. Miró de reojo a Garuda, que no parecía tener ningún problema con ello y esquivaba sus ataques con gran habilidad. Le pareció increíble que una chica tan joven tuviese tal poder.

—¡No te distraigas, príncipe Yaten! —exclamó Eris, atacando ella también. Yaten fue lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza de Kallisti y apenas tuvo tiempo de frenarse con la suela de las botas. Levantó la espada para bloquear un nuevo ataque y se puso de pie con dificultad —Nunca fuiste el más habilidoso con la espada. Lo tuyo era, más bien, el arco. Oh, todavía recuerdo esa aterradora puntería tuya.

El número de Furias se duplicó en cuanto Garuda le cortó la cabeza a seis que se habían arrojado sobre ella. Yaten apenas era capaz de defenderse, pero la chica ya se encargaba de acabar con dos más. El peli plateado sólo podía ver la sangre correr y bañar las ropas blancas de su compañera. Observó, algo inquieto, cómo la sonrisa de la morena se ensanchaba cuando sentía la sangre caer sobre ella. Escuchó a Surya reír, antes de cargar directamente contra Eris, para tener una lucha directa contra ella.

—Oh, parece que alguien está emocionada —dijo Eris, dándole una patada a Surya —Esos ojos, me gustan esos ojos, niña. Esos son los ojos de alguien que nació en Orcus. ¿Sabes que todos los niños malditos que nacemos allí somos como "hermanos"? —la punta de su arma rozó la mejilla de Garuda —¡Deberías empezar a llamarme "hermana mayor"!

—¡Ya quisieras! —replicó Surya, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano —¡Mi única familia es el gran guerrero Hima-vat, y mis compañeros del reino del Sol!

—¡Pronto todos estarán muertos! —exclamó Eris, que cada vez se emocionaba más con aquella lucha —Y tú, nuevamente, te quedarás sola. Como cuando Solaris te encontró, ¿lo recuerdas? Seguro que no, aún eras un bebé.

—Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer —contestó Surya, aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes —Jamás recordaré el día en que conocí la luz del sol, la luz de Amaterasu. Así como jamás olvidaré al hombre que me dio un nombre. El hombre que aceptó a aquel bebé maldito en su familia.

Mientras las mujeres continuaban con su pelea, Yaten luchaba por acabar con las Furias, de una vez por todas. Pero las criaturas tenían una aterradora capacidad de regeneración. Así como había pasado con las que Surya derrotó, cada vez que Yaten cortaba la cabeza de una, dos más surgían, más poderosas y veloces. La batalla parecía no tener fin. Yaten estaba consciente de que aquello no iba a funcionar. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada y ya se estaba quedando sin energías.

—Vamos, piensa un poco, príncipe Yaten —el peli plateado escuchó la voz de Galantis, al tiempo que una de las Furias lo arrojaba a los pies de la mujer —Si no piensas en algo, morirás. Ya no te quedan casi energías, ¿cierto? —Yaten rodó justo a tiempo para evitar una estocada —Y estos son sólo ataques físicos, porque Eris está muy concentrada en Garuda, pero en cuanto libere todos los poderes de su alabarda, no podrás ni siquiera parpadear.

Pero Yaten no tuvo que esperar a que Eris se dignara a prestarle atención y liberara su poder. Porque la Furia que estaba enfrentando acababa de absorber a todas las demás y ahora emanaba un aura más poderosa y amenazante. Los ojos de la Furia se volvieron ambarinos, como los de Eris y la alabarda brilló con más intensidad.

—Oh, Eris, no sabía que habías dominado ese poder —dijo Galantis, sin poder ocultar el asombro de su voz —Estás en problemas, príncipe Yaten.

—¡Cuento contigo, Harmonía! —exclamó Eris, sin apartar sus ojos de Surya —Derrota al príncipe Yaten y, cuando sea el momento preciso, róbate su cristal cósmico, ¡pero recuerda que no puedes matarlo hasta que el cristal sea tuyo!

—¡Como digas, hermana! —respondió la Furia —La diosa de la Concordia extiende sus plumas y danza con el viento de la Discordia —Harmonía hizo girar la alabarda sobre su cabeza —¡Danza de las Mil Cuchillas!

Yaten maldijo por lo bajo. Esa técnica… esa era la técnica tan temible que casi le había costado la vida a Amy. No había forma de que él pudiese pararla. No tenía lugar al cuál huir. Sólo le quedaba hacerle frente, pero, eso lo mataría. ¿Qué podía hacer?, su mente se había quedado en blanco en ese momento. Vio cómo la lluvia de cuchillas se abalanzaba sobre él, a tal velocidad que, estaba seguro de que si parpadeaba, sería atravesado violentamente. Apretó el agarre en su espada y entonces lo recordó.

—Es cierto que nunca fui habilidoso con la espada. Es por eso que tengo esto —la espada comenzó a brillar, hasta que un remolino de luz la envolvió —Vamos, no me falles en este momento, cristal cósmico —para el momento en el que la luz se había disipado, la espada se había convertido en un gran arco dorado —¡_Hor ajti_!

Y entonces, la velocidad con la que Yaten disparó las flechas con aquel arco fue demasiada para Harmonía. Todas y cada una de las cuchillas fueron destruidas por las flechas de luz de Horus. Incluso, una última flecha se había clavado directamente en el corazón de la Furia, que gritó de dolor y se desvaneció convirtiéndose en cenizas. Yaten escuchó a Eris gritar también de dolor y la vio caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Maldito —murmuró la estrella oscura, limpiándose la sangre que le salía por la nariz. Yaten se fijó entonces en su aspecto. La mujer de cabello azul estaba llena de heridas que no paraban de sangrar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Surya no lucía muy diferente. Pero en definitiva había algo mal en ella: Surya tenía una sonrisa cínica en los labios. La vio lamer la sangre que le brotaba de la herida que tenía en la muñeca izquierda —Jamás pensé que podrías… liberar el arco de Horus con tanta facilidad.

—Tal parece que Harmonía era tu otra mitad —dijo Yaten, con la respiración un poco agitada —Debo decir que fue la Furia más poderosa a la que me tocó enfrentarme. Por un momento pensé que iba a morir. Pero, en fin, ahora sí… —no había terminado de formular la frase, cuando sintió el filo de la espada de Garuda en su cuello.

—Ella es mi presa, Horus —dijo Surya, con los ojos desorbitados, con la locura deformándole los rasgos de la cara —Si no quieres morir también, será mejor que te hagas a un lado.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Garuda? —replicó Yaten, apartando la espada de su cuello, sujetando firmemente la muñeca de la chica —Si unimos nuestras fuerzas…

—¡Te dije que es mi presa! —Yaten apenas fue capaz de moverse a tiempo para evitar que Surya le cortara la cabeza, pero a cambio se ganó un corte bastante profundo en el cuello —¡Vas a morir, Eris!

—¿Qué demonios le sucede? —se dijo Yaten, llevándose la mano a la herida, para tratar de detener la sangre que brotaba de esta —¿Acaso se volvió loca?

—En efecto, ha enloquecido —Yaten levantó la mirada para toparse con Galantis, que se había arrodillado a su lado —Verás, príncipe Yaten, esa niña nació en Orcus, una tierra maldita, donde no existe más que oscuridad. Lleva la locura de Orcus en las venas. Y, aunque fue encontrada por Amaterasu y criada por Hima-vat bajo la luz del sol, algún día esto tenía que suceder. Qué digo, ella también enloqueció en la anterior guerra. Estuvo a punto de matar a Eos —Yaten abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

"Su sangre se descontroló por completo y acabó ella misma con la vida de su abuelo, Hima-vat. Agonizante, Hima-vat intentó enfrentar a Eris, pero estaba tan malherido que simplemente cayó de rodillas ante ella, quien sólo se encargó de cortarle la cabeza. Esa pobre chica, estaba tan impactada que bloqueó ese recuerdo de su cabeza. Pero no pudo olvidar su rencor hacia Eris. Ahora, sin la protección de Hima-vat, Amaterasu o Eos, su sangre la ha dominado. No es más que una máquina asesina, así como todos aquellos que nacieron bajo la estrella de la destrucción de Orcus. Ahora no es muy diferente a Eris, Hilda o la misma Hestia, aunque la historia de Hestia es un poco diferente.

El caso es que, luego de matar a Eris, nada podrá detenerla, incluso tú corres peligro. En cuanto esa niña salga de aquí, se dedicará a matar a toda criatura que se cruce en su camino."

—No creo que Eris sea tan débil como para…

Pero el chico tuvo que guardar silencio en cuanto vio la cabeza de Eris separarse limpiamente de su cuerpo. La sangre cayó sobre Surya, como si fuera lluvia. La chica alzó la cabeza, recibiendo el líquido rojizo, como si fuese una refrescante llovizna. El cuerpo inerte de Eris cayó a sus pies y ella le pisó el torso con la bota, mientras comenzaba a reír perversamente. Surya posó sus ojos, ahora rojos, como la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo y sus ropajes, en Yaten.

—Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba —era la primera vez, desde la anterior guerra, que utilizaba el Hor ajti y se sentía agotado. No creía ser capaz de defenderse, sus piernas ni siquiera respondían y Garuda se acercaba a él, riendo como loca.

—Oh no, niña, no lo harás —Galantis enterró su mano derecha en el pecho de Yaten, atravesándolo limpiamente. Extrajo el cristal cósmico y Yaten se desplomó al instante —No puedo permitir que destroces este valioso cristal —y se lo tragó, antes de desvanecerse, envuelta en una ventisca.

—Maldición, maldición, vamos, sólo… una vez más…

Garuda seguía acercándose. Yaten a duras penas pudo sentarse en el suelo. Sus ropas blancas de caballero se habían desvanecido, clara señal de que había perdido el cristal. Pero, extrañamente, la espada aún estaba allí. Sólo que él era consciente de que jamás sería capaz de derrotarla en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Su única esperanza era el arco de Horus, pero a esa distancia – Surya ya estaba a menos de diez metros de él – corría el riesgo de darle en algún punto vital.

Yaten se arrastró, retrocediendo un poco con cada paso que la chica daba hacia él. Sujetó la espada con fuerza, haciéndose daño con las uñas, sin apartar los ojos de los orbes rojizos de Garuda. Surya levantó la espada y la velocidad del corte le dejó una nueva herida a Yaten, esta vez en el brazo que había usado, torpemente, para cubrirse. La chica lamió la sangre que había quedado en su arma y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Maldición, reacciona —en un movimiento desesperado, Yaten se clavó su propia arma en la pierna izquierda. Se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido de dolor y con esto fue capaz de ponerse de pie, evitando justo a tiempo una estocada —Eres demasiado problemática, por eso no me gustan los niños —se quejó —Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? Sin el cristal, no me quedará más que un tiro, pero si fallo, estaré muerto.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Garuda, lanzándose sobre él, dando un gran salto. Yaten sintió el arma clavársele profundamente en el hombro izquierdo —¡Maldi…!

Pero, al mismo tiempo, Yaten había conseguido liberar una última flecha, que se incrustó en el pecho de Surya, justo en el corazón. La chica soltó la espada y Yaten cayó, con el arma aún clavada en el hombro, hacia atrás. Surya se desplomó de rodillas, llevándose una mano a la zona donde había sido herida. Gritó de dolor, pues la flecha de luz la estaba quemando. Se revolcó en el suelo, hasta que la flecha se desvaneció y se quedó quieta. Pasó al menos un minuto, hasta que Surya volviera a abrir los ojos otra vez. Se sentó lentamente y entornó la mirada, ahora sí, su mirada de siempre, confundida.

Percibió el olor de la sangre, colándose por sus fosas nasales y se dio cuenta de que estaba bañada en el líquido rojizo. Horrorizada, se fijó en el cuerpo inerte de Eris y su cabeza que había quedado cerca del trono donde antes estaba Galantis. Se volteó por completo y gritó, aterrada, al ver a Yaten tirado en el suelo, desangrándose, con su espada clavada en el cuerpo. Se levantó torpemente y retiró el arma, zarandeando al peli plateado.

—¡Yaten! ¡Yaten! —gritó, desesperada, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas —¡Yaten, no te mueras! —pero el chico ya había perdido mucha sangre —¡Yaten! —el chico abrió lentamente los ojos y su mirada borrosa se topó con el rostro lloroso de la muchacha.

—R-Rayos… e-eres t-tan problemática… —tosió sangre —p-por eso… n-no me gustan los n-niños… —y volvió a cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos más, a pesar de que ella lo llamaba a gritos.

—¡NO! ¡Abuelo! ¡Maestra! —gritó —¡Alguien que me ayude!

—Deja que yo te libere de tu sufrimiento —Galantis volvió a aparecer y, como había hecho con Yaten, atravesó el pecho de la chica, arrancándole el cristal cósmico —Ahora, descansa en el más allá, junto con Horus —y volvió a desaparecer. Surya se desplomó en el suelo, cerca de Yaten y sollozó en silencio.

—Yaten… por mi culpa tú… —haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Surya se arrastró hasta donde Yaten yacía, inconsciente —Sólo me queda el poder de la energía vital, así que… —puso las manos juntas sobre el pecho de Yaten, dejando que su aura fluyera hasta el cuerpo del peli plateado —¡Tienes que vivir! —pero no pudo lograr su cometido, porque fue golpeada en la nuca.

—Tú tampoco puedes morir, tonta.

—Aquiles… —balbuceó, antes de cerrar los ojos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darien se removió, inquieto, sintiendo el cuerpo increíblemente pesado. Sólo recordaba la voz de Serena, que lo llamaba, antes de perder el conocimiento. Intentó mover las manos, pero era como si estuviesen congeladas. Incluso sus párpados se negaban a abrirse. De pronto, sintió una cálida respiración en su rostro y un aroma familiar se coló por sus fosas nasales. Sólo pudo pensar en una persona. Quería extender los brazos y abrazarse a ella, pero su cuerpo no quería cooperar. Sintió entonces unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos y sonrió, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—Hele… —de pronto, la mujer que estaba junto a él se separó y comenzó a reír.

—¡Vaya, debiste ver tu cara, Darien! Pagaría por ver esa mueca de decepción nuevamente —el chico frunció el ceño.

—Moiras —dijo, con frialdad —¿Dónde está Helena?

—¿Te refieres a mi hermana, Aisa?, ella está abajo, terminando su baño —contestó —¿Quieres ir a verla?

Darien se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una amplia habitación de paredes y pisos blancos. La gran cama de madera oscura con dosel y sábanas azules era el único mobiliario, además de un escritorio desgastado, sobre el que reposaban su capa y espada. No había ventanas en aquel lugar y la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que la luz no se filtraba por ninguna parte. Vio que Moiras se acercaba nuevamente a él, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Darien se apartó, dedicándole a la mujer un gesto de indignación.

—No tienes por qué mirarme así —se puso de pie —Estoy segura de que beso mejor que mi hermana —él no dijo nada —Ahora, vamos, Aisa está ansiosa por verte.

Darien se sintió incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes de Moiras, porque su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y se puso de pie de inmediato. Moiras le volvió a colocar la capa y le peinó el cabello con los dedos. Luego, le entregó la espada y lo tomó de la mano, conduciéndolo por unas escaleras de caracol que traqueaban con cada paso que daban. Cuando llegaron al final del camino, que a Darien se le antojó interminable, llegaron a una estancia ampliamente iluminada por la luz de las estrellas, que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales. Además, había pequeñas velas encendidas, cerca de la gran tina de mármol, de forma cuadrada, donde en ese momento se bañaba Helena.

—Espérame un momento —Moiras dejó a Darien al pie de las escaleras y se arrodilló junto a la tina —Hora de salir, Aisa —le dijo, en tono dulzón —Si te quedas en el agua por más tiempo, te convertirás en sirena.

—Lo siento, hermana. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan relajada, que el tiempo simplemente se me pasó volando —Moiras le ofreció su mano a la rubia para ayudarla a salir del agua.

—Está bien, sólo date prisa. Él está aquí.

Helena salió del agua y Moiras le ayudó a secarse el cuerpo con una toalla. Luego, le ayudó a vestirse con ropajes blancos, para después colocarle la armadura. Como Moiras era un poco más alta que Helena, se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a peinarle el cabello rubio, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Darien no dijo nada, pero la escena lo asqueaba. Era tan irreal que le daban ganas de lanzarse sobre Moiras y arrancarle la cabeza. Pero también estaba consciente de que no era prudente precipitarse.

Finalmente, cuando Helena estuvo lista, se volteó para mirar a Darien. El de cabellos negros no pudo reconocer a la mujer que amaba en aquellos ojos llenos de maldad. La vio desenvainar la espada – la misma que portaba como caballero solar – y caminar hacia él, con esa gracia que la caracterizaba. Tragó saliva y tanteó en su cintura, buscando el mango de su propia espada.

—Podemos hacer esto sin dolor, tan sólo siéntate y entrégame tu cristal cósmico —le dijo, colocando la punta de la espada muy cerca de la garganta de Darien —O, podemos hacerlo doloroso y combatir, lo cual no te recomiendo, ya que, como bien sabes, soy mejor espadachín que tú, por mucho.

—No he venido para luchar contra ti —replicó Darien, apartando el arma de su cuerpo —Galantis me ahorró la molestia de cruzar por todos los templos y me envió directamente aquí. Mi único objetivo es cortarle la cabeza a Moiras —la rubia rió.

—Temo decirte que, si no eres capaz de vencerme, jamás serás capaz de acercarte siquiera a mi hermana, Moiras.

—Parece que tus habilidades se han deteriorado —la chica lo miró, confundida y entonces su cabello, que antes había estado acomodado en una cola alta, cayó sobre su rostro. Darien sonrió ante el desconcierto de la otra.

—¿Cuándo fue que tú…?

—Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

—Jamás podrás vencerme en un combate de espadas. Eres inferior.

—Te sorprenderías al saber todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Entonces, muéstrame qué puedes hacer, cariño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seiya se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y extendió una mano a Serena, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La rubia se lamentó por el dolor en el trasero, debido a la forma estrepitosa en que habían aterrizado, gracias a Galantis. Serena alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Habían aterrizado en las afueras de un pueblo, donde había un enorme letrero de madera podrida que rezaba "Orcus, tierra de almas perdidas". La chica tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Seiya, quien la sujetó con firmeza de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Seiya? —preguntó, temerosa —¿Cómo vamos a regresar a Libertina?

—No creo que haga falta que regresemos a Libertina, —contestó, mientras se internaba en una callejuela estrecha, repleta de casas de apuestas —Yaten y Surya son capaces de arreglárselas bien. Estoy seguro de que, aunque sea uno de nosotros, logrará llegar hasta donde está Despair. Más importante, hay algo que debemos hacer aquí, ¿cierto? —Serena se mordió el labio —¿Lo sientes? —ella asintió.

—Es imposible no sentirlo. Pero quisiera no tener que pasar por esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo entiendo —le dijo —Pero no te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo —Seiya se detuvo y le dio un beso en la frente —Yo siempre te protegeré. A ti y también a él, así que no te preocupes.

Serena sonrió y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Seiya, aquella mano que siempre le daba confianza y seguridad. Siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar el otro lado de la calle. Más de una vez, Seiya tuvo que golpear a algunos sujetos que querías propasarse con Serena. Quizás está de más decir que luego tuvieron que correr, pues en Orcus la violencia se pagaba con violencia. De igual manera, cuando pasaban por la entrada de algún burdel, Serena fulminaba con la mirada a cualquier mujer que se atreviera a mirar a "su Seiya" con "ojos de deseo".

—Oh vamos, bombón, sólo quería ser amable —dijo Seiya, con una risita, mientras Serena se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba por delante de él —Recuerda que en este sitio, lo mejor es comportarse, de lo contrario…

—Sí, claro, no pensabas lo mismo cuando golpeaste a esos sujetos que me dijeron algunos piropos —replicó ella, sin voltearse para mirarlo.

—Bombón, ¿llamas a esas vulgares palabras "piropos"? ¡Por favor!, esos idiotas sólo querían propasarse contigo. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que te gusta que te llamen…?

—¡No lo repitas! —Seiya vio cómo las orejas de la rubia enrojecían y no pudo evitar reír —Seiya tú… —pero la chica no pudo seguir hablando, porque te pronto cayó por un agujero en el suelo —¡Seiya!

—¡Bombón, espérame, ya voy! —y el muchacho también se arrojó por el agujero.

Serena y Seiya se deslizaron por un túnel que daba vueltas y vueltas y que no parecía acabar nunca. Después de lo que a ambos se les hizo un tiempo interminable, pudieron ver una luz al final del túnel. Seiya se impulsó hacia adelante para abrazar a Serena, luego giró y su cuerpo fue el primero en impactarse contra el suelo de cerámica, con el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo. Seiya se dolió de un golpe en la cabeza. Serena abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Seiya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, levantándose para que Seiya también pudiera incorporarse —¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Seiya se volteó y arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Habían llegado hasta una amplia habitación sin ventanas. Los pisos impecablemente blancos, como las paredes, brillaban. En las paredes retumbaba el sonido de una melodía de piano, que salía de un viejo tocadiscos. Detrás de un escritorio de madera desgastada, sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, había un muchacho. Serena y Seiya lo reconocieron al instante. La rubia fue la primera en ponerse de pie y avanzar a largas zancadas hasta el muchacho.

—¡Sammy! —exclamó ella, abrazándolo.

—Haga el favor de comportarse, princesa Serena —dijo el chico, con voz fría y apartando a la rubia, como si le causara repulsión —No debería mostrarse tan amistosa con el enemigo, ¿no cree? —ella lo miró, extrañada —Y ese nombre, vaya que me trae recuerdos. Pero a partir de ahora, me gustaría que me llamara por mi verdadero nombre, el nombre que me hace sentir orgulloso.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo, Sammy? Además, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó —Este lugar es peligroso. Entiendo que hayas descubierto mi secreto, pero no deberías…

—Bombón, aléjate de él —dijo Seiya, desenvainando su espada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Seiya? —replicó —Es mi hermano, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —se volteó hacia Sammy —Escucha, Sammy, no tengo idea de cómo llegaste a este lugar o qué estás haciendo aquí, pero tienes que regresar a la Tierra. Así que, vámonos —le tendió una mano, pero él simplemente comenzó a reír.

—Princesa Serena, es usted más tonta de lo que pensé —ella parpadeó, confundida —El príncipe Seiya ya se ha dado cuenta, es por eso que desenvainó Taiyo, porque ha venido decidido a quitarme la vida, ¿no es así, Alteza?

—Seiya, ¿qué significa esto? —replicó ella, mirando a Seiya con el ceño fruncido —¡Retrocede! —se colocó justo enfrente de Sammy, extendiendo los brazos, mientras el otro continuaba avanzando —¡Seiya!

—Bombón, date cuenta de que ese no es Sammy —le dijo Seiya.

—¿Qué?, Seiya estamos hablando de mi hermano menor, créeme que lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Jamás podría confundir su esencia, su aura, con la de alguien más.

—Ese no es Sammy —repitió Seiya.

—El príncipe Seiya tiene razón —el chico se puso de pie y colocó una mano en el hombro de Serena, quien volteó lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con unos resplandecientes pero espeluznantes ojos rojos —No soy Sammy. Yo soy Fauno, Estrella Oscura al servicio de Despair; o Fauno, Vizconde de Júpiter, hermano menor del Rey de la Luna, Silvano, ¿le suena familiar, princesa? —Serena se volteó para encararlo —Pero, tampoco soy Fauno. A decir verdad, este es el cuerpo de Fauno, o Sammy, como quiera llamarlo, pero yo no soy él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Bombón, quédate detrás de mí —le ordenó Seiya, sujetando con más fuerza el mango de la espada. Pero ello no obedeció.

—Tú eres Sammy, eres mi hermano, no puedo equivocarme.

—Pobre e ingenua princesita, —dijo Fauno —que es incapaz de distinguir la realidad de las ilusiones. Esa será la única causa de su perdición —Fauno sujetó a Serena de la barbilla y la acercó a su rostro, para plantarle un beso en la mejilla —Ahora, muera.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo perdía toda la energía. Sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla y se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo, de no ser porque Seiya la sujetó a tiempo. Haciendo malabares, Seiya acunó el cuerpo de Serena contra su pecho, mientras apuntaba con su espada a Fauno.

—¿Qué has hecho con el alma de este chico, Despair?

—Oh, me sorprende que te dieses cuenta tan rápido, príncipe Seiya, eres más astuto de lo que pensé. Supongo que eso lo heredaste de Aether, vaya sujeto problemático. Bueno, como sea, este cuerpo me sienta bastante bien, es joven y enérgico, ¡se siente tan distinto al mío!

—No puedes ocultar tu oscuridad del resplandor del Sol —respondió —Estoy seguro de que ella también se dio cuenta, pero su amor hacia su hermano la hizo incapaz de desconfiar de él. Tú simplemente te aprovechaste de su nobleza.

—Dicen la que debilidad de unos, es la oportunidad de otros —le dijo —No puedes luchar contra la oscuridad si no tienes al menos un poco de oscuridad en tu corazón. A esta niña le falta desconfianza, por eso no entiendo cómo mi hermana Tea le cedió sus poderes, no entiendo cómo ella es la supuesta criatura que sobrepasará los poderes de mi hermana. Es imposible, tan simple como eso.

—Es su nobleza la que te destruirá.

—¿Así como te ha destruido a ti? —preguntó el otro. Seiya lo miró, confundido —Por favor, príncipe Seiya, no te hagas el tonto. Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero. Conozco mejor que nadie el amor que se profesaban en el pasado, pero después de que Serenity tomara esa decisión, las cosas estaban destinadas a cambiar —Despair comenzó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados, mientras Seiya acomodaba a una inconsciente Serena en el suelo.

"Aunque, no puedes echarle toda la culpa a Serenity, ¿sabes?, porque esa también fue tu decisión. Antes de marcharte a la guerra, tú mismo le dijiste, 'si muero, por favor asegúrate de que ella sea feliz, no dejes que conserve ningún recuerdo mío, porque sólo le traerán dolor'. Y claro, siendo que te vio morir frente a sus propios ojos. Fue por eso que Serenity envió a su hija de regreso a la luna y borró sus recuerdos, la dejó renacer como una persona completamente nueva, incluso borró los recuerdos que la princesa tenía de su padre, Silvano.

Entonces, sabes lo que sucedió: ella volvió a enamorarse. Se enamoró de quien en el pasado fuera su mejor amigo, Endimión, el príncipe de la Tierra. Juntos compartían un futuro que los ayudó a superar los momentos difíciles y los hizo unirse más. Incluso cuando te marchaste, luego de la batalla contra Galaxia, ellos aún se amaban. Pero, tu simple existencia, hizo que el corazón de la princesa dudara. Entonces, aquellos recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a fluir de vuelta hacia ella. Recordó aquel gran amor que te tenía.

Pero, Seiya, ¿no te has puesto a pensar, qué habría pasado si tú nunca aparecías en su vida de nuevo? O, ¿si yo no hubiera despertado en esta época? ¿Qué pasa si el verdadero amor en la vida de la princesa es el príncipe Darien? ¿Qué pasa si ella está contigo simplemente por lástima? Claro que hiciste mucho por ella en el pasado, en más de una ocasión. Claro que ella te amó con locura en algún momento de su vida. Pero, ¿qué pasa si todo eso no es más que una ilusión? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo esto alguna vez? ¿Crees que porque eres apuesto todas las mujeres tienen que enamorarse de ti? Dime, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar la arrogancia de un hombre?"

Seiya dejó que la espada se deslizara de entre sus dedos, para caer pesadamente al suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y gritó. Las palabras de Despair, dichas con la voz de Sammy, hacían eco en su cabeza. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que, sin darse cuenta, ya habían comenzado a inundar sus ojos. Apretó los puños, haciéndose daño, sangrando. Sentía que no podía soportarlo. ¿Acaso Despair tenía razón? ¿Acaso él simplemente había aparecido para quitarle la felicidad a Serena? ¿Era, en realidad, Darien el verdadero amor de Serena?

Desesperado, Seiya volvió a tomar la espada, sujetó al otro por el cuello hasta tumbarlo en el suelo y colocó la punta de la espada en el cuello de Fauno. Este sonrió y ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Seiya sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, las manos le temblaban – aunque no sabía muy bien si por ira o temor – y su respiración estaba agitada. Y cuando Seiya se había decidido a atravesar el cuello del otro con su espada, fue el momento que Serena escogió para despertar.

—Seiya, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, asustada.

—Perdóname, bombón, ya te arrebaté al amor de tu vida y ahora tengo que quitarte a tu hermano —Serena vio las lágrimas que caían sobre Fauno —Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

Serena vio la espada bajar velozmente hacia su hermano y de un salto se arrojó hacia Seiya, cayendo sobre él. La espada voló y rozó la mejilla de la rubia, dejándole una cortada. Seiya parpadeó un par de veces y, extrañado, vio a Serena sobre él, llorando. La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando con más intensidad.

—¡Idiota! —gritó ella.

—¿Bombón?

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Seiya! —y, sin dejar replicar al otro, selló sus labios con los suyos propios. Fue un beso brusco, rápido y húmedo —¡¿Es que acaso no puedes distinguir la ilusión de la realidad!? ¡El hecho de que te amo es una realidad! ¡Lo fue en el pasado, lo es en el presente y lo seguirá siendo en el futuro! ¿Acaso… no lo entiendes? ¿Es tan difícil creer en mí?

Seiya no respondió, en cambio, besó a Serena con urgencia, dejándola sin aliento. Se separó de ella segundos después para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Te amo, te amo tanto, bombón. Perdóname por hacerte llorar.

—Tonto, yo también te amo, con cada fibra de mi ser.

El cuerpo de Fauno ya había desaparecido. Se quedaron abrazados por un rato. Serena, al sentir la respiración acompasada de Seiya, se sintió más tranquila. Sonrió y aspiró el aroma del hombre que amaba, cerrando los ojos un momento. Pero, aunque Seiya quisiera negarlo, la semilla de la duda ya había sido plantada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Geras se levantó de su asiento, sólo para recibir a sus invitados, con los brazos abiertos. La pareja caminaba de la mano, con paso seguro, con un aura tan brillante y abrasante que el general tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás.

—Entonces, volvemos a encontrarnos, Rei, Nicolás. Pero, las cosas no serán como antes.

—Tienes razón, Geras —dijo Nicolás —Porque sólo la sangre de uno de nosotros correrá por este templo.


	43. Confiar

_¡Actualización rápida! _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XLIII – Confiar**

Los guerreros del universo que habían logrado continuar, alcanzaron rápidamente el templo de la Luna, _Selas_. El exterior era una copia en miniatura del palacio del Milenio de Plata y en el interior todo estaba hecho de mármol blanco y cristal. El templo parecía estar abandonado; no se escuchaba ningún sonido ni se podía percibir ninguna energía negativa. Taiki, entonces, se adelantó hasta una puerta entreabierta, que estaba a su derecha. La empujó, cauteloso, seguido muy de cerca por Amy.

—¿Pero qué…? —comentó el castaño sorprendido. Los demás se acercaron a la pareja y el más alto abrió por completo la puerta. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación que sólo contaba con un viejo librero como mobiliario.

—Mizuki, ¿acaso estos son…? —empezó Yuki, mirando fijamente el par de ataúdes de cristal que estaban en el centro de la habitación. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en el cuarto —¡Pero si es… el Vizconde Fauno! Y, ¡¿qué está haciendo Yaten aquí?!

—El Vizconde Fauno —repitió Lita, mirando fijamente el rostro sereno de Sammy —Entonces él es el hermano del tío Silvano. Jamás pensé que reencarnaría en el hermano menor de Serena.

—¿El rey Silvano era tu tío? —preguntó Andrew, curioso —Pensé que era sólo un buen amigo de tu familia.

—Bueno, en realidad no tenemos lazos de sangre, —contestó la castaña —pero siempre lo consideré como parte de la familia; mamá y papá siempre pensaron de la misma manera. Aun cuando se casó con la reina Serenity, siempre venía a Júpiter para cabalgar conmigo.

—Lo que quisiera saber es qué está haciendo Yaten aquí —dijo Taiki, observando detalladamente al menor de sus hermanos —Esta es una increíble tarea de curación, tal parece que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Pero, me pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en Libertina?

—Yo estuve a punto de matar al príncipe Yaten —entonces apareció detrás de ellos Surya, siendo ayudada por un joven de cabello castaño que todos ya conocían bien —De no ser por Aquiles, él ya estaría muerto —la muchacha agachó la cabeza, avergonzada —Aquiles y esos asombrosos poderes curativos lo han traído de vuelta a la vida y de paso me han devuelto la cordura. Lo siento, Yuki, no pude mantener la promesa que te hice. Lo siento mucho, Mizuki, tal parece que Eris tenía razón cuando, en el pasado, dijo que yo jamás podría considerarme un verdadero caballero solar.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo, Su? —replicó Yuki, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica, a quien Aquiles había ayudado a sentarse en el suelo —¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Por qué perdiste el control? —ella no dijo nada —¡Contéstame!

—Yuki, tranquilízate —intervino Mizuki, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro —Surya, eres tan digna como cualquiera de nosotros de ser un caballero solar. No importa de dónde vengas, porque siempre serás Parvati, nieta del gran Hima-vat y Caballero Solar Garuda. Lo que haya pasado en Libertina, si bien sé que no podrás olvidarlo, tienes que aprender a superarlo.

—Fue la sangre —finalmente Surya levantó el rostro, para mirar a Mizuki a los ojos —Fue el olor de la sangre lo que me hizo enloquecer. ¿Cómo seré capaz de luchar si no soy capaz de tolerar el aroma de la sangre sin volverme loca? ¡Eh! ¡Dímelo, Mizuki! —repetía ella, con los ojos desorbitados, con la desesperación marcada en su rostro.

Mizuki cerró los ojos y levantó una mano. Surya ladeó el rostro, pero fue Setsuna quien se encargó de darle una bofetada. La chica se llevó una mano a la zona afectada. Se sentía caliente y, seguramente, estaría un poco enrojecida. Pero sonrió y volteó sus ojos hacia la Sailor del Tiempo.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Estás más calmada? —la chica asintió.

—Sólo necesitaba que alguien me regresara a la "realidad". Lo siento, muchachos, lo siento Aquiles, lamento que hayas tenido que "limpiar el desorden" que dejé.

—No te preocupes por eso —contestó Aquiles.

—¿Qué sucedió con Yaten? —preguntó entonces Mizuki —Si está dentro de uno de los ataúdes de Mercurio…

—Sus heridas eran bastante graves —contestó el muchacho —Le tocó enfrentarse a Eris y Harmonía. No me extraña que no tuviera energías para evitar los ataques de Surya. Está fuera de peligro, pero perdió su cristal cósmico a manos de Galantis, por lo que tomará algo de tiempo antes de que pueda volver a moverse.

—Tú eres capaz de restaurar parte de sus poderes, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Amy —Necesitamos a Yaten para la lucha contra Despair. Aunque…

—Entonces, lo sabes, ¿verdad, mamá? —la peli azul asintió; se sintió entre extraña y feliz al escuchar al chico llamarla de esa manera —Sí, es cierto que puedo restaurarlos, pero serían muy inestables. Si tan sólo Héctor estuviera aquí, entonces sería tarea sencilla. La esencia de nuestros poderes es la misma, pero se manifiestan de forma diferente. Así como su capacidad de _curación_ es inferior a la mía, mi capacidad de _restauración_ jamás podría compararse con la suya. Lo lamento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, —dijo Taiki —de no ser por ti, Yaten y Surya estarían muertos. Estoy orgulloso de ti —Aquiles desvió la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Lo mejor es que sigan adelante, —dijo Surya —yo los alcanzaré tan pronto como pueda.

—No te fuerces, Surya —le dijo Setsuna —Tú también has perdido tu cristal cósmico, ¿no es así? —Surya chasqueó la lengua, molesta —Concéntrate en recuperarte, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto —la chica asintió —Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

—Solamente me gustaría saber, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Sammy? —intervino Lita, quedándose atrás para hablar con Aquiles y Surya —Supimos que estaba siendo controlado para servir a Thanatos como una estrella oscura, pero, ¿cómo es que terminó así? Imagino que él debía ser el guardián de este templo.

—No estoy muy seguro de los detalles, pero parece que se encontró con Serena y Seiya en Orcus —contestó el castaño —Cuando Surya y yo vinimos a Selas, él se encontraba tumbado en las escaleras de la entrada. También estaba herido de gravedad, pero sus heridas no eran físicas. Thanatos manipuló la oscuridad en su interior para hacer que se uniera a su ejército y, probablemente, fue manipulado nuevamente en Orcus.

—Él… ¿se pondrá bien? —preguntó Lita. Aquiles asintió.

—Vámonos, Lita —Andrew la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación tras los demás —Ya verás que pronto se unirán a nosotros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rei, con su forma Eclipse y Nicolás, con la resplandeciente armadura bendecida por el Dios de la Guerra, era una visión que Geras no se esperaba. Si bien había recuperado su juventud y todos sus poderes, por alguna extraña razón, al verlos allí, tomados de la mano, con aquel gesto de seguridad en el rostro, lo hizo sentir desconfianza. Y, extrañamente para él, la derrota había asomado a sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza. Imposible, él no podía perder contra un par de sujetos que se la pasaban peleando entre ellos.

"Sólo la sangre de uno de nosotros correrá por este templo". Encima, el guerrero había tenido el atrevimiento de retarlo con esa frase. ¡Patético!, no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Por muy poderosos que fueran en el pasado, por más que hubiesen recuperado todos sus poderes junto con sus recuerdos, ni siquiera ambos juntos eran rival para el gran Geras. Esta vez no iba a contenerse. Iba a hacer que aquellos arrogantes humanos se dieran cuenta de por qué no es buena idea retar a Geras.

—¿Qué, no vas a atacar? —lo retó Rei, cruzándose de brazos —¿Vas a darnos ventaja, acaso? Porque en realidad no la necesitamos, pero, si tú insistes. ¡Mars Gradivus!

Geras chasqueó los dedos y una nube de arena absorbió todas las flechas, haciéndolas desaparecer por completo. Nicolás le arrojó su gran escudo, cubierto por las llamas. Sin embargo, el fuego fue absorbido también y el guerrero recuperó su escudo a tiempo, antes de que Geras fuera capaz de desintegrarlo.

—Parece que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga, ¿eh? —comentó Rei, burlándose de él.

—Cariño, puedo derrotarlos a ambos sin moverme de este lugar —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras bostezaba —Antes, cuando nos enfrentamos, simplemente tenía órdenes de poner a prueba sus poderes, ahora puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ustedes luego de arrebatarles sus cristales cósmicos. Es por eso que voy a cortarles las piernas y brazos, para que no puedan moverse. Entonces, les quitaré sus cristales y haré que se desintegren, como las flechas de Marte.

—Sigues siendo un maldito arrogante —dijo Nicolás, desenvainando la espada y arrojando el escudo, mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia él —Rei, espero no te importe que me adelante.

—En lo absoluto, dejaré que juegues con él primero —Nicolás sonrió e hizo girar la espada sobre su cabeza. El arma entonces comenzó a cubrirse de fuego —Sólo deja algo para que yo pueda divertirme también.

—Considéralo hecho —contestó él, lanzándole al enemigo una ráfaga de zarpazos impregnados de fuego. Geras no se movió, pero fue capaz de esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques —Nada mal. A ver qué te parece esto.

Nicolás comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido. Geras vio que el guerrero había dejado caer la espada y esta había dejado un agujero en el piso, en el sitio donde había caído. Los ojos del general apenas eran capaces de seguir al castaño. Incluso, estaba seguro de que hubo algunos instantes cuando lo perdió de vista y esos instantes, por más cortos que fuesen, le habían costado un par de heridas en los brazos. Los puños de Nicolás se cubrieron de fuego. Uno de sus puñetazos se impactó en el rostro de Geras, quien de igual manera seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

Deimos retrocedió y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la manga, volviendo a recoger su espada para clavarla en el suelo y apoyarse en ella.

—Nada mal, pero puedes mejorar —dijo Rei —Te estabas conteniendo, ¿verdad? —Nicolás se rascó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente —Recuerda que no debes tener piedad del enemigo. Hace falta más que un ataque tan básico para tumbarlo, para hacer que su sangre cubra el piso de este templo.

—¿No te importa que todo quede destruido? —preguntó Deimos. Mars negó con la cabeza —Bueno, supongo que ahora es tu turno.

—¡Fuego Sangriento! —exclamó la Sailor scout. Geras repelió con extrema facilidad el ataque que ya había visto antes —No ha terminado —pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que el magma se había endurecido alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, como si se tratara de esposas —Está bien si no quieres moverte, puedes quedarte quieto en ese lugar y dejar que nos encarguemos de ti.

—Eres una pequeña princesa arrogante —replicó Geras, extendiendo brazos y piernas para librarse de las esposas, que se hicieron añicos en un instante —Necesitarían al menos mil años para estar a mi nivel. Fuego Sangriento.

Geras usó el poder de Rei, multiplicado por tres en magnitud. La mujer retrocedió, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nicolás apenas tuvo tiempo para halar a Rei de la muñeca y protegerla con su escudo. El fuego sangriento de Geras lo quemó todo a su paso. Las columnas ya casi no eran capaces de sostener el techo del templo. En medio de las llamas, Nicolás se acercó corriendo hasta Geras y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Entonces, la mejilla izquierda del hombre se resquebrajó, como si fuera de barro. El cuerpo de Geras se arqueó hacia atrás por el impacto, pero sus pies no se movieron.

Nicolás continuó golpeándolo y notó que, cada parte de su cuerpo que era lastimada, terminaba de la misma manera. Como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de barro. Geras, harto de saberse el saco de boxeo de Nicolás, lo arrojó hacia atrás con una de sus flechas de fuego. Deimos se incorporó rápidamente, ayudado por Rei.

—Sólo un poco más y lograré que se mueva de ese lugar —dijo Nicolás, chasqueando la lengua en señal de frustración.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Deimos asintió con la cabeza y se colocó delante de Rei —Saeta Llameante de Marte.

El impulso del ataque de Rei arrojó a Nicolás como un proyectil hasta donde estaba Geras. Entonces, el puño de Nicolás volvió a impactarse en el rostro de Geras. Irremediablemente, el general voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y cuando Geras se incorporó, este había vuelto a ser el anciano que Rei había conocido, sólo que ahora lucía mucho más decrépito. Jadeando, el general se incorporó y le arrojó a Nicolás una tormenta de arena. El chico resbaló y quedó enterrado bajo la pesada arena.

—¡Nicolás!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica, arrodillándose al lado del muchacho, enterrado como si estuviese en la playa. Rei se volteó para mirar a Geras, con un gesto de burla —Parece que al final sí logramos que te movieras, ¿eh?

—Pagarán por su arrogancia —replicó —Ya ha sido suficiente de tanto juego. Llegó el momento de acabar con ustedes.

—Rei, me parece que Geras tiene razón, —dijo Nicolás, apartando la arena que lo aprisionaba con un ágil movimiento de su espada —tenemos que dejar de jugar y cumplir con nuestra promesa —se puso de pie —Que la sangre de Geras corra por el piso de este templo.

Rei hizo que se materializara un arco de fuego. La espada de Nicolás se cubrió también con las llamas de Marte. Ambos colocaron la espada en el arco, como si fuese una flecha. También, los dos tensaron la cuerda del arco, preparándose para soltarla en cualquier momento. Geras observó, asombrado, cómo los poderes de la princesa de Marte y del guerrero Deimos se fusionaban, hasta volverse impresionantes. Sin embargo, sin sentirse intimidado, el general extendió sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Una esfera de energía comenzó a materializarse, volviéndose cada vez más grande.

—¡Mueran! —gritó Geras, liberando todos su poderes —¡Senectus Fatal!

—¡Mars Deimos!

La flecha de Rei y Nicolás atravesó fácilmente la esfera de energía de Geras, haciendo que esta desapareciera. Los ojos de Geras se abrieron como platos, al notarse completamente desprotegido. Soltó una sarta de maldiciones, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y recibía de lleno la flecha, la cual se le clavó en la cabeza, justo en la frente.

—Lo siento mucho, mi gran Señor —balbuceó Geras, mientras iba cayendo al suelo —No seré capaz de verlo cuando se convierta en el todopoderoso dueño de este universo.

Geras cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, al tiempo que la sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza comenzaba a manchar el piso del templo. Nicolás se apoyó en su espada, que estaba ahora clavada en el piso, para recuperar el aliento. Rei tuvo que apoyarse, a su vez, en el hombro del castaño.

—Aún nos falta mucho para dominar esta combinación —dijo Nicolás. Rei asintió con la cabeza —Pero estoy feliz —la muchacha arqueó una ceja —Jamás me hubiese imaginado que algún día sería capaz de pelear junto a la grandiosa Sailor Mars.

—Deja de decir tonterías —replicó ella, desviando el rostro para que él no viera su sonrojo —Como sea, será mejor que sigamos adelante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Helena y Darien se miraban fijamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento. Un duelo de espadas era lo que había elegido para zanjar sus diferencias. La rubia siempre había sido muy superior en el manejo de la espada – después de todo, había tenido por maestra a la mismísima Amaterasu – pero ahora que se encontraba cara a cara con Darien, se daba cuenta de que él había mejorado mucho. No encontraba ni una sola apertura para acercarse y propinarle el golpe fatal. Tenía la intención de acabar el combate con un solo ataque, pero se había dado cuenta de que, probablemente, eso no sería posible.

Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, sin apartar los ojos uno del otro. Un paso en falso podía ser fatal. Moiras observaba lo que debía ser un combate, bostezando. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que iniciaron y no hacían más que estudiarse. Moiras bufó, molesta.

—Aisa, ¿quieres darte prisa? ¡Quiero ver algo de acción! —la rubia frunció el ceño y la miró de reojo.

—Sabes que odio…

Helena apenas fue capaz de bloquear el golpe de Darien, que se había lanzado sobre ella por arriba. La rubia lo empujó, para apartar el filo del arma de su cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió que ese era el momento para comenzar a atacar. Y, como si estuviese danzando, se movió alrededor de Darien, propinándole golpes certeros, que el otro evitaba hábilmente.

—Por fin esto se pone interesante —dijo Moiras —Sólo no te demores mucho, ¿quieres?

—Deja de decirme cómo debo luchar, hermana —replicó la rubia —Tú sólo observa, que pronto le cortaré la cabeza al príncipe de la Tierra.

—Deberías cuidar tus palabras, no vaya a ser que termines siendo tú la decapitada —le dijo Darien, apuntándola con la espada.

—Tú no eres capaz de matarla, es la mujer que amas —comentó Moiras, burlona. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Darien le decía que él no había ido hasta ese lugar para ser asesinado, aun cuando amara a Helena con toda el alma.

La lucha continuó, sin ventaja clara para ninguno de los dos. Helena se asombró de lo pareja que se había tornado la lucha. Ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo piedad del otro, ambos se negaban a perder. El sonido del metal chocando a gran velocidad inundaba el templo y retumbaba en las paredes. Pasado el tiempo, los pasos de ambos se fueron volviendo más torpes, más lentos. Pero no se detuvieron. Darien sintió entonces que comenzaba a costarle respirar, su corazón estaba acelerado y sus brazos le pedían a gritos un descanso. Bufó, molesto con su falta de forma.

En un momento, Darien tropezó con sus propios pies y entonces Helena aprovechó el momento de debilidad del otro. Darien se movió a tiempo para evitar que la rubia le cortara el brazo, sin embargo, el ataque le dejó una desagradable cortada en el brazo izquierdo. El patrón se repitió hasta que los ropajes del chico quedaron llenos de cortes y la sangre comenzaba a bañar el piso. Helena no se detuvo, siguió atacando, siempre dándole la espalda a su hermana.

—Aisa, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Moiras, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su hermana. Darien tenía una rodilla en el suelo —Estás evitando al propósito todos sus puntos vitales. ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente quería tomarme las cosas con calma y hacerlo sufrir un poco —contestó la rubia, con simpleza. Moiras frunció el ceño y la haló del cabello.

—Ya fue suficiente, date prisa y acaba con él. No es rival para ti.

—Te he dicho que no quiero que me digas cómo pelear mis batallas, Moiras —Helena se había vuelto para encarar a Moiras, mirándola amenazadoramente —Voy a hacer esto a mi manera —la otra no respondió, en cambio, se hizo a un lado para mirar a Darien que acababa de ponerse de pie.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres demasiado noble para atacar a alguien por la espalda? —Darien no contestó —¿O acaso eres incapaz de matar a esta mujer? ¡Mírala!, no es la misma Galatea de la que te enamoraste en el pasado, ella ahora ha ocupado el lugar que el Cosmos siempre le había tenido reservado. Es una guerrera del señor oscuro y le ha jurado lealtad —miró a su hermana nuevamente —Estoy harta de todo esto. Iré a descansar un rato. Cuando regrese, quiero que me entregues la cabeza de este hombre, Aisa —y, dicho esto ascendió por las escaleras de caracol.

Helena se volteó hacia Darien en cuanto su hermana desapareció y se colocó en guardia. Cuando los ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los orbes verdes de la mujer, pudo notar un atisbo de duda en su mirada. Notó, también, que las manos de Helena temblaban ligeramente y sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba su arma. La mujer avanzó lentamente hacia él, sin apartar sus ojos de los ajenos.

—Date prisa y hazlo —le dijo Darien, bajando el arma —Está claro que no soy rival para ti. Estoy completamente fuera de forma, mi cuerpo ya no puede más. Sólo hazlo y líbrate de tu sufrimiento —la rubia alzó las cejas.

—Levanta la espada, Darien —contestó —Quiero que esta sea una pelea justa hasta el final —el de cabello negro así lo hizo. Volvió a colocarse en guardia y Helena reanudó el ataque. No quería admitirlo, pero ella también se sentía cansada.

La batalla había perdido la velocidad inicial, pero no por ello dejaba de ser interesante, porque dos grandes espadachines se estaban enfrentando. Sin embargo, Darien sólo quería que todo aquello se terminara. Helena extrañamente parecía querer lo contrario. Pero, extender la batalla sólo le causaría problemas con Moiras, entonces ¿por qué lo hacía? Parecía como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurriera, pero, ¿qué?

La respuesta, aunque él no la sabría hasta después, vendría segundos después. Darien sintió una presencia más en el templo y esta no pertenecía a Moiras. Más bien, se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde la conocía. Entonces una rosa voló hacia ellos y rozó la mejilla de Helena, dejándole una pequeña herida. Justo después de esto, Helena le lanzó una estocada. Darien gimió de dolor. La espada se le había clavado en el estómago. Escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas, al tiempo que la rubia retiraba su arma.

—¡Moiras! —exclamó Helena —¡Baja de una vez para que veas cómo le corto la cabeza al hombre que amé en el pasado! —se escuchó una risa maligna y el sonido de pasos descendiendo por la escalera de caracol. Moiras volvió a sentarse en su trono y cruzó las piernas, con la mirada fija en la espalda de su hermana.

—Estoy esperando, querida Aisa.

Helena sonrió para sí. Y, en un movimiento rápido, se volvió y arrojó su espada adonde estaba Moiras. Sorprendida, la mujer fue incapaz de reaccionar. El arma le atravesó limpiamente el cuello. Moiras balbuceó palabras incomprensibles, tratando de alcanzar el arma para retirarla de su cuerpo, pero un simple roce con el metal de la espada le quemó las manos.

—Helena, ¿qué…?

—E-Esto e-era lo q-que p-planeabas… maldita… —balbuceó Moiras, quien de pronto comenzó a reír como loca.

—Maldición —dijo Helena, en cuanto vio que la sangre de Moiras la alcanzaba y comenzaba a manchar sus botas —No preví esto.

El cuerpo de Moiras comenzó a secarse, conforme la sangre lo abandonaba. El líquido rojizo tenía por objetivo el cuerpo de Helena. La rubia se quitó la armadura, pero se dio cuenta de que la sangre había penetrado y tenía las piernas manchadas con la sangre de su hermana. No podía moverse.

—No hay forma de escapar —le dijo Moiras, antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara —Morirás aquí, cubierta por mi sangre —y desapareció, dejando sólo sus ropas. La espada cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

—¡Helena! —exclamó Darien, alarmado al ver cómo la sangre de Moiras iba ascendiendo por el cuerpo de Helena. Se quitó la capa, buscando deshacerse de la sangre, pero la rubia lo detuvo:

—¡No la toques! —Darien se detuvo al instante —Si lo haces, serás víctima del rencor de Moiras —el otro parpadeó, confundido —La muerte es lo único que le espera a aquellos que traicionan a Moiras, pero tal parece que ella olvidó que llevo su misma sangre en mis venas. No te preocupes por mí y sigue adelante.

—No puedo abandonarte aquí. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que puede llegar a pasarte si te dejo en este estado.

—No es nada grave, sólo tengo que deshacerme de esta sangre. Pero, como estoy debilitada por la batalla, me tomará un rato —Darien la miró, con desconfianza —Darien, ¿confías en mí, verdad? —él asintió —Entonces, confía en mí también esta vez —se acercó para besarla, pero ella desvió el rostro. La sangre ya le cubría hasta la altura del muslo —Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —Darien pasó a su lado corriendo y justo cuando la puerta del templo se cerró, Helena dejó escapar un grito de dolor. La sangre de Moiras le estaba quemando la piel y muy pronto la derretiría y desintegraría sus huesos.

—Estás consciente de que no te creyó ni una sola palabra, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Ah, Paris, me asustaste —el muchacho apareció desde detrás de una columna y miró a su madre, con el ceño fruncido —Muchas gracias por venir tan pronto. No estaba segura de poder resistir mucho más con Moiras observándonos.

—Te descuidaste.

—Lo sé, lo siento, Paris.

—Héctor estará aquí pronto, junto con los demás —dijo —¿Crees poder resistir hasta entonces? —la rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño —No quiero que te conviertas en una estatua de sangre antes de que él haya llegado.

—Deberías tener un poco más de fe en tu madre, Paris —replicó ella, riendo —No moriré tan fácilmente. Después de todo, aún tengo que cargarte en mis brazos y cambiarte los pañales.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de decir cosas vergonzosas?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_El capítulo es algo corto, pero es porque me parece que las escenas de pelea se vuelven un poco pesadas. Así que no quise poner más escenas de batalla por el momento. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 44, así que debería estar listo para la próxima semana._

_Lo que se viene: _

_¿Natsumi vs Ryuma? ¿Natsumi vs Mina? ¿Natsumi vs Mina vs Ryuma?_

_El verdadero poder de Sailor Jupiter: el poder del amor._

_Michiru vs Haruka: tragedia._


	44. Dramática tragedia

_¡Sí, actualización rápida! Costó lo suyo el capítulo, pero aquí está. Cada vez está más cerca el momento del enfrentamiento contra Despair. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo XLIV – Dramática tragedia**

Los pasos de sus botas resonaban por todo el templo. Sintió, entonces, que estaba frente a una desconocida, cuando la vio sentada en el trono de oro, el mismo en el que se había sentado su padre milenios antes. Vestía aquella, a su parecer, desagradable armadura oscura y su rostro exhibía una sonrisa de suficiencia, a juego con aquellos fríos ojos, tan poco característicos de su hermana mayor. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse firme, pero, ¡qué difícil era! Sólo quería acercarse y sacudirla de los hombros, preguntarle en qué demonios pensaba.

—Te esperaba —dijo Natsumi, en voz baja.

—Quería verte, hermana —contestó Mina —Quería comprobar si las palabras de Eris eran ciertas. Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos. Y ahora, necesito preguntártelo directamente. Aika, no, Natsumi, ¿en verdad nos has traicionado?

Natsumi no respondió, pero mantuvo sus fríos ojos fijos en la mujer frente a ella. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó la mejilla en su mano izquierda, antes de levantar una mano y decir:

—Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus —Mina cayó de rodillas al suelo, con el cuerpo inmovilizado por el ataque que antes ella misma utilizaba contra sus enemigos —Esa es una pregunta estúpida, hermanita. Que vista esta armadura y que levante mi mano contra ti, ¿no son acaso suficiente respuesta?

—Ya veo. Natsumi, dime por qué —la mayor se puso de pie y se arrodilló al lado de Mina, sonriendo tenuemente.

—Preguntas por qué. Mina, ¿de verdad quieres saber por qué? —la otra asintió —Bien, entonces te lo diré —chasqueó los dedos y Mina quedó suspendida en el aire, sostenida por cadenas de oro. Natsumi regresó a su asiento y siguió hablando —Déjame, entonces, contarte la historia de la primogénita de los reyes de Venus. Deja que te cuente la historia de Aika de Venus.

"La princesa Aika, al ser la primogénita, nació para convertirse en la heredera al trono de Venus. Al mismo tiempo, debía ostentar el título de Sailor Venus, la hermosa y delicada guerrera conocida durante milenios como "la diosa del Amor y la Belleza". Sí, así como la diosa romana Venus. Pero, ¿qué crees?, sí, el aspecto y la personalidad de la princesa Aika no encajaban para nada con la imagen que debía tener la primogénita. Le encantaba correr en carreras de caballos con los soldados de Júpiter, prefería entrenar artes marciales, antes que preceder fiestas en el reino. Cuando cumplió quince años, se cortó el cabello, tanto que parecía un hombre.

Su aspecto no era el de una delicada princesa, como debía ser la primogénita de Venus, como lo había sido su madre antes que ella. Fue por eso que tomó la decisión de renunciar al trono y cederle su lugar a su hermana menor, la princesa Minako. Porque Minako personificaba a la perfección el cómo debía ser la princesa de Venus. Sí, Minako había nacido para brillar. Y eso a Aika no le importaba, porque ella prefería proteger a su hermana desde las sombras, proteger el reino como un soldado más. Eso era lo que la hacía feliz.

Hasta que conoció ese sentimiento del que tanto hablaba su hermanita Minako. Sí, el amor. Un día, Aika fue hasta Kinmoku para visitar a su hermana Minako, quien estaba entrenando para convertirse en Sailor Star Light. Caprichoso fue el destino con las hermanas de Venus, ¿no crees? Porque créeme que Aika hubiese sido feliz siendo ella la enviada a Kinmoku. Pero su destino fue el de ser Sailor Venus.

Bien, entonces, cuando Aika llegó, Minako se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento. Aika fue guiada por uno de los soldados de la soberana de Kinmoku. Minako estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, mientras charlaba con un muchacho. Era muy apuesto, eso Aika lo notó al instante; se le aceleró el corazón y casi se desmaya, cuando el chico volteó a mirarla. Luego pensó que considerarlo "apuesto" era subestimarlo. Bueno, para no alargar la historia, Aika se preguntó "¿es esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista?" Minako hablaba mucho acerca de ello, pero Aika siempre lo consideró una tontería."

Natsumi se quedó un silencio durante un momento, con una amarga sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Mina abrió mucho los ojos, como cayendo en la cuenta de que casi había olvidado ese recuerdo. Se dio cuenta, también, de que sabía cómo era que continuaba aquella historia.

—Santo cielo, Natsumi, yo… no lo sabía —dijo, con voz temblorosa —Todo ese tiempo, tú estuviste enamorada… de Ryuma. Y yo, yo fui tan tonta que le insistí que invitara a salir a Amy, porque era tan tímida, que pensé que necesitaba un poco de ayuda con los chicos. Hice muchas tonterías y le causé problemas con Taiki, todavía lo recuerdo. Y, sin darme cuenta, también te había lastimado a ti.

—Mi querida Minako, siempre fuiste una muchacha ingenua. Sé que sólo querías ayudar. Pero, aunque tus intenciones fueran buenas, —se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente de su hermana, sujetándola de la barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos —me lo arrebataste todo. El amor de nuestros padres, la atención de los ciudadanos, el amor de Ryuma. Sé que suena egoísta que diga esto, Mina, pero eres la culpable de esto en lo que me he convertido.

—Natsumi… —Mina respiró hondo y se mordió el labio, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos —yo… de verdad lo lamento.

Pero la otra no contestó. En cambio, se alejó un poco y comenzó a quitarse parte a parte la armadura. Mina vio que el broche de transformación de Venus colgaba en el cuello de su hermana. Esta se lo quitó y lo arrojó al suelo, pisoteándolo con el tacón de su bota. Mina la miró, asustada. Entonces notó inmensa tristeza en los ojos de Natsumi.

—No merezco portar ese broche, porque ni siquiera merezco ser llamada Sailor Venus después de traicionar a mi propia sangre —le dijo —Sólo hay una cosa que merecemos ambas, la muerte, como expiación a nuestros pecados.

—Natsumi, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Mina, confundida —No se te ocurra cometer ninguna locura, no me has hecho daño, sólo me has estado protegiendo desde que tengo memoria. ¡Yo te perdono, hermana! —Natsumi, entonces, comenzó a reír.

—¡¿Perdonarme?! ¡¿Perdonarme tú a mí?! ¡No necesito que me perdones! —bajó el tono de su voz —Porque, después de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, ni siquiera yo misma podría perdonarme.

Mina vio que las cadenas de Venus envolvían los brazos de su hermana. Poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un par de dagas doradas que Mina recordaba haber visto antes. Sí, se trataba de las dagas sagradas que reposaban antaño sobre los tronos de los reyes de Venus. Natsumi volvió a acercarse a Mina y la menor vio que su hermana lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

—No voy a pedirte que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer. No merezco el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera del mismísimo Cosmos.

—Natsumi, ¿qué rayos tienes en mente? —preguntó Mina, que ya comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Mina, mi hermosa hermanita menor —contestó —Voy a matarte —Mina parpadeó, confundida —Voy a matarte para dejar atrás el dolor que tu simple presencia me causa. Sin embargo, una vez que mis manos estén cubiertas por tu sangre, no podré perdonármelo, por lo que me quitaré la vida con las mismas dagas que tomarán la tuya. Así, ambas nos encontraremos en el más allá. Entonces, quizás, sólo quizás, de esta forma, finalmente podamos perdonarnos la una a la otra.

—Natsumi, detente, por favor —pedía Mina —No hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Mina? —la chica negó con la cabeza —¿Vas a rogarme que te perdone la vida? —la rubia volvió a negar.

—No le temo a la muerte y si mi muerte puede hacerte feliz, entonces, que así sea —Natsumi la miró, sorprendida —Mátame si eso hará que tu corazón finalmente tenga paz. Mátame si eso hará que la oscuridad abandone tu ser. Mátame si eso hará que te unas a los demás para luchar contra Despair. Mátame si…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Natsumi, con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas de sangre —¡Cállate de una vez, Mina! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡No tienes idea de la clase de vida que me tocó vivir! ¡Dime, Mina!, ¿por qué Ryuma jamás se fijó en mí, ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy tan despreciable?

Mina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas también comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Podía sentir el dolor, el rencor, la desesperación de la otra mujer en cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo, conocía tan bien a su hermana, aunque Natsumi pensara lo contrario, que sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de decir tales palabras, de expresarse de aquella manera. Aika era una mujer fuerte, que jamás se doblegaba ante nada. Porque, aunque le doliera el no estar al lado de la persona que amaba, Aika jamás mataría por motivos tan infantiles, tan egoístas.

—Voy a matarte, sí, porque eso es lo que traerá paz a mi maldito ser —Mina suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Entonces, que así sea.

—¿No vas a resistirte, Mina? ¿No vas a rogar por tu vida? ¿Qué hay de Yaten? Imagina lo mucho que sufrirá si tú mueres, ¿acaso no te importa?

—Has lo que tengas que hacer, hermana.

—No entiendes nada —apuntó con las dagas a la cabeza y el corazón de Mina. Le temblaban las manos. Pero, justo cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, escuchó una voz que la hizo detenerse.

—Tú eres quien no entiende nada, Aika —la rubia dejó caer las dagas y levantó la mirada hacia la entrada del templo.

—Ryuma…

—Has cambiado, Aika —dijo el recién llegado, liberando a Mina de sus ataduras con un certero corte de su espada —¿Has visto lo que has hecho? —ayudó a Mina a incorporarse —¿Estás bien? —la menor asintió —Vete de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto.

—No puedo simplemente dejar que tú lo hagas todo, Ryuma —replicó Mina —Estoy bien, puedo enfrentarla. Además, si estamos juntos, tal vez seamos capaces de alejar la oscuridad de su corazón.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar… —empezó —¡como si yo no estuviera aquí!? —gritó Natsumi, recogiendo las dagas y apuntando con una de ellas a Ryuma —¿La oscuridad de mi corazón? ¡¿La oscuridad de mi corazón?! ¡No digan tonterías! ¡La oscuridad de mi corazón ya no puede ser domada! —agachó la cabeza y bajó la voz —Me he entregado por completo a ella. Lo único que me queda es la muerte. No quisiera arrastrarte conmigo a este cruel final, Mina, pero si no lo hago, jamás seré capaz de descansar en paz.

—Natsumi, por favor, ¡no digas esas cosas! —replicó Mina, con el rostro lloroso —¡No puedes morir! ¡Te queremos, te necesitamos! —Natsumi rió.

—Nadie me quiere ni me necesita, Mina, esa es la realidad —Ryuma se acercó a ella y le dio a bofetada. Natsumi se quedó inmóvil, hasta que sintió que la sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros y la zarandeaban.

—Estúpida, ¡eres una estúpida! —gritó el muchacho —¡¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes?! —Natsumi lo miró a los ojos —¡¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo, mujer tonta?! ¡Te amo! —se apoderó entonces de los labios de Natsumi. Fue un simple roce, pero este provocó que los ojos de la rubia se abrieran como platos. Lo apartó de un empujón y arremetió contra Mina.

—¡Mentira! ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡NO! —gritaba —¡Muere de una vez, Mina! —Natsumi sintió cómo su daga se clavaba en el cuerpo ajeno. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era el de Mina, en cuanto escuchó un leve quejido de dolor de Ryuma.

—¡Ryuma! —exclamó Mina.

—¡Quédate atrás! —replicó Ryuma, llevándose una mano al costado, lugar donde había sido herido. Natsumi lo miró, horrorizada. Soltó las dagas y se llevó ambas manos a la boca —Natsumi… yo en verdad… quería decírtelo aquel día, incluso había… yo había comprado… un obsequio para ti —se llevó una temblorosa mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita que presentó ante la rubia.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Sé que has sufrido y que… no confías en nadie —continuó —No te pido que confíes en mí… Natsumi, sólo quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo. Que te he amado desde que nos vimos por primera vez en… Kinmoku. De verdad… lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Perdóname por haber creado esa oscuridad en tu corazón.

Natsumi lloró una vez más lágrimas de sangre. Ryuma cayó de rodillas al suelo y entonces Mina pudo ver de nuevo aquel hermoso brillo en los ojos de su hermana. Natsumi se arrodilló al lado de Ryuma y lo abrazó. El muchacho le correspondió, con manos temblorosas.

—Yo también te amo, Ryuma —Natsumi se sentía débil, por lo que permaneció abrazada al muchacho, hasta que se escuchó una voz retumbar en las paredes del templo.

—Mujer inútil, sabía que nunca debía hacer confiado en ti —era la voz de Despair. De pronto, una lanza salió volando de la nada y los atravesó a ambos limpiamente —No tienes derecho a vivir. Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a vivir.

—¡NO! ¡Natsumi! ¡Ryuma! —gritó Mina, arrodillándose al lado de los otros, que estaban abrazados. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la lanza no era otra más que Kallisti —¿Qué significa esto? ¿Eris sigue viva?

—¡Mina, sigue adelante! —la rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró con Amy y Taiki, quienes entraron corriendo al templo —Yo me encargaré de ellos, tú tienes que continuar.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Mina.

—Luego de que atravesamos la puerta del tiempo en la Luna, todos nos separamos —contestó Mercury —No sabemos dónde están los demás, pero desde el inicio hicimos la promesa de encontrarnos en Kinmoku, así que pronto nos reuniremos. Ve y no te preocupes por ellos.

—Amy… Taiki… ¡Yaten!, ¿cómo está Yaten?

—Está fuera de peligro —contestó el castaño —Aquiles se encargó de él y ahora está descansando en la Luna, se nos unirán tan pronto esté completamente recuperado —Mina suspiró, aliviada —Y con respecto a la lanza, tengo una teoría, pero francamente espero estar equivocado.

—¿Puede ser que Despair sea capaz de manipular las armas de todos sus subordinados? —preguntó Mina.

—Eso es lo que pensamos, —dijo Taiki —pero espero en verdad que estemos equivocados. Ahora, no pierdas más el tiempo, sal de aquí —Mina asintió y se puso de pie. Sin volver a mirar atrás, Healer abandonó el templo de Saturno.

—Píero, sé que estás ahí —dijo Amy. Entonces un sujeto encapuchado hizo aparición.

—Tan perceptiva como siempre, princesa Amy —dijo el hombre, quitándose la capucha y dejando ver un cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, a juego con unos brillantes ojos rojos —Hasta ahora, nadie había notado mi presencia. Aika me dijo que no interviniera, así que decidí esperar a que todo acabara para ir tras Hestia, sin embargo, no he podido captar su esencia.

—Ella está en Varuna junto con Molly —contestó la chica —De seguro estará feliz de verte.

—No me alegra ver en lo que se ha convertido. Simplemente regresé para ayudarla a abandonar la oscuridad.

—Entonces vete ya —dijo Taiki —Eres el único que puede salvarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Urano, una cruel batalla tenía lugar. Ouranos era el templo defendido por Moros, el señor de la condenación. En ese momento, sus poderes estaban en su máximo esplendor. Se sentía completamente renovado, invencible, como en los viejos tiempos, más aún con los poderes de la reina de Neptuno corriendo por sus venas. Moros se lamentó por aquellas dos pobres almas que había sido enviadas hasta él. Era la décima vez que caían, pero aun así se negaban a rendirse. Seguían levantándose, una y otra vez, por más graves que fueran sus heridas.

La armadura de Fobos estaba destrozada. Moros había sido capaz de volverla pedazos sólo con un toque de su mano. La espada del guerrero de Marte estaba partida en dos, pero ni siquiera esto había sido suficiente para doblegar su voluntad y hacerlo ceder. Jupiter por su parte, no lucía muy diferente. Su traje de marinera estaba roto en varios lugares, su cabello suelto y revuelto, varias heridas desagradables "adornaban" su cuerpo.

—¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

—¡Pánico de Timor! —pero Moros se cubrió con la capa y los ataques se desvanecieron como si fuesen insignificantes.

—Ya les he dicho muchas veces, ¡que estos débiles ataques no funcionarán contra mí! —se quitó la capa, que voló por los aires —¡Sailor Jupiter, eres demasiado peligrosa para dejarte vivir! ¡_Letum_!

Moros le lanzó su capa a Lita. La capa rodeó el cuerpo de la castaña, estrujándola. Andrew se acercó e intentó liberarla, pero fue repelido por una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo arrojó al suelo. El rubio tomó la espada e intentó cortar el trozo de tela, pero el resultado fue recibir una descarga eléctrica mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Aun así, Fobos no se rendía. Sus manos estaban quemadas y sangraban, pero eso no lo detuvo.

—¡Andrew, es suficiente! —exclamó Lita, con lágrimas en los ojos —¡No sigas, por favor! ¡No soporto ver cómo te haces daño por mi culpa!

—¡No puedo dejarte así! ¡Tú estás sufriendo más que yo!

—Ah, entonces te diste cuenta, Fobos —intervino Moros, cruzándose de brazos —Me habían dicho que eras astuto y ahora veo que es cierto. En efecto, es tal y como te lo imaginas. Mi capa, Letum, fue un regalo del señor oscuro. Tiene la capacidad de absorber la energía vital de cualquier criatura. No es lo mismo que perder el poder del cristal cósmico. Incluso sin él puedes seguir viviendo, pero cuando se acaba tu energía vital, estás perdido.

—Supongo que también te habrás dado cuenta —intervino Lita —de que mi energía vital es más grande que la de otros de mis compañeros.

—En efecto, al igual que la princesa de Marte, tu energía vital es tanta que parece inagotable —contestó el hombre —Es por eso que mi señor te considera una amenaza que debe ser destruida. Ahora, sé una buena chica y quédate quieta mientras te quito el cristal —avanzó hacia Lita —y lo haré sin dolor cuando te mate.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra dar un paso más, Moros —Andrew se colocó enfrente de Lita, sirviéndole de escudo. Moros se burló de él.

—¿Qué pretendes, Fobos? ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Eres lamentable, ni siquiera te queda fuerza para mantenerte en pie —fijó los ojos en las temblorosas piernas del rubio, que apenas eran capaces de sostenerlo y en el trozo de espada que blandía enfrente de él —No hay forma de que puedas hacerme un rasguño, ahora apártate.

—Oblígame —lo retó.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —Moros le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. Andrew escupió sangre, pero no se movió. Aunque no tenía fuerzas para atacarlo, no se movería de su lugar. Moros volvió a golpearlo —Quítate de mi camino, Motoki —el otro lo miró, desafiante —Estás acabando con mi paciencia, muchacho —lo sujetó del cuello y justo en ese momento, Andrew movió su espada y un trozo de esta se clavó en el ojo de Moros. El hombre gimió de dolor —¡Maldito! —gritó, con el ojo izquierdo cerrado. Lo sujetó del cuello y lo estrujó con fuerza. Andrew soltó el trozo de espada.

—¡Andrew! —gritó Jupiter, intentando liberarse. Pero lo único que ganó fue una poderosa descarga eléctrica, mucho más poderosa de la que antes había recibido Andrew, que la dejó inconsciente.

—Muérete de una vez.

Moros apretó el cuello del rubio con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que este quedó inconsciente. Lo arrojó al piso de mármol, donde se golpeó la cabeza. Moros vio la sangre de Fobos cubrir el piso y las desagradables marcas alrededor de su cuello, y sonrió. Chasqueó los dedos y la capa se desenredó del cuerpo de Lita, quien cayó al suelo, inconsciente. La sujetó del cabello hasta levantarla del suelo. Comenzó a enterrar su mano en el pecho de la chica, buscando el cristal cósmico.

Sin embargo, justo antes de retirarlo, sintió una amenazante aura expandirse por el templo. No se parecía al aura de ningún ser que hubiese conocido antes, no era oscura, no era maligna, pero tampoco irradiaba pureza. Y, después de mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Pánico. Horror. Su cuerpo no respondía. No podía moverse. Entonces, sintió que un objeto filoso se le clavaba en el brazo. Gritó de dolor y soltó a Lita. Vio que Andrew la sujetaba antes de que cayera al suelo. Vio la sangrante figura de Fobos, quien sostenía su espada, intacta.

—¿Qué rayos significa esto? —preguntó Moros, sorprendido —Deberías estar muerto.

—Eres demasiado débil para acabar conmigo, Moros.

—Mocoso impertinente —replicó Moros —Esta vez me aseguraré de matarte, para que no puedas volver a levantarte.

—Quiero ver cómo lo intentas, jamás serás capaz de acabar conmigo, Moros. Porque yo tengo algo que tú no tienes —le dijo. El otro lo miró, confundido —Yo tengo a Lita. Tengo mi amor ella. Y mientras ella esté a mi lado, me levantaré una y otra vez con tal de protegerla. Ya la perdí una vez en la anterior guerra. Me tomó toda una vida mortal el recordar mi amor por ella, pero juro que jamás volveré a olvidarlo. Y, cuando todo esto termine, Lita —la miró con amor —quiero que te cases conmigo —aún con los ojos cerrados, la castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Qué conmovedor, pero esto se termina, aquí y ahora —volvió a quitarse la capa y esta vez el trozo de tela capturó a Andrew. Lita estaba consciente de nuevo y se apartó, para evitar ser capturada también.

—¡Lo dejo en tus manos, Lita! —exclamó Andrew, arrojándole su espada a la castaña.

—Cuenta conmigo —Lita podía sentir el poder de Andrew fluyendo por todo su ser. Andrew había puesto todo lo que le quedaba de poder en su arma —Entonces, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? —miró a un sorprendido Moros. Las heridas de la castaña habían desaparecido —Ah sí, iba a derrotarte. Moros, no puedo morir hasta usar ese traje de novia con el que he fantaseado desde niña. Ahora, padre Júpiter que proteges a tus hijos desde el vasto cielo, —levantó la espada y apuntó hasta el cielo con ella —dame el poder para superar esta oscuridad.

Un relámpago destrozó el techo del templo y cayó directamente sobre Lita. La espada brilló y Moros tuvo que cubrirse los ojos debido a la cegadora luz que inundaba la estancia. Podía sentir el poder de la princesa de Júpiter crecer poco a poco. Los relámpagos danzaban dentro del templo, destruyéndolo todo. Sólo Andrew permanecía a salvo. Moros apenas era capaz de esquivar los veloces relámpagos. Tenía que confiar en el resto de sus sentidos, porque la luz le impedía ver con claridad.

—Júpiter, planeta que me vio nacer, regresa a mí todos aquellos recuerdos que se habían perdido en el tiempo. Permíteme, una vez más, tener el poder para vencer la maldad que amenaza el universo. Despierta, ¡Eclipse de Júpiter!

—No puede ser… —empezó Moros.

Lita finalmente había despertado su Eclipse. Sus ropajes se habían vuelto blanco, con los característicos detalles verdes que representaban a Júpiter. En su mano derecha sostenía la espada de Fobos, que estaba cubierta de relámpagos. Su porte, lleno de seguridad y poder, hizo que Moros se sorprendiera.

—Por fin tendré una verdadera pelea —dijo Moros, sonriendo —Ven, diviérteme un poco, Jupiter.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Moros —contestó la castaña —Voy a derrotarte con este ataque —Lita levantó una vez más la espada y un arco de flores la rodeó —¡Flores Relámpago de Júpiter!

Las flores rodearon el cuerpo de Moros, formando una especie de jaula. Moros la tocó, pero fue repelido por una intensa descarga. Cuando su espalda rozó la celda, fue electrocutado una vez más. Atacó los barrotes, pero otra descarga lo atacó. Desesperado, utilizó todo su poder para atacar desde dentro, pero sólo se ganó una descarga cien veces más poderosa que lo dejó inconsciente. Lita se volteó y se arrodilló al lado de Andrew.

—¡Andrew! Oh Andrew, lamento mucho esto. Te lastimaron por protegerme.

—No llores, Lita —dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —Recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré —se quedaron abrazados, hasta que se escuchó la débil voz de Moros.

—Jupiter, ¿por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que pueda escapar de esta jaula?

—Nadie puede escapar de la prisión de relámpagos —contestó la castaña —Permanecerás allí hasta que hayamos vencido a Despair y desaparezcas junto con él. Pero yo no puedo matarte.

—Ja, qué humillante, que mi enemigo me tenga lástima —replicó el general —Maldita sea, simplemente déjame morir. Mátame, Fobos.

—No voy a hacerlo, a Lita no le gustaría.

—Maldición, eres un idiota. Yo… —entonces, Moros comenzó a retorcerse, como si estuviese sufriendo de un dolor insoportable. Su grito retumbó en las paredes del templo, escuchándose incluso desde fuera de la estancia —¡Maldita seas, Michiru! —gritó, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera polvo.

—¿Qué… acaba de suceder? —preguntó Lita, asustada.

—Gritó el nombre de Michiru, ¿qué rayos tiene que ver ella con la muerte de Moros? —Andrew intentó incorporarse, pero la herida en su cabeza comenzó a sangrar nuevamente.

—¡Andrew, no debes moverte! —Lita miró, horrorizada, cómo la sangre de Andrew manchaba el piso nuevamente —Santo cielo, estás perdiendo muchísima sangre. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?

—Hazte a un lado, por favor. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

—¡Aquiles! —exclamó Lita, en cuanto vio aparecer al muchacho —¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó, al ver el rostro cansado y las ojeras bajo los ojos azulinos del recién llegado —¿Seguro que estás bien, Aquiles?

—Esto no es nada, no te preocupes —contestó —Me preocupa más mi hermano. No la tendrá fácil con Helena.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Helena?

—Te lo contaré más tarde, ahora necesito cerrar esta herida o morirá desangrado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minutos antes de que Moros muriera, la batalla entre Michiru y Haruka había comenzado. El espejo de Neptuno se había convertido en un poderoso tridente y Haruka apenas era capaz de detener los ataques con la espada de Urano. El sonido del metal chocando, junto a la "melodía" de los tacones, cuando las guerreras se movían por la estancia, hacían eco en todo el planeta. En cuanto Haruka había puesto un pie en Medusa, Michiru se había abalanzado sobre ella, atacándola sin piedad, sin siquiera dejarla hablar.

Había tanto que Haruka quería decir, – lo siento, perdóname, te amo – tanto que necesitaba "reclamar" – ¿quién era esa pelirroja? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba? – pero parecía que Michiru no quería escucharla. La mujer estaba concentrada en atacarla y en nada más que eso.

Haruka se fijó entonces que Michiru tenía una extraña herida en el cuello, allí donde la armadura negra no la cubría. Esa distracción provocó que tropezara y cayera de bruces al suelo. Tuvo que rodar para evitar que el tridente le atravesara la cabeza, pero terminó con una fea herida en la mejilla derecha.

—Michiru, ¿en verdad eres una traidora? —preguntó entonces Haruka, retrocediendo con cada paso que la mujer de cabellos aguamarinas daba hacia ella.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió. La espalda de Haruka chocó contra una de las paredes del templo y Michiru colocó una mano a un lado de su cabeza, acercando su rostro al de la otra —Haruka, ¿hay lugar para mí entre los guerreros del universo? ¿Hay lugar para mí en tu corazón?

—No hay lugar para nadie más que tú en mi corazón, Michiru —contestó —Eso lo sabes bien. Y, si no me crees, mírame a los ojos. Mira mis ojos y ellos te dirán la verdad.

—No sabía que podías ser tan romántica, Haruka —Michiru rió —Y pensar que dijiste que los poemas no se te daban bien.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Qué rayos estás planeando, Michiru? —replicó —Te fuiste sin decir nada, sin siquiera escucharme.

—No creo que tengas derecho a exigirme nada, después de cómo me trataste cuando regresamos de Urano, ¿no crees? —había dolor y resentimiento en la voz de Neptune —Juro que quería contártelo todo, Haruka, pero si lo hubiera hecho en aquel entonces, ahora estarías muerta. Sin embargo, como voy a morir pronto, supongo que puedo contarte la verdad —Michiru atravesó con su tridente el pecho de Haruka, no la lastimó, no le dejó ninguna herida, pero la mujer era incapaz de moverse.

"Moros fue quien mató a mi madre en la anterior guerra. Desde ese momento, puso una especie de maldición sobre su casa, de modo que todos sus descendientes estaríamos ligados a su existencia, para toda la eternidad. Este collar —señaló la joya que brillaba en su cuello —es la prueba de que mi existencia depende de la suya. Cuando partí a Alemania, lo hice porque sabía que Hestia, antigua guerrera de Kinmoku, ahora al servicio de Despair, estaría allí. Ella fue mi clave para acercarme al ejército oscuro.

Necesitaba regresar a Urano para poder cumplir mi promesa y liberar el sello de Moros. Fue por eso que me uní al ejército oscuro. Lo liberé, pero con una condición, la de que su vida estaría ligada a la mía. Él aceptó de inmediato y fue liberado, con todos sus poderes y también con aquellos poderes que le había arrebatado a mi madre. Luego de liberarlo, Despair me recibió gustoso. Me permitió unirme a su ejército. Claro que aún ahora él no confía en mí. Sólo lo hizo porque piensa que, al reunirnos, ambas dejaremos de existir. Es un estúpido, porque sólo una de nosotras perderá la vida aquí."

—No pienses que será fácil tomar mi vida, Michiru —replicó Haruka —Libérame y tengamos un combate justo.

—No lo entiendes, querida Haruka —le acarició la mejilla —La única que perderá la vida seré yo.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Michiru? —replicó —Yo no voy a matarte. Aunque para los demás seas una traidora, yo jamás puedo verte de esa manera. Aun cuando todos se pongan en mi contra yo jamás te abandonaré.

—De verdad no lo entiendes, Haruka —la interrumpió Michiru —Soy yo quien va a morir. No porque sea una traidora, sino porque así es como debe ser. Porque es la única manera de evitar que Moros resucite. Ahora tú —la liberó y se puso en guardia —vas a usar la espada de Urano para matarme.

—No voy a hacerlo —replicó, molesta —No puedo.

—Sí que puedes. Y lo harás —le dijo Michiru, convirtiendo el tridente en espejo y colocándolo enfrente de Haruka —Mira fijamente este espejo, Haruka, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Haruka se halló incapaz de apartar sus ojos del espejo. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, miró a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar a Michiru. Escuchó una fastidiosa risa que conocía bien y, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista, vio a Moros frente a ella, sosteniendo el tridente de Michiru y mirándola, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldito seas, Moros —espetó —¡Muérete de una vez! ¡Espada de Urano, elimina! —con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Uranus atravesó el pecho de Moros, que se desplomó sobre ella. Haruka se extrañó al percibir lo liviano que era el cuerpo del general, además del aroma familiar que este desprendía. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada —No puede ser.

Michiru era la que le sonreía. La armadura negra la había abandonado y sus ropas se estaban cubriendo de sangre. La mujer tosió, escupiendo sangre, antes de mirar a Haruka, con aquellos ojos llenos de amor que sólo tenía reservados para ella. Haruka la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo, que poco a poco se iba manchando de sangre.

—Muchas… gracias… H-Haruka…

—Michiru, ¡Michiru! —gritó, abrazándose al debilitado cuerpo de su amada —¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?! ¡Michiru! —Michiru respiraba con dificultada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—A-Acércate… p-por favor… —Michiru enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka —T-Te amo… —susurró, antes de besarla en los labios, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los brazos de Michiru cayeron inertes, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Michiru, no me abandones, por favor! ¡MICHIRU! —gritó Haruka, abrazando a la otra, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el hermoso rostro de Michiru.

Pero su voz ya no podía alcanzarla, Michiru se había ido. Y esto lo supo cuando vio el colgante de Moros romperse y un brillante cristal flotar por encima del pecho de Michiru. Haruka lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo acercó al pecho, donde se fundió con su propio cristal cósmico. Haruka gritó de dolor, recostando el lloroso rostro en el pecho de la mujer que amaba. Ella lo supo entonces y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Michiru jamás iba a regresar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente se encontraba frente a él. Después de buscarlo por años, al final su deseo se veía cumplido. Ya nadie podía detenerla, porque era el destino que se encontraran. Nadie más tenía que sufrir por los deseos egoístas de ese hombre. Ella se encargaría de ponerle fin a todo. Después de todo, como su descendiente, aquella era su responsabilidad.

—¡Qué sorpresa!, debiste avisarme que venías, cariño. Te habría recibido con una comitiva, como te lo mereces. Después de todo, eres mi _hija_.

—Ahórrate las palabras, _padre_. Vas a morir, aquí y ahora.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Listo, otro capítulo terminado. Me estoy esforzando en actualizar rápido, ya que no queda mucho para que esta historia se termine. Perdonen que no haya podido responder los reviews, pero créame que los leo todos y siempre me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro, gracias por el constante apoyo y paciencia. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
